Life With You
by ElisaJ
Summary: A simple promise, blossoms to an unexpected marriage for Goku and ChiChi. How their bond weathers through a life full of adventure, love, tragedy and hope.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is slightly A/U with new characters and will feature some serious/dramatic tones throughout the story that wasn't in DB/DBZ. While DB/DBZ is entertaining, the creator made sure to avoid real scenarios the characters had to deal with by resorting to humor and time jumps. Ex. In the manga, after ChiChi learns Goku is dead and Gohan is taken by Piccolo, the story jumps to six months later. My story will delve into what could've happened in those six months. I will be using some names in the manga/anime that weren't used in Funi's DB/DBZ. Ex. Ox King/Gyu-Mao; the Lookout/Kami's Sanctuary/Temple. It's rated M for the occasional sexy times for Goku and ChiChi.

Life With You

Part One:

Second Thoughts

He did it. He finally did it! After six years of training and fights, Goku became the strongest under the Heavens! Out of the three World Martial Arts tournaments he appeared in, this was the strangest one yet. He predicted victory for himself. He never thought he would get a wife.

But that's what he did and she was riding with him on Nimbus.

Goku thought back to that infamous day six years ago when ChiChi's father, Gyu-Mao, offered to give his daughter to him as a wife as thanks for getting the Bansho fan from Master Roshi. Goku asked, "What's a wife?" but Gyu-Mao never answered and only showed him a picture of ChiChi saying she was a hot head but a cutie. Goku didn't understand what Gyu-Mao meant by that. He only understood he had to find his daughter and bring her with him to Master Roshi to get the Bansho fan. Now that Goku understood what Gyu-Mao meant, he was even more confused. Why would Gyu-Mao offer his daughter to live with Goku for the rest of his life for finding a fan? It was a huge offer for such a small request.

Later on, ChiChi approached him and ask when she's older, if Goku will return to make her his bride. Goku, confused, asked what she meant. ChiChi thought Goku was pretending he didn't know. He wasn't pretending but reasoned he was going to get food. It made the most sense. Grandpa rewarded him with food when he completed a task, and Goku did complete one bringing Master Roshi to Gyu-Mao so he could put out the fire surrounding Gyu-Mao's castle.

In hindsight, Goku realized he should've thought it meant something else since Gyu-Mao offered ChiChi to him as his wife and ChiChi asked him if he will make her his bride. It should've clicked both were the same but he didn't know. Of course Gyu-Mao and ChiChi thought he knew what they meant. He _was_ twelve years old. A twelve year old would know what being a wife and a bride meant.

He had to be the anomaly. He always was. Goku always known he wasn't the smartest person and not aware of things that other people were. It never bothered him except now his lack of education affected someone else.

 _If Grandpa was still alive, I would've known. He knew everything._

Grandpa told him if he ever met a girl he should be nice to her. He also told him when he makes a promise he should honor it. That's what he was doing now although he had second thoughts. He had the option to back out of it. He didn't know the promise he made meant living with a woman for the rest of his life. He could've explained and ChiChi would've accept his backing out. In fact, ChiChi looked ready to accept the promise was a misunderstanding when he told her he thought bride meant food, but ChiChi looked so sad, close to tears and it was his fault. ChiChi waited on him all this time because he promised to marry her.

 _He_ promised to marry her.

Something clicked in Goku's head. He didn't agree to marry ChiChi because Gyu-Mao offered ChiChi to him. He did it for ChiChi. He didn't know what ChiChi meant when she ask if he will make her his bride but there was something about her face he liked. Perhaps it was the way her cheeks turned red, her smile, or what she wanted made her happy. Whatever it was, he liked it. He liked her, too, and because of that, he agreed to marry her. When she smiled again after he proposed, that same feeling returned.

Maybe his brain really didn't know what his mouth was saying but his heart did.

It didn't erase all the second thoughts he had but for the time being he was going to give this marriage thing a try. Being married to ChiChi could be a really good thing. From what he remembered, ChiChi was a good person. She could ride Nimbus when none of his friends could. That said a lot. She _was_ a hot head though. She pushed him off Nimbus but she only did that after he patted her down. Bulma always smack him for that, too. He was glad he finally figured out the difference between a boy and girl. He was getting tired of getting smack for that.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why Master Roshi continued his schooling. Grandpa Gohan taught Goku how to read, count and write. After he died, Goku didn't think about school lessons until he lived with Master Roshi. Though he hated that stuff, it _was_ beneficial. He figured out his correct age and if he was honest with himself, admitted reading and learning wasn't so bad. There was something else schooling did, but for the moment, Goku decided to suppress that. He didn't need to think about that now. Goku's schooling continued when he lived on Kami's Temple. Now that Goku knew Kami wanted him to take his place, Goku understood why Mr. Popo furthered his education.

'Me? A Kami?' The idea was crazy. He appreciated the training but Kami's Sanctuary was _so_ boring. Other than training, there was nothing to do there. No fishing. No hunting. There was no one but Mr. Popo and Kami who did not have illuminating personalities. It was too quiet for a country boy like him.

Even though Kami said ChiChi could live with him at the temple, Goku doubted she would've liked it either.

Live with ChiChi he mused. It would be nice to have someone to live with. He hadn't anyone since Grandpa Gohan, and while he would never openly admit it, there were times where even _he_ got lonely.

Still, did ChiChi have to be so clingy?

She held onto him tightly now just like she did after he beat her and Piccolo. As a kid Goku didn't mind affection. He didn't mind hugging Krillin at the World's Martial Arts Tournament when they were kids and most recently at the last one. Of course a hug from Krillin was not like a hug from ChiChi.

The way her body pressed against him made him feel uneasy and caused him to blush, something he rarely did. He guessed it had something to do with growing up. In the past two years, he noticed changes with his body. He got taller which he liked but a lot of mornings he woke up with a hard penis. It always went away when he exercised but the randomness of it had Goku asking Mr. Popo about it. Mr. Popo assured him it was a normal reaction and part of growing up. Goku accepted that reason but it was still strange.

Almost as strange as the woman riding Nimbus with him. ChiChi said she loved him but how can she love him when she hadn't seen him in six years; when she didn't know him at all? He didn't love her and he didn't understand the kiss she gave him. Krillin, on the other hand, was upset, screaming how it wasn't fair a cute girl like ChiChi kissed him.

Cute. Another word he had to understand. Yamcha and Krillin said ChiChi was cute but Goku couldn't tell the difference between a cute girl and an ugly girl. Master Roshi gave up trying to explain to Goku. Maybe someday he will get it.

"Goku," ChiChi's voice interrupted his thoughts. "We're almost there. I see my father's castle."

While Goku wasn't fond of ChiChi's clinginess, there was something he did like. Her smell. He always had a strong sense of smell. Grandpa's smell always made him feel happy and at peace. All of his friends had different, distinct smells but their smells never made him feel as happy or at peace as Grandpa's did. Goku couldn't describe ChiChi's yet but he liked it.

ChiChi's scent wafted around him as she pointed to her father's castle ahead. Goku could feel her bumps pressing against his back. His stomach twisted and he felt his cheeks heating up. Why was his body acting so weird?

"Do you have any food?" Goku blurted. He had to get his mind off these odd feelings. "I'm hungry."

"There's plenty of food at the castle," ChiChi told him. "I guess all that fighting worked up an appetite." ChiChi hugged him. One of her hands caressed up the left side of his chest in an innocent stroke. "When we're married, I'm gonna cook you yummy meals every day."

There goes that funny feeling in his stomach again. ChiChi's actions rendered him speechless.

"Goku, when I take you to my Dad, you have to ask my father's permission to marry me."

"Huh?" Goku turned his head to ChiChi; the funny feeling forgotten. "I thought I did that at the tournament."

"You did but traditionally a man ask the girl's father. It's really simple. When I take you to my father, you sit before him and say, 'Gyu-Mao, I've come to ask for ChiChi's hand in marriage.' Dad will say yes and we'll plan our wedding."

"Can I get something to eat, too?" Goku asked. He'll do what ChiChi wanted but he really wanted to eat.

ChiChi giggled. "Of course but _after_ you talk to Dad."

Goku nodded and face forward just as Nimbus flew over the small village ruled by Gyu-Mao. It was different from when he last saw the place. Six years ago, the village appeared empty and was littered with bones and homes in ruins. The air smelt of smoke and death. Now, the air was clean and the skies were bright with a few rolling white clouds. There were green rolling hills, lively trees, green grass and freshly paved roads. There was even a lake where people happily fished and played in. All the homes were repaired and there were people happily bustling about their day. A few even looked up and gawked at Goku and their princess on the strange yellow cloud.

As Gyu-Mao's castle came into full view, Goku's mouth dropped. "Wow! Your home is huge! It's nothing like the castle last time I saw it."

ChiChi giggled again. "The castle _was_ in ruins after Master Roshi put out the fire with his Kamehameha Wave." Still, Goku was right as she admitted, "Dad and the villagers did rebuild it to be even bigger."

Nimbus stopped at the grand gates of the castle. Goku jumped off Nimbus. He started to walk off when ChiChi called after him. "Goku, you're supposed to help me off Nimbus!"

Goku turned to ChiChi. "I am?" He scratched the back of his head as he walked back to her. ChiChi remained on the cloud waiting for him. He held out his hand and helped her off the cloud. "But you can jump." Very good he recalled remembering how ChiChi jumped in the air during their fight. "You can get off the cloud yourself."

"I can but as my husband you should help me with these things."

"Why?"

"It's something husbands do." ChiChi linked her arm with Goku's and leaned against him. "Now let's go inside. Once Dad gives his approval of our marriage, I'll get you something yummy to eat."

Goku was going to tell ChiChi to stop holding him but since he was promised food, he decided to not pull away.

Passing through the gates, Goku and ChiChi walked onto the courtyard in front of the castle. There was an immense amount of land with several people tending to it, either cutting the grass, trimming the shrubs, or tending to the large garden of food that fed Gyu-Mao, ChiChi and all the workers of the castle.

The castle itself was massive. During his travels, Goku stayed in a handful of castles but none were as big as this. Was he really gonna live here with ChiChi? It was so huge and probably had a lot of rooms. He could get lost here. For the moment, Goku was grateful ChiChi held onto him. He needed her as a guide around this place.

The people they passed acknowledged ChiChi with a smile or greeting of 'Princess' while looking at Goku curiously. Who was this young man the princess held onto so tightly? They stopped momentarily for ChiChi to speak to a field worker to ask the whereabouts of her father and to pass news to the in house staff to bring food to the dining hall for she and Goku will be there shortly.

* * *

Gyu-Mao, ruler of the small village formerly known as Pleasant Mountain, felt today was one of his most challenging days as ruler. Today, he had to assure his people to remain calm and go about their day as they did yesterday. They had to feel nothing has changed and everything was as normal and peaceful as it was the day before. Right now, he stood in the backyard of his castle talking with the landscaping crew. Not only did he have to keep their minds occupied, he had to keep his as well and not wonder about the whereabouts of his daughter.

It wasn't like ChiChi to wander off without telling him. In fact, it wouldn't have bothered him if it weren't for the news that came two hours ago. ChiChi could take care of herself. He trained her in the Master Roshi School of martial arts but he knew his daughter could not handle the son of King Piccolo.

The radio was on outside as field workers listened to music. Breaking news cut into a top rated song from the World Martial Arts Tournament. The son of King Piccolo was currently fighting against the runner up of the last two tournaments, Son Goku. He vowed to unleash his father's terror on the world once again. Soon after the news announcement, all communication was cut off from Yahhoy Island.

Three years and no one has forgotten the chaos and fear brought by King Piccolo. The news he had a son brought a fresh wave a fear to the villagers. Gyu-Mao was alerted at once. The Ox King's first thought was to find the location of his daughter but no one had seen her since the night before yesterday. Gyu-Mao assumed ChiChi went on a solo training mission as she had done before. She was never gone longer than three days but with King Piccolo's son out there, Gyu-Mao wanted her with him.

The villagers were aware of their king's worry for his daughter and they admired him even more how he pushed aside his instinct to leave immediately to find his daughter and focused on assuring the concerns of his people.

It was a relief as Gyu-Mao spoke, a worker spotted their princess walking to them. "Sire," the worker pointed behind him. "It's the princess."

Gyu-Mao turned around and his heart was overwhelmed with relief. His daughter was home, alive and well. He was so focused on her, he didn't pay attention to the man his daughter had her arms wrapped around. His heavy footsteps pounded on the ground as he jogged the short distance to his daughter and scooped her in his arms.

"ChiChi, I was so worried about you!"

ChiChi only laughed, wrapping as much of her arms as she could around her burly father. "Oh, Dad. I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you had gone?" He gently placed ChiChi back on her feet. "I had wondered where you ran off to." Gyu-Mao looked past ChiChi, finally noticing the young man who came in with his daughter. Something about that hair of his. It was familiar.

"I went to the World Martial Arts Tournament, Dad." She left her father's embrace to stand by Goku. "You remember Goku, don't you?"

"Goku?" Gyu-Mao stared at the young man. "Gohan's grandson!" He clapped his hands in recognition. "Ah, yes, I remember you from long ago. You helped us put out the fire on my castle." He laughed. "As you can see, we've rebuilt it quite nicely." His joyous laugh suddenly fell as he remembered the other thing ChiChi told him. "The World Martial Arts Tournament?" His mind was brought back to the news of the day. "I heard King Piccolo's son was at the tournament." Giving his daughter a closer inspection, Gyu-Mao noticed the patches of dirt on ChiChi's clothes, arms and face. ChiChi would never appear before him unkempt. Her unclean state meant it was true. She _was_ there. "News were cut off from the island. We've been waiting two hours for an update."

ChiChi knew why updated news from the tournament hadn't reach the rest of the world yet. "Goku and Piccolo's fight nearly destroyed the island," ChiChi explained. "When Goku and I returned to our hotel to get our things, we saw a lot of down power lines; places near the tournament arena were in ruins. Five floors of our hotel were buried in dirt."

That explained why news hadn't reach his village yet. It also angered Gyu-Mao on ChiChi's recklessness on not informing him of her whereabouts. "If you hadn't returned now, it could've been even more hours or days before I knew where you were. To think you were at that tournament…. ChiChi, you could've been killed and I wouldn't have known!"

The rise of Gyu-Mao's anger surprised ChiChi. She hadn't seen her father this angry since he was an evil man, killing anyone who tried to steal his treasure. She witnessed this anger before but it was never directed at her.

ChiChi's hand linked through Goku's fingers suddenly, startling the young man at the sudden contact. Goku looked at ChiChi, surprised to see a slight tremble course through her. Goku looked at ChiChi then Gyu-Mao. Was she….was she scared of her Dad's temper?

Goku knew Gyu-Mao had a temper. He heard of his reputation through Oolong and fought him as a child when the burly man thought Goku and his friends were after his treasures. He thought the giant man had changed his ways. He vowed to after Master Roshi put out the fire around his castle.

Goku wasn't sure what to say but knew he had to say something. He felt some responsibility to putting ChiChi's life in danger and her facing the ire of her father.

"I was fine, Dad," ChiChi spoke quietly at first but her voice rising confidently as she said, "Goku was there and he defeated Piccolo. He won the tournament. He saved the world."

"He did?" Gyu-Mao's temper cooled as his eyes fell on Goku again. "You came in second place at the last two tournaments. So you finally won and you defeated King Piccolo's son. The threat is over?"

"Well, he escaped but Goku defeated Piccolo soundly." ChiChi wasn't going to tell her Dad Goku let Piccolo get away. He didn't need to hear that. He might not approve of their marriage if he knew. "If Piccolo surfaces again, Goku will take care of him."

"Bravo!" Gyu-Mao slapped Goku's back causing the young man to stumble forward. "You saved the world, Goku!"

Her father was in good spirits again. Now was the perfect time to bring up the engagement. At sixteen, ChiChi recalled her father telling her to forget about Goku and accept the serious offers from the young men in the village but ChiChi refused, believing Goku would come for her.

"Dad, Goku has something to ask you." ChiChi got on her knees and sat on the back of her legs. She pulled Goku's hand, making him sit in the same position as she.

Gyu-Mao looked on amused on what Goku had to ask him. He had an idea. Other young men from the village had asked his permission to court ChiChi. He would give his blessing but ChiChi always refused them. The fact ChiChi brought Goku to him, signaled she will accept Goku's request to court her but Goku would formally ask her father's permission.

Hearing that Goku defeated King Piccolo's son and saved the world, how could he say no?

The young man looked rather innocent with a big smile on his face as he said, "Gyu-Mao, I've come to ask for ChiChi's hand in marriage."

The smile slid off Gyu-Mao's face as he stared speechless at Goku's request. He recalled offering ChiChi to Goku but Goku never said yes. In fact, the boy asked, 'What's a wife?' and only offered to find her. However, _something_ happened when Goku was alone with ChiChi that had Goku take up Gyu-Mao on his offer. ChiChi never said what happened, only that Goku promised to come back to marry her. As the years passed, Gyu-Mao thought Goku forgot the promise. Goku was twelve and normally it's the parents who handle the marriage arrangement and not the kids. Even Gyu-Mao admitted he handled that wrong but he was so overjoyed at the possibility of finally having the fire around his castle being put out, he was willing to offer anything even his own daughter.

When news of Goku's successes at the previous tournaments reached his kingdom, Gyu-Mao figured Goku was focused on that and not marriage. He didn't want his daughter broken hearted, waiting on someone who will never come. So, when young men from the village requested permission to court ChiChi, Gyu-Mao thought it would be the perfect way for ChiChi to forget Goku's promise. If she realized other men wanted her as a wife, ChiChi would see she didn't need to wait on Goku.

So, when suitable men approached Gyu-Mao, he gave his blessing. Unfortunately, ChiChi turned them down. Frustrated at his daughter's inherited stubbornness, Gyu-Mao sat her down. He told ChiChi Goku forgot about her and she should settle on a suitor from their village. ChiChi stubbornly remained hopeful Goku would come back. It worried him to be honest. ChiChi often mentioned Goku and their future children when learning to cook a new dish or making a new outfit. Gyu-Mao worried ChiChi was setting herself up for a huge disappointment.

ChiChi's sudden departure became clear to Gyu-Mao. ChiChi _did_ doubt Goku would come for her and looked for him herself. She didn't tell him because she feared he would forbid her from going to the tournament. She was right. Gyu-Mao would've forbidden her because he truly felt Goku forgot ChiChi and the last thing he wanted was to see his daughter hurt. Gyu-Mao wasn't sure what happened when the two reunited again. He only knew Goku returned to honor his promise.

And that troubled him.

"Papa," ChiChi began worriedly. "You're not saying anything."

Gyu-Mao smiled. ChiChi called him 'Papa' when she was worried. Maybe she was. After all, he accepted the other men's request to court his daughter. It would cause a great worry to ChiChi for her father to suddenly say no to the one man she wanted.

"I'm just surprised, ChiChi. That's all." Shock was the correct word. Still, ChiChi wanted this and he loved his daughter dearly. He would always give into his daughter's request to make her happy. "Goku, you have my blessing to marry ChiChi."

ChiChi squealed, jumped to her feet and hugged her father. "Thank you, Dad." ChiChi left his side again and nearly tackled Goku throwing herself into his arms.

Gyu-Mao smiled warmly at the moment. ChiChi was happy and Goku was clearly embarrassed by such open affection from his daughter. It was cute except when Goku said, "So, can I eat now?"

ChiChi giggled. "Yes, we can eat now."

The momentary happiness Gyu-Mao felt for his daughter evaporated. In fact, he was frowning watching the newly engaged couple leave him. He didn't expect Goku to be overjoyed with happiness as ChiChi. He was a man and men weren't as emotional as women but he thought Goku would have more on his mind than food at the moment.

Gyu-Mao followed the two into the castle concerned as ChiChi gushed about their upcoming nuptials and Goku gushed about eating. When they entered the dining hall, the table was laden with food. Goku cheered, jumped in his seat and ate ravenously. So much for Gyu-Mao thinking Goku wasn't emotional. He was really happy to eat. He looked at his daughter smiling at Goku. She was happy, too. Maybe, he wondered, maybe he should just be happy for them, too.

Ah, what would his former training buddy think of the union of their children?

Gyu-Mao laughed boisterously but ChiChi was somewhat stunned at the number of plates growing on the large table. Hardly ten minutes and Goku already cleared away twenty plates. Servants returned to place more food on the table while clearing the empty plates.

"Keep 'em comin'!" Goku said with a mouthful of food.

Gyu-Mao sat at the opposite end of the table amused at how much food Goku was eating and how fast he ate it. It reminded him of his youth when he and Gohan trained under Master Roshi.

ChiChi, on the other hand, looked nervous. She knew Goku used a lot of energy fighting Piccolo and expected him to eat a large meal but this was ridiculous.

'Does he normally eat like this? How will I cook enough to fill him?' Her eyes widen at how fast he ate. 'Will he choke?'

As if reading her mind, Goku grabbed a pitcher of water and drunk it greedily. ChiChi grimaced. 'Doesn't he know to use a glass?'

Gyu-Mao laughed joyously. "You're just like Gohan. He had a hearty appetite, too!" Goku only smiled, nodded and resumed eating. "We will have to prepare a grand feast for the wedding to satisfy you, Goku. This wedding will be the biggest this village has ever seen."

"Oh," ChiChi blushed. There were many people in the village. "I don't think we need to invite _everyone_."

"It's not everyday a princess gets married. The whole village will want to attend." Gyu-Mao tapped his fingers on the table thoughtfully. "We can probably have the wedding in a week or two. That's enough time to plan the meals, decorate the castle, get Goku a suit and your mother's dress clean." It would also give the couple some time to get to know each other before the wedding, Gyu-Mao thought to himself.

Goku lowered his plate. "A suit?" He looked at ChiChi. "Why can't I wear what I have on now?"

"You have to dress special for a wedding," ChiChi explained. "You can't wear your everyday clothes. We'll get you fitted for your suit tomorrow and afterwards, we should go to your home. I have to get it ready for when I move in."

Goku frowned. "My home? Get it ready? What do you mean?"

ChiChi blushed as she explained, "I'll be moving in with you, Goku. When we're married, we live together."

Goku frowned. He understood the living together part. _Where_ they were living confused him. "We're not living here?"

"ChiChi, you don't have to move out," Gyu-Mao said. "There's plenty of room for you and Goku here."

ChiChi turned away from her father. She placed her hands on her cheeks embarrassed. "Goku and I can't be newlyweds if we're living here, Dad. We need time to ourselves."

Gyu-Mao blushed understanding why ChiChi would want to be alone with Goku. He didn't think when ChiChi married, she would leave him. Maybe for a week or two for the honeymoon but not forever. He always thought she and her husband would live and raise their family here. He assumed ChiChi and her husband would rule this kingdom after he died.

Goku was completely clueless. "I don't know what you mean about newlyweds but I don't have a home unless you count Mount Paozu but I haven't been there in years."

"Years?" ChiChi dropped her hands from her face. "Where have you been living all this time?"

"The last three years I lived at Kami's Temple. Three years before that, I lived outside, training and traveling the world. Before that, I lived with Master Roshi for eight months."

ChiChi blinked. "What do you mean outside? You didn't have a capsule home? You didn't have a bed?"

Goku shook his head. "Sometimes I had a bed when I stayed in a village for a couple days but most times I slept on the ground." Questions answered, Goku went to back to eating. "Oh, this is so good!"

He spoke as if it wasn't a big deal he was homeless. How could he be fine sleeping outside for three years? ChiChi had slept outdoors a few nights but not years. Her soon to be husband was more rugged than she thought.

Fifteen more empty plates, left Goku happily rubbing his stomach. "Ahhh. I'm full now."

ChiChi looked at the pile of empty dishes on the table. There had to be nearly a hundred plates and that wasn't counting the plates servants had already taken away. She had her work cut out cooking for him.

Goku looked at ChiChi's single plate. She had barely touched her food. She spent most of her time staring at Goku eating. "That's all you can eat, huh?"

"Normally, people don't eat a hundred of plates of food, Goku."

Goku shrugged. "I haven't eaten all day and I was in a huge fight."

Even so, people don't go through a hundred of plates of food because they haven't eaten all day. How was she going to make enough to fill him?

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent discussing the wedding. Well, ChiChi and Gyu-Mao did all the talking and Goku just listened, only responding when ChiChi asked him something. Having a wedding was a lot of work and a big fuss to make over one day. Goku didn't understand it at all.

As the evening drew to a close, Gyu-Mao didn't question ChiChi's desire to have Goku sleep in the bedroom across from hers. He trusted ChiChi and spending the evening with Goku knew he wouldn't do anything with his daughter he shouldn't do before the wedding.

Upon entering his room, Gyu-Mao went to his closet searching for an old box he kept in the back of the top shelf. He found the worn, black paper box and settled on his bed. He opened it, rifling through letters he had written to Master Roshi and Gohan. He and Gohan were good friends and even better sparing partners. After moving on from Master Roshi teachings, Gohan and Gyu-Mao went on to different paths. Gohan continued his training, earning a reputation as a very skilled martial artists and lived a hermit life while Gyu-Mao embraced the privilege his lessons from Master Roshi and his large size brought him earning a more lavish lifestyle than Gohan. While Gohan didn't approve of Gyu-Mao's obsession of his treasures, he still remained friends only losing contact completely when Gyu-Mao lost his wife. He changed, seeking comfort by expanding his fortune and killing anyone who dared to steal his treasures. That temper of his cost him a lot and regrettably he passed that temper to his daughter.

His daughter. While his daughter inherited her mother's looks, sweetness and faithfulness, she also inherited his temper and bless Goku for when he's on the receiving end of ChiChi's temper.

Thinking about his future son-in-law, Gyu-Mao recalled receiving a letter from Gohan when ChiChi was a baby. He hadn't heard from Gohan in years. In the letter, Gohan written he found a baby in the woods and took him in. With his own baby girl, Gyu-Mao thought it would be a fine time for a reunion. In the letter, Gohan had mentioned the baby had a bad attitude. Nothing seemed to make him happy. Gyu-Mao thought the child was lonely and thought his daughter would be the perfect companion.

 _Gohan was surprised at Gyu-Mao's arrival and even more reluctant to allow the Gyu-Mao's daughter near Goku but Gyu-Mao insisted. The meeting of Goku and ChiChi initially went well. Goku sat in his crib, looking curiously at the baby being placed in the crib with him. Gohan watched nervous as ChiChi smiled at Goku. Goku stared at ChiChi, puzzled at a being as small as him. ChiChi_ _crawled to Goku. Gohan held his breath as ChiChi touched Goku's tail timidly at first and as it moved, she giggled. Goku smiled at ChiChi as she pet his tail. He impressed the female baby by wrapping his tail around her wrist. Gohan released his breath. Goku was smiling and ChiChi was laughing. This was good._

 _Pleased at the union, Gyu-Mao suggested he and Gohan leave the children alone so they can chat. They stepped outside to talk as the small hut Gohan lived in was too cramp for Gyu-Mao to stay in for more than a few minutes._

" _You were right," Gyu-Mao commented as he and Gohan embraced the fresh country air. "Goku does have a tail. It's strange but it doesn't mean Goku's an alien."_

" _Have you ever seen a baby with a tail?" Gohan asked._

" _I haven't seen that many babies but not all babies are the same. A few years ago, I saw a baby with three eyes. Goku's tail could be a deformity, Gohan."_

 _Gohan knew Goku's tail wasn't a deformity. "Perhaps I should show you the thing I found him in, Gyu-Mao. Then you'll believe me."_

 _Gyu-Mao ignored Gohan's concern. He had no interest to see how he found baby Goku. "Just admit you were wrong. No one is always right." He laughed. "Like me. I told you all Goku needed was a companion," Gyu-Mao cheerfully told Gohan. "Did you see how happy he was with my daughter?"_

 _Gohan smiled nervously. Goku did smile at ChiChi. It was rare the baby did that. "I guess you're right."_

 _Gyu-Mao laughed, "If they continue to get along, we should marry them off."_

" _Oh, it's a little soon to be plotting that." Gohan looked back at the hut. He should check on the babies. Goku was behaving now but Gohan knew the child will revert to bad behavior and be violent to ChiChi._

" _Nonsense." Gyu-Mao slapped Gohan's back. "We can promise them now and you can come live with my wife and me instead of out here. Maybe even get you a wife and a proper grandmother for Goku."_

 _Gohan blushed. "I think that time has passed for me. Besides, I like living out here."_

 _A crash and the sound of crying coming from the hut ended any further talk between the two men. "That's ChiChi!" Gyu-Mao rushed back in the hut with Gohan hot on his heels._

 _The two martial artists found the crib on its side with Goku and ChiChi sitting on the floor. ChiChi cried loudly while Goku looked at her annoyed. Goku slapped ChiChi's face with his tail. The slapped cause ChiChi to cry harder._

 _If it wasn't for the wicked grin on Goku's face, Gyu-Mao would've ignored the slap; thinking what Goku did was an accident, but his smile made what he did intentional. In rage at his daughter being hit, Gyu-Mao rushed over and smack Goku's bottom hard. "Don't you dare hit my baby!" Gyu-Mao meant for a light tap but with his massive size and strength, sent Goku into a wall. Gyu-Mao hadn't notice as he quickly scooped up his daughter and examined her for any wounds._

 _Gohan entered the hut. He saw ChiChi in Gyu-Mao's arms. He saw Goku near a wall with an angry scowl on his face. "What in the world happen?"_

 _Gohan picked up a squabbling Goku. The angry baby had his arms reaching out at Gyu-Mao wanting payback for the smack he received. Gohan yanked Goku's tail hard, rendering the baby powerless. Goku fell over slumped in Gohan's arms. The elder martial artist looked at the crib and knew exactly what happened. "Goku doesn't always like staying in the crib. Sometimes he escapes. Looks like he knocked the crib over with him and ChiChi inside." Gohan looked at the little girl whimpering in her father's arms. "Guess she didn't like that."_

" _She has a bump," Gyu-Mao said rubbing a tender hand on ChiChi's forehead. "My wife is gonna kill me."_

" _It's my fault, Gyu-Mao. Goku is just a bad baby."_

 _Gyu-Mao rocked ChiChi gently, soothing the crying child. "Until that boy behaves, I'll keep ChiChi away from him."_

 _Minutes later, Gohan stood outside his hut, holding a sleeping Goku as he watch Gyu-Mao drive away. Neither knew it would be the last time they would see each other._

Gyu-Mao closed the box of memories. Gohan obviously got Goku to behave. He didn't act like the bad child he met as a baby when he offered ChiChi to him. After spending the evening with Goku, Gyu-Mao hadn't felt any malice from the young man. He seem kind hearted but naïve. Gyu-Mao didn't think Goku knew what he was agreeing to. "Well, Gohan, they're getting married after all. I hope it works out but, my friend, I'm troubled about this union."

* * *

Part Two: Getting To Know You


	2. Chapter 2

Life With You

Part Two:

Getting to Know You

As ChiChi walked Goku to his room, she blushed thinking of her situation. She was walking a boy to his room in her home alone. It pleased her how much trust her father had in her and Goku to not do anything naughty. Not that she would. ChiChi wasn't that type of girl. However, with her and Goku alone, she did think now was the perfect time to ask for a kiss. A _real_ kiss. Not that the kiss on the cheek she gave Goku wasn't real. She wanted one on the lips. She was eighteen after all. It was well past time for her to get kissed on the lips. She had wanted a real kiss from Goku since they left the tournament. ChiChi had hoped it would happen on Nimbus. She sent Goku enough signals. She pressed herself against him. She was even so bold as to caress his chest but nothing she did inspired him to kiss her. She was too shy to verbally request it while they were on Nimbus but now she felt emboldened to do just that if needed.

"We're here," ChiChi announced by the door. "It's…" she paused blushing, "right across from mine."

Goku looked behind him. "Okay," he acknowledged unsure what the big deal was that she slept across from him. He turned back to the door leading to his room, turned the knob and entered. "Wow," Goku awed at his new room.

ChiChi closed the door after him. It wasn't as big as hers but ChiChi was happy Goku thought it was impressive. She stood back as Goku explored the room. He dropped his power pole at the foot of the bed and laid on the soft comforter. "Ah, this bed is really soft." His eyes noticed a partially opened door to the right of him. Curious, got up and went inside. "Oh, wow! There's a bathroom in here."

ChiChi went to the bed and picked up the power pole. She opened the closet door to place the pole in when she felt a hand grip her wrist. "Hey!" ChiChi turned her head upwards to see an annoyed Goku looking at her. "What are you doing with Grandpa's Power Pole?"

ChiChi blinked. Where did Goku come from? Did he really move that fast from the bathroom? While the grip didn't hurt her, ChiChi noticed it was firm and she couldn't move. "It was on the floor. I'm putting it in the closet so none of us trip on it."

"Oh." Goku released her wrist. "I thought you were stealing it. It's all I have to remember Grandpa by since I don't have the four-star dragon ball."

"I would never steal your things, Goku." ChiChi placed the power pole in the closet. She knew he thought of her as a stranger but did he have trust issues, too? This was a good opportunity to ask about Gohan. She knew a little about him from her father but she wanted to hear Goku's thoughts on Gohan. She thought it was a good opening to get to know her future husband. "Has anyone tried to take your grandfather's memento from you?"

Goku walked away from her. "A few." He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm tired."

Asking anymore about his grandfather was forgotten with that announcement. She didn't want Goku to sleep yet. She wanted to talk. She wanted a kiss!

"You should wash up first," ChiChi suggested. "You shouldn't put a dirty body in a clean bed."

Goku sat up on the bed. "Dirty body?"

Good. He wasn't going to sleep yet. She had to keep him awake. "You can't be clean with all that fighting you did today. Not to mention being inside Piccolo's body." ChiChi looked at herself. She wasn't clean either. She didn't work up a sweat fighting her opponents but she did get a lot of dirt on her from Goku's fight with Piccolo. "I should wash up, too."

ChiChi had a point about being dirty and if it would get her off asking about grandpa, Goku was fine with cleaning up. He slipped off his heavy boots asking, "You wanna take a bath together?"

ChiChi's face burned. Bath with Goku? Was he really suggesting….? "What?"

"You said I need to clean up." Goku removed his heavy and light shirts and gently placed them on the floor. Living on Kami's Temple, Goku had dropped his heavy shirts, cracking the marble in a few places. He didn't want to put a hole in this wooden floor. "You said you needed to get clean, too. Why not do it together?"

"We can't, Goku. We're not married yet." Goku stood before her and loosen his blue obi. Was he really going to get naked in front of her? "No! Stop getting undressed!"

"Huh?" His blue obi slipped from his fingers, leaving only his pants to spare ChiChi from his naked body.

ChiChi's blush deepened as she yelled, "We can't see each other naked before we're married!"

Goku blinked. "What's wrong seeing each other naked before we're married?"

ChiChi opened her mouth but no words came out. Did he really say that? "It's…. it's not proper but after we marry," she recovered smiling hopeful, "we can see each other naked. I'll even take a bath with you."

"You will?" He grinned, "Wow. No one wanted to take a bath with me before. Living with you could be fun."

Feeling confident, ChiChi said, "I'll take plenty of baths with you if you like, but for now," she pointed to the bathroom. "You have to do it alone."

"All right," despite her rejection, he was upbeat with future opportunities of them bathing together.

When Goku closed the bathroom door, ChiChi squealed, hugged herself and spun around the room. 'Oh, he's so wonderful!'

ChiChi left the room. She went to a hall closet used by the staff. There were always spare clothing here. Goku came with only with what he wore so he needed something for bed. When they went to the hotel to get their things, Goku only wanted his grandfather's power pole. "Grandpa's power pole is all he needed," he said. He didn't care to take the blue coat and green duffle bag with him.

ChiChi murmured something about taking Goku shopping as she looked through the different sizes of men's night clothes. Given the size of Goku's chest, ChiChi guessed Goku was a large. She saw him shirtless at the tournament but she was too preoccupied about Goku's safety to really think about Goku's body. Now that she could…..

She exhaled.

Those muscles on his arms, chest and stomach. Wow. What would it feel like to touch them with her hands? To feel them pressed against her own chest when they are…..

"Miss ChiChi?"

ChiChi jumped. She placed a hand on her racing heart. That voice. Why did it have to be _her_? ChiChi pasted a smile on her face, turned and looked down to see an old maid looking up at her. "Hello Mrs. Niver."

Mrs. Niver was the oldest maid on staff. She was head housekeeper of her father's castle and the first one to come on board to help rebuild when her father apologized to the village for his wicked ways and vowed to be a better person. Only 4'8 in height with a long, silver hair in a braid, Mrs. Niver was a tough woman and not one easily pushed around. ChiChi admired the woman's toughness and for years got along well with her until recently when she turned down her grandson's request to court her.

"What are you doing?" the old woman asked.

"Oh," ChiChi breathed nervously. She picked up a large pajama set. "I'm bringing my fiancé some clothes to sleep in."

Mrs. Niver frowned. She, like everyone was surprised at the arrival of ChiChi's fiancé. It was no secret ChiChi turned down prosperous suitors from the village waiting for this Goku they've only heard about but never seen. Mrs. Niver finally got a look at ChiChi's fiancé earlier in the dining hall. From what she could figure, this Goku was a not too bright muscle head. "Hmmm. Did he bring _anything_ besides his stomach?"

ChiChi flushed. She knew the large dishes the servants had to clean were more than they expected. Even her father didn't clear so many dishes. None of the other servants would've been as vocal or blunt about it as Mrs. Niver though. ChiChi was often torn between being respectful to Mrs. Niver because of her age and friendship or telling the old woman off. In all cases like now, ChiChi was respectful and ignored the jab to her fiancé. "Goku ate a lot but he was in a big fight. He burned up a lot of energy saving the world from King Piccolo's son. He's also the World Martial Arts Champion and the strongest man in the world."

ChiChi said it so proudly because, well, she was. She was proud of what her future husband accomplished. If he could train himself to be so strong and powerful he could be anything he put his mind to. She had expected Mrs. Niver to be impressed with Goku, too. Only the old woman said, "Sounds like he's good enough to keep your body hot and wet but he won't be good for much else. You would've been better off marrying one of the young men in the village like Kaifun."

ChiChi blushed at the bluntness of the old woman. She had no response only to gape at her shocked as the old woman wondered off. Of course Mrs. Niver thought she should marry Kaifun. He's her grandson.

ChiChi closed the closet door, preferring to not dwell too much on what Mrs. Niver said. Well, not the Kaifun part she thought as she walked back to Goku's room. It was the first thing Mrs. Niver said that occupied her mind. What would Goku do to her to get her body hot and wet? ChiChi blushed stifling a giggle as she clutched Goku's pajamas to her chest. Oh, she was so inexperienced! She knew about kissing. The magazines she read talked about that. From her biology book, she knew about the male anatomy and how it creates a baby with a female, but even the biology book didn't get too specific. When she did inquire with a female maid she trusted with what to expect, she was only told it may hurt the first time but the man would know what to do to make her feel good and leave it up to him.

Approaching Goku's door, ChiChi wasn't sure about that now as it seems Goku was more innocent than her! ChiChi gulped as a terrifying thought hit her. Would she have to teach him?

"Goku?" ChiChi knocked. No response. ChiChi entered the room. She heard water splashing from the bathroom. He was still cleaning up. "Goku?" ChiChi called from the bathroom door. "I brought some clothes for you to sleep in. I'll lay them on the bed and I'll be right back. Don't go to sleep."

"Okay!" Goku said from the other side.

ChiChi laid his pajamas on the bed and went to her room. ChiChi opted for a shower instead of a full bath. She dressed in a nightgown that cut off at her knees but covered herself in a robe that fell to her ankles. A proper woman kept herself covered from everyone even from her fiancé until they were married.

Approving of her appearance, she went across the hall to Goku's room and knocked on the door. "Goku, it's ChiChi. Are you dressed?"

"Yeah."

ChiChi entered the room. Goku sat on his bed still drying his hair with a big fluffy towel. He wore only the pajama bottoms of the set ChiChi provided for him. ChiChi couldn't help her eyes roaming over Goku's well-defined chest and the slight ripples of muscles from his pecs to his six pack. This will soon be hers to touch with her hands or her lips.

"ChiChi?"

Oh, no. Was she staring? From the curious stare Goku was giving her…..How embarrassing! A proper woman didn't act like this!

"Um, your shirt?" ChiChi blushed, inquiring about the pajama top that was on the bed.

"It doesn't fit." Goku dropped his towel on the floor. "It's too tight."

ChiChi nodded still staring at his chest. That made sense. "Well, you are kinda of big."

Goku grinned, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, I've been growing out of my clothes lately."

Nervously, ChiChi approached Goku and sat next to him on the bed. If she wanted her kiss, she had to be close to him. A proper lady can ask for a kiss she reasoned. Still, it was a little scandalous being so close to him like this alone when they weren't married. "H-how was your bath?"

"Great! I'm all clean now."

"I'm glad," she said shyly.

"Are you sick?" Goku bluntly asked.

The question caught her off guard. "No. Why do you think that?"

"Your face has been turning red all day." Goku placed a hand on ChiChi's forehead and put his other hand on his forehead. "Feels normal."

"I'm not sick," ChiChi softly said taking his hand off her forehead. She laid it on the bed with her hand resting over his. She leaned forward shyly as she stared at Goku. He looked so innocent. It was so cute. _He_ was so cute. "We should say good night but I want to do something with you first."

Goku looked at ChiChi's hand over his puzzled before looking at her face. It was turning a deep shade of pink. She wasn't sick but something was wrong with her. "Like what?"

ChiChi's heart thudded in her chest as she bravely confessed, "I want a kiss from you."

"Like the one you gave me at the tournament?"

ChiChi shook her head. "No. I want you to kiss me on the lips."

Goku frowned. "Why?"

"It's what couples do." She moved closer and Goku moved back. He tried to pull his hand from ChiChi's but her grip on him tightened. "We have to kiss at the wedding," ChiChi continued much to Goku's dismay, "I don't want my first kiss to be in front of everyone."

Goku didn't like this. He didn't like ChiChi clinging to him and the idea of kissing on the lips left him uncomfortable. He whined, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" ChiChi snapped, her shyness quickly evaporated. Goku wrestled his hand from ChiChi's and jumped to the edge of the bed as ChiChi shouted, "What's wrong with kissing?!"

She was angry again. This will make living together uncomfortable. How could he make her understand? "You have to be close and I don't get why I have to be so close to someone I don't know."

ChiChi was very annoyed. She accepted Goku misinterpret what bride meant but _he_ touched her in an intimate place six years ago. If he can do that, why was he so reluctant to kiss her? "Haven't you wanted to kiss someone?!"

"No," he was honest. "I've seen people do that but _I_ never thought about doing that. It just seem like people want to touch other people for their own benefit."

ChiChi's anger cooled slightly. Where did he get that idea? "What do you mean?"

Goku was taken back. ChiChi wanted to know why he thought that? He was sure she would call him stupid or yell at him like his friends and demand he do what she wanted. Feeling encouraged, he explained, "Whenever Master Roshi wanted to touch Launch or Bulma they would hit him. Bulma tried to get me to touch her butt to get my Grandpa's dragon ball but I didn't want to." He looked at her accusingly. " _You_ want to touch me and have me touch you and I don't understand why. I never understood why anyone wanted to touch like that."

When explained like that, what Goku said made a lot of sense. ChiChi felt embarrassed for her behavior. At the tournament, when Goku didn't want ChiChi touching him she assumed he was shy. Now she realized that wasn't the case. While she pined for Goku over the years, he didn't. It wasn't that he didn't think of _her_ , he didn't think of _anyone_ intimately. Touching wasn't something he was used to. It didn't help she was a stranger to him wanting to do things he didn't know about. If a man she didn't know wanted to kiss and touch her intimately, she wouldn't like it either.

But why did he touch her _there_ six years ago?

They were going to be married soon. She vowed to make Goku comfortable around her. It may not happen tonight but she was going to be kissed before her wedding! She was going to have a wedding night!

"I don't want to touch you for my benefit alone," she said calmly. "I want to touch you and have you touch me because it will feel good for both of us. It's what couples do. They do it because they like each other and they show it by holding hands, hugging, kissing….." she bit her lip. There was another way but Goku wasn't ready to hear that.

Goku thought about that. She spoke in a calmer tone which was good and touching didn't seem as one sided as he thought. Kissing, he figured, was a part of marriage and it was something he had to do. He _did_ make that promise and he told himself he will give marriage a try. "Okay. If you want to make me feel good by touching then I can make you feel good, too." She was smiling now. He can do this, he told himself. "How do we do this?"

"How about we talk?" ChiChi offered. "Married people should know each other. Perhaps, if you knew me better, you would feel comfortable to touch me the way I want to touch you and you'll feel the things I feel."

That works. Talking didn't seem like a bad idea as long as he kept her from certain topics. "What do you want to know?"

This was good, ChiChi thought. They weren't kissing but this was a good start. "I'll tell you about myself and if you have any questions, just ask." Goku nodded understanding. ChiChi folded her hands in her lap, thinking of where to the start. The beginning sounded like a good place. "It's always been me and my Dad. I had a Mom but she died when I was two. I have no memories of her or growing up in the castle before the fire."

Goku recalled the story Oolong told him and Bulma. "Oolong said your home was called 'Pleasant Mountain' and a fire spirit surrounded the mountain your castle was on in flames while you and your Dad were on a picnic."

ChiChi was impressed Goku knew that much. "I was too young to remember the picnic. I only know of the stories my Dad told me of that day. He woke up feeling happy. It was the first time he felt that way since Mom died and he decided to take me on a picnic. Dad said it was very sunny and warm that day but the skies got dark suddenly. Dad thought it was going to rain and decided we should go home. He said there was a loud boom in the sky and streaks of lightning surrounded the mountain before the flames appeared. Dad tried to put the flames out but couldn't. Nothing he did worked."

"What about the Kamehameha Wave?" Goku asked. "I remember Master Roshi asking your Dad why he never used it to put the flames out."

"He did," ChiChi admitted quietly. "But his wave wasn't strong enough. Dad thought since the curse was directed at him, his wave would never work." ChiChi doubted many people knew her father could create a Kamehameha Wave. She wasn't sure herself having never seen it until her father trained her. "We were stuck living at the bottom of the mountain. Dad made a small home for us since he thought we would be there temporarily. It was always his goal to get us back in the castle."

Goku put his hands behind his head as he laid back on the bed. So Gyu-Mao could create a Kamehameha Wave, too. "I wondered how powerful his wave is." Given his size, Gyu-Mao wave had to be huge! "You think he'll show me if I ask him nicely?"

ChiChi frowned. Goku was getting distracted. She was doing this for his benefit. She continued, hoping to get his attention again. "I only saw my Dad as my Dad. I remember being scared of the fire but Dad always made me feel better because he said he will protect me from the fire and he will get us home. He had a temper but he was always happy around me." ChiChi's smile faded as a dark memory came to surface. "I was four when I saw my Dad was more than my Dad." ChiChi rubbed her hands nervously. Should she tell Goku this? He was going to be her husband so he should know she reasoned. "A scream woke me up one night. I didn't see my Dad around and I got scared. Sometimes I saw dead bodies and bones on the ground near our home and at the base of the mountain. Dad told me it was from people trying to harm me and steal his treasure. I don't know why but I always thought it was the fire spirit that killed those people."

There was something in ChiChi's voice that got Goku's attention. He pulled himself back up. ChiChi hadn't noticed. She hadn't looked at Goku the entire time. Her head was down, focused on the wringing hands.

"I couldn't find Dad in our home. I heard another scream and my Dad's voice. He was angry. I went outside and in my front yard saw Dad killing a group of men with his ax."

 _Thousands have tried to steal it, but he keeps a constant vigil and none have returned alive._

Oolong words appeared in Goku's head. "He was stopping people from taking his treasure."

How much did he know about her father? ChiChi wondered. "You know that, too?"

Goku nodded. "Oolong told me and Bulma about Gyu-Mao. He had a lot of treasure in his castle and he got it by stealing from other people."

ChiChi had no part in her father's past but she still felt guilty on how their fortune was acquired. "Blood and body parts went in different directions. I screamed and ran in the house. I hid under my bed, hoping Dad didn't find me. He did and tried coaxing me out. Dad said he had to kill those people because he was protecting his treasures and me. I stayed under the bed until the next morning. Dad talked to me again but I never saw him the same way."

Goku remembered seeing bones around the mountain. In fact, he recalled poking and picking up a skull. Come to think of it, there were a lot of bones!

"I never saw my Dad the same after that. He said he'd never hurt me but I was afraid he might if I behaved badly. He killed and he was scary when he was angry."

Goku imagined it was a pretty scary for ChiChi to see her father murder people. Four was very young. He had his own traumatic experience as a child when he found Grandpa's body. He was suddenly compelled with a need to make ChiChi feel better. He thought he could do that by focusing on the bright spot in this grim story. "If he killed to protect what's his and you, that's okay."

"No," she shook her head. "Dad didn't always kill to protect. I told you Dad had a bad temper. Villagers feared my Dad. When I was five, I remember a villager told my Dad the fire surrounds our castle because of him. Dad was being punished for his wicked ways of how he got his fortune. The man said not even my Mom could erase all the bad he did and she was punished with death for marrying him and having me. Dad cut off his head."

Goku winced. That couldn't have been pleasant to see. "So, your Dad was a bad man. He's not bad now."

"No," ChiChi agreed. She slowly smiled as she turned to him. "It wasn't until you and Master Roshi came that Dad realized he was wrong. He promised to change and he did. Dad apologized to the villagers and has been a very good person since."

Goku was glad for that. It made ChiChi happy her Dad was a good person and Goku didn't want to have to fight Gyu-Mao if he turned bad again. He'll protect ChiChi he decided. If Gyu-Mao turned back into a bad person and threatened to harm ChiChi, he'll protect her.

"I think it was Dad's evil ways that caused Dad to lose touch with Master Roshi and your Grandpa Gohan." When Goku didn't say anything, she asked, "Did Gohan ever mention my Dad?"

Goku crossed his arms over his chest, thinking. It had been a long time since he thought about Grandpa. He tried not to think about him too much since thinking of Grandpa eventually brought bad memories. With ChiChi wanting them to know each other, Goku knew it won't be easy keeping his life with Grandpa from her. But he'll try!

"No," he said slowly. "Grandpa never mentioned your Dad. He…" he paused. "He never talked about his life. I didn't know anything about him except he's my Grandpa."

Goku held his breath watching ChiChi's reaction. He hoped she wouldn't press for more or he'll have to pretend he's sleepy to get her out of the room again. "Dad never explained why he lost contact with Gohan. Only that he regretted it. I asked him once if he ever knew about you. Dad said he didn't and if things were different we could've grown up together." She became quiet again which made Goku nervous. "Do you think you would've like growing up with me?"

What a relief. She wasn't asking about Grandpa anymore. "It might've been nice but I wouldn't have had the adventures I had, met my friends or gotten as strong."

Not the answer ChiChi wanted to hear but he did have a point. Maybe it was better they didn't meet until now. That was enough about her ChiChi decided. It was time to find out about her fiancé. "Did you ever know your parents?"

His parents? Well, at least she wasn't asking about Grandpa. Goku shook his head, smiling. "Nope. It's always been me and Grandpa. He found me in the foods and took me in."

ChiChi didn't understand Goku's expression. It's sad to be found in the woods. Didn't Goku understand that? "Did you ever wonder about them? Who they were? Why they didn't raise you?"

"Nope." He was cheerful. "I never thought about them because I didn't know them. Why would I think about people I never knew existed?"

Why was he so happy? ChiChi didn't understand.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Goku asked. He had a feeling she was going to ask about Grandpa again and he wanted her off that topic.

"Of course, Goku."

"Why do you want me as your husband? I remember you asking me if I will make you my bride but I thought it was food. Now I know it means we live together for the rest of our lives I wanna know why."

That was heavy question but a good one. "I always knew I wanted a strong husband," ChiChi explained. "I did like spending time with you when we flew to Master Roshi's place but I only entertained the thought of marrying you when you touched me. I thought you were showing you liked me. No one has touched me there before. To touch me so intimately, what else could I do but be your wife?"

Goku blinked, confused. Touch her intimately? "You mean when I did this?" He reached forward and patted ChiChi between her legs. "I couldn't tell the difference between a boy and girl then so the only way I knew was to touch and feel for any balls." He pulled away grinning as if he was proud of himself. "I can tell the difference now without touching."

He touched her again and before they were married, too! What he confessed left her shocked. Goku didn't touch her because he liked her. He was only trying to figure out if she was a girl. This was a bigger blow than learning Goku thought bride meant food.

This was more than she expected. She knew there was consequences being promised to a boy as a child. Who knew how he would turn out as adult? Would he still be the man she wanted to marry? Would she be the wife _he_ wanted? There were other boys in the village that pursued her but ChiChi turned them all down because she was promised to Goku. His touch meant he wanted _her_ and because of his touch, she remained faithful to her future husband.

Now that act all those years ago meant nothing.

"What's wrong?" ChiChi looked as if she was going to cry. "Did I do something wrong?" He recalled what he did. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't supposed to touch you there. I haven't done that in years. I was only trying to understand what you meant about touching intimately."

'You were warned, ChiChi,' she chastised herself. 'You were warned by Dad, by Mrs. Niver, by the other villagers but you didn't listen." ChiChi felt tears welling her eyes.

"ChiChi?" It was Goku. He sounded concerned. "I'm really sorry. I won't touch you there again."

ChiChi shook her head while wiping away her tears. "No, it's not you. It's me. You know us girls get emotional for no reason." Best to move on to something else. She can cry in her room later. "So when your grandpa died, is that when you met Bulma and Oolong?" She recalled seeing Bulma and Oolong leaving with Goku and wondered how they knew each other.

Goku shook his head still puzzled by ChiChi's tears and feeling in some way he was responsible but not sure how. "I took care of myself for years before I met Bulma and Oolong."

That took her by surprise. "How could you take care of yourself? You were a kid."

Why did being a kid mean he couldn't take care of himself? He never understood why adults and even kids Goku met said that to him. "I hunted my food and trained by myself. That's all I did. I was taking my lunch home when I met Bulma. She was looking for dragon balls. She found my grandpa's and convinced me to go with her to find the other dragon balls. That's how I met Master Roshi and he offered to be my teacher when he learned my grandpa trained me."

ChiChi wanted to ask how long Goku was alone before he met Bulma but decided to ask that later. Instead she said, "I remember you wanting the dragon ball we had at my Dad's castle. So, what did you wish for?"

"Oolong wished for a girl's panty."

"Panty?!" ChiChi gaped shocked. "Why would he wish for that?"

Goku shrugged. "It's the only thing he could come up with I guess." He told ChiChi about Emperor Pilaf, Shu and Mai taking their dragon balls though she noticed there were holes in Goku's story on _how_ they got out of Emperor Pilaf's prison. Strange how Goku couldn't explain that.

ChiChi knew what happened after that adventure. Goku lived with Master Roshi and was on his own for years. Along the way he met the friends she met at the tournament. It explained a lot. Why Goku acted the way he did; why he didn't remember her.

This was really a lot to take in. So much ChiChi's head was swimming. She was ready to retire to her room, too. She had a lot to think about. "I think that's enough for tonight. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay." Goku refrained from cheering he didn't have to talk about Grandpa anymore.

"Have a good sleep. Do you mind if I kiss your cheek?" Now she knew how Goku felt about touching, she understood the best way to make Goku comfortable was make her intentions known of what she like and have him decide if he wanted it or not.

Goku thought about it for a moment. When she kissed him at the tournament, he was more puzzled than repulsed. If he really thought about it, he'd admit it wasn't bad. He just didn't know what she was doing. He decided to let her kiss him. It's what couples do and he was honoring his promise. "I don't mind if you want to kiss my cheek."

ChiChi leaned forward and press her lips to his cheek. "Good night, Goku."

Goku only stared at her as she got up from the bed and left the room. When he didn't think about ChiChi being so close to him and focused on the kiss, he noticed how soft and warm her lips felt on his cheek. Having her so close, he could smell her and he liked her scent. There was also that strange flutter in his stomach when she kissed him. Combining all that with ChiChi's words on touching feeling good for both of them, Goku started thinking a kiss on the lips might not be so bad.

* * *

Part Three: Bonding


	3. Chapter 3

Life With You

Part Three:

Bonding

It took a couple hours before ChiChi fell asleep. Her conversation with Goku weighed heavily on her mind. While the romantic notions she conjured of her time with Goku as a child turned out to be all in her head, she wasn't ready to give up on the idea of her and Goku. He was still the man she wanted as her husband.

As a little girl dreaming of her husband, she knew she wanted him to be strong. Every young man who wanted to court ChiChi knew she wanted a strong husband and to prove themselves, had to best her in a fight. It was already an uphill battle given ChiChi was trained by her father the great Ox King who studied under the legendary Master Roshi. They all tried and failed. Not one caused ChiChi to break a sweat against them. Perhaps, ChiChi later thought, if the boys in the village were strong she would've been tempted to accept their courtship.

Defeating them and the men at the World Martial Arts Tournament made her overconfident in her skills. She felt so prideful she was worthy to challenge Goku. He, who came in second at the last two tournaments, would be challenged by her. It was laughable when she looked back at her attitude. It was also embarrassing. All those hours she sacrificed to be so strong, to be so skilled, to be a match for Goku, were wiped away in seconds. To be so easily defeated, it hurt her pride.

She wanted a strong husband and no one was stronger than Goku, but she was lying if she didn't admit it hurt she was outmatched so easily. Could she be a worthy wife of someone so strong?

Or as handsome? Besides strong, ChiChi also wanted a handsome husband and Goku certainly fit the bill. His hair, standing in all different directions were wild and untamable like him. His eyes were innocent and sweet. His body, which was perfection, made her heart flutter. She wanted to touch him. She wanted _him_ to touch _her_. She wanted to feel and experience what she read about in magazines between a man and woman.

But it wasn't just physical attraction. Goku's innocence and naiveté were alluring to her now just as it were when she was a child. However, since yesterday, she suspect that was only one side of him. When Goku fought Tien and Piccolo, he exuded a type of confidence and aggressiveness ChiChi found surprising. It told her there was more about him than he let on. Physically, Goku's an open book. He was ready to be naked in front of her and but emotionally, he's very guarded. He had trust issues with anything close to him. That was the impression ChiChi got from Goku's reaction to her touching his grandfather's power pole. Yes, there was more to Goku than he let on and she wanted to know all of him.

After a shower, ChiChi went to Goku's room hoping they could talk some more. Maybe she could convince Goku to hold hands. After a few knocks and calling his name, ChiChi entered Goku's room to find the bed unmade and him gone.

Dawn had arrived so if Goku was up this early, there had to be one thing he was doing. ChiChi went to the nearest balcony. It had a wonderful view of her courtyard and as she suspected, Goku exercising.

Goku exercising reminded ChiChi how she and her father were up at dawn for her training. While her father was strict, he didn't submit her to all the crazy training he did with Gohan under Master Roshi. He just altered it. She was chased by dinosaurs on her milk runs, did construction work and swam in lakes with sharks but instead of fighting off bees to avoid getting stung and possibly scarring her skin, her father made her fight off skunks and avoid being sprayed. ChiChi always thought it was silly her father didn't mind her risking her life being chased by dinosaurs and sharks but he wouldn't risk her getting scars by bee sting.

The hard work paid off for it led to this moment; watching her fiancé exercise in her yard. ChiChi was amazed he moved so fast and with ease in that heavy shirt and heavy boots. So fast that even she couldn't follow all his movements. How strong he is she admired.

And yet so unreachable. Physically, she may never get as strong as him. She was willing to accept that as long as she could reach him emotionally but was _that_ even possible? Even though Goku had friends whom she met at the tournament, Goku spent many years isolated and it was still prevalent in him as he seemed so out of touch emotionally. It wasn't just with her she noted. It was with his friends, too. He spent the last three years away from them training but left them so easily to fly off with her. Would he do that to her one day?

Along the balcony were potted plants. Their sudden shaking and heavy footfalls behind her told ChiChi her father had arrived. From the corner of her eye, she saw her father looking at Goku. "He's just like Gohan," Gyu-Mao commented. "He was up at the crack of dawn exercising, too. It took me a while to get used to that routine when I lived with Master Roshi."

Her Dad always supported her and she always felt his love. Maybe he could help her with Goku. "I….I got my work cut out with Goku, Dad."

Gyu-Mao was surprised by his daughter's somber tone. It was much different from her behavior yesterday. "Arranged marriages are like that, ChiChi. It's going to take a while before you two are used to each other. I told you that."

"It's not _that_ , Dad." She sighed, confessing, "Goku didn't remember me."

Given Goku's behavior yesterday, Gyu-Mao wasn't surprised. Actually, it explained a lot but he wouldn't let ChiChi know hethought that. He feigned innocence, "He didn't?"

"No. I still believed Goku thought of me all this time. I thought once he saw me he would realize it's time for us to marry. I was angry and felt like a fool waiting for him for years, preparing myself to be a good wife to him."

ChiChi refrained herself from crying. She did enough of that alone in her bedroom. Her father was a good man now but he may want to fight Goku if he knew how much he hurt her. "He embarrassed me, Dad. He dishonored me. I thought it was only right I did the same to him and beat him at the tournament. I was so pleased to make the final eight and face off with Goku. I wanted to defeat him in front of the crowd."

Gyu-Mao observed Goku and noticed his movements were quicker than his trained eye. He had been out of the martial arts game for a while and while his daughter was strong, he knew she wasn't a match for Goku. "How did the fight go?"

ChiChi turned away from Goku rueful. "I spent most of it chasing Goku around the ring and fighting him in the air. Every kick, ever throw, every leg sweep, he blocked. Not even my Kamehameha Wave stopped him. He kept asking questions until I finally told him of his promise. I thought that would jog his memory but he _still_ didn't know me. He asked for my name but I wouldn't tell him unless he beat me." She scoffed. "He beat me without even trying and I was forced to tell him my name. He remembered me but all this time, he thought bride meant food."

"Food?" Gyu-Mao eyed Goku puzzled. "If he thought that, then why did he ask my permission to marry you?"

"He wants to honor his promise even though he misunderstood." ChiChi was smiling now, clutching her hands to her chest. "He's a man of his word."

"I see." Gyu-Mao didn't like this at all. "ChiChi, I remember offering Goku to you as a wife. I don't think he took my offer seriously, but you told me he promised to make you his bride. Why did he do that?"

"I asked him and he said yes."

That made sense. It had to be ChiChi initiating things. Goku then didn't seem the type to ask a girl to be his bride. Goku _now_ didn't seem the type either. "Why _did_ you ask him? Goku isn't the first boy you've met. What exactly happened when you and Goku went to Master Roshi's? That was the only time you were out of my sight."

ChiChi had hoped her father would never ask this. It was amazing all these years she was able to keep the details from him. But now, with him interrogating her due to her own concerns about Goku, ChiChi saw no way to avoid this now. "He touched me."

"Touch you?" Gyu-Mao gripped the edge of the balustrade. "Touch you where?"

Oh, boy. There was a shift in her father's voice. He was not gonna like this. ChiChi rubbed an arm awkwardly. "Down there."

Her vague answer was all Gyu-Mao needed to hear. The piece of balustrade in Gyu-Mao's hands crumbled to pieces! "He WHAT?!" A growl escaped Gyu-Mao's voice as his eyes were trained on Goku who was still oblivious to the father/daughter conversation. "I'll kill him. I'll kill him!"

Her father was furious and he was ready to jump down and attack Goku. He pressed a foot on a railing he hadn't destroyed. ChiChi grabbed her father's massive arm and pulled him hard, hoping to get him away from the railing he attempted to jump. "No, Dad, don't!" She rushed out quickly, "He touched me because he didn't know if I were a boy or a girl. He lived in the woods with only Gohan as his human contact and after he died, he was alone for years." Gyu-Mao stilled. He took his foot off the railing and turned to his daughter. ChiChi was relieved. Her father was going to listen and not go a rampage against her fiancé. "He patted me with his foot then said I was a girl and he didn't know at first. I was angry with what he did and knocked him off Nimbus. Afterwards, _I_ assumed he was kidding and only said that as an excuse to touch me because he like me."

Gyu-Mao took in what ChiChi said. He wasn't violently angry but he was still simmering. He stared at the young man who was oblivious he was almost attacked. "I never thought Gohan's grandson could be stupid."

The blunt insult was jarring. ChiChi never thought her father would say such words about Goku. "Naïve, Dad," ChiChi corrected her father. "Goku's just naïve. We both were. When I asked him if he would make me his bride, Goku questioned me on what I meant. I thought he was teasing me again. So the promise was a misunderstanding on both our parts."

Gyu-Mao was quiet for several moments. ChiChi gazed at her father wondering what he thought now. Would he insult Goku again? Would he be understanding to her? "ChiChi, if you need me to forbid this wedding, I will do that for you." ChiChi was taken back by her father's words. "You don't have to go through with this wedding. You can marry someone who _wants_ to marry you."

Oh, no. He misunderstood. "No, Dad. I _want_ to marry Goku and he wants to marry me. He's just the way he is because he hadn't experienced things or know things a normal guy his age should know. He's been on his own for a very long time. I can be a very good wife to him. Besides, what kind of wife would I be if I quit when things get a little tough? I'm in it for the long haul."

Gyu-Mao admired his daughter's fortitude to not give up so easily but she wasn't married yet, and in this case, he wished she'd reconsider. That stubbornness. He could see it in her eyes now. If he forbid it, ChiChi would be even more determine to marry Goku. She might do something as crazy as elope. He had to go about this a different way. "That's the way to approach it, ChiChi. He knows as much about you as you do about him. You don't love him." Oh, ChiChi didn't like that. Too bad. She needed some tough love. "You say you love him but it's really the idea you created that you're in love with. You both have to get to know each other. That is when the real love comes in _if_ it's there."

After a long silence, ChiChi nodded. Her father was right. She and Goku didn't love each other but they will. She also knew her father preferred she settle with someone from their village but wouldn't intervene in her wedding to Goku unless she said so. "I know, Dad. Thank you." She gave him a hug appreciating his advice and support. "I'm going to spend time with my fiancé now."

Gyu-Mao watched ChiChi jump over the balcony and land smoothly on the ground. He smiled with fatherly pride. She had certainly become a skilled martial artist. He watched ChiChi approach Goku who quickly turned to her. ChiChi kissed Goku's cheek and though he was too far away to see it, Gyu-Mao knew Goku blushed at the affection. After a few moments of conversation, the two were sparring.

Gyu-Mao turned and walked away. He needed a moment to himself to mull over what ChiChi told him.

"Your Highness," Mrs. Niver approached Gyu-Mao. "I must speak with you. It's about that boy the princess brought home."

* * *

When Goku woke up the next morning, he saw an unfamiliar ceiling fan staring back at him. It took a moment before he realized where he was. A room in Gyu-Mao's castle.

For three years, Goku was used to being greeted by a gold light fixture over his bed. He was used to hearing silence except for Mr. Popo going about his day at Kami's Temple or the occasional tap on the marble floors of Kami's wooden staff as he walked about his sanctuary.

For three years, he got up, meditated, trained alone, sparred with Mr. Popo, ate and slept. He admitted it was a lonely experience. Mr. Popo wasn't much of a conversationalist and he rarely saw Kami. Outside of training, there wasn't much to do. Oh, there were school lessons Mr. Popo assigned him on Kami's orders which Goku didn't like but there wasn't much excitement at Kami's Temple. Goku guessed the only excitement for him was the Room of Spirit of Time but that was an emotionally draining experience. He could only last thirty days in there.

Meditate. Train. Spar. Lessons. Eat. Sleep. It was all he did for three years. Kami's Temple was a boring, lifeless and lonely place. For the first time in his life, he wanted a break from training.

He got what he wanted in the most unlikely way possible.

Marriage.

Marriage with ChiChi presented Goku a life away from Kami's Temple and a life away from how he lived the past six years. It was something he was looking forward to. As excited he was to face off against Piccolo and see his friends again, Goku also wanted a break from it all.

He spent six years traveling the world, fighting new opponents, making friends and enemies. After the 22nd tournament, Goku wanted to take a break and return to Mount Paozu but King Piccolo interrupted his plans. Krillin, Master Roshi and several martial artists were killed. Goku had to avenge them. When Goku killed King Piccolo and met with Kami to restore his friends, Goku learned another fight awaited him and sign onto three more years of training.

Now with that over, all Goku wanted to do was relax and go to Mount Paozu. He was happy after all these years, he will go home. He missed that place a lot but he wasn't going home alone. He was bringing a wife with him.

He wondered what ChiChi will think of Mount Paozu. If she was going to live there with him for the rest of her life, he hoped she will like it. Goku recalled happily inviting Bulma to his house for lunch when they met but Bulma was only interested in the dragon ball and was unimpressed with his home.

ChiChi lived in a big home like Bulma. He wondered if that meant ChiChi will respond the same way Bulma did to his home.

He'll find out later when they go to Mount Paozu but for now, Goku wanted to see if ChiChi was up. She wasn't as strong as his friends but Goku saw her as someone he could have a friendly spar with. There was also the excitement he felt fighting her. He couldn't explain it. His body tingled as if he was going up against a strong opponent but it did something else for him, too. He couldn't pinpoint what it was. He just liked it and wanted to feel that way again.

Goku got out of bed and dressed. Stepping out of his room, he crossed the hall to ChiChi's room. Goku opened the door but before he could step in the room, he heard an angry voice.

"And just what do you think you're doing?!"

Goku jumped. He saw a short, old woman with silver hair glaring as she marched to him. She slapped his hand away from ChiChi's door and closed the room on him. She stood in front of the door acting as a barrier.

Goku frowned at the old lady. Who was she and why was she so angry with him? "Who are you?"

"I'm Mrs. Niver, head of the housekeeping staff. Now, answer me, boy! Why were you going in Miss ChiChi's room?"

"Oh," Goku rubbed the back of his head. Was he doing a bad thing going in ChiChi's room? He didn't think he was since she was in his room last night. "Well, I wanted to see if ChiChi wanted to spar."

"Are you a pervert?"

Being around Master Roshi, he knew that term well. "No."

Mrs. Niver crossed her arms over her chest not believing him. "A decent man with manners do not enter a lady's room uninvited."

Goku slowly understood why the old lady was angry. He didn't knock. "Oh, well, I thought it was okay since ChiChi was in my room last night."

"And what were you two doing?"

"Talking," Goku said and found himself not liking this old lady's sudden interrogation. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because it's my right!" She pushed Goku who suddenly found himself pressed his bedroom door. "I don't approve of you as Miss ChiChi's husband but I will make sure when she walks down the aisle she will be a lady!"

"Um, oh….kay….." What was she talking about and why didn't she approve of him as ChiChi's husband?

"If you want to spar, go outside and do it by yourself!" Mrs. Niver ordered. "You don't need to involve Miss ChiChi in it. It's bad enough her father indulge her in that martial arts nonsense. It's not fitting for a lady."

"Wha…?" What was wrong with this lady? Goku wondered.

"You're still here," Mrs. Niver growled irritated.

"I don't even know how to get outside," Goku protested. "This place is huge."

Mrs. Niver pointed to her right. "Go this way and take a left. If you go to the end of that hall, you'll find a balcony to jump off of."

Goku's eyes lingered on ChiChi's door. He really wanted to see her but unless he use force this old lady wouldn't let him in her room. He walked away annoyed. What was that old lady's problem? Why didn't she like him or ChiChi learning martial arts?

Once outside, Goku forgot about his encounter with Mrs. Niver. He focused on his warmups before he sparred alone. He lost track of time after the sun rose and had no idea how long he was exercising until…

"Goku!"

Goku lowered a leg and turned. "ChiChi." ChiChi reached up to kiss his cheek. These kisses, he found himself blushing, were nice. Is this what ChiChi meant about touching being good for both of them?

"How did you sleep, Goku?"

Goku almost didn't hear her as he was still focused on the kiss. "Good. How 'bout you?"

"I slept well. So…" she looked him over. "I noticed you sparring from the balcony. Are you done?"

"Nah. I usually go two hours before breakfast."

"Oh," ChiChi's eyes lit up. "Do you mind if I spar with you?"

A big grin appeared on Goku's face. "You want to spar? Wow. I was hoping you would!"

Sparring, ChiChi realized last night, was something they can bond over. It was a way to reaching him. "Yes. After our fight, I realized I wasn't a worthy opponent. I want to be as strong as you."

Goku laughed. ChiChi was a funny one. "I'm so far above you, you will never catch up to me, ChiChi."

ChiChi's smile quickly turned into a scowl. She threw a punch at him and Goku dodged it. She threw another with a kick to which he dodged and blocked, too. His laughing and dodges added to her frustration, "You didn't have to say it like that!"

As they sparred, Goku studied ChiChi's form. Every punch and kick were perfect. If she was faster, she would've gotten him a few times and her hits would've left an impression. She was weaker than his male friends but there was no doubt to Goku ChiChi was strong. He felt it in the punches he blocked when they fought yesterday. ChiChi wasn't as strong as Arale but she was a robot. It wouldn't be fair to compare ChiChi's strength to Launch or Ran Fan who fought Nam in the 21st Tournament because ChiChi was superior over them. The blonde Launch was strongest when she had her guns. She knew hand to hand combat skills but nothing challengeable to martial artists. Ran Fan made it to the Final Eight but during her fight with Nam, Goku figured her biggest strength was taking off her clothes to distract her male opponents. When Nam stopped being intimidated by her, he handled her quite easily.

ChiChi was different. She was naturally strong. Besides Grandpa, she was the only to figure out his tail was his weak spot. Krillin learned that too late for it to be affective on him. There was also a certain grace to ChiChi's movements that caught Goku's eyes. His eyes followed her movement as he would any opponent but unlike his opponents where he watched for a weak spot to strike, he liked watching ChiChi.

There it was again. That excitement from their fight yesterday. What was it about her that did this to him? She didn't stand a chance against him but it didn't stop her from giving it all she had. His insides were bubbling with excitement. When he went against a strong opponent, he felt a fire light up in him. He could see the fire in ChiChi's eyes as she came after him; feel it in every strike she made against him. She was strong in a different way and determined, too. Goku liked it a lot.

An hour into their spar, ChiChi was panting. Goku knew they should stop but ChiChi wouldn't want to. He knew the feeling well. He was like that when he was losing to King Piccolo in their first fight. To end the fight without hurting her, Goku tripped ChiChi who promptly fell on her butt. She glared at Goku annoyed as he explained, "I had to trip you. You were getting tired and wouldn't stop."

ChiChi pulled herself up. "And do you stop fighting when you get tired?"

"Not when I'm losing."

He felt a fist connect with his face. Even though the punch wasn't the strongest he was hit with, it was still impactful. He found himself stumbling backwards and a well calculated leg sweep had _him_ on his back. He looked up and saw ChiChi smirking at him. He never thought ChiChi would hit him. He was too fast for her but he let his guard down when he thought the fight was over and she used it to her advantage. Instead of being angry at his miscalculation, Goku was happy. He was gonna like living with her.

ChiChi sat on the ground beside him. She placed a hand on his chest. "That's what you get for treating me lightly."

Goku laughed. He deserved that. "I like sparring with you."

"You do?" She raised an eyebrow. "Even though I'm not a challenge?"

"No, but you're fun. I hadn't sparred for fun in a long time."

Curious, ChiChi asked, "When was the last time you sparred for fun?"

Goku's eyes turned upward to the morning sky as he recalled the last time. "Three years ago at the World Martial Arts Tournament. I fought Tien in the final match. We didn't like each other then but it was still a fun fight. It was just good old fighting and in the end, Tien and I became friends."

ChiChi drew circles on his clothed chest. "But you looked happy fighting Piccolo. Even with the fate of the world at stake, you looked happy." It was something she observed and couldn't understand about her fiancé.

"I always liked fighting strong opponents," Goku explained. "But fighting's always better when the world isn't at stake and it's not for revenge. You fight for revenge and your anger clouds your judgment." He learned that the hard way going after Krillin's killer.

"So you would've been even happier fighting Piccolo if he wasn't trying to kill you and everyone else?"

Goku grinned. "Yeah. He could make a good sparring partner."

"But Goku, he's a killer. He almost killed you." Her hand went to where Piccolo put a hole through Goku's chest.

"He won't kill me. I'll always be a step ahead of him."

ChiChi laid her body next to Goku's with her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, listening to the strong heart beating. "I hope he never returns."

Alone like this, after last night's talks and their spar, Goku didn't mind being like this with ChiChi. Touching _did_ feel good.

"Goku," ChiChi broke the silence, "Did you like fighting King Piccolo?"

The smile on Goku's face fell. Why would she bring him up? "Why are you asking that?"

ChiChi didn't notice the sudden change in Goku. "You said the last time you fought for fun was three years ago at the World Martial Arts Tournament. I know you fought King Piccolo three years ago but that was _after_ the tournament."

"Yeah, I did." They were having a nice moment now. Why did ChiChi have to ruin it by asking about King Piccolo? He didn't like thinking about him. He killed Krillin and Master Roshi. There was nothing fun about fighting him. It was the first time he felt hatred for someone.

"Goku," ChiChi said softly, "Did King Piccolo kill one of your friends?"

"Why are you asking?"

This time ChiChi detected an annoyance in Goku's voice. ChiChi didn't understand. She thought he would like talking about his past fights. She thought this was another way to connect with him. "I know King Piccolo and his minions killed martial artists. I also know after King Piccolo died, the martial artists killed by him were returned to life. Were your friends among the ones killed?"

Goku suddenly sat up, forcing ChiChi to break away from him. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

ChiChi stared at Goku wondering what she did wrong. Talking about fights were another way to reach him and…

 _Oh no_.

It hit her what she did. She quickly forgot what she learned about Goku. He was guarded on things close to him. King Piccolo killed his friends and he didn't want to talk about it. Here she was trying to impress Goku, show she had an interest in what he loved but she turned him off. ChiChi chastised herself for her impatience. She thought being so open with him last night Goku would open up to her. She should've realized it would take more than a day for Goku to open up.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," ChiChi apologized. "I want to know you and I thought talking about fighting would help."

The guilt in ChiChi's voice had Goku feeling regretful for how he acted. On one hand he understood why she asked but on the other, he didn't. There were things he didn't like talking about. He had his friends for years and they never inquired about his feelings on subjects he considered touchy. Given the way he always act around his friends, they probably thought he didn't have any feelings. That was fine with him, but ChiChi was different. She knew he did have feelings and wanted to know about them. Goku found that a little scary.

"It's okay, ChiChi. I'm not mad. It's….." He didn't know how to explain his feelings.

"It's too soon," ChiChi finished for him. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I understand and I can wait."

At that moment, Goku's stomach chose to growl. It sounded like an animal roaring. ChiChi pulled back stunned. "What was that?"

"My stomach." Goku rubbed it unabashed. "I'm hungry."

ChiChi stood up and pulled Goku to his feet. She could help with that. "Let's go in the kitchen and see what the cooks have prepared."

As Goku and ChiChi walked to the castle, ChiChi linked his fingers with hers. Yesterday, he would've told ChiChi to stop grabbing him. Part of him _still_ wanted to push her away but the other part… well, he started to think it wasn't bad at all.

* * *

After breakfast and a fitting for his wedding suit, Goku and ChiChi flew to Mount Paozu. ChiChi held onto Goku, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaned her face against his warm back. There was a major difference to yesterday when they flew on Nimbus. Goku had his hands over hers. While she had a misstep this morning, ChiChi was confident she and Goku were moving in the right direction.

"We're almost there, ChiChi! I see my home!"

ChiChi looked at the surrounding land. There was nothing but mountains and forests. Gohan and Goku really did live away from society. She hadn't seen a community for miles. No wonder Goku was alone for many years.

Nimbus descended and ChiChi felt herself clutching Goku tighter. Descending on Nimbus was similar to going down on a roller coaster. She heard Goku laugh. Before she could voice her irritation of being laughed at, Goku said, "Don't worry, ChiChi. I won't let Nimbus drop you."

Nimbus stopped in front of Gohan's home. Goku hopped off first and remembering yesterday, helped ChiChi off the cloud. "Here it is! Wow! It's the same as I left it!"

Goku was happy about his childhood home. ChiChi didn't want to hurt Goku feelings saying she didn't like it but just from looking at it from the outside, she knew it was too small for them. "You and your grandfather lived in that?"

"Yeah."

"It looks small," she observed.

"It was a lot bigger when I was younger but I was smaller then, too." Goku opened the door and ducked his head before stepping inside. He realized all too quickly that while he could stand up straight, he didn't have a lot of room. He couldn't raise his arms over his head to stretch. The bed didn't look big enough for his body. The table with the two stools he and Grandpa sat on looked small, too. Odd. He never noticed how small this place was. ChiChi followed after Goku and even though she was shorter than Goku, experienced similar height issues. It was amazing to her one let alone two people lived here. The place was also musty which came from not being cleaned in years. She could give it a good cleaning but this place wouldn't do for them.

ChiChi pointed to the bed missing a futon. "What happened to the futon?"

"I took that with me when I lived with Master Roshi."

ChiChi mouthed an 'Oh' as she stared at the bed. "Looks like a small bed for two people to share even if one was a child. You and Gohan must've slept close together."

"Yeah," Goku agreed. "But I liked sleeping on Grandpa's lap. His balls were like pillows."

ChiChi whipped her head at Goku shocked. "What?" Did he really say that? No. He couldn't have. "You slept in his lap?" Goku nodded. She _did_ hear right. She looked at the bed again. She had seen pictures of Gohan with her father. He was short man and being a martial artist, he had a strong build. If he slept on his back, ChiChi could see him taking up the entire bed but with a child living with him, wouldn't it have made more sense to sleep on his side? "Did Gohan have a bad back and could only sleep on his back and not his side?"

Goku shook his head. "No. Why?"

ChiChi shrugged. "Oh, just wondering since you would've had more room if Gohan slept on his side." ChiChi stared at the bed, picturing the many nights Goku slept in that position with his grandfather. _What in the world was he thinking?_

Later, she would think more on this. She'll question her father if she had to. For now, she'll explore this place. Curious, she went to a three drawer chest against the wall. ChiChi went to the top drawer meaning to open it when Goku put his hands over ChiChi's stopping her from pulling the drawer open.

"You can't look in there. Grandpa said so."

ChiChi blinked confused. "What?"

"Grandpa said I could never look at the top drawer. It was his stuff and I wasn't allowed to look."

ChiChi refrained from laughing. Goku's innocence was funny at times. "He's been dead for several years, Goku. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you look now."

Goku shook his head and his hold on her tightened. "No, I can't. It's Grandpa's stuff and I can't look."

He was serious. ChiChi had to remind herself Gohan was a sensitive subject for Goku. She had an idea what was in the drawer. Since it was in the top drawer Gohan deliberately put it there to keep it out of Goku's reach since he was too short. She made a mental note to toss out what was in the drawer when she gave this place a good cleaning.

ChiChi stepped away from the chest. "All right, Goku. I won't look." ChiChi continued to access the small home. No electricity she guessed noticing no light switch on the wall or any light fixture on the small ceiling. "You didn't have a refrigerator or a stove? How did you store your food for later? How did you and Gohan cook your food?"

"Grandpa and I always hunted enough that will fill us at the moment and cooked it over a fire. I never knew people stored food until I lived with Master Roshi."

Goku observed ChiChi as she inspected his home. He couldn't help feeling disappointed at ChiChi's reaction. It was foolish to think ChiChi would like it. She lived in big house. She wouldn't be interested in his small home. "You don't like this place." It was an observation. Not a question.

ChiChi turned to Goku. He had a frown on his face. ChiChi placed a hand on his face. "It's nice, Goku. Thank you for bringing me here, but we can't live here," she told him gently. "It'll be too small for us. There's no space for a kitchen where I can cook and store our food. There's no electricity, no indoor plumbing." She pointed to the bed Goku and Gohan shared. "That bed is too small for us."

She had a point Goku admitted. The place _was_ too small for them. He was relieved ChiChi didn't hate it. "You're right," Goku agreed. "We'd bump into each other a lot and it stinks in here. So," he reached for her hand, holding it in his, liking the contact. "Does this mean we're living with your Dad?"

ChiChi shook her head. "No. We can still live here. We just have to make adjustments."

"Adjustments?" Goku queried.

ChiChi walked out of the small home, never releasing Goku's hand. She noticed the well near Gohan's home so fresh water was nearby. There was a lot of land, too. There's a lot that could be done. Yes, yes, this could work. ChiChi turned to Goku excited. "I have an idea. You and Dad can build our home."

* * *

"Build our home?"

It was mid-afternoon when Goku and ChiChi entered a capsule shop not far from Yahhoy Island and Goku wasn't in the best mood. Before they went shopping for a dome house, ChiChi suggested they collect the money Goku won at the World Martial Arts Tournament so they could have some money to start out on. It was there Goku got some shocking news.

" _What?!" Goku screamed. "What do you mean they'll be no more tournaments?"_

 _Goku and ChiChi stood in the ruin offices of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku and ChiChi were lucky to find the place as Yahhoy Island was still recovering from the damages Goku and Piccolo's fight created. Several homes and businesses were still digging themselves out of the dirt while others were starting the repairs. The fighting grounds of the World Martial Arts Tournament were still destroyed. The fact no crews were on hand to start repairs attest to what Goku was told; the World Martial Arts Tournament was ending._

 _The blonde announcer who witnessed all of Goku's tournaments, was on hand to give Goku his money and the grim news of the tournament's ending. He himself only got the news a couple hours ago. He was saddened, too, as this tournament built his career, but he was handling it better than Goku._

" _It's free for anyone to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament but we still need money to run our organization. We rely on sponsorships from corporations, businesses and even vendors who set up shop during the tournament. Because of King Piccolo, not only did we have fewer martial artists enter this tournament but we lost a lot of sponsors. They thought investing in a martial arts tournament was too risky. We hardly had any vendors at this tournament. I'm sure you noticed, Goku, the last two tournaments went on for four or five days. This last one finished in a day."_

" _Oh yeah, it did," Goku said thinking back to the previous tournaments. "There wasn't even a break for food between the preliminary rounds and the final matches."_

 _The announcer nodded. "Now with King Piccolo's son out there, it put the final nail in the coffin of the World Martial Arts Tournament. We'll have even fewer competitors, but most importantly, all the remaining sponsors have pulled out. We only have enough money to give you your prize money and repair damages at our offices to make this a museum."_

" _A museum?" ChiChi inquired._

" _Yeah," the announcer sighed. "It could be a nice tourist attraction and dedication of the great martial artists who fought here."_

" _Aw, man," Goku groaned. "No more tournaments."_

" _I wouldn't get down about it, Goku," the blonde tried to be optimistic. "The tournament ended in the best way possible for you. Not only did you become the winner in the greatest fight ever but you got yourself a pretty wife. You have your whole life ahead of you."_

Goku continued to sulk as he and ChiChi sat at a table in the shop. While he sulk, ChiChi looked through a capsule magazine. He absently heard ChiChi tell him the capsules were marked by a specific number and the magazine ChiChi thumb through had a description of each capsule number. To be honest, he was annoyed with ChiChi, too. For someone who studied martial arts, ChiChi wasn't upset with the tournament ending. In fact, ever since they left Yahhoy, all ChiChi did was talk about their home and what they needed. It was annoying.

"Which one do you like, Goku?"

Goku shrugged. "Whatever you decide is fine with me." Actually, he didn't care. While should he care about looking at capsule houses when there will be no more tournaments? He wanted to take a break from fighting. He didn't want it to be forever!

ChiChi took note of his response as she calmly said, "Goku, this is our home we're shopping for. You should have some input."

"But you know more about this stuff than me. You decide what's best for us."

"Goku, during your travels, you've stayed in different homes. You lived with Kami for three years. There had to be something you liked in those homes you want in ours. I'm not asking a lot wanting your input." Goku rubbed the back of his head, mumbling something. ChiChi didn't hear him. "What did you say?"

"I don't know about this stuff!" he spoke louder causing shoppers to look at them. "I don't know what we need for a house and I don't care! You're the one who said Grandpa's home is too small! You're the one who want things like a refrigerator and stove and a bigger bed so you figure this out! I don't care!"

ChiChi could feel the eyes of several patrons on her and Goku. It was embarrassing but at least Goku's outburst wasn't in front of anyone from her village. If that had happened, she would've been yelling at him, letting him know such behavior would not be tolerated especially in front of people who held such respect for her and her father. Marrying Goku will take a lot of patience. She wondered if she had enough to deal with him.

ChiChi rose from her seat, took Goku's hand and led them out of the shop. For five minutes they sat at a bench without a word between them. Goku stared at ChiChi wondering what she was thinking, wondering why she wasn't saying anything. Maybe she was upset he raised his voice at her. He only did that to people he didn't like when he fought them. He never did that to people he liked and he liked ChiChi. He opened his mouth to apologize but ChiChi spoke before he could.

"I know you're not happy there will be no more tournaments but sulking won't bring it back. I thought this would be a good distraction. I want your input because this is _our_ home. Not having luxuries doesn't excuse you from having an opinion. I don't want you to do what I want because I might know more than you on a subject. I want you to do that because you trust me and know what I want is in your ….our best interest."

The way ChiChi rattled on about a house, he thought she hadn't noticed he was sulking there will be no more tournaments. She noticed and she was trying to help by having him focus on something else.

ChiChi was different.

"Okay," Goku relented with a smile. "I'll give my input but I really don't know a lot about what's needed in a house."

"I can tell you," ChiChi offered and patted his stomach. "I know you can pick out the perfect refrigerator for us."

"Okay," Goku agreed. "Let's pick something out."

ChiChi smiled warmly at her fiancé. "Good. Oh, and Goku?"

"Yeah?"

The smile dropped from her face. Her eyes smoldered with anger as she gripped his shirts and pulled his face forward to be mere inches from hers. "If you ever embarrass me like that again, I'll make you pay. I don't care if you are the strongest man in the world, I will make you pay. Got it?"

Why did ChiChi being angry at him cause his body to tingle in excitement? His curiosity was also peaked. How could ChiChi make him pay when she couldn't beat him in a fight? She was a strange one all right.

* * *

When Goku and ChiChi returned to Gyu-Mao's castle, they shared with him their decision to build their house on Mount Paozu. They bought a dome house that had an unfurnished kitchen, large pantry, unfurnished den and a bathroom. Goku and ChiChi decided they would build two houses attached to the ends of the dome house. Each being a bedroom with one having an extra bathroom; one for Goku and ChiChi and the other for their child.

Materials were already on hand so it was no trouble for the local villagers to load Gyu-Mao's truck for Goku and Gyu-Mao to drive to Mount Paozu and began work the next morning. As Goku and Gyu-Mao worked to build his home, he was reminded of the days he worked construction for Master Roshi. Despite it being a few years since he did this type of work, Goku hadn't forgotten it. With Goku's speed and strength, and Gyu-Mao's strength the two worked fast and efficiently. By the end of the first day, the foundation was completed. During day two, pipes were laid, floors and the skeletal frame of the walls and roof were installed. The third day saw the completion of the exterior walls, floors and roof and installation of the windows and doors.

Gyu-Mao used the days alone with Goku to see what kind of man he was. It was obvious he wasn't a man who would care for his daughter financially. The other suitors had jobs or were working on their careers. Goku's career was fighting and a true artist like Goku didn't do it for the money. Gyu-Mao could provide for the couple and he knew his daughter would be able to find something for Goku to do to bring money to the household. He admired the young man's work ethic and energy. Goku didn't complain at all by the long day's work. He followed instructions very well and was proud of what he accomplished at the end of the day. Gyu-Mao felt foolish for thinking Goku was stupid. A stupid man wouldn't have accomplished what Goku has in three days.

What concerned Gyu-Mao was Goku forgetting ChiChi and the reason he's honoring his promise. He was on board now but what if Goku changes his mind in a few months and wants to end the marriage? Where would that leave his daughter? Though still bothered, he disregarded Goku touching ChiChi as an innocent misunderstanding by Goku but Mrs. Niver concerns had him wondering again.

" _He almost went in her room, Your Highness, at a very inappropriate time," Mrs. Niver said irritable. "It's not right for that boy to be so close to Miss ChiChi's room before the wedding."_

" _Whatever Goku's intentions were to see ChiChi so early, I trust ChiChi to be responsible."_

 _Mrs. Niver crossed her arms over her chest. "Trust is blind when it comes to hormones."_

" _I know you don't like Goku, Mrs. Niver, but ChiChi has always been a good girl."_

 _Mrs. Niver warned Gyu-Mao. "That boy will bring nothing but trouble to your family."_

Trouble for his family he mused. Gyu-Mao thought Goku was trouble when he brought ChiChi to meet him when they were babies. He was a bad baby then but he wasn't now. He had questionable manners but as ChiChi told him that came from Goku being alone for years out here without Gohan.

How _did_ Gohan die? Gyu-Mao could only guess. Gohan was an old man, living out here away from civilization with a young active child. As strong he is, Gyu-Mao knew even Gohan couldn't beat father time. Perhaps it was his heart that did him in. It left Gyu-Mao wondering if Goku, a child at the time, witnessed his death. How did it affect him?

A cry of joy got Gyu-Mao's attention. It was lunchtime now. While Gyu-Mao ate the lunch prepared by his staff, Goku knew it wouldn't be enough for him and hunted a large fish in the lake near his home.

"Whooo!" Goku cheered dropping a large fish at Gyu-Mao's feet. "I caught a big one today!"

The fish was huge. It was enough to fill him for an entire day. If that along with what his staff prepared was enough to fill Goku for lunch, his daughter really did have her work cut out in cooking enough food for him.

Goku's smile was infectious as he happily used the wood he gathered before he fished to start a fire.

How could someone who spent many years alone be so happy and good spirited? Gyu-Mao wondered. How did Goku maintain his positive outlook on life when Gyu-Mao knew Goku as a child experienced tragedy when Gohan died? How could he _not_ want his daughter marry someone like that?

Perhaps patience is what the two needed from him. Gyu-Mao could remember not everyone was fond of him and ChiChi's mother marrying. The irony of his attitude towards his daughter's choice in husband wasn't lost on him. For ChiChi's sake, he will give Goku a chance.

* * *

When they returned home in the evening, ChiChi and the servants had a grand meal prepared for them as she always had when they returned from Mount Paozu. ChiChi always welcomed and said goodbye to Goku with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Over the week, Gyu-Mao noticed Goku had softened around ChiChi's affection. He also noticed how Goku always made time for ChiChi when he came back. Oh, Goku had an abundance of energy Gyu-Mao knew but with the exercises he did in the morning followed by the work he did on Mount Paozu, Goku was weary at the end of the day but pushed it aside to make time for his daughter to listen to her gush about the wedding plans she made that day, talk to him about his day and even watch a movie together.

After dinner, Gyu-Mao spoke with a few villagers that were joining him and Goku tomorrow to work on the electrical wiring and plumbing. Afterwards, he went to bed knowing another long day awaited him. This left Goku and ChiChi to finish dinner alone.

"You're tired," ChiChi observed as Goku rubbed his satisfied belly.

Goku smiled at ChiChi. They hadn't seen each other all day. He should go to bed and get some rest but Goku wanted to spend some time alone with ChiChi. "A little. My muscles are sore."

"Has it been like this every day?"

Goku shrugged. "I kind of noticed it yesterday."

ChiChi rose from the table. She held her hand out to him. "Come with me."

Goku took ChiChi's hand and left the dining hall. He assumed they were going to his room as they had spent every night there talking or preparing for the wedding. Last night, he and ChiChi practiced a wedding dance they had to do for the wedding. Tonight, ChiChi walked them to her room and not his. When ChiChi opened the door, Goku remained rooted to the hall floor. "You want me to come inside?"

"Of course, Goku. You're always welcomed in my room. Besides, I've been in your room enough times. It's time you spent time in my room, don't you think?"

Goku thought about Mrs. Niver but remembered ChiChi _invited_ him in. He wasn't doing anything wrong going in ChiChi's room now. He stepped inside allowing ChiChi to close the door behind him. Goku looked around the room in awe. ChiChi's pleasant scent was all over the room. Unlike his sparse room of a full size bed, ChiChi's room had a bigger bed, a desk with a sewing machine with a completed outfit suitable for a child, another desk littered with books on cooking, knitting and parenting and big comfy chairs by her window. A partially opened closet reveal plenty of clothes. Goku scratched the back of his head wondering if the house he was building was big enough for them.

"Do you like my room?"

"Yeah." It was bigger than Grandpa's home. Goku grimaced at the sheer pink curtains surrounding the bed. He hope the bed he and ChiChi will pick out won't be pink. "Why do you have curtains around your bed? I thought curtains were for windows."

ChiChi giggled as she opened the curtains. "It's a canopy bed, Goku." Goku saw ChiChi take four, no six pillows off her bed and toss them on the floor. Why did ChiChi need so many pillows and why did she toss them on the floor? Where was she going was his next question when she disappeared in another room Goku assumed to be the bathroom.

Sure enough ChiChi came out holding a bottle and a large towel in her hands. ChiChi opened the towel and laid it with the bottle on the bed. She turned to Goku. "Sit down," ChiChi pointed to her bed. Goku sat on the bed. ChiChi knelt before him and removed his heavy boots. "Where are you sore?"

"My back mostly and my arms." He suddenly giggled feeling ChiChi caress his left foot. He tried to pull away but ChiChi held his foot tightly.

ChiChi grinned at him. "So, you're ticklish here."

"Stop! Stop!" Goku cried between giggles.

ChiChi stopped tickling but she didn't release his left foot. Instead she massaged his foot, gently working her fingers over his toes, his heel, his sole and ankle. "Does it hurt your feet wearing those heavy boots?"

"Yeah but not as much as when I started wearing them." Goku stared at ChiChi thoughtfully. She was right. Touching _did_ feel good. He liked how ChiChi's hands felt on his foot. Truthfully, he liked all her touches lately. He hadn't been as reciprocating he noted when ChiChi moved to the other foot and gave it the same treatment. Perhaps, he should change that. "I…..I like what you're doing, ChiChi," he confessed. "It feels good."

His heart stammered at the look ChiChi gave him. Girls smiled at him before but they never made his body act so weird. How was ChiChi doing this? ChiChi released his other foot and she stood. "Take off your shirts and lie your stomach on the towel," ChiChi ordered pointing to the bed. "I'll massage your back."

"A massage?" Goku questioned. "What's that?"

ChiChi picked up her bottle. "What I just did to your feet."

Goku grinned. If he felt good from ChiChi's foot massage, he'll _really_ feel good with the back massage. "All right!" Goku eagerly removed his shirts and gently placed them on the floor. He laid on the towel excited. He couldn't wait for this back massage. He saw ChiChi pouring liquid from the bottle in her hand. "What's that?"

"Sweet almond oil," ChiChi answered rubbing her hands together. "I'm gonna rub this on you."

"I thought almonds were for eating," he murmured as ChiChi placed her hands on his lower back and slowly moved upward in long strokes. This felt nice.

"Where do you feel sore?"

"Uh…to the right."

"Right here?"

"A little more," Goku said gently. "There." He sighed as ChiChi applied more pressure to the area. Goku closed his eyes at the pleasing sensations ChiChi's fingers conjured. He could've used this when he was on Kami's Temple. He could've used this after his fight with Piccolo. Goku figured this must be something husbands and wives do for each other. He'll have to return the favor one day. For now, he will enjoy the way ChiChi's fingers rubbed him, moving slowly from his lower back to his shoulders.

"How does it feel?" ChiChi asked.

"Really good. No one's ever touch me like this before."

And no one was going to if ChiChi had her way. "I'm glad. I want you to feel good." This was good for ChiChi, too. She had wanted to touch Goku like this for days. She loved rubbing her hands over his muscles, feeling his strength, knowing this will soon all be hers. His body felt so warm, too. She imagined cuddling up to him on cold nights and keeping warm with his body next to hers.

She took her time, starting at his lower back before moving up his back to his shoulders and eventually his arms. Reluctantly, she pulled her hands away when she finished. Her eyes lingered over him. When they marry, she will massage _all_ of him. "I'm done, Goku. You can sit up now."

He really didn't want to move. Lying here on ChiChi's bed where her scent was strongest, where his body was very relaxed left Goku wanting to fall asleep. ChiChi sat next to him and gave his hair a gentle tug. He knew that was a gentle warning. Goku sat up and moved close to her. "My back feels really good now. Thanks, ChiChi." Impulsively, he pressed his lips against ChiChi's right cheek.

When Goku pulled back, ChiChi touched her blushing cheeks. "Goku, you kissed me."

He instantly worried. "Did I do it right?"

ChiChi nodded eagerly. "Yes," she quickly told him. She didn't want him to think he was wrong and stop. "I wasn't expecting it. I really like it."

Goku was relieved ChiChi liked it. With building their house and spending these days with her, Goku found himself wanting to do right with ChiChi. "Well, you always kiss me so I thought I should start doing it to you since we're gonna be married and touching _does_ feels good."

ChiChi was nearly giddy now. Finally, Goku was taking some initiative and he was being receptive to her affections. She wasn't gonna leave it at that. If he felt comfortable giving her a kiss on the cheek, it was time for the real thing! "How about another kiss?" ChiChi suggested. "On the lips this time."

Goku thought about it for a moment. ChiChi did say they will have to do this at the wedding. She wanted to practice and after watching that movie with ChiChi two nights ago, he thought about trying it, too. "Okay. How do I do that?"

ChiChi wrapped her arms around Goku's neck. "We press our lips together like in that movie we saw." She blushed. "We can also use our tongue."

"Tongue?"

Her blushed deepened. If she was this way explaining a kiss, ChiChi couldn't imagine how she'll feel explaining sex to Goku. "We open our mouths and use our tongue instead of our lips. I only read about this in a magazine," she confessed. "I've never kissed anyone on the lips. I don't know how good I'll be."

"I haven't kissed anyone either but we'll be good at it." Goku was confident. At ChiChi's questioning gaze, he said, "I catch on fast when I really want to learn something and I really want to learn this and you're really smart. You'll be good at this, too." Goku wrapped his arms around ChiChi's waist and pulled her closer. "So, let's do it."

Wow. When Goku took charge, it was exhilarating. Her heart pounded in her chest. This was finally happening. Her first kiss. "I'm ready, Goku."

ChiChi closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly. Goku thought back to the movie he saw two days ago. Having an idea on what to do, he pressed his lips _hard_ on ChiChi's and closed his eyes like he saw the couple do in the movie. ChiChi's eyes flew open from the pressure of his lips on hers. Her hands slipped from his neck to his bare chest where her fingers dug into his skin to push back. She opened her mouth to protest the kiss but Goku used that opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. She felt his tongue touch hers before feeling it move sloppily against her teeth, the roof of her mouth and towards the back where she almost gagged. ChiChi folded her hands into fists and pounded Goku's chest. Goku loosened his hold and ChiChi used that as an opportunity to push Goku away from her, knocking him off the bed.

Goku fell to the floor with a loud thump. When he sat up, ChiChi was glaring at him. She wasn't happy. "Goku, what was _that_?"

Goku gaped at ChiChi baffled. "I thought I was kissing you. Didn't I do it right?"

"No!" Goku cringed at ChiChi's outrage. "You were too hard!" She exhaled, calmly speaking, "You should be gentle when you kiss."

Goku rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. When he tried something new he usually put a lot strength in it to show he's giving his all. He thought kissing was the same way. "Okay. Gentle. I can do that."

ChiChi sighed as Goku climbed back on the bed beside her. "I hope so. Let's try it again and no tongue," she warned. "We'll work our way up to that."

Goku put his arms around ChiChi as she locked hers around his neck. Gentle, he told himself. Gentle. He pressed his lips against hers gently this time for a few seconds before pulling away. "How's that?"

ChiChi was smiling. It gave Goku assurance he didn't screw up this time. "It was better but a little short. How did you like it?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't really know. I was focus on being gentle I didn't have time to notice what it felt like."

"Well," her fingers stroke the back of his neck. "Maybe we should kiss longer so you can notice what it feels like."

"Okay."

Goku pressed his lips against ChiChi's longer this time. He could feel ChiChi's fingers tenderly caress the back of his neck, feel her bumps caress his bare chest and a pleasing sigh from ChiChi caressing his ears. A strange sensation hit him. He was on the verge of deciphering if he liked it or not when ChiChi pulled away.

ChiChi's cheeks were flushed and there was a big smile on her face. "Oh, Goku. That was-"

He didn't mean to but he yanked ChiChi to him and kissed her again. This sensation was new to him and he needed to know if he liked it. ChiChi didn't mind his sudden action as her hand moved from his neck into his hair. He could feel the heat rise on his cheeks with the way ChiChi massage her fingers in his hair with one hand while the other caress his bare chest. This felt different when ChiChi massaged his back. This was better! He liked how her hand touched his abs gently massaging the muscles as she moved upward to his pectorals. This felt really good. He nearly jerk back in shock when ChiChi's fingers caressed his nipple. That feeling. It was really nice!

Since ChiChi touched his chest, Goku thought he should do the same. ChiChi said touching should feel good for both of them and he liked how ChiChi touched him. He imitated her movements, touching her stomach through her clothes. He slowly moved up and touched her left breast. His hand closed over it and gave her breast a gentle squeeze.

ChiChi squealed and pulled back breaking the kiss.

"Did I squeeze too hard?" Goku innocently asked. "I thought I was gentle."

ChiChi breathed heavily from the kiss; her hand still on her left breast. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't expecting you to touch me there."

"But it's okay, right?" Goku asked. "I thought I could touch you there since you touch my chest."

He had a point but ChiChi didn't know how to explain to Goku the difference between touching a woman's chest and a man's.

As she considered her words, Goku confessed, "No one has touched me like you have, ChiChi. I like it and I thought you would like if I touch you there, too."

"You liked it?" She smiled shyly. "I wasn't sure if you did."

Goku nodded eagerly. "Oh, I like it _alot_."

"I like it when you touch me, too, Goku." Goku reached for her breast again but ChiChi grabbed his wrist. " _But_ we have to be careful not to touch too much before the wedding. After the wedding, we can touch each other wherever we want."

Goku's fell face. He was very disappointed. "So I can't touch your bumps until after the wedding?"

"They're called breasts, Goku. Sometimes people like to call them boobs but they are _not_ bumps."

"Oh," Goku understood but with his one track mind asked, "So I can't touch your boobs until after the wedding?"

ChiChi thought about that. She _did_ like it when Goku touched here there but she knew they had to be careful and not go too far before the wedding. It was a week away but a little petting couldn't hurt, could it? "You can touch my breasts through my clothes when we kiss but that's it. You can't _see_ them until after we're married."

Goku was fine with that compromise. It wasn't long before the wedding anyway. He startled ChiChi when he pulled her to him suddenly and kissed her. ChiChi welcomed the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt Goku's hand on one of her breasts again, squeezing it. He liked touching her there ChiChi realized. One of her hands slid down and touched Goku's chest. She felt him shudder. She smiled. She like touching him, too.

* * *

Part Four: Interference

AN: Nope. That was not a typo. ChiChi in my story knows how to do the Kamehameha Wave. I'll have a flashback for that in the next chapter. I thought it was unrealistic ChiChi has never performed the Kamehameha Wave. It was implied Master Roshi taught Gohan and Gyu-Mao the technique. We saw Gohan use it against Goku at Baba's palace and Roshi asked Gyu-Mao why he never used the wave to put out the fire around his castle. Master Roshi even acknowledge ChiChi as an expert when she fought Goku. So I figure if Gyu-Mao trained ChiChi in Master Roshi's style then she should be able to create a wave. Also am I the only one who thought Grandpa Gohan's sleeping habits with kid Goku to be a tad sketchy?

Silencia: I agree ChiChi telling of her father's past can be seen as too fast but ChiChi is also inexperienced in relationships and doesn't know the normal protocol. ChiChi is also eager to prove herself as a suitable wife to Goku. She wants to know all about Goku and in her mind feels that if she's open about something very personal, Goku would reciprocate. She's learning, that's not the case and she has to be patient.

Guest: Goku is guarded because he was very close to Gohan. His passing was traumatic and as we've seen in DB and DBZ, Goku has the tendency to hide his feelings so when someone he doesn't know (ChiChi) inquire about someone close to Gohan, it won't be easy for him to open up, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Life With You

Part Four: Interference

ChiChi briskly walked to the dining area. She wanted to see Goku off before he left with her father. She blushed thinking what she and Goku did last night. Make out session. She read about it in a magazine but what she imagined, pale into what a make out session with Goku actually felt like.

Goku was right. He _was_ a fast learner. As soon as they got comfortable with close mouth kisses, Goku moved them to open mouth kisses. After a few experimental kisses, ChiChi thought that was an appropriate stopping point. Her body was getting heated with the kisses and she wanted to do things she couldn't do until her wedding night. Goku was getting more curious, too. More than once he tried to unclip her Cheongsam. Though she wanted Goku to slip his hands inside and touch her bare breasts, ChiChi had to be the responsible one. Goku didn't want to stop but when ChiChi said no and smacked his hand away from her covered breasts, he relented. After one last kiss, Goku gathered his shirts and left the room.

When she entered the dining hall, ChiChi realized it wasn't just her Dad and Goku at the table. There were four other men with them eating breakfast. ChiChi recognized all the men but one of them gave her pause. Kaifun.

Kaifun was one of the young men in the village whom ChiChi turned down. Kaifun was the most persistent, too. ChiChi knew he would make a good husband but not for her. ChiChi told Kaifun she was promised to Goku when he pursued her at sixteen. Since they were kids, Kaifun didn't think the promise was valid or thought Goku would come for her. It had been years since they last saw each other. Kaifun dabbled in martial arts to impress ChiChi and like other men who court her, lost to her in a fight. He tried to impress her in other ways; getting a home, showing her his weekly pay and even lifting weights to improve himself physically. He had a nice athletic build similar to Yamcha's but her eyes were only for Goku. With Kaifun in the same room with Goku, ChiChi thought Kaifun would finally give up his pursuit of her and accept she will marry Goku.

She hoped.

ChiChi entered the room cheerfully. "Good Morning, Dad." ChiChi gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Why do we have guests today?"

"Ah, ChiChi. You know Mr. Olitz, Mr. Lupp, Aki and Kaifun. They are going to help with the electrical wiring and plumbing of your and Goku's home."

ChiChi smiled at the men. Mr. Olitz and Mr. Lupp were the oldest of the four with young families of their own. While they had their own jobs, they never shirk a friendly request from her Dad for assistance. ChiChi had spoken with Mr. Olitz a few days ago when she requested his help in what she wanted for the master bathroom. Seeing him, meant Goku and her father were farther along with the house than she thought. Aki was the same age as Kaifun and one of the few men who didn't pursue her. He had the reputation as a ladies man but one couldn't deny his strong work ethic.

"Thank you for your help. Goku and I appreciate it very much."

Kaifun glanced at Goku slyly. "ChiChi, your fiancé isn't one for conversation. He seems to enjoy eating more than talking."

ChiChi paid Kaifun no mind as she fixed her plate at the buffet table. "Goku's more focused on eating so he has enough energy to make the perfect home for us." ChiChi took the empty seat next to Goku. "Good Morning, Goku." ChiChi kissed his cheek.

Goku's cheeks turned red by the affection. Like her, his mind was still on their kissing session last night. So much so Goku woke up with an erection. He hadn't one of those since he left Kami's Temple. He dove hard into his exercises this morning to make it go away. He hope when he and ChiChi start living together it wouldn't happen. It would be embarrassing to him if she him saw like that.

"Good Morning, ChiChi." He pulled her face to his for a kiss. The kiss caught ChiChi and everyone at the table by surprise. ChiChi attempted to pull back but to her shock, Goku slipped his tongue inside her mouth. ChiChi wouldn't mind kissing Goku like this but they were in front of her father and guests! Seconds felt like minutes as ChiChi tried to calmly resolve the situation. However, when Goku put a hand on her left breast, resolving this calmly was no longer an option.

ChiChi pushed Goku away and slapped his hand off her breast. "Goku, what do you think you're doing?!"

Goku held his hands up confused. He thought ChiChi would like that. He certainly did. "What's wrong? You liked it last night."

Chi-Chi's face turned a bright red. "Goku, you don't touch me like that in front of others! That's for when we're alone!"

"But you always kiss me in front of everyone," Goku gently argued. "You kissed me when you sat down."

"On the cheek, Goku! That's very different from the lips!"

"Just an inch or two."

"That's not what I mean!" Her voice went even higher. "What you did was not proper!"

Proper. He heard that word enough times to know what that meant. His friends scolded him on doing things in front of others that was considered indecent. This incident was another one he will add to the pile.

"Um, okay."

Aki snickered while Kaifun shook his head, muttering, "What an oaf."

Mr. Olitz laughed, "Don't be angry, Miss ChiChi. Nothing wrong in a man showing his affection for his lady. I always kiss my wife in front of others."

"You slap her on the ass, too," Mr. Lupp added.

ChiChi blushed embarrassed as the men joked. She even moved her chair a few inches from Goku as she quietly ate. Goku resumed eating but he didn't feel as happy eating with ChiChi mad at him. He played with his food sullen as he wondered what came over him.

He knew the answer. Last night happened. It was still on his mind and ChiChi _did_ say they would resume kissing today. He was so anxious to kiss ChiChi again he couldn't control himself when ChiChi kissed his cheek. It triggered a response from him and he kissed back at the worst time! She may not want him to kiss her for a while now. He gulped. What if ChiChi didn't want him kissing her ever again?

Gyu-Mao watched his daughter and future son-in-law carefully. Looking at the two, they both were embarrassed. He'll have to speak with ChiChi later on what she and Goku have been doing but for now, he'll save the two anymore embarrassment from the men at the table. He rose from his seat. "We should get ready to leave. We have a long day ahead of us." The four men coming to help rose, too. Gyu-Mao looked at Goku playing with his food and not eating. That wasn't like Goku at all. The young man really felt bad how he embarrassed his daughter. "Hurry up and finish, Goku. We're leaving in ten minutes."

Alone with ChiChi, Goku forced himself to quickly eat off his two remaining plates. He looked at ChiChi awkwardly. She still hadn't spoken or even look in his direction since yelling at him. He really didn't want to leave her like this but he didn't have a choice. "Well, I'm off."

Goku turned to leave but ChiChi reached for his hand. "Goku, wait." She tugged his arm forcing him to sit back down. She spoke calmer now so Goku knew whatever happened next ChiChi wasn't gonna yell at him. "I should've explained. We can kiss but not so passionate and we can't touch each other like that when others are around. It's not proper and with my Dad watching," she sighed, "he's gonna question me about what we've been doing."

"Are we doing something wrong?"

"No," she quickly assured him. "It's just that there are things we do after we're married Dad will want to make sure we're not doing now."

"What things?"

"I'll explain another time." ChiChi patted his hand. Now wasn't the time to talk about that. She smiled, "You should get going."

She was smiling. Goku like that. He return with a sly grin. "We're alone. Can I kiss you now?"

From the sly look, ChiChi knew what _kind_ of kiss Goku was referring to. He was right. They _were_ alone now. "Yes."

Goku eagerly kissed ChiChi goodbye. This time ChiChi was the one to slip her tongue in Goku's mouth.

Unaware they were being watched, Kaifun scowled at the affection. He gritted his teeth seeing Goku touched ChiChi's breasts again. It was infuriating to see this country oaf dishonor ChiChi this way. It was terrible ChiChi allowed it.

He pulled away from the door. Mr. Olitz and Mr. Lupp had already left with Gyu-Mao. Aki stayed behind shaking his head at Kaifun spying on Goku and ChiChi. "Isn't it time you back off, Kaifun? Miss ChiChi's cute and all but I wouldn't want a woman who can kick my ass. Besides, her fiancé is here. They're gonna get married. Might as well back down and accept that."

"He's a muscle head oaf only interested in eating."

"And kissing Miss ChiChi," Aki added with a sly grin. "He didn't hide how he felt for her."

"He embarrassed her in front of her father. I never would've done that."

"No, and unlike you, I bet he listens to Miss ChiChi. You haven't. She's told you many times she's engaged to Goku and yet you kept pursuing her. Her fiancée defeated King Piccolo's son. There're rumors he's the boy who killed King Piccolo. Goku's the strongest man in the world. You gotta accept you are not the one she wants."

The dining hall door opened with Goku walking out with a big smile on his face. "Where's Gyu-Mao?"

Kaifun sneered, "Disgusting. How can you smile after dishonoring ChiChi in front of her father? "

Goku scratched the back of his head; his embarrassment from earlier returning. "I didn't know I couldn't touch ChiChi like that in front of everyone."

"For that alone you're not worthy of the Gyu-Mao's daughter." Kaifun walked off leaving Goku even more puzzled.

"Don't mind him. He's upset you've come to marry Miss ChiChi. With you here, he knows he can't marry her."

Goku frowned at Aki. "What? You mean he wants to be ChiChi's husband?"

"Yeah."

Goku pointed to himself. "But _I'm_ gonna be ChiChi's husband."

Aki laughed. "Don't worry about it. Miss ChiChi _wants_ to marry you. Kaifun has offered himself as a husband to Miss ChiChi many times but she always turned him down saying she is promised to you, and by the way you kissed and groped her, I would say you want to marry her, too." Aki noticed the blush on Goku's cheeks. He said slyly, "I bet she let you see her breasts, too."

Goku shook his head at the young man. "No. ChiChi said I couldn't see them until after we're married."

Aki didn't believe Goku. "Really? You didn't pafu pafu her?"

Goku flushed well aware of what that meant. "I didn't do that with ChiChi!"

The way Goku reacted, he had to be telling the truth. "I never thought the princess was a tease. She seems so proper but that's probably why." Aki grinned at Goku. "I bet Miss ChiChi will be a wild one on your wedding night." He slapped Goku's back. "Goku, you're in for a fun time!"

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah," Aki was certain. "If she's teasing you now, she's ready, too. She probably gets wet thinking about you."

"Aki," Mr. Olitz scolded as he returned from outside. "Have some decency. This is our princess."

"At least I'm not like Kaifun," Aki defended himself. "He's still upset Miss ChiChi refused him."

Mr. Olitz suspected as much seeing the young man angrier than a bull when he stormed outside. It was why he came back in the castle. "Still? Well, why did he agree to help with the house?"

Aki shrugged. "Probably trying to get bonus points with the king and Miss ChiChi _and_ check out the competition."

"Competition?" Mr. Olitz looked in Goku's direction. "How can he compete with the man who defeated King Piccolo's son?"

Aki shrugged again. "You got me."

Goku didn't understand the conversation between Mr. Olitz and Aki. The only thing that made sense was 'competition'. "Does Kaifun want to fight me?" Goku questioned.

Aki laughed loudly at that. "Oh no. We'll have a funeral before a wedding if he did that."

Even Mr. Olitz chuckled at the idea of Kaifun fighting Goku. "Maybe not a funeral. Just a lesson learned. I think a fight could help. Sometimes men need to fight to clear aggressions with each other."

Goku could fight Kaifun but he knew it wouldn't be worth his time. It'll be like fighting the fighters in the preliminary rounds at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Besides, he's more interested in learning why Kaifun wanted ChiChi to be his wife.

* * *

Goku sat with Mr. Lupp and Mr. Olitz as Gyu-Mao flew the airship to Mount Paozu. They were friendly and made small talk with Goku. They weren't perverted like Aki and didn't dislike him like Kaifun. Goku glanced at Kaifun a few times wondering about the man. Goku didn't like Kaifun wanting ChiChi as his wife. That meant Kaifun wanted to do with ChiChi what he and ChiChi have been doing like kissing, letting him touch her breasts and sparring. Goku didn't like that at all. Besides, ChiChi was going to be _his_ wife.

The sun was rising when Gyu-Mao landed the air ship at Mount Paozu. They were going to work from sunup to sundown and there was plenty to do. Aki grabbed his toolbox in one hand and balanced a box of wiring in the other. He stepped off the ramp first with Kaifun who had his hands full, too. Behind him, Aki could hear Mr. Olitz requesting Goku's help with the material he brought.

Aki whistled as he looked at the home. From the outside view, it looked completed. He was told most of the interior was done except for the plumbing and wiring. When he heard Gyu-Mao and Goku were building a house, he expected something smaller to have been completed in three days. Not this. "Wow. You did all this in three days?" He chuckled. "If I need a house built, I'm calling you guys."

Kaifun had a different impression as he stared at the house ChiChi will live in with Goku. "Your Highness," Kaifun addressed, "The home is nice but isn't it small for your daughter?"

Gyu-Mao heaved a few pipes over his shoulder. "ChiChi designed the house, Kaifun. I don't think she would design a house too small for her and Goku."

Kaifun smiled. "Of course." Kaifun looked at the house again. "You're right."

Goku heard Kaifun as he walked down the ramp. He carried the bathtub Mr. Olitz built for the master bathroom. "Small home? I thought it was big."

"Don't mind him," Mr. Olitz said aware of Kaifun's words. "It's a lovely home you and the king have built. Miss ChiChi will love it and her approval is all that matters."

Goku appreciated the old man's words. He hoped ChiChi will like it.

Though Kaifun didn't consider Goku suitable for ChiChi, he admit Goku was good at following instructions. Goku did what would require the work of multiple men or machines days to do in hours.

He spent the morning working with Mr. Olitz and Mr. Lupp on the plumbing to ensure purified water from the well entered the house. His muscles were useful for bringing in the heavy material of the toilet, vanity sinks, bathtub and shower. They were in the master bedroom now. Mr. Olitz and Mr. Lupp wanted to install them after lunch.

Near noon, Mr. Olitz and Mr. Lupp took a break, keeping cool and eating the lunch they brought in the airship. This left Goku to explore his home looking for Gyu-Mao, Aki and Kaifun who were spending their morning with the electrical wiring.

"Where's Gyu-Mao?" Goku asked as he found Aki and Kaifun in the spare bedroom working.

"You just missed him, Goku. He went to the airship to relax with Mr. Olitz and Mr. Lupp." Aki was putting some of his tools in his toolbox. "Do you need him for something?"

"I was gonna hunt a fish for lunch and wanted to know if he wanted one."

"I think he brought his lunch," Kaifun said and waved Goku over. "The wiring's almost done in this room, Goku, but I want to give you a few pointers on what to do if small issues occur."

"Small issues?"

"What to do if the outlet stops working, how to change one or a light switch. Simple stuff so you don't electrocute yourself."

Goku remained where he was. "Maybe you better tell Gyu-Mao this."

"You're gonna be living here with ChiChi," Kaifun said exasperated. "As man of the house, you must know these things."

"ChiChi's smart, too. If she can't handle it, we'll call her Dad. I can't do that stuff."

"Why not?"

"Whenever I fiddle with any wiring, I always electrocute myself."

Aki snickered while Kaifun got angry. "Shouldn't that be enough reason to learn more about it?"

"Not if it means electrocuting myself."

Kaifun sighed. "What an idiot. The princess stoop low choosing you as her husband."

Being called an idiot wasn't anything new to Goku. He usually ignore the words but coming from Kaifun, especially after that remark about ChiChi rubbed him wrong. "How am I being an idiot?"

"Your refusal to learn the basic issues that will come up is what you're being an idiot about!"

"Ah, Goku's not an idiot," Aki came to Goku's defense. "He's being smart. Why do something you can pay others to do?"

"With what money?" Kaifun asked.

Goku thought for a moment before lighting up, "I won 500,000 zeni at the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"And how much was left when you and ChiChi bought the capsule house?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know but ChiChi said we had enough left over to buy furniture, appliances and stuff."

It didn't surprise Kaifun Goku left ChiChi in charge of the money. It's probably the one smart thing he has done. "Well, you're gonna run out of money, and with the World Martial Arts Tournament cancelled, you can't rely on that for funds anymore. You will need a real job. What are you gonna do to take care of ChiChi?"

Aki intervened noticing a shift in Goku's demeanor. Something Kaifun said annoyed Goku. "That's not your business, Kaifun. What Goku and Miss ChiChi do-"

Kaifun snapped at Aki. His lack of concern was troublesome, too. "Aren't you concerned about our princess? You really think he can take care of ChiChi; give her all she needs to make her happy?"

"Miss ChiChi seems happy with her _choice_ ," Aki emphasized. "Anyone as strong as Goku will have no trouble making money."

"Muscles aren't everything. The World Martial Arts Tournament ending proved that."

Aki noticed Goku clench his fists. He knew where this was going. Perhaps Mr. Olitz was right about Goku and Kaifun needing to fight to air out aggressions but Aki also knew Kaifun, if not dead, will be in the hospital for weeks if they fought. "Come on, Goku. I need your help getting something out of the airship."

Goku followed, his demeanor changing, but when he stepped outside Goku realized something. "I thought we took everything out of the airship this morning."

Aki smiled. He was caught. "Actually, I thought it was best to separate you and Kaifun. Like I said this morning, he's really upset you and Miss ChiChi will marry. He never thought you would come and hoped he could convince Miss ChiChi to accept his proposal."

"She wouldn't have," Goku said as his mind processed this. "ChiChi was waiting on me all these years."

"Yeah, but I think after a while, she would've given up. I doubt she would've waited until 30 for you. She probably would've accepted Kaifun's proposal. That would've made him and Mrs. Niver happy."

"Mrs. Niver?" Goku recognized the name. "The old lady?"

Aki laughed. "Oh, I see you've met her. She's Kaifun grandma. If you think Kaifun was mad Miss ChiChi turned him down, Mrs. Niver was furious."

"But why?"

"I guess they really thought Kaifun was the best guy for her. Mrs. Niver's a strange one anyway. Mrs. Niver's husband was killed by the king when he was a bad person but she was the first one to forgive when he apologized to the village for his bad ways. Maybe she sees Kaifun's marriage to ChiChi as the final atonement for what he did." Aki shrugged. "At least that's what my Mom thinks but I wouldn't worry about them. You're the one Miss ChiChi wants."

Goku would question more about Gyu-Mao's connection to Mrs. Niver and Kaifun but something got his attention. Something familiar teased his nose. Goku sniffed walking in the direction of the smell. Aki noticed this. "What is it, Goku?"

"I smell ChiChi." A big smiled plastered his face. "She's on her way here."

Aki joined him. "How can you smell Miss ChiChi? She's at the castle."

"I know her scent." He sniffed again smiling. "She's coming this way."

Her scent? Aki would understand if ChiChi was standing next to them but she was nowhere near them. The sounds of a car approaching reached his ears. Aki's mouth fell open at the sight of ChiChi driving in her Dad's air car. He stared at Goku speechless.

"How did you know she was coming?"

Goku almost rolled his eyes. Didn't Aki hear him? "I told you. I smell ChiChi."

Aki could only stare as ChiChi pulled up to them. "Miss ChiChi, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait anymore," ChiChi said getting out of the car. "When Dad said you guys were coming, I knew the house was almost completed. I had to see it." Goku's eyes were on ChiChi as she came around the car, stopping once she saw their house. Her face lit up as she screamed. "Goku! This house is perfect!"

"You like it?"

"I love it! You and Dad did a perfect job on it. It's how I designed it!"

"Goku, why don't you show Miss ChiChi the inside of the house?" Aki offered.

"Okay. Come on, ChiChi."

Aki grinned as he watched the pair head towards their home. They stop to speak with Gyu-Mao for a moment before going inside. Aki wished he could see Kaifun's reaction. He'd be pissed seeing ChiChi gush over Goku but it was what Kaifun needed to see to get over her.

Kaifun was in the master bedroom making notations of the work he'll do here when he heard voices. Both he recognized but one wasn't expected to be here. He turned as the door opened speechless at Goku and ChiChi's entrance.

"Kaifun," ChiChi greeted the man.

"ChiChi, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see the house. I couldn't wait anymore. Everything is so wonderful!" ChiChi saw the bath materials spread out in the bedroom. She squealed again and ran to the bathtub. "This is perfect. Mr. Olitz did a wonderful job on it."

Kaifun looked on awkwardly as Goku stood by ChiChi smiling at her joy. "Yeah. I know he designed the tubs for the ones in the castle. I think the one he made for your Dad's bathroom is his prized one."

"Mr. Olitz still brags about it." ChiChi ran her fingers over the knobs and push button features. She glanced at Kaifun. "Can you give us a moment alone, Kaifun?"

"Oh, sure," Kaifun said putting his papers down. "It's almost lunch time anyway."

"I brought lunch for everyone if you all have enough room in your bellies."

"Really?" Goku rubbed his stomach. "Can we eat now?"

"In a moment, Goku. Kaifun?" She looked at him expecting to leave.

Kaifun left the room, closing the door partially. He thought to give them privacy but he couldn't help it as he turned and looked through the small gap.

ChiChi slipped off her shoes and climbed in the tub. "Take off your shoes and get in." Goku did so and sat opposite of her. "Why are we sitting in here?"

"I want to see how well we fit in here because that was a specification I made for this tub." Her cheeks turned pink. "I told you I will take baths with you."

"Oh, yeah," Goku recalled ChiChi's words. "We both fit in here and it's roomy, too."

"I can't wait until we're married." ChiChi leaned forward. "I'm gonna make you happy."

Kaifun rolled his eyes watching Goku and ChiChi kiss again. He couldn't see anymore.

Goku and ChiChi emerged from their home ten minutes later. Everyone was outside waiting by the car for ChiChi. Kaifun told them about lunch she brought.

"What do you think so far?" Gyu-Mao asked.

"I love it. I can't wait for everything to be finished." ChiChi opened the trunk of the air car. "I got enough food for everyone." ChiChi handed Goku two big baskets for him to hold. "That's for you, Goku." ChiChi handed Aki one basket. "That's for you men."

Aki looked at his one big basket and at the two Goku had in his hands. "We only get one basket, Miss ChiChi? There's five of us including your Dad."

"Yes but none of you can compete with Goku's stomach." ChiChi grabbed her blanket and closed the car trunk. "Come on, Goku. Let's find a nice spot in the forest."

While the men pulled out the food contents in the picnic, Kaifun was the only to notice ChiChi and Goku walking off. "You're not eating with us?"

"No. Goku and I will eat alone." ChiChi turned away and followed Goku into the forest.

"Leave them alone, Kaifun," Mr. Lupp advised the young man. "Young couples should eat alone."

Alone in the forest with ChiChi, memories washed over Goku. It had been a long time since he had been here. The memories were faint but he remembered walking here with his grandpa. He looked at ChiChi smiling as she looked around the wilderness in amazement.

 _I wonder what memories I will have with her._

Goku settled on a spot near a river not far from their home. ChiChi opened the picnic blanket and unloaded the food while Goku cleaned his hands. This spot. He remembered being here with his grandpa so many years ago.

 _Gohan and Goku sat on the grass watching a large fish cook over a fire. Five year old Goku, stared at the fish cooking. He was so hungry._

" _Is it ready yet, Grandpa?"_

 _Gohan laughed patting the child's head. "Almost, Goku. I will never understand how someone as small as you can eat so much. The girl who marries you will have her hands full."_

 _Goku cocked his head to his side. "Marry me? What's that?"_

" _One day, if you're lucky, a girl will cook for you, clean for you and do things to you that will make you feel really good."_

" _Why? You cook for me and clean for me and I feel good fighting you."_

" _A girl will do that because she will care for you like me. I won't always cook and clean for you, Goku, but when you find a girl like that, you must protect her and care for her, too. Be really nice to her."_

 _Goku nodded with a smile. "Okay, Grandpa. I will."_

Goku rose from the river. He recalled Grandpa's words. _I'll protect, care and be really nice to ChiChi like I promised, Grandpa."_

When ChiChi had the food laid out, she called to Goku. "Everything's ready, Goku. We can eat now."

"Whoo-hoo!" Goku nearly bounced to the blanket. He grabbed a plate and dived in. It pleased ChiChi Goku ate so voraciously. One after one, he cleared the containers of food from both baskets. When he finished, he rubbed his belly. "Ah, that was great." He turned to ChiChi. "Got anything else for me to eat?"

"Yes, I do. Dessert." ChiChi pulled out a dish from the basket. She opened the top revealing Mitarashi Dango, sweet mocha balls on several bamboo sticks covered in a sweet brown sauce. ChiChi picked up one stick. "Open up." Goku obediently opened his mouth and ChiChi put the food in his mouth. She pulled the stick out, leaving some of the sticky sauce on his lips.

Goku swallowed the food in two bites. "Mmm! That was good, ChiChi!" Goku didn't wait for ChiChi to feed him. He grabbed the hot container and quickly ate the rest.

ChiChi grabbed a napkin and wiped Goku's mouth. She said, "I'm glad. I was hoping you like it."

"It's really good!" Goku said. "Do you have any more food?"

ChiChi dropped her hand disappointed. "I'm sorry. I'm still learning to make enough for you."

Goku smiled. "Ah, don't worry about it, ChiChi. I got a big stomach. This will hold me until dinner."

They laid on the blanket together staring at the few pieces of sky they could see between the trees. It was nice out here, ChiChi thought. Nice and quiet. "Goku, you'll show me around this place once we marry, won't you?"

"You really want to see Mount Paozu?"

"Of course, Goku. I'll be living here. This will be my home. I need to learn about this place as much as you do."

"Sure!" ChiChi desire to learn more about Mount Paozu made Goku happy. "Wow. It'll be like living with Grandpa."

Not really ChiChi thought as she snuggled close to Goku. "What do you mean?"

"Me and Grandpa loved being on Mount Paozu. I wasn't sure if you would like living out here, away from so many people, around the animals and stuff."

"I want to be where you are, Goku." Anywhere Goku chose to live made ChiChi happy. Except, "Animals like a deer?"

Goku didn't hear the worried tone in ChiChi's voice. "And monkeys, birds, bears, tigers, mountain lions and wolves. I've seen dinosaurs, too."

The thought of being around so many deadly animals was concerning. "Do the bears, wolves, tigers, mountain lions and dinosaurs live near our home?"

Goku shook his head. "They usually keep to themselves unless they are hunting for food. They never came near Grandpa's house."

"That's good." ChiChi relaxed. Last thing she needed was a mountain lion prowling her yard.

A comfortable silence fell between them again. ChiChi imagined a lot of afternoons like this with Goku. Here, she and Goku were safe from Piccolo. There were far from the nearest city. If Piccolo came looking for Goku, he wouldn't find them here she thought. No. This place will be peaceful for them to live out their lives, to raise their children. To….

"ChiChi, does Kaifun really want you as his wife?"

The blunt question came out of nowhere. ChiChi gazed at Goku. He still looked upward but she noticed a frown crossing his face. "Yes. He tried to court me but I turned him down."

"He doesn't like it you're marrying me."

ChiChi agreed as she sat up. "No, but he'll get over it. How did you find out about that?"

"Aki told me Kaifun tried to beat you in a fight since you wouldn't accept courting," he said the unfamiliar word, "unless you were defeated. He said you defeated all the guys who wanted to court you."

"Yes, I did. I wanted a strong husband. My husband had to beat me in a fight for me to consider courtship. Well, any man had to." The words were out before she caught herself. From the corner of her eye, she saw Goku sit up. He didn't say anything. He gave her a long look. Surely, he didn't catch her slip? "What is it, Goku?"

"ChiChi, why did you enter the tournament?"

ChiChi frowned annoyed. Did he forget already? "I told you. To find you and remind you of your promise."

"But you didn't have to enter the tournament. You could've waited for me at the entrance where the fighters signed up like my friends did." He peered at ChiChi carefully. "Was it always your intention to fight me?"

When ChiChi didn't answer, Goku said, "Aki said you turned down a lot of suitors because they couldn't defeat you. You told me you wanted a strong husband. So… I wonder if you wanted to fight me to see if I was the strong husband you wanted."

ChiChi hadn't expected Goku to figure that out. She didn't expect anyone too honestly but Goku did. He was a lot smarter than he was given credit for.

"Yes," she whispered. "I entered to fight you." It was out in the open. No need to keep the secret from her future husband. "I didn't care about winning the tournament. It was always my intention to fight you."

Goku couldn't stop the smile from growing on his face. He _liked_ the idea of ChiChi wanting to fight him and not because she was angry at him for forgetting her. "Really? Why?"

"As I told you, I wanted a strong husband. I know you came in second place at the 21st and 22nd tournament. I suspected you were the boy who killed King Piccolo. So, I knew you were strong but so was I. I'm the strongest person in my village but I wanted my husband to be stronger than me. I was confident in my skills. So I entered the tournament, hoping we would fight. If you defeated me, I knew you were the husband for me."

"And if I lost," Not that he would've, "then what about the promise?"

"I would've married you but I would've been disappointed you weren't stronger than me."

"Ah, looks like you got what you wanted."

She did. Only…

"Except my pride _was_ injured. You're so much stronger than me, Goku. You didn't have to remove your heavy shirt or boots to defeat me. I wasn't a challenge at all."

Well, that _was_ true. Still, "You were still fun to fight, ChiChi. I felt something with you."

ChiChi raised an eyebrow. "Felt something? Like what?"

"I can't describe it but it was excitement. I knew you weren't a challenging opponent but as I warmed up, I felt really excited fighting you. When we fought, it was fun. I was frantic trying to figure out what I did to make you mad but I liked it even when you chased me in the air."

"And the Kamehameha Wave?" ChiChi inquired.

Goku's smile widened. "I was tingling with excitement."

" _You promised that you would make me your bride!"_

 _This was good. The angry girl finally confessed why she was angry with him. However, Goku still had no idea what she meant. What was a bride?_

 _To get the answer, Goku turned to the only person he knew could tell him what that meant. "Krillin, what's a bride?"_

 _Goku watched Yamcha, Krillin and even the angry girl fall over in shock. He did it again. Asked a question he should know the answer to. Being clueless didn't bother him as a kid but as he got older, he noticed people lack patience to deal with him and often thought he was stupid for not knowing things he should know._

" _What's a bride?" he asked again. He needed to know._

 _Krillin rose to his feet screaming at Goku. "You moron! Making a girl your bride means you're gonna marry her!"_

 _Marry? Grandpa said something about him marrying a girl. But what was that again? It was on the tip of his tongue._

 _Seeing his confusion, Yamcha explained. "It means you become husband and wife and live together."_

 _Krillin continued on angry at Goku. "You jerk! When did you promise to marry such a cute girl?! This isn't fair! You get everything!"_

 _Realization hit him on what he did. Grandpa did say something about him marrying a girl and how it would be good for him but when did he make that promise?! He turned to the angry girl still processing the shock of what his promise meant. "Live together?! With you?! I promised you that?!"_

 _Why would he promise himself to live with a girl? Who_ WAS _this girl? She had to be special if he made that promise to her. He needed to find out who she is. Goku knew he had a bad memory but if he knew her name, then he would know who this girl is and why she was so special that he promised to marry her._

" _Who exactly ARE_ _you? Please, tell me!"_

 _Anger on the girl's face was replaced by a cocky look. "All right. I'll tell you… if you beat me!"_

 _That was it? That's all he had to do? Oh, he had this in the bag. He'll defeat her, find out who she is and remember his promise to her. "Really? That's great!" For a moment he was worried. "I thought I was going to have to live the rest of my life with someone whose name I don't even know." He didn't know this girl's name but he already imagined it would be fun living together. After all, she knew how to fight. She's weaker than him but she could be a fun sparring partner._

 _The girl didn't like his confidence. "You think you've already won?! Sorry, but you're sorely mistaken if you think I'll lose so easily. I haven't revealed my best weapon."_

" _Best weapon? What's that?"_

 _The girl smiled. For someone that's weaker than him, she had a lot of confidence in herself. "I'll show you."_

 _Goku stood unguarded, ready for whatever weapon this girl was going to show him. However, his eyes expanded to the size of saucers when he saw her hands form a familiar technique._

" _Ka….me….."_

 _Wait a second! The Kamehameha Wave? She knew that?_

" _Ha….me….."_

 _A ball of energy formed in the girl's hands. He could feel the rising Ki of the girl. This was a powerful weapon? He could dodge it but Goku wondered about the crowd. Did this girl know how to control it?_

 _As the girl prepare to fire on him, Goku couldn't contain his excitement. This girl he was going to live with knew how to fight and knew the Kamehameha Wave! He was bouncing with excitement and he didn't understand why._

" _HA!" the girl yelled firing the Kamehameha Wave on him._

 _Goku caught the wave, holding it between his hands. The wave was big, half the wingspan size of Goku's arms. The wave burned the skin on his fingers, caused his face to perspire but it wasn't as strong as Tien or Krillin's. Still, it was more than he expected from this girl. Goku concentrated, squeezing the wave, shrinking it until the remaining strength of the wave exploded in his face. It pushed him back but not enough to knock Goku out of the ring._

 _The girl stood in shock. Her best attack failed. "You took my wave head on and it did nothing to you?"_

 _Goku could only grin as he crouch ready to retaliate. "Okay, I'm gonna win now! Here I go! Get ready!"_

 _The girl continued to impress Goku. Even after seeing her wave did nothing to him, she was confident she could handle what he threw at her. "Go ahead and try, if you think you can!"_

 _Goku steadied himself. He didn't want to hurt her, only knock her out of the ring. Forming a fist, he punch in her direction creating enough air in his punch to push her out of the ring. The girl was knocked off her feet but it worked too well. The girl slam hard against the wall when she fell out of the ring._

 _Goku asked the girl if she was all right. He was relieved she wasn't mad but smiling impressed he had gotten stronger but that didn't answer the question he wanted to know._

 _When the girl told him her name, it finally hit Goku._

 _ChiChi!_

 _The Ox King's daughter! He remembered her! Only she wore less clothes then. If she approached him wearing the outfit she wore when they were kids, he would've remembered her. He remembered the promise but thought it was food. It wasn't what he thought but he was gonna honor it anyway._

"I still can't describe the excitement," Goku went on. "I knew I really liked it. I got the same feeling when we sparred in your yard. Although now I know what to do when I have those feelings."

A sly grinned grew on ChiChi's face. She knew what he was thinking. "What's that?"

"Kiss you." He moved closer. "I want to kiss you really bad now."

"Goku," her fingers caressed face, "if we're alone, you don't have to tell me. Just kiss me."

That was all Goku needed to hear. He pressed his lips against ChiChi's and kissed for several moments before ChiChi pulled back too fast for Goku's liking. "That was nice." She pushed Goku aside and began placing the empty containers in the picnic baskets. "We better get going, Goku. You have to get back to work."

Once ChiChi packed everything, she stood and pulled at the blanket, frowning at Goku still sitting. "Come on, Goku." Goku grabbed ChiChi's hand and pulled her down to him. ChiChi dropped to her knees confused before Goku kissed her again. "Goku," ChiChi pressed a hand on his chest. "We have to get going."

"Yes, you do before your father comes looking for you."

Startled, ChiChi looked up while Goku turned his head. Kaifun stood by a tree watching them. He didn't look happy. "Kaifun," ChiChi gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Goku kept his arms around ChiChi as she tried to break away. ChiChi had rules about being seen around others but at the moment, Goku didn't care if Kaifun saw them.

"I volunteered to find you. We have to resume work on your house."

"Go on ahead," ChiChi told him. "We're right behind you." Kaifun stared for a moment. He looked as if he was going to argue but reconsidered and left them alone.

When Kaifun was out of hearing distance, Goku said, "I think he doesn't like me because I'm a fighter, too."

ChiChi didn't find that surprising. "Since he couldn't defeat me, I can understand why."

"He's glad the World Martial Arts Tournament ended."

ChiChi knew that was a sore spot for Goku. "Don't worry about that, Goku or him. He's not worth it." She stood. "Come on. We need to go before my Dad comes looking for us."

Gyu-Mao by stood at the air car waiting for Goku and ChiChi. Lunch was over and they needed to resume working on the house. After what happened this morning, Gyu-Mao felt he should keep a closer eye on the two. However, Mr. Lupp was right. Goku and ChiChi were a young couple and needed time alone without others watching over them. ChiChi knew how to behave and what not to do before marriage but he also knew what it was like to have new emotions and hormones at that age.

"There you are!" Gyu-Mao spotted the pair emerging from the forest. "Thanks for the impromptu lunch, ChiChi. It was delicious. I hope you and Goku had a nice lunch together."

ChiChi opened the car's trunk. "We did." She smiled at Goku as he placed the picnic baskets and blanket in the car's trunk. "I wished it was longer but I know there's still a lot of work that needs to be done."

Gyu-Mao had good news about that. "Mr. Olitz and Aki said they could have at least half the plumbing and wiring done today. So tomorrow while the men and I come out here, you and Goku can take the airship and spend the morning buying things you're gonna need for your house."

"You won't need Goku's help?"

Gyu-Mao smiled at the young man in question. "Nah. Goku will get the heavy lifting done before we leave tonight, the men can handle the rest tomorrow. Besides, that empty house needs some furniture and appliances. We should get some of that moved in before the wedding."

ChiChi looked at the house in question. It certainly did need furniture particularly the master bedroom.

* * *

After breakfast the following day, Goku and ChiChi flew the airship to the nearest big city. They bought the biggest refrigerator and stove they could find and a dining table for the kitchen, a long sectional sofa and TV for the den, and a king size futon bedroom set for the master bedroom. Other smaller trinkets for the house was bought and an hour, to Goku's chagrin, was spent on buying Goku some clothes.

After everything was unloaded, Goku stayed on Mount Paozu while ChiChi returned to castle alone. Her father thought they could finish up everything if they work late instead of coming home at dinner. ChiChi was fine with that. She'll miss Goku at dinner but after today, they could handle the rest of the house by themselves and focus on the wedding.

The wedding. ChiChi blushed as she prepared for bed that night. With the wedding fast approaching, ChiChi thought it was time to prepare herself of what was to come. Her preparation began the first day her father and Goku left for Mount Paozu.

ChiChi went to East City. There were cities near her home ChiChi could've gone to but she couldn't risk being spotted for what she shopped for. Over the years, ChiChi prepared herself to be a good housewife. She learned to cook, sew, clean. She was ready for everything a wife needed to be ready for except one are.

She assumed when it came to intimacy it would be Goku taking the lead, and teaching her but since reuniting with Goku, it was painfully obvious she will be taking the lead and do the teaching. She had to teach Goku how to kiss and she didn't know how herself. The TV and books were her guide.

Goku's inexperience was why she went into that part of the bookstore.

Adult.

She was shocked there were so many books about sex. She kept looking around expecting someone to stare at her but she was alone which eased her as she read the different titles, even taking a few books off the bookshelf to thumb through.

She left with three books. Two were educational. One was wordy and the other had more pictures. The third was an erotic novel.

While Goku and Gyu-Mao worked, ChiChi spent time during the day going through the educational books. The pictures and words shocked her. Goku will do _that_ to her? He will put his mouth there? She could do that to his penis? They could have sex in _that_ position? Thanks goodness she was in martial arts shape!

Reading the details and seeing the pictures _did_ have an effect on her. Picturing Goku doing these things to her, ChiChi could feel a tingle between her legs, see her nipples protrude through her clothes. Embarrassed by her body's reaction, ChiChi had taken a shower after reading the books appearing refreshed when her father and Goku returned from Mount Paozu.

Tonight, with her father and Goku gone for the evening, ChiChi decided to spend it reading the third book she purchased. The erotic novel. Like the other books, ChiChi's face turned red but the details in the erotic book was much more explicit using slang for body parts and different euphemism for sex she never heard before. The details of what the man and woman did with each other….

Once more she could feel her body reacting to what she read. She felt dirty but she knew she had to do this if she wanted a wedding night with Goku.

ChiChi nearly screamed at the sudden knock on her door. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. 11:15 pm. Who was at her door this late? Everyone retired early at the castle. "Who is it?"

"Goku."

Goku? "Y-y-you're back?"

"Yeah. We just got back. I…I wanted to see you before I went to bed. Is that all right?"

Her heart warmed at the admission Goku wanted to see her but she still felt so dirty he would see her after she read an explicit book. She didn't have time for a shower to clean up! "Of course, Goku. Give me a second."

ChiChi jumped out of bed and shoved the books under it. She quickly checked herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed but Goku couldn't tell what she was doing could by looking at her face, could he? No. Not Goku. He was too innocent for that.

ChiChi put on her robe at the foot of the bed and made her way to the door. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. She'll let Goku see her, say good night, take a shower and go to bed. Simple. Putting on a smile, ChiChi opened the door. "Hi."

Goku stood there with an arm behind his head. He felt a little embarrassed wanting to see ChiChi. He saw her this morning. That should be enough but something in him wanted to see ChiChi before he went to bed.

Seeing ChiChi smile at him, he returned an awkward smile of his own. "Hi."

ChiChi leaned on the door; keeping herself partially hidden from him. "So, you wanted to see me?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you always give me a kiss when I leave and come back. I was kind of hoping you'd kiss me now that I'm back."

ChiChi blushed. It was nice to think Goku was getting used to her kisses.

"Do you smell something?" Goku asked stepping forward forcing ChiChi to step back to allow Goku in her room.

"Like what?" ChiChi asked as she closed the door. She sniffed. "I don't smell anything."

"Your room smells different." He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. "It smells really nice."

ChiChi sniffed. She didn't smell anything. "It smells as it always have, Goku."

"No," Goku shook his head adamant. "It's different. I don't know how to describe it but it's really nice. It's tasty."

"Tasty?" ChiChi wondered what Goku was smelling. She didn't bring any food in her room. As she stepped by Goku, he grabbed her wrist. ChiChi's eyes went from her wrist to Goku's face. He stared at her but there was something different in his eyes. It wasn't a curious or confused stare he would give her at times. This was new. "What is it, Goku?"

"You haven't kissed me."

He was serious about that kiss. ChiChi could hear it in the sudden change in his voice. It got her heart beating a little faster and her mouth becoming dry. She should say something but Goku's stare was almost hypnotizing.

When ChiChi didn't say anything, Goku acted, resting a hand behind her neck. He moved closer to her. "Your kiss."

"My kiss," she whispered.

Goku nodded and closed the space between them. His lips against hers were firm not as soft as she expected. ChiChi pulled back wanting the kiss to be short but Goku's hand was still on her neck and pulled her to him. The sudden action caused her lips to part and it was all Goku needed to force her mouth open.

He wanted a longer kiss ChiChi presumed. She allowed it, even wrapping an arm around his neck as his mouth explored hers. He pulled her closer so her body was pressed against his. When she pulled back a second time needing air, Goku dropped his hand from her neck.

ChiChi touched her lips, her body tingling, her breath coming in heavy pants. Wow! Where did that kiss come from? She noticed Goku closing the space between them. ChiChi assumed he was going to kiss her again. She opened her mouth to say no but Goku didn't kiss her. He buried his head in her neck and inhaled sharply.

"You smell good, ChiChi," his voice husky as he licked the side of her neck. "Mmmm."

ChiChi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She was too stunned to move as her mind was slowly comprehending what Goku did. Goku licked her neck. He moaned like he was eating something tasty.

"Goku?" Was this really her fiancé? The same man who didn't like her hugging him was now licking her neck?

Goku sniffed her moving to the other side of her neck. "Yeah?" he breathed out. He sniffed her as he moved down past her breasts, stomach until he was on his knees between her legs. "Right here! You smell," he inhaled sniffing her again. "So good."

ChiChi screamed and pushed Goku's head away, knocking Goku on his back. ChiChi's face turned red like a tomato. "What are you doing?!"

Realization dawned on her. The smell Goku commented on when he entered her room….. _He can smell me down there?!_

"You smell nice there," Goku explained rising, unfazed with ChiChi pushing him away. "Really nice."

His voice was different again. There was something about the look in his eyes and his smile. It wasn't the same but the closest she could say it was similar to the confident attitude Goku had when he fought Piccolo. Surely, he wasn't gonna fight her. Still, ChiChi couldn't help taking a step back. This was not the Goku she had come to known since the tournament. Goku's smiled widened as he took a step forward. He appeared amused by her antics. ChiChi took another step back and Goku took another step forward. She kept stepping back until she found the back of legs pressed against the bed.

"Goku….I…." his look silenced her. She knew her mind was playing tricks on her for if she was really honest, she would think Goku looked like he wanted to eat her. "Goku?"

With a gentle push ChiChi suddenly found herself falling backwards on her bed. She blinked and Goku was on the bed on top of her. He moved so fast! He wasn't touching her _yet_ , just hovering over her, staring with an odd look in his eyes. He was going to kiss her she knew. Not that ChiChi didn't mind kissing Goku. She loved it but the look in his eyes, her body pressed against the mattress like this. They weren't to be like this until their wedding night! "Maybe we should-Mmph!" She was silenced with Goku pressing his lips _and_ body against hers.

ChiChi felt Goku settle himself between her forcing her legs to spread. This was too fast. This was too fast! ChiChi pressed her hips upward trying to signal Goku to get off her. However, it had the opposite reaction. Goku pressed his hips against hers hard! ChiChi's eyes widen at the sudden reaction. This was wrong. This was very wrong. This was….kind of good except she couldn't breathe. Goku's two hundred pound weighted shirt pressed against her breasts, cutting off her oxygen. Pressing her hips upward wouldn't get Goku's attention to get off her. So she went for another method. Her hand grabbed a piece of his spiky hair and yanked it hard!

It didn't work.

Or did it? Goku pulled back slightly, his weight was off her chest slightly. It was enough for ChiChi to breathe.

"Goku…."

Goku slammed his mouth and body against ChiChi again.

Nope. It didn't work.

Still, ChiChi wasn't near out of breath for the moment. She could think. Her hands went to Goku's back and slipped under his heavy shirt. Her hands moved up his back near his shoulder blades. She dug her nails in and clawed down his back with all the strength she could muster.

That got Goku's attention. Goku broke the kiss and pulled back from ChiChi until he was sitting up. "Ow! Why you'd do that?!" His fingers slipped under his shirt, touching his skin. He could feel ChiChi's marks. He pulled a hand out and examined it. He sighed with relief. "I'm not bleeding. I really thought you cut my skin, ChiChi. Why you'd do that anyway?"

ChiChi sat up, her chest heaving. He sounded like the Goku she knew. Good! ChiChi grabbed a pillow and smack Goku across his face with it. "You were pressing your heavy shirt against my ribcage! I couldn't breathe!"

"Oh." Goku chuckled shyly. He couldn't get mad at her if he did that. "Sorry." Honestly, he couldn't help himself. As soon he caught that pleasant smell coming from ChiChi, he was driven by it to act. He wanted to kiss her. So, he did. He wanted her on the bed so he pushed her. Looking at her now, he could still smell her and it was compelling him to do something he never thought of or understand. He wanted to put his head between her legs and inhale that wonderful scent of hers. Maybe even taste her, too. He wanted to do that so bad. Goku found himself acting up again as he removed his shirts and placed them on the floor. "Better?"

"Uh…" her face flamed and her heart pounded fast. There was that change in his voice again. "I think we should stop." ChiChi rose from the bed putting distance between her and Goku.

Goku remained on the bed but his eyes followed her movements, "Huh?" he frowned as if her words hurt him. "Why?" he whined.

ChiChi moved to her window. She opened it letting the spring night air in. She needed to clear her head and gather herself. "Goku, it's not long before our wedding. If we kiss now, I don't think we'll stop." She turned her back on him. She placed a hand on her neck, her fingers caressing the area Goku licked. "We'll want to do things we can't do yet."

ChiChi told him that before and he didn't understand it then. "What things?"

ChiChi considered telling Goku. Perhaps if she explain instead of leaving Goku in the dark….

A sudden knock put an end to that idea.

"ChiChi?"

It was her father! ChiChi turned around. Goku still sat on the bed. He hadn't reacted to her father's voice. He seem to be solely concentrated on her. "Coming, Dad!" She pointed to Goku's shirts. "Put those back on," she whispered. ChiChi rushed to her vanity mirror to check herself. Her robe had loosened when on the bed with Goku. ChiChi recovered herself and tightened the belt. Her cheeks were slightly pink. She couldn't help that but it was better than the beet face she was certain her face was colored earlier. ChiChi rushed to the door, stealing a last look at Goku who still sat on her bed but had his shirts on. She put on a bright smile and opened the door. "Hi, Dad."

Gyu-Mao stood at the door but he wasn't alone. Kaifun was with him.

"Kaifun?" ChiChi's smile fell. "Why are you here?"

At the mention of Kaifun's name, Goku perk up alert. Before his mind caught up with his body, Goku was on his feet and standing next to ChiChi.

"Goku?" Kaifun frowned. "Why are _you_ in ChiChi's room?"

The way Kaifun spoke as if he shouldn't be in ChiChi's room bothered him. It really bothered him. Who was _he_ to question why he was in ChiChi's room? Goku could accept it if Gyu-Mao asked that but not Kaifun. No way!

"ChiChi she said I can come in here and she's _my_ fiancée. Why are _you_ here?" The emphasis of the possessive terms weren't lost on anyone. Could Kaifun smell ChiChi like he? Was Kaifun here in hopes of smelling ChiChi? Goku got in front of ChiChi barricading her from Kaifun. No way would he allow Kaifun to smell ChiChi!

ChiChi and her father exchanged curious glances. It was obvious Kaifun's appearance bothered Goku. Last time ChiChi saw Goku upset, he was fighting with Piccolo. If he was _that_ upset, Kaifun will soon have a broken body. He was a nuisance but he didn't deserve that.

"Goku," ChiChi tugged Goku's arms. "There's no need to be upset."

Goku wouldn't move. In fact, he tightened his hold on the doorframe. "Why are you here?" Goku asked Kaifun again. "If you've come to smell ChiChi, I ain't gonna allow it!"

ChiChi's face turned scarlet.

"Smell?" Kaifun was repulsed by the notion. "What are you talking about?" He looked at ChiChi for an explanation but Goku stood in front of her blocking his view of her. Kaifun, stiffly explained, "His Highness offered me a room tonight since we came back so late. We were on the way to my room when he wanted to stop by and let ChiChi know he's home."

Perhaps it was the truth. Perhaps it wasn't. Goku wasn't sure and either way, he wasn't leaving his spot until Kaifun left.

Gyu-Mao picked up on this and said, "Kaifun, why don't you go on ahead to your room."

Kaifun preferred to stay and even challenge the request but thought better of it. He didn't mind annoying Goku but he wouldn't upset Gyu-Mao. "Okay. Good night, everyone."

Goku's eyes followed Kaifun as he walked down the hall and disappeared when he turned a corner. Gyu-Mao wasn't sure what was going on but he thought it best he talk to his daughter. "Goku, you go to bed. I need to speak with ChiChi." Gyu-Mao watched Goku's reaction. Would he be hostile to him, too?

Goku loosened his grip on the doorframe. "Okay," he relented. He hugged ChiChi, inhaling sharply as if he needed to smell ChiChi one more time before leaving and going into the room across from hers.

When Goku closed the door of his room, he could still smell that tantalizing scent from ChiChi but it wasn't as strong. His mind was still foggy. He leaned on the door and closed his eyes. Part of him wanted to go back to ChiChi but honoring her father's request remained stronger. What was wrong with him? He never acted like that before. Goku went to his open window and inhaled the fresh air. The fog in his mind was clearing and ChiChi's scent faded away.

Now that he felt more like himself, Goku thought back to his behavior when alone with ChiChi and when he saw Kaifun. What had come over him? ChiChi's scent had changed and it affected him. ChiChi never smelt like _that_ before. It was a good smell. A _really_ good smell. He wanted to kiss her but he also wanted to bury his face between her legs and inhale that sweet scent. Maybe even taste her. What would she taste like?

Goku slapped his face. What was _wrong_ with him? Taste ChiChi _there_? Was he becoming a pervert? Was all that time spent around Master Roshi finally rubbing off on him? Well, ChiChi _did_ say when they marry they will be able to touch each wherever they wanted but if he told her, he wanted to taste her there, what would she do? Hit him? Kick him out of bed? He got away with licking her neck though he wasn't sure why he did that. No. Goku shook his head vigorously. No way would ChiChi let him touch her there.

All thoughts of ChiChi and touching her in places she wouldn't allow stopped running in his mind when he felt a change in the lower half of his body. He looked down. His erection was poking through his pants again.

Goku frowned annoyed. "Again? Why does it keep doing that?" He sighed. "Guess I'll get rid of this."

* * *

Gyu-Mao sat in a chair by ChiChi's window while ChiChi sat on the foot of her bed. His fingers tapped his knees nervously as he struggled to find the right words. He looked around the room, noticing a few boxes spread out. Some empty, some filled with ChiChi's belongings. His heart turned at the thought. It was slowly sinking in his only child will marry and leave their home.

"Packing?"

ChiChi nodded. "Yes. After I saw my home yesterday, I knew it was time I start packing."

"You should leave some things here," Gyu-Mao suggested. "When you and Goku decide to stay over sometimes, you won't need to pack."

"Okay," ChiChi agreed. "That's a good idea."

"How are you and Goku getting along?"

"Wonderfully," ChiChi gushed. "We're gonna make each other so happy. I know it."

"With the house completed, we can proceed with the wedding. It's not long now."

"Just a few days." ChiChi hugged herself. "I can't wait."

"You never mentioned a honeymoon. If you need money to go somewhere," Gyu-Mao offered, "I can provide that for you and Goku."

ChiChi shook her head. She already had it planned out how she will spend her honeymoon with Goku. "I thought instead of having a honeymoon at some fancy resort, Goku and I will have our honeymoon in our new home." She blushed at that. "I just want us to spend time alone with each other."

What ChiChi said was the perfect lead into the talk Gyu-Mao wanted with his daughter. "ChiChi, I never had any concerns about Goku being in your room but the other morning in the dining hall and just now…."

"Goku and I haven't done anything married people do," ChiChi rushed out.

Maybe not but they were doing _something_. "But touching you in front of everyone…."

"Goku misunderstood," ChiChi explained. "We've kissed a lot and touched a few times but only above the waist." She made sure to say that remembering how her father reacted when he learned Goku touched her below the waist when they were children. "Goku hasn't seen me naked. He knows we can't do certain things until we marry."

Gyu-Mao was embarrassed asking just as ChiChi was embarrassed telling. He wouldn't consider himself a good father if he didn't talk about this with her. ChiChi didn't have a mother. He could let one of the older maids talk to ChiChi but thought this was his fatherly responsibility. "How much _do_ you know?"

ChiChi blushed. "Dad!"

"I don't want to have this talk either but as a parent I should. If you want to be a good parent you'll do this with your own children one day. Now answer the question."

Putting it that way, he had a point but it was still embarrassing. "I know enough. I read some books and magazines. They were _very_ informative."

Gyu-Mao wasn't going to ask _how_ ChiChi acquired these books. The magazines he knew. They were the normal teen magazines. Very chaste information was given. Either way, it seemed ChiChi educated herself. It was probably the smart thing to do Gyu-Mao realized. After all, Goku didn't give the impression he knew anything about sex. "All right, ChiChi. As long as you two know not to do that until your wedding night."

"We won't," ChiChi promised. She hoped her father move onto something else. This conversation was _so_ awkward.

Gyu-Mao must've read her mind because he thought the same thing. "I noticed Goku didn't like Kaifun at your door. I never thought I would see jealousy from him."

ChiChi was as baffled as her Dad. "I don't know what came over Goku." His behavior tonight was very strange. "But why did you invite Kaifun to help with the house, Dad? You know how he feels about me."

"I do, but the young man is very good at his job. I wanted the best people working on your house. Kaifun is one of them and he's handled him professionally."

"Around you," ChiChi pointed that out. "I don't think he was that way around Goku."

"If Goku can fight King Piccolo and his son, he can handle himself around Kaifun. He's not a child, ChiChi. If you're that concern, you should tell Goku where Kaifun stands with you."

"I already talked about Kaifun with Goku. He knows Kaifun wants to marry me, but Goku also knows I only want to marry _him_. There's nothing to be jealous about."

"There's nothing wrong with a little jealously." Gyu-Mao recalled the exchanged between Kaifun and Goku earlier. He could laugh at it now. "Goku looked like a man protecting what's his."

"Oh, Goku's not like that, Dad. That's so barbaric."

Gyu-Mao knew differently. "Anyone can be possessive, ChiChi. Even someone as naïve as Goku. I don't think _he_ fully understood his behavior but his natural instincts are sharp." Gyu-Mao smiled. "I like it."

"You _do_?"

"Yes. For a while I was concerned about Goku having any feelings towards you but this response from him in reaction to Kaifun is promising."

The room suddenly shook as if jolted by an earthquake. A bright light in the sky had Gyu-Mao and ChiChi looking out the window.

"A Kamehameha Wave."

Gyu-Mao stared at the size of the wave. "That's bigger than the one Master Roshi created when he put out the fire around the castle."

"What's Goku thinking creating a wave that big over the village?" ChiChi looked on as Goku flew in the sky and ram into the Kamehameha Wave head on. The wave exploded into tiny pieces, falling back to the Earth like fireworks.

Goku pummeled from the sky and crashed to the ground. Through the fading light of the wave, Gyu-Mao and ChiChi could see Goku's face. He looked worn out but he was smiling. "He looks exhausted but happy," Gyu-Mao observed. "I wonder why created that wave."

ChiChi noticed Goku's face, too. It was a mystery. "I have no idea."

* * *

Part Five: The Wedding

AN: I thought it was a misfortune ChiChi has never performed the Kamehameha Wave in DB. We know Master Roshi taught Gohan and Gyu-Mao the technique. We saw Gohan use it against Goku at Baba's palace and Roshi asked Gyu-Mao why he never used the wave to put out the fire around his castle. I thought Gyu-Mao did but couldn't put out the fire because his wave wasn't strong enough or maybe he couldn't because of the rumor he was being punished by the fire demon who caused the fire. Master Roshi even acknowledge ChiChi as an expert when she fought Goku. So, I think Gyu-Mao taught ChiChi all he knew and realistically, she would know how to create a Kamehameha Wave. Her controlling it or creating a powerful one is a different story.

Thanks for the reviews! It keeps me writ,ing.

For my Spanish reviewers, I hope I did this right. I used an English to Spanish translation: Muchas gracias agradezco sus comentarios.

Anonymous: I agree Gohan wasn't a pedophile. Slight pervert yes because he told Master Roshi he spends time with pretty girls in the afterlife. I think it was weird but that's DB. There are things in the series that makes you think, "Wait, what?" My goal is for this story to go to the end of DBZ or sometime after that. I'm not sure. I'm still not sure if I will include Super stuff. Yes Niver is a bitch. She's meant to be and you'll see more examples of that later on.

Silencia101: I like Ox King in DB series but as a father with his only child, I think he would be more protective of his daughter. I really like how Ox King relationship with his daughter and son-in-law progress throughout this story in future chapters. I hope you all like it, too. Yes, Goku's unknown Saiyan instincts knows what's going on. That boy wants to mate!


	5. Chapter 5

Life With You

Part Five:

The Wedding

It was finally here. A day ChiChi had waited on for six years. A day Goku had known about for nearly two weeks.

It was Goku and ChiChi's wedding day.

Early this morning, the groom found himself lying in bed staring at the ceiling fan. So much fuss was made for today. After his home was completed, Goku and ChiChi spent a lot of time together in the remaining days preparing for the wedding. ChiChi wanted everything to be perfect. Three hours each day was spent on dancing. ChiChi was patient with him (when he didn't step on her toes) and encouraged him with each improvement he grasp. An hour was spent taste testing the different foods that would be served at the wedding. Aside from sparring with ChiChi, this was Goku's favorite part of the day. The rest of the day was spent shopping and moving ChiChi's things in their home.

The day before, ChiChi had brought the last of her boxes to their home. She unpacked three boxes leaving the rest until after the wedding. Goku only had the bag of clothes he bought when he went shopping with ChiChi and his power pole. He had so little and she had so much. A conversation he had with her still stuck out in his mind.

" _ChiChi, I don't need all these drawers. I can take one. You take the rest." Goku stood in front of the dark cherry colored ten drawer dresser. ChiChi told him all five drawers on the left side were his. So far, Goku only filled one drawer with all the clothes he had. ChiChi had filled up three of her five drawers. There were boxes of her things in the corner of the room. All of them couldn't fit in her remaining drawers. So, Goku decided ChiChi should take his drawers._

 _ChiChi had her back to Goku as she tossed the comforter on the newly made bed. "When we go shopping again, we're getting more clothes for you to fill those drawers. As a married couple we share everything. Half the closet is yours. Half the dresser drawers are yours."_

 _Goku went to the closet, not understanding ChiChi. The closet on his side had two pairs of jeans, shirts and a jacket. ChiChi's side had a few dresses but he knew it will be filled with more of her clothes. "I don't need much. Just my fighting gi."_

" _You shouldn't wear that every day. There's no fight to prepare for." ChiChi paused. She knew how that bothered him. "I know it won't be easy but you should do things outside of fighting. Go shopping. Go to the movies. A concert. You travelled the world, Goku, but you still lived a sheltered life."_

" _Sheltered life?"_

" _From what you've told me so far, all you've done is fight and gotten stronger. Of the places you've seen, you never taken time to explore the city, listen to music in an arena or park, attend a festival and see how people interact with one another besides fighting."_

 _ChiChi had a point. Whenever he travelled, he was always on a quest. Collect the dragonballs; train to fight in the tournament; train to fight an opponent. He never took time to explore the places he visited except once. He remembered visiting Bulma in West City. He meant to be there only for Bulma to fix the dragon radar but he took time off from his quest to visit an amusement park. It was the first time he explored as ChiChi said. It was fun._

" _You'll do these things with me?"_

 _ChiChi turned to Goku, hearing the request in his voice. "Yes, Goku. In fact, this time of year there are plenty of outdoor concerts we can see."_

Goku left his room, meaning to get in some exercise before the wedding but once he stepped out of his room, he found himself staring at ChiChi's door. He entered her room. Aside from an unslept bed and double chairs by her window, ChiChi's room was practically empty. There were a few pictures on her walls. Her closet was partially opened revealing an empty closet saved for two outfits. The sewing machine and books that were on her desks when Goku entered this room the first time were gone. They were at their house now.

It was disappointing when ChiChi told him she wouldn't be here. She explained it was tradition the bride and groom didn't see each other before the wedding and will sleep on a different floor. Goku laid on the bed and closed his eyes smelling ChiChi's scent. Tonight, they will share a bed. It wasn't Grandpa's but ChiChi's scent will be nice to fall asleep and wake up to.

Resigned to seeing ChiChi later, Goku left the room. He exercised outside for two hours before wrapping up with meditation. Meditation was a practice he picked up from Mr. Popo but today was the first time since the tournament he did so. He needed it to today for his mind and body buzzed with excitement and anticipation. He needed to calm down. The wedding affected him more than he thought it should.

After meditation, Goku returned to the castle. More people were up and moving around completing last minute preparations. Goku entered the kitchen where the staff busily prepared for the wedding banquet. Expecting his arrival, Goku was promptly escorted to the dining hall to be served breakfast. Almost two weeks since arriving here and staff still gawk at the volume of food Goku ate.

Stomach satisfied, Goku returned to his room to wash up for the wedding. Goku took a long bath since ChiChi told him it was an extra special day and he should be extra clean. He even brushed his teeth. That was a new habit he was getting used to. Since kissing ChiChi, he had to brush his teeth everyday otherwise she wouldn't kiss him. He did the task a few times when living with Master Roshi and Mr. Popo but it wasn't a habit he picked up until now.

After his bath, Goku dressed in his wedding suit but hit a snag tying his bowtie. He watched the tailor when he was fitted for his suit but that was nearly two weeks ago and he forgot how he did it. Goku considered leaving the bowtie behind. He had everything else on. Would it matter if he didn't wear the bowtie?

A light tap knocked his door. "Goku, it's Gyu-Mao. Are you dressed?"

"Yeah."

Gyu-Mao entered wearing a dark suit. Although Goku would've preferred to wear the dark suit over his white suit, it was explained to him the groom wears a white suit while the other males at the wedding were allowed to wear dark suits. It was another weird tradition to Goku like the bride wearing white.

"I came in to check on you."

Goku was relieved he did. This bowtie was driving him crazy. "I can't figure out this tie. I've haven't worn a suit since I was twelve and I never had a tie like this."

"Let me." Gyu-Mao took the bowtie. "It's a bowtie, Goku." He tugged Goku's arm, pulling the young man to stand with him in front of a mirror on the wall. Gyu-Mao lift the collar of Goku's shirt. "It's easier to tie with the collar up so you can see what you're doing." He put the tie around Goku's neck. "I didn't have a son so I never thought I would be doing this. It's nice I can have this moment."

Goku felt a rush of déjà vu. He remembered Master Roshi fixing his tie before he and Krillin left for the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Seeing the kind smile on Gyu-Mao's face, Goku felt another memory surface. He recalled Grandpa Gohan showing him how to tie his obi. Looking in the mirror, he watched Gyu-Mao tie the bowtie and speak instructions. When the tie was completed, Gyu-Mao untied it and told Goku it was his turn.

Gyu-Mao repeated his instructions as Goku tied the bowtie on his own. Goku assumed Gyu-Mao would tie the tie and that would be it, but since rejoining the world after three years at Kami's Temple, Goku was learning being seen as a man and no longer a child, he was expected to do things and not have others automatically do it for him.

"I think I did it," Goku looked to Gyu-Mao for assurance of his fixed bowtie.

Gyu-Mao nodded. "Good job." He picked up Goku's suit jacket from the bed and held it up.

Goku slipped his arms inside the sleeves and buttoned the jacket. "Guess I'm ready to get married."

The smile dropped on Gyu-Mao's face. "Walk with me, Goku." The two walked down the long hall in silence. They passed several paintings and portraits that decorated the walls. "It's a very special day, Goku. Today you and ChiChi will marry and build what I hope to be a long, happy life. I hope you have more years together than I did with my wife."

Reaching the hall's end, Gyu-Mao stopped at a portrait. Goku followed Gyu-Mao's eyes. They were looking at a woman standing next to Gyu-Mao. The woman was very petite, had long dark hair and resembled ChiChi. Goku had seen several portraits of her in the castle. He knew she was ChiChi's mother. "I only had four years with my beloved before I lost her. I love my daughter, Goku. She's very special to me and I want her happy. She feels she will be happy with you. However, it's not only her happiness that should matter today. It yours, too. Gohan was a good friend of mine. I know he would want you to be happy."

Goku could tell Gyu-Mao was leading him to some point but he couldn't figure out what. "Goku, I don't want you to marry ChiChi because you made a promise to her."

Goku didn't think he heard right. He _was_ marrying ChiChi because he made a promise to her. Was Gyu-Mao saying he didn't want her to marry ChiChi? If so, what about the wedding? What will ChiChi say to this?

Gyu-Mao could tell from the wide eye expression on Goku's face, he was confused and didn't know how to take his words. "Goku, I realized while preparing for the wedding, building your home and talking with ChiChi, no one has talked to _you_. No one's asked what your thoughts and feelings are on all this. I should've asked before now but is this promise the only reason you are marrying ChiChi?"

Gyu-Mao's stare made Goku self-conscious. He rubbed the back of his head. This was confusing. Gyu-Mao told him he didn't want him marrying his daughter because of the promise but that's why he _was_ here. "I always honor my promises."

Gyu-Mao placed a gentle hand on Goku's shoulders. "Goku, you don't always have to honor your promise."

"But Grandpa said I should!" Goku protested. He liked Gyu-Mao. He really did but right now he annoyed him. Grandpa Gohan taught him a lot. Dishonoring his teachings would be dishonoring him and that was something Goku would never do.

Gyu-Mao took Goku's outburst in stride. "He would say that. Gohan was an honorable man. I talked to ChiChi. This whole engagement was a misunderstanding from both of you. You don't want to start a marriage like that, Goku, and because you didn't know what you were agreeing to, you shouldn't have to go through this."

The few blinks and lowering of his eyes signaled to Gyu-Mao Goku on some level understood him. This was good. He _wanted_ Goku to think. He wanted Goku to understand because his daughter's happiness meant everything to him. He didn't want his daughter tied to Goku only a few months later for him to change his mind and ditch the marriage. "Imagine if the promise you made meant killing everyone on this planet. As a child, you didn't know this but as adult, you understand what the promise meant, what would you do?"

The answer was easy for Goku. "I wouldn't go through with it."

"Why?"

"Because I kill if I'm saving myself or my friends. It's a last resort for me. If I made a promise like that, then I would say I didn't understand. I don't do what I don't wanna do," he finished strongly.

"Okay," Gyu-Mao accepted that. "So, you understand what I'm saying here?"

Goku slowly nodded. The example Gyu-Mao used helped out a lot.

"So, Goku, I want you to think about this; think about yourself and what _you_ want. Don't think about what ChiChi wants or the promise. If I told you, you didn't have to marry ChiChi, how would you feel?"

Goku thought for a moment. "I would wonder why."

"Would you like it to not marry her?"

Goku crossed his arms over his chest as he thought this over. "Would that I mean I don't live with ChiChi?"

"Yes."

"Then I wouldn't like it."

Gyu-Mao was surprised by the quick response. "Why wouldn't you like it?"

"I don't know a lot about this marriage thing or being a husband," Goku was brutally honest. "But I _want_ to try with ChiChi. I like her and I think it will be nice to be married to her. Her food tastes really good. She can fight. She can ride Nimbus and I like talking to her. She…." he paused, "listens to me."

"Listens?"

Goku could feel himself blushing. He didn't talk about stuff like this but Gyu-Mao wanted an explanation. He realized if he didn't give a good one, Gyu-Mao might not approve of his marriage to ChiChi and that was something Goku didn't like. "When we talked about our house, ChiChi asked my opinion on stuff. She asked what I wanted. No one's ever done that. People always wanted me to do stuff for them or do things their way. When we shopped for our refrigerator, ChiChi let me pick it out. The seller told us the refrigerator I wanted wasn't used for homes. ChiChi didn't care. She wanted it because I picked it out."

Gyu-Mao mentally admitted the seller was right. The refrigerator _was_ too big for the house. They had to remove the doors just to get it inside but with Goku's stomach, it's the type of refrigerator they needed.

Goku went on, "ChiChi's good at explaining stuff I don't understand. I like kissing her, too," he admitted with a laugh, "but I don't think I should be telling you that."

Gyu-Mao laughed heartily. Goku's innocence at times was fascinating. He was glad he had this talk with Goku. He got the answers he wanted. "Goku, I know this conversation was difficult and confusing but I _had_ to talk to you. ChiChi's all I have in this world. I've taken care of her ever since she was born. When you marry, it falls on you to take care and protect ChiChi. That's what a husband does. I did all I could to protect and care for ChiChi's mother but I couldn't save her from her illness. I feel like a failure and I will carry that guilt until I die. The least I can do is raise ChiChi the best I can and make sure she's happy."

"I understand," Goku met Gyu-Mao's eyes, his voice unusually serious. It took a while but Goku finally understood the motive behind this talk. Gyu-Mao was concerned over the well-being of his daughter. He cared for her his entire life and now he was putting her in the hands of another; someone he didn't know all that well; someone who didn't understand all that he was undertaking with this marriage. Goku didn't have much experience in the family dynamic. The only family he had was Grandpa Gohan and he was gone. If Goku had to leave Grandpa's care in someone else's hands, Goku would feel what Gyu-Mao felt now with his daughter.

"I never do what I don't wanna do," Goku repeated his words. "I _want_ to marry ChiChi and I'll do my best to care and protect her."

* * *

By the time Aki and his date arrived at Gyu-Mao's castle, a crowd of villagers surrounded the castle, waiting on news of the ceremony and a first look at the princess and her husband when they greet the crowd on the balcony. ChiChi, though still called Princess by some villagers, had long decline the title as she had no desire to take up the mantle. It was her desire to be a simple wife and mother. Many, like Aki, decided to address ChiChi with the title of Miss instead of Princess but figured when the time came, the title will change to Queen.

Of course that meant ChiChi's husband will be King and that wasn't Kaifun. Aki wondered, as he showed his invitation, if that was another reason why Kaifun was upset with Miss ChiChi's decision.

While his date awed at the decorations and to his chagrin, discuss how they could use these decorating ideas for _their_ wedding should they take the plunge, Aki spotted Kaifun standing by a window talking to his grandmother, Mrs. Niver. The old woman look grumpier than usual. Aki assumed she was whining how it's not her grandson marrying Miss ChiChi. Kaifun looked less annoyed but his troubling face still bothered Aki.

Excusing himself from his date, Aki approached Kaifun. "Hey, Kaifun. Hello, Mrs. Niver. You look lovely." She really didn't. While the rest of the staff wore matching formal attire, Mrs. Niver dress wasn't formal. It wasn't rags but it looked too casual for the wedding of King Gyu-Mao's daughter.

Mrs. Niver glared at Aki. "I'm not fooled by your silver tongue, Aki. I'm well aware compared to the staff I'm dressed very common. Mr. Olitz didn't mind pointing that out."

"Uh, well." Mr. Olitz could be blunt at times. "You still look nice," he tried to compliment her.

"It's a commoner's wedding so I'm dressed for one."

"Commoner?" Aki repeated. "It's Miss-"

"Miss ChiChi's wedding. Yes, I know that," Mrs. Niver finished. "She has given up the title of princess and chooses to live away from the castle with that country oaf. Therefore, she is not a princess anymore but a commoner. If she had chosen to live in the castle or even marry one of our own, she will still be a princess but she is not and so I'm dressed for a commoner's wedding while the rest of _you_ are the ones overdressed."

Aki nearly rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you say so, but I look good in my formal wear."

"Excuse me. I must check on the over the top formal food for this wedding." The grumpy old woman turned on her heals and walked off.

Aki shook his head. "I know she's your grandma, but Mrs. Niver is a piece of work."

Kaifun shrugged not bothered by his grandmother's words. "She's not wrong."

Aki expected that answer from Kaifun. "Anyway, I'm surprised _you_ showed up. I heard your parents turned down an invitation."

"It's the Princess' wedding. I wouldn't miss it. As for my parents," Kaifun shrugged, "you know my Dad."

Aki understood. He knew Kaifun's father. Nice guy but he understood the man's reasons for not wanting to attend this wedding. "I wouldn't be fond of the guy who cut off my Dad's head either, but your grandpa shouldn't have told the king his dead wife was punished by death for marrying him and having Miss ChiChi."

"I agree Grandpa's choice of words were poor but there's no doubt King Gyu-Mao previous bad deeds caused the fire around his castle and unfortunately brought Goku in his and ChiChi's life." He sighed. "I think Grandma is right. Goku won't bring anything but trouble."

Aki's eyes rolled. "And it begins. I get it. You're not happy Miss ChiChi is marrying Goku."

Kaifun shrugged again. "I'll be happy for ChiChi if she married anyone but Goku. Anyone from our village would've been suitable."

Aki knew how this will play out. He was not going to waste his time arguing. "Okay. As long as you don't do something stupid like interrupt the wedding like people do in the movies." Aki said it as a joke hoping Kaifun would laugh but he didn't. Kaifun looked stoic. "Kaifun, you're not gonna do that, are you?"

Kaifun looked away, arms crossed. "Someone should."

Aki stared speechless for a moment before sputtering. "Y-you can't!"

"Is it wrong to stop someone from making a big mistake?"

"If it's a mistake, Miss ChiChi has to pay the price. Not you."

"Sometimes people can't see the mistakes they're making."

Aki felt the same could be said about Kaifun. "Real talk," Aki said seriously. "I get you're in love with Miss ChiChi, but, dude, you _cannot_ do this. One thing I know about women is you don't ruin their wedding day. This is a day our princess has been looking forward to for _years_. You can't take this from her."

Kaifun knew it was an important day for ChiChi but still found his reasons just. "One bad day means saving her from a lifetime of regret."

Aki wanted to scream. Kaifun was too damn stubborn and blind. "Have you considered how King Gyu-Mao will respond? You know how much he loves his daughter and if you do anything to ruin her day, you will be the second person in your family to have their head lop off by the king and Miss ChiChi will _still_ be married to Goku."

Kaifun hated it, really hate it but Aki was right. Interrupting the wedding would anger the king and push ChiChi further into Goku's arms. Goku'll do something stupid soon to make ChiChi realize the marriage was a mistake. He just had to be patient.

"Don't worry, Aki. I won't do anything."

* * *

Goku sat in a chair near the alter fidgeting with his suit. It wasn't loose like his gi. He knew he had to wear it for the wedding but it was really annoying. How can anyone like wearing stuffy and tight clothes? He felt a little embarrassed, too. The room was filled with so many people with only a few Goku knew: Mr. Olitz and Mr. Lupp with their family, Aki and Kaifun. Goku didn't understand Kaifun. If Kaifun didn't like the idea of him and ChiChi marrying, why would he come to the wedding?

As Goku sat alone, he wondered if he should've invited his friends. ChiChi talked to him about inviting them but it wasn't something he wanted to do.

" _That's the last of it," Goku announced as he dropped the last boxes he brought in from the airship._

 _Goku and ChiChi had returned from the marketplace they found near Mount Paozu. For the honeymoon, they will stay here and ChiChi wanted the refrigerator and pantry stuffed with food so they could stay in their new home as long as they could before they had to venture out. Boxes of food surrounded ChiChi in the pantry as she decided what should go where._

 _ChiChi picked up one of the boxes. It contained five twenty pound bags of rice. ChiChi picked it up like it was his weight shirt and carried it effortlessly to the opposite end of the pantry. She pulled each bag out and stack one neatly on top of the other. Goku leaned against the doorframe, admiring ChiChi. She was a strong woman. He really liked that about her._

" _The next time we come here we'll be married," ChiChi casually admitted._

" _Yep."_

" _The time since the tournament and now passed in a blur." ChiChi picked up another box laden with food. As she stacked the food on the shelves, she said, "Tomorrow everyone in the village will be inside the castle or outside in our courtyard. I'm sorry I should've brought this up sooner but I forgot to ask about your friends. I know it seems last minute but there's still time to invite them. It shouldn't just be people from my village at this wedding. Your friends should be here, too."_

" _Nah. We already had a ceremony on the tournament grounds." Goku recalled the announcer saying the ring suddenly became a wedding hall at his proposal to ChiChi._

" _I know," ChiChi remembered that, too, "but it wasn't an official ceremony and they are your friends."_

" _Yeah, but we only get together for the tournament or searching for dragon balls. After that, we don't see each other for a few months or years. It's fine." Truth was Goku wasn't comfortable with his friends seeing him the way he's been lately. From kissing ChiChi, groping her and his behavior that night he smelt her, it wasn't a side Goku was comfortable with his friends seeing. It was strange. He didn't mind his friends seeing him angry or naked but this where his emotions were all over the place and something he still struggled to understand, it wasn't a side of himself Goku wanted his friends to see._

Now that he sat alone, Goku wondered if that was the right decision.

"Hey, Goku." Aki dropped in the empty seat beside him. "You look uncomfortable."

"This suit is tight," he complained.

"Didn't you get fitted for the suit?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, but I can't fight in this."

Aki chuckled. "You're not getting ready for a fight, Goku. You're getting married."

"I know but I rather wear my fighting gi."

Aki leaned back in his seat understanding. "Yeah, I know. I'm a T-shirt and jeans guy myself." Aki looked at the seats that would normally be reserved for the groom's family and friends. They were filled with people from the village. "So, it's just you?"

Goku stopped fidgeting. "Hmm?"

"I know you don't have any family but what about friends? Didn't they wanna come?"

"I thought since ChiChi and I sorta had a ceremony at the tournament that was it. I didn't know there will be another one until I came here."

"But that was almost two weeks ago," Aki said. "There was time to invite them."

"Yeah. ChiChi thought I should invite them, too, but it's okay," Goku sounded upbeat. "I'm more comfortable going at it alone."

Aki studied Goku. Perhaps it was Goku's decision to not invite his friends but there was a twinge of regret in his voice. "Well, there are plenty of photographers on hand. You can show pictures to them one day. In the meantime, I'll stand with you."

"Stand with me?" Goku repeated confused. "What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't stand alone on your wedding day. Usually, your family or friends are with you. I'm not family but I figured since I help with your home, we're friends." Aki grinned. "Besides, these are the best seats."

Goku smiled. He appreciated Aki's gesture. He reminded Goku of Yamcha. He looked out for him and Krillin when they were kids like an older brother. As they waited for the ceremony to start, they talked getting to know each other better. Aki was twenty-two like Kaifun and was not looking to settle down anytime soon. He was upbeat and unlike Yamcha, he was comfortable around women. He informed Goku of Kaifun's family connection to Gyu-Mao's wicked past. It gave Goku some insight into Kaifun but not why he wanted ChiChi as his wife.

Aki noticed the priest enter the room from a side door. He knew what that meant. Aki stood. "Stand up, Goku. It's time for the ceremony to start." Aki adjusted Goku's bowtie, making it straight when Goku's previous fidgeting made it crooked.

The ceremony began with little girls tossing flower petals down the aisle. Mr. Lupp and Mr. Olitz smiled proudly as their youngest daughters were able to take part in the ceremony. The music procession changed as everyone stood to the sounds of the traditional bridal march. Goku stood at the alter with a big smile as he spotted two familiar figures at the entrance. Gyu-Mao stood with ChiChi in her wedding gown. Goku's eyes were on ChiChi but he had one question.

Why did ChiChi have her face covered?

Aki noticed Goku's confusion. He whispered, "What's wrong, Goku?"

"Why is ChiChi's face covered?"

"All brides wear a veil. It's usually the mother of the bride who covers her face as a final act while the father's final act is walking her down the aisle. I bet the king did both. Before you kiss Miss ChiChi, you lift the veil as your first act as husband as you take responsibility of your wife."

"Oh." He remembered ChiChi saying something like that during rehearsal.

"Don't focus on all that now, Goku," Aki advised. "Focus on your bride. You want to remember how beautiful she looks today."

Goku listened to Aki. He ignored the questions running in his mind and focused on his bride walking to him on her father's arm. He could see her smiling at him through her veil. He returned the smile as he memorized how she look from her flower covered veil, her smile and the way her body filled her dress. Did ChiChi's boobs get bigger? He could see more of it now. He grinned. He'll get to touch those in the flesh tonight. At least he thought he will. He didn't complete grasp all of what Aki said. He mentioned something about him and ChiChi being naked but what did he mean about her being wet?

"Goku," ChiChi whispered once she reached his side. She tilted her head towards her father.

Oh, right. Goku remembered this during rehearsal. He bowed before Gyu-Mao. Gyu-Mao bowed before Goku. ChiChi explained to him bowing between the groom and bride's father mean the father was handing his daughter over to the groom. With tears brimming around his eyes, Gyu-Mao linked ChiChi's left hand with Goku's right. Satisfied, he sat in the empty seat next to Aki.

The priest smiled warmly at Goku and ChiChi. "Friends and family, we are gathered today for the wonderful union of our lovely Princess ChiChi to Son Goku, a man who was promised to our princess as a child and has made a name for himself being two time runner up and eventual winner of the World Martial Arts Tournament. He most recently saved the world from the son of King Piccolo. I am honored to perform this ceremony today for such esteem people."

While the audience looked on with smiles, Kaifun rolled his eyes. Mrs. Niver humph and crossed her arms.

"We will begin with a scripture reading." The priest opened his bible and read a passage.

*Love is patient, and love is kind,  
It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.

It is not rude,  
it is not self-seeking,  
it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.

Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.

It always protects,  
always trusts, always hopes,  
always perseveres.

Love never fails.*

The holy man closed his book. Goku listened as the priest spoke with the importance of marriage, how Goku and ChiChi will lean on each other in bad and good times; how they will form everlasting memories and each trials will make the bond they form from this day forward stronger. Goku nearly exhaled. This was a lot serious stuff. No wonder his friends reacted the way they did at the tournament. No wonder Gyu-Mao talked with him this morning.

"The time has come for anyone who feels these two should not be married to speak now or forever hold their peace."

Goku blinked. Someone could say something to be against his marriage to ChiChi? Goku wanted to know who. He turned around looking at the audience, looking to see who would say something. Goku scanned for Kaifun. If anyone would say something, it was him. When Goku found Kaifun, he stared at him, almost daring him to say something. Kaifun caught Goku's gaze and looked away. ChiChi grabbed his arm and forced Goku to turn around. Goku opened his mouth to explain but the glare from ChiChi silenced him.

The priest continued without a beat. "Let us proceed with the vows." ChiChi handed her bouquet to a flower girl. She faced Goku and held both her hands in his. "Goku, repeat after me…"

Goku listened to the words. He heard it enough times when he and ChiChi practiced this but he was glad the holy man was repeating it again. **"This woman I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person and help this person until death protecting fidelity I swear."**

ChiChi smiled at Goku, holding back joyful tears as she repeated the vows, **"This man I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person and help this person until death protecting fidelity I swear."**

The priest smiled at the couple who only had eyes for each other. "By the power invested in me, in front of our wonderful family and friends, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. Goku, you may kiss your bride."

Goku lift the veil off ChiChi's face. His first act as husband accomplished, Goku gazed at ChiChi. Her face was colored on her lips and cheeks. He preferred her face without the color but this and looking how she fitted in her dress, Goku realized something. He finally understood what pretty meant. Pretty was what one liked. One could share the same like as others or they could be alone in their feelings. It was based on one's viewpoint and from his viewpoint, ChiChi was pretty. Color on her face or not, angry, smiling, Goku found ChiChi pretty. He was glad to have finally accomplished what pretty meant. Once he understand this love business, things will be perfect.

"Goku," ChiChi whispered getting his attention.

Oh, right. He was getting distracted again. Goku placed his hands on her arms, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He kept the kiss short like ChiChi told him.

Goku and ChiChi turned to their audience as the holy man announced, "Family, friends, I present you Son Goku and Son ChiChi."

Gyu-Mao burst into tears while Aki patted the king's shoulder gently. He gave a thumbs up approval at Goku and ChiChi while the rest of the audience clapped and cheered. Goku rubbed the back of his head happy but embarrassed by the attention.

"Come on, Goku." ChiChi linked her arm around Goku's and the pair walked down the aisle together as husband and wife with many of the guests showering them with flower petals.

"So," Goku said with petals of lavender, white and red in his hair, "we're married now."

"Yes, Goku," ChiChi smiled brightly at him. "We're married."

The newly married couple went to the balcony where the rest of the village patiently waited their entrance. When ChiChi and Goku stepped out, hundreds of people erupted in joy at their arrival. Goku and ChiChi returned the cheers with smiles and waves.

One person cried out, "Kiss! Kiss!" Soon everyone in the crowd followed.

Goku looked to ChiChi for confirmation. "They want us to kiss? I thought we only had to do that in front of everyone at the ceremony."

"They weren't at the ceremony, Goku. Let's give them a kiss."

"Oh…." Goku slowly understood. "All right then." Goku leaned forward to give ChiChi a quick kiss. ChiChi had other plans as she wrapped her arms around Goku's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Goku jerk in response but slowly gave in and returned the kiss much to the crowd's delight.

ChiChi slowly ended the kiss before turning back to their audience. They waved a few more minutes before going back inside. Gyu-Mao who waited for Goku and ChiChi to step from the balcony, swept both of them in a giant bear hug.

"Welcome to the family, Goku!"

With Gyu-Mao, stood the wedding planner. Goku knew what happens now. An hour before the ceremony, Goku took pictures with Gyu-Mao and a few by himself. Now married it was his and ChiChi's turn. They spent over an hour taking several pictures with Gyu-Mao and themselves inside the castle before venturing outside in the gardens and pool for more pictures. They even took a few on Nimbus.

After the pictures were taken, it was time for the couple to make their entrance in the ballroom where the wedding reception took place. Goku was ready for this because it meant it was time to finally eat! Breakfast was wearing off and he was getting hungry again.

Goku and ChiChi entered to cheers and claps. Once they took their seats at the head of the room with Gyu-Mao, servants poured in with prepared plates for Gyu-Mao and ChiChi. Goku's mouth watered at the serving cart coming to him. The staff knew one dinner plate wouldn't be enough for him. They brought out Goku's food on large serving platters. Goku reached for a platter but ChiChi smack his hand signaling him it wasn't time to eat yet.

"But, ChiChi," Goku whined. "I'm hungry and the food smell so good."

"Hold on a little longer," ChiChi pleaded with him. "My father has to speak first."

Taking his cue, Gyu-Mao stood holding his wine glass. "I want to thank you all for coming to my daughter's day. I want to thank my wonderful staff and volunteers for the tireless hours they spent decorating for the wedding and preparing this wonderful meal we are about to eat. After all I've done in the past, sometimes I feel I don't deserve having such wonderful people in my village. As King, I will continue to do my best to serve and protect you. Goku," Gyu-Mao turned his attention to his son-in-law, "welcome to the family. ChiChi is my daughter but I want you to know, I'm your Dad now, too. I can never replace Gohan's place in your heart but I want you to know I will be here for you since he can't."

Goku stared at Gyu-Mao. He wasn't crying but he felt something constrict his heart. Gyu-Mao's words did something inside Goku he couldn't explain but he liked it.

When Gyu-Mao sat down, ChiChi gave the signal to Goku he was allowed to eat. One by one, platters were stacked on one another. ChiChi looked on amused and slightly embarrassed. Goku ate so fast and without any proper table manners. It will be a task changing how Goku ate but she'll try.

While most ate or socialize, some people would come to the open mike expressing warm wishes for the newlyweds or share stories about ChiChi. Feeling Goku was left out, Aki joined in sharing his thoughts on Goku while working with him on his home and wishing the newlyweds the best.

After the meal, the six tier wedding cake was ushered out. The white wedding cake was adorned with pink and white icing flowers and a miniature replica of Goku and ChiChi in their wedding attire with the doll Goku holding a dragonball on top. It was ChiChi's idea for the dragonball since it was that object that brought Goku and ChiChi together in the first place.

Goku and ChiChi joined the cake at the center of the room. ChiChi explained to him they had to cut the first slice and feed each other. Another weird tradition but Goku was fine with it since it meant eating.

ChiChi moved the knife to cut a small piece but with Goku holding her hands, too, he moved her hand a little further to cut a bigger slice of cake.

Giggling, ChiChi pushed her hips back at him, "Goku, that's too big."

When ChiChi pushed her hips at him, she rubbed against his front. The action stunned Goku as something pleasant zipped through him. How did ChiChi do that? His eyes fell to her hips. It was the hips that did it. What if he rubbed against her there? Goku reasoned since he's not grabbing her boobs, ChiChi can't get mad. Decision made, Goku reached for her only for ChiChi to slip out of his grasp. She turned to him holding a plate and two small pieces of cake from the big slice they cut.

"Goku?" ChiChi questioned. "What's wrong?"

Goku shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Why was he getting so distracted today? Goku picked up his piece, fed ChiChi with it while ChiChi fed him with hers. ChiChi noticed icing on Goku's finger. Instead of telling him so he'd wipe the icing off, she took his hand and placed the finger in her mouth With ChiChi rubbing against him and now this, Goku felt his cheeks warm and the pit of his stomach act weird again.

With the cake cutting portion over, the wedding reception proceeded to the first dance of the married couple. The first dance was the waltz to a soft ballad. Goku stumbled a few times, stepping on ChiChi's foot once but at the start of the second song, Goku found his rhythm. By the time, the third song began, Goku felt a tap on his shoulder. Feeling the familiar Ki, Goku kindly stepped aside. Goku moved to the edge of the dancefloor giving Gyu-Mao and ChiChi the floor alone.

Goku observed Gyu-Mao and ChiChi dancing and laughing together. Goku thought of their talk this morning; how Gyu-Mao wanted Goku to be sure of his decision. He thought of ChiChi and their talk his first night here. It led Goku to an epiphany.

'Gyu-Mao's very protective of ChiChi,' Goku observed. 'I guess that's part of the love talk I keep hearing about.' Goku knew he was protective of ChiChi on some level. He recalled how he acted with Kaifun but Gyu-Mao's protective ways was much deeper at the moment. 'I'll get it one day.' When the song ended, Gyu-Mao walked ChiChi to Goku and placed his hand in ChiChi's. Goku smiled at his father-in-law understanding the symbolic gesture and the promise he made. 'Don't worry, Gyu-Mao. I won't let your faith in me be in vain.'

The rest of the afternoon was spent going around the room and outside socializing with guests, more pictures, more eating for Goku and dancing. As the day moved to evening, ChiChi became anxious to leave. She blushed, thinking what she and Goku will be doing later. Tonight, there will be no more barriers.

Goku leaned outside ChiChi's door feeling anxious. When ChiChi told him it was time to leave, Goku was happy. The food and dancing were fun but Goku was ready to go so he could get out of this stuffy suit. Right now, ChiChi was changing out of her mother's wedding gown. Goku could sympathize. While ChiChi's dress was pretty, it looked stuffier than his suit. It amazed him she could moved as fluid as she did.

ChiChi emerged wearing a white Cheongsam dress. The dress was sleeveless revealing her tone and muscular arms. Slits on both sides of the dress reached just above her knees revealing teases of her slender legs. Goku stared. ChiChi was usually covered up. He's seen her arms but her legs… he never seen. He cocked his head staring at her legs. They looked really nice.

"Goku?" she called getting his attention. "Time to go."

Goku met her face again. It really was time to go. He was getting too distracted today. He walked ChiChi outside where many of the guests waited to see them off including Gyu-Mao. Weddings did strange things to people Goku realized. It made Gyu-Mao cry. It made him distracted. It made women want to fight. That thought came to him as he witnessed ChiChi toss her bouquet to a group of women. He didn't understand why so many women were fighting to get a bunch of flowers. It wasn't food. As for ChiChi, Goku smiled as he observed her, a wedding made him realize how pretty she is.

"Nimbus!"

The people awed at the sight of the flying yellow cloud. Once it stopped before the newlyweds, Goku picked up ChiChi and jumped on the cloud. After saying goodbye to everyone, Goku and ChiChi flew off to start their new life together.

ChiChi leaned on him as she looked ahead at the setting sun. "I'm so happy, Goku."

Goku admitted he was happy, too. He was happy for the food he ate. He was happy the wedding was over. He was also happy to hold ChiChi in his arms as they soared on Nimbus. Feeling playful, he maneuvered Nimbus to fly over the ocean. Goku flew the cloud against the waters as if he was surfing. Water rose sprinkling them like drops of rain. This earned a laugh from ChiChi as she held on tighter.

"Oh, Goku, look at the sunset. Isn't it beautiful?"

Goku looked at sunset. It _was_ pretty, but so, he realized, was the woman in his arms.

* * *

Part Six: Wedding Night

*Scripture is from 1st Corinthians Chapter 13 is an actual passage read at some Westernized Japanese weddings

**Actual vows used at a Westernized Japanese wedding.

Dicacrior: Ah, no he olvidado. Las vacaciones aquí y el bloque de un pequeño escritor y vuelven a escribir me retrasó. Trato de actualizar la al menos cada dos semanas pero verdadera vida pasa. Tan lamentable. Esperanza usted disfruta de este capítulo.

Silencia: I agree about Goku's shamelessness. ChiChi has so much patience to put up with that. I admit I'm terrible teasing the wedding night in another chapter but I couldn't have this one too long. The good news the wedding night chapter will be updated much sooner than this chapter.

Roku: Thank you. I feel the same way about the touching and I have a lot of sympathy for Goku not being comfortable with ChiChi touching him at the tournament while everyone looked on amused.

Arcadia: You are right. Goku's inner Saiyan is coming out. Actually, it's always been there but unlike Vegeta Goku has never been trained on controlling it which is why he does things so impulsively like smelling ChiChi between her legs. Yes, ChiChi doesn't know she and Goku met as babies. Gyu-Mao's reasons for keeping this from Goku and ChiChi will come into play later.

Robin: I think you're right about Goku picking up social cues from ChiChi. In DBZ, there's a difference with Goku than himself in DB. The way he approached King Kai the first time bowing before him asking him to teach him. Goku in DB wouldn't have bowed. I think he picked up some sly behavior, too, from his wife. That's for another chapter though.

Foxsqueen: Everyone loves the smelling scene. I do, too! I think that's something Goku would do especially with him unaware of his alien heritage and not aware he needs to control that. Yes, there is something interesting in that drawer. Very good of you to spot that or have you contacted Baba to read future chapters of my story? Hmmm. Your HC and my HC about ChiChi's spot on.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Even though the story is rated M, the first five chapters have been T rated. This chapter is definitely M.

Life With You

Part Six:

Wedding Night

Night had fallen when Goku and ChiChi arrived at their home. "We're here," Goku announced as he jumped off Nimbus.

Goku maneuvered to place ChiChi on her feet when she stopped him. "No, Goku. You have to carry me inside. It's tradition for the groom to carry his bride in their house for the first time as a married couple."

"Oh." Goku balanced ChiChi in his arms again so he could use a hand to open the door. ChiChi flicked on the lights by the door once inside. "So, how far do I carry you?"

ChiChi teased, "Am I getting too heavy for you?"

Goku laughed. "Nah, ChiChi. You're not even half the weight of my shirt and boots. I can carry you from Gyu-Mao's castle to our home without breaking a sweat."

"Oh, Goku," ChiChi caressed his face. "That's so sweet."

"It is?" Goku didn't understand. How was that sweet? It was the truth. Then again, what did being sweet mean?

"Yes, it is," ChiChi kissed Goku tenderly. When ChiChi pulled away, she told him, "You can set me down now."

Goku didn't. Instead, he walked to their sofa. Happy, though confused, ChiChi found herself sitting on Goku's lap as they relaxed on the sofa. "So, why are you still holding me?"

Goku shrugged. "Felt like it. Do you hate it?"

ChiChi rest her head on his shoulder. "No, I like it." As she sat on Goku's lap, she noticed his hand slip between the slits of her dress to touch her bare leg. She noticed him looking at her legs before they left. It wasn't until this moment she realized why. "We're finally married. I'm so happy. Aren't you?"

"I'm glad we're finally home."

ChiChi's heart quicken. Was he as anxious as her to move to their marital activity? "Really?"

"Yeah, 'cause it means I can get out of these clothes off," Goku pulled on his bowtie. "It's stuffy."

"I can help," ChiChi offered as her fingers unbuttoned his jacket. Next, she removed the bowtie and freed the buttons of his shirt from his neck to his stomach. "We can do this now that we're married."

"Undress each other?" Goku guessed. At ChiChi's nod, Goku grinned, "We can touch each other now, too," Goku added. "You said that."

ChiChi felt Goku's hand on her leg tighten. She had a good idea what he wanted to touch. Looking at teases of his chest through his shirt, she had the same idea, too. ChiChi kissed Goku again. As they kissed, their mouths and hands explored each other. ChiChi's hand slipped in Goku's shirt to caress his bare chest from his pectorals to his stomach while Goku's hand slid under her dress to caress her leg. She was strong. He could tell by the muscles on her legs. He really like that about her.

ChiChi suddenly pulled away. She looked at Goku's hand under her dress and met his confused expression. "Carry me to our room, Goku."

* * *

It was hard carrying ChiChi, Goku thought as he carried her to their room. It wasn't her weight that caused him trouble. It was her face. Her face was buried in his neck. He could feel her lips pressing against his skin with soft kisses. It was hard to concentrate moving one foot forward as she did this. ChiChi had him so confused. He thought they were going to kiss on the sofa for a while but ChiChi wanted to go to their room. It hasn't been dark _that_ long. Did ChiChi really want to go to bed already? He thought now they were married and they could touch each other everywhere she would want to do that now. He _wanted_ to.

When they entered their room, Goku placed ChiChi on her feet. She left his side to go to the bed. As she pulled the comforter back, he asked, "Are you sleepy?"

"No." ChiChi left the bed to go to the dresser. "But we should shower before we go any further."

" _Shower?!_ "

ChiChi opened a drawer and removed one piece of clothing for Goku. She handed it to him. "Shower in the hall bathroom for tonight while I use the one in here. I might not be done when you get back so whatever you do, don't fall asleep."

Goku leaned forward to smell ChiChi. "You don't smell dirty." He sniffed himself. "I don't either."

ChiChi handed him his clothes. "Just do it."

"Tradition?" Goku guessed taking the boxers from her.

ChiChi shrugged unsure. "I don't know but for our first time we should be really clean."

"First time?"

"Take your shower, Goku."

"Okay," Goku relented. When he reached the door, he turned, "So, we're not sleeping when I get back?" ChiChi shook her head. He smiled, hopeful, "Are we touching?"

A sudden blush stained her cheeks. "Yes, Goku."

Goku grinned. "Good."

Once Goku left, ChiChi went to her drawer and pulled out what she will wear for tonight. ChiChi knew Goku will hurry back but she took her time showering. Perhaps, it was her own nerves that kept her in the shower longer than she needed to be. Tonight she will have sex, and while excited for the experience, she was nervous _because_ of her lack of experience. After washing her body for the third time, she decided to stop stalling. She turned the water off and jumped at the sudden, rapid knock on the door.

"ChiChi, are you done? I am."

How long had _he_ been waiting? "Sit on the bed, Goku. I'll be out soon."

Drying herself with a big fluffy towel, ChiChi thought to wear scented lotion for tonight but decided against it. For some reason, Goku had a strong sense of smell. The smell of her lotion might be overpowering to his sensitive nose. She thought back to _that_ night. She didn't understand how Goku could smell her. Her scent was all over the room according to him but she didn't smell anything and the scent was coming from her _._

'Maybe living out here alone sharpened his sense of smell,' she reasoned. 'He probably had to sharpen _all_ his senses to survive.'

ChiChi slipped on a red baby doll. The lace lingerie barely passed her hips. Given how Goku touched and looked at her legs, she felt a surge of confidence wearing it now. It had a plunging front but ChiChi's bust held up well in the satin material. She admired herself in the mirror. Unlike the other girls at the village, ChiChi had visible muscles on her arms, legs and stomach. She was proud of her figure but never felt the need to flaunt it. That wasn't her way or how she was raised. All this was for her husband's eyes only.

* * *

Goku sat on the bed, waiting for ChiChi. How long was she gonna be in there? He didn't understand why they had to take another shower when they were gonna touch. They touched before when kissing and caressing each other through their clothes and never needed to shower. Still, Goku reasoned, it's what ChiChi wanted and she hadn't steered him in anything wrong yet. He just wish she'd hurry up! His plea was answered with the door opening behind him. He turned.

And nearly fell off the bed.

From the dress she wore on the way here to what she wore now, ChiChi looked _very_ different. In the roughly two weeks he known ChiChi, she was always covered up. It never mattered to him how she dressed but seeing her like this was different. The red outfit hardly covered her. It reminded him of ChiChi when they first met. She was a little girl then. Now… she was not. ChiChi's legs were tone and muscular almost like his. He never saw a woman look like that. Oh Bulma walked around in miniskirts and tank tops but her arms and legs weren't as tone or defined as ChiChi's. ChiChi's body reflect she was strong and Goku really liked that about her.

When his eyes moved up, he noticed her breasts were more prominent. As in her wedding dress, they looked bigger. Funny, how the less she wore, the bigger her breasts became.

ChiChi sat beside him. She smiled shyly, "Did you enjoy the wedding, Goku?"

Goku sent her a relax smile. "Yeah, I liked it."

"Admit it. Eating was the thing you liked most."

Goku rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. That _was_ true. "Yeah, but I liked other stuff, too. I like the ceremony. I liked dancing with you. Some of the picture taking was fun."

ChiChi gently poke his chest. "You tried to push me off Nimbus when we took those photos."

"Your face was so funny! 'Oh, Goku, don't let me fall,'" he mimicked through chuckles. "Ah, ChiChi, you forget Nimbus won't drop you."

ChiChi giggled at her behavior. She was nervous taking pictures on Nimbus. She didn't have experience riding the cloud like Goku, and being in her mother's treasured wedding gown on a cloud added to her nerves. Goku must've sensed it and teased her to loosen her up. It _was_ silly of her to think Goku was trying to push her off Nimbus but she didn't know he was playful. He was happy and upbeat but never playful.

"I never knew you to be a kidder, Goku."

"I used to kid a lot with Grandpa," Goku confessed. "Sometimes Grandpa looked sad or worried. I try to make him smile to be happy because I like seeing Grandpa happy."

"Why was he sad?" ChiChi asked gently. "Do you know?"

Goku shrugged. "Sometimes he got that way when there's a full moon or when he noticed how much stronger I was getting. I think he was scared I would be stronger than him." He shook his head as if the thought was silly. "I was never stronger than Grandpa." He became quiet as he caught himself. He was talking about Grandpa to ChiChi again. She may ask another question about Grandpa if he didn't deter her. He didn't want to talk about Grandpa anymore but he didn't want to let the topic go either. "Master Roshi and Krillin didn't like it when I kid around. They thought I was goofing off or trying to get out of a lesson. Krillin sometimes thought I was stupid, but I was…." he shrugged letting the rest of his words hang.

ChiChi slipped her hand in his. Goku's eyes went from their joined hands to ChiChi's smiling face. "You have me to kid around. I may not always be in the mood for it," she warned. "Sometimes I have a bad temper and I will get angry if you're playful, but I don't want you to stop."

Goku appreciated ChiChi's gesture. This was one of the reasons he liked talking to her. Somehow she understood. Her openness had him confessing. "Sometimes I don't understand stuff. I could be the last person in the room to get it. It _will_ make you angry so be patient with me."

ChiChi took their joined hands and brought his to her lips. "Of course, Goku." She rest their hands on her lap. This talk eased her nerves as she prepared to talk of their marital act. "Tonight is special for us, Goku. Tonight, we will have sex; be intimate. That means we can touch each other wherever we want and we join our bodies."

"Join our bodies?" Goku cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"It's what married couples do. Intimacy is the strongest way we show our physical affection for each other."

"More than _kissing_?" This revelation blew Goku's mind. He liked kissing ChiChi but if joining their bodies was stronger than kissing, he wanted to know more about that! "How do we join our bodies?"

"We have to prepare our bodies first with _lots_ of kissing and touching," ChiChi explained. "I don't have any experience on this. I only know from what I read. I hope to be good at this for you."

"I don't have any experience either," Goku admitted proudly. "We'll figure it out."

ChiChi agreed with that but she wanted Goku to really understand how serious this is. "As long as we are married, we only do this with each other. We can't be intimate with anyone else. You can't kiss another woman. I can't kiss another man. That would mean breaking the vows we took today."

"I don't wanna break our vows," Goku admitted, "And there's no other woman I wanna kiss or be intimate with."

ChiChi was pleased to hear that. "I only wanna kiss and be intimate with you. I know you've gotten comfortable touching me since the tournament but during intimacy, there will be touching in places you never thought we would touch. Will you be okay with that?"

"Oh, sure," Goku had no qualms about that. "Like you said touching feels good. I like kissing and touching you. Well, the parts you let me touch."

"How do you feel about having a child, Goku?"

"A child?"

ChiChi nodded. "Do you want any?"

"I never thought about it. Where would we get one?"

Where? Oh, dear. She had to explain, too? "I would like to have a child with you, Goku. Sometimes with intimacy a baby is created. Our child could be born with your hair, your eyes….your strength," she noticed Goku lit up at that, "or it could have qualities from me."

"Like your brains?" Goku guessed.

"Brains?"

"You're really smart."

ChiChi blushed. "I don't think I'm _that_ smart, Goku. I know some things. Not a lot but…"

"You know more than me. You know what we have to do in this marriage and what we have to do tonight. You know how to explain it so I understand." He lowered his eyes briefly. "You don't think I'm an idiot because I don't know a lot of stuff."

ChiChi imagined Goku was needlessly called idiot several times by strangers and his friends but kept how that bothered him inside. How much of himself did he hide from the world? "You're not an idiot. You weren't raised like everyone else. You raised yourself alone for years and I think you did a good job."

Her praises made him happy. While everyone called him an idiot and Goku acted like he didn't care, at times it _did_ bother him. Why should he be called an idiot for something he was never taught? He grew up in isolation for years. Several times after Grandpa died, Goku tried to leave Mount Paozu in hopes of finding other people but he was scared. He was scared to go off alone; scared of the unknown until he met Bulma. Going off with Bulma gave Goku the confidence to get over his fear, and once he did, he traveled the world, made friends and learned so much.

If he hadn't left, he wouldn't have met or married the woman sitting beside him. She would be someone else's wife and having kids with another man. Goku was glad that wasn't happening.

"How many kids do you want, ChiChi?"

"Four, maybe five. I want a house full of kids, but if you don't want a lot of kids, that's okay."

Goku never thought about having kids. He never knew a man and a woman created a child but having a child like him or ChiChi sounded nice, and if she wanted four or five kids, he'll give her that many. "A house full of kids sounds nice."

Silence fell between them. Goku slid closer to ChiChi so their legs were touching. "I'm ready to be intimate, ChiChi," Goku suddenly announced. "Are you?" With a breathless, 'Yes,' from ChiChi, Goku pulled ChiChi in his arms and pressed his lips against hers. As the kissing progressed, Goku felt his hands traveling again. One remained on her back but the other grabbed a breast to squeeze and earned a contented moan from ChiChi. Knowing they could do more, Goku slipped a hand inside to touch the soft flesh. He squeezed the breast with his thumb brushing the tip. The actions caused ChiChi to suddenly pull away.

Goku was confused and annoyed. Weren't they allowed to touch now? "Did I do something wrong?"

ChiChi shook her head, panting. "No. It was right. I, um, do you want to touch my breasts without my gown?" Goku eagerly nodded. "Then help me remove it."

ChiChi took Goku's hands and placed them on the straps on her lingerie. Her hand over his, ChiChi pushed the straps down pooling the gown at her hips, exposing her breasts to Goku.

Despite his exposure to Bulma and Master Roshi, he hadn't seen a lot of women's breasts. He saw a few in the magazines or movies Master Roshi watched but as soon as he was caught looking, Master Roshi would turn the TV off or close his book and shoo him out of the room. He saw breasts that first night he met Bulma. She was taking a bath after giving him his first bath. He watched her, curious. She thought he wasn't normal because he had a tail. He thought _she_ wasn't normal because she had a second pair of butts on her chest. When she caught him looking at her, she screamed and threw things at him. He didn't understand why it was okay for Bulma to see him naked and he couldn't see her.

It didn't matter now. He married ChiChi and could see her breasts whenever he wanted. He didn't have to worry about ChiChi throwing things or shooting at him and for that, Goku was grateful.

Goku focused on ChiChi's breasts. They were rounder and fuller than his. He cupped them, amazed his hands couldn't hold all of them. They felt soft under his hands. No bones at all. "They're soft. How do they hold up like this with no support?"

"It's how girls are made."

She placed a hand over his and controlling his fingers used it to pinch her nipple. A pleased sound escaped ChiChi's lips. She made that sound when they kissed sometimes. Catching on, Goku repeated the action on her other breast and was rewarded again with that pleasing sound. ChiChi dropped her hand and Goku continued squeezing and pinching her. He was very happy to make ChiChi feel good. "You didn't have these when I saw you as a kid."

"That's because I grew into a woman." She read this but didn't think it would feel this good having Goku touch her this way. "Just like you grew into a man." Her eyes swept over Goku's chest. "Your body is different, too."

Goku grinned, "Yeah, you're right. I'm much bigger now. I grew up everywhere." Still focused on her breasts, he asked, "Can I do something else? I think you will like it."

"Okay." Maybe he knew more about this than she thought. Maybe there were instincts in men that are awakened in…

ChiChi gasped as Goku buried his face between her breasts. She heard a muffled, "Do you like this?"

How can she like when she didn't understand it? She expected Goku to touch her breasts with his hands, maybe his mouth. She didn't expect him to bury his face between them. "I don't know what you're doing."

Goku pulled away disappointed. "Oh, I thought you would like that. Master Roshi always wanted to do that with girls. He said girls liked it. Bulma and Launch would hit him but I thought it was because they didn't want _him_ doing that to them."

Oh. ChiChi understood his logic. "Maybe I will like it another time but how about touching them with your hands and lips."

"Lips?"

"Kissing them," ChiChi emphasized.

Realization dawned on Goku. "Oh, okay." Goku touched her breasts again, caressing them as ChiChi liked. He kissed her breasts tenderly like he kissed her lips. He remembered Master Roshi watching a movie where a man kissed a woman's breasts the way he was doing now. He did something else, too. Would ChiChi like it if….?

He placed his mouth over a nipple and sucked it. Feeling creative, his tongue touched the nipple. ChiChi moaned and grasped his head, pressing him further into her. Oh, she _liked_ that! When he gave her other breast the same treatment, something unexpected happened. That smell from ChiChi a few days ago returned. It was faint but it was coming from between her legs again.

Maybe if he kept kissing and touching ChiChi like this the smell will get stronger. He hoped so. He really like that smell.

ChiChi nearly whined when Goku pulled his lips from her breast. His eyes were focused on the area between her legs. "Goku….?" Goku pushed her on the bed. He covered her body with his and kissed her hard. ChiChi wrapped a leg around Goku's as she eagerly returned the kiss. With the spread of her legs, ChiChi's mysterious scent also spread, reaching Goku's nose.

Goku pulled away from her lips, moving lower to her breasts again. The sounds ChiChi made were thrilling to his ears. ChiChi gasped and whimpered while massaging his head with her hands. As his mouth left her breasts, she felt him traveling south to her stomach. She felt his kisses and his lips sucking on her muscled abs.

"You smell so good, ChiChi," he whispered against her skin. "How do you smell so good?" He stopped when he reached the remaining piece of lingerie covering her. He had a strong desire to rip it off but knew that would anger ChiChi. Instead, he tugged it. "Can I take this off?"

"When we're intimate like this," ChiChi told him, "you don't have to ask."

Goku will definitely remember that in the future. He gripped her hips and pulled the gown along with its flimsy panty down her legs until it slid off the bed in a soft pile on the floor. ChiChi laid before him naked. Her legs were partially opened and her scent was like a magnetic pull to him. He stared at her privates. With that wonderful scent emitting from here, he found this more fascinating than her breasts. This scent teased him a few days ago. It was alluring then as it was now. He could see moisture here and found himself involuntary lick his lips. The scent was so tasty. ChiChi told him they can touch each other wherever they want. She told him they will touch each other in places he never thought possible. This must be what she meant. Now they were married, he was going for it!

Goku spread ChiChi's legs wide and settled his face between them. The first time he saw this area, he was too shock at the discovery girls didn't have balls to properly study it. Now years older and little more mature, he was fascinated to learn how different girls were from boys.

With the sweet smell, Goku noticed moisture around this area. This must be what Aki meant about ChiChi being wet for him. Perhaps, this moisture was the source of this smell, too! He inhaled. If she smell good, she had to taste good, too. His tongue licked that sweet moisture oozing from her. Mmm! He was right!

ChiChi's fingers gripped the bed sheets as her lower body squirmed. Goku didn't stop with one lick. He kept licking and sucking her folds as if she was a tasty treat. Her breath quicken, her sighs and moans growing louder as Goku became more aggressive with his tongue. She had no idea it would feel this good. How did Goku know to do this?

Goku was pleased ChiChi liked what he was doing because he didn't know what he was doing. Initially, he was compelled to smell her because she smelled good. Then he noticed the wetness between her legs and wondered what it would be like to lick her. He liked the taste so he kept licking, happy to be rewarded with more of the tasty wetness.

All was going well until he noticed a tightness between his legs. Why did this have to happen _now_? It felt tighter than the other times, too. He put all his focus on ChiChi, burying his face between her legs to distract himself from the tightness between his own. His tongue explored, finding a small passage in ChiChi's privates. As his tongue explored this new area, Goku heard ChiChi's cries grow louder. Her hands gripped his hair, leaving him worried she will pull his hair out. One leg locked itself over his shoulder with the heel of her foot digging in his back.

Suddenly, ChiChi's back arch as a blissful cry left her lips. More moisture spilled from ChiChi as Goku held her jerking hips in place while her hands smothered his face against her. The pressure was so much that Goku couldn't breathe. Slowly, ChiChi's grip on his head loosen, her leg dropped from his back and the only sounds he heard was ChiChi's heavy panting.

What just happened to ChiChi? One moment she was holding onto him for dear life, then suddenly she fell limp. Not only that, but the tightness was almost unbearable. Looking down, he noticed a wet stain on his boxers. He was _leaking_ , too? Strange how he didn't feel the need to go to the bathroom. This was worse than when it happened at Kami's Temple.

"Dammit."

ChiChi opened her eyes. Her mind was still hazy. She couldn't form words but she tried. Goku's sudden curse alerted her something was wrong. She raised her head to see Goku standing at the end of the bed. He looked at the erection poking through his boxers. That bulge….. "Goku…"

Panic coursed through him as he saw what her eyes were focused on. He didn't want her to see him like this! It was embarrassing! "I'll be back, ChiChi," Goku grumbled.

"Back?" she was breathless. "Where are you going?"

Goku pointed to his erection. "I have to take care of this. Sometimes when I wake up, this gets hard. I'll blow a few Kamehamehas to get rid of it."

"Wait!" ChiChi sluggishly rolled on her stomach and crawled to the bed's end. She reached for Goku's hand but missed and tumbled off the bed. With a groan, ChiChi opened her eyes and found Goku staring at her curiously. ChiChi pulled herself to her knees, awkwardly finding herself in front of the bulge threatening to burst from Goku's boxers.

"This is normal, Goku," ChiChi assured him. "When we're intimate like this or you're feeling arouse your penis gets hard."

"Arouse?"

She should've known he wouldn't know what that meant. "When a woman's body is ready for intimacy, moisture forms in our privates. For a man," she pointed at his boxers, "that happens."

"Ohhhhh," Goku slowly understood. He giggled as he recalled all the times he woke up with a hard penis. That night he smelled ChiChi in her room made so much sense now! No wonder his body acted this way. "So, is there a way besides exercise that I can get rid of it? It's really tight."

ChiChi's cheeks turned pink. "There's a few ways that I know of."

"Like what?"

Should she try it? Well, Goku did it for her. It's only right she did it for him, too. "Goku, remember how you touched me with your mouth?" Goku nodded. "I can do the same to you. Do you want me to?"

Goku looked at his erection and then at ChiChi. This _was_ part of intimacy and if ChiChi felt good with what he did, then he knew ChiChi will make him feel good, too. He gave his consent. ChiChi placed her hand on the waistband of his boxers and gently pulled the boxers down. His thick penis nearly popped free from its restraints.

Wow. Her eyes widen and her mouth parted. She couldn't help staring. She never saw a man's penis flaccid or erect before. The books she read provided some guidance but Goku's seem bigger and thicker than what was referenced in the books. Books can't be completely accurate she figured. Besides, everyone had a different size like women had different breasts sizes. Still, ChiChi couldn't help wondering if he will fit in her. Her body will stretch but will it be enough?

"So…." Goku interrupted, "are you gonna do anything?"

While Goku was ready to dive in and taste ChiChi, she wasn't like that. She had to think and take her time. Who was she kidding? She was stalling but she couldn't help it. She was a nervous virgin. She wanted to please her husband but her nerves were getting the best of her at this moment.

"If you don't want to," Goku said softly, "you don't have to."

ChiChi looked up and her heart melted. Goku looked so kind, so understanding and so incredibly sweet. How could she deny this experience for him when he looked like that? What kind of wife could she be to the world's strongest man letting her fears take over? Her nerves melted away to desire to please her husband. She will make him happy as he made her happy.

ChiChi wrapped a hand around the thick organ. She was amazed at how warm it felt. Slowly, she caressed it. ChiChi heard a sharp intake of breath from Goku. Feeling bold, ChiChi lick his balls. There was a hiss above her. Smiling, she followed up the lick with a kiss at the base. Warm and soft. She gently ran her tongue along the length; dropping a kiss here and there until she reached the head of Goku's penis. The head stared at her, leaking. Her eyes went up to Goku. His face was flushed and tight.

"Do you like what I'm doing?"

Goku nodded. It was hard to speak. "You're…. not stopping _now_ , are you?"

ChiChi returned her attention to the head and the liquid oozing out of it. 'I wonder what he taste like.' She licked the head. A hand gripped her shoulder and a shuddering breath escaped Goku's mouth. Excitement rushed through ChiChi. She could do this. She opened her mouth and pulled him inside. Even though she hadn't pull _all_ of him in, what was in her mouth, she licked with her tongue.

Goku felt his whole body go rigid the moment ChiChi pulled his penis in her mouth. It felt warm and with her tongue stroking him, he shuddered feeling tingles of bliss wash over him. However, she didn't have _all_ of him in her mouth. Maybe she needed help with that. He gripped her head and thrust forward putting all of himself in. He heard a strangled sound from ChiChi then the cool air against his penis when ChiChi suddenly pulled him out.

ChiChi glared at him annoyed. "Why you try to choke me?"

"I wasn't," he said honestly. "You didn't put all my wiener in your mouth. I was trying to help."

"Don't call it a wiener," she nearly screamed. What eighteen year old calls his penis a wiener? Oh, the lessons she will have to teach him! Calming down, she explained, "I can't take all of it in my mouth. Not yet anyway. This is my first time. I have to work up to it."

"Oh," Goku said. That made sense. All ChiChi needed to do is train. He can definitely help her with that! Tonight, he'll let her take what she can in her mouth and tomorrow they'll work on her getting a little more in until her mouth can take all of him. "Sorry," Goku apologized but in the back of his mind, he was already thinking of ChiChi's training sessions with him. "Wanna try it again? I'll let you take what you can."

Slowly, ChiChi nodded and pulled him in her mouth again. He closed his eyes and sighed. This felt amazing. He never thought his penis had other uses besides peeing. His hands found their way into her hair just as ChiChi's hands were in his hair when he was licking her. The more ChiChi sucked and licked, the tighter he got. If it felt this good when ChiChi didn't take all of him in her mouth, he couldn't wait for the day when she will.

ChiChi felt Goku's grip getting tighter. If she understood what she read, Goku was getting close to release. She contemplated pulling out before he came. What she read about a man's release when a woman sucked on him was a little concerning. She didn't want him exploding all over her face. What if it hit her eyes? Would it sting? It was abrupt but Goku's hold on her tightened to the point where she couldn't move. She heard a strangled snarl above her and felt the rush of warm, salty liquid filling her mouth. ChiChi grabbed Goku's twitchy hips to hold him steady and stop him from involuntary slip more of himself inside her mouth. As he kept coming, ChiChi was left with no choice but to swallow. It wasn't a bad taste. It was something she could get used to. She just wished it wasn't so much. Thankfully, Goku's hold on her loosened. ChiChi used the opportunity to pull away but Goku wasn't finished as spurts of his release hit her cheek, her breasts and dripped down her body.

Goku dropped to his knees, gasping for air. Several moments passed before he could speak. "ChiChi…" He saw splotches of whiteness on ChiChi's breasts, her cheek and around her mouth. His fingers wiped the liquid from her cheek. He looked at it horrified. "Did I pee in your mouth?"

"What?" ChiChi found herself giggling at Goku's question. Oh, his face, his eyes. He looked so innocent, so horrified that he did something terrible. She couldn't help laughing. "No, Goku. You didn't do that. Remember how I told you a man and woman can make a baby." She touched his wet fingers. "This comes from the man to make a baby."

"Oh. Whoo!" He laughed relieved himself. "So, I can shoot two different things out my wiener?" He said it as if it was the most amazing thing. "I never knew that."

"Don't call it a wiener, Goku," ChiChi gently scolded. "Don't you know penis is the proper name for it?"

"Well, yeah." Actually Goku unwittingly learned several names for it while living with Master Roshi. Wiener was the one he always used.

"Then use it," ChiChi advised as she wiped the rest of his essence from around her mouth. "So, did you like what I did?"

Goku eagerly nodded. "Yeah. This is what married people do?" ChiChi nodded. "And we can do this whenever we want?" ChiChi nodded again. "Can we do it again now? I'm ready to go again."

ChiChi looked down and sure enough, Goku's erection stuck up again. She did read men recovering but did they all recover this fast? "Sure, Goku. Our bodies are warmed up. Let's go to the final stage of intimacy."

Goku gripped her shoulders completely stunned. "There's _more?!_ "

ChiChi snickered. Oh, her sweet husband. His innocence will never grow old. "Yes, Goku. Let's get on the bed."

Excited, Goku picked up ChiChi and laid her on the bed. He laid besides her bubbling with renewed energy. "What else do we do? Tell me. Tell me."

ChiChi wrapped a hand around his penis. The pad of her thumb teased the head. She marveled at how quickly liquid oozed out. The pleasing sound from Goku's mouth was a turn on, too. "You put this inside me and move." In case Goku didn't know where, ChiChi directed his penis to the area between her legs.

ChiChi removed her hand and allowed Goku to process this. To ChiChi's surprised, Goku stuck a finger inside her. He found the passage his tongue dipped into earlier. "In here," his finger was coated with her liquid. "I don't know if I will fit, ChiChi. You're kind of small down here." He slipped another finger inside, stretching her even more. As he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, he heard ChiChi moaning again. She was also getting wetter and her scent was getting stronger.

"It'll fit," ChiChi moaned. "My body stretches."

"Really?" He pulled his fingers out and stuck it in his mouth. "You taste _so_ good. Can I lick you here instead of sticking my cock in?"

Now he was calling it cock? Where did he learn that? "It's not co….ohhhhh," she couldn't finish as Goku stuck his fingers in her again. "Just put it in me," she almost begged. "Please."

"All right," Goku agreed as he settled over her. ChiChi opened her legs, helping Goku as he aligned his body with hers.

Goku felt for ChiChi's entrance with his penis. He wasn't in her yet but rubbing himself against ChiChi felt really good. He pushed an inch in and stopped. He remembered their first kiss. ChiChi got angry with him when he kissed too hard. If he pushed too hard in that small hole, it will hurt her and get ChiChi angry with him. He didn't want that.

He looked down at ChiChi. There was a nervous smile on her face. Did she already know about the pain she will feel? "It's gonna hurt, ChiChi."

"I know." ChiChi cupped his face and brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. "I trust you."

ChiChi gripped his arms as if preparing herself. Gently, he pushed himself inside. There was some resistance but ChiChi was right in that her body did stretch. He heard her whimper. He wanted to stop but ChiChi whispered for him to continue.

He pulled out a little before pushing further inside, stretching her even more. That scent around ChiChi teased him as its allure grew. He pulled out and pushed faster and further. A sudden push to get all of him inside had ChiChi crying out and her nails digging in his arms.

Immediately, he stopped. He could see the pain on her face. He wanted to pull out if only to ease ChiChi's pain but the sudden warmth and tightness wrapped around him was too tempting to part from. He didn't have the desire to pull out but he hated seeing the pain on ChiChi's face. He was conflicted.

"ChiChi?" Goku called her name softly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She said so but Goku didn't believe her. People who were fine didn't wince. They didn't talk in a strained voice either. "I need to get used to this. Give me a moment."

Goku honored ChiChi's request. As he waited, the two shared intimate kisses. "You're so warm and tight." He kissed her tenderly. "I love how you feel." He dropped kisses on her neck, mimicking her actions to him earlier. "I love how you smell."

"I can tell," ChiChi sighed feelings lips on her neck and a hand massaging a breast. She felt herself relax even more under Goku's ministrations. "Goku," ChiChi moaned. "You can move now."

Goku obliged, starting off slowly, pulling out and pushing in. It was like learning a new fighting technique. He had to take his time until he mastered it, and given the pain ChiChi felt earlier, slow was probably best.

He could see the pain on ChiChi's face with each thrust but slowly that faded as pleased whimpers and moans passed her lips. She was enjoying it. He could tell by her face and her lower body, too. She was getting wetter with each thrust. He succumbed to his growing pleasure as he put more force into his thrust and was rewarded with more of ChiChi's scent and growing cries.

When Goku started moving in her, ChiChi felt a slight pain. It couldn't be help. It was her first time and Goku was large. It would take time before her body adjusted. Goku understood that as he move slowly in her, occasionally increasing his thrust. The pain slowly melted away to wonderful feelings growing stronger. Her legs wrapped around Goku's waist locking on his lower back as her soft cries grew to shrieks.

This pace was perfect until Goku decided to move faster. His hips slapped hers hard as he dove deeper in her, pulling out and slamming back in.

ChiChi placed her hands on Goku's chest. "Slow down, Goku." Goku didn't hear her as he kept pushing in her fast and hard. She tried to tighten the hold of her legs around him in an attempt to slow him down but his rapid thrusts dislodged her legs from his waist. ChiChi opened her mouth ready to scream at Goku but lost the will to speak at what she saw.

Goku's face was tense but it was his eyes that caught her. He looked possessed. His eyes were pure white. No iris. No pupil. Just a pure white eye. This can't be right. She saw his dark eyes when their bodies joined. She saw them as he moved in her but now they were gone. Is that how people look when they were near their orgasm? Did the color of their eyes fade away? Did hers? Why in the hell did the books she read not tell her this? Above her, Goku shoved in one more time and froze. ChiChi felt a gush of liquid enter her and witness Goku roaring above her. She knew she screamed but did guys roar when they came? She couldn't recall what she heard when she felt Goku's release when she pleasured him with her mouth.

Goku's body slid down in near collapse over her body. He laid on her with his face buried in her neck panting. ChiChi eyed him suspiciously as she tried to digest what just happened.

What she read and what she was told were different from what she experienced. She expected the pain the first time but Goku's eyes and his roar weren't expected. If the books didn't tell her this, were Goku's actions normal?

"ChiChi," Goku spoke as he pulled himself out of her. His eyes met hers and ChiChi noticed the color of his eyes had retuned. He rolled on his back; his chest rose and fell rapidly as he recovered. "That was amazing! I never knew touching could feel so good! I really like this intimate stuff!"

ChiChi was happy at Goku's discovery but she was slightly annoyed, too. He came twice. She only came once and Goku finished before she could with their first coupling. She should scold him but like her, he was new at this and as first experiences go, it was very good. He'll learn next time. She'll make sure of it.

"I'm glad, Goku."

Goku rolled on his side. "Did you like it?"

"I did," ChiChi admitted. "Next time listen to me when I tell you to slow down."

Goku frowned at her. When did ChiChi tell him to slow down? "You have to tell me this stuff, ChiChi."

ChiChi sputtered. He really didn't hear her? "I did. You didn't hear me."

Goku rubbed the back of his head. He knew the sex felt good and he didn't want to stop but was he so blinded by lust to not hear ChiChi? This was troubling. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but you were moving so fast you finished before I did. Usually, the guy makes sure the woman finishes first."

"Sorry," Goku apologized. He thought he got it right the first time. He didn't realize he made so many mistakes. "I didn't know. You felt so good I couldn't help going faster."

Whatever annoyance ChiChi felt at Goku melted with his obvious regret. "It's okay," she assured him. "It doesn't always go right the first time."

Maybe but Goku wasn't satisfied with that. The perfectionist and competitiveness in him wanted to get it right!

ChiChi gasped as Goku suddenly rolled on her. He pulled her lips in a searing kiss that nearly left her breathless. With his lips on hers and a hand on her breast, ChiChi thought Goku felt guilty and wanted to make up for his behavior with this impromptu make out session.

That's what she thought until she felt something poking her thigh.

Goku pulled away grinning at her. "Are you ready?"

"Mmm?" ChiChi mumbled.

Before she could answer, Goku pushed himself inside her. This time he took care to control his speed. It wasn't easy though. He wanted to move faster and harder against her but ChiChi's care squelched that desire.

"A little more," ChiChi requested.

"Huh?"

"Ahhh," ChiChi moaned, "A little faster."

Goku slowly increased his pace. ChiChi's cries grew with each thrust. He only went harder when ChiChi told him to. It was maddening to wait for ChiChi's cues but it was wonderful training for Goku as it tested his self-control. ChiChi could feel that familiar tingle between her legs as Goku pulled and pushed. He was getting in deeper with each thrust but this time it wasn't too fast or hard. Watching Goku above her, she saw the color of his eyes disappear. She wanted to say something but she felt her own orgasm wash over her. She clutched him and screamed as her back arch. As her twitching body recovered, she almost fail to acknowledge Goku as he suddenly spurted inside her. His eye color returned as he emptied himself. He pulled out and sprawled half his body over hers as he came down from his euphoric high.

Sated, one hand caressed his back while the other stroke his hair. She smiled at his content face laying against her breasts. This was much better than last time. ChiChi imagined she had a big goofy smile on her face. The feelings Goku evoke in her were more than she imagined. If it felt this good with them being inexperienced, she couldn't imagine how she will feel when she and Goku really learn sex. She was giddy thinking how it'll be when her body got used to his size and when she masters his body to know what aroused him.

"ChiChi?" Goku raised his face from her breasts. "How was that? Better? Not so hard?"

A little hard but that was expected with first times like this. ChiChi knew once her body got used to it, she will only feel pleasure. She wouldn't tell Goku that though. He needed assurance she was happy and she was. "You were wonderful, Goku."

ChiChi closed her eyes, feeling sleep was in order but a sudden poke on her thigh and shift from Goku had her eyes flying open. Goku hovered over her again with a mischievous smile. Her eyes drift from his face downward to the erection between his legs.

"Ready to do it again, ChiChi?"

"Oh…" Actually, she wanted to sleep. Sure she _could_ go another round but she was getting tired. "I thought you were tired."

"Oh, no! I feel like I can go for hours!" He spread ChiChi's legs. "Besides, I don't think we are as good at sex as we can be."

"We don't have to perfect it tonight, Goku," ChiChi gasped feeling Goku enter her. "We have plenty of time to practice."

"I know but I want to practice as much as we can tonight."

And with that, ChiChi succumb to intense pleasure as she prepared herself for what would be a long and memorable night.

* * *

Part Seven: Honeymoon Bliss

Thank you for all the reviews and you lurkers, too. Come into the light.

26Chapters: (waves) Hi. I'm glad you're no longer lurking. I don't envy editing my stories either. I think, "Yay! I finished the chapter. I'll edit and post this in an hour." Then I at the clock and think, "How much time has passed?! I will be catching up on your stories now that I've posted this chapter.

Dicacrior: Gracias. Espero que disfrutes la noche de bodas. Traté de crear humor y un ligero realismo para un ser humano inexperto y un extraterrestre inexperto que no sabe que es un extraterrestre, mientras que la adición de detalles sutiles que algo no está bien al hacer el amor a Goku que va a soplar la mente de Chichi más tarde.

Roku: Thank you. When I read about westernized Japanese weddings, I knew I had to implement some of it in the story. I love the Love scripture, too. Gyumao's talk with Goku is my favorite part of the chapter.

Foxsqueen: Nope it wasn't just a promise. Until that moment when Gyumao questioned Goku, he thought he was marrying ChiChi only because of the promise. When Goku realized marriage with ChiChi could be taken from him because Gyumao didn't want him to marry his daughter only for the promise, it forced Goku to think of his own feelings. So, when push came to shove, Goku realized it wasn't only a promise but a growing attraction to ChiChi. He's come to enjoy ChiChi's company and he didn't want to part with that. He's not in love but he definitely likes her and wants to build on that.


	7. Chapter 7

Life With You

Part Seven:

Honeymoon Bliss

Goku woke up the next morning in a way he hadn't in years.

With someone.

It was almost a strange concept after being by himself for so long. He actually panicked when he woke up and found another body in bed with him. He immediately relaxed when he realized _who_ slept next to him.

His wife.

During his travels, he stayed in homes with men and women living together. He never thought of them being married or as husband and wife. He didn't know the term then. He knew it now and he smiled thinking he had one of his own. A wife.

His eyes roamed over her from her very long hair, her breasts, the muscles on her stomach, to the area between her partially opened legs that saw a lot of action last night.

Last night.

That was a night he never experienced before. Several times, he recalled Master Roshi getting nosebleeds over the thought of spending time with a pichi pichi girl. Now Goku understood what Master Roshi wanted to do and Goku couldn't blame him one bit. Being intimate with ChiChi was fun. ChiChi didn't have the same stamina as him but with more training, Goku knew he can increase ChiChi's stamina and if not, he can always get senzu beans from Korin.

ChiChi murmured in her sleep as she rolled on her stomach. Goku brushed the hair from her back and stared at her body fascinated. From his waist and hips, his body was like a straight line but ChiChi's body was different. He traced a hand down the side of her back curving to her waist and widening again around her hips. He rubbed a hand over her rear and grabbed a cheek.

As he continued his examination, he noticed something else, too. ChiChi didn't have a tail stub. He touched her lower back where the tail stub should be. It was smooth as if a tail was never here. When Kami removed his tail, a brown stump was left. If girls didn't have tails, and according to Krillin, boys didn't either, why did he have one?

"Goku…." ChiChi tired voice broke the silence. "That tickles."

Goku took his hand off her back as ChiChi slowly sat up. She smiled shyly at Goku. "Good morning."

"Mornin'."

He looked so happy and in good spirits while she was shy. ChiChi found her behavior silly after last night but she couldn't help herself. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. I like being intimate with you, ChiChi."

She knew that with Goku's behavior last night but it was nice to hear him say it. "I like it, too."

"Good!" Goku pounced on ChiChi, knocking her on her back. "Let's do it again!"

He was already on the move, groping her breasts and kissing her lips. When he pulled away to kiss her neck, ChiChi was finally free to speak. "I can't, Goku." She pried his hands from her breasts. That got Goku's attention. She told him, "I'm sore down there."

"Sore?" He sat up. "How come?" He touched the area between her legs gently. He recalled ChiChi's painful scream last night. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

ChiChi smiled tenderly at her husband. He was too cute for his own good sometimes. "It's meant to happen, Goku. My body hasn't been used in that way before. It got a workout last night," she finished with a laugh.

A blush crept Goku's cheeks as he recalled that workout. "Heh. I guess you're right." Since they couldn't be intimate _that_ way, he wondered if it was a good time for ChiChi to train her mouth. Before he could ask her, ChiChi rolled out of bed.

"Let's take a bath, Goku. Then I'll make breakfast. You must be hungry."

"Bath?"

ChiChi stood in the entry of the bathroom. She winked at him. "I did promise to bathe with you when we marry." ChiChi gestured Goku to follow her. "Come on."

* * *

Goku sat on a stool under the shower as ChiChi gently massaged his shampooed covered hair and scalp. When ChiChi told him she will bathe with him, Goku never thought ChiChi actually meant she will clean him. He assumed they will soak in the tub together.

Still, he couldn't deny this was nice. No one, not even grandpa rubbed his hair like this before. He remembered Bulma giving his head a good scrubbing for his first bath but she was too hard and complained. ChiChi's fingers were gentle and she hummed happily. She rinsed out the shampoo and rubbed the conditioner in next. As that set, ChiChi grabbed a soapy towel and cleaned his body.

ChiChi was determined to be a good wife and knew she had to keep impressing her husband. She felt guilty for not performing this morning. Perhaps, once she soak her lower body in the tub, she will later. Until then, she'll make him happy cleaning his body and preparing a yummy breakfast.

As she rubbed the soapy towel over his chest, arms and legs, ChiChi noticed something peculiar about her husband. "Goku, do you shave?"

"Shave what?"

"Hair. You don't have any body hair." She touched his face, feeling the smooth skin. "You don't even have facial hair."

The morning of the tournament, Goku recalled Krillin shaving his face and thought that was strange since he never saw Krillin do that before. Krillin thought _he_ was strange since he didn't shave. "Why should I have facial hair?" Goku asked. "I never had it before."

"You're a man now. Men have hair. My father has a beard. Boys I grew up with in my village grew facial hair when they got older." She witnessed her father trim his beard several times. Though Kaifun is clean shaven, there was a period where he wore a mustache.

Goku shrugged. "Guess I don't need it otherwise I would have it."

"I guess," ChiChi murmured. Maybe it was possible some men didn't grow hair or maybe Goku was a late bloomer.

Soaping up the towel again, ChiChi washed his back. She noticed something peculiar on his lower back. It was round and slightly concave with a dark bristle of brown hair. "I remember you having a tail," she recalled staring at the brown stump. "What happened to it?"

"Kami removed it. He said it would cause problems with the moon if I kept it."

ChiChi brushed the towel over the patch. "What kind of problems?" Goku hissed and his body stiffened. "Is something wrong?" ChiChi brushed the tail spot with her fingers gently. "Does it hurt?"

"No." Goku breathed slowly. "It feels good like when you touch my dick."

ChiChi slapped the towel against his back. "Don't call it that! Call it by its proper name."

"But that's what it is," he whined, "And you're gonna make me hard if you keep touching me there."

"I am?" A smile slowly crept her face. She touched the tail spot again. She was amazed at how his body reacted; his shuddering breath, the way his hands dug into his thighs; the way he rose to attention. _This_ will be useful.

"You didn't have to stop," Goku complained when ChiChi removed her fingers. "Hey!" Goku yelled when a strong blast of cool water from the showerhead was dumped on him.

Goku jumped from the stool but ChiChi grabbed his arm and forced him back down so she could finish rinsing him off. She bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at Goku's indignation. "I'm done." She gave Goku a gentle nudge signaling him to stand. ChiChi cleaned off the stool before sitting on it. "Soak in the tub. I'll join you after-" Goku took the showerhead from her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna wash you," Goku sprayed warm water on ChiChi's hair. "You cleaned me. I should clean you."

"Oh." ChiChi wasn't expecting that. "Okay." She relaxed almost bubbling with excitement at the kind gesture of her husband. He used too much shampoo and conditioner but Goku's scalp massage was nice. He was gentle washing her body and took extra care when touching the sensitive area between her legs.

When he finished, ChiChi stood and removed the bathtub's cover. ChiChi had to give up a lot of privileges living in a castle but there was one thing she wanted in her home with Goku. A really nice bathroom. Mr. Olitz was so kind in honoring her wishes building a shower and a modern bathtub that was more common in popular cities and expensive homes than the country like her village or the mountains like Mount Paozu.

Hot steam rose from the deep bathtub as Goku climbed in. He sighed feeling his body immerse in the hot water. It was perfect except for one thing. "It's a little cool."

ChiChi dipped her hand in the water. When she pressed the 'auto bath water fill up' function on the bath's control panel, she made sure the temperature water was hot. It was still hot. "The water's hot, Goku."

"It's _warm,_ but it ain't hot."

ChiChi raised the water temperature before settling in behind him. This water was already hot. When it reaches the higher setting she selected, she will be cooked. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make. She was living her fantasy right now. Sitting in the tub with Goku and massaging his body was something she imagined they'd do as a married couple. She wanted to pinch herself at her good fortune!

After a while, ChiChi got used to the hot water and realized it was actually a good thing. The hot water was magic soothing the ache between her legs. She felt a lot better when she and Goku emerged from the hot bath nearly an hour later.

He grabbed a towel but ChiChi took it from him and dried him off. He told her he could do it himself but ChiChi insisted. Maybe he was enjoying this more than he should but he liked being pampered this way. Grandpa Gohan was never this attentive. With his body clean, Goku was ready to satisfy his stomach. "How long will breakfast take?"

ChiChi shrugged, rising to dry his arms and chest. With Goku's stomach, she was still figuring how much to make for him. "Um, maybe a couple hours."

An idea struck Goku. He knew a husband and wife helped each other. ChiChi cleaned him, massaged him in the bathtub and was now drying him. Perhaps he can help with breakfast. "I wanna hunt us breakfast."

Goku was going to handle the meal? That didn't sit right with ChiChi. "But I'm the wife. It's my job to cook the meals."

Goku already made up his mind. He left the bathroom when ChiChi finished drying him. "You can cook later. Let's eat now." Goku went to his drawer and pulled out sweat pants and a tank shirt. "Wanna come with me?"

ChiChi stood in the doorway drying off. She wanted to but thought she couldn't. She had work to do. Her eyes fell on the bedsheets. She needed to clean those sheets for starters and put a fresh set on the bed. Naturally, the reasons for that drifted to her husband. She placed a hand on her flat stomach. If Goku put half of what he spilled on the bed in her, she'll be pregnant very soon.

"Well, ChiChi?"

Goku was dressed and waiting for an answer. Then again, it _was_ her honeymoon. She and her husband should be spending this time bonding. "Let me tidy up in here first. I'll join you outside in ten minutes."

When Goku and ChiChi left their home, ChiChi wore a sleeveless cotton dress and carried a large bag holding a picnic blanket. She wanted something comfortable to sit on when she ate whatever Goku hunted for them. During their walk, ChiChi reached for Goku's hand. ChiChi would do that sometimes, saying it's what couples do. Goku thought it was strange when ChiChi initiated this act but over the days leading to the wedding, he's come to like the affection.

"So, what do you eat out here?"

"There's fish, deer," Goku said, "but bear and tiger are good, too. What do you want, ChiChi?"

Fish was fine for breakfast. A deer would take too long to prepare but eating a bear or a tiger was out of the question. "How can you eat bears and tigers? That's nasty."

"Have you eaten them?"

"Of course not!"

"How can you say it's nasty if you've never eaten it?"

She conceded he had a point. Maybe she shouldn't judge or should try it at least once. "You eat anything, don't you?"

Goku laughed. "Not everything. Yajirobe ate one of King Piccolo's bad guys. _That_ was nasty."

"Yajirobe?" ChiChi heard his name but couldn't recall him. Goku had so many friends. "Which one is he?"

"He gave me the senzu bean after the tournament."

"Oh," ChiChi remembered now. "He's the one that carried you to Korin's Tower after your fight with King Piccolo."

During their talks before they married, ChiChi asked about Goku's friends at the tournament. She wanted to know each of them and how they met Goku. Somehow during those talks, he revealed to her his fight with King Piccolo. He didn't know how she got him to talk about things he swore to not talk about. He didn't know how she got him to do things he never thought of either.

Sometimes he wondered if ChiChi put a spell on him. But how did she do it? Was it her scent? Her smile?

Feeling eyes on her, ChiChi turned. "What's that smile for?"

"Nothing," he mumbled shyly. He could feel ChiChi's eyes on him but he refused to look her way. They continued in silence until they reached the outskirts of the forest. ChiChi noticed they were on a cliff. Looking down a good twenty or thirty feet below them was a lake.

"A lot of fish swims here." Goku turned his back on ChiChi and knelt. "Hop on my back."

ChiChi stepped back. "What for?"

"Since you're sore, you probably can't jump down without hurting so I'll carry you."

"Jump down…" ChiChi looked down the cliff again. Oh, she didn't like this. "Isn't there a path we can walk?"

"It'll take too long. I did this every day. You'll be safe. Trust me."

"But…" she hesitated. "It's a long drop."

"Maybe twenty feet or _forty_ feet but, ChiChi, you jumped higher than that when we fought." He laughed at her. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then hop on."

ChiChi bit her lip. He was right. She did jump higher at the tournament but that was a fighting arena. Goku wanted to jump down a cliff. _That_ wasa little scary. "I….I don't know."

"ChiChi." His tone changed and suddenly Goku didn't sound as if he was laughing. He was serious. "Do you think I will do anything to hurt you?"

Everything changed in that moment. This shift in Goku's personality. She saw this from Goku at the tournament. One moment he's joyful and happy and the next he's deadly serious.

"No," she whispered.

"Then hop on."

A wife trusted her husband ChiChi told herself as she put her hands on Goku's shoulders and leaned on him. She hooked her legs between the loop Goku created between his arms and body and settled on his back. She rather be held the other way when he carried her in her home but this was nice, too.

Goku's cheerfulness returned when he jumped. ChiChi dug her nails into Goku. Wind whipped through her hair and dress as she and Goku plunged down the cliff. This was not like Nimbus. Nimbus was fun. _This_ was suicidal. ChiChi shrieked while Goku laughed as they went down, bouncing off several jutted edges of the cliff on their way. When Goku landed on the last edge, he used it like a spring to push his body into a flip before landing on the edge of the lake.

"Wasn't that fun, ChiChi?"

ChiChi's heart threatened to burst from her chest as she slid off Goku to the soft grass. That wasn't fun. That was crazy. She tried to speak, even yell but her husband disappeared in the woods before she could form words. By the time her breathing and heartrate returned to normal, Goku returned with an armful of thick sticks and branches.

He hummed to himself as he started a fire and created a makeshift rotisserie for the fish he will catch. ChiChi watched mesmerized as Goku removed his clothes and jumped in the lake naked. She wasn't sure if it was proper but she couldn't help lusting after her husband. She wanted to pinch herself for having a handsome husband with an amazing physique. Her mind drifted to last night; images of how Goku touched her consumed her. She squeezed her legs feeling that tingling sensation return. She was still a little sore but it wasn't as bad when she woke. Perhaps, when they return home, they can be intimate again. In the books she read, couples can be intimate in different positions. Perhaps, she can be on top this time. She can control the pace, dig her nails in Goku's chest….

A large splash of water and a humongous fish spurted out of the lake like an exploding volcano. Goku jumped out of the water and kicked the fish sharply in the chest, hurdling it in ChiChi's direction.

ChiChi jumped out of the way as the fish landed where she was. "Goku!" ChiChi screamed as he swam to her. "You could've hit me!"

Goku climbed out of the water. "Ah, I knew you would dodge it. You're a good martial artist." Goku shook himself, flinging off as much water he could before putting his pants back on. Next, he carefully placed the large fish on the rotisserie over the fire.

ChiChi grabbed a towel from her bag. As she dried off Goku's chest, she noticed the fish Goku caught. It had to be at least twelve feet long and over three feet wide. "How long will it take to cook a fish that size?"

"Probably an hour," Goku answered before giggling at ChiChi brushing the towel against his waist. "Stop, ChiChi. That tickles."

"You caught a fish for us to eat." She moved behind him to dry off his back. "The least I can do is dry you off so you don't catch a cold."

"I never catch colds." It was strange. When he lived with Master Roshi, Launch caught a cold and everyone in the house got sick except him. Even Grandpa Gohan got sick a few times but never him. He was glad he never did since being sick looked like an uncomfortable experience.

Goku sniffed suddenly. That scent. He turned around. ChiChi was fluffing the picnic blanket she brought. He watch her lay it on the grass before getting on her knees and smoothing out the blanket. A gentle breeze pushed up her dress and wafted her scent in his direction. Goku clinched his fists. That tasty scent. He licked his lips. He wanted to taste ChiChi again but had to resist. ChiChi was still sore because of him.

When ChiChi finished smoothing down the blanket, she sat on it. She smiled at Goku and patted a spot for him. "Sit down, Goku. We have an hour before the fish is done. Let's talk."

Goku obeyed. Talking might be good. It would get his mind off ChiChi's scent and the desire to be intimate with her again. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Maybe they can talk about Gohan. Goku was very secretive and reluctant to talk about him for long. When asked about Grandpa Gohan, Goku would answer but always found a way to change the subject. ChiChi realized she will have to slowly draw Gohan into their conversation. She started off with a topic that didn't have anything to do with Goku's adoptive grandfather. "It's nice out here. Very quiet and peaceful. Must've been different when you lived on Kami's Temple."

Goku laid on his back with his hands behind his head. He stared at the moving clouds. "It was quiet on Kami's Temple, too."

"So why didn't you wanna live there?"

"It was boring. It was only Kami and Mr. Popo. Most of the time I was by myself or Mr. Popo for my training." Goku entertained himself looking at the clouds. It was something he did a lot out here. When he traveled the world, sometimes he would stop and look at the clouds; laugh at their funny shapes; become solemn when a shape reminded him of someone or something gone from his life. Right now a cloud looked like a dome. It reminded him of a gold dome of a room he disliked. The words were out before he caught himself. "I hated the Room of Spirit and Time."

Room of…. "What kind of room is that?"

"At Kami's Temple, there's a room that once closed, you lose contact with the outside world. You can't hear or see anything going on outside the room. You can spend a year in the room while a day passes out here. You can lose track of time and space is endless."

"Endless?"

"Mr. Popo said the room is a big as Earth. There are beds, a bath and a room for food but the training area is nothing but white space. That's all you see and the only sound is your own voice. If you go too far, you can get lost and lose your way back. You can die out there."

ChiChi imagined the room. It could be a good place for meditation and intense training for a few days but doing it for a year would be torturous on the mind and body. "How old were you when you went in that room?"

"Sixteen. I… I didn't stay a day. I wanted to go back before the tournament but I knew I couldn't last in that room without a partner." He smiled, seeing the irony. "Funny, I spent years alone on Mount Paozu and traveled the world alone, but in that room….when I was truly alone, I couldn't do it. It was torture."

He didn't say it but somehow ChiChi knew. "You almost died in that room. Didn't you?"

Talking to ChiChi and her listening to him was something Goku liked about his wife. However, he couldn't understand how uncomfortable it made him that she read him so well at times. His friends never would've guessed he almost died in that room but ChiChi knew. "Mr. Popo warned me not to go too far but I was curious. I _knew_ I could find my way back if I got lost. My sense of smell, sight and hearing was stronger than anyone. I would walk a few feet, look back and see the gold dome and kept walking. One time I looked back and saw nothing but white space. I tried retracing my steps but it didn't work. My senses couldn't help me. I thought I was going in circles. I got delirious. I… I saw people who were dead." Goku closed his eyes briefly to shut off the images of Grandpa Gohan and Krillin dead body in his arms. "Mr. Popo found me and led me back. I thought I was lost for two days but Mr. Popo said it was nine days.

"I was so exhausted and hungry. I couldn't move when Mr. Popo found me. He carried me back. Mr. Popo wanted to take me out of the room but I didn't wanna leave. I was determined to be in the room for a year. Mr. Popo stayed with me until I recovered. I think it was two days. I resumed my training but I could only last thirty days in that room." It's been two years and he still felt disgust with himself for giving up.

ChiChi stared at Goku, quietly listening to his harrowing story. To get lost in a room like that, it was a miracle Goku survived but she could tell it bothered him he wasn't in the room as long as he wanted. She didn't know what to say. He should be relieved he didn't die in such an isolated place. As a fighter, Goku was a competitor and perfectionist. Failing wasn't an option for someone like Goku and ChiChi didn't know what she could say to make him feel better.

"How do you do that, ChiChi?"

ChiChi blinked, lost. "Do what?"

Goku rolled on his side. "Make me talk about things. I thought only Mr. Popo would know what happened. I knew I would never tell my friends."

"Why wouldn't you tell them?"

"Because I failed and I've never failed at anything! I _knew_ I could stay for a year but I couldn't last a month! "

ChiChi took Goku's anger in stride. He needed to vent but he also needed to understand there was no reason for his anger once he saw the bigger picture. "Did Mr. Popo say what's the longest anyone lasted in the room?"

"Kami lasted a year but he sort of cheated. He split his body in two. I can't do that unless it's the after image technique and that won't help me in that room." He pouted. "I tried."

"You're probably the youngest person to go in that room. Kami lasted a year but how many times did it take for him to do that?" Goku shrugged. "Mr. Popo didn't tell you that, did he?"

Goku shook his head. "I asked but Mr. Popo didn't tell me."

ChiChi shook her head, amused. Goku didn't get it. "I think he didn't because it meant admitting it took Kami longer than you did to realize it takes two people to last in that room."

He bolted upright as the proverbial lightbulb went off in his head. "That's right! How did I miss that?!"

ChiChi beamed at the joy on Goku's face. "Feel better now?"

Goku nodded eagerly. He wasn't angry anymore. He was renewed with determination to go back in the Room of Spirit of Time with a worthy partner. He wanted someone who could keep up with him; someone who wouldn't hold him back. That eliminated his friends but maybe in the future, he'll find that partner.

Suddenly, he grabbed ChiChi and pulled her in his arms. "Thanks, ChiChi. I wouldn't have figured this out without you."

ChiChi wrapped her arms around Goku and rest her head against his bare shoulder. "You're welcome, Goku."

Even though it was growing fainter, Goku could still smell that tasty scent from ChiChi. He couldn't be intimate with her the way he wanted, but holding ChiChi so close, it was hard to fight off this sudden inner desire to touch her. Maybe she wouldn't mind if… "Can I lick ya?"

The blunt request whispered against her ear took ChiChi by surprise. "What?"

"I know we can't have sex since you're sore but would it hurt if I lick ya?" He inhaled her scent. "I'll be real gentle." His lips rubbed against her neck. "I really wanna lick ya now. Can I?" he pleaded.

ChiChi closed her eyes feeling Goku's tongue lick her neck. He didn't wait for her consent; not that she would've stopped him. As he licked her neck, she grabbed his ear with her mouth and gave it a light tug before releasing it. "We can do more than that, Goku."

Goku pulled away to look at her. "Hmm?"

"That bath this morning really helped me. I'm not as sore anymore. When we get back home, we can be intimate and….." she blushed, "perhaps I can be on top this time."

"On top?" Goku frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When couples are intimate, they can be intimate in more than one position. You don't always have to be on top."

Goku gripped ChiChi's shoulders. "There's more than one way?!" ChiChi nodded. "How many?"

"Um….. I don't know the exact number. I've seen pictures of some of them." As she spoke, Goku quickly pulled off his pants. He gently pushed ChiChi against the blanket and slipped a hand under her dress and tug her panty. "Hey!" ChiChi dug a hand in Goku's chest, trying to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you undressed," Goku explained. Wasn't it obvious to her? "You said I can take your clothes off when we're gonna be intimate."

"We can't be intimate out here!" ChiChi screamed even as Goku got her panty off her hips. "We're outside!"

"Why?" He stopped when he tugged the lace garment off her ankles.

Mortified, ChiChi closed her legs. "Someone can see us!"

"Out here? We're completely alone." His fingers unbuttoned her dress to her waist.

She told herself she should stop him but once his mouth found one breast and his hand the other…. "Goku…."she tried to resist, "this isn't proper."

With a gentle shove, she was on her back again with Goku hovering over her. Didn't Goku hear her? "Just this once?" Goku pleaded. "I need more practice and I really wanna try this new position with you on top." He grinned. "I wanna try them all!" He opened her to him. "Please?"

They _were_ alone, but being intimate out here wasn't proper. Being intimate was only for the bedroom to ChiChi. Still, they will only do this once and Goku would let her be on top. "Just this once," ChiChi allowed. "Ahhh," ChiChi gasped as Goku immediately buried his face between her legs. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was by a lake in Mount Paozu with her breasts and legs exposed to Goku's ministrations.

Bless her, despite her initial reluctance, she was enjoying this. On top of that, she told Goku they can be intimate in other positions and he wanted to try them all.

'Oh, my,' she writhed under Goku's tongue, 'what did I just do?'

* * *

When Goku awakened this morning, he immediately knew something was different. There was a strange scent in the air. What really surprised him, the scent was coming from ChiChi. It wasn't the sweet scent that normally accustomed ChiChi or the tasty scent when she was aroused. This scent was bland but it didn't completely overwhelmed her normally sweet scent. Goku sniffed ChiChi finding the source of the smell. Funny, it was where ChiChi's tasty scent usually came from.

Uh-oh! He knew this scent. Blood. It wasn't only the blood that concerned him. It was the smell that came with it. He remembered Launch smelling this way. It was only for a few days but those days were horrible. Both of Launch's personalities weren't happy at times. She spent most of her days in her blonde form. She would make him sleep on the floor and forced him, Master Roshi and Krillin to cook and serve _her_. If she didn't like what they prepared, she shot them.

Master Roshi called it "Hell Week" and every man living with a woman suffers every month.

" _Master Roshi, why do we have to do the cooking and cleaning," Krillin complained as he rinsed and dried a plate. "This is Launch's job."_

 _Master Roshi handed Krillin soapy pan to rinse. "I know, Krillin, but when men live with women they have to suffer through Hell Week."_

" _Hell Week?" Goku questioned handing Master Roshi a dirty pile of dishes. He jumped on the counter. "What's that?"_

 _Master Roshi soaked the dishes in the soapy water. "An evil spirit possess a woman once a month. It can make the calmest woman cranky and irritable with thoughts to hurt the men around them."_

" _What about charms to ward off the evil spirit?" Krillin suggested._

 _Master Roshi shook his head while scrubbing a dirty plate. "No charm can stop it."_

" _What about fighting the spirit?" Goku asked. "I can do that for Launch if she can't fight it off."_

" _There's nothing anyone can do, Goku. Men have to suffer through it and do whatever they can to keep the woman calm. You'll understand when you live with…." Master Roshi stopped as Goku did handstands on the counter. "Never mind._ You _won't have to worry about that."_

Even though Master Roshi warned him there wasn't anything he could do, Goku felt he failed ChiChi in not protecting her from the evil spirit. Now for a week, she will be irritable and cranky and attack him if he doesn't keep her calm.

"Goku." ChiChi gently push him away. "Not this morning. I'm not in the mood."

Oh no! The spirit had possessed her! ChiChi never had a problem if she woke up to find Goku's head resting on her breasts or laying against her tasty area. ChiChi pushing him away meant the spirit didn't want him near her.

Goku inched further away until he laid near the end of the bed. "Sorry," Goku apologized.

"It's fine." ChiChi sat up, noticing the sudden distance Goku put between them. "Goku, you didn't have to move _that_ far from me."

Goku moved closer to ChiChi but made sure to not touch her. ChiChi laughed. "Oh, Goku. You're silly." She got out of bed. "How about some okonomiyaki with our usual breakfast?"

"I can make breakfast for you."

ChiChi turned. "You wanna make breakfast?"

He prefer she did it. ChiChi's food always taste good but with the evil spirit possessing her, Goku knew he had to cook and serve her like he did with Launch. "I don't know how to use the stove, but I can catch a fish and grill it over the fire."

"I wanna use the rest of the deer meat we had for breakfast." Goku's offer to help was nice but not needed. "Go do your exercises."

"I can do that later. I wanna help you make breakfast," Goku offered again.

Goku wanted to push back his exercises to help her cook? _Now_ ChiChi suspect something was wrong. "Are you all right, Goku?"

"I—I'm fine," he stuttered. "I wanna make sure you're fine. I wanna keep you calm."

ChiChi raised an eyebrow suspicious. "I'm fine but I don't think you are. You've never once offered to help cook. I know we're still learning each other but this doesn't sound like you." ChiChi crossed her arms over her chest. "Goku, what's going on?"

He knew that stance. ChiChi was getting angry. "Nothing," he panicked. "I thought I should help you. Husbands and wives help each other. You said that."

"You're hiding something from me," she accused him. "What is it?"

Oh, he was bad at this. The evil spirit was taking over. He needed to keep ChiChi calm but he was failing miserably. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Goku!" ChiChi got in Goku's face. "What are you hiding?!"

Goku fell off the bed but that didn't escape him from ChiChi. She got on the floor. She pressed her hands on his arms keeping him pinned down. Her strength didn't match his but she knew Goku wouldn't escape unless he really wanted to.

"Talk! What are you hiding?!"

When ChiChi had him pinned and her legs straddled his waist, it always turned into a fun night or morning but with her eyes blazed with anger and the evil spirit possessing her, this wasn't fun at all. He could easily break away but he couldn't. That would anger ChiChi even more and who knows what she will do to him while possessed.

"Goku!" ChiChi screamed, losing her patience.

"I'm sorry for making you mad!" Goku blurted. "I know it's the evil spirit's fault but I _am_ trying. Please don't be mad."

"Evil spirit?" ChiChi's anger evaporated. "What are you talking about?"

It always amazed Goku how ChiChi can be angry one minute and calm the next. This _was_ good though. Now he knew how to keep the evil spirit at bay. Confessing the truth. "I can smell blood coming from you. I know the evil spirit is possessing you."

ChiChi screamed. She immediately released Goku and pulled back. She sat on the floor, legs closed and arms hugging her body, mortified. "You can smell me when I'm on my period, too?!"

"Period?" Goku questioned as he sat up. "Is that what the evil spirit's called?"

"What evil spirit? Where'd you get that from?"

"When I lived with Master Roshi, Launch sometimes would be in a bad mood. She would shoot at us and make us cook and serve her. Master Roshi said an evil spirit possesses a woman every month and changes her. He said it's Hell Week for men and we must do everything we can to keep the woman calm."

ChiChi stared dumbfounded as Goku's words sank in. _That's_ why he was acting so strange? "For the love of….. Ohhhh," she groaned. She should've known she'd have to explain this but did that perverted hermit have to give such a ridiculous explanation?! No wonder Goku was so confused. She sighed, patting the empty space besides her. "Sit with me, Goku."

Hesitantly, Goku sat with ChiChi but made sure to not touch her. ChiChi figured it will be that way until Goku learns the truth. "Remember what comes from a man to make a baby?"

"That white stuff. What did you call it? Seamus."

"Semen," ChiChi corrected. "To make a baby, a woman has an egg. We have a lot of eggs in our body."

Goku looked ChiChi over trying to understand _where_ the eggs were. "Like a chicken egg?"

"Not exactly. The eggs are very small. You can't see them with your eyes. Every month, an egg is ready to be fertilized." The lost look confirmed Goku didn't know that word. "Um, the egg is ready to connect with a man's semen. These two things from the man and woman make a baby."

"Oh, pregnant, right?" Goku asked. "That's the word, isn't it?"

ChiChi was glad Goku remembered that. Sometimes she wondered if he was actually listening when she explained things. "Yes and if the egg and semen don't connect in a certain time frame, the egg leaves the woman's body by bleeding. The bleeding happens over a period of days. It's nothing to worry about. It's all normal, but most importantly, no evil spirit possess a woman during this time."

"But what about the moods? Even nice Launch got mad sometimes."

"Sometimes women can feel pain that can shift their moods. There are medicines and foods to eat to soothe these pains. Some women prepare their bodies so they don't feel them at all."

"What about you?"

"When I started having periods, I had pains but Mrs. Niver recommended foods I should eat and avoid so I don't have them. Sometimes I still get them but it doesn't hurt." She smiled weakly remembering how kind Mrs. Niver was to her and how that relationship was lost now. "Mrs. Niver used to be really nice to me and gave good advice. I miss talking to her sometimes."

ChiChi felt Goku's head against her shoulder. "Sorry," Goku murmured. "It's my fault."

"No, it's Mrs. Niver's." ChiChi felt Goku's his lips on her neck. Goku's way to make her feel better was touching her. It would be a gesture she normally accepts but not this time. "No, Goku," ChiChi gently pulled away. "We can't be intimate when I'm on my period."

"Wha….?"

ChiChi assured him, "We can be intimate afterwards."

"But you said this last for days," his voice was rising, eyes widening at the horror of waiting so long. "How many days do you have left?"

ChiChi shrugged. "I just started so four, maybe five."

"Wha?!"Goku screamed. "We ain't done it in three! If we have to wait, that's….." Goku counted the days on his fingers. He looked at his wife horrified, "ChiChi, that's eight days!"

"So?" ChiChi rose. "It'll be all right."

Goku jumped to his feet. He grabbed her shoulders frantic. "ChiChi, we haven't gone eight days without it!"

ChiChi pulled away from Goku and headed towards the bathroom. "Goku, stop acting like it's the end of the world. You didn't know about this a month ago."

Goku jumped in front of ChiChi and blocked her entrance into the bathroom. "That's the point. I didn't know. I do now and I can't wait that long!"

"I'll let you know when it's over and we can be intimate then," ChiChi promised. Goku opened his mouth to speak but ChiChi stopped him. "Goku, if you complain one more time, I _will_ act like I'm possess by an evil spirit!"

Goku clamped his hands over his mouth. He didn't want that! ChiChi jerk her head at him and Goku stepped out of the way. She disappeared in the bathroom and closed the door.

Not possessed by an evil spirit, she says. Goku wasn't sure about that.

* * *

Things were calm as ChiChi went through her period. ChiChi prepared the meals, clean and sparred with Goku as she always had but Goku was on edge. Each passing day was torture. It was one thing to not be intimate when he didn't feel like it but it was another to be told he had to wait. Not hours but days! He thought after the fourth day, ChiChi would be ready for him but a shake of her head and that bland scent still lingered.

By the fifth morning, Goku noticed the bland scent was gone but ChiChi didn't tell him it was over. While he ate breakfast and ChiChi cleaned up, the phone rang. It was Gyu-Mao calling. They hadn't seen him since the wedding. From what he could make out, Gyu-Mao missed them, wanted to see them and extended an invitation to dinner tonight.

"Hurry up, Goku. We don't want to be late." ChiChi examined herself in the mirror. She wore a white cheongsam with lilac flowers decorating the knee length dress. Simple bracelets decorated her wrists and her hair was pinned up in a bun with wisps of her hair hanging from the side.

Goku finished buttoning his shirt. He didn't wear a tie but Goku still didn't like he had to wear a suit. "Ah, ChiChi do we have to dress up?" he slipped on his jacket. "It's just dinner at your Dad's home."

"We haven't seen Dad since the wedding. I want us to look nice." ChiChi grabbed his arm and walked with him out their room. "Let's go and don't pout."

"I'm not pouting," he whined.

"Now you're whining."

"I am not!"

ChiChi sat behind Goku. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she leaned her head against his back. Goku was a good husband. He dressed up like she wanted. He was waiting for her period to be over so they can be intimate. He wasn't patient though. She noticed him working out longer in the morning and sometimes before bed he would do pushups. She fell asleep before he finished. Tonight will be different, she decided. Tonight, they'll be intimate.

"Goku, it's over."

Goku turned his head slightly. "What's over?"

"My period. I'm done."

Goku froze as he slowly understood. ChiChi's period was over. His face broke out in a goofy smile. He giggled quietly at first but that giggle blew up to full blown laughter. 'I can't believe I made it.'

"Nimbus! Land right now!"

ChiChi shrieked and tightened her hold on Goku as Nimbus nosedive to land. "Goku, what are you doing?!"

Nimbus landed on the outskirts of a forest. Goku jumped off and grabbed ChiChi. He looked around, feeling for any human life forces. "All right. No one's around."

"No one is around for what?" ChiChi asked once set on her feet. "Why did you tell Nimbus to stop?"

Goku pulled off his jacket and tossed it on Nimbus. "We're gonna have sex. You said we could once your period was over."

"I don't mean right now!" ChiChi screamed. Goku didn't listen as he unbuttoned his shirt. "We can't do this right now! We're on my way to Dad's for dinner!"

"We can eat afterwards." He tossed his shirt on Nimbus and kicked off his shoes. "Get your clothes off, ChiChi." ChiChi didn't move. "Do you want me to help you?"

ChiChi put a hand to her chest and stepped back. He wasn't listening to her. She struggled, "But….we're outside."

"When has _that_ stopped us?" Goku loosened his belt. "C'mon, ChiChi. Get undress!"

"NO!" ChiChi screamed so loud, birds that were high in the trees flew away. "We're not doing this now! After dinner!"

"Ah, but, ChiChi," Goku whined, "it's been eight days."

"Whine one more time and I'll hold off for a week!"

Goku clamped his hands over his mouth.

ChiChi inwardly sighed. She honestly didn't think that would work. "Get dress, Goku, and let's go."

Sulking, Goku dressed, "All right." He fastened his belt. "But until after dinner. I ain't waiting anymore after that."

* * *

Gyu-Mao stood outside waiting for Goku and ChiChi. He missed his daughter and hadn't seen her since the wedding but knew he had to give ChiChi and Goku their space. So, he thought a month was enough time for them to be alone before he appeared in their life again. It was sunset but even with the dying light, Gyu-Mao could see the familiar yellow cloud descend before him.

"Goku! ChiChi! Welcome!"

Goku jumped off Nimbus and helped ChiChi off. "Hi, Dad!" ChiChi hugged her father.

"I've missed you, ChiChi," Gyu-Mao lift his daughter off her feet. "It's been strange not having you here." He set her down but kept an arm around his daughter. Gyu-Mao turned to Goku. "How are you, Goku?"

"Is it time to eat? I'm really hungry."

Gyu-Mao laughed. His son-in-law hadn't changed at all. "Before we go inside and eat, I have a present for you two." Gyu-Mao dug in his pocket and pulled out a capsule.

ChiChi loved her father but even she knew he spoiled her at times. She thought it would stop when she married. She wanted to prove she can be independent. "Oh, Dad, Goku and I don't need presents."

"Sure you do. Newlyweds need all the help they can get." Gyu-Mao tossed the capsule on the ground. The smoke cleared to reveal a pickup truck. "Nimbus is convenient but it can't hold groceries or babies."

They flew on Nimbus since it was their only way of travel. ChiChi wanted to buy a vehicle, preferably a truck since it can hold more than a car. They needed a big vehicle just for stocking all the food they needed to buy, but with the prize money they spent on the dome house, the furniture, appliances and food that kept them fully stock in the past month, a truck wasn't in the budget.

ChiChi examined the truck. It seated five and had a sunroof. The open cargo area was large enough to load all the food they needed to shop for in one day whereas a car would require multiple trips. It was perfect for them but ChiChi knew it was expensive. Her eyes mist. She wanted to be independent from her Dad but she couldn't deny her father wanting to help her and Goku. No matter what he'll always help. "Oh, Dad," she wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

Dinner was spent with Goku eating more than talking as he happily ate the feast prepared and left ChiChi to handle the conversations with her father. It wasn't as if he _could_ contribute to the conversations. After Gyu-Mao asked him a few questions about married life with his daughter, most of the talk focused on ChiChi and her father catching up and news of the kingdom.

ChiChi noticed Mrs. Niver was on hand to help serve the meals. ChiChi smiled politely to the older woman but she remained cold as she served dinner and dessert. Goku hadn't noticed as he was too occupied with eating.

While ChiChi loved conversing with her father, it was ten minutes after dessert was served, ChiChi suspected an ulterior motive from her Dad. Whenever ChiChi mentioned leaving, Gyu-Mao would stall and have more food brought out. She couldn't eat anymore but Goku certainly could. On top of that, he would suddenly become nostalgic and recall a long story from his youth.

ChiChi understood. Her father missed her. She missed him, too, but she was a wife now and her husband had most of her focused now. Besides, she promised Goku they will be intimate after dinner and given how Goku acted earlier, knew his patience will soon wear thin no matter how much food was sent his way. She wanted to be intimate, too. Eight days _was_ long for them but with the way her Dad kept talking, going home wasn't gonna be an option tonight. They were adults and Goku was the strongest man in the world but her father would argue it's too late for them to travel home and make them stay the night. It would effectively kill her chances of intimacy with Goku.

Maybe not.

A thought occurred to her as her father drone on. They might not be home but it didn't mean they _couldn't_ be intimate. She still had her bedroom and her room was on a separate floor from her father and the castle staff. Besides, Goku had waited long enough. If they weren't on the way here, she and Goku would've mated in the forest. It's not as if they haven't been intimate outside before. It's occurred several times over their month together.

ChiChi nodded to herself. She made up her mind. Now she had to form a plan to escape her Dad before he kept them up so late she _would_ be too sleepy for intimacy. As her father recalled a story from his youth, ChiChi smiled and nodded feigning listening to him. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Goku wasn't listening at all. He was still eating.

"Oooh," ChiChi suddenly groan and rubbed her left temple.

Gyu-Mao stopped talking. "Are you all right, ChiChi?"

"I'm fine," she squeezed the bridge between her nose, "except I have a slight headache. I think I drank too much wine."

"You two should stay the night," Gyu-Mao offered.

ChiChi refrained from smiling. She knew her father too well. "Oh, Dad. Goku and I will go straight home-"

"Nonsense," Gyu-Mao cut ChiChi off. "You're in no condition to travel. You and Goku will sleep here tonight." Gyu-Mao was firm and wouldn't have ChiChi arguing with him on this. "You'll feel better in the morning and you and Goku can have breakfast before you go."

"Okay, Dad," ChiChi relented. That was too easy. ChiChi rose and kissed her father's cheek. "Thanks, Dad. I think I'll go to bed now."

She gripped the back of a chair and leaned against it feigning her wooziness. She was never drunk herself but she's seen enough of it during her father's parties on how to act. It was enough to fool her father. "Goku, take ChiChi to her room. Let her get some rest."

Goku nodded. He was fooled by ChiChi's behavior, too. He picked up ChiChi much to her surprise. "Goku, you don't have to carry me."

"Of course he does," Gyu-Mao gently argued. "You have a headache. You can't walk. It's Goku's duty to take care of you. Goku, you take care of ChiChi tonight."

"I will," Goku promised and carried ChiChi out of the room.

Mrs. Niver entered the dining hall from the kitchen entrance to gather the remaining dishes when she saw Goku carrying ChiChi out. "What's wrong with Miss ChiChi?"

"Had too much to drink," Gyu-Mao explained. "She and Goku will be staying the night so tell the staff they will need to make a huge breakfast tomorrow."

Mrs. Niver grimaced. Great. More work because of the freeloading son-in-law. Still, he was caring for ChiChi now. "I'll send someone else to get the rest of these dishes," Mrs. Niver told Gyu-Mao. "There's something I have to do."

As Goku carried ChiChi to her room, he admit he was disappointed. ChiChi told him they will be intimate after dinner. By that, she meant when they got home but with ChiChi's headache, Goku knew they wouldn't be intimate tonight. Her lower body still wanted it. He could smell her but he knew it was her mouth he had to listen to. Perhaps tomorrow when they got home they'll be intimate.

"Just like our wedding night," Goku joked as he opened ChiChi's bedroom door with one hand. Goku closed the door and set ChiChi on her feet. ChiChi stood by the door watching Goku kick off his shoes and take off his jacket. He looked at the bed then at ChiChi. She hadn't left the door. Was her head hurting so badly she couldn't move?

"Do you want me to help you in bed?" Goku asked.

A sly smiled crossed her face. She felt so devious. She couldn't believe she fooled her Dad _and_ husband. It gave her a thrill. "I mislead you…..on purpose."

"Huh?"

"Goku, I don't have a headache," she said it softly. She slipped off her shoes. "I told you we would be intimate after dinner but my Dad kept talking. I knew he wouldn't let us go home tonight and I want us to be intimate, too. I lied about the headache so we can be alone-"

Goku moved so fast she never finished her words. He pressed her body and lips against hers so hard, she felt shoved against the door. The kiss was intense! ChiChi felt Goku's hand slide under dress to grab the lace garment and pushed it down her legs. With one hand, Goku opened the clips of her dress. He buried his mouth in her neck while his fingers danced between her legs in rapid succession. It was a curse and blessing being married to a martial artist as talented as Goku. Speed he would use to cripple opponents were used on her in a different way.

ChiChi panted, "Goku….the bed…." She buried her mouth in his shirt covered shoulder and cried out. Those fingers of his would be her undoing.

Goku pulled away for a moment to remove his pants. He pressed ChiChi against the door again and opened her to him. "I can't wait that long. Besides," he grinned slyly, "we haven't done it in this position before."

Mrs. Niver pushed a cart that carried a hot pot of tea, honey and a teacup. She didn't approve of ChiChi's marriage to Goku, hated her decision to refused her grandson but she did care for the young woman's well-being. So, she decided to bring some tea to aid with ChiChi's headache. She brewed up a concoction that aided several people who had too much at parties the king would throw.

As she reached ChiChi's bedroom door, she heard bumps against the door. With these bumps were the sounds of gasps and feminine screams. It had been a very long time for Mrs. Niver but she knew what a female was doing when she sounded like that. Her eyes narrowed as she realized perhaps the king had been lied to by his own daughter. She knew who influenced the king's good daughter to be so deceptive.

She turned away in disgust and pushed the cart down the hall. "Nothing but trouble," she muttered.

* * *

The truck Gyu-Mao gifted them was an extreme blessing. ChiChi wondered how they will carry their food when they finally went shopping. The food they purchased before the wedding could feed a normal family of two for six months. For her and Goku, it would only last six weeks. She drove while Goku sat in the passenger seat. One of these days, she'll have to get Goku behind the wheel. She brought it up once already but he didn't seem interested and prefer she do the driving.

The closest place for food was a shop twenty miles from their home. ChiChi felt fortunate to find this shop when looking at a map of the area. Mount Paozu was an isolated area with neighbors living miles from each other. Living here for six weeks, she understood how no one noticed Goku living out here alone.

When Goku and ChiChi entered the small shop, ChiChi was shocked the shop was sparse. When she and Goku found this place two days before the wedding, it was fully stocked with a few customers. Now, it nearly empty with them as the only customers.

A door from the back of the shop opened. The owner Goku and ChiChi met six weeks ago stepped out. The owner sent them a friendly smile. He remembered them. They gave him his biggest business ever with all the items they purchased. "Oh, you're back."

"Yes, we are." ChiChi gestured to the understock store. "What's going on here?"

"I'm closing shop. This was my Mom's place. I actually live in East City and I moved back to help Mom when she became sick three months ago. Now that she's gone, I've sold this place and I'll be returning home soon."

"I'm sorry for your lost," ChiChi apologized. "My husband and I moved here six weeks ago. We had enough food until now so we had no idea of your lost or the closing of this place."

The owner nodded. That explained things. "The locals around here knew my plans but since I thought you were travelers with the amount of goods you bought, I didn't think to mention it. My apologies." He dug in his drawer under the register and handed ChiChi a shopping ad. "Everything I have here is half off and what you can't find here, you can find at the market in this ad. It's bigger but an extra fifteen miles from here. All the locals are going there. You can buy everything you need and sell items, too."

ChiChi thanked him and looked through the ad. The owner thought it was strange Goku and ChiChi moved into the area. It was common for young people to move away like he did. Anyone moving back were elderly. He couldn't help his curiosity. "So, why did you and your husband move here?"

"My husband grew up here. He left years ago but when we planned our wedding, we thought this was the best place for us and our future family." She placed a hand on her stomach hopeful.

The owner stared at Goku. He had been oddly quiet the entire time. It was as if he was taking his wife's lead on things. He remembered when they came in the shop six weeks ago he followed his wife around, picking up whatever heavy item she wanted. She made the purchases and he loaded them in an airship. The owner didn't think much of him then but knowing he grew up here and recalling what he saw when he went through his mother's things, he….

"Your hair looks familiar." He pointed at Goku. "When did you live here?"

"Six years ago," Goku answered but ChiChi elaborated, "He grew up here with his grandpa. He's Son Goku. I'm his wife, Son ChiChi."

"Son?" The man stared at Goku. It _was_ him. "Are you Son Gohan's grandson?"

Goku regarded the man differently now that he asked about his grandpa. "Yeah. Did you know grandpa?"

"I never met him. I know _of_ him." He bowed before Goku and ChiChi. "My manners. I'm Paz and my Mom knew you as a baby." Seeing the stunned expressions on Goku and ChiChi's face, Paz knew he had to explain and it wouldn't be a short story. He flipped the open business sign to close and locked the door. "We should talk."

ChiChi noticed he flipped the sign. "What about customers?"

"You're my first customers all day and I've been opened for three hours. I think I can take a chance closing for an hour or so."

* * *

Goku and ChiChi sat at a table in the living area behind the store. Goku looked around the room at the packed boxes and empty walls. He was very curious about Paz and his mother. How did she know Grandpa? If she knew him as a baby, how come Grandpa never mentioned her?

Paz returned from the small kitchen carrying a tray with a hot pot of tea, tea cups, a spoon, a jar of honey and sandwiches. ChiChi helped him set the table, taking her and Goku's teacups. "Sorry for taking so long. Mom always taught me to feed my guests."

"We appreciate your kindness," ChiChi thanked him.

Goku felt ChiChi elbow him as he reached for a sandwich. Remembering the manners ChiChi taught him, Goku bowed. "Oh, yeah. ChiChi and I appreciate your kindness."

"Excuse the mess," Paz said as he poured Goku and ChiChi a cup of tea. "I'm still packing." He noticed Goku eyeing the sandwiches hungrily. "Feel free to eat."

As Goku reached for a sandwich, ChiChi sweetened Goku's tea with honey. "Goku and I thank you for giving us a moment of your time." She pushed Goku's cup to him and sweetened her tea next. Instead of sitting with them, ChiChi noticed Paz going to a box resting on a sofa. "How is it your Mom knew Goku as a baby?"

"I grew up in these mountains but I wanted more out of life," Paz explained as he flipped through the box contents. "So I moved to East City for college and didn't look back. After Dad died twenty years ago, I tried to convince Mom to move in with me and my family but she liked living out here and running the shop she and Dad opened together." Paz smiled as he found what he was looking for. He returned to the table and placed a photo in front of Goku. "Your grandpa came to my Mom's shop."

Goku and ChiChi stared at the photo. Gohan sat in a chair holding Goku. "Goku, it's you as a baby." ChiChi awed before grinning slyly as she noticed his baby scowl. "You don't look happy."

"Mom said you were a cranky baby. Strange, too, since she never saw a baby with a tail before." Paz poured himself a cup of tea before looking at Goku suspicious. "Do _you_ still have a tail?" Goku shook his head. Relieved, Paz reached for the honey. As he sweetened his tea, he said, "Mom said you would get into everything and wanted to fight all the time."

ChiChi giggled. That sounded like her husband. She lightly jabbed him. "Even from birth, all you can think is fighting."

Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess, but," he stared at himself in the photo, "why did I look unhappy?"

"Mom never figured that out either. I saw that photo on the mantle whenever I visited but I never asked about it because Mom had photos of regular customers and their kids all over the shop." He sipped his sweetened tea. "A month ago, before she died, she asked me to bring this photo to her bed. I remember her saying, 'I always wondered what happened to that baby.'"

ChiChi lowered her teacup, intrigued. She noticed Goku appeared surprised by his words. She could tell Goku wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. ChiChi spoke for him. "Why did she say that?"

"Mom was closing up for the night when Gohan came in with you, Goku. You were screaming your lungs off and your diaper was soiled. Mom thought you were in that diaper for more than a day. Gohan told Mom he didn't have money but he would like to buy whatever baby items she had and offered a fish he caught as payment. Son Gohan and his martial arts was legendary and there were rumors he lived in the area but it was never confirmed. Mom's policy was always, 'No money. No sale.' but she took pity on Gohan because of you and it was clear he never handled a baby before.

"Mom showed Gohan how to change diapers and prepare your formula. Every week, he came in with a fish and every week Mom would give him baby stuff and advice on how to care for you." He chuckled, "Mom said the only times you seem happy were when you were fed and your diapers changed. When you slept, you were an angel. When you were awake, you were a ball of devil energy bent on destroying everything around you."

Goku frowned not liking this description. He always remembered being a happy kid with Grandpa. He hate to think there were times he wasn't happy with Grandpa. And destroying stuff? That didn't sound like him at all.

"Then something happened," Paz continued. "For almost three weeks, Mom never saw Gohan. She thought something happened to you two but Gohan came in one day with you and you were the happiest baby. You were laughing and giggling at everything around you. Gohan never said what happened but Mom had her suspicions."

"Suspicions?" ChiChi inquired eating her sandwich. "What do you mean?"

Paz looked uncomfortable at Goku. He had feeling this wouldn't go over well. "It's just…" he sighed, "Mom said you _were_ a cranky baby and needed discipline. She thought Gohan snapped and hit you."

ChiChi gasped, horrified. "Hit Goku? No! Gohan wouldn't have done that. He loved Goku!"

Goku was angered by the implication, too. "Sure Grandpa hit me but it was only during training or when I did something wrong. Grandpa was always kind to me and _never_ lost his temper."

"I'm sure that's true, Goku," Paz said reasonably, "but in the heat of the moment, anything can happen and _something_ happened that turned you from a cranky baby to a happy baby. You never acted out again but Mom said you were hit. She's sure of it."

"How was she so sure?" ChiChi asked.

"Mom knitted a hat for Goku. When she put it on your head, she found a bump. Gohan said you knocked your crib over and hit your head. He said you were always trying to escape that but Mom never believed it. If it were true, she thought there should be more scars than that bump on top your head."

Goku touched the bump on his head. ChiChi had noticed the bump herself and questioned Goku about it. Goku never had an answer except for what Grandpa told him. He hit his head.

"Well," Goku reasoned, "if Grandpa hit me, I probably deserve it."

"Yeah." Paz could tell Goku was uncomfortable with this news so he moved on. "After a year or so, Mom said Gohan stopped coming. The last time she saw him was very strange. She said Gohan thanked her for her kindness but they will not see each other again. He said one night he realized he was destined to take in Goku and he must dedicate himself to raising Goku to be a good person. Mom wanted to check up on you two but she never knew where he lived. Gohan never mentioned it and in these mountains where neighbors lived miles apart, it wouldn't be easy finding you." He shrugged. "She always wondered what became of you two. I assumed Gohan has died." Goku nodded. "How?"

Goku didn't answer. He stared at his empty teacup. He was in another world now. Hearing all of this, ChiChi could only imagine what was going on in Goku's mind now. "You said your Mom wondered what became of Goku. She didn't know he was runner up to the previous two Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Mom didn't keep up with news outside this area and she hardly watched TV. I didn't know Goku's name until a month ago when she told me this story. If I had known when you came by six weeks ago, I could've let you talk to Mom before she died."

"We understand."

"He was murdered," Goku suddenly spoke much to ChiChi and Paz's surprise. "Grandpa was murdered."

Murdered? ChiChi always assumed he died of old age. Murder never enter the equation. This revelation was shocking and opened a slew of questions. Did Goku know who murdered Gohan? Did he witness it? Did he try to stop it and couldn't? How old was he when Gohan was murdered?

"I wanna go home, ChiChi." Goku didn't wait for ChiChi's response. He got up and left the room.

"Goku…." ChiChi rose. She called for him but he didn't turn back. She bowed before Paz. "Thank you for everything but I have to go."

"I'm sorry," Paz apologized. "I didn't mean to upset your husband."

"It's not your fault." ChiChi wanted to tell Paz Gohan's a sensitive subject for Goku and he's not comfortable talking to _her_ about it but she didn't feel it was right to reveal something so personal about her husband to anyone. She wasn't sure if she could talk to her Dad about this.

Paz placed the photo in ChiChi's hand. "Take this. It's Goku's after all."

ChiChi placed the photo of baby Goku and Gohan in her purse and rushed out. "Thank you."

When ChiChi returned to the truck, Goku sat in his seat, arms crossed. He didn't look in her direction when he spoke. "I don't wanna talk about Grandpa, ChiChi." He was firm. He let ChiChi get away with asking questions before but he wouldn't today. "I wanna go home."

ChiChi didn't push it. She knew if she subtly try to bring up the subject, it will anger him. "We still need to get food," ChiChi gently told him. "We're running low."

"I can hunt us something for today. We'll go to the store tomorrow but I don't wanna come back here again."

"Okay," ChiChi quietly agreed. "We'll go to the bigger market tomorrow." Goku nodded. She hesitated but finding the strength, reached forward and placed Goku's head against her chest in a comforting embrace. "I want you to know I'm always here for you. You can talk to me."

Normally, Goku would stay in ChiChi's embrace but today, he didn't want it. He gently broke out of ChiChi's hold. "I'm fine, ChiChi." He folded his arms and looked out the window again. "I just wanna go home."

His rejection left her cold. ChiChi told herself to give Goku time. It was still early in the marriage and it will take time for Goku who spent most of his life alone to open up to her. "All right, Goku." ChiChi turned on the truck. Neither said anything during the entire trip home.

* * *

Part Eight: The First Fight

AN: I want a Japanese bathtub! When Goku and Gohan entered the Room of Spirit of Time, he mentioned only lasting 30 days in there and in the subbed, Goku knew a lot about that room from its size, the temperature; how you can get lost if you wander too far. Sure Mr. Popo explained the room to Goku but as curious as Goku is, I imagine he didn't listen to the warning and got lost. I know in the manga and anime Goku drives his family in a two door car but I always thought a truck was more realistic vehicle to have in the mountains. Plus it's a bigger vehicle and holds more food than a car. I don't think expenses would've been a problem either since Gyu-Mao had more money at the beginning of Goku and ChiChi's marriage. In my head cannon, I always thought Gohan had some help with Goku in the beginning. He's a martial art masters but would he automatically know how to deal with a baby?

Thanks for reviewing.

Foxsqueen: I will never get tired of anything you say. I love your reviews. Their funny and touching and gives me more drive to continue.

Whistress: I understand about the sex scenes. While some are tasteful and pleasantly written. Others are "Whoa!" I try to find the right medium between tasteful and whoa but I think I will be pushing it a bit with a couple chapters I have coming up.

Roku: Despite how they are portrayed at times, I always thought Goku and ChiChi took their vows seriously.


	8. Chapter 8

Life With You

Part Eight:

The First Fight

Goku rest his head on ChiChi's lap content. So far the day was perfect. He spent his entire morning training. This afternoon, he joined ChiChi for a picnic lunch. The food was delicious as always and _almost_ filled him. ChiChi got upset with herself for not making him full but Goku was confident one day it'll happen. Sleep was close to claiming him with ChiChi's sweet scent surrounding him and her fingers caressing his bangs. This was better than laying in Grandpa's lap.

ChiChi was pleased with herself. This is what Goku needed. When they returned from Paz's shop, Goku was quiet for the remainder of the day. His mood shifted when they went to the bigger market. Paz was right. It _was_ bigger and had everything they needed. Unfortunately it left their funds dangerously low, but ChiChi had a remedy for that problem. "We've been married a few weeks, Goku. It's been wonderful and I enjoy being a wife to you but it's time you perform your duties as husband."

Goku opened his eyes, gazing at ChiChi. "I have sex with you, ChiChi."

ChiChi tugged one of his bangs playfully. "I don't mean that. As a husband, you must make money for us to live on."

Goku didn't understand. Didn't he already do that? "I gave you the money from the tournament."

"Goku, that money was never gonna be enough for us to live on for the rest of our lives. We've already spent most of it. We're running low and you have to make money for us."

"Why do we need money? I've lived my life without money."

"We need it for food."

"But you're growing food and I hunt us food."

That was true. She did have a vegetable garden growing but the vegetables weren't ready to be picked. Goku hunted plenty of meat for them and during their walks around Mount Paozu, Goku showed her areas where he picked fruit as a child. Around these mountains, there were areas where there were an abundance of apples and berry fruits like strawberry, goji, black and blueberry. "There are some foods we need to buy that I can't grow and you can't hunt. When we have a child, we will need money to buy things for the baby." She paused, unsure how Goku will take it but knew it had to be said. "Even your grandpa knew that."

Goku frowned at the mention of his grandpa. He sat up, pulling away from ChiChi's touch. "You made your point. How do I make us money?"

ChiChi detected a defensive tone from Goku. She regretted mentioning Gohan but she was getting frustrated at Goku's reluctance to bring money in the household. She did all the cooking and cleaning while Goku spent his days training. What was wrong wanting her husband to do his job as head of the household? "Mr. Olitz has a paddy field. Dad said he's hired some people for harvesting but he could use a few more. It's temporary work for a few weeks but the pay is fair. Aki is helping with the harvest, too. You befriend him when he helped with our home so you will have a friend there."

Goku hadn't seen Mr. Olitz and Aki since the wedding. It'll be nice to see them again. "Okay."

"Around this time of the year, many farmers are planting and harvesting," ChiChi went on. "Once you're done with Mr. Olitz's farm, I'll ask my Dad who else needs help. You can have consistent work for months."

"Wha?" _Months?!_ What about his training? Goku was willing to put off intense training while he worked temporarily for Mr. Olitz but he had no plans of putting it off indefinitely.

"What's wrong with that?" ChiChi snapped. " _Husbands_ usually get jobs."

"But, ChiChi, if I work every day, I won't have time to train."

"I know you love fighting, but you can't make a living that way." Besides, she wouldn't allow it. The vision of Piccolo nearly killing Goku still haunted her. "I'll try to find a job you can enjoy, but before I find that job, we should continue your education with home schooling."

" _Home school?!_ "

These outbursts from Goku weren't surprising. It fit the pattern of one who never earned any money in his life. ChiChi vowed to change that. "I bought a book that tests your education level. When you take the test, we can go from there and determine the perfect job for you."

Goku whined, "I hate that stuff, ChiChi."

ChiChi brushed off Goku's whining. "Oh, that's because you never had regular schooling like everyone else. You'll like it once I tutor you. I can make education very fun."

"It was never fun!" Goku griped. "I didn't like it when Mr. Popo or Master Roshi gave me lessons. Not even Grandpa made it fun. I did it because I had to."

"Gohan?" Her interest rose. "How did Gohan teach you?"

"Don't worry about it." Goku was on his feet. He was aware of his slippage and knew how to take care of it. "I'm gonna work off this lunch you made." He rubbed his stomach laughing. "You're gonna make me fat with all the yummy food you make."

She knew what he was doing and she didn't like it. ChiChi rose. "Don't change the subject, Goku. I know Gohan is a sensitive topic but I only want to know because I care about you. Let's-" Goku's lips immediately silenced her.

Kissing to distract her. It worked a few times. Well, it worked a _lot_ of times. Sometimes a kiss would later turn into ChiChi picking up her clothes off the floor and wondering what they talked about before they kissed. It wasn't leading to that this time. This kiss, while effective, wasn't enough to make her forget what was on her mind. It _was_ enough for Goku to make his escape. He pulled back, grinning at her flushed face. "I'll be home in time for dinner. Bye, ChiChi!" Goku sped off into the forest.

"Goku!" ChiChi grimaced at the trail of dust that followed Goku's departure. He got away from her again.

* * *

Goku sat at the kitchen table watching ChiChi grade his work. He didn't know what score to expect but he knew it wouldn't be a high one. ChiChi told him to do his best and answer what he could. Goku couldn't answer half the questions in the book. This whole scenario left him with an uncomfortable feeling of déjà vu.

 _Goku sat in his chair swinging his short legs watching his Grandpa. The old man sat in his seat looking over Goku's workbook. Goku was anxious. If Goku did well in his lessons, he and Gohan will spar. If not, Goku had to stay in and do more lessons on top of the ones he didn't do right._

 _Gohan closed the book and smiled at the child. "Good work, Goku. You scored 90 out of a 100. It's not perfect but it's good."_

" _Can spar now?"_

 _Gohan shook his head and pushed the workbook back to Goku. "No. I want you to work on the ones you did wrong. If you correct these in ten minutes, then we'll spar."_

" _Aww," Goku whined flipping open the workbook. "Why?"_

" _Goku, do you want to be a strong fighter?" Goku nodded. "Can you be a strong fighter if you put ninety percent of the work in and not one hundred percent?"_

 _Goku thought for a moment. "If one hundred is more than ninety, then no."_

 _Gohan turned to another page of the book. "Do this page, too."_

" _What?" Goku balked at the extra work. "Why?"_

" _If you're still questioning if one hundred is more than ninety, you need to do more work. I'll give you an extra five minutes to get the work done. If you're not finished when time is up and it's not done correctly we're not going outside."_

" _Awww," Goku groaned. He did the work, and under Gohan's threat he did all of them correctly._

ChiChi closed the book. She exhaled, taking a moment to get her words together. "What kind of teaching did Mr. Popo give you?"

It was _that_ bad? "I read some but most times I listened to Mr. Popo talk about biology and health stuff. I only understood because it fit with my training."

That explained some things. "Well, according to this test, your education varies on different levels. Your reading skills is fifth grade level. Your reading comprehension is second grade level."

"Why aren't they the same?"

"You can read the words but you don't understand what you're reading."

"Ohhh." Goku rubbed the back of his head, laughing. "That makes sense. When I lived with Master Roshi, he gave me and Krillin books to read for our daily lesson. I didn't understand any of it but Krillin blushed a lot. One day, Launch overheard our reading and shot Master Roshi. She said we shouldn't be reading that stuff. Hmmm." Once again, that proverbial lightbulb lit up. "Now that I really think about it, what I read is similar to the intimate stuff we do, ChiChi."

"Um, let's not focus on that," ChiChi kept on topic. "In certain subjects, you excelled very well. You got high marks in biology and health education. However, your math skills are second grade level. You don't understand multiplication, division or fractions. I know your counting skills are excellent. I hear you counting when you do pushups in the kitchen or our bedroom. You can count to ten thousand but you can't read that number."

"Oh, I guess that's bad but it's a good thing I can apply counting to my training."

ChiChi noticed that. If it had something to do with Goku's training, he excelled at it. It explained why he did so well with Mr. Popo's teachings. "The good news is I have a starting point on what to teach you. We'll start getting your math and reading skills up."

So it began.

In the mornings, Goku harvested Mr. Olitz's rice field. ChiChi worked a deal with Mr. Olitz that allowed Goku to work half a day. With Goku's speed and strength, he did eight hours of work in four and Mr. Olitz paid Goku as if he worked eight. When he left Mr. Olitz's farm, Goku returned home for lunch and his lessons. ChiChi spent two hours teaching Goku and Goku spent the remainder of his afternoon until dinner doing homework. Similar to Gohan's ways, ChiChi withheld dinner until Goku fixed his corrections. After dinner, ChiChi had Goku read for an hour while she cleaned up the evening dishes. Afterwards, he and ChiChi would discuss what he read. The weekends were Goku's only free time away from work and school lessons but even then, he couldn't spend his whole time training. ChiChi wanted to do stuff together, leaving his training for early in the morning.

When he meditated, Goku would think over the work and schooling he did. He realized, if he applied himself, he did well. When things were difficult, ChiChi would help him. She had a way of making him understand. Despite that, Goku didn't like schoolwork. When he argued he didn't want to do it anymore, ChiChi would shut him down.

 _You're eighteen years old with a second grader's education! Aren't you tired of people calling you stupid when you're not? Don't you want to prove them wrong?_

Goku didn't care if people thought he was stupid. He didn't care to prove them wrong. He saw this as a downside to having an adult body. He was expected to do or know certain things at his age. Maybe he _should_ know more but he didn't want to. If only he could convince ChiChi that.

One morning instead of going to the rice fields with the other workers, Mr. Olitz took Goku and Aki to the large market in the area. They went there to sell the rice he's harvested so far and indoor and outdoor furniture Mr. Olitz built. Aki passed out fliers and used his charm to lure people to Mr. Olitz's booth and Goku would load the heavy items into the customer's vehicles. Goku was very happy about this. He was happy because it meant he will be at the market all day. It meant he wouldn't have to go home and do schoolwork. When Goku told ChiChi Mr. Olitz wanted him for this venture, she agreed without argument and cancelled lessons for today.

By the end of the day all of the rice and furniture were sold. Mr. Olitz counted the money he made for the day while Aki took the homemade signs for the booth down. Goku leaned against the one item they didn't sell. A large cauldron.

"Great work, you two!" Mr. Olitz finished counting the money. "We sold everything."

"Except for the cauldron," Aki gestured to where Goku stood.

"I figured it would be tough to impossible to sell that." Mr. Olitz handed Aki his pay for the day. "When I made it, I thought it would an easy sell but no one bought it and it's been three years. My wife told me it had to go sold or not."

Aki counted his money, grinning. "So you can't bring that back home."

"Nope. Wanna take it? No charge."

"Me?" Aki stepped back. "I don't need a cauldron and neither does Mom."

Mr. Olitz looked at Goku. Maybe he can dump it on him. "Goku, why don't you take it home to your wife?"

Goku pointed at himself. "Me? Why?"

"Consider it a gift as thanks for your help. I'm sure you and Mrs. ChiChi will find _some_ use out of it."

Aki joined in, willing to help Mr. Olitz. "Mrs. ChiChi could use it to clean your clothes or cook food in it. It's big enough to hold enough food to fill even _you_ , Goku."

"Or," Mr. Olitz said suddenly inspired. "You could use it as an outdoor bath."

An outdoor bath? Hmm. Goku liked the indoor baths he and ChiChi have together. Might be nice to have one outside. "Well, ChiChi sometimes get upset if I come in the house dirty." Goku stared at the cauldron. It was deep and round enough for both of them to soak in. If he couldn't use it as an outdoor bath, ChiChi would find some use out of it. She was good at that. "I'll take it. Thanks."

Mr. Olitz handed Goku his pay. "Put the cauldron in the airship. I'll drop you off at your house. What a surprise it'll be for your wife."

While Mr. Olitz flew to Goku's house, Aki sat with Goku. Though they worked together on Mr. Olitz's farm for almost a month, this is the first time since the wedding they've hung out with each other. On Mr. Olitz's farm, they worked in different fields and whenever Aki took a break to chat with Goku, he was already gone for the day. "So, how's married life to Mrs. ChiChi?"

"It's great."

"I bet it is," Aki grinned. "You always run off as soon as work is done to be with her."

If only he left to spend time with ChiChi. "I leave because I have my school lessons with ChiChi. I want to get those over with as soon as possible but it takes me the rest of the day to get through it."

"School lessons?" Aki laughed. "Why are you doing schoolwork?"

"ChiChi thinks if I improve my reading and math skills, I can find a job. She keeps insisting we need money to live on but I lived my entire life without needing money."

Hearing the sullenness in Goku's voice, Aki stopped laughing. He liked Goku but his friend did not understand how the adult world work. "It's not you anymore, Goku. You have a wife now and one day you'll have kids. You need money to take care of your family. I learned that the hard way when I was thirteen."

Goku was eighteen and learning how money is important. How did Aki figure that out at thirteen? "What happened when you were thirteen?"

"My Dad died. Aircar accident. I became man of the house and had to look after my Mom and my sister who was five at the time. Mom trusted Dad with the finances. That wasn't the best idea since Dad didn't have a lot saved up and he didn't have insurance. So I went to work part time for Mr. Olitz and Kaifun's Dad. I complain sometimes but taking care of Mom and my sister are important to me."

Maybe Aki did understand what he was going through. Both had responsibilities thrust on them. Responsibilities neither regret having. He felt comfortable telling Aki, "I accept I gotta make money but I don't like how work is getting in the way of my training."

"If it's bothering you that much, talk to your wife about it," Aki advised. "Mrs. ChiChi will understand and find you a job that makes enough money without taking a lot of time from your training."

"I've been doing that for weeks but ChiChi ignores me."

"You're a man!" Aki told him. "Be firm to your wife on what you want. Technically, wives obey their husbands. I know Mrs. ChiChi. She's very strong willed. You have to be firm with her; raise your voice. It's the only way she'll take you seriously. If she wants to be stubborn, threaten you won't do something."

"Like what?"

"How should I know? She's not my wife!" Aki argued. "Say you won't do you husbandly duties. Oh, no. Don't do that. That hurts _you_. You'll figure it out, Goku. You don't have to really mean it but whatever you do, put a little fear in her."

"I don't wanna scare, ChiChi!"

"Just a little fear to let her know you won't get pushed around. I threaten my sister I won't give her an allowance if she doesn't keep her room clean. It works. Trust me."

Goku thought about it. Maybe Aki's advice _will_ work. Talking reasonably to ChiChi didn't. "Okay, I'll try."

* * *

It was almost dinner time so ChiChi expected Goku home soon. ChiChi hoped this time she made enough for Goku. She was leaving the pantry holding a ten pound bag of rice when she when she heard a rumbling over her house. ChiChi laid the bag on the table and looked out the window to investigate the noise. It was an airship landing. The back door opened and Goku stepped out carrying a large cauldron. What was that for?

Goku waved at the airship as it flew off. "Bye! See ya tomorrow!"

"Goku, welcome back!" ChiChi welcomed her husband with a kiss before addressing the object he brought home. "So….what is that?"

"Mr. Olitz gave it to me."

ChiChi tapped the large and deep metal pot. "Why?"

"This was the only thing Mr. Olitz didn't sell so he gave it to me."

"Hmm," ChiChi murmured as she touched the cauldron. "What will we use this for?"

"You can clean our clothes in this."

"I have a washer and this is too big to hand wash your weighted clothes. I prefer my small tub."

"You can cook a lot of food in it," Goku suggested. "You can make a huge pot of soup."

"I have a stove."

Hmm. He wasn't doing good selling ChiChi on this. Maybe Aki should've talked to her. "We could use it as an outdoor bath."

"An outdoor bath?" ChiChi frowned at the thought. "We have an _indoor_ bath, Goku."

"I know but I could soak out here when I'm done training. You won't have to yell at me for coming in the house smelly."

"I yell because you try to kiss me while you're smelly and sweaty." ChiChi shrugged. "I guess it will be all right. Maybe I can soak out here with you some nights." Her eyes suddenly became dreamy. "It'll be so romantic, soaking in an outdoor bath under the moonlit sky."

Goku didn't know what ChiChi meant about that but at least she was sold on the cauldron. He dug in his pocket and handed ChiChi his pay for the day. "Here. Mr. Olitz told me he'll only have two more weeks of work."

"All right." ChiChi entered the house. "I'll talk to my father. He'll ask around and see who has any part time work for you."

Goku followed ChiChi to their bedroom. Whenever he gave ChiChi his pay, she immediately went to a metal box on the top shelf of their closet. In it, she kept all of Goku's earnings and a pad and pen to keep record of how much he made. Right now, she sat on the bed counting the money and scribbling the new amount down.

When she finished, ChiChi put the metal box on the top shelf. "Great job, Goku. We should have plenty left over after we shop for food. Next time we go to the market, I'll buy some clothing material, too. Your fighting gi is getting worn. I'll make a new one for you."

With ChiChi mentioning his training gi, Goku thought it was the perfect time to bring up the matter of work and how it affected his training. "ChiChi, I don't wanna work every day. It cuts into my training."

"Goku, you have to work. We need the money. Besides, you train on the weekends and you exercise before you leave in the morning."

"It's not enough. I need to train a lot of hours _every day_ to maintain my strength and go further."

"Goku, if you spend more hours training than working, then we won't have enough money to live on." To make her point, she said, "You want to keep eating my cooking, right? Then you need to make enough money so I can buy food."

"Can't you find something for me that requires less hours and less days? You said you were gonna!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes. Her husband was a broken record. "Before I do that, you need to get your education levels up. You're at fourth grade levels in all subjects but you have to get higher."

"That's another thing. I don't wanna do schoolwork anymore. I've gotten this far in my life without it. I _don't_ need it."

His defiance was starting to piss her off. "What's wrong with education? Do you think Gohan wants you to be an adult with a fourth grade education? Gohan would want you to achieve higher than that."

ChiChi's assumption on what Gohan would want for him was starting to piss _him_ off. "How do you know what Grandpa wanted for me? You didn't know him."

"I know he loved you. Gohan took you in when he found you in the woods. Gohan kept you instead of turning you over to an orphanage. Gohan wouldn't have gone to Paz's mother if he didn't want you. Gohan went there every week for advice and items on how to care for you. You said he taught you lessons, too. I bet Gohan got educational books from her, too. So, while I never met him, I feel I do know him. Gohan cared for you like I do. Gohan wants what was best for you like I do."

Gohan. Gohan. Gohan. She said with such familiarity, as if she knew Grandpa more than him! "Don't tell me what Grandpa will want for me!" Goku snapped. His outburst caused ChiChi to jump back. "You didn't know him! Paz's mother didn't know him! _I_ knew Grandpa! He'd want me happy! He'd want me to keep fighting because it makes me happy!"

"Goku….."

"No!" He raised his hand silencing her. He knew what ChiChi will do next. She'll talk in that sweet tone and he'll do what she wanted. Aki was right. He had to be firm with ChiChi to get his point across. "You won't talk me out of this! I will be firm with what I want! I'm your husband. That means you obey me."

"Obey you?!" This didn't sound like her Goku at all. "Who's gotten in your head? Who's making you act this way?"

"I'm acting this way because you want me to do something I don't wanna do and I've never done that before! I told you many times I hate books and I don't wanna do school stuff but you don't listen! I don't need books to get a job to get _you_ money!"

"I'm not doing this so you can get _me_ money!" ChiChi yelled back. "I'm doing this so you can get _us_ money! We're a married couple living on our own! We need money to buy things! You're not alone anymore, Goku. You have a wife and soon you will have a child and that child will need things that cost money like you needed things when Gohan found you!"

Goku couldn't believe this. Being firm and raising his voice wasn't working with ChiChi. What else could he do?

His outburst had the opposite effect on what he expected from ChiChi. His yelling empowered her.

"And I haven't heard you make any suggestions on how to make us money!" ChiChi roared back. "I'm willing to listen but you haven't said a thing except you don't wanna do it!"

He should be cowering at her yelling, but watching her eyes blaze with anger, seeing how strong willed she was against him….it was arousing. Goku closed his eyes. He had to get ahold of himself. Why was he aroused? Why did he want to kiss ChiChi so badly now? If he kiss her, he'll give in and will be stuck with lessons and work every day. He'll never train the way he wants again and Goku couldn't allow that. He'll have to do something drastic to get his point across.

"ChiChi, I love the food you cook for me. I like kissing you. I like being intimate with you. I like talking and sparring with you. I'll work to make us money but not if it continues to interfere with my training, I _won't_ do this school stuff anymore."

"Or else what?!" ChiChi challenged him. "What will you do?!"

What could he do? What could he say to get his point across; to make ChiChi understand how serious this was to him? "Then I won't stay here anymore."

"What?" Anger deflated from ChiChi like a popped balloon. "You'll leave me?"

Goku's heart thumped against his chest. The horror on ChiChi's face; her watering eyes. In that moment, he realized he went too far. He wanted to put a little fear in her like Aki said; not hurt her. He didn't mean to do that.

"ChiChi, I….."

"I knew it wouldn't be easy to impress you." ChiChi's voice was so soft, just barely above a whisper. "I knew I had to try really hard to win your heart. I had to understand you. I had to know what you like. I'm still struggling to make you full and I've been grateful for your patience, but I feared what I've done wasn't enough. I feared my cooking wouldn't be enough, my massages wouldn't be enough, my listening wouldn't be enough, my lovemaking wouldn't be enough and it's true. Everything has been for nothing."

Goku's heart twisted painfully as he saw the tears spill from ChiChi's eyes. Embarrassed, she covered her face with her hands and turned away from him sobbing heavily.

This was bad. This was very bad. He didn't want this. "No, ChiChi….you got it wrong!" He turned her around to him. "It _is_ enough. All of what you do is enough."

ChiChi's hands pressed against his chest and with all her strength, she shoved him away! He stumbled out their bedroom. "Fine! You don't want to stay here anymore! Then go!" She pushed him again! "Just go! Go live out in the woods alone!" She pushed him down the hall. "Live alone and be away from someone who wants to love you!" They stumbled into the living area. ChiChi kept pushing him, screaming as tears rolled down her cheeks. "From someone who wants your children!"

ChiChi opened the front door. "ChiChi….I'm sorry….."

He reached out to touch her. ChiChi grabbed his arm. Goku thought ChiChi would pull him in a hug and accept his apology. He was wrong as ChiChi lift him off his feet and threw him out of the house!

Goku soared out the door and landed with a loud thud on his back. He heard the front door slam shut. Goku quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to the door. Locked door or not Goku had every intention to go back inside. Only the sounds of ChiChi's loud wails stopped him. Goku leaned against the door and slid to the ground, listening to ChiChi's tears.

He pulled his legs to his chest and buried his head.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

ChiChi hadn't slept much the next two days. She thought Goku would return when dinner was ready but he didn't come home. She went out to look for him, even going into the forests but couldn't find him. That night was the first night she slept without Goku and it was horrible. She cried against his pillow most of the night. When she awakened the next morning, Goku still wasn't home. She waited all day but when Goku didn't return, ChiChi feared the worst. Goku really did want to end their marriage and wasn't coming back. What could she do? Return to her village and face the embarrassment as a failed wife? See the disappointment on her father's face, hear the whispers of her people; the mocking and pitied looks?

ChiChi picked up the phone and dialed her father's direct line. She kept her composure knowing a servant will answer the phone before her father did. "Mrs. Niver?" Did it have to be _her_? "Good morning. Is my father around? No, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Could you please get my father? Thank you." ChiChi waited a few moments before her father answered.

"ChiChi," Gyu-Mao's voice chimed through the phone. "Good morning. How are you?"

Her father's voice, broke her. "Oh, Dad!" she sobbed. "Goku left me!"

Silence was Gyu-Mao's response. ChiChi wasn't sure if her father heard her but after a moment, she heard her father telling whoever were in the room to leave. After a few moments, Gyu-Mao spoke again. "Tell me everything, ChiChi. Start from the beginning."

ChiChi told her father what happened two days ago. She answered whatever questions her father asked but when she finished speaking, she broke down in tears again, "And then he left and he hasn't been back in two days!" She wished her father was with her now. She needed the comfort of his massive arms. "I don't understand, Dad. I don't understand why he would want to end our marriage when I only want him to better himself. He's not dumb, Dad. He can be really smart if he applies himself."

"I don't understand it myself," Gyu-Mao was very troubled. "Don't give up on your marriage, ChiChi." It took everything in him to not leave his castle, get his daughter and return her home. He wanted to do that but being her father and once married himself, he knew he couldn't. This was a young couple's first spat. Things are often wrongly said in a fight. "Something triggered Goku's anger, ChiChi. You have to find out what and why."

"I'll do anything for Goku, Dad. I want to be the best wife in the world for him."

"I know you do." Gyu-Mao knew how passionate his daughter wanted Goku's love. "I'll make sure he comes home today and when he does, don't get mad at him. Getting mad will keep Goku silent and he won't tell you what's on his mind."

ChiChi sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can do that. Please bring Goku home, Dad."

Gyu-Mao immediately left his castle. He knew Goku was working for Mr. Olitz in the mornings. He should be there now. If not, he'll find him. If he had to travel all over the world, he'll find Goku. ChiChi's crying angered Gyu-Mao. No one hurt his daughter without facing his wrath. He thought back to when they were babies and how Goku hit her. The urge was strong to smack Goku when he saw him but he held back. Goku as a baby wasn't the same Goku as a man. There was a strange innocence about him. He didn't know the trouble he caused sometimes. It was that innocence that refrained Gyu-Mao from pummeling Goku when he saw him.

"Your Highness," Mr. Olitz bowed before Gyu-Mao. "What a nice surprise. What brings you here this morning?"

"My son-in-law."

"Oh, Goku," Mr. Olitz lit up. "He's such a great help. He's harvested more rice than anyone and even uses his heat from his Ki to turn the grains into the rice. I'll be back at the market in a few more days to sell more. Your daughter got a winner with that one."

Gyu-Mao bit the inside of his mouth to keep his smile. "That's great. Is he busy? I'd like to talk to him."

Mr. Olitz signaled one of his sons to him. "My sons handle the field assignments. He'll take you to Goku."

Mr. Olitz's son escorted Gyu-Mao to Goku. He was working alone, cutting rice stalks with a sickle and loading them in a large dump truck bed. While the other workers prefer to use tractor, Goku preferred simple tools since it helped with his training.

"Goku!" Gyu-Mao called his son-in-law. Goku turned at the call of his name. He stared at Gyu-Mao frozen in his spot as the burly man approached him. If anyone knew what was going on with him and ChiChi, it would be him. What will ChiChi's father say to him? Would he give him a chance to explain? "You know why I'm here."

Goku nodded. He looked around at the other fields. No one was close enough to hear the conversation but anyone looking in their direction may see the tension between him and Gyu-Mao. "You and ChiChi are married and should work through your problems on you own but you're also very young. You still need guidance. I won't ask what happened but my daughter has been home alone crying the past two days thinking her husband wants to end their marriage." In response to the claim, Goku lowered his head. He could tell his side but this was his wife's father. Goku didn't think Gyu-Mao would believe anything he say.

Gyu-Mao waited but Goku refuse to explain himself. Whether he couldn't come up with the words or worried raising Gyu-Mao's ire, he didn't know. "If you want to stay married to my daughter, then go home and talk to her. If you truly want the marriage to end, then be a man and tell my daughter it's over. If it's really over, I'll get ChiChi and return her home to me. I'll take care of the divorce."

"Divorce?" Goku repeated unfamiliar with the word.

"It means I'll legally end the marriage and you won't live together anymore. You'll be free to do whatever you want, Goku, but you will never be allowed in my kingdom again. I don't care if you are the strongest man in the world. I'll fight you to my dying breath before I allow you to see ChiChi. Do you understand that?"

Gyu-Mao's voice rumbled with anger. The threat was loud and clear to Goku. He met Gyu-Mao's eyes with his own. "Yes," he spoke earnestly. "I do."

* * *

ChiChi wasn't sure but when she stepped out of her shower, she could've sworn she heard the doorbell ring. She had talked to her father an hour ago but he didn't tell her he was coming. He made it sound as if he will look for Goku when he got off the phone with her. ChiChi dried off chalking up to hearing things when the doorbell sound again followed by loud knocking.

Someone was here but who? Only her father came to visit. ChiChi quickly slipped on her undergarments and a long cotton robe. Whoever it was, she will shoo them away. She was a martial artists and could handle herself but Mount Paozu was still new to her and she didn't like being out here alone without her husband.

ChiChi went to the door when the doorbell rang a third time followed by another knock. ChiChi growled. She was the only residence for miles. The least the person on the other end can do is be patient. ChiChi opened the door, not knowing who to expect but never considered _him_ to be on other end.

"Kaifun?"

Kaifun smiled warmly at ChiChi. "Hi. I wasn't sure you were home. I'm glad you are." Dressed only in a robe with her long, beautiful hair falling down her shoulders, Kaifun thought ChiChi looked very pretty. This relaxed state was very alluring from the prim and proper ChiChi he normally saw. "You look nice."

ChiChi clutched her robe, making sure nothing came loose. "Why are you here?"

"It been a few weeks and I've wondered how our princess has been doing." He held up a box. "I also haven't given you your wedding gift."

ChiChi looked at the wrapped box. "Oh." ChiChi debated with herself. Part of her told her to take the gift and send Kaifun on his way. Another part told her that wasn't good manners and to invite Kaifun in but that didn't seem to be good either. A married woman inviting a single man who wanted her as his wife when her husband wasn't there in her house? It sounded like the start of a really bad movie.

In the end, manners won out. "Come in, Kaifun." ChiChi stepped aside and allowed Kaifun in. "You didn't have to get me and Goku a gift. You helping out with our home is a gift itself."

"Not to me." Kaifun placed the gift on the kitchen table. "I should give you two a gift. I was an ass to Goku during your engagement. Hopefully, this makes up for it."

ChiChi poured water in her tea kettle and placed it on the stove. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to finish dressing."

"Don't go," Kaifun told her. "I only stopped by for a few minute. You don't need to change."

"I'm not dress appropriately. If you were my husband, it will be different."

"There's nothing to feel uncomfortable about, ChiChi. You're covered up. I can't see anything. Do _you_ feel uncomfortable being alone with _me_?"

ChiChi narrowed her eyes. "That will never happen." She turned her back on him. She opened a cabinet and reached for her tea cups. "How's your grandmother?"

"She's fine. I talked to her this morning." ChiChi didn't see the sly smile on his face. "She said the king was upset when he left the castle."

ChiChi juggled the tea cups in her hands. She pressed them to her chest so she didn't drop them. Kaifun asked if she was all right. "I'm fine. Just a little clumsy this morning." ChiChi placed the cups on the counter. She opened a drawer filled with her tea boxes. She took out two bags of green tea and dropped a bag in each cup.

"Do you know why the king is upset?"

She knew and she wasn't telling Kaifun. "I don't live there anymore, Kaifun. I'm not in touch with all the news going on at my father's kingdom."

"Grandma told me _you_ called before he left. You sounded upset to her."

ChiChi scoffed. Either Mrs. Niver really detected something when they spoke or she listened in on her conversation with her father on another line.

ChiChi turned to him, her anger rising. "Why are you really here, Kaifun?"

Instead of looking embarrassed he was caught, Kaifun confidently approached ChiChi. He kept a respectful distance not touching but ChiChi still thought he was too close. "I don't understand everything that is going on but I do care for you. I want you to know that. I know it seems weird since I do have feelings for you and wish you were my wife but since I can only be your friend, I want to offer friendship and a friendly ear. I'm a guy," he said with self-depreciation. "I know how guys think."

"You don't know how my Goku thinks."

Kaifun kept his cool. He expected defiance from ChiChi but if things go the way his grandmother indicated, ChiChi'll call on him very soon for that friendly ear. "He's a special case, but he's still a guy." Kaifun stepped closer, intruding on ChiChi's personal space. He placed his hands on her arms. "Whatever is going on with you and Goku, I want you to know I will always be here for you. No matter what, never blame yourself. It will never be your fault because _you_ will be the one who will do everything."

Perhaps with another woman, Kaifun's words would be comforting. For ChiChi, it made her see red.

"I'm a married woman, Kaifun." She broke Kaifun's hold. "Do _not_ touch me." She crossed her arms over her covered chest. "I will forget this incident if you leave right now."

Kaifun stepped back. He bowed respectfully and left. Perhaps he went too far touching her. ChiChi was very particular about that. Unless it was a fight, she didn't allow any man to touch her. If one should try to touch her on the sly in a fight, they paid dearly and after dealing with ChiChi, faced the wrath of her father. After one particular incident with a suitor who left the village in shame and pain, no man touched ChiChi inappropriately.

* * *

ChiChi was still fuming minutes later in her bedroom as she dressed. How dare Mrs. Niver. How dare Kaifun. Shameless! If they think she will give up on Goku so quickly and jump into Kaifun's arms, they had another thing coming!

Her father told her to search for clues on Goku's behavior; search for what triggered this outburst. She knew Gohan was the key to this but ChiChi didn't know where to start. The sudden whistling tea kettle had ChiChi returning to her kitchen. She removed the tea kettle from the cooling range. As she poured hot water into her tea cup, she recalled her and Goku's conversation with Paz. That meeting was a blessing and a curse. In its small way, it led her and Goku to the predicament they were in now. She hope it could lead to a resolution.

While her tea steep, ChiChi looked out the window. Her vegetable garden was growing nicely. She had already picked the first set of cucumbers, zucchinis and squashes. The bell peppers will be ready soon. With the way Goku ate, ChiChi thought about expanding her garden. Maybe plow more land towards….

"That's it!"

The answer hit her like a bolt of lightning. It was so obvious. The answer to everything was right under her nose.

Gohan's home.

This home she stood in was her and Goku's home. It will one day be the home of their children. Lots of memories will form in this place.

Staring at the small hut a few feet away, ChiChi realized that home held Goku's memories of himself and Grandpa Gohan. It held Goku's past and answers to questions she had. She had only been in Gohan's home a handful of times and always with Goku. It wasn't her choice to only enter the home so little times. After her initial visit, ChiChi felt she wasn't welcomed inside the place.

 _ChiChi stepped out of their home, holding a dustpan, broom, a mop, a bucket with cleaning supplies and garbage bags. Her hair was neatly pulled back and wrapped in a scarf. "I'm ready, Goku." She approached Goku who stood outside Gohan's home. "I'll clean and you can go through everything and toss out what you don't need. I'll—"_

 _Goku took all the cleaning supplies off ChiChi's hands. "Oh, I can clean, Grandpa's home by myself."_

" _But I'm your wife. It's my job to clean….."_

" _I wouldn't feel right if you had to clean our new big home and Grandpa's place, too. I can handle this by myself. You have a bigger job to do."_

"I thought Goku was being generous," ChiChi spoke aloud to herself. "But it was really his way of keeping me out."

No more ChiChi decided. It was time to inspect that place without Goku around.

When ChiChi entered, there was no visible change from the last time she was here except the bed now had a futon on it. She remembered suggesting to Goku they get one when they went to the larger marketplace. What got her attention were the unfolded sheets and blanket. She realized Goku had been sleeping here since their fight. Unbelievable! She stood in the yard a few feet from this hut calling for Goku to come home. She even went into the forest looking for him and he was in this hut this entire time?

It was frustrating but it gave her comfort. When she slept in bed alone, she thought she _was_ alone. It worried her being in the mountains with more animals than people around her. Goku knew that. It was why Goku he checked the perimeters of their house every night. With Goku in Gohan's hut, she knew he was still looking after her.

This gave her hope her marriage was worth saving. ChiChi made the bed, neatly tucking in the sheets, smoothing the blanket and fluffing the pillow. She will let Goku know she was here and he should stop hiding and come home.

Next, ChiChi went to the three drawer chest. She wanted to explore these drawers the first time she entered this hut. Goku wouldn't let her. Now he wasn't here to stop her. Having an idea what was in the top drawer, ChiChi started at the bottom. The bottom drawer was filled with two pairs of black pants, green and red surcoats matching Gohan's size. There were four blue fighting gis in Goku's size as a child.

ChiChi opened the second drawer. What she found was surprising. School workbooks. Eight thick books ranging from K to Grade 8. ChiChi opened the grade school book marked 'K'. At the top right corner of the page next to "Name" was a childlike handwriting. It was very similar to her husband's writing now.

"Son Goku," ChiChi read.

ChiChi sift through the books. She studied the completed pages and the grading. Her heart chilled when she realized Grade 3 was the last book Goku worked on. Only a few pages were done. Third grade would put Goku at eight maybe nine years old. Was he that young when Gohan was murdered? Was he that young when he became alone in the world? Tears fell as ChiChi silently wept for Goku. Minutes passed before ChiChi got a hold of herself and stopped crying. She resumed looking through the drawer. She found childlike drawings by Goku of him and Gohan together. She awed at the simple drawing of Gohan's hut in blue crayons. She giggled at the self portrait of Goku with his black spikes nearly covering the page and the one of Gohan looking bloated in his gold surcoat. Under the drawings laid a writing pad. In it, she read Goku's simple childlike writing of the alphabets and numbers. Turning the page, ChiChi read simple words children learned in Kindergarten. She thumb through the pages, noticing misspelling and corrections. She turned another page, smiling at an ode Goku wrote about Gohan.

Why I Love Grandpa!

Grandpa is the best Grandpa in the world!

Grandpa is nice

Grandpa is strong

Grandpa teach me to fight

Grandpa teach me to fish

Grandpa gives me yummy food

Grandpa smell makes me happy

Grandpa protects me from the full moon monster

"Full moon monster?" ChiChi read that again. "Must be a fairytale." ChiChi kept reading until her heart broke at the last line.

I love Grandpa. I hope Grandpa stays with me forever and forever.

ChiChi closed the pad and clutched it to her chest. Her sweet innocent Goku had his heart shattered with Gohan's murder. What could've gone through his mind at the time? How did he cope all alone?

ChiChi returned all the books, drawings and papers to the drawer. She exhaled. The top drawer was next. This was the drawer Goku didn't want her looking at. Gohan had forbid Goku from looking in this drawer and even in Gohan's death, Goku honored this request. ChiChi pulled the drawer open and braced herself.

Porn magazines. Lots of porn magazines. ChiChi grimaced. Gohan _was_ a student of Master Roshi. Makes sense he would have a dirty mind, too. It made sense Gohan forbid Goku from looking in here but were magazines the only thing in here? ChiChi removed the magazines vowing to burn them later.

Without the magazines, the only thing left in the drawer were letters from her Dad and Master Roshi and a rolled up piece of paper bent in several places and pressed against a corner of the drawer. ChiChi unrolled the paper. She read over the scribbles, landmark drawings and symbols.

"A map?"

She recognized the drawing of Gohan's home, landmark drawings of forests, cliffs, hot springs, waterfalls and scribbles of where certain animals resided. It was a map of Mount Paozu. Some of the spots Goku had showed her but others were foreign to her particularly a forest area with an 'X' marked next to a drawing of a baseball.

ChiChi folded the map and placed it and the letters back in the drawer. She'll show all this to Goku and hope he doesn't get mad at her for looking in Gohan's drawer. She gathered the porn magazines and left the hut.

* * *

Mr. Olitz always gave an hour lunch break for his workers. Some stayed on the farm and ate their lunch from home. Others drove to nearby shops. Goku's shift was over when lunchtime came. Normally he went home to ChiChi but since their fight, Goku returned to Mount Paozu to train but didn't go home until nightfall when ChiChi wasn't aware of it.

"Hey, Goku!" Aki approached him. "You're still here?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Um, er….. I have time today."

"No lessons?" Aki teased. Goku shook his head. "Wanna get lunch?" he jingled his car keys. "There's a shopping area not far from here. It has a few restaurants."

Goku shrugged. He didn't have any other place to be. "Sure."

As they walked to Aki's car, he said, "I heard the king dropped by to talk to you. Mr. Olitz's son detected tension." Goku remained silent. "Listen, Goku. Ever since the king became good again, very little angers him. So if there's tension, it must involve his daughter."

Goku mulled over telling Aki. It _was_ his advice that got him in this situation. He should be upset with Aki, but if Aki were like his friends Krillin and Yamcha, he'll help him. "ChiChi and I had a fight."

"First fight?" Goku nodded. "I've had fights with girlfriends. I can help you. Tell me what happened." Aki listened to Goku explain the fight with ChiChi. They were approaching his car when Goku finished. Aki screamed, "You threatened to end your marriage?!"

It was weak but Goku defended himself. "I was being firm with what I wanted like you told me."

"I get that, Goku, but you don't threaten your marriage over something as trivial as school lessons and work!" He slapped his forehead. "What were you thinking?!"

"I tried to tell ChiChi I didn't mean it but she threw me out of our house."

"Can you blame her?!" Aki sighed as he squeezed the bridge between his nose. "Have you tried talking to her?"

Goku shook his head. "No. I don't know how to make ChiChi believe me."

"Get in the car, Goku." Goku got in. Aki turned on his car and nearly sped out of the parking area. Aki drove to the nearest shopping area ten miles away. When they stepped out of the car, Aki explained, "I hope it's not too late because you're risking losing Mrs. ChiChi with that stupid demand. Kaifun's waiting in the wings for you to slipup and take your wife from you."

" _What?!"_ Goku jumped over the car and landed before Aki. "What are you talking about?"

Aki sighed. Kaifun was his friend. He owed him and his family a lot. He also saw Goku as a friend. He preferred to not get in the middle of things; he tried to advise Kaifun to give up his feelings for ChiChi but on her wedding day, Aki saw the truth. "If your marriage ends, Kaifun will be the first person at your wife's door to permanently lure her away from you. He wants her to be his wife. He wants her cooking for him, cleaning his clothes, having sex with him."

"No!" Goku snapped. "ChiChi's _my_ wife!"

Aki took a step back. Goku's body glowed with a light blue aura. His body trembled as a snarl escaped his mouth. It was a little scary. "All right, Goku. Calm down. I'm not the bad guy. Let's get you back in the good graces of your wife."

The aura faded from Goku. "How do I do that?"

"Flowers breaks the ice." Aki walked Goku to a flower shop. Inside, Goku looked around at the variety of flowers. Which one will ChiChi like? "You're gonna need more than one set, Goku." Aki handed Goku a dozen red roses. He signaled the lone saleswoman to them. "Hi. My friend screwed up big time. He said something really stupid. We need flowers that says, 'I love you. I'm sorry and please forgive me.'"

The young woman noticed the roses in Goku's hands. "Well, you're off to a good start." The woman walked around plucking flowers as she went. She grabbed five pink roses. "These mean 'please believe me.' Five red carnations, "These mean 'my heart aches for you.'" She also handed Goku five pink camellias which meant 'Longing for you' and five orchids that meant, 'Beautiful lady.'

Goku carried the armful of flowers to the register. When the lady rang up the total, she said, "That's sixty-five zeni."

"Sixty-five zeni?" Aki balked at the price. "The flower business is pretty expensive."

The woman smiled at Goku. "Men make it a lucrative business."

"I bet." Aki shook his head. "Pay her, Goku."

Lucky for him, Mr. Olitz paid Goku before he left the rice farm. Goku pulled out the wad of money. He gave it to the saleslady.

"What the hell, Goku? Why did you give her all your money?"

The saleswoman looked at Goku stunned, too. Goku looked from Aki to the saleswoman. "You told me to pay her."

The saleswoman took sixty-five zeni and handed Goku the rest of his money back. Aki crossed his arms, staring at Goku. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Goku, do you know how to read money?"

Goku shook his head. "I always give it to ChiChi. She knows how to pay for stuff." Seeing the stunned looks on Aki and the saleswoman face, Goku laughed nervously. "I never found the time to learn."

Aki exhaled. For the first time, Aki wondered if Kaifun was right about Goku. Even if he was, Aki still didn't think it was right for Kaifun to still want the princess. She was a married woman now. "Goku, whatever you do, don't lose Mrs. ChiChi as your wife. You won't get lucky finding another woman like her."

* * *

Goku flew home on Nimbus mulling over what he had to say to ChiChi. Apologize. Apologize. Apologize. Aki hammered that in nicely. Oh and be honest.

His heart pounded when he arrived home. He slid off Nimbus and clutch the flowers tightly. As he made his way to the door, Goku noticed a dying campfire. Did ChiChi grill something? His mouth watered. He missed ChiChi's cooking so much! He had to make things right with her. He slowly turned the knob and stepped inside.

ChiChi was here. His heartbeat increased as he felt ChiChi's ki leave their bedroom. He could smell her scent get stronger the closer she came to him. His whole body stiffened when he felt her presence in the doorway. He stood feeling her eyes on his back, wondering what she will say, wondering if she will scream at him to leave or say their marriage is over.

"Goku….." ChiChi whispered. "You came back."

Goku faced ChiChi. She didn't look angry. She looked scared. Her eyes noticed the flowers in his hands. Goku took a brave step to ChiChi. "I'm sorry."

The admission was a surprise to ChiChi. She wasn't sure what Goku would say but 'I'm sorry' never entered her mind. She also never thought Goku would return with flowers. They looked store bought. Did he pay for that?

Goku thrust the flowers to ChiChi; cheeks stained pink with sweaty, shaky hands, he confessed, "I got these for you. I….I want you to have these."

ChiChi took the flowers. They were such a lovely variety. She felt herself blushing. This was the first time she received flowers from her husband. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

Studying ChiChi's relaxed stated, Goku continued, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have threatened to end our marriage. I _want_ to stay married to you."

She met his eyes. The hurt in them returned. "But you threatened this marriage was over if I kept with the lessons."

"I didn't mean it. I was desperate to say anything to stop the lessons. This is our home and I want you here." Goku dropped this knees and wrapped his arms around ChiChi's waist. "Please stay, ChiChi. I don't like this school stuff and I can provide for us without it."

ChiChi caressed his hair tenderly. "Is this because of Gohan?"

Goku looked up at ChiChi. What did she know?

ChiChi gently pulled herself from Goku's grasp. She laid the flowers on the table and sat down. Goku rose and sat next to ChiChi. "When you were gone, I had plenty of time to think. You had lessons with Master Roshi and Mr. Popo but you only lashed out at me. Correct?" The guilt in his eyes told her yes. "When we argued, Gohan's name came up a lot. You don't like talking about him with me. I needed answers so I went in his home."

She could see a change on Goku's face; the widening of his eyes, the tightness on his face. "You went in Grandpa's home…" Goku whispered. "Without me?"

ChiChi nodded. "I saw the workbooks, Goku. I saw the drawings. I saw everything. Goku," she linked her hands in his. "You could've told me."

Goku looked at their hands. It wasn't in him to share these things. Well, not anymore. He did share his thoughts but that person was gone and ever since his death Goku buried it. He buried his feelings. He buried his past. He wondered as his thumbs brushed ChiChi's hands, perhaps he should change that.

"There are good and bad memories when I think of Grandpa. After Grandpa died, I solely focused on martial arts. It's what made me happiest. Martial arts were important to Grandpa, too, but he thought I needed some book knowledge to survive in the world."

A sly smile crossed his face. "I survived without it. I traveled the world, made a lot of friends, saved the world twice and married you without it." He looked very proud of himself as he told ChiChi this. So proud he pulled ChiChi from her chair and rest her on his lap. "I know it's unusual to be an adult with limited education but I _am_ unusual. There are things about me that's different from others. I might be the only one in this world who had a tail. My hair never grows. I eat more than anyone. I'm fine with that and I want you to be fine with that, too." He flashed his signature grin. "Please?"

ChiChi absorbed everything Goku said. She stared at his grin, recalling how he flashed it in the past. _He hides so much behind that smile but today, he shared with me a piece of the real Goku._

"You trust me that much, Goku?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't mind having a limited education. You know you will be looked at differently. You know you will be called names and you want me to be okay with this. One of us will have to be the adult. So are you saying you trust me to make family decisions for us? Do you trust me to control the finances and all the adult stuff?"

Goku's face broke into a brilliant smile. He knew ChiChi would get it! "I trust you with my body, ChiChi. Every time we're intimate, I'm vulnerable and you never hurt me. If I can trust you with my body, I can trust you with anything."

"Oh, Goku." She hugged him. He didn't understand how deeply his words affected her. It will be a burden what Goku wanted her to do. She will lose her temper and probably come off as the worst person in the room but if Goku trusted her this much, it was worth it. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for pushing you out of our house."

"Actually, you threw me."

ChiChi giggled. She certainly did!

Goku wrapped his arms around ChiChi laughing with her. He was happy their fight was over. "I deserved it, ChiChi. I shouldn't have threatened to leave."

"No more school lessons," ChiChi promised, " _But_ I want our children to get an education. You were fortunate to make it in life the way you have. It doesn't mean our children are guaranteed the same fate."

"Okay," Goku gave in. "I won't get in the way of our children getting an education."

" _And_ I want you to know _some_ things."

"Like what?"

ChiChi wasn't sure Goku will be on board for this. He didn't seem interested before. "Let me teach you how to read money. I want you to know how to buy and sell things."

Really?! Wow. After the incident in the flower shop, he was going to ask ChiChi to teach him to read money. This was perfect! "Okay, ChiChi. I really wanna learn!"

He did? What was coming over her Goku? "I want you to learn how to drive, too."

Goku frowned, "But you do that."

ChiChi smirked. _This_ was her Goku. "I know but it's something you should learn. If I'm sick or hurt I can't drive us to the market for food. When I have a baby, I might have to send you to the store."

So far ChiChi's suggestions were feasible. Learning how to drive and understanding money was something he could do. "Okay. Anything else?"

ChiChi grinned. There was one more and she knew Goku will be completely on board for this. "I thought about what you said on working less but still make enough for us to live on. If you catch enough fish and knock down enough trees, we can sell them at the market. It should be enough for us to cover our food budget. We might have enough to go into savings. What do you say?"

Goku nodded eagerly. Fishing and knocking down trees to sell at the market was something he could do in a day. He'll have plenty of time to train! It was perfect. "It's a great idea, ChiChi. I knew you would come up with something."

"I'm glad, Goku. I really thought hard on this."

As Goku held ChiChi, his mind and body relaxed. All was well between them again. Now he could focus on other things like eating! He was starving and missed ChiChi's cooking! There was also something else he wanted to talk to ChiChi about it. He noticed it when he came in.

"ChiChi, what's in that box?"

"Hmm?" She followed Goku's eyes. "Oh, that's a wedding gift from Kaifun."

"Kaifun?" His hold on ChiChi tightened. "He was here?"

"He came by this morning." ChiChi pulled the box to them. "Honestly, I forgot about it but since you're here, let's open it together."

"You can open it," Goku soured at the thought of touching the box. Knowing what Aki told him, Goku felt an unexplainable urge to fight Kaifun. He wouldn't be a challenge but there was an inexplicable need to put his hands on the man.

ChiChi unwrapped the box. She opened it and pulled out something wrapped in thick but a very soft cloth. "Oh my," she gasped. Goku stared but he didn't see what the big deal was. "Goku, it's a crystal vase."

That meant nothing to Goku. "So?"

ChiChi's fingers touched the intricate designs, marveling at the perfect craftsmanship. "It's beautiful and very expensive and…" she lit up! "It's the perfect thing to hold the wonderful flowers you got me!"

"Uh…" Goku wanted to say something but what? He couldn't tell ChiChi he didn't want the flowers he got her in the expensive vase Kaifun got her. It could start another senseless argument and Goku didn't want that so soon after he and ChiChi made up.

The gift was clearly for ChiChi. It wasn't like the gift Mr. Olitz gave him. He and ChiChi could use that. Even if Mr. Olitz gave ChiChi a gift only she could use, Goku wouldn't mind because he knew Mr. Olitz. He was a kind man and didn't want ChiChi as his wife. Kaifun did. Add on to what Aki told him, Kaifun's appearance at his house was very suspicious. Goku gripped his fists. Suddenly he wanted to know how long Kaifun was in his home and what he was doing with his wife.

"How long was Kaifun here?"

"Not long," ChiChi answered as she arranged the flowers in the vase. "He dropped off his gift, we talked a few minutes and I sent him away." ChiChi went to the sink and carefully filled the vase with water. Afterwards, she placed it on the center of their kitchen table. "The flowers are so beautiful, Goku! They're perfect. Thank you so much!"

ChiChi was happy. Goku was happy ChiChi was happy but he didn't like Kaifun's gift was part of ChiChi's happiness. It was as if in some small way Kaifun stole his thunder and Goku didn't like that at all. Seeing his flowers in the vase made Goku feel his gift was tainted in a way. The flowers will soon wither and die but Kaifun's vase will remain. He'll see that vase every day in his home with flowers, without flowers. Day after day for years to come that vase will be here.

Goku didn't understand himself right now but he as he stared at that vase, he felt something dormant inside him awaken. He couldn't put it in words. He could only communicate with it in instinct and that instinct told him a line has been crossed.

* * *

Part Nine: Full Moon

If you've read my Full Moon chapter in my Family story, you have some idea where I'm going with this.

AN: Between DB and DBZ, Goku changed on some levels. In the manga/anime, there's a scene where Goku uses personal hygiene. When Goku approached King Kai for training, he's respectful to him. That Goku did not exist in DB. So it's safe to say, ChiChi influenced him on some level. I think when ChiChi discovers Goku is a little illiterate, as a loving spouse, she works to try to change that. Who wouldn't try to help their spouse's illiteracy? While it never went as far as Gohan's studying, I do think ChiChi educated him on some level before giving up all together and settled on basic stuff like understanding money and driving.

Arcadia: Of course they were getting it in! Gohan was FOUR when Goku met his friends five years later. The fun thing about writing this story it has me watching the series over again and looking at it with adult eyes you see and think thinks you never noticed before and I'm implicating that in my story.

Dicacrior: Eso es un poco más abajo de la línea ya que Goku y Chichi están todavía en el me gusta/llegar a conocerte/nuevos sentimientos Rush Stage. Aún no están enamorados. Hay un poco de eso en la luna llena capítulo, pero yo soy una especie de estiramiento que es el limón que desea, ya que es la luna llena y Goku tiende a actuar de cierta manera...

Roku: Thanks. I know the chapter seems kind of fluffy with no real plot until the end but I'm building a foundation for Goku and ChiChi's relationship before the events of DBZ turn it all upside down.

Foxsqueen: I bet you're not thinking 'poor lady' with Mrs. Niver now. LOL! I tried to go for a little realism with this chapter with ChiChi attempting to educate Goku. If she worked on Gohan why not her husband who is probably grade school literate. It's natural to help him I think. Also, I think she did have him do his husbandly duties and bring money into the household. I don't think they solely relied on her Dad at this point in their marriage. At this time, I think ChiChi wanted to be independent.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This chapter lives up to its M rating.

Life With You

Part Nine:

Full Moon

Son Gohan's home was full of laughs by Goku and ChiChi. They sat at the small table looking over Goku's workbooks as a child. For Goku, it was a trip down memory lane and brought Goku fond memories he shared with ChiChi.

"You were good at this," ChiChi commended him. "You did most of the work correctly."

"I guess." Praises for anything besides fighting left Goku bashful. "After Grandpa died, I didn't immediately stop working in these books. I finished Grade 2 but I quit in the middle of Grade 3. It got too hard. I guess if Grandpa was still alive…." he shrugged. "Part of me _did_ feel I was letting Grandpa down for not finishing but at the same time I felt a sense of freedom."

"Freedom?"

"I didn't feel pressure to do something I didn't wanna do. I could do what I want. I wish it didn't take Grandpa's death for that to happen." Feeling self-conscious of his confession, he looked away. "I'm probably not making any sense."

"Actually, I think I understand." ChiChi's words had Goku turning back to her. "Dad wants us to live with him and take over his kingdom after his passing but it's not what I want. I want to be a wife and mother. I feel guilty about my choice sometimes because it's not the same as my Dad's and he has done nothing but given me what I want even at the expense of his own dreams for me."

Goku pondered ChiChi's words and how it compared to what he felt about grandpa. "So being with me, you feel freedom from being ruler of your Dad's kingdom?"

ChiChi smiled. "And people think you're dumb. What fools they are."

Goku rubbed the back of his head, chuckling embarrassed again. Since they made up, Goku slowly opened up to ChiChi about Gohan. ChiChi didn't ask questions about Gohan until after he initiated discussions about him. Goku liked that. It allowed him to have the choice on what he wanted to share with ChiChi.

ChiChi closed the books and placed them back in the chest drawer. Goku wasn't happy with ChiChi going through Gohan's things but after thinking about it, he realized she wasn't wrong. When Gohan told him he couldn't go in the top drawer, he was a child. He was too young to understand things he kept in there. He was an adult and didn't understand it, but Goku now knew Gohan didn't mean forever when he made that decree.

"Do you want to read the letters between Gohan, Master Roshi and my father?" ChiChi asked.

Goku looked up, suddenly aware his mind had drifted. ChiChi stood by the chest holding the letters. "You haven't read them?"

"I _am_ curious but these are your grandpa's things." She held out the letters to him. "You're his grandson. You should read them before anyone else."

Goku took the letters. His fingers gently touched the worn paper. "Well, I might not understand everything." He held them up to ChiChi. "You read them."

ChiChi gently pushed the letters to him. "We'll read them together." Seeing Goku pleased with that idea, she turned her back on him to pull out the map she found. "Do you want to look at the map?" Again, Goku nodded. ChiChi opened it and spread it across the table. "You've showed me some of these places but there's a lot I don't recognize."

As soon as Goku saw the familiar markings, memories from the deepest recesses of his mind surfaced. "I remember this. I had no idea Grandpa kept it in that drawer." Goku struggled to keep the rush of emotions in check. "I looked for this after Grandpa died, ChiChi. I never thought I would see it again."

From the wondrous look on Goku's face, ChiChi knew this map was special. "Did Gohan make this map?"

"Both of us did." He still couldn't believe he was looking at it. "Grandpa started this map a few days before he found me. After he found me, he put it aside. When I got older, Grandpa thought it would be a fun adventure and great training for us to complete a map of Mount Paozu. For weeks, we travelled and marked off landmarks, lakes and animal territories." Goku touched a waterfall marking. "I fell over this waterfall but I had Grandpa's power pole. It was the first time I used it." He pointed to a lake near something named 'Bear Territory.' "The biggest fish in this area grows here." He pointed to a baseball drawing. "Grandpa found me here."

ChiChi stared at the baseball drawing. Now she understood why Gohan marked it with an X but why Gohan marked the area with a baseball drawing instead of a drawing of Goku was a mystery. "Can we go there? I'd like to see it," ChiChi requested. "I wanna explore everything on this map with you."

The idea of him and ChiChi retracing the steps he and his grandpa took years ago touched Goku. He didn't understand why. He knew he liked the idea.

"That adventure must've been really special for you and Gohan." At Goku's questioning gaze, ChiChi explained, "You look so happy seeing this map. You and Gohan must've had a really fun time."

"We did and I wish we stayed exploring instead of coming back home." A frowned formed on his normally happy face. "Grandpa died a couple days after we came back. He said it wouldn't be safe if we camp out at night that week."

"What was special about that week it wasn't safe to camp outside?" ChiChi asked.

Goku shrugged. "I don't know but Grandpa knew a lot more than me. He must've had a good reason."

ChiChi had an idea what that reason could've been. "He was probably tired of camping out and wanted to sleep in his own bed. My Dad is much younger than Gohan but his back hurt whenever we camped during my training."

ChiChi had a point. As invincible he was in Goku's eyes, there were times he noticed Gohan's age. Some late mornings he slept in; he held off training due to a sore or strained muscle; he was slow to heal after the Full Moon monster attacked. Even on their trip, Gohan sometimes complained of having a sore back after sleeping on the grass. "Maybe." But Goku wasn't entirely convinced that was the _only_ reason.

It was the perfect opportunity to ask more about Gohan and his death. Goku was vulnerable to share now but ChiChi decided against it. Goku was opening up about Gohan on his own and she didn't want to betray this growing trust by forcing Goku to speak on something he wasn't ready to talk about yet.

Instead, ChiChi gently pried the map from Goku's hands and rolled it up. "I'll have to get some camping gear but we can do this next week. It should be fun," she mused. "I haven't camped since I trained with my Dad and I'm bound to get stronger with any training you give me on this trip."

She was definitely not like any girl he met. He never met a girl who wanted to camp with him, travel the same trail he and his grandpa travelled or get strong with him. All this had Goku rising from his seat and approaching ChiChi.

When ChiChi secured the map in the chest drawer, Goku suddenly loomed over her. "What is it, Goku?"

Goku answered by kissing her. ChiChi felt herself pressed against the furniture as Goku intensified his kiss. They made up from their fight but ChiChi had yet to be intimate with Goku. She justified herself saying she needed to heal from Goku's words. She knew he didn't mean it, but the words still hurt. The fact it took her father to get Goku to come home was troubling, too. If he hadn't intervene, she didn't know how long Goku would've stayed away or if he would've come home at all.

Goku for his part understood ChiChi's reluctance and thought of ways to make up to her. After he finished his work with Mr. Olitz, he hunted fish and knocked down lumber for income. He was learning how to read and use money. He even started reading the driver license book she got him. Despite that, it didn't seem to be enough.

When Goku pulled away, ChiChi's face was flushed, her nipples protrude through her dress and there was heat between her legs releasing a scent that always got Goku's attention. "I know it's been a while since we've been intimate." He pressed his lips against her neck while a hand slid to her hips to press her against him. "I know it has to do with our fight, but could we?" he nipped her neck. "Could we be intimate now?"

His pleading broke her. She knew he was aware of her holding back but she didn't think it affected him this much. To think, this man who had the innocence of a child but was the strongest man in the world was pleading with her for intimacy. He had been trying these past two weeks. She was aware of the things Goku did. She appreciated it all. Perhaps it was time to stop punishing him (and herself) and focus on healing.

"Tonight," she whispered. Her hands against his chest signaled Goku to step back. "Tonight," she promised.

He looked hopeful. "Really?"

ChiChi nodded. "Yes. After dinner."

"Why not now?"

ChiChi giggled. Her husband wasn't a patient man when he got approval for something. "I have to get started on dinner. If you catch a fish, I won't have to cook so much. I can clean up faster and we can be intimate sooner."

Goku was sold with that idea. "I'll bring home a big fish!"

"One fish, Goku," ChiChi repeated.

Goku grinned. He understood. He wasn't an idiot. "One fish! I'll be back real soon, ChiChi!"

* * *

He was gonna get yelled at. He knew it and he admits he deserved it.

It was evening when Goku arrived home. The blue skies he remembered seeing when he left were fading to rich colors of orange, red and yellow. He left early enough to return in time for ChiChi to prepare the fish with her special blend of seasoning. It made the fish a lot tastier than eating it plain as he had for years. He took his time swimming and playing with the smaller fishes until he found the one he wanted.

A large fish lied on the grass as Goku dressed. Goku never wore a watch but he could tell the time of day from the direction of the sun. Over an hour had passed since he left home Goku realized. He meant to grab his fish and head home but something in the sky got his attention.

A full moon. It's been years since he's seen one and it was always at night. He never saw one in the daylight before except once. He think. He could've sworn at the 21st Martial Arts Tournament he saw a full moon. It was around sunset and he was fighting Jackie Chun. At least he thought he did. Part of that fight was a blur. He was so exhausted from the fight he passed out in the middle of it, and when he woke up, the tournament grounds were in ruins. It was like a wild party took place. No one told him what happened and Krillin didn't make any sense with his accusations.

Goku quickly looked away. Grandpa told him to not look at the full moon because a monster always came out. That monster killed Grandpa and destroyed his home. Goku didn't want that monster to come out now. Oh, he was strong enough to kill it but what if the monster came out when he wasn't around and ChiChi was alone?

ChiChi.

He needed to hurry back. ChiChi will be mad if he didn't return home soon.

Going home, Goku thought the fish wasn't enough. He needed more. Weird but he felt he _needed_ another kill. It was strange. Goku hunted animals to eat. He never did it for sport but now he wanted to. So, he entered the territories of the forest that were homes for the wilder animals. As he told ChiChi, the animals kept to themselves unless they were hunting for food. Goku decided he would be prey to lure them out. He found a tiger in pursuit of a wild boar. He smirked. Two easy kills. Goku dropped his fish and killed the wild boar with a clean hit. The tiger stumbled back at the sudden intrusion of his dinner. Goku picked up the wild boar, taunting he captured his meal. The tiger snarled, deciding Goku will be his meal. Goku grinned as the tiger pounced on him. The tiger will be _his_ meal.

Over two hours later, Goku returned home with a wild boar under one arm, a tiger tossed over his shoulders and a fish in his other hand. He noticed ChiChi had her cleaning station (a custom made kitchen cart with drawers filled with cutting tools for large and wild animals) already rolled outside. He also noticed ChiChi had the firewood and rotisserie set up for the fish. Normally, ChiChi left Goku to do that. Her doing it meant she got tired of waiting for him, which meant she was upset.

Might as well get it over with, he decided. "I'm back!"

Less than a minute after his announcement, ChiChi opened the door. She was already annoyed but when she saw him, her annoyance turned to full blown anger. "Goku!" Yep, she was angry. "What is this?! I told you to get _one_ fish!"

"I did." He held the fish up for ChiChi's inspection.

"That's not all you got!" She pointed to his other kills. "A tiger and a wild boar?!"

"I was hungry," Goku said casually. "And with these extra kill, I won't have to hunt for a couple days. I'll be home." He hoped the last part would please her but it didn't. It angered her even more and he found that oddly appealing.

"No wonder you're so late." Of all the animals for Goku to bring home, why a tiger? It wasn't an easy animal to cut up. It was almost as bad as cutting up a bear. "It's gonna take hours to cut up all this meat and it's so late in the day, too."

Goku placed the animals on the ground. He rest his hands on ChiChi's shoulders. "Have you prepared your seasoning for the fish?" ChiChi nodded. "I'll season the fish."

ChiChi brushed off the idea. "Goku, you don't know how to season a fish properly."

"I'll season the fish," he repeated. "And while it's grilling I'll cut up the tiger and you can cut up the wild boar."

ChiChi was speechless. Goku was offering to help? She placed a hand on his forehead. No fever. "Are you all right?"

Goku laughed. "Ah, come on, ChiChi. I can't cook but I know how to cut meat."

His gesture was sweet but ChiChi couldn't let him do that. "I've finished cooking dinner. If you spend time with the fish and tiger, your food will get cold. I've eaten. Go eat. I'll take care of the fish and tiger."

Goku didn't listen. His mind was made up. "Keep my food warm."

Goku entered his home. He came out a moment later carrying the bowl of seasoning. He grabbed the fish and walked towards the firewood setup. ChiChi stared mystified as Goku placed the fish on the rotisserie and rubbed season on it (not as good as her) before setting the firewood ablaze. He rummage a drawer of the cleaning station for a large hook and a pair of gloves. He didn't need the gloves but knew ChiChi would get on him about it. He picked up the tiger, clamp the hook on its head and hung the tiger from the tree of their front yard. Grabbing a knife and the outdoor trashcan used when they gut wild animals, Goku returned to the tiger to start the gutting and skin removal process.

What had come over her husband?

Goku knew how to skin and cut a tiger. He could do it without tools but ChiChi needed them. He helped her the first time he brought a tiger home, but after that one time, he left the work to her. Why was he volunteering now?

ChiChi kept dinner warm as Goku wanted all the while watching him work at near lighting speed breaking down the tiger. When Goku finished, he ate the dinner she cooked while ChiChi wrapped the tiger meat and stored it in the chest freezer purchased solely for the wild animals Goku brought home.

While ChiChi worked on the wild boar, Goku sat on the grass eating his fish. With the setting sun, the full moon rose higher in the sky. A flip of the outside lights allowed ChiChi to continue working. Finished with his fish, Goku remained outside to keep ChiChi company. Dinner left him full but not physically sated. That will be ChiChi's job later.

As he waited, Goku found himself strangely drawn to the full moon again. Grandpa warned him to not look at it but right now, he didn't care what Grandpa told him. It was so bright and mesmerizing. Why would Grandpa forbid him from seeing something so pretty?

Goku hissed. His body suddenly felt pricked with hundreds of tiny needles at once.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

Why was his heart pounding so fast? What was this alien rush of energy filling his body?

 _What is this?_

All his senses felt stronger and sharper. It was consuming. He tasted this feeling earlier after he caught that fish. Then, it was a drop. Now a bucket of it dropped on him, pouring in his skin and consuming his mind and body. He couldn't explain it but somehow he felt this energy was connected to the full moon.

His eyes lingered on the white marble in the sky. This had to be the most he saw of the full moon in his lifetime. When he traveled the world after the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, there wasn't a full moon for him to look at. He was told Jackie Chun blew up the full moon. He never learned why. When he lived on Kami's Temple, Mr. Popo told him Kami wanted to use the dragonballs to bring back the moon but Kami needed to permanently remove his tail to do so. Goku complied with Kami but looking back on it now, he felt deceived.

 _Goku laid on the mat exhausted. It was another grueling session with Mr. Popo. Even growing a few inches, Goku wasn't able to defeat him. The only highlight from this beat down Goku knew he was closing in on Mr. Popo._

" _That's enough for today. I'll start dinner." Mr. Popo turned to leave but paused when Kami entered. "Kami."_

 _It was rare Goku saw the Guardian of Earth. He sat up, noticing Kami approaching with the seven dragonballs. They all floated around him as he walked._

" _Are you gonna make another wish?" Two years ago Kami used the dragonballs to revive everyone killed by King Piccolo and his minions. As far as Goku knew, Earth was at peace and there wasn't a need to use them._

" _Yes, Goku. I want to wish back the moon."_

" _Ohh…." When was the last time he saw the moon? "It's been a gone a while, hasn't it? Last time I saw it….."_

" _It was at the 21 World Martial Arts Tournament," Kami answered. "It was sunset."_

" _It was?" Goku laughed nervously. He always felt embarrassed when others remembered things about him he didn't. "I don't remember. I guess I was too busy fighting Jackie Chun to notice."_

" _Before I wish back the moon, Goku, I need to permanently remove your tail."_

" _My tail?" Goku touched his brown, furry appendage. "Why?"_

" _Goku," Kami was grim, "your tail causes problems with the full moon."_

" _Like what?"_

 _Kami appeared exasperated but Goku wasn't giving up his tail without a reason. "You're a special person, Goku. Maybe one day you'll see how much but that tail has a nasty reaction to the full moon and needs to be removed."_

" _I like having my tail," Goku argued. "Why does the full moon not like it?"_

" _Goku," Kami spoke calmly, "I wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't for your own good. Do you want your tail so much, you'll allow it to cause trouble to the people of Earth?"_

" _What does my tail have to do with the people of Earth?" Goku questioned. "It's not bothering them."_

" _It is. You don't know it. You have the tendency to not notice things around you that others see. You don't notice being nude in public is wrong. It took you a while to realize rubbing people's crotch is not the best way to determine if they are male or female. Shall I go on?"_

 _When he put it that way, Kami had a point. His friends yelled at him when he was nude in public. Bulma would smack him for touching a girl on her privates. He loved his tail and wanted to keep it, but he was aware how people reacted to it. Everyone he's encountered thought it was odd he had a tail. Perhaps, this is what Kami meant. Maybe he never noticed the problems his tail caused._

" _Well, if it's that much of a problem, I guess you gotta remove it."_

" _I'd like to do it now," Kami said. "Lie on your stomach."_

" _Oh…." There was a slight reluctance in his voice. Did Kami have to do it now? Oh, well. He gave his consent. Goku rolled on his stomach and lowered his pants enough to flash his butt at Kami._

" _I will make this as painless as possible but it will hurt." Kami pointed at Goku's tail. A small spark of energy left his finger and surrounded Goku's tail before falling off. It was a mild sting and not the sharp pain he felt when Grandpa pulled it off at Baba's Palace. Goku thought it was over but another longer burst of energy struck his tail stub. This feeling made him think his insides were on fire._

 _When Kami pulled away, Goku touched his burning backside. It stung so badly! Goku tried to pull himself up but to his shock, he couldn't. He was paralyzed from the waist down. Feeling betrayed, he snarled at Kami. "What the hell did you do to me?! I can't move!"_

" _I permanently removed your tail. I had to burn some nerves to prevent any regrowth. You won't be able to move for a while."_

" _A while?!" Goku growled. "How long?!"_

 _Kami turned on his heels. The dragonballs floated around him as he walked away. "Probably a day. Thank you, Goku."_

Now looking back on it, Goku wondered if Kami told him the truth. At the time, Goku trusted him. Kami wasn't King Piccolo so he didn't believe he was deceived. Now, he wasn't so sure.

"Goku?" Goku turned to the sound of ChiChi's voice. She looked worried. "What's wrong? You look upset."

 _She_ he could trust. ChiChi was always honest with him; even in things that bothered him. ChiChi had a way of making him understand things. Maybe if he told her, she could explain why Kami did what he did. "Kami permanently removed my tail. He said he couldn't wish the moon back if I still have it. He said it would cause a lot problems with the moon."

"I remember your tail." ChiChi pulled a sheet of plastic wrap and proceeded to tightly wrap the meat in it. "But how is it a problem with the moon? You lived many years with your tail and nothing has happened to Earth."

Goku smiled. He knew ChiChi would understand. "I thought that, too, but Kami insisted it. He said it was a problem and I should get rid of it. I let him but I don't think he was honest about it."

ChiChi put the meat aside and worked on the next slab. "Well, maybe he only said that so he can cut your tail. Maybe he did it to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Adults don't have tails," ChiChi added the wrapped meat to the growing pile and started over again. "Kids don't either. If you walk around with a tail, it will bring unneeded attention. People may think something is wrong with you. Maybe Kami was protecting you from scrutiny."

She had a point. Everyone, even his own friends, questioned why he had a tail. Maybe Kami was looking out for him. "Why didn't he say that, ChiChi?"

ChiChi wiped a brow. She finished wrapping the boar meat. She grabbed most of the meat and put it in Goku's arms. She took the rest and entered their home. Goku followed ChiChi into the kitchen. "Maybe he thought you will figure it out on your own." ChiChi opened the chest freezer. She rearranged some of the tiger meat so she could place the boar she held inside. She grabbed a couple in Goku's arms and placed them in the freezer. "I wouldn't mind seeing you with a tail as an adult."

Her confession surprised him. "You would?"

"I think you would've looked cute." She winked at him. "I would've pulled it again, too."

Goku smirked. He knew she would've. "You wouldn't have weakened me this time. I trained so it didn't hurt when anyone pulled my tail."

ChiChi flashed him a sly grin as she patted his tail stub over his clothes. She saw the visible reaction on his face. "You haven't trained _that_." ChiChi took the remainder of the meat and placed it in the freezer. She shuffled the tiger and wild boar meat around until all were packed inside. She sighed, "Goku, next time listen to me when I tell you how much meat to bring back." The meat was put away but there was still a lot to do. Dinner dishes filled the sink and littered the table. Her floor was dirty, too with her and Goku trampling back and forth in the kitchen from outside. She sighed, "Perfect."

ChiChi grabbed a soapy, wet sponge, a drying cloth and left the house. Goku followed her outside. He leaned against the doorframe to watch ChiChi rinse off the kitchen cart with a water hose before scrubbing it down with her soapy sponge.

ChiChi, noticing Goku outside with her, said, "Goku, since you're out here, go ahead and dump the tiger and boar remains. I don't want that can lingering out here all night. I also want to go to the market tomorrow. We can sell the tiger skin to Mr. Kozak again."

ChiChi's words were garbled to Goku for his eyes lingered on her. ChiChi said they will be intimate after dinner. Dinner was over but ChiChi was cleaning up. He should let her work but a look at the moon told him he waited enough.

Goku approached ChiChi who was rinsing soap off her cart. He hugged her from behind and dropped kisses along her neck.

ChiChi squirmed out of Goku's hold. "No, Goku. I'm covered in animal guts and blood."

"So am I," he whispered as he took hold of her again. "You smell divine." He licked her neck. "Taste divine."

ChiChi pushed him away. "Not now. I got work to do and so do you." She pointed to the can again. "Get rid of those remains."

His emotions were all over the map. Her rejection annoyed him but it also stirred him. He felt challenged by it. She resist now but he'll have his way with her. At the moment, ChiChi was still cleaning up. She was too focused on her work to give him the proper attention he deserved. He wouldn't like it if his training was interrupted. That alone kept him from grabbing ChiChi and carrying her in the house. He'll let her have her way for now. He stepped back and leaned against the door waiting for her.

ChiChi noticed this as she dried the cart. "Goku, I really wish you would dump those remains now. I don't want that can lingering outside all night. Last time you did that, there were small animals crowding that can the next morning."

"I'll do it after you're finished out here."

ChiChi was confused. "Why?"

Goku stared at ChiChi as if she grew two heads. "It's dark out here and you're my wife. I'm not leaving you out here to work by yourself."

ChiChi raised her eyebrows at him. "Really? You've done it before."

He was grimly aware of that. ChiChi wanted to try out a grill her Dad gifted them. A heavy storm approached during dinner forcing Goku and ChiChi inside. It wasn't until nightfall when the skies cleared for ChiChi to clean up. Goku took a bath and went to sleep. Looking back, he didn't understand why he did that. "I was an idiot."

She'll have to take his temperature. He had to be burning a fever. She picked up the dirty cutting tools. "I'm finished out here. Before you dump that can, you can push the cleaning station back in the pantry." Goku did so, following ChiChi back in the house as she carried the cleaning tools used to cut up the tiger and boar. She placed those on the table.

Goku stepped out of the pantry. He went to ChiChi's side. "Anything else you want me to do before I go?"

Okay. That was it! She had enough of Goku's strange behavior. ChiChi placed a hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

He removed her hand. "Why do you think that?"

"You're acting different tonight."

"I feel fine."

ChiChi didn't think so. "Maybe the fresh air outside will have you acting like yourself again." She shooed him away. "Go. I got a lot of work to do."

Goku relented and left. He grabbed the can and ventured deep in the forest. He always dump the remains in animal territories for them to eat. Goku took his time walking back. He stared at the full moon occasionally. He imagine ChiChi waiting on him. Maybe she wore one of those short night clothes like she did on their wedding night. Maybe she wasn't wearing anything at all. He would prefer that but knew ChiChi wasn't like that.

No matter how she dressed, Goku knew she will smell good. She always did, but as nice as her everyday scent was, it wasn't as pleasant as ChiChi's other scent. He licked his lips. He _love_ ChiChi's intimate scent. Just thinking about ChiChi intimately, rocked his body. She was strong rejecting him but he knew he will not tolerate that rejection when he got back. He was filled with an unknown needed to dominate her. Not in a violent way he reasoned. No, he wanted to bury his head between her legs and taste her to his heart's content. He wanted her with her legs open to him as he moved in and out of her, he wanted to hear her moan, say his name on her lips.

He rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he _was_ running a fever. His body felt hotter than usual. He had an intense desire to be intimate with ChiChi. He felt it before but never this strong.

When he returned home, he removed his shoes at the door. He entered the kitchen. The dishes were washed and put away, the floor was mopped clean and ChiChi was at the kitchen counter seasoning meat.

What the hell? Why wasn't ChiChi in bed waiting for him?

"I'm back," Goku announced.

"Welcome back." ChiChi had her back to him. "You took your time. You didn't run into any wild animals, did you?"

"No," he stepped in the kitchen. "I took my time because I thought you'd be finished when I got back. I thought you would be in bed."

ChiChi didn't noticed the rising annoyance in Goku's voice as she explained, "I wanted to prepare the boar meat for tomorrow's dinner. I figured I'll do it now so I won't have to tomorrow. You caught a big one. We might even have leftovers."

Goku didn't care about that. He was upset with her. ChiChi said she needed time to clean up. He gave her that but instead of being in bed waiting for him, she stayed in the kitchen to prepare tomorrow's dinner? That could've waited until tomorrow! He wanted her now and felt ChiChi was doing tonight, what she had been doing the past two weeks, finding ways to not be intimate with him. "I want you to come to bed with me."

Again, ChiChi didn't detect the change in his voice. "I will when I'm done. Go take a shower and go to bed."

Goku narrowed his eyes as he approached her. He had enough of this. "I don't think you heard me. I _want_ you to come to bed. _Now._ "

ChiChi turned, aware of his tone and the annoyance on Goku's face. Was he getting angry with her for something that was _his_ fault? "Well, I _would_ be in bed now if _you_ hadn't caught all this meat! I told you to get one fish for dinner. You came back with a fish, a tiger and a wild boar. I appreciate you cutting up the tiger meat but I'm still doing most of the work! I'm the one who has to clean everything up! I'm the one who's going to cook this meat so if I want to spend a little more time tonight getting a head start on tomorrow's dinner, I will! Don't get upset with me I'm not in bed with you! Blame yourself!" She turned her back on him and continued her work. She stopped and sighed, regretting yelling at Goku. Her quick temper. It was definitely a problem. Speaking calmer, she told him, "I'll come to bed as soon as I finish."

ChiChi felt a pair of hands on her waist. Her body whipped around to face Goku. "Goku, I said-" she was silenced with his lips against hers. Her wide eyes, slowly closed. Her mouth easily open under his demanding tongue. This was like the kiss in Gohan's home except it was even more intense and when Goku kissed her like this, he often forgot how stronger his lungs are compared to hers. It left her pounding a fist against his chest as a signal she needed to breathe.

Goku pulled away, grinning and feeling very satisfied with himself at how breathless his kisses left her. "Your anger boils my blood. I love it."

"Huh?"

Goku turned ChiChi around to the meat. He slapped her rear. "Finish your work. I'll be waiting."

ChiChi touched her rear, watching Goku walk away. He's never done that before. "Goku?" ChiChi called. He turned around. "What's wrong?"

He stood in the doorway. Wrong? Nothing was wrong with him. He was a man who wanted his wife. "What's wrong with _you_?" he turned the question back on her.

"It's not me. It's _you_ ," she accused him. Even now, there was something visibly different about him. "You're looking at me like you wanna eat me."

"I do," he said honestly as he returned to her. ChiChi leaned against the counter while Goku loomed over her leaving a razor edge space between them. His hot breath fanned her face as he told her, "I want to bury my head between your legs and lick you till I'm full of your sweet taste."

ChiChi's eyes widen. Lick her until…? Heat rushed to her face. "Goku, don't talk like that."

"Why?" He buried his face in her neck. He gently nipped her skin. A hand moved up to squeeze a breast. "Don't you like it?"

Well, she did but it wasn't appropriate. At least, she thought it wasn't. "I'm dirty."

He inhaled. "I'll lick any dirt off you. I like tasting you."

"I…..I…." He rubbed his lower body against her. "I really have to finish….."

He suckled her neck. "I don't think you want me to leave."

With him talking in that low voice, subtly rubbing against her while groping her, of course not! As pleasurable he made her feel now, she still knew something wasn't right. She had to fight her growing desires and focus on her husband's behavior. It was troubling.

Goku felt ChiChi quiver against his touches. It wasn't the good kind. His eyebrows went up as he studied her wide eye face. "You're shivering. Do I scare you?"

"No," she quickly said. His hard stare had her confessing. "You're making me a little nervous. You've never been this way before."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"A little since I don't know what to expect."

Her words caused his lips to turn upward. "So you fear the unknown with me? Have I ever hurt you?"

"Not intentionally."

Those words were like a dagger to his chest. He knew when he unintentionally hurt her. That fight. It had more repercussions than he realized. A gentle hand cup one side of her face. "I will never intentionally hurt you. Do you know why?" ChiChi shook her head. "Because you're _my_ wife. You're mine. I don't intentionally hurt what's mine."

Her heart thumped wildly against her chest. What was coming over Goku that he talked like this?

"I hurt you a couple weeks ago when I didn't come home. I hurt you threatening to end our marriage. I know it still bothers you. Let me make it up to you. Let me show you how sorry I am and how badly I want to erase these negative feelings you have towards me."

The way he looked at her; so imploring. It was similar to his behavior hours ago. Similar, but not exact. She knew Goku wassorry about the pain he caused and wanted to atone for that. He had been trying for two weeks and she resisted. To her, his actions tonight were finally clear. They were a result of Goku trying to make up to her. She relaxed finally understanding her complicated husband. "All right, Goku."

Her consent bolstered his confidence. "How about after you finish, we soak in the cauldron." If she had any doubts about his idea, he thought he would convince her with, "I remember you saying it will be romantic if we soak in it under the moonlight. There's a full moon tonight."

A smile broke on her pretty face. "You remember me saying that?" At his nod, her smile. "Okay."

"Good. I'll set up everything."

ChiChi stared as Goku nearly sprinted outside. He _was_ acting strange but it was a good kind of strange. He was doing more, helping her with preparing their food, getting the cauldron set up outside for them. There was also the way he made it clear he wanted her sexually. He was never so forward with his words! Thinking of it, still made her face hot.

Her own body buzzed with anticipation on what they will do later. It had her rushing to finish up prepping tomorrow's dinner.

When ChiChi finished, she checked on Goku. He was filling the cauldron with water. While he did that, ChiChi decided she will take a quick shower before soaking in the cauldron. She felt so dirty after cutting up so much meat. ChiChi pinned up her long hair in a bun before stepping in the hot shower. She lathered her sponge and vigorously scrubbed her skin.

This was the image that welcomed Goku. He entered the kitchen, ready to tell ChiChi the water was ready. When he didn't see her, he followed her Ki to their bathroom where he was walked upon a very beautiful sight. Smirking, he removed his clothes and stepped in the shower.

ChiChi didn't hear the bathroom door open but she did hear the sound of the shower door opening. ChiChi turned ready to strike but a strong hand caught her wrists. The strong hand belonged to her smirking husband. "Goku, don't sneak up on me like that." She turned her back on him and continued rubbing the sponge over her body. "Why are you in here?"

Goku chuckled. Why? "I came looking for you. The water is ready. Why are you in here?"

"Oh. Well, I wanted to get some dirt off me before I soak in the cauldron."

"Maybe I should do the same." He stepped under the shower water getting himself wet. He took ChiChi's soapy sponge and scrubbed himself down.

"Goku, that was my sponge. What will I use now?"

Goku grinned in response as he dropped the sponge on the shower flower. "My hands."

"What?" she gasped as Goku suddenly turned her around and pulled her under the water. "Goku…" her breath hitch as one soapy hand squeezed a breast and the other slipped between her legs. "Goku….this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"It's what I had." He moved his lips along her neck. "Relax," Goku whispered against her. He continued to knead her breasts and stroke between her legs. He touched her before but never like this. It was so bold and arousing. Water sluiced down their bodies as ChiChi's eyes closed and she gave in to the emotions Goku stirred in her. With his mouth sucking her neck, one hand taking turns kneading and pinching her breasts and the other stroking the sensitive area between her legs, it didn't take long for her orgasm to hit.

She felt Goku pull her from the direct spray of the water. Her back pressed against the cool, wet tiles as she recovered. "Why did you do that?"

"Why not?" He licked his fingers. She tasted wonderful. He decided he needed more before they soak in the cauldron.

ChiChi watch Goku kneel before her. Wait. He couldn't be thinking…. "No, Goku. We take showers here. We don't…..oooohhhh." He placed his mouth on her while his tongue licked her outer mound. ChiChi squirmed under his probing tongue. Her fingers ran through his wet hair, and with a gentle tug, ChiChi pushed Goku in deeper. She should've known someone who ate so much would be so good at his.

He was evil. Her husband was evil. He had to be doing this to her. The way he used his tongue on her with slow then quick licks and circling against her hardened nub reducing her to begging. A few licks and she was close but then Goku pulled away, moving that wicked tongue of his in her inner cavern. When her eyes met his, he looked wicked as if he was enjoying taunting her, bringing her close only to pull back. His torture reduced her to begging he stop but he didn't. He took joy in tormenting her.

Both hands gripped his hair and pushed him against her hip. A few moans and yeses rolled from her lips as she grind against his wicked face. His tongue probe deeper forcing a blessed release from her. Goku held her thighs to steady her as the aftershocks of her orgasm rolled from her body.

ChiChi steadied herself against the smooth wall. The bun in her hair had loosen. Her chest heave with erratic, labored breathing, her eyes half lidded with desire as Goku rose to his feet. Wrapping an arm around his neck, she yanked him to her and kissed him. She enjoyed the taste of his mouth as her tongue dominated his. Goku placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against. Another moan sounded from her as she felt his hardness pressed against her wet body. She broke the kiss and her desirous eyes met Goku's. She knew what he wanted.

ChiChi started to move down but Goku stopped her. She gazed at him puzzled. Didn't he want this? She gasped feeling Goku lift her and press her firmly against the wall. Spreading her legs, he easily slid into her wet channel. ChiChi wrapped her legs around Goku's waist as he pushed deep inside her.

This is wrong she tried to tell herself. Couples shower in the shower. They don't have sex in the shower but with each movement in and out of her, with each smack of his hardness against her soft cushion, the less wrong it was and the more right it felt.

"How does it feel?" Goku grinned at her as he pummeled deeper, causing ChiChi's voice to get higher with each thrust. "Have you been missing this as much as me?"

"Yes," ChiChi whimpered. "More…." She begged. "I need more."

The look he gave her was downright evil! But he gave her what she wanted. Pressed between the tile wall and the rock-hard body of her husband, ChiChi felt no pretense of gentleness with his thrusts. Her fingernails rake across his back, welcoming his forcefulness, loving him pushing her over the edge again.

Spent, she watch Goku tilt his head back and roar his release. It was scary the first few times she saw his pupils disappear and watch him roar. Now it was a huge turn on watching how he came and feeling him spurt his seed inside her flesh.

"I think…" she rest her head against his shoulder, panting. The bun in her hair fell apart at last, leaving her wet, silky hair to cling to her body. "I think we need another shower." She exhaled heavily. "A real one this time."

Goku pulled her back under the showerhead. They let the water cleanse them. When they finished, Goku turned off the water and carried ChiChi out of the shower. Goku grabbed a couple of big towels at ChiChi's request and left the room. He carried her outside, walking on the runner rug ChiChi purchased after he brought home the cauldron. ChiChi dipped her hand in the large, hot pot of water. When ChiChi told him it was ready, he lowered ChiChi in the cauldron.

"Ahhhh," she moaned. "This water is so perfect!" She felt Goku climb in behind her.

"It can be a little hotter but it's fine." Sitting in the cauldron, he gently pulled ChiChi to sit with him. He was pleased ChiChi got the message and nestled against him.

"Oh, you always think the water should be hotter. You love boiling your skin." ChiChi kissed his cheek. "Thank you for this. This is just what I needed after all that work earlier." She blushed. "And our fun in the shower." She giggled. "I still can't believe we did that."

It wasn't over Goku decided. He had other plans. His hand touched the back of ChiChi's neck. He pulled her forward to bring her lips to his. His hand moved to cup her face, deepening the kiss. Before ChiChi could signal she needed air, Goku moved his lips to her neck. She caressed his hair, murmuring his name as Goku nip and lick her.

"You smell so good," Goku murmured, his teeth grazing her skin. "I just wanna eat you." One hand grabbed a breast. As he squeezed the breast, his mouth suckled her nipple.

ChiChi's head fell back under Goku's ministrations. She felt his other hand slide in the water between her legs again. Goku was intense tonight! Being intimate in the shower and now he wanted to fool around in the cauldron. This couldn't be the result of her holding off for two weeks. He wasn't this bad after her period was over. There had to be something else going she told herself. As he switched to the other breast, ChiChi became less focused on that and on the feelings Goku stirred in her again.

Goku moved up to grasps ChiChi's ear between his teeth. She shuddered feeling his tongue licking the sensitive skin. The more intimate they became, the more they learned about each other; what touch made them sensitive and weak to each other's ministrations. One of ChiChi's spots was Goku nibbling her ear while stroking between her legs. That combination always sent her over the edge fast. However, ChiChi had other plans now. She wanted to return what Goku was giving her. A trembling hand slid down his back. She struggled to hold on while reaching one of Goku's weak points. The tail stub.

Gentle fingers caressing the spot had Goku ceased his playful attack on ChiChi. He hissed as his whole body stiffened at the touch. His head snapped back and his eyes caught a full view of the full moon. Again tonight, he felt a mesmerizing pull of the white globe. That with ChiChi's caresses had his body strumming with excitement.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. He smirked as he whipped her around so her backside pressed against him. "I need you again," he whispered against her ear.

He lift her hands and forced them to grip the edge of the cauldron. ChiChi felt him open her legs and rubbed his hardness against her backside. They've been in this position but never in the cauldron. She could spread her legs but not as wide as she prefer. "Goku, maybe we shouldn't….ahhh," she moaned feeling Goku slip inside her.

"It's snug," he groaned. "But we can do it."

"AH!" she cried out as Goku thrust her. She tightened her grip on the cauldron as Goku fondled her breasts while he thrust into her

Goku couldn't help himself. Outside under the full moon, he felt even more brazen. He started off slow, thrusting in ChiChi, testing her reaction. The full moon possessed him and ChiChi, with her compelling scent, hypnotized him. Goku thrust harder, hammering in ChiChi from behind. He could feel ChiChi tightened her hold on the cauldron. She was squeezing him tightly, too. She bit her lip trying to subdue her screams. Goku had other ideas.

"Don't be quiet," he told her. "I wanna hear you scream." He pushed harder and ChiChi cried out. "Scream," he commanded. ChiChi gave into his demand. The action thrilled him and he rewarded her with more thrusts. Water sloshed around and outside the cauldron.

ChiChi's shuddering release spurn Goku to let go. He sank his teeth in her shoulder, burying his roar while filling her womb with his seed.

The only sounds heard in the night were the heavy panting of a husband and his wife. While Goku had more energy than his wife, it was ChiChi who spoke first.

"When did you become a biter?"

Goku, for his part, licked the bitten skin. "Felt like it. You're not bleeding."

"Good for you," she joked. "Otherwise, you'd be a dead man."

"Are you tired?" Goku settled back in the hot water with ChiChi next to him.

"No," ChiChi rest her head on his shoulder. "I just need to catch my breath."

"That's all?" He felt her lowered Ki. She _was_ tired and knowing he causing it, left him feeling smug. "I thought I was wearing you out. I got you to come four times already."

ChiChi lightly slapped his chest. "That's not enough to wear me out."

Probably not. Right now she needed to recover. Once they exit the cauldron, she should be ready again. "I'm glad I picked a strong wife."

" _You_ picked?" She smirked at him. " _I_ chose you."

"Yeah," his hand slid between her legs, giving her a familiar pat, "But I started it."

ChiChi giggled. "You did. I'm glad you touched me there when we met. I know it didn't mean the same to you as me but I'm glad you did it. I wouldn't be your wife if you didn't."

"You would be someone else's wife, wouldn't you?" He didn't mean to sound harsh but the thought of ChiChi as someone else's wife irritated him. It annoyed him even more as he thought of who would've been ChiChi's husband. "You would've been Kaifun's wife."

"Maybe." She said it casually but it angered Goku. "It could've been some other suitor. I had plenty."

"They haven't been as persistent as Kaifun. We're married. Why hasn't he accepted that?"

The anger over Goku's normally happy face was surprising to ChiChi. He couldn't be jealous, could he? ChiChi didn't give Goku any reason for him to feel jealous. "He really bothers you, doesn't he?"

That was another thing that bothered Goku about Kaifun. Goku always considered himself easy going and able to get along with anyone. He didn't have any hate towards anyone or anything except the Full Moon Monster and King Piccolo. Kaifun hadn't killed anyone but it really got under his skin how Kaifun wanted ChiChi. "I don't like he was in our house alone with you after our fight. I don't like he still wants you as his wife."

ChiChi imagined if Goku knew what Kaifun said, Goku would fly off and pummel Kaifun. It would be what he deserved but ChiChi knew Goku would feel guilty about it later. "You know nothing happened between me and Kaifun."

"I know but I don't want him alone with you." He gripped her shoulders. "Promise me Kaifun will never be alone with you."

Goku never made any demands. If it bothers him this much, what could she do other than obey his simple request? "I promise to not intentionally be alone with Kaifun. If he shows up to our home, I will send him away. If I have to be in the same room with him, I'll make sure you or another person is there, too."

He had ChiChi's word. That was good enough for him.

He was assured of her promise but ChiChi wanted to assure Goku he had nothing to worry about. "Kaifun is harmless. He may want me but I don't want him. He's not husband material for me and whenever he made his intentions known I always shut him down. He knows it's you I always wanted. Someday he'll understand."

"You're _my_ wife. Kaifun needs to get his own wife instead of waiting for us to get a divorce."

"That's right, Goku. I'm your wife." ChiChi wrapped her arms around his neck, "And I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to worry about Kaifun. He may want me as his wife and he may foolishly wait for something that will never happen between us but he will never have me. I'm yours. Always and forever."

"You're mine?" His arms wrapped around hers. He wanted her promise again. "Always and forever?"

ChiChi answered with a kiss. "That's right." The smile returned to Goku's face and it pleased ChiChi to her heart's content. This is how she wanted to see her husband. Happy.

After an hour of soaking, talking and kissing, Goku and ChiChi got out of the cauldron. ChiChi wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel. "That was fun. Although I was a little concern."

"Concern?" Goku questioned as he put out the fire under the cauldron.

"I wasn't sure the cauldron would hold up. We were rocking it pretty hard." ChiChi giggled. "Even some of the water splashed out." ChiChi playfully slapped his chest for the sudden grin. "Don't look so smug."

Goku giggled. "I can't help it." ChiChi blotted his towel over his hair, rubbed it against his chest before wrapping it securely around his waist. "You're gonna spoil me pampering me like this."

"You spoil me by being with me," ChiChi returned the compliment.

Holding hands, they walked back to the house. Once inside their home, ChiChi said, "If making up for fights turns out like this, we should fight more often."

Goku gazed at ChiChi. With her long hair, her pink cheeks, the serene peace on her face, ChiChi was downright beautiful in his eyes. How did he hurt this compelling woman? "I won't hurt you again."

ChiChi wished she could believe her husband but she knew that wasn't true. She turned to him and linked both his hands in hers. "We have a long life ahead of us, Goku. One thing Dad told me about marriage is that we will hurt each other. We won't mean to but it'll happen. What we can do is love, forgive and work through the hurt we will cause."

"Then I'll do that," Goku promised. "I promise you, ChiChi."

ChiChi went into his arms. Her head rest against his chest. The strong beat of his heart was soothing as were his arms that suddenly wrapped around her. "That's all I need."

* * *

When Goku woke up the next morning, he knew it was late. It was late because the sun was up and judging how the light shined in the room, the sun was up for a few hours.

Why did ChiChi let him sleep so late? She always woke him up if she thought he was sleeping too late. Something caught his peripheral. He turned his head and saw ChiChi sleeping in bed. Why was she still sleeping? ChiChi was always up at this time making breakfast. ChiChi was naked, too. When she slept nude that meant they were intimate.

Goku rubbed the back of his head. Last night was fuzzy. The last thing he clearly remembered was catching a fish. After that, there were glimpses of last night. He remembered ChiChi yelling at him for bringing home three animals. Three? He was only gonna hunt a fish. Why did he kill a tiger and wild boar, too? Still thinking he remembered showering with ChiChi and….that wasn't showering at that moment. They soak in the cauldron but it was foggy again. The next faint memory occurred in the kitchen…

ChiChi never allowed sex in the kitchen and she did _that_ to him?!

Goku turned to ChiChi again. She was drenched in her and his scent. There was plenty of physical evidence of their intimacy, too. ChiChi's skin had pink bite marks on her shoulders, lower back and her butt. Goku caressed the marks on her shoulder. Didn't look like she bled but did it hurt when he bit her? Why did he bite her?

Goku caressing the bite marks were enough to stir ChiChi awake. He removed his hand, unsure how ChiChi will react to him touching her. He couldn't remember how she reacted to him biting her. She could be very mad now.

ChiChi didn't look his way. Instead, she looked at the clock on the nightstand. "It's almost ten. Go…." She rolled over to face, "…ku." She relaxed. "How long have you been up?"

"Just woke up."

ChiChi sat up in bed. "You must be hungry. I never slept so late before." She smiled at him. "Then again, I never had a night like last night before."

"About that….." he said slowly. "What happened last night?"

" _You_ are what happened. You were insatiable." When Goku continued to look lost, ChiChi's smile faded. "What's the matter?"

If he told her he doesn't remember everything from last night, ChiChi would worry. He didn't want her to worry. Goku saw pink bite marks on ChiChi's breasts, stomach and thighs. He touched the mark over her left breast. Images flashed in his mind. They were in bed when this happened. He remembered sinking his teeth in ChiChi's flesh. He also remembered the hard whack he received for it. "Did it hurt?"

"When you bit my breasts, yes, but not the other areas." Her heart warmed at Goku pressing soft kisses at the bite marks on her breasts. Her sweet Goku. "I forgive you. Now let me go. I have to make us breakfast."

Goku released her. "Okay." He kept a smile on his face as he watched ChiChi enter the bathroom. Alone, the smile faded to a frown. He laid on his back, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling troubled.

What happened to him to be so aggressive with ChiChi? Why was he having trouble remembering last night? He didn't like this feeling of unawareness.

Last time he was unaware like this, he woke up to find his home in ruins and later on, the mangled remains of his grandpa. He heard the running water of the shower. What if….what if he woke up to find ChiChi like his grandpa.

No, he vowed. He won't let that happen.

* * *

Part Ten: The Announcement

AN: My version of Goku under the Full Moon influence is tame compared to how others write him and that's how I prefer it. For me, I think while Goku would be aggressive, he wouldn't be abusive. He'll want intimacy with his wife and while a little rougher he wouldn't be forceful. I also think without his tail, Goku wouldn't be immediately affected by the full moon. I think it will slowly affect him but the feelings could be expedited if he continues to stare at it. Also with the tail, kid Goku had no memory of turning into a monster and causing destruction. I think Goku without his tail would remember some but his memories will still be fuzzy.

Thanks for reading and the reviews.

Gosha: Thanks. Well, Kaifun is creeping on a Saiyan's territory. Goku, unaware of his heritage at this stage of life, is reacting to that Saiyan side in him. ChiChi is his and anyone trying to take her is asking for a world of hurt.

Robin: Kaifun is very lucky. Goku won't break the vase because he knows ChiChi likes it and it will get her upset with him and not Kaifun. It's similar to one spouse liking something bought for the house and the other spouse hates it but tolerates it because their spouse likes it. Yes, it's the barrel from the movies. I made it into a cauldron since only one adult can fit in that barrel from the movies.

Isha: Thanks. I'm bad at summaries. I think Goku properly made up to ChiChi.

Roku: Wait, isn't that canon? I thought it was. The aura was Goku's Kamehameha. If he can shoot it from his feet while fighting Piccolo, it can illuminate around his body to me.

Arcadia: LOL! Yes, Mrs Niver did. That witch! I hope you like the reveal of the map.

Foxsqueen: I'm gonna continue to pluck your head for HC ideas. LOL! I agree Goku spoke on a personal experience. He knows what he lost and he doesn't want Krillin going through the same thing. Oooh, ChiChi reading to Goku. You're giving me ideas. For me, Aki is the friend Goku needed but never had. It probably doesn't make sense now but I think it will in later chapters. I would love to see you punch Kaifun. That will be hilarious!


	10. Chapter 10

Life With You

Part Ten:

The Announcement

"Faster! Your strikes are good but you gotta move faster. Left! Right! Left! Right!" Goku dodged each punch and kick from ChiChi. She _was_ fast but not as swift as stronger opponents like Tien and Piccolo. It was a good warmup for him, but it was a good workout for ChiChi. ChiChi wanted to get stronger and faster. So, Goku suggest she wear weights. ChiChi didn't wear a heavy shirt like him but she did wear heavy boots weighing ten pounds each. It was a good starting point before she achieve the goal of wearing fifty pound boots like Goku.

It was funny. When Mr. Popo gave him the weighted shirt and boots to wear, he complained. He thought he had enough of that training under Master Roshi and his turtle shell. ChiChi accepted it without question.

ChiChi broke in the boots a week before they started this journey of retracing Grandpa's map. The first few days were difficult for ChiChi to walk, but seeing how smoothly ChiChi move during her sparring sessions with Goku, it was clear she was getting the hang of it and it made Goku proud. Working out with ChiChi this morning reminded Goku of himself when he fought Grandpa Gohan in this area many years ago. Then he was the student and Gohan was the teacher. Now the roles were reversed and Goku couldn't be prouder of his student.

ChiChi was up for every lesson. She didn't quit or complain, and as a result, her speed and strength gradually increased. Oh, she got frustrated when she felt Goku was being too soft on her but Goku couldn't help himself. He cared for ChiChi and didn't want to hurt her.

Goku could see ChiChi's improvement and her improvising as they sparred this morning. Instead of throwing another punch, ChiChi flipped and landed behind Goku, who barely got his leg up in time to block her strike. It was a good attack except when she landed. "Go back and do that again," Goku instructed. "You wobbled when you landed. It cost you a couple seconds when you threw your punch at me. If you landed correctly, you would've gotten me."

ChiChi lowered her stance. A smile rose on her pretty face. "Really? I almost hit you?"

"Yeah," Goku grinned. "You got me by surprise."

ChiChi's smile fell. "But if I do it again, it won't be a surprise. You'll be expecting me."

Goku placed his hand on her shoulders. "It's only practice, ChiChi. Right now, we're focusing on your speed. Once you get that up, you'll be landing blows on me in no time."

A half smile returned. "You're just saying that." She kissed him. "But I appreciate that." She stepped back, getting into position. "Okay. So I wobbled when I landed?"

"Yeah." He pointed. "Your left leg. You can't leave yourself open for any attack."

"Gotcha." ChiChi exhaled, taking in Goku's advice. She was ready to try this again.

"If you come down like that again," he gently warned. "I'll show you what an opponent will do."

ChiChi nodded. "All right. Ready?"

"Go!"

ChiChi charged again, throwing kicks and punches where Goku easily blocked or dodged. This is how their sparring matches always went with ChiChi on the attack and Goku defending himself. With her obvious improvement, Goku decided to mix things up by throwing a punch. It wasn't strong enough to hurt her but since he never did it before, Goku wanted to see how ChiChi responded. He expected ChiChi to dodge but she grabbed his arm and tossed him. Goku landed on his back and he only had a second to roll out of the way before ChiChi's booted foot came down on what would've been his chest.

Goku hopped back on his feet impressed with ChiChi. "No wobble."

"You're a good teacher," she winked before running to him to strike again.

Goku put his hand up, signaling ChiChi to stop. "One more lesson and we break for breakfast." He gestured to the cooking fish near their campsite. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"All right," ChiChi gave in with a chuckle. "I can never win against your stomach."

"I want you to jump in the air and hit me with a Kamehameha Wave." He saw apprehension on ChiChi's face. "We practiced this, ChiChi. You can do it. Hit me with everything you got."

ChiChi knew she could do it but it worried her what Goku wanted her to do. "What if I hurt you?"

Goku refrained from laughing in her face. That would set her off. "I'll be fine. This is good training for you and me. This tests how much stronger you've gotten and if I've slacked off a bit. I have to be on top of my game with Piccolo still out there."

What he said made sense. She knew she wouldn't hurt him. She saw how little affect her wave had on him at the tournament. Still, it was a powerful weapon and she didn't want to strike her husband with it but she'll do it because she trusted him and his skills as a martial artist.

When ChiChi jumped in the sky, Goku made an interesting observation. ChiChi's jump was higher than the last time she did this. How did her jump improve _that_ much in a week? As the Kamehameha Wave formed in ChiChi's hands, Goku noticed the rise of Ki. Ki always rose when creating the wave but ChiChi's Ki was really high! The wave was bigger, too. How did ChiChi improve so much in so little time?

When ChiChi fired her wave on him, Goku held his hands up, ready to catch it. It was his plan to catch and squeeze the power out of the wave like a deflating balloon. When it struck him, Goku was actually forced back. His feet sunk a foot into the ground before he got a good hold of the wave. Once he got a steady grip, Goku realized squeezing it was out of the question. Instead, Goku pushed the wave back, hurdling it in the air.

ChiChi saw his miscalculation once she landed. "Goku!"

Goku saw it as well. "Damn!" He launched himself in the air to reach the wave before it hit a family of pterodactyls. Goku intercepted in time and took a direct hit on his back. The wave wouldn't kill him but it was gonna hurt. He felt himself plummeting. His ears were ringing and his body was slow to react.

It was faint but he heard his name being called and his body suddenly wrapped in someone's arms. He opened his eyes to find ChiChi holding him, easing their descent as she gently landed.

"Goku, are you all right?" her worried voice was frantic as she touched his body to check for any open wounds.

His body ached but the ringing in his ears slowly cleared. He felt ChiChi lifting up his shirts to check his back. "I'm fine," he assured her. "When I jumped in front of the wave, I didn't protect myself." ChiChi wasn't listening as she checked his back for wounds. "Don't worry, ChiChi."

"I'm your wife. I'll always worry about you." She pulled his shirts back down. "No wounds. So, I guess you're all right."

"Told you." He pulled himself to his feet, albeit a little more slowly. He was still sore but it'll go away in a couple hours. There was something more important to talk about. "How did you do that, ChiChi?" At her blank stare, he explained, "How did you make your Kamehameha Wave so strong?"

How? The answer was easy. "My two great teachers. My father and my husband."

Goku rubbed the back of his head. Maybe but his teaching wouldn't have ChiChi improve _that_ much so quickly. She was grinning now. She will gloat over this for sure. Feeling playful, he swept her legs tripping her. ChiChi fell back but Goku was fast enough to catch her before her back hit the grass. His arm on her back, he gently laid her on the grass with his body covering hers.

ChiChi, to his relief, didn't get angry. She looked at him wryly. "I expect my opponent to knock me down if I leave myself open but I doubt he will be on me like this."

Goku winked at her. "Good thing I'm always your opponent."

ChiChi pushed her hips up to signal Goku off. He pressed down instead. Judging from his grin, she knew what Goku wanted to do. "Sometimes I think I should spar alone."

"Why?"

"Whenever we spar, we always end up like this." Her breath hitched feeling Goku nibble her neck. "You always want to fool around after my lesson."

As she said this, his hand reached the button of her shorts. As soon as the button became loose, a growl erupted between them. Goku released ChiChi and jumped back as if she was on fire. "What was that?"

ChiChi sat up equally confused. "I think that was my stomach."

Goku stared at ChiChi's stomach. It was always _his_ stomach that roars when it's hungry. Never ChiChi's. "Wow. You really _are_ hungry." He grabbed her hand and pulled ChiChi to her feet. Loving never came before food.

ChiChi leaned on him as they walked back to the campsite. "I think it was the wave that took my energy." Her mouth watered as she stared at the cooked fish. She hoped Goku felt like catching another fish because she was so hungry she could eat the entire thing by herself.

* * *

ChiChi must've been really hungry Goku thought later that afternoon. She ate half the fish. Normally, ChiChi would eat a small piece of fish and leave the rest to him. ChiChi was embarrassed she ate so much but Goku found it amusing. It reminded him of his childhood where Grandpa Gohan caught a big fish for them and Goku ended up eating almost the whole fish. 'How does a small body have a big stomach?' Grandpa Gohan would tell him. Now, Goku thought that with ChiChi.

Following Gohan's map with ChiChi had Goku feeling waves of nostalgia and longing for his grandpa. Each landmark they crossed brought back a fond memory. Goku running out of a cave of angry bears and receiving a whap on his fanny for disturbing the bears while they mated. Goku swinging from a tree with his tail with a family of monkeys while Gohan looked on amused. Goku and Gohan testing their balance as they cross an extend power pole over a waterfall. Goku laying against Gohan around a campfire, talking until he fell asleep. At night, when he was alone with his thoughts, the memories were heavy on his heart. There were times he actually thought about turning around and going home because the memories were too much but then he would look at ChiChi, see her smile, hear her laugh, her scream or feel her body pressed against his as she slept. Somehow, her presence eased the ache in his heart and her desire to see everything, drove him to continue.

Now, as they were reaching the last marking on the map: the area where Grandpa Gohan found him, Goku felt sadness. It wasn't the memory of knowing Grandpa Gohan died a few days after this trip. No. He was sad his trip with ChiChi was ending. They grew closer over these two weeks. It was such a role reversal, too. Since the start of their marriage, Goku followed ChiChi's lead. She knew what they needed in a house, how to bring income into the household, how to be intimate with each other. On this trip, ChiChi followed _his_ lead. He taught her how to catch a fish without fishing poles, how to deal with wild animals that crossed their paths and how to avoid them, which plants were safe to eat and which ones were poisonous. A few nights they sat around the campfire and talked. He would ask random questions and she would answer. She would tell stories of her and her father or he would share some of his adventures. One evening, they spent the entire night talking. Goku couldn't recall doing that with anyone. Not even his grandpa.

He wanted it to continue a little longer but knew they had to return home. He had to bring income in with the fish and lumber again but he also wanted to resume his intense training. Perhaps, after being home another week or two, they could do this again. Not travel Mount Paozu but go somewhere else on Nimbus and explore. The world was a big place and he wouldn't mind exploring it with ChiChi.

While Goku was lost in his thoughts, ChiChi was focused on her footsteps. They were walking down a long winding path towards a valley between the mountains. Due to natural erosion, part of the path was treacherous. They had to jump a few crevices, use the power pole like a pole vault and escape a few mountain lions but it was worth it when they reached the valley where Goku was found.

"That's the spot." Goku pointed. "Grandpa found me right there." Right there was a crater between the bases of two mountains. ChiChi jumped down and walked around the area. Looking around, she guessed it was over twenty feet wide and ten feet deep. Why would someone leave a baby here? It didn't make any sense to ChiChi. As ChiChi surveyed the spot, Goku rubbed the back of his neck puzzled. "It's greener than the last time I was here. There was _some_ grass but not as much as this." The entire crater was covered with lush green grass and flowers.

"Probably grew a lot of vegetation over the years. Let me see the map." Goku jumped down landing behind her. He handed ChiChi the map. ChiChi opened it and read over the map. She handed it back to Goku and looked around confused. "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Your grandpa drew a baseball marking this area. There's nothing around here that looks like a baseball."

"Oh." Goku read the map again. He looked at the area not seeing any baseballs either. "Maybe he means the crater is the baseball."

ChiChi thought about that for a moment. "I guess." To think, she thought there was something mysterious behind the baseball drawing. Gohan probably was just drawing the crater and she interpreted it as a baseball. She inhaled, taking in the fresh air, the peaceful scenery, the flock of birds flying overheard. "It's very pretty out here." ChiChi removed her backpack. "I gotta get a picture."

As she bent over her backpack to retrieve her camera, Goku noticed ChiChi. On this camping trip, ChiChi brought six outfits. She'd wear the same outfit two days in a row before cleaning it in a lake or river and letting it air dry at their camping site for the night. The outfit she wore now was _very_ distracting. She wore a plaid shirt tuck in shorts. The shorts were something similar to what Bulma wore. He never paid attention to Bulma but with ChiChi he had a hard time keeping his eyes off her legs. It wasn't just the shorts he found distracting. It was ChiChi herself. Her scent was off. ChiChi didn't smell like her normal scent or her intimate scent. He couldn't put his finger on what the scent was. It was pleasant, sweeter than her normal scent and when she inadvertently release that scent, it left his mouth watering and fighting off the urge to be intimate with her.

The rumbling of thunder alerted Goku to the skies. He removed his backpack. It was gonna rain this evening. Last time it rained, Goku and ChiChi didn't get their gear out in time. It was a nasty storm that forced them to camp in a damp cave for the night. ChiChi was not happy. ChiChi's scent was very strong that night, too, and though he wanted ChiChi, she wasn't interested. Goku didn't want another night like that again.

After taking a few pictures, ChiChi assisted Goku. He carried their tent in his backpack. ChiChi pulled out the tarp and laid it in the grass. "How soon will it be before the storm reach us?"

Goku pulled out the tent. ChiChi grabbed an end of the tent and help Goku lay the tent on the tarp. "Still far off. Probably this evening."

Goku grabbed the tent poles while ChiChi pulled out the extra rain guard for the tent. "That's a shame. I was hoping we'd camp out under the stars tonight instead of inside the tent."

As ChiChi walked past Goku, her new scent hit him full force. Inside the tent or under the stars, Goku vowed they will be intimate tonight.

* * *

Lightening grew fainter as the night wore on. Thunder now tempered to a weak roar and light rain poured down the valley. In a tent, two occupants were unaware of the weakening storm as they were lost in themselves. A portable lantern shined brightly from the tent's ceiling. It was initially used to provide light as the occupants played a friendly card game while the storm passed but locked in an enclosed tent, surrounded by his wife's mysterious scent was too much for Goku to resist anymore.

Goku and ChiChi lied on their large sleeping bag. Their naked legs intertwined each other, their bodies still glistened with sweat and a few playing cards. ChiChi lied on her back gazing at the ceiling with Goku on his side gazing at her. "I think we committed a sin."

"A sin?" Goku caressed ChiChi's stomach. His fingers touched the muscles on her stomach. That was odd. ChiChi's abs had a tight six pack. Now two of her ab muscles had disappeared. Where did they go? He wondered if it had something to do with ChiChi eating so much fish for breakfast and dinner.

ChiChi wasn't aware of Goku's observation. She was lost in her own thoughts. ChiChi thought they would pass the time playing cards but Goku had other ideas. He couldn't wait for her to put them away when he made his intentions known. She flick a card that clung to her mid-thigh. She grimaced knowing some were sticking to her back. Goku had a couple of cards sticking to his chest and legs. Making love over playing cards was funny but not what she thought as sinful. "Goku, we just made love over the area where Gohan found you."

"Why is it a bad thing?" His fingers continued to circle her stomach. Feeling something, his fingers traveled south following a strange Ki. Why would….

ChiChi grabbed his hand and placed it back over her stomach. "How often did Gohan bring you here?"

Goku shrugged as he thought over the question. "I only remember two times."

Two times. ChiChi thought over the answer. It was probably more but Goku was probably too young to remember the other times. She felt Goku's hand traveling past her stomach again. ChiChi took his hand and put it on her left breast. Let Goku play with that she reasoned. "Goku, I never asked but did you and Gohan ever celebrate your birthday?"

Goku noticed ChiChi kept her hand over his massaging a breast. This was nice but Goku really wanted to investigate the strange Ki at the apex of ChiChi's legs. "Is that like cakes, balloons and presents?"

"Yes."

A card fell from his chest and landed on ChiChi. Goku flicked it away. "No."

"So Gohan never did anything for you for your birthday?"

Goku laid his head on her breasts. His hand moved south again, but ChiChi smacked it away. Giving up, Goku decided he will go to sleep. The mysterious Ki between ChiChi's legs would have to wait. "I didn't know birthdays were a big deal until I lived with Master Roshi. Launch wanted to have one for me but since I never knew my birthday, I never had one."

ChiChi pondered that. Since he found Goku out here, it's understandable Gohan wouldn't know Goku's exact birthdate. "Did Gohan ever say _when_ he found you? What season it was?" Another no from Goku. "We should pick a date on the calendar and celebrate it as your birthday. Do you have a favorite month?"

"They're all the same to me," Goku murmured.

"How about May?" ChiChi suggested. "The World Martials Arts Tournament was in May. We got married in May. It'll be a fun month to celebrate. The weather is perfect, too. Not too hot or too cold." ChiChi waited for a response but nothing came. Looking down, she saw Goku had fallen asleep. She caressed his hair, smiling, "Typical Goku."

* * *

It was a fun trip. Goku and ChiChi learned a lot about each other, created wonderful memories and grew closer but ChiChi would be lying to herself if she didn't admit a sense of happiness and relief being home.

"I love this trip, Goku, but I'm glad we're home." She smiled, feeling Goku remove her heavy backpack. "Thank you." ChiChi slipped off her heavy boots and in turn removed Goku's heavy boots from his feet before he took off his backpack.

Goku collapsed on the sofa. He enjoyed himself, too, but it was so nice to be home. Living with Kami for three years and now ChiChi a little over five months, he was getting spoiled with luxuries like lights, a hot bath and hot, delicious meals cooked from a stove and not a fire.

"Sleeping with you under the stars is nice but I miss our bed." ChiChi pulled the heavy backpack to the sofa and drop beside her husband. She unzipped a small pocket from the side of the bag and pulled out her camera. "I can't wait to look at all the pictures we took."

"I miss a hot bath," Goku confessed with his face in a pillow.

ChiChi giggled as she pulled her clothes out of the backpack. "You?"

"It's your fault," he teased. "I didn't take regular baths until I married you. Now I like 'em." He tugged her arm. "Come on. Let's take a bath. Unpack later."

ChiChi shook her head as she removed the pans she brought. "I won't want to do it later. Bring me your bag so I can get your clothes out. I want to wash everything now." As soon as Goku got off the sofa, she remembered, "I didn't check the mailbox before we came in. Could you?"

"We never get any mail."

"We were gone for almost three weeks. There might be something."

Goku pulled his backpack next to ChiChi's before going outside again. He came back a minute later with a handful of mail. "Hey, ChiChi! We got mail!"

ChiChi had her hands full removing Goku's clothes from his backpack. "What did we get?"

Goku sat beside ChiChi, reading the magazine in his hand. "'Betty Crocker Monthly.' Who is Betty Crocker?"

"Famous chef. Has a TV show and a monthly magazine with lots of recipes."

In other words, ChiChi's mail. Goku opened a brown package. Inside was a book. "The Turtle Hermit Way." On the cover of the book was a picture of Master Roshi. Goku read the author of the book. "Master Roshi wrote a book?"

ChiChi nodded. "I guess you never wondered how he's been able to finance himself all these years. He gets royalty checks every month from that book. I thought you might like it. It's a semi biography of Master Roshi's life and his teachings. Dad read this book as a kid and it inspired him to find Master Roshi and beg him to take my Dad on as his student."

Goku thumbed through the pages and pictures. He didn't care too much about reading but he _will_ read this book.

"What's that?" ChiChi asked of the letter on top of the cooking magazine.

Goku put his book down. "Oh. Something from King Castle. It's written to me."

"King Castle?" ChiChi put aside Goku's backpack. "What does it say?"

Goku opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. "Well, it says King Furry knows I killed King Piccolo and defeated his son at the tournament. He wants us to come to dinner so he can thank me and give me a medal." He read some more. "There's a number we should call to accept his invitation."

ChiChi gasped. "An invitation from King Furry?"

Goku shrugged lost. "What, is that a good thing?"

"Goku, King Furry is the elected King of Earth." That meant nothing to Goku. "He's a very important person. The world politically has been at peace for over twenty years because of him." Still nothing. "Goku, you fought King Piccolo near his castle."

That triggered a memory. He vaguely remembered shaking the anthropomorphic dog's hand after his fight with King Piccolo. "Ohhh." Goku rubbed the back of his head. He didn't get it but it sounded like a good thing. "So, do you think the food will be good?"

"It'll be wonderful." ChiChi took the letter. "I should call them right now. We're gonna meet King Furry!" she screamed. "I'll have to buy a new dress. You should get a suit, too, Goku."

"Aww, ChiChi," Goku whined. "Do I have to wear a suit?"

* * *

Due to King Furry's previous engagements, Goku and ChiChi wouldn't meet with King Furry until a week after she called King Castle. It will be an overnight trip since they didn't live near Central City and King Furry invited them to stay. They flew on Nimbus since it was faster than their truck. When they arrived at King Castle, they were met with King Castle's Chief of Staff, Mr. Evans, who gave them a tour of the castle before taking them to their room.

ChiChi took a quick shower in preparation for dinner. She stepped out dressed in a powder blue Cheongsam dress. She kept her hair down tonight, preferring it fall loosely and not pinned back in a band or up in a bun.

Goku stood on the balcony looking out at Central City. He wore black dress pants, a white dress suit and loose tie. His dinner jacket hung on the back of a chair. As he stared at the city, memories of his fight with King Piccolo washed over him.

"I remember fighting King Piccolo here." He noticed some of the newly constructed buildings. "They really built up the place." He felt ChiChi approaching. He pointed to where he and King Piccolo had their final stand. "After my fight, there was nothing but dirt there. Everything was destroyed."

ChiChi held his dinner jacket over an arm. She stood by him looking at what was rebuilt over the battlefield. She felt a strong sense of pride for her husband. There were so many people alive because of him. "So many people live and will go on to create families because of you. You don't know how amazing you are, do you, Goku?"

"Huh?" Goku turned to her. "How will I create families with them, ChiChi? You're the only one I'm having sex with."

ChiChi chuckled as she helped Goku into his jacket. His innocence was adorable. "I mean because you saved so many people, _they_ will go on to live. They will have children because they didn't die when King Piccolo tried to take over."

"Oh," he slowly understood. "I guess." He stood still as ChiChi fixed his tie. "I never thought of it like that."

"You never do. Now," her attitude changed from loving wife to stern teacher. "Remember your manners, Goku. We are meeting King Furry. Don't forget to bow when we meet him, and when we eat, don't eat sloppily or too fast. There will be plenty of food and plenty of time to eat it."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"You've been eating really fast lately, and a lot, too."

"When did I do that?"

It was normal for _him_ to forget things. Not ChiChi. "This morning for starters. Don't you remember?"

" _Breakfast is ready, Goku!"_

" _All right!" He was in the middle of his exercises but when it was time to eat, it was time to quit. Goku ran in the house. He nearly kicked off his boots before he entered the kitchen. The kitchen table was laden with food. "Wow!" Goku dropped in his chair. "There's a lot of food here!"_

" _I think I got it this time," ChiChi said proudly as she took her seat. "I think I made enough. I also don't want you starving when we meet King Furry tonight and eat so gluttonously. It'll be very inappropriate to eat before the king that way."_

" _Your Dad's a king and I eat like that in front of him," Goku gently argued._

" _You're family," ChiChi countered. "It's okay to eat like that in front of family. Not in front of the elected King of Earth."_

 _Goku shrugged. He didn't understand why he should eat differently in front of others. "Eh, he's just like us."_

" _Goku," ChiChi called his name before he could dive in his food._

 _ChiChi only had to look at him before he recalled what he did wrong. "Oh." He jumped from his seat and washed his hands before coming back to the table. "Okay?"_

 _ChiChi nodded. "You can eat, Goku."_

 _ChiChi had a smorgasbord of food all over the table. Goku grabbed his plate, piled it with food and began eating. Once Goku finished a plate, he loaded another with food and ate again. This food was so good. ChiChi's cooking had to be the best in the world. He hoped whoever's cooking the dinner at King Furry's castle cooked just as good. Another plate finished, he piled it with food and ate again. It was during his refill of his tenth plate something caught his eye._

 _ChiChi was still eating. Normally, ChiChi ate one plate of food and started on dishes or she would refill another plate for Goku while he ate. Instead, she sat at the table, ate very fast (for her), refilled her plate and ate again. It was strange watching ChiChi eat, fill her plate and eat again. He put his plate down and watched her eat, refill her plate and eat again. She never did this before. It was fascinating to watch._

 _Nearly half the table was empty of food before ChiChi noticed her husband staring at her. "What is it, Goku?"_

" _You're still eating."_

 _ChiChi looked at her plate, puzzled. She hadn't realized. "Hmm. Guess I was feeling hungry today. I woke up starving." ChiChi finished filling her plate and ate again. "Eat before your food gets cold, Goku. I wanna leave the house clean before we leave for Central City today."_

 _Goku grabbed his plate and resumed eating. His eyes never left ChiChi. He wondered how much she will eat and more importantly, if she will eat all the food before he did._

"I ate that much?" ChiChi pondered her behavior. She hadn't noticed. "I don't think I ate enough the night before. I guess its nerves before meeting King Furry." She rubbed her stomach. "I'll be glad when we eat. I'm getting kind of hungry. I didn't eat much after breakfast."

Didn't eat much? "You made a lunch for us before we left," Goku told her. "You ate most of that on the way here."

A knock at the door prevented ChiChi from answering. ChiChi left his side to answer the door. It was Mr. Evans waiting to escort them to the sitting area where King Furry will award Goku the Blue Star Medal.

ChiChi explained Goku prefers his anonymity so the only ones in attendance for the medal ceremony were Goku, ChiChi, King Furry and Mr. Evans. ChiChi watched proudly as Goku bowed before King Furry and stood still as he was pinned with his medal. Goku found the whole thing awkward. He didn't fight King Piccolo to receive a medal. He had no need for it but ChiChi told him it was important and it will be something to show their children one day. ChiChi took pictures recording this moment and already thinking of the day she and Goku will share this story with their children.

After the ceremony, Goku and ChiChi were escorted to the dining hall. ChiChi would normally marvel at the fancy room of paintings, bright chandeliers, the expensive dining set and the immaculate dressed staff on hand to serve them but what caught ChiChi's attention was the food. There was so much and such a large variety. It smelled and looked so wonderful, too! She couldn't wait to taste them all.

King Furry wasn't aware his staff cooked so much. He wanted to thank Goku and his wife with a proper meal but thought this was overkill. He looked at servant who stood by. "Are you sure you didn't make too much? There are only three of us."

"I told the staff to prepare as if you were hosting a hundred guests, Your Highness," ChiChi explained. "My husband can eat a lot of food. It's just the two of us and I have to cook as if I'm serving fifty people."

"Ah," King Furry laughed heartily. "Then eat to your heart's content, Son Goku. I have plenty of food here."

Goku happily obliged. He ate fast but not too fast where he would choke on his food or belch loudly. He was careful to not be gluttonous as ChiChi warned him.

While Goku ate, it was left up to ChiChi to carry a conversation with King Furry. "Thank you so much for the invitation to dinner and the medal but how did you know Goku killed King Piccolo? His name was never released to the world."

"When it was revealed King Piccolo's son was at the tournament fighting Son Goku, the runner up of the last two tournaments, I knew he was the little boy who killed King Piccolo. My people went to Papaya Island after the tournament ended to look for Goku. I knew this was my chance to properly thank him. My people met the announcer who explained you and Son Goku arrived to pick up his prize money. He said you two were newlyweds and will be building your home on Mount Paozu. Since I knew where you will live, there wasn't a rush to find you."

ChiChi appreciated King Furry's generosity to give her and Goku time alone before contacting them. "Thank you, Your Highness."

As the three ate their dinner and converse, King Furry noticed how quickly Goku and ChiChi ate. The large number of emptied plates went unnoticed as servants promptly removed them. King Furry chuckled when Goku stopped eating to stare at ChiChi as she emptied plate after plate. King Furry wasn't sure why Goku ate so much but he had a good idea why ChiChi did.

"I say you two enjoyed your time as newlyweds," he laughed. "If you don't mind my asking, when are you due, Son ChiChi?"

ChiChi nearly choked on her food. Goku looked from his wife to King Furry lost. "ChiChi's due for what?"

ChiChi knew what King Furry meant. "I'm not pregnant, Your Highness."

King Furry blushed embarrassed at his error. "Oh, curse me and my strong nose. I ruined the surprise for you." At Goku and ChiChi's baffled and shock looks, King Furry explained. "I _do_ have a strong sense of smell. I have women on staff and when they have the similar scent you're displaying, they're pregnant."

Shock reverberated through ChiChi as she placed both hands on her stomach. Pregnant? Could she really be? She noticed her period never came when she travelled with Goku. She thought she could be pregnant but she noticed spotting after they came back. She chalked up the camping trip to throwing off her cycle.

As she thought this over, ChiChi noticed her plate. She was _still_ eating? She always had one plate but now she couldn't recall how many she had. She ate more than one plate of food this morning for breakfast, too. On the way here, she packed a lunch. She packed it for Goku because she knew he would get hungry but she ended up eating most of the food.

"ChiChi," it was Goku calling her. She turned to see Goku looking confused. "Are you pregnant?"

"I….." she shook her head. She thought she wasn't but with King Furry's confession and her eating… "I don't know."

* * *

ChiChi sat on the exam table wearing a thin exam gown nervous. A nurse had taken her blood pressure, blood and urine sample. Now, she waited for the doctor. She wanted to be pregnant. She _hope_ she was pregnant but the tests she took said otherwise and it made her concern something else was going on.

" _I don't understand. This is the third test that's inconclusive." ChiChi looked at the pregnancy tests box lined up on her sink. The first test had a plus or minus to let a woman know she's expecting. Nothing appeared. The second test gave Yes or No answer but it was blank, too. The third test had one line for no, two lines for yes. Three lines appeared. "None of these work."_

 _Goku sat on the edge of the tub. It bothered him ChiChi was frustrated and there was nothing he could do. "So, what do we do now?"_

 _ChiChi sat beside him. "I'll have to make an appointment with the doctor. I hope he can tell me if I'm pregnant."_

" _And if you're not?"_

 _ChiChi leaned on Goku worried. "Then something is wrong with me."_

" _Don't worry," Goku assured her. "If there's something wrong, I'll fix it."_

" _That's sweet, Goku, but you can't do that."_

" _No, I will," Goku said seriously. "If there's something wrong, I_ will _fix it."_

ChiChi was so nervous, she invited Goku in the exam room with her. She also brought him with her because she knew leaving Goku alone in the waiting room would drive others in the waiting room up the wall. Goku would not sit still and wait patiently. Even now he appeared bored, spinning around on his swivel stool.

Dr. Morrow, a middle aged man entered the room. "Good Morning, I'm Dr. Morrow." He shook Goku and ChiChi's hands. He read her chart on his electronic pad. "So, you think you're pregnant."

"I think so. I'm displaying some symptoms. I've tried three pregnancy tests and the results were ambivalent."

Dr. Morrow sat on his swivel stool. "How so?"

"Two screens were blank and the third test that showed one line for not pregnant, two lines for pregnant showed three lines."

"Hmm," Dr. Morrow pondered as he made notes on his pad. "We'll find out for sure today."

Dr. Morrow begin with questions of ChiChi's family medical history and entered it in his computer. Unfortunately, Goku's was a complete blank. Once he finished entering all the information he had, Dr. Morrow stood. "We'll get blood and urine results in a couple days but for now, let's do a physical exam." Dr. Morrow stood at the end of the exam table ChiChi sat on. He opened the stirrups. "Place your legs in these, Mrs. Son."

Goku watched curious as ChiChi slipped her feet in the odd stirrups. Why was ChiChi doing that? He didn't like it. She was naked under the gown which meant with her legs spread in those stirrups, the doctor could see between her legs. Dr. Morrow moved his chair to the end of the table and slip on his gloves. He only lift the gown ChiChi wore an inch before Goku sprang into action. Dr. Morrow's chair fell to the floor while his body was slammed into the wall with Goku's hand on the doctor's throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

For ChiChi, everything happened in a blink of an eye. One blink, Goku was by her side. Another blink and Goku held the doctor by the throat against the wall. "Goku, what are you doing?"

"He's trying to touch you."

"He's a doctor!" she screamed. "He has to give me an exam!"

Goku's mind slowly processed this. Was ChiChi saying she wanted the doctor to touch her? Oh, he was not gonna allow that! "No man can touch you there except me. You said that on our wedding night."

ChiChi realized her error. She was so worried about the doctor's appointment, she didn't think to explain to Goku what will happen at the appointment. "I did, Goku, but I meant when we're intimate no man can touch me there. That's not what the doctor is trying to do."

"I'm really not," the doctor said, his feet still dangling in the air. "I give this exam to all women and their husbands are fine with it."

Goku snarled. "You touch other men's wives?! You ain't touchin' mine!"

"Goku!" ChiChi pulled her legs from the stirrups. She will have to physically separate Goku from the doctor. "Let him go!"

"No!" Goku always listened to ChiChi but she was wrong here. It was not right for this doctor to touch her.

"Please," the doctor begged. "I won't touch your wife. I swear."

Goku stared the man down hard. He read the fear on his face and knew the doctor spoke the truth. He released the doctor. Dr. Morrow slid to the floor coughing while rubbing his sore neck.

"Goku!" ChiChi scolded her husband. "How could you do that?!" ChiChi knelt to Dr. Morrow. "I'm so sorry. My husband misunderstood. Please forgive us."

Goku stared at his wife confused. Why was she apologizing? The doctor was wrong! Not him.

Dr. Morrow rubbed his neck. "It's okay," his voice was raspy. "I've encountered protective husbands." As soon as ChiChi touched him, Dr. Morrow scrambled away from her. He pulled himself up and stood by the door, shaking as Goku approached, threateningly. "May I recommend a female doctor?" Goku kept approaching, slowly. "Sir, your wife _needs_ to have this exam. I won't do it but I can ask a female doctor to."

Goku stopped moving. He considered the doctor's words. "As long as it's not a man."

Relief broke across the doctor's face. He wasn't gonna die! "All right. I'll see who can take on another patient. Excuse me." Dr. Morrow hastily left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Goku blinked rapidly as if he came out of a trance. What had come over him? Why did he react so violently? He didn't like the idea of a man touching his wife _there_ but he didn't understand why he reacted the way he did.

"Goku!" ChiChi screamed getting in his face. "I can't believe you did that! Why are you acting like a caveman?! What were you thinking?!"

It was happening again. ChiChi's anger summoned that strange pull over him. "I was thinking I didn't want a man touching my wife!" Goku argued back.

"It wasn't like that!" ChiChi yelled back. "He needed to touch me to see if I'm pregnant!"

He didn't care. Something inside screamed it wasn't right. ChiChi was his and no man would touch her. He found himself almost roaring back. "No man touches you except me!"

His anger was surprising. This wasn't like the Goku she's come to know. His nose flared, his cheeks were heated, and his eyes bore into hers. He looked possessive. ChiChi felt her heart beating a little faster, not out of shock or fear. No. She felt aroused. Why was she suddenly turned on by his anger? Why did it look like _he_ was turned on by _her_ anger? She could see it in his eyes. He wanted to kiss her. He gently grasp her and pulled her closer. His head dropped towards hers…..

The kiss was electric. Her whole body was sizzling. She felt Goku pull the gown from her and lift her body in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her mouth fought his for control. When she felt her body pressed against the exam table with Goku on top of her, only then did she get a moment of clarity.

What the hell were they doing?

ChiChi's hands dug into the muscles of his chest. She pushed back and broke the kiss. "Wait," she breathed heavily. "Wait." Goku pulled up. She gazed at Goku; both were breathing heavily. "This is not the time or place." Another gentle push from her and Goku got off her.

Goku stepped back, putting some distance between them. "Yeah," he breathed, "you're right." He rubbed his hand down his face and shook his head. What was going on with them? His eyes went to ChiChi again as she put her gown back on. This was definitely not the right time or place but he wanted her.

"I need some water," ChiChi suddenly announced. "Could you ask the nurse for some water?"

Goku slowly nodded. He could use some water, too. Water and air. When Goku left, ChiChi sat on the exam table. She thought over what happened and can only conclude something was wrong with both of them.

 _Are we becoming perverted delinquents to get so turned on by fighting, we almost have sex in an exam room?_

The way they were acting ChiChi wasn't sure Nimbus would let either of them ride it returned almost twenty minutes later with two cold water bottles. She didn't question what took Goku so long. His calmer appearance told her he needed a moment to himself just as she.

They waited in silence for another twenty minutes before a woman entered the room. She wore a white coat like Dr. Morrow, held an electronic pad in her hand and a stethoscope around her neck. She appeared younger than Dr. Morrow as she didn't have a strand of gray in her chestnut hair. "I'm Dr. Barkley. Dr. Morrow has told me of the situation so if it's all right, I will take you on as a patient. I've been an OB/GYN for ten years. I've handled natural, cesarean and even home birth. I've performed surgeries on babies and women. I haven't lost anyone yet."

ChiChi looked at Goku, wondering if he will have an outburst again. She accepted Dr. Barkley. Will Goku?

Dr. Barkley seemed to be wondering the same thing as her eyes were on Goku.

"Do you have to touch ChiChi?"

Dr. Barkley smiled. "If you want me to find out what's going on with your wife, yes."

Goku sighed and settled in his seat. "All right." Dr. Barkley approached Goku. She kindly explain the exam she has to give ChiChi, where she will touch her and why. Goku asked questions and she answered them all in a kind tone. When they finished talking, Goku appeared relaxed with the situation. Dr. Barkley slipped on her gloves and started with a breast exam. Keeping a friendly tone, she asked ChiChi. "So, how long have you been married?"

"Five months," ChiChi answered.

"Have you been feeling tired? Any nausea?"

"No nausea and I think have more energy. I've been very hungry though. I'm starting to eat like my husband."

Dr. Barkley smiled at Goku, mentally sizing him up. "A healthy appetite is good. Have you not wanted to eat certain foods?"

ChiChi shook her head. "No. Actually, I wanna eat everything; even foods I never wanted to eat."

Dr. Barkley nodded making a mental note. She stepped away once she finished the breast exam. She sat on the swivel stool at the end of the exam table. "Lie down, please. Place your legs in these stirrups and relax." ChiChi did so. "When's the last time you had sex?"

"Three days ago," Goku answered pouting. "ChiChi said we had to wait until after her doctor's appointment."

Dr. Barkley grinned at Goku's bluntness. Goku looked on as Dr. Barkley performed the pelvic exam. Thanks to their talk, Goku had a little understanding of the tool she used to insert ChiChi with and why. If Dr. Barkley hadn't explained what the tools were for, he might've flipped out at her. ChiChi, while relaxed, didn't appear she enjoyed this exam. He didn't understand it but he was oddly pleased ChiChi didn't wear the pleasant smile or make the pleasant sounds that occurred when he touch her.

Once the exam was finished, Dr. Barkley removed her gloves, entered notes on her pad. She rose. "You can dress. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When she returned, ChiChi was dressed and sitting on the exam table quietly talking to Goku. Dr. Barkley sat on her swivel stool. ChiChi looked at her worried while Goku smiled, looking optimistic. "Congratulations. You're pregnant."

ChiChi screamed and hugged Goku while he slowly processed the news. The more his mind understood what was happening the bigger his smile grew. "Pregnant," he said wondrously. "We're having a baby. Hey! We're having a baby!"

Dr. Barkley couldn't hold back her laugh at Goku's reaction. "Judging from what we've gathered so far, you're probably six weeks along. Assuming blood and urine results come out fine, I'll want to see you in a month. We'll do a more thorough exam including an ultrasound where you'll hear the baby's heartbeat. Until then, take the prenatal vitamins I'll prescribe for you and prepare for the new arrival."

ChiChi nodded listening to Dr. Barkley while tears rolled down her cheeks. Her tears caused Goku to panic. "ChiChi, why are you crying? I thought you'd be happy. You said you wanted to be pregnant."

"I am," she sobbed and buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Goku, I'm so happy. We're gonna have a baby."

* * *

Gyu-Mao's castle was the first place Goku and ChiChi went to after leaving the doctor. Gyu-Mao was busy with the staff in preparation of the Fall Festival his kingdom will host in a couple weeks. Upon hearing the news his daughter and son-in-law had arrived suddenly and were waiting in his study, Gyu-Mao left to meet them. He hadn't seen them in a while. With the couple traveling Gohan's map, meeting with King Furry and his own duties, life was busy. He knew to expect them for the Fall Festival but ChiChi's request to meet in his study had him concerned.

"Goku. ChiChi." Gyu-Mao closed the door to his study. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is wonderful!" ChiChi bubbled with excitement. "Goku and I wanted to speak to you privately. We have wonderful news." She exhaled, fighting to keep her happy tears at bay. "Dad, I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant!" Gyu-Mao cheered happily before sweeping up the expecting parents in his arms and swinging them around the room in a tight bear hug. "I'm gonna be a grandpa! A grandpa!"

Goku grimaced at the tight hold Gyu-Mao had on him and ChiChi. First ChiChi and now Gyu-Mao. Who knew expecting a baby meant people get to squeeze the life out of you?

Gyu-Mao realized this as well for he promptly placed the young couple on their feet. Gyu-Mao put his large hands on his daughter's waist. "I squeezed you so tightly. I didn't hurt the baby, did I?"

ChiChi shook her head. "No." She rubbed her stomach. "We're fine. Everything is perfect!"

Gyu-Mao clapped his hands. Indeed it was. This was wonderful news! "This cause for a celebration. We have to tell the villagers. We'll announce your pregnancy at the Fall Festival!"

ChiChi blushed. The very thought was mortifying. "Oh, Dad, don't do that. It's still early. I'm only six weeks pregnant."

"So? Your mother was five weeks when she told me about you." Gyu-Mao's mind was made up and he wasn't changing it. "This is the best news to announce at the Fall Festival."

"Fall Festival?" Goku repeated unfamiliar with the words.

"We have festivals when season changes during the Spring and Fall. It's really for the farmers as they prepare to plant the proper crops for the changing seasons," ChiChi explained. "But it's also a good excuse for our people to get together for a big party. There's plenty of food, arts and crafts, singing, dancing and games for kids and adults."

"Oh. Sounds fun."

"It is, Goku," ChiChi agreed. "But Dad, let's not announce my pregnancy at the festival. Let's wait."

"No," Gyu-Mao disagreed. "We should. Unfortunately, Mrs. Niver has been running her mouth. Somehow she knew you two had an argument and with us not seeing you and Goku in a while, it added fuel to her gossip you two are having problems. I reprimanded Mrs. Niver for her loose tongue and I told my staff and concerned villagers everything is fine between you and Goku but I'm only your father so it's expected I defend you."

"In other words, they don't believe you."

Gyu-Mao shook his head. "Not everyone. Announcing your pregnancy will convince everyone nothing is wrong."

ChiChi sighed. That woman. ChiChi did like her and ignored her sour attitude towards her marriage to Goku but the old woman was getting on her nerves.

The Fall Festival was a popular celebration for Gyu-Mao's kingdom where even neighboring communities attended. Booths were set up in the courtyards of Gyu-Mao's castle where people sold food ranging from candy, snacks, meats, sweet bread, and a variety of yummy desserts. A section was cornered off for the arts and crafts booths while most of the land host the games for everyone from archery, to the dunking booth and the very popular Tilt-A-Whirl and Ferris Wheel whose long line hadn't shortened since it opened.

Once Gyu-Mao announced ChiChi's pregnancy, the news spread like wildfire where every villager wanted to personally congratulate their princess and her husband. ChiChi was embarrassed by the attention while Goku welcomed it since everyone selling food offered him and ChiChi free food at their news.

With this being Goku's first festival, Goku visited every booth in the arts and craft area, even getting his face painted. He took part in some games like bobbing for apples, getting five in his mouth, showed off his strength in the log toss, goofily missing his target when he tried archery but perfectly dunking Mr. Olitz in the dunking booth. Goku and ChiChi spent most of their time among the food booths. They were eating free samples of wild boar on shish kabobs when Aki and a young teen approach them.

"Goku! Mrs. ChiChi!"

Goku's mouth was filled with wild boar meat but that didn't stop him from talking when Aki approached. "Oh! Whi, Mki!"

"Goku," ChiChi gently scolded. "Swallow your food first." While Goku chewed and swallow his food, ChiChi turned her attention to Aki. "Hello, Aki. Hello Lara. Are you enjoying the festival?"

Lara nodded. "Aki and I just left the Tilt-A-Whirl and the Ferris Wheel. It was awesome."

"Goku and I are hoping to ride the Ferris Wheel together later." ChiChi put a hand on her stomach. "Goku's riding the Tilt-A-Whirl by himself for obvious reasons." When Goku finished swallowing his food, ChiChi continued with introductions. "Goku, I'm not sure if you ever met Lara, Aki's sister."

Lara was Aki's fourteen year old sister. It was clear besides the Tilt-A-Whirl and Ferris Wheel, she had also visited the arts and craft section with her painted face, handmade necklace and bracelet. ChiChi met her a few times at previous festivals accompanied by Aki or her mother.

"Congratulations, by the way," Aki said. He smirked at Goku. "Hit that home run early, didn't you, Goku?" To ChiChi, he said, "Mrs. ChiChi, I know you're very happy. You're gonna be a great mom."

"Home run?" Goku repeated confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later, Goku. Aki," ChiChi addressed the young man, "for all you've done for me and Goku, you can call me ChiChi."

Aki blushed at the praise and honor. "Um, I don't know about that. Mom always said we should show proper respect to our king and princess by acknowledging them with their proper title."

"I understand but I insist. You and Lara can call me ChiChi."

Aki rubbed the back of his head suddenly shy. "Gonna take me a while before I get used to that but I'll try, Mrs…. Um, I mean, ChiChi." Aki slung an arm around Goku's shoulder. "Can I trade you my sister and borrow the father-to-be? Gotta get him a drink and celebrate."

ChiChi giggled. She understood the need for male bonding and was glad Goku found a friend among her people. "Have fun but don't be gone too long."

"Thanks. Come on, Goku."

Aki purchased a beer for himself and water for Goku while Goku balanced three shish kabobs, four large onigiri and two huge soft pretzels in his hands. The two found an empty bench to sit on to drink and eat. "So, Goku," Aki popped open the can of beer, "how do you feel about this?"

Goku polished off one shish kabob in three bites. "This festival is great. It's a lot of fun. I really like the food. I hope I can get on the Ferris Wheel later."

Aki grinned. His friend with the one track mind. "I don't mean that. How do you feel about being a Dad? You're 18 not 30. If one of my girlfriends told me she's pregnant, I'd be scared out of my mind."

"Why?"

Aki drunk his beer. "A baby is a huge responsibility. It's a tiny life that's gonna depend on you to take care of him. You'll have to feed and clean him, figure out why he's crying since he can't talk. Mrs.….um, ChiChi will do most of that but you gotta help sometimes. It's a lot to deal with."

Goku finished off another shish kabob as he thought over what Aki told him. "I can handle it. Being a Dad sounds like fun and I won't be doing it by myself. I have ChiChi."

Aki shook his head amused. "Goku, I wish I had you optimism but I guess after what you went through, you have to be optimistic or you'll lose your mind."

Once again, Goku was confused. He took a huge bite of his onigiri. "What do you mean?"

"You practically raised yourself alone in the mountains. You fought the demon King Piccolo and defeated his son. After surviving all that, marriage and fatherhood has to be easy." Aki finished off his beer. Now that he thought about, Aki realized he was silly wanting to check up on Goku. Goku was naïve at times but he had his life put together a lot better than others and was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. "You'll be all right, Goku. I was concerned but I think you'll be all right."

Lara suddenly appeared balancing a large bucket of popcorn, a large pretzel and a large soda in her hands. "Here you are." Lara took the empty seat besides Goku. "I thought I would get lost looking for you."

Aki frowned at Lara. "What are you doing walking around by yourself?"

Lara rolled her eyes. "I _am_ fourteen."

"I don't care," Aki argued. "Where's ChiChi? Why isn't she with you?"

"She was but she's in the castle with Mrs. Niver now. Mrs. Niver and Kaifun approached us when we were at the snack booth. Mrs. Niver wanted to show ChiChi some maternity clothes her mother wore. ChiChi wanted to talk to Goku and let him know so he can come with her." Lara took a huge bite of her pretzel. "Mrs. Niver told me and Kaifun to get Goku while she and ChiChi go in the castle. I had no problem with that but when we were on our way here, Kaifun suddenly ditched me."

"He ditched you?!" Aki rose from his seat angry. "What the hell?!"

"I'm fine," Lara assured her brother. "I can walk around here by myself. It's safe. Just crowded."

"I don't care if it is safe!" Aki snapped. "Kaifun had no right to ditch you. Goku, can you…." Goku's seat was empty.

"He's gone," Lara remarked. She didn't hear him leave and she sat next to him.

"He's pissed."

Lara looked at her brother confused. "Why do you say that?"

"He left his food."

* * *

ChiChi visited her mother's dressing room several times since the castle was rebuilt. She recalled being a little girl, marveling at the dresses her mother wore, having parties pretending to be her Mom while her stuffed animals were the guests. When she got older, she even tried on a few. During the many hours she spent in this place, she never saw her mother's maternity clothes.

The dresses Mrs. Niver brought out were very pretty at different stages of pregnancy. Three she decided she will take home today while the others she will pick up when she was further along in her pregnancy.

Holding the dresses on her arm, ChiChi noticed Mrs. Niver still in the closet. "Do you need help?"

"No, I have it," Mrs. Niver backside suddenly appeared as she pulled a storage box from the closet.

"Lara and Kaifun should be back with Goku soon," ChiChi said. "We should wait for him."

Mrs. Niver snorted. "The day I get help from _him_ is the day I die."

With that remark, ChiChi saw it as the perfect time to address another matter. "Mrs. Niver, my father told me of the gossip you've spread about Goku and me. I don't appreciate it. I can't stop how you feel about Goku but I won't allow you to slander our relationship with lies."

"Grandma only spoke the truth." Kaifun entered the room. He walked past ChiChi and took the box from his grandmother. He laid it on a table. "Goku _did_ leave and you _were_ having problems. It's only logical to conclude you may break up." He shook his head at ChiChi, his disappointment evident. "I certainly thought you would but you did the worst thing possible and got pregnant."

ChiChi looked from Mrs. Niver to Kaifun. The lack of Goku and even Lara's presence and only Kaifun and Mrs. Niver wasn't a coincidence. She remembered her promise to Goku. She wasn't alone with Kaifun since Mrs. Niver was in the room but suspected Goku wouldn't like this either. Neither did she. She felt this was a setup.

"Being pregnant is the best thing to have happened to us."

Kaifun shook his head again. ChiChi didn't get it. "You don't realize you're trapped now."

"Trapped?"

"You're pregnant by Goku!" he yelled hoping she will get it. "You can't get out of the marriage. Well, you can but it's not easy anymore."

"I'm not trapped being pregnant by Goku. I'm happy and I will never want out of our marriage!"

"You don't see the truth because you're wrapped up in your feelings. Goku is not husband _or_ father material. That fight you had with Goku is proof he wasn't ready for marriage. That was your out, ChiChi, and you didn't take it!"

ChiChi felt her blood pressure rising. How dare he! "It was a misunderstanding that escalated."

"No! It was sign you should leave but you didn't. Instead, you stayed and now you're pregnant by him. You're _stuck_. You will be tied to him for the rest of your life." He sighed. "He's such an idiot, too. I hope your child inherits your brains. To inherit _anything_ from Goku would be a curse no child should burden."

ChiChi's punch was so swift and strong Kaifun was knocked off his feet and sent slamming headfirst into the closet door.

"Kaifun!" Mrs. Niver screamed. She rushed to her grandson. She shook his body, horrified to realize he was knocked out. "How could you do that to him? He cares for you!"

"I don't care what Kaifun says about me but he nor anyone else will say such horrible things about my husband and child in my presence and think they will get away with it." Her blood was boiling now. "My father and I have been lenient with you two. A lot of it has to do with my father's past with your family and your kindness to me when I was younger but I won't tolerate this from you or Kaifun anymore. This is your first and last warning."

"ChiChi."

Anger dissolve from ChiChi at the soft call of her name. She turned and saw Goku in the doorway. How much did he hear? How much did he see? Oh, well. It didn't matter. It was over now. In hindsight, she realized this should been settled a long time ago but she wanted Kaifun and Mrs. Niver to come around on their own. Now she saw that was never possible with them.

"Goku." In a flash, ChiChi's voice went from venomous anger to pure happiness. She held up the dresses in her other arm. "Mrs. Niver was nice enough to find me maternity dresses my mother wore. I can't wait to wear them."

Goku pointed behind her at the site of Kaifun's unconscious head stuck in the door. "But…."

"Don't worry about that." ChiChi linked her arm in Goku's. "Like I told you. He's harmless. Now, let's see if we can get in line for the Ferris Wheel." She placed a hand on her stomach. "Maybe I can use my father's announcement to get us moved to the front of the line."

Goku laughed as he and ChiChi walked away. "And more free food?" he asked hopeful.

ChiChi giggled. "Yes, Goku and more free food. Honestly, you have a one track mind."

As the happy couple walked away as if nothing had happened, one individual thought differently. Mrs. Niver tended to her unconscious grandson vowing privately. _This isn't over._

* * *

Part Eleven: Super Moon

AN: Since ChiChi is carrying a half Saiyan baby, I figured some normal symptoms Earth women experience will be eliminated like morning sickness. Saiyan babies will not be rejecting food. :P I think ChiChi will also be stronger since she is carrying Saiyan blood in her veins and will carry traits of a Saiyan, like strength, constant eating, heightened sense of smell, etc. I love the idea of Goku staring at a pregnant ChiChi as she eat, fascinated, and finally seeing what his friends see when he eats.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I've gone back and forth in my mind if Goku should confront Kaifun. I thought if Goku really talk to Kaifun he will kill him (lol) and that's not Goku. I thought ChiChi dealing with Kaifun would be enough but I later thought as her husband and the one who is the target of Kaifun's hate, Goku needed to talk to Kaifun but I hit a wall. With Goku's personality, he wouldn't be the right person to talk to Kaifun but Full Moon Goku (Kakarrot) will…..

Also dipping into smut territory again.

Life With You

Part Eleven:

Super Moon

Gyu-Mao always looked forward to lunches with his daughter and son-in-law. Even though he had a live-in staff, without his daughter, living in the castle was lonely at times. That's why whenever they visited, he made lunch a big event. He had to now with his daughter pregnant. Four months pregnant, ChiChi ate almost as much as Goku.

Lunch was over now and while Goku rubbed his full belly, ChiChi went over her recent doctor's appointment with her father. "Here it is, Dad. Your grandchild." ChiChi handed Gyu-Mao a black and white photo of the sonogram.

Gyu-Mao teared up seeing the black and white picture. He couldn't decipher anything except a child's head. "It's perfect, ChiChi."

"Do you want to know what it is?"

"You know?" ChiChi nodded. "What is it?"

"It's a boy."

"A grandson!" Gyu-Mao clapped joyously. "How wonderful!"

ChiChi had a hand on her protruding stomach. She wore a maternity dress but aside from moving up one breast size and her stomach looking like she ate too much, there was little difference to ChiChi's physical shape. That was expected given she was in top martial artist shape when she became pregnant.

"Goku has been feeling our son through his Ki," ChiChi informed her father with a sly smile.

"Ah," Gyu-Mao knew of Ki but he wasn't very good at it. Gyu-Mao never relied on it because his bulk and brute muscles defeated his opponents. "So, how is my grandson's Ki?"

"Sometime it's high. Sometimes it's low but I think he's strong. Sometimes it's hard to read ChiChi's Ki when I'm feeling for the baby's. It changes a lot."

"Goku, I have a growing baby inside me. It's natural my and our baby's Ki will fluctuate. It should be that way until the baby's born."

ChiChi had a point but he didn't like it. It bothered him he couldn't always pinpoint ChiChi's Ki. Before her pregnancy, Goku could feel her miles away when he trained in the forests. Now it fluctuated and in a panic, Goku sometimes return home early from his training to make sure ChiChi was still there.

"I know he's strong." Gyu-Mao was sure of it. "He has Goku and our family genes flowing through him, ChiChi. Ox isn't just a nickname for our family."

Mrs. Niver and another member of the staff entered to clear the lunch plates. ChiChi eyed the old woman suspiciously. Gyu-Mao noticed his daughter's stare and turned his attention to his son-in-law. "So, Goku, how are you getting ready for fatherhood?"

"Nothing," Goku answered with a lost look. "ChiChi's the one carrying the baby. Not me."

The plates in Mrs. Niver's hands shook. She noticed ChiChi's stare but said nothing as she put the plates in the cart. "Goku's been helping me decorate the baby's room." ChiChi kept her eyes on Mrs. Niver; mentally daring her to speak. "Now that we know we're having a boy, we can decide what colors to pick for his room."

"The staff has been helping me sort through your baby things. Your crib is in great condition. So is the rocking chair your mother used to sit in with you. I'm having them repainted."

"Thanks, Dad." ChiChi still had her eyes on Mrs. Niver and the other staff member who were now leaving the room. "How has Mrs. Niver been?"

Gyu-Mao glanced at the closing door. "Quiet from what I've been told. Kaifun hasn't visited the castle much. People still think Goku gave Kaifun that black eye at the festival."

"I told them it wasn't me but no one believes me." Goku didn't like being accused of hitting someone he didn't hit. "Some men patted my back saying 'Good job' and 'You did what any man would do.'"

"Kaifun hasn't told anyone I hit him," ChiChi presumed. "If he did, people wouldn't _still_ think it was Goku."

It was the truth. Gyu-Mao suspected it when he talked to Aki. "I guess he's feeling embarrassed. Not everyone knew he still pined for you, ChiChi. Now the secret's out, it will be embarrassing if it's known you hit him and not Goku."

"Male pride," ChiChi rolled her eyes.

Gyu-Mao nodded his agreement. "If Goku had hit him, he would've been in his rights as a man. Kaifun has done nothing but insult Goku."

"Kaifun isn't the only one who has been out of line, Dad. It's time we move on from Mrs. Niver. Her grudge against me for marrying Goku and not Kaifun is getting out of hand."

Gyu-Mao understood ChiChi's frustration but he didn't feel as strong as his daughter about it. "I know but I did kill her husband during my wicked days. She was the first person to forgive when I apologized to our kingdom. It's because of her forgiveness the rest of the villagers believed I was changing from my wicked ways. I understand if she will always carry a grudge against me."

"You've made up for that, Dad. You've turned your life and our village around but Mrs. Niver doesn't see that. If she has dislike towards you and me, fine but what about Goku? Goku hasn't done anything to her family."

His daughter had a point but Gyu-Mao sympathized with the old woman. What he did was unforgivable and he accepted any malice Mrs. Niver may still have towards him. "So far she's being quiet. Maybe she understands what she did was wrong and nothing else will be said."

ChiChi wished that was true but knew better. "She was really upset I turned down Kaifun's offer of marriage. I used to think she was upset I wasn't marrying her grandson. Now I think she's upset because marrying Goku meant Kaifun wouldn't get the kingdom."

"ChiChi," Gyu-Mao was shocked at his daughter's insinuation. "That's insane. Why would she want Kaifun to have the kingdom?"

ChiChi didn't like her insinuation either but since the Fall Festival, ChiChi thought over Mrs. Niver and Kaifun's insults and this was the logical conclusion. "Mrs. Niver may think for true penance for killing her husband, I marry her grandson and we share ruling the kingdom."

"That's silly, ChiChi."

"There has to be a reason for all of this, Dad. If she truly forgave you, she wouldn't be acting this way towards me and Goku."

Again, ChiChi had a point. Mrs. Niver never warmed up to Goku. She always said things to undermine him and Gyu-Mao ignored her. Perhaps, he contributed to this by letting Mrs. Niver say her words without any firm admonishments. "It couldn't hurt if we sit down and talk about this. You two should stay for dinner tonight. I'll invite Mrs. Niver and Kaifun and we'll discuss this. I won't have you worrying about this, ChiChi. You need to focus on a healthy pregnancy for my grandson."

"Okay, Dad." ChiChi rose from her seat. "Since we're staying for dinner, I'm gonna take a nap. I have a lot of energy but Dr. Barkley still wants me to rest. Besides, I want to be up to see the Super Moon tonight."

"Super Moon?" Goku and Gyu-Mao repeated.

"It was on the morning news. The moon will appear bigger and brighter than a normal full moon. It's the last one of the year. I don't wanna miss it. You should watch it with me tonight, Goku."

"No," Goku declined. "Bad things happen when you look at a full moon, ChiChi. A monster comes out."

ChiChi shook her head. Her sweet husband still believed in fairytales. "Oh, that's a silly tale like werewolves, Goku."

"No, it's not." He _knew_ bad things happen. They've come so far with him sharing his past with his Grandpa. He wanted to tell ChiChi more than what he told his friends. He wanted to tell ChiChi everything but he couldn't get the words out.

"I'm glad ChiChi is taking a nap," Gyu-Mao said once ChiChi left the room. "We need to talk. Goku, what do you think of this business with Kaifun?"

"I don't like he wants ChiChi to be his wife," Goku spoke bluntly. "ChiChi's my wife."

That pleased Gyu-Mao to hear that. "Have you talked to Kaifun about this?"

"No."

That wasn't surprising. Goku wasn't the type to confront anyone over matters like this. It would never enter his innocent mind. "I remember before the wedding you got upset with Kaifun questioning why you were in ChiChi's room." Goku remembered that night. He didn't want Kaifun near ChiChi. Something about ChiChi's scent told him to keep ChiChi from Kaifun. "I noticed you were upset, maybe even jealous," Gyu-Mao continued. "I liked it because it told me you had feelings for ChiChi but it's getting out of hand now. You see, Goku, sometimes men don't understand they need to back down if a woman refuses them. She'll say it over and over she doesn't want him but a guy won't listen. It takes the man in her life to meet the guy and get it clear she's off limits. Some guys fight. Some resolve the matter with words. It's your duty as ChiChi's husband to do that. Understand?"

Goku understood but he didn't know what he will say to Kaifun to make him understand he should leave ChiChi alone. He wasn't a great speaker. He was a man of action. What could _he_ say to Kaifun?

* * *

Goku spent the rest of the afternoon training in a valley not far from Gyu-Mao's village. He didn't return to the castle until nightfall. He knew he was late and would get a scolding from ChiChi but when he trained, he always lost track of time. A quick check in the dining hall and he noticed staff setting the table. He wasn't _too_ late. Dinner hadn't started.

When he entered ChiChi's room, he didn't see ChiChi. Her fluctuating Ki told him she was in the bathroom. "I'm back." Goku dropped in a chair by ChiChi's window. He removed his heavy boots and wiggled his toes. As he relaxed in the cushy chair, his eyes caught the full moon in the window. Sometimes he forgot night comes quicker this time of year. It was the light of the full moon that guided him back to Gyu-Mao's village.

ChiChi stepped out of the bathroom frowning. She wore light makeup on her face and a different dress from earlier. "Dad told me you left. Honestly, Goku, you really need to keep better track of time when you train. Dinner is almost ready. This is not the night to be late for dinner. We don't need to give Mrs. Niver and Kaifun any ammunition about you tonight."

"As if I give a damn what they will say." ChiChi turned at his words. Before she could speak, Goku opened his mouth. "Why did you change clothes and why did you paint your face?"

ChiChi approached him. His tone surprised her. "Why are you upset?"

"I don't like you changed your appearance for them." His eyes roamed over her dress. It accentuated more of her curves particularly around her breasts. Her dress fell to her knees, revealing her pretty legs. Goku pulled ChiChi on his lap. "I don't like it if someone sees this. Only I should."

ChiChi looked herself over. She didn't see anything inappropriate in her clothes. "I didn't change for them. I changed for myself and you can't see anything."

"I don't like it," Goku growled.

"You don't like how I'm dressed?" ChiChi snapped.

"I do. I prefer to be the only one to see this." He caressed her thigh. "To touch this."

"You are."

Goku sulked. She didn't understand. "I'm not good with words but I like I'm the only one to see and touch you in special ways. When you wear clothes like this, people see what I see and I think they wanna touch you like I do and I don't like it. I wanna be the only one to see this. It makes me happy to have something that is solely mine. I….I never had that."

Her previous anger melted. She understood what her husband was trying to say. "I think I got it. I never expected this from you." She grinned. "I like it."

Goku placed a hand behind her neck and pressed her lips against his. He dominated the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Her sweet moans thrilled him. When he pulled away to allow ChiChi to breath, he suckled her neck. ChiChi's eyes closed at the tender affection. "I want you," he whispered while moving a hand up her dress. "I want you before dinner and I want them to know it." ChiChi's eyes popped open to saucer size.

"Wait, what?" ChiChi squealed as Goku picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Goku, what are you doing?" In seconds, she was on the bed with Goku's legs on both sides of her waist. "Goku, this isn't the-" Goku removed his shirts. It hit the floor with a thud. She bit her lower lip as her eyes swept over his muscled chest. "Oooo…."

Goku grinned as he lowered himself on ChiChi. She pressed her hands on his chest and pleaded, "Dinner is almost ready."

"Come on," he begged. "It could be one of those fasties you told me about."

"Quickies, Goku, and we can't with dinner so close!"

He slipped a hand under her dress and tugged her panties. "But you smell so good and you're already so wet."

ChiChi smacked his hand away. "That just the side effect of my pregnancy! Now stop!"

Her words had him ceasing his actions. Her flushed, angry face was a turn on. It was hard to resist her when she looked and smell so good but he did. "All right," he gave in. Perhaps, his timing was wrong. ChiChi was worried about this dinner. He'll behave now but after dinner, she was his.

* * *

"Hello, everyone," ChiChi greeted her father, Kaifun and Mrs. Niver at the dining hall entrance. Remembering her manners, ChiChi smiled warmly at her guests. "Thank you for having dinner with us tonight on short notice."

"It's an honor to be in your presence." Kaifun bowed before ChiChi while deliberately ignoring Goku. "That's a very pretty dress you have on tonight, ChiChi."

Goku noticed Kaifun's eyes roaming over ChiChi's body and settling on her swelling breasts. His eyes lingered too long for Goku's liking. "Stop staring at ChiChi's breasts!"

Everyone gawked at Goku before six eyes turned to Kaifun. "I wasn't staring," Kaifun stammered.

"I saw your eyes." Goku stepped in front of ChiChi, blocking Kaifun's view. "You were staring."

Gyu-Mao intervened ushering everyone in the room. "Shall we eat? I know my daughter's hungry." He expected some hostility but never expected it from Goku. Of course his son-in-law had a right to feel angry. Kaifun's eyes _were_ lingering on ChiChi. Even _he_ saw it.

Gyu-Mao sat at the head of the table. Kaifun pulled out his seat for his grandmother. ChiChi stood by her seat watching Goku drop in his. "Goku."

Goku noticed ChiChi and jumped to his feet. Oops. He pulled out her chair. "Sorry. I forget I have to do this." Across from them, Goku noticed Kaifun and Mrs. Niver roll their eyes. He snapped, "You two have something to say?"

Gyu-Mao and ChiChi exchanged curious glances with each other. What was going on with Goku? He never acted like this before. Perhaps he was more annoyed with Kaifun and Mrs. Niver than he let on.

"My eyes sometimes twitch," Mrs. Niver answered.

"No…" Kaifun also appeared surprised at Goku's sudden ire. "I have nothing to say."

Gyu-Mao signaled the staff to bring in dinner. He kept his eyes on his son-in-law as servants brought him several plates. This afternoon Goku was his usual joyful, carefree self. Tonight, he appeared on edge. Dinner calmed Goku but Gyu-Mao noticed Goku wasn't completely sated. He ate ravenously but shot glances at Kaifun and Mrs. Niver.

Mrs. Niver and Kaifun were slightly disturbed at the intake of food from the pair across from them, especially ChiChi. As Kaifun gawked at ChiChi eating, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking to ChiChi's right, he saw Goku's murderous stare. Kaifun's eyes dropped to his plate. He kept it there as he finished his dinner. Last thing he need is Goku screaming at him for staring at ChiChi's breasts again.

When dinner was over, Gyu-Mao signaled the kitchen staff to clear the dinner dishes and send out dessert. As they waited, Gyu-Mao felt it was the proper time to discuss the purpose for this dinner. "I hope everyone enjoyed the meal but there was a reason for this gathering. Tensions have risen between you four. I know ChiChi didn't make Mrs. Niver or Kaifun happy when she turned down Kaifun's proposal. I remained optimistic all was well but I was wrong.

"ChiChi is pregnant. I don't want her to worry or anyone bringing unneeded stress in her life. Tonight, I want this over." He slapped a heavy hand on the table emphasizing his words. "Mrs. Niver, something troubling has been brought to my attention. I need to know. When you forgave me for my sins, did you mean it or did you say it with the intention of forgiveness only through a marriage between Kaifun and ChiChi?"

Kaifun expected a confrontation after the Fall Festival but he never thought his grandmother would be questioned or accused of anything outlandish. He expected her to show her shock at the king's words but she didn't. Her silence and calm demeanor was very troubling.

"Your Highness," Mrs. Niver smiled sweetly. "When I forgave you all those years ago, I meant it. Kaifun's feelings for Miss ChiChi was an unexpected blessing. Any grandmother wants their family to be happy and want them to have whatever they want. In my grandson's case, he wanted Miss ChiChi. He thought he would be the best husband for her and I supported that. I still believe that." She scowled at Goku who had his arms crossed over his chest looking equally annoyed at the old woman. "I didn't think an outsider like Goku was good enough for Miss ChiChi."

Gyu-Mao drummed his fingers on the table. He noticed his daughter was furious at the insult. Even he was surprised at the boldness of Mrs. Niver. He let that woman run her mouth too much. It made her too bold and feeling invincible. "I've been told of the quips you've made about my son-in-law behind my back to the staff. That ends tonight."

Mrs. Niver was surprised to hear this. She wondered which staff member blabbed to Gyu-Mao. "I understand why you will be upset with my words, Your Highness, but you must understand why I feel the way I do. I helped your daughter in her cooking, sewing and cleaning lessons. I love her as if she was my own granddaughter and with Kaifun wanting to marry her, I saw her as family. In the end, Miss ChiChi chose Goku and not Kaifun. It will take time for me to get used to that."

"You had _years_ to get used to it," ChiChi reminded the old woman. "You knew since the castle was rebuilt I was engaged to Goku. You knew and you taught me things anyway. You insisted."

"I did," Mrs. Niver admitted, "And with every lesson I had to hear you say, 'I can't wait to cook this for Goku. I can't wait for Goku to eat my yummy meals.' It was a little nauseating and frankly, my dear, for a child, you were a bit obsessive. Many times, I've wondered what exactly Goku did to gain such staunch loyalty. It wasn't deserved. I never thought he returned your feelings or was loyal. If he was like our King before he married, traveling the world and building his skills as a martial artist, Goku had to have bedded a woman or two." Her old eyes swept over Goku. "Maybe several. With a body like his, he probably seduced many women."

"Bedded? Seduced?" Goku questioned. "You mean have sex with them? I didn't do that, Old lady! I spent my time away training and fighting! That's all I thought about!"

Mrs. Niver's eyes lit up at Goku's words. "You finally speak the truth. You never thought about returning. If Miss ChiChi never left to find you, you never would've came back. I bet you never noticed she was pretty all those years ago unlike my grandson who immediately noticed ChiChi's beauty."

"How dare you?" ChiChi heard enough. "You accuse my Goku of being unfaithful to me. You expect us to be patient with you when you've been nothing but a manipulative venomous, bitter lady to my sweet, kind husband?!"

"ChiChi." Goku shook his head at her, mentally telling her she didn't have to say anything. Under the table, Goku reached for ChiChi's hand and turned his attention to Mrs. Niver. "When I was a kid, I couldn't tell the difference between a pretty girl and a girl who wasn't pretty. They all looked the same to me. I like ChiChi then because she was strong. I knew she was a good person because she could ride Nimbus. She also," he chuckled, "figured out my weakness pretty quickly. I know what it means to be pretty now and ChiChi was _definitely_ a pretty girl. I didn't know it then and that's probably a good thing. I would've returned to marry ChiChi but I wouldn't have been as strong as I am now." Goku looked directly at Kaifun. "I wouldn't have been the strong husband ChiChi wanted."

ChiChi and Gyu-Mao smiled, pleased with Goku's words. Kaifun and Mrs. Nivers' faces spoke differently. "If Goku didn't want to marry ChiChi, Mrs. Niver, he wouldn't be here." Gyu-Mao let Mrs. Niver have her say and allowed Goku defend himself. Now he was ready to voice his opinion. "Mrs. Niver, ChiChi is _my_ daughter. I accept her marriage and Goku is a fine son-in-law. I advise you and Kaifun to settle your feelings on the matter. If you can't then, Mrs. Niver, I insist you retire and Kaifun, I will not hire you for any jobs around the castle."

"I understand, Your Highness," Kaifun answered while Mrs. Niver remain quiet but visibly displeased with Gyu-Mao's words.

For Gyu-Mao, the matter was settled and it was time to move on to pleasant things like dessert! "Shall we have dessert now? Miss Rue made a wonderful apple crisp and homemade vanilla ice cream."

"I will pass on dessert." Mrs. Niver rose from her seat. She had enough of this farce. "I can't have too many sweets."

Kaifun stood. He bowed before Gyu-Mao. "Thank you for dinner, Your Highness. The food was delicious but I have to go, too."

"You're leaving?" Gyu-Mao questioned. "It's still early."

"I have an early start in the morning with Dad." Kaifun bowed before ChiChi. "Good night, ChiChi. I apologize for my behavior and I hope you forgive me. It was never done out of malice." To Goku, he said, "Treat ChiChi like the princess she is. She deserves nothing less."

The sudden departure of Kaifun and Mrs. Niver left ChiChi speechless. After months of snide remarks from them, it's over like that? Kaifun didn't say anything to explain himself. She expected more. "Where are you going?" she called out to Goku who stormed out the room. ChiChi rose, ready to go after him but Gyu-Mao grabbed her hand. "Dad?"

"Let him go, ChiChi. Goku needs to do this."

"Do what?" ChiChi demanded to know. "What's Goku doing?"

* * *

Kaifun and his grandmother avoided the sly looks from the in house staff as they exit the castle and walk the short path to his car. Kaifun knew the staff listened in on dinner and would gossip about it for days. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the village knows and he'll be the butt of jokes again. It was a staff member who started it all. When his grandmother tended to his black eye, she spoke hatred of Goku and blamed him for ChiChi's behavior. A staff member misheard, told another and soon everyone at the Fall Festival knew about the punch but assumed it came from Goku. He never spoke the truth knowing it would be even more embarrassing if they knew ChiChi did it so Kaifun was forced to bite his tongue and allow the jokes and snickers to save what little pride he had left.

"I'll pick you up for dinner Sunday," Kaifun told his grandmother of the family weekly gathering. "Dad wants you to bake your Peach Cobbler."

"I'll be ready at my usual time," Mrs. Niver said grumpily. Dinner was still on her mind. Kaifun almost laughed. He only imagined the hell she will raise to the staff if they whisper about tonight's dinner in her presence. Dinner was on his mind, too, but for a different reason. "Is it true, Grandma?" Kaifun finally asked. "Did you want me to marry ChiChi because it would make up for King Gyu-Mao killing Grandpa?"

Mrs. Niver's long silence confirmed the sobering truth for Kaifun. She smiled lovingly at Kaifun and patted his cheek with her wrinkled hand. "You've had a crush on ChiChi ever since you saw her in that ridiculous blue two piece. As a loving grandmother, why wouldn't I want my grandson to have what he wants?"

"Grandma," Kaifun insisted. He didn't have time to hear her flowery words. "The truth."

Mrs. Niver dropped her smile and hand. All right. If he wanted to truth, he'll have it. Mrs. Niver hoped Kaifun understood. He had to. "King Gyu-Mao took my life from me when he killed your Grandpa. When he got on his knees and begged our people for forgiveness, I didn't accept it. He brutalized our village for years. I was on my knees, begging him to spare my husband. He cut off his head instead. I wanted revenge. I vowed to kill him. I only needed access in his kingdom; in his inner circle."

"So you pretended to forgive him?" This was shocking news. He remembered his Dad questioning his Grandma for forgiving the king; screaming at her to not work or live in the castle with him. Grandma told his Dad she forgave the king; that he deserved a second chance. She sounded sincere when she said it. It was her forgiveness that led Kaifun to forgive Gyu-Mao. Now he knew it was all a lie.

"When I discovered your crush on ChiChi, I changed my mind." Mrs. Niver was smiling now, looking at Kaifun as if he was a savior. "Knowing how you feel about ChiChi, I decided it was best for you two marry. Why kill when our families can bond forever. Think of our family's legacy."

Family legacy. Kaifun saw it as a horrible one if anyone discovers the truth. "All those times you invited me to the castle…. all those times you told me not to give up on ChiChi, to not listen to my Dad or Aki when they told me to not pursue her; how I can win her if I learn martial arts, how I can impress her on being a good husband….."

"It shows how I love my family." Mrs. Niver wasn't pleased with the distraught look on Kaifun's face. He should be the one to understand! "I know what you're thinking. You're wrong. What I did was out of love. Not revenge. ChiChi's pregnancy is a setback but you _will_ win her heart. You will get what's yours. Be patient like I've been."

Patient? This wasn't love. It was his grandmother's revenge and she was using him to achieve it! Kaifun felt punched in the stomach. The one person he thought was on his side about ChiChi was only using him. This was never about him winning ChiChi. It was all about her revenge.

"What you should focus on," Mrs. Niver continued, "is our King's manipulation. Now we know why the King wanted to have this dinner. We need to do something about this."

Manipulation? His grandmother was certainly one to talk! ChiChi was right. His grandmother was manipulative. She used them both. "Dinner was a waste of time." Kaifun leaned against his car, frowning at the full moon. "I know it's over."

"Over?" Mrs. Niver didn't like the defeatist tone in Kaifun's voice. "What do you mean?"

"ChiChi's pregnant, Grandma. Everything I wanted ended at the Fall Festival. When you called me about their fight, I thought this was my chance. I thought ChiChi finally saw how wrong Goku is for her. I thought she realized marrying him was a mistake. The signs were right there for ChiChi to divorce Goku but she stayed and now she's pregnant. She's not leaving Goku. That child has fortified her staying." That and this recent revelation made it painfully clear he wouldn't have ChiChi. It was heartbreaking. "I have to accept that and move on."

"It's good you finally see that," a deep voice spoke as he stepped out of the dark. "But you and I still need to talk." Goku stepped into the moonlight. Goku held Kaifun in his gaze as he and Mrs. Niver stared back surprised by his presence. "Old woman, leave us alone."

"Old woman?" Mrs. Niver snarled at the words. "I'm tired of you calling me that!"

"It's what you are," Goku snapped back at the old woman. The deep timbre of his voice had Mrs. Niver stepping back. "You've mouth off enough for me to say more but you're not my target. It's your grandson. Now leave."

"You arrogant punk!" Mrs. Niver wagged an angry finger at him. "I don't care how strong you are, you meathead! You won't talk to me that way! Respect your elders and apologize!" Goku responded with a glare and crossing his arms over his chest. Mrs. Niver's blood boiled! "How dare—"

Kaifun put a hand on Mrs. Niver's shoulder. "Go inside, Grandma. He's right. We need to talk alone."

Mrs. Niver preferred to stay but honored his request and left not before sending Goku a nasty look before sauntering to the castle.

Alone, the two men stared each other down. Maybe it was the deeper voice or the feral look in his eyes but something was off with Goku. As intimidating Goku appeared, Kaifun remain strong. He decided to show he wasn't intimidated by insulting him. "Kind of slow of you to want to talk to me now. You and ChiChi have been married over half a year now. If you were a _smart_ man or if you really cared about ChiChi, we would've had this talk before the wedding."

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Because a real man, a man who loves his woman, will make it clear to any competitor to back down. You never did that."

"Why should I have to?" Goku asked again. "I came back to marry ChiChi. ChiChi didn't want to marry you. Why didn't _you_ back down?"

Kaifun smirked, "Do you back down from something you really want?"

Goku's frown deepened. Kaifun actually thought he was justified in going after his wife? His fingers formed into two strong fists. "Even after I married ChiChi, you still wanted her as your wife. You thought ChiChi will divorce me if I made a mistake."

"Hmph." Kaifun grinned. "No way you realized that yourself. Aki told you this."

"He did," Goku admitted without hesitation.

"I like Aki but sometimes he needs to mind his own business. He's right though. I thought I still had a chance with ChiChi. I only had to wait for her to realize marrying you was a mistake. I knew it would be soon because you're an idiot with no clue on what being married means. I knew when ChiChi saw you for what you are, she'll divorce you. I know ChiChi's stubborn but I'm patient enough to wait. Unfortunately, she got pregnant and that changes things."

"Because ChiChi is trapped. Because you think anything my son inherits from me will be a burden?" Goku repeated Kaifun's words.

Kaifun's eyebrows rose. "What do you know about that?"

"I heard you before ChiChi knocked you out."

He smiled again, taking twisted joy in knowing his words got under Goku's skin. He couldn't have ChiChi but this was good payback. "I spoke the truth. You may not like me, Goku, but the truth is, I love ChiChi and I'm willing to step aside even if she's making a mistake and will have to fall flat on her face before she learns."

Goku's eyes thinned to angry slits. His fists shook. He wanted to hit him. "You're still hoping ChiChi leaves me?"

"I love her and I want her, Goku. Can you blame me for wanting the woman I love to want me back? So, yes, I hope she does leave you but it won't be from _my_ influence." Kaifun smiled at Goku's deepening scowl. "You should be happy I'm stepping aside. It shows how much I love her. Do you love ChiChi enough to make that sacrifice?" When Goku didn't answer, Kaifun shook his head. "Do you even know what love is?" Again silence from Goku. " _That_ is why I feel ChiChi is better suited for me. She's married to a man who doesn't love her. Now she's stuck having your kid. You'll never treat her right."

Goku's scowl slowly turned into a smirk. This guy. If only he was as strong as Piccolo….. "Gyu-Mao told me guys in our situation fight. I wish I could fight you. I'm trying very hard to not put my hands on you because I know if I do, you're gonna be dead."

Kaifun smiled. Goku shouldn't have told him that. Now he knew he could say whatever he wanted and know Goku won't touch him. If only his grandfather was so lucky when he spoke so bluntly to Gyu-Mao. "Why? Don't want to add murderer to your list of _wonderful_ traits like being illiterate and unemployed? At least then you'll have something in common with our king."

He thought being blunt will have Kaifun backing down. It embolden him and that angered Goku. "ChiChi is the only reason why you're still standing," he warned Kaifun. "I know Gyu-Mao wasn't always a good guy. ChiChi saw him kill. It bothers her even today. As much as ChiChi loves her father, there is a piece of fear that will never go away. I never want ChiChi feeling that way about me and she will if I kill someone like you; someone who doesn't have any strength to challenge me; someone who isn't a threat to this planet; someone who uses words to try to hurt because his fists can't do the job."

Hmm. Perhaps he was wrong about Goku's feelings for ChiChi. _This idiot does love her. He's too dumb to see it._ Instead of complimenting Goku, Kaifun said, "I don't know how you wind up being engaged to ChiChi but seeing how you are now, there's no way you understood what you were agreeing to."

"I understand now. That's all that matters." Goku would never say he was smart man but he always figured things out eventually. Now he understood what Kaifun was doing and decided he needed a taste of his own medicine. "It bothers you that ChiChi is carrying my child, doesn't it? It bothers you ChiChi looks at _me_ with love." He grinned seeing the cocky smile fade from Kaifun's face. "It must _really_ bother you I've touched ChiChi in a way you never will. She's a really good kisser and I _love_ having sex with her. You'll never know about that because you'll never have her."

Kaifun's fists clench. How dare he speak about ChiChi this way? He knew he wasn't a match for Goku but he couldn't let Goku speak that way about ChiChi. Kaifun threw a punch to strike Goku. Goku caught his wrist. Kaifun's hand shook as he tried to break out of Goku's hold. His strength was unimaginable. Kaifun swung his other fist and Goku caught that as well. "You said you wouldn't put your hands on me."

"You attacked me. I'm defending myself. I would never start a fight with you." Goku squeezed Kaifun's wrists. Kaifun's legs buckled and he dropped to his knees. "But I damn well will finish it." Kaifun cried out but only Goku could hear him. He no longer felt cocky but fear pulsed in him. Was he gonna die after all? "You can think I'm an idiot but don't you ever tell my wife she's trapped because she is pregnant with _our_ son. Don't you _ever_ say our son is cursed because I'm his father. I won't kill you but you will wish you were dead when I'm done with you."

Goku released Kaifun. He ignored Kaifun's whimpering as he returned to the castle. Goku could still hear Kaifun's groaning over his wrists when he reached the castle doors. Goku nearly rolled his eyes. They _weren't_ broken. Still, wondered if he went too far. He turned, meaning to go back and assist Kaifun but his eyes caught the full moon in the sky.

No, he didn't go far enough.

* * *

ChiChi was quiet on the ride home. Something was wrong. After Goku returned, he told ChiChi he was ready to go home. Instead of having dessert at the castle, the bucket of ice cream and dish of apple crisp were given to ChiChi for her and Goku to eat later.

She asked about his talk with Kaifun but Goku only said Kaifun wouldn't speak badly about her or their child again. The way he spoke it sounded like he threatened Kaifun and that wasn't the Goku she's come to know. But tonight, with his behavior, he probably did and it bothered her.

The truck shook causing ChiChi to grip the desserts tightly. Goku drove tonight and from the sounds of it, he ran over something instead of avoiding it. That was another thing that bothered ChiChi. Goku wanted to drive home. She's given him a few lessons but Goku never volunteered to drive and tonight insisted he was ready. Strange how he didn't mind letting ChiChi drive him to her doctor's appointment earlier.

When they arrived home, ChiChi sent up a prayer of thanks. As she walked to their home, she heard Goku asked, "Are you mad at me?"

ChiChi shifted her items to one hand and unlocked the door with the other. "I'm not mad at you. I don't understand your behavior tonight. Mrs. Niver was very rude tonight. It angered me but it's not like you to be mad and you won't tell me what happened between your talk with Kaifun."

ChiChi entered their home and headed for the kitchen. She placed the apple crisp on her clean counter and placed the ice cream in the freezer. When ChiChi closed the freezer door, ChiChi jumped feeling Goku wrapped his arms around her. Sometimes his stealth was disturbing.

Goku pulled ChiChi against him and rest his hands on her stomach. "This is why I'm not saying anything. I don't want you upset. I saw how angry you got at that old lady and your Dad doesn't want anyone adding any stress to you while you're pregnant."

"I can handle it." If Goku was quiet for those reasons…. "But I understand why you're keeping the talk from me." Her husband was so sweet. "You and Dad worry too much." She relaxed as her husband held her. The moment only lasted a minute before she felt Goku's hand slip under her dress. In books she read, husband initiate sex by kisses. Goku did this sometimes, too, but most times, Goku was direct by touching her intimately. "No." ChiChi broke out of his hold. She turned to him. "Take a shower first. You stink."

"Why?"

"You were training today and you didn't shower before dinner. I could smell you at the dinner table."

When ChiChi stepped away, Goku pulled ChiChi to him. "Shower with me," he suggested with his playful dark eyes. "You enjoyed it last time."

"No. That was a one-time thing." While she enjoyed the shower sex, it was inappropriate. It wouldn't happen again. "Shower," she ordered. "I'll be waiting for you when you're done."

* * *

While Goku showered, ChiChi stared at the full moon from her bedroom window. Tonight, it was called a super moon because it will appear brighter and larger than a regular full moon. It was beautiful, mesmerizing to look at but ChiChi didn't understand the hype about it. "It doesn't look any different from any full moon I've seen."

"What did you say, ChiChi?"

ChiChi turned to see Goku coming out of the bathroom, fresh from his evening shower. He approached her with a smile, dressed in his boxers and a towel on his head as he dried his wet hair. "What are you looking at?"

ChiChi turned back to the moon. "They say it's a super moon tonight. It's supposed to look bigger and brighter than the moon normally looks." ChiChi shrugged. "Looks the same to me."

Goku gazed at the moon for a few moments. He admired the bright, white marble. Last time he saw the moon was four months ago. It was as mesmerizing then as it was tonight. "Grandpa told me a monster comes out when you look at the full moon. Last time I looked at the moon, nothing happened."

"It was probably a tale he told you so you will go to sleep," ChiChi told him. "Dad told me all kinds of fairytales when I was a kid."

"Maybe." He stared at the moon. "But bad things can come out on a full moon." He knew it. A monster destroyed his home and killed his grandpa. He was a child when it happened. If he hadn't slept through it, he would've killed the monster or helped Grandpa get away from it. That monster was still out there but the stakes were higher now. He had to protect ChiChi and their unborn child. "I promise you, ChiChi. I won't let that monster kill you or our son."

ChiChi turned away from the moon to her husband. He looked so serious now. He really did believe a monster came out on a full moon. "I know," she gently assured him. "I know you'll protect me and our son from anything."

ChiChi left him by the window, grabbed her nightgown off the bed and walked to the bathroom. She opened the door, felt a gush of air behind her and saw the door suddenly slam shut by the large hand of her husband.

ChiChi turned and saw her husband leering at her. Oh, boy. She's seen this look before. Her heart thudded against her chest and she felt herself stepping back until she was pressed against the door. Goku closed the space between them and buried his face in her neck.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he lick her neck. "You said you'll be with me once I take my shower."

He had a one track mind when it came to intimacy! "I need to change and freshen up." She whimpered feeling his teeth nip her neck. Oh, he was in _that_ mood again. "Goku, I really should….."

Goku pulled away. His intense gaze had ChiChi blushing. "If you stay in too long, I'm coming in after you."

Goku chuckled as ChiChi hastily entered the bathroom. His amusement grew when he heard the click of the lock. As if a locked door could keep him out. While he waited for ChiChi, he paced. His body was pulsing with extra energy. He's been wired for a while. He couldn't beat up Kaifun but there was another way he could exert himself.

ChiChi.

He wanted her. _Badly._ It was a weird feeling of déjà vu. He felt this way a few months ago. He didn't understand it then or now. Normally, he could patiently wait but whatever triggered him, had his body buzzing for his wife. What was going on with him? He glanced at the door. Why was ChiChi taking so long?

ChiChi stood before the sink in a peach colored nightgown brushing her hair. As she performed her nightly hair ritual, her eyes fell on the small swell of her stomach. One hand rubbed her stomach, happily feeling the life of her child growing inside her.

Her thoughts drifted to on her husband. He was certainly anxious to be together tonight. She didn't understand him sometimes. She didn't understand how his personality switched from innocently wanting intimacy to being lustful and demanding for intimacy. When that switch turned on, he couldn't be denied.

Not that she tried. She couldn't. When Goku got that mischievous look in his eyes, spoke in that deeper voice, took control, it left her body shivering with excitement for the night ahead.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

ChiChi sucked in a breath as a rush of heat passed over her body. She dropped her brush and gripped the sink shuddering as a mysterious wave of energy rolled down her body from her head to her toes. Eyes closed and a moan escape her lips as her body relish in the pleasure of it.

What was that?

ChiChi opened her eyes and gazed at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, her nipples protruded through her gown and there was an unmistakable tingling between her legs. She exhaled feeling invisible hands touch her intimately. It was as if Goku was touching her.

Goku.

He looked delectable in his boxers. His body was a perfect physical specimen of muscles. A body that was only hers to touch with her fingers, lips and tongue. He was so good looking and didn't know it. If he was in the room with her now, she'll run her tongue over his chest, licking every crevasse, moving down to that beautiful hard penis of his and suck Goku until he came in her mouth and fill it with his tasty seed.

"Oooo," ChiChi fanned herself. "Why do I feel so needy?"

ChiChi jumped at the rapid knocking on the door. "How much longer are you gonna be in there, ChiChi?"

Goku. His voice. Her heart raced as a fresh wave of moisture formed between her legs. "Just a few minutes."

"Hurry up," he said impatient. "I…" he breathed heavily, "need you."

That voice. Closing her eyes, she recalled the two of them in this room; how his hands touched her intimately. Hypnotized by the memory, by his voice, her hand involuntary cup a breast and the other slipped between her legs feeling the growing moisture. Imagining Goku's touch, she moaned loudly.

The bathroom door shook. ChiChi only had a split second to react. She jumped out of the way, watching in shock as the door hit the floor with a loud thud. Goku stood in the entryway, his chest rising and falling rapidly; looking feral and voracious at the same time.

Her arousal forgotten, ChiChi snapped angrily. "You knocked the door down!"

Goku stepped in the bathroom. "You were taking too long!" He stared her down. "I warned you I was coming in if you took too long."

He knocked the door down because he thought she was taking too long? If she hadn't move, the door would've hit her. She marched to him and poked his chest, glaring with fiery eyes. "You're fixing that door!"

The finger she poked Goku with was the same finger that was between her legs. Goku grabbed her finger and licked it clean. His lustful gaze penetrated ChiChi's tough exterior. Keep scolding him she told herself. Don't be taken in by the feral look in his eyes. Don't notice that muscled chest…..the flexing pecs, the tight abdomen she nibbled on last time….the stiff organ poking through his boxers…

ChiChi jumped on Goku, wrapping her legs and arms around him and slam her lips against his mouth. Goku stumbled backwards, stumbling out of the bathroom until he found himself falling backwards on the bed.

They didn't miss a step as their bodies bounced on the bed. Still kissing, her panty covered sex rubbed against his stomach. She could feel Goku's hands slide up her legs, under her gown to those panties. Grabbing the ends, he tug it down her hips and legs. With a shake and tug, ChiChi kicked them off.

Both groaned as ChiChi's wet sex rubbed over Goku's hard one. Goku hands moved up ChiChi's body again to remove her gown. The gown wasn't as easy as the panties so when ChiChi pulled away to catch her breath, Goku tore at ChiChi's gown, ripping it down the middle.

ChiChi smirked. If he did that to her…. "You rip my clothes. I rip yours." ChiChi grabbed the base of his boxers and rip them in half. His hard penis sprang free from its confinement. She licked her lips at the white cream leaking out. She will eat well tonight. "Just what I wanted."

* * *

When ChiChi normally awaken in the morning, she either saw her husband, the ceiling or the clock on her nightstand. Neither of those things welcomed her this morning. The base of her bedroom wall stared at her.

Why was she on the floor wrapped in a comforter? She wasn't alone. Her back was kept warm by the hot muscled body of her sleeping husband. She could feel one of his legs laying across hers, feel his soft breathing against her back and his arm across her stomach.

" _Let's sleep on the floor tonight," Goku suggested spreading the comforter on the floor._

" _The floor?" ChiChi watched Goku grab their pillows. "We can still sleep on the bed."_

 _Goku took ChiChi's hand and pulled her down with him. "We can't. It's not safe for you."_

 _ChiChi laid down giving in. "That's your fault. You're stronger than me."_

 _Goku laid behind her. He wrapped her body with most of the comforter. His hot body didn't need it. "You were on top." Grinning, he placed a hand between her legs. "How about one more fuck before we sleep?"_

ChiChi blushed. The language Goku used last night. Where did he learn that naughty word? She'll clean his mouth out when he wakes up! Carefully, ChiChi slipped from Goku and pulled herself to her feet. She was so confused and feeling a little lustful. The room reek of the smell of sex. She went to the nearest window and opened it, allowing the cool fall weather in.

ChiChi inhaled. Maybe the fresh air will clear her thoughts and help her remember what happened last night. Why were they sleeping on the floor? Wait. Why did Goku say the bed wasn't safe for her? She went to the bed and saw why. Two of the legs were broken. What the….? When she touched the rumpled sheets, saw his ripped boxers and her torn gown. It was as if a switch went off and a little of the fog from the night before cleared.

 _Soft sounds of moans, groans and sucking filled the room. Goku and ChiChi laid sideways on the bed. While Goku's mouth loving licked, nipped and sucked her tasty mound, a hand of his knead the soft flesh of ChiChi's breasts. ChiChi laid opposite Goku, swirling her tongue around his length. Practice since their first night eventually led ChiChi to easily take all of Goku in her mouth. She hummed, bobbing her head up and down sucking him. Her actions got an immediately response from Goku. His tongue licked faster, touching that very sensitive nub that would've had her screaming if her mouth wasn't preoccupied._

 _Their touches became too much for each other. She gripped Goku's backside as her body shuddered with blessed release on his face. Goku returned the gesture as his harden sex pulse and release in her mouth. As always ChiChi was forced to pull out. Her mouth was full but Goku wasn't done as spurts of himself spilled against ChiChi and the sheets around her._

ChiChi dropped the sheets. It wasn't a shock they serviced each other. They have but it was very rare they did it at the same time. The first time they did it was out of curiosity. Goku, when looking for his power pole in the closet, found one of ChiChi's intimacy books. When innocently confronted with it, ChiChi was forced to explain why she purchased the books. After her embarrassment, it turned into a learning experience for both as they looked through the educational books together and discussed trying some of the sexual acts.

As ChiChi stared at the bed and the broken legs, she realized the sideways 69 wasn't the only time they were intimate in bed.

 _ChiChi rolled over pushing Goku on his back. His eyes widen while ChiChi grinned triumphantly over him. Goku pushed himself up, attempting to roll over and have ChiChi underneath him but ChiChi dug her fingers tighter in Goku's chest and pushed him against the sheets forcing him down hard. He attempted to move up again but ChiChi pressed harder._

 _ChiChi, at her strongest, was no match for him. But now she had the physical strength to force him down. He didn't know where this unknown strength came from but his blood burned with excitement._

" _It my turn, Goku."_

 _ChiChi moaned feeling Goku stretch her insides. It always felt good with him inside her. This was even better as she was in control. ChiChi rose up and lowered herself on Goku, sometimes going fast, sometimes going slow, thrilling and taunting the man beneath her. The bed groaned and squeaked with each bounce. When Goku felt ChiChi was going too slow, he grabbed her hips and thrust himself upward._

 _ChiChi smacked his chest. "I'm in control."_

 _Her nails dug deeper in his skin, causing him to groan. As she rode faster and harder, her cries grew silencing the sounds from the bed. She caught the lustful look of her husband. He was loving the view. He loved seeing her swelling breasts sway over him. As much as he love it, she knew he didn't always like it when she was in control. His competitive nature didn't like it and always found ways to come out the victor._

 _He grabbed a breast and massaged the tender flesh. While ChiChi was distracted with his touch, he moved his other hand between her legs pinching her weak spot._

 _ChiChi lurched and gasped. Her eyes locked with Goku. His smile grew widely, almost evilly as he watch her come. Her arms wobbled before her body slid over his. Her head laid against his shoulder, her breath fanning his neck. She weakly slapped his chest. "Chea—" She gasped feeling Goku roll her on her back._

 _Goku slammed in ChiChi, slapping their bodies together hard. She had her release. It was time for his. With each thrust, the bed wobbled but it went unnoticed with ChiChi's throaty moan and Goku's heavy groan. Pounding. Groaning. Creaking. Something was gonna give._

 _Goku came undone as his release tore through him in a rapturous roar. Pulling out, he stumbled forward as his sweaty body collapsed on hers. ChiChi caressed his hair tenderly while Goku panted through his recovery. "How did you get so strong?"_

 _ChiChi's fingers danced in his hair. "Hmm?"_

" _When I tried to get up, you pushed me back down. You held me down. I could've gotten up but I would've had to use force."_

 _ChiChi chuckled. Didn't they have this conversation already? "I'm married to the strongest man in the world. I have to be strong to keep up with you. We had this conversation before, Goku. Why are you bringing it up again?"_

 _Because ChiChi's sudden strength didn't make sense. "You haven't trained since you found out you're pregnant but you keep getting stronger. I can feel it in your Ki sometimes."_

 _That_ was _strange and if ChiChi cared, she would've given it more thought but right now, the urge for more intimacy overwhelm her logical thinking and since Goku thought she was stronger….._

 _ChiChi rolled, pushing Goku on his back again. One of her hands slipped between his legs, stroking his penis to arousal. It was maddening how lustful she felt. She should question it but at the moment, she didn't care. Her body needed satisfaction and Goku was the only one who could give it to her. "We'll talk about it another time but right now, I only wanna fuck you and I want you to fuck me."_

 _Goku's brow puckered at the new word. Well, it wasn't new. He heard a few times, even read the word in Master Roshi's books but no one ever told him its meaning. "What's fuck?"_

 _ChiChi smirked. Should've known he didn't know that. "I read it in the books that taught me how to be intimate with you. It's a cruder way of saying I want intimacy and I want it from you badly," she confessed as she climbed on him again._

 _The sudden shift in weight was all the bed could take. Two of the bed's legs crumpled to the floor causing the bed to dip drastically. ChiChi grasp Goku at the sudden drop and crash. After a moment of silence, ChiChi's eyes went to Goku's stunned and slightly amused. "Did…. did we break the bed?"_

ChiChi put a hand over her mouth shocked. She had to clean her mouth! How could she say that naughty word and teach it to her sweet, innocent husband? What kind of wife was she teaching naughty words and breaking beds? Speaking of the bed, ChiChi stepped to the foot of the bed to examine the broken legs. It wasn't too bad. It could be fixed. They will have to do it she decided. There was no way she was explaining this to her Dad.

Looking away, the sight of the door less bathroom got her attention. She stepped on the fallen door as she entered. She recalled Goku kicking the door down, her yelling then jumping and kissing him like a wanton nymph. That's how the events on the bed started. When she touched the sink, her mind buzzed as images filled it. They were in here a second time!

 _ChiChi gripped the edges of the sink. She stared at her naked image in the mirror. She watched Goku knead her breasts while kissing her shoulder blades. This felt good but ChiChi wanted more. "Stop teasing me, Goku, and give me what I want."_

 _Goku's hands slipped from her breasts to grabbing her hips. He wore a sinister smile as he rubbed himself against her warm wetness, watching her watch him in the mirror._

" _You mean this?" he groaned shoving himself inside and watching the pure rapturous look on ChiChi's face._

" _Yes!" After a few skin slapping thrusts, she pushed back rocking with Goku as he moved in and out of her. "Give me more!" she begged._

 _ChiChi kept his eyes on the mirror watching Goku move in out of her. The look in his eyes as he watched them turned her on even more. ChiChi knew it turned Goku on, too. "Harder," ChiChi demanded. "You won't break me." He answered her request and ChiChi showed her appreciation crying out louder. "Ah…! Goku…! Yes!"_

ChiChi touched her scarlet cheeks. How could they do that in here again? That wasn't proper. ChiChi turned away. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror. She immediately regretted turning for she now faced the shower and another memory was sparked.

 _ChiChi rubbed the soapy sponge on Goku's chest. Goku had cleaned her first, scrubbing the sticky ice cream and apple crisp from her body. As ChiChi rubbed the sponge over him, she went lower. When she reached between his legs, she dropped the sponge and replaced it with her hand, stroking him to hardness._

 _With a smirk, ChiChi pressed Goku against the wall. "Your turn." She kept her eyes on him as she went to her knees. She rolled her tongue around his perfectly shaped tip before pushing her lips over him and pulling him inside her mouth. ChiChi watched as Goku's head tipped back, his body shuddered at her loving attention. She was rewarded with her work when Goku's back arched, giving her more to swallow._

 _There was something twistedly delightful watching the strongest man in the world eyes closed, gasping and panting at her touch. She felt his hands on her shoulder. He gripped her tight. He was getting close. He knew not to grab her head and shove her in his mouth. Past experiences taught him there were consequences for it. No, he let her control the slow torture of his blessed release._

" _Ah!" She heard the relief in his voice as he came. She held his hips as he twitched and pulsed in her mouth. When the spasm stopped, Goku dropped his arms and sagged against the wall while ChiChi wipe the wet trickle from the corner of her lips._

 _ChiChi turned off the water, pulled herself to her feet and stepped out of the shower. "I… I think that's enough for the night."_

 _Goku mindlessly nodded. His legs wobbled. He took one step before slipping. He managed to grip the shower door and saved himself from cracking his head on the shower floor. He shook his head. After all the sex tonight, it seems even his body was wearing down._

 _ChiChi didn't see this since she was in the closet. She stepped out with two fluffy towels. She grinned at him. "Finally wearing down?"_

 _Yes, but he wasn't telling her that. "Just need to catch my breath."_

ChiChi stepped out of the bathroom. She picked up Goku's cotton robe that laid on the floor. She opened it to put it on but noticed grass and dirt stains and promptly dropped it. How did it get so dirty? ChiChi retrieved one of her satin robes from her closet. As she slipped it on, she stared at Goku still lying on the floor asleep. After that incident in the shower, she and Goku slept on the floor but what else happened before that?

ChiChi quietly left the bedroom. Stepping in the hall, ChiChi noticed framed photos lying on the floor. ChiChi bent to pick up one. It was a photo of Goku and ChiChi on their wedding day. This was on the wall but this and several photos were now on the floor.

ChiChi's cheeks turned a dark shade of red again. Oh my.

 _Even the broken bed, didn't deter ChiChi from riding Goku one more time to another orgasm. She wasn't sure what was overpowering her tonight. She madly wanted Goku and couldn't get enough of him. She felt like a nymph, wanting to touch Goku all over with her fingers and lips, wanting him to plunge his big sex in her again and again. With this break between now and their next session, ChiChi thought she should think about what's going on with herself. Goku did say she was stronger. Maybe that had something to do with…_

 _She felt Goku grab her butt cheeks and rub her wet front against his, slowly, teasingly._

 _ChiChi pulled away and playfully slapped his chest. She climbed out of bed and wagged her finger at her confused husband._

" _You want me again. You have to catch me."_

 _Goku laughed accepting the challenge. "You can't escape me."_

 _ChiChi shriek as Goku jumped out of bed and playfully chased her around the room. He could have easily caught her, but taunting her, pretending to let her slip out of his grasp was fun. When ChiChi made a real attempt for the door, Goku pounced. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her to face him._

" _Mine!" he said triumphantly at the prize in his hands._

 _He expected ChiChi to submit, let him smother her with kisses before pushing his sex in her body but ChiChi fought back going for an underhanded trick._

 _She tickled him. His hold on her loosen as his body danced with her soft touches and caresses that rendered him to giggles. His guard was completely down when ChiChi took advantage of his defenseless state and pressed his tail stub to completely subdue him. With a sharp intake of breath, Goku crumpled to his knees._

" _Not yours!" she taunted, giggling as she ran out the room._

 _Her giggling stopped once she stepped in the hallway. She heard a growl behind her. A growl from Goku? There was a gust of wind and the sudden feel of Goku's body against hers. She felt a hand on her left breast and the other descending to her very wet sex diddling with it. ChiChi moaned loudly feeling his hard penis pressed against her. She felt Goku nibble her right ear as he whispered, "Still don't think you're mine?"_

" _No," she taunted him, whimpering at his touches. "What are you gonna do about it?"_

 _He flipped ChiChi so her back pressed against the wall. He split her legs open as he held her off the floor. "This." Goku easily pushed himself in ChiChi and plunge in and out of her hard. The more Goku thrust ChiChi against the wall, the more the picture frames shook. He reached between her legs and caress her hardened nub._

" _This is mine."_

 _ChiChi gasped, "Ah, Goku!"_

 _Goku stilled. He held ChiChi against the wall, felt her muscles clench around him. She was close. He grinned wickedly at her as she realized he wasn't moving. "Say I'm yours or I won't continue."_

" _You…." her hands gripped his back. "You're close, too."_

" _I can hold off longer than you." He pinched her, receiving a whimper from ChiChi in return. "Say I'm yours."_

 _ChiChi's eyes closed as the pleasure of Goku's touch coursed through her. She was almost there. She needed to feel that release but if she did, Goku would gloat for sure. She couldn't have that. If she submitted to him, he needed to submit to her. A hand slide down his back when Goku touched her again, teasing her to release._

 _Before Goku could taunt her again, her fingers found that tail stub. She mirrored his wicked grin as she rubbed that vulnerable spot on Goku, watching his face contort in pleasure. "This is mine," ChiChi declared. She fought off a moan as Goku involuntary moved in her. Just a few more and she was there. She needed it. "Say I'm yours," she commanded._

" _Ah," Goku groaned. "No fair, ChiChi."_

" _You started it," she gently caressed the sensitive area. "I'm finishing it."_

" _I asked first," Goku whined. It was so hard to not drive himself in ChiChi now. If she kept touching him, he will give in and that meant losing. He couldn't allow that._

 _ChiChi laughed. Even though they were playing a dirty game with each other, there was still innocence in her husband and he was still so damn competitive. "On three, we say it together. One….." she caressed him again, "two…" she gasped feeling Goku move in her again. "Thr…"_

" _I'm yours," they said together._

 _Goku rapidly pounded in ChiChi. Their rough lovemaking caused the picture frames to fall on the floor. ChiChi dug her nails in his back, clawing him as she screamed her orgasm. After his final thrust, Goku pinned himself against ChiChi, his mouth dug into her shoulder. He came while his hips spasm as he spurted his essence in her._

ChiChi touched her shoulder where Goku bit her. It wasn't the only spot he bitten her. She noticed similar marks on her thighs. ChiChi picked up the picture frames and hung them back on the wall. It was a miracle the wall didn't break with the way Goku slammed in her. She stared at the wall she was pressed against. She didn't feel any soreness at all. Her hands dropped to her swollen stomach. How could she be so caught up in sex, she didn't consider her condition? She felt fine but was the baby okay?

ChiChi left the hall and entered the kitchen. She gasped at the mess. The tub of ice cream she brought home was empty on the kitchen table next to the empty container of apple crisp and two spoons. Only spoons? No bowls? ChiChi grimaced. They ate like slobs! Apple crisp crumbs were on the table, two of the chairs and floor. Wait. That wasn't the only thing on the floor. Why were their dirty footprints on her usually spotless floor?

She gasped suddenly remembering. ChiChi opened the front door. In the front yard, there were remains of a campfire and animal bones. Everything came together for ChiChi. She knew what happened the rest of the night.

" _I'm hungry," ChiChi announced as they entered the kitchen._

" _Me, too," Goku sat in a chair. "Let's eat that apple stuff and ice cream."_

" _No," ChiChi shook her head. "I want something with more substance first." ChiChi rubbed her stomach deciding what she and her son will eat. "I want you to hunt a wolf for me."_

" _Wolf?" the request surprised Goku. "You never eat wolf."_

 _ChiChi rubbed her stomach placing blame on her unborn child. "This pregnancy has me eating a lot things I never thought I would eat like the tiger and bear I had a couple weeks ago." She took Goku's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Our son wants Daddy to hunt a wolf for him and Mommy."_

 _Goku rubbed ChiChi's stomach. He could feel the Ki of his child moving around. He grinned happy to oblige. "All right." Linking ChiChi's hand in his, he stood. "Let's go. Can you get the fire started while I hunt for wolves?"_

" _Wait." ChiChi tried to stop him but he was already walking them to the door. "I can't go outside naked."_

" _Ain't nobody gonna see you. Besides, we've had sex outside. We were naked then."_

" _That was spring and summer," ChiChi tried to explain. "It's cooler now and I'm pregnant. I can't catch a cold."_

" _Okay," Goku relented. "Grab something." ChiChi left Goku and rushed back to their bedroom and retrieved Goku's blue cotton robe. She also returned with boots for herself and Goku along with clothes for him. "I don't need those," Goku rejected the clothes._

 _ChiChi slipped on her boots. "You want to hunt wolves naked?"_

" _Sure." Goku saw nothing wrong in that. "I fought Emperor Pilaf and his gang half naked once."_

" _Half naked?" ChiChi questioned.  
_

" _They burned off my clothes because they were trying to find my tail." ChiChi raised an eyebrow. "Grandpa ripped it off when we fought." Both eyebrows went up. ChiChi knew of some of his adventures of a child but he hadn't gotten to all of them. "I'll have to tell you about that one."_

 _ChiChi had the campfire ready when Goku returned with three wolves. He explained his fight with Emperor Pilaf while they waited for the wolves to cook. When the wolves were done, Goku broke off a piece and gave it to ChiChi, wanting her to have the first bite._

 _ChiChi wasn't hesitant in eating the wolf unlike her first time with bear. ChiChi bit into the meat and ate it voraciously._

" _Good?"_

 _ChiChi nodded while eating hungrily. "Could use some seasoning but it's good." She licked her fingers. "I can't believe I held off this long eating wolf."_

 _Goku bit off a piece of meaty wolf thigh. "See? I told you to try it before you judge it."_

 _ChiChi rolled her eyes amused. He did tell her that. "You're not gonna let me forget, are you?"_

 _He wiggled his eyebrows triumphant. "Nope."_

 _Once the wolves were eaten, Goku and ChiChi relaxed by the fire. She sat on his lap as they both gazed at the full moon shining over them._

" _It's a very pretty moon," ChiChi remarked. "It's nice we can finally see it again. I'm glad Kami brought it back but why did Jackie Chun story it at the tournament?"_

 _Goku shrugged. "Don't know. Never got a chance to ask him."_

" _Ready to go back inside?" The wolves were filling but ChiChi wasn't completely satisfied. She was ready for the apple crisp and ice cream._

 _Goku shook his head. "No." He cupped her chin and pulled her lips to his. As they kissed, his fingers slid in her hair while his tongue teased hers. ChiChi felt her body sliding off Goku's lap and gently falling back on the grass. Her eyes caught sight of the full moon before seeing her husband climb over her. He opened the robe she wore exposing her naked body to him. With Goku's unnatural hot body over hers and the heat from the fire not far from them, ChiChi never worried about feeling the cool night air._

ChiChi sat in a chair that wasn't covered with food. Now she knew what happened to Goku's robe. After their lovemaking outside, they returned to the kitchen and ate the apple crisp and ice cream. They started off eating the desserts with spoons but somehow that led to them putting food on each other and licking…. ChiChi closed her eyes to the memory. Afterwards, they went back to the bathroom to shower and more sex before sleeping on the floor. Now she knew what happened, ChiChi only had one question.

What happened to her and Goku last night to cause them to act that way?

"ChiChi?"

Goku walked in the room naked. He looked as baffled as she felt since waking up. "What happened last night, ChiChi?"

How could she explain when she didn't know herself? She spent the past hour piecing their night with flashbacks of intense sex! "We were very intimate last night, Goku." ChiChi propped a hand under her chin as she surveyed her messy kitchen. "Honestly, I don't think intimate is the right word for what we did."

Goku scratched the back of his head while thinking of the appropriate word. "You mean we fucked?"

ChiChi turned to him screaming, "Don't say that! Don't ever say that word again!"

"You said it first," Goku innocently told her. Why was she screaming at him as if he said something wrong? "Besides, isn't that what we did? You told me to do that to you last night." He rubbed the back of his head again. "At least, I think you did." He was still trying to remember everything from last night and could only recall images and a few words being said. "I heard that word a few times myself," he confessed. "It was in the books I read for my lessons with Master Roshi. I asked what it meant and Lunch smacked me and Master Roshi." He looked at ChiChi worriedly. "You're not gonna hit me, are you?"

His sweet innocent face. He looked terrified she would hit him for saying _that_ word. The Goku from last night and this morning were two different people. It was as if her husband had a split personality. "No," she smiled at him. "You're right. That is what we did. Last night was _not_ our typical lovemaking."

"Yep," Goku agreed with that. "We did it a lot. I can smell our scents all over our room, the bathroom and the hallway." Goku stared at the door. "Were we outside?" ChiChi answered with a nod. "And…." Goku stared at the messy table. "Did I put ice cream between your legs and lick you?"

Just when she got the image out of her mind. "Yes, Goku."

"Hmm." Goku thought about that for a moment before grinning. "You were really tasty." He chuckled as he surveyed the kitchen. "Wow. We really made a mess of things."

"Mm-hmm." Now ChiChi was giggling. Her spotless kitchen was a mess. She always scold Goku for trampling his dirty shoes in the house and now her dirty floor had both of their dirty footprints on it. She would spend hours cleaning her home, even kicking Goku out of the house until she finished. The fact she was so drunk on sex, she allowed her home to be in this messy state, she couldn't help laughing at the irony of it.

ChiChi giggling relaxed Goku. When he woke up and saw the mess from their bedroom to here, he thought he would get a severe scolding from ChiChi. "I don't know what came over me, ChiChi, but I liked it. I like what I can remember."

ChiChi's laughs stopped at her husband's words. "You don't remember last night?"

Goku scratched his head feeling embarrassed. "I remember _some_ of it. The last thing I fully remember clearly is training yesterday afternoon."

"That was hours ago, Goku."

"I know."

ChiChi took in this information. If he doesn't clearly remember everything since yesterday afternoon, then…. "So, you don't remember dinner or speaking to Kaifun after dinner?"

Dinner? He didn't remember them coming home! "I know Gyu-Mao told me I had to speak to Kaifun but I don't remember talking to him. What did I say to him?"

ChiChi's eyebrows went up. He thought she knew. "You spoke to him alone, Goku."

He did? Oh, he didn't like this. If he really thought about it, he could recall some images. He faintly remembered being in ChiChi's room before dinner. Dinner. Dinner. He said the words in his mind to recall something. Anything. The fog cleared a little. He remembered seeing Mrs. Niver and Kaifun but not what was said. "It's happening again."

He spoke so low ChiChi barely heard him. "Again? This happened before?"

Goku nodded slowly. Since he thought the first time was a fluke, he didn't think to tell ChiChi, but with this happening a second time….

"A few months ago, I woke up and I couldn't remember much of the night before. I recalled images of our intimacy in the shower and in bed but I didn't want to worry you so I didn't say anything. I thought it was weird but it happened again last night. I don't like this feeling, ChiChi," he confessed worriedly.

ChiChi knew of the first blackout. That was the night where Goku was insatiable. She often thought that was the night their child was conceived. It bothered her Goku never told her of his blackout but at least he was now and together perhaps they can understand what happened to Goku and her, too. "I experienced the same thing you did. I woke up in a fog but I've slowly pieced together what happened. The only thing that's similar to both times is that we were both very arouse for each other. Last time, you were very adamant on wanting intimacy. Last night, we _both_ felt the way."

"But why ChiChi?" He looked at her for an answer.

"I read people sometimes get urges for intimacy like animals when it's mating season. I'm pregnant and my hormones are changing. And…" she exhaled. "I have been feeling needy lately."

"Needy?" Goku didn't know what ChiChi meant.

ChiChi could feel herself blushing. This was embrassasing to say! "I get urges sometimes. I read some women are like this in their second trimester. Sometimes I see you walking around the room naked, training or sitting at the table eating and I would want you intimately."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Goku whined. "All those times…..! ChiChi, we could've been doing it!"

ChiChi chuckled. Her Goku. His childlike behavior always had a way of making her feel at ease. "Well, whatever happened, it was beneficial for us. I liked it. I liked it a lot…."

"I did, too," Goku admitted. "But I don't like blacking out." Gohan and coming across his dead body came to the front of his mind. "What if something happened last night where you needed me and I wasn't there? What if you were hurt and needed me and I was asleep?"

"But you weren't asleep, Goku. You were awake. You just…" she shrugged, searching for the right word, "you blacked out last night. It'll come back to you. I'm remembering."

"I don't know," Goku grumbled. "I don't have the best memory."

"I'll help you," ChiChi promised. "Maybe you need me to help you jog your memory like I did at the tournament."

That brought a smile to Goku. ChiChi _did_ help him remember his promise to marry her. "Okay."

With that settled, there was something of importance ChiChi had to discuss with Goku. "I don't want to worry you, but I may have to go back to the doctor."

"Why?" Goku questioned. "You went yesterday."

"I know but last night…we were _really_ intimate. I want to make sure our baby's okay."

Goku dropped to his knees in front of ChiChi. He opened her robe and placed an ear and hand on her stomach. After several moments of silence, he said, "I can hear his heartbeat. It's strong. His Ki is fine, too."

ChiChi knew Goku felt their son's Ki but not his heartbeat. "How can you can hear our son's heartbeat?"

Goku focused on his son's movement. Their child was fine as he zipped back and forth in his mother's womb. "My senses have always been stronger than everyone else's. I visited Bulma in the city and I could smell her a mile away. Same with grandpa. I got lost in the woods a lot when I was younger. I found my way back home by Grandpa's scent."

"Your nose is _that_ strong?" At his nod, she asked, "Can you smell me far away, too?"

Goku pulled away grinning. "Of course! You have the best smell, ChiChi. You smell better than Grandpa."

ChiChi knew how much Goku loved his Grandpa. To be praised so highly, ChiChi felt honored. "Thank you, Goku."

In true Goku fashion, Goku's stomach rumbled loudly, breaking the intimate moment. ChiChi rose from her seat. "I better get started on breakfast. I'm getting hungry, too."

"I can hunt us a fish," Goku offered. "It'll be quicker for both of us."

"Okay," ChiChi gave in. "I'll make something to go with the fish and then I _have_ to clean this house."

"I'll help you," Goku offered to ChiChi's surprise. He could see ChiChi was hesitant to accept his help. "I can't clean as good as you but I _can_ clean. Grandpa made me do it and I kept Grandpa's home clean for years after he died."

"All right." He won her over. "And afterwards, we'll reward ourselves with a shower and a nice soak in the tub. _Indoor_ tub," she elaborated. "It's too cool to soak in the outdoor bath."

Either way was fine with Goku. "All right. I'll get a really big fish for us, ChiChi."

"Um," ChiChi giggled as her eyes swept over her husband's body. "You should put something on first."

Goku looked down at his naked body. "Oh, right." It wouldn't have bothered him to hunt naked. He could've sworn he did it last night. ChiChi let him but this morning, ChiChi was back to her rules. He ran to their room and returned wearing boxers. "Okay?"

ChiChi would've preferred more but boxers were better than nothing. "Yes."

"Well, I'm off." Goku pressed his lips against ChiChi's in a soft, gentle kiss. He took his time exploring her mouth and tasting her sweetness. He felt ChiChi respond, tenderly kissing back while caressing his hair. Reluctantly, he parted and left the house. Goku jogged a few feet before stopping to gaze at the home he shared with ChiChi. Something in him compelled him to go back. He didn't understand but he had to see his wife again. From the window, he saw ChiChi at the kitchen counter preparing what he knew will be a yummy meal to go with fish he will hunt.

When he agreed to marry ChiChi, he didn't know what to expect but went with it since he made a promise. Bulma called him a free spirit. In a sense, he was. If it wasn't for his free spirit, he wouldn't have married ChiChi and Goku knew he would've regretted that. Living with ChiChi, expecting a child together, left Goku opening himself up to her in a way he hadn't with anyone. Since Gohan's death, Goku didn't like being open to his feelings. Oh, he can be happy or angry around others but the feelings that led to his thoughts, his true emotions, Goku shut everyone out. He knew exposing himself would leave him vulnerable. There was only one person he allowed himself to be vulnerable with. Gohan.

But that was changing. Since marrying ChiChi, Goku found himself very vulnerable to her. She knew his weaknesses like his tail stub, his ticklish spots; even some of his inner thoughts. It was scary knowing ChiChi knew enough to hurt him but it was comforting to know ChiChi knew his weaknesses and would never hurt him.

To have this trust in her, these feelings, Goku wondered if this is what love is about.

* * *

Part Twelve: Crisis

AN: Here is my head cannon for why ChiChi remembers last night better than Goku. Goku is a full Saiyan but wasn't raised as one and wasn't taught how to deal with Saiyan attributes like being in control when changing into a giant monkey. Goku has no memory of when he looks at the moon or his transformation. At best, I would guess Goku can recall images and if he really tries can remember some things. Vegeta was taught how to handle the transformation so he remembers everything. ChiChi is a full human but she is carrying a half Saiyan baby. Because of this, she shares some traits of Saiyans and when she looks at the full moon she can be affected like Goku but not as strongly. Since she's human and has half Saiyan blood in her, she can recall things more than an untrained full Saiyan like Goku. Plus, I think ChiChi flashing back to what happened is hilarious.

Shadyatem: If Goku couldn't kill Freeza after all the crap he did, he can't kill Kaifun

Roku: Honestly, I wasn't gonna do a confrontation but you and other reviewers convinced me I needed to give that idea a second thought. I agree with the dressing, too. Sometimes I wonder if the anime was hinting that during the fillers. I think during Garlic Jr. and even parts of the Freeza Saga ChiChi doesn't wear her traditional pants with her Cheongasm but in scenes with Goku and the others, she is.

Foxsqueen: Well, with all the sex they were doing in the Full Moon chapter, ChiChi had to be pregnant in the next one. LOL! Agree with all you said. Fighting is a turn on for them and ChiChi has those hormones in herself now. Goku better watch out! I always wanted Goku to get that medal. He earned it! I didn't think I would have a physical confrontation between Goku and Kaifun but I later realized it had to be done. Yes, he's in love but poor baby doesn't know it. He'll realize it soon.

Rose: Wow! That's a lot of reading in one sitting! Congratulations!


	12. Chapter 12

Life With You

Part Twelve:

Crisis

ChiChi sighed in relief feeling Goku's hands massage her lower back. At six months pregnant, her load was getting heavier with her beach ball size stomach. Her son moved around a lot; sometimes using her body as a punching bag. She love being pregnant but the aches she got in her lower back and feet were not welcomed. The only comfort in her suffering was having Goku massage her. It was definitely an advantage having the world's strongest man massage her. Being a skilled martial artist, Goku knew how to touch a body; his skillful hands had the ability to destroy mountains but it could also ease the tension in the muscles of her lower back.

Goku was happy to help. ChiChi did all the work carrying the baby. He felt happy he could contribute even if it's only massaging ChiChi's back and feet. "How's your back now?"

"Much better. Ooo!" she suddenly jumped.

"What is it?" Goku asked slightly frantic. Did he press too hard? "Is it your back?"

"It's your son." ChiChi rubbed her stomach. "He's kicking me again."

Goku flipped on the bed so he laid across from ChiChi. Whenever his son moved, Goku was eager to feel him. Goku put his hand on ChiChi's stomach. To his disappointment, his son stopped moving. Goku raised his Ki slightly so his hands illuminated. The heat from Goku's hand warmed ChiChi's stomach and stimulated his son to react with a kick.

Goku grinned. "He kicked."

"I know," ChiChi winced feeling another strong kick.

As Goku rubbed a warm hand over ChiChi's stomach, he asked, "How much longer before the baby's here? I've been waiting forever."

"We have three more months." Goku groaned loudly. One would think he's having the baby with how impatient he's being. "Our baby will be here before you know it." ChiChi laughed at Goku pouting. Sometimes he really did act like an impatient child. "At tomorrow's appointment, we'll see more of our son on the sonogram since I'm bigger."

Goku rubbed ChiChi's stomach grinning. Her stomach grew _a lot_ in the last month. "That's true. Your stomach's _really_ big. I think you're eating more than me now!" He innocently laughed. "How much bigger do you think you'll get, ChiChi?"

Growling, ChiChi kicked Goku hard. He soared out of bed and crashed into the wall. Goku groaned as he sat up and rubbed his lower back. "Ow! What'd I say?"

* * *

ChiChi laid on the exam table with her shirt pulled up to her breasts. She shivered as Dr. Barkley rubbed the cool gel on her stomach. Goku looked on curious at the gel. Dr. Barkley explained to him at every appointment how it is used to help see the baby but Goku would forget and Dr. Barkley would explain all over again. Goku hoped to see something this time. The last two images didn't impress Goku. It looked like a black and white blob of nothing. Whatever was on screen looked nothing like the babies he'd seen in his travels.

"So, have you picked any names out yet?" Dr. Barkley asked.

"Still working on it. Einstein and Archimedes have been shot down." ChiChi glanced wryly at Goku.

"Sometimes parents can't think of a name until they see their baby." Dr. Barkley flipped on the machines. The screen revealed a child in a sea of black and white and a loud whooshing sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. "Ah. There he is. He's bigger." While the doctor could see a child, the expecting parents still had trouble deciphering the image. "Any concerns or questions you have?"

"Other than my eating, I'm fine. I don't like the cravings I have." ChiChi didn't dare tell her doctor of the wild animals she consumed. While it was normal to Goku and now her, she knew it wasn't normal to eat wolf, bear and tiger.

"Cravings are normal. Don't worry if you desire a weird combination of food," Dr. Barkley assured ChiChi. "Your weight is on target for pregnant woman at your stage. Blood pressure is normal, too." Her eyes studied the baby boy on the monitor. "Anything else?"

ChiChi glanced at Goku whose eyes were on the monitor. He saw movement like she, but from his expression couldn't tell what he was looking at. "Well, there is one other thing. When does intimacy stop while pregnant?" Dr. Barkley looked away from the monitor to ChiChi. "I read books," she stammered, blushing. "They say there's a spike in needing intimacy for the mother in the second trimester. It was great when I was four and five months but now in the sixth, I'm getting bigger and I still feel very needy. I thought my drive would be going down. I don't want to risk hurting my son."

"Oh." Dr. Barkley glanced at Goku. He wasn't embarrassed like ChiChi. "It's normal for women in their second trimester to be more aroused since the women's body is more lubricated in the vaginal area."

Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "You got that right." And with emphasis, he licked his lips.

ChiChi's face turned red. "Goku!"

Dr. Barkley laughed at Goku's reaction. Other fathers-to-be were uncomfortable having this discussion. Goku was the opposite. "Intimacy is perfectly safe even into your ninth month. There are different positions to try to be comfortable with no worries of harming your child."

"ChiChi and I do that already!" Goku jumped in excited to share illicit details of intimacy. "The other day, we were intimate with ChiChi was bent over the kitchen table and-

"Goku!" ChiChi screamed again. He was so lucky she didn't have anything to throw at him!

Goku clamped his hands over his mouth. He knew he couldn't talk about intimacy stuff with Aki but he thought it was okay with Dr. Barkley. She saw a lot of ChiChi's intimate parts. Besides, ChiChi started the conversation first!

Dr. Barkley stifled a laugh. "It's fine. I've heard many stories." She wanted to assure ChiChi there was nothing to be embarrassed about but noticing ChiChi's tomato red face, Dr. Barkley turned back to the monitor. During their talk, the child moved around, making his image clearer on the monitor. "Everything looks good. Head is developing normally..."

"Oh!" Goku finally saw something that looked like a baby. "I can see it now!" Last month, he couldn't see anything and thought the doctor was lying when she pointed his child at him. Now he could see the baby's head and chest. "Hi, baby!" Goku waved at the monitor.

It appeared the baby heard him and turned his back on the three. Dr. Barkley's smile quickly fell as she noticed something. "Wait. There's something else here. It's…." she moved closer to the monitor getting a better look. Surely, she was seeing things. "It's…well, that can't be."

"What is it?" ChiChi asked worriedly.

It wasn't anything Dr. Barkley has seen before on a sonogram. Dr. Barkley wanted to be wrong but it looked like…. "I hope I'm wrong but it looks like the child has a….. has a….."

"It's a tail!" Goku shouted. He could make out the appendage moving around. "How about that? He's gonna have a tail like me! Isn't that great, ChiChi?"

ChiChi laughed with relief. She, too, saw the movement of a tail. "That _is_ good news. I thought there was something wrong with our baby. You scared me, Doctor."

Dr. Barkley whirled her swivel chair to Goku stunned. "You have a tail?"

"Had one." Goku didn't notice the shock on Dr. Barkley's face. "It was permanently removed a couple years ago." Goku couldn't contain his excitement. "This is amazing. I can't wait to teach him how to use his tail, ChiChi."

Dr. Barkley put her hands up. Her mind was swirling at the revelation there's a baby with a tail inside her patient's body and both parents were happy about this. "Wait. Stop. Stop." She interrupted the happy talk between the couple. She looked at Goku. "You had a tail?" She looked at ChiChi. "You knew this?"

"Yes." Saying it out loud, ChiChi realized how strange that sounded to Dr. Barkley. After all, Goku was the only person she knew who had a tail. "When Goku and I met as kids, he had a tail. I never thought our child would have one since Goku didn't as an adult."

"That's because Kami permanently removed it," Goku reminded her. "Cool I'm not the only one to have a tail. For a while, I thought I would be. I checked you, ChiChi, but I didn't see anything. Not even a stump like I have."

"A stump?" Dr. Barkley mind still spin. Was she really hearing this? They talked as if this was normal.

"Yeah. It's all I have left of my tail. Take a look." Goku lowered his pants and flash his bare bottom to the doctor.

"Goku!" ChiChi screamed. "Pull your pants up! Dr. Barkley doesn't need to see that!"

Goku did as he was told but said to ChiChi, "She didn't understand so I showed her. What's the big deal?"

Before ChiChi could answer, Dr. Barkley interrupted, "For the health of the baby, I think we need to do testing on both of you."

ChiChi gripped her stomach worriedly. She knew the tail revelation was shocking to the doctor but why testing. "Testing? But you said nothing's wrong with the baby."

"I didn't think there was a problem but your child having a tail is a concern."

"Why?" Goku asked confused. "I had one and there's nothing wrong with me."

"People don't have tails. There must be some abnormality." Dr. Barkley eyes swept over Goku. Physically, he looked fine but there was obviously something wrong with him. "We will have to run extensive testing on you since you had one. We need to see if there are other physical abnormalities, possible mental deficiencies and diseases."

Goku whined, "Oh, is it a written test? I hate that stuff."

Written? A few minutes ago, Dr. Barkley would find Goku's words funny, even cute but knowing something was wrong with her patient's child, Dr. Barkley didn't find anything cute or funny about this situation at all. "No. We'll draw your blood and give you a physical. Same with ChiChi." Dr. Barkley was on her feet and walking to the door to leave. "I'll see if we can get this done today."

"But…." Dr. Barkley left before Goku could ask her any more questions. He faced his worried wife. "What does this mean, ChiChi?"

ChiChi had both hands on her stomach; her eyes glistened with tears. "She thinks there's something wrong with our baby."

"Wrong? Like what?" He put a hand on ChiChi's stomach. He could feel the active Ki of his child. "Our son feels fine. There isn't a drop in his Ki."

"Reading Ki doesn't mean something isn't wrong with him. What if the tail means something is wrong with our child? What if there are mental issues?" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You can't read that through Ki."

That was true but Goku didn't think anything was wrong with his son. He had a tail and turned out fine. He didn't think there were any mental issues with his son either but it wouldn't be easy to convince a crying ChiChi. He'd try though. "Whatever the problem is, I'll fix it. I promise, ChiChi."

He was sweet saying that but ChiChi knew that wasn't true if something was wrong with their child.

* * *

Three hours later an emotionally drained Goku and ChiChi arrived at Gyu-Mao's castle. Testing was done on both but Goku's took longer. Goku was given a physical (a first in his life) by a different doctor with ChiChi and Dr. Barkley in the room. ChiChi held Goku's hand as blood was drawn from him. Even though the needle sticking into his skin didn't hurt (he was shot with bullets by Lunch and Bulma after all) he didn't like the sensation. With his tough skin, it took several prodding before a needle pierced his skin. Not even the cute animal bandages on his arms made up for Goku's annoyance at being poke so many times. He also didn't like being touch by strange hands. He gotten used to ChiChi's touch. He liked it so much he only wanted ChiChi to touch him. Even though the doctor wasn't touching him in an intimate way, he didn't like the unknown hands on him. ChiChi's soothing words got him through the exam. However, a fight almost occurred when the doctor tried to touch his tail stub. Only ChiChi was allowed to do that. ChiChi convinced both doctors prodding wasn't needed in that area.

Gyu-Mao was happy to see them but his happiness changed to concern when he saw the worried looks on his daughter and son-in-law. They were quickly ushered to his study where they could speak privately. There, ChiChi told him of her doctor's appointment.

Goku was very confused. He was also troubled. It wasn't the baby. It was ChiChi. Gyu-Mao had two sofas in his study. One sofa was reserved for Gyu-Mao to sit on alone. When he had guests (usually them) Goku and ChiChi sat on the other sofa together across from Gyu-Mao. Today, ChiChi sat on the sofa, crying in her father's arms while Goku sat alone. It bothered him.

At the wedding, the holy man told him he will comfort ChiChi, he will care for her when she's sad. Gyu-Mao told him the same thing. If Gyu-Mao meant that, why was ChiChi in her father's arms and not his? He's the one who should hold and comfort ChiChi.

"It'll be okay, ChiChi," Gyu-Mao soothed his crying daughter. "Let's wait and see what the results are before we do anything. There's no need to worry."

ChiChi buried her face in his chest muffling, "You're right, Dad."

Goku frowned. What the hell? He said that to ChiChi earlier but she didn't listen to _him_.

"Is there anything we can do while we wait?" Gyu-Mao queried.

ChiChi pulled herself from her father's chest and wiped her eyes. "Dr. Barkley wants us to go over our family medical history. Maybe something there could explain what's going on with my son."

Gyu-Mao rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Other than the illness that took your mother's life, there's no family history of any major illnesses. The only physical abnormalities in our family is our height. My grandpa was big like me and so was his grandpa. It's kind of an every generation type of thing."

The look ChiChi sent Goku left his blood running cold. "Then it really is you and something in _your_ family." The words were a stab to his heart. He couldn't help what he was born with and if there was something in his family line that he passed to his son, Goku always thought it would be a good thing.

"ChiChi," Gyu-Mao gently scolded his daughter. "You can't blame Goku for this. He has no control over what he inherited and passed to his son. Don't get so worked up. We don't know the results of the tests yet. Besides, Goku made it to adulthood and he's in excellent physical shape." He studied Goku who sat alone looking dejected. "You should have more sympathy for Goku. His past is a blank. He was found in the woods alone."

Her father was right. Goku would never willingly bring harm to anyone especially their child. But she couldn't focus on that now. Her concern was on her child's health and learning anything that could tie to any possible issues he will have. "Dad, you were friends with Gohan. Goku and I found letters from you and Master Roshi addressed to him."

Gyu-Mao stiffen slightly. "Yes, we wrote to each other. Why are you bringing this up?"

"A couple months ago, Goku and I read them. There wasn't anything important but there was one thing I noticed as odd. Dad, you never mentioned Gohan attending your wedding."

"Oh….." he relaxed a little. "Well, it was a long time ago and it doesn't matter now."

"It _matters_ you were still in contact with each other," ChiChi disputed. "When you talked about Gohan, you made it seem you two hadn't spoken in years. If Gohan attended your wedding, then were you in contact after I was born or when Gohan found Goku?"

Gyu-Mao hoped ChiChi would never ask that. He knew if she ever did, he would lie to her. "No, ChiChi. Before I married, it had been years since we've seen each other. We were friends but we weren't the type of friends that we need to see each other regularly." He pointed at Goku. "Goku's the same way with his friends. When you were born my priority was you. When you become a mother, you'll understand what I mean."

When he put it that way, her father had a point. "I guess so. I hoped for some clue to Goku's past. If having a tail is an abnormality, there has to be a reason for it. I thought Gohan might've known something and if you two were still in contact, he would've told you."

"I'm sorry," Gyu-Mao lied again. "He didn't." It killed him to lie but he couldn't tell ChiChi the truth. She was already worked up and there wasn't any proof anything was wrong with her child. If she knew Gohan thought Goku was an alien, Gyu-Mao didn't think ChiChi would have a fond reaction to that news. He worried what it would do to ChiChi's marriage. Gyu-Mao noticed ChiChi was in his arms and not her husband's. Seeing Goku sitting alone with his head bowed, he knew Goku felt bothered by this, too.

* * *

An hour later, Gyu-Mao waved goodbye to Goku and ChiChi as they went home. They would wait for the doctor's call and take things from there. The next forty-eight hours will be harrowing. Gyu-Mao wanted to bury himself in his work. There was plenty to do but he knew he wouldn't get much work done in the next forty-eight hours either because of the situation with his daughter, Goku and the secret he kept from them and things he did to keep the secret from them.

 _It was another long morning of hard work. Gyu-Mao was pleased with the progress he and Goku made in building the home he and his daughter will live in. Gyu-Mao was impressed with his future son-in-law. He still remembered the construction work he did when living with Master Roshi. Gyu-Mao remembered doing this with Gohan. Being much younger than Gohan, Gyu-Mao thought he had an advantage but the older man proved he could keep up with Gyu-Mao._

 _Gyu-Mao rubbed a towel on his sweaty neck as he and Goku returned to the airship. Work was done for the morning and it was time to replenish themselves with lunch. Goku nearly ran to the picnic boxes prepared by ChiChi. "I wonder what ChiChi made today." Goku licked his lips as he opened a box. "Smells yummy."_

 _Gyu-Mao chuckled. His daughter will soon win Goku over with her cooking. "What she made won't be enough. Your stomach is a challenge to her." While Goku laughed at the comment, Gyu-Mao's eyes drifted to the small hut Gohan called home. "I visited Gohan here."_

" _Really?" Goku's eyes lit up. "When?"_

" _Years ago before he found you. He caught a fish here." He rubbed his stomach. "Best I had. Would be nice to have one to go with this fine meal."_

" _I can hunt us a fish," Goku volunteered._

 _Gyu-Mao smiled. He hoped Goku would say that. "You collect the fish and I'll get a fire set up. With the fish and this prepared lunch, we might actually get you full."_

" _Okay. I'll be back!" Goku's voice echoed as he jogged from the ship and disappeared into the forest._

 _Gyu-Mao stepped out of the airship without the picnic boxes in his hands. He glanced at Gohan's home before looking in the direction Goku disappeared. He should have enough time. He entered Gohan's home. Thankfully, ChiChi told him of her visit to Gohan's home and Goku's strange behavior over the top drawer of Gohan's chest. Otherwise, he would've wasted time he didn't have looking for what he needed._

 _Gyu-Mao opened the top drawer and spotted a stack of letters. He grabbed them and quickly sorted through the letters. He didn't have time to read them all so he took the letters that were dated from the year Gohan found Goku to the last one he received and stuffed them in his pocket. Gyu-Mao stepped out of the small home and hurried to gather the firewood for Goku's fish. Nothing was out of place when Goku arrived later carrying a huge fish on his back._

As Gyu-Mao returned to his castle, he pondered over the letters and if he should show them to Goku and ChiChi. No. He'll wait for the tests results. If it's bad news, he'll show them the letters and deal with the consequences. If there's no bad news, he'll take the letters to his grave.

"Your Highness," Mr. Olitz greeted Gyu-Mao. The two had a meeting scheduled but it was delayed with Goku and ChiChi's sudden arrival. With the worried looks on the pair's faces, Mr. Olitz suspected something was wrong and allowed the king private time with his family.

"I'm sorry for the delay," Gyu-Mao apologized.

"I understand," the middle aged man told him. "Family comes first. I hope everything is all right."

Gyu-Mao shook his head. Over the years, he found a friend and sometimes confidant in Mr. Olitz. He felt comfortable telling him of his troubles. He knew with Mr. Olitz what was spoken would remain between them. "There are complications with the pregnancy. We're waiting for the test results done on Goku and ChiChi."

"Oh." He knew the couple appeared upset. He never thought the child was the cause of their concerns. "How are the kids holding up?"

"ChiChi's struggling but Goku's being strong."

Mr. Olitz nodded, liking what he heard. "That's good. As the man, he has to be strong for your daughter."

"Goku is the grandson of my former sparring partner, Gohan. He found Goku in the woods and took him in. Being strong comes natural for him."

Mr. Olitz heard this story. "Yes, you told me about that. Very kind of Gohan to take in a child. I can't imagine what Goku's parents were thinking. He's a fine young man. I see why you arranged your daughter to marry him when you first met him seven years ago."

"That wasn't the first time I met Goku." Gyu-Mao prepared himself to speak on something he thought he would take to his grave. "I met Goku when he was a baby. ChiChi did, too."

Silence passed for several moments as Mr. Olitz took in this piece of information. "They don't know this, do they?"

Gyu-Mao shook his head. "No. I received a letter from Gohan months after he found Goku. Being a new father myself, I wanted to show off my baby girl. Gohan told me something about Goku I didn't believe. What he said was silly but I think it's true and it's why ChiChi is having complications with her pregnancy."

The fact Gyu-Mao didn't say what Gohan told him led Mr. Olitz to believe it was something very bad. "Regardless, you should tell them."

Gyu-Mao shook his head. "I can't. ChiChi is already worried about the baby. I can't imagine the stress she will endure if she knew this secret."

"Your daughter is a strong woman. She can handle it. At the very least, she and Goku will have answers."

"It won't change the results of the tests. It won't change anything except maybe their relationship."

That was shocking to Mr. Olitz. Goku and ChiChi appeared very happy with each other. What secret did Gyu-Mao know about Goku that could shake that?

"It's a young marriage," Gyu-Mao reminded Mr. Olitz. "If they were married for as long as you and your wife, they could handle this secret. A young marriage can break so easily. There's not enough foundation with them to support this secret."

* * *

Goku and ChiChi kept their distance from each other the rest of the day. ChiChi needed time alone to process what Dr. Barkley told her and all the tests done on them. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed time away from her husband. If something was wrong with their child, it was because of Goku and his mysterious past. When they married, ChiChi didn't care if Goku's past was a blank. His present and their future was all that mattered to her. Now it appeared Goku's past was harming their future. It was a lot to deal with in her current state.

Dinner was eaten in silence and as soon it was over, Goku left the room. While she cleaned up, Goku soaked in the outdoor bath. She watched him from the window as he stared at the moonless night. As deeply she was in her feelings, she failed to see she neglected her husband's. Her father was right. Goku was consumed with a whirlwind of emotions that he kept buried. Goku never cared about his past, his parents or if he had any other biological family. Now…she couldn't imagine what he was thinking now knowing his past could be hurting his son.

She had to rectify that.

When they settled in bed, ChiChi lied on her side, hand on her stomach, her back to Goku. Goku laid on his back staring at the ceiling several inches from ChiChi. Minutes ticked away. They will get little sleep between now and when they saw Dr. Barkley again. Things will have to be resolved before then. They had to be a united front and deal with the results of the tests together.

"Goku, I'm scared." ChiChi confessed in the quiet room. His response to her was silence. That was fine. She deserved his silence and she had a lot to say. "When I'm scared, I don't think sensibly. I don't think of others. I'm consumed with my own feelings and what I'm worried about. Right now, I'm worried about our son. I've been so worried I selfishly neglected you."

ChiChi felt a shift in the bed. She had Goku's attention. "I haven't considered what you're going through. I've hurt you for keeping my distance from you. I…. sought comfort with my father instead of you. I think subconsciously I was punishing you because I was angry with you when I shouldn't be. You're suffering like I am. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Once more the bedroom was filled with silence. ChiChi thought her words had reached him but after ten minutes of silence she gave up and considered talking to Goku in the morning. No matter what, she would make up to Goku for this.

"It's fuzzy but I remember you telling me we will hurt each other in our marriage. We won't mean to but it'll happen. You said we should love, forgive and work through the hurt we cause."

"Yes," she smiled recalling saying that; so happy she had reached him.

ChiChi felt Goku's body pressed against hers, his arm secured itself around her with a hand on her swelling stomach. "Let's do that."

It was at this moment ChiChi realized she was in love with Goku. Her father was right. She didn't love Goku when they married. She didn't know him. But living with him all these months, talking to him, listening to him, spending time and being intimate with him, ChiChi had fallen completely in love with Goku.

And she was never gonna stop.

The next forty-eight hours were rough but Goku and ChiChi got through it together. Things were still quiet between them but both were preoccupied with the pending test results. Goku distracted himself with exercise and his financial duties. ChiChi kept her mind off the test results by cooking and cleaning. She tried working on the nursery or some knitting but every time she tried, she broke down and cried. Goku was there to hold her until her tears stopped. Her pain was his pain.

When the call came from Dr. Barkley the results were in, they left home for the hospital. No matter the results, they vowed to be a united front.

* * *

ChiChi's heart raced and her palms sweated as she and Goku sat nervously across from Dr. Barkley. In front of her were two files with results from Goku and ChiChi's tests. "Before I discuss the results of the tests with you, I have a question. Have you used any fertility drugs? Are either of you on medication?"

"What's a fertility drug?" Goku asked.

"No," ChiChi answered. "We're not using anything and I've never used fertility drugs."

Dr. Barkley answered with a slow nod. That made what she discovered even more puzzling. "All things considered, both of you and the child are healthy." ChiChi breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed Goku's hand. "However," she interrupted the couple's celebration, "there's an abnormality with Goku's blood."

Goku's entire body froze. It was what he feared. ChiChi was having complications because of him. "What do you mean?"

"There are four blood types: A, B, AB and O. You're O, ChiChi, but Goku's blood doesn't match with any of the four. It doesn't match anything from all the medical books I've studied. I even had tried to cross matched with blood of animals but there's nothing on this planet that is an exact match." ChiChi's eyes went wide with the news. Her hands fell to her stomach while Goku sat in stunned silence. "The good news is your blood _is_ compatible to Goku's otherwise you wouldn't have been able to carry the child this far. Still," she hesitated, "you're lucky to have gotten pregnant at all _because_ of Goku's blood."

It was as if the floor gave way under ChiChi. "I don't understand. How can you say we're compatible but also say I'm lucky to have gotten pregnant?"

"Scientifically, I can't explain how you two were able to naturally conceive a child. That's why I asked if you used any fertility drugs. Because you are pregnant, that's a positive you can have another child in the future, but I have to be honest, if you were planning on a large family, it's a very slim chance of that happening."

"Is it a low sperm count?" ChiChi asked. "Is it my eggs?"

Dr. Barkley shook her head. "No. Goku's sperm count is very high and you are healthy but looking at the compatibility factor, something is off with Goku. I would need further testing to understand this but as of right now, it doesn't look good for you two to have a large family."

It was as if Piccolo put a hole in his chest. ChiChi told him she wanted to have a large family. He told ChiChi he will give her a large family. It's because of him ChiChi won't have a large family and that cut him deep.

Tears roll down ChiChi's cheeks. Dreams she had for years were crushed in an instant. Her dream of a large family was dead. She won't have a house full of kids; sons and daughters looking like her and Goku. She silently wept for the large family she wouldn't have.

Goku felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to help her. Her loss was his fault. He bowed his head, angry at himself and for what he is.

Dr. Barkley felt terrible to break the news to them but it was her duty to be honest. "Besides the tail, your son is healthy and if things continue the way they have, you should carry the child to term. I never delivered a child with a tail before so there could be complications during birth but we'll hope for the best. Until then, we will resume testing on Goku and the child once he's born."

Goku gripped the arms of his chair. More tests?

It was as if Goku mentally communicated with ChiChi. She didn't like the idea of more tests either. "I don't understand." ChiChi wiped her tears away as she composed herself. "If we're all healthy, why do you need to do more testing?"

"Goku's blood type is something we've not seen before. We have to figure out why. We have to learn why he had a tail; why your son has one. Humans _do not_ have tails. It's not normal. Now, the first thing we'll do is refer Goku to a hematologist. The best one is in-"

"No." ChiChi stopped Dr. Barkley. She heard enough. She knew Dr. Barkley didn't mean anything ill but ChiChi didn't like Dr. Barkley referred to Goku as not normal. It triggered something in her. Perhaps, it was the stories she heard from Goku of his friends, of people he encountered that he was odd, strange, not normal that it stirred something deep and protective in her over Goku. "You said we're all healthy. That's all that matters. My husband and now son having a tail doesn't make them abnormal. They're fine. There's no more testing to be done."

"Aren't you curious?" Dr. Barkley asked.

"No!" ChiChi was firm and her voice was strong. "You told me we're healthy. That's all I wanted to know. We don't need more testing done. It won't change anything."

"But the tail…." Dr. Barkley looked at Goku. If ChiChi wouldn't understand, perhaps Goku will. "Surely, _you_ want to know, Goku. If not for yourself, then think about your son."

"We _are_ thinking about him." ChiChi liked Dr. Barkley but she was starting to piss her off with her persistence on a matter ChiChi considered settled. "Our child has inherited something from his father. I won't have my child or husband thinking something is wrong with them with frivolous testing or have them poke and prodded and treated like some weird science experiment!"

Watching ChiChi defend him, their son to her doctor stirred something deep in Goku. He never seen anyone act so protective over him. He liked it. He liked it a lot and it encouraged him to find his own voice. "If ChiChi doesn't care to know, then I don't either. I'm happy with how I am."

Dr. Barkley sighed. She was outnumbered and had to abide by their choice. "Very well but I don't agree with your decision."

"It's been noted," ChiChi uttered coolly. "I've also decided to have a home birth. I will have midwives but I want you there. My father will make sure everything is to your specifications to make this the safest birth for me and my son."

Dr. Barkley was stunned. With all the testing, with her telling ChiChi there may be complications during birth, she wanted to have a home birth? "A hospital will be best for the birth. The staff is well trained-"

"I understand that," ChiChi waved off Dr. Barkley's concern. "But I prefer a home birth. My father has enough money to acquire all the equipment you need. Make a list and my father will take care of it."

Dr. Barkley glanced at Goku wondering if he will say anything but judging from the look on his face, he was leaving everything to ChiChi as if he had the utmost faith and trust in her decision. That left Dr. Barkley cornered and forced to comply.

* * *

Gyu-Mao sat at his desk listening to ChiChi tell the results of the tests over the phone. It was bittersweet to Gyu-Mao. His grandson was healthy but it was crushing to know his daughter wasn't gonna have the large family she dreamed of having.

"I want you and Goku to come over for dinner tonight." Gyu-Mao listened to ChiChi's response. "Oh? Going out? Another night then. I love you, too, ChiChi. Goodbye."

Gyu-Mao hung up his phone. The child was healthy but the results confirmed what Gohan told him. Goku was an alien. It's the only explanation for Goku's blood. It was a secret Gyu-Mao will take to his grave. He and one other who knew the truth.

 _Gyu-Mao, ChiChi and Master Roshi waved goodbye to Goku, Bulma and Oolong. Now they collected the dragon ball in Gyu-Mao's castle, the trio were on their way to the next one. When they couldn't be seen anymore, Gyu-Mao dropped his arm and turned back to his ruined castle. "Well, ChiChi, we have quite a bit of work ahead of us."_

 _ChiChi gazed at the massive rubble. Though a kid, even ChiChi knew this wasn't a task she and her father could do alone. "Let's ask the villagers for help, Dad."_

" _I don't know if they will help us, ChiChi. I've done a lot of bad things over the years to our people. I haven't been a good ruler."_

" _Grovel to them like you did to me," Master Roshi suggested. "You have to start somewhere to make things right to the people you terrorized."_

 _Gyu-Mao concurred. This was true. He had to make things right and atone for all the sins he committed._

" _Dad," ChiChi tugged her father's cape. "Something else wonderful has happened. Goku told me he will return one day and make me his bride."_

" _He did?" That was surprising. He only known Goku a few hours but the child didn't seem too bright when it came to women. He didn't understand his desire to pafu pafu and slurp slurp Bulma. "Say, ChiChi," he stepped to the little girl. "Give your father and me a moment to talk. I'd like to catch up with my former student."_

" _Why do you always send me away?" ChiChi questioned annoyed. "You sent me away when you wanted to talk to Goku alone."_

" _Go on, ChiChi," Gyu-Mao urged ChiChi to leave. "Sometimes men need to have private talk without women around." He could tell ChiChi didn't like being sent away but she did it anyway. When ChiChi was out of earshot, Gyu-Mao spoke since he knew why his former teacher wanted to speak to him without ChiChi nearby. "I can't believe Gohan is dead. I can't believe we never knew."_

 _Master Roshi shook his head, sadden. "I'm his teacher. I should've kept in contact with him more after he written about finding Goku. I thought about writing him but a day turned into a month then a year and…." he couldn't finish._

" _Goku's different from when I last saw him." Gyu-Mao watched ChiChi sort through the rubble of their castle. "He was a hellion who hit my baby."_

" _Gohan wrote me about that. Did he ever send you a letter to let you know Goku's changed?"_

 _Gyu-Mao shook his head. "No. Even if he did, I wouldn't have been in the right state of mind. I had lost my wife a year later and well… I wasn't a good person then."_

" _Gohan told me he wrote letters to you. Maybe he still has them if you never received it."_

 _If he had them, Gyu-Mao knew it was in Gohan's home locked away. He doubted his former sparring partner told Goku about the letters or the truth of himself. The child he met today appeared innocent of any harsh truths and secrets. "Do you think Goku's an alien like Gohan thought?"_

 _Master Roshi shrugged. "He doesn't look like one." He looked over at ChiChi. "Are you concern he's an alien since your daughter expects to marry him?"  
_

" _Aliens don't exist, Master."_

That's what Gyu-Mao told himself until today.

* * *

ChiChi was mentally exhausted when she and Goku returned home that evening. It was a long day and her emotions ranged from worry, joy, shock, devastation, anger and now stoic. It was thoughtful of Goku to suggest they eat out. She wasn't in the mood to cook. She wasn't in the mood to eat out either but she did and remained quiet during dinner. Goku was quiet, too. He was always quiet as he preferred to eat than talk during mealtime but even she admitted Goku was eerily quiet.

Sitting on the bed, ChiChi kept her eyes on Goku as he quietly undressed. They haven't talked about the results of the tests. She thought they would but Goku suddenly suggested they eat out. At the time, ChiChi was hurt. They got devastating news about the future of their family and all her husband could think about was his stomach. After arguing with Dr. Barkley she wanted a home birth, ChiChi didn't have the energy to yell at Goku.

She was glad she didn't for now she realized that would've been the worst thing to do.

"Goku, could you sit with me?" Wordlessly, Goku obeyed and sat next to her but he didn't look at her. ChiChi linked her hand with Goku's. "Why did you want to go out to eat?" She squeezed his hand gently. "The truth."

He didn't answer. He didn't look her way. He was a statue staring at the wall. ChiChi didn't know if Goku was deliberately being quiet or if he was slowly putting his words together. Either way, she wasn't leaving. She will wait for as long as it takes.

"I can't cook."

Well, that wasn't answer she expected.

She deciphered his words. Why would Goku tell her he can't cook? She knew that. Unless…. "You wanted to cook for me." Touched, she caressed his hand with her thumb. "That was kind of you. Why?"

"It was a hard day for you. Like the other day when we got tested. You came home and cooked but I could tell you didn't want to. You did it for me. I would do it for you but I can't cook. So I…."

"Treated me," ChiChi finished for him. Her husband. He was so sweet and a lot more observant than he let on.

"Oh!" Goku slapped a hand on his forehead. "I completely forgot."

"Forgot?" Again Goku threw her. He released her hand and briskly left the room, leaving ChiChi speechless.

Goku returned stunning ChiChi with a large bouquet of flowers in his arms. Flowers. Goku bought flowers. As she looked over the variation of flowers, ChiChi realized this was the same collection of flowers Goku brought home after their first fight. "Goku…." she was at a loss for words. "When did you get this? Why? Um, I mean, thank you but what brought this on?"

"There's a flower shop across the street from the restaurant. I went there when you took a leak." ChiChi frowned at his choice of words. Still, it did explain why he wasn't seated at the table when she came back. She thought he was skipping out on the meal without paying. "I thought you would forgive me if I got you these flowers."

"Forgive you. For what?"

"I'm sorry, ChiChi. It's all my fault," Goku apologized. "It's my fault you can't have that big family you wanted. I told you I will give you a big family and I can't do that. I know I'm different and I was always fine with that. I never thought being different will hurt you. I don't know how to make it up to you. I broke my word. I can't stop you if you divorce me and marry someone you can have kids with."

Divorce? He took it _that_ hard? She thought when they talked the other night, they sorted things out.

"I thought we agreed to work through our hurt," she gently spoke to him.

"We did but this….." this was more than Goku imagined. ChiChi couldn't achieve her goal of a big family with him. He couldn't be selfish in not giving ChiChi what she wanted. She deserved everything she wanted.

ChiChi placed the flowers down and linked her hands in his. "If you divorce me, Goku, you'll hurt me and I love you too much to divorce you over this."

"But ChiChi….." Goku tried again. "You wanted a big family. I can't give you that."

"What I want more than anything is to be your wife and have your children. I have that. I wanted a big family but I can adjust because I love you so much and I want only to be your wife and mother of your children." ChiChi took Goku's hands and placed them on her stomach. "We may only have one child but we can pour all our love into our son. He'll grow up happy. He'll grow up knowing he is loved, by you, me, his Grandpa and the wonderful friends he'll make. He never want for anything because we'll give it to him. No matter what we'll make sure our son is happy and loved. Okay?"

Goku embraced ChiChi. He was happy ChiChi didn't want to divorce him. He was happy she only wanted his children. She wasn't leaving to accomplish her dream. She had a new one and that was to be with him and their child. She will stay because as she told him she was his and he was hers.

* * *

Part Thirteen: Gohan


	13. Chapter 13

Life With You

Part Thirteen:

Gohan

 _There was a slight chill in the morning when Goku opened his eyes. The morning sun shined brightly over Mount Paozu but Goku knew something was wrong as he sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Why was he sleeping outside? Why wasn't he in bed with Grandpa? He stood up noticing he was naked. Where did his clothes go?_

 _There were a few fallen trees around him. Goku crinkled his nose confused. Did a storm come by last night? He couldn't remember hearing one. The skies were clear when he came outside to pee. He only stepped out of his home but looking around, he realized he was in the wild animal territory; miles from his home. Why was he way out here?_

 _Shrugging, he walked. Once he got home, he'll ask Grandpa what happened. Goku noticed dead animals: mountain lions, wolves and bears lifeless on the ground. What happened to them? Some looked crushed, as if they were trampled on._

 _Why did- whoa!_

 _Goku lost his footing and fell into a hole. It wasn't a normal hole. This hole wasn't even a foot deep. Goku climbed out. Almost immediately, he realized it wasn't a hole he fell in. It was a footprint._

 _Goku stared at the footprint. He's seen it a few times before. Slowly, his mind recognized it. Panic set in. The fallen trees. The dead animals._

 _The Full Moon Monster attacked last night._

 _Grandpa!_

 _Goku ran! He had to get home! He had to find Grandpa! Last time the Full Moon Monster attacked, Grandpa's arm was broken. Goku remembered caring for him, hunting food for them, chopping up firewood while Grandpa recovered. He promised Grandpa he will be awake the next time the monster attacked. He failed Grandpa by sleeping through it again._

 _Goku was almost out of breath when he finally arrived home. What he saw horrified him. Giant footprints were everywhere. His home was damaged. The roof had collapsed and laid on the side of his home, the front door barely hung on its hinge. Goku ran inside. "Grandpa?!"_

 _The chest laid on the floor. The table and stools were flipped over. The futon was empty and the blankets were on the floor._

" _Grandpa?!" Goku ran outside. Where was he? Why wasn't he answering? "Grandpa!"_

Goku's eyes snapped open. He panicked for a moment before realizing he was home in bed. Light from the window told him it was morning. He touched his face. He was sweating. No. He was crying. Exhaling, he sat up and buried his face in his hands.

Grandpa. He hadn't a nightmare of that morning in years. Why was he having one now? He looked to his right. ChiChi slept. With her pregnancy advancing, she slept more now, too. Usually, ChiChi stayed in bed another hour. It meant breakfast was an hour later but at least he was finally getting full. Sometime over the pregnancy ChiChi learned to make enough food that had her _and_ himfull.

Goku put a hand on ChiChi's stomach. His son's Ki was low, meaning he was sleeping, too. ChiChi had trouble sleeping sometimes. It would take her almost an hour before she found a comfortable position to sleep in. One night Goku complained why it was taking ChiChi so long to find a comfortable spot. He was answered with a pillow slapping his face and ChiChi yelling about the pregnancy. Since then, Goku learned to be quiet and wait for ChiChi to find a comfy position.

Sleep was out of the question now. When he closed his eyes, he thought of Grandpa and that terrible morning. He needed something to relax. He didn't want to wake ChiChi. She needed her rest so he decided to take care of it himself.

Goku entered the kitchen wanting tea. Goku didn't know his way around the kitchen like ChiChi but she did teach him a few things like how the stove and oven worked and how to make simple things like tea. Goku grabbed the empty tea kettle and poured water in it from the sink. He placed the tea kettle on the stove and turned on the range. Goku grabbed two tea cups. ChiChi will want some tea when she wakes up. Goku grabbed his favorite tea bag flavor and dropped it in his cup.

As he waited for the water to become hot, he thought of his dream. Why did he dream of Grandpa now? It's been years since he thought of that morning. He buried it in the deep recesses of his mind for years but that dream triggered its return.

 _Goku ran, following the trail of giant footsteps, fallen trees and dead animals. His worry grew the longer he ran and the longer Grandpa wasn't responding. When he cleared through a thicket of trees, he saw a body on the ground. The body wore the blue surcoat Grandpa wore when he went to bed last night._

" _Grandpa!" Goku ran to the lifeless body. "Grandpa!" Gohan laid on the ground in a pool of blood. Gohan's head was cracked opened, eyes wide open frozen in horror, his chest was concave and his surcoat was soaked in blood._

 _Goku knelt by Gohan. He shook him. "Grandpa! Grandpa, please wake up!"_

 _Gohan didn't respond. Tears streamed down Goku's face but the child held hope. When he touched Gohan's face, it was still warm. Warm meant Grandpa was still alive to Goku. He told himself Grandpa wasn't well but needed rest. He convinced himself his grandpa will wake up when he got enough rest so he sat there and waited. He wanted to be here when his grandpa woke up._

 _Hours ticked by. Goku's hope slowly died. Gohan's crushed chest didn't rise and fall like it did when he slept. When he touched Gohan's face again, he noticed his skin was cool. Goku cried again and begged Gohan to wake up. Nothing changed. Soon Goku's stomach growled. Goku left Gohan long enough to hunt a fish and cook it nearby. While he ate his fish, he checked on Gohan. He didn't move._

 _When night had fallen, Goku slept next to him, hoping and praying with everything he had his grandpa will wake up._

The whistling of the tea kettle snapped Goku from his memory. He took the tea kettle off the hot range and turned it off. He poured the hot water in his tea cup. As the tea steep in the hot water, Goku searched for the honey and a spoon. He opened several drawers and cabinets, mentally chastising himself for not watching ChiChi more in the kitchen.

"Goku, what are you doing?"

Goku turned to see ChiChi standing in the doorway. "Making tea." He pointed at his hot tea cup. "Where do you keep the honey?"

ChiChi reached in an opened cabinet and pulled out a jar of honey. While Goku sweetened his tea, ChiChi dropped a tea bag in her cup and filled it with hot water from the kettle. "So, why are you making tea? I know you know how but you usually leave that to me."

Goku shrugged as he sat at the table. "Felt like drinking some tea." He carefully sipped his hot cup.

As she waited for her tea to steep, ChiChi went to the calendar on the wall. She raised the calendar a couple months and smiled at the circled date. Seven more weeks and her son will be in her arms.

ChiChi dropped the pages and focused on the current date. Today was a holiday. It wasn't a big holiday like the two recent ones she and Goku celebrated but ChiChi thought it was something they could take part in. "Today is Founding Day, Goku. We could use the fireworks we still have leftover when we celebrated the New Year tonight."

"Founding Day?" He nearly dropped his tea cup. That day was _very_ familiar to Goku.

Thinking Goku was confused on the date, ChiChi explained, "You probably never celebrated but Founding Day is the day the First King of Earth ascended the throne."

Goku didn't know much about politics on Earth except ChiChi mentioning King Furry before they had dinner with him. "So King Furry isn't the first king?"

ChiChi shook her head. "No. There have been many kings in the past. Master Roshi told my Dad the first King of Earth came to power by using the Dragon Balls. Ever since then, we've celebrated Founding Day. Some celebrate with parties, prayer at temples for continued peace on Earth or fireworks. Some people treat it as any other day. It's been cold and rainy all week. The sun is out for the first time so the skies will be perfect for fireworks tonight. I can make hot cocoa and gingerbread cookies."

ChiChi's words were garbled speech as a flood of memories washed over Goku. That's why he had that dream about Grandpa. He murmured, "Grandpa mentioned Founding Day once."

"He did?" ChiChi looked intrigued. "Did you celebrate it?"

Goku shook his head. "No. We stayed in. I remember a full moon around that time."

ChiChi read the calendar again. There were moon symbols on each date symbolizing what kind of moon will be in the sky. "Well, there was a full moon all week. Stupid rain but tonight is the last night for the full moon. How about that? It'll be perfect for fireworks." She clapped her hands excited. "Let's do it."

"What?" Goku jumped to his feet and nearly pushed ChiChi aside to read the calendar. Thanks to ChiChi, he understood the phases of the moon and this week there was a white circle on each day signaling there will be a full moon.

 _It's coming. It could already be here waiting for night to come._

As Goku read the calendar, ChiChi saw something on Goku's face, she's never witnessed before. Fear. "Goku, what's the matter?"

 _I'll kill it. I have to kill it. I won't let it kill ChiChi and our child. I can't fall asleep like I did with Grandpa._

ChiChi pulled his arm. "Goku, tell me what's going on?"

Goku turned to ChiChi. He gripped her shoulders. "ChiChi, we can't go outside tonight."

ChiChi didn't understand. Were they still talking about Founding Day? "So, you don't want to shoot off fireworks for Founding Day?"

"NO!" his raised voice shocked her. "We're staying inside!"

"Why?"

Everyone else ignored him or thought he was silly when he talked about it. Even ChiChi didn't believe in the Full Moon Monster. She told him it was probably a fairytale Grandpa told him to get to sleep. "Trust me on this and stay inside."

ChiChi shook her head. She couldn't accept this. "You look terrified. I want to know what's going on."

"Just trust me on this!" he implored her. " _Please_."

Whatever triggered this reaction, scared him and that troubled ChiChi. Her husband didn't fear anything but something shook him to his core. "All right, Goku." Experience taught her Goku will come to her when he's ready. She only hope she had the patience to wait this out.

Even with her word, Goku didn't relax but he did release her. "I need to exercise. Will breakfast be ready when I get back?" At ChiChi's nod, Goku kissed her. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

* * *

" _Aw, Grandpa, did we have to come back so soon?" Goku walked on his hands around the table where his Grandpa sat. "We could've camped another week."_

 _Gohan sat on a stool at his small table writing notes on the map he and Goku created on their trip together. "Yes, Goku. The full moon is out this week and you know what that means."_

 _Goku stopped his handstand and climbed in the empty seat by his Grandpa. "The Full Moon Monster will come out if one of us look at the full moon." Grandpa said it so many times Goku had the lines memorized._

" _Yes, so we must stay in." Gohan rolled up his map. He lightly pat the map on Goku's head. "But the good news is tonight is the last night of the full moon. We won't have to worry about that monster for another month."_

 _He knew that. Grandpa said_ that _so many times, too. "Grandpa, I'm getting stronger every day. If I'm not strong enough to beat this monster, then let's do it together!"_

 _Gohan sadly shook his head. "No, Goku, we can't. I'm old and can only defend myself for so long against it. You're young, Goku." He placed an old weathered hand on Goku's head. He smiled at the child. "One day you when you're older, you will control it. You will defeat it."_

" _Huh?" Goku laughed. "What are you talking about, Grandpa? I can't control a monster. I can kill it. When I'm strong enough, I promise to kill it so it won't hurt you or anyone else ever again."_

 _Gohan smiled wistfully. "Of course, Goku. Enough talk about the Full Moon Monster. Let's enjoy the remaining light of this day. It's Founding Day after all. Let's hunt an extra big fish for the occasion."_

" _Okay," Goku agreed. Mentioning food always erased talk of the Full Moon Monster. "What's Founding Day?"_

Goku spent the rest of his day training for the monster tonight. ChiChi sometimes worried about Piccolo finding them. If she knew a monster was coming tonight, she'll be in full panic.

For now, his pregnant wife was calm. It was after dinner and they were relaxing on the sofa. The TV was on but he wasn't paying attention to the program. TV never interested him and he only watched when others were. ChiChi glanced up occasionally while she knitted something for the baby. That's how he wanted her to be: happy with thoughts only on their growing child and not the lurking monster that could kill them both.

He smiled hearing ChiChi talk about the baby. She talked about them spending Founding Day with her Dad next year. She talked how exciting it will be for the baby to see the fireworks. It was clear ChiChi was disappointed they weren't shooting off fireworks tonight but Goku couldn't risk their lives.

When he lived with Grandpa, he never celebrated anything. Gohan mentioned a holiday but they never did anything special. There were the times Gohan brought him to the spot where he was found but other than sparring and fishing they didn't do anything special. When he lived with Master Roshi, they celebrated Krillin's birthday and the New Year with fireworks and a barbecue on the beach. He never celebrated anything on Kami's Temple. Living with ChiChi for almost a year now was the first time he celebrated many holidays and milestones. He celebrated Gyu-Mao and ChiChi's birthdays. ChiChi convinced him to pick out a day for himself they will celebrate later this year. There was a gift giving holiday in December and New Year's with fireworks.

All were fun to celebrate. ChiChi was so happy during each holiday and milestone. He would set off the fireworks to make ChiChi happy tonight but he couldn't do it with her life at stake. With the full moon and the anniversary of his grandpa's death, the risk was too big.

And yet part of him wondered if he was overreacting. He looked at the full moon twice out here and the Full Moon Monster never came. He knew it existed. What else caused the damage to his home; knocked down the fallen trees, killed the animals and Grandpa? His poor Grandpa. His body was mangled by that monster. Goku closed his eyes. Thinking of Grandpa had Goku drifting back to the saddest moment in his life.

 _When Goku woke up, he was cold and alone. There was no more hope; only truth. Grandpa was dead. Accepting it, Goku put his small hands on Gohan's face and closed Gohan's eyes._

 _Goku put his hands together in prayer. "May your soul rest in peace. Grandpa, I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop that monster. I'm sorry you died. If I ever find that monster, I will kill it for you, Grandpa. I promise."_

 _Tears came again, rushing down his cheeks like a stream. He was no longer in shock. He was no longer in denial. He was sad but mostly, he was angry! "Do you hear me, Monster?!" Goku screamed into the sky. "If I find you, I will kill you! I promise!"_

 _Once his tears stopped, Goku got to work. Last time he was hurt, Gohan told Goku what to do with his body if he died. Goku protested, saying he will never die but Gohan made Goku promise he will honor his wishes._

 _Goku followed Gohan's word to the letter. He gathered twigs and leafy branches, making a leafy, twiggy bed. Next he removed Gohan's clothes and dressed him in black pants and a gold surcoat. With his short arms and legs, he couldn't properly pick up Gohan so Goku carried Gohan's upper body and dragged his legs to the bed of twigs. He made use of a fallen tree and chopped the tree into firewood. He neatly stacked the wood together around Gohan. Since he didn't want to see them again, he added the clothes Gohan died in to the pile of wood. After a final prayer, Goku set the wood on fire._

 _Goku stood back, watching the fire burn. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the fire grew to consume Gohan's body. It was hard to believe his Grandpa was gone. He was everything to Goku. There was never a day where he didn't talk to Grandpa; laugh with him; spar with him; travel Mount Paozu with him. It was unimaginable to think there will be days he will live without Grandpa but there will be starting today._

"Goku."

Goku snapped out of his thoughts to ChiChi's voice. He wiped his eyes and faked a yawn to distract ChiChi from seeing his tears. "Hmm?"

"Are you sleepy? We can go to bed now."

"No." He gestured to the TV. A game show was on. "This is kind of boring."

"You can change the channel. I'm not watching this."

ChiChi handed him the remote. Goku put it down and turned his attention to her. "What are you making for the baby?"

"A blanket for his crib." The baby's room was coming together nicely. Following ChiChi's instructions, Goku painted the baby's room and hung baby animals on the wall. Gyu-Mao brought ChiChi's crib and rocking chair. That same day, Goku and Gyu-Mao spent the afternoon putting together the chest, matching dresser and the stroller. All was coming together except for one important thing. A name. So far neither came up with a name both agreed on.

"Oooo," ChiChi exhaled feeling the baby kick. "He's been real active today." Goku laid his head against her stomach, feeling and listening to the child in her. ChiChi caressed his hair gently. "We still need a name for him. Have you thought of any?"

Goku pulled back, shaking his head. "Nah. Maybe it'll be like Dr. Barkley said. We'll know when we see him."

ChiChi pulled herself off the sofa. "We need to come up with a name soon." She rubbed her belly. "I'm gonna soak in the bath. Maybe that'll relax him. Wanna join me?"

Soaking in the bath would be nice with ChiChi but Goku knew it'll relax him too much where he'll get sleepy and he couldn't sleep tonight.

Goku shook his head. "I think I'm gonna stay up a little longer."

ChiChi frowned. Goku never turned down a bath together. "Why?"

"I'm not sleepy. I think I will exercise a bit before I go to bed." He stood and gave her a quick kiss. "Go on. I'll come to bed once I finish."

ChiChi caressed his cheek. "You need some time alone to think, don't you?"

"Hmm?"

"This morning," ChiChi brought up. "I know something has been on your mind all day. You've been distracted. I've noticed since breakfast."

"ChiChi, I…." If she wanted to talk….

ChiChi cupped his face. He didn't need to speak. "I only wanna say you're not someone who is afraid of anything. You face your fears head on. Whatever's going on, that's what you need to do now. I believe in you." She kissed him tenderly. When she parted, she placed his hands on her stomach. "He believes in you, too."

Goku stared at the round belly. His eyes went up to ChiChi's. She had such hope in him. Grandpa held hope in him, too. He knew how that turned out. He couldn't let history repeat itself.

* * *

Three hours later, Goku stood in the doorway of his bedroom. He watched ChiChi sleep for the past hour. He wanted to climb in bed and sleep with her, but he couldn't go to sleep. Not tonight.

He hated being this way. Goku preferred being happy and carefree. He wasn't one to think on serious things too long. It wasn't that he didn't have the mental capacity. He had it but knew if he thought on things too long, he will recall memories of his past he didn't wish to address.

Like Grandpa Gohan.

Goku focused on ChiChi sleeping. In his years away from Mount Paozu, Goku found many friends, but with ChiChi, it was different. She was different in a good way. ChiChi didn't use him to find dragon balls as Bulma initially did. ChiChi didn't see him as a rival like Krillin when training under Master Roshi. In fact, ChiChi was the first person he met who only wanted him for him.

With ChiChi, he experienced things physically he never thought possible. She saw sides in him no one has seen and she wasn't scared. She embraced it. She embraced him and his quirks. She listened to him amused by his innocence, fascinated by the adventures he had, concerned over his well-being. In turn, he found himself fascinated by her strong will, her ability to know what to say when the world around him confused him. It left him protective over her. Thinking of Kaifun or any male who wanted ChiChi the way he had her, left his blood boiling. It was confusing to feel this way but one thing was clear.

He couldn't lose her like he lost Grandpa.

Tonight, he will look at the full moon. He will lure the Full Moon Monster out and kill it. ChiChi was strong but she couldn't defeat the monster who killed Grandpa. And what of his child? Goku's been around babies enough to know they are reliant on their parents for everything. Goku couldn't spend the next months, the next years worried about the Full Moon Monster. He couldn't see the full moon and panic about the monster coming out to harm his family. Tonight he will settle this once and for all.

Decision made, left the room. Goku stepped out of his home, ready to summon the beast once and for all. Goku looked at the sky and focused on the full moon.

 _Come on, Monster. I'm ready to face you._

Goku stared at the full moon and the magnificent light it brought to the dark sky. It really was pretty to look at. A shame he missed viewing it for years because of that monster. He shuddered suddenly as his heart raced at the surge of energy pouring in him. The thought of impending battle had his insides sizzling with excitement. For several moments he punched and kicked in the air, warming his body up for the battle to come.

Tonight, he will not fall asleep as before. He will be awake for the monster and kill it.

* * *

When ChiChi awakened the following morning, she found herself alone in bed. She touched Goku's side of the bed. It was cold. He didn't come to bed last night. ChiChi hated this. Something was wrong with Goku and he wouldn't tell her what. She thought if she gave him his space he will come to her. It's only been a day but ChiChi wondered if she was going about this the wrong way.

ChiChi rolled out of bed. She grabbed a throw blanket and left the room. As expected, ChiChi found Goku on the sofa. He laid on the sofa on his back with one arm and leg hanging off the sofa. She placed the hanging leg and arm on the sofa and covered Goku with a blanket, realizing Goku must be in deep sleep to not feel her moving him. She shook her head, leaving him as she entered the kitchen. Might as well get started on breakfast.

When ChiChi entered the pantry, she was suddenly hit with a craving. Throughout the pregnancy, she tried to hold off the craving until her task was completed but she never could for long. She became obsessive like Goku over food. ChiChi knew when these craving hit she couldn't do anything but eat. Once, she woke up Goku telling him she wanted a deer for breakfast. It was barely after dawn and Goku didn't feel like hunting. ChiChi became enraged, literally pulled Goku out of the bed and tossed him out of the house, telling him he couldn't return until he brought her deer.

This morning she wanted apples. There were none in the fruit bowl on the table or the refrigerator. There _were_ some yesterday. Either she or Goku polished them off. They both ate so much now it was hard to tell who ate all of what.

ChiChi grabbed a straw basket from the pantry. There was an apple tree nearby. Apple season had ended a month ago but there were still some growing. She and Goku picked some the other day. As she put on her coat, ChiChi thought to get Goku up and get the apples for her but the apple trees weren't far away. Besides, her hungry stomach demanded she eat now and after being in the house all week due to rain and Goku's odd behavior yesterday, she needed some fresh air. ChiChi quietly opened the door and left the house without a second thought.

An hour later, Goku awakened feeling the sunlight coming from the window. Morning. The last full moon has set for the month. It was over.

Goku bolted up. Why was he in the house? Where did the blanket come from? He was outside last night. He vowed to stay outside and wait for the beast to come. Damn! He blacked out again. He closed his eyes and exhaled. He concentrated to remember last night. He remembered walking around his home, exercising to keep himself loose and ready for the Full Moon Monster. He remembered using Ki to feel any strong enemies nearby. He felt nothing. He went into the forest, thinking to hunt for the monster but found nothing. It was blurry after that.

Did it come? Maybe it didn't. His home was still intact. Goku rose to his feet and walked down the hall. He opened his bedroom door expecting to see ChiChi lying in bed. The bed was empty. His heart pounded against his chest as he went to the bed. He touched the sheets. They were cool. His heart dropped.

"ChiChi?" Goku checked the bathroom. Not here. He checked every room. Nothing. "ChiChi?" he called her name upon entering the kitchen. She wasn't here. There was no food on the table. She hadn't cooked. As a last hope, he checked the pantry. She wasn't here either. She wasn't anywhere in the house.

Goku stepped out of the house. He felt ChiChi's Ki but due to her pregnancy, it fluctuated a lot. Right now, her Ki was low. His chest tightened. He remembered walking away from the house as he waited for the Full Moon Monster. He remembered going in the forests to look for it. What if ChiChi woke up when he was gone? What if she left to look for him when the Full Moon monster was out?

"ChiChi?!" Goku ran in the forest. He had to find her. She can't be hurt. She can't be dying. He didn't know what he will do if…. "ChiChi!" Heart racing, chest panting he ran faster. He had to find her.

His mind flashed back to when he was a child running in this forest for his Grandpa, screaming his name, hoping he respond.

"ChiChi!"

With bursting speed, he cleared through a patch of forest and nearly skidded to a halt and at what stood before him. ChiChi. She was alive. She was well. He stood there rooted to the ground, eyes focused on ChiChi as she approached him carrying a basket of apples.

"Good morning, Goku." ChiChi's smile faded when she noticed the harrowed look on his face and his rapidly rising and falling chest. "What's wrong?"

He pointed to her basket. "Apples. You left the house to get apples."

"I had a craving for it. You know my cravings." Oh, he did. He never forgot the deer incident. "When I got to the apple orchard," she rubbed her stomach, "our son wanted to eat so I ate enough to satisfy him before coming back. I got some for you," she held up the basket. "There's plenty-Wha…" ChiChi was suddenly wrapped in Goku's arms. "Careful, Goku. I don't want to drop the apples."

Goku didn't care about the apples. He was happy ChiChi was alive and well. "I didn't see you in bed. I couldn't find you in the house. I thought that monster killed you and our baby like it did Grandpa."

He was rambling and sounded frantic. "Monster? Goku, what are you talking about?"

Goku stiffened. He hadn't meant to let that out but when he couldn't find ChiChi, he panicked. In his race to find ChiChi, he didn't notice the differences between now and the morning he looked for Grandpa. There were no fallen trees. There weren't dead animals lying on the ground. His home was intact. That should've told him all was well but when he didn't see ChiChi, all reasoning went out the window.

He hadn't been this scared in years. When he broke the hug, he noticed ChiChi looking at him worriedly. He knew that look. She wanted to know what was going on with him. Hoping to distract her, Goku took the basket from ChiChi. "I'll…I'll carry these back for you." He focused on the basket of apples as if it was a fascinating thing to see. "Oh, wow!" He said suddenly excited. "You picked all these apples, ChiChi. Are you going to make something with it? Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be yummy!"

He was doing it again. He was trying to deflect by changing the subject. He looked so scared when he saw her. She couldn't let this go. They've come so far. Goku had opened to her in many ways about his past, about Gohan but one thing he never shared with her was how Gohan died.

"Goku?" ChiChi called softly. "What happened to your grandpa?" Silence. "I remember when we talked to Paz, you said he was murdered. You didn't wanna talk about it then and I respected your wishes but I would like to talk about it now. What kind of monster killed Gohan?"

Goku answered by turning his back on her. Damn. ChiChi wasn't falling for it. She wanted to talk. What was he going to do? He couldn't tell her the truth about his grandpa. He couldn't let her see how it affected him; how it _still_ affected him. With his back to ChiChi, Goku tried to pull himself together. But as he looked around, he noticed the same trees, the same tree stumps and the same spot of grass. He closed his eyes not believing his rotten luck where they stood.

 _Is it a coincidence we are in this spot?_

Married for almost a year, ChiChi noticed things about Goku. Whenever she asked about his past, there were things he talked about and there were things he didn't. Given their arranged marriage and not knowing each other, ChiChi understood Goku's reluctance to talk on things that were too painful to share with someone he didn't know. However, ChiChi felt over time Goku would share if she gave him his space and waited until he felt comfortable. It worked. After their first fight, Goku came around to sharing his past but held firm on what she knew to be a traumatic experience. Gohan's death. Again she thought to wait it out but seeing Goku's panic over her, she realized she handled that wrong. He needed to talk but he didn't know how and her not pushing him to talk only hurt him without either realizing it.

ChiChi decided no more holding back. It was time to talk about Gohan's death. She came to stand in front of Goku. It was stunning to see Goku's eyes glisten with tears. She's never seen him cry before. ChiChi took the basket Goku held and let it dropped on the ground. She held both his hands firmly so he wouldn't try to run from her. Her calm eyes met his embarrassed ones. "Goku," she spoke calmly, "you don't have to hold your feelings back from me. I know you like to smile and change the subject to avoid talking about personal stuff. I know you do it to protect yourself from sharing any painful memories." She gently squeezed his hands. "It's not easy being vulnerable. It's not easy trusting anyone with something so personal but we all need that someone. I want to be that person for you because I love you and I don't want you to go through this alone. If you don't trust me now, that's okay. I'm not mad. I hope one day I can earn your trust and if I'm not that person, I hope you can find that someone because we all need that person."

Goku was silent for several minutes. His eyes were on their joined hands. ChiChi kept her eyes on Goku's face, hoping what she said was enough but the long silence told her differently. Maybe he needed more time. Maybe he would never open up to her. Maybe….

"Grandpa told me stories about a monster that comes out during a full moon if you look at it." His voice was low and calm; his eyes slowly moved up to meet hers. "I've seen the full moon a few times but I've never seen a monster."

Goku mentioned this before. She dismissed it saying it was a story Gohan told him to get to sleep. This time she opened her heart to his words and believed him. "You didn't see the monster but you saw proof it was here."

Goku nodded. "I did. Our home was destroyed and Grandpa was always hurt. The last attack before it killed him, the monster broke Grandpa's arm." He closed his eyes recalling the times he had to bring Grandpa food while he rest in bed, how he collected firewood to keep them warm. "It lives out here on Mount Paozu, ChiChi. I know it does. I thought if I look at the full moon I will lure him out and kill him before it had a chance to hurt you and our baby but I fell asleep again. I missed it."

This explained Goku's behavior yesterday. Except, "But, Goku, we've lived out here for months. We've both seen the full moon and a monster hasn't appeared. This is the first time you reacted this way. Why are you doing this now?"

Goku never thought he would share this would anyone. Never thought there was anyone he could trust with this until now. "Yesterday was the anniversary of Grandpa's death. He died on the last day of the full moon. It was Founding Day."

Everything from yesterday made sense. "How did the monster kill Gohan?" ChiChi spoke gently knowing how painful the subject was. "My father told me Gohan was a great martial artist. It was a shock to him that he died."

Again that morning flashed in his mind. "I woke up the next morning. I saw fallen trees…. I saw the giant footprints…. I saw animals that were killed by it. I ran and screamed for Grandpa until I found him." He released one of ChiChi's hand and walked them a few feet before suddenly stopping. "Here. I found Grandpa. His body was crushed. There was blood everywhere. His chest was crushed. His face…." His voice wavered and ChiChi knew he was crying. "I could see his brain, ChiChi."

ChiChi put a hand over her mouth. She wanted to cry but she kept herself in check for Goku. He needed to know it was okay to be vulnerable with her and that she would be strong for him.

"Grandpa looked in bad shape but his body was warm so I thought he was still alive. I waited all day and night for him to wake up but his body turned cold. I had to accept Grandpa was gone." He turned to her unashamed of the tears rolling down his cheeks. "When I woke up and couldn't find you, I thought….I thought…."

ChiChi embraced him. She rest his head on her shoulder, rubbing his back and gently stroking his hair as he sobbed. "It's okay. I'm right here, Goku. I'm all right."

Goku didn't know how long ChiChi held him. He knew he needed this now. He needed to hear her soothing voice, feel her hands caress him. He needed her. Having revealed something so personal, gave Goku an odd feeling of relief. Ever since he was fifteen, he felt an invisible heavy weight placed on him. That weight doubled when he fought Piccolo. He welcomed the weight even though he wished for some relief. He realized now he had that relief in ChiChi. This relief gave him hope for the first time in a really long time he could let his guard down and trust someone implicitly. He hadn't felt this with anyone since his Grandpa.

Goku broke the hug but he held ChiChi's hand firmly while wiping away the remaining tears with the other. He was happy, truly happy.

"We should get a marker for Gohan," ChiChi suggested. If Goku wanted, they will come here every year and remember Gohan. They'll tell their son about him so he will never be forgotten.

Goku shook his head. "I don't need that. Besides, I didn't bury him. Grandpa wanted me to cremate him."

ChiChi kept her composer but inside she was horrified. Goku was a child when Gohan died. She suspected Goku buried the man since they were the only ones out here but cremation? "He told you this?"

Goku nodded. "Grandpa knew the monster will kill him. He told me what he wanted me to do with his body. I gathered wood, changed him in the outfit he wanted to be cremated it in and did it."

For a child so young to be burden with such responsibility, it tore ChiChi her husband suffered so much. "How old were you when Gohan died? Nine? Ten?"

"Seven."

ChiChi's heart broke but it gave her more insight into Goku. How such a loss and traumatic event shaped him. No wonder Goku could be reserved and aloof at times. How horrible it had to have been for Goku, a child, to live out here alone for years. She didn't want to keep drudging up bad memories for Goku but there was something she needed to know. "What did the monster look like? Where were you when it attacked your home?"

"I never saw the monster. I always slept through the attacks. Grandpa never explained what it looked like but I saw the footprints." He spread his arms out to emphasize the side. "It was this big."

From Goku's arm span, the monster had to have been over fifty feet tall. "How could you sleep when a monster that big was trampling your home?"

Goku shrugged, dropping his arms. "I _used_ to think I was sleeping but with these blackouts I've been having, I think that's what really happened."

That made more sense than sleeping. Since Goku confessed to her about the blackouts, she helped him remember by telling what happened those two nights. Her words triggered more memories but ChiChi didn't know what caused Goku to blackout either until now.

"That could be it, Goku." It suddenly hit her. "Your blackouts. It's connects with that monster." That revelation stunned Goku but the more ChiChi thought about it, the more sense it made. "We've figured out these blackouts occur during a full moon. Maybe you saw the first attack and being so young, it was so traumatic, you tried to forget it-"

"By blacking out," Goku finished. What ChiChi said made a lot of sense. It would explain why Grandpa never described the monster and why he couldn't remember anything.

"It's possible you witnessed every attack by the monster including your Grandpa's death but you buried it deep in your mind, and whenever you saw the full moon, it triggered blackouts out of instinct," ChiChi explained. "The blackouts are like a defense mechanism your body is using to keep you from remembering."

ChiChi's heart twisted at this theory. If true, it meant deep in his mind, Goku knows what happened but he was blocking it out. Children and even adults suffering from traumatic events can block things out so they didn't remember but there was always something that triggers it. For Goku, it was the full moon.

"I'm sorry for not believing you before," ChiChi apologized. All the times Goku mentioned the Full Moon Monster, she dismissed it as a fairytale. The guilt will eat at her for a while. "But I do now." She cupped her hands on Goku's face. "I believe you. I believe a monster killed Gohan and destroyed your home. I'm so sorry for not believing you before. Please forgive me."

Her apology surprised him. He wasn't expecting it or thinking he was owed one. Why apologize when she helped him through something he struggled with for years? His wife was truly a special one. "Aw, I forgive you, ChiChi."

His big grin, his cheerful voice. How did she get so lucky with him?

"So, I should probably avoid looking at the full moon so I don't have these blackouts, huh?" Goku guessed.

"Maybe." Or see a psychiatrist so Goku could properly deal with his lost but ChiChi knew that wasn't possible. It could take Goku months or years with a shrink to have that breakthrough and Goku didn't have the patience for that. For now, if he looks and blackout, she'll be there to tell him what happen. "But, Goku," she realized, "the monster is no longer here. It's gone."

"How do you know it's gone?"

"When you were here with Gohan, how many times did this monster come out?"

Goku shrugged. "I think I saw the full moon three, four times."

"Since we've moved here, you've seen it three times. I've seen it more than that. This means the monster has never appeared since we've lived here. It's not here anymore. Maybe it went away. Maybe it died. Maybe something else killed it. The point is it's not here anymore. We're safe."

Goku let the words sink in. It was true the monster wasn't seen at all since he and ChiChi lived her. They've both looked at the full moon and the monster never appeared. The evidence of their undamaged home, no fallen trees or dead animals supported this.

Wow, he realized. He had nothing to fear anymore. He didn't have to worry about his wife and son being killed like Grandpa. He felt so happy now he couldn't contain himself. Goku picked up ChiChi and gently spun her around, giggling with pure joy at this wondrous news. He settled her back on her feet and pulled her into a strong hug. "You always know the right thing to say to make things better, ChiChi. How do you do that?"

"I didn't do anything special, Goku. It was us talking and trusting in each other. Without you telling me about Gohan, we never would've figured this out."

She said we but Goku knew it was all ChiChi. "You're special. You're special to me."

ChiChi caressed his cheek. "You're special to me and your grandfather was special to you." It was a statement more than a question where Goku confirmed with a firm nod. "I think Gohan was a very good man, a very kind man; someone you looked up to and I think that says a lot. I wish I knew him so I could love him as much as you do." ChiChi took Goku's hands and placed them on her round stomach. "How about we honor him by naming our son Gohan?"

Shock! ChiChi saw it resonate through Goku's face before it cleared to be replaced by a wondrous look. "You wanna name our baby after Grandpa?"

ChiChi nodded. "Yes. It's the perfect name. Don't you think?"

Goku beamed and hugged ChiChi again. "I think it's great, ChiChi! Gohan. Son Gohan," Goku let the name rolled off his tongue. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

So did she. It was the perfect name for their child.

"Ah, ChiChi," Goku confessed. "I love ya."

It was shock that reverberated through ChiChi now. Did he say that? Did she hear right? "What…" she gazed at him breathless. "What did you say?"

Goku flashed a cheery grin; his eyes sparkled with joy. "I love you."

"Goku…" she breathed. She held hope Goku would fall in love with her but she wasn't sure if he will ever say it. He was so reserved and a man who spoke through action and not words.

"You love me, too, right?"

ChiChi giggled as she squeezed him tight against her. "Oh, you goof. Of course I love you!"

It was at this warm moment two loud roars echoed in the forest. Goku and ChiChi broke apart. Goku rubbed the back of his head awkwardly while ChiChi blushed equally embarrassed before the two broke into laughter at their roaring stomachs.

"Gohan wants to eat," ChiChi giggled rubbing her stomach. "Those apples weren't enough for him."

"He's lucky," Goku grinned with a hand on his stomach. "I haven't eaten since yesterday."

ChiChi held her hand out to Goku as he picked up the basket of apples. "Let's go home."

The pair walked home, holding hands and smiling at each other. Several times during their walk, Goku stole glances at ChiChi. This woman came to him months ago to remind him of a promise he didn't understand. He had his own doubts about the arrangement but being the free spirit he was, he plunge ahead with all the optimism in the world and it worked out in ways he never imagined.

* * *

Part Fourteen: The Birth

AN: I don't think it was ever mentioned when Grandpa Gohan died so I improvised for this story. The idea of Founding Day is based on an actual Japanese holiday called National Foundation Day. It's a day observed to honor Japan's founder and the first emperor Jimmu. In DBZ, Goku's asked if Gohan's seen the full moon. Goku said his family goes to bed early. I always thought there was reason for that and I always thought Goku and ChiChi talked about the monster that killed Gohan but sadly never figured it was Goku until after he died.


	14. Chapter 14

Life With You

Part Fourteen:

The Birth

Spring brought another festival to Gyu-Mao's village. The event brought another day of food, fun and games for the citizens living under Gyu-Mao's kind rule. While ChiChi was an active participant in the Fall Festival with Goku, for the Spring Festival, ChiChi spent most of it in the castle resting. Her due date passed and she was patiently waiting the birth of her first child.

ChiChi and Goku moved to Gyu-Mao's castle a week after Dr. Barkley toured the room that was met with all her specifications for ChiChi to give birth. ChiChi was aware of the doctor's disapproval for a home birth but was pleased she wanted to stay on board. Despite issues with Dr. Barkley's desire to continue testing Goku and Gohan, ChiChi did think she was the best doctor for them.

This morning, ChiChi sat in her chair rubbing her stomach and fighting off a little insomnia. She looked out her window concern at roof debris, several branches and flipped over lawn furniture and statues in the courtyard. If this happened to her father's castle, ChiChi worried for the homes of the people in this village. Last night, a nasty storm passed over the kingdom. The loud taps of hail on the roof, the windows and roars of thunder woke her up while Goku slept through the storm. After the festival, Goku was part of the cleanup crew that helped take down the booths and rides. When he returned to their room, Goku was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A knock rapped her door followed by Gyu-Mao's voice. "ChiChi? Are you awake?"

"Come in, Dad."

Gyu-Mao entered the room. "Where's Goku?"

"Taking a shower."

"Are you and Goku all right?" He looked at the ceiling. "No leaks? No broken windows?"

ChiChi shook her head. "No. We're fine. Storm woke me up and Goku slept through it."

Seeing how hard Goku worked to take down booth and rides, Gyu-Mao understood why Goku slept through the storm. He was exhausted. "The roof over the South Hall was hit hard. Staff reported some leaks and broken windows. Your room for the delivery is fine. Mrs. Niver called Kaifun. He'll be here with a few men to assess the damage and start repairs."

ChiChi winced slightly at the pain in her lower back. False contractions she assumed. "If the castle was hit badly, how are the homes of our people?"

"Information is trickling in. Homes are damaged but salvageable. Phone lines are down in some areas and most of the roads are blocked by fallen trees."

Goku stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair and wearing nothing else. "Mornin', Gyu-Mao!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes at Goku's nudity. She would scold him but this was their room and they were in front of her father. He's seen Goku walk around naked in their own home more times than she liked.

"Goku, I need your assistance." As Goku dressed, Gyu-Mao explained, "That storm last night brought a lot of damage to the village. Roads are blocked, phones and power lines are down, and homes are damaged. We need all the men we have to take care of this."

"Sure." Goku was ready to help but he was concerned leaving ChiChi. "Should I leave you? You've been having those pains since yesterday."

"Pains?" Gyu-Mao inquired.

"False contractions," ChiChi told her father. "I've been having them all month. That's all they are. Go ahead, Goku. I'll be fine."

* * *

After breakfast, ChiChi spent most of the morning in bed, reading and resting. She felt pains off and on but since it didn't stay long and wasn't strong figured it was false contractions. Near lunchtime, ChiChi joined her father outside. They took a walk in the courtyards of the castle, speaking with the field workers as they cleared the storm debris. High above them, men were on the roof of the South Hall working.

Kaifun noticed the king with his daughter and approached with a progress report. Relations with Gyu-Mao and his daughter were cool since that dinner. He was never alone with Goku. It was strange but since that night where he and Goku talked, Goku never brought up their conversation or approached him aggressively. Still suffering a broken heart at his loss, Kaifun avoided them unless it was impossible.

"Good news, Your Highness. Only the roof over the South Hall was damaged. The men should be done in a few hours."

Gyu-Mao was pleased to hear that. "Good. Tell the men they are invited to stay for dinner."

"How's the rest of the village?"

"All the roads are cleared thanks to Goku," Gyu-Mao said proudly. "Mr. Lupp told me he left with Aki to go to Mr. Olitz's farm. It took a lot of damage. Phone and power lines are still down in his area."

"Oooh!" ChiChi grimaced feeling a sharp pain shoot in her lower back. "Ahh!" She gripped her father.

Kaifun stepped forward. "Are you all right, ChiChi?"

"I…." she groaned. "I think so. I thought they were false contractions but I'm starting to think…Oh!" ChiChi collapsed on her knees. She clutched her stomach in pain. "Ah!"

"ChiChi!" Gyu-Mao pulled to ChiChi to her feet but her legs were jelly as she leaned on her father.

"Goku!" ChiChi cried out. "The baby…. I need Goku."

"You need a doctor," Kaifun told her.

"Goku!" ChiChi screamed as pain ripped through her.

Gyu-Mao waved over a field worker. "Call Dr. Barkley!" the field worker ran like a sprinter towards the castle. Gyu-Mao picked up ChiChi. "Kaifun, lines are down so you need to drive to Mr. Olitz's farm. Tell Goku ChiChi's in labor and he needs to get back here."

Him? Contact Goku? "But, Your Highness-" Kaifun protested.

"I'm trusting you to do this." Gyu-Mao left Kaifun with those words as he carried ChiChi back in the castle.

"But I…" He stood alone with field workers looking at him suspiciously. They knew how he felt for ChiChi, too. Kaifun threw his arms up frustrated. "Dammit!"

* * *

It was a long morning for Goku and several men as they took part in clean up and repairs of Gyu-Mao's village after the brutal storm last night. Goku's first job was clearing all the roads of fallen trees and heavy debris. A job that would've taken days took hours. With Goku clearing the roads and helping untangle trees from service lines, phones and electrical crews were able to work fast in restoring service to homes.

As he and Aki were awaiting their next assignment, Mr. Olitz approached requesting help on his farm. Mr. Olitz's farm was hit hard. Some crops were flooded while others were ripped from the ground and a large tree laid over the front of his home. While his sons tended to the land, Mr. Olitz requested Goku and Aki's help with the tree on his home. This was an easy task for Goku. He lifted the fallen tree off Mr. Olitz's home, laid the tree on the ground and chopped the fallen tree into lumber. When he finished, he joined Aki who was on Mr. Olitz's roof inspecting the damage.

Aki whistled. There was a large hole where the tree landed. As he walked on the rest of the roof, he noticed shingles missing, spots of damage here and there.

"How's the rest of the roof?" Mr. Olitz yelled from the ground.

"You're gonna need a new one!" Aki yelled back. "Bring out the tarp! Goku and I will cover the holes and work on it tomorrow!" Mr. Olitz nodded and entered his home. Aki sighed. "When they get the phone lines up, I'll call Kaifun's Dad. He should have the supplies ready for pick up when we get back to the village." Goku jumped down while Aki climbed down the ladder. When he reached the ground he noticed a car driving up to Mr. Olitz's farm. "That looks like Kaifun's car." He realized it was Kaifun when stepped out. "Kaifun, you're coming to help out?"

Kaifun shook his head as he went to Goku. Kaifun hated it but he felt intimidated in the young man's presence. Goku's words to him that night bothered him more than he liked. "No. ChiChi's in labor. King Gyu-Mao sent me to tell you, Goku."

"ChiChi's in labor?" Aki slapped Goku's back. "All right, Goku! You're gonna be a Dad soon. Maybe not _soon_. Mom said first baby labor is a long time."

"Maybe not." If Aki saw ChiChi, he wouldn't be as ecstatic. "ChiChi's in a lot of pain. She couldn't walk on her own." The big smile on Goku's face fell. "ChiChi didn't look good and she kept asking for you, Goku."

"Go to her," Aki told Goku. "I'll handle everything here but go to ChiChi."

Goku nodded. "Right. Nimbus!" Goku's faithful yellow cloud zoomed from the sky and landed in front of Goku. He hopped on. "Gyu-Mao's castle, Nimbus! As fast as you can!"

Aki and Kaifun watched Goku disappear in the sky. When Goku was no longer in view, Aki turned to Kaifun amazed. "I'm surprised you came out here to tell Goku."

Kaifun snorted. "You're not the only one."

Aki smirked. "Finally growing up or are you still intimidated Goku made you shit your pants that night?"

Kaifun rolled his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have told Aki about that night.

* * *

Goku jumped off Nimbus and raced inside Gyu-Mao's castle. He followed ChiChi's fluctuating Ki. It led him to the room built for ChiChi to give birth in. He found Gyu-Mao in the hall pacing. He wasn't alone. Mrs. Niver was with him.

"Gyu-Mao!" Goku yelled reaching him. "Where's ChiChi?"

"Goku." Gyu-Mao was relieved to see his son-in-law. "ChiChi's water broke. She's in labor. Dr. Barkley is with her now."

Goku stepped towards the delivery room but Mrs. Niver stood in front of the door blocking Goku's entrance. "You're filthy! You can't enter that sterile room!"

Goku was ready to push Mrs. Niver out of the way but Gyu-Mao put a hand on Goku's shoulder. He kindly told Goku. "In this case, she's right. Take a shower and put on clean clothes before you go in there. I'll be right here waiting on any news from ChiChi." Goku gave a firm nod before leaving in a blur to shower and change.

Not looking at Mrs. Niver, Gyu-Mao said, "Mrs. Niver, I'm sure there are other areas of the castle that needs your attention. This is a family matter and I will wait here alone for my son-in-law."

The dismissal was cold and a slap to the face to the old woman. The old woman humph and left.

After a shower and change of clothes, Goku entered the delivery room. Dr. Barkley and two midwives were in the room assisting ChiChi who sat in the birthing bed breathing heavily. Her sweaty, red face lit up when she saw Goku enter the room.

"Goku….." she reached out to him, "you're here."

Goku linked her hand in his. "You look sick."

ChiChi winced feeling another contraction. "I'm in labor."

Dr. Barkley was too focus on the contraction readings from her computer to acknowledge Goku. "Here comes another one, ChiChi. Brace yourself."

ChiChi squeezed Goku's hand and cried out as another wave of contractions washed over her. Goku immediately noticed the change in Ki from his wife and child. He felt Gohan's growing stronger while ChiChi's dropped slightly.

A midwife blotted ChiChi's forehead with a cool towel and handed her a bowl of ice chips. Goku put a hand on ChiChi's swollen stomach. Gohan felt fine but he was concerned for ChiChi's Ki.

"Hello, Goku," Dr. Barkley stared wondering what Goku was doing. "ChiChi, you're getting closer. You will be pushing soon."

ChiChi acknowledged the news with a heavy breath while Goku informed her, "Gohan's Ki is getting stronger but your Ki is lower, ChiChi."

"Ki?" Dr. Barkley repeated the word. "I heard you mention it before but I never asked. What's Ki, Goku?"

"Energy we have in us. Kind of like our life force."

"Life force." Being a doctor and avid reader of science fiction, that gave her some understanding to what Goku told her. "Something you learned in your martial arts training?" Dr. Barkley asked. Goku answered with a nod. She looked at ChiChi worriedly. "So, you're saying your son is getting stronger but ChiChi is getting weaker?" she sighed heavily. "Then the computers are right."

"Right?" ChiChi inquired worriedly. "What are the computers right about?"

"Goku, you'll have to leave," Dr. Barkley told him. "This won't be an easy birth. I might have to perform a C-Section."

"Leave? I ain't leavin' ChiChi!" Goku argued. To prove his point, he sat on the bed and pulled ChiChi in his arms.

Dr. Barkley pleaded with him. "I'm sorry but this may not be a normal birth. I only need professionals in here."

"But—"

"It's okay, Goku," ChiChi told him. "Leave. I'll be all right."

Goku shook his head protesting. He didn't understand everything going on but he knew something was wrong with ChiChi and the baby. "I don't wanna go."

ChiChi smiled at him. She didn't want him to go either but she knew he had to leave. "I know, but Dr. Barkley's only doing this because she needs to focus on me and our baby. You may ask questions-"

"I'll sit in the corner and be real quiet," Goku offered.

ChiChi's heart burst. Her husband was so sweet. "No, you won't and you know it." Goku will be quiet for a few minutes but he'll soon ask questions and get in the way. ChiChi pulled him to her for a gentle kiss. "Go. She'll take care of me and Gohan. Please go."

He would ask questions, probably get in Dr. Barkley's way but something told Goku to not leave. Still, he will disobey his instincts and listen to ChiChi. This time. "All right, but I'm right outside." With a kiss of his own that left ChiChi, the two midwives and even Dr. Barkley blushing, Goku reluctantly left the room.

* * *

The room across from ChiChi's was furnished with a TV, sofa, recliners, games, a table and miniature refrigerator. Goku paced back and forth near the door, waiting for any news. He was not happy being asked to leave. He wanted to be with ChiChi. He didn't like what he felt in her Ki. Gyu-Mao sat at a table across Kaifun playing a card game. Kaifun returned to the castle to oversee the men repairing the roof. Due to Gyu-Mao being preoccupied with ChiChi in labor, he sent the men home once work was completed with pay and scheduled for dinner another night. Instead of going home himself, he stayed at the castle, keeping Gyu-Mao company. Seeing the stormy look on Goku's face, Kaifun kept his distance from the expecting father and distracted the worried king with a game of cards.

Aki entered the room and nearly bumped into Goku. He was dressed in clean clothes and had a camera in his hands. "Is the baby here yet?"

Gyu-Mao shook his head. "Not yet. ChiChi's still in labor."

Aki opened his mouth to speak to Goku but noticed the tense look on his face. Instead he turned to Gyu-Mao. "Is ChiChi all right? Goku looks upset."

"He's worried," Gyu-Mao assured Aki it was nothing to be concerned about. "First Dad jitters. I was the same way when my wife gave birth to ChiChi."

Aki put his camera on the sofa and grabbed some food from the mini refrigerator. He sat with Kaifun and Gyu-Mao. "Deal me in the next game." He glance at his pacing friend. "Come sit with us, Goku. A game will relax you."

Goku ignored everyone around him. He only focused on ChiChi. His sharp ears heard ChiChi's loud screams, Gohan's rising Ki and ChiChi's dropping Ki. Each time she pushed this happened but this last time, Goku noticed ChiChi's Ki falling dangerously low.

"That does it! I can't stay here anymore!"

"Goku?" Gyu-Mao rose to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"To be with ChiChi!" Goku stormed out of the room, nearly knocking the door off its hinges.

"Do you think we should stop him?" Kaifun asked.

Aki munched on his sandwich. "I'd like to see you try."

This wasn't good Dr. Barkley thought as she read readings of ChiChi's heartbeat and blood pressure after the last contraction. ChiChi was exhausted and after this last push, it was clear to Dr. Barkley, ChiChi could die during childbirth. Her body couldn't take it.

"Doctor," a midwife addressed her, "her blood pressure and heartrate's rising again."

Dr. Barkley saw the numbers. It wasn't enough. "ChiChi," Dr. Barkley gently addressed ChiChi. "I can't have you push anymore. I have to do a C-section if I'm to save you and the baby."

The doctor was incoherent to ChiChi's ears. She nodded understanding something about saving her baby. The door suddenly burst open with Goku storming in the room. Goku ignored the stares and open mouths and only focused on ChiChi as he went to her side.

"ChiChi." ChiChi thought she was delirious. She thought she heard Goku. When he didn't get a response from ChiChi, Goku gripped her hand. "I'm here."

With the way Goku burst in, there was no way to convince him to leave. "Goku," Dr. Barkley told him gently. "We'll have to perform a C-section on ChiChi. It's the only way to save her and the baby."

"What's happening to ChiChi?"

"This labor is too much for her body. ChiChi's pushing but the baby isn't moving."

"Her Ki is dropping whenever she pushes." Goku understood that part. He could feel it in the other room but he didn't understand why. "Gohan's Ki rises when she pushes."

Having some vague knowledge of Ki, Dr. Barkley slowly deciphered Goku's words. "The child is being stubborn. I've seen this before where babies don't wanna move and the mother has to push hard. Normally the mother is strong enough to overpower the baby and push him out but in this case, the baby is overpowering his mother."

"I don't understand," ChiChi said tiredly. Hearing the voices over her, she slowly grasped what was going on. "I felt so strong during the pregnancy. Why do I feel weak now?"

"Doctor," a midwife read the monitors, "another contraction is coming."

Dr. Barkley look worried at ChiChi. She wasn't sure how much more she can take. "Brace your, ChiChi. Be strong."

ChiChi tightened her hold on Goku's hand as she screamed in brutal pain. It crushed Goku to see ChiChi in pain like this. He had to do something. Goku could feel ChiChi's Ki dropping while Gohan's Ki rose exponentially. Even ChiChi knew this situation was bad. She felt herself growing weaker. Her worst nightmare was coming true. She was going to die in childbirth and never hold her son. Her eyes turned to Goku. She wasn't delirious. He _was_ here. What will he do if she dies? Could he handle being a single father?

"Save Gohan," ChiChi weakly told him. She could feel herself lose consciousness. "No matter what. If it's my life or Gohan's, save Gohan."

Goku pulled ChiChi to sit up. "You ain't dying, ChiChi," Goku told her. "I won't let that happen!"

"Save Gohan," ChiChi whispered before closing her eyes.

"ChiChi?" Goku gently shook her. "ChiChi!"

"She's unconscious!" A mid wife screamed reading the monitors. "Vitals are low but stable."

"Let's get ready for a C-Section. Goku, I can't force you to leave but you need to stay back."

"What's this C-Section you're gonna do on ChiChi?"

"Birthing is an emotional experience for the mother and baby. Some babies come out easily. Others don't. Your baby's stubborn and he's too strong for ChiChi's pushes. Unless there's a way we can make ChiChi strong enough to overpower the baby's stubbornness, I'll have to cut ChiChi open and pull the child out."

Goku didn't like the idea of ChiChi being cut open. There had to be another way to help her. There… "Wait. What if I give ChiChi my Ki?"

"What?" Dr. Barkley saw Goku go to ChiChi's side again. "What are you doing?" Goku gripped ChiChi's hand. A blue light surrounded Goku and transferred to ChiChi. Dr. Barkley looked away from the pair to the monitors that read ChiChi's vitals. Her heartbeat and blood pressure rose to normal. She turned back to ChiChi witnessing her eyes open. "I….don't believe this." She was speechless. It was a miracle.

When ChiChi opened her eyes, she saw Goku staring at her. "Goku, what happened?"

"You passed out," Dr. Barkley informed ChiChi. "Goku gave you some of his Ki. How do you feel?"

"I….." she couldn't believe she was awake either or the strength pulsing in her. "I feel good. I feel very strong." She turned to Goku. "Is this what you always feel?"

"Strong enough to push?" Dr. Barkley interrupted. "Another one is coming." Dr. Barkley eyed Goku. She didn't understand what Goku did. All she understood it helped ChiChi. She went to the end of the bed. "Be ready to pass more of your Ki." Goku gave a firm nod. "All right, ChiChi. Give me a strong push!'

Goku transferred some of his Ki as ChiChi pushed. "Good, ChiChi. He's moving now. All right. Take a break." Goku settled on the bed beside ChiChi. She leaned on Goku, taking in heavy breaths. "How do you feel, ChiChi?"

"Good." She could feel Goku's Ki pulsing through her.

"Another push is coming. Get ready. Push!" ChiChi grunted and pushed with all she had. Dr. Barkley kept her cool as she gently guided the baby's head through the birthing canal. "His head is coming out." She laughed. "He has a lot of hair. Shoulders are coming out smoothly. You're doing great, ChiChi. Keep pushing. It's almost over." ChiChi dug her hands into Goku's skin and screamed again with another strong push. Goku winced at how tightly ChiChi gripped him. Perhaps he was giving her too much of his Ki.

"We just have to get the tail and legs out. Almost there, ChiChi," Dr. Barkley encouraged. "I need one more big push!"

ChiChi's scream echoed over the room as she gave one final push. She felt her baby slip from her body and with it a wave of excruciating pain. ChiChi fell back against the pillows, sweating and panting heavily.

Dr. Barkley held up a wet, naked, crying baby with a tail. "Congratulations! It's a boy!"

"Gohan…." ChiChi whispered.

"Wow….." Goku murmured. He was in awe of the crying infant. This was his son. He was a father.

While one midwife recorded the date and time of birth, Dr. Barkley placed Gohan on ChiChi's bare stomach. Goku and ChiChi watched Dr. Barkley and the other midwife cut Gohan's umbilical cold. Dr. Barkley gently wiped the newborn dry. Exhausted but very happy, ChiChi watched her child's cries turn to soft whimpering. Gohan's young eyes opened to slowly focus on the crying woman and happy man staring at him. He wiggled and whimpered as Dr. Barkley checked his heartbeat, breathing, muscles, reflexes and color.

"How is he?" ChiChi asked.

"Doing very well." She laid Gohan on his side, gently touching his tail. This was new territory. Dr. Barkley studied animal photos in preparation for this. During Goku's exam, she had a photo taken of his posterior to compare when the child was born. So far, it all looked the same. "His tail is in the same region as his father's so I assume everything should be fine here." With a small tool, Dr. Barkley measured Gohan's temperature. "His temperature is higher than newborns but it's on par with Goku who also has a high temperature." Dr. Barkley handed a midwife her tools to be cleaned and put away. She gently wrapped Gohan in a warm towel and carried him to a nursery table to give Gohan a more thorough exam including weighing and measuring him. Gohan cried, squirmed and wiggled but as he was wrapped in a warm towel again, he settled down.

"Gohan took the weighing and measurements like a champ." Dr. Barkley approached the new mother. "It's different in a good way but your child is strong."

"Of course he is," ChiChi said proudly. "He's Goku's son."

"Well, yes, I'm sure that has something to do with it but when babies are born they are not strong enough to lift their heads. We have to support his head until the child learns how but Gohan has mastered that. When I was weighing and measuring him, I noticed he lift his head on his own. It's amazing. Not even an hour old and he can do this." Dr. Barkley placed Gohan in ChiChi's arms. "I still recommend holding his head for a little while. It's good bonding for the parent and child."

ChiChi held her bundled son, eyes glistened with tears as she stared at Gohan. He was wrapped in a blue, warm blanket, eyes opened in curiosity at the new world around him; his tail swishing back and forth trying to free itself from the blanket it was swaddled in. Goku was speechless and almost in disbelief. After months of waiting, Gohan was finally here. Goku couldn't stop smiling.

"He's beautiful. He has your hair," ChiChi remarked at the short spiky hair on the child.

"And my tail!" Goku was beaming. He touched the soft, furry appendage peeking out of the blanket. "He's so tiny."

ChiChi giggled. "Babies usually are." She gazed at Goku. "Wanna hold him?"

"Uh…..I don't know how."

"Let's feed Gohan first and then Goku can hold him while I give you an exam," Dr. Barkley suggested.

"All right." ChiChi cradled Gohan in her arms. She opened her gown exposing a breast to Gohan.

"Touch his lip against your nipple," Dr. Barkley advised. When she noticed Gohan's tiny mouth opening, she told ChiChi, "Pull him onto your breast and whoa!" Dr. Barkley was startled and ChiChi gasped at Gohan's sudden sucking. "I've never seen a newborn react so fast to breastfeeding."

Goku grinned feeling a burst of pride. "He's a fast learner like his Pops!"

ChiChi blushed. "Goku."

* * *

Silence fell in the impromptu waiting room as Gyu-Mao, Aki and Kaifun waited for news of the baby. Nearly an hour ago, Goku was pacing the room in circles. Now Gyu-Mao and Aki were doing it. Kaifun shook his head amused. One would think they were the expectant father but after seeing Goku storm out, hear his and ChiChi screaming to silence, Gyu-Mao and Aki were concerned.

"It's been quiet for a while," Aki commented.

"If something happened to ChiChi or my grandson, it's my fault. I didn't protect my daughter. I didn't warn them."

Aki and Kaifun exchanged curious glances. "It's not your fault, Your Highness," Aki told him. "You can't protect your daughter from this. Complications in births happens sometimes."

Kaifun rose to join Gyu-Mao and Aki. "How is it you didn't protect ChiChi?" He wanted to know.

In his worried state, Gyu-Mao was very close to revealing his secret. Lucky for him, Dr. Barkley entered the room. Gyu-Mao approached the doctor. "How's ChiChi? My grandson?"

"It was a tough one but with Goku's help, your daughter and grandson are doing well." Gyu-Mao broke down in tears. Aki threw a fist in the air. "The parents are expecting you but you can only stay a few minutes. ChiChi is exhausted. Her vitals are weak but stable. I was very worried I would lose her."

"What happened?" Aki asked.

"Pushing Gohan was a strain on ChiChi that overloaded her body. Goku transferred some of his Ki to ChiChi. That kept her vitals strong enough to give birth. Goku has offered to give ChiChi more of his Ki but I want to see if she can naturally build her strength on her own in the next twenty-four hours first. So no stress," Dr. Barkley emphasized, "and keep the conversation light."

"We'll do that," Gyu-Mao promised. "Thank you," Gyu-Mao shook the woman's hand. "Thank you for saving my baby and grandson."

"I just did my job, but Goku deserves the credit." Dr. Barkley assured the king. "Go see your family while I raid this mini fridge. I need a drink," she joked.

* * *

After a bath, change of clothes and new sheets on the bed, ChiChi sat refreshed, propped under pillows holding her child and smiling greeting her father, Aki and Kaifun in the room with her and Goku. Though his daughter smiled, Gyu-Mao could see the exhaustion on ChiChi's face.

"Hi, Grandpa," ChiChi teased her father.

Gyu-Mao placed a kiss on his daughter's head. "How are you, ChiChi?"

"I'm good, Dad. Meet Son Gohan."

Gyu-Mao gazed at Gohan. His young eyes were open, staring at the huge man standing over his mother. "He's perfect, ChiChi."

"Wanna hold him?"

Gyu-Mao giddily held out his hands and welcome his tiny grandson. He laughed. "He's so tiny he fits in one hand like you did when you were a baby." A camera flashed as Aki took pictures. "He's perfect, ChiChi. Absolutely perfect! And handsome, too!"

"He's gonna be a heartbreaker," Aki teased taking pictures of the new family. As Gyu-Mao held his grandson, Gohan's tail wigged out of the blanket. Aki lowered his camera. "Wow. Gohan has a tail?"

"Yep," Goku said proudly. "Just like me. I had a tail."

Kaifun eyes widen as he stared at Goku. _Is he a freak of nature?_

Aki looked Goku over. "Had? Did it fall off?"

"It got removed by Kami."

Aki nearly dropped his camera. "Kami?! You met Kami!" Even Kaifun was shocked by this revelation. "He's real?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Who haven't you met, Goku?" Aki teased his friend. Gyu-Mao handed Gohan to Goku so Aki could take pictures of father and son. "He's a cute kid," Aki remarked. He noticed Kaifun stood farthest from everyone quietly watching. "Aren't you gonna say something, Kaifun?"

Kaifun stared at Gohan in his father's arms. He couldn't help the jealously he felt. If things were different, Gohan could've been his son. He wasn't sure why he was punishing himself being in here but seeing ChiChi in pain earlier, he wanted to see how things turned out. "He's a handsome boy." He looked from ChiChi to Goku. "Congratulations. Both of you."

Mrs. Niver entered the room pushing a food cart. "I have food for the new mother. Dr. Barkley instructed she wanted Miss ChiChi to eat immediately."

ChiChi noticed the large volume of food on the cart Mrs. Niver pushed in. She groaned, resting a hand on her stomach. "I don't think I can eat all of that."

"You did yesterday," Gyu-Mao remarked.

"Maybe it's the delivery but I don't think I can eat as much anymore." ChiChi smiled at her baby in his father's arms. "I lost my second stomach."

Mrs. Niver arranged ChiChi's meal on a tray and placed it on ChiChi's lap. She took the moment to stare at ChiChi. "You look sick, child."

Kaifun cleared his throat. "She had a rough delivery, Grandma."

Mrs. Niver ignored her grandson as she noticed Gohan in Goku's arms. "That's the child?"

ChiChi nodded, smiling at her son in his father's arms. If anyone could soften the old woman's tough exterior, it was her son. He got Kaifun to behave around them. "Yes. His name is Gohan."

Mrs. Niver inspected the curious child grumpily. Her frowned deepened seeing Gohan's tail peek from his blanket. "What's that brown, furry thing?"

ChiChi didn't like Gohan's tail being referred to as a thing. "It's his tail. He's taken after his father. He had one, too. I think it's a good sign."

"I think it's a sign your son's deformed," Mrs. Niver said bluntly. She turned her nose up at Goku. "Apparently his father was, too. If that child's gonna have any semblance of a normal life, it's best to remove that deformity immediately."

Shocked silence filled the room. Aki's mouth dropped. Gyu-Mao, ChiChi and Goku were stunned.

"Grandma," Kaifun scolded his grandmother. "Apologize. Please," he pleaded.

"My baby isn't deformed!" ChiChi argued. "And neither is Goku!"

Mrs. Niver didn't agree. "Sorry but it's true. Humans don't have tails. For your husband to have one," she shrugged, "it explains why he is so abnormal. I wouldn't be surprised if he's a mixed breed of a human and animal. It would definitely explain a lot about him. Remove that tail so your baby can pass as human and have a normal life."

"Grandma, stop!" Kaifun snapped. He knew his grandmother was angry and didn't like Son Goku. He wasn't a fan of the man either but this was too much. He turned to everyone. "I'm sorry. She doesn't mean what she's saying."

ChiChi knew Mrs. Niver meant every word and it angered her. It's bad enough she insult Goku but her son on the day he's born?! "My husband and son are human! There's nothing wrong with either of them!"

"Get out," Gyu-Mao ordered. "Leave my castle right now, Mrs. Niver. I don't want to see you again."

Mrs. Niver turned to Gyu-Mao in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"GET OUT!" Gyu-Mao roared. "You insult my daughter's choice in her husband, you insult my son-in-law. My daughter almost died and you continue to insult her and my grandson! I warned you to behave yourself and you refused! I want you out of my castle!"

It had been years since anyone seen Gyu-Mao upset. For ChiChi, Aki and Kaifun seeing Gyu-Mao's anger reminded them of their childhoods where Gyu-Mao was an angry, evil man; where they all shivered in fear at his presence. Goku was immune but the yelling caused Gohan to cry.

Goku looked down at his son frantic. He just learned how to hold a baby. He didn't know what to do when one cries. He turned to ChiChi for help. "What do I do?"

ChiChi held her hands out. "Give… give him…. to me." Her arms suddenly dropped and she fell against her pillows.

"ChiChi!" Goku yelled. In his ears, Gohan continued to wail. Goku looked from his crying son to his unconscious wife frantic. He didn't know what to do.

Aki rushed over. "Here. Let me." He adjusted Gohan in Goku's arms so the baby's head rest on his father's shoulder. He placed Goku's hand on Gohan's back. "Rub his back gently and rock him." Goku did as instructed. Gohan's loud wails turned to soft whimpers. Goku continued soothing his child while Gyu-Mao stood over his daughter fanning her.

Dr. Barkley entered the room. "I heard yelling. What's going on in here?" She noticed ChiChi unconscious and rushed to her.

Kaifun placed his hands on Mrs. Niver's shoulders. While everyone was distracted, he thought it was best to leave before King Gyu-Mao reverted to his old ways and killed them both. "Come on, Grandma. Let's pack your things. I'll take you to Dad's." He bowed before everyone. "I'm sorry."

Dr. Barkley waved smelling salts under ChiChi's nose to revive her. She placed her hands on ChiChi's shoulders to calm her sudden frantic movements. "Are you okay, ChiChi?"

"My head just hurts a little." She looked away from the doctor to Goku. "Where's Gohan?"

"He's fine," Goku assured her. Goku eyed his son thoughtfully. "He fell asleep."

Dr. Barkley read her vitals on the monitors. "Your blood pressure shot up. You fainted." She glared at the remaining group in the room. She gave specific orders to keep things light and it angered her her instructions weren't followed. "I don't know what happened but except for Goku and Gohan, I don't want anyone in this room for the rest of the day. My patient needs rest."

"Uh, sure." Aki tugged Gyu-Mao's arm. "Come on, Your Highness. We can have a drink in the other room and finish that card game." He sighed. "I really need a drink."

Gyu-Mao didn't care if he lost his temper at Mrs. Niver but he felt guilty his outburst hurt ChiChi. He was warned about ChiChi's condition and he hurt her. He placed another kiss on ChiChi's head. "I'm sorry, ChiChi." To Goku, he told him. "Take care of my daughter and grandson, Goku." Goku gave a firm nod, promising he will.

* * *

"I can't believe you said that, Grandma." Kaifun dumped Mrs. Niver things in a box. The way Gyu-Mao roared at her, Kaifun didn't think they had time for any neat packing. "ChiChi almost died."

Mrs. Niver sat in her rocking chair watching Kaifun messily pack her things. "I didn't know that. I said she looked sick."

"You can see it on her face she's not well! You insult her and her child and he's only a couple hours old!"

Mrs. Niver expected her grandson to be on her side. Where was the family loyalty? "Do you think it's normal that child has a tail?"

"No, I don't but that wasn't the time or place to bring it up." He sealed one box and dumped the rest of her clothes in another one. "And to imply Goku's parents were part animal….." he was speechless. "Now look at what you did. You ruined your chances of staying here."

It wasn't her fault. As far as Mrs. Niver was concerned, the fault lied at her grandson's feet. "If you've given up on winning ChiChi, what's the point in staying? Ever since that ridiculous dinner I had to hold my tongue in the king's presence when he talk of his daughter and that bumbling fool she is trapped with. I had to keep quiet whenever he made a stupid comment. I can't even express myself with the staff here since I know they will say something to the king."

Kaifun sighed as he sealed the box. So now she blamed him for her words. "Maybe it's best you do leave. And I had no choice but to give up. I would look pathetic chasing a woman who's taken with a child."

Mrs. Niver snorted. "You're already looking pathetic." Kaifun turned to her puzzled. "Don't give me that look. I've seen you looking like a sick puppy without his favorite toy now that you've given up on pursing ChiChi. It's pathetic. A real man would take what's his if he truly wanted it."

No one was spared from the sharp tongue of his grandmother. Not even him. After all the years she doted on him, now it felt his grandmother was turning against him. "You're packed, Grandma. Come on. Let me take you to Dad's."

* * *

Fireworks lit up the sky that night celebrating Gohan's birth. For the villagers of Gyu-Mao's kingdom, the day started out roughly as they recovered from a terrible storm the night before and it was ending on a happy and uplifting note with the birth of their king's grandchild.

For the parents, it was the end of a very long, emotional, turbulent but happy day. After sleeping for several hours, ChiChi was wide awake lying in bed. She felt a lot better than she did hours ago when Dr. Barkley urged she rest. Her son was nestled close to her. The baby was content; the excitement hours earlier was quickly forgotten. Her husband was in bed with her on the other side marveling at the little baby that was his son.

The family of three watched the fireworks from their window.

"I think Dad's going overboard with the fireworks." ChiChi traced her fingers over Gohan's face. "If tonight's any indication, he's gonna spoil Gohan. I know it."

"I think he wants to make up for earlier." Goku caressed Gohan's tail. He was so happy to see his son inherited something from him; something he misses and wished he still had. "Gyu-Mao felt guilty for you passing out."

"That wasn't Dad's fault. That was Mrs. Niver." She sighed still upset with the old woman's words. "I can't believe she said those things about you and Gohan. She's a terrible woman with no soul."

"Don't think about her, ChiChi. She's out of lives now. Gyu-Mao doesn't want to see her again so that means she won't be coming back here." He looked solemn at Gohan. "That means Gohan won't ever see her."

She read his eyes. She knew Mrs. Niver's words bothered Goku but she suspected Goku didn't care what the old woman said about him. He didn't like she included Gohan in her attacks. "You're right. She's not worth our time. We have more important things to focus on. Our baby." She pressed her lips to Gohan's left cheek. "I can't believe he's actually here."

A genuine smile crossed Goku's face. He couldn't believe it either. He's only known the child a few hours but he felt the child locked onto something deep inside him. It took ChiChi months to reach it but Gohan? Hours.

Goku grinned as Gohan focused his eyes on him. "I can't believe how tiny he is." Goku raised Gohan's right foot and wiggled it. Feeling playful, he placed Gohan's foot in his mouth. "Hiz foof can fif in my mouff, ChiChi."

ChiChi laughed. "Don't do that, Goku." Goku took Gohan's foot out of his mouth but he didn't stop touching his son. ChiChi quietly observed Goku as he poke Gohan's nose gently. The baby squirmed and raised his arms trying to push Goku's finger away. Goku grabbed a closed fist and slipped the tip of his index finger in Gohan's tiny hand. Gohan's eyes locked on Goku's at the contact. He made a gurgled sound while Goku broke into a goofy laugh.

This is what ChiChi needed to see after today. After the labor that almost took her life, after hearing the cruel words of Mrs. Niver, she needed to see this. Her husband happily playing with their son. Hours ago, she wasn't sure this was possible. She thought today was her last but Goku miraculously saved her and their child. She loved this man more than she ever imagined and felt blessed to have his child and take part in the new adventure that awaited them.

* * *

Part Fifteen: Parenthood

AN: My head canon since Gohan has latent power and it comes through his emotions and birth is an emotional experience for the Mom and baby, I thought it would affect ChiChi when she gave birth. Gohan's also stronger than Goten and Trunks and he had a tail so I always thought his birth was harder on ChiChi while Goten, no tail and has more of Goku's personality, was easier.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Fluff with some plot and more secrets.

Life With You

Part Fifteen:

Parenthood

When Goku was congratulated on being a father, everyone was filled with kind words, praises and advice.

"Get plenty of sleep before the baby comes," advised Mr. Olitz.

Mr. Lupp told him, "Don't leave everything to your wife."

"No sex for two months after the baby's born," Aki warned him with a shake of his head. "That sucks."

Goku was ready for it. Well, he thought he was ready for it but no matter how many times he was warned, he wasn't prepared for the amount of crying Gohan did, the number of times Gohan's diaper needed to be changed, how often Gohan needed to be fed or held.

The first month was a disaster. ChiChi was a mess and he didn't know what to do.

When Goku opened his eyes, it was still dark. What time was it? ChiChi had the clock on her nightstand. He rolled over to see he was alone. Where was ChiChi? Goku pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed. Now that ChiChi wasn't pregnant anymore, Goku could easily pinpoint her Ki. He left the room, following ChiChi's Ki but stopped off at Gohan's room first. Goku quietly entered the room, stepping over toys left on the floor before reaching the crib.

Gohan slept with his pacifier in his mouth. The blanket that Goku knew ChiChi covered him with was pushed off to his feet. Goku covered the blanket over Gohan and stared at the sleeping baby. Crying, eating and sleeping was all Gohan wanted to do. Goku didn't mind the crying; just the number of times he did it. He didn't know babies cried so much.

Still, the crying wasn't so bad when he thought of Gohan's smiles and laughs. When he saw Gohan, he saw pieces of himself. Besides the tail, Gohan had his eyes, spikes in his hair and his stomach! He drunk so much of ChiChi's milk, ChiChi had to make more milk with formula they bought at the market. He loved watching Gohan learn the world around him; loved seeing Gohan's reaction at the discovery of new things. He didn't know as much about parenting as ChiChi but he liked the idea there was something that was his and he loved that he shared it with ChiChi.

Speaking of ChiChi, he needed to find her. With one last look at Gohan, Goku quietly left the room.

Goku found ChiChi in the living room, sitting on the sofa in the dark. ChiChi hadn't noticed him. His sharp ears picked up the sounds of sniffling and soft sobs. Was ChiChi crying?

"ChiChi?" Goku stepped in the room. "Are you crying?"

"Goku?" ChiChi gasped. She hastily wiped her eyes. "What is it? Is Gohan crying?" She grabbed the baby monitor besides her. "I don't hear anything."

"Gohan's fine." Goku knelt before ChiChi. He turned on a lamp by the sofa. ChiChi's eyes were red and tears streak her cheeks. "ChiChi, what's wrong?" After a moment of silence from his wife, Goku shook ChiChi's left knee gently. "ChiChi."

ChiChi exhaled. "I want to be the best wife and mother to you and Gohan and I can't do it. I'm terrible!"

"What?" Where did ChiChi get that silly idea? "Why are ya talking nonsense, ChiChi?"

He didn't mean to but her words trigger her tears to return. "I can't keep the house clean! I'm not making you full again! I can't make Gohan full!"

Oh. It _was_ true the house wasn't as clean before Gohan was born. Gohan's toys were on the floor in his room. Their clothes baskets in the bathroom were piling with unclean clothes. There was a basket of clean clothes in their bedroom but ChiChi hadn't folded them yet. Whenever ChiChi tried to clean, Gohan cried, needing to be fed or a diaper changed and she had to hold him until he went to sleep otherwise he'd cry. Gohan's constant crying and demands to be cared for had ChiChi functioning on little sleep. When she did sleep, other things around the house didn't get done like cleaning. ChiChi also wasn't making enough food that filled Goku's belly. It didn't bother Goku. He would always hunt afterwards. He thought he was helping ChiChi by not voicing her food wasn't making him full anymore.

As for not filling Gohan, he didn't understand. "What do you mean you're not making Gohan full? You give him enough milk."

" _I'm_ not producing enough milk," ChiChi cried. "Even after he's drunk milk from both breasts, he's still hungry. I have to feed him formula milk until he's full."

Goku rubbed the back of his head. Was that really a big deal? "He has _my_ stomach. He eats like me." That spurned ChiChi to cry again. Goku gently pulled ChiChi to sit on the floor with him. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently. "Ah, don't cry, ChiChi. You are the best to me. Gohan knows it, too."

As if on cue, Gohan cries rang from the baby monitor. "I'll get him." While Goku left to get Gohan, ChiChi lowered one strap of her gown, exposing a breast. She pulled herself together as her wailing son entered the room in his father's arms.

"Someone hungry for Mommy's milk." Goku settled besides ChiChi and handed Gohan to her. ChiChi adjusted Gohan in her arms and almost immediately Gohan latched onto a nipple and sucked.

Goku stared at his son, sucking and drinking. He asked ChiChi to taste her milk but she refused, arguing Gohan needs it. With ChiChi concerned she wasn't producing enough milk for Gohan, Goku knew any future requests would be turned down.

"I don't know a lot about parenting but I can help you," Goku offered.

ChiChi shook her head. "I'm the wife. It's my job to take care of the house and baby. You're doing your job as provider."

"I'll help with cooking," Goku insisted. ChiChi could be stubborn at times. He didn't understand why she didn't want to accept help. He shook his head amused. Actually, he _did_ understand. He was that way in a fight.

"You don't know how to cook, Goku."

"I know how to eat," Goku argued. "Just show me how to make stuff. I wanna help."

ChiChi agreed, watching over Goku as he prepared meals under her supervision. The first week of meals were disastrous and the mess Goku made almost had ChiChi permanently banning him from the kitchen. After several apologies and pleas, ChiChi gave Goku another chance. The kitchen was still messy but Goku did prepare meals both could eat. They were never as good as ChiChi's meals and both were praying for the day when ChiChi could balance her housewife duties and being a mom.

By the second month, things gotten a little better. With Goku cooking breakfast and lunch, ChiChi got more sleep which allowed her to keep the house clean while caring for Gohan. In this second month, ChiChi found time to exercise again. ChiChi was determined to get her body back into shape. Goku didn't turn down ChiChi's request he help her, but both were surprised the extra strength she felt during her pregnancy was gone.

It was something ChiChi brought up to Dr. Barkley during her and Gohan's two month checkup.

Gohan's doctor appointments were held at Gyu-Mao's castle in the room where she delivered Gohan. The day of Gohan's birth Dr. Barkley asked to stay on as Gohan's Pediatrician. ChiChi agreed but thought it strange Dr. Barkley gave her and Gohan their checkups at her father's castle and not at her office.

"It's a theory but I think the loss of strength is due to Gohan. It was always Gohan's strength. Not yours," Dr. Barkley guessed as Gohan squirmed at the cold stethoscope placed on his chest. "Think about it. You ate more than usual, you had an abundance of energy and you felt stronger than before. It all left when you gave birth. It explains why labor was difficult for you."

ChiChi sighed disappointed. The doctor's theory made sense. "Oh. That's disappointing. I'm gonna miss feeling that strong."

"So….." Goku said slowly. "You're saying Gohan's strong?" His smile grew at the thought, at what this meant. "He's gonna be strong like me?"

Dr. Barkley removed the stethoscope from Gohan's chest. "Heart rhythms good. Breathing is normal." She pulled out a tool from her white coat pocket to examine Gohan's ears. "Possibly, Goku. He has your blood."

Goku squealed excited. "All right!"

"Goku," ChiChi scolded him. "Gohan's a baby. Don't you think about Gohan fighting like you!"

"Well, not _now_." Goku knew it was too soon. Gohan couldn't walk or talk. "But when he's older…."

"Goku…." ChiChi warned. She didn't want to argue in front of her young son and Dr. Barkley but if Goku kept at this…..

Dr. Barkley noticed ChiChi's changing demeanor and diverted a possible fight by focusing on Gohan. "How's Gohan sleeping pattern?"

"Gohan's sleeping four hours a night," ChiChi answered, grateful for the distraction. "I'm getting him to sleep three hours during the day. He still eats a lot. I'm not producing enough milk for him so I have to rely on formulas."

Dr. Barkley looked away from checking Gohan's reflexes and muscles. She stared at Goku. "Well….that's expected."

ChiChi noticed the doctor's eyes on Goku. "Yes, he does take after his Daddy."

Dr. Barkley continued Gohan's checkup. "How's Gohan's head control?"

"Very good. He's still lifting his head on his own. He turns at any new sound. He's very smart, very observant."

"Observant?" Dr. Barkley questioned.

ChiChi felt motherly pride bloom in her. She didn't want to brag but her son _was_ special. "The other day Gohan watched Goku do pushups and tried it, too. He only did one but it's very impressive. He can rollover, too. I read children don't do this until they are at least four months and Gohan's only two."

Dr. Barkley continued to examine Gohan while adding notes to her electronic pad. Gohan suddenly grabbed Dr. Barkley's white coat. He smiled at her. "He likes to grab things, too," ChiChi added. "I have to keep my hair up around him."

"Sounds like Gohan is ahead of the curve."

"He is. He's very smart and I will nourish that." ChiChi knew Goku wanted to teach Gohan how to fight but ChiChi thought it was better Gohan focused on his mind and made _it_ as strong as possible.

Exam finished, Dr. Barkley added more notes to her pad. "Physically, everything is fine with Gohan. Mentally, he _is_ ahead of the curve in development at his age and that's never a bad thing." She placed her electronic pad in her doctor's bag and pulled out a small, black case. "I'll administer Gohan his shots and that'll be it."

When Dr. Barkley opened her case, Goku saw needles. Needles. He remembered that horrible day where he was poke and prodded. He was not gonna allow the same thing to happen to Gohan. Goku jumped from his seat, snatched Gohan from ChiChi's arms and held his son protectively as he stepped to the door. "You're not sticking Gohan with needles!"

Dr. Barkley blinked. He moved so fast she didn't see him take Gohan from ChiChi's arms. "It's vaccination shots so he doesn't get illnesses. All babies get these."

"Not my Gohan! You're gonna make him cry with those needles!"

"It will hurt him more if he gets sick," Dr. Barkley explained. Although she had a sneaking suspicion Gohan may not get the illnesses the vaccination shots will protect him from if Goku's physical exam results meant anything. Still, she couldn't risk harm to the baby.

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled. "Let her give Gohan his shots. He needs it."

Goku tightened his hold on Gohan. He shook his head stubbornly. "No! He's gonna cry. The needles are gonna hurt him!"

"He's gonna be fine," ChiChi promised him. "Do you think I will willingly allow harm to Gohan?"

Goku relaxed a little. ChiChi would die for Gohan. "No."

"Then let him get his shots!" ChiChi screamed and Goku jumped slightly frightened. It was amazing her screams could make _him_ shiver.

Goku fell back in his seat still holding Gohan protectively. The child stared at his father babbling curiously.

Dr. Barkley approached and gently wiped Gohan's left arm with a wet cloth. The sudden touch had Gohan turning back to the doctor. He cooed as she pulled out a needle. Goku winced seeing the sharp pointy metal. He couldn't believe he was allowing this. He closed his eyes as Dr. Barkley administered the first shot.

"Hmm," Dr. Barkley observed the needle piercing Gohan's skin. "Gohan's skin isn't as tough as Goku's." Goku opened his eyes to see the liquid from the shot enter Gohan. Gohan gurgled a laugh at the needles' touch. "Might be due to him being so young but we'll see if it toughens up as he gets older."

ChiChi noticed how calm and happy Gohan appeared as he was given his shots while Goku was nervous, almost shaking with each one. ChiChi shook her head. "Gohan's taking the shots better than you, Goku. Toughen up."

"He wasn't poke for hours like me," Goku defended himself.

"Sorry about that, Goku," Dr. Barkley apologized, "But we needed to do testing on you to understand why you had a tail and if you are healthy."

"You could've done it without all those needles," Goku grumpily told her.

ChiChi rolled her eyes. How Goku got uncomfortable with needles but was fine with Piccolo putting a hole in his chest she will never understand. Minutes later while ChiChi dressed Gohan and Dr. Barkley put her materials back in her bag, Gyu-Mao entered. "Sorry for interrupting but lunch is ready. How is everyone?"

"ChiChi and Gohan are doing well," Dr. Barkley zipped up her bag. "Your grandson is very special. ChiChi, let's make the next appointment two months from today."

Noticing Dr. Barkley gathering her things, Gyu-Mao asked, "Would you like to stay for lunch, Dr. Barkley?"

"Oh, no," she declined. "I have to get back to my office. I have other appointments today."

"Then I'll walk you out," Gyu-Mao offered. To Goku and ChiChi, he said, "Don't wait for me. Go eat."

Gyu-Mao and Dr. Barkley spoke casually as they walked from several floors of the castle, among the happy staff to the isolated parking grounds where Dr. Barkley kept her car. It was here, where they were alone, Gyu-Mao spoke what was on his mind.

"So, how is my family?"

"ChiChi's doing very well. She's made a full recovery from giving birth. Gohan's in excellent health. Goku's nervous about the vaccination shots I gave Gohan but given his pedigree it's probably a placebo to him."

"You took blood from Gohan's appointment last month. What were the results?"

Dr. Barkley opened her car door and placed her medical bag inside. "Like his father's but he has his mother's blood, too." She leaned against the car door. "I guess you can say it's a perfect mixture of human and _alien_ blood." In response to her words, Gyu-Mao remained silent. "Your Majesty, I appreciate you telling me about Goku. I have kept it a secret and I will continue to do so but you _must_ tell Goku and ChiChi about this. They deserve to know."

"The time isn't right."

"There may never be a perfect time but this is something they should know." Initially, she understood Gyu-Mao's reasons for not telling Goku and ChiChi and she understood Gyu-Mao was vulnerable himself when he told her everything but now she felt guilt for knowing something Goku and ChiChi didn't know. "Goku and Gohan appear normal now but at some point, something will happen that will reveal they are not normal. When that happens, it's better Goku and ChiChi are prepared and not shocked later."

The doctor had a point but Gyu-Mao knew better. He had this secret for years. She's only recently learned about this and he knew his family better than her. On this, he wasn't going to budge.

* * *

Dawn's light found its way into Goku and ChiChi's room. Goku usually rose with the sun to exercise but this morning, he stared at ChiChi as she slept. Ever since her pregnancy, ChiChi's body went through changes. She got bigger because Gohan was growing in her. Gohan was no longer in her but ChiChi wasn't as small as before. He didn't mind. It _bothered_ ChiChi as she vowed to get back to her size. Whatever free time ChiChi found between cooking, cleaning and caring for Gohan, ChiChi exercised. She _was_ getting smaller. He noticed muscles that faded during her pregnancy were returning. However, there was one area that hadn't changed.

ChiChi's breasts.

ChiChi had a nice size. It took Goku a while before he noticed ChiChi's breasts appeared smaller in the clothes she wore but at night time when she wore lesser clothes her breasts were bigger. Her breasts grew while pregnant. Goku understood it had to do with the milk growing in her body for Gohan.

He probably shouldn't be but he was envious of Gohan. He touched ChiChi in a way he hadn't in months. When he would try, ChiChi said no; saying they should wait until she had weaned Gohan.

Goku wasn't sure he could wait _that_ long. He understood ChiChi's body needed to recover after giving birth but since Dr. Barkley gave the approval for intimacy, it was hard waiting for ChiChi. A few times, he initiated things but ChiChi wasn't in the mood; she was tired or she was uncomfortable with her body. There were times she used Gohan as an excuse. When they sparred together, Goku always wanted to fool around with ChiChi. When he tried to steal a kiss or touch, ChiChi always slipped out of his grasp saying she had to check on Gohan.

It always worked. Gohan was a weak spot for him. When ChiChi mentioned she needed to check on Gohan, he always allowed ChiChi to check on him even when he figured out she was using their child as a shield.

As his eyes followed the rise and fall of ChiChi's breasts, Goku felt temptation sinking in. If he couldn't touch her, perhaps it was okay to seek comfort in her scent. Goku shifted closer to ChiChi. He buried his nose in her neck and inhaled. Ah, she smelled so good.

Would it hurt to kiss her here?

Goku kissed ChiChi's neck. No response from ChiChi. He kissed her again, opening his mouth to suck the skin on her neck. ChiChi shifted slightly. Goku pulled away to gaze at ChiChi. He bit his lower lip as his eyes focused on her breasts again. He noticed the peaks pointing from the thin fabric of her gown.

Would it hurt if he touch her here?

Kissing her neck again, one hand touched a breast; his thumb rubbed the harden nipple. A slight moan escaped ChiChi's lips. Feeling bold, Goku slipped his hand inside her gown to squeeze the soft flesh with his bare hand while his thumb continued to play with her nipple.

ChiChi shifted and her eyes suddenly opened. Hearing her heavy breath, Goku pulled away. His nervous eyes met ChiChi's. He was touching ChiChi where she told him not to. She will get mad but he couldn't help it. He wanted intimacy so badly.

Eyes locked on each other, ChiChi took Goku's hand off her breast. She moved it down between her legs.

Goku grinned at the approval. Finally! He slid down her body. He push her gown over her hips but ChiChi's hands kept him from going further. With a tug, he pulled her panties down her legs. ChiChi raised a leg, helping Goku removed them. He settled between her legs again and licked his lips. Her scent was a magnetic pull to him.

ChiChi cried feeling Goku's tongue lick her. She panted as his tongue thrust inside her. "OH!" He heard her. "Mmmm."

Goku rose briefly to say, "I miss tasting you, ChiChi."

ChiChi gasped and her hips jerked as Goku nearly slammed his mouth between her legs again, sucking her tasty juices and inhaling her sweet scent. He licked, nibbled fast and slow, taking his time wanting to punish ChiChi for making him wait so long.

ChiChi pressed her foot into Goku's back while Goku held her other leg pinned down while he feasted. "Faster," she pleaded. But with his deliberate teasing, his expert way in knowing which spots to touch to get a whimper or scream from her, she knew he was slowly burning her into an intense orgasm and she loved it! Not only was she feeling pleasure between her legs but she was feeling it on her breasts and Goku wasn't touching them. It was strange. Her breasts weren't receiving any manual stimulation but she felt it throbbing, almost tingling as Goku pleasured her between her legs.

Eyes shut, she cried out as she peaked. From her head to her toes, her body tingled at the sweet release. A dreamy smile was on her face as she laid in a sweet daze of pleasure until she noticed something different. Her chest was wet. She opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh, no."

Goku who was busy lapping ChiChi's essence, raised his head from between her legs. There were wet spots on ChiChi's nipples. Before he could ask, ChiChi covered her breasts.

"Don't look!"

"Why?" Goku asked worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's embarrassing."

Goku put his hands over ChiChi's and removed them from her breasts. He stared at the wetness over her covered nipples. Curious, he tugged the gown down exposing her breasts. "You're dripping."

"I'm fuller in the mornings," ChiChi quietly explained. This was humiliating. She normally had this taken care of before Goku noticed. She didn't want to explain but knew if she didn't, Goku would question her until he got an answer. "A lot of milk builds up when I sleep at night. It's why I feed Gohan first thing in the morning or pump the milk out."

Goku slowly nodding remembering ChiChi pump milk from her breasts with a strange device. "So, you're leaking because you're full?" A slow nod from ChiChi. "You need to get rid of the milk."

"Yes. I didn't know intimacy could stimulate it." ChiChi looked over at the baby monitor. Gohan was still asleep. "I should get the breast pump."

ChiChi sat up but Goku put a hand on her shoulder to keep her still. Goku had an idea how to get rid of the milk. He latched onto a breast. His tongue licked the tip of her nipple testing the milk. He followed up with gentle sucking.

ChiChi sucked in a breath. "Goku….." she struggled to push him away. "It's for Goh….mmm."

Goku pulled away momentarily. He licked his wet lips. "You need to get rid of the milk and you taste good." He grinned wickedly. "Besides, I always wanted to try it."

"Go….!" Her scolding voice melted into a sigh as Goku sucked her breast again, drinking her milk, stimulating her. This is wrong she tried to tell herself. This milk was for Gohan but damn this man that is her husband was turning her on with his sucking, his nips and kisses. She could feel her breasts swelling, more moisture pooling between her legs.

Goku abruptly pulled away much too soon for ChiChi. She panted, "Why did you stop?"

"Could you help me now?" he begged. "It's getting kind of tight."

ChiChi looked down and noticed Goku's penis poking in his boxers. "Oh." ChiChi grabbed the waistband of Goku's boxers and pulled it down. Goku's hard penis sprang free. He _was_ tight and leaking, too.

Goku's head fell back with a groan as ChiChi took him in her mouth. He gripped the sheets. He needed this. It's been too long. ChiChi's warm mouth felt so good. Her tongue….."Ah!" he felt it sweep over his length, felt the pull of her lips sucking him. "ChiChi!" He groaned feeling her tongue lick his leaking head; her teeth gently grazed him. So close….so close….almost…..

Soft whimpers filtered through the baby monitor. Goku opened one eye then two. What was…?

The whimpers grew to soft cries.

Gohan?

Immediately, Goku felt ChiChi's warm mouth pull away from him. He looked down at his throbbing penis. He was still hard. ChiChi couldn't leave him like this!

"ChiChi?"

ChiChi entered the bathroom. "Bring Gohan in here. I need to wash my breasts."

"Whaa….?" No! He was so close! She could take care of him and then go to Gohan. "ChiChi!"

ChiChi stepped in the doorway. She rubbed a wet towel over her breasts. Goku frowned, feeling insulted. Was she cleaning herself because he had his mouth there? "Don't stand there. Get Gohan."

"But..?" he whined pointing at his hard penis.

"Oh, for the love of…" ChiChi dropped the towel in a hamper. Gohan's soft cries turned into wails over the monitor. "Never mind. I'll get him. Just take care of that. Go outside and blow some Kamehameha Waves."

"But…" Goku whimpered. ChiChi was gone and Goku was left in an uncomfortable position.

This, he decided, was getting out of hand.

* * *

Goku didn't return home until breakfast. With each passing month, Gohan slept longer and ChiChi got better at balancing her housewife duties and caring for Gohan. ChiChi was back to the preparing all the meals but Goku continued to help out. He cleaned the breakfast and lunch dishes. He would even help with the laundry by sorting the clothes ChiChi cleaned.

Gohan was a bright child. At four months, Gohan learned to crawl. ChiChi thought Gohan's skills developing so quickly meant Gohan was very smart and will need to channel that mental strength into books. Goku saw it differently. He didn't doubt his son was smart but he saw Gohan's fast developing skills as a sign he was strong and that physical strength needed to be challenged.

While ChiChi kept busy cleaning the rooms this morning, Goku decided to test Gohan's strength.

Goku placed Gohan on the floor. Sitting, Gohan stared up at Goku. He didn't like this. He wanted to be up high in his father's arms. He didn't want to be on the floor alone. Gohan raised his short arms, expecting his father to pick him up.

Goku only smiled and shook his head. He walked to the other side of the room. He waved his hands. "Come on, Gohan. Crawl to Daddy."

Instead of crawling, Gohan held his arms out to Goku crying. Goku got on his hands and knees and crawled. "Come on, Gohan. Crawl like this. You did it before."

Still crying, Gohan dropped to his side and rolled on his stomach. Crying, Gohan crawled towards Goku. He stood and encouraged Gohan. "Come on. Crawl to Daddy." Halfway to Goku, Gohan stopped crawling and sat up, breathing hard. His tears stopped, too. Goku smiled and waved Gohan to him. Rested, Gohan got on all fours again and crawled to Goku. As Gohan was a touch away from grabbing Goku's pants, Goku flipped out of Gohan's grasps.

A strange murmur resembling, "Huh?" passed Gohan's lips. Gohan looked around wondering where his father went until he spotted him on the other side of the room. Turning his short body around, Gohan crawled again to Goku. Just as Gohan reached Goku, he jumped out of the way. Instead of a sound of confusion, Gohan laughed. This was a game now. He crawled faster to Goku, determined to catch his father. Goku laughed jumping out of the way. Gohan giggled, too, liking this game.

"Goku?" ChiChi called distracting Goku. Instead of jumping like he planned, he remained where he was allowing Gohan to reach him. Gohan squealed in triumph as he wrapped his arms around Goku's long leg.

Gohan's happy squeal brought a smile to ChiChi. His arms were tight around Goku as he struggled to turn his body around to face his wife. "What are you doing?"

"Helping Gohan crawl and getting him to burn his energy so he's not fussy when it's naptime."

ChiChi kissed his cheek, touched at Goku's determination to help out. "Thank you. Maybe when Gohan takes his nap, I can clean this room. Might have time for a nap myself."

Goku plucked Gohan's arms from his leg. Gohan started to cry until he was nestled against Goku's chest. "Do you think we can take a nap together, ChiChi?"

"A nap?"

"Yeah. While Gohan is napping, I'll clean the lunch dishes, then you can clean this room. Afterwards, we can _nap_ together."

The emphasis of nap turned ChiChi's cheeks pink. The look in Goku's eyes turned them red. "Goku, don't talk like that in front of Gohan!"

Oblivious, Gohan chewed the strap of Goku's tank shirt. "Ah, he's not understanding that, ChiChi."

"Goku," she sighed, "I understand you want to take a _nap_ but there's not time. When Gohan is older…."

"There was time this morning," Goku disagreed. "Would've been our first in months. Come on," he urged. "Gohan's sleeping longer, I'm helping out and you liked what I did to you this morning. It's my turn, too."

ChiChi couldn't think of a fair argument. She _did_ enjoy this morning until Gohan's crying interrupted them. She welcomed that release and she knew Goku was frustrated and needed some relief, too. Perhaps, after lunch she could satisfy him there. Of course Goku will want more than oral pleasure. He wanted to be physical, too and she…..

A rapid knocking at the door saved her from thinking anymore on the tense subject. ChiChi went to the door, happy for the interruption. "Dad!" ChiChi greeted her father. Gyu-Mao stood on the other end holding several wrapped boxes.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by," the giant ruler of Fire Mountain village stepped in the home. He placed several boxes on the sofa. "I brought gifts for my grandson: clothes, toys and books."

"Oh, Dad," ChiChi groaned. "You're gonna spoil Gohan."

"It's my grandson. I'm allowed to spoil him."

"Then stay for lunch," ChiChi offered. "Goku, why don't you and Dad take Gohan for a walk while I get lunch ready?"

Gyu-Mao smiled wryly at Goku. "She's kicking us out. What did you do?" he teased Goku who responded with a weak laugh.

Gohan babbled as Goku and Gyu-Mao walked through the forest. It wasn't often he and Goku talked. Most time he visited, Gyu-Mao spoke with his daughter while Goku was in the forest training. Goku made a silly face for Gohan who burst into laughter. As Gyu-Mao studied Goku, he noticed the baby bag on Goku's shoulder and how comfortable he looked holding Gohan. It was surreal to Gyu-Mao. He met Goku as a rude baby who hit his daughter. He met him years later, ready to help him put out the fire around his castle. A year ago he was a confused young man honoring his promise. Now, Goku, world strongest man, a year ago was a married man and father.

They stopped at a lake where Goku stripped out of his clothes and hunted a fish to go with dinner. After Goku dressed, he checked on Gohan who crawled on Gyu-Mao. For Gohan, crawling on Gyu-Mao was like climbing a mountain. Goku noticed his wet diaper and changed him. Gyu-Mao insisted he can do it but Goku wanted to. That made Gyu-Mao happy to see Goku take his responsibility as father strongly. "You're good with him. Fatherhood suits you, Goku."

Goku grinned as he fastened Gohan in his onesie. "Thanks."

"I was happy you and ChiChi were having a child but I was nervous, too. You're both so young and inexperienced but you're handling it well."

Goku kept Gohan on his lap and entertained the child with a toy rattle. "I didn't know babies cried so much. Gohan used to sleep only two hours before waking up and crying for a diaper or ChiChi's milk. Even after he was fed and had a diaper changed, he would cry." Gohan took the rattle from Goku's hand and put it in his mouth. Goku pulled the rattle out which caused Gohan to cry. Goku shook the rattle to entertain Gohan but the child kept crying. Having an idea what the problem was, Goku put the rattle back in the bag, took out a bottle and fed Gohan.

Gohan quiet down sucking sweet liquid in the bottle. "Sometimes ChiChi would get upset with herself because she didn't know how to settle Gohan. He has a lot of energy. Grandpa said I had lot of energy and he would pull my tail to settle me. We tried it on Gohan. It works."

"Taking care of a baby can be exhausting." Gyu-Mao had a staff to help him and his wife so he knew it was a struggle for Goku and ChiChi to care for Gohan. "ChiChi's mother had her staff to help but it's only you and ChiChi. I can see it in her eyes. She's tired."

Goku replaced the empty bottle with a second one. "Gohan keeps ChiChi up but I've been helping her."

"Is she taking care of _you_?" Gyu-Mao asked. "She's a mother now but ChiChi can't forget her role as wife."

Goku wasn't sure if he should answer but he _was_ getting frustrated. After this morning and before her father's arrival, ChiChi wouldn't give an answer if they could resume marital relations. Gyu-Mao also told him he was his son now and Goku could come to him if he needed, too. "I miss being with her," Goku admitted after a moment of silence.

Gyu-Mao understood enough to know what that meant. "Well, it happens especially after a baby. The mother is so focused on the baby she forgets the husband. She's also worried you may not like the changes of her body."

"I like ChiChi's body!"

Gyu-Mao laughed at Goku's quick response. "That's good you do but it's not easy convincing the woman that." He stood and grabbed the fish. He had an idea on how to fix this. "Let's head back. I have a way to help you two."

Lunch was ready when the men returned. While Goku and Gyu-Mao ate, ChiChi privately fed Gohan and put him in his crib for his nap. When ChiChi returned to the kitchen, she cleared the empty dishes and filled the sink with hot water.

"You look tired, ChiChi," Gyu-Mao observed his daughter.

"I'm a new mom, Dad," ChiChi said with a smile. "I'll sacrifice anything for Gohan."

"Yes, you two are doing it on your own." Gyu-Mao looked over at his son-in-law who happily ate his food. "Your mother had help from the staff. Why don't I take Gohan for a couple days? Let you get some sleep."

ChiChi was horrified. Be apart from her child? "Gohan's my son. I'm his mother. It's my job to take care of him."

"Of course, ChiChi, but I'm his Grandpa and I like to spend time with him, too. Besides, he should spend time in his future home."

"Oh, Dad," ChiChi drawled. "It's too early to talk about Gohan being ruler over the village."

"I know you want him to get an education. I support that but he should do something with it."

"Gohan's only four months old. Too early, Dad."

Gyu-Mao backed down. "All right, but at least let me take Gohan for a couple days. I want to spend time with my grandson. You and Goku can relax for a couple days; get some sleep, spend time together and pick Gohan up refreshed."

Spend time? The dish in ChiChi's hands slipped back in the water. Goku wouldn't have told her father they haven't been intimate yet, would he? She knew he was anxious for them to be intimate but Goku wouldn't have mentioned their lack of intimacy and her father wouldn't have taken it upon himself to take Gohan to give them some time alone, would he?

ChiChi observed her husband at the table. The look on his face. If it was possible, ChiChi swore her sweet, innocent husband looked evil. ChiChi turned away, feeling her cheeks burn. He did! He told her father!

"I'll take Gohan today," Gyu-Mao offered.

"Today?" ChiChi whirled back to face them. "But it's so soon. Gohan's still adjusting." That was a weak excuse! "I…. I need pack."

"Gohan is sleeping longer, he knows my voice and face. He won't be scared being alone with me." His daughter was a stubborn one but so was he. He wasn't backing down. Sometimes his daughter didn't know what was best for her. "I'll wait until you pack Gohan's things."

From her father's firm stance on the matter, it was settled and no amount of arguing will change her father's mind. He was stubborn like an ox. Just like her. ChiChi turned her back on them and resumed cleaning the dishes. The dish in ChiChi's hand cracked. She will make Goku pay for this. "Sure, Dad. Thanks for taking Gohan a couple of days. I could use some sleep. That's all I will do with Gohan gone. Just _sleep_."

Three hours later, a tearful ChiChi said goodbye to Gohan. She knew he was in safe hands but this will be the first time she will be without her son. She appreciated the break and promised to use her time wisely. She will catch up on sleep, tidy the home and adjust the clothes her father brought for Gohan's tail.

As for her husband, he can figure out how to take care of himself! She _wasn't_ giving in!

Goku made no moves on ChiChi once Gyu-Mao left. ChiChi expected something but Goku behaved all day. After dinner, they took a stroll through the forest where ChiChi expected something but got nothing. Her husband was smart to not bring up their marital activities. When they returned home, Goku _did_ suggest ChiChi join him for a soak in the cauldron but she promptly shut him down.

Goku accepted her refusal and cheerfully told her he'll soak alone. It wasn't surprising Goku returned to their room naked. It _was_ surprising Goku didn't put on any clothes. Goku was married to her long enough to wear boxers to bed, but tonight, he didn't. He was tempting her but ChiChi resisted. She didn't care Goku went to bed naked. She didn't care he smell _so_ good from his bath. She _wasn't_ giving in.

ChiChi shut off the lights, turned her back on him and closed her eyes. She _wasn't_ giving in. It didn't matter Goku snuggled close to her so she could feel his naked body against her. It didn't matter if he occasionally groped her before he fell asleep. Goku had a will of steel but so did she. She will win this one.

When ChiChi awakened the next morning, she felt rested. Her anger at Goku and overall exhaustion pulled her into a deep sleep. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. Amazing. She slept ten hours.

She was relieved Goku was no longer pressed against her. During the night, he must've pulled away in his sleep. ChiChi grabbed the phone on the nightstand and dialed her father's castle.

A staff on the other line quickly alerted her father. She waited a few minutes before she heard her father's voice. "Good Morning, ChiChi."

"Good Morning, Dad. How's Gohan?"

"Gohan's great. When I brought him, all the ladies in the castle fawned over him. They took turns feeding him, changing his diapers and gave him a nice bath before putting him to bed. He only woke up twice. The first time he needed his diaper changed. The second time I think he wanted to be held so I did."

ChiChi was relieved Gohan's first night away from her went well. "What is he doing now?"

"Gohan's been fed and changed so he's playing with Turla. She's crawl chasing him around the room." In the background, ChiChi could hear Gohan laughing.

"How was your night?" Gyu-Mao asked. "Did you get enough sleep? Did you and Goku spend time together?"

ChiChi looked over at her husband. His back was to her so ChiChi assumed he was still sleeping. "I got plenty of sleep. So did Goku."

Gyu-Mao sighed, heavily. "ChiChi, you and Goku should spend time together. You're a mother but you're also a wife."

"We had a nice walk and talk after dinner." ChiChi felt her anger from yesterday returning. She love her father but this was not his business. He didn't understand.

"ChiChi, I talked to Goku. I asked how things were. I could tell he didn't wanna say anything but for him to confess anything to me, tells me there's an issue you two need to discuss."

"Dad," ChiChi warned her father.

"Gohan's fine," Gyu-Mao interrupted her. "I'll call you tomorrow to let you know when I will bring Gohan back. Until then, talk to your husband."

The phone clicked. "Dad?" She heard a dial tone. "Dad?" She stared at the phone stunned. She couldn't believe it. He hung up the phone on her.

ChiChi put the phone back on the receiver. She glanced at Goku. He was _still_ asleep? How could she talk to him when he didn't understand? She rose frustrated and was suddenly pulled back to bed by a masculine leg and arm.

"Goku….." Her breath hitch as Goku's hand slipped under her gown, "let me go."

Goku pressed his body against ChiChi's. "Remember when we spent the day in bed? It was raining really hard. I didn't wanna train. You didn't wanna get out of bed yet. We just talked and touched."

"After what you told my father, touching you is the last thing I wanna do with you, Goku."

ChiChi broke from him. She rose again but Goku pulled her back down. ChiChi's back touched the sheets while Goku straddled her. ChiChi pushed her hips up and regretted the action as she felt Goku's naked body brushed against hers. Frustrated, she met his friendly eyes with fury. He wouldn't get like this unless he wanted to talk so she let him have his say.

" _He_ asked how we were doing," Goku was thoughtful. "I'm sorry for talking to him but he wanted to help."

ChiChi snorted. That didn't make her feel better. "Great. Now Dad knows I'm not good at caring for my baby, my house and my husband."

"Will you stop that!" Goku snapped. "Stop thinking you ain't a good wife and Mom because you have trouble balancing everything! I won't allow it!"

He did it at times but it was still surprising when Goku raised his voice at her.

"Those books said it takes time to get used to a new baby because they are demanding in their first year."

Those books? "You _read_ those baby books?" ChiChi had plenty lying around during her pregnancy. She told Goku he should read them but he never seem interested.

"I read two." After finding ChiChi crying that night, Goku decided to read those books. He wished he did it while ChiChi was pregnant. He would've been prepared for how ChiChi acted since Gohan's birth. It explained so much! "It warned we will lose sleep; we won't be doing things we did before the baby came. It told me what's going on with you and what I can do to help. I know this ain't easy and you're going through a lot more than me but stop putting so much pressure on yourself."

"Goku….I…." She was caught off guard. She noticed how Goku helped around the house and helped with Gohan. She noticed him training less but Goku always seemed happy. Even with her outbursts, he remained optimistic while she cried and was irritable. If he read those books, then it meant he _did_ understand. She _could_ talk to him. She smiled ruefully. "I still miss it sometimes how you can hide so much behind that smile of yours."

As if on cue, Goku smiled. "How about we ride Nimbus?" Goku suggested. "We can go where Nimbus takes us. We can get our mind off things and just relax."

ChiChi noticed the tension ease from Goku's face and the familiar smile she'd come to know and love returned. Her sweet husband. "Later," she told him. "Move up."

"Move up?" Goku repeated. He was lost. "Where?"

"Move your body up."

"Umm…." Goku didn't understand. He kept his arms on both sides of her and moved. He didn't understand what ChiChi wanted but he moved until he was straddling over her breasts. "Like this?"

"A little more."

Goku did what he was told. He didn't understand but he trusted ChiChi. Now he was over her face. "Like this? Why do you….." he fell forward and gripped the headboard as ChiChi took him in her mouth. After a shuddering breath, Goku steadied himself and adjusted as ChiChi feasted on him.

That morning Goku found relief. Later that day, Goku and ChiChi agreed to let Gyu-Mao keep Gohan an extra day.

* * *

ChiChi hummed to herself as she bounced around the kitchen setting up decorations. Today was a special day. Today was Goku's birthday. Well, it was the date selected by her and Goku for them to celebrate. Instead of planning alone, ChiChi had a special helper with her. Her son, Gohan.

ChiChi knew for Goku less was best. Past birthday celebrations taught ChiChi Goku didn't want a lot of gifts or attention. He liked things simple. Still, it was Goku's special day and ChiChi wanted to celebrate him. Goku will have to deal with the attention whether he liked it or not.

Gohan tied his last balloon to a string and handed it to his mother. "Thank you, Gohan."

"Will Daddy like the balloons, Mommy?"

ChiChi tied the balloon to the chair of balloons Goku will sit in. "Of course he will."

ChiChi told Goku to hunt a fish for dinner. With Goku away, ChiChi and Gohan rushed as fast as they could to set up the balloons and streamers. Once they finished decorating, Gohan sat on the sofa wearing his party hat and looking out the window to see his father return from the forest while ChiChi finished decorating the cake. ChiChi added the final candles on Goku's cake when Gohan nearly screamed. "Daddy's coming, Mommy! Daddy's coming!"

"Hurry, Gohan." Gohan rushed in the kitchen while ChiChi quickly lit the candles. ChiChi turned off the lights then hid with Gohan behind the table.

Goku entered his house. Why was it dark? He could've sworn he saw lights on as he approached his home. He felt his wife and son's Ki while he removed his boots. They were fine so Goku knew nothing was wrong but why were the lights out? He saw candlelight coming from the kitchen. He felt his wife and son's Ki here, too. Goku entered the kitchen and flipped on the lights. "Hey, ChiChi! I'm back. I got the fish, but what happened to the lights?" The lights flickered on. He saw a banner reading, "Happy Birthday, Goku!" There were streamers and balloons hanging over the room and one chair had several balloons tied on the back of it.

"What the…"

"Happy Birthday!" ChiChi and Gohan jumped from their hiding spot.

"Oh." It was that time of year again. ChiChi was insistent they celebrate his birthday but Goku thought it was silly. He didn't know his true birthdate and the one they decided on was made up. It was pointless to him.

Gohan ran to him and wrapped his arms around his long leg. One of his hands held the party hat Gohan wanted Goku to wear. "Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Goku picked up Gohan. Goku grinned as Gohan put the party hat on him. Gohan liked these celebrations. Goku recalled how he and ChiChi would spend time decorating for Gohan's birthday. Goku still thought celebrating being a year older as silly but at least Gohan's birthdate was real. Gohan's happiness at the decorations and gifts always melted Goku's criticism but knowing his son helped today and seeing Gohan's excitement and happiness for _him,_ Goku thought maybe celebrating his birthday wasn't so pointless or silly after all.

Goku sat in the balloon chair with Gohan in his lap. "Did you and Mommy decorate this room?"

Gohan nodded. "Uh-huh. Do you like it?"

"I love it." He sniffed. The food ChiChi had laid out smelled wonderful, too. "Food smells great, ChiChi."

"I helped Momma with that, too," Gohan piped up.

"You did?" Goku was impressed. The kitchen was ChiChi's domain and she didn't usually accept help. "That's a great birthday gift."

Gohan giggled. "No, Daddy. The food isn't your gift." He pointed to the wrapped gifts on the table with the birthday cake. "Those are your gifts."

"Before Daddy opens his gifts," ChiChi diverted her husband and son back to the cake, "he has to blow out the candles and make a wish."

"Okay," Goku agreed. "But, Gohan, I need your help blowing out these candles."

ChiChi held up a camera. "Smile, you two." Goku and Gohan smiled widely as ChiChi took a picture. "Okay. Now."

Goku and Gohan blew out the candles together. While ChiChi cut slices of cake for the three, Gohan pointed to the presents on the table. "Open your gifts, Daddy."

Goku pointed at the food. "I really wanna eat this yummy food, Gohan."

"After your presents," Gohan insisted.

Goku stared at his son in awe. The look on his face; the cute determination that his father listens to him. Gohan's expression reminded Goku of looks ChiChi would send him. "Okay," Goku easily gave in. "I'll open the presents."

Goku picked up a box wrapped in blue and silver wrapping. He read the note attached to it. "It's from you, Gohan." Goku peeled the wrappings not expecting what was in the box. "A cooler?"

"For your training," Gohan explained. "You always leave home without food and you come home starving. Mommy will make lunches for you so won't be so hungry when you come home."

"Thanks, Gohan. I'll definitely use this." He patted the cooler. "I can't wait for Mommy to fill it with her yummy food."

Goku put the cooler aside and grabbed another box. "ChiChi," he read the card grinning. He tore the wrappings and opened the box. Inside was a replica of his weighted boots. "New boots!"

"Your current ones are getting worn."

That was true. The strings were coming loose and the boots were tearing in a few places. Goku had considered going to Kami's Temple for a new one. It's been a few years since he's seen Kami and wondered if he would honor Goku's request since he turned down the offer to be God of Earth.

Goku put aside the boots and opened his next present from ChiChi. His eyes lit up. "Wow! A new fighting gi!" He touched the blue shirt amazed it was heavy like the one he wore. _It_ was getting worn from years of wear and tear, too.

"I went to many shops but I found someone who could make those heavy shirts."

"Thanks, ChiChi!" Goku grabbed the last box. It was bigger than the other boxes and longer, too. Goku read the card. "This is for you and me, Gohan."

Father and son looked to ChiChi for an explanation. ChiChi grinned. "Open it and see."

Together, Goku and Gohan peeled the wrappings and opened the box. Inside was a sleeping bag and a camping backpack. Again father and son looked to ChiChi to explain.

"Gohan's old enough to go camping with his Daddy." It was something Goku talked with ChiChi about since Gohan could walk but ChiChi was against it since she thought Gohan was too young for camping. Goku was happy ChiChi finally changed her mind on that topic.

The night carried on with laughs, more pictures, popping balloons, great food and treasured memories the family of three will carry with them for years.

Later on that night while Gohan slept, ChiChi had one more present for Goku. Goku sat on the end of their bed with ChiChi on his lap nibbling his ear. ChiChi was always very affectionate on Goku's birthday and she always wore special sleep clothes she called lingerie. It was very similar to what ChiChi wore on their wedding night except this material was very thin. He could see her breasts and muscled stomach in this one. He liked it a lot. He also liked on his birthday ChiChi would grant special requests for him. It was usually a sexual act or position but this time Goku had something else in mind.

"I have a request."

"You want me on my hands and knees?" ChiChi guessed between kisses and nibbles.

"No. Well, I mean, later but I wanna know if I can I teach Gohan martial arts?"

"Goku," ChiChi sighed, pulling away, "let's not end your birthday with a fight."

"Then let me teach Gohan."

"No!" ChiChi got off Goku's lap. The mood was ruined. "Gohan's three years old. He doesn't need to fight."

"I don't wanna teach Gohan to fight." ChiChi narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, I _do_ but I wanna teach Gohan martial arts because I know he's strong. I know he has it in him. I want him to defend himself."

"Why would a three-year-old need to defend himself?"

Good point. Goku shrugged, thinking of something. "You never know. There _are_ dinosaurs, bears and wolves around here." Of course those animals always stayed in their territory. However, Gohan was growing curious and has been caught exploring the forests lately looking for him while he trained.

ChiChi rolled her eyes at the excuse. "That's how it starts. A few lessons for self-defense. A few lessons to get strong. Next thing Gohan will be abandoning his studies and focused solely on fighting. All his potential will be wasted. We have a very smart child, Goku. He shouldn't waste his brain on martial arts when he can do so much more in the world."

Goku rose, feeling another fight coming. "Martial arts saved this world."

"The world's peaceful now. Who needs martial arts? What Gohan needs is to study." She turned her back on him. "That's _all_ that matters."

When ChiChi dug in on this topic, it was hard to listen to her. Whether she knew it, her words were hurtful to Goku. In their four years together, it was the one thing where neither saw eye to eye on. "You don't really mean that."

"Of course I do!" ChiChi was defiant. "Gohan needs to study and focus on his education!"

"No," he was firm as he turned her to face him. "I mean about martial arts. It brought us together."

ChiChi scoffed. "You touching me inappropriately brought us together."

"No," his voice dropped again. "It was martial arts. Remember how we sparred together days before our wedding. Remember how we'd spar here in our yard. Remember when we traveled Grandpa's map. We trained together. We practiced martial arts together."

ChiChi closed her eyes. She would not let the memories move her. She had to be firm on this. Gohan's future was at stake. "That was a long time ago. We're parents now. We need to focus on our son's education and martial arts will have no part in it!"

"Gohan's my son, too!" Goku raised his frustrated voice. "I wanna teach him, ChiChi!"

ChiChi knew her refusals on this subject bothered Goku and it hurt whenever she said no but she had to think about their son. "I know, Goku." She kept herself calm. Both didn't need to be yelling at each other. "I know he is. I know you want Gohan to learn something you love but, Goku, Gohan's three years old. He's a kid and it would be a waste if he challenges his body over his mind."

"He can do both," Goku bargained with ChiChi.

ChiChi shook her head. "No. For what _you_ wanna teach Gohan, he will have to sacrifice his studies. You're a perfectionist with your martial arts. It wouldn't be an hour. It'll be _hours._ It wouldn't be a day. It would be _days._ " She stood before him and joined their hands together. "You see how smart Gohan is. You saw how fast he developed. Crawling at four months, walking at eight, speaking three word sentences at one years old. Think of the changes his mind can make in the world. Maybe he can change the world where it's not reliant on one person to save them all the time."

Goku knew ChiChi meant him. Over the years, he learned ChiChi had come to despise fighting. She didn't hate the skill itself. She hated the dangers it brought and the risks he took. She knew he was too far gone to change or convince to live another way of life besides martial arts. Maybe it was why she was so adamant their son not follow in his footsteps.

At this point, he didn't have a good argument. The world _was_ peaceful now. There wasn't a need for fighting. Well, there's always that rematch with Piccolo but Goku was confident he was still ahead of Piccolo in strength and skill. Also, the biggest argument ChiChi made that Goku couldn't win on was Gohan's age. He _was_ three years old and it _was_ a young age to get strong like Goku wanted. Perhaps, when Gohan's older, he could change ChiChi's mind. At the very least, he could get Gohan on his side and they can double team ChiChi together.

"All right. Maybe now isn't the right time. Gohan's three. Maybe when he's older."

ChiChi didn't answer. She didn't say yes but most importantly, she didn't say no and that gave Goku hope ChiChi will change her mind.

* * *

ChiChi sat with Gohan as he worked his lessons at the kitchen table. Dinner cooked on the stove and in the oven. ChiChi made more today than yesterday. Goku was returning home. He left three days ago for intense training. Goku exercised everyday but there were days where Goku wanted to isolate himself for grueling training. ChiChi allowed Goku to do this on the promise it was only for three days. So after packing his camping gear and providing Goku food that was surely gone the first day he left, Goku left his family. Goku never stayed away longer than he promised and when he returned, he focused on his family and what they did while he was gone.

Gohan grinned at the sudden knock. "Is it Daddy?"

"Daddy wouldn't knock. Finish this last page and you can play the rest of the day."

"Okay, Mommy," Gohan quickly finished his work while ChiChi answered the door. "Aki!" She happily greeted the family friend.

"Hello, ChiChi. How are you?" Aki stepped in the home. He spotted Gohan at the kitchen table. "Gohan! Give Uncle Aki a high five!"

"Hi, Mr. Aki!" Gohan greeted his father's friend by slapping Aki's raised hand. Though Gohan was a shy child around new people, Gohan was used to Aki's presence. Every few months or so, Aki would come by for a visit or he would see them in King Gyu-Mao's village.

Aki looked over Gohan's shoulder at his workbook. "Whatcha doin', Squirt?"

"Homework," Gohan answered.

"Homework?" Aki turned to ChiChi. She had her back to him as she grabbed a pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator. "They give homework in preschool?"

"It's work I assign Gohan," ChiChi explained. "Gohan's ahead in some lessons. I want him to be challenged."

Aki laughed, "It's preschool, ChiChi. What do you expect?" He sat in the chair that ChiChi occupied. "I'm not sure why Gohan's in preschool anyway. Let him enjoy another year with you and Goku before he's locked in a classroom with other kids."

ChiChi grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. "That's exactly why I want Gohan in preschool. He's lived his whole life out here with his father and me and get visits from his Grandpa and you. The nearest neighbor is ten miles and it's an old couple. He's isolated. I want Gohan to socialize with kids and have friends his age. I want him to have a normal life."

In other words, something different from his father Aki figured. He couldn't blame ChiChi. Goku's life was adventurous but even he didn't think it was something a kid should experience. "Is Goku here?"

ChiChi poured Aki a glass of lemonade. "He's on a training mission. He's coming back today. How's your sister?" Aki's sister, Lara got married this spring. Goku, ChiChi and Gohan attended the wedding.

"Good." He thanked ChiChi for the lemonade. "I still think she's too young to get married."

"She's 19," ChiChi defended his sister. "I was younger when I married Goku."

"I know and Lara uses your marriage as a perfect argument for her to marry young." He sipped his drink. "Lara and her husband went to Papaya Island on their honeymoon. They went by the World Martial Arts Museum. She said there's a whole section dedicated to Goku."

"Really?" ChiChi poured herself a glass of lemonade. "The announcer did tell us they were turning the tournament grounds into a museum. I guess we should see it."

"It's probably not as busy now summer is over." Aki drunk more of his drink. "You should see it as soon as you can."

ChiChi made a mental note to bring it up to Goku when the door opened followed by, "I'm back!"

Gohan dropped his pencil and jumped out of his seat. He ran to the door. "Daddy!"

"Whoa, Gohan!" Goku's cheerful voice could be heard. "Let me put my gear down."

Goku entered the kitchen with Gohan in his arms. "Smells great in here, ChiChi. I'm starving!" He spotted Aki at the table. "Hi, Aki."

"Goku," Aki acknowledged his friend with a nod as he drunk his lemonade. He observed Goku greet ChiChi with a hug while she slipped in a kiss on his cheek.

Goku sat in the chair once occupied by Gohan. Aki noticed Gohan holding an orange three star ball in his hand. "What's that your Daddy gave you, Gohan?"

Gohan rubbed the smooth ball. "It's a dragon ball."

Aki noticed it matched the one he saw Gohan wearing at the Spring and Fall Festivals this year. He assumed it was toy balls Goku was collecting for his son. ChiChi handed Goku a glass of lemonade. She noticed the ball in Gohan's hands. "You found another one."

"Three now. Four to go," Goku eagerly drunk his glass of lemonade. "When will dinner be ready?"

"Another hour but you're cleaning up first." ChiChi addressed Aki. "Are you staying for dinner, Aki?"

Aki shook his head as he finished his drink. "Nah. I only came by to drop this off." Aki handed Goku an envelope.

Goku opened the envelope. He read the card then looked at Aki surprised. "You're getting married?"

"Married?" ChiChi clapped her hands joyfully! "Ah! You and Reia are tying the knot?" Reia was Aki's girlfriend for two years.

"Yeah," Aki admitted bashfully. "I figured it was time. After Lara got married, I knew it was a matter of time before Mom hounded me about marriage and Reia's the one. I've been dragging my feet in doing the right thing."

"Congratulations," ChiChi told him. "Reia will make a beautiful bride and be a wonderful wife for you."

"Wedding's in three months but I thought I'd ask now if Gohan would like to be a ring bearer at my wedding and if Goku wouldn't mind standing with me at the altar."

"What's a ring bearer?" Gohan asked.

"That means you walk down the aisle holding a pillow that carries the rings Reia and I will give each other when we marry," Aki explained. "Can you do that, Gohan?"

Gohan immediately looked up at his mother. "Can I, Mommy?"

ChiChi thought it was a fine idea. "If you wanna, yes."

"I want to," Gohan told his mother.

"Then it's settled." ChiChi wasn't as accepting of Aki's offer for Goku. "When you say you want Goku to stand with you, do you mean Goku will be your best man? Planning your bachelor party?"

Aki laughed waving his hands. "No, no, no." He laughed so hard. "Goku's idea of a bachelor party would be us fighting. Kaifun will handle that. I just want Goku to stand with me when I get married like I did for him."

ChiChi relaxed. "That sounds fine." She rest her hands on Goku's shoulders. "Goku, do you wanna?"

It sounded easy enough to do. Aki was a good friend to him over the years. He gave him advice that helped him in his marriage to ChiChi and being a father to Gohan. If this is what Aki wanted, then yes, he will stand with him at his wedding.

* * *

"Come on, ChiChi!" Goku sat on Nimbus with Gohan in his lap. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming." ChiChi closed the door as she stepped out of their home with a blanket in her hands and a purse slung over a shoulder. "I wanna bring a snack." She patted the capsules in her purse. "It's a long trip and you two will get hungry." ChiChi settled on Nimbus besides Goku. She wrapped the blanket around both of them. It was still dark and cool. "Are you sure we should take Nimbus? It's a long trip and Gohan may get fussy. Maybe we should take a plane."

"He'll be fine." Goku secured the blanket over Gohan, making sure he was kept warm. "Gohan likes Nimbus." He felt ChiChi wrap an arm around his waist and lean on him before Nimbus flew off.

Seeing the happiness on Goku's face, ChiChi knew she made the right decision to suggest this trip to Papaya Island. Goku was so excited to go but it was a long trip to Papaya Island from Mount Paouz. The family of three had to make a stop after dawn to eat and refresh themselves before they continued their trip.

When the family arrived on Papaya Island, Goku felt he stepped back in time. Last time he was here, this entire area was covered in dirt. There were damages of cars, homes, and power outages everywhere. Homes and buildings suffered greatly but Papaya Island did recover from the damage inflicted by his fight with Piccolo.

After checking in their hotel, Goku, ChiChi and Gohan went to the World Martial Arts Tournament Museum. The building itself looked as it did five years ago. There were several people walking around, taking pictures and making famous martial art poses.

Gohan looked around shy but curious hanging on his father's every word as he talked about the tournaments he participated in. Rooms that were once reserved only for the fighters were opened to the public. Right now, they toured the once restricted Competition Hall.

"Hundreds of competitors fought in the preliminary rounds, Gohan," Goku explained. "From here, it will go from over a hundred people to eight. There were some fun fights here."

"Easy fights," ChiChi added. "You defeated your opponents with one or two strikes."

Goku jumped in one of the rings. "Ha. It still feels the same. Come in with me, Gohan."

Gohan jumped but couldn't climb in the ring like his Dad. ChiChi picked up Gohan and helped him in the ring. Gohan walked around the arena. It was so big. It was amazing to him his Daddy fought here as a child. "You fought here, Daddy?" Gohan asked in awe. "Wow. It's so big."

"Your Daddy was always strong, Gohan," ChiChi told him proudly. "He easily defeated people as big as Grandpa in this place."

Gohan's eyes grew wide. Grandpa was huge! He knew his Daddy was the strongest man in the world but it was still amazing to his young mind to learn of the types of people and creatures his Daddy fought. No one could beat his Daddy, Gohan thought proudly. Daddy was the strongest.

The Shrine of Fighters was the newest addition to the museum. Goku, ChiChi and Gohan walked around viewing pictures of past winners and finalists of all the tournaments. When they approached the photo for the final eight at the 23rd Tournament, ChiChi let out a big groan.

" _That's_ the photo they used for me? It's terrible."

In the group photo, ChiChi stood next to Goku, looking angry.

Goku laughed. "You _were_ angry with me."

Gohan looked up at his parents. "Why was Mommy angry at you, Daddy?"

"I hadn't seen Mommy in years and I forgot about her."

He said it so casually he didn't realize his error until Gohan's eyes grew wide in horror. "You forgot about Mommy?"

ChiChi smirked at Goku's stammering. "He sure did, Gohan. Wasn't that awful of Daddy?"

Gohan nodded his head eagerly. "Hey!" Goku protested. "I didn't mean to forget. I hadn't seen Mommy in six years….and she was dressed differently. If Mommy wore the same outfit when we first met, I would've remembered her."

Gohan turned to his mother. "Mommy, why didn't you wear the same outfit?"

Now it was ChiChi's turn to stammer while Goku smirked. "Well, I…. it…. it was six years ago and you don't wear the same clothes you wear six years ago."

"You wore it last month when we went to bed," Goku reminded her.

"Goku!" ChiChi screamed, her face turning red. Goku clamped his hands over his mouth. "Well, I'm not wearing it again."

Goku dropped his hands whining, "Aw, come on, ChiChi. It was fun!"

"Fun?" Gohan inquired. "What was fun?"

Goku clamped his hands over his mouth again. He looked at his wife, worried about her reaction. Instead of screaming, ChiChi walked away. Goku rushed after her. "I didn't say anything Gohan understands."

"You said enough," ChiChi argued back.

Gohan watched his parents go back and forth in their conversation with Daddy pleading and Mommy saying no. He was smart enough to understand this was one of those Mommy/Daddy conversations he wasn't old enough to understand yet.

They visited the Shrine of Goku next. It was an entire wing dedicated to Goku. There were photos of Goku everywhere from all of his appearances at the tournaments.

Memories of each battle returned to Goku but also memories he made with his friends. Thinking of the 21st Tournament, Goku shared with his family Krillin's battle with Bacterian that disgusted ChiChi and left Gohan in giggles. He remembered his fight with Giran and how his tail saved him from losing. He remembered the fight with Jackie Chun, how exciting and long it was. He remembered meeting his friends again for the 22nd Tournament and soaring the preliminaries with ease. He talked of Pamput's agents trying to disqualify him from their fight; his final match against Tien and coming so close to victory.

"Mommy, it's you!" Gohan suddenly pointed at a fierce pose of ChiChi facing off against Goku in the 23rd Tournament.

"Yep. That's me." ChiChi stared at the photo of her kicking at Goku and him blocking it. " _That's_ a good photo of me."

"Your Mommy was a tough opponent," Goku told his son. "She had me running around the ring."

Gohan looked at his mother in awe. "Mommy, you were that strong?"

"Were?" ChiChi laughed mockingly. "I'm still strong. I can't beat your father but I can pin him down occasionally." She winked at him. "I know his weak spots."

"Really?" Gohan inquired. "What are they?" Gohan thought he could use it against his Daddy when he pinned him down for a tickle session.

ChiChi playfully tugged Gohan's hat with the four-star dragon ball. "If I tell you, it wouldn't be a secret."

"Oh…." Gohan understood. Sort of. "Okay."

As they continued to tour the shrine, visitors noticed the famous fighter in the photos was actually here in person with his family. Many approached Goku for photos and conversation. Goku was uncomfortable at the sudden attention but ChiChi encouraged him to enjoy it. Gohan looked on in awe at the number of people talking to Goku, sharing their tales of watching him in the tournaments. He saw his father's face light up talking of his past fights. Gohan knew his father was strong. Even without the tales his parents told him of Goku's adventures, Gohan saw that strength with his own eyes. He didn't know his father was famous, too.

That evening Goku lied in bed wide awake. Five years ago, he was in a room just like this one. He shared it with Krillin. Now he shared it with his wife and son in a king size bed. Goku rolled on his side and stared at his sleeping wife and son.

Goku closed his eyes trying to sleep but after another hour, he gave up and slipped out of bed. He sat on the window sill and gazed at the night sky. He felt conflicted. Goku love his wife and son. They brought him joy he hadn't ever experienced before. He love waking up to his wife, exercising in the morning, working a couple days out of the week to bring money to his family and playing with his son. He love spending time with Gohan; camping with him, flying him on Nimbus and even listen to Gohan read to _him_ at times. Life was good and yet he wondered.

Is that all there is?

Walking in the museum, seeing his past, his matches brought back the years of training under Master Roshi, by himself and under Mr. Popo. He loved the challenge of mastering a new technique and growing stronger. He loved being challenged by a stronger fighter that forced him to dig deeper in himself to win.

As happy as he was with his family, he couldn't deny the fact he was bored. He missed fighting. He missed the excitement of facing a strong opponent. He missed thinking on his feet to outsmart them to win.

He debated seeking out Piccolo and have their rematch. That's how desperate for a fight he was. He knew that wouldn't go over well with ChiChi. She was already concern about Piccolo being out here. ChiChi voiced her worry that Piccolo will find her and Gohan. She let him know more than once she didn't like he let Piccolo get away.

 _You can't always make your opponents your friends, Goku. Sometimes you have to put them down. One of these days you will regret not finishing them off._

Goku never doubted he could beat Piccolo. However, he worried Piccolo will find ChiChi or Gohan and get back at him through them. When King Piccolo's minion killed Krillin, it was the worst feeling Goku had felt. If he lost Gohan or ChiChi by Piccolo's hands and it was because of him… he couldn't imagine the anger he would feel but knew there will be vengeance and he wouldn't defeat Piccolo easily.

"I thought coming here would make you happy."

Goku turned from the window to see ChiChi lying in bed awake. ChiChi gingerly got out of bed without waking Gohan and joined him on the windowsill. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

Goku shrugged. "Just not feeling sleepy I guess."

ChiChi touched his face. She looked worried. "I've noticed you've been restless. You're sad."

Five years together and it still amazed Goku how ChiChi understood him. "I miss fighting," Goku confessed. "I train but not as much as I used to." He didn't mind not training as much since he spent his time with his family. He was already very strong. He might be at his limit. "Being in that museum, I remembered my old fights. I remembered the training. I remembered the excitement I felt facing a strong opponent and I miss it."

"You want another fight."

Goku nodded. He knew ChiChi didn't want to hear this but it was the truth. "Yeah."

"Goku…." ChiChi sighed. "That part of your life is over. You're a husband now. You're a father."

"I know. I like that but I wanna fight, ChiChi."

"There are no tournaments anymore," ChiChi told him. "And if you're thinking of looking for Piccolo and fighting him, forget it. You're a father. I don't want our child to see you beaten down like I did."

Goku inwardly winced. "How you'd know I wanted to track down Piccolo for a fight?"

ChiChi was insulted. "I've been living with you for five years. You think I don't know you now?"

Goku chuckled. She had him there. "Okay, but you don't think I can take care of myself? You think Piccolo will hurt me as badly as he did last time?"

"Taking care of yourself and ending a fight with a broken body are two different things. I don't want our son to see you like that. _I_ don't wanna see you like that."

He understood. Gohan was a sensitive child and his fight against Piccolo traumatized ChiChi. "If there was another tournament, what would you do?"

ChiChi settled back against the windowsill as she thought the question over. "I know you will participate. I'll be worried, scared for you. I would have nightmares thinking of your last fight with Piccolo." Goku frowned. That was not the response he wanted. "But I would be in the stands. Me and Gohan would be cheering you on."

Goku lit up. That's what he wanted to hear. "What about you? Defend your title as world's strongest woman."

ChiChi snorted. "I gave that up when I married you."

"You're still strong," Goku told her. "You're better with your Kamehameha Waves. You can read Ki some."

"I prefer to be a strong mother for Gohan."

"Then let me get you stronger," Goku offered. "You told me you wanted to get stronger when we got married. I was helping you, then you got pregnant with Gohan and you forgot it."

"It's not that I forgot it," ChiChi defended herself. "I became more focused on Gohan and I spar with you…..sometimes."

Sometimes but not enough for Goku. "Gohan's older and going to preschool now. We can spar more, maybe even every day." ChiChi didn't respond. "Come on, ChiChi. I need to do something."

She knew he did. ChiChi didn't want to think what Goku would do if his restlessness wasn't squelched. "All right," she gave in. "As long as it's actual training and we train the entire time."

Goku stared innocently at ChiChi. "Why wouldn't it be?"

That innocent look. He wasn't fooling her. He knew exactly what she meant. "You have a habit of ending things early because you want to fool around."

"Okay," Goku promised breaking into a bright smile. "Training. Then fooling around afterwards."

ChiChi sealed their deal with a kiss. "When I get stronger, maybe you and I can get serious about having a second baby."

"Second baby? Dr. Barkley said we can't have any more kids."

"She told us to not expect a big family. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to try."

Goku wouldn't mind having another kid. He loved raising Gohan with ChiChi. Except, "You almost died having Gohan."

"This time we'll be prepared. You'll be in the room with me, giving your Ki and with the training you're gonna give me, I will be stronger to handle this baby."

ChiChi made a strong case. He _will_ get her stronger. He _will_ be in the room with her and with enough trying, they _will_ have their second child. Perhaps, in another year or so he can bring up the idea of teaching Gohan martial arts. Perhaps one of these days, ChiChi will give in on that idea.

* * *

Goku, ChiChi and Gohan returned home the following afternoon. In the den, ChiChi opened the capsules that contained their suitcase and souvenirs. ChiChi sat on the floor sorting through the souvenirs with Gohan while Goku checked the mail. Goku entered his home with a few letters in his hand. He sat on the sofa and opened one addressed to him.

ChiChi noticed Goku's interest in the letter. "What that's?"

"It's a letter from Master Roshi."

"Your former teacher?"

"Yeah. He sent a letter to me and Bulma. He said we never visit anymore and he wants a reunion to catch up and talk about old times."

"Oh?" ChiChi handed Gohan a toy souvenir they purchased at the World Martial Arts Tournament Museum. "It has been a while. It might be what you need to ease this restlessness you've been feeling. You can get a good fight with your friends Krillin and Yamcha."

"Yep." Goku knew his friends kept up with their training over the years. He couldn't wait to see what new techniques they learned. Gohan crawled on the sofa and sat beside him playing with his new toy. "It should be a lot of fun. They can meet Gohan."

ChiChi stared at Gohan, contemplating the idea. She knew Goku would go. She hadn't considered Gohan or herself going. "When is it?"

"A week from today."

Sunday. Since it wasn't on a school day, ChiChi saw no harm in Gohan going with his father. "You and Gohan can go. I'll stay here. Just keep an eye on Gohan around Master Roshi. I don't want that dirty man acting inappropriately around our son."

Just him and Gohan? Goku wanted his whole family to go. "Why don't you wanna go?"

"I don't wanna deal with Master Roshi's…." she looked at Gohan, aware she had to be careful of her words, "touchiness."

"There's more to Master Roshi than that," Goku told her. "Krillin, Bulma and Yamcha will be there, too."

"It would be nice to get to know _them_ ," ChiChi thought wistfully. She recalled Yamcha and his claims he loved her when she was a child but learned he was lying because of her father's reputation. However, he was kind and looked after her while Goku fought Piccolo. She briefly met Krillin at the tournament but she was so focused on Goku, she didn't give Krillin any attention. From Goku, she understood he was Goku's best friend and they trained together when Goku lived with Master Roshi. Bulma was another one she knew from her childhood. Oddly, they never spoke to each other. She knew Bulma wanted the dragon ball in her father's castle and at the tournament, there wasn't time to talk because of the fights and Goku grabbing her and flying away afterwards. "From your stories, it sounds like you all had a lot of fun together. It would be nice to get to know them."

"Then come with us," Goku urged.

ChiChi considered the idea. She _could_ fix Gohan's clothes later, but she's been putting it and several things off for a while. Her kitchen was clean but she needed to clean the oven. The refrigerator needed cleaning out, too. With Gohan gone, she could clean his room. It wasn't dirty but the floor could be swept and mopped. Having the day to herself without Goku and Gohan would give her a lot of time to get things done. "No," she declined. "Next time," she promised. "It'll give me time to do things I've been putting off. Dad bought more clothes for Gohan. I have to adjust those and Gohan's suit for Aki's wedding. Next Sunday will give me plenty of time to do it. Be sure to bring Gohan back by dinner. He has preschool on Monday."

"I will," Goku promised. He patted his son's back. "Gohan, you'll get to meet Daddy's friends."

Gohan stopped playing with his toy. "Your friends?"

"Uh-huh," Goku grinned. "You saw pictures of some of them at the museum. Would you like to meet them?"

Gohan remembered the pictures of the ones called Krillin and Yamcha. He also remembered the stories his Dad told of them and another one named Bulma and Master Roshi. He'll be nervous since he never met them before but he would like to meet them. "Yes, Daddy."

"Great. You'll see them next Sunday."

ChiChi noticed the smiles on Goku and Gohan's faces. Especially her husband. It made her very happy. He didn't look as restless anymore. Perhaps this reunion and the things they had planned in their future was exactly what Goku needed.

* * *

Part Sixteen: Aftermath

AN: When Goku and Gohan are in the Room of Spirit and Time, they had to take care of themselves. Goku admitted he wasn't a very good cook but he did know how and I think it's another thing he picked up during his marriage. I also think Goku and ChiChi argued at times like any couple and Goku voiced an opinion on Gohan learning martial arts but didn't have a winning argument since Gohan was very young and times were peaceful. Little did they know how their lives were going to be turned upside down and things will change for them forever during a simple reunion. This was meant to be two parts of Goku and his family but I decided to combine the two chapters and bring up things not mentioned here like Goku and ChiChi noticing Gohan's strength in a little three parter that's coming up.

Foxqueen: I guessed I fooled a lot of people with the Gohan chapter. I was never a big fan of how they named Gohan in the anime. Cute for DBZ but I always felt there was something more intimate to naming Gohan after Goku's Grandpa. I felt it was another missed moment not showing part of ChiChi's life when she lived in her village and since Goku is married to her, it's natural he spent part of those five years with that side of her life. Ox King had to get rid of Mrs. Niver. He tried to be understanding but insulting his grandson the day of his birth was the last straw. Intimacy will be a challenge but they'll make it work.

AzureyesDragon: Thanks. Gohan's potential isn't focused on this chapter. I meant to write two chapters on their parenting and Gohan but decided to put it in one and bring up Gohan's potential being noticed by both his parents in a three-part that's coming up after the next chapter.

Roku: Thank you! I have a lot of ideas in my head! I think it helps watching the series again with adult eyes instead of kid eyes makes you see a lot of things differently.

Srikandi116: Thank you so much! For such a light hearted series in some ways, I really felt Goku(especially) and ChiChi are complexed and there was always more than what was shown between them. For me, Aki is the friend that Goku never had but should've. He's fun to write as is all the characters in this story.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I know with the Super Broly movie things were retconned. I am writing this story based on how Goku's origins were written in the manga and anime of DBZ.

Life With You

Part Sixteen:

Aftermath

 _Goku felt refreshed when he entered the kitchen after his shower. It was almost dinner time and he spent most of his day training. It was something he hadn't done in a while. While ChiChi finished dinner, Goku went to his son who occupied himself with toys in his playpen. Upon seeing his father looming over him, Gohan dropped his toys and raised his arms. Goku retrieved the child and pulled him out of the playpen._

 _Goku carried his son and sat in a chair at the table. He bounced the child on his lap._

" _How was your training today?" ChiChi asked._

" _Good."_

" _Have you come up with new techniques?" ChiChi pulled dishes from the cabinet. Goku licked his lips. Dinner was ready._

" _Nah." He tickled Gohan causing the baby to squeal._

 _ChiChi placed a set of plates on the table. "Goku….." her worried tone caused Goku to stop focusing on their son and look at her. "Do you think it was a good idea letting Piccolo go?"_

 _Piccolo? He hadn't thought about him since the day of the tournament. "Ah, sure. He's not as evil as his Dad and if there's a rematch, I can defeat him."_

 _ChiChi sighed. That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. "I really think you should've killed him."_

" _If I killed him, then Kami would've died and the dragon balls wouldn't exist anymore."_

 _ChiChi moved from the stove, counter and table placing several hot and cold dishes on the table. "Kami offered to make you God of Earth. Maybe if you accepted his offer, you would've been keeper of the dragon balls. You could've killed Piccolo and Kami….well he was ready to make that sacrifice for all of us at the tournament."_

 _Goku shook his head. "That would mean us living at Kami's Temple. Trust me, ChiChi. It's a boring place to live."_

 _ChiChi placed two glasses, a pitcher of iced water and a tumbler on the table. "I wouldn't have minded as long as Gohan's safe."_

 _Gohan reached for his tumbler. He put it to his lips and happily drunk the liquid inside as his parents conversed. "Gohan's safe, ChiChi."_

" _Goku, what if Piccolo found us? What if he hurts you by coming after Gohan or me?" She stood at the table fixing the first of Gohan's plates. "I know you made friends out of rivals like Tien but you can't think that will happen with you and Piccolo."_

" _Why not?" Goku asked. "He's not as evil as his Dad. I can feel it and he'll be a good sparring partner for me."_

 _ChiChi shook her head. She didn't understand her husband sometimes. She took Gohan from Goku's arms and placed him in his high chair._ _"Goku, I understand showing mercy with an opponent but you can't always do that and you can't always make your opponents your friends. Sometimes you have to put them down. One of these days you will regret not finishing them off._

Who knew ChiChi's words would come back to haunt him?

How did a simple reunion turn into this? A few hours catching up with friends turned into a nightmare. In a short span of a couple hours, Goku discovered he was an alien, he had a brother, had his son kidnapped by his brother, teamed up with his rival to kill his brother and now laid mortally wounded.

Funny, he told Yajirobe once he was immortal. He was definitely mortal.

'I can't move. I'm completely paralyzed. Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon severed my spine.'

Goku's eyes closed. His lids felt as if they weighed a ton. Gohan. He was so weak he couldn't even feel Gohan's Ki.

'Gohan,' Goku mentally called out to his son. 'Gohan, are you okay?'

Raditz hit him very hard. He was gonna kill his son if he didn't tap in his reserves and hold Raditz until Piccolo could charge up his new attack that was fatal for both of them. Gohan. He needed to know if Gohan was okay. Goku tried to will his body to move but couldn't. Nothing could move; not his arms; not even his legs.

'I can hardly breathe. I think half my lungs are gone.'

Goku gazed at the clear skies above him. His eyes were getting blurry but his mind was still sharp. 'I have three dragon balls. It will probably take Bulma and Krillin a week to find the rest.'

"Heh." Goku would laugh at his irony if he had the strength to chuckle. 'I wanted a fight but not like this. Two stronger beings than Raditz? It's exciting but will a year training be enough? I guess I could go in the Room of Spirit of Time. Maybe I'll bring Krillin or Yamcha with me…..'

A loud whoosh in the sky over him interrupted his thoughts. Two? No, it was one ship. He _thought_ it was one. His sight was going.

"Goku!" It was Krillin. His best friend dropped by his side and picked up his hand. He could see two Krillins but he couldn't feel Krillin holding his hand.

"Go..han," Goku weakly called out. He needed to know. How was his son? With little strength he had, his head turned briefly to see Master Roshi and Piccolo standing on the other side. His head rolled back to Krillin. "Go….han."

"Gohan's all right." Goku heard Bulma. "Just knocked out."

Relief washed over him. Good. His son was all right. He could go now. "I'm….glad. You won't….get yelled at… by ChiChi."

A smile and a joke would be his send off. He needed to smile. His friends would be worried otherwise if he wasn't smiling. He was glad ChiChi decided to stay home. He couldn't have her see him like this. His fight with Piccolo traumatized her. If she saw him like this… There was another reason, too. Raditz would've held her and Gohan as hostage.

'A week, ChiChi. I'll be home in a week.'

His eyes cleared to where he saw one Krillin looking down on him. His eyes weld with tears. Krillin. His best friend. He was the only one to know what he was going through. "Krill….in….dying sucks….don't it?"

"Don't talk like that!" Krillin tried to encourage him to hold on but Goku knew it was pointless. He felt his life leaving his body. "We'll bring you back!"

'A week, ChiChi. I'll be home in a week.'

"Heh," he managed a weak chuckle as his heavy lids closed shut. "Thanks."

From his post, Kami observed Goku take his final breath. Using his gifts as Guardian of Earth, Kami pulled Goku's body from the field he died on and transported it to his temple. Mr. Popo quietly watch Goku's deceased body materialize on the white marble floor.

"He really is dead." Mr. Popo saw the battle happening below but the results of it were still stunning.

"Yes. I'll take Goku to meet King Yemma. I'll request he train under King Kai."

Mr. Popo heard of the Lord of Worlds from Kami. He knew how powerful King Kai was rumored to be. "It's really that dire for Earth for Goku to train under him?"

Kami nodded. "Yes." Instead of leaving with Goku, Kami watched the exchange between Piccolo and Goku's friends. "What's this?"

Mr. Popo joined Kami on the ledge. He noticed Piccolo pull Gohan from Master Roshi and held the child under his arm. "Piccolo is taking Goku's son to train?"

Kami couldn't believe what he was seeing either. "The young boy _does_ have a lot of power in him. He could be an asset."

True but the child was still young. Mr. Popo looked at Goku's dead body. "Will you be telling him this when he's on the other side? I'm sure he thinks Gohan will be returned to his mother."

Kami shook his head. "No. Goku doesn't fear Piccolo and even though they joined forces to stop Raditz, I doubt he will be approving of his son in Piccolo's care for a year. It might hinder his concentration with King Kai. I can't risk that." From his view, he saw Piccolo fly off with Gohan. It was time for him to take Goku to meet King Yemma. "I'll be back," Kami told Mr. Popo as he and Goku vanished before him.

When Goku closed his eyes, he was in enormous pain. When he opened them, he felt as strong and energetic as he did when he woke up this morning. Instead of his sleeping wife beside him, Goku saw Kami peering at him.

"Kami?"

Goku sat up and looked around. The hole in his chest was gone. In fact, he was wearing a new fighting gi. The skies around him were lilac and not blue. He wasn't sitting on green grass but a green, smooth road surrounded by yellow puffy clouds.

Was this Heaven?

"Get up, Goku," Kami ordered. "We need to get in line." The Guardian of Earth pointed to a road where white, bouncy puff of smokes stood in line talking.

Goku got up and followed Kami in line. "What are those?" Goku pointed to the puffy, talkative smokes in front of him.

"Those are spirits of people who died. They won't be keeping their body like you."

"So, I _did_ die." Goku looked around. "Where am I?"

"This is the Underworld. Everyone who dies comes here for judgment before King Yemma. He decides who should go to Heaven or Hell. I will make a request to King Yemma that you be trained by King Kai. He's the Lord of Worlds and lives in this realm. He will prepare you for the two Saiyans that will come to Earth in a year."

"Wait…" Goku tried to understand this. "Are you saying I will be here for a year? I thought I would be wished back in a week."

"No, Goku. You have to be here for a year. You _need_ this training with King Kai. Any training you planned to do on Earth wouldn't be enough."

'I won't see ChiChi or Gohan for a year.' Goku wanted to argue but knew Kami wouldn't suggest this if there was another way. 'I don't have a choice. I have to get stronger to beat these Saiyans that's coming. Still. A year.'

As they waited, Goku thought of what led him here. Goku always thought of himself as invincible. When he fought in the preliminary rounds at the World Martial Arts Tournament, he always defeated opponents with one or two strikes. He never thought he could be defeated and if he were, never thought anyone would take him out in one strike.

It happened by his own brother. Brother. _He_ had a brother.

His past was always a blank. Goku never thought too long on it. Why worry about things he didn't know anything about? He never cared he was found in the woods by Grandpa Gohan. He never gave any thoughts to his past until he had all those tests done on him during ChiChi's pregnancy. There were also times when caring for Gohan, he questioned what happened to his parents.

'I wonder how Gohan's holding up. He's probably with ChiChi now. ChiChi's probably on the phone telling her Dad what happened.'

"Something on your mind, Goku?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck as he moved up in line. "No. Well, yeah. The longest I've been away from my family is three days." He forced a smile and joked. "Guess I won't be eating ChiChi's yummy meals for a while." He noticed Kami's stoic stare. Kami wasn't like his friends. He didn't need to keep up appearances for him. Goku sobered showing a solemn side he usually kept to himself or ChiChi. "I wish I could talk to them. Especially ChiChi."

"Your friends will know how to break the news to her about you and…" Kami paused catching himself. Goku didn't need to know about Gohan being with Piccolo. "They'll know what to say."

Goku smiled, trying to remain upbeat. "Yeah. You're right. I may not be there but at least ChiChi'll have Gohan."

* * *

It was the fourth time the phone rang. Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin glanced at each other as the phone's rings trilled across the room. After the fifth ring, it stopped and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Master Roshi rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "One of us need to pick up the phone when it rings."

Bulma noticed Master Roshi eyeing her. "It's your house."

Master Roshi looked at Krillin. "You're living here rent free. You should do it."

"I do my part cleaning up around here," Krillin argued. "Like Bulma said, it's your house. The phone call is for you. Not me."

Master Roshi sighed. "Hmm. Maybe _we_ should've told ChiChi what happened to Goku and Gohan before we came back here. We still have to get the dragon balls at Goku's house. ChiChi has to be wondering why her husband and son haven't come home yet."

Bulma turned her attention back to the device Raditz wore over his eye. "Well, I'm too young and pretty to die." She carefully tapped her mini screwdriver against the scouter, careful to not damage any wires and circuits. "Besides, I'm busy studying this."

Krillin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "We could've went to Goku's house afterwards." Master Roshi brought it up when they were in the airship on their way back but Krillin didn't like Master Roshi wanted him to do it. Krillin felt it was best someone else told ChiChi.

Feeling eyes on her, Bulma pulled away Raditz's scanner. This time Krillin stared at her. "If anyone should go, it's you, Krillin. You're Goku's best friend."

"You're his oldest friend," Krillin shot back. "ChiChi'll take the news better from you than me."

Bulma sputtered. "What could _I_ say to her? Besides, she controls Goku. She wouldn't let Goku teach their kid how to fight. If she has that type of power over Goku, can you imagine her reaction if I tell her Goku's dead and Piccolo took Gohan while we did nothing? I'll say it again. I'm too young and pretty to die!"

Master Roshi rubbed his left temple. He was getting a migraine. They've argued back and forth about this since they left the spot where Goku died. "Well, she _has_ to know. She's gonna know something's not right when they don't come home. The longer we put this off the harder it will be."

"Then you tell her." Bulma was getting tired of this. They made their decision on their way here but when they entered the house Master Roshi would start up again on who should talk to ChiChi.

"What?" Master Roshi waved his hands frantically. "I don't wanna die!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and went back to work.

Krillin dropped in his seat thinking over this day. He chuckled. "Before Raditz showed up, I thought the most shocking thing was learning Goku's a Dad. I never thought it was possible. I never thought _he_ could do that. He never showed interest in women and when he agreed to marry ChiChi, we know he didn't know what he was doing. He left us for a cute girl, had a kid with her and never told us about it."

"Yeah," Master Roshi agreed. "He died before I could get details on what he does with ChiChi. Five years. Geez. If I never had this reunion we wouldn't have known. At least Gyu-Mao told me when he married and had ChiChi. Gohan told me about finding Goku. Why hadn't Goku told us about Gohan before now?"

Bulma leaned back in her chair lost in her own musing. "He never noticed _me_." The irony she thought. "That ChiChi must be a miracle worker to get Goku interested in girls. Then again, he _is_ an alien. Maybe a certain switch needed to be flipped." Speaking of that, Bulma suddenly sat up. With everything calm for the moment, Bulma saw this as the perfect time to interrogate Master Roshi on the secrets he kept from them. "And how long were you gonna keep this secret about Goku from us?! You knew he was an alien and you didn't tell us!"

Bulma's outburst wasn't surprising but Master Roshi had thought Bulma and Krillin would be more accepting of the news. After all that happened today, his secret was a moot point now. "I never thought it would ever come out."

"His grandpa sent you a letter! You could've told us after the first tournament when Goku turned into a giant gorilla and nearly killed us!"

"She's got a point," Krillin agreed with Bulma. "I asked Goku about it and he acted like he didn't know what I was talking about."

"Goku obviously didn't, but you did, Master Roshi! What kind of teacher are you to not tell his student this?"

Master Roshi maintained his cool though he wasn't fond of getting double teamed by Krillin and Bulma. "What good comes from telling him? He obviously had no memory of it. If he knew then, he would know he's the monster who killed his grandpa. Think of what that would've done to him!" Feeling prideful he silenced Bulma by reminding her, "Besides, it was _you_ who told me Goku's had that type of transformation before. You didn't tell Goku the same reason I couldn't tell him."

Recalling how Goku transformed into a giant gorilla, Krillin remembered Gohan's tail. "Maybe we should've told Goku about the full moon. His kid has a tail now. If he looks at the moon, he could kill someone like Goku did."

That _was_ true. Bulma rationalized the situation. "Well, I guess we don't have to worry about that since Gohan's with Piccolo."

Master Roshi entered his kitchen. He pulled out a six pack of beer from the refrigerator. "Which brings us back to square one. We need to tell Goku's wife."

Bulma rolled her eyes. Here they go again. She went back to her seat and busied herself with Raditz's scouter. "I'm not doing it."

"Me neither." Krillin crossed his arms over his chest. His decision was final.

Master Roshi opened a can of beer. He gazed at the night sky out his kitchen window. "Well, it _is_ late. No sense going over there now. ChiChi's probably asleep."

It was late. Goku told them his family always went to bed early. ChiChi had to be asleep now. Why disturb her sleep by telling her Goku is dead and Piccolo has Gohan Krillin mused. He kept repeating this to himself but after minutes of silence, Krillin said, "You know we're screwed if she comes to us."

Bulma answered with a firm. "Yep."

"If you told Yamcha about the reunion, he could've talked to ChiChi. He _did_ look out for her at the tournament when Goku fought Piccolo. Maybe Goku wouldn't have died today. He could've helped fight Raditz."

Bulma slammed her screwdriver down. "You're blaming me for what happened?! Yamcha always gets knocked out in the first round! He would've helped as much as you did!"

Master Roshi headed upstairs drowning out the back and forth argument between Bulma and Krillin. They were all wrong. They were all at fault. He knew deep down they should've talked to Goku's wife immediately after it happened. Prolonging it was making it worse for he knew at some point they will all have to face ChiChi and it will not be pretty.

* * *

Gohan's tears had stopped but he was still scared and alone. He was on top of a piece of large rock with no idea how he got here or how he will get down. He remembered running and crying from a dinosaur who wanted to eat him. He blacked out for a moment and the next thing he knew he was on this rock.

'I wanna go home,' Gohan sniffed. 'I want my Daddy. I want my Mommy.' This was turning into the worst day ever. Daddy was so happy about this day. He talked so much about the friends he would meet and shared stories of some of their adventures. Gohan now wished they didn't go. He wished they stayed home or Mommy came with them.

"Mommy," Gohan whimpered. Mommy wasn't as strong as Daddy but Mommy was strong. She could've helped Daddy when that mean man hurt Daddy and took him away. She wouldn't let the green man leave him out here.

His stomach growled suddenly. It was dinner time. 'I bet Mommy's cooking something really yummy.'

"Mommy," Gohan whimpered again. Daddy was dead and he didn't know when he will come back to life. Did Mommy know about Daddy being dead? Did Mommy know about him being forced to live out here on his own for six months? No. Mommy wouldn't allow that. Mommy would have him home.

"She'll find me," Gohan told himself. "She always finds me."

" _All pack, Goku." Mommy handed Daddy a packed cooler of food. "Be sure to take breaks and drink enough water. It's gonna be hot today."_

" _I know. I know." Daddy gave Mommy a kiss goodbye. Cooler in one hand, Daddy patted Gohan's head with the other. "I'll see you tonight, Gohan."_

" _Bye, Daddy." Gohan watched his father leave the house. Gohan left his seat at the table and went to the sofa where he saw Daddy from the window walking away from home and disappearing in the forest. Daddy was gone all day when he went training. Gohan wanted to go with him but Mommy said he had to stay inside and read._

" _Gohan," Mommy called him. "You haven't finished your reading lessons."_

 _Gohan climbed off the sofa and went back to the table. "Can I go with Daddy next time?"_

" _No," ChiChi gently told him. "Let Daddy focus on getting his muscles stronger while you focus on strengthening your mind. You're almost finished with this book. If you finish it, you can play for the rest of the day."_

 _Gohan smiled. This was easy. He only had a few pages left. Once he finish this book, he'll look for Daddy and play with him. Mommy was true to her word. When Gohan finished his book, she told him he could play. She told him to stay in the front yard where she could see him. Gohan did that, chasing butterflies and small friendly animals that were always in the yard. When Mommy left the kitchen to go in the back of the house, Gohan followed the path his Daddy entered the forest on._

 _Gohan entered this forest before with his parents but being alone he didn't know which path to take. He took a guess, taking several turns before realizing he was lost. These trees weren't familiar to him. The sounds weren't either. Gohan thought to retrace his steps but he didn't know which direction to go._

 _Gohan sniffed as tears formed. He was lost. What if he never got home? What if he never saw Mommy or Daddy again?_

" _Mommy! Daddy!" Gohan called out. No answer. After a moment, he tried again. "Mommy! Daddy!"_

 _This time Gohan heard a sound from the bushes. He smiled assuming his parents had come. A wild boar emerged. Fearful, Gohan stepped back. He didn't like the look this creature was giving him. The boar snorted as it took steps to Gohan. Gohan cautiously stepped back before fear overtook him and he ran allowing the boar to chase him._

" _Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" He ran wildly around the forests. The boar was fast on Gohan's heels. "Mommy! Daddy!" Gohan jumped and grabbed a tree branch. The boar jumped missing Gohan by several inches. It was deterred but it wasn't gonna stop. "Mommy! Daddy!" Gohan screamed. "Help!"_

" _Gohan!"_

" _Mommy!" Gohan's face shined with joy. Mommy was coming! He turned his head and saw Mommy running in the forest. The wild boar left Gohan and turned his attention on Mommy. Gohan watched the boar charged to Mommy. Mommy jumped out of the way. She pulled out Daddy's red pole and slapped it against the boar's neck. The wild boar crumpled to the ground unmoving._

 _Mommy left the wild boar and approached Gohan. She held her arms open. Gohan let go of the branch and fell into his mother's safe arms. "Mommy!" Gohan hugged his mother tightly while crying, "I was so scared! I thought the monster would kill me!"_

" _Shh! It's all right." Mommy rocked him gently. "You're safe, but it wasn't a monster. Look." Gohan looked down at the dead animal. "You read enough books to know what this is. What is it?"_

 _Gohan chewed his lower lip carefully. He did see this in the picture books Mommy gave him. "A boar?"_

 _Mommy smiled pleased. Reading all those books were paying off. "That's right. You know not to wander this far off. Why did you?"_

 _Gohan sniffed. He knew he was in trouble from Mommy's sharp tone. "I wanted to be with Daddy and I got lost."_

 _Mommy sighed. "Daddy's not here. This is territory for the wilder animals. Gohan, you know better."_

" _I'm sorry."_

 _Mommy hugged Gohan and rubbed his back gently. "I know. I can't be mad at you. I want to be with Daddy all the time, too." Gohan smiled happy Mommy forgave him and wouldn't be punishing him. "Gohan, how did you get up there?"_

 _Gohan looked up at the branch he was holding onto before Mommy rescued him. He didn't realize it was so high. How_ did _he get up there? Gohan shrugged. "I don't know."_

 _Mommy stared at the branch on the tree for a long moment. He couldn't read Mommy's expression. She didn't look happy but she didn't look mad either. Mommy placed Gohan back on the ground. "Let's go home."_

 _Mommy picked up the wild boar. "We'll tell Daddy we got dinner for tomorrow night."_

 _Gohan giggled. We. More like Mommy. "Thank you, Mommy. I'm sorry for getting lost. I was so scared."_

 _Mommy smiled at Gohan. "Try not to do it again, Gohan, but know if you ever get lost, Mommy or Daddy will always find you."_

Gohan held fast to that promise as he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

7:00 PM

Dinner was hot and waiting for Goku and Gohan. ChiChi looked out the window for the fifth time. Goku knew to be back by dark so why wasn't he and Gohan back? It wasn't like him to be late for dinner and he knew to not keep Gohan out so late.

"Well, it's been five years since Goku's seen his friends. He probably lost track of time," ChiChi told herself. ChiChi sat at the table and fixed her plate. "No reason I should starve or let dinner get cold. They'll probably on their way back." ChiChi placed a spoonful of rice on her plate. "Goku better be. Gohan has bed in an hour."

9:00 PM

The table was clean and the refrigerator was stuffed with dinner. Goku was over three hours late. "Unbelievable!" ChiChi growled as she tossed a broken dish in the trash. "No phone call. Nothing. I told Goku to be back by dark and he's three hours late! He knows Gohan needs sleep and he has school in the morning. I know Goku probably missed being with his friends but this is ridiculous!"

10:00 PM

ChiChi hung up the phone. That was the fifth time she called and the fifth time no one answered. What was going on over there? Were they having that much fun they were losing track of time? "I should've went. I thought I could trust Goku to be responsible." ChiChi stepped out of her home. Her eyes were on the sky. The moon was full tonight. Maybe she will see them returning on Nimbus. "Goku's keeping Gohan up past his bedtime. He's gonna be cranky when he comes home."

Midnight

Something was wrong. There had to be. Goku wouldn't keep Gohan out this late. He can be forgetful at times but he would've called right? ChiChi sat in the family truck. She contemplated going to Master Roshi's house herself but Master Roshi lived on an island and the family trunk was a land vehicle. It wasn't an air car like her Dad's. She could call Nimbus herself but what if Goku was on it now with Gohan on their way home? There was something else troubling, too. The moon was gone. Two hours ago when she stood out here looking for Goku and Gohan to return on Nimbus, she saw the full moon. Now it was gone.

"No, ChiChi," she told herself. "Nothing's wrong. Goku can take care of himself. Goku's the strongest man on Earth. Nothing could stop him and he wouldn't allow anything to happen to Gohan. Goku wouldn't." ChiChi leaned on the steering wheel and softly sob. "He wouldn't."

3:00 AM

ChiChi sat alone on the sofa. Her eyes were red with tears. Her mind was tired from lack of sleep but she was too wired to go to sleep. "Goku and Gohan are asleep. Goku had so much fun at Master Roshi's, he decided he and Gohan will sleep there and return home in the morning. That Goku," ChiChi cursed. "He's so thoughtless sometimes. He has me waiting and worrying all night for him and Gohan to return when they are sleeping at Master Roshi's place. Nothing's wrong," ChiChi repeated. "Everything is fine. Goku is being thoughtless. That's all." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "You're gonna look back and laugh at this, ChiChi. You're gonna be so angry with Goku. You're not gonna allow him to take Gohan anywhere without you again."

ChiChi rocked herself back and forth repeating this, assuring herself nothing was wrong until moments later she sobbed. "Why didn't I go with them?"

" _You sure you don't wanna come?"_

 _Goku and Gohan had finished lunch and were on their way to Master Roshi's for the reunion. Goku held Gohan in his arms and stood by Nimbus, trying one more time to urge ChiChi to come with them._

" _No," ChiChi declined again. "I have things to get done. Besides, they're your friends. You should spend time with them without me. You haven't seen them in five years."_

" _Okay."_

" _Just be home by dark," ChiChi reminded him. "Gohan has preschool tomorrow."_

 _Goku nodded. "I know." To Gohan, he said, "Say goodbye to Mommy, Gohan."_

 _Gohan waved. "Bye, Mommy."_

 _ChiChi kissed Gohan's cheek. "Bye, Gohan. I'll see you tonight." She gave Goku a quick kiss on the lips. "See you later. Have fun."_

 _Goku jumped on Nimbus. Goku and Gohan waved at ChiChi as Nimbus flew off._

4:45 AM

"ChiChi?" Gyu-Mao sleepily replied to the phone. ChiChi heard some shuffling as she imagined her father was checking the clock. "It's almost five in the morning. What's wrong?"

"I…." She felt her body shaking. "Goku and Gohan went to Master Roshi's yesterday for a reunion with his friends. I….I wonder did he stop off at your place last night? Maybe he left Gohan with you and returned to his friends. Or…. or maybe Goku got tired on the way home and slept at the castle?" ChiChi's heart pounded in her chest as her father responded with 'No.'. "I see. They haven't come home and I thought Goku's being irresponsible. You know how he forget to tell me things sometimes. But he has Gohan with him," her voice wavered as fresh tears fell. ChiChi gathered herself. "I just wanna make sure Goku stopped at your place. Gohan has school and he never missed a day and…"

"Did you call Master Roshi's place?"

"I did but no one answered." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "But you know how Goku forgets time when he's having fun." Stop worrying ChiChi told herself. Goku is fine. He's asleep at Master Roshi's with Gohan. He's just being forgetful and didn't call. "He's made me so mad, Dad! I've been up all night worrying and he's having so much fun with his friends, he didn't have the decency to call and say he's staying at Master Roshi's place!"

"Did… did you get any sleep?" Gyu-Mao asked.

"How can I sleep when my four year old son hasn't come home?!" ChiChi screamed. She calmed herself down. "I need to borrow your air car, Dad. Please come."

"I'm on my way, ChiChi."

* * *

Gyu-Mao remained upbeat to assure ChiChi but he was troubled with what she told him. Goku could be forgetful and he may not always do what ChiChi wanted but when it came to Gohan he did listen. If ChiChi wanted Gohan home by dark, Goku would bring Gohan home by dark. It could be possible Goku stayed at Master Roshi's all night with Gohan but he would've called ChiChi. He wouldn't let her wait and worry all night for them.

Gyu-Mao gripped his car as ChiChi sped to Master Roshi's making sharp turns and flips. He talked positive to ChiChi but inside, he worried at what they would find at Master Roshi's.

Be angry, ChiChi told herself. Be angry. Goku needed to see her angry. That way he will know he's wrong. She wouldn't let him know she was crying and worried all night. Not in front of the others. For the wife of Son Goku, world's strongest man, she had to be strong.

ChiChi saw Master Roshi's home in the distance. The closer she got to the beach, the closer three figures on it became clearer. Master Roshi, Krillin and Bulma. Where were Goku and Gohan? It was early but they would be up by now. ChiChi's heart beat wildly as she lowered the air car onto the beach. She'll soon have answers.

Gyu-Mao bowed before Master Roshi greeting his former teacher while ChiChi looked around suspiciously. Be strong, she told herself. Thanks to Goku she could feel Ki. It wasn't as good as Goku but she could feel it enough to feel her husband and son's presence. She knew Goku and Gohan weren't on the island.

 _Did we miss them? Are they on their way home?_

"So, where's my son, hmm? Where'd Goku take him now?"

Master Roshi chuckled nervously. "Well….um…. actually," there was that nervous chuckle again. "Goku and Gohan aren't here."

"Did they leave?" ChiChi asked. "Are they on the way home?"

"Nooooo," Master Roshi drawled. "You see, not long after Goku and Gohan arrived another person dropped by."

"Piccolo?" ChiChi guessed worriedly. She knew it. She knew Piccolo would show up at one point.

"He did," Master Roshi said, "but not until later. Goku's brother showed up."

"Brother?" ChiChi questioned. "What do you mean brother? Goku doesn't have a brother. He doesn't have any family except me, Gohan and my father."

Krillin frowned feeling offended. "He's family to us."

"Krillin," Master Roshi warned him to keep calm though he felt Krillin's frustration as he saw Goku as family, too. "It was a shock to all of us especially Goku. He never met Raditz before. He told Goku he's his older brother from Planet Vegeta." Master Roshi could see the shock on ChiChi and Gyu-Mao's faces as they slowly piece together what was said. "Yes. Goku's an alien."

ChiChi felt the ground open up under her. Alien? Her husband was an alien? "That's not possible. Goku's not an alien."

Master Roshi expected ChiChi to be in shock but he was bothered how unnerved Gyu-Mao appeared since he knew this was a possibility like he did. "I can confirm it's true because Gohan wrote me a letter when he found Goku. He told me of the ship Goku was found in; how he was a bad baby until one day he fell in a ravine and hit his head. Goku was in a coma for days and when he awakened he was a good kid." Master Roshi noticed ChiChi's eyes changed from shock to realization. She knew something. "You're married to Goku. You noticed something, didn't you?"

ChiChi clutched a hand over her chest. "I noticed a scar on Goku's head one morning. Goku didn't remember what happen except Gohan saying something about Goku hitting his head."

"Raditz, Goku's brother explained Goku comes from a race called Saiyans from the Planet Vegeta. Saiyans are warriors. They kill the inhabitants on planets and sell the planets to other races that needs space. Older warriors go to planets with strong races. Babies are sent to weaker planets to kill. Goku was sent to Earth as a baby.

Kill? Her Goku? Would he have killed her? What about their son?

"Goku was sent to Earth as a baby to kill all life but that bump on his head changed that. His brother came here wanting Goku's help to destroy life on another planet. Goku refused so Raditz took Gohan and held him hostage. He gave Goku twenty-four hours to kill a hundred people or Gohan would die."

"NO!" ChiChi gasped. "Goku wouldn't let this Raditz guy take Gohan! He would've killed him before he touched a hair on Gohan's head!"

"He beat Goku with one kick," Master Roshi informed ChiChi. He pointed to the spot where Goku fell. "Goku was lying on the beach in pain."

"He defeated Goku with one kick?" It was unbelievable to Gyu-Mao his son-in-law was defeated with one attack.

"Yeah," Krillin added on. "I couldn't believe it myself."

ChiChi stared at the spot where Goku had fallen. She imagined the pain Goku had to have been in. She imagined the cries of her poor baby crying for Daddy to help him. How angry and frustrated Goku must've been to not help Gohan. She was lost imagining what her husband and son were going through when Krillin's voice brought her back to the present, and when he did, her anger rose. "So, while my husband was lying on the beach in pain, helpless to rescue his son, were you two spectators? Did you help?"

Why was ChiChi getting angry at him? Krillin wondered. He tried to fight Raditz and was knocked down with his tail. Going up against Raditz again was pointless. "His strength was intimidating, ChiChi. If you felt it, you wouldn't move either."

"The hell I wouldn't! If my husband was lying in pain, I'm coming to help him and I'm fighting the monster who would dare hurt my husband. I would have to be in the same condition as Goku before I let anyone take my son!"

Gyu-Mao placing a soothing hand on ChiChi's shoulders. While he agreed with his daughter that his former master and this other fighter could've done more to save his grandson, he knew yelling at them would get them nowhere into learning where his son-in-law and grandson were. "Is that what's Goku doing now?" Gyu-Mao asked. "Is Goku killing people to get Gohan back?"

"No," Master Roshi wasn't surprised Gyu-Mao would assumed Goku would kill to get his son back. "Piccolo arrived. Raditz encountered him first. Piccolo offered to join forces with Goku to defeat Raditz."

ChiChi was immediately suspicious. "Why would that demon help Goku?"

"Piccolo saw Raditz as a threat to him ruling the world so he partnered with Goku as a truce. They left together to fight Raditz and rescue Gohan."

ChiChi didn't like this. If all this happened yesterday, why didn't Goku and Gohan return home? Did this mean they failed and Goku and Gohan were dead?

"We followed after Goku. When we found them, the battle was over." Master Roshi knew ChiChi will flip out hearing this. "Goku and Piccolo killed Raditz but Goku was badly hurt. Before Raditz died, he told them two stronger Saiyans were watching the battle and since he heard about the dragon balls from Piccolo, they will be here in a year to collect the dragon balls and kill us all." Master Roshi slowly read ChiChi and Gyu-Mao's faces as they processed this. He knew what the next question would be so he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he rushed out, "So, that we're ready for them, Piccolo took Gohan. He will train Gohan to face these Saiyans in a year. It's nice he's on our side now, right?"

"What?!" ChiChi and Gyu-Mao screamed. "Gohan was taken by Piccolo?!"

ChiChi suddenly felt lightheaded. 'My baby. My baby is with that demon.'

There was one question that could only followed up such shocking news. ChiChi's mind couldn't get the words out of her mouth so Gyu-Mao asked, "What was Goku doing during all this?!"

"Dying…." Master Roshi nervously chuckled, "Mostly."

Something snapped in ChiChi. She felt an unsurmountable weight fall on her as the news of the morning came crashing down. Goku was an alien. Gohan was kidnapped by his uncle. Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo. Goku was dead. Her husband was dead. Yesterday, she had a family. Today her family was gone. Her legs weakened and her body gave out under her as her world turned black.

"ChiChi!" Gyu-Mao screamed at his fallen daughter.

"Oh, boy," Master Roshi grimaced. "We better get her inside."

Gyu-Mao picked up ChiChi and carried her inside Master Roshi's home. He laid ChiChi on the sofa while Bulma wet a towel and placed it on ChiChi's head. While everyone waited for ChiChi to wake up, Gyu-Mao paced as he let everything sink in. His son-in-law was dead. His grandson was kidnapped by Piccolo, son of King Piccolo who unleased hell on Earth eight years ago. Gyu-Mao knew Goku was an alien but the reveal of Goku's past was too much. Now he understood why Goku reacted the way he did when he and ChiChi were babies.

Still, Gyu-Mao had questions.

"I don't understand, Master."

"It's a lot to take in." Master Roshi popped opened a can of beer. He and Krillin had been drinking a lot since yesterday to numb the shock of everything that happened. "Have a beer."

Gyu-Mao shook his head dismissing the drink. "No. I don't understand _you_. Why didn't you tell ChiChi this yesterday? Why did you let her come to you after she was up all night worrying about her family?" Gyu-Mao saw the phone. "ChiChi said she called but no one answered. Were you avoiding her calls?"

Krillin and Bulma stepped away from Master Roshi. Bulma remembered seeing Gyu-Mao's anger years ago. She didn't want to be near him if he blew his top. Krillin stepped away knowing someone that big getting angry wasn't good.

Master Roshi maintained his cool. His former student was bigger than him but Master Roshi was confident he could put him down if he needed to. "Judging how ChiChi reacted and Goku's behavior yesterday, it's clear neither knew the truth about Goku. Your hands aren't clean in this either, Gyu-Mao. You knew the truth about Goku and didn't tell them either. You got the same letter from Gohan."

"Wait," Bulma looked from Master Roshi to Gyu-Mao, "you knew Goku was an alien, too?"

Gyu-Mao ignored the young woman's question. His attention was on his teacher. He was angered his teacher twisted the truth. "That's different, Master. We _both_ speculated about Goku being an alien. We didn't believe it then but since that time, _you_ had definitive proof."

"And why do you think that?"

"You've been around Goku longer than me and if Goku's from this Saiyan race of warriors then when Goku trained under you, you must've seen something that wasn't normal."

Goku transforming at the tournament was the proof Goku was an alien. It was something they haven't informed ChiChi and Gyu-Mao of and based on their reaction to the news so far, Master Roshi thought it was best they keep this from them. "In these five years with Goku, Gyu-Mao, youdidn't find any definitive proof yourself? I excuse ChiChi since she never had reason to speculate Goku's an alien but you, Gyu-Mao….. can you honestly tell me _nothing_ happened in these five years that told you Goku's an alien?"

Krillin and Bulma watched the taut exchange between master and student. "This is tense," Krillin said.

"Yeah," Bulma agreed, "I can't recall Master Roshi being this angry."

Gyu-Mao exhaled as some of his anger evaporated. His former teacher was always a sharp one. He was right, too. So was Dr. Barkley. "I figured it out while ChiChi was pregnant. Things were different," Gyu-Mao defended himself. "They were still young in their marriage. They were still figuring things out. I admit I made a mistake and should've told them but I didn't know what you know; what you still refuse to tell me. I never would've allowed my daughter to worry all night about her husband and son when I knew her husband was dead and her son kidnapped! I never would've done what you three did. How could you three be so disrespectful to Goku by not telling his wife what happened yesterday?!"

"Oh, boy," Krillin grumbled. "He's never gonna let that go."

"We could've avoided this if you went," Bulma reminded him. Before Krillin could respond, Bulma noticed ChiChi moving. "She's waking up."

"Goku…." ChiChi moaned. "Gohan….."

When ChiChi opened her eyes, she saw four pair of eyes peering over her. She removed the wet towel from her forehead and sat up.

"ChiChi," Gyu-Mao addressed his daughter. "How are you?"

Hearing her father's voice brought her back to reality. She was in Master Roshi's home which meant she didn't dream hearing Goku's dead and Gohan was taken by Piccolo. This nightmare was real.

"I don't understand." ChiChi buried her face in her hands. "How can Goku be dead? How can Goku be an alien? I'm his wife. I would know this."

No one had words to comfort ChiChi.

"Goku was dying but how could he be okay with Piccolo taking our son for a year?"

Krillin cringed. Goku _didn't_ know. Goku was dead when Piccolo took Gohan but with Master Roshi saying Goku's was _dying_ instead of dead, he understood why ChiChi made that assumption. He saw neither Master Roshi nor Bulma were going to correct her. He decided against it, too. Given how ChiChi reacted to him and Master Roshi over not helping, Krillin didn't want another tongue lashing from ChiChi.

ChiChi's hands dropped from her face. Krillin gulped seeing her ire trained on him. Was she psychic? Did she know she was being deceived on what Goku knew? "How could you let him?"

"It wasn't me!" Krillin blabbed.

"Let Goku what?" Master Roshi intervened before Krillin threw him under the bus.

"How could you let Goku allow Piccolo take Gohan? If Goku was dying, then he was delirious and irrational. Why didn't any of you talk him out of it?"

"You usually honor a dying man's request," Master Roshi joked. He immediately regretted his joke since ChiChi was ready to explode. "Goku knows what's best. He is the child's father."

ChiChi jumped to her feet startling Krillin and Bulma. "Well, I'm his mother! Gohan is Goku's son but he's four years old! How can you be okay with a four year old training to fight aliens stronger than his father! What kind of people are you?!"

"It's not like we could stop Piccolo," Krillin defended himself.

"What if it was your son? Would you have stood there like cowards while he took your son? Did you even try to stop Piccolo from taking Gohan? If Raditz was as strong as you say and my Goku died fighting him, then Piccolo must've been weakened enough for you to fight him and bring my son back to me!"

Another point from ChiChi and it wasn't anything Master Roshi or Krillin considered. When neither men responded, ChiChi asked, "Did you two take a senzu bean yesterday?"

Krillin looked at Master Roshi who shrugged. What point was she gonna make now? "No."

"So, you didn't put up a fight when Piccolo took my son either. You were just spectators. I know Piccolo's stronger than you two. He's stronger than me but my body would have to be completely broken before I let that monster take my son. You're Goku's friends! How could you let Piccolo take Goku's son without a fight?" She glared at Krillin. "Goku was exhausted with his fight with Tien but that didn't stop him from chasing your killer, Krillin." She pointed at Master Roshi. "Goku avenged both your deaths and you let the spawn of the monster who killed you take his son!"

Silence fell in the room once more. No one could say anything to counter ChiChi's words. Krillin was reluctant to join the fight yesterday and now he was feeling guilt as shame crept in. Goku did avenge his death. He saved his life before by fighting Commander Blue of the Red Ribbon Army. Goku never asked his friends for anything and the one time he could _try_ to repay Goku for all he did, he didn't.

'I'm sorry, Goku,' Krillin mentally apologized to his dead friend. 'I really did let you down.'

Gyu-Mao put a hand on ChiChi's shoulders. It was time to go. "We'll talk to Goku when we wish him back, ChiChi. Even if it's only you, me and Goku, we'll get Gohan back from Piccolo."

"About that….." Master Roshi almost forgot Yajirobe stopping by before Gyu-Mao and ChiChi showed up. "We can't wish Goku back for a year."

"What?!" ChiChi was outraged. "Why not?! Goku has three dragon balls! It shouldn't take a year to get the other four!"

"Goku's training in Other World under a Master who will prepare Goku for the aliens that's coming in a year. We can't bring Goku back until he completes his training. It was Goku's decision."

ChiChi gripped Master Roshi's shirt. "You're telling me I have to be without my husband and my son for a year?!"

Master Roshi smiled meekly. "It'll fly by before you know it."

Master Roshi's light heartedness angered her. She released the old man disgusted. "There's nothing funny about this! It's my husband! My son!" ChiChi felt tears rising but she pushed it down. She wouldn't cry in front of them. She'll get angry in front of them. "When were you gonna tell me this?"

Master Roshi frowned confused. He looked at Krillin and Bulma who both shrugged their shoulders puzzled. "I just told you, ChiChi."

"No! You three knew about Goku and Gohan yesterday and you never told me! Why did you let me sit and wait all night wondering why my husband and four year old son haven't come home?!"

Bulma pointed at Krillin. She was not getting blamed for this. "We told Krillin to go to your house yesterday but he didn't. I was studying the alien's device. It will be very handy to us later."

Krillin stammered how Bulma threw him under the bus. "You can't put all this on me!"

ChiChi didn't care for Bulma's words. She laid blame to all three. "If I hadn't come here, would you have told me?"

"Of course we would've," Master Roshi said before quietly adding, "eventually."

Eventually? That's all she's worth. An eventually? Master Roshi was a pervert but he was an excellent martial arts teacher who took Goku in as a student. ChiChi heard the stories of Goku's adventures with Bulma and Krillin and while there were things they did were questionable to Goku, overall ChiChi did see them as friends to Goku but this changed everything. "You're not the good friends I thought you were. You're horrible people."

Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi gaped at ChiChi stunned.

Gyu-Mao put his arm around ChiChi. "Come, ChiChi. We should go."

With no acknowledgement to the stunned three, Gyu-Mao and ChiChi left.

From his window, Master Roshi saw ChiChi sitting in the passenger seat as Gyu-Mao drove off. "Well, that went as badly as I expected. Sure we should've told her yesterday but I don't think I'm horrible for not doing it."

"Well, she had a point. You two could've done more. You two are the fighters. Not me. I don't know why she lumped me in with you two." Bulma bopped Krillin on his head. "This is why you should've went to their house yesterday!"

"You could've come with me," Krillin argued back.

"I was busy!"

Master Roshi shook his head and picked up another can of beer. Goku was dead. His son was in Piccolo's care. Lord only knew what that demon would do to Goku's child. Kami wanted all his former students and Yajirobe at his temple for training against Saiyans that are stronger the one Piccolo and Goku barely defeated. It was gonna be a long year.

* * *

ChiChi always considered her home as a warm place. Even when she was in the house by herself it felt warm and full of life. Now entering it, it felt cold and empty. She didn't know how she will get through a year here without her husband and son.

Gyu-Mao observed his daughter. She was so wired. He knew it wouldn't be easy but she needed to relax. "ChiChi, why don't you go to sleep while I make you something? You've been up all night. You need to sleep and you need to eat."

ChiChi sat on the sofa and buried her face in her hands. "I can't do any of that now, Dad."

Her mind was still trying to process it all. Her husband was dead and her son was taken by the demon that tried to kill her husband five years ago. How did _he_ survive she wondered. Why was Piccolo spared and Goku wasn't? Will he turn her sweet baby into a killer? How could Goku be okay with this? She knew Goku wanted Gohan to learn some martial arts but not like this. "Is there something I'm not being told about again?"

Since ChiChi wasn't gonna sleep, Gyu-Mao thought to give ChiChi something to eat. He reheated the leftovers from last night's dinner. He placed a hot plate of food and a glass of iced water on the table. "Come on, ChiChi. You need to eat something."

Maybe her father was right. Her head was pounding ever since she left Master Roshi's place. ChiChi rose and swoon before steadying herself on the arm of the sofa. Maybe she did need to eat. She was running on adrenaline all night and this morning. Now she knew what happened to her family, her body was slowly crashing down and reminding her it need to rest.

Maybe she will get some sleep after she ate.

"Thank you, Dad." ChiChi sat at the table. She picked up her chopsticks and ate and ate and ate. She finished her plate in minutes. As Gyu-Mao heated a second plate for her, ChiChi finished her glass of water. "I just can't believe them, Dad. They let me sit and wait all night for Goku and Gohan."

Gyu-Mao placed another hot plate before ChiChi and refilled her glass. "ChiChi, don't think about them now," Gyu-Mao advised. "Eat."

ChiChi ate but her mind was still churning. If they can keep this from her, what else were they keeping?

"I still feel like I haven't been told everything, Dad. I still feel like something's being kept from me."

Gyu-Mao knew what that was. Him. Maybe it was an unknown force but Gyu-Mao felt all eyes were on him now to tell his daughter what he knew. He saw how ChiChi reacted to Goku's friends. He knew the same fate will befall him.

It wouldn't be easy but it had to be done. His daughter needed to know the truth.

"ChiChi, Master Roshi wasn't the only one to receive a letter from Gohan." ChiChi gazed at him curious. "He sent me one, too."

"No," ChiChi didn't believe him. "Gohan couldn't have sent you a letter, Dad. Goku and I went through the letters in Gohan's home. There weren't any letters about Goku to you or Master Roshi. None of the letters you two sent…"

"There _were_ letters," Gyu-Mao cut her off. "I took them. When Goku and I were out here building your home, I sent Goku away to hunt a fish for lunch. While he was gone, I went in Gohan's home and took the letters."

It was as if her father stabbed her. Him, too? "What?" her voice was barely over a whisper.

Gyu-Mao couldn't turn away from the hurt and betrayal he saw in ChiChi's eyes. As painful as this will be, she needed to know. "When you were a baby, I received a letter from Gohan. He found Goku and took him in. He said Goku was irritable and he thought Goku was an alien because of his tail but I thought he was mistaken and Goku needed a companion."

A companion? Did he mean…..? "You're saying Goku and I met as babies?"

"Yes." He knew his daughter would pick that up. "The reunion went well. You too got along. You played with his tail and Goku was happy. But when you were left alone something happened. There was a crash and I found you on the floor crying. Goku slapped you with his tail. I took you away saying Goku couldn't be around you until he behaves. It was the last time I saw him until he came to our village."

ChiChi stared in silence, listening to what her father told her. She knew her father had more to say so she waited until he finished.

"Even then, I didn't believe Gohan's concerns that Goku's an alien. It wasn't until you were pregnant I began to suspect." ChiChi's mouth fell open. He could see in her eyes when she realized when that moment was. "When the results came back from those tests you and Goku took, I finally believed what Gohan tried to tell me all those years ago."

ChiChi felt her blood boiling. _That_ was the moment?! If there were any other time, ChiChi could forgive her father but this she could not. "You saw us, Dad. You _knew_ about those tests. You knew Goku was poke and prodded like a lab experiment. You saw how worried we were when waiting for those results. You knew and said _nothing_!" ChiChi pounded an angry fist on the table. "Why, Dad? _Why_?!"

His daughter's temper. If only he didn't pass this down to her. "ChiChi, you have to understand I didn't say anything for your own good."

"My own good?!"

"ChiChi, you and Goku were still early in your marriage. When you suspected something was wrong because of Goku's genes, you cut him off. Imagine how you'd react if you knew Goku's an alien. You weren't ready to handle that news."

ChiChi rose from her chair so fast it fell back on the floor. "Don't tell me what I can and can't handle! I can't believe this! I thought with you I could…." Her body was shaking she was so angry. "You're just like Goku's friends keeping me, keeping us in the dark!"

"ChiChi, it's not like that," Gyu-Mao tried to reason with her. "They know more than me. There are things about Goku they haven't told us that I don't know about but if I did know I would tell you."

"My Go-" ChiChi gasped as it dawned on her. "I almost died giving birth to Gohan and you said nothing. Were you so hell bent I not know the truth you would let me die?"

"No, ChiChi!" He had to calm her before she said or did something she would regret. "I never knew your labor would be difficult. You don't know how close I was to telling you after Gohan was born. I just couldn't."

"Why not?!" ChiChi demanded to know. "Did you think I couldn't handle the news? What did you think I would do?!"

He never saw ChiChi this mad before and he knew he will push her limit with what he said next. "I thought you would leave Goku."

Gyu-Mao expected ChiChi to scream so much his ears will bleed. He expected her to smack him with the dining table. Instead, his daughter looked as if he punch her stomach and zapped all her strength. "You thought I would leave Goku?" She wasn't angry, just disappointed. She looked at her father as if she didn't know him. "After all this time, you still don't have faith in us?"

The disappointment in ChiChi's voice crushed his soul. Gyu-Mao never wanted to let his daughter down but felt he did with that confession. "I thought you would end your marriage to Goku prematurely. You were cold to him when you were waiting for those test results. You sought comfort from me instead of him. I didn't want to risk you ending your marriage now that you were with a child."

ChiChi's mind flashed to that dark period. She recalled her behavior and regretted it but she and Goku have come so far since then. Didn't her father see that? "You're right. I was upset. I was cold to Goku. I admit that but Goku and I talked that night. We worked it out." ChiChi thought of that morning where Goku told her what happened to his grandfather. "We've worked through other things together. If we knew about this, we would've worked through this, too because that's how much Goku means to me! It's a shock Goku's an alien but I wouldn't leave him because of that. My son is half alien. Do you think I would disown him?"

"No," Gyu-Mao apologized. "No, you wouldn't. I should've said something before now but I never thought it would come out." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, ChiChi. I was wrong."

ChiChi had enough of this. She had enough of the secrets and lies. ChiChi went to the front door and opened it. "Get out."

Gyu-Mao approached ChiChi pleading with his daughter to not throw him out. "ChiChi, I'm sorry. I should've had more faith."

"Get out!" ChiChi yelled. "I don't wanna look at you!"

"ChiChi, I know you're upset but I'm not letting you go through this alone."

Gyu-Mao was a large man in height and muscles but to ChiChi, daughter of the man known as Ox King, wife to Son Goku, world's strongest man, he was a light weight as she grabbed him and threw him out of the house!

ChiChi threw him before when he trained her but never this far! Gyu-Mao rose to see ChiChi slam the door on him. He could go to her, force his way in but he knew ChiChi would fight him. Fighting his daughter was the last thing he wanted. So, he didn't. ChiChi was angry and unreachable now. He was that way himself when he lost his wife. He cursed himself passing that temper of his to his daughter. He'll leave because giving ChiChi her space is what she needed now but he will return. ChiChi was his daughter. He loved her and he won't let her go through this alone.

* * *

ChiChi entered Gohan's bedroom. His books were neatly on his desk. The clothes she altered yesterday were neatly put away. Except one. On the knob of Gohan's closet was the suit Gohan was set to wear at Aki's wedding. She fixed the pants for Gohan's tail. When he got back, she wanted Gohan to try it on in case she needed to adjust it again. She imagined Gohan looking so adorable walking down the aisle at Aki's wedding in his suit. Now the moment won't happen.

Tears weld in her eyes as she closed the door to his room. ChiChi walked through the quiet house towards the bedroom she shared with Goku. Entering her bedroom, she felt Goku's presence everywhere. She saw him in the doorway of their bathroom, saw him sleeping in their bed; saw him pacing the room to soothe their crying child. ChiChi picked up a framed photo on the chest. Goku had three-year-old Gohan on his shoulders and an arm around ChiChi. All three smiled in the picture. ChiChi clutched the photo to her chest and fell back on her bed.

"Goku," she sobbed.

A year without seeing his sweet smile, a year without seeing him at the table eating her food, a year without cuddling him in bed talking and rubbing their sweaty bodies together. A year without him.

"Gohan," the tears flooded down her cheeks. A year without hearing the sweet voice of her son, not seeing him at the dinner table eating or doing his homework; outside playing with her and his father or him clutching her skirts and seek comfort when he was scared. A year without…

No! She will have to go a year without her husband. She wouldn't go a year without her son. He was still alive. He needed her and she will find him. She will bring Gohan home.

* * *

Part Seventeen: Alone: ChiChi

AN: There's a disconnect in the series when Goku dies and how much he and ChiChi know and didn't know. I don't know if this is another example of Akira Toriyama being forgetful but Goku died thinking Gohan will go back to ChiChi but when he comes back to life, he's aware Gohan's on the battlefield? For my story, I'm going under the assumption Goku wasn't told but when he returns, there's too much going on for him to question why Gohan's there until later. There's also tension between ChiChi and Goku's friends which sadly isn't resolved until Goku dies at the Cell Games. It seems to go both ways. For my story tensions started for ChiChi with how Goku's friends handled telling her about Goku's death and Gohan's kidnapping by Piccolo. For Goku's friends it started when Goku left them after the tournament but doesn't surface until Goku shows up with Gohan. They feel left out of Goku's life. They were all surprised Goku had a kid and Master Roshi even commented how they never knew so I'm expanding on that. I know in the anime Krillin did see ChiChi but chickened out of telling her but I'm following the manga where no one went to ChiChi.

Next up is a three part Alone series which will feature what Goku, ChiChi and Gohan did in their year apart. I know there were a few expecting Raditz and what Goku was feeling learning his past in this chapter but all that will be featured in Goku's Alone chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Life With You

Part Seventeen:

Alone: ChiChi

ChiChi clutched her purse tightly as Nimbus descended on her destination. Goku told her about this place so when she saw the palace coming in view, she knew she was near. She knew what she had wasn't enough but it was all the money she and Goku had. She could ask her father for money but she was still too hurt and angry to talk to him. It was only a day since she threw him out of her home.

ChiChi jumped off Nimbus. If this didn't work, ChiChi wasn't sure what she will do to find Gohan. She shook her head clearing herself of any negative thoughts. This _has_ to work.

With her abilities, Baba knew who her visitors were and when they were coming to her palace. And yet, she was still surprised to see Goku's wife show up. She was aware of the situation of Goku being dead and Gohan taken by Piccolo but seeing the woman with a purse and Goku's Power Pole strapped to her back, left the old fortune teller dreading what this young woman wanted to ask her.

Baba floated on her crystal ball to ChiChi. Looking the young woman over, Baba could see ChiChi was visibly wrecked. She knew how Goku died and how her bumbling brother broke the news to ChiChi. It was only yesterday ChiChi found out about her family. Baba found it amazing ChiChi was even out of bed.

ChiChi bowed before Baba. "Hello. I'm Goku's wife, ChiChi. We have a son. His name is Gohan. Goku told me you helped reunite him with his Grandpa Gohan. I hope you can help me now. I would like to use your services to find my son, Gohan. He's being held captive by Piccolo."

Baba's heart sank. She hoped ChiChi wouldn't say this. "ChiChi-"

"I have money." ChiChi offered her purse. "It's all Goku and I have. I know it's not your usual fee but I'm willing to bargain with you. I'll give you what I have and I will fight your warriors until payment is met."

Baba pitied the young woman. Even if she was cold enough take ChiChi's money, she couldn't do it. She was Goku's wife after all. He was a special young man and with the sacrifices he made and continues to make for this planet, it wouldn't be right to take their money. "Listen. I understand you want your son back but he is needed to fight these Saiyans."

"He's a four year old boy!" ChiChi argued. Why was everyone fine with a four year old child training to fight aliens? "He shouldn't be fighting. He should be home with me."

"I understand why you want your son home."

"Then help me," ChiChi begged. "Please."

Baba shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"Are you not helping me because I yelled at your brother?" ChiChi asked. "I'll apologize to him-"

Baba snorted. "Of course not! That coward deserved you yelling at him. He deserved a swift kick in his shriveled balls for making you wait all night. I'm not heartless. I understand your situation but its best Gohan stays with Piccolo. Your child is very strong."

"You think I don't know that?!" ChiChi snapped. "I know Gohan is strong. Goku is his father. I've seen glimpses of what lies in Gohan but it doesn't mean a child should be on a bloody battlefield. He should be home studying and attending school with kids his age. He should be thinking of safe careers like a scholar or a doctor. People will die when those Saiyans come! It doesn't matter if it's the Saiyans that are killed or one of Goku's friends, there will be death and it's not something a child should see! A child shouldn't see dead bodies! A child shouldn't see horror and violence! A child shouldn't see her father kill!"

"Her?" Baba inquired.

"Him," ChiChi corrected herself. "If Goku had to kill his brother to save our son, then I know he will have to kill these aliens. A child shouldn't see that. A child should never see that side from his father."

Baba understood clearly. ChiChi was projecting. "I'm sorry. I wish I can help you but I can't."

"You won't help me?" ChiChi's voice wavered. Hope was dying. She blinked back the tears threatening to fall. "It's my baby. I need him."

Baba turned her back on ChiChi. The young woman was on the verge of a breakdown. Baba had sympathy for ChiChi's situation but spoke coldly to kill ChiChi's hope she will help. The young woman had to understand it was out of her hands and the fate of the world was more important than her son being home. "Your baby is Goku's son, too. You said it yourself. You know he's strong. You've seen glimpses of what lies in him." She floated away from ChiChi with these parting words, "If Goku can live in the wilderness for years, Gohan can survive a year with Piccolo."

ChiChi stood speechless as Baba floated away. With Baba refusing to help, ChiChi's hope of being reunited with her son died.

"What…." Tears flowed down ChiChi's cheeks. "What am I gonna do now?"

* * *

This was the second day she couldn't get out of bed. After learning what happened to her family; the betrayal of her father; failing with Baba; the shock and anger took its toll on her body. She spent the days and nights in bed crying and sleeping until her pounding head forced her to eat.

Holding Goku's pillow close to her body, inhaling his scent, ChiChi was consumed with thoughts of her husband. The reveal of his past was still shocking. Being alone now, gave her a chance to think over the news. One question opened the door to more questions which led ChiChi back to one thing.

'How did I miss seeing Goku's an alien?'

Five years she lived with this man. Everything she dismissed as different, slapped her in the face it was proof Goku wasn't an Earthling. Goku's appetite; the lack of facial and body hair. Goku never needed a haircut and he had a very strong sense of smell and hearing. Goku could always differentiate between ChiChi's natural scent and the scent she emitted during intimacy. Intimacy! ChiChi flushed thinking of Goku's behavior; the pupils disappearing and the roaring when he peaked. Finally she had an answer to Goku's biting!

"Oh, my….." ChiChi gasped. "The moon!"

Whenever Goku looked at the full moon, he was insatiable for sex! His personality; his voice; he was so commanding; so dominating; so _good_. ChiChi put a hand over her mouth. When she was pregnant, she looked at the full moon, too, and she…. and they….

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if Goku looked at the full moon more often.

Trying to cool down, ChiChi focused on other signs she missed. ChiChi slapped her forehead. The tail! The tail stub! That was the most obvious physical sign Goku's an alien and she dismissed it. When she learned what it did to him intimately, she loved it and thought it was a cute thing her husband had.

Their son inherited that tail and it was proof _he_ was half alien.

Perhaps she dismissed it because it never mattered to her. She saw all of Goku's quirks as different reasons to love him. She saw Gohan's tail as a cute thing he inherited from his Daddy.

Gohan.

He's been with Piccolo for four days now. Baba wouldn't help her but it didn't mean she should give up. She was still a mother. The road will be harder but she will try to find Gohan. Feeling renewed, ChiChi pushed herself out of bed. She couldn't mope in bed when her son needed her to find him. She put on a robe and left the room. She had to get to work.

With a hot cup of tea, ChiChi sat at the kitchen table with several maps spread out on it. She purchased these maps for Goku when he told her he wanted to look for the dragon balls after they found the four star one on a beach during a family outing. She never thought she would be using them to find her son.

 _ChiChi leaned over the kitchen table marking one of the maps that were spread out. She had stars drawn on the map where Goku had found previous dragon balls and hearts for the three they currently had in their possession. Goku told her the dragon balls were never in the same spot twice. Where he found them gave her some idea where Goku could look for the others but it was still like searching for a needle in a haystack._

" _It would be easier if you contact your friend, Bulma, and get that dragon ball radar you used."_

" _I could," Goku agreed, "but I wanna find it without the radar. It would be good training for me and it'll keep my senses sharp."_

 _ChiChi pointed to a spot on a map. "Well, you didn't find anything here so what about this area? It's rural, lots of land where you can train and you haven't been here."_

 _Goku looked over where ChiChi pointed. "What about this spot?" He moved ChiChi's finger a few inches to the left._

" _No. There's a big city there. From your experience, you find dragon balls in less populated areas where there's a more natural landscape."_

 _Goku made a sound as if he agreed with her. "You and Gohan can come with me," Goku offered. "We can make it a family trip."_

" _Gohan's in preschool. I can't take him out now." Goku sighed and ChiChi knew he was frowning. Her heart melted a bit. She knew Goku really wanted her and Gohan to come with him. Goku missed them on his last outing where he found the three star ball. "We have that trip to Papaya Island this weekend." ChiChi tapped her pen on the map where Goku will go next. If Gohan studies an extra lesson so he doesn't get behind, then perhaps they can all go. "Gohan's preschool is only four days. Maybe next Friday we can go here and search for the dragon ball."_

 _Goku wrapped his arms around ChiChi and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thanks, ChiChi!"_

It didn't work out that way. When they returned from Papaya Island, they received Master Roshi's letter. Goku and ChiChi put off this trip another week. They would've gone _this_ weekend.

The ringing phone screeched behind her. Usually her father called but it couldn't be him. If it was, she was ready to hang up the phone on him. "Hello?"

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Son." ChiChi looked at the clock. Was it really past noon? Yep. It was almost 1:30pm. "This is Mrs. Wentz's from Sunshine Preschool. We've noticed Gohan hasn't been in school all week. We want to know if everything is all right. Will Gohan be attending school next week?"

ChiChi fell back against the counter. With everything going on, she forgot about Gohan's school. He missed an entire week. No wonder they were calling.

"Mrs. Son?" Mrs. Wentz spoke when ChiChi didn't answered. "I understand some parents have second thoughts sending their child to preschool. They take their child out without telling us. Is this the situation here?"

"Yes," ChiChi said shakily but as she spoke her voice got stronger. "His father and I talked about this and….. we've decided to keep Gohan home another year." ChiChi listened to the school administrator on the other line. "I guess we weren't ready to send our baby off to school yet."

"All right," the administrator accepted ChiChi's request to pull Gohan from preschool. "I'll take care of everything here. If you want to enroll Gohan for Kindergarten next year, you will have to enroll him again before school starts next fall."

ChiChi's eyes watered. Next fall. If she didn't find Gohan, he could be still with Piccolo. She'll miss enrolling Gohan to start Kindergarten.

"Mrs. Son?"

"Um, yes, I'm here and I understand. Is there anything else I need to do? Do I have to sign any forms?"

"No. We can take care of everything from here." Papers rustled over the phone. "If you change your mind and wish for Gohan to return, be sure to let us know."

"I understand. Thank you. Goodbye." ChiChi placed the phone on the receiver.

ChiChi sank in her chair. She rest her chin on the palm of her hand, gazed out the window and exhaled. Her life stopped but the world moved on. People went to work. People went to school. People went about their lives while everything stopped for her. The world didn't know Goku was dead and Gohan was taken by Piccolo.

No one from Gohan's school will wonder about Gohan but what about the people in her village? They'll wonder about him and Goku. They always visited her Dad at his castle once a month. The citizens didn't always see Goku and Gohan but her father's staff did. What will they think when Goku and Gohan don't show up?

They can't know the truth. The villagers didn't know about the dragon balls. Some have seen the four star ball Gohan wore on his hat. Aki knew of the dragon balls Goku collected but even he didn't know of story behind the balls. He thought they were toys. Even if her father's people knew Goku's dead, how can it be explained that Goku won't be wished back until a year from now because he's training to prepare himself against aliens that are coming for the dragon balls and kill life here? Oh, and these aliens are Goku's kind because he's not from Earth. On top of that, her half alien son has been taken by Piccolo to be trained to fight these aliens. Yes, that Piccolo that Goku fought at the last Martial Arts Tournament. That Piccolo who is the son of King Piccolo.

There was no way to explain it without causing panic. If she gets Gohan back, she can make an excuse for Goku. She couldn't do it with both gone.

ChiChi buried her face in her hands. What will she do? How will she get by this year?

* * *

"That must be it." Bulma pointed at the home not far from the small one she visited years ago. "It's next to the house Goku lived in as a kid."

Krillin brought the airship in for a landing. He noticed Bulma grabbing a tote and shopping bag. "Do you want to come in?" Bulma asked.

"No," Krillin declined. "I'll wait out here. ChiChi will probably start yelling at me if she saw me."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "How do you expect to talk to women if you act so spineless?"

"I'm not spineless. I don't want her yelling at me." Krillin shivered. "She's scary. You deal with her and get the dragon balls."

Bulma shook her head and stepped out of the airship. A warm smile painted her face as she recalled being a teen driving here on a mission to find a dragon ball and wish for the perfect boyfriend. She didn't find the perfect boyfriend but she did find a friend for life. For someone who must've had a grim past, Goku had such a positive outlook on life. He was a free spirit that always found the bright spot in everything.

When Goku left them to live with ChiChi, Bulma, like everyone else was shocked. Goku didn't understand marriage meant more than living together. She thought after the tournament she would talk to him about what he's doing; maybe even talk Goku out of it because he didn't understand how serious marriage is. She didn't think it was fair to Goku or ChiChi for that matter to live together when one party didn't understand the situation. But, Goku, ever the free spirit that he is, left with ChiChi like marriage was another adventure.

Bulma met ChiChi as a little girl but spent her time with her Dad because she needed the dragon ball in his castle. She knew Gyu-Mao offered ChiChi to Goku as a wife but as far as she knew Goku never said yes. Bulma didn't take Gyu-Mao seriously and forgot the matter. When Bulma thought about the reunion, she actually thought Goku would be single and tell them he never went through with the marriage or it didn't work out. She never thought in these five years Goku was married this entire time. Goku would be with his friends for a few days before leaving for his next adventure and never saw them again until the next tournament. Given how Goku behaved, Bulma never saw Goku as the settling down type. Marriage was never something she envisioned for Goku. Marriage or fatherhood which is why it was so shocking to see Goku show up with a little boy that turned out to be his son.

The way Goku tried to protect Gohan; the way he begged Raditz to give Gohan back to him; the frustration in Goku's voice at losing Gohan opened Bulma's eyes to Goku in a way she hadn't seen before. Her oldest friend had changed a lot in five years and it greatly had something to do with the woman he married.

A woman she didn't know. A woman whose feelings she didn't consider when Goku died. She got upset when Yamcha left her to train for months so it's understandable ChiChi would be upset they didn't tell her what happened to her family when they knew.

Bulma cringed, thinking how ChiChi lashed out at them. With time to think on it, she saw her error in this. ChiChi shouldn't have been left waiting all night to know what happened to her family. Krillin had a point, too. She _was_ Goku's oldest friend. She should've talked to ChiChi. When Master Roshi suggested Krillin go to Goku's house, she should've volunteered, too. Instead, she flew back to Master Roshi's and used studying Raditz's scouter as an excuse to not do what should've been done.

After telling Yamcha and Tien what happened to Goku and Kami wanted them on his temple for training, time was finally here to collect the dragon balls Goku collected and get the remaining four with Krillin before he started his training.

Bulma knocked on the door and waited. A minute or so after knocking, the door opened and ChiChi stood on the other end looking genuinely surprise to see her. "Hi." Bulma greeted brightly. "I know I'm the last person you want to see but I needed to come here. Even though we can't wish Goku back until a year from now, we need all dragon balls in our possession so we can wish Goku back the moment we're told to."

ChiChi stood silent for a moment. "I think Goku left them in our room." She stepped aside and let Bulma in. "Make yourself comfortable."

ChiChi disappeared down the hall. With ChiChi gone, it gave Bulma time to look around the home. It was quaint. Simple but with a homely feel to it. It was very different from the little hut she was in with Goku over a decade ago. Goku probably thought this was too big since he was used to having so little but this was nice for him.

 _Good job, ChiChi._

Bulma noticed photos on the living room wall, a frame on an end table, one on the TV and an album on the sofa. Bulma went to the wall as one large photo got her attention. It was a wedding photo of Goku and ChiChi. Bulma thought the ceremony at the tournament was enough. She never thought Goku and ChiChi had an actual wedding ceremony. Goku looked handsome in his white tuxedo. ChiChi looked very pretty in her wedding dress. They both looked happy.

There was another photo of them at the ceremony. From the photo, the wedding hall looked grand and there were several people in attendance. Bulma noticed a third photo of Goku and ChiChi on the balcony waving to a crowd.

Master Roshi felt a little hurt when he saw Gohan at the reunion. He voiced how it was shocking Goku never told him he was a father. Bulma thought Master Roshi was overreacting but seeing photos of Goku's wedding; how happy Goku looked; how grand it was; Bulma felt left out. It had to have taken days to set up the wedding so why wasn't she and the others invited?

Turning away from the wall of pictures Bulma noticed a photo album on the sofa. She picked it up and sift through it. There were more photos from the wedding, photos of Goku and ChiChi camping; a photo of Goku standing next to King Furry.

Wait, what?

Bulma gave the photo further inspection. Goku wore a suit with a metal pinned to his jacket. He stood next to King Furry smiling. There was another photo but ChiChi was in this one. When did this happen and why?

Bulma turned the page. More pictures followed of Goku and ChiChi at an outdoor concert; a beach; a carnival; Goku on a rice farm and photos of Goku and ChiChi during ChiChi's pregnancy. Bulma stared at a photo of Goku and ChiChi in bed with baby Gohan. She guessed this was taken the day he was born. Turning the pages, Bulma saw countless pictures of Goku with Gohan and many tender photos of Goku with ChiChi. There were intimate photos of Goku sleeping in ChiChi's lap; Goku holding ChiChi in his arms; beach photos of Goku, ChiChi and Gohan; Goku with Gyu-Mao; family holiday celebrations. The last photos in the album were of Goku, ChiChi and Gohan at the site of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Looking at these photos, Bulma felt as if she was looking at someone she didn't know. It was as if Goku lived a double life.

Bulma turned hearing footsteps. ChiChi returned with two dragon balls in her hands. Bulma placed the album on the sofa. She took the dragon balls ChiChi handed to her. "Thanks." Bulma put the dragon balls in her tote. "I hope you don't mind me looking at the album while I waited."

"It's fine."

"Krillin should see those photos of Goku and Gohan." Oh, what a funny thought, Bulma realized. She should share this with ChiChi. She'll get a good laugh. Maybe it'll ease the tension between them. "Krillin thought Goku was babysitting someone's kid when he showed up."

Bulma laughed but ChiChi didn't. Surely, she heard incorrectly. "Krillin didn't think Gohan was Goku's son when he arrived on Master Roshi's island?"

"Nah." Bulma hadn't noticed ChiChi's reaction. "It was a shock to all of us Goku had a kid. It's not something we thought he could or would do." Hearing the words out of her mouth, Bulma realized how that sounded. "Not that you're not pretty. You are. It's just we never thought Goku would do that. You understand?"

ChiChi shook her head. She didn't. "Goku's been married for five years. Did you really think in all this time Goku couldn't be intimate or have a child?"

Bulma felt the sweat forming on her forehead. When ChiChi said it like that, it did sound insulting. That was not her intent. "I…uh, umm….here!" Bulma suddenly thrust the shopping bag to ChiChi. "When you were at Master Roshi's, you left before getting this."

Puzzled, ChiChi took the bag. Her eyes watered as she pulled out what was inside. Gohan's hat from that awful day. ChiChi clutched the hat to her chest and sank on the sofa. "Thank you."

Seeing the hurt on ChiChi's face, it made Bulma feel guiltier for her behavior the other day. If she told Yamcha about the reunion, perhaps Goku wouldn't have died. Maybe if they told ChiChi when everything happened, ChiChi wouldn't have reacted so angrily to them. She knew Master Roshi and Krillin were hurt by ChiChi's words. Maybe if she told ChiChi what she didn't know it would smooth things between them.

"About the other day, Krillin was the first person to approach Raditz and he knocked Krillin into Master Roshi's house with his tail. It's true after Goku was knocked down, Master Roshi and Krillin froze. We were all shocked to see Goku defeated so easily but Krillin did try."

"I understand," ChiChi quietly spoke. "Goku is the hero. He shouldn't be knocked down with one punch."

"Exactly!" Bulma wanted to pump her fist in the air. ChiChi _did_ get it! "Goku's always so strong. I never worried in his presence. Once, I almost left Goku in an underground cave that flooded." ChiChi whipped her head at Bulma shocked. Bulma put her hands up defensively. "I admit that wasn't my best moment. The point I'm trying to make is Goku's the one to take out opponents with one punch. He took down the entire Red Ribbon Army by himself. He killed King Piccolo. So to see Goku taken down by one strike was shocking. Goku's always the strongest one. He's always the one who we can count on to save the day. That's Goku."

Bulma expected ChiChi to smile, maybe agree with her but instead, ChiChi frowned. She looked very sad and Bulma didn't understand why.

"Goku told me about his adventures with everyone. There were things he said I didn't understand; things he never noticed but I did." Bulma wondered what ChiChi meant by that. "Tell me, Bulma. Did any of you ever see Goku as more than a bodyguard? More than a strong person who can save you when you're in over your head; more than someone who can overcome any adversity because he's strong? Did you ever see him as someone with thoughts and feelings of his own? Did you ever look past Goku's strength and try to get to know him?"

The question should be easy to answer. She and Goku were friends for years. She asked him about his parents but Goku didn't have any. He was happy living in the wilderness alone for years. He didn't cry. He didn't seem sad. He was content. It was strange to her. Who could be happy living in the wilderness alone? After their encounter with Emperor Pilaf and his gang, Bulma was ready to invite Goku to live with her since living alone in the woods wasn't a place for a child but Goku had other ideas and lived with Master Roshi, traveled the world alone then live with Kami before marrying ChiChi. Goku's reunion with his Grandpa was the first time Bulma saw Goku capable of deep emotions. Even after that adventure, Bulma filed it away as a one-time thing for Goku. She never thought Goku capable of expressing himself that way again.

But the photos in the album; the day Raditz came told her differently.

Bulma wondered about ChiChi. Did Goku share personal thoughts with her? If so, how did ChiChi reach him when she and no one else could?

Bulma couldn't answer ChiChi's question and ChiChi didn't say anymore. The silence left Bulma uncomfortable. "I… I should probably go. Thanks for the dragon balls. I'll see myself out."

"Goku's final moments…." ChiChi whispered as Bulma turned to leave. "Was he in a lot of pain?"

Bulma stood at the door. This was a heavy question. "I was checking on Gohan but from what I could see…" Bulma sighed. "Yeah. He wasn't moving."

"He died but how did he die?" ChiChi asked. "I know he was wounded but where?"

"ChiChi, you don't need to-"

"Yes, I do," ChiChi didn't yell but her voice was firm.

Bulma didn't understand ChiChi's desire to know this information. She didn't want to envision Goku's final moment and she was his friend. Why would his wife want to think on it? "Goku had a hole in his chest. I don't know how it happened. Piccolo never explained."

ChiChi clutched Gohan's hat to her chest. "I see."

Silence filled the room again and Bulma could feel the tension in the air. She hoped to ease it but felt she didn't accomplish that. "Well, I should go. Krillin and I need to get the rest of the dragon balls. I'll….uh, I'll see you around."

"Thank you, Bulma," ChiChi told her. "Thank you for telling me."

"Um, sure." Bulma let herself out. When she returned to the airship, Bulma released a heavy sigh.

Krillin turned on the airship. He took one look at Bulma in her seat and guessed what happened. "She yelled at you, didn't she?"

As they rose in the sky, Bulma thought of her conversation with ChiChi. ChiChi was unique. Her perspective was a fresh take and left Bulma thinking of her friendship with Goku and how she saw him. Honestly, it was a little unnerving.

"Bulma?" Krillin pried. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," Bulma brushed him off. "Let's find these dragon balls."

* * *

The living room was ChiChi's command center. ChiChi had easel stands all around the room with maps of different areas of the world. Finding Gohan on the planet was like looking for a needle in a haystack but she had to do something. She couldn't sit and wait for Gohan to return to her.

Piccolo will stand out anywhere and in these five years, he was never mentioned on the news. This meant Piccolo resided somewhere on Earth that had little to no population. That meant Gohan was possibly in the wilderness surrounded by wild animals that could kill him.

The last places Goku found the last two dragon balls were in areas of small population. ChiChi marked them and the surrounding areas off. If Piccolo was here, Goku would've felt it. Any areas around her home were eliminated for the same obvious reasons.

ChiChi stood in the room looking from one map that was a desert region and another that was lush green wilderness. She was trying pinpoint which one she will go to first when a knock came to her door. ChiChi looked out the window wondering who came by. It was over a month since Bulma stopped by to get the dragon balls and a day since her father came by. He tried to talk to ChiChi but ChiChi answered his request with a slammed door.

It wasn't her father, Bulma or any of Goku's friends. It was Dr. Barkley. She hadn't seen the doctor since Gohan's checkup before he started preschool. There wasn't a need for another appointment until next year. Curious, she answered the door.

"Dr. Barkley, this is a surprise."

Gyu-Mao contacted her yesterday after another rejection from ChiChi. The big, burly king broke down to her. Since the secret was finally out, Dr. Barkley thought it was time ChiChi knew her deception. "I know the truth. I know Goku is an alien. I know Gohan is a half alien. Your father told me the night Gohan was born. He also told me what happened to Goku and Gohan."

ChiChi's eyes smoldered with anger. She opened the door so wide she almost pulled it off its hinges. "You have ten minutes to explain yourself, and if I don't like it, I'm throwing you out of my home the same way I threw my father out."

 _Dr. Barkley left ChiChi's room highly upset. ChiChi's blood pressure had gone down but it shouldn't have been up in the first place. Goku explained what happened. The doctor couldn't blame Gyu-Mao or ChiChi's anger. The old lady, whoever she was, deserved to be fired, but she wished the incident didn't happen in front of her patient._

 _She entered the room across from ChiChi's. She needed to finish that drink she started before she heard all the yelling. There she found ChiChi's father with a young man who was also in the room during all the yelling._

 _Aki approached Dr. Barkley, "Hey, Doc. Could you talk to the king? He's really upset and feeling real guilty about ChiChi passing out."_

" _Um, sure. You are….?"_

" _I'm Aki," the young man smiled. "I'm friend of the family. I'm not the guy whose grandmother caused this mess."_

" _Oh. Well, give me a few minutes alone with him."_

" _Sure." He grabbed his camera. "I should get home anyway. Goodbye, Your Majesty. I'll come by tomorrow before I head to Mr. Olitz's house."_

 _Aki left the room, leaving Dr. Barkley awkwardly alone with Gyu-Mao. "ChiChi's blood pressure has gone down." The man's size was intimidating. He was a giant and everything was small compared to him. His head hung low and she could tell he was visibly upset. Was he weeping? "ChiChi's resting. She's with Goku and their son. She should be fine after a few hours rest."_

" _It's my fault. I should've told ChiChi. ChiChi could've died. I could've lost my grandson." He buried his massive hands in his face. "I could've lost my whole family if it wasn't for Goku."_

" _Goku is special, isn't it?" Dr. Barkley tried to brighten the mood. "I still don't understand what he did but it saved his wife and son. He glowed and then she glowed." Dr. Barkley couldn't wrap her head around it. "It's like he's not human."_

" _That's because he's not," Gyu-Mao murmured._

" _What's that?" Dr. Barkley thought she heard wrong._

 _Gyu-Mao dropped his hands. "Doctor, I tell you this and it stays between us. My daughter is everything to me. I want her to be healthy and happy. I vowed to be a good person, a good king to my people but if you betray me and tell anyone about this and it brings harm to my daughter, I will kill you."_

 _Dr. Barkley inched away from him. He was serious. She should leave and not come back. Her life was threatened but her curiosity outweighed her common sense. "My patient's health is important to me and I would never do anything to jeopardize that."_

 _Gyu-Mao leaned back in his chair. He drummed his hands on the armchair while getting his words together. "Very well, Doctor. I will tell you."_

ChiChi sat back in her seat arms crossed. So, her father did feel guilty the night Gohan was born. It was still upsetting her father kept this from her and confided in her doctor. "So, he told you?

Dr. Barkley nodded. "From Goku's grandfather finding Goku in the woods to keeping this from you."

ChiChi snorted. "That explains why you asked to stay on as Gohan's doctor."

Dr. Barkley understood ChiChi's insult. "After what happened with Goku's testing, I understand why you think that. Scientifically, this is amazing. What doctor wouldn't be curious of studying an alien form or a hybrid like Gohan but my intentions were pure." ChiChi laughed doubtfully. "I never told anyone what I knew about Goku or Gohan. I only exam Gohan at your father's castle because I knew questions would rise about his tail. People still question Goku. You were right to not have Gohan at the hospital. If you did, he would've spent time in the nursery. Other nurses and doctors would've questioned his tail. It could've been a circus."

"The blood samples you got from Gohan. Was that your way of secretly studying him like you wanted to study Goku?"

Dr. Barkley unzipped her bag and pulled out her electronic pad she often used during ChiChi and Gohan's checkups. "The blood tests I did on Gohan I only let people I absolutely trust to do the work. Every test I checked on Gohan was standard procedure for any child but I did make notes and observations comparing Gohan to a human child." She pushed ChiChi the pad. "Everything on Goku and Gohan are on this pad. It's my only copy. The hospital doesn't have this information. I understand you are hurt and feel betrayed, and if you don't my services anymore, I want you to have this." Dr. Barkley zipped her bag and stood. "Your father feels very guilty for keeping this a secret. It wasn't malicious and he asked about Gohan after every exam. His priority was his family's health. It might not look like it but he was looking out for you."

Dr. Barkley left. ChiChi fingered the electronic pad she received. Dr. Barkley could be telling the truth. Then again she couldn't. ChiChi didn't have a lot of trust in anyone right now.

* * *

ChiChi tried to be discreet sitting in the back but being Gyu-Mao's daughter she couldn't be discreet when everyone knew her; when some here knew of the drama. However, ChiChi knew she had to be here. Goku and Gohan couldn't be here but she will be here representing them for Aki's wedding.

Aki married on the Winter Solstice in a beautiful ceremony in her village park in an enclosed pavilion.

As ChiChi watch the ceremony of Aki and Reia, she thought back to the dreadful day where she had to tell Aki, Goku and Gohan wouldn't be attending his wedding.

" _I can't stay," ChiChi declined Aki's offer to come in his home. Aki was a kind man. He was the first person from her village to reach out to Goku as a friend. It crushed her she will hurt Aki. She wanted to trust Aki with what she knew but she didn't think he would understand and she couldn't risk panic. If she told Aki the truth, there was a chance he would tell his fiancée. She could tell her family and soon the whole village could know; other cities could know about the Saiyans coming in a year._

" _I wanted to tell you now so you have time to find replacements for Goku and Gohan. They won't be attending your wedding."_

 _The normal friendly smile on Aki's face faltered. "Why not?"_

 _ChiChi put on a bright smile. She rehearsed this several times. "Goku has this wonderful opportunity to receive further training under a legendary Master of Martial Arts and he has taken it."_

 _Aki raised his eyebrow; his frown deepened. "So, Goku's not coming to my wedding because he's training under a new Master?"_

" _Yes."_

 _Aki rubbed the back of his neck. "I get martial arts is important to Goku but he can't get away for a day?"_

" _Goku would if he could but it's very important. I'm sorry about this and Gohan." ChiChi rushed out before Aki could ask. "Gohan is receiving training, too."_

" _Gohan?!" By his reaction, ChiChi knew Aki was suspicious. Oh, she hoped he will be so angry at Goku not coming to his wedding, he wouldn't question how ridiculous this sounded. "But Gohan's four years old and what about preschool?"_

" _I took him out." That wasn't a lie. "It's very important, Aki. I wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't important."_

 _Aki shook his head. He couldn't accept this. "This doesn't make sense at all. What's really going on?"_

 _ChiChi's heart quickened. Oh, no. He really wasn't buying it. "What do you mean?"_

" _You told me how important it was for Gohan to socialize with kids; everyone knows you don't want Gohan learning martial arts so why would you take him out of school to do this?"_

 _ChiChi tried again to convince Aki. "Goku and I talked and agreed Gohan can wait another year for school. This was an opportunity they couldn't pass up."_

" _Where is this place?" Aki demanded to know. "I wanna talk to Goku."_

" _You can't. It's very isolated. Only I can see them." Another lie but if she let Aki think she was away from her son, he would definitely know she's lying. "Please don't ask anymore. This has to be done. It's not easy for me to tell you this but I had to so you can make plans for Goku and Gohan's absence at your wedding."_

 _Aki stood at the door, silent as he took this in. He seemed to be lost in his own musings when he suddenly cursed. "I ignored the gossip but I guess people were right in thinking something strange is going on."_

" _Gossip?"_

 _That surprised Aki. He thought ChiChi knew. At least knew some of it. "People have said the king has been acting oddly since he came home one morning two months ago. He doesn't seem as jovial. Some think he's depressed. You and your family haven't been to the village in a while. I meant to come over and ask what's going on but with the wedding…."_

" _No," ChiChi cut him off. "You're a good friend, Aki. There's nothing to worry about. Just accept Goku and Gohan can't come to your wedding."_

" _If I'm good friend, why can't you tell me what's really going on?"_

" _I'm sorry," ChiChi apologized. "I really am, Aki."_

Aki was hurt and upset when she left. There was a good chance she fractured Aki's friendship with Goku permanently but telling Aki the truth wasn't an option. She hoped the two could make amends when Goku returned.

Against her better judgement, ChiChi stayed for the wedding reception. Aki's sister, Lara, was welcoming but there were others giving ChiChi suspicious looks. She knew they were wondering where Goku and Gohan were and how she could come to the wedding alone. ChiChi smiled politely, declining to add fuel to any gossips. Being Gyu-Mao's daughter no one dared pry to get information from her. Still, the reception was hard to sit through.

Images of her wedding day to Goku haunted her. She recalled walking down the aisle to Goku; she remembered saying their vows; their first kiss as husband and wife. She remembered wiping the food from Goku's chin and admonishing him to eat neater during the reception. She remembered when they cut the cake together and their first dance. When Aki danced with his wife, ChiChi only saw her and Goku.

She cracked.

It was too much. It was too much for her. ChiChi left before Aki and Reia finished their first dance.

Tears were spilling from her eyes when she left the pavilion. She quickened her steps to the truck. Almost there.

"ChiChi!"

ChiChi heard her name; knew who was calling her but kept the fast pace to her truck. Unfortunately the person who called her picked up his pace when he saw ChiChi wasn't slowing down. He reached her as soon as ChiChi touched the door of her truck.

He touched her arm. "Please, wait."

ChiChi wiped her tears away. She couldn't be seen crying. That'll just add more fuel to gossip. "Kaifun, I know you have feelings for me but this has to stop. I've been married for five years. I have a child. Just stop and leave me alone."

ChiChi didn't know what Kaifun's response would be but she didn't expect him to laugh. "Actually, I'm here with a date. A few of us saw you running out. My date suggested I check on you."

Now she felt foolish. She hadn't spoken to Kaifun much over the years and Aki made sure to mention him as little as possible when he visited. She had no idea Kaifun moved on but she was glad he did.

ChiChi turned to him. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake."

Kaifun looked worried. He, like everyone, knew something odd was going on. He wasn't ready to believe what his grandmother speculated but he knew something wasn't right. "Aki told me Goku and Gohan weren't attending the wedding."

ChiChi expected he did. Kaifun stood with Aki at the wedding ceremony. "They wanted to be here but they couldn't."

Kaifun held in his snort. He didn't believe ChiChi anymore than Aki did. "Gohan's a child. I excuse him because he's doing what his Daddy wants but not Goku. Goku is being selfish and you're making excuses for him."

"Goku is not being selfish! You don't know anything!"

That reaction was expected. ChiChi always defended Goku. "I know he hurt a guy who considered him a friend on the most important day in his life. Goku's so obsessed with martial arts, he couldn't put that aside for one day for a friend who did more for him than he should've." Kaifun shook his head disgusted. "I told Aki it wasn't worth his time making friends with Goku. Now he finally sees it."

"Don't!" She was warning him. If Kaifun pushed her, she was ready to kick his ass. No one talked badly about Goku in her presence. "Don't you ever say that again. You don't understand. You don't know anything."

Kaifun knew he didn't. He hoped pushing ChiChi's buttons would get her to confess. "All I know is your husband and son have left you to come here _alone_. All I know is King Gyu-Mao has been distraught over something for months. I don't know if it's Goku or someone else's fault but I know something _is_ wrong." He softened his tone in hopes ChiChi will see he only cared about her well-being. "Despite everything, I only want what's best for you. I think I've proven to you I'm not my grandmother. We used to be friends. If you can't tell Aki, can't you tell me?"

Kaifun touched her shoulders as he closed the space between them. He looked at her imploringly. "I can see it in your eyes you're hurting. You can tell me."

ChiChi caught his gaze. He seemed genuine. It was true Kaifun wasn't his grandmother. Kaifun told Goku she was in labor. If he hadn't or if he delayed telling Goku, he could've arrived too late to save her and Gohan. Kaifun kept a respectful distance from her and Goku and he was always kind to Gohan. Now knowing he's dating, it was a sign he had moved on from her. Perhaps they could be friends again.

But not right now. Besides, she hadn't forgotten her promise to Goku and she was breaking it being alone with Kaifun now.

"I can't tell you or anyone, Kaifun. Just… please leave me be."

ChiChi climbed in her truck and drove off ignoring Kaifun's pleas to not go.

* * *

When she returned home, ChiChi removed her coat, slipped off her shoes and entered her bedroom. Aki's wedding was emotionally draining and without Goku, so very lonely. ChiChi opened a small jewelry box on top of her chest drawer. Inside, was a black velvet box. ChiChi opened it to reveal two gold bands on a gold necklace. Memories warmed her soul as she thought back to the day she and Goku got these rings.

" _Okay, Dad. If anything happens with Gohan, be sure to call our hotel room. Bye." ChiChi hung up the phone. "That was Dad. Everything is fine with Gohan. He's enjoying spending time with his Grandpa. He's running through the courtyards with the staff chasing him."_

 _Goku leaned against a chair dressed in red swim trunks and a floral print shirt. "I told you he's fine, ChiChi. Stop worrying so much and let's go."_

" _I can't help it." ChiChi slipped on a yellow cover up over her gold bikini. "Gohan's our baby and this will be the longest we'll be away from him."_

" _I miss him, too, but your Dad gave this to us as a gift. We should have as much fun as we can like he told us."_

 _ChiChi grabbed her yellow tote bag. "I know. I know." She slipped her hand in his. "Let's go."_

 _For their second anniversary, Gyu-Mao gifted Goku and ChiChi a five day trip to Mango Island. Mango Island was part of a chain of islands: Kiwi, Cherimoya, Avocado and Star Fruit Islands located in the southern part of the world of the largest ocean._

 _He thought it was a proper honeymoon vacation for the two since Goku and ChiChi spent their honeymoon period in their home. ChiChi was reluctant to accept his offer since they had an active one year old but with Gyu-Mao and Goku joining up against her, the fight was over before it began._

 _Their first day was spent snorkeling with sharks which excited Goku and terrified ChiChi and river tubing which excited both of them. They finished their first day at a resort that was throwing the world's biggest barbecue. It had every food imaginable that thrilled Goku, live music, fire performers and fireworks to conclude the events. The partying was so infectious Goku and ChiChi didn't return to their hotel room until three in the morning._

 _Their second day was a little more relaxed as they shopped for gifts for her Dad and Gohan. They found a gift for Gyu-Mao easily but ChiChi was indecisive on what they should get for Gohan. Goku thought they should get something fun but ChiChi thought Gohan should get something educational. ChiChi stopped at the window of a jewelry shop. Goku looked through the glass at the jewelries on display. He noticed ChiChi seemed very interested in the jewelry._

" _You think Gohan wants that?"_

" _No." ChiChi wistfully looked at the pair of wedding rings. "I was thinking about us and how we don't have wedding rings."_

" _Wedding rings?"_

" _When people get married, couples exchange rings. It's a symbol of their commitment to each other."_

" _Oh." Goku scratched his cheek. "We didn't do that, did we?"_

" _No. We tried on some rings in Dad's treasure room but you didn't like it. You said it could break while you're training."_

" _Oh, yeah," Goku suddenly recalled. He shrugged. "I just didn't understand a lot about being married and stuff."_

 _ChiChi knew that. She understood Goku didn't know a lot but she had thought on this one thing he would try it. He was probably right about the ring breaking during his training but when he's not, she didn't see the harm in him wearing one. Oh, well. Guess it wasn't meant to be._

 _ChiChi felt Goku grip her hand and pull her inside the shop. "What are we doing in here?"_

" _Let's get some wedding rings."_

 _ChiChi was touched at Goku's gesture but it didn't make her happy. "I don't want you to do this for me. I want it for us."_

" _I know how much it means to you and I like seeing you happy." Goku's cheeks burned at the admission. He rubbed the back of his neck awkward. "At the time, I didn't understand marriage or rings but I get it now. It shows I'm yours and you're mine. Maybe Kaifun wouldn't have bothered you so long after we married if we had rings."_

 _ChiChi doubt it. Kaifun was very determined to intervene and hope for their breakup. "Maybe. Maybe not. It'll be nice to have rings but I know it's not practical for you. I don't need rings to show we belong to each other." She placed a hand on his chest. "I know I have your heart and you have mine. We'll get rings but we'll wear them on special occasions."_

" _Special occasions?"_

" _Like our anniversary, now while we're on this trip, when we're out together on family outings or if we're apart." ChiChi clapped her hands as an idea popped in her mind. "When you train for days, I can wear our rings on a necklace so I can feel you near me."_

" _Okay," Goku agreed even though it didn't make sense how ChiChi could feel him if they were apart. "Let's do that."_

 _The next hour or so was spent looking and trying on wedding bands. After their purchase, ChiChi suggested they celebrate with a picnic lunch on the beach. Flying on Nimbus over the chain of islands, they found the least populated beach to celebrate on._

 _Goku rubbed his satisfied stomach. The food on this island was great. ChiChi thought it was delicious, too. However, ChiChi wasn't sure if it was the island food, the atmosphere or the wine but she felt very relaxed and giddy. She pulled Goku to sit up across from her. Since they've eaten, ChiChi knew Goku will be relaxed enough to do this without complaining._

" _Come on, Goku. Let's perform the ring ceremony since we didn't do it at our wedding."_

 _Goku followed ChiChi's lead. "What do I do?"_

 _ChiChi opened the black velvet box that held their rings. She placed her ring in Goku's hand. She held her left hand to him. "You take my hand and slip the ring on this finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"_

 _It sounded simple enough to Goku. He held ChiChi's left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. "With this ring, I thee-" he paused when the ring was in the middle of her finger, "But we're already married, ChiChi."_

" _Just say it!"_

" _Okay. Okay. With this ring, I thee," he pushed the ring to the back of her finger, "wed," he finished with a smile._

 _ChiChi picked up Goku's finger. She slipped his ring on his finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."_

 _Goku wiggled his fingers, getting used to the jewelry. "Now what?"_

" _We kiss and consummate like on our wedding night." She giggled on the consummate part. That would have to wait until they return to their hotel for that but nothing was wrong with them kissing._

 _Goku grinned. "That's it? This is easy. I wish we did this two years ago." Goku touched ChiChi's shoulder, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. ChiChi opened her mouth to Goku allowing him to slip his tongue inside. As Goku's tongue danced in her mouth, she felt a hand slipped down her shoulder, over her breasts to grip her inner thigh. Okay. Time to stop she told herself._

 _But she didn't stop. ChiChi felt her herself leaning back as Goku pressed forward. She leaned further and further until she felt her back on the picnic blanket and Goku's body smothering hers._

 _Their kisses grew hotter and needy. ChiChi felt Goku settle more comfortable on top of her. She felt her legs spread with her left leg slipping over Goku's right. This was more than kissing ChiChi realized. At this rate, they'll be consummating on the beach. They couldn't do it here! They were on a beach. It was an isolated part of the beach but it was still a beach where someone could spot them._

 _ChiChi broke the kiss from his lips. She tried to speak but Goku's lips found her neck instead to kiss and nip her soft skin. She felt Goku rubbed himself against her. He was clothed but she could feel his hardness and it was enough for moisture to form between her legs._

 _They should stop. Go back to their hotel room and finish….oh dear._

 _Goku's hand slipped under her cover up. He was pulling at the strings of her bikini._

 _ChiChi pressed her hands on Goku's chest. "Goku, we can't. Someone could find us."_

 _Goku raised his head to look around. "We're alone. I don't feel anyone coming this way." His fingers untied her bikini bottom freeing her to him. "We'll be quick." He pushed his shorts down before kicking them off his feet._

 _This was crazy! They couldn't do this in a public place but Goku was determined to do so. She felt her bikini bottom be pulled from her legs, leaving her bare on the picnic blanket. Goku push her cover up to her waist "Goku." ChiChi gripped his muscles through his shirt. "We'll be in trouble if we're-Uhhh!" she gasped as Goku slid himself inside her._

 _Goku hummed at their joining. "Warm and tight like our wedding night." He winked at her. In that wink she knew Goku knew she was teasing they consummate but he wanted to do it anyway._

" _Goku! You….ah!" Another slow pull and firm push from Goku._

" _Come on, ChiChi. It's been a while since we've done it outside." He slid a hand under her cover up, under her bikini top to massage a breast with his large hand. "Please," he said to ChiChi's whimpering. While massaging her breast, he sucked the skin of her neck. "Pretty please."_

 _ChiChi shuddered. He was getting too good at this. They should stop. This wasn't proper. And yet, no one was around. No, she told herself. They couldn't do this when there's a chance they could get caught. How embarrassing that would be. How….oh, how good Goku's lips felt on her; how good he felt inside her, stretching and filling her._

" _If we're caught," she panted "I'll kill you."_

 _Goku pulled his lips from her neck, pulled his hand from her breast. He flashed a wicked grin. ChiChi felt him pull out and slam himself back in. "Oh!" ChiChi gripped his clothed back._

 _ChiChi felt his hot breath against her ear. "Guess I better go fast."_

 _A cry tore from her throat as he pounded his sex in hers again and again. ChiChi locked her legs over his upper thighs with her feet buried in the picnic blanket. One hand gripped his lower back near his tail stub while the other fist his hair while his lips feasted on her neck. In and out Goku moved, each thrust sending hot waves of pleasure rushing through her. The deeper he went, the harder he thrust, the faster he moved, the wetter she got and the louder she screamed. At the moment, she didn't care if they were caught. Right now it was only her and Goku sharing their love on the beach and heaven have mercy for anyone who dare to interrupt them._

 _Peaking, ChiChi squeezed Goku with all her might pulling him with her. She heard Goku's growls, felt his sharp teeth in her skin as he pulsed and fill himself inside her._

 _Panting, Goku slipped out and rolled on his back. He pulled ChiChi with him so she laid against his chest. For several moments, they couldn't speak. Breathing in and out oxygen was all they could do. As usual, Goku recovered first. "ChiChi, are there other ways husbands and wives get things for each other and con….consummate?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I wanna get more stuff for each other like rings and consummate it."_

 _ChiChi giggled. How simple her husband thought at times. "That's not how….." she glide her fingers under his shirt to feel the muscles of his chest. "We'll talk about it another time." Slowly, she sat up and pulled herself out of Goku's hold. She looked down at herself and the leaky mess Goku left her. She needed to clean up before she put her bikini bottom back on. She never would've done this if it weren't for Goku. She still couldn't believe they did it. They had sex in a public area. Sure they've been intimate outside but that was on Mount Paozu. Doing something like this was a little exciting. It had her body tingling. It made her daring to push it even further._

" _Goku…you said you could feel if someone's coming."_

" _Yeah?" Goku placed a hand on her bare backside. He slid his fingers under her cover up and up her back._

" _Do you feel anyone coming now?" ChiChi felt Goku's fingers crawling up and down her back playfully. He gave her bikini top a gentle tug. She smirked. She knew what her husband wanted but she had something else in mind._

" _No. I don't feel anyone," Goku answered. "ChiChi, can we do it again since no one is near us?" ChiChi remove her and his wedding rings and placed them on the blanket. "Why did you do that?"_

 _ChiChi gripped the end of her cover up and pulled it and her bikini top over her head. "Let's go in the water!" Giggling, ChiChi ran ahead of him to the ocean. "Last one in is on the bottom when we get back to the hotel!"_

 _Last one…? Goku shot to his feet, removed his shirt and chased after his naked wife. "No fair! You can't start ahead of me!"_

ChiChi pressed her lips to the rings and slipped the necklace around her neck. Her heart warmed at the memories. With the rings close to her heart, ChiChi felt Goku's presence and for tonight, she didn't feel alone.

* * *

ChiChi secured Goku's power pole across her back. She grabbed her pouch carrying her notebook, maps, and capsules and slung it over her shoulder. It was time to start another day's search for Gohan. It's been seven months since she last saw her son. Seven months of searching and seven months of disappointments.

ChiChi guessed she covered a quarter of the planet, traveling treacherous areas of the globe, getting chased by dinosaurs, defending herself against wild animals all in the search for her son. On days she didn't search for Gohan, she trained. If she had to fight Piccolo for her son, she wanted to be as strong as she could be. She got faster and stronger with lessons from her deceased husband as her guide.

When ChiChi stepped out of her home, she heard the familiar sounds of a car approaching. ChiChi frowned. She knew that familiar zoom; that cherry red color; that large figure that could hardly fit in the car.

Why was he coming today of all days? Every three days, her father came to her house. He wanted to talk to her and make amends but ChiChi refused to talk to him by either staying in the house all day or leaving her home while he stayed outside and waited. He left in the evening and three days later he would return and sit outside her home, waiting for the day she would invite him in so they could talk.

But today wasn't the third day.

ChiChi slammed the door shut. She was furious he would come today. Gyu-Mao stepped out of his car. He went to his daughter seeing the storm cloud brewing on her face. He ignored it and took his regular spot by the door. "I don't wanna see you today."

"I know." He knew ChiChi would be furious seeing him today but he came anyway because he knew he needed to be here.

"You should go back home. It's gonna rain today and I'm going out. I'll be gone all day."

Gyu-Mao opened his newspaper. "I'll be here when you get back."

Stubborn man! Didn't he understand she didn't want to see him today?! "It's gonna rain!" ChiChi yelled but Gyu-Mao only turned the page of his newspaper. ChiChi rolled her eyes and stomped off. Fine! Let him soak! "Nimbus!"

Nimbus answered ChiChi's call, zooming from the sky and stopping before her. ChiChi sat on the cloud and without looking at her father zoomed off.

Today's search ended with disappointment again. The rain she warned her father about came in full force of ferocious storms of intense thunder and lightning and caused her to end her search early. When ChiChi arrived home, it was a heavy downpour. ChiChi expected her father to be gone but to her surprise, he sat in the same spot by the door. He was using his newspaper as an umbrella.

Nimbus flew off while ChiChi stood under her umbrella staring at her father. His clothes were soaked. His glasses were fogged by the rain. Why didn't he leave? He knew it will rain. She warned him. Why would he wait here in the soaking rain knowing she will be gone all day? Why would he risk catching a cold or pneumonia when he knew she didn't want to talk to him?

" _When women marry, a lot are caught up in the big parties and pretty dress she wears. Sometimes brides forget after the wedding and honeymoon, the real work begin."_

" _Oh, I know that, Dad." Sixteen year old ChiChi thought her father was silly for thinking she was superficial. "I'm working really hard to learn to cook, sew and clean so I can be a good wife for Goku."_

 _Gyu-Mao rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I know you are, ChiChi. You're putting a lot in this marriage but there's a good chance Goku isn't. It's been years since we've seen him. He might have forgotten-"_

" _He hasn't," ChiChi insisted. "Goku will come when the time is right."_

 _He hoped so for his daughter's sake. ChiChi had a lot of faith in Goku and Gyu-Mao didn't want to see her disappointed. "It's an arranged marriage. There's a lot of work involve. You will have to be more patient with Goku than women who have been properly courted. He will do things to hurt you. You will do things to hurt him. It happens in marriage. You don't mean to hurt each other but you will."_

" _Why would we hurt each other?" ChiChi was innocently confused. "We love each other."_

" _Loving each other doesn't mean you won't hurt each other sometimes. I love you but I hurt you many years ago when I was a bad man. You saw how violent I was and that hurt you."_

 _ChiChi's eyes widen slightly. She wasn't sure he was aware of that. She was four when she was exposed to the violent nature of her father. It still affected her today even though her father had been a good person for years. She knew he changed but that slight fear was always there. "I see. Well, if Goku and I hurt each other, how do we overcome it?"_

" _Through love, through talking, through patience. With love, you forgive and work through the hurt created."_

 _It was good advice, ChiChi thought. She'll use it if she or Goku hurt each other. "We'll do that, Dad. I promise."_

 _Gyu-Mao wrapped an arm around his daughter and hugged her close to him. "Don't forget Dad. I may do something to hurt you like I did all those years ago. I might hurt you again but I hope we can work through it. You're all I have, ChiChi. I don't wanna lose you."_

 _ChiChi hugged her Dad. Sometimes he was a big old softy. "Oh, Dad. You'll never lose me. I'll always love you and we'll work through any hurt we'll create between each other."_

ChiChi stared at her father, soaking, risking illness to make up for hurting her. Her father remembered those sage words of working through their hurt to her. She remembered and applied those words when she and Goku had issues but with her father, she forgot. In her anger, her sadness and grief, she forgot.

He hurt her terribly keeping this secret from her. It shook ChiChi to her core. Of all the people she thought she could rely on, she never thought betrayal from her father. They've been through so much and for him to do this to her…..

He hurt her deeply but he did love her. He _was_ trying. Maybe it was time to work through this hurt.

ChiChi walked past her father. She opened the door and stepped in her home. In the past, ChiChi would open the door and close it shut refusing her father entrance. This time she left the door open.

Gyu-Mao stared at the open door. His already wet eyes watered with tears as he rose and entered his daughter's home.

* * *

"Honestly, Dad," ChiChi entered the living room with a hot bowl of soup. "I think you're trying to catch pneumonia with that stunt you pulled."

Gyu-Mao sat on the floor wrapped in a large blanket since ChiChi didn't have the specially made towels suited for his large form. His clothes were in the dryer. He gratefully took the bowl of hot soup from his daughter. While he waited for ChiChi to heat up the soup, Gyu-Mao noticed several maps on easel stands. He had an idea why various maps were on display but he asked to be sure. "Are you really trying to find Gohan, ChiChi?" ChiChi sat on the sofa not answering for several moments. Eventually she confirmed Gyu-Mao's theory with a nod. "ChiChi, Gohan can be anywhere on Earth."

"What do you expect me to do, Dad? Sit in the house with Gohan's schoolbooks and miraculously wait for him to walk through that door?"

She was still angry. Gyu-Mao quietly ate his soup. He hadn't spoken to his daughter in seven months. He had to choose his words carefully or risk not speaking to her for another seven months. "I understand." If it was ChiChi out there, he would be doing the same thing. He ate another spoonful of his daughter's delicious soup. ChiChi was still upset but Gyu-Mao was very grateful they were talking. "I've missed you," he told her. This time apart was the longest they've been away from each other. It was the first time they've missed major holidays and birthdays. Even when she married Goku and had Gohan, Gyu-Mao was still included in celebrations. Gyu-Mao didn't dwell on the missed holidays for he knew ChiChi suffered more than him missing these holidays and birthdays without her family for the first time.

As he finished his soup, he observed ChiChi getting on her feet and going to one of the maps. She grabbed a pen and scribbled notes. He observed his daughter, noticing the changes in her over these months. "You look good," Gyu-Mao told her. "You look like you've been training again."

"I have been. I couldn't sit here all day and do nothing." She turned to him and for the first time in seven months, ChiChi smiled at him. "I even climbed Korin's Tower."

Gyu-Mao was astonished. Even he didn't climb Korin's Tower. His daughter had truly surpassed him. "You did?"

"It wasn't easy. I almost fell off a few times. When I reached the top, I met Master Korin and another of Goku's friends freeloading at the place."

She spoke with such disgust Gyu-Mao couldn't help chuckling. "Freeloading?"

"Yajirobe," ChiChi said the name with revulsion. "Goku told me about him. I swear. Sometimes I think Goku sees his friends through rose colored glasses. I definitely don't want him around Gohan."

Gyu-Mao was pleased ChiChi spoke so candidly with him. He thought if they spoke again, their first conversations would be uncomfortable with one word answers or awkward silence. ChiChi was still angry but she also appeared relaxed. She wasn't reserved or curt with him now as she had been over these seven months. Feeling confident ChiChi will continue to be open, he asked, "Have you been close in your search for Gohan?"

ChiChi shrugged while removing a map from the easel board. "I don't know. Some days I feel I just missed him and others I feel I'm nowhere close to him." ChiChi folded the map. "I've spent a month searching the regions on this map. Nothing."

"I don't like Gohan is with Piccolo either but if anyone can survive a year with that monster, it's Gohan." Gyu-Mao spent several months thinking about his grandson. He knew Gohan will survive the ordeal with Piccolo. If ChiChi didn't think so, he will convince her with what he knew. "ChiChi, there's something else I should tell you." He could read the 'What now' look on her face. "Gohan has the potential to be very strong. I've seen it myself. When he spends time at my castle, Gohan loves running in the courtyard and he never tires. When he was very young, Gohan broke through the bars of his crib." ChiChi whirled to face him. He had her attention. "It was during one of the weekends I kept him. There was a bad storm and the thunder scared him. Nova found Gohan on the floor crying. A few crib bars were broken. It's a new crib since Gohan has yours here. It looked like the bars were ripped off. I don't think Gohan knows he's strong. It's hidden and under the right teaching, it can be brought out."

Gyu-Mao expected ChiChi to tell him to stop talking nonsense. He expected ChiChi to scream at him that Gohan doesn't have super strength like his father. Instead, she sighed as if resigning herself to something she always known. "So, you've noticed it, too."

"ChiChi," Gyu-Mao was speechless. "Are you saying you've seen strength in Gohan?"

ChiChi rolled her eyes. It was amazing how it seemed to surprise people she's closest to she knows Gohan's strong. "Of course. I'm his mother. I was the strongest I've ever been in my life when I was pregnant. After Gohan's birth, I was drained. It took me days to fully recover and I was never that strong again. It was during one of Gohan's checkups I realized that strength came from him."

During her discourse, ChiChi's eyes fell on a photo of Gohan on the wall. She plucked the frame from the wall and stared at the sweet smile of her son. "Gohan would also do things; things a normal child shouldn't do at his age. When Gohan was developing so quickly, I initially thought it meant my son was a genius and I should nourish his brain but after a while, I started to suspect it also has to do with Gohan being strong." Her fingers caressed Gohan's sweet baby cheeks in the photo. "Gohan got lost in the forests once. I found him high in a tree. There weren't any branches for him to climb on so he obviously jumped but he didn't remember doing it. There have been broken toys that would take the strength of an adult to break but he did it and didn't remember."

This was all new to Gyu-Mao. He thought he was the only one to see hidden strength in Gohan. If ChiChi realized this, then Goku must know. Gyu-Mao knew Goku wanted to teach Gohan martial arts but he thought it was due to him passing a sport he love to his son. Perhaps there was more to Goku's desire to teach his son more than he thought.

"Why did you come here today?" ChiChi suddenly asked her father. "Of all the days, why did you come here?"

It was obvious to Gyu-Mao and he knew ChiChi secretly knew why. "It's Gohan's birthday. I didn't want you to be here alone."

ChiChi's eyes watered. She knew it. She wanted to be alone today to numb the pain and forget but she was grateful her stubborn father wouldn't stay away. "I thought I would have found him by now. Five is such an important birthday and I'm missing it. My baby is having his fifth birthday with a demon. He won't have a big cake, balloons or mountain of gifts from you or his parents. He won't have his parents or grandpa who love him so much." Her voice cracked. "He won't have anyone but that demon." ChiChi hugged the photo to her chest. "I tried to find him but I can't. I don't think I will find him before these Saiyans come. If we survive, if I see Gohan again, he will hate me. He's gonna hate me for all the suffering he's going through. He's gonna hate me for not rescuing him from Piccolo. He's gonna hate me because he's gonna think I didn't try to find him. 'Daddy could've found me if he was alive. You should've been the one who died.'" She sobbed. "I'm terrible. I can't find my baby."

Gyu-Mao shot to his feet like a rocket in the sky. He turned ChiChi to face him. Heavy tears rolled down her cheeks. "Gohan will _never_ think that about you."

"But it's true!" ChiChi cried. "Gohan has been hoping I find him. I'm trying my best but I can't. Goku would've found him by now. Goku wouldn't have only search a quarter of the planet after all this time. Gohan would've been home days after everything happened if I died and not Goku. It should've been me! Why wasn't it me?!"

Gyu-Mao pulled ChiChi in his arms. Wrapped in her father's strong, protective arms, ChiChi broke down and cried. Father and daughter slid to the floor. Gyu-Mao held ChiChi as she cried and cried over losing Goku and Gohan and missing them all these months. She cried how lonely she has been without them; how they missed holidays and birthdays together; how worried she has been about Gohan; how she wonders how Goku is dealing being away from them for so long and his past. Gyu-Mao could only hold his daughter and whisper words of assurance and love.

After the tears died, ChiChi sat on the floor wrapped in her father's arms. ChiChi didn't speak. She let herself be held. She hadn't been held by her father like this since she was a little girl. It was comforting but there was a pair of arms she longed for more. He wasn't here now but she knew there was something he would want her to do. After all these months, ChiChi was finally ready. "You hurt me, Dad. Goku and I will always be together but I always thought if something happened, I could always count on you."

He knew that and he will spend his remaining days making up to his daughter for it. "You can. I made a mistake, ChiChi."

"You had five years to tell us Dad."

Looking back now, Gyu-Mao realized he should've but fear held him back. "Everything was so wonderful with you two. Goku had grown from someone I had doubts about and feared he would hurt the most important person in the world to me into a fine son-in-law. I thought if I told you the truth it would ruin that."

"Dad, I understand you had doubts about me and Goku. I understand why you couldn't tell us in the beginning but didn't these years mean anything? Didn't these years show you how much Goku and I mean to each other and we can handle anything?"

It did but Gyu-Mao thought the truth about Goku would be too much. He didn't want to take the risk. "It meant a lot to me. It meant so much I didn't want to risk you losing it. I was foolish. I should've had more faith."

"More than anything Goku deserved to know," ChiChi told him. Her father didn't know but ChiChi knew how Goku changed after Gohan's birth; how for the first time in his life he questioned who his parents were and how it bothered him how he was found by his Grandpa Gohan. It was one of the many things that were kept between them. "It could've answered things about his past."

It was true and Gyu-Mao will always feel guilty about that. Still, he saw a sliver of hope that could atone for his grievous mistake. "Gohan told me he found Goku in a ship. Perhaps we can find it and show it to Goku when he returns."

ChiChi shook her head. She was already ahead of him. "There's no need. I found it."

Gyu-Mao looked down at his daughter. "You did? When?"

"A month after everything happened. I remembered a camping trip Goku and I went on. We were following a map Grandpa Gohan created and on it was a spot where Grandpa Gohan found Goku. We went there and found a crater covered in vegetation. I didn't realize it then but that ship was in that crater."

 _ChiChi dug for hours. If Goku came to Earth in a ship, if Grandpa Gohan found Goku, then it had to be here. ChiChi remembered the map and the journey she and Goku took. If Grandpa Gohan told Goku the truth, his ship was here in this crater._

 _After digging for an eternity, ChiChi heard a clang against her shovel. ChiChi dropped to her knees and pushed away the dirt with her hands. Something white appeared under the dirt. Pushing away more dirt, ChiChi saw glass. ChiChi's eyes watered. This was it. This was Goku's ship._

 _ChiChi grabbed her shovel and kept digging, pushing away dirt, getting deeper and deeper in the crater until she stood in front of a round ship. "So," ChiChi wiped a sweaty brow, "this is why Grandpa Gohan drew a baseball shape on this map."_

 _For several moments ChiChi stared at the ship and let it all sink in. Whatever tiny twinge of doubt ChiChi felt about Goku being an alien was erased as she stared at this ship. "My Goku came here as a baby." ChiChi touched the glass. Her fingers spread over the alien pod, feeling for a way to open it. She considered using the shovel to pry it open when the ship hissed and the front of the pod opened. ChiChi grabbed the front door and gently opened it. ChiChi was careful to not touch the various buttons. Who knew what will happen. She sat in the chair that Goku traveled to Earth in as a baby. A baby._

 _Tears pooled from ChiChi's eyes. What kind of race sends a child into space as a baby? What about his family? What were they thinking? ChiChi thought of Goku's brother. How can he kidnap his own nephew? How could he be so cruel to his own brother after missing his entire life? Why wouldn't he want to get to know his brother and nephew? Why did Goku's race have to be violent and heartless?_

 _ChiChi buried her face in her hands and wept for Goku. Her sweet Goku. Her sweet husband. What could he be thinking now?_

"Did you and Goku bring Gohan to the spot where Goku was found?" Gyu-Mao asked.

ChiChi shook her head. "No. Goku didn't want to bring Gohan there." ChiChi thought it was because the path was slightly treacherous but later realized bringing Gohan there would've cause Goku to think about his parents and question his origins. "I wish I was with him. I know Goku's mind is spinning at the revelation of his past. He needs me and I can't be there for him."

"You can be there for him when he comes back," Gyu-Mao told her gently. "Just like I will be there for you for as long as you want me."

As long as she want. She wanted him forever. Sitting here in her father's arms, she realized how comforting it was to have him in her life again; how comforting it was after months of solitude, months of doing everything on her own, she did have someone she could turn to. "I'm glad we're talking again, Dad."

Gyu-Mao dropped a kiss on ChiChi's head and hugged her. "I'm glad, too."

* * *

Months continue to past. Seasons continued to change. The ice between Gyu-Mao and ChiChi melted. There were days ChiChi would still be angry but those were few and far between as father and daughter worked back into making things right with each other. Even though she couldn't find him, ChiChi kept searching for Gohan. Her father joined in the search, too. He searched areas ChiChi hadn't explored yet. They haven't covered the entire planet but they were making more progress than ChiChi when she searched alone.

One afternoon, ChiChi took a break from her search. She had spent the morning training and strengthening her Kamehameha Waves. After her training, she relaxed with a swim in a lake and catching a fish. It was Goku's favorite place to swim and hunt fish. She recalled camping here with Goku and Gohan. Maybe when all this was over they can do this again.

After her swim, ChiChi slung the fish over her shoulder and followed the trail back to her home. Perhaps she'll cook the fish over a fire like Goku always did. Gohan was always entertained by the size of fishes his Daddy brought home. He never said it but ChiChi secretly thought Gohan preferred their seasoned fish grilling over a fire than her cooking over a stove.

ChiChi smiled, lost in happier times, when a dark shadow passed over her. ChiChi stopped and gazed at the sky. It wasn't clouds like she initially thought. The entire sky was dark. Odd. It was bright and sunny moments ago. Now the skies were dark as if it was nightfall. How could this happen so suddenly?

Unless….

The fish slipped from ChiChi's shoulder as it dawned on her what's happening.

"Goku…." ChiChi whispered. "He's alive."

* * *

Part Eighteen: Alone: Gohan

AN: I thought it was odd Goku's friends were shocked to learn the child Goku arrived with for the reunion was his son. Sure Goku was naïve but last time they saw their friend he _was_ getting married. It seems the most logical conclusion to make if one hasn't seen their friend in years. Although ChiChi gets along with Goku's friends, it didn't happen until later in the series. In the beginning there was tension caused by both sides and it's interesting to explore that dynamic.

Yes, I teased an earlier meeting of Yajirobe and ChiChi than shown in the anime and manga and that flashback will appear after the fight with the Saiyans.


	18. Chapter 18

Life With You

Part Eighteen:

Alone: Gohan

This was the worst week of Son Gohan's life.

How could so many bad things happen to him when he's only four years old and all in one week? What did he do to deserve this?

The week started off happily with Gohan having breakfast with Mommy and Daddy, playing, reading, and having lunch with his parents before leaving with Daddy to visit Daddy's friends. The new people Gohan met were nice. All was well until a bad man appeared, claiming he's Daddy brother and Daddy's an alien.

The new word was foreign to the four year old but from what he understood, alien meant Daddy was born on another planet. The bad man said Daddy was sent to Earth as a baby and Daddy was supposed to do bad things.

That wasn't Daddy. Daddy didn't do bad things. He did good things. Daddy saved the world. Daddy helped people. Daddy won the World Martial Arts Tournament and was crowned strongest man in the world. No one could defeat Daddy but this bad man knocked Daddy down with one strike. Seeing Daddy crumple to the ground, crying in pain, scared Gohan. When he tried to go to Daddy, the bad man grabbed him and told Daddy he had to kill a hundred people. The bad man took him away but Daddy and the man he knew to be Piccolo came to rescue him.

Daddy and Piccolo weren't strong enough to stop the bad man. In the alien's ship, Gohan heard Daddy screaming in pain. It made Gohan sad then angry. He didn't like this bad man hurting his Daddy. Gohan wanted to hurt _him._ Somehow he broke out of the alien's ship and summoned enough strength to attack the bad man. Daddy told him to run but the bad man hit him before he could. Everything went black after that. When Gohan woke up, Piccolo told him the horrible news: Daddy died saving him, he will have to fight two aliens coming to Earth in a year and he had to live outside alone for six months. To Gohan's horror, Piccolo flew away ignoring his pleas to stay, tell him where to find food, where he will take a bath and where he could find a bed to sleep in.

Piccolo. He yelled, threatened to slice his throat and even threw him towards a mountain just to show he had great power hidden in him. Couldn't have there been a better way for Piccolo to show he had this hidden strength? Mommy and Grandpa were right about Piccolo and Daddy was wrong.

 _Once a month, Gohan and his parents visited Grandpa at his castle. Gohan loved visiting Grandpa. He was so nice and always had gifts for him. His home was huge, too. Gohan would get lost if he wasn't accompanied by his parents or his Grandpa when he wanted Gohan to spend a weekend alone with him. After dinner, Gohan sat between his parents on the sofa listening to Grandpa share tales of his youth. Somehow topics changed to King Piccolo which led to Daddy telling Gohan of his fight against King Piccolo's reincarnation at the World Martial Arts Tournament._

" _And then Piccolo grew over fifty feet tall! He towered over all of us like that lizard in that movie we saw." Daddy wailed his arms excitedly. "My heart was pounding. I was shaking! It was great!"_

 _Gohan's eyes grew wide. He knew of the movie and the monster his Daddy talked about. This Piccolo that fought his Daddy was a giant! "What did you do next, Daddy?"_

" _I jumped around the ring a lot. Piccolo tried to squash me like a bug. He knocked me down a few times, but I got back at him." Daddy was on his feet acting out the story as he told it. "I kicked Piccolo behind his knee and he fell on his butt." Gohan put hands over his mouth giggling at the image. "Then I grabbed Piccolo's finger and threw him to the other side of the ring. Boom! The whole area shook."_

" _Yay!" Gohan clapped enthused._

" _Heh. Heh," Daddy chuckled. "Your Pops was feeling pretty good about himself, Gohan. I tossed Piccolo to show him his size didn't scare me. I told him I would be in real trouble if he grew bigger. Wouldn't you know it; Piccolo grew even bigger!"_

 _Gohan gasped, "Why did you tell him that, Daddy?"_

" _Because your Daddy is a brilliant actor," Mommy intervened. "Daddy only said that so Piccolo could grow bigger so he could climb in Piccolo's mouth and free Kami."_

" _Ah, ChiChi!" Daddy nearly stomp his foot. "I wanted to tell Gohan that."_

 _Mommy didn't look happy. "That's enough stories about your fight with Piccolo, Goku. I don't want Gohan to have nightmares."_

" _Ah," Daddy waved off Mommy's concerns. "Gohan knows there's nothing to be scared about. I beat Piccolo."_

" _I don't want our son thinking about that monster," Mommy repeated. "He's an awful demon and he's still out there. I still haven't forgotten what he did to you."_

" _I have to agree with ChiChi on this, Goku," Grandpa jumped in. "King Piccolo was very evil and destructive. He held the world hostage. Many people were killed because of him. It's great you stopped his reincarnate but if you hadn't, we would be living the terror of King Piccolo once again. We might not be alive right now."_

 _What Grandpa said was scary but Daddy shrugged it off with a laugh. "Nah. Piccolo ain't like King Piccolo."_

" _How can you be sure?" Grandpa asked._

 _Daddy was quiet for a moment as he thought of an answer. Gohan noticed his Daddy's smile turn to a frown before he settled besides Mommy. "I just know."_

 _Gohan noticed Mommy grabbing Daddy's hand. "That's enough talk about Piccolo tonight. We should get Gohan ready for bed."_

Gohan eventually learned the outcome of the fight. While Daddy wasn't scared of him, Gohan understood why Mommy and Grandpa was scared of Piccolo. In his little time with the green man himself, Gohan thought Piccolo was veryscary.

He was mean, too, leaving Gohan alone to be chased by dinosaurs where he wind up on a cliff with only sour apples for dinner. He still didn't understand where the apples came from. There wasn't an apple tree on the cliff. Later, Gohan remembered staring at the full moon (it was the first one he's ever seen) and the next thing he knew it was morning, he wore new clothes, had a sword and didn't have his tail anymore.

Gohan had no idea where he got new clothes, a sword or how he got off the cliff. He tried to think of what could've happened but the wildness of this place never stopped. Even early in the morning, animal life was teeming and dangerous. He was chased by an alligator and a sabretooth wanting him as their breakfast. While struggling to keep alive from them, he was grabbed by a large bird who got in a fight with a flying dinosaur. He broke free from the bird but plummet several feet from the sky. Even though the soft sands he crashed on were soft, the impact was hard. Gohan didn't have a chance to collect himself before the ground opened up under him to pull him underground where he encountered a robot trapped below for decades.

Two days befriending a robot gave Gohan temporarily companionship and shelter but when their short time ended it left Gohan wondering two scary things. What if his mother couldn't find him? What if he had to take care of himself until Piccolo returned?

 _Don't even think of escaping. This place is surrounded by desert. A world of death makes this place look like a paradise._

With Piccolo's threatening words, Gohan was too scared to leave this area. Wherever he was, it was huge to be surrounded by a desert. It would take time to explore this place but Gohan already knew from what he seen, this area had different geological makeup. The outer areas was surrounded by desert but traveling inward where he was now, Gohan found himself in lush green that weren't far from the rugged, mountainous region Piccolo left him in. Here, there were trees and bushes that grew berries and fruit; there was a waterfall that poured into a lake that were plentiful of fishes. This area reminded Gohan of the forest near his home. Gohan didn't know where he was but knew he was miles away from home. If he was near home, Mommy would've found him by now. He also doubted Piccolo would've dropped him near home. He was adamant Gohan stay here until he fought the Saiyans.

 _Don't even think of escaping. This place is surrounded by desert. A world of death makes this place look like a paradise._

Piccolo's word made it too scary to leave but that was a good thing Gohan reasoned. If he stayed in the same spot, it would make it easier for Mommy to find him. Until then, this area will be his home. He had fresh water, access to fruit, meat and plenty of caverns to seek shelter in.

Trying to make the best of a rotten situation, Gohan decided it was time to get some food. Until Mommy came, he will have to feed himself. When he and Daddy went camping, Daddy loved to hunt fish. Gohan never did it himself but he remembered watching Daddy.

 _Gohan stood with his father at the edge of the lake. It was dinner time and with ChiChi at home, it was left to Goku to get them something to eat on their camping trip. ChiChi did pack some food but Goku wanted something more than what ChiChi packed._

" _But Mommy made food for us." Gohan pointed to the packed containers of food ChiChi packed with their camping gear._

 _Goku laughed as he pulled off his shirts. "Mommy's spoiling us. Don't worry. We'll eat those but when you go camping, you don't bring your food. You eat what's out here." He pulled off his pants. "Get undressed. I'll show you how I bring fish home for you and Mommy."_

" _Okay." Gohan undressed and followed his father in the lake. There were plenty of fishes in the lake of different sizes. Goku was a fast swimmer but he slowed his pace so Gohan could keep up with him._

 _Gohan observed his father swim towards a large fish. He saw his Daddy punch the fish, grab the tail and signaled Gohan to swim to the surface. Once out of the water, Gohan dressed and watched in awe of his Daddy placing the large fish on a long, thick branch. The fish was four times Gohan's size. He couldn't imagine lifting it but his Daddy lift it as if it were paper. Daddy was so strong and amazing. Instead of rubbing sticks together, Daddy shot something from his hand to heat the sticks. It created a fire immediately. Gohan wondered if his Daddy will show him how to do that one day._

 _As he dressed, Goku said, "While the fish cooks, I'll show you how to find other foods out here. There's plenty to eat."_

 _Gohan rushed to their tent. He rummaged and came out with an empty bowl. Gohan noticed his father looking down at him curiously. "We need something to hold the food, Daddy."_

 _Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "You might not always have that, Gohan. What would you do then?"_

 _Gohan thought for a moment. "I'll use my hands." He grinned. "But since I have a bowl, I don't need to."_

 _Goku patted Gohan's head, smiling fondly at his son. "Mommy said the same thing to me when we went camping. All right," he gave in. "We'll do it your way today but tomorrow, I'm gonna show you how you can make your own bowls."_

 _As father and son searched the forest for food, Gohan asked, "How did you create fire with your hands, Daddy? In my books, you rub sticks together to create fire."_

" _Rubbing sticks together is one way of doing it, Gohan. I did it myself when I was your age before I learned how to us my Ki."_

 _Gohan looked up at his Daddy. Ki? Another new word he had to learn. "Can you show me?"_

 _Gohan noticed the smile on his Daddy's face turn into a frown. He was going to ask what was wrong but his father smiled again and told him. "Maybe when you're older. Come on. Let's find some food."_

 _The further they traveled the forest the more Gohan wondered where he and his Daddy were gonna find food. Gohan only saw trees and plants so far. "If you're hungry and outside, Gohan, there are foods you can and can't eat. I lived alone for years and survived by eating food out here."_

" _What about your Mommy and Daddy?" Gohan asked. His father turned to him wearing that same frown again. "Didn't you live with your Mommy and Daddy like Mommy lived with Grandpa?"_

 _Goku knelt to Gohan's level. "No, I didn't live with Mommy and Daddy, Gohan." He shrugged, unsure how to explain. "I don't even remember them. I don't know what happened to them. I lived with my Grandpa, your Great Grandpa, the man you're named after."_

" _He died though." Gohan recalled hearing his parents tell him that. "So, you lived alone? Without Great Grandpa? Without a Mommy or Daddy?"_

" _Yeah…." he said slowly, "but it was okay."_

 _Gohan threw his arms around his Daddy's neck. He was young but he knew enough to know it was not okay. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry you didn't have a Grandpa anymore. I'm sorry you didn't have a Mommy or Daddy to cook you yummy meals or to play with like you and Mommy do with me."_

 _Goku slowly wrapped his arms around Gohan returning the hug. "Ah, Gohan," Goku whispered. "You have so much of Mommy in you." When they parted, Goku noticed tears around Gohan's eyes. "Don't be sad for me, Gohan. I survived. I was happy. I made friends. I married Mommy and I had you." He placed his hands on Gohan's shoulders. "But know this. You won't go through what I went through. You're gonna have a Mommy and Daddy to grow up with. So, no more tears. Okay, Gohan."_

 _Gohan's smile returned as his Daddy wiped away his tears. "Okay, Daddy."_

" _Now let's get some food." Gohan followed his father, stopping a few feet later at a group of mushrooms. "See those mushrooms. Take a good look at them, Gohan." Goku pointed at mushrooms that were shaped with wide umbrella tops and white rings on the stem. "You don't eat these. Grandpa told me they're poisonous and you can die from them. I didn't listen to Grandpa and ate a bunch because I was really hungry. I was sick for a day." He pointed to another set of mushrooms. "Don't eat these. I ate them and threw up everything I ate that day. Grandpa told me not to each those either."_

 _Gohan frowned at his father. "If Great Grandpa told you not to eat them, why didn't you listen?"_

 _Goku rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel an awkward blush on his cheeks. "If you tell me to not do something, I have to do it to understand why I'm told not to do it."_

 _That didn't make sense to Gohan._

" _You're smarter than Daddy, Gohan. Listen to others. At least listen to others that care about you."_

" _Like you and Mommy?"  
_

 _Goku nodded. "Like me and Mommy." They resumed their search for food until Goku stopped Gohan at another set of mushrooms. "What do you think of those, Gohan?"_

 _Gohan stared at the mushrooms. They were different from the ones his Daddy showed him. They were shriveled with odd spots on them. Gohan took a stick and poke the mushrooms. "It looks weird and mushy." Gohan made a disgusted face. "I don't like them."_

 _Goku grinned. "Good because you shouldn't eat them. They're old and rotten."_

" _Did you eat these, too?" Gohan said exasperated. To his relief, learn Daddy didn't eat these._

 _Father and son continued on until they came upon a group of mushrooms they haven't seen before. "These you can eat, Gohan." Goku crouch down by a group of round puffball like mushrooms. "They taste okay plain but they're really good if you cook them over a fire."_

" _Like marshmallows?" Gohan chirped as he picked the mushrooms._

" _Yeah. You can eat insects, too." Goku placed a hand on a nearby rock. He turned it over to show Gohan several critters crawling underneath. "There are plenty of choices under rocks. Avoid the ones that are hairy like spiders but eat crunchy insects like ants, grasshoppers and crickets."_

" _Ants, grasshoppers and crickets?" Gohan stuck his tongue out. "I'm not eating those, Daddy!"_

" _If you roast them, they're fine," Goku cheerfully told Gohan but his son shook his head disgusted. "If you can't catch a fish or kill another animal, these insects may be all you can eat." Gohan shook his head stubbornly refusing to add insects to their meal. Goku shook his head amused as he placed the rock down. "You're just like Mommy. She wouldn't eat them either."_

 _Father and son continued their search for food. Gohan understood while the food they eat out here wasn't Mommy's cooking, it was still edible. Except the insects. Under no circumstances would he eat them._

Gohan removed his clothes and jumped in the lake. As he swam in the lake, he saw many fishes; some his size; others as big as his Daddy. Picking one, Gohan swam to it like his Daddy did on their camping trip. Gohan punched the fish with all his might. Daddy killed a large fish with one punch. Since Piccolo showed him he can destroy a mountain, Gohan thought he could kill a fish with one punch.

He couldn't. Gohan's punch was weak and his hold on the fish wasn't tight. The fish freed itself from Gohan's grasp and swam away. Gohan started to go after it but need for air had Gohan swimming to the surface.

"Guess I'm not good at this like Daddy," Gohan pouted after taking in heavy breaths. Inhaling deeply, Gohan dove in the water again. He couldn't find any small fish and when Gohan tried to grab a big fish, it slapped Gohan's face with its tail.

An hour later an exhausted Gohan laid on the grass. He was tired, hungry and didn't have the strength to swim in the lake again for another fish. His stomach growled loudly. Oh, he was so _hungry_. He had to eat _something_. Gohan rolled on his stomach and pushed himself to his feet. There was something he _could_ eat.

" _Ants, grasshoppers and crickets."_

" _If you roast them, they're fine."_

Gohan cringed as he turned over a rock. He found an apple tree, some berries but not any of the edible mushrooms. His four year old body was too tired right now to look. It was also getting dark which Gohan found scary. He'll have to hide in a cave soon before the night animals come out.

Several ants crawled from under the rock. No crickets but there were a few grasshoppers. One actually jumped in his hand. Gohan's stomach growled again. He was _so_ hungry.

" _Ants, grasshoppers and crickets."_

" _If you roast them, they're fine."_

Maybe he can roast them tomorrow. Tonight, he'll eat them raw. Gohan scooped a handful of ants in his small hand. Several crawled over his hand and up his arm. The grasshopper stared at Gohan. His antennas wiggled at him. Gohan gulped.

" _Ants, grasshoppers and crickets."_

" _If you roast them, they're fine."_

Closing his eyes, Gohan stuffed the handful of ants and grasshopper in his mouth. He didn't think. He just swallowed and pretended he wasn't eating ants and grasshopper. He followed that up by stuffing berries in his mouth to drown out the sound of crunchy insects.

* * *

Gohan sniffled as he laid on the ground of the cave he called home. It's been five days and Mommy still hadn't found him yet. She needed more time Gohan told himself. She'll find him. He wished she'd come soon. He created a warm home but he wanted to be in his own bed. He wanted to eat Mommy's meals. He still hadn't caught a fish yet and he was tired and disgusted with himself for eating insects with fruits for the last two days. He wanted to go back in time, back to a week ago where his family were all together and happy.

" _Goku! Gohan! It's dinnertime!"_

 _Gohan sat at his desk reading his picture book when he heard his mother. He could smell the yummy smells from the kitchen to his room for the past hour. He thought to finish this page and join Mommy and Daddy but his father had other plans_

" _Gohan," Goku entered Gohan's room, "it's dinnertime."_

 _Gohan kept his eyes on his book. "I want to finish this last page, Daddy."_

 _Goku closed the book. "You can finish that later." He ushered Gohan out of his chair and out his room. "It's time to eat. We don't wanna be late for Mommy's food."_

 _Goku and Gohan cleaned their hands in the hall bathroom before entering the kitchen to see the dinner table laden with food. Goku squealed at the variety of dishes on the table. "It smells so good in here, ChiChi!"_

 _ChiChi set aside her single plate and was occupied fixing Gohan's plates when Goku and Gohan took their seats at the table. "Thank you, Mommy," Gohan said when ChiChi placed his starter plates in front of him._

" _You're welcome, Gohan." After ChiChi placed Goku's starter plates before him, she took her seat at the table. After a prayer, the family of three ate their dinner._

 _Mommy's food was always delicious. As much as Gohan loved his Mommy's food, it didn't match Daddy's love for Mommy's cooking. He ate loudly and quickly, ignoring the few times Mommy told him to slow down. Sometimes Daddy ate Mommy's food so quickly, he almost choked._

 _ChiChi would start cleaning dishes after she finished her plate. This left Goku to refilling his and Gohan's plates until they finished their meals. Once all the dishes were empty and their bellies full, Goku and Gohan sat at the table talking while Chichi cleaned up. When she finished, the family of three entered the living room for family time. ChiChi relaxed on the floor while Gohan carefully pulled out the board game left intact from last night._

 _Goku sat opposite of ChiChi and Gohan. He fiddled with the metal pieces on the board game. "Which one am I again?" He touched the thimble metal piece. "This hat? Do I go first?"_

" _It's a thimble, Daddy, and that's Mommy's. You're the racecar." Gohan corrected his father. "It's Mommy's turn. I was the last one to make a move last night."_

 _ChiChi grabbed the dice, shook it and toss it on the board. She moved her piece relieved when she stopped, she wasn't on anyone's properties. "Your turn, Goku."_

 _Goku grabbed the black and white dice, shook it and tossed it on the board. "Five." Goku moved his racecar five spots. He landed on a spot with a question mark. Knowing that means he picks from the stack of orange cards on the board, Goku did so and read the card. "Go to jail?" he frowned. "But I didn't do anything bad?"_

" _It's a game, Goku," ChiChi told him. "You picked the wrong card."_

" _Yeah, but bad guys go to jail. I'm not a bad guy."_

" _Actually, you are."_

" _Whaa?" Goku whined while Gohan giggled. "How am I a bad guy?"_

" _You're a tickle monster. Attacking me and Gohan the way you do is criminal." ChiChi hugged her son close to her. "Isn't that right, Gohan?"_

" _Uh-huh," Gohan agreed giggling at Daddy's annoyance. "Daddy's bad. Go to jail, Daddy!"_

 _The shock of his wife and son telling him he was bad quickly gave way to a smile. If that's how they want to be…. "Oh, I'm a bad guy because I can tickle you until you give up."_

 _Gohan noticed his Daddy's voice changed slightly. He also noticed his mother suddenly unwrapped her arms around him. "Run, Gohan."_

" _Huh?"_

 _Goku grinned wickedly as he rose to his feet. He stared down at Gohan and ChiChi. "If I'm a bad, I might as well go all in."_

" _Run, Gohan!" ChiChi pushed Gohan to move as she got to her feet. "I'll hold Daddy off. Run!"_

 _Goku moved to go for Gohan but ChiChi jumped in front of her son, sacrificing herself to Goku. "Ah!" ChiChi screamed between laughs as Goku's fingers danced over her body. "Stop, Goku! Stop!"_

" _Never!" Goku's voice was evil as he tickled ChiChi. "I'm the bad guy, remember!" He eyed Gohan who giggled at his mother trying to break away from his father. "You're next, Gohan." Instead of running, Gohan watched amused as Goku picked up ChiChi and laid her on the sofa. He straddled and tickled her._

 _ChiChi screamed and squealed as Goku's fingers moved faster over her. "Give in. Give in to the tickle monster!"_

" _Ah! No!" ChiChi squealed. She ran her fingers up Goku's sides causing him to giggle uncontrollably. ChiChi attempted to pull away from Goku but he grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. With his free hand, he tickled ChiChi again. "Stop, Goku," ChiChi said in between laughs. "Stop it!"_

 _Goku leaned over ChiChi, his voice dropping a few octaves. "Tell me what I wanna hear."_

" _I give up," ChiChi gasped between laughs. "I give." Goku rewarded her with a kiss. It wasn't a surprised to see Mommy and Daddy be this way. His parents kissed in front of him before but the kisses were quick and Daddy was never on top of Mommy like this. ChiChi pulled away. She gestured Goku to look her way. "Goku, that's enough. Gohan's watching."_

" _We'll finish this later." Gohan wondered what that meant. Goku climbed off ChiChi and turned to him. "All right, Gohan. You're next. The tickle monster is coming for you."_

 _Gohan ran out the room laughing as his father chased him. Gohan hid under his bed as his father entered the room. "Gohan." Goku looked around as he pretended to search for Gohan. He opened his closet. It was empty. "I know you're here. You can't hide from me." He pulled out the chair of Gohan's desk. "Not here. Where could you be?"_

 _Gohan held his breath as Daddy turned to the bed. "Could you be under there?" Gohan's heart pounded as his Daddy got closer to the bed. If Daddy grabbed him, it would be over. He couldn't survive Daddy's tickles._

 _Gohan saw an opening to escape. He did so, crawling between the gap at his Daddy's feet. Gohan crawled from under the bed, passed the V space Daddy's stance created, got to his feet and ran out of the room._

" _You won't get away, Gohan!" Gohan towards his parents' room but was quickly scooped in his father's arms and tortured with tickles. "Gotcha!"_

 _The tickles were relentless. Gohan couldn't stop laughing. Tears were spilling from his eyes. "I give," Gohan relented, breaking faster than his mother. "I give up, Daddy. Stop!"_

 _Goku returned to the living room where Goku gently dropped Gohan on the sofa in his mother's arms. ChiChi held him close as they both laughed at their game. Goku sat with them on the sofa. Being in his Mommy's arms and looking at his happy Daddy, Gohan never felt happier. For him, everything was perfect._

Gohan stared at the fire with tears streaming down his eyes. "Mommy. Daddy. I miss you."

* * *

The next morning, Gohan woke up starving. After failing to catch another fish, Gohan resigned himself to eating ants, grasshoppers and crickets with berries for breakfast. Frustrated with this morning's breakfast, Gohan wandered the vegetated land. He had to get better at fishing. He had to get better at surviving. He needed to do his part and stay alive until Mommy found him.

 _Believe in your power and figure out yourself how to effectively draw out that power._

Piccolo told Gohan this before he left. After a week alone, a week of eating insects, bland mushrooms and fruit; a week of hiding in his cave away from that pesky dinosaur who was determined to eat him; a week of crying and longing for his parents, Gohan was ready to listen to Piccolo's words.

Gohan understood to stay alive, to eat some meat, he had to build his strength and confidence. He decided to start small. Gohan retrieved a log of wood near his cave. Gohan unsheathed his sword. He raised the sword above his head brought it down hard to stab the log. The sword pieced the wood. Gohan raised the sword over his head and slammed it on the wood again.

'Remember what Daddy told you, Gohan. Remember it all.'

 _Gohan sat on the grass watching his father meticulously work. Daddy wanted to show him how to use materials of the land. Gohan didn't understand why Daddy wanted to show him this. He rather use materials Mommy packed for them but this was important to Daddy so he didn't complain. Daddy began the lesson by chopping off a thick log of tree with his hand. There was no way Gohan could do that. He wasn't strong like Daddy. Luckily, there was an alternative._

" _Grandpa cut wood with an ax until he carved out a bowl like shape," Daddy told Gohan. "I used to do it that way, too, but when I got stronger, I used my hand now to cut with enough precision until it's smooth on the inside."_

 _Gohan listened intently while watching in awe as his father turned the block of wood in one hand while his other hand glowed and cut the wood to form a perfect bowl. "Maybe one day you can do this, Gohan. Until then, you'll have to use sharp materials."_

"I did it! I did it!" Gohan danced around happily at his accomplishment. He made a bowl out of tree log. It wasn't as perfect as his Daddy's. In fact, it was crude with jagged round ends. The interior was jagged in some areas but it was durable and it could hold his food instead of Gohan carrying it all himself. "Yay! I can't believe I did it!"

A dark shadow hovered over Gohan. A familiar snarl behind him left Gohan's blood running cold. He turned. The tyrannosaurus that chased him all week had found him. The dinosaur grinned; pools of drool dropped from his mouth as he crept to Gohan.

"WAAAH!" Gohan screamed as he ran from the dinosaur. The dinosaur quickly gave chase after Gohan. So close. He wasn't losing his meal this time!

In his haste to run away, Gohan dropped his bowl. Gohan turned to retrieve it but saw the dinosaur crush the bowl under his foot. Gohan saw his accomplishment, his hours of hard work, crumple into several pieces. The dinosaur above him laughed, not at crushing the bowl, but at the young meal he will soon eat.

Gohan saw rage. He worked very hard creating that bowl and this mean dinosaur destroyed it. Anger rose in him. It was oddly familiar. He could've sworn he felt this rage, this strength build in him when that bad man was hurting his Daddy.

Gohan was so angry. He was angry this dinosaur broke the bowl he worked so hard to make. He was angry with himself, too If he was stronger, he wouldn't be running away from this dinosaur. He wouldn't have dropped the bowl. Gohan unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the approaching dinosaur. "You broke my bowl!" Gohan screamed while running madly towards the dinosaur. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Gohan jumped on the dinosaur's head, flipped and landed on the dinosaur's back. He was full of rage. The dinosaur took something of his. Gohan saw it equal justice to take something from the dinosaur. The dinosaur's tail came into view. Gohan jumped in the air, flipped and as he came down, sliced off the tip of the dinosaur's tail.

The dinosaur howled in pain. The dinosaur turned to roar at Gohan but jumped back as Gohan swung his sword at him. His eyes were white and full of rage. It scared the dinosaur. His meals never acted like this before. Frightened, the dinosaur ran off putting as much distance between him and Gohan as possible.

As the dinosaur ran off, Gohan felt the rage leave his body. Blinking, his pupils returned and Gohan stared confused at the dinosaur running off. What happened? Why was he holding his sword and what happened to the dinosaur's tail?

"Did I do that?"

 _Your power bursts loose only when your emotions are at their peak._

"I _was_ angry at the dinosaur for crushing my bowl. Is this what Piccolo meant?" Gohan stared at the tail. "Dinosaur's tail," Gohan murmured. "Meat!" His face lit up! "I can finally eat some meat!"

Gohan took the tail and dragged it back in his cave. For the first time in a week, Gohan felt happy and confident in himself and the hidden power in him. He found another tree log and created another bowl. Gohan was so happy, he didn't stop there. Seeing he sent a dinosaur running away, Gohan felt confident enough to finally catch a fish.

Gohan returned to the lake, removed his clothes and dove in the water again. He followed a school of fish. He avoided the large ones and trailed behind a lone fish falling behind. Gohan kicked his legs faster towards the fish. The fish didn't have time to react when Gohan wrapped his arms around it. The fish wiggled and squirmed in Gohan's arms but Gohan held the fish tightly. The fish fought to live but Gohan fought to eat, fought to survive. If he couldn't accomplish this, how could he hold on for his mother to find him?

Gohan gasped for air once he broke the surface. Gritting his teeth, Gohan pushed himself to the edge of the lake. Once a hand touched land, Gohan tossed the fish on the grass. The fish flopped wildly as it fought for air. Gohan climbed out of the lake and collapsed on his back, breathing heavily. That was exhausting.

But he did it.

"I did it!" Gohan cheered triumphantly. "I caught my first fish!"

That night Gohan had his best dinner all week. He roasted dinosaur's tail, fish and mushrooms on a thin stick like shish kabob over the fire. His bowl was filled with fruits of berries, apples and oranges. The mushrooms, tail and fish didn't have his mother's special seasoning but it was edible and a lot better than eating insects.

'I can do this', Gohan thought to himself. 'I can survive out here until you find me, Mommy.'

* * *

 _Daddy was in pain. He could hear the screams even in this round pod he was trapped in._

" _How could I have thought you could be a warrior?" Gohan heard the bad man say._

 _More screams from Daddy. The bad man was hitting Daddy really hard._

" _True warrior never hesitate to kill! Not even his own brother! Care for a demonstration?"_

 _Daddy's screams were louder and more horrific. The bad man was gonna kill Daddy!_

 _Daddy's screams rang in Gohan's ears. The bad man was gonna kill Daddy. He had to stop him. He had to save Daddy. Gohan was scared he will lose him but mostly Gohan felt rage. Rage at losing his Daddy. Rage at this bad man hurting Daddy. The rage consumed him._

 _Gohan felt himself breaking free of the pod he was held captured in. The bad man stood over Daddy with his foot on Daddy's chest. Gohan flew off his feet and ram head first against the bad man._

 _The bad man stumbled but he didn't fall on the ground. Gohan felt all his rage evaporate. What happened? How did he get out here? Daddy! Gohan hurried to his father lying on the ground._

" _Daddy?"_

" _Run…. Gohan," Daddy told him. "Get away….run!"_

 _Gohan felt a large shadow over him. He turned to see the bad man. Something swung at him and everything went black._

Gohan bolted awake. He sat up breathing hard and sweating. Sometimes he had happy dreams of his parents. Other times he had nightmares of the last moments he saw Daddy. He wiped away tears that occurred during his nightmare.

'Stop crying,' Gohan told himself. 'Crying doesn't solve anything.'

Tears wiped away, Gohan grabbed his sword and left the cave.

For three months, Gohan stayed in the same spot. For three months, Gohan hunted fish and ate fruit and bland mushrooms. He occasionally ate dinosaur's tail. For three months, Gohan spent his nights in the cave he called home and days happily running around playing with the animals he once feared. The sabretooth that chased Gohan daily when he arrived now ran from Gohan who happily chased him.

Gohan was happy. He no longer feared the snakes and wild animals in the area. The thunderstorms didn't scare him anymore. He was safe here. He was happy but there was one thing that troubled him.

Why hasn't Mommy found him?

Gohan thought being in the same spot for three months, his mother would have found him by now. Daddy would've. Mommy always found him when he got lost in the forest. This isn't the forest near home but that shouldn't stop Mommy, should it?

"Maybe…..maybe Mommy _can't_ find me." Gohan spoke defeated. "Maybe Piccolo took me so far away from home Mommy can't find me."

 _Don't even think of escaping. This place is surrounded by desert. A world of death makes this place look like a paradise._

That's what Piccolo told him. Piccolo chose this place for a reason Gohan realized. Being surrounded by desert prevented him from venturing out. Piccolo's threatening words of what's outside this area kept Gohan here.

"That was months ago," Gohan told himself. "I'm stronger now." The little boy clenched his fists and flexed his arms. His arms had gotten stronger over the months. He could run faster than before. He could jump high and down from the highest tree branches. He could subdue a fish with a punch now. He punched a boulder and while it didn't turn to rubble, it created cracks. "Maybe I'm strong enough to escape this place and go home."

 _We need your power! You must learn to use that power and join us in protecting the Earth!_

 _You hold the key to the Earth's fate._

Piccolo told him he will have to fight these Saiyans. He was needed to protect the Earth. If he goes home to his mother, would he return to prepare for the fight against these Saiyans? Probably not, he realized. He would be too happy to be home, eating Mommy's food, sleeping in his bed, enjoying hot baths by Mommy and reading his books. He wouldn't think about these Saiyans at all.

 _We need your power! You must learn to use that power and join us in protecting the Earth!_

 _You hold the key to the Earth's fate._

What if Daddy couldn't stop these Saiyans because he wasn't there? What if his powers _were_ needed? If he wasn't there, then the Saiyans will kill Daddy. They will kill Mommy and Grandpa, too. If Mommy died because he couldn't protect her, it would crush him but it will also mean he broke his word with Daddy.

Gohan couldn't forgive himself if he did that.

" _It's only for three days, Gohan."_

 _Goku knelt before Gohan wiping away his tears. Goku was packed and ready for his trip. He agreed with ChiChi to be gone for three days while he got in some intense training. ChiChi stood at the door. They already said goodbye but Gohan was having a hard time letting him leave. To Gohan, three days was a lifetime._

" _But I'll miss you." Gohan pouted. "I want to go with you."_

" _I have to do this, Gohan. I wanna stay strong."_

" _But you're already strong," Gohan told him. "You're the strongest man in the world. Mommy said so."_

" _Yeah, but to keep being the strongest, I have to train. Sometimes that means I do it for days away from you and Mommy."_

" _But why?"_

" _I like being strong," Goku admitted truthfully. "When I was kid, I wanted to get stronger for myself. Now that I have you and Mommy, it's different now. I wanna stay strong to protect you both." Goku rubbed Gohan's head affectionately. "Sometimes when we do things for others, we have to make sacrifices."_

" _So, you're training for me and Mommy?" Gohan tried to understand. "You're making a sacrifice to be away from us to get stronger for us?"_

" _Wow," Goku was in awe of his son. "Mommy's right. You are very smart." At that, Gohan blushed._

" _I wanna make a sacrifice for you," Gohan told his Daddy. "It's only fair."_

 _Goku grinned. His child was truly special. "I don't think it works like that."_

 _Gohan looked firm at his Daddy. "I wanna do it."_

 _Three years old and so determined. Goku couldn't deny his only child. "Not a sacrifice. How about a promise. When I'm not here, you have to protect Mommy for me. Can you do that for me, Gohan?" Gohan nodded firmly. "Good. Because we can't let anything happen to Mommy."_

Tears rolled down Gohan's cheek. He understood a little during his talk with his Daddy. Now he truly understood what it meant for Daddy to train alone for days; how what he did was sacrifices for them. Gohan wanted to go home and see his mother but he had to make that sacrifice and not go. If he went home, he'll forget about training for the Saiyans. He'll enjoy his life again before Daddy's reunion and when the Saiyans come to Earth, he would unintentionally sacrifice his mother's life and break his word to Daddy.

Gohan couldn't do that.

"Daddy's the strongest man on Earth and I'm his son. Daddy saved the Earth when he was a kid. Piccolo said my power is needed to save the Earth."

 _You have power hidden within you that you never even glimpsed._

Gohan wiped away his tears. "No more crying," he told himself. "Three months I've done nothing but play and eat and wonder when Mommy will get me. I can't think like that anymore. Piccolo will be here in three months to start our training. It's time I get started. I have to protect Earth. I have to protect Mommy."

* * *

Time was up. Six months has passed since Piccolo left Son Goku's son in the wilderness. If that boy hadn't toughen up in six months, he'll kill the child himself. That boy had unbelievable hidden power and if he hadn't gotten some control of it by now, he's better off dead. He would be useless against the Saiyans and it would be stupid leaving a child with such power alive because at some point he could master it and that would put a wrench in Piccolo's plans for world domination. He'll have to kill the child someday anyway. When he kill Son Goku, it's only logical he had to kill his son immediately after. Only an idiot would spare Son Goku's son and let the child grow up to avenge his father's murder.

"I bet Kami is watching and laughing his ass off at the irony. Me, the son of King Piccolo, who's purpose in life is to avenge my father's death by Son Goku's hand, must now train Son Goku's son against Son Goku's own people who are coming to kill all of us in six months."

Oh, yes. Kami was laughing.

"However," Piccolo grinned wickedly, "there is some joy out of this. I'll make the remake the child in my image. The child will wear my family's name; fight in my family's clothes. That's sure to get under Son Goku's skin. Heh. Heh."

Perhaps, he'll get something out of this after all.

When Piccolo found Gohan, he noticed the child's Ki was higher than when he left him. This was promising. However, the child hadn't managed to feel Ki through others or he would've noticed him hovering in the air for the last half hour.

Below, Gohan happily chased a dinosaur. Piccolo raise a brow. It looked like the dinosaur that chased Gohan six months ago and….. did the dinosaur's tail get shorter? Gohan jumped in the air, luring the dinosaur to crash into a mountain. With the dinosaur dazed, Gohan unsheathed his sword and slice another piece of tail. Gohan happily walked away, set fire to wood with a blast of his own Ki and cooked the slice of dinosaur's meat.

Piccolo was very impressed. "He seems to be getting this down. Time for the real training to begin."

Gohan rubbed his full belly and licked his lips. That dinosaur's meat was really yummy. It was too bad with a few more slices the dinosaurs won't have a tail anymore and that meant no more meat for Gohan.

"Oh, well," Gohan thought cheerfully. "I can still eat the fish around here."

Behind him, Gohan heard a flutter of a heavy cloth. He felt a strong presence behind him. Gohan stood and turned around. Gohan's mouth fell open in shock.

Piccolo didn't imagine what Gohan would do when he saw him again. Perhaps he thought the child would quiver in fear of his presence for he knew the hell he will be put through. Perhaps he thought the child will burst into tears because crying and whining seemed to be all the child could do during their brief exchange.

What Piccolo didn't expect was Gohan to happily scream his name.

"Piccolo!"

The child screamed his name so loudly, so joyfully it forced Piccolo to jump back in fear and confusion. What was going on? Why was the child so happy? Gohan should be scared. He should realize it's time for Gohan to endure the hell of Piccolo's training camp. Or maybe the child should be solemn as he accept his fate to defend the Earth. The child should not be happily screaming his name and running to him with waving arms.

"Piccolo!" Gohan screamed. "It's me! Son Gohan! I'm so happy to see you!"

Happy to see him? What the hell was wrong with child?

"Piccolo!" Gohan wrapped his arms around Piccolo's right leg. "You came back! You didn't leave me alone forever! You came back like you said you would!"

Piccolo gaped at the child startled. What was he doing? Why was his arms wrapped around his leg like this? Why was he smiling? Why was he happy?

Piccolo pushed Gohan away from him. "What _are_ you doing?!"

"This is so great!" Gohan danced around Piccolo. "You came back! You came back! That must mean it's been six months! I'm so happy you came back to me! I won't be alone anymore! These six months have been so crazy! I was chased by dinosaurs, sabretooths, alligators and flying birds! I had to eat insects! That was yucky! I ate mushrooms! They weren't so bad but they could use Mommy's special seasoning! I made a bowl but that dinosaur crushed it and I had to make another one. I learned how to create fire! I learned how to jump really high like my Daddy and I learned how to land without hurting myself! Ooooo, oooo, I even punched a boulder and I cracked it. I've gotten so strong! I can show you right now!" The child spoke so fast and said so many words, Piccolo wondered what came over him. This wasn't the coddled child he spoke to six months ago "But I miss my Mommy and Daddy so much," Gohan rattled on. "I thought about them a lot and I had dreams about them, too. Good dreams and bad dreams. I had a nightmare about Daddy and the bad man…."

The child wouldn't stop talking. Piccolo tried to get a word in but Gohan kept going on and on what life was like for him for six months. For a being who was used to silence, hearing this jabber mouth was irritating.

"SHUT UP!" Piccolo roared. Gohan clasped both hands over his mouth. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

To Piccolo's shock, Gohan was crying but it wasn't tears of fear. The child had tears of joy in his eyes. "You didn't forget me and I survived six months alone. I didn't die of loneliness like I feared. I didn't think I could do it but I did." Gohan wrapped his arms around Piccolo's leg again. "I'm so happy you came back to me. I know this means we start our training, but you being here means I'll have someone to talk to now. I haven't been around anyone for so long I was starting to forget how to talk."

Piccolo didn't believe that. The child wouldn't stop talking since he showed up and he was doing this strange thing of wrapping his arms around his leg. What was this? Some human thing?

Piccolo put a hand on Gohan's head and pushed the child away with such force, Gohan fell on his bottom. "Stop that! I don't what the hell you're doing so just stop it."

Gohan gazed at Piccolo confused. "You've never been hugged before? That's really sad."

"Hug?" The word was alien to Piccolo.

Gohan got to his feet. Piccolo's odd behavior made sense now. "A hug is when you put your arms around someone and hold them against you in a gentle way. It shows you like them."

"Like them?" What was this child talking about?

"Well, uh…hmmm." Gohan crossed his arms over his chest. How to explain that? "Don't you like anything?"

"I'd like to kill your Dad if that's what you mean."

"No!" Gohan shook his head and waved his hands frantically. He stared at Piccolo dumbfounded. "You really don't understand, do you?"

Piccolo didn't understand but he was certain this child just insulted him. To his ire, Gohan giggled. "Wow. You're just like Daddy. He didn't know anything about hugs or kisses until he met Mommy."

"What?!" Piccolo roared. "Don't you ever compare me to you father! He didn't have the decency to make you strong. He's cosseted you since birth giving you food to eat, a bath, a bed and a home without you earning it on your own!"

"But….." Gohan whimpered, "I'm only four."

"Four?!" Piccolo threw his head back laughing. This child. How spoiled he is. "I've been on my own since I hatched from my father's egg. I was three when I fought your father."

"Three?!" Gohan looked Piccolo up and down stunned. "But...but…." Gohan tried to understand. This didn't make any sense. Daddy was a man when he fought Piccolo. Gohan saw the pictures when he went to the museum. He counted the years from the last martial arts tournament on his finger. "You're eight years old?!"

"I am." Piccolo had to admit the shock on the child's face was funny. Compared to humans, it did look odd he aged faster than them but he was demon after all.

"Are you like a dog?" Gohan suddenly asked.

"A what?!"

"I read dogs age faster than humans. A dog that's one in dog years is actually fifteen in human years. Two is twenty-four, three would be twenty-eight. Eight would mean…." Gohan stopped to count the numbers in his head and his hands. He looked at Piccolo astonished, "You could be forty-eight years old in dog years. That's twice as old as my Daddy!"

"SHUT UP!" Piccolo's voice thundered so loud even birds in trees flew away from the noise. "WE ARE NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT MY AGE! IT'S TIME TO START TRAINING SO GET READY!"

Gohan jumped back. Piccolo was _still_ scary. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Training under Piccolo was harder than Gohan imagined. Piccolo showed no patience or kindness. No part of his body was spared a kick, a punch or frying from Piccolo's eye beams. From sunup to sundown, Gohan and Piccolo fought. Piccolo cursed and screamed at him to go faster, strike harder and do better for the Saiyans will be ruthless and show no mercy.

Don't make the same mistake as your father, Piccolo told him. Gohan wondered what Piccolo meant but he never explained.

Nighttime was Gohan's free time. Piccolo ended lessons at sunset. It gave Gohan enough time to catch his fish for dinner. While the fish cooked, he gathered a bowl of fruit or mushrooms to go with it before it became completely dark. Piccolo only consumed water. Gohan offered to share his food with Piccolo but he rejected him saying he only needed water.

As Gohan ate his dinner, Piccolo decided to bring up something he noticed when Gohan caught his fish. "When did your tail grow back?"

"My tail? I don't know," he shrugged as he took another bite of his fish. "I just noticed it one day. Without Mommy to put a hole in pants, I just keep it in. It's kind of uncomfortable but I've gotten used to it." Gohan happily chewed his fish. His eyes lit up as he wondered if Piccolo could help him with something he wondered about. "I lost my tail my first night alone. I woke up one morning wearing these clothes, that sword and no tail. Do you know what happened?"

"No," Piccolo lied. "I left you earlier remember."

"Oh yeah," Gohan recalled cheerily. "That night was really weird, too. I was lying on the cliff cold and hungry when two apples appeared. There wasn't a tree so I don't know where the apples came from."

"You think I would know?" This child. He was too smart for his own good. "Your clothes." His eyes swept over Gohan. They were torn and ragged in several places. "I think it's time I give you some new clothes. Stand up."

Gohan put down his fish and stood. With a grunt and flash of his eyes from Piccolo, Gohan's tattered rags were replaced with a replica of Piccolo's clothes except the cape. Gohan looked over his new clothes impressed. "This is great!" Gohan tugged his pants and new top. "Wow." He smiled at Piccolo. "It's just like your clothes!"

Piccolo smirked very pleased with himself. He figured it was time. After all, the kid earned it. He's improved so much since they've begun training. He wasn't crying anymore. He wasn't whining over their training. He grew up a lot. "You look good, kid. No! Wait!" Piccolo protested. His eyes grew to saucers as Gohan suddenly threw his arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Mr. Piccolo! I love it!"

'Mr. Piccolo?' This child and his human emotions. He should rip the child's arms off, scream at him to never do it again but instead, he let Gohan hugged him. So, this was a hug. A smile curved his lips. Hugs were kind of nice.

Gohan broke away. "Sorry, Mr. Piccolo." The child rubbed the back of his neck shyly. Gohan thought Piccolo would scold him or slap him away but his teacher sat there like a statue.

Piccolo looked away. "It's okay, kid. I didn't mind the hug."

"Good," Gohan sat back down and picked up his fish. "I understand hugs are strange for you. Daddy didn't hug a lot growing up. He thought Mommy was strange for wanting to hug him all the time but he said he grew to like them a lot and kisses, too."

Piccolo knew he will regret doing this but he could help asking, "What's a kiss?"

"It's when you press your lips against something. Like this." Gohan demonstrated by puckering his lips and pressing it against his fish. "Mommy press her lips against my cheeks and forehead. Mommy does the same thing with Daddy but sometimes they press their lips together."

Piccolo closed his eyes and shook his head. He wished he hadn't asked. "Gohan?"

"Yes, Mr. Piccolo?"

"If you ever try to kiss me, I'll kill you."

* * *

Piccolo didn't say many words to him this morning. After drinking water, he sat alone, arms crossed, eyes closed in intense mediation. For the first time since they began training, there will be no training this morning. It was odd to break from routine but Gohan understood why. This was _the_ day and they were all tense.

Yesterday, Gohan and Piccolo were in the middle of training when the skies suddenly darkened to night. Both were confused before Piccolo understood and let him know what's happening.

Daddy was wished back by the dragon balls. Daddy was coming home. Gohan's eyes watered with tears but he hid them from Piccolo for he knew his green teacher would slap him and tell him to stop crying.

However, Piccolo was too lost in his own thoughts to notice Gohan's tears. He was troubled. "This isn't a good thing, Gohan," Piccolo told him. "Son Goku's been wished back but this means the aliens are coming to Earth soon than we thought."

That was true. It was one month shy of the year of his Daddy's death and aliens impending arrival but if Daddy was coming home a month early that meant Daddy was stronger and ready to fight these aliens with them.

When the bright skies returned, Piccolo ended their training immediately. He told Gohan they will spend their remaining time resting their bodies for they needed all their strength against these aliens. Piccolo was worried but Gohan was happy. No more training and Daddy was coming home! He couldn't wait!

Gohan caught himself a big fish and cooked it over a fire. He was so happy! This was the last day he will eat bland fish. Tomorrow he and Daddy will be home with Mommy eating her yummy meals. He couldn't wait to see her, hug her and eat her cooking. He knew Daddy couldn't wait it either. Finally, after a year, their family will be together again.

When Gohan awakened this morning, his excitement from last night was gone and his body was filled with nerves. Maybe Piccolo was rubbing off on him but he finally understood his teacher's behavior from yesterday.

Worry crept into Gohan. Daddy was wished back almost twenty-fours ago. Shouldn't he be back now? Gohan remembered his Daddy telling him he used the dragon balls to wish a friend's father back to life. Daddy didn't say anything about waiting a day for the wish to happen. So, why was it taking so long for Daddy to come back?

Gohan and Piccolo simultaneously jumped as if both were struck by a bolt of lightning.

This Ki they suddenly felt. It was enormous!

"So," Piccolo rose. He looked in the direction both felt the massive power. "They've come at last."

This Ki was bigger than Gohan expected. The aliens were finally here.

"How can the aliens be here before Daddy?" Gohan asked Piccolo. "Daddy was wished back yesterday."

Piccolo snarled. "I don't know. What the hell is taking Son so long?"

"Did the wish work like it should?" Gohan asked.

"How should I know?!" Piccolo snapped at Gohan. "I wasn't the one who made the wish! Your father's friends did!"

Gohan cringed at Piccolo's yelling. Gohan thought the times for yelling had passed but there were occasions like now that proved him wrong. He opened his mouth to apologize but was suddenly knocked off his feet as the entire area shook as if rocked by a violent earthquake. Both looked ahead at an explosion coming from very far away. Neither knew how much time passed before the shakes ended and the skies returned to their normal blue color.

"Those damn aliens," Piccolo cursed. "They wiped out an entire city."

"Huh?" Gohan gasped. An entire city. Gohan shuddered. These aliens were so strong. 'Daddy, where are you?'

"Gohan!" Piccolo snapped Gohan to attention. "The Saiyans. They're coming to us. Get ready."

"Oh…okay." He couldn't help sounding nervous. He was five years old. This was his first fight and these aliens he will face just destroyed an entire city.

An entire year went to this; defending the Earth against these two aliens. Gohan lived alone for six months. He was beaten so badly by Piccolo, he slept with cuts on his arms and legs and large bumps on his face that took days to heal. Each day he got stronger physically and mentally. Honestly, he rather be home with his books, playing with his parents and Grandpa but knew there was a purpose to this grueling year. It all went to this day. Defend the Earth. Protect Mommy. Gohan hoped he was truly ready.

As they waited, Daddy's friend Krillin arrived. Piccolo didn't care for his arrival but Gohan was happy to see a familiar face. The happy reunion was cut short at the sudden arrival of two figures in the sky. Their Ki was so powerful it sent a cold chill down Gohan's spine. These aliens. They had tails like him. They had tails like that bad man that kidnapped him.

As the aliens descended from the sky, Gohan prepared himself for the fight that will come. It was great he and Piccolo will get help against these aliens from Krillin but when Gohan thought of this day, he didn't imagine it would be him, Piccolo and Krillin. He thought his Daddy would be with him. With Daddy at his side, Gohan _knew_ he could fight defeat these aliens, but without him….

'Daddy, where are you?'

* * *

Part Nineteen: Alone: Goku

AN: Since Piccolo lived alone away from society, I don't think he would know what hugs or kisses are. He might know about human intimacy or there is some kind of mating process but since he doesn't spend his time around humans, he wouldn't how it's done so I imagined Piccolo confused and very unconformable when Gohan shows his affection and treats him like a friend.


	19. Chapter 19

Life With You

Part Nineteen:

Alone: Goku

It was endless. Same yellow clouds. Same lilac skies. Same winding gray snakeskin path. There was no clock. No sundial. Nothing. He hadn't a clue how many hours, days, weeks or maybe months have passed already. He burnt off too much energy flying when he started off, too. Now he was stuck running the rest of the way and it seemed he was running forever.

A lot of time passed and Goku still hadn't wrapped his head completely around the current events. He discovered he had a brother, learned he wasn't born on Earth, had his son was kidnapped and died all on the same day.

 _All grown up. I'd still know you anywhere, Kakarrot. You look just like Father._

 _You are no Earthling. You are a Saiyan warrior: a member of the most powerful race in the universe._

 _I am Raditz, your older brother._

Goku stopped running. His hands gripped his knees as he leaned forward breathing hard. Raditz's words rang in his head again. He collapsed on the snake path and stared at the clear sky. He should be running but his mind couldn't stop swirling with what he learned. He's an alien. He had a brother. His brother kidnapped his son. His brother defeated him with one kick.

" _One more step and I'll kill you!"_

 _It's been years since he took a life. Living with Kami, he was taught to not rush to kill. He was taught to value life but those teachings didn't matter now. He didn't care if this person in front of him is his brother. He wasn't a brother he wanted. He threatened to take his son from him._

 _Goku felt a high amount of Ki from Raditz but Goku didn't let that intimidate him. He was strong, too. He was the strongest man on Earth. Raditz wouldn't be an opponent he will take down easily but Goku was confident he will defeat Raditz. His son's life depended on it._

 _Raditz moved faster than Goku blinked. One second Raditz was a foot or two in front of him and the next Goku felt the sharpest kick in his life delivered to his stomach. His body soared off the ground and landed with a huge thud on the beach._

 _One kick and he was left motionless, struggling to rise as his own brother kidnapped his son._

"How could I be so weak against him?"

This has never happened to him before. He lost battles (very few) but he never felt this bitterness before. Seeing Gohan dangled by Raditz; hearing his son crying and calling for his help while he could do nothing left such a horrible feeling in Goku he vowed never to feel it again. He never felt so helpless, so frustrated with himself in all his life. His four year old son who always looked at him with joy and love; whom he would do anything for, needed him and he couldn't do anything about it. He had to rely on Piccolo to defeat Raditz. _He_ wasn't enough to stop his own brother. _His_ sympathy to Raditz's pleas cost him his life.

"He kidnapped my son and I showed sympathy to him. What was I thinking?" The sturdy path didn't wobble under his strong punch. "Dammit! How was I so weak against him?" He punched Snake Way's trail again. "Dammit! How did he take me down with one kick?!"

Five years ago he was crowned 'Strongest Under the Heavens.' Goku didn't feel worthy of that. What happened? Fighting and getting stronger was all Goku did in his life. It's all he wanted or so he thought until he married ChiChi and had Gohan. Even while he spent time with his wife and son, worked occasionally, Goku continued his training. He exercised every day. He even went on solo training missions where he could really focus. None of that was enough to stop Raditz.

"I did this," he blamed himself. "I got comfortable and arrogant." Even with the solo training, Goku didn't train as aggressively as he used to. Piccolo was still out there vowing to kill him but since he defeated Piccolo already, Goku was confident he could do it again and easily. That's how all his fights were. If he struggled or loss the first fight against an opponent, during the rematch Goku defeated them easily. It happened with General Tao and Tien. Why shouldn't it happen again against Piccolo?

Goku thought Piccolo was the strongest foe he will face. For five years, Goku never felt any Ki on Earth as high as his or Piccolo's. Goku thought he was at his peak. Then his own past came back to haunt him; a past that told him he wasn't the strongest.

"I'll never be this weak again," Goku vowed. His mind flashed to Raditz flying away with his son. "I won't allow it."

 _All grown up. I'd still know you anywhere, Kakarrot. You look just like Father._

 _You are no Earthling. You are a Saiyan warrior: a member of the most powerful race in the universe._

 _I am Raditz, your older brother._

After all this time of wondering, after all these years, he finally knew the truth. He had a brother. He had a father, even a mother but they were gone. He had a family besides the one he created with Chichi and didn't know anything about it.

" _Ah, see, there's no need for crying, Gohan," Goku soothed his infant son as he put a new diaper on. He slipped Gohan's tail in the hole ChiChi created for all of Gohan's diapers before putting him in an onesie. He held his son against him and rubbed his back as Gohan's cries turned to whimpers. "See? All better."_

 _Goku sat in the rocking chair. The chair calmed Gohan and easily got him back to sleep. Goku hoped it will be soon. He was ready to go back to sleep himself. ChiChi must've been exhausted to sleep through Gohan's cries from the baby monitor._

 _As Goku rocked Gohan to sleep, he found himself thinking how helpless his son is. If he hadn't woke up, Gohan would've laid in his crib crying for someone to help him. The thought of Gohan crying with no one to help him bothered Goku. Since Gohan's birth, Goku had a lot of strange feelings and thoughts he hadn't felt before. It was a little unsettling._

 _Feeling Gohan had fallen asleep, Goku rose and went to Gohan's crib. As Goku prepared to lay Gohan down, he decided he didn't want to let him go yet. He didn't want his son to sleep alone or rather he didn't want to sleep without Gohan tonight. Goku shook his head. What was wrong with him?_

 _Goku returned to his bedroom where ChiChi slept. He carefully got in bed but a sudden shift awakened ChiChi. "Goku?" ChiChi rubbed her eyes. She heard a whimper and turned on the lamp near the bed. "Gohan?" ChiChi checked the baby monitor. It was on. "I didn't hear him."_

" _He's fine," Goku assured his wife. "Just needed a diaper. You were sleeping so I did it."_

" _Oh." ChiChi turned off the lamp, leaving only the faint moonlight to peak from the closed curtains. Chichi eyed Goku lying on his back with Gohan on his chest. "So, why did you bring Gohan here?"_

" _Wanted to have him sleep with us." Goku's hand caressed Gohan's back. Since he told ChiChi what happened with his Grandpa, Goku felt open to share everything with ChiChi. He knew with her he could voice his thoughts and concerns. He could trust her with them. "I've been feeling weird lately, ChiChi. I've been thinking about my parents and Grandpa. Grandpa found me out here. I might not have been that much older than Gohan. Do you think my parents left me out here because they didn't want me, ChiChi?"_

 _ChiChi's half closed eyes opened fully awake. She couldn't see him completely but she could hear the pain in his voice. "I don't know what happened to your parents but I don't think that happened. Who wouldn't want you?"_

" _Paz told us I was a bad baby. Maybe I was too bad for my parents and they left me out here." Goku sighed. "I couldn't do that to Gohan no matter how he acted."_

 _ChiChi stroke Gohan's hair. "I couldn't either but maybe your parents' absence isn't as morbid as you think. Maybe they left you out here to save your life."_

" _Out here, ChiChi? There's no one for miles. The dinosaurs could've gotten me. Maybe even the wolves or bears."_

" _You were a baby. I just don't think they would've left you out here if they wanted you dead. There's a reason. We don't know. We may never know but there was a reason and whatever that is, it turned out to be a good thing for you. Look at you now: World Strongest Man, husband and most importantly, father. That's all that matters, Goku."_

" _Do you think they're dead?"_

 _ChiChi wished Goku hadn't asked that. She wondered herself and her answer wasn't a positive one. "Yes."_

 _Goku remained silent but he was bothered by ChiChi's answer. It was unsettling to think his parents were dead. Why did he have feelings for people he didn't remember? He didn't understand why it bothered him but ever since his marriage to Chichi, Goku noticed changes in him emotionally. It grew as his union with Chichi produced a son. "You and Gohan are my family."_

" _My Dad is your family, too," ChiChi told him._

" _He is but he isn't. You and Gohan are MY family."_

 _ChiChi placed a hand over Goku's as it rest on Gohan's back. She understood. "Right. Your family."_

At the time, Goku only wondered about his parents. A sibling never entered his mind. "A brother." Goku didn't know anything about siblings until he encountered a family on his travels. He stayed in a village with a family of six. The siblings played with each other, included Goku in their fun activities and helped their parents. They weren't cold and evil like Raditz. "How could I have a brother like that?"

 _All grown up. I'd still know you anywhere, Kakarrot. You look just like Father._

 _You are no Earthling. You are a Saiyan warrior: a member of the most powerful race in the universe._

 _I am Raditz, your older brother._

"I guess that means my parents were evil like him. They had to be if they sent me to Earth to kill everyone." That thought bothered Goku. Why did he have doubts of his parents being evil when Raditz told him babies like him were sent to lower powered planets like Earth to kill?

"I must've been evil myself," Goku surmised as he recalled a visit he and ChiChi made to Paz, a shopkeeper, early in their marriage.

" _Mom said the only times you seem happy were when you were fed and your diapers changed. When you slept, you were an angel. When you were awake, you were a ball of devil energy bent on destroying everything around you."_

" _Then something happened," Paz continued. "For almost three weeks, Mom never saw Gohan. She thought something happened to you two but Gohan came in one day with you and you were the happiest baby. You were laughing and giggling at everything around you. Gohan never said what happened but Mom had her suspicions."_

" _Suspicions?" ChiChi inquired eating her sandwich. "What do you mean?"_

 _Paz looked uncomfortable at Goku. He had feeling this wouldn't go over well. "It's just…" he sighed, "Mom said you were a cranky baby and needed discipline. She thought Gohan snapped and hit you."_

Goku left Paz's shop not long after that. He didn't like the idea he was a bad baby or his Grandpa had to severely discipline him. The truth of what happened to him was sobering as Goku thought of what Master Roshi told him after Raditz questioned if he suffered brain damage.

 _He found a baby in the woods, a baby with a tail. He was a wild one, too. That baby couldn't be tamed by anyone. That is, until the baby fell down a gorge one day, hit his head pretty hard and almost died. He pulled out and was the sweetest thing you'd ever hope to see._

"If I hadn't hit my head, I would've killed ChiChi. I wouldn't have Gohan. I would've killed my friends." He draped an arm over his face, shielding his eyes. "I would've been as evil as my brother."

 _No one's born evil but sometimes one can't help being born with what they got. If you make the best of a bad situation, wonderful things can happen to you._

Goku's arm fell from his face. Grandpa told him that several years ago. "Grandpa," Goku smiled. "Even when you're not around, you always know how to help me. You took me in even though I acted terrible." He sat up feeling better about himself and his situation. "You taught me right from wrong and when you died, I was alone for years. I made the best of it and like you said, wonderful things happened. I found friends." He laughed. "I even got a wife and son. He's named after you, Grandpa, and he's not evil at all. ChiChi and I have been trying to have another baby, too. Boy or girl, I know that one won't be evil either."

Goku jumped to his feet renewed. "That's enough break. I gotta get moving to King Kai's. I need to get stronger so I can stop these Saiyans." As Goku resumed running, his thoughts drifted to his wife and son. "At least ChiChi and Gohan are together." That gave Goku some comfort as he ran the long winding path alone.

* * *

" _Such idiocy is a rare treat! How could I have thought you could be a warrior?"_

 _Raditz repeatedly stomped Goku's chest with his boot. How could he have been so foolish? He released Raditz's tail and was paying the price. He was so weak he couldn't even overpower Raditz to push his boot off him._

" _Uhh!" Goku felt his ribs crack. A few more stomps and they'll be broken. So focused on the pain Raditz made him feel, Goku couldn't focus his mind on a way out of this situation. He was alone on this. Piccolo couldn't help. He was too busy powering up his Special Beam Cannon. Even if he fired on Raditz, he'll dodged it. His sympathy to his brother doomed him, Piccolo and maybe his son._

 _Raditz cackles were silenced from an explosion off to the far side of them. Both turned their heads to see Gohan breaking from Raditz's pod. Goku's eyes followed his son as he flipped and landed perfectly. He was speechless hearing Gohan's anguish cry before he leapt off his feet to slam Raditz with enough force he cracked his chest plate._

"Wow!" Goku grinned as he continued jogging down the serpent's path. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. I knew Gohan had strength in him! I knew it! He got some of his Pops in him after all."

"Whoo-hoo!" Goku cheered as he leapt off the path, jumping twenty feet before he touched the ground again. He made another leap before he resumed running. "When I get back, I'm teaching Gohan how to fight. ChiChi can't stop me on this. Before, she had a good argument. Gohan was too young. Gohan didn't have any strength." Goku laughed. ChiChi's points weren't gonna work this time. Gohan was young but he had the power in him. With Raditz and these other two Saiyans coming, Goku knew Gohan had to be strong in case someone else shows up. Goku could barely contain his happiness. His patience will pay off! "I can't wait to teach him. I always knew Gohan had it in him. Our lessons will be a lot better than last time!"

" _Blue triangle."_

" _Good, Gohan." ChiChi flipped another card from her stack of flash cards. "What's this letter?"_

" _M."_

 _ChiChi flipped the back of the card to show an animal starting with M. "What kind of animal is this?"_

" _Mouse," Gohan guessed._

" _Correct." ChiChi picked up another card. "What's this?"_

 _Gohan read the card. It was a math problem. "Sixty-seven minus twenty-one is," Gohan did the math in his head. "Forty-six."_

" _Excellent." ChiChi gathered the flash cards on the floor. "You're so smart, Gohan. You went through all these cards." ChiChi looked over at Goku. He was in the room doing pushups on his hands, waiting for Gohan's lessons to be over. "That's all the lessons for today, Gohan. You can play with Daddy."_

 _Hearing this, Goku flipped and stood on his feet. "Lessons over?"_

 _ChiChi closed the box of flash cards. "Yes. I'm gonna start lunch. Why don't you two go outside? It's a pretty day."_

" _Come on, Gohan. Let's play." As soon as father and son stepped outside, Goku checked on ChiChi through the window. ChiChi disappeared in the pantry for several moments before emerging with an armful of food. When ChiChi cooked, she wasn't focused on him and Gohan when they went outside and judging by the amount of food ChiChi laid out, he and Gohan will have plenty of time alone. ChiChi was adamant Gohan wouldn't fight but Goku thought if he showed ChiChi Gohan had the potential when he reached a certain age, she will approve of him teaching their son martial arts._

" _Gohan, let's play a game." Goku led Gohan behind the house. Gohan stood where he was told while Goku went to a stack of small rocks. He picked up one. "I'm gonna throw this and I want you to dodge it. Got it, Gohan?"_

" _You're going to throw rocks at me, Daddy?" Gohan was confused._

" _It's a game," Goku told him. "The game is to see if you can dodge being hit."_

" _Oh, like dodge ball," Gohan guessed. "I read the game in a book."_

 _Goku never heard of the game but if that's how Gohan saw it…. "Yeah, like that." He lightly tossed a rock at Gohan who jumped. A little slow but he didn't get hit. Goku repeated with a bigger rock. Gohan missed that one, too. Gohan dodged each rock Goku threw, laughing each time as he saw this as a game. He never noticed Goku increasing his speed with each throw._

" _That was fun, Daddy," Gohan said once Goku tossed the last rock. "What other games do you want to play?"_

' _He definitely has the speed and reflexes. It's really good for a three year old.' Goku was impressed with Gohan but he wasn't satisfied. 'I don't see the strength.' "Gohan, I want to show you some basic martial art techniques."_

" _Martial arts?" Gohan bit his lower lip uncertain. "I'm not strong like you, Daddy."_

 _Goku rubbed Gohan's head. The affection brought a smile to the child's face. "Let me be the judge of that, Gohan."_

 _After a few stretching warmups, Goku showed Gohan the correct fighting stance. When he felt Gohan grasped that, he showed Gohan how to punch and block. They practiced for half an hour before Goku thought it was ready to test Gohan on what he learned. ChiChi will have lunch ready soon so he had to hurry up before she caught them._

" _Okay, Gohan." Goku held his hands out to Gohan. "I want you to punch my hands with all your strength."_

" _Okay." Gohan folded his fists like Goku showed him. "Ha!"_

 _Gohan had the correct form when punching but the force behind it was weak. It wasn't what Goku was hoping for at all. "Try it again, Gohan." Gohan punched Goku's other hand. It didn't have much power behind that one either._

 _Goku crossed his arms over his chest as he thought while Gohan patiently waited on what to do next. 'I know Gohan has it in him. He has the speed and reflex potential. Maybe he needs to summon his strength another way.' "Let's try blocking, Gohan. I'll throw a punch or swing my arm at you and you block."_

 _Gohan got in his fighting stance again. Goku noticed Gohan shaking a little. He was nervous but Goku figured it will go away once the sparring commence. Goku slowly threw a punch to Gohan's face. Gohan raised an arm blocking it. "Good." Goku swung his arm and Gohan blocked that. Goku attempted a leg sweep but Gohan jumped out of the way. He grinned at Goku, amazed at his accomplishment. Goku smiled encouraging Gohan's growing confidence. Goku kept his pace slow, keenly aware his son gradually stopped shaking the longer they practice blocks. Figuring Gohan's nerves were gone, Goku increased his pace. It was a mistake he would later regret. When he increased his speed, his strength rose as well. He did both without warning Gohan and punched his three year son directly in his face._

" _Ow!" Gohan cried. The force of the punch caused the three year old to stumble and fall on his butt. He put his hands over his nose and wailed._

" _Oh, no." Goku was glad they were in the back of the house. ChiChi was in the front and wouldn't hear Gohan crying. "I'm sorry, Gohan." Goku knelt before his son. "I didn't mean to hit you. I thought you would block. You were adapting so well and…. Let me look at your face."_

" _No! You hit me!" Gohan ran from Goku. "I'm going to Mommy!"_

" _No, wait!" Goku called after Gohan. "Wow." Gohan ran like a cheetah. "He really got the speed down but where is his strength? Oh, crap!" He had to catch Gohan before he got in the house! Goku chased after Gohan but just missed grabbing him before he ran in their home wailing for his mother. Goku braced himself for what will happen now._

" _GOKU!"_

 _He was dead. He was surely dead._

 _The front door slammed open. ChiChi stormed out of the house with speed that surprised Goku. He was dead. His wife was going to kill him. "It was an accident!" Goku tried to explain but ChiChi wasn't listening._

 _ChiChi threw her fist at Goku to which he dodged. "You punched our son!"_

" _I didn't mean to!" He duck avoiding a kick. "He didn't block fast enough!"_

 _Oops. Shouldn't have said that. ChiChi saw red as she swung at him leaving Goku to backflip out of the way. "I told you Gohan will not be a fighter!"_

" _He has the speed and reflexes!" He deftly missed a punch. The way ChiChi swung at him, he would've been knocked off his feet if she ever struck him. "I can't figure out where Gohan's strength is."_

" _He doesn't have it because he's a three year old boy!" Goku jumped to avoid her leg sweep. "Who just got punched in his face by his martial arts champion father! You hurt our son!"_

 _As he blocked ChiChi's moves, Goku spotted Gohan in the doorway watching them. Gohan had tears streaming down his eyes. His nose was swollen and red. Goku lowered his arms and stared at his wailing son. 'I did that?' The guilt over his accident was a punch to his stomach._

 _Ow!" Goku grimaced as ChiChi kicked his face. Goku lost his balance and fell on his butt. He covered his hands over his nose. "Damn. You got me."_

 _ChiChi lowered her raised leg. She was gonna kick him again. Instead, she relaxed her stance. She was still angry but seeing Goku on the ground in pain was satisfying. "Serves you right!" ChiChi turned on him and went back to Gohan. She took Gohan's hand and led him back in the house._

 _Goku waited until the sting of ChiChi's kick faded before he got on his feet and entered the house. Gohan stood by his mother with his head back as ChiChi placed a cold compress on Gohan's nose. She always kept one for Goku in the freezer to use on any swelling that developed after his training._

 _Gohan winced at the feel of the compress. "It's cold, Mommy."_

" _I know," ChiChi told him soothingly. "But it helps. Hold it over your nose and keep your head back." ChiChi picked up Gohan. "Let's get you to your room. I want you to lie down for a few minutes before I bring your lunch."_

 _Goku kept quiet as ChiChi tended to Gohan. His wife and son ignored him as they converse. When ChiChi picked up Gohan and carried him out of the room, neither looked in his direction. Goku sat at the table feeling extremely guilty. He didn't mean to hurt Gohan. He wanted to test his strength. Goku knew Gohan had it in him. He just wanted to see it._

 _When ChiChi returned to the kitchen, she glared at Goku before crossing the room to the stove to finish lunch. If looks could kill….._

" _How's Gohan?" Goku asked._

" _His nose is swelling up and his face hurts. If the swelling hasn't gone down tomorrow, we'll have to call Dr. Barkley." She sighed. "I hope his nose isn't broken."_

 _ChiChi yelling at him Goku could handle. ChiChi angry but not screaming, not even looking at him he couldn't deal with that. "ChiChi-"_

" _Now do you understand why I say no to teaching Gohan martial arts?" ChiChi still had her back to him. "I told you time and time again Gohan's a child. He's not a fighter and even if he was, he's three years old! Why are you trying to force him to fight so soon? Why are you trying to see how strong a three year old is?!"_

 _When ChiChi said it like that, she had a point. Goku was eager to train Gohan but he was three years old. Maybe he was rushing it. He didn't believe ChiChi that Gohan wasn't a fighter. Gohan's his son. Of course he's a fighter! He might a late bloomer but Goku knew Gohan was a fighter like him. He needed to be a little more patient towards his son. He can do that. "You're right. I'm sorry."_

" _It's not me you owe the apology to. It's Gohan."_

 _Gohan laid in bed with his small hands on the cold compression to soothe the swelling on his nose. Goku stood in the doorway watching his son. He wanted to punch himself. He only wanted to bring out Gohan's strength. He didn't want to hurt him. Goku quietly entered the room and sat on Gohan's bed. His son didn't say anything to him. "I got this, Gohan." Goku replaced Gohan's hands with one of his on the cold compress._

 _Again Gohan didn't speak. After a few minutes, Goku gave up waiting for Gohan to talk. Goku wasn't gonna tolerate the silent treatment from ChiChi or Gohan. He hated it. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I didn't mean to hit you."_

" _But you did!"_

 _He was angry but at least Gohan talked to him._

" _I made a mistake. You're three years old." Goku sighed. "I love martial arts and you're my son. I want you to know it." He was glad Gohan's face was covered with the cold compress. He didn't want Gohan to see the frustration on his face. "I won't teach you martial arts again until you're ready," Goku promised._

 _For several moments Gohan was quiet. Goku didn't expect Gohan to say anything but his quiet voice spoke. "When will that be?"_

 _Goku shrugged. "Only you know, Gohan. It'll show itself. I know that much. I hope it's soon because I'd love to teach you." He chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe in fifteen or twenty years you'll surpass your Pops."_

" _Fifteen or twenty?" Gohan's voice squeaked. "That's a long time, Daddy."_

 _Goku laughed. "I worked hard to claim the title as World's Strongest. I'm not giving up that title so quickly and I won't give it up to anyone but my son."_

Goku kept his promise. He refrained from training Gohan. Goku still believe Gohan had the strength in him but he vowed to wait for it to reveal itself. It did in the most unlikely way less than a year later. Now Goku saw the strength Gohan had in him, he wasn't going to back down to ChiChi on training their son. Gohan's skills needed to be hone now especially since a peaceful life wasn't guaranteed for them anymore. After the fight with the Saiyans, things _will_ be different.

* * *

" _Amazing this place is still empty after all these years."_

" _I guess the Red Ribbon Army didn't need to use this place anymore. I think Bulma mentioned something about commanders in the Red Ribbon Army having their own headquarters."_

" _Ah…." ChiChi understood. "So, this is the headquarters of Commander Blue."_

" _Guess so."_

 _Goku, ChiChi and Gohan were indeed on the island that was headquarters to Commander Blue of the Red Ribbon Army. Since his demise and the fall of the Red Ribbon Army, the island was abandoned. Goku flew over the area one day, and when he saw it was still vacated, decided to bring his wife and son here._

 _Goku and ChiChi held hands as they walked on the beach while three year old Gohan walked ahead of them. Occasionally, the child would kick the sand or playfully run from the water that rolled on the beach. To the child, it was a game to not get caught by the water as it rolled on the beach before it receded to the ocean._

 _The area was still hot as Goku remembered. He was glad ChiChi packed them beach clothes to wear._

" _It's a nice area," ChiChi looked around. "This has been abandoned for over ten years and it's in good condition. It doesn't require a lot of upkeep. If it stays abandoned, maybe we can occupy it." At Goku's blank stare, she explained, "We can get rid of the Red Ribbon Army capsule homes. Maybe put one of our own. It could be a nice vacation spot for us. Maybe we could rent the area out as another way to make money."_

 _Goku wasn't sure about renting the area but he liked the idea of his family occupying the island. There were a lot of positives to that idea. "I can come here to train alone."_

" _Mommy! Daddy!" Gohan ran to his parents. He held something in his hands up to them. "Look!"_

 _Goku carefully took the object, an orange four star dragon ball from Gohan's hands. He felt it, making sure it's real and not a false one he got from Emperor Pilaf. "Where did you get this, Gohan?"_

 _Gohan pointed to a spot on the beach. "Over there!"_

" _It's Grandpa's dragon ball, ChiChi."_

" _What's a dragon ball, Daddy?" Gohan asked his father._

" _This is a dragon ball, Gohan. There are six others like this one hidden somewhere all over the world. If you collect them all, a huge dragon appears and it will grant you any wish you want."_

 _Gohan was awe. "What does the dragon look like?"_

" _Huge!" Goku opened his arms out. "It's the biggest dragon in the world. Do you wanna see the dragon, Gohan?" Gohan nodded his head. "Then your Pops will collect the other dragon balls so you can see the dragon."_

" _Yay!" Gohan danced around his parents before wrapping his arms around Goku's left leg._

" _You know," ChiChi whispered, "you can give it to Gohan as a gift for his birthday." Gohan's birthday was two weeks away. "That outfit you bought for him. I can attached the dragon ball to his hat."_

 _Goku liked that idea. "In a way, it'll be like Grandpa is with Gohan." Goku looked down at his happy son. The thought of his son, named after his beloved Grandpa and wearing his keepsake, was perfect to Goku._

" _Goku, do you really wanna search for the dragon balls?" ChiChi was concerned. She knew of Goku's adventures seeking the dragon balls. It was always dangerous._

" _Gohan wants to see the dragon." Goku's hand linked with Gohan's. For Goku, the matter was settled._

" _I know." ChiChi grasp Gohan's other hand. The family of three walked the sandy beach together. ChiChi saw the smile on Gohan's face and knew she lost the fight. Goku will be searching for dragon balls again. "I guess it'll be easy once you get Bulma's radar."_

" _Nah." Goku rejected the idea. "I want to search them on my own. It'll be a fun adventure and good training."_

 _ChiChi shook her head amused with her husband. "When isn't it with you?"_

Goku laid on Snake Way frowning at the sky as he took another break. Who would've thought five months later he'll be dead. "I bet Bulma and Master Roshi have all the dragon balls now. Maybe they'll call ChiChi when they wish me back so Gohan can see the dragon." As he thought of his family, Goku thought of the months he's been away from his family. "At least Gohan and ChiChi are together. I wonder how Gyu-Mao's doing. I wonder what kind of food they had at Aki's wedding. Man, I'm hungry. What I would give for ChiChi's yummy meals."

In the clear sky, Goku saw an image of Gohan and ChiChi. "Gohan. ChiChi. I wonder what you're doing now."

* * *

After six long months, Goku finally completed Snake Way and arrived at King Kai's place. His place was a small planet with heavy gravity that made his body feel like lead. After mistaken King Kai's pet monkey Bubbles with King Kai and making the Lord of the Worlds laugh from a joke book Gohan had, Goku began the grueling training under King Kai.

First, he had to adjust his body to the gravity by catching Bubbles. It wasn't an easy task chasing the monkey over the heavy gravity. It took weeks and several embarrassing crashes into the ground, the trees and even King Kai's car and home before he caught the monkey.

Next, Goku had to hit Gregory, a flying insect, with a heavy mallet. Several more days passed and Goku had yet to tap the insect's head. After a while, King Kai decided it was time for a break. Goku had been here for almost two months and King Kai didn't know much about him. He was intrigued to learn more about his pupil after learning he's a Saiyan raised on Earth. Outside having a desire for fighting and possessing a large stomach, Goku didn't act like a Saiyan. Growing up on Earth shaped his character.

"So, you're a Saiyan. You look like an Earthling." King Kai remarked as Goku ravenously ate from his bowl. "But you eat like a Saiyan. That must've stood out to people on Earth."

"Yeah," Goku chuckled as he put down an empty bowl and reached for another one. "Everyone always stared at me when I ate. They all thought it was strange." Looking at the half eaten bowl, Goku found himself thinking of his wife. "ChiChi stared the first time we ate together. I thought ChiChi thought I was strange but she later told me she was worried how she will cook enough to fill me. Gyu-Mao thought I reminded him of Grandpa by how much I ate." Thinking about them brought a big smile to his face. "I think they were the first people besides Mr. Popo who didn't think it was strange I ate so much."

"Who are ChiChi and Gyu-Mao?"

"My wife and father-in-law."

King Kai chuckled. "Someone married you? With your manners?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Well, ChiChi's gotten on me about that. You should've seen me _before_ we married." He laughed. "I've gotten better but my son has really good manners."

"Gohan's your son then?"

One eyebrow shot up suspiciously. "How did you know Gohan's my son's name? I didn't tell you."

"You said ChiChi and Gohan a few times while you slept." Goku's eyes dropped to stare at his empty bowl pensive. The Lord of Worlds realized he touched a tender topic. He rose from his seat and gathered a few of the empty bowls. "You miss them, don't you?"

"Yeah…." Goku quietly admitted. "I do."

King Kai, being a God of sorts in his own right, didn't have the need for relationships but he understood how valuable it was to people in the lower realm. "In a few months, you'll be home with them." He placed the dishes in his sink. "I'm sure there will be a lot to talk about with your wife."

"ChiChi?" Goku looked up. "Yeah, I suppose. ChiChi will catch me up on what I missed with her and Gohan."

"Actually," King Kai took the last bowls from the table, "I meant the talk that you're an alien. Didn't she say anything when she noticed your tail? Isn't it hidden under your clothes?"

"ChiChi saw my tail when we were kids but it was gone when we met again years later. It was permanently removed."

"Permanently?" King Kai questioned. "You make it sound like it's been removed more than once."

"A couple times but it grew back until the Kami on Earth removed it for good."

That answered a few questions King Kai had. It also told him the Kami on Earth knew what the tail did. He didn't get the impression Goku knew though. "Without that tail, you pass as a human but there are still traits about you that says you're not human. I'm sure your wife and all your friends are wondering how they missed that."

His friends always thought he was strange so this discovery he's not from Earth wouldn't be a shock. ChiChi, Gyu-Mao and even Aki were different. They accepted Goku for who he is. He thought they would be accepting of him as they always were when he returned but now he wasn't sure. Honestly, he was still wrestling with his alien heritage. He didn't like what he saw from Raditz and being alone with his thoughts for six months, he didn't like what his mind led to when he thought of Saiyans.

"King Kai, do you know anything about Saiyans?"

"I'm Lord of the Worlds," King Kai cheekily reminded Goku. "Of course I do."

"I'm a Saiyan but I don't know anything about them. Could you tell me?"

"There's a lot about them and not enough time to tell you everything. What would you like to know?"

Goku scratched his head. "I don't know much. Raditz, my brother, told me our home world was destroyed when it collided with an asteroid. He said our parents died there but I was away when it happened. I was sent to Earth as a baby to kill life there but a hit on my head erased my programming. I lived a normal life on Earth with no memory of my past."

King Kai remained silent as he cleaned the dishes. 'So, he thinks an asteroid destroyed his home world. It's best he thinks that. He doesn't need to know about Freeza.' "Goku, you told me you're a Saiyan but you didn't grow up among them. How did you die on Earth?"

Goku told King Kai his encounter with Raditz, Gohan's kidnapping and how he died. It was brief but it was enough for King Kai to understand the situation and shed light on Goku and what he could tell Goku about the Saiyans.

King Kai dried his hands. He joined Goku at the table with Gregory and Bubbles. "It's good you show mercy, Goku, but you really got to decipher who deserves mercy and who doesn't. It got you killed once. You don't want that to happen again. You show mercy to the wrong person and the price will be too much to pay."

What King Kai knew of Goku so far, he had the passion to fight like a Saiyan but he wasn't so blood thirsty about fighting that he would risk the lives of others for a good fight. He _was_ bordering towards it. It was worrisome. As long as Goku didn't fight Freeza, he will be kept in line but King Kai wasn't absolutely positive that wouldn't happen. The Saiyans will come to Earth. If Goku kills them, it wasn't absolute that will be the end of it. Freeza has a mighty force but losing the Saiyans will weaken his control. Sooner or later word _will_ get to Freeza of the Saiyans death. Once he concludes all three Saiyans death occurred on Earth, Freeza will send stronger forces like the Ginyu Force to investigate or he may come to Earth himself. If that happens…

"King Kai?" Goku waved at the Lords of the Worlds. "Aren't you gonna tell me about the Saiyans?"

"Right. The Saiyans." He'll brood about _that_ situation later. "They are a warrior race. It is true they pillage planets of its citizens and sell it to other races looking for living space due to their planet's overpopulation or changes on their planets that make theirs no longer livable. Babies are sent to weaker power planets like Earth and older ones are sent to planets with stronger citizens."

The thought sickened Goku. "And my parents did this to me, too?"

King Kai could feel Goku's frustration. "That was the way of life for Saiyans. They were sent off world to pillage. This was normal to them. Saiyans love to fight and if it meant killing a populace to strengthen their fighting abilities, it's worth for them. It's what they've done even after their race dwindled to three. It's what they want to do to Earth."

"No!" Goku jumped to his feet. "I won't let that happen." He thought of his wife and son. "I won't let these Saiyans destroy life on Earth. I _will_ defeat them!"

King Kai admired Goku's fighting spirit and his desire to use it to protect and not destroy. "With my training, you _can_ beat them. Saiyans are unscrupulous and will use every trick in the book. Don't show mercy to them like you did with Raditz."

Goku promised. "I won't."

King Kai truly hoped so. "Lunch is over. Why don't you go outside and try to hit Gregory now?"

It sounded like a plan to Goku but as he turned to leave, he suddenly remembered. "King Kai, since you know about Saiyans, can you tell me what's so special about a full moon?"

"Eh?" King Kai's curvy antennas immediately straightened. "A full moon?"

"Raditz told me Saiyans show their true power during a full moon. He said I could wipe out the Earth. What did he mean?"

King Kai stared at Goku baffled. "Haven't you seen a full moon?" He couldn't believe after all the years Goku spent on Earth he never saw one.

"Grandpa told me not to. On Earth, there is a monster that comes out if you look at the full moon. I've looked at the full moon a few times," he chuckled awkwardly, "but I never saw a monster. I know it attacked my home as a kid. It destroyed it and it killed my Grandpa."

King Kai stared at Goku while Bubbles and Gregory shared a look. Bubbles quietly ate his banana but Gregory was blunt. "You mean in all this time you haven't-"

"Seen a full moon." King Kai blurted. He bopped Gregory on his head. "Gregory, it's not nice to tease Goku for not seeing a full moon."

"That's not what -"

"Gregory!" King Kai raised his voice silencing the insect.

Gregory slumped in his chair silent while Goku stared at the two confused. They were a strange pair sometimes and King Kai was hard of hearing. He just told him he saw a full moon. "Well, I _did_ see a full Moon when ChiChi and I moved back to Mount Paouz. I kind of had black outs but there were some things I remember."

"Oh?" King Kai turned away from Gregory intrigued. "What do you remember?" Goku didn't answer. Instead, the Saiyan raised on Earth gazed out a nearby window. His pupil's body was here but judging by his face, King Kai could tell Goku mentally was in a different place. Gregory and Bubbles looked at each other and shrugged while King Kai probed Goku's mind.

 _Their bedsheet was a rumpled mess around their ankles. ChiChi would be cold but Goku's body, which was pressed against hers, was always warm enough to keep her from even feeling slightly cool. Right now Goku felt one of her legs slide over his and a hand massage his back. He showed his appreciation for her touches by feasting on her neck. A throaty moan from ChiChi encouraged Goku to continue. He silently prayed for Gohan to remain asleep and not awaken for a diaper change._

 _Goku felt ChiChi's hand slide down his back. Her thumb brushed against the stub of his removed tail. "Ah," he gasped. He was so sensitive here. As ChiChi caressed the delicate area, her lips found his ear. She nibbled the thin sensitive skin while continuing to touch him, letting him know in her own way she was ready for him. Goku responded by pulling her lips from his ear and smothering his lips over hers in a fierce kiss. He felt ChiChi's hand leave his sensitive tail stub and grip his back. It was thrilling to overwhelm ChiChi this way. He couldn't describe it but he loved feeling ChiChi under him intimately. From the feel of her soft, yet firm body rubbing against his; the feel of her nails digging in his back as he enter her; the feel of her tight and slick body securing him and the tantalizing sound from her throat at their union; he loved it all. There were times like tonight when the full moon shined in their bedroom he couldn't get enough._

 _Goku parted from the kiss to stare at ChiChi's flushed face. There wasn't a mirror where he could see his face but he knew the look he gave ChiChi was downright sinister. He felt sinister. "You're mine."_

" _Yours," she promised raising her face to kiss Goku but a gentle push and sharp thrust had ChiChi crying out._

 _Her back arched against his chest. Her nails dug deeper in his skin. Goku loved it! "You'll always be mine."_

" _Yes, Goku."_

 _Flushed cheeks, swollen lips against the moonlight shining in the room, ChiChi look beautiful. "I never said it but I love I'm the only one to see you like this."_

 _ChiChi caressed his face. "You are?"_

 _That smirk on her face. She knew what she did to him. "I wouldn't like it if someone else saw you this way. Touch you this way." He slipped a hand to where their bodies were joined. "This is mine."_

" _Ah, Goku." ChiChi panted as she tried to control herself. "What if someone else saw me like this? Touch me like this?"  
_

 _Goku laughed but there wasn't humor in his voice. "Oh, you have jokes."_

 _ChiChi laughed despite seeing the dark look on his face. "I think it's funny. You should see your…..oh!" A firm thrust from Goku told her he wasn't amused but she enjoyed what he was doing to her. "Do that again."_

 _Goku gritted his teeth as he struggled to not move in her. He'll move again but he needed ChiChi to say something first. "Say it's mine or I won't continue."_

" _You're evil," ChiChi moaned. "This is yours." She clasped his face between her hands and pulled him to her for a savage kiss. "I'm yours. Now- ah!"_

" _Mine," he told her as he rapidly thrust in her. "Always mine."_

King Kai grinned at Goku. This side of his pupil was interesting. He never would've guessed he had this side given how carefree and naïve he appeared to be. Goku will vocally reject being a Saiyan but he couldn't deny their ways flowed deeply in his blood and he's affected by the full moon just like the rest of them. With Goku's complaint that his food was bland, Goku damaging his car and home in his attempt to catch Bubbles, the destruction of his land to hit Gregory, King Kai felt a little payback was in order. "So are you always aggressive in the bedroom or is that only for during the full moon?"

Goku whipped around to face King Kai. His cheeks were red. Goku's horrified face was amusing to the Lord of the Worlds. "You ain't suppose to read my mind!" Goku put his hands on his head in a weak attempt to block King Kai from reading anymore. "Only ChiChi and I suppose to know what we do in bed."

"You weren't saying anything so I got curious." Wow. He never thought Goku's face could turn that shade of red. He couldn't help continuing his teasing. "If it means anything, you have a pretty wife. You're lucky."

King Kai expected Goku to appreciate the compliment or his face to darken a new shade of red but to his surprise, Goku's face darkened with anger. "Hey," his normal light voice deepened. "You get the image of ChiChi out of your mind. Only I see ChiChi that way."

"Goku?" This change in demeanor was surprising but also informative to King Kai. Goku lost his memory but deep in the recesses of his mind, his Saiyan instincts never left him. They were dormant until certain events or people trigger it.

"Get that image of ChiChi out of your mind," Goku ordered King Kai.

He was ordering him now. King Kai found this shift in behavior amusing and thought it will definitely motivate Goku to achieve under him faster. Goku needed to pick up the pace if he wanted to be strong enough to face the Saiyans coming to Earth. "Sure. If you tap Gregory."

"Gregory!" Goku snapped at the bug. "Let's go!"

Goku stormed out of King Kai's house with Gregory grumbling at King Kai. "Why'd you provoke him like that? He's gonna crack my head open!"

"Serves you right for almost telling Goku he killed his Grandpa."

"He's an idiot if he hasn't figured it out by now," Gregory griped.

"Gregory!" Goku yelled. "Hurry up!"

King Kai wagged a finger at him. "The longer you keep him waiting, the harder he's gonna hit you."

"Oh, crap!" Gregory cringed before zipping out the house.

From his window, King Kai watched Goku chase Gregory with blazing speed. Gregory flew and zipped over his planet, no longer laughing and taunting Goku, but screaming in fear of how badly Goku will hit his head with the mallet.

It took a few hours but Goku caught Gregory and to the bug's relief only received a light tap from Goku. Goku dropped the mallet and went straight to King Kai to get confirmation he will erased the intimate image of his wife out of his mind.

Having King Kai's words he will, Goku's demeanor changed to the light hearted, eager to train Saiyan raised on Earth King Kai had gotten accustomed to. Goku had a lot of potential. After all these years, he finally had a student who can master the Kaio-Ken and the Spirit Bomb.

* * *

When Goku arrived on King Kai's planet, there were only one hundred and fifty-eight days before the Saiyans will arrive on Earth. King Kai told Goku that was more than enough time for Goku to train under him and be ready to face the Saiyans.

It was a lie. King Kai knew they were pushing it. The Saiyans were arriving a month earlier than planned. This left Goku only five months to train under him. If he had a full year or even ten months King Kai would've given Goku the proper training he needed instead of the crash course. Goku mastered the Kaio-Ken technique but only to level two. Anything above that will be a strain on Goku's body. He taught Goku the Spirit Bomb as a last resort. He hoped Goku wouldn't need to use it but the Saiyans were unpredictable.

Goku was, too, and that gave Earth a chance.

Goku was gone now, running down Snake Way to return home. King Kai hated he miscalculated. Even at the new speed Goku acquired, he will arrive on Earth a day late. The Saiyans as strong as the two nearing Earth can kill all life on Earth in a day. Goku's friends will have to hold on until Goku returned. King Kai didn't have the heart to tell Goku but he knew there will be sacrifices that day.

Bubbles noticed the worry on King Kai's face. He babbled monkey talk to ease King Kai. Gregory joined in cheering up King Kai, too.

"Goku will make it in time, King Kai," Gregory told him. "He'll squash those Saiyans like…." he laughed at the irony, "bugs."

"Maybe." King Kai was too frustrated with his error he didn't laugh at Gregory's joke. "I hate I miscalculated. If I had more time, I could've taught Goku the Instantaneous Movement technique from the Yardrat people. He would've been on Earth now."

"Yeah," Gregory agreed, "But you had a lot to teach him once Goku mastered the gravity here. It was only 118 days. It's a miracle he mastered Kaio-Ken and the Spirit Bomb in that time."

"That's true." King Kai focused on Goku as he flew Snake Way's path in a ball of energy. He completed half of Snake Way's path. King Kai turned his antennas towards the direction of the approaching Saiyans. They were almost near Earth.

King Kai hoped the casualties wouldn't be too severe.

* * *

It was faster running Snake Way to King Yemma's palace than running to King Kai's place but it was still frustrating to Goku he couldn't move faster. He was gonna be a day late returning to Earth. He knew his friends trained hard this past year. He hoped it will be enough to withhold the Saiyans until he got there.

Goku wasn't a fool to be blindly optimistic in his friends' abilities. He knew they wouldn't be able to defeat the Saiyans. He knew it will be left to him. It was after defeating the Red Ribbon Army Goku became aware how far in power he was compared to his friends. It was cemented after he killed King Piccolo. Goku was put out of commission after his first encounter against King Piccolo. In the time it took to get stronger, Master Roshi and Chaozu were killed. Tien fought as best he could but in the end, it was left to him to avenge his friends and defeat King Piccolo. Only he was a match for King Piccolo's reincarnation and only he could defeat the Saiyans.

"Dammit!" Goku felt his energy waning. He ran an entire day. He didn't stop to sleep. He didn't stop to eat clouds. He didn't stop to daydream. He didn't take breaks like he did several times going to King Kai's place. The Saiyans were on Earth causing all kinds of destruction and death. His family depended on him. His friends depended on him.

"I have to make it," Goku gasped for air. "I need to hurry! Gohan. ChiChi. I can't let the Saiyans hurt them." After miles and miles of only seeing the long serpent road, lilac skies and yellow clouds, something new came into Goku's view. King Yemma's palace in the distance. "I see it! The end of the road!"

With a second wind surging in him, Goku ran down the remaining path of Snake Way with blinding speed. Off Snake Way at last, Goku ran towards the palace. Almost there. Almost there. Entering a side entrance, Goku found Kami waiting for him. Grabbing onto Kami's arm, he was transported to Kami's Palace.

"Training went well," Goku was out of breath but he was glad to be back on Earth. "Well, I'm off." With a parting to Kami and Mr. Popo, Goku ran towards the edge of Kami's Temple and took a giant leap off the sacred grounds. Had to hurry. Too much time had passed.

'Everyone. Gohan. ChiChi. Please be alive!'

Flying down towards Korin's Temple, Goku spotted the white cat leaning against his balustrade. "Master Korin! I need some senzu beans!"

Korin tossed Goku two beans. "My last two! Take them!"

Only two? Yajirobe was snacking on them again Goku mused. Hopefully, the others brought some to the battlefield before Yajirobe ate them all. "Thanks, Korin!" Goku grabbed the two beans. He popped one in his mouth and immediately felt the magic of the beans energizing his body. "All right!" Goku cheered. Revived, Goku called on an old friend. "Nimbus!"

Still falling upside down, Goku saw a streak of yellow and a loud whoosh soar towards him from Korin's Temple. Goku whooped at seeing his faithful friend. "It's been a while!" Goku flipped and landed on Nimbus. "Thanks, Nimbus!" Immediately Goku felt a large cluster of energy. The Saiyans. "That way, Nimbus! Let's go!"

As Goku flew to the sight of the battlefield, he searched out the familiar Ki of his family. "There's ChiChi. Hmm. Feels like she's with her Dad, Master Roshi and Bulma. They must be on Master Roshi's island." Safe and far from the battle. "But where's Gohan? Why isn't he with ChiChi?"

Goku searched for his son's Ki. When he died, he was sure his friends brought Gohan home to ChiChi. They should be together. So, why—

He felt it! At least he _thought_ he did. It was faint and almost unrecognizable as it mesh with the cluster of strong power that came from the battlefield where they Saiyans were.

"Gohan?"

As he drew nearer to the site, Goku could decipher the cluster of Ki into groups. He felt two big Ki, two larger Ki and a small one. The two largest Ki had to be the Saiyans. "Is the smaller one Gohan's?" Wait. Goku did the math in his head. "This math ain't right. If the two bigger ones are the Saiyans, Gohan's the smallest one then the other two have to be my friends but three are missing. Did they die? What the hell's going on?" Goku snapped. "Why is Gohan with them? If he's fighting, then that means ChiChi agreed to this. What's come over _her_?" This was all too confusing to Goku. What happened in the year he was gone?

"Focus!" Goku forced his mind to think of the battle ahead. If Gohan was on the battlefield, that meant he's alive. That was good but it didn't change the fact three of his friends were so severely wounded their weak Ki were being overshadowed by the stronger Ki or they were…

"Faster, Nimbus!"

Nimbus flew at its limit. Goku's mind was clouded with heavy thoughts. He didn't want to believe it.

They can't be dead. He knew he was late but Goku hoped his friends could hold on until he got there. He hoped his delay didn't cost the lives of three of his friends.

'Dammit! Why didn't I run down Snake Way faster? I took too long getting to King Kai's. If only I had more time to train under King Kai -'

A chill ran down Goku's spine as he felt one of the larger Ki suddenly fall. It wasn't the Saiyans. It was one of his friends. Someone was dying.

He was getting closer. He was almost there. He wouldn't arrive in time to save the person dying but there was one Goku vowed to save.

"Gohan."

* * *

Part Twenty: Family Reunion

AN: It took Goku six months to reach King Kai's place. It took Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu a little over two months to reach it. I think it was easier for Yamcha and co to reach King Kai because the three of them had each other and weren't alone. They could motivate each other to keep going whereas Goku traveled Snake Way alone. Goku also died with a lot of heavy news dropped on him: being an alien, having a brother and having more questions than answers. He also missed his family. Probably more than once he had to take a break on Snake Way to decipher that. The anime reasons were fun, too.

Goku told his friends ChiChi got angry with him whenever he tried to train Gohan so it's safe to say Goku attempt or did teach Gohan some tricks, probably the basics which he built on when he trained under Piccolo.

In the anime when King Kai told Goku about his ancestors, it was a big fat lie but I think that was due real life behind the scenes stuff on the manga so I figured when Goku asked King Kai about the Saiyans, King Kai would be truthful to a point but vague because he didn't want Goku to know about Freeza.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry for the long break.

Life With You

Part Twenty:

Family Reunion: Part One

"I won't have you lie to me again! Where is my husband?!"

Master Roshi wished he checked the caller ID before answering the phone. If he had checked, he wouldn't have picked up the phone and he wouldn't be talking to ChiChi right now. The woman sounded as angry as when he last saw her nearly a year ago. "I don't know."

"Liar!" ChiChi barked through the phone. "Goku was revived yesterday."

"How do you know that?" Master Roshi didn't call her after he talked to Goku. Bulma didn't either.

"I saw the sky turn dark. I know what happens when the dragon balls are used. It's been twenty-four hours. He should be here. Now tell me the truth. Where is Goku?!"

"Why would you think I would know?" Master Roshi shouted back.

"Because you kept the secret of what happened to my husband and son from me for a day! You told me Goku wouldn't be wished back until he completes his training! He was wished back yesterday!"

Master Roshi rubbed his temple. Gyu-Mao didn't know about the dragon balls. It had to be Goku who told ChiChi what happens when they're used. He wished his former student kept his mouth shut on that topic. "We did wish Goku back yesterday. He told us the Saiyans are coming today and he'll be late."

"You….." the anger disappeared from ChiChi's voice. "You spoke to Goku? How is he? How did he sound?"

At least she wasn't angry anymore. "Sound cheerful as usual. I don't know why Goku isn't back yet but he'll be here. Just stay home and he'll be there after the fight is over."

"I'm coming over there!" ChiChi announced. "And don't even think of turning your home into a capsule and moving off that island. I know that trick!"

"No, wait!" Master Roshi reached out to ChiChi but she already hung up the phone. "Dammit."

"Was that ChiChi?" Bulma asked. She, Oolong and Puar were surrounded by the TV waiting for any breaking news of the Saiyans arrival.

"Yeah," Master Roshi hung up the phone. "She's on her way." He sighed. "She sounds as ornery as ever. The past year hasn't calmed her at all."

"Well, she did go a year without her husband and son," Bulma tried to emphasize with ChiChi. "Maybe she'll calm down when she sees Goku and Gohan again."

"Are you sure we're gonna know about the Saiyans arrival this way?" Oolong flicked the remote on the TV for any breaking news. "Goku's brother arrived without any notice."

"Raditz was looking for Goku. These Saiyans are coming to get the dragon balls and kill all of us. They are gonna draw attention."

"Where _is_ Goku?" Oolong asked. "We wished him back yesterday!"

Master Roshi rubbed his beard. "Goku did say he will be late. Piccolo and the others will have to hold off until Goku returns."

Oolong snorted. "Assuming everyone is alive when Goku gets back."

"Oolong!" Puar scolded him. "How can you say that?"

"I'm being truthful. What fight have we won without Goku? When you guys went after King Piccolo, the Old Man and Choazu died. How do you know it won't happen again?"

Bulma and Master Roshi couldn't answer that question for they wondered the same thing.

* * *

ChiChi was not happy when she hung up the phone. "Master Roshi wished Goku to life yesterday but Goku told him he will be late and the Saiyans will come today."

"Today?" Gyu-Mao didn't like that. The news Goku will be late and the Saiyans will arrive today left a bad feeling in Gyu-Mao's gut. "That's a month early and why do you wanna go to Master Roshi's place? Goku will come here after the fight."

ChiChi shook her head. She knew better. "No, he won't. Goku will go to Master Roshi's after the fight and he'll expect me there. It's what he wanted."

 _Goku and ChiChi returned home after spending a day at Gyu-Mao's castle. Aki dropped off food from the local farms and was invited to stay for dinner. Gohan loved the attention he received from his grandpa and father's friend. ChiChi worried Gohan will be spoiled, but one look at Gohan's sweet smile at the attention, melted her worries._

" _Gohan enjoyed himself." Goku remarked to their son in ChiChi's arms._

 _ChiChi caressed Gohan's hair. He had dried food stains on his clothes and face. He was a messy eater tonight. "Gohan needs a bath." ChiChi stepped into the bathroom. She turned on the water in the sink and undressed Gohan. "He's wearing more than he ate."_

 _Goku stood by the door watching ChiChi prepare Gohan for his bath. Dinner was great. Aki was fun company but his discussion of King Piccolo was still on Goku's mind. "I didn't know how far King Piccolo's terror reached," Goku admitted. "I was consumed with getting stronger and avenging Krillin and Master Roshi's deaths. I didn't know how scared everyone was of him."_

 _Gohan played in the soapy water as ChiChi wiped him clean. "King Piccolo scared everyone when he put a target on all martial artists. The whole village was on high alert. Dad didn't believe King Piccolo and his minions will settle for only killing martial artists. All able bodied men were on night and day shifts to keep watch over anyone coming into the kingdom. The ones that weren't on shift worked with Dad to designate safe zones for everyone in case we had to evacuate the village."_

 _ChiChi pulled a clean Gohan from the sink. Goku helped by offering ChiChi a towel to wrap Gohan in. "I'm glad we never had to implement an evacuation plan from the village." ChiChi left the bathroom with Goku following her. "It was definitely a scary time. I hope we never experience that again."_

 _They were in Gohan's room now. ChiChi busied herself with getting Gohan in a diaper and a clean onesie. As he stared at his wife and son, Goku wondered what he would do if they experience terror like that again. Piccolo was Earth's only threat. He could handle Piccolo but if he came here, Goku's first priority will be getting his wife and son to safety. There's also the possibility a threat bigger than Piccolo surfacing. His home was the safest place if they had to go into hiding but Goku knew of one place he considered safer than his home._

" _If Earth experiences anything like King Piccolo again, I want you and Gohan to go to Master Roshi's place. It's the safest place other than here."_

 _ChiChi turned to Goku. She held Gohan protectively against her. "What about you?"_

 _Goku answered with a kiss to ChiChi's lips. He placed a gentle hand on Gohan's head. "I gotta protect you and Gohan. So, while I'm fighting, I want you and Gohan to go to Master Roshi's. Wait for me there."_

Gyu-Mao was impressed. "I didn't know Goku had the foresight to prepare for a time like this. I don't agree with Goku allowing Piccolo to take Gohan but maybe he had the right intentions in doing so."

"The right intentions? He let our four-year-old son be trained by a monster that tried to kill him years ago." ChiChi shook her head in disagreement. "Goku better have a good explanation when he talks to me over what he did."

Gyu-Mao's teacup suddenly shook on the kitchen table. The shaking spread all over the house. ChiChi grabbed the counter while Gyu-Mao remained seated until the shaking subsided.

"Was that an earthquake?" ChiChi asked once it was over. "I didn't know this area had earthquakes."

Gyu-Mao rose from his seat grim. "I don't think it was an earthquake. We better hurry over to Master Roshi's."

"Wait…." ChiChi stopped her father at the door. "You don't think that was an earthquake?"

"Earthquakes aren't known in these parts. We know these aliens are coming today. It could be them." Gyu-Mao popped open his capsule revealing his car. "We'll listen to the radio on the way over."

ChiChi sat worriedly as her father drove them to Master Roshi's. The radio was on but nothing was mentioned of the tremble they felt. ChiChi began thinking it _was_ a small earthquake and nothing more until they were ten minutes away from Master Roshi's island when news suddenly broke into regular music programming.

"A catastrophic earthquake has struck East City. Communications have been cut off leaving the safety of all residents in doubt. Military and police surrounding East City are on their way to investigate."

"East City?" ChiChi recalled her and Goku visiting that city when buying furniture for their home days before the wedding. They even brought Gohan there on a family outing at an amusement park. "That area is miles from here. Hundreds of miles."

"And we felt a slight tremble," Gyu-Mao pressed down on the gas pedal. They needed to hurry to Master Roshi's. "I don't think that city is there anymore."

ChiChi clutched a hand over her heart. "The aliens. My baby will be fighting monsters that destroyed an entire city."

"Don't worry, ChiChi. Gohan isn't alone. Piccolo and Goku's friends are there."

"And what about Goku?" The thought of her son fighting the aliens without his father angered her. "Why isn't he there? What's he doing?"

Gyu-Mao wanted to know the answer to those questions, too. "We'll find out more when we get to Master Roshi's. We're almost there."

ChiChi kept her ears tuned to the radio. Nothing new was reported when they reached Master Roshi's island. While Gyu-Mao turned his car into a capsule, ChiChi was lost in horrible memories rushing to the forefront of her mind during her last visit. When Bulma came by to pick up the dragon balls Goku collected, that was the last she saw of her. Since then, no one came by. No one called. No one even sent a letter to see how she was coping in the year without her husband and son. It was very clear to ChiChi where she stood with Goku's friends.

Gyu-Mao entered the home first. He saw Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong and Puar surrounding the television. "Master Roshi, have the aliens arrive yet?"

Master Roshi turned to his former pupil. Gyu-Mao wasn't happy his teacher kept the news of his son-in-law and grandson from his daughter, but over the year, his anger thawed. Master Roshi could feel the anger had waned from his pupil. His pupil's daughter was another story. "The aliens left East City and are heading off to meet everyone. The fighting should begin soon." Gyu-Mao's massive frame filled the entire doorway. He couldn't see ChiChi. "Did ChiChi really come with you?"

ChiChi suddenly appeared from behind her father causing Master Roshi to have a mild heart attack. "Master Roshi," ChiChi gripped the old man's shoulders. "Where is Gohan? Have you heard from Goku yet?"

Master Roshi shook his head. "Gohan's still with Piccolo. Goku's on his way but the others are with him."

"How do you know that?" ChiChi demanded to know.

"With this." Bulma held up Raditz's scouter. "I can read all the strong power levels on Earth. The two aliens are heading to three strong Kis here. Three others are going to that same spot."

ChiChi stared at the device in Bulma's hands. She noticed various numbers all over the screen. "Is one of them Goku's?"

"No," Bulma didn't hide her disappointment. "I know the Ki of our friends. Two new ones appeared less than an hour ago. It's the aliens. Goku's Ki is the biggest but it hasn't appeared on this scouter yet."

"Are you saying Goku's not on Earth?" ChiChi questioned. "You wished him back yesterday!"

Bulma understood ChiChi's frustration. She felt it, too. "I don't get it either. When Master Roshi and Krillin came back to life, they were revived immediately."

"You had our bodies," Master Roshi reminded Bulma. "Goku's body was taken by Kami. Maybe there's a delay because of that."

ChiChi turned away from them. She paced the room. "After all this time, Goku's not on Earth and these aliens are here ready to hurt our son."

Gyu-Mao noticed the television. He saw a reporter standing in an empty field. "That's East City? It's completely gone."

"Those aliens did it," Oolong chimed it. "They wiped the entire city off the map."

"Oolong!" Bulma scolded the pig and bopped him on his head. She looked at ChiChi; read the worried married woman's face. If those aliens did that to East City, what will they do to her son?

Bulma jumped back as ChiChi approached her. "Bulma, can you track the destination of the three Ki the Saiyans are going to?"

"Uh…. yeah."

"Then let's go!" ChiChi grabbed Bulma's hand. She pulled a reluctant Bulma towards the door. "I'm not letting my baby fight those monsters alone!"

"No, wait!" Bulma pleaded. "Let me go!"

"ChiChi!" Gyu-Mao freed Bulma from ChiChi's grasp. "It's too dangerous!"

"It's too dangerous for a five-year-old but he's out there without his father."

"These aliens are two powerful!" Master Roshi jumped in front of the door, blocking ChiChi. "You'd only get in the way."

Gyu-Mao grabbed ChiChi's arms and pinned them behind her back. "Goku is on his way. You know he will never let anything happen to Gohan. Have faith he'll get there."

"Hang on, everyone. It's starting." Bulma sat down with the scouter over her left eye. Everyone gathered around as Bulma read the various power readings popping on the scouter.

Free from her father's grasp, ChiChi wrung her hands as Bulma mentioned the rise in power levels while Master Roshi speculated on what could be going on. The higher the power readings Bulma read, the nervous ChiChi got. What was her five-year-old doing out there among beings that could destroy the planet? Gohan didn't fight. Sure he had the strength but he didn't have the skills.

Unable to sit anymore, ChiChi paced. _Goku, where are you? It's been a day. Why aren't you on Earth? Why aren't you with Gohan?_

Gyu-Mao remained positive for his daughter. "It'll be okay, ChiChi. Gohan is Goku's son. He's strong like Goku. He'll be fine."

"No, he won't!" ChiChi argued. "Gohan's five years old. He's never been in a fight. How can you think a five year old is ready to fight monsters ready to kill everyone on this planet? Gohan may be part Saiyan and maybe they do force their young to fight early but Gohan's also human and he's not ready for this! "

"Oh, no!" Bulma gasped. "Someone just died. A Ki just vanished from the scouter."

"Gohan?" ChiChi grabbed Bulma's shoulders. "Is it Gohan? Is Gohan dead?"

"No." Bulma pushed ChiChi away. Gyu-Mao pulled ChiChi back so Bulma could read the scouter correctly. "It's not Gohan. It's a bigger Ki."

"One of the Saiyans?" Oolong asked hopeful.

"It's one of our own." Master Roshi's eyes were hidden behind his dark shades but his voice was filled with anger and grief. "I didn't think he would be the first to go."

Bulma noticed Master Roshi didn't look at her. "Don't tell me it's Yamcha." Master Roshi's silence confirmed it. "No." Bulma shook her head. "No, it can't be Yamcha."

"It'll be all right, Bulma." Master Roshi spoke gently to her. "This is Yamcha's first time dying. We can wish him back in a year."

"I know, but…." tears pooled down Bulma's cheeks. "He's still dead. I know we argue a lot but I care about him." Master Roshi embraced Bulma as she cried on his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss him so much."

ChiChi quietly watched Bulma and Master Roshi mourn Yamcha's passing. She looked across from her to see Puar had fainted and Oolong waving a fan over her. ChiChi put her hands together in prayer. _Gohan, please hold on. Please don't die. Goku, where are you?_

The numbers on the scouter beeped wildly again indicating the fighting resumed. Hope continued to die as two more power readings were erased. Two more people died. Bulma and Master Roshi assured ChiChi it wasn't Gohan. ChiChi didn't find comfort in their words. Given how quickly Goku's friends were dying, ChiChi worried Gohan's time was running out.

 _My baby boy. My five year old son shouldn't be out there. Goku, how could you think it was okay for Piccolo to take Gohan? How could you think he's ready to fight aliens? He's getting traumatized watching people die around him._

"This is strange," Bulma tapped the scouter. Something wasn't right. "All the numbers have dropped. No one's dying but it doesn't seem anyone is fighting."

After two hours of no change, the speculation of what is happening continued.

"They must be taking a break," Master Roshi figured. "Maybe Piccolo convinced the aliens to stall the fighting until Goku arrives."

"Where the hell is Goku?" Bulma slammed her empty glass down. "All our friends are dying! We lost Yamcha, maybe Choazu again and I don't know who the third one is."

"Yajirobe?" Oolong guessed. "Maybe Tien but he's really strong. He couldn't have died. He's the next strongest besides Piccolo. Maybe Krillin died again."

Gyu-Mao entered with a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of iced tea. He placed the tray on the table and refreshed everyone glasses. "The good news is the fighting has stopped. This break may give our friends time to come up with the strategy to defeat these aliens." He encouraged everyone to eat. Oolong and Bulma reached for a sandwich. Gyu-Mao refilled ChiChi's glass. "Here you go, ChiChi. Drink. Eat."

ChiChi dismissed her father. "I can't eat or drink anything. I can't do anything. I…." she sighed. "I need to be with my son."

In the nearly three hours since the ceasefire began, everyone found ways to kill time. Oolong and a depressed Puar watched the news coverage of the destruction of East City. Bulma called her parents. ChiChi sat alone, weeping sometimes but staying mostly quiet as she could only think of her family. More than once she thought to grab Bulma and call Nimbus to take her to Gohan. Seeing how her father and Master Roshi kept near the door, she knew they were expecting her to make a run for it.

"He's back!" Bulma screamed. "Goku's back!"

"Goku?" ChiChi rushed to Bulma's side. "Are you sure?"

"A large Ki just appeared. It's equal to the Saiyans. It has to be Goku!" Everyone erupted in cheers. ChiChi hugged her father. Oolong and Puar danced. Master Roshi grabbed Bulma's butt and was promptly slapped. Putting distance between herself and Master Roshi, Bulma focused on the numbers popping on the scouter. Bulma's joy immediately evaporated as she noticed someone's Ki falling rapidly. "Someone else is dying. It's a big Ki. It could be Tien this time; maybe even Krillin. It…it's gone."

"Who was it?" Oolong looked to Master Roshi for an answer. He detected Yamcha's death but could only speculate on the last two.

"It's not Krillin." Master Roshi was certain of that. "I've been around Yamcha and Krillin long enough to know their Ki. They were my students. This one is strong but I'm not familiar with it. It could be Yajirobe."

"You really think he's there?" From what Bulma knew of him, he was a coward showing up at the end of a fight. He hid the entire time Goku fought Piccolo.

"It has to be him. It's not Piccolo who's dead. Everyone knows he needs to stay alive so we can use the dragon balls to wish everyone back." Since he wasn't familiar with his Ki, it was very possible Piccolo was killed but since he needed to stay alive for the dragon balls, Master Roshi hoped that wasn't true. "What's going on now, Bulma?"

"Goku's finally there and he's fighting." Bulma read the numbers popping on the screen. "All right!" Bulma cheered. "One of the Saiyans died. Goku got one!"

"Well," Gyu-Mao relaxed besides a worried ChiChi, "looks like things are finally going our way. Goku's back, he'll defeat the other Saiyan just as easily and return with Gohan. Your family will be reunited very soon, ChiChi."

ChiChi wished she could be as relaxed as her father but couldn't be until Goku and Gohan were in her arms again. "I hope so."

Bulma tapped the scouter over her eye. "Looks like Goku and the other Saiyan are leaving the other two. Wait." Bulma studied the readings on the scouter. "They're leaving, too."

Master Roshi rubbed his beard, speculating what this could mean. "If two are leaving the battle site, then they must be coming here. Goku must've sent them away to report to us what's happened."

"No." ChiChi put a hand over racing heart. "That's not it."

Bulma wondered why ChiChi looked so worried. Goku was back. Everything was going to work out. Didn't ChiChi have faith in her husband? "What else could it be?"

"Goku always wanted Gohan to see him fight. Until last year when he allowed Piccolo to take our son, Goku always put Gohan's safety over everything else. If Goku sent Gohan away, he's doing it for his safety."

Master Roshi understood ChiChi's worry. "This Saiyan is stronger than Goku expected."

Oolong cringed. "What if Goku dies again? The dragon balls can't bring back people who've died twice." Master Roshi smacked Oolong. "Ow! Why'd you do that?"

Gyu-Mao wrapped an arm around ChiChi. "Goku won't die again, ChiChi. He's had a whole year to prepare. He'll win."

Seeing Gyu-Mao comfort ChiChi, left Master Roshi feeling a twinge of guilt. He let ChiChi think Goku allowed Piccolo take Gohan when he was actually dead. Goku was probably very confused when he saw Gohan. Then again, if he's like the Goku he knew, Goku's chest was filled with pride seeing his five-year-old son on the battlefield.

Still, the old martial arts master thought ChiChi should know the truth in case Goku did die again. "Listen, ChiChi….." Rapidly rising numbers on Raditz's scouter, diverted him from continuing. "What's going on, Bulma? Did something happen?"

Bulma couldn't make sense of the rapidly increasing numbers. "I-I think it's Goku but this power level is increasing too fast. 17,000…. 19,000…. 21,000….!" Smoke rose from the scouter…..a few pops and sizzles and the scouter exploded. Screaming, Bulma closed her eyes protecting herself from any sparks flying debris. "How…." Bulma opened an eye. She noticed the glass shield of the scouter popped onto the floor. "How can this be?"

Master Roshi picked up the glass shield and instantly dropped it. It was hot. "It overloaded. Goku's power was too much for it."

ChiChi was on her feet beside him inspecting the glass. "We can't keep up with the fight anymore."

"No." Bulma picked up the scouter shield and removed the other piece over her ear. "I guess we just wait until the others come here."

Wait. She's waited all day. This whole mess started just before noon. Now it was almost sunset. In that time, a whole city was destroyed. Four of their friends were killed. Her son could be among the dead. For a year, she was told to wait for her husband and son to return to her. For a year, she had to worry what was happening to her son.

Wait, they told her. Wait for Goku and Gohan to return. Wait for the fighting to be over.

"I'm done!" ChiChi had enough. "I'm taking Nimbus and I'm going to my family!"

Gyu-Mao wasn't close enough to grab ChiChi. "Stop her!" Oolong was the closest. He grabbed ChiChi's left leg. ChiChi yanked Oolong off her leg and tossed him. The shape shifting pig went flying over the sofa. Master Roshi was next. He grabbed ChiChi's waist with the full intent of grabbing her breasts. ChiChi broke his hold and kicked him sharply in his face. Gyu-Mao grabbed ChiChi from behind putting her in a full nelson hold. Her feet dangled off the floor. ChiChi deliberately swung her body, getting some momentum as she flipped in the air and behind her father to give a firm kick to his back. Gyu-Mao released his hold on ChiChi as he crumpled to the floor.

No one to stop her, ChiChi dashed for the door.

"Wait! We'll go with you!"

That was the only thing refraining ChiChi from leaving. She turned. "You will?"

 _This is crazy. Really, really crazy._ Bulma smiled kindly as she approached ChiChi. "If I were you, I'd want to be with my husband and son, too. We might as well go since we can't use the scouter."

"Do you know where to go?" ChiChi asked. "Nimbus can easily take me there."

Bulma held up the broke scouter. "Just let me pinpoint the last location before this thing went dead and I'll punch the coordinates in the ship."

"I see." It was nice to have at least one of Goku's friends on her side. "Thank you, Bulma."

"I'll call you when I'm ready to go." Bulma pulled a capsule from her pocket and tossed it on the beach. A large air ship appeared from the smoke.

"Bulma!" Master Roshi joined Bulma as she stepped in the ship. "Are you crazy? We can't take her with us. She needs to stay here."

"Oh, because you, Oolong and her Dad did so well restraining her." Bulma rolled her eyes. "You have to be smart dealing with over emotional people like Goku's wife."

"You would know," Master Roshi murmured. "So, how to do you plan to stop her?"

Bulma fingered the scouter. "I'll stall for half an hour with false coordinates. After that…." Bulma shrugged.

"False? But you said-"

"This thing is broken. Even if I could find the last coordinates, it'll take hours."

"Let's stop by Master Korin's Temple and pick up some senzu beans. That'll buy us more time. He might be able to direct us to the real battle site."

Bulma gave Master Roshi's a thumb's up. "Now you got it. By time we get there, the fight should be over."

* * *

 _An hour ago_

 _Is that Gohan?_

It looked like his son but it didn't feel like him. High above everyone, Goku watched Gohan unleash an enormous amount of Ki against the tall Saiyan. He deflected Gohan's attack but Goku was shocked and impressed such power came from his little boy.

 _How did he get so strong…. and was that a Masenko? That's Piccolo's move._

Gohan dropped to his knees exhausted. He couldn't move as the large Saiyan approached for a final attack. Goku jumped off Nimbus. "Nimbus! Go!"

With lightning speed, Nimbus zipped down and scooped Gohan before Nappa could crush the child under his foot. He saved his son but everyone else…

 _I'm too late. I didn't make it back in time._

Goku dropped from the sky. He felt the gazes of the two Saiyans on him. They weren't his concern….for now. Goku's eyes were on Piccolo's still body as he walked by the stunned Nappa. He knew his casual dismissal was insulting but Goku didn't care. He only cared about Piccolo. If Piccolo was dead, then no one can come back.

"Piccolo." Goku touched Piccolo's neck. As he feared, no pulse.

"He died trying to save me."

Gohan's words stunned Goku. _Piccolo saved Gohan? That Masenko….. Did Piccolo train Gohan?_ So many questions and no time for answers. There was a battle he needed to fight. Goku saw Yamcha and Tien's dead bodies. Nappa bragged about a smaller one blowing up. So they got, Chaozu, too. Even if Piccolo hadn't died, there was no way to bring him back.

 _All of them worked together and died. Piccolo….I never imagined he would sacrifice himself for Gohan. No!_ It suddenly dawned on him. "Kami…" He was gone, too.

Goku ignored the big Saiyan trying to swing at him and ordered Gohan to follow him. He'll get some answers from Krillin and Gohan. Goku couldn't take his eyes off Gohan. His little boy changed so much. After giving Krillin and Gohan senzu beans, Gohan confirmed his suspicions. Piccolo _did_ train him.

 _How did Piccolo convince ChiChi to let him train Gohan? Did ChiChi change her feelings when she learned Piccolo joined me to stop Raditz? I doubt ChiChi knows everything Piccolo and Gohan did. Maybe I'll take Gohan fishing after this so he'll tell me._

Goku turned to his opponents. The tall one, Nappa, killed everyone. The short one, Vegeta, hadn't stepped in to fight yet. Goku knew he will have to be on his toes with that one when they battle. Still, Goku was confident he will be the victor. With King Kai's training, Goku felt almost invincible.

He had to be invincible. He had to be perfect. He owed it to his friends. They all died buying him more time to get to Earth. Without their sacrifice, the world would be in ruins now. For his friends, he couldn't show mercy to these Saiyans. For them, he had to kill these Saiyans.

 _An hour later_

"I can't believe I listened to you, Goku! What about you saying you wouldn't show them mercy? You were so angry at the beginning of the fight! What happened?!" Krillin turned away frustrated with Goku and himself. "I shouldn't have let Vegeta go!"

Goku understood Krillin's anger. His actions now were very different from the beginning of the fight. Then, he was filled with rage. He wanted to kill Nappa and Vegeta. He told Nappa he wouldn't show mercy but during both fights something changed. He taunted Nappa, loved the frustration from the Saiyan as he dodged each of his blows but when it came time to kill Nappa, he showed mercy. Nappa was going to kill his son and Krillin. Goku had every right to kill Nappa in that moment but instead of killing him, he only wounded him enough so that he couldn't fight anymore. He even told Vegeta to take Nappa and go.

 _Why did I show mercy when they are responsible for everyone's deaths?_

It didn't matter in the end since Vegeta killed Nappa. He should've died at his hands but Goku couldn't do it.

 _I lost my killer instinct. They killed my friends and I showed mercy._

It was worse with Vegeta. Vegeta exceeded Goku's expectations. Not even two times Kaio Ken was enough to stop Vegeta. He pushed his body to the brink and even then needed Gohan, Krillin and Yajirobe's aide to stop him. Vegeta was a menace who would not stay down. Last time, Goku was outmatched, it was during his first fight with King Piccolo. Then, he got frustrated like Nappa. He lost his cool and when he realized, he couldn't defeat King Piccolo, he felt fear for the first time in his life. With Vegeta, he didn't lose his cool, he didn't feel fear. He was excited. Pushed to think faster, fight stronger and smarter against Vegeta, he felt excitement.

 _Picture it, Kakarrot! Picture the carnage! Feel your Saiyan blood stir!_

Raditz told him that when he tried to tempt Goku to join him in space. He wanted him to kill all life; thought by creating images of death by his hands would stir his Saiyan blood.

It did the opposite for Goku. It repulsed him but fighting Nappa and Vegeta, stirred something in him he now found troubling.

 _Fighting against these Saiyans; fighting against my own sparked something in MY Saiyan blood. It was exciting. It was thrilling. I loved it. This feeling….is this what Raditz meant about stirring the Saiyan blood? Is this what Raditz and all Saiyans feel?_

* * *

ChiChi was going out of her mind. It's been nearly an hour since they left Master Roshi's island. Bulma assured her they were going the right way but suddenly decided they should fly to Master Korin's Tower and pick up senzu beans. Korin didn't have any beans left but offered to show them where Goku and the Saiyan Vegeta were fighting.

Korin acknowledge her with a kind smile when he came on board. He was kind to her now as he was when she visited his home a few months ago.

 _Korin's Tower was so high above ground she couldn't see the top. It was hard to believe a tower built so high it could reach the clouds._

" _I wonder if I can do this."_

" _Of course you can." Upa's confidence in ChiChi was very high. "You're Goku's wife. If he can do it, if his friends can do it, you can, too."_

 _ChiChi appreciated the young man's confidence. Goku told her of Upa and his father. When she introduced herself to them, father and son invited her to stay the night and start her journey up Korin's Tower in the morning. With a pouch of food and water for nourishment, ChiChi leapt on the tower._

 _It took ChiChi a full day before she reached the bottom of Korin's Tower. She dozed off a few times but never fell off. ChiChi leapt to grab one of the round entrances and pulled herself in. Goku told her no one stayed on the lower level so ChiChi climbed up the staircase._

" _Hello? Master Korin?"_

" _Up here."_

 _ChiChi climbed the stairs faster. When she reached the top, Korin stood alone as if expecting her. ChiChi bowed before him. "Hello, Master Korin. I'm Son ChiChi, Son-"_

" _I know who you are," Korin cut her off. "You're Goku's wife." The white cat looked ChiChi over. "Pretty and one with better manners than Goku. My appearance doesn't surprise you?"_

" _Goku told me about you."_

 _Korin smirked. "I get the feeling he tells you a lot. I know Goku is dead but why are you here?"_

" _I wanna get stronger. Goku told me climbing this tower was part of his training. I know it's only tap water but I wanna get your flask. It may take me more than three days but I wanna try."_

" _Ya wastin' our time!" the crass voice of Yajirobe entered the room before he did._

" _Anyone who climbs my tower is free to challenge me for the flask." Korin reminded his guest who wouldn't leave._

 _Yajirobe snorted. "She ain't gettin' stronger. Tell her to go home an' stay there. Ya only gettin' in the way." Yajirobe looked ChiChi over. "Why ya wanna get stronger anyway? Ya ain't tryin' to fight them Saiyans are ya?"_

" _It's not your business." He was rude like Goku's other friends. "Why are_ you _here? This isn't your home."_

" _Ya a long way from yours! Tch." Yajirobe scratched his butt. "Just go home. Ya ain't strong enough to fight these Saiyans. Ya only gonna get in the way."_

" _If she wants to get stronger," Korin said, "there's nothing wrong with that. Earth can use every fighter available."_

" _Maybe but she ain't a fighter. She's Goku's wife." Yajirobe shooed ChiChi away with his hand. "Go home and wait like a woman who knows her place should."_

 _Yajirobe's rudeness was frustrating. "I was among the top eight fighters at the last tournament!" How dare he speak to her this way? "Where did you place?"_

" _It don't matter." Yajirobe ignored the question. "Kami wanted me to come to his temple for more trainin'. He didn't ask for ya, which means Kami doesn't think ya strong enough to fight these Saiyans."_

" _Do you wanna challenge me?" ChiChi questioned._

" _Ya got a mouth on ya. Goku ain't bein' a good husband not stiflin' it. I'm his friend. I saved his life. You should treat me with respect."_

" _Respect?" ChiChi balked at his words. She was Goku's wife. Where was his respect for her? "You're not being a good friend speaking so ill of his wife."_

" _Ya don't deserve it!" Yajirobe yelled back. "The Goku I know wouldn't have died! What ya do ta him?! How come he was so weak he couldn't defeat one person?!" The stunning slap from ChiChi reverberated from Yajirobe's head to his toes and spun his body so fast he lost his balance._

 _Yajirobe wiped the blood off his lips as he rose. If ChiChi's eyes could morph, her pupils would be filled with fire. "You may be Goku's wife but I don't tolerate any woman hittin' me." Yajirobe threw a fist at ChiChi. ChiChi dodged and threw a punch of her own to which Yajirobe blocked. A flurry of fists and kicks were thrown by Yajirobe and ChiChi. Yajirobe had to bite his words. ChiChi wasn't strong enough to fight the Saiyans but she was stronger than he ever thought to give her credit for._

 _Yajirobe grabbed his sword. He wouldn't kill her as he did Cymbal but he thought if he cut her, she would pull back. Yajirobe grinned. Right across her breasts would be perfect. It would embarrass her enough so she'd pull back but give him a peak at what's underneath. It was a win either way for him._

 _He unsheathed his sword with perfect precession. Instead of his sharp blade slicing the cloth over ChiChi's breasts, it slapped the hard rod of Goku's power pole._

 _His sword was blocked?_

 _Before Yajirobe plotted his next move, a sharp foot stabbed him between his legs. "Damn," he cursed crumpling to the ground. He barely took in a breath before a hand grabbed him. His eyes saw the fury in ChiChi's before he was spun and tossed off the tower!_

" _Yooouuuu bi….." Yajirobe's words were drowned out as he dropped down to the ground below._

 _Korin strolled to the balustrade. He couldn't see Yajirobe but he knew he didn't die. He'll have a huge bump and he'll be in a foul mood though. "He's not gonna be happy when he gets up here."_

" _How long will that be?"_

 _Korin chuckled. "Probably not until you leave." He waved his stick, shaking his flask. "Let's see how strong you can get."_

"A little more to the left," Korin directed Bulma. They were closer to Goku and Vegeta's battle site. From the lowered Ki Korin felt, he suggested the battle was near its end.

"Are you sure Gohan's safe?" ChiChi asked him.

Korin grunted, "Probably."

"Probably?" She couldn't handle probably. She needed to know. ChiChi shook Korin. "Probably?! That's not good enough! I need to know!"

Master Roshi rolled his eyes. The gall of this woman shaking a highly respected Master as Korin. Did she treat Goku like this he wondered? If Goku dealt with this over the years….. "I told you we should've left her behind."

Eventually Korin broke free from ChiChi's grasps. He rubbed his neck. "I think someone left the battlefield. There's one less Ki."

"Did someone die?" Bulma asked.

"No," Korin shook his head. "It didn't feel like that."

"I see them!" From her view Bulma could see Goku's broken body lying on the ground. "It's Goku!"

ChiChi leapt from her seat to see Goku. Goku's body looked crushed. He was badly beaten but alive. Where was Gohan? She couldn't find him? Were the others wrong? Was he killed?

There! She spotted him unconscious and naked in Krillin's arms. Her poor five-year-old son. What happened to her baby?!

 _Why, Goku? Why did you think Gohan should fight? Why did you let our baby be in Piccolo's care for a year? Look at what your decision did to our son! I won't forgive you for this._

Bulma brought the ship down for a landing. As soon as the door open, ChiChi knocked Master Roshi out of the way. Running, she saw Goku. He was hurt, maybe paralyzed but alive. Her son wasn't moving at all. He needed her. Not his father.

"Gohan!" ChiChi screamed. After a year of waiting, worrying and crying, her son was in arm's reach. She leapt over Goku, her focused was only on Gohan in Krillin's arms. "Gohan!" ChiChi snatched her son out of Krillin's arms. Her yelling didn't wake her son. Was he dead? No. He can't be dead. ChiChi laid Gohan on the ground. She tapped his face. "Wake up. Wake up, baby. Mommy's here." No response. He wasn't opening his eyes. His body was warm. His heart was beating. He was alive but he wasn't responding to her. "What did they do to you?"

Krillin shook his head at ChiChi. He pointed to Goku feeling ChiChi should focus her worry over her husband's condition. "Gohan's fine. It's Goku…."

"I shouldn't have let you with him," ChiChi wailed as she cuddled her son to her. "I won't do it again."

Krillin turned away. He heard enough. _Some wife._ He joined Master Roshi and Bulma who crowd around Goku.

"The Saiyan….got away…." Goku told Master Roshi and Bulma. "Sorry."

 _Liar._ It wasn't the first time Goku lied to them. He lied about not knowing Piccolo before the martial arts tournament started. This lie was hurtful. The Saiyan didn't get away. Goku wanted him to get away. They had a chance to kill Vegeta but Goku wanted him to escape all because Goku liked fighting with him. He enjoyed it.

 _Dammit, Goku. Is enjoying yourself in a fight more important than avenging our friends._ Krillin thought Goku as his best friend. He thought he knew Goku but with his silence during the five years of his marriage, this decision to spare Vegeta, Krillin felt his friend changing into someone he didn't know.

More confusion followed at the bittersweet reunion. Bulma had a breakdown when she learned Piccolo died which meant Yamcha wasn't coming back. Yajirobe was bitter Master Roshi speculated he died instead of Piccolo. It was possible Kami, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu weren't coming back but with Vegeta mentioning the planet Namek, Krillin saw a sliver of hope everyone will return.

Master Roshi and Yajirobe placed Goku on a makeshift stretcher. ChiChi had went ahead of them back to the ship. They all assumed she was seated but both were surprised to see ChiChi standing as if waiting for Goku. She quietly held Gohan but kept her eyes on Goku as he was brought on board. ChiChi never said anything but her eyes met with Goku's as he was secured to the ship's floor. Goku smiled at her. "Hmph," ChiChi murmured. She turned her back on him and sat in the seats in front of him.

 _Is ChiChi mad at me? What did I do?_

Master Roshi flew the ship to pick up Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo's bodies since Bulma was consumed with grief over thinking Yamcha couldn't be wished back. Yajirobe sat on the floor with Goku. Goku didn't mind the company but he rather have his wife and son next to him. He hadn't seen them in a year.

 _ChiChi_

ChiChi turned her head slightly. She could've sworn she heard Goku speak to her in her mind.

 _It's me, ChiChi. It hurts too much to speak so I'm talking to you through my mind. Don't respond back since I only want us to know I'm speaking to you._

ChiChi answered with silence.

 _I don't know why you're mad at me but it's nice to see you, ChiChi. I thought about you and Gohan a lot. That's all I wanted to say._

Having that off his chest, Goku tried to relax. Pain was felt all over his body. Every bump or slight turbulence hurt him. The makeshift pillow was coming loose and he felt the blanket sliding off him.

More bumps and shaking followed before the ship suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" Goku asked Yajirobe.

"We've landed." Yajirobe stood. "We gotta collect the others."

"Bulma, did you bring those capsules?" asked Master Roshi.

Goku could hear Bulma sniffing. "Yeah. I got them. I wish we didn't have to use them." Goku heard fading voices of Bulma, Krillin, Korin, Master Roshi and Yajirobe leave the ship.

Only Goku, ChiChi and Gohan remained on the ship. Goku thought to talk to ChiChi. Maybe he'll learn why she's mad at him. "Chi—" He turned his head to see ChiChi had come around from her seat.

ChiChi dropped to her knees before him. Goku eyed ChiChi adjusting his pillow. She fixed his blanket to cover his feet and tucked it in a few places so it wouldn't slide off him during the rest of the flight. It would put a strain on his voice but Goku tried to talk to ChiChi. "Chi—" he was silenced with ChiChi's lips on his. He didn't hesitate. He kissed back missing ChiChi's lips for nearly a year. He let ChiChi take control of the kiss. He opened his mouth to hers as she explored him, taste his dried blood on his cut lips; feel her delicate fingers caress his hair. She smelled so good and tasted so wonderful.

Goku was slightly out of breath when ChiChi pulled back. Maybe he was wrong about ChiChi being upset with him. He thought he was wrong until he saw ChiChi's eyes. "I missed you, too, but Goku, I'm so angry with you right now! You selfish fool! I can't forgive you for what you did!"

"Huh?" Why was she angry? What did he do? ChiChi didn't know about him letting Vegeta getting away. "For saving the world?"

He was joking but seeing the ire on her face Goku knew he made a big mistake. ChiChi was furious. "Ow!" he grunted when ChiChi smacked his face.

"It's not a joke what you did! Why do you and your friends think this is a joke?! This isn't funny! This is our son's life! This is our family!"

ChiChi's anger at him involved Gohan. That didn't help Goku solve this mystery. "Could you-" ChiChi rose in a huff and returned to her seat. Footsteps shuffled on the ship as Goku heard the others return. Whatever ChiChi's problem at him was had to wait.

In the air again, Gohan finally woke up and Krillin mentioned a way to bring their friends back by finding the planet Namek, Kami's home world. This led Goku to contact King Kai and the group developing a plan to visit Namek and use their dragon balls to bring Kami, Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu and Yamcha to life.

Now there was a solution to bringing their friends back, Goku focused on his family. There were so many questions he had and the answers lied in his wife and son.

* * *

ChiChi sat alone in the waiting room of the hospital. It was after midnight and Goku was still in surgery. Krillin and Gohan were examined by doctors, bandaged and were resting in their rooms. While she waited for Goku to come out of surgery, her father stayed with Gohan so he wouldn't be alone in his room. Master Roshi, Bulma and Master Korin left an hour ago. Before they left, they spoke with Krillin in his room to get more details on what happened at the conclusion of Goku's fight with Vegeta. As she saw them leaving, she noticed Master Roshi and Bulma appeared visibly upset mumbling, 'How could Goku do that? What was he thinking? Our friends deserve better.'

Only Master Korin approached to let ChiChi know they will return tomorrow but he didn't share what was discussed in Krillin's room. She was being shut out again but at the moment, ChiChi didn't care. Her only focus was on Goku and waiting for him to come out of surgery.

Master Roshi and Bulma were probably still upset with her for what happened earlier. ChiChi delayed treatment for Goku because she wanted Dr. Barkley to be in the room with him. They hadn't spoken since Dr. Barkley came to her house months ago. To her relief, Dr. Barkley promised to come. Unfortunately, she lived two hours outside West City. The wait infuriated Bulma who was the most passionate arguing with ChiChi to let the doctors care for Goku. ChiChi understood Bulma's reasons but she had her own. She knew how Goku felt about doctors and strangers touching him. She remembered how things were during her pregnancy. Goku was comfortable around Dr. Barkley. She also was the only doctor who understood his alien physiology.

Master Roshi and Bulma saw ChiChi's actions as her way of lashing out at Goku for Gohan fighting. They thought ChiChi was punishing Goku by delaying treatment. It wasn't that way and her actions were justified when she, Goku and Dr. Barkley were in Goku's room after an initial examination of his injuries.

 _Goku laid flat on his hospital bed with ChiChi by his side. In the room were Dr. Barkley and Dr. Mansfield, a doctor from Wukong Hospital. Alone in his room, Goku heard his friends arguing with ChiChi over delaying his treatment but ChiChi understood him. She knew he didn't like physical examinations or different hands on him. He was comfortable with Dr. Barkley and knew with her in the room, she would make this as painless and comfortable as possible._

 _Dr. Mansfield stood with Dr. Barkley as he gave Goku and ChiChi a breakdown of Goku's injuries. "Judging by the x-rays, Goku, nearly every bone in your body is broken. Your spine has been twisted but not broken. Paralysis isn't permanent but I can't guarantee you will walk again until I see how your body accepts the metal rods."_

" _Metal rods?" Goku repeated. "What does my body have to accept that?"_

" _Goku," Dr. Barkley spoke in a gentler tone, "Dr. Mansfield wants to insert metal rods in your legs to help you walk. As part of your recovery, you will need screws and pins in your back, hips, legs and arms. It'll help the bones heal faster and stay in proper alignment."_

" _I don't know what type of martial arts you were engaging in," Dr. Mansfield like everyone was unaware of the truth over Goku's fight, "but given the state of your injuries, you'll never perform martial arts again. My team is waiting to start surgery immediately."_

" _Surgery?" Goku looked at ChiChi. "What will he do?"_

 _ChiChi grasp Goku's hand. "Dr. Mansfield want to cut you open and insert the metal rods, pins and screws in your body."_

" _Will they take them out once I'm healed?"_

 _ChiChi shook her head. "No. It will stay in your body forever."_

" _NO!" Goku protested. He shook his head. "No surgery! The senzu beans will heal me. We just have to wait until Korin grows more."_

 _Dr. Mansfield refrained from rolling his eyes. Senzu beans sounded like alternative medicine which he wasn't fond of his patients using. "I don't know what senzu beans are but alternative medicine won't work here. You need these medical implants."_

" _No, no, no!" Goku shook his head violently. "ChiChi, don't let him do this to me. I don't want this." Goku tried to get up but only screamed in pain._

 _ChiChi put a hand on Goku's chest. "Shh. Calm down."_

" _No surgery, ChiChi," Goku begged. "The senzu beans will heal me. I know it."_

 _Dr. Barkley came to Goku's other side. "Goku," she turned his face to her. "Are you sure about this? You can't move your body. Can a senzu bean really heal you?"_

" _It can." He turned his head to ChiChi. "ChiChi, tell her. I used them at the tournament. Remember how I couldn't move and I ate a senzu bean."_

 _ChiChi remembered. She also ate one after her time with Korin. She knew how effective the beans were. "He's right," she told Dr. Barkley. "We'll wait for the senzu beans to grow. Can't you bandage Goku and put him in a cast or something until then?"_

Dr. Barkley agreed to ChiChi's suggestion but Dr. Mansfield needed more convincing. He was very vocal on Goku needing medical rods, screws and pins. However, as the doctor, he had to do what the patient wanted even if he thought it wasn't the wisest decision.

"ChiChi?"

ChiChi turned as she rose. Dr. Barkley entered the waiting room looking exhausted but pleased. That gave ChiChi hope her decision was the right one. "How is Goku? Can I see him?"

"Goku's being transferred to Gohan's room. He was in a lot pain when we bandaged and cleaned his wounds. We placed him in a special recuperating bed. Since Goku didn't have rods or pins placed in him, this is the most naturally device we can put him in to help his bones heal properly until you give him senzu beans. Goku will have to be confine in it all day."

ChiChi already knew that will be a problem. Goku hated feeling confine. As soon as he feels the tiniest bit better, he will escape.

"We had to give him a high dose of morphine to ease the pain." Dr. Barkley rubbed the back of her neck. She was tired. "I'm surprised it had any effect but given Goku's weakened state, his body is vulnerable. I hope those senzu beans do heal him. Goku has a long recovery if it doesn't. His body may never be the same again."

"What is his recovery if the senzu beans don't work?"

"Um," Dr. Barkley thought for a moment, "given his physiology, it will take four months before his body heals. With therapy, he could walk in six months. But," she added, "Goku's physiology is different from humans. We really just have to wait and see at this point."

"Thank you." ChiChi appreciated Dr. Barkley's help and advice. "I owe you for coming even after I haven't spoken to you in months. I thank you for keeping Goku and Gohan's secret."

Dr. Barkley thought it was she who owed ChiChi after keeping secrets from her and Goku. "Just tell me this. Is what happened in East City today tied to the aliens your father told me were coming last year?" Dr. Barkley asked. "News have no idea what happened. They found two round pods. One flew away but the government confiscated the other one. It's being studied. I didn't think it was connected to what your father told me until you called."

Since Dr. Barkley knew everything else, ChiChi didn't see any reason to lie now. "Yes."

"Well," Dr. Barkley sighed, hoping ChiChi wouldn't confirm that, "at least the threat is over but there were people I knew in that city. So horrible they died that way."

ChiChi didn't have the heart to tell her one of the aliens escaped and it was possible, the threat wasn't over.

After speaking a few more moments, ChiChi left Dr. Barkley with a promise to talk to the woman again in the future. When she entered Goku and Gohan's room, she noticed her husband and son were asleep and her father in a chair besides Gohan's bed. ChiChi went to Goku's side. She caressed his sleeping face.

"They just brought him in a few minutes ago. He looks exhausted."

"He needs rest." ChiChi turned away from him to Gohan. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead and arms. He slept soundly, too. ChiChi caressed his black spiky locks. Her eyes watered. Her husband and son were finally home.

"So, do you," Gyu-Mao picked up his chair and placed it between Goku and Gohan's beds. "Come on. Lay down."

"Dad….."

"I talked to the nurses. You can stay the night." He pulled a side lever on the chair. It converted to a recliner chair. "One of the nurses got this fancy chair from one of the doctor's office. We'll have to return it in the morning but I can bring another chair and few items for you when I come back tomorrow."

ChiChi hugged her father. "Thank you, Dad."

Gyu-Mao picked up ChiChi and placed her in the chair. He covered her with a blanket. "It's been a long day for you, ChiChi. I want you to rest." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gyu-Mao quietly closed the door as he left. For several minutes, ChiChi sat in the recliner, recounting the events of the day. Physically, she was fine but mentally, ChiChi was exhausted. To her right, Gohan slept soundly. He was physically fine and only needed three days in the hospital. Mentally, she knew her child will never be the same. To her left, Goku slept. He was in horrible shape. He was covered from head to toe in bandages in a weird bed with IVs dripping in him. His was confined to that bed and probably won't be able to move until the senzu beans are ready.

It will be long recovery for her family but ChiChi was happy. Goku was alive again and her son was home. Tonight she will sleep with a smile. After nearly a year, her family was back together.

* * *

ChiChi was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The morning started off wonderfully for the first time in eleven months. Goku and Gohan were with her. ChiChi thought the family of three would spend the morning catching up before visitors but not long after all three were awake, Krillin entered the room.

Knowing he was a close friend of Goku's and missed Goku, too, ChiChi bit her tongue. She thought Krillin would visit for a few minutes before understanding her family needed time alone but he stayed all morning to talk about his training in the past year on Kami's Temple with Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha and Yajirobe. Later, he grabbed the remote and began watching TV. Two hours after Krillin arrived, Master Roshi, Master Korin and Yajirobe dropped in. More laughs and stories were shared while ChiChi grew increasingly frustrated.

Her father arrived just after noon with a change of clothes, toiletries and capsules for ChiChi. He was the only one to detect his daughter's frustration at the guests who wouldn't leave. Bulma arrived not long after her father but quickly left with Mr. Popo to find the ship Kami travelled to Earth in since Nappa's spaceship blew up on TV by the remote she had.

Bulma returned a couple hours later with great news that Kami's ship will get them to Namek. It would be a two month round trip but Bulma wasn't going alone. Krillin agreed to go and to everyone's surprise, Gohan volunteered to go.

ChiChi was vehemently against it. Children didn't go into space. It wasn't safe. On top of that, she was reunited with her five-year-old son after a year apart yesterday. She hadn't a chance to spend even an hour alone with him without Goku's friends arriving and interrupting her family time. Gohan's desire to go was fueled by bringing Piccolo back and that snapped whatever patience ChiChi had left. She was boiling. Bring back Piccolo? What did that demon do to her son to earn such loyalty that he would want to wish him back? This was the same monster that tried to kill his father years ago. ChiChi yelled, louder than she ever had at Gohan before. She wouldn't allow her son to go to a planet with who knows what threat was out there. She would not be apart from her son anymore. Her son was always obedient. He always listened. If she yelled loud enough, Gohan will obey.

To the surprise of everyone, Gohan raised his voice at her to be quiet. ChiChi and everyone were in stunned silence. Even Goku.

Goku remained silent during the exchange between his wife and son. When Gohan mentioned going to Namek, Goku didn't want Gohan to go. He didn't want to part from his son for two months after being away for a year. When Gohan mentioned his desire to go was for Piccolo, Goku understood. He didn't know all that has happened in the past year but he knew Piccolo trained Gohan. ChiChi knew about that since she obviously approved it but ChiChi didn't know Piccolo gave his life for Gohan.

ChiChi started yelling. Her outburst over Gohan not going to Namek was surprising to him. ChiChi raised her voice at Gohan a few times but never like this. When she screamed like this, it was always directed at him. She could be loud but Goku learned ChiChi was all bark and no bite. He knew if he raised his voice or didn't back down, ChiChi would give in. Gohan obviously figured that out, too, when he raised his voice to his mother.

Goku was proud of how strong Gohan had gotten over the year but ChiChi's deflation at Gohan yelling at her bothered Goku. Maybe he should've intervened. At the very least, he should've had everyone leave while he, Gohan and Gyu-Mao talk to ChiChi in accepting Gohan's decision to go to Namek.

Bulma promised ChiChi she and Krillin will keep an eye on Gohan but it wasn't enough. ChiChi looked so hurt. Goku noticed Yajirobe staring at ChiChi grinning smugly. Goku didn't find this funny at all. Why did Yajirobe?

ChiChi announced. "I need to get some air." Goku kept his eyes on ChiChi as she left. ChiChi didn't look at him but Goku saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Good riddance," Yajirobe rumbled. "Maybe now we can get some peace." He whispered to Goku so Gyu-Mao didn't hear. "That woman has too much mouth. Just say the word and I'll give her a good smack for you."

That was the second time Yajirobe offered to hit ChiChi. He ignored it yesterday in the airship. Today, he was irritated. There was a sudden prickling feeling inside that awakened. He felt a sliver of this emotion on King Kai's planet when King Kai read Goku's mind while he thought of an intimate moment between him and ChiChi.

"Yajirobe," his voice was devoid of it's usually innocence, "you can go now."

"What for?" Yajirobe complained. "I ain't causin' trouble. That's your wife. She's not a nice person. She was rude to me a few months ago."

There it was again. That irritating feeling. It pulsed in his blood. "You can help Korin with the senzu beans. Go. I insist."

"They won't be ready for another month." Yajirobe crossed his arms indicating he was staying put. "Besides, I wanna try the hospital food. I earned it after fighting Vegeta."

Gyu-Mao was the only to notice the tension in Goku's voice. "My son-in-law has been through a lot. He's fighting it but I can tell he's tired and needs some rest." To the others he said, "Your entertainment since morning has been great for Goku and Gohan but we should let him rest for the remainder of the day."

"Sure," Master Roshi caught on that he and everyone were being excused. "We can visit you tomorrow."

"You can hang in my room," Krillin offered. He grabbed a reluctant Yajirobe and dragged him out. Korin and Master Roshi followed after him.

"I gotta get back home anyway," Bulma said. "There's a lot to do before we leave for Namek."

Only Gyu-Mao, Gohan and Goku remained in the room. Gyu-Mao went to Gohan's bed and picked him up. "Come on, Gohan. Let's leave your Daddy to rest. We still have catching up to do." Gyu-Mao carried Gohan to the door. "Goku, I want you to talk to ChiChi when she comes back."

With everyone gone, they could have that talk he wanted to have since yesterday. He was still very confused. "Gyu-Mao, I don't understand why ChiChi is mad at me. What did I do?"

Gyu-Mao pitied his son-in-law. Maybe Goku had the best intentions letting Piccolo train Gohan. Maybe Goku saw Gohan was needed in the fight against the Saiyans. However, Gyu-Mao couldn't grasp how Goku didn't understand how upset his daughter would be with him for his decision a year ago. He was a little annoyed himself. His daughter was left alone because of Goku's actions. She suffered so much and Goku didn't grasp that.

"It's not my place to say but, Goku, you need to have a talk with ChiChi."

Gyu-Mao wanted so much to tell Goku but couldn't. Other than that dreadful first fight and the time after Gohan's birth, Gyu-Mao never got involved in Goku and ChiChi's issues. While they needed guidance in the first year of their marriage, in the months after Gohan's birth, both matured and whatever squabbles did surface, Gyu-Mao felt Goku and ChiChi could work it out together.

"Are you…." Goku hesitated, "are you upset with me?"

Gyu-Mao stood at the door holding Gohan who stared at him curious about the answer, too. "There is something you did I don't agree with but you had the foresight to see what I couldn't and for that, I can't be angry with you."

He spoke in riddles. Goku didn't understand. "What did I do that you don't agree with?"

"Talk to ChiChi, Goku. I want to spend time with my grandson."

* * *

ChiChi hoped it wasn't obvious she's been crying. A nurse caught her crying in the hallway alone. She escorted ChiChi to an empty room where she got ChiChi some water and lent a kind ear. ChiChi didn't confide her business to the kind nurse but voiced frustration at her husband's friends and how she can't find anytime alone with her family. After a few kind words of support from the nurse, ChiChi returned to Goku's room and braced herself for more hours of Goku's friend talking and occupying time with her family.

To her surprise, the room was empty except for Goku. They left? All of them? "Where's Gohan?"

"With your Dad. He wanted to spend time with Gohan alone."

A little smile turned up her face. Now she knew why the room was empty. "I see."

Goku knew he needed to use this time alone to talk to his wife. Other than the moment on the airship, ChiChi only spoke to Goku when needed to. When he woke up this morning, ChiChi's attention were on Gohan. He thought at one point ChiChi would address him but Krillin entered the room and for the next hours he was entertained by his friends. He hadn't noticed but he wondered if ChiChi was upset about that.

" _I missed you, too, but Goku, I'm so angry with you right now. You selfish fool! I can't forgive you for what you did!"_

ChiChi was still angry with him and Goku didn't understand why. There were many questions he wanted to ask but there was one question he wanted an answer to more than anything.

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"I don't wanna have this talk now, Goku. Maybe later when you're home….."

"No!" Goku disagreed. "I wanna have this talk now. What did I do that made you so angry? I'm the one who died and got my body broken again. I'm the one who should be angry. Not you."

Not her? She wasn't allowed to be angry after what he did? Fine! If he didn't want to wait, she'll let him know. "I shouldn't be angry after what you did! You know exactly why I'm angry! You're so selfish you won't even apologize!"

"Apologize for what? Tell me!"

"Apologize for everything! This is all you fault!" ChiChi screamed. "My baby yelled at me because of you! My baby was fighting monsters that could destroy this planet because of you! My baby was taken from me for a whole year because of you!"

The more ChiChi yelled the more confused Goku got. "How's all that _my_ fault?"

ChiChi saw red. How dare he? How dare he play innocent? It won't work this time! "Because you allowed Gohan to be trained by Piccolo! My baby should've been with me but he was with that monster and now Gohan's grown attached to him. He wants to bring him back to life!"

Well, now he knew why ChiChi was angry but it didn't explain why she blamed him. "Why do you think I allowed Gohan to be trained by Piccolo? I was dead."

"You gave Piccolo approval to train Gohan _before_ you died! Don't even think you can talk your way out of this. I know the truth!"

Obviously she didn't because he didn't approve this at all. "ChiChi, when I died, I thought Gohan was taken home to you. I didn't know Piccolo trained Gohan until yesterday. I thought _you_ let Piccolo train him. Gohan definitely had the potential but I didn't think he was ready for a fight like yesterday but if you thought he was…." he would shrug his shoulders if he could, "then I trust your decision. You always did what was best for us even when I didn't understand."

It was instant. ChiChi's anger dissipated like a popped balloon. She saw it in Goku's eyes. He was telling the truth. "You really didn't know."

"No. When I died, I made sure Gohan was okay. I even joked you wouldn't be mad since Gohan was fine even though I was dying." The look on ChiChi's face was pure shock. It only left Goku thinking one thing. His friends didn't tell ChiChi the truth. Goku forced down his own shock and rising anger at this revelation. "What they did tell you, ChiChi?"

"Oh, my Gods," ChiChi covered her mouth in shock. Her heart raced in her chest and her mind spun. She felt light headed enough to faint but ChiChi paced the room so that didn't happen. All this time she was angry with Goku when he didn't do anything wrong. She felt so ashamed of how she acted towards Goku. Damn her temper. Damn his friends. They did it to her again. They kept the truth from her.

"ChiChi," Goku was serious, "what did they tell you?"

"When you weren't home for dinner, I was annoyed," she confessed quietly. "You promised you will be back by dinner. I forgave you for missing dinner. I understood it's been five years since you saw your friends and you lost track of time. I got angry. Gohan needed to be in bed. He had preschool in the morning. If you wanted to spend more time with your friends, you could've dropped Gohan off and gone back. If you didn't want to do that, you could've called and I would've accepted Gohan missing school for one day. I _did_ think something happened but I rationalized that wasn't possible. You're Goku. You're my husband. You're the strongest man alive. Nothing could happen to you and you wouldn't let anything happen to Gohan."

ChiChi exhaled as she fanned her face. The tears were threatening to burst like a damn. "When you didn't return the next morning, I called my Dad, thinking, hoping you and Gohan spent the night there and you forgot to tell me. I convinced myself not to worry but to be angry with you. How dare you not call? How dare you let me worry all night? I convinced myself you were being selfish and absentminded. I knew I would find you on Master Roshi's island laughing and playing with Gohan."

ChiChi couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears fell like a river and Goku felt as if he was being squeezed to death by Vegeta in his ape form. _ChiChi must've been really worried if she waited all night…..Wait._ It finally hit him. _I died in the afternoon._ "No one came to you the day I died?"

"No, Goku. I confronted everyone the next day. Master Roshi told me your brother arrived on the island, overpowered you, took Gohan and held him as ransom. He said you and Piccolo formed a temporary truce and left to rescue Gohan. When they found you, he said you were dying. You were dying not dead when Piccolo took Gohan. Dying, not dead, Goku," she repeated. "They let me think you agreed Piccolo should take Gohan and train him for the Saiyans.

"How could they do that? How could they deceive me like that? I was angry at you and it wasn't your fault." She gasped at the sudden realization. "They knew you wanted Gohan to come home to me but they let Piccolo take our son. How could they?"

No wonder she was so mad at him. Goku didn't understand his friends. Why didn't they tell ChiChi the day it happened? If she had known, she wouldn't have been so mad when she confronted them on Master Roshi's island and she wouldn't have been so mad at _him_ after his fight with Vegeta.

ChiChi dropped to her knees so they were at eye level with each other. "I'm sorry, Goku." ChiChi pressed her lips to his forehead. Tears from her eyes dropped on his face. "I thought you knew. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"You missed my lips." ChiChi pulled back to see Goku smiling at her. "I can't forgive you if you miss my lips." He pouted his lips at her and just as he hoped, ChiChi laughed. She didn't miss this time as she pressed a passion filled kiss to his lips.

"Oh, Goku," ChiChi pressed her forehead to his. "I love you so much. My temper."

"Is a turn on." He winked at her. That earned him another laugh and kiss from ChiChi. "Don't get so mad at me, ChiChi. You know I can't do anything about it now."

"Oh, Goku," ChiChi blushed. She couldn't believe her husband. Only he could make her mad one minute and turn her into a blushing schoolgirl the next.

"No more tears, ChiChi," Goku told her. "No more anger. You dealt with this for a year. It's my turn. Can you promise me that, ChiChi?"

ChiChi nodded as she wiped the last of her tears away. When Goku was firm, when he had a take charge attitude, she knew to trust in him to make things right. "I promise."

* * *

ChiChi left with her father when visiting hours were over. Without his friends, things were very relaxed with his family. There was some tension between ChiChi and Gohan but Goku promised to work that out, too. Alone with Gohan, Goku saw this opportunity to catch up on the past year with his son and after what ChiChi told him, there was a plenty he needed to talk to his son about.

"So, Piccolo trained you?"

Gohan smiled. He was very happy about that. "Yes, Daddy."

It was still something hard to wrap his head around. Piccolo, who tried to kill him six years ago and succeeded last year, trained his son? While part of Goku was pleased his son learned how to fight, he didn't like it wasn't him. Oh, ChiChi forbid him but he knew at some point, ChiChi would give in. At the time, he didn't have a winning argument to give her. Gohan was too young to learn how to fight even if he was a bright child.

In regards of his son this past year, there were so many things he wanted to know. Who told Gohan he was dead? Goku remembered how he reacted seeing his grandpa's body. Knowing Gohan was a sensitive child, he worried how Gohan reacted to his death. If ChiChi told him, she would know how to handle it but it wasn't her that told Gohan. It had to be Piccolo.

"How did you find out about me being dead?"

"Mr. Piccolo told me. When I woke up, he was the only one around. He told me you were dead and he was going to train me to fight the Saiyans. I didn't want Mr. Piccolo training me. I wanted you to but he said you were dead."

 _I wanted that to, Gohan._

Since Gohan was taken without ChiChi's consent and his friends told her _he_ approved it, Goku realized Piccolo took his son and his friends didn't do anything. They wouldn't have lied to ChiChi if they tried to stop Piccolo. If he was informed, he wouldn't have agreed to it. He might've been wrong with that decision because Piccolo did a good job getting Gohan stronger. If ChiChi had given her consent, he would feel better about this situation.

"So, Piccolo told you I died." He imagined Piccolo was very blunt when he told Gohan. "That had to be a shock."

Gohan nodded. "It was, Daddy. I cried and Mr. Piccolo threatened to kill me if I didn't stop. Mr. Piccolo told me about the Saiyans and how I had to fight because I had hidden power in me that could stop them. I didn't believe him but he threw me towards a mountain and told me to unleash my power." Gohan laughed at the memory but Goku wasn't smiling. "I thought I was going to crash into the mountain but something happened and I plowed through it."

"Really?" That definitely wouldn't be Goku's way. "Why did he do that?"

"Mr. Piccolo said it was my emotions that made me strong."

Emotions? No wonder he never noticed. As long as his diapers were changed, he was fed, held and entertained when he wanted, Gohan was a calm baby. During his toddler years, Gohan was curious but quiet. He didn't protest when ChiChi gave him lessons. He was obedient and easy going. Gohan never had the outbursts Goku witnessed until the ordeal with Raditz.

"What was it like living with Piccolo for a year?"

"I didn't live with him for the _whole_ year. I lived on my own for six months."

What? On his own? "You were by yourself for six months?"

Gohan nodded. He was happy to share his ordeal with his Dad because he saw it as something they had in common. "It was part of my training. Mr. Piccolo said if I can live on my own for six months, then I'll be strong enough for him to train me."

If ChiChi knew this, she would flip out. He was upset himself. His four-year-old son was left alone to fend for himself for six months. Even he wasn't that young when he was on his own after his Grandpa died. Goku was glad Gohan proved himself strong enough to survive but he didn't like the ordeal Piccolo put his son through.

"It was scary the first night, Daddy," Gohan confessed.

"It was?"

"I was alone except for all the wild animals that tried to eat me. I had to go to the bathroom outside. I slept on the ground without a sleeping bag. It was _so_ cold. For dinner, I only had some sour apples." He stuck his tongue out disgusted as if he could still taste it. "It wasn't Mommy's cooking."

Gohan's face and the mention of ChiChi's cooking was the only thing that brought a smile to Goku's face. "Nothing is as good as Mommy's cooking."

Gohan laughed. "Yeah. I missed her a lot."

He did, too. "So, what did you do for six months?"

"I ran from dinosaurs and tigers that wanted to eat me. I hid in a cave eating fruits, mushrooms and berries you showed me when we went camping. I was so hungry I even ate insects." Goku laughed. He remembered how Gohan refused to eat insects when they went camping. "I finally learned how to catch a fish." Gohan was very proud of himself. Goku was proud, too. He and Gohan went fishing several times but Gohan was too timid to catch a fish. "I thought of you and Mommy a lot. I wanted Mommy to find me. I kept waiting until I understood I had to stay and fight the Saiyans. I remember what you said about sacrifices when you left Mommy and me to go training." Goku remembered that. He was glad his advice kept his son alive. "I thought of you when I decided to train myself. I remembered the times I watched you training in our backyard or when we went camping."

 _All those times. He really was paying attention._

"Mr. Piccolo's punches hurt a lot more than yours.

"What?" Goku turned his head. "Piccolo hit you?"

"When we started training," Gohan explained. "He punched and kicked me a lot. He shot a lot of his Ki at me when I complained. I went to sleep with a lot of bumps and bruises on my face." Gohan giggled again. "Some days my face was so swollen, it looked like a bee stung me."

"Yeah," Goku forced a laugh to assure Gohan he wasn't bothered with what he was told. He was _very_ bothered. "I had some tough teachers, too. So, Piccolo was really rough on you?"

Gohan shrugged. "Yeah, but it wasn't always rough. He was nice a few times. You're right, Daddy. Mr. Piccolo isn't bad like his Daddy. I saw it."

"How?"

"I figured out Mr. Piccolo gave me the sour apples. He gave me new clothes and a sword. Mr. Piccolo left me alone for six months, but that first night, he watched over me. I never told Mr. Piccolo. I knew he would deny it because he likes to act tough at times." Gohan giggled at the secret he will share with his Daddy. "He never like it when I gave him hugs."

"Hugs?" Goku snickered. "You hugged Piccolo?"

"A few times. He didn't know what I was doing. I think he thought I was attacking him."

Goku laughed out loud. He would've like to have seen that. When Piccolo comes back, he will bring this up to him.

"Daddy, are we monsters?" Gohan suddenly asked.

"Monsters?" Goku's stomach suddenly turned. Did Gohan figure it out? "What do you mean?"

"On my first night alone, I saw the full moon. I don't remember anything after that but my tail was gone the next morning."

Goku wasn't there but he knew exactly what happened. _Gohan changed into a Giant Ape and Piccolo destroyed the moon like Master Roshi did when I transformed at the tournament. Piccolo must've removed Gohan's tail for extra incentive._

"I forgot about all of it," Gohan continued unaware of his father's thoughts, "until our fight with Vegeta. When Krillin and I returned, we saw a giant ape crushing you. I didn't know what that was but Krillin did. He told Yajirobe we had to cut off his tail. When Yajirobe did, the monster turned back into Vegeta." Goku mentally cursed himself. If he was strong enough to stop Vegeta before he transformed, Gohan wouldn't have figured out the secret of his tail. "You told me to look at the ball in the sky. It looked like a full moon. I looked and I don't remember anything except your and Krillin's voices. You told me to go after Vegeta but I don't remember fighting him. I remember going to sleep and waking up in Mommy's arms. My tail is gone again, too."

Goku hoped Gohan had a forgetful memory like him or it'll be years before he figured it out.

"Are we monsters?" Gohan repeated.

That was a tough question to answer. Goku wasn't sure how to answer since he hadn't dealt with the truth himself. He was still adjusting to the knowledge he killed his own grandpa. "If we have our tail, we can transform into a giant ape. It doesn't make us monsters. Transforming into a giant ape is something we can do because we have Saiyan blood in us."

That didn't comfort Gohan at all. "Does Mommy know?"

"No." Goku wasn't sure how to tell her or if he should tell her.

"Will you tell her?"

 _If ChiChi knows, then she'll know I killed Grandpa._ "Let's keep this between us….. for now," Goku suggested. "I just came back to life and you're going in space in a few days. There's a lot going on right now. We'll talk more about this when you get back."

It sounded good to Gohan. "Okay, Daddy."

Speaking of ChiChi, there was something he had to address with Gohan before they went to sleep. "You shouldn't have yelled at Mommy today."

"But she wouldn't listen, Daddy." Gohan knew he was wrong but Mommy wasn't being reasonable. "Mommy wants me to stay and go back to school. I want that but I need to do this. Mr. Piccolo took care of me. I got strong because of him. He gave his life for me and Mommy didn't care."

"Mommy doesn't know what happened yesterday." Goku made that clear to Gohan. "Mommy has no idea what happened to you since you saw her a year ago. Until yesterday, I thought you and Mommy were together this past year." He hadn't meant to raise his voice at Gohan but he needed to understand this was serious.

It worked for Gohan's shoulders slump at Goku's stern voice. "I guess you didn't know because you died but Mommy knew, right?"

"Mommy knew but, Gohan, your mother has been through a lot this year. There are things she went through I'm just now finding out about." He sighed. "And I'm not happy about it."

"Like what, Daddy?"

Goku smiled at Gohan. He could hear the concern Gohan had for his mother. "Don't worry about it, Gohan. This is something Daddy has to deal with. Just remember what I said about you and Mommy. Don't raise your voice at her again."

"Yes, Daddy," Gohan promised.

Gohan's promise was enough. Goku knew Gohan wouldn't do it again. "Let's go to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay." Gohan flicked off the lamp bringing darkness to the room. Gohan settled under the covers. "Good night, Daddy. I'm so glad you're back."

"Good night, Gohan. I'm glad to be back, too."

Gohan had fallen asleep but an hour after their talk, Goku still laid awake. He was very unsettled by what ChiChi and Gohan told him. That familiar annoyed prickling from earlier returned the more he thought of what his family went through. Gohan's ordeal bothered him a lot but Piccolo was dead and as tough as he was, he _did_ look out for his son. ChiChi's ordeal _really_ bothered him. ChiChi was alone for a year. ChiChi didn't know about him and Gohan for a day. His friends had a lot to answer for when he talked to them again.

* * *

Part Twenty-One: Family Reunion: Part Two.

AN: I thought I could put the whole reunion in one chapter but it was getting too long. So I split it in two. The good news is Part Two will be up very soon. In the anime everyone watched Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu die on TV but given they could've been anywhere on Earth, I don't think news cameras would've known exactly where to find them even with that Yajirobe gag.


	21. Chapter 21

Life With You

Part Twenty-One:

Family Reunion: Part Two

Being stuck in bandages and the recuperating bed was a boring experience for Goku. Korin told him the senzu beans wouldn't be ready for a month. At this rate, it will feel like years especially when Gohan leaves. Gohan was getting a checkup now. If all went well, Gohan will go home tomorrow and next week, will leave with Bulma and Krillin for Namek. They wouldn't be back for two months. He'll miss his son but the time alone will give him and ChiChi time to catch up and talk even more.

Goku was very frustrated to learn how ChiChi spent her year of solitude. A year Goku thought ChiChi spent with Gohan, she spent it alone and searching the Earth for their son. Hearing ChiChi's experiences during the past year left Goku feeling bitter and very confused towards his friends. Why didn't they tell ChiChi what happened that day? Why did they let her find them the next day and force a confession out of them?

Goku wasn't only annoyed with his friends. He was bothered by Gyu-Mao, too. He _did_ understand Gyu-Mao's fears. It was reasonable for Gyu-Mao to have doubts about his marriage. Goku knew he made enough mistakes for Gyu-Mao to question it but that was early in his marriage. Not now. Goku was also irritated Gyu-Mao took the letters his Grandpa Gohan wrote and he kept the knowledge he is an alien from them during ChiChi's pregnancy. He and ChiChi would've still been stressed waiting on the test results but at least they would've had an understanding why there were complications during ChiChi's pregnancy.

If Goku had known he's an alien, Raditz's words wouldn't have shocked him. Maybe he would've known at some point, someone from his past will return. Still, Goku could forgive Gyu-Mao and Dr. Barkley. They were coming from a place of concern and protection, but his friends….. he needed to talk to them.

As if they felt the same thing, the door opened slowly. "Goku, is it safe to come in?" Krillin poke his head in.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You know…" Krillin walked in with Bulma and Master Roshi following in after him. "ChiChi."

Goku's sudden frown went unnoticed by his friends.

"Where is she?" Master Roshi looked around for ChiChi.

"Gohan's getting a checkup and ChiChi went with him."

"After yesterday, we didn't know what to expect," Bulma sat in a chair by Goku's bed. "She was insane. Maybe five is too young to go in space but Gohan is _your_ kid. He can handle it. ChiChi was way over the top."

"What happened to her?" Krillin sat on Gohan's bed. "At the tournament, ChiChi was worried about you against Piccolo but after the fight with Vegeta, ChiChi jumped over you to get to Gohan, she didn't speak to you on the ship and she delayed getting you treatment. You're the one who's really hurt. Does she hate you?"

Krillin was his friend. They've been through a lot together but Goku felt Krillin was pushing a fine line with his words towards ChiChi. _Does Krillin understand ChiChi was angry with me because of what he, Bulma and Master Roshi told her?_ "Why didn't anyone tell ChiChi what happened to me and Gohan?"

Krillin chuckled. This was classic Goku. Always forgetful. "We did, Goku."

Goku didn't find this funny. "You told ChiChi when she came to Master Roshi's island. The _next_ day. Why didn't anyone tell ChiChi the day I died?"

"Um…" Krillin rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly, this wasn't funny. Goku knew they didn't tell ChiChi the truth and from the sound of his voice, he wasn't happy.

Bulma spoke up. "We had to tell the others what happened. They needed to know Kami wanted them on his temple so they can train in preparation of Vegeta and Nappa. We also had to get the dragon balls. Time kind of flew." Of course all that happened in the days _after_ Goku died but Goku didn't need to know that.

Bulma had a point but Goku couldn't agree with her decision. "I know Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu needed to know but ChiChi spent the entire night wondering why me and Gohan hadn't come home." Goku waited for an explanation from his friends but no one said anything. "I told you there were dragon balls at my house. You could've gotten those dragon balls first and told ChiChi what happened."

Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma looked at each other; each were expecting the other to say something. Once again, that fell on Bulma. "To be honest, Goku, we didn't want to deal with her." She knew that sounded bad but it had to be said. "If ChiChi can stop you from training Gohan, she must be too much to handle. You ranted at us how ChiChi stops Gohan from learning martial arts. We thought she'd kill us if we told her you were dead and Gohan was taken by Piccolo." Feeling justified, Bulma added, "And we were right. Look at how angry she was after that fight with Vegeta. She didn't think of you at all."

Goku did vent to them ChiChi wouldn't let him train Gohan but Goku didn't see that as justification to leave ChiChi in the dark. "Gohan could crawl, walk and talk younger than expected. ChiChi thought Gohan was a genius and felt his mind should be nurtured. I thought his body should be nurtured, too. I've been trying to teach Gohan martial arts since he was two. The few times I snuck in lessons, I couldn't figure out how to draw Gohan's strength. Gohan couldn't either but ChiChi was right to not want Gohan learning martial arts. Gohan was too young at the time and I wasn't patient."

"Two is too young for training," Krillin agreed. "But he is your son, Goku. Your kid should be doing Kamehameha Waves in his diapers."

"And it worked out," Master Roshi wanted to ease Goku's frustration in pushing Gohan too young. "Look at how strong Gohan is. He was so shy and timid a year ago. That wasn't you. Now Gohan's brave enough to go into space. He's definitely your kid now."

Bulma shook her head at Master Roshi and Krillin. Goku explained himself eloquently for once but those two only heard one thing. "Unlike these two, I get it. Gohan was too young to be taught martial arts but ChiChi was cruel to you. She ignored you when we picked you up. This is the best hospital in West City and she let you suffer waiting for some doctor to arrive instead of getting immediate treatment."

"I heard you yelling at ChiChi the other night." If he could move his body, he would've crawled out of his room on his hands and knees to get Bulma to stop yelling at Chichi. "Dr. Barkley is the family doctor. I trust her. ChiChi knew I would be comfortable around her over any other doctor."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear me, Goku? This hospital has the best doctors in the city. They're better than any country doctor you trust."

She didn't get it. "I think I understand why ChiChi didn't explain why she waited for Dr. Barkley."

Bulma fumed. "What does that mean?" She defends her oldest friend and he turns around and insults her?

Goku ignored Bulma. There were more important things to discuss. "ChiChi was angry with me because you told her I agreed Piccolo should take Gohan. I died thinking Gohan went home to ChiChi. Why did you lie to her?"

Krillin and Bulma's eyes turned to Master Roshi. He was the one who said it. He should be the one to explain himself. "You told ChiChi this, Master Roshi?"

Master Roshi grumbled something about backstabbers. "It was for the best. From what we knew of her, we knew ChiChi wouldn't understand."

"What you knew of her?" Goku repeated. Master Roshi didn't know ChiChi at all. None of his friends did.

"For the record," Master Roshi wanted to be clear, "I _wanted_ to tell ChiChi the day it happened but Krillin didn't go to your house."

"Don't put all this on me!" Krillin refused to take all the blame. "We _all_ should've went but you and Bulma were too chicken."

"I wasn't chicken!" Bulma argued. "I was busy studying Raditz's scouter. You and Master Roshi sat on your asses drinking beer the rest of the day arguing who should tell ChiChi. All that time you two wasted going back and forth, one of you could've done it!"

"So….." Goku pieced it together, "you _didn't_ tell the others about me or searched for the dragon balls the day I died. That was another lie." At least they looked guilty but Goku knew it was only because they were caught. They had no remorse as long as they could get away with it. All these lies and deceptions. Goku felt his patience wearing thin. "The truth, please. After I died, what happened?"

Goku rolled his eyes at Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma glaring at each other to speak. Couldn't one of them just say it? "We did have the intention of bringing Gohan to ChiChi." Master Roshi felt being the oldest it was on him to be truthful to Goku. "Piccolo decided he will take Gohan and train him. We argued you and ChiChi should make that decision for Gohan but Piccolo didn't listen and flew off."

"So, you let Piccolo take Gohan."

"Well, yeah," Master Roshi knew Goku would understand unlike his wife. "We couldn't help you with Raditz, Goku. What could we do against Piccolo? We _were_ gonna wish you back and let you deal with Piccolo but the next day, Yajirobe told us to hold off on wishing you back for a year."

Goku accepted that his friends couldn't stop Piccolo from taking Gohan but it didn't sound like they even tried. Now that he was aware of what Gohan went through, it bothered Goku they _didn't_ try. "You still haven't told me why you waited a day to talk to ChiChi."

Bulma rolled her eyes. Her attractive friend was still dense after all these years. "ChiChi's not a rational person. Goku, you're the strongest person I know. If you bent to her will on not teaching Gohan martial arts, can you imagine what she will do to us if we told her the truth?"

Bulma repeated this already but it took Goku hearing it a second time to really understand. "Wait. Are you telling me you didn't tell ChiChi because of what I said on Master Roshi's island?" All of this stemmed from him complaining ChiChi got upset whenever he tried to train Gohan? "That's really cowardly to judge someone you don't know."

"Cowardly?!" Bulma furiously leapt from her seat. "You share blame in this, Goku. We don't know ChiChi and that's _your_ fault! You left to marry her and we didn't hear from you for five years! I went to your house. I saw the wedding photos. It had to have taken days to set up a wedding like that so why weren't we invited? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have met ChiChi."

Why was Bulma bringing up his wedding and why was she upset she wasn't invited? "I didn't think it was a big deal."

Bulma accepted that. Goku wouldn't know anything about weddings but his wife did. "Why didn't ChiChi extend an invitation to us? We're your friends, too, or did she think only _her_ friends and family should be at your wedding?"

"No." ChiChi didn't think like that. "ChiChi talked to me about inviting you but I didn't think it was important."

"Ugh." Bulma disgustedly fell back in the chair. She didn't like that answer at all. "Even if you didn't think it was important, ChiChi should've made sure you invited us."

"I accept your answer, Goku." To Master Roshi, Goku's reasons made sense. "You wouldn't understand how big marriage is but why didn't you tell us about Gohan? Was it your wife's bidding we didn't meet him?"

"Yeah, Goku," Bulma wanted to know. "For five years, you had a life we didn't know about. I saw the photos in your album. Is ChiChi the reason why we weren't part of it?"

"ChiChi?" It was subtle but Goku felt anger coming from his friends towards ChiChi. This anger arouse something in _his_ blood. He felt it when Yajirobe took jabs at ChiChi. Goku didn't want to be angry with his friends. They've been through a lot together but they were pushing a fine line. "ChiChi has nothing to do with this. We've always met up for a little while before not seeing each other for years."

"That was different." Now Krillin was getting involved. "We didn't see you because you were focused on training for the next tournament. The tournament's gone and it's been peaceful for years. Didn't you think about us at all? Didn't you think we would want to see your kid?"

Goku did think of them but not strong enough to visit them. It's always been to meet for a while and part for years. Goku didn't grasp why it should change now he had a family.

"We were your family before you married, Goku," Bulma reminded her oldest friend. "We've had adventures collecting dragon balls, we experienced tournaments, the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo. You leave and we don't see you for five years! You show up with a kid and tell us he's yours. You didn't think that would shock us?"

"Why would it?" Goku was genuinely confused. He did think it was strange Master Roshi, Krillin and Bulma were shock at Gohan. He assumed they would've immediately guessed Gohan's his son. "I got married. Married people have kids." That's what ChiChi told him. His friends were more aware of societal norms than he so Goku didn't understand his friends' behavior at all. "Why is it shocking I had a kid?"

"You were really naïve, Goku," Master Roshi chimed in. "I couldn't get you to tell the difference between a pretty girl and an ugly girl. None of my magazines, books or movies affected you so I wasn't sure if you ever went there with ChiChi."

"You never noticed me," Bulma pointed out with a flip of her long hair. "And I'm a _very_ attractive woman. I thought you got divorced once you realize what marriage meant and moved back to that shack I found you in. Honestly, I never thought you would have a kid or still be married after all this time."

Goku admitted he was slow to catch on but for them to think he wouldn't understand intimacy or think he and ChiChi were divorced left a bad taste in his mouth. He agreed with them he didn't notice the attractiveness in women. He _never_ noticed Bulma. Looking at her now, he could see how men found Bulma attractive but she wasn't ChiChi. Goku noticed Krillin didn't say anything but he suspected Krillin shared the same feelings as Master Roshi and Bulma.

"You've changed so much," Bulma rattled on. "You're not the Goku I knew growing up."

"Change? I'm still the same."

"You're not, Goku." Master Roshi slapped the bottom of his stick on the floor. "I trained you because you're Gohan's grandson. You're important to me because of him. You, Krillin….all my students are sons to me. I know the feeling was mutual _before_ you married but since then….." Master Roshi's hands went up; lost for words. "I don't know if it's your wife's influence or you but you _have_ changed," Master Roshi repeated. "Some changes I can accept but I can't accept your disloyalty to your friends for your own selfishness!"

"Selfishness?" What was he…? Goku looked at Krillin who refused to look his way. _Oh. Krillin told them._

"Krillin told us you let Vegeta go." Master Roshi thought a day or two would cool him but he was still infuriated. He bopped Goku's head with his wooden stick.

"Ow!" Goku winced at the smack. "I'm still hurting, Master Roshi."

"Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu and Piccolo were killed by those Saiyans! Krillin told me Piccolo sacrificed his life for your son! You dishonor them letting their murderer get away because you enjoyed fighting a strong opponent after being bored all these years!" Master Roshi whapped Goku with his stick again. "Maybe if you hadn't settled down, you wouldn't have gotten bored. The Goku I knew years ago wouldn't have let his friends' murderer get away! The Goku I knew would've avenged his friends like you avenged Krillin and me against King Piccolo!"

Harsh but Goku agreed with _some_ of what Master Roshi said. Years ago, he _was_ filled with revenge against King Piccolo. He felt that way when he returned and saw the bodies of his comrades but that changed when he fought Vegeta and Nappa.

"You're right to be angry with me, Master Roshi. I was selfish when I told Krillin to let Vegeta go. I was thoughtless with my wedding. I was thoughtless not letting anyone know about Gohan or seeing you in five years. That's my fault. Not ChiChi's." Goku accepted his friends' anger at him. He was wrong but so were they.

"But I'm angry for what you did to ChiChi." Their excuse for not telling ChiChi wasn't acceptable. "If you told ChiChi what happened instead of letting her wonder all night, she wouldn't have reacted the way she did. You said a lot of bad things about ChiChi because of how she treated me but it was your lies that made ChiChi angry with me. You lied about ChiChi _and_ Gohan. I don't like that."

"Gohan?" Bulma didn't understand. "We told you about Piccolo."

"That's not what he's talking about, Bulma." Krillin knew what Goku was referring to. "We knew Piccolo had Gohan but none of us checked on him. With Raditz's scouter, we could've found them. _I_ should've visited Gohan but I was too scared of Piccolo. If it helps, Goku, Piccolo has changed and Gohan is fond of him. Piccolo did a good job taking care of Gohan."

Goku wondered if Krillin would feel this way if it was his son. "Piccolo's first lesson to Gohan was leaving him alone for six months. For six months, my son had to defend himself against wild animals and dinosaurs that tried to eat him. Gohan had to find his own food and shelter. I wasn't that young when I was on my own. Gohan did get strong under Piccolo's training but he was attacked every time his guard was down, struck whenever he complained Piccolo was too rough, tossed in the river, left dangling off a mountain and went to sleep every night with several cuts, bumps and bruises."

"Geez." Gohan sounded cheerful of his time with Piccolo. He never gave the impression it was brutal. "Well, we had similar training under Master Roshi."

Master Roshi smacked Krillin's head with his stick. "I wasn't _that_ harsh. I didn't leave you alone for six months, you lived with me, had futons and food prepared for you every day by Lunch."

"Well, yeah," Krillin agreed, "but it was still brutal. We swam with sharks, got chased by dinosaurs on milk runs-"

"Enough!" Goku was not in the mood to hear his friends petty arguing. "That's not why I'm upset." Krillin _could've_ visited Gohan but that wasn't the real issue. "When I saw Vegeta as a giant ape, I realized it was me who killed Grandpa. You all knew that." Unsurprisingly, no one denied this. "You wanted to spare me the pain of knowing I killed Grandpa. I appreciate you protecting me but when you saw Gohan's tail, you knew what he could do. You asked if Gohan has seen the full moon. Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"What would be the point?" Bulma asked. "You said you, ChiChi and Gohan all go to bed early. Gohan never would've seen the full moon."

And his friends called him naïve.

"Me and Grandpa we went to bed early, too. The night I killed Grandpa, I woke up to take a leak. I saw the full moon." Flashes of that painful morning surfaced. Grandpa's mangled body filled his mind again. Goku closed his eyes to squelch his emotions. He wouldn't break down in front of his friends. "One day, Gohan would've seen the full moon. He would've changed into a giant ape. He could've killed ChiChi or I could've killed him thinking he's the monster that killed Grandpa."

Master Roshi bowed his head. Bulma and Krillin remained silent as they finally understood. If Raditz never arrived, Goku would've returned home never knowing the truth. His family had been lucky so far but that luck would've ran out.

"You should've told me the truth when you saw Gohan's tail."

This anger. They've seen this anger from Goku at his opponents; never at them. "Goku," Bulma tried to get Goku to see it from their point of view, "we didn't want to hurt you. It would've been devastating if you knew you killed your Grandpa. We were in a bind."

"How do you think I would've felt if I killed my son?" Goku turned the question on Bulma. "Would you let me think there was nothing I could've done to stop it? Would you have told me what you knew?" The deafening silence from his friends was too much for Goku. "I think you three should leave now."

He was kicking them out? "Goku, you can't be serious."

Goku looked away from Bulma. "I am. Please leave."

"But I… we…"

The opening door prevented Bulma from saying anymore. Gohan entered licking an ice cream cone. "Good news, Goku." The smile on ChiChi's face fell when she saw Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin. "Oh." She liked the three in the room even less after her talk with Goku. "Gohan," ChiChi addressed her son. "Once you finish your ice cream, I want you to read your book. You have a lot to catch up on."

"Okay, Mommy. Hi, everyone." The child was unaware of what he and his mother interrupted.

ChiChi stepped to Bulma who sat in the chair besides Goku's bed. ChiChi stared at Bulma with a raised eyebrow. Wordlessly, Bulma got up so ChiChi could take the seat besides her husband.

"Good news?" Goku inquired cheerful as he masked the anger he felt moments ago.

"The doctors gave Gohan a clean bill of health. He'll go home tomorrow."

Goku grinned at his son. "Wow, Gohan. You're going home tomorrow and you're going into space next week. You're so lucky. I'm stuck here until Korin's senzu beans are ready."

"By the time we come back, Daddy, you'll be home from the hospital."

"I'll be glad when you return from space, Gohan." ChiChi tried not to worry but she didn't think this trip will be as easy as everyone thought. "We'll finally put this awful business behind us and get back to our lives." ChiChi turned to acknowledge Goku's friends but noticed while she chatted with her family, Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin quietly exit.

Bulma hit the down button on the elevator. "That was awkward. ChiChi's affected Goku more than I thought. I thought it was a good thing but now I'm not so sure. I can't believe Goku got upset with _us_."

"We deserved it, Bulma." Hearing Goku's side of things, Krillin's eyes were opened to the mistakes he made. "We shouldn't have let ChiChi wait all night. Hell, we should've told him about Gohan's tail."

"Goku's a blind husband, Krillin. He can't see ChiChi couldn't handle being told the truth." Bulma stepped in the elevator. "Letting ChiChi wait all night was wrong but even if we talked to ChiChi the day it happened, she would've found some way to blame us."

Master Roshi agreed with Bulma. "ChiChi's not used to this side of Goku's life, Krillin. She's had the peaceful one. She will be a handful to deal with until she gets used to the adventurous life we've experienced with Goku."

" _If_ she gets used to it," Bulma corrected Master Roshi.

"You're right," Master Roshi agreed. "The peaceful times are over. Whether Goku's marriage survives remains to be seen."

* * *

Gohan looked out the window of the family truck, sullen. Today he left the hospital. He will eat his mother's cooking and sleep in his own bed for the first time in a year. Gohan should be happy but he was numb. It was sad for him to leave his Daddy in the hospital. Mommy promised they will see Daddy every day until he left for Namek but Gohan didn't want to leave. He liked it when everyone left him and Daddy alone for the night. They spent nights talking of their year apart.

"I'm so happy you're coming home, Gohan. I made all your favorite foods!"

While he was used to eating off the land, Gohan really missed his mother's cooking and looked forward to her delicious meals.

"After dinner, I'm gonna prepare you my special hot baths and give you a nice, good cleaning." ChiChi looked at Gohan through the rearview mirror. "Do you remember those baths? You love the hot water like Daddy and the special scented soaps I made that makes you smell so good."

Baths were nice but the thought of Mommy preparing his bath and even cleaning him was uncomfortable. Maybe other five-year-olds were fine with that. Maybe he would've been, too, if the last year didn't happen but he didn't feel that way anymore. "I can prepare my own bath and I can clean myself."

"But….." ChiChi felt her joy waning. "I always give you baths."

"I can do that on my own."

Deflated, ChiChi focused on driving home. "I see." Gohan always loved bath time. This year away changed Gohan so much. "Your hair grew a lot. Maybe I should cut it before you go to Namek."

"I like my hair the way it is." Gohan closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. As expected, his mother stopped talking which pleased Gohan. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his mother. He had a lot on his mind. He will leave for Namek in a week and there was so much to do. He had to continue his training which will be harder now he's home under his mother's watchful eye. He had to make a new fighting gi behind her back, too. He knew his mother wouldn't make the outfit Piccolo gave him. She hated Piccolo. His mother had plenty of sewing and clothes making books in her room. If he can get his hands on those books and study the patterns…..

"Wake up, Gohan," ChiChi gently called his name. "We're home."

When his mother parked the truck, Gohan unbuckled his seatbelt. He opened the door, grabbed his bag of books his mother brought during his hospital stay and jumped out. A year ago, Gohan was scared to climb out of the truck on his own. He was always so high off the ground. Now, it was a short jump. He grinned when his feet touched the ground. How silly he was silly thinking he was so high a year ago.

"Gohan." ChiChi closed her door. "You got out of the truck by yourself."

"I know."

"But you always needed my or Daddy's help."

"I can do it now." Gohan placed the sling of his bag over his shoulder. "It's not high anymore."

"You don't need me to carry your books?"

"No." Gohan closed his door and brushed past his mother towards his home.

ChiChi followed after Gohan. She picked up the pace to meet him at the door. His attitude bothered ChiChi. It was as if Gohan couldn't wait to get away from her. When ChiChi unlocked the door, Gohan pushed it open and hurried inside. He paused when he saw a banner hanging from the ceiling that read 'Welcome Home, Gohan.' With the banner were balloons and boxes of wrapped gifts on the kitchen table.

Gyu-Mao stood by the table wearing a party hat on his head. "Hi, Gohan!"

"Grandpa?" Gohan looked around at the decorations. "What is this?"

"It's a welcome home party for you." ChiChi closed the door behind him. "You haven't been home in a year."

"But…" Gohan turned to his mother, "Daddy isn't here."

"We'll have one for Daddy," ChiChi promised. "This is for you." She ushered him to look at the balloons, gifts and banner. "Do you like the decorations? Grandpa and I worked hard on them."

Gohan ignored the question. He went to the table of wrapped gifts. He read one of the cards. He went to another gift and read the same greeting. "These are birthday gifts."

"We missed your fifth birthday," ChiChi touched his hair and gently caressed his spiky locks. "Turning five is very important. We wanna make up for missing it. Go on," ChiChi encouraged him. "You can open one before we sit down to eat."

Gohan stepped away from ChiChi. "I want to wait until Daddy comes home."

ChiChi touched his shoulder. "Okay. We'll wait for Daddy to return home." ChiChi grabbed the strap of Gohan's bag. "I'll take this to your room."

Gohan stepped away from ChiChi again. "I can do it." Before ChiChi could stop him, Gohan hurried to his room.

It was very surreal for Gohan when he stepped in his room. He dreamt of this place for many nights when he slept under the stars alone and with Piccolo. There were times where he wondered if he will be here again. Gohan placed his bag on the floor and climbed on his bed. He giggled as he rolled around. Not hard like the ground outside, not lumpy like the hospital bed. _His_ bed was perfect. Gohan got up and went to his closet. All his clothes and toys were in here. Gohan noticed a black tuxedo hanging on the doorknob. He didn't remember this being here but he remembered trying it on for Mommy.

"You were to wear it at Aki's wedding." Gohan turned to see his mother at the door. "I stayed home to put a hole in the pants for your tail. I also adjusted clothes Grandpa brought you."

It was fuzzy but Gohan remembered his mother declining Daddy's suggestion she come with them. Gohan remembered trying on the suit and how Mommy was excited he will be a ring bearer at Aki's wedding. Gohan completely forgot about the wedding during his ordeal.

"So many times I've replayed the last time I saw you and Daddy." ChiChi entered the room. "I've wondered how things would've been if I went. You wouldn't have been kidnapped if I were with you." ChiChi dropped to her knees and embraced Gohan. "Every night, I've wondered what that monster was doing to you."

Gohan didn't like ChiChi referring to Piccolo as a monster. She had so much hate towards him. Maybe he was a bad person in the past but he wasn't now. If only his mother could understand that. "Mr. Piccolo isn't a monster."

"Yes, he is!" ChiChi cried. She sobbed as she rocked Gohan in her arms. "He took you from me. You've changed so much because of him. You've talked back to me. You've yelled at me. I don't even recognize you anymore! It's not your fault," she told him. "It's mine. I'm sorry I couldn't find you. I'm sorry you had to be with Piccolo for a year. Please forgive me, Gohan."

Couldn't find him? What was his mother talking about? Gohan wanted to push his mother away. He almost yelled at her to stop squeezing him but he remembered what his father told him.

 _Mommy has no idea what happened to you since you saw her a year ago._

 _Don't raise your voice at her again._

Gohan wouldn't break his word with his father. He wouldn't yell but he needed to put some distance between himself and his mother. "Can we eat? I'm hungry."

He was rejecting her. He didn't say it but ChiChi could tell from Gohan's body language. It left her cold and wanting to cry all over again. "All right," she gave in quietly while her heart broke. "Let's eat."

When they entered the kitchen, ChiChi distracted herself by finishing dinner. Behind her, ChiChi could hear her father and Gohan clearing the table of Gohan's gifts. Gohan sounded happy and cheerful talking to Grandpa. It hurt ChiChi Gohan couldn't be this way with her.

ChiChi loaded the cleared table of dinner dishes, glasses, a pitcher of water and plates. Gohan poured his own glass of water. When Gohan grabbed a plate, a serving spoon and began adding food to his plate, ChiChi grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing my plate."

"But I fix your plate, Gohan."

"I can do it now." Gohan added food from each dish on the table. "I've learned to feed myself."

It was as if she was slapped by her son. _He learned to do it because I wasn't there for him._

Gyu-Mao noticed the exchange between his daughter and grandson. He smiled at his daughter and held up his plate. "You can fix my plate, ChiChi."

ChiChi understood what her father was trying to do but it wasn't the same. Seeing Gohan quietly eat his meal, ChiChi wasn't sure if things will ever be the same for them.

* * *

Goku looked at the door in what had to be the fifth time. Today Gohan will leave for Namek. ChiChi promised to stop by so Gohan can say goodbye. After his talk with his friends, Goku had concerns leaving his five-year-old son in the care of Bulma and Krillin. Vegeta was also a concern. Vegeta was recovering from his injuries but Goku knew as soon as Vegeta's well, he's going to Namek or coming back to Earth for a rematch. With Vegeta being in as bad as shape as he, Goku figured Vegeta's recovery would be months unless the facilities Vegeta uses heals faster.

Goku knew he had to get to Namek. Bulma said building a ship will take years. He needed a functioning ship and upgrading it like Bulma did with Kami's ship. The only ship Goku knew of was the ship he came in as a baby.

"We're here," ChiChi cheerfully announced as she stepped in the room. She held the door open. Goku looked on expecting Gohan to enter but no one walked through the door. "Don't stand out there. We have to hurry to Master Roshi's. Come and say goodbye to Daddy."

"Gohan?" Goku called for his son. Why wasn't his son entering the room? Didn't he want to say goodbye to him?

"Come on!" ChiChi snapped. "Unless you don't wanna go to Namek!"

Gohan shuffled in the room. He looked completely different from yesterday. Yesterday, Gohan's hair was long and shaggy. He wore jeans and a T-shirt. Today, Gohan's hair was straightened and cut into a bowl hairstyle. He wore a dark suit jacket with a white crisp shirt, red bowtie and dressed shorts to match his jacket.

His son looked ridiculous.

Goku bit his lower lip trying to suppress his laugh but a snort then a snicker escaped before Goku gave up and submitted to full blown laughter.

"Gohan," Goku managed between laughs, "your hair….. your clothes…." he was near tears, "what happened to you?"

Gohan bowed his head blushing embarrassed. "Mom thought I should look nice when I go into space."

Goku laughed even harder. "His hair looks like you cut it with a bowl, ChiChi! Ow!" he bellowed between laughs. "It hurts when I laugh."

ChiChi crossed her arms over her chest. "Honestly, Goku. It's not funny. Gohan looks very nice."

"I think it's excessive, too," Gyu-Mao stepped in the room. "But ChiChi had her mind set on this."

And Goku knew when ChiChi had her mind set on something, it was near impossible to change it. However, he suspected there was a reason behind this and Gohan knew the answer. "I wanna talk to Gohan alone."

ChiChi and her father didn't question Goku's request. They quietly left the room.

Alone, Goku asked his son. "What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"You did something for your Mommy to style your hair and dress you like that." The only times he and Gohan dressed in suits were for parties at Gyu-Mao's castle. ChiChi straightened Gohan's hair when he was three. She was experimenting and Gohan didn't like it so ChiChi never straightened it again. For ChiChi to cut and straightened his hair, Goku knew ChiChi was punishing Gohan for something. "What did you do?" Goku pressed again.

Gohan lowered his head. "Mom's always around me. She makes it hard for me to get ready for Namek."

Goku raised an eyebrow. Gohan always called ChiChi Mommy. When did he start calling her Mom? "How is Mommy doing that, Gohan?"

"I have to get up before she does or wait until she sleeps to train. I have to secretly pack what I want to bring to Namek. Mom thinks I need my medication, books and clothes I don't want to wear." Now that Gohan was free to speak his mind, he couldn't stop. "Mom's always trying to make my plate, my bed or my baths. I can do that myself. I don't need her to do it."

"I'd never turn down Mommy when she wants to fix my plate or make my baths." Goku didn't understand his son. "Her baths are great. She knows how to get the water hot enough for me and her special bath soaps makes me smell so good!"

"Mom can do that for you," Gohan grumbled. "I don't need Mom to do that for me anymore. I'll be glad when she understands that."

"Oh." Goku figured it out. Gohan was still upset with ChiChi over her feelings for Piccolo and this trip to Namek. "You're not raising your voice at Mommy, are you?"

Gohan shook his head. "No."

"Good." He'll allow Gohan to be in this sour mood for now. If this continues after he returns from Namek, he'll have another talk with Gohan. Goku opened his hand. "Punch my hand." They did this every day since Gohan decided he will go to Namek. Gohan punched Goku's hand hard. "Good." Goku liked the power he felt behind that punch. "It should be an easy trip for you to collect the dragon balls but if you run into trouble, listen to Krillin."

"What about Bulma?"

"Listen to Krillin."

"Okay, Daddy."

"You're gonna have to stand in for me, too. When I looked for dragon balls with Bulma and Krillin, they depended on my strength to get them out of tough situations. That falls on you now. I know it's a lot but can you handle that, Gohan?"

Stepping in Daddy's shoes was hard but Gohan knew he can do it. Piccolo and everyone who died depended on him to do it. "I can do it, Daddy."

Goku pulled an arm out from the cover of the recuperating bed. He unlocked the sides allowing the cover to pop open. He groaned as he pushed himself to sit up. Bones were healing fast but Goku was still in pain. Pushing himself in a sitting position was a strain on his body but Goku vowed to give his son a proper goodbye.

Gohan elevated himself off the floor. He climbed in his father's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'll miss you, Daddy."

Goku wrapped an arm around Gohan. "I know." He squeezed his son against him. "Send Mommy in."

Gohan released his hold on Goku. He jumped down and left the room. A moment later ChiChi entered. Her eyes swept over Goku sitting up with the hood of his healing bed opened. "Goku," she growled stomping to him. "What are doing? You need this to help you heal until the senzu beans are ready!"

"I'm healing fine. I feel better every day."

ChiChi didn't believe him. "Gohan said you wanted to talk to me." Goku snickered and ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Are you still laughing at Gohan?"

"Why'd ya do that to Gohan, ChiChi?"

"He has been a delinquent ever since he came home. After a year with Piccolo, Gohan is suddenly too big for my hugs and kisses. He won't even let me fix his plate or draw his bath. Whenever I try to talk him about his ordeal, he says he wants to read and catch up on what he missed."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Gohan's doing it to keep away from me."

That was probably true. "Sit down."

ChiChi noticed Goku patting his bandaged leg. "Goku, no. You're still healing."

"You ain't too heavy for me." He grabbed ChiChi's hand and pulled her on his lap. "Sit down."

Sitting on Goku's lap, feeling his arms around her was too much for ChiChi. It reminded her of happier times before all this madness started. "He's not our baby anymore, Goku. He's so independent from me." The stress she felt not connecting with her son released through her tears. "Our son grew up so much. He doesn't want to do anything with me. It's like living with a stranger. A whole year I spent searching for him. I had so many nightmares. Gohan doesn't care I worried about him. He only cares about bringing Piccolo back."

"Gohan's learning he can do things on his own now. I did, too."

"You were too young to be that independent." ChiChi sniffed. "Gohan won't even tell me about his ordeal with Piccolo."

That might be for the best Goku thought. He was bothered with some of the things Gohan went through. If ChiChi knew, she'll kill Piccolo a second time. "I'll talk to Gohan when he gets back," Goku promised. With that settle, there was something else to discuss. "Did you bring the map?"

ChiChi pulled herself out of Goku's arms. She wiped away her waning tears as she pulled a map from her purse. It was the map she and Goku used when they went hiking around Mount Paouz years ago. "I called Dr. Briefs. He's coming by later. Do you think he can make a ship out of the one you came in?"

"He made one out of Kami's ship."

For Gohan's sake, ChiChi hoped that was possible. If Goku's baby ship can get him to Namek, she would feel a lot better about this trip. She couldn't ignore the bad feeling she had about the trip to Namek.

* * *

"995… 996….. 997."

Goku collapsed on the floor. Getting back in shape was a lot of hard work. He was nowhere near ready for Namek in this condition.

Dr. Briefs visited later that morning. He promised Goku he will find his spaceship and use it to build a second one. Now he knew he will be joining Gohan, it motivated Goku to get his body ready.

In the ten days since he arrived in this hospital, Goku felt strong enough to escape the recuperating bed to exercise. His legs weren't strong enough for him to walk but he could do sit ups. On a normal day, Goku could easily do 1,000 sit ups. With his broken body, it was a chore reaching that number.

"998…. 99- ah!" Pain shot up his back. Goku collapsed. He tried to pull his body up. "Ow!" Not good. He pulled something in his lower back. Goku looked around. Where was that cord to call the nurse?

"Damn." It was on the other side of the bed. Stuck on the floor, Goku considered his options. He could try resting a few minutes before attempting to move again. If that didn't work, he'd have to wait for a nurse to visit him on her rounds. A nurse left him before he started his sit ups which meant he will be on the floor for another hour.

Or not.

Goku heard the door open. Perhaps he got the timing of the nurse visiting him wrong. "Um, Nurse, could you help me back in bed?" He laughed nervously. "I overdid it on my exercises and I can't move."

"Only you will exercise while you're wrapped like a mummy." That wasn't the voice of any of the nurses who treated him. It was a familiar, male voice he hadn't heard in a year. "Aki?"

Aki's friendly face suddenly appeared over him. "Goku." His friend from Gyu-Mao's village looked him over. "What the hell happened to you?"

"A lot," Goku laughed. "ChiChi told you I'm here?" Goku wasn't aware anyone from Gyu-Mao's village knew of his condition.

"Reluctantly. I saw her and Gohan at the king's castle the other day." Aki bent down to pick up Goku. "Gohan looks bigger. Those martial arts lessons he took paid off."

ChiChi told Goku the excuse she gave for his and Gohan's absence from Gyu-Mao's kingdom in the last year. Goku didn't care it's known he's an alien but ChiChi explained it could be a problem if others knew.

Aki secured the hood of the recuperating bed over Goku. "Can you move in this?"

"Not right now," Goku groaned. Spasms hit his back again. "I overdid with the sit ups."

"Since you can't move, how about telling me what you were really doing this year? ChiChi told me you and Gohan were receiving training by a special Martial Arts Master that didn't allow visitors."

Oh, boy. Aki wanted to know the truth. "You don't believe ChiChi?"

"This year has been very strange, Goku. King Gyu-Mao has been closed off about his family. ChiChi hasn't visited the village much and no one has seen you and Gohan in a year. I knew something was wrong but I was too upset with you bailing on my wedding to investigate." Seeing Goku now, Aki really wished he pushed aside his feelings to investigate. "I'd like to think we're friends, Goku, and I think I've proven myself trustworthy. Whatever is going on, you can trust me."

Goku considered Aki's words. Aki has been friendly to him since their first meeting. He didn't think of him as an idiot like Kaifun. He explained things to him, gave him advice that helped him in his marriage and fatherhood. ChiChi told him they will have to keep his alien heritage a secret. ChiChi worried people wouldn't understand or their family will be taken away and examined like lab rats.

He was taking a risk but Goku thought Aki could handle the truth.

"It started a year ago when I had a reunion with my friends….."

Aki paced the room. He struggled to wrap his head around what Goku told him. Alien. Long lost brother. Gohan kidnapped twice. Joining forces with Piccolo. Dying for a year. Fighting his own people. Aki knew of dragon balls. Gohan wore one on his hat but he always thought they were toys Goku collected for his son.

"An alien, huh?" Aki ran a hand through his blond hair. "Honestly, that explains some things. Hell, it explains _a lot_ of things. Damn!" he cursed. "You were dead and Gohan was taken by Piccolo?! I knew something was wrong but I never….." Aki shook his head at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, Goku. I really am."

"Sorry?" Goku's eyebrows went up in confusion. "For what?"

"For not being there. I knew something was wrong but I was mad you didn't come to my wedding. Shit." Aki was very frustrated with himself. "I failed my friend and princess."

"Failed me?" Goku didn't understand. "How?"

"I didn't check on your wife, Goku." Aki knew Goku wasn't the sharpest knife but he thought his friend would understand that.

Not even the friends he's known for years bothered to visit ChiChi. It stunned Goku why Aki was so upset with himself. "You would've visited ChiChi?"

"ChiChi's your wife but ChiChi will always be princess of Fire Mountain and her people will always care for her. If we'd known, we would've convinced her to move in with the king. Mount Paouz is safe but a woman shouldn't be out there alone." Aki sighed again. "I guess it doesn't matter since your friends checked on her but I feel bad her own people didn't."

"Don't be," Goku was genuinely touched by Aki's loyalty. "ChiChi wanted to keep it a secret. She worried how people will respond to me and Gohan being aliens."

"Yeah." Aki couldn't argue against that. "If Mrs. Niver or Kaifun knew….." he shuddered. "It wouldn't be good for you or ChiChi. Mrs. Nivers started rumors again after your absence."

"Rumors?" Goku nearly rolled his eyes. He thought he was done with that grumpy old woman. She's been quiet ever since Gyu-Mao fired her the day of Gohan's birth.

"Last time anyone saw you, Gohan and ChiChi together it was at the Fall Festival a couple weeks before your death. Your family's growing absence and the king's behavior made people talk but it was your absences at the New Year's celebration and Spring Festival that convinced everyone something was wrong. People believed the training story less and less. Mrs. Niver said you took Gohan and ditched ChiChi but since Gohan's shown up at the village, people aren't believing that anymore. I don't think Kaifun believed her but he has been concerned about ChiChi. I think he talked to her at my wedding."

What? The thought of Kaifun visiting ChiChi while he was dead and Gohan was with Piccolo stirred that odd feeling in his blood. "Kaifun talked to ChiChi alone?"

"Only at my wedding." Aki thought for a moment. "Kaifun did say he visited your house a few times but ChiChi was never there."

 _He probably visited while ChiChi looked for Gohan._ Goku trusted ChiChi but he didn't like Kaifun visiting and wanting be around his wife when she was so emotionally vulnerable.

"Anyway," Aki changed the subject, "after Gohan comes back, we all should get together. Maybe have a barbecue at my place and really catch up."

Goku liked that idea. With his family and friends, Goku realized he had a lot of catching up to do. Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi haven't visited since that day. It bothered Goku they didn't come by before they left for Namek. When Goku told them to leave, he expected to not see his friends for a few days. He didn't think they wouldn't return at all. Perhaps when he gets to Namek, they'll be on speaking terms again. They had their faults like he but they have been friends for years. It would be a waste for it to end like this.

"I gotta head back," Aki told Goku. "It's a long trip from here to the village. It'll be dark when I get home but I'll come by this weekend."

"Aki…." Goku knew he was asking a lot but he didn't have anyone else he could trust with this. "I'm not in any position to ask but I need a favor."

"Sure, Goku."

"Bulma's Dad is working on a ship for me. When I leave Earth, I'll be gone for a while. Could you check on ChiChi until I get back?"

"Sure, but what's going on?"

"Hopefully, nothing." Like ChiChi, Goku had an uneasy feeling about Gohan on Namek. "It's never easy searching for dragon balls and Gohan is on another planet. I'd feel better if I'm with him."

"Got ya." Aki would feel the same way if he were in Goku's shoes. "One more thing. That Vegeta guy that got away. What if he comes back to Earth while you're on Namek?"

"Don't worry. I'll stop him before that happens," Goku promised.

"You better," Aki told him with a sly grin. "I got a kid on the way."

* * *

Goku laid in his hospital bed bored. Visiting hours were almost over and Goku hadn't seen ChiChi. Master Roshi stopped by for a few hours. It was his first visit in nearly two weeks. He worked with Goku on his exercises. It was a silent, mutual agreement between both nothing will be said of their last talk. Goku thought it was for the best. Both had different opinions and that wouldn't change. Working on a common goal: getting Goku back in shape was the best thing to focus on.

"Surprise!" ChiChi cheerfully announced as she arrived with an armful of bags.

"ChiChi!" Finally! Goku was very happy to see his wife and very curious in what she carried. "What are those?"

"Dinner and overnight bag. I convinced the nurse to let me stay tonight." She winked at him. "I spent the day making food for them and you."

It had been a week since Gohan left with Krillin and Bulma. ChiChi worried but Goku smiled and promised Gohan's fine. Perhaps Gohan is fine. However, five years with Goku had ChiChi convinced she knew her husband better than anyone; even his friends. Despite his happy demeanor, she knew he was concerned about Gohan.

And something else. ChiChi couldn't pinpoint it but she knew something else was on Goku's mind. There were times she noticed Goku looking upset. When she enquired what was wrong, Goku complained about his bandages. ChiChi knew it was more and Goku wasn't sharing.

So, she conjured up a plan to spend the night here. If all goes well, she'll spend more nights over in the future. ChiChi also thought by spending the night, there's less chance for interruption and Goku will feel more willing to talk to her.

Goku wasn't aware of ChiChi's intentions. He was happy ChiChi was here and she brought food. During Gohan's stay at the hospital, ChiChi cut apples for Gohan while he was fed intravenously. He couldn't have solid foods yet but ChiChi would slip in her specially made smoothies and juices for him.

"How's your back?" ChiChi pushed the table of food to Goku's bed. Goku sat up but ChiChi didn't like how Goku's pillows were arranged. They looked too flat to her. "I should fluff your pillows before you eat." Without Gohan, ChiChi completely focused on him; pampering Goku in ways that reminded him of the early days of their marriage where taking care of him was ChiChi's sole priority.

"The pillows are fine." Goku stared at the table of food. It was so close and so far away. "Let me eat now. Do this later."

"I'm doing it now." She playfully bopped him with the pillow. "You're so impatient."

Maybe he was but it's been over a year since he's had ChiChi's cooking.

Seventeen days have passed since Goku was admitted to the hospital. Then, doctors thought it would take Goku four months to heal before physical therapy could begin. In seventeen days, Goku healed enough to be transported from the healing bed to a regular bed. He still wore bandages but he wasn't covered like a mummy anymore.

Finished with his pillows, ChiChi sat on his bed and opened the food containers. Goku licked his lips. He drooled at the smell of ChiChi's food. "You're recovering faster than the doctors predicted." Goku nearly inhaled the food ChiChi fed him. "But Dr. Barkley did suspect this could happen since you're not human."

The delicious taste of ChiChi's food soured at ChiChi mentioning he's not human. Just her saying it reminded Goku of the secret he kept from her; that he and Gohan possessed the ability to turn into a giant ape devoid of any reason. When Kami's revived, Goku vowed to take Gohan to see Kami to permanently remove his tail.

"Goku?" ChiChi called his name. "Aren't you hungry? Is the food not good?"

"It's great." Goku put on a smile. "I missed your cooking."

ChiChi resumed feeding Goku again. "I wonder how Gohan's coping in space."

"Gohan's fine." Goku knew that was true. _If Gohan can survive six months alone and six months with Piccolo, he can survive two months with Krillin and Bulma._

"Probably right. I know he's wearing that Piccolo outfit he made."

Goku swallowed more food. "Piccolo outfit?"

"He's been so secretive since he came home. The night before he left, I checked Gohan's bag to make sure Gohan had everything for his trip. I saw the outfit. It reminded me of what Piccolo wore at the tournament." ChiChi shook her head. "Now I know why my sewing books have turned up missing." ChiChi grabbed another container of food and fed it to Goku. "I don't like the influence Piccolo has on our son. Maybe I should take him to a therapist when he gets back."

"A therapist? Why?"

"It's not right for a child to befriend his abductor. This is why I wanted Gohan to attend school. At school, Gohan'll socialize with other kids and have friends his age. Living with us on Mount Paouz and even visiting my Dad, Gohan was very isolated."

"Gohan played with the kids in your Dad's village."

"Gohan did but he mostly kept around us. Being Dad's grandson, Gohan was still treated differently. That's why I enrolled him in preschool away from Dad's village. I wanted to give Gohan a chance to be on his own. He was starting to come out of his shyness and make some friends but he was taken by that monster." ChiChi put away another empty container and grabbed a third one. "Gohan hasn't mentioned school or his classmates since he came back. He's only focused on Namek and bringing Piccolo back."

Goku didn't eat his food. He inhaled it. "Bringing Piccolo back is important to him, ChiChi. Piccolo got him really strong and gave his life for Gohan. Gohan appreciates that. I do, too. Gohan also feels guilty he survived when others died. He froze during some of the fighting."

"He shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"We can't do anything about that now, ChiChi. Let Gohan do this and after Piccolo's back, everything will go back to how it was before. Gohan will go to school and make friends. He'll probably forget about Piccolo and this whole ordeal." ChiChi snorted. She didn't believe it anymore than he did. "We can get back to making another baby. _That'll_ be fun."

That brought a smile to ChiChi's face. "Another baby will be great and with a baby brother or baby sister maybe Gohan will forget about Piccolo. Maybe this whole thing will be a bad memory."

ChiChi put the third container away and reached for the fourth when Goku told her. "No more, ChiChi. I'm full." The stunned looked on ChiChi's face had Goku laughing. "My stomach is still recovering, too."

ChiChi zipped the food bag. "Your bottomless stomach." ChiChi went into another bag and pulled out a blanket and an electronic pad. "That should've been the first clue to me that you're not human. No one ate like you. I missed so many obvious signs." ChiChi noticed Goku frowning again. What was wrong?

She'll figure it out. ChiChi slipped off her shoes and climbed in bed. "Remember I told you Dr. Barkley kept notes on you and Gohan." She showed Goku the pad. "I thought we could look at it together. Maybe we'll see how you're an alien and how you're like an Earthling and why everyone missed the clues." Goku's deepening frown clued ChiChi to what bothered him. "Goku, does it bother you you're not from Earth?"

"Does it bother _you_?" Goku asked ChiChi. "You keep mentioning it."

The reverse question. ChiChi placed the pad on the table. Maybe they'll read it another time. "I won't lie, Goku. It was a shock to learn you're not from Earth; that you're a Saiyan. I never believed in aliens and suddenly I'm married to one and I gave birth to his son. That's a lot to handle, Goku."

Goku bowed his head. He felt foolish for thinking him being an alien didn't matter. ChiChi touched his face and tilt it to back to her. "I spent the entire year thinking over our marriage. I thought over everything you did, every nuance from you that screamed not normal. I didn't feel disgust knowing you're not human. I wondered how I missed it. I'm your wife. I'm to know everything about you and I was completely blind to something so obvious. Every time I thought something was off, I brushed it with an excuse. Your stamina during our intimacy. 'Oh, Goku has trained his body all his life to be in top physical condition.' Your bottomless stomach. 'Goku exercises a lot. He burns up a lot of calories so he has to refuel his body with a lot of food.' The fact you had a tail and our son has, or, er _had_ one. 'Oh it's just a cute appendage Gohan inherited from his Daddy. It's harmless.' There's also the times you saw the full moon."

"The full moon." Goku's heart thumped wildly in his chest. How did she know about Grandpa?

"Oh," ChiChi laughed. "You don't know about that. I didn't connect it at the time but when you looked at the full moon, you couldn't keep your hands off me. Remember that night I was pregnant and we both couldn't keep our hands off each other?"

Goku couldn't remember as much as ChiChi but he knew they were both eager for each other. They were intimate all over the house and outside, too. "You mean that has something to do with me?"

ChiChi giggled. If only Goku could see his face. "Maybe it's a lust thing with your kind and since I was carrying your baby, it affected me, too. It makes sense when you think of how I strong I was during my pregnancy, how hungry I was and how difficult it was when I gave birth to Gohan."

The labor. Knowing what happened to Grandpa, the guilt kept mounting. Goku cupped one side of ChiChi's face. It was never intentional but Goku felt everything was his fault. "You could've died because of me."

ChiChi kissed the palm of his hand. "I live because of you. You gave me your Ki to help me deliver Gohan. Now we know what to do with our second baby." ChiChi noticed Goku wasn't smiling. What was wrong? Didn't he believe her? If she couldn't convince him with her words, ChiChi thought she could with her lips.

Goku jumped as ChiChi suddenly straddled him. "Chi-" He remained still as ChiChi's lips brushed his tenderly. Her tongue slipped between his parted lips; her body pressed against his forcing Goku's healing back further on the mass of recently fluffed pillows. Goku tightened his bandaged arm around ChiChi while her arms circled his neck and her fingers worked through his hair. They haven't kissed like this in a year. If they keep this up….

Need for air from both forced them to part. Satisfied, ChiChi pressed a kiss on his forehead. "I don't care you're not from Earth, Goku. You're my husband. I love you and I love our son. Nothing will ever change that so don't think my feelings will change." ChiChi brushed a thumb against his lips. "When you're better, I'll really show you how I don't care you're a Saiyan. You're just my Goku to me."

Goku wanted to believe that. He really did but he wasn't sure ChiChi will feel that way once she knew the truth. He feared telling ChiChi the truth but Goku knew he couldn't keep this from her. After what happen with his friends, keeping this secret would be cruel. "How much have you been told about what I am?"

"By your friends? They told me you're a Saiyan. You're from a race of fighting warriors that exterminate lives on other planets for money. Adults went to stronger planets and babies went to weaker planets. Master Roshi explained that bump on your head affected your programming. What?" ChiChi noticed Goku frowning again. "Was that a lie?"

"No." Goku shook his head. "It's true but there's something else. It's about the full moon. Saiyans change when we look at a full moon."

"Change?"

"I feel so stupid, ChiChi. It was so obvious and I never put it together. I didn't realize it until I saw Vegeta transform."

"Transform into what?"

She looked so worried, so confused. There was no turning back from this. "A giant ape. That monster I said appears if you look at a full moon; the monster that killed Grandpa. It was me." Goku kept his eyes on ChiChi. She shook her head murmuring 'No' over and over. He kept a firm hold on her in case she tried to run away. If she wanted to leave, he'd let her but he had to tell her everything first. "It's true. Whenever I saw the full moon, I blacked out and when I woke up, it was the next day and everything was destroyed around me. It was obvious but I never thought it was me, ChiChi. Grandpa told me it was a monster. He never said _I_ was the monster."

"No, they can't be right." ChiChi didn't believe it. "You saw the full moon after we married. You never changed into a giant ape."

"My tail causes the transformation. That's why Kami wanted to permanently remove it." Goku knew he only had to wait for ChiChi to put it together.

"Gohan." ChiChi's hand covered her mouth. Her hand slowly went to her chest as she processed this. "Gohan said he lost his tail during the fight. Are you saying he turned into a giant ape?"

"Twice that I know of. The night I died Gohan saw the full moon. He woke up the next morning with no memory of the night before. Piccolo destroyed the moon."

ChiChi gasped. She remembered seeing the full moon that night. Hours later it was gone and she hadn't seen the moon since.

"Vegeta had a device to recreate the light of the full moon. He transformed and so did Gohan. If Gohan hadn't transformed, we wouldn't have stopped Vegeta." He could see it on her face. This was too much for ChiChi. "I know it's a lot but you needed to know."

"It is." She wouldn't lie. It's one thing to know you married an alien but to know he and the child you created together can transform into giant apes, that was a lot to swallow. She'll process all this later but there was something she didn't understand. "You told me this monster, er, you as this giant ape appeared at Emperor Pilaf's castle and at the tournament. Your friends were there."

"They didn't tell me it was me."

"Why the hell not?!" ChiChi screamed. "You needed to know!"

"They were protecting me. They knew it would crush me if I knew I killed Grandpa." His eyes closed as he exhaled. He was losing control. He struggled to control the emotions in his voice but thinking of Grandpa brought him back to that horrible day. "It hurts, ChiChi. I killed Grandpa. All these years, I thought I will kill this monster if I find it and it was me all along." ChiChi wrapped her arms around him. She pressed his head against her chest. ChiChi's soft murmurs of comfort were breaking the emotional wall he held up since he returned.

"That's why you've been frowning so much lately." Goku's behavior made sense to ChiChi now. "You had to deal with what really happened to your Grandpa, your friends and you worried about telling me this secret. Oh, Goku." Her fingers thread his hair. "You've been carrying so much with no way to unload. Unload," she told him. "Unload to me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

The walls around his heart crumbled. He didn't know it until now but it was what he needed to hear. With a sniff and a sob Goku finally unload.

* * *

Part Twenty-Two: Namek

AN: Always felt there should've been some confrontation between Goku and his friends on his decision to let Vegeta go. It worked out later on but at the time, there had to have been some anger at Goku for his reasons in letting Vegeta go. It's similar to Piccolo at the end of Dragon Ball but no one died then and this time it was personal.

Always felt Goku should've questioned his friends on keeping quiet about the truth of Gohan's tail. It was a matter of time before Gohan saw a full moon and if Goku was never told, it would've been disastrous for his family.

I always thought Chichi gave Gohan that bowl haircut and forced him into that suit as punishment for yelling at her. Gohan's lucky he wasn't spanked for that. I think Gohan was a bit overconfident in going to Namek and not understanding of his mother's concerns that there was some distance between them wouldn't Gohan remorseful until he experiences what happens on Namek.

Thank you for the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

Life With You

Part Twenty-Two:

Namek: Part One

Goku exhaled as he tried to steady himself. His closed eyes flew open at the sudden pull. Pace yourself Goku told himself. Get control. His body grew taut at the sudden force. Whoo. He was so out of shape. A year ago he could pace himself, draw it out but now his out of shape body was giving up way too easily.

A sudden jolt forced him to bury half his face in the pillow. His cast covered hands were useless. They momentarily flailed as he couldn't get a firm grip on anything. To be this vulnerable, Goku would hate it if he was with someone he despised or didn't trust. With someone he loved, Goku absolutely loved it.

Hips thrust up but firm hands forced him down as relief came. Goku's lower body felt like jelly but the rest of him felt like a satisfied cat getting that elusive itch scratched. He wasn't completely satisfied but it was enough to tide him over until he could go there.

ChiChi's petite body slid up from under the covers. She rest her head against his still rapidly rising and falling chest. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah…. that last one did the trick." As much as he needed some relief, Goku knew ChiChi needed it, too. It's been a year for both. Also…. he could smell her. "Your turn."

"My turn?"

His cast covered hand poked a breast. His hands couldn't do anything but his mouth could offer some relief. "If you open your dress I can do something. If you wanna lay down or sit on me…."

ChiChi laughed into his chest. "No. I had to hide under the covers to do this here. I'll be too vulnerable any other way. It's not home, Goku. Besides, you'll be out of the hospital soon." She snuggled against him. "It's a couple more weeks. A month at the most. I'll… manage."

During the day, Goku received visits from Master Roshi, Dr. Briefs, Gyu-Mao, Aki, Mr. Olitz and Mr. Lupp. With frequent visitors and check-ins by the nurse and doctor on staff, there wasn't a chance for Goku and ChiChi to really talk to one another. Those moments were saved on the nights ChiChi stayed over. Tonight, a few kisses and touches led Goku to desiring something he hadn't felt in a while. It was ironic since Goku didn't see tonight leading to this moment after the tense talk he had with ChiChi earlier.

 _A soft pillow slapped Goku across his face. "You let Vegeta go?!"_

 _At least it wasn't Master Roshi's staff. "Uh, yeah. I'll defeat him before he hurts anyone on Earth. I promise. It's me he wants a rematch with, ChiChi."_

 _"Oh, Goku," ChiChi groaned. "I know you've been hungry for a fight with a strong opponent but this is too much."_

 _"I know it's selfish but I can't help it. I want this fight. I thought I was invincible after King Kai's training and Vegeta showed me I wasn't."_

 _"Maybe if you didn't spend six months running to King Kai's place and if you had that extra month training, things would've been different."_

 _"I don't know," Goku disagreed. "Vegeta was really strong."_

 _ChiChi fluffed Goku's pillow. As long as he didn't say anything else ridiculous, ChiChi wouldn't smack him with it again. "Look at what you've accomplished in five months. Imagine if you had an extra month or two. Maybe it wouldn't have been a strain on your body to push it to Kaio Ken times four."_

 _ChiChi had a point. While he lived with King Kai, even he wondered how much more training he could've gotten in eight months or even eleven. It took him a day to get from King Kai's planet to the check in station with King Yemma. If he had a whole year with King Kai, his friends wouldn't have died. He would've been on Earth waiting for Vegeta and Nappa._

 _"Goku, did you also spare Vegeta because he's a Saiyan like you?"_

 _That question threw him. "No. Why would I do that?"_

 _ChiChi shrugged. "After Gohan was born, you started wondering about your family. There were times you questioned your parents and where you came from. Raditz didn't live long to tell you anything. Maybe deep down you're hoping Vegeta will."_

 _Goku snorted. He wasn't thinking that deeply when he spared Vegeta but now that he had time to think about it, maybe he could ask Vegeta about the Saiyans. Who was he kidding? So far the Saiyan race he's come to know were evil, blood thirsty people. There wasn't anything redeeming about them. "Maybe it's a good thing that meteor destroyed my birth planet. Maybe the universe is a better place without Saiyans."_

 _"Maybe but you have to come to terms to what your people were." ChiChi caught Goku's curious stare. "Oh, you can say you're a Saiyan raised on Earth to distance yourself from them; to exclude yourself from what Saiyans have done but you still have to accept your people, Goku."_

 _"How can I accept people who were ruthless murderers, ChiChi?" Goku argued. "My brother kidnapped our son. Even when I showed him mercy, he double crossed me."_

 _"I'm not saying you should condone what they've done but because of their ways, you were sent to Earth. You came into my life and we created a family. Everyone has a past they are not proud of or have that family skeleton in the closet you want to ignore but we have to accept it. My father wasn't always a good man. I was very angry, embarrassed and guilty when I learned all the wicked things he did. It took a long time for me to accept my heritage."_

 _"Guilty?" Goku questioned. "But you didn't do anything."_

 _"I know but I still felt guilt for what he did. Maybe you don't feel guilt for what Saiyans have done but you do feel anger you come from a race that have done so many wicked things when you have spent your life doing the opposite. Why else do you say you're a Saiyan raised on Earth if not to distance yourself from what they did?"_

 _ChiChi and King Kai were the only ones he talked to about being a Saiyan. With King Kai, Goku expressed curiosity in Saiyan culture but he always emphasized he's happy to have grown up on Earth. Leave it to ChiChi to pierce the heart of the matter. "You know me well. But I can't accept myself as simply 'Saiyan' right now. Maybe some time in the future but not now."_

 _"I know," ChiChi understood. Going through a similar experience herself, she knew time was needed. With that settled, ChiChi moved on to another topic. "I still think it's foolish you let Vegeta go. Didn't going soft on Raditz teach you anything? You lost your life and year from your family."_

 _"I know but it was worth it that I met King Kai."_

 _ChiChi slapped him across his face with the pillow again. "It's not worth it you lost a year from us!"_

 _"No, but I did get stronger. I thought I reached my limit but King Kai pushed me further. Now that I fought Vegeta, I know I can go even higher. I'm probably nowhere near my limit, ChiChi. I need to keep training until I reach it."_

 _Reach his limit? "You're already the strongest in the world, Goku. What are you trying to prove?"_

 _"Being the strongest on Earth ain't enough, ChiChi. I need to be stronger."_

 _"As in the universe?" What unattainable goal was Goku trying to reach? "That's impossible, Goku."_

 _"It's not impossible if you think it can happen and I know it can, ChiChi."_

 _This was madness, ChiChi thought. "It can't, Goku. We're now discovering there's life on other planets. That means there are people different from us; there could be people stronger than you."_

 _"Then I'll get stronger than them."_

 _"But, Goku—"_

 _"I have to be stronger!" Goku snapped. "I can't protect you and Gohan when I'm weak like this! That fight with Vegeta shouldn't have ended like it did. I should've defeated him without breaking my body! I wasn't strong enough to defeat Raditz on my own and he took Gohan! I wasn't strong enough to defeat Vegeta on my own! I'm still stuck in this hospital because I'm weak, and since I'm weak, Gohan has to go in space without us. Bulma and Krillin will look out for him but I should be with him! I hate feeling weak and no one's gonna stop me from getting stronger!"_

 _It wasn't often Goku yelled and ranted but when he did, ChiChi listened. She heard everything he said; understood his helpless. She had similar feelings when her husband and son were away from her. She understood Goku's need to be stronger but he was desiring for the impossible in her eyes._

 _"To be the strongest in the universe, that's almost godlike status, Goku. That's not you. You're not an Earthling but you are still a mortal. You can bleed, get hurt and die like us. This desire to be the strongest, this thirst for a fight is the Saiyan in you. Maybe you're getting closer to accepting your heritage sooner than you thought."_

Goku wasn't sure about that. He still saw himself as a 'Saiyan raised on Earth' and not 'Saiyan.' ChiChi was worrying over nothing.

* * *

Goku poke his head outside his hospital room. He spotted a couple of nurses sitting at the nursing station. He couldn't leave this way. He thought with it being five in the morning they wouldn't be here. He closed the door, leaned against it and sighed. He had to get out of here. Thirty days in the hospital. Goku knew he healed enough for a real training session. Since walking out of the hospital was no good, he'll sneak out the window with Nimbus.

It was the sound of the phone ringing that woke ChiChi from her sleep. She went to bed late after spending hours preparing meals she will take to the hospital. Her face pressed against the pillow as a hand slipped out of bed to answer the ringing phone. ChiChi pulled the receiver to her ear. "Hello?" she mumbled. ChiChi listened to the woman on the other end spoke. "Mm-hmm," she sleepily responded.

ChiChi's eyes flew open. She immediately sat up. "How long has he been gone?!" ChiChi's hand tightened on the phone. "I'll find him and I'll bring him back!"

ChiChi slammed the phone down so hard it bounced. "That foolish man," ChiChi snarled. "Breaking out of the hospital so he can train? He's gonna need those dragon balls after I'm done with him!"

Dawn broken over the horizon an hour ago. He should've returned to the hospital but Goku refused. Initially, he enjoyed the freedom of being out but after testing his body, Goku was also disappointed.

"This is pathetic. I know I'm still recovering but I should be stronger than this."

Without his bandages, he was flexible but slow. His bones weren't broken but his body was still sore. There were spasms that flared up but the pain was temporarily. After thirty days in the hospital, Goku expected to be in better shape than this. He wasn't going back to the hospital until he got a proper workout.

"Goku!"

Uh-oh. That voice. Goku looked up to see ChiChi flying down on Nimbus. He was a dead man. ChiChi got upset with him when she caught him exercising in the hospital. Breaking out to train guaranteed his death.

"How did you find me?"

ChiChi stepped off Nimbus. She smirked as she patted his cloud. "Your friend brought me here."

Goku slapped his forehead. He didn't think ChiChi would use Nimbus to find him. He didn't think Nimbus would betray him.

"Goku, are you crazy?! You escaped the hospital! You're not recovered from your injuries!"

"I'm going crazy lying in bed all day, ChiChi. It's been a month! Bulma's Dad should have my ship ready any day now. He told me it will get me to Namek in six days so I need to be ready to go when he's finished."

ChiChi knew all about that but it wasn't justification for Goku to break out of the hospital. "Then wait for the senzu beans to be ready! You're only making your recovery longer training while you're still hurt." She grabbed his arm. "Come on! We're going back!"

Goku broke from ChiChi's grasp. "No! I can't leave yet, ChiChi. Just pretend you didn't see me. Give me an hour or two to test myself out. Please!"

Goku expected ChiChi to yell at him, force him on Nimbus and drag him back to the hospital kicking and screaming. Instead, she smirked again and crossed her arms over her chest.

When ChiChi smirked, Goku knew he was in serious trouble.

"All right, Goku. I'll make a deal with you. If you can defeat me, I'll let you train."

Wait, what?

Goku blinked. Surely he heard wrong. "You want me to spar with you?" ChiChi nodded. "You're not joking. You mean it?" ChiChi's second nod left Goku laughing at her. "That's not fair, ChiChi."

His laugh annoyed her. "Think you'll defeat me?"

"Well…." Wasn't it obvious? "Yeah."

"You're still weak," she pointed out to him, "and I've gotten stronger in the last year. I'll be more of a challenge than you think."

Goku laughed again. ChiChi was overconfident as always. It reminded him of their first fight. "So, once I defeat you, you'll let me train? You promise you won't stop me?"

"Yes."

This should be fun. He and ChiChi haven't sparred together in a year. Sure, he was still injured but he was confident he had enough strength in him to defeat his wife. He can measure where he stands in terms of strength with this match. This was a win in more ways than one.

"On three." Goku prepared himself. "One… two…" As expected, ChiChi started before he said three. She always did that; jumping a second early in hopes of getting the upper hand. It never worked.

This time was different.

ChiChi's speed was unexpected. So were the string of slaps across his face with the final one sending Goku flying back several feet. Before he could get his bearings, ChiChi was hot on his tail, using Nimbus to fly to him.

Goku blocked her punch but not her kick to his gut. Either he was weaker than he thought or ChiChi really did get stronger. Maybe it's a combination of both. That kick to his stomach rattled his entire body.

Though slow in his reflexes, Goku quickly picked up ChiChi's strategy. ChiChi relied on a distraction to get the upper hand and speed with the rest.

It worked. With his weakened strength and slower reflexes, he wasn't moving fast enough to block all of ChiChi's strikes and ChiChi wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. A flurry of punches and kicks struck his chest, legs and back. Goku jumped in the air using a familiar tactic during their first match. Goku expected ChiChi to jump in the sky. Unlike her, he could maintain flight. ChiChi could get a few hits in but she'll have to come down while he stayed in the air. When she jumped again, Goku would use the same technique he used to defeat her. From his height, he will create enough wind in his punch that'll slam her to the ground. It'll hurt and he hated that but it will be enough for submit ChiChi to defeat.

Once again, Goku underestimated ChiChi. Instead of jumping in the air, ChiChi used Nimbus to fly to him.

"What the…." He blocked what would've been a direct punch to his face but missed the kick to his side. How did she learn to move so fast? How did ChiChi enable herself to use Nimbus so fluidly? He helped her fly Nimbus but ChiChi was still timid at times. Now she used his cloud as a weapon. She circled him and slipped in sneak attacks. He blocked a few but the hits she got on him were painful. Raw instinct told him to strike back but Goku couldn't. As many times as they sparred, as many times ChiChi told him to not go easy, Goku never hit her. He always won dodging and blocking ChiChi's strikes or subduing her by pinning her arms, legs or body on the ground or against his.

Fighting in the sky was more of an advantage for ChiChi and not him so Goku returned to the ground. At least the playing field was even. ChiChi must've thought so, too, for after a round of blocks from him she nailed a high front kick that perfectly hit Goku's chin and sent him soaring in the sky. The blow was painful and left Goku feeling he had no choice but to strike back. He'll go easy. One hit will daze her enough for him to pin her down until she gave up.

"…..hame….."

What? Goku caught himself in midflight. ChiChi was flying towards him on Nimbus. Her hands. No. She couldn't be.

"Ha….me….."

A ball of energy formed in ChiChi's hands. She knew how to create one but this wave was the biggest he's seen from ChiChi. He could also feel the Ki behind it. It was never this strong from her before. ChiChi wasn't bluffing. She really did train hard in this year alone!

"HA!" ChiChi thrust the Kamehameha Wave on Goku at full force.

"Oh, sh—"Goku put his hands out to catch the wave. He pushed back to revert it but ChiChi wasn't budging. Dammit! His competitive blood was stirring. He could not lose this match! He summoned his hidden reserves. If he lost, then he couldn't train until the senzu beans were ready. Thirty days already passed. How much longer would he have to wait?

Yes! Yes! He could feel it! ChiChi was falling back. She exerted herself with that speed attack earlier.

"Give up!" Goku didn't want to her hurt. He didn't want ChiChi attacked by her own Kamehameha Wave.

"You give up!" ChiChi yelled back. "You're too injured to fight. You're gonna hurt yourself!"

Oh, she was stubborn. He was, too. He pushed back harder showing ChiChi he had the upper hand in this. As soon as ChiChi felt the power of the wave, she pull back. She'll give up. At least he hoped so.

ChiChi refused to give up. Catching her own second wind, ChiChi shoved the wave back at Goku. The wave edged closer to consuming him. This woman. She was frustrating him but boiling his competitive blood at the same time. It was exciting but infuriating to think he might lose. Digging deeper, Goku scraped the bottom of his reserves and retaliated. Yes. He could feel ChiChi falling back again. Victory was his.

The first spasm shot up his right arm. The second went up his back into his neck. It was paralyzing; his strength dropped enough for ChiChi to gain victory and push her Kamehameha Wave on him in a direct attack that swallowed him whole.

Goku felt the Kamehameha Wave burn through his body. His screamed echoed over the mountainous terrain as his skin and insides burned. ChiChi had full control of the wave. She used enough of the power from the wave to hurt him but not kill him.

Goku's body plummet to the ground. There was nothing he could do to stop himself from slamming against the rocky pavement hard. Luckily, ChiChi jumped in the air, caught him in her arms and brought him down for a smooth landing.

ChiChi held Goku in her lap as she waited for Goku to recover. Even though the fighting was over, Goku wouldn't admit defeat. He pulled himself out of ChiChi's grasp and stepped away from her. "I'm….not giving…up…" he slurred and stumbled. He couldn't admit defeat. Losing meant he couldn't fight anymore. Losing meant he will have to wait for the senzu beans. "I will….." He fell forward and crashed into ground face first.

ChiChi was at his side immediately. She turned Goku over and rest his head in her lap. "I'm sorry," ChiChi apologized in a whispered apology, "but it was for your own good."

Seeing ChiChi's soothing gaze, feeling her fingers caress his face, Goku's exhausted and frustrated face turned into a smile. Oh, well. It was an uncontested defeat. He couldn't be angry. ChiChi was right. He was pushing himself too far. Perhaps, he should feel embarrassed his wife defeated him but he felt the opposite.

He was proud and aroused.

His hand cupped the back of ChiChi's neck. He pulled her down to press her lips against his. ChiChi allowed the kiss but pulled back before he wanted her to. "You're so strong," he slurred while caressing her neck. "How did ya….."

"Without a husband and son to care for, I had a lot of time on my hands," ChiChi was happy Goku wasn't angry at his loss. "I remembered our lessons and applied myself. I trained and pushed myself when I wanted to stop. I even climbed Korin's Tower. I thought if I found Gohan I would use my new strength on Piccolo."

Goku pulled her down again for another kiss. "Korin's Tower," Goku repeated when ChiChi broke from him. "You climb…?"

"I did."

Goku grinned. "I like it. My wife is so strong."

Goku pulled ChiChi to him for a third kiss but she stopped him. Goku was delirious and needed treatment. ChiChi retrieved a capsule from her pocket and tossed it. An airship appeared from the puff of smoke. "Come on, Goku." ChiChi picked up her husband. She carried him inside the ship. "Let's get back to the hospital."

The sofa of the airship was reclined. ChiChi thought it would be more comfortable for Goku to lie here than on the floor. As she prepared to strap Goku in, Goku grabbed ChiChi by the collar of her dress and yank her down on him.

"Goku! What….." Her lips collided with his; one arm came around her waist while the other gripped her backside to massage her front against his. ChiChi's eyes grew wide, her cheeks flush as she felt what Goku wanted. What was Goku thinking?!

ChiChi broke the kiss. She pulled up only to have Goku pull her down again. "Goku," ChiChi froze as she caught the raw need in his eyes. That look. She knew that look. When he looked like that… No! No she told herself. They couldn't do this. "Have some decency!" she gripped his chest and pulled up. "You're still recovering!" One hand reached up to open her cheongsam. ChiChi slapped his face. "Stop that!"

The slap aroused Goku even more. Such fiery spirit in his wife. "Ah, ChiChi, you know how I get when we spar." He tugged the front clip of her bra. Her breasts bounced free. "Let's fool around before we go back. We haven't in a year."

ChiChi's eyes shut close. Her hand gripped the sofa as Goku grabbed a teat and suckled hungrily. "Wait…." ChiChi panted. This wasn't right. It felt so good to be touched this way after a year but it wasn't right. Goku was hurt now and needed a doctor… despite his need for intimacy. Ooo. He was pinching and squeezing the other one. Maybe it _could_ work. Goku was eager and if she was careful on top of him. Maybe…

Teeth sank in her breast as Goku suddenly grunted in pain. Those damn spasms. Grimacing in her own pain, ChiChi pushed Goku's face from her breast and jumped off the sofa. She spotted Goku rubbing his lower back while she rubbed her tender breast. "Damn spasm," Goku grumbled. When the pain subsided, he noticed ChiChi adjusting her bra. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed and taking you back to the hospital."

"No, wait," Goku whined. "We can still do it." He rose but the pain flared up again. He settled back on the sofa. "We've done it with you on top." He waved her over. "Come on."

ChiChi buttoned up her cheongsam. Her breast still stung. The mood was gone. "Goku, we're not gonna have our first time in a year like this. Don't you dare pout after what you did!" She left him to sit in the pilot's seat. "The senzu beans should be ready in a few days." She rolled her eyes at his whining. "Oh, stop it. It's not like we have to wait another year."

* * *

Goku felt he was in time out. Ever since his escape from the hospital, ChiChi kept a sharp eye on him. The hospital staff didn't argue against ChiChi moving into Goku's room. At night, ChiChi made sure Goku didn't escape. During the day, ChiChi got a break from the doctors and nursing staff and also visits by Aki, Mr. Olitz and Mr. Lupp.

Goku was growing impatient. Korin told him the senzu beans would be ready in a month. It's been forty-four days. What was taking so long? Was Yajirobe sneakily eating them behind Korin's back?

"I really can't work on this now." ChiChi had been knitting all morning. Yesterday, she knitted a scarf and gloves for Gohan. Today she worked on a set for Goku. ChiChi dumped the round yarn balls and needles in her knitting basket. "My mind can't concentrate. I can't stop thinking about Gohan."

"Gohan?"

"It's been thirty-four days. We should've heard something by now."

"Yeah." Goku kept up with the days, too. Master Roshi told him Bulma left him with a radio. She promised to radio in once they've landed. Each passing day, Master Roshi visited with no news and Goku grew increasingly worried.

"I wish there was a way to contact them." ChiChi got up and went to the window. "Even if they haven't reached Namek yet, they should call in to say they're fine."

Goku kept from ChiChi the knowledge of the radio. He knew ChiChi would visit Master Roshi's island everyday trying to talk to Gohan. Given the tension between his former teacher and wife, Goku thought it wise to keep them at a distance. Even when Master Roshi dropped by, ChiChi made an excuse to leave the room. Goku wasn't sure if the two would ever get along.

"You're bored," Goku told her. ChiChi was getting stir crazy being in the hospital most of the day and all night. If he could get her to leave, ChiChi could relax and he could exercise. "Why don't you go shopping? You like doing that."

"I know what you're doing." She turned to him. That innocent look. She was onto him. "You're trying to get me to leave so you can escape again."

"I promise I won't escape."

Maybe not, but ChiChi knew Goku will do something she didn't approve of. "But you'll sneak in some exercises."

"That's better than escaping." ChiChi rolled her eyes. "I've been really good, ChiChi. I haven't exercised since I came back. I'm growing soft because of it."

"You're healing."

"Take a break, ChiChi," Goku suggested. "An hour or two. Get out of the hospital. Breathe some fresh air." Goku tried to think of something that will appease ChiChi. "Shopping!" Yes, ChiChi liked that. "There are shops here you can go to. Come on. I know you're bored. I hate seeing you unhappy."

ChiChi sighed. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to leave for an hour or two. She's never shopped in West City. There _were_ nice things here. Maybe it will take her mind off Gohan and Goku for a while. "There's a mall near the hospital so I won't be far away." It was a warning to him in case he did try to escape the hospital.

"I'll be here when you come back." He was almost bouncing watching ChiChi pick up her purse. Finally, he'll exercise again! "Whatcha gonna get?"

ChiChi shrugged. "I don't know. I might window shop."

"Get something for me?" Goku requested hopefully.

ChiChi chuckled. "What do you want?"

"Food."

ChiChi laughed. "Why did I ask? All right. I'll be back soon." With a quick kiss on his lips, ChiChi departed.

As soon as ChiChi left, Goku sat on the floor to do sit-ups. Goku only had an hour alone before his doctor and nurse checked on him. They didn't approve he wasn't following orders again. Master Roshi dropped in as he was carried back to bed.

Master Roshi looked around cautiously. "ChiChi, isn't around, is she?" When Bulma explained what was happening on Namek, she made it very clear to him ChiChi shouldn't be told what's going on. Master Roshi had his doubts about following Bulma's orders but the closer he got to the hospital he realized Bulma was right. ChiChi didn't need to know. She was already upset with Gohan going to Namek. Last thing he needed was an 'I told you so' or an angry ChiChi attacking him Gohan was stranded on Namek with Vegeta.

"She stepped out for a while," Goku told him.

That was good to hear. After frisking the nurse, Master Roshi informed Goku of the dreadful news. "Bulma, Krillin and Gohan made it to Namek safely but they're not alone. Vegeta's there, too."

"Vegeta?!" Goku echoed. "He's recovered already?!" It was always a possibility but Goku hoped Vegeta's recovery would take longer than his.

"He's not alone," Master Roshi warned Goku. "There are at least ten comrades with him. They destroyed our group's spaceship and they're stranded."

 _Gohan. Dammit. I should've let Krillin finish off Vegeta when he had the chance. If my recklessness cost Gohan his life….._

"Among the ten there's one who's Ki exceeds Vegeta."

"No…" The bad news wouldn't stop coming. Master Roshi had to be wrong. Gohan can't be stranded on a planet with Vegeta. There can't be someone stronger than him. "No…. no…." _I can't stay in the hospital. I don't care if my body is still broken, I'm going to Namek now. Dr. Briefs better have that ship ready._

Hope came in the unexpected arrival of Yajirobe. Korin's senzu beans were finally ready. After popping one in his mouth, Goku's body immediately heal. He jumped out of bed and broke out of his cast, shocking his doctor and nurse of his quick recovery.

 _No time to waste. Gotta go. Gotta go. Gotta go._ Goku ripped off his hospital gown and dressed in a fighting gi King Kai sent him. As he dressed, Goku felt himself brimming with excitement. He was on his way to Namek to rescue Gohan, Krillin and Bulma but he also felt a twinge of excitement in seeing the one stronger than Vegeta. What would it be like to fight him? "Namek, here I come!"

After swiping the remaining bag of senzu beans from Yajirobe, an explanation to Master Roshi how Dr. Briefs built him a second ship, Goku summoned Nimbus, jumped out the window and headed for Bulma's house.

Halfway to Bulma's house, Goku slapped his forehead as he suddenly remembered. "ChiChi!" She was at the mall. She should know what's going on. ChiChi's Ki wasn't far away but he needed to get to Namek now. As much as he wanted, he couldn't drop off at the mall and tell her what's going on.

"Master Roshi will tell ChiChi," Goku told himself. "He wouldn't keep this from her. Not after our talk." Goku was sure of it. ChiChi would be worried but she will take comfort knowing he's on the way to save their son.

Master Roshi remained in Goku's hospital room waiting. Yajirobe called him nuts and left after learning why Master Roshi remained after Goku left. The baffled doctor and nurse left to resume their rounds checking on the other patients on the floor. Master Roshi thought he was fool, too, but he rather handle this now than have an angry ChiChi coming to his island demanding answers like she did a year ago.

"I'm back, Goku!" ChiChi cheerfully announced as she entered the room with a few shopping bags in her hands. "I got you something from the food court and-" she froze. The door swung shut behind her. ChiChi spotted Goku's empty bed. With eyes darting around the room, her husband was nowhere to be found. The only one here was Master Roshi.

The betrayal! He told her he will be here. ChiChi balled her fists. How dare her husband lie to her so he could run off to train again! ChiChi marched to the old martial arts master, grabbed his tie and yanked him forward. "Where's Goku?!"

"He left."

"I'll find him!" ChiChi snarled, releasing Master Roshi. "I'll drag him back to wherever he's training and chain him to the bed! How dare he lie to me! He sent me away so he could fly off to train!"

"Actually, he's on his way to Namek."

"Namek?"

"Yajirobe dropped off the senzu beans. Goku healed and didn't waste time flying to Bulma's house. He said Dr. Briefs built a second spaceship. It will get to Namek in six days."

"I know that!" ChiChi shut him up. She knew about the ship and the updates Dr. Brief gave Goku. ChiChi knew Goku will leave but she hoped to convince Goku to take her with him. If the trip was as safe as Bulma projected, ChiChi didn't think anything wrong in her tagging along. "He could've waited until I got back to let me know this. Goku knew I wasn't gonna be gone long. Why was he in such a rush to leave?"

"No reason," Master Roshi lied. "He just wanted to get to Namek. Oh!" he snapped his fingers. "Bulma, Krillin and Gohan have arrived safely on Namek, too. The Nameks are helping them. They're nice like Kami. Since Goku's ship will get to Namek in six days, they'll ride back with him. They'll be home in two weeks."

"How long has Goku been gone?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Goku will need Dr. Briefs to teach him how to fly that ship. He could still be there." ChiChi rushed out the room so fast the door nearly flew off its hinges! "Hold that elevator!"

"Wait, ChiChi!" By the time he reached the door, he saw ChiChi slip in the elevator at the last second. "This isn't good!" Master Roshi rushed to the phone at the nurses' station. "I need to make a call!" he screamed at the nurse at the desk. "It's a life and death emergency!" Ignoring the irate nurse, Master Roshi dialed the direct number to Bulma's house.

After a couple of rings, Dr. Briefs answered the phone. "Hello, Dr. Briefs? It's Master Roshi. Is Goku there? Five minutes ago?" Master Roshi listened as Dr. Briefs rambled how Goku was in a rush to leave and didn't want to wait for him to install the speakers. "Goku's wife is on the way to your house. No, it's not a good thing! Whatever you do, don't tell her Gohan is stranded on Namek and the Saiyan Vegeta is on the planet, too." Master Roshi listened as Dr. Brief responded. "No! She shouldn't know! This is your daughter's order! She told me to let everyone know what's going on Namek but Goku's wife!" Master Roshi rolled his eyes. The old scientist wasn't listening. "Didn't Bulma tell you what happened after Goku died last year? No? Goku's wife can't handle the truth. So, when she gets there, let her know everything is fine on Namek. Okay. Got it. Good." Master Roshi hung up the phone.

He exhaled. That was too close.

* * *

"And once again, I'm without my husband and son." ChiChi shook her head as she sipped her tea. "I swear someone likes to play cruel jokes on me."

Gyu-mao didn't agree but admitted it was a terrible twist of fate for Goku and Gohan to be gone again. Father and daughter were in the courtyard of Gyu-Mao's castle drinking tea after dinner. ChiChi came here after speaking with Dr. Briefs. She just missed Goku by half an hour.

"The good news is Goku and Gohan won't be gone for a year. With the Nameks helping, all the dragon balls will probably be collected by the time Goku arrives. They'll wish our friends back and return home. It's another two weeks, ChiChi. You can wait that long."

"I suppose." ChiChi stared at the setting sun and sighed. "Two weeks. It's gonna feel like another year."

* * *

They've been on Namek for a few hours and Krillin saw nothing was going as planned. Last thing Krillin expected to find on Namek were Vegeta and beings stronger than him looking for the dragon balls they needed to bring their friends back. If their ship wasn't destroyed Krillin would've joined Bulma and returned to Earth. Gohan would want to stay but the child was naïve. This was Gohan's first adventure. He was full of idealism and hope. Krillin and Bulma had a few more adventures under their belts. They knew when to throw in the towel and wait for Goku. Even with the news of Goku arriving in six days, Krillin worried if they could hold out that long.

Right now, all three were taking a break in Bulma's capsule home. Krillin and Gohan returned from a Namek village where all were killed except a Namek child called Dende. Right now, Gohan and Dende were currently exploring the capsule home while he and Bulma were in the kitchen gathering lunch for everyone.

Bulma pulled out three microwaveable lunch trays from the refrigerator. "Will this be enough?"

"Those three may be enough for Gohan. He _is_ Goku's kid. One tray should be enough for me and Dende."

"Right. Sometimes I forget that kid has Goku's stomach." Bulma placed two trays in the microwave. While they heated up, Bulma pulled out two more lunch trays for Krillin and Dende. "I'll be so glad when Goku gets here."

Goku. Now they had a moment alone, Krillin thought to bring up something that bothered him since Bulma called Master Roshi. "Bulma, why did you tell Master Roshi to tell everyone but ChiChi what's going on here?"

"She'll overreact as usual. Besides, why get her worried when there's nothing she can do? Sometimes ignorance is bliss."

Maybe but Krillin didn't think ChiChi should be kept in the dark again. "You remember what happened the last time we kept something from her? Remember how Goku reacted in the hospital?"

"It's different this time. No one's gonna be away for a year. Goku's on his way and instead of two months, we'll all be home in a couple of weeks."

Krillin insisted, "ChiChi should still know."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well, if you want to get yelled at by her, then by all means tell her everything when we get back."

The microwave dinged. Krillin eyed Bulma suspiciously as she took the two trays out and placed two more in. "You're not doing this because you're jealous you didn't get Goku first, are you?"

Bulma slammed the microwave door shut. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Krillin jumped back, fearful of the fire in Bulma's voice. "Just a theory." It was only a theory but there were things he knew he didn't feel inclined to speak about until now. "Oolong told me you wouldn't stop talking how attractive Goku grew up to be when we reunited at the 23rd Tournament. Even after Yamcha showed up, you kept talking about Goku."

Bulma scoffed. "You believe that panty stealing pig?"

"It's not only that. That night we all ate at the restaurant, you pushed me out of the way to sit next to Goku. I thought you just wanted to sit down. You kept trying to talk to Goku while he ate."

Bulma blew off Krillin's suspicions. "I wanted to catch up with a friend I haven't seen in three years. Goku _is_ my oldest friend you know."

Krillin wanted to catch up, too, but he wasn't trying to monopolize Goku's time like Bulma. There was something else, too. "Master Roshi confirmed what Oolong told me."

"What?"

"It makes sense you would feel that way. You were always drooling over attractive guys. Remember Commander Blue? But you always yelled at Yamcha being unfaithful." Krillin could never remember Yamcha looking at another girl but Bulma's eyes did wander. "I guess it makes sense you will be drawn to Goku once he grew up."

"You're insane!" Bulma protested. "That has nothing to do with it and that was years ago!"

Krillin noticed Gohan and Dende suddenly looking their way. He made a gesture telling Bulma to keep her voice down. Gohan did not need to hear this. "After Goku left with Chichi, you did question if Goku made the right decision."

"That's because he was marrying a person he didn't know. Marriage is a big deal and Goku didn't know what he was doing."

"It's not the first time Goku left on his own to do something. He left to find his grandpa's dragon ball. He left us to train on his own without Nimbus. Each time we thought Goku was insane. Face it. We're wrong. He's still married; whatever Goku has going on with ChiChi is working for him to be happy and snap at us for how we treated her. He knew exactly what he was doing."

Bulma nearly yanked the microwave door off its hinge as she pulled out two more trays and shoved the last one in. "Believe whatever you want. I know better and you're making something out of nothing."

Gohan approached the two looking concern. "Is everything all right?"

Bulma kept her back to Gohan while Krillin forced a smile. He grabbed three of the hot trays and passed them to Gohan. "Go eat. We need to keep our strength up to what's going on around here."

"Oh." Gohan looked from Bulma to Krillin. "Okay." Whatever was going on, it was clear to the five-year-old they didn't want him to know. Sometimes his parents became quiet when he entered the room, too. Perhaps it was one of those situations.

Krillin waited until Gohan join Dende on the lounge sofa before speaking again. "That kid has too much of his Dad in him."

"That's a good thing, Krillin."

Krillin half shrugged. "You wouldn't have said that if you were with us. He almost got us killed saving that Namek child. He exposed us to that Freeza character. Now he knows there are other people here besides the Nameks. It won't be an easy six days waiting for Goku to get here." Krillin sighed. "I don't know. I admire Gohan's bravery but I think ChiChi was right. We shouldn't have brought him. We should've waited until Goku got well."

It was clear to Bulma Krillin lost his mind. "Are you crazy? What do think the situation will be if we waited? Vegeta or this Freeza character might have all seven dragon balls by the time we got here. We'll have to wait a year to bring Yamcha and everyone back."

"We all can be dead in six days, Bulma. You weren't out there with me and Gohan. Freeza and his gang are ruthless. They killed the adults and children. How do you think Goku will feel if Gohan is killed? What do you think ChiChi will do to us if we survive and Gohan doesn't?"

Bulma blew off his concerns. "You're worrying over nothing. Goku will be here in six days and he will take care of everything as usual."

Krillin gave up. There was no convincing Bulma. Krillin grabbed his and Dende's lunch trays while Bulma carried a tray of cups and juice for everyone. Krillin wished he had Bulma's optimism but he had a terrible feeling the next six days will be the hardest in their life.

* * *

During lunch, Dende learned more about Krillin, Gohan and Bulma. When he discovered the three strangers could help his people, Dende offered to take Krillin to the Grand Elder. While Krillin and Dende were on their way to the Grand Elder's home, Gohan was on a mission of his own. Bulma spotted a lone dragon ball not far from them. Realizing the dragon ball's in the same spot they felt Vegeta's Ki earlier, Gohan investigated. It was possible Vegeta never found the dragon ball. With the one Krillin will bring from the Grand Elder's home and the one Gohan expected to find, this will bring their collection of dragon balls to two.

Gohan's heart dropped at the grim site of the Namek village. Namek homes were damaged; several men and children laid dead. No mercy was given to these poor people. Necks were broken; burn marks reveal where Ki blasts proved fatal. Gohan shut his eyes seeing an adult Namek unsuccessfully shield his body over a child's.

So much death and violence of peaceful people. Just like Dodoria, Vegeta was ruthless in killing innocent people. Gohan felt the least he could do for these people is give them a proper burial.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this," Gohan talked to himself. "It was suppose to be an easy trip. Get the dragon balls and wish our friends back. No one else was going to die." Gohan dropped the shovel and placed a Namekian in the hole. After he was buried, Gohan dug another hole. He sniffed as he fought back tears. "These people shouldn't have died. All the Nameks except for Dende and the Grand Elder are probably dead."

Gohan wondered about the person named Freeza. Gohan never imagined anyone's Ki being as high as what he felt from Freeza. It was impossible. After their ship was destroyed, Bulma and Krillin wanted to go home. Gohan wanted to stay but after feeling Freeza's Ki, Gohan wondered if they all were in over their heads.

His father's impending arrival gave Gohan hope but he was still scared.

Gohan buried the next Namekians. An adult male and boy. Covering their bodies with dirt, Gohan thought of his mother. Mom said the trip will be dangerous. She forbid him to go but Gohan was too determine to come here to listen. He had to bring Piccolo back.

"I wished I spent some time with Mom before I left."

On the journey here, Gohan spent more time thinking about his Dad than his mother. He was annoyed she didn't approve of this trip and found her fussing over him overwhelming. He didn't even hug her before he left. What he will give for his mother's hugs now.

"Don't think about that," Gohan told himself while digging another hole. "I need to keep alert for Vegeta or any of Freeza's goons. Dad would want me to be strong. So will Piccolo. Focus on the mission," Gohan told himself. "Focus on the mission."

After burying all the Nameks, Gohan found the dragon ball in the lake nearby. Returning to Bulma, Gohan ran into Vegeta. Even though he deceived the Saiyan he had a dragon ball, it didn't stop Vegeta from kneeing him in his stomach and pressing his dirty boot on his head while saying disparaging things about his father.

Gohan had the last laugh fooling Vegeta the dragon ball radar in his hand was a watch. When he reunited with Krillin and Bulma, they moved to a new hiding spot. It wasn't a cave. It was too cramp to open a capsule home which angered Bulma but it was a safe spot to leave her while he and Krillin went to the Grand Elder's home to awaken his inner power.

For four days, Gohan and Krillin flew with their Ki suppressed to avoid Vegeta's detection. They weren't at the halfway point but with Goku's impending arrival and thinking they were too far for Vegeta to detect them, Krillin and Gohan increased their Ki and flew full speed to the Grand Elder's home.

Though far away, with a handful of living creatures on Namek, it was easy for Vegeta to pick up the high Ki of Gohan and Krillin. He hunted them down within an hour's time. Krillin stalled Vegeta while Gohan flew the rest of the way to the Grand Elder's home.

The Grand Elder obliged Gohan's request to increase his power. Gohan thought now that his power matched his father's, he and Krillin will team up against Vegeta, take the dragon ball in his possession and hide out until his father arrived. That was the plan until Dende warned them of an unknown power coming to the planet.

The irony of it all.

Four days ago, Vegeta cheap shot him, threatened to return to Earth to kill his father and everyone on the planet. Now he and Krillin were joining forces with Vegeta to stop the Ginyu Force. Whoever they were, they even scared Vegeta.

That alone frightened Gohan on who they were facing.

Gohan shook in the presence of the Ginyu Force. All five had enormous Ki and were very fast. Two captured the dragon balls Vegeta and Krillin possessed before they could get rid of it.

With all seven, the leader, Captain Ginyu, left to take the dragon balls to Freeza. The remaining four argued who will fight. It was decided the tall red head named Recoome will fight Vegeta and the short green one name Guldo will fight Gohan and Krillin.

Guldo was weak but his ability to control time put him on even ground against Gohan and Krillin. If Vegeta hadn't intervened to cut off his head, Guldo would've killed them.

With Guldo perished, Recoome stepped up to fight Vegeta. Before the fight Recoome warmed up with a strange yet animated pose that infuriated Vegeta and confused Krillin. It puzzled Gohan, too, but he also thought there was something appealing about Recoome's odd posing.

 _This is just fucking great!_ Of all the members of the Ginyu Force he had to battle first, why did he have to fight Recoome? Fighting Burter or Jeice wouldn't be easy but he rather start off with them than the brute Recoome. He was a monster.

It was a long shot but going after Recoome with all his strength and speed was the best way to defeat him. Maybe with his new power he could put a dent in Recoome before Recoome retaliated to pummel him senseless. That could give the bald one and Kakarrot's son a shot in finishing him off.

 _Like hell. Recoome is gonna beat all our asses but if that jackass Kakarrot is on his way, then all four of us can beat him together._

Speed and strength was Vegeta's strategy. One mega punch knocked Recoome off his feet. Vegeta retaliated with more punches to his face and body until he cracked Recoome's armor. Another strike sent Recoome to the ground. Vegeta dived on Recoome like a missile before swinging him around and tossing him into a mountain. Not finished, Vegeta fired off one massive Ki after another that was a direct hit on Recoome with the final one resembling a mega bomb. Krillin and Gohan dived to the ground to avoid getting in the crossfire.

That assault took out a lot of Vegeta and only to the surprise of Gohan and Krillin, it had little effect on Recoome.

 _Shit._

Smoking, with tatter clothes, Recoome chuckled at the weak assault. "That was a good warm up, Vegeta. Now let's get started."

 _Fuck, this is gonna hurt._

"Recoome Kick!" Though bulky, Recoome's speed was too much for Vegeta. In a blink of an eye, Recoome's knee smashed into his neck. Vegeta soared but flipped himself on a rock. Flying back to Recoome the two engaged in a battle of punches.

 _Asshole is toying with me. He's blocking all my punches. I can't land any on him._

An elbow to his back knocked Vegeta down but he was fast on his feet again until Recoome knocked him into the water. This, Vegeta cockily thought, was Recoome's error. Swimming until he gained enough momentum, Vegeta rocketed out of the lake.

 _I'm putting everything I got into this._

Vegeta plowed into Recoome's stomach. Hearing Recoome's scream ringing in his ears, Vegeta knew he broke through the barrier of Recoome's strength. Vegeta smack punch after punch against Recoome. He'll keep pounding until that steel stomach of Recoome's gushes with blood.

Recoome grabbing his waist stopped Vegeta in mid punch. The brute Ginyu force member flipped Vegeta so he hung upset down. With a steel grip on him, Recoome plunge them both to the ground. Vegeta tried but he couldn't break free from Recoome. He knew in moments, he will plow head first into the ground.

 _Oh, shi-_

The impact created an earthquake. Vegeta felt half his body submerged into the ground with his legs dangling lifeless like a dead insect. His entire body ached. He couldn't move. His head throbbed, his ears rung. He didn't have a chance to gather himself before Recoome pulled him out of the rubble. Vegeta blast a ball of Ki in Recoome's face. It was all he had but it was enough to knock Recoome away from him.

For Recoome, it was a tickle.

He put everything he had into this fight and it was for nothing. He killed Dodoria. He killed Zarbon and now he will soon meet his end as Recoome's plaything.

Krillin and Gohan watched from the sidelines. Both couldn't believe the beating Vegeta took. How was he still alive? "We're gonna have to step in, Gohan. Vegeta doesn't have anything left."

"Okay," Gohan shakily agreed.

Krillin hated this. There was no way they could beat Recoome. As soon as they get involved in the fight, they were as good as dead. _Sorry, Goku. ChiChi. I can't protect your boy. We're gonna die but we're going out fighting._ "We're not gonna beat him, Gohan. I doubt Goku can stop this guy."

While Recoome showed off with another ridiculous pose, Krillin prepared himself to strike. "Vegeta can't move, Gohan. When Recoome attacks, I'll create a distraction while you get Vegeta."

When Recoome fired his Eraser Gun technique at Vegeta, Krillin slammed his knee on Recoome's head while Gohan grabbed the defenseless Vegeta and carried him away from before Recoome's Eraser Gun technique struck him. Instead of the massive explosion of Ki hitting Vegeta, it hit a mountain and reduce it to rubble. Gohan shielded Vegeta as the explosion created another earthquake over the area.

"Get out…. of my way," Vegeta snarled at Gohan as he rose. He gripped his broken left arm. "Did I… ask for your help?"

Gohan wasn't expecting a thank you but he thought Vegeta would be a little appreciative he saved his life.

Instead the Saiyan Prince cursed Gohan. "Idiot! If you had… time to save me… why didn't you attack Recoome?! Sentimentality," Vegeta gagged. "Makes me sick."

Recoome rose and dusted himself off. Except for missing teeth, he was unharmed again. With one kick, Recoome took down Krillin. Gohan flew to his side, begging his father's friend to say something. Krillin's body was completely broken. One kick and he couldn't move. Even with his power heightened by the Grand Elder, it was nothing against Recoome. Krillin saw this as their end but Gohan still had hope.

Daddy was coming.

Last one standing, Gohan faced off against Recoome. His anger rose; his power rose. Krillin gave up but Gohan refused to. They needed the dragon balls to revive their friends. His father was on the way. Even if it's only him, Gohan vowed to hang on until his father arrived.

 _You're gonna have to stand in for me, too. When I looked for dragon balls with Bulma and Krillin, they depended on my strength to get them out of tough situations. That falls on you now. I know it's a lot but can you handle that, Gohan?_

 _I won't break my promise, Daddy. I'll hold on until you get here._

Recoome standing with his hands on his hips left Gohan to attack first. His kick to the redhead brute felt as if he struck a steel wall. Recoome caught Gohan's fist and flung the five-year-old in the air before flinging multiple Ki blasts in his direction. Gohan retaliated with Piccolo's Masenko attack.

Nothing. Not even a dent on this behemoth.

As Recoome approached, Gohan prepared himself. He saw what he did to Vegeta and Krillin. Recoome's blows will be painful but Gohan was ready for it. Piccolo beat him down every day. He was ready for this.

Or so he thought. None of the kicks and punches from Piccolo hurt this bad. Three strikes including an ass smack left Gohan writhing in pain. His entire body ached but Gohan refused to give up. Piccolo needed him. His father was counting on him. He wouldn't let them down.

Rising, Gohan fired a massive Ki at Recoome only for him to blow it back on him like a boomerang. Gohan jumped to avoid his attack which left him perfectly open for Recoome to chop at his throat. Gagging, Gohan slammed into to the ground again.

Gohan could hear Recoome's laughs over him as he pushed himself to his hands and knees. Coughing, blood spurted from his mouth. _It hurts everywhere. I can't…..I can't do this. No….. I can't stay down. Piccolo wouldn't want me to give up. Daddy wouldn't want me to give up._

"Daddy," Gohan whimpered. Raising his head, Gohan looked at the green sky. Daddy was coming. He needed to give Daddy more time. Putting a hand on one knee, Gohan forced his shaky legs to stand.

 _Daddy wouldn't give. I won't either!_ Gohan charged like a bull to Recoome before leaping and delivering a thundering punch. The giant toppled leaving Gohan to pounce with endless punches to Recoome's face. _Come on! Something's got to break this guy._

Recoome merely laughed at the child's punches. It felt like feathers. "Is this the best you can do, kid?" One punch rattled Gohan's bones as he bounced into a pit.

His body told Gohan to stay down but his mind told him to get up. _I won't be beaten._ Panting, Gohan crawled out of the hole. "I have to defeat you…. for Piccolo… for Yamcha…. Tien…. Chaozu. They're counting on me." Gohan launched himself against Recoome again. "I will bring them back to life!"

Recoome leapt from his seat on a boulder. The kid spunk. He was entertaining but it was time to wrap it up. "Recoome Bomber!"

An array of Ki blasts rained down on Gohan. Each exploding like bombs when they reached the ground. Gohan jumped, flipped and bounced around avoiding each one. Just as he thought he was in the clear, Gohan felt two massive blows on his back and stomach. Bones cracked, some were broken and more blood splattered from him.

Still, Gohan refuse to give up. Bleeding with a broken arm, one eye shut while the other blurred, Gohan limped with each step. He could hear Krillin telling him to give up, to stay down. Gohan wouldn't. It was not the Son Family way. It wasn't in _his_ Saiyan blood.

"I'm the son… of Son Goku….the warrior…. I won't….." his body swayed. "I won't….." He could hear Recoome mocking him. Gohan let that fuel him as he tapped into the remaining strength left in him. _This is for everyone!_

This was it Gohan told him as he drove to Recoome for one final attack. "I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME!" Recoome leapt out of the way, avoiding Gohan's fist. He struck a fatal kick to Gohan's neck.

Gohan heard a snap and knew something was wrong. His body dropped to the ground with a thud. Gohan tried to will movement from his body but only his right leg, which twisted the wrong way, twitched. His arms and left leg wouldn't move. He couldn't even turn his head. Around him, Gohan heard the faint voices of Recoome talking to Burter and Jeice on delivering the final blow to him, Krillin and Vegeta. Their voices faded away as he focused on his own thoughts.

 _I can't move. I can't….._

 _I'm dying, aren't I? I feel so weak._

 _Piccolo…. Yamcha…. Tien…. Chaozu… I'm sorry. I tried my best….but I failed to bring you back. Forgive me._

 _Daddy…. I'm sorry. I tried._

 _Mommy. I want Mommy._

Gohan's eyes blurred. His sight was going but in his mind he could see his mother. She stood in the kitchen of their home smiling at him with open arms. "Gohan. Mommy loves you so much."

 _Mommy. I'm so sorry, Mommy. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry for I'm not coming home._

 _Mommy. Daddy._

A breeze brushed over Gohan. Did someone suddenly arrive? Gohan's vision was foggy but he thought he saw black spikes standing over him.

Did someone call his name?

"Krillin, I'll bring you some senzu right away!"

That voice. Those black spikes.

 _Daddy. Daddy, is it really you?_

* * *

Part Twenty-Three: Namek: Part Two

AN: Goku's first day in the hospital, Korin told him the senzu beans will be ready in a month. Bulma, Krillin and Gohan left for Namek ten days later and it took them another thirty-four days before they reached Namek. Goku left the hospital the same day Bulma radio Master Roshi the news on Namek Makes me wonder if Yajirobe was snacking on some of those beans.

Bulma did gush how attractive Goku grew to be in the 23rd Tournament and even in the Namek arc when Goku returned she wondered if she blew her chance with him. Very awkward considering Goku is married with a child. It's interesting how it was never brought up even though some had to suspect like Master Roshi and Oolong.

Sadly in the manga, ChiChi was unaware of the dangers of her family because Bulma told Master Roshi to let everyone know what was going on Namek except ChiChi. Ouch!

Though it was never explained why Gohan did those poses as Saiyaman, I always thought the Ginyu Force subtly influenced him.

Thank you for the reviews. been having some strange bugs lately but I hope it's fixed.

GoChi2: It was something that had to be said. It's really cruel knowing something bad happened to your friend and his son and you don't immediately tell his wife. It makes them look even worse since they didn't know Chichi. They made an ignorant judgment on her and kept her from something she deserved to know. Regardless of how they felt towards her, she deserved to know what happened immediately. In the real world, something like this would cost a friendship.

Rose1991: I agree. There were times where things were hinted and I hoped it would be acknowledged but Toriyama didn't go there. For me, it was his dealing with his Grandpa, his friends for misleading his wife and his friends for not telling him the truth about Gohan's tail. That whole situation was a mess. I guess Toriyama tried to make it funny but it really isn't.

Robin: The Saiyan Saga was their worst moment as friends but it's sadly glossed over. Gohan feeling very independent which is understandable and he had a positive outlook on the Namek trip. Unfortunately he gets a reality check on Namek that he's not ready to grow up just yet.

Aira Ni Lights: Thank you. It's unfortunate this part of Goku and Chichi's life isn't addressed or it's portrayed in an unflattering light when there's so much wonderful stories to tell.


	23. Chapter 23

Life With You

Part Twenty-Three:

Namek: Part Two

Son Goku had a bad feeling. For six days, Goku trained, ate and slept. Other than King Kai contacting him to let him know Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu and Piccolo arrived on his planet, Goku cut himself off from everyone. He didn't need distractions. With six days before he reached Namek, Goku needed to focus all his energy on training. Vegeta was on Namek. Other beings stronger than Vegeta were on Namek. They were all enemies to his son, Bulma and Krillin. There was a strong chance he will have to fight them all and to do so, he had to be in the best shape possible in the shortest time possible.

Goku spent all his waking hours focused on fighting and breaking the ceiling of his strength. He didn't let himself think of anything other than training and getting stronger. He didn't think of his wife or his son and now he was regretting that.

ChiChi was safe on Earth. She already fretted about Gohan. Now that she knew there was a reason to worry with Vegeta and these stronger aliens on Namek, he imagined she was frantic. The good news is ChiChi had her father and now Aki to calm her worries. Still, he knew he will hear it from ChiChi when he returns. He let Vegeta go. Now he's on Namek with Gohan. If he hurt Gohan or worse….

He will deserve whatever ChiChi did to him Goku reasoned. He made a calculated risk and now their son was in danger because of it.

Gohan. How did he manage these six days? Was he able to avoid Vegeta and the others? Krillin will look out for Gohan but Goku wasn't sure it will be enough.

Krillin. Bulma.

Last time he saw them, Goku wanted them to leave his room. He was so angry with how they treated ChiChi and the secrets they kept from him. Neither came back to his hospital room. What if that was the last time he saw them alive? They were his friends. He was upset with them but he didn't want their last parting to be on bad terms. Perhaps after all this, things will be better between them.

 _Two minutes until landing on Planet Namek. Two minutes until landing on Planet Namek._

The ship entered Namek's atmosphere. Two minutes. It felt like two hours as the ship descended from the sky.

Boom.

A tremble reverberated through the ship at the firm impact.

Finally, he was on Namek.

Goku stood at the entrance as the ramp slowly lowered to the ground. He felt for the different Ki on the planet, hoping his son and friends were nearby. Whoa! Goku inwardly shivered as he felt the strongest Ki on the planet. It was higher than even he expected.

"That must be that Freeza guy King Kai warned me about." He was alone. Good. That meant Gohan wasn't near him. Goku picked up another strong Ki. "I can't believe it. There are some strong guys here." If Gohan and Krillin encountered them, Goku knew they would be in serious trouble. Goku stretched out his senses, searching for Gohan and Krillin. Where were they? Even with the big Ki of the bad guys, he should be able to find them.

There!

Goku could feel three large Ki together. With them, were two small, familiar Ki.

"Gohan! Krillin!" No wonder he had trouble finding them. "They're almost dead!"

 _Gohan._

His son was near death. Goku gripped his fists tightly. He had no idea he was cutting it so close! "Stay alive, Son. Daddy's coming more powerful than ever!"

Goku flew from his ship with the speed of lightning. _Get to Gohan. Get to Gohan._ That was the only thing on his mind. He zoomed past three strong beings before landing in front of the frail body that was his son.

 _Gohan_. _What happened to you?_

Gohan's twisted right leg was clearly broken given the way it was turned from the rest of his body. His face was bruised and bloodied. His eyes were glazed over. His chest barely moved.

 _Does he even know I'm here?_

"Gohan," Goku softly called to his son. Over a month ago, he hugged his son goodbye in the hospital. Gohan was happy and full of hope and determination to achieve his goal on Namek. Now he was near death.

"Goku."

Goku spotted Krillin lying on the ground unmoving. He waved to his friend. "Krillin, I'll bring you some senzu right away!"

Goku pulled out a senzu bean from his bag and knelt by Gohan. He gently cradled his son's head and placed the bean on Gohan's lips. "Gohan! It's a senzu. Eat it." Gohan didn't respond at all. He didn't turn his head to his father's voice; didn't blink his eyes. Goku's fingers gently caressed Gohan's neck. "No good. His neck is broken and he's barely breathing." He spoke so calmly Goku found that strange. His son was beaten near death. He should be enraged; boiling mad but he was calm.

"Gohan," Goku smiled at his son. "Daddy's gonna feed the senzu bean to you." Goku opened Gohan's mouth and gently placed the bean in. "Just relax and swallow." He chuckled. "I haven't fed you since you were a baby." He gently massaged Gohan's throat as he forced the bean down.

Gohan suddenly blinked. The color on his face returned, the open wounds on his face and body closed. On his own, Gohan turned his neck and smiled. Seeing his son return to life nearly made Goku's heart burst with joy.

"Daddy!" Gohan threw his arms around Goku's neck.

"Gohan," Goku returned the hug.

Their hug was brief. Goku broke away to examine Gohan. "Daddy," Gohan's eyes were on Recoome, "be careful! Th-they're….."

His son was shaking in fear. To the five-year-old, these aliens were unbeatable monsters but Goku knew better. These aliens' strength was nothing compared to his. "Don't worry about them, Gohan. Let me look at you." Goku double checked the senzu bean's work on Gohan. He brushed off the dirt on his clothes. "It's not Mommy's way of cleaning but it's the best I can do." He laughed. "She'd kill me if she saw you like this."

Standing Goku led Gohan to follow him to where Krillin laid. Goku glanced at a dumbfounded Recoome as they walked by him. "So, you really had a tough time with that big guy?"

"Yeah," Gohan bowed his head embarrassed. "I couldn't do anything to stop him."

Goku looked over to Vegeta resting on his knees and clutching an arm. He looked like he had a rough time, too. Goku thought Vegeta and the other three aliens were allies. Gohan explained how Vegeta and the other three were enemies and how even he couldn't stop Recoome. That left Goku with more questions.

It would take too long to get the answers from Gohan and Krillin so Goku decided to read Krillin's mind. Goku wasn't sure it would work but ever since he completed his training under one hundred times gravity, Goku felt different. He felt more in tuned with his instincts. He wasn't sure if it was his Saiyan heritage but something changed in him. Maybe ChiChi was right that he had to accept his heritage. Doing so opened things dormant in him. So, following his gut, Goku placed a hand on Krillin's head and read his mind. He learned Bulma was safe, how Gohan and Krillin's strength had risen so greatly in nearly two months and why Vegeta worked with them. Vegeta was still rotten and even though he helped Krillin and Gohan, Goku had a score to settle against him. So, Goku tossed Vegeta a senzu bean expecting to fight Vegeta after he took care of Recoome, Burter, Jeice and Freeza.

Goku knew his actions were startling to his son, Krillin and Vegeta. Part of him questioned it, too, but Goku was very confident in his decision. Training under one hundred times gravity had Goku reaching a power he never thought possible. As he walked to Recoome, Goku questioned his newfound arrogance. Goku always had confidence but not on this level. Was this part of accepting his Saiyan heritage?

 _Look at this fool. Maybe he could easily defeat Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin but not me. Heh. He's almost not worth my time. Him and his friends._

Whoa. Goku wondered where that came from. This type of confidence wasn't him but he liked it and he wanted to show off his skills. He'll be kind and give the Ginyu Force a warning. They'll refuse which will give Goku free reign to embarrass them.

After avoiding a swing from Recoome, Goku swiftly left the battlefield to land behind Burter and Jeice with a friendly warning to give up. As expected, they didn't which thrilled Goku. He felt so much stronger now; he exceeded his expectations. It'll only be a small percentage of his power but what he will reveal, will have the Ginyu Force trembling in fear. Goku couldn't wait to show off.

Perhaps pride had something to do with this growing arrogance. His confidence was rattled when Raditz knocked him down with one kick in front of his son. When he fought Vegeta, Gohan had to return to help him. Gohan saw him completely broken and defeated. It really bothered Goku Gohan saw that. Gohan was told by his mother and grandpa he was the strongest in the world. 'No one can defeat your Daddy. He's the strongest person in the world,' ChiChi would tell Gohan. It felt like a lie to Goku. Twice Gohan witnessed him fighting and he was soundly defeated.

For once, he will live up to the validations his wife and father-in-law filled in his son's mind. For once, he'll see how strong Daddy is.

 _After these two, I'm going after their leader and then I'll take care of Freeza. There should be time for me to have my rematch with Vegeta. I'm so much stronger now than when I left Earth. I could be the strongest in the universe. Heh. Maybe I am._

* * *

Bulma leaned against the wall of her rocky hideaway. She gazed at the green Namek sky reflective. Gohan and Krillin just left with the dragon ball radar. She thought those two made the wish already. When she checked the radar, all seven dragon balls were together. They didn't stay long to explain what's happening but Gohan did say something that nearly had her heart bursting.

Goku had arrived on Namek.

With him on Namek, Bulma knew everything will be all right. He always came through to save everyone. Yamcha was her boyfriend but with Goku, Bulma felt safe. With Goku, she felt protected.

"Little Son Goku. Who'd thought he'd become the ultimate power? And me always fighting with Yamcha who is my boyfriend."

Goku. Yamcha. Goku. Yamcha. Goku. Yamcha.

Bulma smiled at a floating cloud. It looked like the face of Goku as a child. Bulma pictured how Goku look now: tall, strong and handsome. For a moment, Bulma imagined herself with Goku and not Yamcha.

"Did I blow it?"

They were friends since she was sixteen. He saved her life more times than she can count. She owed a lot to him, but he was a child and too blind to notice the great beauty that she is. So, she drifted to Yamcha. He wasn't as strong as Goku but he was handsome, her age and shy which she found extremely cute and extremely frustrating. Sometimes she wanted Yamcha to take charge. When it came to fighting, he did. Yamcha was ready to help with the Red Ribbon Army. Yamcha was ready to fight at Baba's Palace. When it came to them intimately, Yamcha was weak. She invited him to live with her. Her parents never refused anything she wanted. Bulma wasn't expecting to have sex but a little innocent kisses didn't hurt. Only it never happened. After a month living with her, Yamcha left to prepare for the tournament. Their first kiss came nearly a year later and she had to initiate it.

It bothered her Yamcha put training for the tournament over her. It bothered her he didn't do anything about that fan club that came after the tournament. Yamcha didn't create it but he never stood up to those girls and never told them he was off limits. He got all shy and tongue tied. Bulma hated that. She wanted a strong man who would resist temptation and not freeze up.

Goku wouldn't have that problem. He refused her when she offered him to touch her butt in exchange for his Grandpa's dragon ball. She knew Goku would resist any woman trying to seduce him. Goku had everything when he got older: height, looks, strength and even a little fame which never affected him. He only needed the perfect woman on his arm. Her.

She tried and failed miserably.

" _My treat, everyone," Bulma told the group as they entered the restaurant._

" _About time," Oolong groused. "You're the richest person here and every time we ate it was either Master Roshi or Tien treating us."_

 _Bulma smacked Oolong on his head. "I didn't see you volunteering to pay, you freeloader!"_

 _Oolong stuck his tongue out at her. "I don't have a rich Daddy like you." That earned Oolong another smack._

 _Puar laughed at Oolong while Bulma noticed Goku stepping away from her to take a seat. She saw Krillin pulling up the seat besides Goku. Bulma nearly sprinted. As soon as Krillin pulled out his chair, Bulma dropped in his seat._

" _Thank you, Krillin. That was very nice of you." She winked at him. "You've turned into a gentlemen in these three years."_

" _Uh….well…." Krillin stuttered. "I, um….." Bulma smiled sweetly at him. She was almost daring him to say something. Goku hadn't noticed as he was reading the menu. "Never mind." He took the empty seat beside her._

" _Order anything you like," Bulma told Goku. "It's my treat. You deserve it."_

 _Goku had gained a reputation at this restaurant over the years. Seeing him here, the manager sent three waitresses to serve and take orders. Two waitresses placed glasses of water before everyone while another placed bread baskets around the table. Goku studied the menu as one studied a book before a test._

" _Goku, you've really grown up." Bulma's blue eyes swept over him. That cute face. Those strong muscles. "You're actually kind of cute now."_

 _Goku didn't look up from the menu. "There are so many choice! I think they added some new items!"_

 _Bulma frowned. Didn't he hear her? A beautiful woman was complimenting him. He should be appreciative but Goku was so blind when given compliments. She had to think of another way to get his attention. She touched his arm. "What was-"_

" _I'm ready to order!" Goku suddenly yelled. The waitress closest to Goku approached with her pad and pen. "I'll start with two orders of each item on this page and three on this one."_

" _You'll start?" Goku nodded with a wide grin across his face. "Uh, okay, sir," the wide-eyed waitress jotted down his order and took the menu from Goku._

 _The waitress left leaving Bulma a chance to talk to Goku. "So, Goku-"_

 _The second waitress screamed. All eyes turned to the blushing waitress who had her hands her butt. She stood next to Master Roshi who was drenched in the pitcher of water that was dumped on him._

" _My hands slipped," Master Roshi explained to the groans of nearly everyone._

 _Bulma rolled her eyes. She was annoyed at the constant interruption. She turned to speak to Goku again only to see him stuffing his face with the bread from the breadbasket. She resigned to giving up talking to Goku. When he ate, all that mattered to Goku was the food. It didn't change as a kid and it didn't change now with him as an adult._

Bulma thought after the tournament she would talk to Goku. There should be no interruptions then. She thought the tournament will end peacefully as it did at the 21st tournament. Bulma never expected ChiChi to show up and remind Goku of a promise he made. She never thought he would fly off with ChiChi and not see him again for five years.

"Did I blow it?" Bulma asked herself that question again. What if she tried harder to talk to Goku? What if she talked to him after they left the restaurant? What if-

 _We're wrong. He's still married; whatever Goku has going on with ChiChi is working for him to be happy and snap at us for how we treated her._

"What if _I'm_ wrong? Would we have really worked out?" Goku was always leaving. He left to search for his Grandpa's dragon ball. He left to train alone. It always infuriated her when Yamcha left to train. How would she deal with Goku when he always did that? He was always leaving them. In their time together, Bulma could only admit they spent a few days together before going their separate ways for months and even years.

Bulma smiled wistfully. Oh, she was so foolish and blind. "Goku has a good son. He spent five years alone with his wife and son without a thought about us. Maybe I didn't blow it. How can I blow something that wasn't meant to be?"

Goku belonged with ChiChi and Gohan. She didn't understand Goku's relationship with ChiChi but as Krillin said, it worked for them. Goku found his forever. Perhaps it was time she finally did the same. Maybe it was Yamcha. Maybe it was someone else. Either way, she'll find him.

* * *

 _I can't go home. Not like this. ChiChi will kill me. Damn. I let my new power go to my head._

"Whoa!" Goku yelled as he lost control of flight. He plummeted several feet before pulling up at the last second to avoid crashing into the ground. "Damn. It's still hard getting used to his body. If I'm having trouble, Ginyu must be, too."

If he had known letting Jeice get away would cost him his body, Goku would've stopped him. Maybe Vegeta was right. Maybe he was being too lenient. ChiChi got on him about that when he let Piccolo and Vegeta get away.

ChiChi.

If he returned in Ginyu's body, what will she do?

 _She'll kill me. There's no way she will touch me in this body. That moment in the hospital will be the last thing she'll ever do for me! What if she divorces me? What if she doesn't cook for me anymore or….._

 _What if she divorces me and marries Kaifun? He always told me I would screw things up between me and ChiChi. What if this is it?_

No! Goku decided! No. No. NO! He wasn't going to let that happen. No matter what he will find Ginyu and get him to switch his body back.

* * *

"It's been six days. Goku should be on Namek now."

"Yeah. After they get the dragon balls and make their wish, Goku will play around and stay a few days exploring Namek. It'll be another adventure for him." ChiChi rolled her eyes annoyed. After being stuck in the hospital for almost two months, she knew Goku will treat his time on Namek like a vacation. "I know he's telling Gohan to ignore his homework."

"Homework?" Aki laughed. "How does Gohan have homework? He hasn't been in school in a year."

"I gave him lessons to do. Gohan has a year to catch up. When he gets back, Gohan will be enrolling in school and Goku will be settling down and getting a permanent job."

Aki nearly spat up his drink. "A fulltime job? Goku?"

"He needs structure just like Gohan, Aki." ChiChi rose from the kitchen table with a few empty dishes in hand. "I thought it was fine to let Goku not work a regular job as long as he did something to bring money in. I know training is important to him and after that fight we had…." Six years later and that fight still bothered her. ChiChi placed the dishes in the sink. "I think I gave in too much too soon. Maybe if I stuck to my guns and made Goku focus on something besides fighting maybe he wouldn't have been so restless in the year before his death. Maybe he wouldn't have made some of the reckless decisions he's made all for another fight." ChiChi sighed knowing what that would've done to Goku and their relationship. "But it wouldn't have made him happy. I don't think it was time to be that firm on Goku but now…." Again ChiChi let the words hang. "I _have_ to do something. Our life has been disrupted for a year. I need to get it back on track. When Gohan returns, he's going to school and he will socialize with kids his age. He's not gonna be hanging around irresponsible adults and a monster who hates his father. His father needs to be a full time family man. A job will do that."

Aki agreed a little more structure might do Goku some good except there was one problem. "What kind of job can Goku get?"

ChiChi shrugged. "Not a nine to five job. He'll need something to keep him physically active all day but enough to bring money in. The side work he's done over the years isn't enough anymore."

" _It's gone? All of it?"_

 _ChiChi tied the string to the new ball of yarn. It was a good thing she bought another yarn ball otherwise she wouldn't be able to finish this sweater for Goku. "Yes, Goku. With you dead, there wasn't money coming in. I could've gotten a job but I was trying to find Gohan. Without the bulk of our money going to our groceries, I had enough to live on for a while. When we reconciled, Dad asked about the money and I told him I was running low." She sighed, hating herself. "I didn't want to take it. It was meant to be temporarily until you came back and Dad didn't need to give me a lot but with your medical bills….." She nearly had a heart attack when she saw what the bill came to after a month. "We're gonna be leaning on Dad more than I thought. I don't wanna keep leaning on Dad for money, Goku. Dad has a kingdom to rule, people to care for. He doesn't need to support us, too."_

 _Goku understood that. ChiChi told him she wanted to be independent of her Dad; she wanted to show she and Goku can do it on their own. For years they have. "When everyone comes back, I can go back to fishing and selling lumber. It's no problem."_

" _That's not enough anymore." ChiChi looped her knitting needle on the new string. "Gohan's growing up and he's eating more. He's also gonna need more things now that he will resume school. With your appetite, too, fishing and lumber aren't enough. At least not with the load you bring in."_

" _Then I'll increase it."_

 _ChiChi shook her head. "It's not enough for you. You need more structure. I think you need to do something else. You were so restless before you died. Maybe if you had something else to keep your attention…."_

 _Goku shrugged. "I don't know what that will be but I trust you to come up with something as long as it doesn't interfere in my training."_

Aki rose from the table with his empty glass and plate. He placed the dishes in the sink. "Have you come up with something?"

"I have some ideas." ChiChi scrubbed the dishes. "Goku better enjoy all the fun he's having on Namek because when he returns, he's going to work."

* * *

It was finally over. Goku couldn't believe it. Freeza was dead.

This was the toughest fight he ever endured. There were moments he didn't think he would win this one but somehow he pulled out a victory. There were many sacrifices that led to this moment. All the Namekians. Vegeta.

He hated Vegeta's guts; he was responsible for the death of his friends, double crossed him when he ditched him with Captain Ginyu and Jeice and yet he, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan bought him enough time to recover in the medical tank.

Even in his final breath Vegeta gave him words of encouragement; told him the truth of his people. They was more to them being bad, ruthless killers. They were enslaved and following the orders of Freeza. The pillaging of innocents on their home world were Saiyans following Freeza's orders. As payment for their loyalty, Freeza killed them all.

It left Goku feeling hopeful. Maybe his parents weren't bad people. Maybe if Raditz wasn't forced to serve under Freeza, he wouldn't have become the wicked person he met on Earth. Seeing Vegeta cry, hear him beg Goku to be a Super Saiyan; be the one to kill Freeza left Goku finally willing to accept his heritage. Being a Saiyan wasn't something to be ashamed of. It was something to be proud of.

 _Vegeta, thanks. Maybe your troubled soul will finally get peace._

As for him, Goku was ready to go home. It was a bittersweet victory. The people of Namek were innocents caught in the crossfires of a battle against a tyrant. They lost their lives but with Piccolo back it meant Kami's alive and they could resurrect their friends. Perhaps they could come up with a plan to bring some of the Namekians back. He'll talk to Kami about that.

Right now all Goku wanted is to go home and eat ChiChi's home cooking. He wanted to hold his wife; be intimate with her. He wanted to take Gohan fishing and camping. He wanted to recapture the life he had before this whole mess started.

Goku affectionately rubbed Gohan's head. "How about we go home? With my ship, we'll get home in about five or six days."

"Yeah!" Gohan pumped a fist in the air. "I'll see Mom again!"

Goku grinned. Well, Gohan definitely had a different opinion towards his mother now than when he left. It was good. He liked that. Maybe this experience on Namek taught Gohan what was important. After a poor joke about Bulma being scarier than Freeza that left his body aching from laughs, Goku leaned on Krillin. He was in good spirits for a moment before everything suddenly turned into a nightmare.

Freeza surfaced again. Twenty times Kaio Ken. The Spirit Bomb. Nothing could stop him. Goku could barely stand. How can he stop this monster? Was it even possible? When Freeza raised his hand, Goku knew he was his target and there was nothing he could do.

Piccolo intervened taking the bullet for him. Once again, his former enemies were making sacrifices for him. Unlike Vegeta, Piccolo was still alive. He needed to stay alive if they wanted to revive Yamcha and Tien. Chaozu died once and couldn't come back. Piccolo needed to get back to Earth now. That meant Goku needed to make the ultimate sacrifice and stay on Namek. Even if meant his death, he was going to stop Freeza.

 _Sorry, ChiChi. At least you'll have Gohan._

"Run you two!" Goku told Gohan and Krillin. "My ship is close to where I first found you. Get Bulma and get off this planet!" Krillin tried to get Goku to reconsider. His friend knew what Goku staying meant. Goku knew what it meant. Maybe this was how it was suppose to be. Maybe the last of the full bloodied Saiyan was meant to die here. All Saiyans wouldn't die Goku vowed. Gohan was getting off this planet.

"GO!" Goku screamed. "You're in the way! Do you all want to die?!"

Freeza's laugh was chilling as he went after his next target. Krillin. Krillin was pulled from Goku's side and shoved in the air. Goku begged Freeza to stop. Freeza responded with a laugh and a closed fist. Before a horrified Gohan and Goku and joyful Freeza, Krillin's body exploded.

Krillin. His best friend blew up before his very eyes. Goku shut his eyes at the dust and smoke and what was left of Krillin falling around him. Krillin was dead. He died already so that meant he could never come back. Krillin, who looked out for Gohan against the Saiyans, against Freeza's crew on Namek was gone. Goku thought of their last experience on Earth; the hospital when he asked them to leave.

 _We never got to….I never talk…._

"Who's next?" Freeza asked. "The brat?"

 _My son._

Going after Piccolo and Krillin weren't enough, Freeza wanted to kill his son, too.

Something awakened inside Goku. He felt this prickling of anger before. He felt it on King Kai's planet and in the hospital. Then he was able to squelch it. Now he couldn't control this dam inside that wanted to burst free. This power….. this anger….. it was overwhelming. He _needed_ this. If it could help him defeat Freeza he wanted it. Whatever it takes, he will do anything to stop Freeza.

It _was_ frightening and intoxicating. This thirst for blood; this desire to kill was magnetic. It was exciting.

 _This rush. Is this what Raditz warned me about? Maybe he was right. My blood is boiling with excitement. This power. I need more. I need this to kill Freeza._

"I won't let you…. get away with this!" Goku snarled.

 _I will kill Freeza. I want to kill him. I want to throttle the life out of him!_

He felt like a beast awakening from a long nap. This power was amazing. It seeped into every pore of his skin. It consumed him. There was a tiny voice in Goku that told him to resist but Goku ignored it. Resisting was weak. Resisting wouldn't make him strong enough to kill Freeza. Like Vegeta said, he had to stop with this sentimentality. He had to be a true Saiyan to stop Freeza. Goku understood that now. No more resisting and denying his heritage. He was no longer a Saiyan raised on Earth. He was a Saiyan. He came from a proud race of warriors. His family and his friends will call him Son Goku but to his fellow Saiyans, living and dead, he is Kakarrot.

Feeling the peak of this new power, Goku roared as a metamorphosis took over him. He couldn't see himself but he felt different. This anger pulsing in him was overwhelming. Rage consumed him. He wanted to destroy Freeza but he also wanted to destroy everything around him. This new power command it and if his son was in the crossfires, so be it.

NO!

What was wrong with him? He couldn't hurt Gohan. This rage was dangerous. It took over his body. Now it wanted to take over his mind. His body shook as Goku struggled to gain some control. He had it right now but it was fleeting. Before he loses it and gives into the bloodlust burning in him, he will send Gohan away. He had to get Gohan off this planet. Not only for his safety but for his friends. He needed to buy time for Gohan to get to Earth with Piccolo. He was barely alive but maybe there was something on his ship that could treat his wounds.

"G-Gohan….." he could feel his control slipping. This rage was so powerful. He couldn't stop it. "Take Piccolo, Bulma and go back to Earth. He's barely alive."

Instead of picking up Piccolo and leaving, Gohan stared at him stuttering. This enraged Goku. He didn't have time for Gohan to be panicking. He's a smart child. He should understand what's at stake. Did he have to smack his own son to knock some sense in him?

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE WHILE I STILL HAVE SOME CONTROL OVER MYSELF!"

Gohan jumped and rushed to Piccolo's side. Finally, the boy was listening. Goku turned to Freeza. If Freeza tried to make one move towards Gohan, he will kill him. Funny, he actually _wanted_ Freeza to advance on Gohan. It will allow Goku to release the rage boiling in him. Freeza's stuttering shock at his transformation was thrilling. Finally, this bastard will have a taste of his own medicine. Goku was going to enjoy making Freeza pay for the terror his evil created. For all the Saiyans who were forced to work under him, for his parents, for all the Namekians he killed, for killing Krillin, Goku vowed to kill Freeza.

 _Dammit! What's taking Gohan so long?! He should've left by now. I might have to smack his ass to get him moving._

"Hurry, Gohan! If Piccolo dies, then Kami will, too. You know what that means." Gohan didn't answer. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Gohan on the ground with his arm around Piccolo, staring at him. _What the fuck is taking him so damn long to get out of here?! Damn boy! Wait? Could he…._ "Never mind me. I will get back to Earth after you."

"But how?" Gohan questioned. "If I take your ship…."

Goku blood pressure spiked. _Dammit to hell! This boy is defying me?_ "Dammit, boy! Don't you talk back to me! I'm your father! Do what I say or I'll make your ass pay when I get back to Earth!"

The threat got Gohan moving. He picked up Piccolo and flew away. Gohan stole one last look at his father. He memorized his strong profile; the bright blonde hair; the determined look on his face. He understood. "Thank you, Daddy."

Gohan turned away from his father and didn't look back. He had a mission to accomplish. Get Bulma and Piccolo back to the ship. Get off Namek and make it home alive.

 _I know you will beat Freeza, Daddy. I know you will come back to Earth. Mommy and I will wait for you._

* * *

Son ChiChi felt she was being kept in the dark again.

When Dr. Briefs called ChiChi to let her know everyone returned to Earth, she was happy. The Namek adventure was over. Goku and Gohan were back home; Goku's friends and Piccolo were revived. Finally, they can resume their lives.

As she drove to West City, ChiChi had a bad feeling. Why were they back so soon? Goku should've arrived on Namek yesterday. If the roundtrip is twelve days, then everyone wouldn't be back until next week. When she rode with Dr. Briefs in his ship to where Bulma called him, he confirmed Goku and everyone should've returned next week but reiterated Bulma called him to say they are here on Earth.

It should be a good thing everyone was home but ChiChi had a terrible feeling something was wrong.

"Look! There they are! I see Bulma!" Dr. Briefs waved at his daughter.

ChiChi went to the front of the ship and gazed out the window. It was a bit of déjà vu. She was in a ship similar to this when they picked up Goku and Gohan. ChiChi hoped she wouldn't find her husband and son in the same condition. ChiChi spotted Bulma waving, signaling her Dad to land. ChiChi didn't see her husband and son but she saw a lot of people that looked like Piccolo. Where was her husband and son?

"Who are all those people? Where are Goku and Gohan?"

"Probably among the crowd," Dr. Briefs guided his ship in for a landing. "Don't worry. They should be there." Dr. Briefs opened the back ramp. It wasn't fully opened before ChiChi zoomed out the ship.

"Goku! Gohan!" ChiChi screamed. Frantically, ChiChi looked among the sea of Namekians for her husband and son. Where are they? "Gohan! Goku! Where are you?" Desperate, ChiChi grabbed a Namekian. "Have you seen my husband and son? Their names are Son Goku and Son Gohan! Do you know where they are?"

The nervous Namekian shook his head. "I never met Son Goku but there's a child named Gohan here." He pointed to his right near a tree. "I think he went that way."

ChiChi released him. She ran in the direction the Namekian pointed. "Gohan?! Gohan, where are you?" As she neared the tree, ChiChi saw movement. ChiChi ran faster. "Gohan!" Her heart nearly burst when she saw Gohan peek his head from behind the tree.

"Gohan!" ChiChi scooped her son in her arms. "You're back!" She planted several kisses on his face. "I've missed you so much!"

Gohan wrapped his short arms around his mother's neck. Though scared his mother will yell at him for not doing his homework, Gohan was happy to see her. When he was set back on his feet, his mother examined him. "What are you wearing? Where are your clothes? Where's your backpack? You didn't do any homework, did you?" ChiChi looked around at all the Namekians. "Who are all these people and where's your father?" She looked around growling. "Is he hiding from me because he left for Namek without telling me?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. He, like Krillin, overheard Bulma's conversation with Master Roshi. He knew his mother was unaware of what happened on Namek. Then he didn't question whether it was right or not but now he thinks his mother should've been told. It would've made things easier when he tell her what happened to Dad.

"Mom, there's something you should know."

That tone from her son. Something was wrong. "What….. what happened, Gohan? Where's your father?"

Even though his father was dead and can be revived with the Namekian dragon balls, it didn't make it easier on Gohan to tell his mother the grim truth. "Daddy sent me away. He had to fight Freeza and he sent me away to save me."

Fighting Freeza? Save him? Her son wasn't making sense. "What are you talking about, Gohan? Who's Freeza and why is your father fighting him? I thought things were peaceful on Namek. The people were helping you find the dragon balls."

Gohan shook his head. This was really hard to explain. He wished Bulma didn't stop Master Roshi from telling his mother the truth. Wasn't he too young to be telling his mother this? Shouldn't an adult tell his mother what happened? "We got stranded on Namek. We weren't the only ones searching for the dragon balls. There was an evil monster name Freeza who wanted to have immortality. Freeza and his group killed the Namekians. He even killed Vegeta who worked for him."

ChiChi's immediate reaction was denial. Gohan was mistaken. She couldn't have been left in the dark about this. They wouldn't do this to her. Not again. "If the Namekians were killed, how are they here?"

"They were revived using the Earth's dragon balls. A wish from the Namekian Dragon transported us here."

ChiChi placed a hand on her forehead. She had to take a moment to process this. She couldn't believe this was happening again with her and Goku's friends. "And Daddy stayed on Namek to fight this Freeza person." Gohan's confirmation angered ChiChi. Goku was probably enjoying this fight and taking it too lightly like he did with Vegeta. It didn't matter if this Freeza person is evil. ChiChi suspected Goku stayed to fight so he can have a good fight. Looking around, ChiChi spotted Bulma with her father, many Namekians and…. "Where's Krillin? Did he stay behind to watch Daddy fight Freeza?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, Mom. Krillin is dead. Freeza killed him."

ChiChi gasped, "What? Krillin's dead? Krillin?" No. No. This couldn't be right. She knew how close her husband and Krillin were. There was no way Krillin was killed. That would mean he couldn't be wished back. Goku would never allow Krillin to die. "Are you sure? This is Daddy's closest friend."

"I saw it, Mom," Gohan's voice trembled. "Freeza hurt Mr. Piccolo and he killed Krillin. He blew up his body in front of us." Gohan suspected his mother didn't like Krillin. His mother didn't seem to like any of his father's friend but the shock on his mother's face left Gohan wondering maybe his mother didn't hate them like he thought. "Daddy changed, Mom. He turned into a Super Saiyan, he got really angry and… and he yelled at me." ChiChi put a hand over her mouth. Gohan knew why his mother found that shocking. The only times Gohan recalled his father yelling at him happened during his fight with Vegeta. It didn't bother him then but the anger in his father's voice when he turned into a Super Saiyan, his threat to him….. it scared Gohan. "He wanted me off Namek. Bulma and I were on our way back to Daddy's ship when we suddenly arrived here. Daddy defeated Freeza, Mom, but the planet Namek blew up and Daddy was on it."

"No…." ChiChi fell to her knees. This can't be true. "Goku's dead," she whispered as tears sprung from her eyes. "He died again?"

"Yes, but it's okay." Gohan smiled, hoping to make his mother feel better. "The Nameks will let us use the dragon balls to bring Daddy and Krillin back. They'll be here in 130 days."

The news should've made ChiChi happy but she was numbed. Goku was dead. Again. A week ago, Goku was alive and with her in the hospital. Now he was dead and died in a horrible way: blowing up on an exploding planet. Her last memories of him were saying goodbye before going to the mall. He sent her off with a smile, hoping she'll bring some food back to him. ChiChi returned to find Master Roshi waiting for her and Goku's bed empty. Master Roshi told her Gohan had landed safely on Namek; the Nameks were helping him find the dragon balls. Yarijrobe brought senzu beans for Goku and he rushed off to Bulma's house. ChiChi went there, hoping to catch Goku but Dr. Briefs told her she just missed him. He didn't tell her the truth about Namek either. He lied to her just like Goku's friends did a year ago.

It made her angry. All this time she thought her husband and son were enjoying themselves on Namek. She had no idea the danger they were in. "No one told me this. Your father knew you were stranded and he knew about this Freeza character on Namek, didn't he?" Gohan didn't say anything so ChiChi pressed, "Didn't he, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. Daddy and everyone else knew Krillin, Bulma and I were stranded on Namek."

Everyone?! All of Goku's friends knew the danger her husband and son were in except her?! She's Goku's wife, Gohan's mother. She should've been told before anyone. "Why wasn't I told this?"

"Bulma," Gohan confessed. "Bulma told Master Roshi to not let you know."

ChiChi's blood boiled. Goku's friends. She was reaching her wits end with them. ChiChi pulled herself to her feet and marched to Bulma. Luckily, Dr. Briefs stepped out of the way to avoid ChiChi's wrath as she screamed in his daughter's face. "Why wasn't I told about this?!"

Bulma feigned innocence. "Told what, ChiChi?"

"That my husband and son were in danger on Namek! Everyone knew except me!"

Oh, great. She knew. Leave it to Gohan to snitch on her. "ChiChi, you would've panicked. I was waiting for the right time."

"Oh, so you think there's a right time besides immediately that I should be told my son was stranded on Namek and my husband left to get him and deal with Vegeta and this Freeza character?!"

Bulma took a step away from ChiChi. The woman looked ready to fight her. "What good would it do for you to know? You couldn't get to Namek. You would've been worrying for nothing."

ChiChi's fists clenched. It was taking every fiber in her being to not strike Bulma right now. "Maybe if you ever have a husband and child, Bulma, you will understand! It doesn't matter if they were in danger and I was powerless to do nothing, I should've been told! This entire time, I thought my husband and child were having fun, my child not studying like he should and their lives were in danger! What kind of friend are you to Goku to leave me out on something like this?!"

"It felt like a right idea at the time," Bulma tried to apologize. "It was a mistake."

It was after they are caught Goku's friends saw their actions as a mistake. It was never before and she was always the one who had to suffer for their mistakes. "I hope one day you marry and have a child. I hope one day they are in danger and all your friends know except you. I hope it happens because maybe then you will understand how angry, disrespected and betrayed I feel right now!"

ChiChi turned on her heels and marched off. The Namekians, Gohan and even Dr. Briefs stood in silence at what they witnessed. Vegeta was the only one smirking and shaking his head clearly amused.

ChiChi and Gohan found a spot in the back of the ship. It kept her from most of the Namekians which is what she wanted. She didn't have any animosity towards the Namekian. She wanted a spot away from everyone so she can talk to Gohan in detail about his time on Namek. She noticed Piccolo step on the ship. She was genuinely surprised to see him until she remembered Gohan mentioned something about Piccolo being hurt by Freeza.

"Gohan, I want you to tell me everything. Start from when you landed on Namek to when you left."

Bulma was already on board doing a head count. When she noticed a passenger was missing, Bulma stepped to the ramp of the ship. She leaned out and yelled. "Hey! Aren't you coming? You don't have a place to go. Get in! You'll have a free room and as much food as you want. All you have to do is promise not to kill anyone."

ChiChi looked at the open ramp puzzled. "Who is Bulma talking to?"

"Vegeta. He was revived."

"Vegeta?" ChiChi nearly screamed. "He's alive, too?"

"Freeza killed him so he was revived with the dragon balls, too."

In all that's happen, ChiChi realized she never met Vegeta. She never met any of these Saiyans. She heard the pound of footsteps as someone stepped on the ramp. She watched with interest as Vegeta finally stepped in. ChiChi eyed the Saiyan Prince, taking in what another Saiyan looked like. In truth, he was shorter than expected. Goku had several inches over him. His hair had spikes and defied gravity like Goku's. His hair was black, too. ChiChi wondered if all this were traits of a Saiyan.

Vegeta sat in a corner; away from the Namekians but across from ChiChi and Gohan. Arms crossed, he looked away from them. When the ramp closed, Bulma sent a side glance at Vegeta before walking to the front. "That's everyone, Dad. Let's go."

* * *

ChiChi was mentally exhausted when she and Gohan stepped into their home. Gohan had a horrible time on Namek. Goku was dead again but will return in 130 days. She didn't understand what Gohan was talking about when he described Goku turning into a Super Saiyan. Maybe she'll find out more about that when he returns.

"I want you to get out of those clothes and clean up," ChiChi told him as she entered the kitchen. There were a couple of pots on the stove. She flipped on a few knobs. "I was preparing lunch when Dr. Briefs called. Ooo," it suddenly hit her. "I'll need to make more now you're home but I better call Dad first." When ChiChi picked up the phone, she noticed Gohan still standing in the room. "Gohan, go clean up."

"Um," Gohan gazed at his mother while twiddling his thumbs. "Could you do it?"

"What?"

"Could you…." he licked his lower lip nervously; his cheeks were turning red, "could you start my bath?"

ChiChi lowered the phone. Almost two months ago, Gohan told her he can do it. "You said you can do that now. Remember?"

Gohan lowered his head. He remembered. He remembered saying a lot of things to his mother he now regretted. "I was wrong. I want you to do it. Please?" he begged. "Could you make it hot like you always know how to?"

ChiChi knelt to Gohan. She touched his chin and gently raised his face. His eyes glinted with tears. "All right."

Gohan nearly knocked ChiChi back as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her neck. "I missed you so much, Mommy! I was so scared! I was scared Daddy wouldn't make it in time. I was scared of Freeza."

ChiChi held her son as he cried. Her poor baby. What he saw on Namek; what he experienced. It wasn't something a child should go through. How she wished she could've protected Gohan. Silently, ChiChi wept for Gohan's loss of innocence, his suffering and how nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

ChiChi tried to make things as normal as possible for Gohan. Gohan couldn't get out of bed for a week. He wasn't injured but mentally he shut down. While on Namek with all the horrors going on, there wasn't a time for Gohan to process everything he saw. Gohan witnessed Namekians be killed by Freeza's men. He buried some of them. He fought members of Freeza's gang. The one named Recoome was very troubling. A couple times ChiChi rushed to Gohan's room. He screamed Recoome's name in his sleep. He told her he fought him until his father arrived but ChiChi had a strong feeling something happened in that fight that traumatized him. He didn't tell her everything in that fight. Gohan didn't have nightmares only about Recoome. He screamed his father, Krillin and Freeza's name in his sleep.

For a week, ChiChi brought Gohan his meals in bed. She prepared his baths for him. An hour or two a day, the two strolled through Mount Paouz. Most times they were quiet with ChiChi occasionally talking to stir up a conversation with her son. Gyu-Mao visited nearly every day to spend time with Gohan. He distracted his grandson with toys and board games.

By the second week, Gohan joined ChiChi in the kitchen for their meals. He was reading and working in the workbooks she bought. In his current state, Gohan wasn't ready to go to school. She still prepared his baths but ChiChi didn't mind. She was happy to see progress in Gohan from the previous week. Gohan opened up more on their daily walks. He was smiling and laughing again.

Over the next month, ChiChi and Gohan found a nice balance and felt a sense a normalcy returning. They made it through the holidays together. It wasn't perfect since Goku wasn't there but the two got through it with happy thoughts. ChiChi even surprised Gohan with a trip to West City to spend time with the Namekian he befriended named Dende.

With the New Year approaching, ChiChi wanted to stay home. Gyu-Mao encouraged her to come to the village and celebrate. ChiChi was reluctant but Gohan's pleading convinced her they should go. ChiChi wore a pretty purple and white kimono in floral prints. Gohan wore blue and black checkered kimono.

After dinner with her father, ChiChi and Gohan joined the rest of the villagers on the streets for the New Year's celebration. She chatted with Aki and his very pregnant wife while Gohan played with kids from the village. ChiChi was very happy to see Gohan so playful and engaging with children his age. Maybe this night out was what he needed; maybe it was what they both needed.

With time growing close to release the lanterns, a tradition for the people in ChiChi's village, ChiChi shopped at a booth deciding which lanterns will be perfect for her and Gohan. This brought fond memories for ChiChi as she recalled her and Goku shopping for lanterns at this same booth. She loved their first New Year's together. She was pregnant with Gohan. They made wishes on the lantern, watched the fireworks and celebrated the New Year in a way that still made her blush.

"Hello, Miss ChiChi."

ChiChi winced. That voice. That sharp tongue from that shrew of a woman. Mrs. Niver. Ever since her father fired her, she heard and seen very little of the woman. Just the way she said her name, addressed her by _that_ title had ChiChi's blood rising. She exhaled trying her best to keep her temper in check.

ChiChi turned to see the short, old woman glaring up at her. Was this woman ever happy? "It's _Mrs_., Mrs. Niver. I am a married woman."

Mrs. Niver snorted. "I haven't seen your husband around in over a year. I think Miss is appropriate. I would call you princess but you prefer to not go by that title. In light of your husband's absence, perhaps you should change that."

ChiChi clenched her fists. This woman. No tact or class at all. "My husband isn't absent. He's away on a training mission."

The old woman snorted. "You've been saying that for over a year. Kaifun heard from Aki Goku was in the hospital recently. Mr. Olitz confirmed this, too, when he visited. Last time they saw Goku, he was in a body cast. Are you saying Goku left the hospital to train again instead of recovering at home with his wife and son?"

"I don't have to explain my husband's decisions to you."

"You don't," Mrs. Niver agreed, "but I don't appreciate being lied to. Our people deserve better from the King's daughter."

The audacity! "And what do you mean about that?"

"You're lying to us. You and our King are protecting that no good husband of yours. He abandoned you and Gohan!" Mrs. Niver tsk with a shake of her head. "It's such a terrible insult, too. After welcoming him in our village, after showing him nothing but kindness, he walks out on his family. He had _nothing_ and you and King Gyu-Mao gave him everything! He was never worthy of you!"

What little patience ChiChi had left was quickly dwindling. "Goku did not abandoned me and Gohan."

"Then where is he?" Mrs. Niver wanted to know. "For a whole year we've not seen Goku or Gohan. I heard Gohan was here months ago but not your husband. Why? Goku always appeared at the festivals and New Year's celebration. If he's well enough to ditch his family to train, he's well enough to come here _if_ he wanted, too. The sad truth is you're protecting him and you don't want to admit the truth: Goku abandoned you and his son!"

She spoke so loudly everyone nearby heard and waited for ChiChi to say something to dispel Mrs. Niver's words. ChiChi wasn't naïve. She heard some of the whispers and speculation on Goku's long absence from the village. Telling the truth wasn't an option but she had to say something to stop the gossip.

"Goku did not abandoned us! Goku is training on a very important but difficult skill he wants to master. It will be completed very soon. Goku will return in six weeks and he'll be here to enjoy the Spring Festival with all of us! So stop it!" ChiChi growled at the woman. "Stop it with your gossip and petty words towards my husband! My father kicked you out of his castle for your venom towards my family! Do you want to get banned from the village, too?!"

Silence ticked by as Mrs. Niver considered ChiChi's words. Villagers looked on curiously, too, at the exchange. "Humph," the old woman snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You'll see it," ChiChi promised. "Goku will be here."

"That's enough, Grandma." Kaifun approached the two. "Grandma, why don't you join Dad? He's found a perfect spot for us to watch the fireworks."

Mrs. Niver scowled at her grandson. A warning look from him prevented her from saying what's on her mind. Snorting, she walked away.

"Sorry," Kaifun apologized. "Grandma doesn't know how to control that mouth of hers."

ChiChi turned from Kaifun and focused on the lanterns. All she wanted was to pick them out and find a quiet spot alone for her and Gohan. The old woman already ruined her mood for the New Year.

"I won't pry in why Goku's not here, but if you need a friendly ear, I'm willing to listen." The look ChiChi gave him. It could kill and Kaifun didn't blame ChiChi for feeling murderous after dealing with his grandmother. "I really want to be your friend." He smiled. "You don't have anything to worry about. Hasn't Aki told you?"

"Aki doesn't mention you in our conversations."

"Yeah, I guess he wouldn't." Aki was friends with him and Goku. To keep the peace, Aki limited the conversations about the men in each other's presence. "I have a girlfriend." He chuckled at the surprise on ChiChi's face. "My date at Aki's wedding. We're still together."

"Oh." That was surprising. It was a good but surprising. "That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Right." He suspected she would be. Goku especially when he learns. _If_ he decides to return from wherever he is. "You don't have to worry I'm gonna make a move on you. I know my place and I have someone now." ChiChi had her back towards him as she selected her lanterns. Before she could hand over money, Kaifun dropped the bills in the merchant's hand. "I got it. It's the least I can do after Grandma."

ChiChi was reluctant to accept Kaifun's generosity but she didn't want to cause a scene rejecting him either. "Right. Well, thank you."

ChiChi turned to leave but Kaifun gently grasp her arm. "Goku…. he's really coming back in six weeks?"

"Yes."

From Kaifun's silence, ChiChi suspected he didn't believe her. He released her arm. "Well, for your and Gohan's sake, I hope he does."

* * *

This was a happy day. After 130 days Goku was coming home. Bulma called last night to let her know the dragon balls were ready and they will be using them tomorrow. She discussed it with the Nameks. They will use the first three wishes to bring back Goku and Krillin's souls to Earth's check in station since they died on Namek, the second wish will revive Goku and the third Krillin. In another 130 days, they will use the three wishes to bring Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu back to life.

ChiChi had been preparing for this day for a while. She marked off the days on the calendar. She went shopping at a special boutique for clothes she will wear to celebrate Goku's return. To get celebrations started, ChiChi decided to wear the underwear portion under her clothes and tease Goku about it the rest of the day until they were alone. Once alone, she will ravage him.

Everyone was in good spirits as Porunga towered over them like a magical genie. ChiChi stood in the front with Gohan. When Goku's revived, ChiChi wanted his family to be the first ones he see. She was so excited! She could barely contain herself. In a few moments, Goku will be here.

"Summon the souls of Son Goku and Krillin who died on Planet Namek!" Bulma made the first wish. Dende translated the wish to the dragon.

"I have summon the soul of the one called Krillin," Porunga's powerful voice boomed, "But I cannot summon the soul of the other."

ChiChi's heart dropped.

"What?! Why not?!"

ChiChi thought her voice had moved to demand why her husband's soul couldn't be summoned but Bulma was the one to voice what she thought.

"I cannot summon the soul of one who is still alive."

Alive? Goku's alive. He didn't die on Namek when it exploded! Again ChiChi couldn't find her voice to speak. She was overwhelmed Goku didn't suffer another horrible death. While her son, Oolong and Puar celebrated Goku's alive, ChiChi wondered why Goku hasn't returned to Earth.

Bulma wondered the same thing. Gohan guessed Goku's spaceship was broken. That was possible but where was he? Was anyone helping Goku get home? Bulma made the second wish to bring Krillin back to life. With a poof, a confused Krillin suddenly appeared. After applauding Krillin's return, Bulma made the final wish to bring Goku here.

Happy tears sparkled from ChiChi's eyes as Dende translated the final wish. Goku was finally coming home! ChiChi told herself to be respectful to Goku. She'll smile and welcome him back with kind words. Maybe she'll hold his hand. Oh, who was she kidding? As soon as Gohan got his hug from Daddy, she was mauling Goku like she did after he won the tournament.

"He refuses." Porunga spoke to the waiting crowd below him. "Son Goku said he will return on his own."

Everyone froze in stunned silence. Return on his own? What did that mean?

"Why?!" Gohan asked Porunga.

"I know!" Master Roshi jumped in screaming, "He doesn't want to go home because he's afraid of his wife! Now we know who is the real strongest in the universe!"

ChiChi's shock quickly melted to anger! Here she receives stunning news her husband, whom she thought died, whom she pined for months, was alive and didn't want to come home. Before she could deal with this blow, this rude old man, emotionally kicks her in the heart with his horrible words. She didn't care if he was Martial Arts master who should be respected. This old man has done nothing but lie to her. He misled her about the circumstances over Goku's death. He lied to her about the events on Namek. He's lied, insulted and disrespected her; the wife of his best student.

ChiChi had enough. She noticed a Namekian near her had a sword on his hip. Gohan told her Namekians were watching a lot of TV. This morning some were reenacting a swash buckler film they watched.

ChiChi snatched the sword off the Namek and before she could sliced the old man's head open, Master Roshi grovel, "Just a joke. I was kidding."

Just a joke? It was insulting and he knew it! He only backtracked his words because she was going to attack him. He meant every word. Just like Goku's friends. Bulma only showed regret for not telling her what happened on Namek after she was confronted. These people….. All she wanted was to be a good wife and mother to Goku and her son. All she's gotten from her husband's friends were insults, lies and disrespect.

He didn't care what he said was hurtful. He didn't care she was crushed her husband wasn't returning; that she had to wait for who knows how long for his return. He didn't care at all. Did Goku care she wondered. Did Goku care what his decision did to her and Gohan?

As everyone contemplated what Goku's refusal to come home means and what they should do with the third wish, ChiChi's heart broke.

 _Goku….how could you?_

* * *

Part Twenty-Four: The Long Wait

AN: It's interesting on Namek Bulma questioned if she blew her chance with Goku. Though she harbored feelings for Goku, it was on Namek I believe Bulma came to the conclusion she and Goku didn't have a chance and that's all right. Being friends was enough and it was time for her to find her forever either with Yamcha or someone else. In the Commander Blue Saga when Bulma and Krillin thought they were gonna die in the underground cave Bulma admitted she hasn't received her first kiss. At the time, she and Yamcha were together for almost a year. Why?

When Goku fought Recoome, Jeice and Burter, he was swimming in confidence. Goku had pride in himself but that training on that ship definitely opened a part of Goku that he kept dormant and when he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he really broke free.

I don't usually tie my other stories to this one but the reference of Goku and ChiChi celebrating the New Year is in reference to Just the Two of Us: Part Three


	24. Chapter 24

Life With You

Part Twenty-Four:

The Long Wait

 _I have to escape. I have to get home._

Freeza's ship was too damage to fly. He had to find another ship to escape on but time was running out. Namek was seconds from exploding. Every few moments the planet would shake and lava would spew from an open fissure. Goku flew, narrowly escaping lava spewing from lakes of fire that was once land Namekians lived, farmed and played on.

Goku frantically looked for another spaceship. He refused to accept he will die like this. He'll die on his terms. No one else's.

There! On a small spot of land slowly being swallowed up by lava, Goku spotted five round pods. Whoops. Four now watching one of the pods roll into a pool of lava. Goku hopped in a pod and press all the buttons, hoping one of them activate the engines of the ship.

The interior of the pod lit up, engines hummed and Goku found himself thrusting in the sky. He pressed his hands on the glass to view the final seconds of planet Namek from space. He looked in awe how this green and lush planet was now a lake of lava colored in ominous red and purple.

He only had a moment to breathe a sigh of relief he escaped Namek before it blew up.

He only had a moment to think he survived and somehow someway will get home.

He only had a moment before everything went to hell.

Namek exploded in a violent roar of destruction. Millions of pieces of Namek shattered across space, creating ripples of shockwaves.

"Shit!" Goku gripped the ship's interior. He tried to hold steady as the ship was caught in shockwaves. Everything around him rattled violently. Lights flickered as the ship spun in circles. He winced hearing the ship get pounded with debris. He hoped whatever hits the ship took wouldn't be catastrophic for him.

Eventually, the ship passed through the rings of shockwaves. The spinning stopped and with things finally calm, Goku's exhausted body relaxed. Hours passed as Goku drifted in and out of sleep. Awake, he stared in the darkness of space lost in his own thoughts as this ship took him to somewhere he knew wasn't Earth.

 _Will I see them again?_

He thought of Gohan, how he raised his voice at him; threatened him. He never did that but he was so full of rage he could barely control himself. ChiChi was right. Gohan shouldn't have been in this situation. He'll make it up to him somehow. Goku thought of ChiChi and their last moments in the hospital. If he'd known when she left for the mall, that was the last time he'd see her….

 _This time, I know Gohan is with her._

Goku was going to drift to sleep again when he saw a planet coming into view. As he entered the atmosphere, lights on the control panel blinked, the interior lights flashed and the ship shook violently.

Instead of slowing down for a landing, Goku felt himself speed up. Goku braced himself for impact and hoped that luck he had when escaping Namek helped him one more time when he crash on this planet.

* * *

 _I'm alive._

Those were Goku's first thoughts as he viewed the blue sky above him. No, not a sky he corrected himself. A blue ceiling. He blinked a few times as his groggy mind tried to focus. His body was a mess. He didn't feel any broken bones but his body ached all over. He felt as if a mountain was dropped on him. Slowly, he sat up and noticed he wasn't wearing his clothes but a gown.

Looking around, Goku noticed he wasn't alone. A small person stood next to the bed staring at him. He? She? Goku wasn't sure but this person had a large bulbous aqua colored head with spots, sharp ears, wide eyes and whisker like appendages on the side of its head.

"Hello?" His tired voice greeted the person. "I'm Son Goku. Who are you?"

The small person sprinted out the room.

He didn't expect that. Goku contemplated going after the person when the door opened again. The small person returned with a bigger person. By the body type, Goku assumed the tall, muscular person was a male. He looked similar to the small one. Perhaps he was the parent to this child.

The bigger person spoke but Goku couldn't understand the words. "I don't understand you."

The tall one approached Goku with a bracelet in his hand. He raised the sleeve of his arm to show he wore one and pointed to Goku's empty wrist. Understanding this alien wanted to put it on him, Goku extended his arm. The male placed the bracelet on Goku's left wrist.

"My name is Soba," Soba spoke. He pointed to his bracelet. "This will help us talk to each other."

Oh! Goku understood now. It was a translator. "I'm Goku. Son Goku." Goku noticed the small person clutching tightly to Soba.

"This is my son, Udon. I told him to not be in this room without me but children are curious."

"Hi, Udon," Goku greeted the child with a smile. The child hid behind Soba. The child's shyness reminded Goku of Gohan. Addressing Soba he asked, "Where am I?"

"Planet Yardrat. Why did you come here?"

"I'm trying to get home. Namek was blowing up and I had to escape so I jumped in the first working ship I found. It brought me here."

Soba appeared shaken by the news. "Planet Namek blew up?" He stepped away from Udon and paced as he remembered something. "Yesterday, this planet shook. It was mild but we never had a quake where the entire planet shook. That would explain why." Soba looked at Goku again. This time he seemed to be studying Goku's appearance. "You're not a Namekian."

"I'm not. I'm actually…." Goku broke off his words. Thanks to Freeza, Saiyans weren't known as friendly people. He wondered if the people of Yardrat knew about them and their reputation. "I'm a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan?" Soba appeared on guard. "We knew of three Saiyans that worked for Freeza."

The reputation of Saiyans reached here, too. He hoped Soba will believe he's not like the Saiyans he heard about. "I'm not those Saiyans. I grew up on Earth all my life. Two of those Saiyans are dead. The third…." Oh. Now that he thought about it Vegeta was revived with Porunga's wish. This meant he was on Earth with Gohan and ChiChi. Vegeta was remorseful but he _was_ dying at the time. Would he have that same attitude now that he's alive again? Maybe now that he has a chance to live his life how he like; make his own choices perhaps he will be a good person with this second chance.

Soba waited for Goku to explain himself but he was losing patience with Goku's sudden silence. He wanted to know why he is here and if he's a threat to his people. "Udon, contact Ramen and Yaki. Tell them our guest has awakened." Udon obediently left the room. Now they were alone Soba felt he could properly interrogate Goku, and if need be, deal with him if he's a threat. "The ship you came in is one from Freeza's army. Why were you on Namek and why did it blow up?"

Goku explained why he came to Namek, encountering Freeza and escaping Namek. He paused a few times answering any question Soba asked.

"So Freeza and the Ginyu Force are dead." Soba took a moment to let that sink in. "Our people feared his gang would target our planet one day. We prepared the best we can. When we recovered your ship, we discovered it had a preflight destination for Yardrat."

Soba turned to the opened door. Udon entered and went to his father's side. "Ramen and Yaki are on their way." He looked at Goku worriedly. "Is he our friend, Papa?"

Soba patted Udon's head as he regarded Goku. He heard enough to judge if Goku is a friend or foe. "I think he is."

Goku was relieved he was not seen as an enemy. As far as he knew, he was stranded here. He had to make friends with these people if he hoped to get home.

"You must be hungry," Soba told Goku. "You've been asleep for a day. Come. I have food for us."

Goku got out of bed and followed Soba and Udon. Goku looked around. Walls were bare except photos. Goku noticed Soba and Udon in all of them. There was a third person in a few photos. This person had a slender, feminine build except her coloring was pink. Soba's wife, Goku guessed and from the lack of photos, suspected she was dead.

"How are you feeling?" Soba asked.

"Sore." Goku figured it would take a few days before he will fully recover. The crash knocked him out so he had no idea of the condition of his ship. "Where's the ship I came in?"

"Ramen and his team have it. That ship you came in was one from the Ginyu Force. The one named Recoome wrote his name in it."

"Recoome." Goku remembered him. "He was the first one I fought on Namek." A flash of a beaten Gohan appeared in his mind. Internally, he was angry seeing his son so broken. He kept his cool then but now he was angry. No one should've beaten his son that way and live. "I defeated him but I spared him. I should've killed him."

"I understand. If it was my son, I would've killed him but mercy-" Soba stopped walking. Soba felt a sudden rise of energy from Goku. He turned, eyes widening at Goku's appearance. His black hair was blonde and he was glowing. "Goku….?"

Goku looked at his glowing hands. He could feel the transformation but didn't know how it happened. One moment he thought of Gohan, saw his broken body and felt a burst of anger. He changed into a Super Saiyan against his will. Soba stared while Udon clutched to his father while looking at Goku in fear.

Goku wanted to say there was nothing to fear but something caught his peripheral. A mirror hung a few steps behind him. Goku returned to the mirror. He stared back at himself stunned at the image reflecting at him. "So, this is how I look as a Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan?" Soba murmured.

Goku studied his face. He looked so angry. His eyes were teal and his blonde hair stood up straight. During his fight against Freeza, he never knew what he looked like. He only knew his appearance and demeanor frightened Gohan and now Udon.

"Goku," Soba called him again. "Could you change back? You're scaring my son."

Goku looked away from the mirror to Udon. Udon hid behind his father. He didn't mean to scare the child but he didn't know how to stop the transformation. He did it once on Namek but it was instinctual. He didn't feel the desire to fight Freeza anymore and his body powered down. Goku closed his eyes and mentally tried to turn off the transformation but nothing worked. How? How did he do it on Namek?

"You were angry earlier," Soba told him. "Think of something calm, something that makes you happy."

Calm. What made him calm? What made him happy? Fighting made him happy. No, he can't think of fighting. That made him angry now. Food! Food made him happy. A memory of him, Gohan and ChiChi on a beach together eating appeared in his mind. The happy memory soothed Goku. He felt his Ki falling, his temper cooling. His hair turn black and fell into place again. Goku closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the wall.

"No wonder you could kill Freeza. Your Ki was enormous. You must be the most powerful person in the universe." It should be a compliment but Soba wasn't smiling. "You don't have control over this power, do you?"

"No," Goku said shakily. "It's new." He pushed away from the wall. "I'm all right," he smiled trying to assure Soba. "I'm just hungry."

Soba nodded but from the look in his eyes Goku knew Soba didn't believe him. He followed after Soba and Udon. Physically, Soba appeared strong but his Ki was small. It didn't match his build. Goku wondered if he was suppressing his strength. Since Soba asked him many questions, Goku thought it was fair he do the same. "You felt the rise of my energy. Can you read Ki?"

"Yes. It's a natural gift of our people. I wasn't aware a Saiyan could read Ki."

"Why?"

"Saiyans, anyone serving Freeza, wore scouters. They couldn't do it naturally. Since you didn't grow up as a Saiyan, you learned how to read Ki naturally. I'm sure you've suspected I'm suppressing my Ki."

He did but how much was Soba suppressing?

* * *

Goku sat on the edge of his bed as he was examined by another Yardratian. Yaki was the doctor who treated Goku after he crashed. Unlike Soba and Udon, Yaki's skin was pink like Ramen, the other Yardratian that came while Goku had breakfast with Soba and Udon. Ramen was a scientist and technical expert.

Finished with her exam, Yaki placed her tools in her medical bag. "Physically, you're fine, Goku. All your wounds should be gone in two or three days but I recommend resting until you are completely healed."

Soba leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "What about that outburst Goku had earlier?"

"That's mental." She shrugged at a lost herself. "I don't know anything about Saiyans but you say this transformation isn't normal, Goku?"

Goku scratched his head trying to remember what Vegeta and Captain Ginyu said. "All I know is it was something Freeza feared. I became a Super Saiyan because I was triggered by rage. He killed my friend in front of me." The horrible image of Krillin soaring in the air; his terrifying scream for Goku before his body blew up angered Goku. He clenched his fist wishing Freeza was here so he could pummel him again. "He threatened to kill my son."

Soba and Yaki were stun as Goku suddenly changed into a Super Saiyan. Soba jumped in front of Yaki. Goku appeared as stunned as them at this change. Goku returned to his base state thinking of his family again. Yaki tried to move to examine Goku again but Soba kept himself protectively in front of her.

"It's seems you're transforming base on memories of rage, too," Yaki observed. "That's not good."

Goku agreed. He was a walking time bomb in this state. He needed to master this transformation and control of his rage before he went home. He couldn't be this way around Gohan and ChiChi. Besides mastering this Super Saiyan transformation, Goku had an important question. "How long will it be before my ship is fixed and I can go home?"

Ramen entered the room upon hearing the question. "At best, two months." Once he learned Goku's story, he made a call to his team to begin repairs and plot the ship's course to Earth. "The ship was badly damage when it crashed. We will have to create parts to modify it for the ship. It should be a month before all repairs are made. We've already created a flight plan from Yardrat to Earth. You should be home in a month after you leave."

A month. Goku thought that was all he needed. He hoped off his bed. "I better get started mastering this Super Saiyan transformation."

Soba was alarmed by Goku's words. "You think you can master this in a month?"

"Sure. I mastered a hundred times gravity in six days." Goku was positive he can master being a Super Saiyan the same way.

Soba wasn't as confident. "Yaki, Ramen. Give us a moment."

Goku noticed Yaki and Ramen left without question. There was something unique about Soba. He noticed it when Yaki and Ramen arrived earlier. They both took directions from him as if he was their leader. The way Soba jumped in front of Yaki said something, too.

"Are you the leader of this planet?" Soba raised an eyebrow. "A protector?" Goku guessed "I noticed how you got in front of Yaki when I changed."

"Protector," Soba admitted. "Yardrat doesn't have an army but there's a group of us that protect this planet. This area is my quadrant."

Soba was a fighter. This intrigued Goku. "How strong are you?"

A smile curved Soba's face. He expected that. "Let's just say if the Ginyu Force came here, they wouldn't have won." Goku's face lit up excited. If he knew Saiyans from the little information he read about, Goku will want to fight him. "But you have a problem, Goku. This transformation is more than physical. It's mental, too. Maybe psychological. You have to get control of it before it gets out of hand."

"I will," Goku promised. With his two sudden outbursts, Goku understood Soba's concerns, but Goku knew he will master being a Super Saiyan as he mastered every new challenge he faced. His main concern was time and how long he will be here before he achieve his goal.

* * *

 _He hadn't meant to attack her the moment she came in the room but he had this strange need in him that only ChiChi could squelch. He had ChiChi pinned to the door; his face buried in her neck. "You smell so good." His tongue licked her neck. "Taste so good here." Goku slipped a hand under her gown to between her legs. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked. "Taste even better there."_

" _Goku…." ChiChi pressed her hands against his chest. "Gohan's awake in the other room. Ah!" She was turned around so her front pressed against the door. "It's almost his bedtime. We can mmmm….." her words were cut off at the feel of Goku entering her._

" _Gohan's watching that movie." He thrust into her. "He'll be fine." He slapped his body against her faster. "Besides, it makes it more exciting to finish before we're caught."_

" _Huh?" ChiChi turned her head to him. "Are you crazy? It's no—ah!"_

 _Goku nibbled her neck. "It is." He gripped her breasts and massaged her tender flesh as his hips slap against hers._

 _A light tapping knocked on the door. "Mommy. Daddy. The movie is over."_

 _The sound of Gohan on the other side should've ceased their activity but Goku kept moving. ChiChi tried to break away from Goku. "Goku," she hissed. "It's Gohan. Sto—mmm!" She gasped as Goku slammed in her. ChiChi covered a hand over her mouth while the other pressed against the door._

" _Can't stop now." Goku grunted as he rocked her body against his faster. "Almost… there. Uh…. little more….." One of his hands slid between ChiChi's legs. His rapid strokes and pounding left ChiChi screaming in her hand._

" _Mommy?" Gohan called again. His hand slapped the door. Thumps were Gohan's answer as Goku brought him and ChiChi to their peak. "Daddy?" Goku buried his mouth in ChiChi's shoulder to subdue his roar as he came in her. ChiChi bit her hand to muffle her scream. Gohan kept knocking. "Are you asleep?"_

 _Goku released his hold on ChiChi's hips as he pulled out. ChiChi slid to the floor. "No…." Goku panted. Smirking at ChiChi's exhausted state, Goku hurriedly pulled up his pants._

" _What's going on?" Gohan asked through the door._

 _Goku opened the door, slightly sweating with a flushed face and bare chest to his three-year-old son. "We're fine, Gohan. Mommy and I were exercising and we're a little tired."_

" _Oh," the child believed him. "My movie's over."_

" _Then it's time for bed. Go to your room. Mommy and I will be there to say good night."_

" _Okay." Gohan walked off unaware of what really happened._

 _Goku closed the door. He turned to ChiChi and was met with a slap against his face. "I hope you enjoyed that because we won't be doing that for a while."_

" _ChiChi-"_

" _That was embarrassing! We could've been caught!"_

 _Smirking, Goku pushed ChiChi against the door again and pressed his lower body against hers. "That made it even more exciting." ChiChi's face flushed as Goku rubbed against her._

" _Didn't you hear what I said? No more-" she was cut off with Goku's lips against hers. She balled her fists and hit his shoulders but the fighting was temporary as Goku's lips and tongue heated her up again._

 _The moment ChiChi kissed back Goku deliberately broke off the kiss. Her flushed cheeks; the anger in her eyes; the way her breasts rose and fell; her wonderful scent! The woman didn't know what she did to him! "I heard you and I don't care." He opened the door. "Let's put Gohan to bed and I'll put you to bed when we come back."_

Goku's eyes jolted awake. He laid in bed panting. What kind of dream was that? No. It wasn't a dream. That actually happened. He remembered ChiChi being angry with him one morning. She told him they were intimate with Gohan standing outside their room. ChiChi accused him of seducing her for hours but he didn't remember their intimacy. He knew ChiChi wasn't lying. The marks on their bodies and bedsheets were proof they were intimate.

"Why am I remembering this now?"

Goku rolled on his side confused. He stared at the empty space beside him. This side of the bed was ChiChi's. Sometimes she slept on her back. Most times she slept on her side facing him. In the winter, she cuddled with him, saying his body heat kept her warm. In the summer, especially during heatwaves, ChiChi didn't sleep next to him but she certainly tempt him when she slept in nothing or her underwear. There was that one time ChiChi tempt him in the shower.

"Wait a second." New images poured into Goku's mind. "I remember now. This happened on the night of a full moon."

 _Goku dipped his hand in the water. The water in the cauldron was ready for him and ChiChi. Goku entered his home in search for his wife. She wasn't in the kitchen so he went to their bedroom. ChiChi held him back all night. No more he thought. He was gonna have his way with her. She wasn't in the bedroom but he felt her Ki in the bathroom. Opening the door, he found ChiChi in the shower. Her back was to him and it was evident she hadn't noticed him._

 _Perfect Goku thought as he removed his clothes and stepped in the shower. ChiChi turned to strike him as if he was an intruder. She turned her back on him to finish her shower but Goku had other plans. He took away ChiChi's soapy sponge and used his hands to clean ChiChi._

" _Goku…" her breath hitch as one soapy hand squeezed a breast and the other slipped between her legs. "Goku….this isn't exactly what I had in mind."_

" _It's what I had." He moved his lips along her neck. "Relax," Goku whispered against her. He continued to knead her breasts and stroke between her legs. He touched her before but never like this. It was so bold and arousing. Water sluiced down their bodies as ChiChi gave in to the emotions Goku stirred in her. With his mouth sucking her neck, one hand taking turns kneading and pinching her breasts and the other stroking the sensitive area between her legs, it didn't take long for her orgasm to hit._

 _Goku didn't stop there. He was greedy. He needed more before they soak in the cauldron. He kneeled before ChiChi who pleaded they shouldn't be doing this in a shower. Goku didn't listen and ChiChi squirmed under his probing tongue. With a gentle tug, ChiChi pushed Goku in deeper. With slow then quick licks and circling against her hardened nub, ChiChi was reduced to begging. Her whimpers thrilled him. A few licks and she was close but then Goku pulled away, moving that wicked tongue of his in her inner cavern. His eyes met hers. She taunted him so much tonight, it felt so good to give back what she delivered to him. She was hungry, begging for more but he moved at his pace. He took joy in tormenting her._

 _Both hands gripped his hair and pushed him against her hip. A few moans and yeses rolled from her lips as she grind against his wicked face. His tongue probe deeper forcing a blessed release from her. Goku held her thighs to steady her as the aftershocks of her orgasm rolled from her body._

 _As soon as Goku rose to his feet, ChiChi yanked him to her in a savage kiss. Goku surprised ChiChi by lifting and pressing her firmly against the wall. Spreading her legs, he easily slid into her wet channel. ChiChi wrapped her legs around Goku's waist as he pushed deep inside her._

" _How does it feel?" Goku grinned at her as he pummeled deeper, causing ChiChi's voice to get higher with each thrust. "Have you been missing this as much as me?"_

" _Yes," ChiChi whimpered. "More…." She begged. "I need more."_

 _Damn right she did he thought he slammed into her hard. Perhaps he should be a little more careful. She wasn't as strong as him but she was his wife. She can take everything he gave her._

Goku rolled on his back. He ran a hand down his sweating face. Before now, he only remembered pieces of that night. He couldn't recall them being in the shower or their time in the cauldron. He didn't remember his vicious killing of the tiger and wild boar. What had come over him then? Why were the memories finally surfacing?

Goku shifted in bed uncomfortable. He could see something poking through the sheets. It _has_ been a while. Goku pulled off the covers and swung his legs off the bed. His mind was bombarded with images of him and ChiChi in intimate moments. Moments he never remembered but was told by ChiChi. He could see it all now. He saw images of the night he and a pregnant ChiChi were intimate; the broken bed; the hallway; the bathroom; the kitchen; outside…. everything was coming back to him.

His body suddenly felt hot. His skin was burning. He tried to cool down by pushing the images aside but they become more intense as he tried to resist. He could hear ChiChi's moans, feel her nibbling his skin, feel her legs wrap around his hips, her nails clawing down his back; feel himself moving in her.

He exploded, muscles expanded, hair changing again.

Goku stared at his glowing body. He did it again. Impulsively changed. It's been a month and he wasn't progressing as well as he liked. This was a serious problem.

* * *

Soba stood at the door of his home, waving goodbye to Udon as he left for school. He noticed Goku walk up the path Udon left on. Goku smiled at the child, spoke and continue to Soba's house. The smile on his face turned into an intense frown.

"Where did you go?" Soba asked as Goku stepped in. Goku looked haggard. "Your Ki woke me up last night. I checked on you but you were gone. You spontaneously changed again, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Goku settled in a chair. "I was up all night training until I couldn't maintain being a Super Saiyan anymore."

Soba prepared Goku's breakfast plates. "Didn't thinking of your wife or son calm you down?"

"Thinking of ChiChi would've made things worse."

Soba wondered what that meant. "You have been making progress. You haven't spontaneously change in a week. What happened?" Goku didn't answer. Soba found that strange as Goku didn't mind sharing thoughts of his training. Soba returned to the table with Goku's plates. "Goku?" Soba pried again.

Goku took his food, ate quietly and confessed, "When I see a full moon, I black out until the next morning. I never remember anything. I saw a full moon here two days ago. I didn't black out and now I can remember things that happen when I saw a full moon."

"If I recall, Saiyans turn into what we call Oozarus when they see a full moon."

"I didn't have my tail then. I didn't turn into a giant ape but I act differently." He didn't feel like eating but Goku forced himself because he knew he will be starving later. He also didn't want to appear rude. Soba opened his home to Goku. He's been kind and helpful to him as he navigate this change in him since he arrived a month ago. "I don't know what's going on with me."

Soba leaned against the counter thinking. Goku was an open book to him when sharing what he knew about Saiyans, his martial arts life and some of his family life on Earth. It gave Soba insight into the man Goku is. "You told me you don't remember your programming because you hit your head. All your life a part of yourself was hidden from you. This transformation opened that and now you're remembering things that happened: good and maybe bad you didn't know about."

The dreams about ChiChi Goku thought were very good but unfortunately frustrating with ChiChi not here. Goku was troubled about the possibility of bad memories being uncovered. He exploded into a Super Saiyan remembering him and ChiChi being intimate. How will he react if he recovers the suppress memories of killing his grandpa?

* * *

" _Get out!" Yamcha screamed. "We're done for if we don't get out of here!"_

 _Goku heard Yamcha's voice but where was he? Goku spotted the shine of the night sky. The full moon. It called to him. Destroy the moon told him. Destroy everything around him. Goku obeyed prying a large pillar from Emperor Pilaf's castle._

 _He spotted Emperor Pilaf, Mai and Shu escaping in a plane. They tried to kill him and his friends earlier. He couldn't let them get away. Goku threw the pillar at the plane. It was a direct hit. Goku raised his large ape arms in the air happy at his destruction. He needed to do more. He needed to kill everything around him._

" _Run!" Yamcha screamed. "Before he crushes us!"_

" _Goku!" Bulma yelled. She laid on the ground trapped under rubble from Pilaf's castle. "Will you quit it?! It's not funny anymore!"_

 _There! Goku finally spotted Yamcha and Bulma on the ground. They were so tiny. Kill. Destroy. He heard the command in his mind again. Goku raised his furry foot and slammed it down, barely missing Yamcha, Oolong and Puar._

 _Yamcha disappeared from Goku's view. He wondered where he went until he felt something grab his tail. He tried to move but something held him back. He heard Yamcha yell. "Puar! Turn into a pair of scissors!"_

 _Scissors? That's what happened to his tail!_

"Goku? Goku? Goku!"

Goku snapped out of his reverie. Soba was staring at him. That frown. He was annoyed. "Hmm. What?"

Soba sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're spacing out again. You had another memory, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Goku rubbed the back of his neck feeling awkward. He leaned on his repaired spaceship. It was fixed a while ago but it wasn't until now, Goku felt ready to use it. This vision of him at Pilaf's castle was the first one he had in a month. Now Soba knew he was still having these visions, Goku prepared himself for what Soba will say.

"Goku, I think this is a sign you're not ready to go home."

Here we go. Yesterday, Goku announced he will be going home. Since then, Soba have tried to talk Goku into staying longer. Goku appreciated Soba's advice and friendship. With both being warriors, a mutual respect and brotherhood formed among them. He knew what he shared with Soba, he didn't share with any other Yardratian. Maybe if he wasn't feeling so homesick Goku would take Soba's advice and stay a few more months but he wanted to go home.

"I've been here long enough. It's been four months. I've finally gotten control of being a Super Saiyan. I can change at will now."

"You can change at will but you haven't gotten control of that rage in you. Last week you had a nightmare about Freeza."

"That was a fluke and it wasn't a real memory."

"It doesn't matter. You turned into a Super Saiyan in your sleep and destroyed your bed. What if you go home and that happens when you're in bed with your wife?" Soba tried to get Goku to understand but his friend was stubborn. "Goku, you have a kind, innocent nature but that Super Saiyan transformation did something to you psychologically. It's brought out things you've suppressed for years. You won't overcome that in a few months. You need more time. As a warrior, I understand this. I've been through this. Listen to me when I tell you you're rushing this."

"I know my training isn't complete but it's complete enough that I can go home. I'll finish it there."

"Even at the risk of hurting your family?" Soba asked. It was a low blow but Soba hoped it was enough for Goku to understand the danger he is right now.

Soba's words struck him hard. Hurting his family was the last thing he wanted. "I'm hurting them now by being away." How dare Soba say that? "They probably think I'm dead, Soba! It's been four months and I haven't been able to contact them to let them know I survive Namek's explosion!" He stepped from his ship and nearly slammed the door. "I've been training myself every day for the last four months just to get control so I can go home to them and you accuse me of hurting them?!" His eyes changed to teal, his hair stood up but remained black. Goku could feel himself on the verge on changing into a Super Saiyan against his will. Damn! This wasn't what he wanted. He had control for a month now!

Soba remained where he stood. He didn't flinch. He didn't blink. "This is why I say you're not ready to go home."

Goku's eyes returned to normal and his hair fell into place. After four months, he didn't need to think of his family to calm down.

"Goku….."

Multiple sonic booms clapped in the sky forcing Soba and Goku's eyes upward. They saw multiple round pods streaking in the sky towards the city.

Goku recognized the pods. "Those are….."

"Freeza's pods," Soba finished. Though they were on the outskirts of the city, the sudden loud boom in the city was heard by them. This is what Soba feared most. "I thought with Freeza being dead, we didn't have to worry about an attack."

"I'll help you," Goku jumped in the air.

"Wait." Soba jumped in the air. "Flying will take too long." He grabbed Goku's wrist. Goku felt him and Soba disappear from where they were. They suddenly arrived in a classroom full of frightened children.

"Papa!" Udon ran to his father.

Goku looked around baffled. How did they suddenly arrive here? How did they travel over twenty miles in seconds? What did Soba do?

Soba held Udon in his arms as he stepped away from Goku and to Udon's teacher. "Goku and I will stop the invaders. Get the children to the safe zones. Contact Ramen, Yaki and all the adults. Spread the word. Everyone must get to a safe zone."

The teacher nodded. "Chain link, children." All the children crowded together and held hands. Soba hugged Udon before placing him back on the floor. Udon joined his teacher and held her hand. Goku saw everyone disappear in seconds.

"What the….?" Goku was speechless. What was going on? "What just happened? How did everyone disappear?"

"It's a secret of our people, Goku." Soba grabbed Goku's wrist again. They disappeared and appeared in the center of the city. The invaders weren't on Yardrat for long but they turned the heart of the city into a warzone. Vehicles were destroyed or overturned; buildings were on fire or crumbling, bodies lied in the streets. At the center of it all, ten aliens of different shapes, sizes and colors dressed in armor similar to the Ginyu Force. They fired energy blasts around them at buildings, at vehicles and people.

Soba attacked first. He disappeared from Goku's side and appeared in front of an invader. One fist to his stomach had an invader crumpling to the ground unmoving. His posture reminded Goku of how Recoome fell to his attack. Soba didn't waste time admiring his work. He fought off another invader and in two moves, he was on the ground unconscious.

Goku knew Soba was a warrior. They had friendly spars to test Goku's control and strength. Goku held back but he didn't suspect Soba did, too. He moved so fast now. His Ki rose when he attacked but dropped when he wasn't fighting. It was similar to him when he fought Burter and Jeice but Soba's disappearing technique made him sharper than Goku.

He was so focused watching Soba Goku wasn't aware of invaders creeping on him until it was almost too late. Goku jumped to dodge a punch to his head but he was left vulnerable to another invader who shot a ball of Ki at Goku's back. Momentarily stunned, Goku plummeted. He caught himself before he hit the ground. As soon as his toes touched the ground he bounced himself back off his feet to strike the one who hit him. One punch had him falling faster than when he struck Recoome.

Seeing as how he quickly dispose of one, three attacked Goku at once. Goku grinned as his swift, smooth moves deftly avoided the arms, fists and legs of his opponents. If he hadn't achieve his Super Saiyan ability, they would be a challenge.

"Why are you still following Freeza's orders?" Goku asked the three. "He's dead. Leave these people alone and leave this planet."

The three fighters suddenly broke away from Goku. Goku stared at them bewildered. Were they giving up? One pointed at him. "You. You're the one who fought Freeza."

Another spoke. "You're the one who escaped Namek."

The third one explained. "We tracked all the ships that went to Namek. We only found one that escaped. We thought Recoome was stranded or imprisoned here. We thought he will tell us who put our master in his critical state but you escaped in his ship."

"That's right." Goku wouldn't deny it. "So fight me and leave these people out of this." Wait. What did he say about Freeza? "Critical state? Are you saying Freeza isn't dead?"

"We found him drifting in space weeks ago. He was barely alive."

"Even after all his surgeries, he's still barely alive," another invader added. "The machines are keeping him alive. If he recovers, he will never be the same."

"So, he's not a threat anymore." That was the only good news to learning Freeza was still alive. It angered Goku Freeza's followers insisted on carrying out Freeza's evil. It angered him they came to this innocent planet because of him. His control was slipping again. His hair flickered between black and blonde. But he was smiling. To unleash his slipping rage on them…

 _It's what they deserve._

"Goku, stop it! This isn't you!"

That voice. It was Soba but Goku heard someone else say the same thing. His Grandpa! Suddenly, Soba and all the members of Freeza's gang vanished around him. He wasn't on Yardrat now. He was home at Mount Paouz. It was nighttime and the full moon was bright.

" _Goku, stop it! This isn't you!"_

 _It was his grandpa. He look so tiny from his view but Goku recognized him. His heavy feet made the ground shake with each step. The quakes were so powerful his home collapsed under the pressure._

 _Goku saw his grandpa running away but Goku wouldn't let him escape. Trees fell at Goku's footsteps; animals scampering to safety were crushed under Goku's feet._

" _Stop, Goku!" Grandpa Gohan screamed. "You don't know what you're doing!"_

 _Grandpa was wrong. He knew what he was doing. It felt good to crush everything in his path. It felt good to release his rage._

" _I don't want to hurt you but you leave me no choice, Goku. I barely survived the last time you changed."_

 _Hurt him? Why would Grandpa hurt him? Grandpa Gohan jumped from the ground to a tree. His hands were pulled back. "Ka….me….." Goku picked up the tree forcing his grandpa to jump. He flung the tree somewhere in the forest. His tail smacked Grandpa Gohan and sent his body hurling to another tree. He crumpled on the ground. With Goku's heavy footsteps, the tree toppled and pinned Grandpa Gohan by his legs. Grandpa Gohan's painful scream echoed in the night but it was muffled by Goku's roar. Being on Mount Paouz, no one could hear him anyway._

 _Grandpa Gohan pulled himself from under the tree. His legs were broken but his arms could move so he crawled. Goku stared at his grandpa. Still trying to get away. Grandpa Gohan's belly crawl away was amusing. He couldn't escape him. No one can._

" _My legs…" Grandpa Gohan groaned. "I won't be able to escape you much longer, Goku." He rolled on his back watching Goku approach. "I knew one day you will be the one to end my life, Goku. I know you don't understand what you are doing but I forgive you and I will always be proud of you." Those were Grandpa Gohan's final words before Goku's ape foot crushed his body._

 _Goku didn't hear the crunching bones of his grandpa's body underneath him or the muffled screams. He only heard his roar in the sky under the bright full moon._

Goku crumpled to his knees. His grandpa. He knew he killed him but until now he was spared the final moments of Gohan's life. Even in death, Grandpa was calm and accepting of his fate. He didn't look at Goku with hate. He spoke with pride and love for him.

Tears streamed down Goku's face. _Grandpa. How could I kill you? I'm sorry, Grandpa. I'm so sorry!_

Around him, the resistors of Freeza's force crowded Goku confused. "What's going on with him?" One moment Goku was ready to fight them and in the next he stood in a trance before crumpling to the ground.

"Who cares?" One of the wicked invaders hand morphed into a sharp blade. "Let's kill him."

Soba noticed Goku on his knees. He didn't appear to notice Freeza's force circling him for a final attack. He knew another memory struck Goku and judging from Goku's body language, it was a painful one. "Goku!" Soba tossed aside his opponent. In a flash, he was at Goku's side fighting off the opponents meant to kill him. "Goku, snap out of it! I need some help here!"

One of the fighters caught Soba's blind spot with a punch. Another sliced their blade across his chest. Blood spilled but it was only a flesh wound. Soba had enough wits to lead the three fighters to focus on him but it left Goku vulnerable to the remaining fighters.

As Soba fought off his opponents, he noticed someone appear in front of Goku. It was his son. "Udon!" What was his son doing here? He saw him escape to the safe zone with everyone else. Distracted, Soba received a kick to his stomach and back and found himself temporary knocked on the ground. "Udon!"

Udon shook Goku. "Mr. Goku. Mr. Goku. Please snap out of it, Mr. Goku. You have to help, Papa."

Goku raised his tear stained face. Udon. In his time here, Goku had come to know Udon as a quiet child. His shyness and easily frightened manner reminded him of Gohan before the ordeal with Raditz. He was so quiet around Goku in the early days of his arrival but over the weeks Udon opened up to him. He was a funny child. A kind one like his Gohan. He even showed hidden bravery like Gohan by coming here to help.

Behind Udon, Goku could see the remaining five members of Freeza's invaders land. One created a large ball of Ki and fired on them. Goku quickly grabbed the child and turned around to take the blast of his attack. Udon clutched Goku tightly as Goku's scream rang in his ears. Udon teleported with his classmates to the safe zone but Udon grew worried over his father. With his teacher focused on keeping the other children calm, Udon teleported back to the battlefield where his father and Goku were. Seeing Goku suddenly fall and his father busy fighting off the other invaders, Udon knew he had to help. He snapped Goku out of whatever daydream he was in and in return, Goku saved his life. As he huddled close to Goku, Udon felt something strange coming from Goku. His Ki was different. Looking up, Udon saw Goku had changed into a Super Saiyan.

Goku released Udon. The child looked at him with wide eyes like Gohan did. He will protect this child as he protected his son. Eyes on Udon, Goku stretched a hand pointing away from him. A powerful blast of Ki expelled from his hand. Udon saw it swallow up two of the invaders surrounding his father. His father easily subdued the third fighter. Standing, Goku roared. More Ki expelled from him striking two of the fighters behind him while the other three barely avoided consumption.

"Go!" Goku told the child. "Go to your father!" Udon left Goku and ran to his father. "Go, Soba! I'm barely controlling myself!"

Soba picked up Udon, grabbed one of the fallen invaders and vanished.

The painful memories of his beloved grandpa's death meshing with the rage against these invaders made a very toxic and dangerous combination. In his mind, Goku could hear a voice tell him to hold back but he couldn't. These monsters didn't deserve mercy. They fought for Freeza even when he couldn't do it anymore. They will never stop. Mercy could not be shown for them. Only death. Goku fought against killing his opponent for years. It was his teachings under Mr. Popo Goku truly learned mercy. Perhaps, he learned too well for he couldn't decipher between mercy and putting someone down for good. ChiChi and even Vegeta mentioned this. In the end, as much anger he had for Freeza, he showed mercy. When Goku delivered a final blow to Freeza after that mercy backfired, it still wasn't enough. Now his loyalists continued his evil and Goku vowed no mercy for them.

Rising in the air, Goku sprayed the battlefield with bombs of his Ki. He purposely avoided the remaining fighters and destroyed all the space pods. None of them were escaping this planet alive. Goku dropped from the sky. His landing created shockwaves that knocked the invaders off their feet. Even seeing Goku's rage and understanding how he was powerful enough to defeat Freeza, they charged on him, vowing to fight to their final breath.

As a Saiyan, that got Goku's blood pumping. Everything happened in a matter of seconds. The remaining fighters couldn't see Goku's movements but felt his strikes that crushed their bones, burn their insides and left them falling in a pile of defeat. It should be enough for Goku to walk away but he couldn't. The rage grew in him. He couldn't stop his Ki from rising. It caused the entire city to shake as if struck by a deadly earthquake. Buildings began to topple and the ground opened up. Goku could feel not all the Yardratians had escaped. He tried to find control again if only to spare them but he couldn't stop the rage.

Lost in his rage, Goku was unaware Soba returned and had been watching him for a while. The quakes Goku created stretched for miles. It even reached the safe zone where he teleported Udon and the only invader left. Goku had lost complete control. This is what he feared. This is why he tried to get Goku to understand he wasn't ready to go home. With memories of his past surfacing, Soba knew there was a hidden memory that would unlock everything.

Soba thought death was justified for the invaders but he felt some of his people still lingered in the area. They will be in the crossfires of Goku's exploding rage. It was scary even to him how high Goku's Ki rose. Any moment, he will explode and take everyone with him.

As protector of this area, Soba couldn't let that happen. He had an idea to stop Goku from destroying the city but knew it was possible it will cost him his life. He wasn't coming out of this unharmed no matter how many scenarios he played out in his mind. Decision made, Soba disappeared from his spot. He appeared behind Goku and wrapped his arms around him. The energy pulsing around Goku burned Soba's clothes and skin. Despite the pain, Soba concentrated, disappeared and took Goku with him.

* * *

"You gave us a scare. We thought you wouldn't wake up."

Blinking away the fog of sleep, Goku found himself in his room. Soba sat in his chair grinning as he drunk from his mug. Soba was covered with bandages on both his arms, hands and even across his chest. He wore pants but Goku suspected bandages covered his legs, too.

The sheets rolled off Goku as he sat up. His chest was free of any injuries. He remembered Soba grabbing him and taking him away to a mountainous region where only they remained. His body was on fire and on the verge of exploding. Being near him, Soba was burned as well.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost a week. You had a breakthrough, Goku. Ever since that first dream, I knew more were coming. Whatever you saw, whatever caused that explosion of rage, needed to happen. Now you can properly heal and control this new power of yours."

His rage. It was scary but somehow he controlled it without blowing himself up when Soba took him away. It completely burnt him out and knocked him out for a week but the fact he did it, showed extreme progress and he was nowhere near ready to go home.

"What happened to Freeza's fighters?"

"They're dead including the one I took with me. We interrogated him before he killed himself in our prison. When Freeza was brought back to his planet, his condition caused extreme chaos and descent. Many who were forced to fight under him quit. Some escaped but some were killed by Freeza's loyalists. With the war going on his planet, I doubt anyone will investigate the disappearance of those invaders."

That was good to hear and learning those invaders were all dead, some by his hand, didn't bother Goku as much as he thought. It took many years but Goku finally understood some people had to be put down.

"I'm sorry," Goku suddenly apologized. "You're injured because of me and I almost destroyed your city. Did my rage kill any Yardratians?"

"No. Some got hurt in the quakes but the ones dead were killed by the invaders." Soba regarded Goku with a kind smile. "You saved many including my son. Even in the rage of your transformation, you didn't hurt Udon. I will be forever grateful for that. He's all I have after I lost his mother."

Goku was glad that day did have some bright spots. For him, it made one unfortunate thing very clear. "I can't go home. Rushing home when I knew I needed more training would've been the worst thing."

Soba hated it took last week's invasion for Goku to see that, but it needed to happen. "I promise to help you so you don't have to stay here any longer than you have to. If there's time, I'll teach you a technique from my people."

"The disappearing one?" Goku hoped. Seeing Soba use it, Goku knew that was trick he definitely wanted to learn.

"We call it teleportation."

"Teleportation?"

Soba knew it was bending the rules. Yardratians were taught to not share their secrets with outsiders but since Goku saved the city and his son, Soba thought he could make an exception in that rule. "We only need to feel someone's Ki wherever they are and teleport ourselves to them. It's something we're taught as children. That's how Udon found us. As he gets older, his mental abilities will get stronger. He'll learn to teleport himself to places without Ki like I did transporting us to the mountains. Teleportation is not an easy technique but I think you can do it. It might actually come in handy."

Yaki entered the room. She came by everyday to check on Goku. "Ah. My patient is awake." She opened her medical bag ready to give Goku another exam. "How are you feeling?"

Before Goku could answer, he suddenly perk up as an invisible force struck him. Soba and Yaki felt a strong Ki in the air. It was brief and faded like the sudden aura that surrounded Goku.

Yaki looked around nervous. "What was that?"

"I think I felt the Ki of the Namek dragon," Goku tried to understand what just happened, too. "It surrounded me for a moment. Last time I felt this Ki, I was on Namek when a wish-" It suddenly hit him. "The Namek dragon balls are ready to make a wish. My friends must be trying to summon me."

As much as he wanted, Goku knew he couldn't go home now. He didn't have as much control as he thought. If he went home, his uncontrolled anger could be triggered to hurt ChiChi or Gohan. "I can't go home now."

Soba got an idea. He held his hands out to Goku and Yaki. "We'll form a barrier. With our minds we'll form a barrier to stop Porunga from teleporting Goku to Earth. Goku, we'll open a link. We won't be able to maintain it for long since most of our power will be on the barrier but once that link open, you have to tell Porunga to not wish you back."

Goku didn't know how he'll do that but he'll try. He held Soba and Yaki's hand while Yaki held his and Soba's hands. The two Yardratian bow their heads and closed their eyes. Goku felt their Ki rising and intertwine with him as if they were bonding. Following their manner, Goku closed his eyes and concentrated. He was floating in space. He soared past planets, moons and stars. All look foreign until he saw a familiar planet with rings around it. He passed another large planet with a giant red spot. He saw them in one of Gohan's books. He remembered ChiChi teaching Gohan about planets. A red planet. Goku knew that one. It was closest to….

Earth! Goku couldn't believe his eyes. He descended through the skies and clouds until he came upon a night sky and Porunga towering over Bulma's home in West City. In front of the dragon among the Namekians and his friends, were Gohan and ChiChi. His family. They were there together, happy and looking up at Porunga.

 _ChiChi. Gohan._ What he will give to hold them now.

Krillin suddenly materialized before everyone. Krillin! Goku mentally cheered. Porunga brought him back to life! He didn't know the Namek dragon could bring someone back to life after they were wished back.

"For the last wish, bring Son Goku here!" Bulma cheered.

Goku saw Dende translate the wish to Porunga. Goku suddenly felt a pull. His body was being pulled in two different directions. He felt Porunga's pull to honor the wish but he also felt Soba and Yaki's mental pull to keep him on Yardrat.

"Now, Goku," Soba spoke in a strained voice. "Talk to Porunga!"

Goku mentally reached out to the Porunga as he did with King Kai when he battled Freeza. "Porunga, I refuse your wish. I do not want to be wished back to Earth. Tell everyone, I will return on my own." Goku still felt the pull from Porunga. He tried again. "I refuse your wish! I will return on my own!"

Porunga dropped his pull. Free from Porunga, Soba and Yaki began pulling Goku from Earth. Goku stole one more look at his family before he was mentally pulled from them. The last words he heard came from Porunga: "He refuses. Son Goku said he will return on his own."

Goku felt himself freefalling pass the planets in his solar system, past other planets and galaxies until he was back in this solar system and mentally falling back to this planet. Soba and Yaki dropped their hold on him. Yaki sat on the edge of Goku's bed exhausted. Soba leaned on his desk drained.

"Wow," Yaki rubbed her temples. She had a killing headache. "I never had to use my telepathy that far."

"None of us have." Soba's head was pounding. That barrier and mental link strained him to exhaustion. Soba looked over at Goku. His head was bowed and he was very quiet. He couldn't imagine what Goku was thinking. He knew how determined Goku was to go home. To be so close to being with his family only to refuse to come back for their safety had to crush Goku.

"Tomorrow, Goku," Soba promised. "Tomorrow we'll get started." Goku didn't say anything. He kept his face down, shielding himself from their view. Soba touched Yaki's arm. "Come on, Yaki. We should go."

Yaki wanted to stay a little longer to catch her breath. She almost spoke her need when she saw Soba pointing at Goku. His face was hidden but she noticed a tear drop on his hand. Quietly, Yaki grabbed her medical bag and left the room with Soba.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?"

ChiChi wasn't aware who asked and she didn't care. She only knew Goku wasn't coming home today. She told her father Goku was coming home today. She told Mrs. Niver Goku was coming back. The Spring Festival wasn't until three months from now but her people were expecting to see Goku before that. Maybe she could stall Goku's absence a little longer but if Goku doesn't return by the Spring Festival, there will be no stopping Mrs. Niver or the rumors that will surface.

"Mom? Mom?"

ChiChi noticed her son tugging her hand. "Sorry, Gohan. Did you say something?"

"Could we say hi to Yamcha?"

"Yamcha?" Wasn't he still dead?

"We used the third wish to bring him back since Daddy didn't want to come home."

ChiChi looked around and noticed the Namekian dragon was gone, the Namekians and everyone else were going back inside. Lost in her daze, she hadn't noticed they used the third wish. "For a few minutes," ChiChi told her son.

ChiChi followed everyone to the zoology floor where Dr. Briefs kept all his pets. ChiChi heard Bulma scream and run into Yamcha's arms. Seeing how Yamcha spun Bulma around left ChiChi feeling envious. It's how she imagined her reunion with Goku. ChiChi didn't like Bulma because of the secrets she kept from her but she was happy for Bulma and Yamcha.

"How are you feeling?" Krillin asked.

"It's great to be back!" Yamcha happily told his friend. He held Bulma tightly against him. "I'm still confused. I thought Goku was coming back. What happened?"

"He didn't want to come back," Bulma explained. "He said he will come back on his own."

"On his own?" Yamcha repeated confused.

"If you ask me, Goku didn't want to come home because he will have to deal with ChiChi. She was probably waiting to yell at Goku for being away for so long even though we all thought Goku died on Namek."

"Um, Bulma," Krillin interrupted.

"I agree," Master Roshi jumped over Krillin. "She almost attacked me for making a joke earlier. She's cute but she's as cantankerous as Lunch."

"Really?" This was surprising to Yamcha. "Last time I saw her, she and Goku were leaving after the tournament. They seem happy. Why would she yell at him when she knew Goku died?"

"She does that a lot," Bulma said with a shake of her head. "Be glad you didn't have to deal with her like we did after Goku died and in the hospital after Goku's fight with Vegeta. She was out of control. Always ranting and screaming. I don't know how Goku deals with it but he must be okay with it to stick with her after all this time."

"Bulma!" Krillin tried again.

"She was ornery when we were waiting for the fight between Goku and Vegeta to be over." Oolong rubbed his face remembering how ChiChi hit him when he, Master Roshi and her father tried to stop her from going to the fight. "If Goku had to deal with that for five years, I bet he was glad he died just to get away. Maybe he's taking his time returning because he doesn't want to live with his wife again."

"Wow." This was all news to Yamcha. "I thought about checking on her after my training with Kami." Yamcha shrugged. "Guess it's a good thing I forgot or she would've yell at me, too."

"Check on her?" Bulma eyed Yamcha suspiciously. "Why?"

"She's Goku's wife. She lost Goku and her kid for a year. I wanted to see if she's doing all right." Whoa. Yamcha stepped back. Bulma was pissed. "Why are you mad?"

Bulma tapped her foot and crossed her arms. She was super pissed. "You didn't check on me after your training with Kami."

"I was gonna!" Yamcha defended himself. "I planned to see you before the fight but the Saiyans came a month early. I didn't think I would die and be gone for six months."

That answer did not satisfy Bulma. "You _would_ check on ChiChi. I seem to recall you keeping yourself real close to her when Goku fought Piccolo."

"Oh, come on, Bulma!" Yamcha couldn't believe this. He hadn't return to life for an hour and Bulma was already accusing him of being unfaithful. "She was Goku's fiancée. I was looking out for her for Goku's sake. Can you imagine how Goku would've felt if ChiChi got hurt in the crossfires of his fight with Piccolo?"

Before Goku's decision, Bulma would agree with Yamcha, but now…. "As if Goku would've cared. He completely forgot about ChiChi. He probably cared as much about her now as he did then."

Krillin slapped his forehead.

Yamcha sputtered nearly flabbergasted. "How can you say that, Bulma?"

"He didn't come back when he could've!" Bulma yelled. "That tells you everything!"

"I agree with Bulma," Master Roshi stepped in. "I never knew you could reject a wish. To do so, you have to be lucid. So wherever he is, Goku is fine physically and mentally. He made his decision with a sound mind. He'll come back," Master Roshi was certain. "For his son more than anyone else."

"GUYS!" Krillin yelled. When he finally got their attention, Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong and Master Roshi spotted ChiChi and Gohan a few feet from them. It was evident they heard everything.

Yamcha slapped his forehead, "Oh, geez."

"We're joking," Master Roshi waved his hands frantically fearing this time ChiChi _will_ hit him. "It was a….." he didn't finish as ChiChi turned and walked away with Gohan.

ChiChi left the zoology room and didn't stop until she was at the end of the hall. The nerve of them! First Goku refuses to come back and now his friends with their cruel words. How could her sweet husband be friends with such heartless people? She needed a moment. If she didn't get this moment, she will lose it and she couldn't in front of Gohan. "Gohan," ChiChi knelt before her child. "Mom needs to use the bathroom before we leave. You can…." She stopped, catching herself as her voice shook. She needed to calm down. She couldn't let Gohan see her break down. "You can play with your friend, Dende, but not your father's friends. You stay away from them until I get back. That's an order."

Gohan nodded his head slowly. "Daddy is coming back, right, Mom?"

"Of course he is." ChiChi forced herself to smile. "Daddy just needs more time before coming home. Daddy's probably still recovering and wants to return home in perfect health. Now go," ChiChi encouraged Gohan to leave, "Go play with Dende."

Gohan gave ChiChi an impulsive hug and returned to the zoology room. Alone, ChiChi wandered the large dome home, opening several doors until she found a bathroom.

Inside, ChiChi slid down the door sobbing. _How could he? How could he not come back?_

 _I bet he was glad he died just to get away._

 _He didn't come back when he could've._

 _Goku is fine physically and mentally. He made his decision with a sound mind._

 _He'll come back. For his son._

ChiChi pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees. _What about me? I'm his wife. Wouldn't he come back for me, too?_

ChiChi didn't know how long she cried. She only knew when she had no more tears, her head was pounding. After the tears stopped, she thought of Gohan and how he was waiting on her. That was the only motivation that forced ChiChi to her feet and go to the sink. She turned on the water and examined herself in the mirror. Oh, her eyes were so red and her face was puffy. She couldn't let Gohan see her like this.

ChiChi grabbed a towel, wet it and pressed it against her eyes before moving to the rest of her face. After several wipes, the redness in her eyes faded and the puffiness had gone down. ChiChi wetted the towel again. Maybe another wipe or two and she'll be presentable for Gohan.

"What the hell, Bulma? Vegeta's been living here for four months!"

ChiChi turned off the water. That sounded like Yamcha. He was mad at Bulma, too? If he were, ChiChi couldn't blame him. She heard Bulma offer Vegeta a room but ChiChi had no idea Vegeta accepted Bulma's offer.

"So?" Bulma responded coolly. "The Nameks have been here for four months, too. Besides, Vegeta didn't have any money or a place to go."

"Who the hell cares if he didn't?" Yamcha yelled back. "He's responsible for me, Tien, Chaozu and Piccolo dying!"

"From what I heard, it was the Saibamen that killed you. Not Vegeta. Those things are dead so no harm no foul."

"No harm no…." Yamcha broke off the words. "I was dead! Didn't that mean anything to you?!"

"Of course it did!" Bulma snapped back. "I went to Namek to get those dragon balls to bring you back! Do you know what kind of hell I went through for you?! Namek was not a day at the spa!"

ChiChi agreed Bulma had a point. From what Gohan told her, Namek wasn't a pleasant time but Bulma was safe where she was. Other than the encounter with Vegeta when he came to get the dragon ball Krillin possessed, Bulma remained alone but safe.

"I appreciate that, Bulma. I really do." Yamcha sounded remorseful for yelling at her. "But Bulma, _Vegeta_. How could you let him live here? He's a mass murderer. He could've killed you, your parents and these Nameks."

"If he wanted to kill us, he would've done so the moment we arrived on Earth. No one's strong enough to stop him except Goku. Vegeta's hardly around anyway. He doesn't hang out with me or the Nameks. He just stays in his room and comes out to eat. Sometimes he leaves and be gone all day or days."

"Sounds like you're keeping tabs on him." Yamcha was getting angry again.

"He's a stranger on this planet. We _all_ should be keeping tabs on him so there isn't an incident where an entire city is blown up because he doesn't understand our culture."

"You just said if Vegeta wanted to kill he would've done it already so there's no need to keep tabs on him." Yamcha sounded suspicious. Annoyed if Chichi understood correctly. "Have you wanted to spend time with him?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Bulma screamed. "Are you accusing _me_ of not being faithful?"

"Well, I _was_ dead and I know how you are."

" _Excuse me_?!"

"You always accused me of cheating, Bulma. I _never_ cheated. I had a female fan club after that first tournament but I had nothing to do with that. I couldn't do anything with them but you always got mad and accused me of cheating!"

"You could've told those girls to stop it!"

"I was still shy then!" Yamcha argued back. "I never approached them but you approached guys."

"Wha…. Where is this coming from?!" Bulma shouted. "You're back after being dead for half a year and you accuse me of cheating?! When have I shown to cheat?"

"I always looked the other way about that."

"Whoa! Back up. What do you mean always look the other way?"

"Krillin told me about Commander Blue and Oolong told me you were drooling over Goku when he showed up at the last tournament."

Goku? ChiChi nearly dropped her towel. Bulma was attracted to Goku? _Her_ Goku since the last tournament? Did Goku know this?

" _Oolong?!"_ Chichi jumped from the door at Bulma's scream. "That damn pig and his loose lips! It's time for him to get out my house if he's gonna speak so badly about his hostess!"

"You're not denying it."

"There's nothing to deny!" Bulma was almost screeching. "I only said Goku is attractive. Last time I saw him Goku was a short little kid with a tail. He grew up to be a tall, handsome guy with no tail. There's nothing wrong in admitting someone is attractive!"

"Maybe," From the sound of his voice, ChiChi suspected Yamcha didn't completely believe her. ChiChi wasn't sure if she did either.

"And even if I wanted him," Bulma went on, "I can't have him. Goku's married."

"Yeah. How foolish of Goku to marry a woman who is still loyal to him after he was dead for a year. I can't trust my own girlfriend of a decade to be loyal after I'm dead for six months."

ChiChi winced at the loud sound of that slap. Bulma wasn't a martial artist but ChiChi knew there will be a bruise on Yamcha's face in the morning. The sound of retreating footsteps in different directions signaled the conversation was over.

How ironic ChiChi thought as she dumped the wet towel in the hamper. "Bulma has some nerve to question my relationship with Goku when she has her own problems with Yamcha."

ChiChi had enough of this place and all the people here. All she want right now is take Gohan, go home and not see any of these people for a very long time. She opened the door expecting no one on the other side but was shocked to find herself staring at the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.

"Pathetic," he told her.

ChiChi stood there wondering what _he_ was talking about.

"I've spent four months traveling this planet and observing the people. I see how Kakarrot has gotten so soft. You people on this planet are pathetic. I thought with you being the wife of a Saiyan _YOU_ would be exception but I see you're pathetic like the rest of them."

"Pathetic?"

"Where's that fire from months ago?" Vegeta asked. "Instead of taking action, you cry like a baby. No wonder your child was so weak on Namek; helping instead of using the opportunity to attack the enemy. Kakarrot was weak, too, but he became a true Saiyan when he overcame his Earth weakness and killed Freeza." His eyes swept over her disgusted. "Maybe they are right. Maybe you are the problem. You weakened him and Kakarrot is better off without you."

They call her a bad wife. They blame her Gohan wasn't strong when they met him. They blame her for weakening and changing Goku. Yajirobe blamed her for Goku's death; they even blamed her for them not telling her what happened to Goku and Gohan that day. ChiChi always restrained herself against Goku's friends. They were weak and she knew her strength but this person, this Saiyan, ChiChi could extract her anger at him.

"SHUT UP!" ChiChi balled her fist and connected with Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta stumbled back a step; shocked ChiChi actually struck him; shocked it actually stung. He expected Kakarrot's wife to cry, maybe stand there and take his verbal abuse as she had with Kakarrot's friends. Never did he think she would strike him. ChiChi swung at him again but this time he was ready for her. He easily dodged. She missed and punched a wall creating a hole were Vegeta's head would've been. Even Vegeta's eyes widen slightly at the impact ChiChi's fist had on the wall.

ChiChi didn't try striking again knowing he would escape her fist. Instead, she yelled knowing he couldn't escape her voice. "I'm not as strong as you, my husband or even my son but I am not weak! You have no idea the hell I've been through having my husband die on me and my son taken from me for a year! You have no idea what I've had to put up with in Goku's cowardly friends! The lies and secrets from them!" ChiChi screamed in frustration. "Goku's friends can criticize me all they want but they're wrong." At this point, ChiChi didn't know if she was talking to assure herself or venting her rage and Vegeta of all people but she had to get this off her chest. "They don't know what Goku and I share! The things he shared with me he never shared with them and they knew Goku longer than me! None of you know anything so shut up with your lies and hate!"

Vegeta chuckled arrogantly as he took in ChiChi's angry tirade. "You're fiery. You even resemble a female Saiyan. Kakarrot's Saiyan instincts were alive when he chose you."

"I don't know anything about Goku's Saiyan instincts but _I_ chose him!"

"Hmph." He let that sink in for a moment. "I don't know anything about Earth customs and courtships but if Kakarrot's a real Saiyan, you know in his own way he showed how he chose you." He stared at ChiChi, waiting for a reaction. The woman looked as if she was thinking, wondering what he meant. Suddenly, she gasped; her eyes grew wide and her hand covered her mouth. Vegeta couldn't help throwing his head back laughing. Kakarrot. He was a sentimental fool but there's hope he's a real Saiyan after all. "Earth's culture raised Kakarrot but he never forgot his Saiyan instincts. Kakarrot's friends will never understand his attraction to you but I see it."

ChiChi wasn't sure if he complimented or insulted her. A ball of Ki formed in Vegeta's right hand. He brought it to ChiChi's face. The heat of it was intense. It immediately caused her to break out in a sweat. If her skin touched it, she knew the damage to her skin would be severe. Instead of showing fear, she glared at Vegeta. What was he trying to do?

"I don't care if you are Kakarrot's wife. If you hit me again, I will kill you."

ChiChi matched Vegeta's threat with one of her own. "You kill me. You _touch_ me and my husband will deal with you as he dealt with Freeza."

The Saiyan Prince and the Princess of Fire Mountain boldly glared at each other; each refused to back down. Finally, the ball of Ki in Vegeta's hand withered to nothing. The threatening façade on Vegeta's face faded into a smirk. He turned away and walked off.

* * *

Nothing was spoken between Gohan and ChiChi on the ride home. Gohan played with Dende and kept away from Dad's friends like his mother wanted. After what Bulma, Oolong and Master Roshi said, he understood why and it bothered him, too. Gohan didn't like the things that were said about his mother. His mother yelled at his Dad but Gohan also remembered the three of them being very happy together. Dad wouldn't stay away to keep away from Mom. He wanted to say that and tell them they were being mean to his mother but they were his Dad's friends and he was taught to be respectful to adults. However, when his mother parked the truck and Gohan saw his mother wiping her eyes, Gohan knew he should've said something.

It was depressing entering the house without Goku. ChiChi thought for sure Goku would return today. She had an entire celebration planned out. Food was on the kitchen counters and table. She spent most of last night preparing meals for Goku. She and Gohan created the "Welcome Home, Goku!" banner that hung in the kitchen. With a growl, ChiChi grabbed the broom and pulled it down. Part of the banner got tangled in the light fixture. Angry, ChiChi yanked it down. There was a pop and a flash of light sparkling before the banner and light fixture collapsed on the kitchen table destroying half the food.

Gohan's mouth dropped at the hole in the ceiling. ChiChi examined the broken light fixture and food that was now ruined. Some of the dishes were broken, too. ChiChi picked up a casserole dish. She remembered buying this with Goku in the days before their wedding. If it was only chipped, it would be salvageable but it was broken in half with the food contained spilling out. A set of dishes were crushed, too. ChiChi's eyes watered at the broken plates. Mrs. Olitz gave her these dishes. Before she broke down to cry again, Gohan pushed the trash can to the table. Gohan climbed in a chair and began tossing the broken dishes and ruined food in the trash.

It was touching Gohan wanted to help but this wasn't his responsibility. "Go to your room, Gohan. I'll take care of this."

"I want to help."

He was so sweet, like his father. ChiChi placed her hands on her son's shoulders. "I know you do but this is Mom's job. I caused this mess. I should take care of it. Go."

Gohan obeyed and went to his room. Knowing it will make his mother happy, Gohan studied. ChiChi called her father to let him know Goku didn't return, she broke the light fixture in her kitchen and needed him to fix it and the hole in the ceiling. Gyu-Mao was saddened Goku didn't return. He also couldn't come over but he offered to call Aki. ChiChi preferred her father came. Aki's wife was due any day now. After her labor experience with Gohan, she didn't want Aki to be away from his wife but a quick call from Aki after she talked to her father, assured her it was fine. While she waited, ChiChi cleaned up the kitchen, tossing out the broken dishes and ruined food, sometimes crying, and sometimes growling out her frustration at Goku's decision.

ChiChi had calmed down when the doorbell rang. Aki like Goku. Maybe he will see optimism in Goku's decision to stay away. She could definitely use that right now. Instead of seeing Aki on the other side of the door, ChiChi saw Kaifun.

"Kaifun? Why are you here?"

"Aki called me. He was on his way here but his wife started having contractions." He noticed ChiChi hadn't stepped aside to let him in her home. "It's not a problem I'm here, is it?"

ChiChi stepped aside to let Kaifun in. "Not a problem but Aki didn't call to let me know this."

"I told him I'll tell you." He smiled at her. "And I just did." He was all business as he went to the kitchen. Kaifun whistled at the hole. "Shouldn't take long to fix that hole. I got some paint in my truck that matches the ceiling." He looked at the broken light fixture on the table. He examined it and the hole again. "I can fix the wiring and put it back up but I went ahead and bought you a new fixture. It's been six years. Might as well replace it."

Six years wasn't old. It had a few more years left but ChiChi wasn't in the mood to argue. "How much?"

Kaifun grinned at ChiChi. "I would never charge my princess for anything." He went outside to his truck. He returned with supplies to fix the ceiling. "Besides, this isn't your fault. It's Goku's." When ChiChi didn't say anything, he pressed, "He didn't come back. That's why you have that hole in the ceiling." He pointed to her trash can. "That's why that "Welcome Home" banner is in the trash."

Why say anything when his detective work discovered the truth. "I won't say anything but you know if Goku doesn't show up at the Spring Festival, nothing will stop my grandmother. I won't be able to."

ChiChi seethed knowing Kaifun was waiting to say 'I told you so.' "And you would like it more than anything to see your grandmother speak so badly about Goku."

"I wouldn't mind as long as it didn't hurt you and Gohan. You two deserved so much more than what Goku is willing to give you."

If she didn't need his assistance, she would throw him out! "Goku will return. He's just delayed."

"For your and Gohan's sake, I hope so." Kaifun silenced himself when he saw Gohan entering the room. He smiled at the child. "Hello, Gohan."

"Hi, Mr. Kaifun." Gohan saw him a few times in his grandfather's village. He was a nice man to him but he wasn't as nice as Aki. "Where's Mr. Aki?"

"Mr. Aki had to help his wife. She's pregnant and their baby may be born soon. So, I came to help out because Aki has responsibilities." He placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You know a man is a real man when he puts the well-being of others over his selfish needs."

"Kaifun!" ChiChi was ready to smack him. "I'd like to have my kitchen back before dark."

Kaifun understood the message. "Do you want to help me, Gohan? It'll help your Mom get her kitchen back sooner."

Gohan was eager to do anything to make his Mom happy. She deserved it after today. "What can I do?"

"Gohan, you don't need to." The last thing ChiChi will allow is Kaifun taking subtle digs at Goku in front of his son. "Go back to your room and study!"

"I can do this," Gohan insisted. "I want to help."

"He should learn how," Kaifun affectionately patted Gohan's head in the same manner Goku always did. If this angered her, ChiChi knew Goku would blow Kaifun away with a Kamehameha wave if he saw it. "Gohan is man of the house until Goku returns. If something else breaks, Gohan can take care of it. You won't have to wait hours for someone else to do it when you have a man at home who can do it."

"He's five years old!" ChiChi argued. "This is not something a five year old should do."

"I've done a lot of things a five-year-old shouldn't do." Gohan spoke up. "I can do this, Mom. It'll help you and I want to help you. It's what Daddy would do."

Kaifun laughed but quickly covered it with a cough. "Let him help, ChiChi. Let Gohan see what a man should do."

If she didn't need his help, he would be dead now. "You can show Gohan as long as you stop it with this man responsibility nonsense."

"Fair enough," Kaifun agreed. He got his point across and he was pleased with that.

ChiChi kept a watchful eye over Kaifun and Gohan. As much as she hated to admit, he was good around Gohan. Gohan listened attentively and followed Kaifun's instructions as he showed him how to fix the hole in the ceiling, paint and helped with putting in the new light fixture. Gohan only met Kaifun a few times and each time Kaifun has always been kind to her son but this was the first time they spent a long amount of time together. ChiChi could only imagine how Goku will feel about this when he return.

* * *

A few pictures were scattered on the bed as ChiChi added photos to the family album. Not many were taken over the months but the box was growing and ChiChi decided to take care of some of the photos before the volume got out of hand.

The first photos she sifted through were taken at the Spring Festival. ChiChi liked the picture taken of her with Gohan and Aki with his wife and baby daughter. In hindsight, she really wished she had taken Aki's advice and not come to the festival.

 _Being the daughter of Gyu-Mao, ChiChi expected a certain level of respect when she walked among the people in her village. The people were always kind and respectful to her, Gohan and Goku. However, this was the first time ChiChi saw pity in their eyes. No one ever said anything outright but ChiChi knew they were expecting Goku to come to the Spring Festival and when they saw only her and Gohan, assumed the worst._

 _They were overly kind to her and Gohan, offering free samples of food, allowing her and Gohan to move to the front of the line when attending rides or visiting booths. Gohan received a lot of friendly attention since this was the first festival Gohan attended since the Raditz ordeal._

" _Gohan, I should carry some of that."_

 _Gohan carried a bag of prizes he won at booths he visited. "I can do it. It's really light."_

 _It was still an adjustment dealing with a son so independent. Independent but still a child in many ways. Aki took Gohan off ChiChi's hands for a ride on the Ferris Wheel. It was pleasing to see Gohan excited about riding a Ferris Wheel even though he could fly._

 _In the meantime, ChiChi sat with Aki's wife, Reia and cooed over his baby girl. When she held the child, ChiChi felt stirrings in her loins. She accepted she wouldn't have a big family but she longed for another child. If everything since Goku's death hadn't happened, she knew she would be holding her second child in her arms now._

" _Oh, lord," Reia groaned seeing someone she detest approaching. "Here comes, Mrs. Grumpy. Why couldn't she stay home for once? Go," Reia told ChiChi. "I'll distract her. I'll tell her the sun was too hot and you needed to lie down."_

 _ChiChi squeezed the bridge of her nose. She prayed for strength to deal with this woman. She prayed another scene wouldn't occur like it did on New Year's Eve. "No. I'll stay."_

" _Hello, Mrs. Niver," Reia pasted a phony smile on her face as the old woman approached their table. "Nice day, isn't it?"_

 _The old woman smiled as if she won the lottery and her eyes were only on ChiChi. "It's a beautiful day! It's a beautiful day for families, husbands and wives, mothers, fathers and their children."_

" _I think so," Reia rocked her daughter in her arms. "My baby girl is too young now but in a few years, she'll really enjoy these festivals."_

" _Your daughter will enjoy it with her Daddy like all the children here." She chuckled. "Except for one."_

 _ChiChi clenched her fists. If Mrs. Niver wasn't an old woman….._

 _Reia tried to change the subject. "I hear congratulations are in order. Kaifun and Ovia are engaged."_

 _The news of her grandson's engagement didn't make the old woman very happy. "She's a bit old and have extra padding but she'll be a good wife for Kaifun."_

 _Old? ChiChi couldn't keep herself from responding. "Ovia is thirty-one, Mrs. Niver, and she's not fat."_

 _Mrs. Niver snorted. That's not how she saw it. "She could stand to lose twenty pounds." Her eyes swept over ChiChi's figure. "You had a child and kept your body in good shape. Ovia is childless. Imagine how she will let her body go once she has one." Reia rolled her eyes and ChiChi gasped at the rudeness of the woman. As usual, Mrs. Niver didn't see her words as cruel. "She's the oldest unmarried woman in the village."_

 _Reia sent Mrs. Niver a wicked side eye. She was looking at the oldest unmarried woman. "Not to me," she mumbled._

 _ChiChi didn't know if Kaifun defended Ovia to Mrs. Niver but she will. This woman didn't know when to quit. "You're not married and you're much older than Ovia. How can you speak this way about your grandson's fiancée."_

 _Mrs. Niver glowered at ChiChi. "I mean she's never been married and we both know why I'm not married anymore." She harrumph. "At least my husband didn't choose to ditch me." When ChiChi didn't respond back with a fiery retort of her own, Mrs. Niver smiled wickedly. "You know I'm right." Mrs. Niver pointed to where Kaifun and Ovia were. They were eating at a booth. Ovia wiped food from Kaifun's face with a napkin. In turn, Kaifun grasp Ovia's hand and kissed it. "Take a good hard look at what you missed listening to your hormones instead of your brain. Men like Goku are the type you sleep with for a good time. You don't marry or have families with them. Because of your selfish choice, you and an innocent child are suffering."_

" _Oh, that's it!" Reia snapped. "Listen, Old Woman!" Before Reia could fire off in an angry tirade, her daughter wailed in her arms. "Dammit!" Reia gently rocked her child in her arms to soothe her cries._

" _Cursing in front of a child." Mrs. Niver shook her head disappointed. "How appropriate for you."_

" _Don't you start with me!" Reia threatened. "I'm not as nice as ChiChi."_

 _ChiChi rose from her seat. This has gone far enough. ChiChi grabbed Mrs. Niver by her arm and dragged her to Kaifun and Ovia with several citizens watching. "Take her home!"_

 _Kaifun looked from ChiChi to his grandmother. He knew it was a bad idea to let her come but his grandmother promised to be on her best behavior. "Oh, Grandma, what did you say now?"_

" _I only spoke the truth."_

 _The truth. Her blasé response enraged ChiChi. She squeezed the old woman's arm so hard Mrs. Niver actually cried out in pain. She was done with this woman. "You are no longer welcomed at my father's castle for ANY festivities. If you see me or my family anywhere else in the village, you do not speak to us. If you do, I'll personally see you are banned from my father's kingdom."_

* * *

ChiChi fanned herself with a photo. It was months ago and that moment still made her hot. The gall of that woman. She put ChiChi in a sour mood for the rest of the festival. Luckily, Gohan didn't pick up the tension when he and Aki returned. Aki noticed it immediately and stormed off to talk to Mrs. Niver but Kaifun taken her home. ChiChi didn't see Mrs. Niver in the village after that when she and Gohan stopped by and she didn't come to the Fall Festival which made ChiChi happy and gave her hope Mrs. Niver was out of their lives for good.

After fanning herself, ChiChi realized the photo she held was taken on Gohan's birthday. That was another bittersweet moment this year. It started off well but the night was definitely one of the worst of ChiChi's life.

 _Gohan was finally asleep after a long but exciting day. It was Gohan's sixth birthday. After Gohan finished his studies, ChiChi allowed Gohan to go outside to play. ChiChi knew Gohan was using this free time to see Piccolo since he was never allowed in her home. She didn't like him, didn't understand Gohan's fascination of him and knew of no way to stop her son's growing affection for him. ChiChi distracted herself on what those two were doing by preparing the home for Gohan's special day. She missed Gohan's fifth birthday. She wanted to make up with his sixth._

 _ChiChi decorated the living room with a banner, streamers and balloons. She prepared all Gohan's favorite food. She wanted everything to be perfect for him. She did the best she could but knew it would only be perfect if Goku walked through that door._

 _That afternoon, the birthday guests arrived. Gyu-Mao bought several gifts: toys, clothes and books for Gohan. Aki, his wife and daughter attended as well with a gift of their own. ChiChi took several pictures of Gohan opening presents, eating and even holding Aki's daughter._

 _That evening while Gohan slept, Aki and his family parted for home, ChiChi and Gyu-Mao sat at the table talking about the person missing from the party._

" _It's been several months now," Gyu-Mao sipped his drink. "Still nothing from Goku?"_

 _ChiChi stirred her tea. "I'm sure there's a reason but I don't know what could be keeping him."_

" _I talked to Goku in the hospital. I apologized for keeping my secrets and taking Gohan's letters. He forgave me. I thought things will be good between us but I don't like this, ChiChi. Why wouldn't Goku come back when he had a chance?"_

" _There's a reason, Dad," ChiChi insisted. "I don't know what, but…."_

" _A reason that justify my daughter was hurt by his decision." Gyu-Mao couldn't accept that. He was angry. He saw ChiChi's pain, dried her tears; felt her humiliation at the New Year's party and the Spring Festival where ChiChi was forced to admit Goku hadn't returned. It angered and frustrated Gyu-Mao he couldn't do anything about it. "Goku has another six months to get here."_

 _His words sounded like a threat. "Or what, Dad?"_

" _Or you and Gohan are coming home with me."_

" _Dad," ChiChi gasped. She suspected her father was a little frustrated with Goku's choice but she didn't expect this. "Gohan and I can't go to your home. We have a home. Here."_

" _You and Gohan should not be living out here if Goku's not coming back. In my kingdom, you'll be love and wanted."_

 _His words were hurtful. Was he suggesting after all this time he didn't think Goku love and wanted her and Gohan? "How can you suggest Goku's not coming back or downplay his feelings for me and Gohan?"_

" _If he leaves you alone for a year that's perfect justification." ChiChi opened her mouth to argue but Gyu-Mao stopped her. "No, ChiChi. This is an order. If Goku doesn't return after a year he's been away, you and Gohan are coming home with me."_

 _From his tone, he was serious. As angry as he got, ChiChi knew she could do nothing if her father revealed that fiery temper of his. "And what if Goku isn't back? What if it takes two years?"_

" _Are you willing to wait that long for him?" Gyu-Mao wouldn't allow his daughter to dishonor herself. "You may think I'm being unreasonable, ChiChi, but I love you and Gohan. If Goku comes back, then he'll have to prove himself fit to take on his responsibilities."_

" _You can't do that," ChiChi argued. "I'm married and I will live in the home my husband and I have shared since we married."_

" _You will always be my daughter but you may not always be a wife." It was as if he slapped her with his words. "Married or not, you will always be my responsibility and that will mean me doing things you won't like."_

" _Dad!"_

" _I'm doing this for your own good, ChiChi." Gyu-Mao heard enough. He would not back down on this. "If after a year, Goku hasn't come back, you and Gohan are coming home to me. If Goku returns, then he'll have to prove himself before I let you and my grandson in his care again."_

ChiChi stuffed the album in the drawer of her dresser. She couldn't believe it but a year has passed. ChiChi thought, hoped Goku would be back by now. What was he thinking? Where was he?! Even if he had to recover from injuries Goku wouldn't have been gone this long. She didn't want to believe his friends, Mrs. Niver, her father but after a year what else could she think? Maybe they were right.

Furious, ChiChi yanked her chain off neck. It had her and Goku's wedding rings together. Growling, ChiChi tossed the rings. It bounced off the walls and landed somewhere on the floor. She didn't care where. She didn't want to look at them anymore. She saw Goku's picture on her dresser top. ChiChi grabbed the picture frame and slammed it down. She saw another one on her nightstand and smacked it away. Instead of landing flat on the floor, the frame landed on the bottom with Goku's smiling face staring at her. Seeing Goku's face in the cracked frame, ChiChi fell on her bed sobbing. She grabbed Goku's pillow, smothered it against her face to subdue the sound of her tears so Gohan couldn't hear her crying. Not smelling Goku's scent made her cry even harder.

It was over she realized. Her life with Goku was over. She hated this. She hated what she will be forced to do. Two weeks ago her father visited asking if she wanted her and Gohan's room to have a makeover. He was already expecting her back. She hated this so much! If she didn't do it, she knew her father will drag her back to his kingdom kicking and screaming and she didn't want Gohan to see that. The best way to get through it is do it on her own terms. Before her father called her or suddenly show up in an airship ready to pack her and Gohan's things, she will call him and make plans for her and Gohan's return to her father's kingdom.

* * *

Soba was remorseful as he, Udon and Goku walked to Goku's ship. After extra months of training his mind and body to master Super Saiyan, deal with his rage and learn the teleportation trick, it was time for Goku to return home. "I'll be lying if I didn't say you will be missed."

Goku appreciated Soba, his advice and teaching. It wasn't like having a teacher but a peer he could learn from. He'll miss him but Goku was ready to go home. "I've been gone long enough, Soba." Too long. "By the time I get home, I'd been away for a year. Gohan and ChiChi may think I'm never coming back." He hated to think what they could be feeling now. "I just wanna go home."

Soba understood Goku's desire to go home. "Miss your family?"

"A lot. I think this whole journey has told me I'm done." He chuckled. "ChiChi should be happy. She's wanted me to settle down from fighting since we married."

"You're getting old. Happens to all of us."

Old? He was only twenty-five but living the life he led, Goku's realized he's done more, seen more than many would see in their lifetime. "I will always love fighting. It's in my blood. I'll keep up with my training but I'm done being the hero. It's time for someone else to do it."

Soba agreed with Goku's desire to step down. "There's joy being the hero but it is a heavy burden and requires sacrifice."

That was an understatement. Goku sacrificed a lot. He didn't mind when it was only him but now his wife and son were paying a price, too. "I've been everyone's hero since I was twelve. Even after marrying and having a kid, my friends still expect me to take care of things. When I took it easy, it affected the world. I died. My friends died. My son and friends travelled to an innocent planet to revive our friends. Innocent people were killed and lost their planet. I'm tired of everyone being affected by my decisions."

"You put too much on yourself. The way I see it, you had to go through those trials to be the person you are now. For the first time in your life, your past is no longer a mystery. You may not have all the answers but you know enough to be at peace. Whatever you want, go after it."

Soba's wisdom will be what Goku miss the most. "I don't wanna go home and think if I settle down again, the world's in danger. I wanna fish with my boy and spend time with my wife. I know she wants to try for another baby. I don't know if it's possible but I wanna try. I'll train. If he's still on Earth, I'll have a friendly rematch with Vegeta. Maybe we can be sparring partners."

"Good luck to you in finding your replacement. That person will have big shoes to fill."

"Not so big," Goku thought with a smile. "Gohan should fill that role nicely. He has a lot of power in him. In a few years, he'll be stronger than me."

"Do you really want to place that burden on Gohan?"

"No," Goku admitted truthfully, "But maybe he won't ever feel that burden. Before I became a hero, the world was at peace for a very long time. ChiChi may disagree but I don't see anything wrong if Gohan kept up with his training. It'll be a shame to see it go to waste."

"Will you tell your family and friends about what happened here?"

Goku shook his head. After what happened in the hospital, he knew better. "No. My friends wouldn't understand. They might fear me. They have this idea of me that if it's shifted, it's not something they like."

"Hmm." That didn't leave Soba with a fond opinion of Goku's friends. "They don't sound like good friends."

"They're good friends," Goku defended them. "We're just different. I had no idea how much they depended on me to be their savior."

"What about your wife and son? They should know."

"I don't want Gohan to know about this. ChiChi will figure me out eventually but I want some time before I explain this to her." ChiChi will be furious he returned so late but once she cool down and he explain, things will be good between them again. She'll understand as she always did.

After saying his goodbyes to Soba and Udon, Goku departed Yardrat. He pressed the button for sleep mode. Sleep mode lower vitals and put the travelers for a long destination in a deep sleep. It will awaken Goku two hours before he arrive on Earth.

Goku had a big smile on his face as he fell asleep. He was looking forward to returning home and being with his family again. He'll go back to eating ChiChi's delicious meals, fish and camp with Gohan, hopefully have another kid. With the work he planned to put in with ChiChi, she'll probably be pregnant within the year. After these last two years, Goku was looking forward to a peaceful life again.

* * *

Part Twenty-Five: Homecoming

AN: When reading about Yardrat for this chapter, I came across Soba who is actually a character from Dragonball Z Sagas video game in the 2000s. He is a warrior that Goku battles before he leaves for Earth. I thought he would be a perfect ally for Goku as I wrote what happened to Goku in his year away.

It wasn't easy trying to figure out how Goku refused a wish. I didn't know it could be done but with the Yardratians having the ability to teleport and Goku telling everyone Yardrat people are mysterious and know a lot of weird stuff, I figured Yardrat have a lot of mental power to hold off Porunga's wish.

I think turning into a Super Saiyan took a mental and psychological toll on Goku. Going from someone who is generally happy to having pure rage had to have affected Goku. That and mastering this new change delayed his return home.

Yamcha had to have been shock and angry at the thought of Vegeta living at Bulma's home and while he couldn't do anything about it, I think he voiced his opinion.

Before anyone jump to the wrong conclusion, there is nothing romantic going on between Vegeta and ChiChi. I do think it's interesting in fanfics how it's written that Vegeta calls ChiChi a bitch or a harpy. Vegeta never reacted that way towards her in the manga or the anime. Towards women with the exception 18, Vegeta was aloof or nonjudgmental unless provoked. Vegeta wouldn't call ChiChi those names because look who he got with. I think Vegeta has a low key respect for ChiChi because she is with Goku.

This is the final chapter where Goku's friends are unkind towards ChiChi. As the story progress to the Trunks, Androids and Cell arc there are changes in these characters where they start being more civil to ChiChi.

Watching his daughter cry, be upset and care for her child alone, I think will anger any Dad to see his child suffer that way and as a parent, take matters in his own hands.

Wolfcry: I think Gohan was conflicted because these are his Dad's friends. I also think depending on the time Gohan might have agreed with them. If he overheard Krillin and Bulma make a comment on the way to Namek, he might've agreed since she wasn't supportive of him going in space. This chapter probably drove you crazy.

Mira: I think everything changed when Goku died with Raditz. The life they had died that day and they never got it back.

Guest: Sí. Próximo capítulo

ChibiMoon: Unfortunately Roshi and Bulma weren't kind to Chichi in these arcs. The Namek arc wasn't Bulma's best moment but after that, she changed and grew up.

CrazyWill7: Thanks. I hadn't thought of Future Bulma sending a letter to ChiChi through Trunks. Something to consider. But yes, Bulma will definitely mature some and see the wrongs she did ChiChi. This chapter is the last one where she speaks unkindly about her. Once she becomes a Mom she will see things differently and Bulma and ChiChi will finally move on to having a friendship.


	25. Chapter 25

Life With You

Part Twenty-Five:

Homecoming

The morning was calm as Gohan ate his breakfast and ChiChi cleaned the morning dishes. ChiChi's mind was flooded with her painful decision and how she couldn't hold off anymore. A week ago, she called her father to let him know she and Gohan will move in his castle. She delayed an immediate move telling her father she wanted her and Gohan's rooms repainted and new furniture. He surprised her by coming over the next day forcing ChiChi to pick out colors for the rooms and new furniture. Two days later, Gyu-Mao called to let ChiChi know the rooms were ready. She ignored her father's calls the next day but the day after that, Gyu-Mao visited wanting ChiChi to set a date for her move.

Which brought her to this morning when she will tell Gohan the news.

ChiChi wiped her hands on her apron. She walked over to Gohan happily eating his meal. ChiChi pulled out a chair and sat down. "Gohan, do you like visiting Grandpa's castle?"

Gohan swallowed his food before answering. "Yes. I still get lost sometimes."

After everything, Gohan stilled acted like a child when exploring her father's home. She remembered how Gohan used to cry when he got lost when she and Gohan visited. Those days were over. Gohan didn't cry anymore. He seemed more reserved. ChiChi figured it was the effects of Gohan's time on Namek and the year he was away from her. The nightmares had stopped, Gohan was attending school and making friends his age. It wasn't perfect but things were better.

"Gohan, you know Grandpa loves us, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Grandpa loves us a lot and he misses us in his big castle. He wants to take care of us." ChiChi prepared herself for Gohan's reaction. "He wants us to live with him in his castle."

"Oh," Gohan said quietly. "So, we're really moving to Grandpa's."

"Really?" ChiChi repeated Gohan's words slightly surprised. "You knew about this?"

"I heard Grandpa that night," Gohan confessed. "I never heard him angry at Dad before." To Gohan, seeing his grandpa angry was very strange. He was always happy and loved him, Mom and Dad a lot. "But we'll move back home when Dad comes back so I don't mind."

ChiChi wasn't sure about that. "Grandpa have our rooms fixed up. There's new paint and furniture. With us living closer to Grandpa, we'll be closer to your school."

That was fine to Gohan. He liked going to school and the friends he made.

"There are boxes in my room and the pantry. We'll start packing after breakfast."

* * *

By early afternoon, there were boxes in every room. Some filled. Some empty. ChiChi was in the kitchen carefully wrapping her dishes when she heard the sounds of a car approaching. ChiChi looked out the window slightly grimacing at the arrival of her father. ChiChi unlocked the door and kept working. She was in the middle of placing wrapped plates in a box when her father entered her home.

Gyu-Mao entered speaking a greeting to his daughter. He looked around the room pleased ChiChi was packing but disappointed it was still a slow process. If he had his people helping, they would've packed Gohan and ChiChi in his castle by now.

"Finally packing I see."

"Yes, Dad," ChiChi gave a curt reply.

Gyu-Mao understood his daughter's anger but he was doing what was best for his daughter and grandson. "ChiChi, you don't-"

"It's my home, Dad. These are my things. I'll pack them and no one else."

"I was going to say you don't need to pack your dishes. I have plenty at my castle." He wasn't a fool. He knew what ChiChi was doing. "You're stalling."

"I'm not stalling. I'm packing like you want and I like eating on these dishes."

"The only things you and Gohan need to pack are the items in your rooms."

ChiChi glared at him. "You expect me to leave the photos of my family I have hanging on the walls of my home? I have those to pack; all the items in the hall closet…."

Gyu-Mao sighed as he pulled out a seat as ChiChi droned on what she had to pack. "You know what I mean, ChiChi." After a moment he asked, "Where's Gohan?"

"Probably packing or doing his homework," ChiChi answered. "He has school tomorrow."

"How did he take the news of the move?"

"Very well actually." It was still surprising how well Gohan accepted the move. Of course Gohan thought this move was temporary. "He thinks we'll move back home as soon as Goku returns."

" _If,_ " Gyu-Mao emphasized.

ChiChi almost broke the glass she was wrapping. "You've really given up on Goku, haven't you?"

"ChiChi, I'm looking at this realistically. What possible excuse could Goku have being away this long if he hasn't decided to come back? It's been a year. He could've returned but he didn't. What am I supposed to think after all this time, ChiChi?"

ChiChi didn't know. She didn't have an answer herself. She had a theory and even that was farfetched. As much as her father's decision angered her, ChiChi understood his feelings. This situation left her conflicted. ChiChi rose from her seat to answer the ringing phone but it stopped after one ring. Perhaps it was a wrong number.

Instead of returning to the table, ChiChi checked on dinner cooking on the stove. "Does everyone in the village know Gohan and I are returning?" ChiChi imagined what a stir it will create when everyone realizes she and Gohan are permanent residents.

"Just the ones working on the rooms. They know not to say anything until you two arrive home."

ChiChi gripped her ladle. "Gohan and I have a home. Here."

"You _had_ one here. It's with me now."

ChiChi stopped stirring her stew. She couldn't have this argument now. "Dad, thanks for coming but as you can see, Gohan and I have a lot of packing to do."

"I just got here."

ChiChi stepped away from the stove and went to the door, opening it. "I have a lot to do and you're in my way."

Gyu-Mao stared at his daughter for a moment before shaking his head, rising and heading to the door. When Gyu-Mao stepped outside, he dug in his pocket to hand ChiChi a capsule. "This is an airship. I'll call tomorrow to find out how much packing you've done. You have two days to finish or I will bring my crew to finish the job."

ChiChi opened her mouth to retort her father but both heard a loud thump. They turned their heads to see Gohan flying away from home. "Gohan!" ChiChi called after him. "Where are you going?!" She noticed Gohan wearing that strange armor she found him in when they reunited. "Why are you wearing that?!"

"What is that he's wearing?" Gyu-Mao asked.

"Clothes he wore on Namek." ChiChi wasn't aware Gohan kept it. Why would he after the nightmares he had of that planet? "He's been so good lately. Why would he act this way? I should take Nimbus and follow him."

"Perhaps Gohan is going to Goku's friends," Gyu-Mao guessed. "When is the last time Gohan seen them?"

"Since Tien and Chaozu were revived." ChiChi didn't speak with any of Goku's friends except Krillin that day. He approached her to apologize for hearing them the last time they gathered, but other than that she kept herself and Gohan from them. "He's my son. Not theirs," ChiChi defended her actions. "After everything that's happened, I deserve to have my son with me as long as I want. Since he's not with them, Gohan's being a well-mannered child again." He was until this moment when he flew off without telling her. "But I will have a talk with him when he gets back."

* * *

Goku's eyes snapped open. What was that? A sharp jolt of Ki? He blinked several times as his mind slowly awakened from his long month sleep. He felt groggy and low to react but still felt a very strong Ki. Looking above, Goku noticed the ship was still in sleep mode. No wonder he was so groggy. He woke up too early. He wasn't supposed to awaken until ninety minutes from now. He would go back to sleep but he could still feel that large Ki. What was it? Goku turned sleep mode off. A large blast of air blew into the ship clearing away the sleep induced atmosphere Goku slept in for a month. Goku's vitals slowly rose to normal. His mind became clearer; he felt stronger.

Alert, Goku searched for the large Ki he felt. It wasn't near him. It was _ahead_ of him and moving fast.

Freeza!

It _was_ him. Goku knew Freeza was alive but thought Freeza's condition was so bad he wouldn't fight anymore. He was wrong. Goku could tell Freeza wasn't as strong as before but he was still a threat and wanted his revenge against him. With the speed his Ki was moving, Goku knew Freeza was in a ship moving much faster than his. He'll beat him home. Goku looked at the panel of his ship again. From what he could understand he wouldn't reach Earth until almost three hours from now and Freeza was landing on Earth now. He could feel it. He could feel Freeza and another strong being with him. Among these two large Ki, Goku felt his son and his friends nearby. Vegeta was still on Earth, too. Maybe they could hold on until he arrived.

Then again, maybe not. Goku knew what happened the last time his friends bought time for his arrival. Luckily, Goku learned a trick from Soba that would help him. He prepared to teleport himself to Earth but felt a new Ki arrive.

It was a strong one, too. Goku wondered if this Ki was with Freeza but suddenly felt many smaller Ki around Freeza and the strong one vanish. Who did that? Goku wondered. Goku kept his senses tuned to the battle and to his shock felt Freeza's Ki suddenly vanish. Someone on Earth killed Freeza. Was it this new Ki he felt or was it the combination of Vegeta and Piccolo. Together, maybe they had a chance.

Not long after Freeza died, Goku felt the other large Ki with him disappear, too. What was going on? Who killed all these people with relative ease? Goku glanced at the clock on his ship. Three hours until he reached Earth. He'll soon find out.

* * *

 _So much for peaceful times._

That was Goku's thought as he watched the young man named Trunks fly off. Vegeta and Bulma's son of all people! That revelation was as mind blowing as Trunks telling him three years from now all his friends will die by these mysterious killing machines that will appear on Earth. On top of that, _his_ son will be killed by them eventually while he will be dead before all this happen.

Maybe not. Goku gripped the medicine Trunks had given him tightly. If he takes this medicine he'll be ready to fight in three years. A heart virus. Of all the things to kill him, Goku never thought a heart virus would be the one to do it. As Goku pocket the medicine, he saw the future he envision changing before his eyes. There will be no fishing or camping with Gohan. He'll spend time with ChiChi but not as much as he wanted. There's no way he and ChiChi could even think of another child with this threat looming.

Although if they fail, maybe he and ChiChi _should_ have a child before the Cyborgs arrive. Maybe this child can help Trunks and Gohan. Maybe it can save Gohan from dying. If Gohan's alive, then ChiChi wouldn't be alone. Wait. Was ChiChi even alive in the future? Trunks never mentioned ChiChi. Goku thought it was strange Trunks didn't tell him the fate of his wife and Gohan's mother.

It was too late to ask that question with Trunks on his way back to the future. As he dealt with the grim news, everyone joined him. Piccolo, having heard their conversation, told everyone what will happen in three years, leaving Vegeta and Bulma's union a secret. As Piccolo talked, Goku looked at his friends. Three years they can all be dead again and it will be his fault. He never thought fighting the Red Ribbon Army would come back to haunt him. He never heard of Dr. Gero. He fought commanders and assassins of the Red Ribbon Army. Muscle men. He never battled any brains of the operation. Commander Red was dead when arrived and after he killed Commander Black, the Red Ribbon Army was no more. Sure, there were survivors since he didn't kill everyone but as far as he knew they weren't threats anymore. To think after all this time, Dr. Gero spied and planned his revenge on him….

Goku pushed the negative thoughts aside as his eyes settled on Bulma and Yamcha while it briefly glanced over at Vegeta who stood far off from everyone. It was the end of an era thinking Bulma and Yamcha wouldn't be together anymore. They were always together and then not together. It was strange but Goku thought that's how their relationship worked.

 _I guess it makes sense Vegeta and Bulma went there. Bulma and Yamcha have been together since I met them but I had a kid before them. I guess it wasn't meant to be for them._

Goku's eyes settled on Gohan. It bothered him Vegeta's son survived the horror in the future but not his son. If Trunks can turn into a Super Saiyan then Gohan, as his mentor, obviously reached this stage, too. He didn't understand how they killed Gohan in Trunks time but Goku vowed to not let it happen in this one. ChiChi will be upset about the idea of Gohan fighting but he will get his way on this. For his own future, Gohan had to fight. With him being a teacher to Gohan this time, Goku knew he needed a sparring partner to keep him on his toes. So, he invited Piccolo to train with him and Gohan.

With a parting for everyone to meet three years from now, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo flew home. Goku's eyes followed Gohan from the top of his head to his toes. His hair grew back. Goku bit back a laugh thinking how happy Gohan must've been when it grew back. Gohan also grew in size. Goku suspected Gohan had to have grown another two or three inches. He was six years old now and he missed two years of his son's life. If he knew ChiChi, she threw a big sixth birthday party to make up for the one she missed. He didn't think birthdays as a big deal but he didn't want to miss anymore of his son's.

Though Goku was excited at the thought of fighting again, he thought the timing was bad, too. He thought after all this time, he could go home and connect with his family. It's been a year since he saw his wife and son and over two years since the three spent time together as a family. When he was on Yardrat, Goku envisioned his family going on picnics, riding on Nimbus or just staying home.

Home. He hadn't been there in two years. He missed the peaceful silence of Mount Paouz. He missed seeing his small and simple home in the mountains. He missed the smell of the kitchen. He missed napping on his sofa. He missed his own bedroom, sleeping in his bed, sleeping with his wife.

It had been two years since intimacy with ChiChi. He was definitely looking forward to _that_ again. He had to be careful. He was a lot stronger than the last time he and ChiChi were intimate. He might have to be careful until he knew what ChiChi could take. Then again, he grinned, if ChiChi trained while he was dead, she trained this past year, too. He couldn't wait. The way Goku was feeling, he wanted to go all night and into the next morning and be intimate in as many positions as possible before they tire out.

 _Maybe I better stop off at Korin's for senzu beans. Then we can go all night and in the morning._

Last time they went all night, Gohan wasn't born. ChiChi wouldn't have sex with him all night with Gohan in the house. She wouldn't get as loud either and resorted to muffling her voice in the pillow or her hand when he wanted to hear it. Maybe he could arrange it for Gyu-Mao to take Gohan for a night. He would understand his need to be with ChiChi. He remembered Gyu-Mao taking Gohan off their hands a few times allowing them to be alone. Goku was certain Gyu-Mao will do it now.

"Gohan, how has Mom been?"

"Some days she's happy. Some days she's sad." Gohan grinned at his father. "Mom'll be real happy to see you even though she will be mad."

He was expecting that. "How mad?"

Gohan shrugged. "I don't know but she was really mad you didn't want to come back when we wished you back. Mom was so excited you were coming home. She made a lot of food. We even made a "Welcome Home" sign and hung it in the kitchen so you'll see it when you came in the house."

Oh, this wasn't good. He knew ChiChi would be upset with him but if she did all this….

"And when you refused the wish…." Gohan suddenly fell silent. He debated on whether to tell his Dad what his friends had said. Remembering how his mother reacted, Gohan decided his father should know. Maybe Dad could make Mom feel better. "Master Roshi thought you didn't want to come home because of Mom."

The words were a slap to his face. ChiChi and Gohan were his reason to come home. "Why?"

"He thought you were afraid of her. Mom got angry but Master Roshi said he was joking. Then everyone else started talking about Mom."

Talking about? Suddenly Goku had flashes of his conversation with his friends in the hospital. They wouldn't. They wouldn't be speaking badly about ChiChi again. "What did they say, Gohan?"

"That Mom wasn't a good wife and if you did return it will only be because of me."

Goku grabbed Gohan's shoulder stopping them both in midflight. He couldn't believe his ears. His friends spoke badly about ChiChi again and in front of Gohan?! His voice was a mix of outage and shock as he asked, "They said this around you?"

Gohan was quiet for a moment before nodding. "I heard Mom crying that night and several days after. Mom was really sad for a lot of days but she got better."

 _ChiChi. What am I facing when I get home?_

"It wasn't all bad. Mr. Aki came by a few times, too," Gohan said absently. "Mr. Kaifun came by once, too."

Kaifun?! Goku's energy spike even caught the attention of Piccolo and Gohan. What was Kaifun doing in his home with ChiChi? Did she forget her promise? ChiChi promised him to never be alone with Kaifun but if Gohan was there, technically, ChiChi didn't break her promise. Still, the idea of Kaifun in his home with his wife irritated him.

"Dad?" Gohan sounded worried.

Goku forced a laughed to ease his son's worry. It wasn't enough to ease Piccolo as he continued to stare at him. "I'm fine. Just surprised. Why did Kaifun come over?"

"Mom was really upset when we came home. She broke the kitchen light and created a hole in the ceiling. Mom called Grandpa but Mr. Kaifun fixed it." Gohan felt a burst of pride as he said, "I helped him, too. He's really a nice person. I saw him at the festivals at Grandpa's village. He always buys me something and he's always asking about you."

He bet he did! "What did he ask?"

"Just where you were and when you were coming back." Gohan's smile faded. He debated but decided his Dad should know. "A lot of people from Grandpa's village wondered about you. Some thought you abandoned Mom and me since you've been gone so long."

This wasn't surprising to Goku. At least once a month, he, ChiChi and Gohan visit Gyu-Mao's village. ChiChi told him how she dealt with their absence when he and Gohan were away. Aki told him about Mrs. Niver during that time, too. He suspected the old woman was running her mouth when ChiChi and Gohan appeared in the village alone.

"I didn't see it," Gohan continued, "but I heard Mom made a big deal about you coming back before the Spring Festival. The day before the festival Mr. Aki told Mom to not come. He said it would be embarrassing for her and confirm the rumors Grandpa and Mom were protecting you and you abandoned us. Mom wouldn't listen and I think Mr. Aki was wrong," Gohan gave his opinion. "Everyone was nice to me and Mom."

Maybe they were nice to Gohan and ChiChi in his presence but Goku wondered what happened when Gohan was away from ChiChi. Whatever pain ChiChi felt, Goku knew she kept it all in so Gohan wouldn't see it.

"It's so great you're back, Dad!" Gohan became happy again. "Everyone will see you didn't abandon us and Mom and I don't have to move in with Grandpa!"

 _What?_

Goku heard the words but he wasn't sure if heard correctly. "Why are you and Mom moving in with Grandpa?"

"Grandpa's mad at you, too. Grandpa told Mom if you didn't return in a year, Mom and I should live with him." Gohan wasn't upset but smiling at his father as he explained, "It doesn't matter since you're here. Mom and I are staying home and Grandpa won't be mad at you anymore."

It just kept piling up on Goku. His friends. The people in Gyu-Mao's village. Gyu-Mao. He knew ChiChi would be upset he didn't come back. He thought after the hospital his friends wouldn't be that way anymore. He didn't consider Gyu-Mao or the people in his village's thoughts and how that affected ChiChi.

 _I'm dead. ChiChi's gonna kill me when I walk in our house._

The three resumed flying home. "So, besides seeing Grandpa, what else have you been doing?"

"I caught up on all the schoolwork I missed. I'm attending school." Gohan stopped speaking as he realized something. "Since we're training for the next three years, does that me I won't be in school?"

"Yeah," Goku confirmed. "I'm gonna need you for this fight, Gohan. You understand, don't you?"

"I do, but my class has a fieldtrip to the zoo. I wanted to go." He added, "Mom won't be happy if I miss school for three years."

He really didn't need Gohan to remind of that.

Finally after two long years, Goku landed in the yard of his home on Mount Paouz. Goku stood outside taking a moment to look around this place. It hadn't changed in two years. There were times he wasn't sure if he would ever see this place again.

Goku felt a hand slip in his. He looked down to see Gohan holding his hand and smiling at him. He saw tears around Gohan's eyes. His little boy. How he must've missed him. He missed him, too. Goku picked up Gohan and held him to his chest to give him a proper hug.

"I'm so glad you're back, Dad," Gohan whispered. "I really missed you!"

"I missed you and Mommy, too," Goku whispered to his son. His hand stroke his son's long, shaggy hair and inhaled his scent. For the moment, Goku didn't think of the future. He focused on the present. He was home again with his family. Now that he properly greeted his son, there was one more person he long to greet in a more passionate way. Goku lowered Gohan to the ground but didn't let go of his hand. "Come on. Let's tell Mommy I'm home."

Gohan wiped his tears. "Okay." He noticed Piccolo in his usual meeting spot when Gohan saw him behind his mother's back. "Mr. Piccolo can't come in our house, Dad."

Goku turned to see Piccolo standing far from his home. "Why?"

"Mom doesn't like I still see Mr. Piccolo but she doesn't stop me from seeing him. She said monsters aren't welcomed in our home."

Goku winced at ChiChi's choice of words. Sounds like she hasn't forgiven Piccolo what he did to him at the tournament or kidnapping Gohan. He couldn't blame her but ChiChi allowing Gohan to see Piccolo is still impressive. He doubt she would allow that if she knew what Piccolo did to Gohan that year he was away from her.

Goku had his own issues, too, in regards of Piccolo's treatment of Gohan and it was something he will discuss with him at some point. For now, there were bigger issues to focus on. "I'll talk to ChiChi about it," Goku promised. "Stay out here, Piccolo."

Piccolo grunted, crossed his arms and stood in his usual spot.

Holding Gohan's hand, Goku walked to his home. He turned the knob, opened the door and entered. Goku stood in the doorway looking around, taking in the fact he was truly home. The familiar sounds of a timer beeping on the stove, the bubbling of the rice cooker, and the smells of delicious foods drew him to the kitchen where he spotted her.

ChiChi's back was to him and Gohan as she stood at the counter chopping food. Pots were on all four ranges on the stove, food cluttered the counters and a pile of dishes were filling the sink. Goku just stared, happy to be home, happy to be with his family again. His eyes swept over ChiChi in her cute bun and her cute dress. She always looked good from behind but he wanted to see her pretty face, inhale her wonderful scent, touch her lips and taste that sweet mouth of hers that's haunted him in this year away from her. She will be angry when she saw him. She will be angry when he tells her he's taking Gohan out of school for three years but all Goku wanted right now is to pull his wife in his arms and give her a kiss.

"Sit down, Gohan. I wanna talk to you."

Goku grinned, amused ChiChi hadn't noticed him. He made a gesture to Gohan to play along.

Gohan pulled a chair from the table and sat down. "Yes, Mom?"

Slowly, Goku approached ChiChi as she continued, her food chopping getting louder as Goku neared her. "You know better than to run off like that. It's bad enough your father left us alone for a year, making me a single mother, making me wonder if he's ever coming back." It was as if ChiChi stabbed his heart. Goku brushed it off and quietly crept to her. "I will not accept that behavior from his son! Do you hear me?!"

Goku grabbed ChiChi's waist and turned her to face him. He smiled down at her as he said, "Perfectly."

It was like a dream for ChiChi. One moment she's chopping vegetables for dinner and lecturing Gohan for flying off with no word on where he's going; the next she felt a pair of hands on her waist and her body whirling around to the face her husband. Her gone for a year husband. Her husband that refused to be wished back. That husband. This was a ghost. It had to be a ghost staring at her with that wild hair of her husband, that handsome face, that cute smile. Her husband could not be here in the flesh.

"Go….ku?"

"ChiChi," his deeper voice rumbled as he closed the thin space between them.

ChiChi managed a squeak as Goku practically pounced on her. His sudden lips on hers knocked ChiChi off her feet. Losing her balance, ChiChi grabbed a piece of his hair with one hand but felt part of her body still slipping. That's when Goku grabbed the wrist of her other hand. The one that held the sharp knife. She felt his fingers put pressure on her wrist as he forced her to drop the knife. Her mouth was forcefully opened by Goku's as she was lifted to settle on the counter's edge with Goku's body molding to hers while her legs dangled helplessly off the floor.

Struggling was a futile battle as Goku's tongue navigated itself in her mouth. He felt an arm settle around him as ChiChi returned with a fierce, heated kiss of her own. Though her breasts and his chest were covered, the feel of their clothed bodies rubbing against each other was enough to stimulate sensations both hadn't felt in quite a while. Goku held back a moan as the scent between ChiChi's legs reached his nose.

Damn he missed that scent!

Only ChiChi's need for air forced Goku away. ChiChi put a hand over her chest to calm her racing heart and rapid rise and fall of her chest. With the other, ChiChi's hand touched Goku's face in disbelief. She touched the bangs of his hair, his cheeks with a finger brushing over his lips.

"Goku," she was breathless. "Is it really you? I'm not dreaming this, am I?"

Feeling playful, Goku's mouth opened and pulled ChiChi's finger in his mouth. ChiChi's cheeks turned pink as Goku's tongue swept over her finger. When he pulled his mouth out, he winked at her, "Stew for dinner? I sure missed your cooking, ChiChi. I can't wait to eat it!"

"Goku!" ChiChi screamed. She jumped off the counter into his arms. Goku stumbled back at ChiChi's sudden attack. He held an arm around her waist as her legs wrapped around his and her arms around his neck as she squeezed him fiercely.

Goku laughed as this brought back memories of ChiChi jumping in his arms after he beat Piccolo. At the time, he was embarrassed and confused by the affection. Now he embraced it as he returned the hug and spun around the room with his wife in his arms and his son looking on happily.

"Ah, I missed ya, ChiChi."

ChiChi unwrapped her legs as she settled them on the floor again. Her eyes were still on Goku as she touched him; making sure her husband was really here in their home. "Goku," ChiChi whispered. "I…. thought you…. I wasn't sure if…"

His fingers thread her hair while the other hand held her waist as he bent her back for another kiss. He wanted to erase the negative thoughts that filled her mind about him from his friends, the people in her village and her father. He wanted ChiChi to not believe those foul words but believe in them and what they have.

So lost in connecting with his wife, Goku hadn't noticed or probably didn't care Gohan was watching them. They showed affections in front of their son but they were hugs and brief kisses. Never this. Before the ordeal with Raditz, Gohan vaguely remembered his parents' kiss, hug and hold hands. Times were happier then. Easier, too. There were no worries of fights or anyone dying. Mom was happier then, too. Sometimes she got upset with Dad when he interrupted his studies but she was mostly happy.

After seeing his mother so unhappy this year, Gohan was overjoyed she was smiling again. He knew Dad coming back will make things right. He'll make Mom happy again, make Grandpa happy with him again. His family won't have to move. Everything will be perfect again.

Goku pulled ChiChi to stand upright again as he parted from the kiss. ChiChi smiled at him tenderly. He could see the happiness on her face and love in her eyes for him as she took in the fact he was home. He mirrored her smile happy to be home and reunited with his family again.

It was a perfect before ChiChi's pretty face turned into a scowl and her hand slapped across Goku's face so hard it echoed over the room and Goku stumbled back several steps with the table saving his body from falling on the floor.

"Where the hell were you and why didn't you come home when we wished you back?!"

Goku touched his stinging face as his furious wife approached him. He thought with the kisses he bought some time avoiding this confrontation. "Uh….well….." he looked over ChiChi at the cooking food. It smelled so delicious. It was torture being without ChiChi's food for so long. It was inhumane to be near it now and not allowed a taste. "Could we eat first?"

"No! You're not eating until you explain yourself!"

After a year, ChiChi _did_ deserve that. "After my fight with Freeza, I found a ship and escaped before Namek exploded. I crashed on a planet called Yardrat. I spent the year there recovering and learning a new technique taught by my friend, Soba."

"Technique?" ChiChi did not sound happy he spent time away learning a new skill. "What technique?"

If he tell her about it, even show ChiChi, it could distract her from asking anymore questions. It worked with his son and friends. "I can move miles in seconds. All I have to do is find a Ki very far away and I can take myself there. It's called Teleportation."

"He really can, Mom," Gohan spoke up for his Dad. "It's amazing! Dad went to Master Roshi's island and came back in seconds!"

ChiChi ignored her son. Her eyes were solely on Goku. "So the reason you were away for a year, you were recovering from your fight against Freeza and learning this Teleportation technique?"

Goku grinned as ChiChi's face softened. She believed him. "Uh-huh."

The scowled quickly returned to ChiChi's face. "Do you take me for a fool, Goku?!"

Damn. He told Soba he could fool his friends but not his wife but even he thought he would have more time before ChiChi saw through him. "Um….."

"Gohan, stay here!" ChiChi grabbed Goku by the collar of his strange top and dragged him to their bedroom. She could hear Goku whining and protesting as he was dragged down the hall. ChiChi pulled Goku into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Goku took a moment to look around. ChiChi had made some changes in two years. There was a new comforter on the bed; new curtains and boxes. Boxes of her things Gyu-Mao wanted ChiChi to bring with her back to his castle. The biggest change Goku didn't understand was ChiChi.

"Why are we in here?" Goku asked. "You never minded yelling at me in front of Gohan."

"That's not why I brought you here."

ChiChi's calm voice forced Goku to turn around. If she wasn't going to yell at him why did she bring him to their room?

"Goku," ChiChi stepped away from the door to approach him. "When you were in the hospital, the doctors told me physically you will never be the same again. They told me it will be four months before you are healed and with therapy you can walk in six months. You walked in nearly two months. Since you made it to a spaceship to escape planet Namek, you were obviously in better condition than you were after your fight with Vegeta. Am I right?"

"Yeah," he said slowly not sure where ChiChi was going with this. "I was still hurt though and running on adrenaline."

ChiChi exhaled. This man she love was testing her patience again. "Goku, you won't be a scholar like Gohan but you're not stupid. In terms of fighting, you're a genius. You pick up things easily when it comes to fighting so don't think for a second I believe it took you a year to recover and learn this Teleportation technique. Something else kept you away and I wanna know why."

Goku mentally cursed. He was stupid to think he could fool ChiChi the way he fooled his friends. She knew him much better than them.

"What happened to you on Namek?"

That soft voice of hers; the concern in her eyes. She was breaking through his barrier. "Hmm?"

"Gohan said you turned into a Super Saiyan; that you raised your voice at him. What's that all about?" ChiChi linked her hands in his and kept her eyes on him. "He said it happened after Krillin was killed by Freeza. You told me how angry you were when King Piccolo's minions killed him. I can only imagine what witnessing Krillin's death did to you." Her hands released his. She cupped his face in her hands forcing him to look at her. "What did turning into a Super Saiyan do to you, Goku?"

Goku broke ChiChi's hold on him and turned his back on her. He had control but he still didn't like thinking of how he reacted when he struggled with it on Yardrat. He knew at some point he'll have to tell ChiChi. He just didn't want it to be now. "I'll tell you later."

ChiChi turned Goku to face her. "Tell me now." She brought his face down to hers for a kiss. "Please." She whispered between kisses. "Please tell me now."

Her lips were like a magnet. Her scent was intoxicating, compelling him to open up to her. Still, he resisted. Goku gently grasp ChiChi's wrist, broke the kiss and shook his head at her. "Not now. Maybe later." He smiled hopeful. "I just got home. Let's celebrate that right now. There's time for the other stuff later."

Goku moved to kiss her again but ChiChi pulled back hard. " _Maybe_ later? I'm your wife. I deserve to know _now_."

The tenderness in her voice was gone. It was laced with rising anger. "ChiChi….."

"Don't I deserve to know what happened to my husband? Why he didn't return home when he could've?"

Disgusted, ChiChi snatched herself from Goku's hands. If looks could kill… "ChiChi, it's not like that."

ChiChi was too angry to listen. All she knew her husband refused to tell her something she rightfully deserved to know and that pissed her off. "After what I've been through this year, you think I don't deserve to know the truth?! Do you care our son had a mental breakdown after he came home from Namek? He couldn't get out of bed for a week! Do you know how many nights I had to go to Gohan's room because he woke up screaming over what he went through on Namek? How many times I had to stay with him until he went back to sleep?!"

Nightmares. He had a few of those on Yardrat. Sometimes he couldn't go back to sleep. He didn't think about Gohan suffering from them, too. He never considered Gohan having a mental breakdown. He'd guess he had something similar while on Yardrat. The thought of his son suffering like that and he wasn't there to help him…

"I did my best to make things as normal as possible for Gohan," ChiChi continued. "Me and my father. It was a month before things started to get back to normal and the only thing that got me through it was the thought of you coming back in four months but you know what happened when we gathered the dragon balls to wish you back?" Goku knew what happened; wished things were different. He wanted to come home but ChiChi didn't know that as she screamed in his face. "You refused to come back! Do you know how crushed and embarrassed I felt when you rejected that wish?!"

"I'm sorry," Goku apologized. He knew that wasn't enough for ChiChi. She was in full rage now. "I knew you would be upset, but….." he shrugged not knowing how to explain himself so ChiChi could understand.

"Upset?" ChiChi scoffed. "If only that's all I felt. I had to listen to your friends blame _me_ for you not returning!"

Goku knew about that, too. "Gohan mentioned something about that."

ChiChi will always consider their words cruel but it was so hurtful they did it in front of her son. "They gossiped how I'm not a good wife for you; how they expected me to yell at you for being away for so long even though I thought you died on Namek." ChiChi laughed mirthlessly. "I didn't know what really happened on Namek until Gohan returned to Earth."

"Really happen?" Goku felt a heavy sense of dread. ChiChi couldn't be saying what he thought.

"Master Roshi told me everything was fine; the Nameks were helping Gohan and Krillin locate the dragon balls. He didn't tell me about Vegeta or Freeza."

A frustrated sighed escaped Goku's lips and a frustrated hand ran down his face. Dammit. Why did Master Roshi lie again? "Why didn't he tell you?"

"Bulma told him not to. Bulma told him to tell _everyone_ what's happening on Namek except me, your wife, Gohan's mother, the one person who's at risk of losing everything!"

Goku rolled his eyes. They did do it again. "Fucking hell." What was Bulma thinking? What was Master Roshi thinking listening to her?

The sharp language surprised ChiChi. Goku cursed occasionally but he never used that word unless they were intimate.

Goku rest his hands on her shoulders. He spoke seriously to her. "ChiChi, I'm sorry. I thought Master Roshi told you the truth. After I talked to them, I thought they wouldn't keep anything from you anymore."

She felt Goku pull her to him probably for a hug or a kiss but ChiChi broke away him. She didn't want his affections now. That moment was over when he refused to tell her why he didn't come back. "Don't you try that! I'm still mad at you! These two years have been hell for me. You couldn't prevent your death but you didn't have to abandon me and Gohan for a year! You won't tell me what really happened to you! Your friends have nothing to do with that! That's _your_ decision! "

"Chi-" The soft hand of his wife clapped against his face hard.

"I felt like a single mother because of you!" She slapped him again. "The pitying looks of my people; the whispers you abandon us; trying to be strong for Gohan when he wondered if you will ever come back." Her hand stung his face again. "Every day I had to wonder if you're coming home and as more time passed I started to believe your friends were right; that you didn't think I was a good wife for you." Whap! She hit his face again! "You didn't want me or Gohan!" His face turned at another slap. "And you didn't want to come home!"

ChiChi swung her hand to slap him but Goku caught her wrist. ChiChi tried to pull away but Goku kept a firm hold on her. He yanked ChiChi to him. ChiChi pressed a hand against his chest to pry herself from Goku but he wouldn't let her go. Her eyes went up to Goku's. He looked so serious, so angry and teal eyes? His shocking look brought a pause to ChiChi's actions.

"Don't you think that. Don't you _EVER_ think that! There's a reason I spent five years with you and didn't think of visiting them!" ChiChi could feel rage seething from her husband; hear it in his voice and see it on his face; his eyes. "My friends didn't always understand me. They don't understand you. They never even tried." His frustration was evident as he just didn't understand how his friends could treat ChiChi this way. "You can't believe anything they say about us."

"What….." ChiChi gasped. "What's happening to you? Your eyes…." Her hand caressed his hair blonde hair. "Is…. Is this that Super Saiyan thing Gohan talked about? Is this why you didn't come back?" ChiChi saw Goku's hair changed to black, fall back into place, eyes returned to normal and him turn his back on her. "Goku?"

Several moments passed and Goku still didn't say anything. Now that she saw his transformation, saw his anger, ChiChi started to see there was more to Goku not returning than she thought. Whatever happened, it bothered him so much he didn't want to share it. It reminded her of early in the marriage when Goku was reluctant to tell her about his Grandpa. As much as she wanted to know, she realized she had to wait until Goku was ready to talk to her.

"I …. I should check on dinner," ChiChi started for the door, resigning she will have to wait.

"I….I snapped," he spoke as ChiChi touched the door knob. ChiChi released it and turned to Goku. "Being a Super Saiyan is nothing I've experience before." Slowly, ChiChi walked away from the door and returned to Goku. "I wanted to kill Freeza. I wanted to make him suffer for what he did to Krillin. I was blinded by rage. I barely had any reason left when I sent Gohan away.

"In the end, I showed Freeza mercy. I still thought he was dead but I didn't finish him off like I should've. When I was on Yardrat, I didn't have control of this new power. I would change suddenly and it wasn't easy turning it off. I didn't know becoming a Super Saiyan changed me forever until much later."

ChiChi was now standing in front of him. Her hands linked with his again. "How did it change you?"

"I started remembering things I never remembered before. Those blackouts I had when I looked at a full moon; my memories came back in dreams and sometimes during the day if something I do or something that's said trigger it." His fingers brushed over hers. "Some were nice like us being intimate under a full moon but there were memories that triggered my rage and it was a struggle to control. I nearly destroyed a city on Yardrat because I had a memory I never wanted to recover."

"Never wanted….?" ChiChi thought for a moment what that could be. "Gohan?" she whispered. "You remembered when you….." Goku's heavy nod confirmed it for ChiChi. "And you exploded in rage."

"I killed some bad guys, nearly destroyed a city and hurt a friend. I wanted to come home but I couldn't. I would've hurt you and Gohan if I did."

There were still some holes in Goku's story that ChiChi knew Goku will later fill but she understood enough. "That's why you stayed away for a year."

"I have control of it now," Goku swore to her.

"I believe you." ChiChi knew Goku wouldn't come home if he was still a risk. "I believe you," she told him again. "And I understand why you didn't want to tell me."

"I wanted to," he needed her to understand that, "but I wanted to wait first."

"I know." She gave him a kiss to let him know she understood. "So," her smile became playful, "do you think I can see it again? The Super Saiyan thing?"

Goku's eyebrows went up surprised. "You wanna see it again?"

"I didn't really see it the _first_ time. I was in shock and you were like that for a few seconds."

That was true. Well, if ChiChi wanted to see it, Goku saw no harm showing her. "Rrrh!" he growled raising his Ki to transform before ChiChi's eyes again.

With a second look at the transformation, ChiChi's eyes went up and her mouth fell opened. She stared for the longest time before finding the courage to touch her glowing husband. ChiChi touched his hair. It always defied gravity but it felt as it had before when it was black. The change was striking and oddly simplistic. "The way Gohan described it, I expected a monster." She touched his face. Usually when ChiChi touched his face, Goku's eyes would soften. There was a kindness in his eyes that only she saw. It wasn't there now. There was a passionate rawness in his eyes now. She had seen that before. Well, a few times actually during the full moon.

ChiChi's hands fell to Goku's shoulders. Her fingers gripped him as she explored him over her clothes. Her heart skipped a few beats as that raw need in Goku's eyes bore into hers. "You…feel bigger….." With one hand on his chest and the other on his arm, she squeezed the material of his clothes to feel the flesh underneath. "Stronger."

Transfixed by his intense stare, ChiChi raised herself on her toes. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him this way. A spark of electricity zipped through her as her lips pressed against his. Oh, wow! There was an intensity in this kiss, a different taste in this form. Her mouth moved with his as Goku's tongue swept inside her mouth, tasting her as if he was starved. ChiChi clutched onto Goku even tighter as she felt him harden and swell against her. She could feel herself becoming wet against him.

Goku's hand gently pressed the back of her neck, keeping her in place as he explored her mouth more thoroughly. ChiChi didn't protest the prolonged kiss as his other hand grabbed her hips and rubbed against her for temporarily relief.

He felt ChiChi's hands in his hair, tugging the spikes. He remembered that warning. Goku pulled away allowing ChiChi a chance to breathe. As ChiChi caught her breath, Goku kept her close to him. "Your slaps hurt."

ChiChi laughed against his chest. "Liar."

"No, no, it's true." His hand caressed her back. "I've gotten a lot stronger since I've become a Super Saiyan. I didn't think I could feel you hitting me." He touched her chin forcing ChiChi to gaze at him. "You've been training since I've been gone."

ChiChi shrugged. She didn't think it was a big deal. "What if I have?" She felt Goku's hands rubbed her backside appreciatively while his stiff front pressed her against his hips. "Oh."

There was a wicked smile on Goku's face as he stepped forward, forcing her to step back: one steps, two steps, three until the back of her legs touched the bed. "We _are_ gonna have a rematch."

"Rematch?"

"You don't think I will let you keep that victory over me in that desert?" he laughed at his wife. She actually thought that. Silly woman. "I'm a Saiyan," he whispered to her flushed face. "I _have_ to win. I can't stand losing. But before our rematch…." He grabbed the top of her cheongsam and ripped it open. Buttons flew and ChiChi was momentarily speechless her husband ripped her top open with only her bra to protect her against his grabby hands.

Goku pushed her. ChiChi was momentarily stunned as she felt herself land on the bed. "What do you think you're-" Goku tugged her pants. ChiChi yelped as she felt herself sliding towards him. She grabbed the headboard to steady herself. Her body no longer slid to him but her pants did as Goku pulled them and her boots off her.

ChiChi laid on the bed panting, momentarily dazed as she realized her position: her ripped top was open; leaving her exposed in only a bra to momentarily protect her from the lustful gaze of her husband. Without her pants, her legs were free and exposed to her hips; also unprotected from her husband who was now crawling over her.

"Goku…. stop," she tried to protest. "We can't. Gohan's still awake and your hair's still-" Her mouth was shut when Goku's lips settled over her. His hand opened the front clip of her bra. He pushed aside the cups revealing ChiChi's breasts to him.

ChiChi muscled some strength to break the kiss but Goku grabbed ChiChi's hands and pinned them to the bed. His wicked smile made ChiChi nervous. "I haven't returned the favor you gave me in the hospital. I gonna make up for that now." Leaning over he licked her neck. "Mmm. You taste better when I'm a Super Saiyan."

"What?" ChiChi gasped.

"I learned all of my senses are enhanced when I'm a Super Saiyan." He followed up with another lick. "Your smell is driving me crazy. I can't wait to taste ya!"

ChiChi felt Goku released her hands. This was her time to move but she laid frozen as Goku palmed both of her breasts, massaging the flesh tenderly while his fingers pinched her nipples. His mouth capture one plump breast in his mouth. "Mmm," she whimpered feeling his tongue circling her nipple before his teeth gave it a firm tug. "Ah!" her body arch and Goku opened his mouth wider to take more of her breast in his mouth while the other swelled under Goku's other hand as he squeezed the flesh and pinched the nipples before mauling it with his mouth in the same treatment he gave her other breast.

As much as ChiChi enjoyed the attention on her breasts, there was another part of her that desperately wanted attention badly. ChiChi gripped Goku's shoulders urging him off. Confused teal eyes met her dark ones. "Please." She wrapped a leg over his, opening herself wider for him. "We can focus on the rest later."

Goku's grin turned sly as he settled between ChiChi's open legs. As a Super Saiyan, Goku's senses were heightened. ChiChi's tasty scent between her legs was always alluring. Now it was like a potent drug. He licked his lips seeing how she was already oozing with her juices. Her panties were soaked. He pressed his hands on her thighs, keeping ChiChi open and pinned down as he ripped the soaked piece with his teeth.

To ChiChi's shock, he swallowed it! "Goku," ChiChi gasped, "those aren't the edible ones."

"Edible to me." He dived in licking ChiChi from the bottom to the top of her sex; stopping only to tease her hardened clit with his hungry tongue. He could feel ChiChi squirm under him and struggling to suppress her voice the more he licked her sweet taste. In his Super Saiyan state, ChiChi tasted sweeter, which made him hungrier for ChiChi as he licked and sucker her faster and harder.

"Oh!" He heard ChiChi cry out when his tongue slipped into that long neglected hole between her legs. ChiChi's hand intertwined in his blond hair and pressed him further against her wet folds as if she wanted to mold his tongue to him here. "Keep going!" she begged him. "Don't stop."

Goku honored her request alternating between digging his tongue in her, licking her wet folds and nibbling her clit. ChiChi felt her body clenched his thrusting tongue a few times, her orgasm building as his teeth nibbled at the sensitive nerves of her clit, forcing her body to shake and more moisture to spill from her onto the sheets Goku's hungry tongue until it all came together when her trembling body released a blissful cry tore from her throat.

"Mmm," ChiChi said dreamily as her body still buzzed with beautiful feelings she hadn't felt in far too long. "Oh, Goku. That was….." she stopped seeing Goku sit up with his legs straddling her hips. The bulge in his pants was big and the stain in the patch of his pants was growing. Mesmerized, ChiChi viewed Goku pulling his shirt from his pants, over his stomach and higher to give her a teasing strip show over his rippling muscles.

She should tell him to stop stripping. Gohan was in the kitchen waiting for them and they've been in here long enough to raise suspicion on what they're really doing. It would be wise to stop now and resume later when there's more time for exploration. On the other hand, it's been two years and her husband looked so delicious right now. Her eyes settled on the thick bulge.

A taste she decided as she licked her lips. She just needed a taste.

As soon as Goku tossed the shirt over his head, Chichi grabbed the waist of his pants and pulled herself to sit up. With Goku's assistance, she tugged the pants down to his knees. Her eyes widen slightly. He was bigger and his tip oozed with his juice. Knowing time was limited. Chichi settled between him cocooning her breasts between his thick shaft. She squeezed, giving herself some pleasure and smothering him slightly that some of his sweet taste dripped on her breasts. With a firm grip of Goku sandwiched between her breasts, Chichi leaned forward to give him a teasing lick.

"Mom? Dad?" Gohan's voice followed with a few knocks. "Are you still in there?"

"Gohan?" He was on the other side! The door! She never locked it! ChiChi shoved Goku away, leapt off the bed and grabbed the doorknob before Gohan could turn it. At the same time, Goku flipped backwards off the bed from ChiChi's shove and fell on the floor with a hard thud.

"Ow!" Goku howled. "ChiChi, I fell on my cock!"

"Goku!" ChiChi screamed at him. Hand still on the doorknob, ChiChi addressed her son. "What is it, Gohan?"

"The food is burning up." Gohan spoke from the other side. "I turned the stove off. Is Dad okay?" Gohan could hear his father groaning. "He sounds in pain."

"He's all right. He just tripped and hit something."

"You pushed me!" Goku yelled back.

"Shut up!" ChiChi snapped back silencing him. To the door, she told Gohan. "Go back to the kitchen. I'll be there."

"Okay," Gohan sounded hesitant but ChiChi could hear his retreating footsteps.

ChiChi placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. That was too close. She noticed Goku still lying on the floor groaning with his hand on his groin. "Are you okay, Goku?"

"No!" He pouted frowning at her. "I hope it's not broken."

"It's not broken." If can he survive a fight with an evil tyrant on a dying planet, ChiChi knew Goku will survive falling on his hard penis. "You'll be fine when the sting goes away." She went to her closet for a fresh set of clothes. The tatters she wore will have to be thrown away. "I need to clean up real quick and you need a real shower."

Goku perked up at the idea of a shower. He and ChiChi hadn't taken one together in two years. Just imagining him and ChiChi in the shower together caused his still tender penis to react painfully. "Ow!"

"Oh, Goku," ChiChi rolled her eyes as she stepped in the bathroom. "It can't be that bad!"

* * *

After a quick shower and change of clothes that left Gohan puzzled, ChiChi focused on finishing dinner. While ChiChi placed food on the table, she became aware of her predicament. She only cooked enough for her and Gohan. She hadn't prepared for Goku. As she thought of her husband and his bottomless pit of a stomach, he entered the room wearing loose blue pants and a white tank shirt. Her eyes drifted on the muscles on his arms and the outline of his chest through his tight shirt.

Her eyes moved to the center of his pants. No bulge now but she remembered what it looked like. An inner shudder passed over her as she felt her body getting hot and moisture form between her legs again. Her eyes continued to stare at him there, imagining him stretching her…..

"ChiChi?"

"Huh?!" ChiChi snapped out of her daze, looking around frantic. "What? Huh? What?"

Goku stood in front of ChiChi. "Is dinner's ready? I'm starvin'."

"Oh, um," ChiChi turned away from Goku fanning herself. "It's ready but I only made enough for me and Gohan."

"I can always hunt something if I'm still hungry." Goku looked back to see Gohan wasn't watching them. He took the moment to rub himself against ChiChi's backside. "But I think after dinner, I'll be ready for bed. It was a long trip and I'm tired."

ChiChi gripped the counter unable to move lest she cause a scene that will direct Gohan's attention on them. Goku's rub against her let her know he's recovered from earlier and he had plans for them later. Before she found her voice to whisper for him to stop, Goku pulled away and join Gohan at the table.

Distracting herself, ChiChi focused on placing food on the table. She was so happy. Their first family dinner in two years. As she gripped the hot pot of stew, ChiChi noticed something from the window. Someone or something was outside. The person wore a long white cape and dark clothes.

Piccolo? She couldn't stop Gohan from being friends with him or see him but she made it very clear to her son she didn't want to _see_ Piccolo near her home. Why was that monster blazingly making himself known on today of all days? Why did Gohan disobey her?

Then again, maybe Piccolo wasn't out there because of her son. She turned to her husband. For a year, her orders were followed but Goku didn't know about it which meant if Piccolo was here, it was because of Goku. Did Goku invite Piccolo to his house?

Grabbing her pot, ChiChi carried it to the table and nearly slammed it down to get her husband's attention. "Goku, why is Piccolo in our yard?"

"Hmm?" Goku thought for a moment then laughed remembering he did invite Piccolo to stay and be his sparring partner. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. He's gonna be living with us for three years."

" _WHAT?!_ "

ChiChi's scream caused Goku and Gohan to jump out of their seats. Oh, boy. He was hoping to tell ChiChi this tomorrow when he, Piccolo and Gohan started training. He thought by then he would've thought of a way to calmly tell her. "You see, in three years, we have to fight these Artificial Humans or Cyborgs created by Dr. Gero that's gonna kill everyone."

"Wh—" Three years? Artificial Humans? "What the hell are you talking about?! How do you know what's gonna happen in three years?! What are Artificial Humans and why the hell did you tell Piccolo he can stay here for three years?!"

"Dad," Gohan nervously spoke, "maybe you better start from the beginning."

"Good idea!" Goku thanked his son. "ChiChi, when I landed, Gohan and everyone else were waiting for me."

Instead of focusing her anger only on her husband, ChiChi directed it at her son, too. "Is that why you ran off? Why didn't you tell me your father was back?"

"No, Mom," Gohan clarified. "I left because I felt Freeza's Ki on Earth. Dad hadn't arrived yet."

"Freeza? That monster your father fought on Namek?" ChiChi directed her anger back on Goku. "You told me you showed mercy but you did kill him."

"How was I to know leaving him on exploding planet wasn't enough to kill him?" Goku's argument was enough to silence ChiChi for the moment. "Long story but he recovered and wanted revenge on me so he came here but before I could get to Earth, another person arrived. _He_ killed Freeza. He told Gohan and everyone when I will be coming so they waited for me."

"How did he know when you were coming?"

"Because he came twenty years from the future."

ChiChi's mouth open but it took several moments before words could come out. "The future? Y—you're saying someone traveled in time to see you?"

After everything that's happened to them, Goku didn't understand why that seemed so hard for ChiChi to believe. "Yeah, but that's not the important part. He told me three years from now Cyborgs will kill off more than half the population. All our friends will be killed by them. Even Gohan."

"Gohan?" ChiChi clutched a hand over her heart. Her baby will die?! "Why couldn't you stop them?!"

"I die before they come."

"You die?" ChiChi's head shook in denial. "You're taken from us again," ChiChi whispered. Not again. She couldn't handle losing her husband again.

ChiChi felt her feet giving away but Goku gripped ChiChi's shoulders and prevented her from collapsing. "A heart virus kills me," he broke the news as gently as he could but tears pooled from ChiChi's eyes anyway. "Don't cry, ChiChi. The boy from the future gave me the cure. I already put it away for safe keeping."

"So," ChiChi softly, wiped away her tears, "you will be alive to fight these monsters?"

"Yep." A smiled returned to ChiChi's face. Good. Now she understood she didn't have to worry anymore. "The good news is we have three years to prepare. Me, Piccolo and Gohan will start training tomorrow."

"Gohan?" ChiChi pulled out of Goku's grasp. "Why do you include Gohan if you're gonna be alive to stop them? Why do you have to start training so soon? You just got back. You have three years."

Now Goku was confused. Didn't ChiChi hear what he said? "We have to prepare for the fight, ChiChi."

ChiChi couldn't believe this. Her husband just returned home after being away for a year. Well, almost two and a half years if you count him being dead a year. For the first time since that awful reunion, she, Goku and Gohan can be a family again. Gohan was back on track with his studies. With Goku back, ChiChi thought Goku will find a job that brought in a steady income. She also thought they will get started on their second child but everything was going to be sidetracked again! Goku standing before her smiling as if it wasn't a big deal for them to give up three more years of their lives pissed her off! Goku was too far gone to save but what about Gohan. If she let Goku take Gohan from his studies for three years, Gohan will be a fighter like Goku always wanted which will lead Gohan unprepared for adulthood like he was when they marry.

No! No! NO! ChiChi was not going to allow that!

"NO!" ChiChi roared causing Goku and Gohan to flinch. "I can't believe you want to go off training again when you just got back! What about getting to the life we had before you died?! What about financially providing for your family again?!"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He wanted that, too. Not the working part but definitely the family part but there wasn't time for that. He couldn't be Earth's defender and have a happy life with his family. These last two years told him he was done being the hero. He had the intention of looking for a successor but Trunks' grim news told him he had to be the defender a little longer. The world depended on him but more importantly, ChiChi and Gohan's future depended on him.

"I can't focus on that now, ChiChi," he told her seriously. "Not with these Cyborgs coming."

With the change in Goku's voice, ChiChi knew he was going to train no matter what she said. "I can't stop you but you are not dragging Gohan into this! With that medicine, you'll be alive to fight! Go fight, but you are not putting Gohan's life and future at stake by dragging him into this, too!"

No. ChiChi needed to understand Gohan was fighting with them. The last thing he wanted right now was a fight with his wife but that was the direction they were going. "I can still get killed by them, ChiChi. Gohan needs to train to so he can help us. We need him. He's incredibly strong."

"I don't care that he is! Three years will put him farther behind in his studies!"

"What's the point in studying when the world can be gone in three years?" He looked at her amused. Was his wife serious now? "You can't think Gohan's studying is more important than saving the world."

He looked amused as if what she thought was silly. Was he mocking her for caring about their child? She wished she could smack that silly grin off his face. "Yeah, I do!" She yelled getting in his face. "Nothing is more important than Gohan's studying!"

Yeah, right. No way ChiChi was serious. Goku laughed, "You're such a kidder!" he slapped her arm amused. It was meant to be a light tap but that 'light' tap knocked ChiChi off her feet, through a wall of their house and into a tree several feet away. His wife's screams and two loud crashes alerted him to what he did.

"ChiChi!" Goku screamed as he ran out the house. He saw ChiChi's legs standing in the air with her body buried among a rubble of rocks and the broken tree her body collided with. "ChiChi! I'm sorry. I meant to tap you but I've gotten so strong!" As he stood there looking at his unmoving wife, Goku's mind flashed back to that day on Yardrat when he lost control.

 _I thought I had control. I know I had control. What have I done?_

Goku was brought back to the present when Gohan sprinted pass him. "Why are you standing there, Dad?!" Gohan yelled at him. "Mom needs help!"

When Goku reached ChiChi, Gohan was carefully pulling ChiChi's body from the rubble. Goku could hear Gohan murmur 'Mom,' worriedly over and over. The bun in ChiChi's hair had loosened and her hair spilled over her face. Gohan placed his ear to ChiChi's chest. "Her heart's beating."

Goku crept closer and pulled the hair from ChiChi's face. She had a sharp cut on her cheek where blood spilled profusely. "ChiChi," Goku touched her forehead. "Please wake up." His first thought was to transfer some of his Ki to ChiChi but after his light tap, he was afraid he would give her too much.

To Goku and Gohan's relief, ChiChi's eyes fluttered opened. "Mom!" Gohan cried and threw his arms around ChiChi.

Goku noticed ChiChi's face grimacing in pain. "Take it easy, Gohan. Mom's hurt."

At the sound of his voice, ChiChi's eyes shifted to Goku. "No thanks to you, you monster." ChiChi ignored the hurt on Goku's face as she tried raising her left arm. She howled in pain. "Ah!" she whimpered. "I think it's broken."

"I'm sorry," Goku apologized. "Please forgive me, ChiChi. I got so strong," he tried to explain but ChiChi didn't look at him. Goku touched ChiChi's face but that caused ChiChi to scream, "Don't touch me!"

Goku flinched but gingerly picked up ChiChi anyway. "Be angry with me but I _am_ gonna touch you."

Goku carried ChiChi back in the house. Gohan had already left ahead of them to get the first aid kit. He brought it in the kitchen just as Goku placed ChiChi in a chair.

"Gohan," ChiChi said tiredly as Goku examined her left arm. "Give me a glass of water and aspirin." She cried out feeling Goku touch her too hard. "That hurts!" She bopped him on the head with her good hand. "I told you not to touch me!"

Goku said nothing as he rubbed his head. That hit was nothing compared to what he did to her. Gohan returned with a glass of water and aspirin. "Thank you, Gohan." ChiChi put the pill in her mouth and swallowed the water.

Goku waited until ChiChi finished the glass of water before approaching her again. "I need to look at your arm, ChiChi."

ChiChi slammed the glass so hard on the table, it cracked. "You are not a doctor, Goku! My arm is broken! My head is killing me! My body hurts all over! I need a doctor! Not a husband who is so strong a simple slap can knock his wife through walls and trees!"

If ChiChi needed a doctor, he'll give her one. He ignored her protests as he picked her up. "Gohan, grab on."

Gohan touched his father's leg, looked at him worriedly as all three disappeared in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Dr. Barkley grabbed her purse. Her long day was finally coming to an end. She didn't have any plans except picking up her ordered food at her favorite restaurant and soaking in a hot bath with a good book.

She took one stepped from her desk when something large materialized before her. With a scream, Dr. Barkley jumped back, lost her footing and fell on her butt. Goku, ChiChi and Gohan appeared before her.

"Wha…." Her mind could not comprehend what she was seeing. Where did they come from?

"Dr. Barkley," Goku's panicked voice got her attention. "Please help, ChiChi!"

Dr. Barkley noticed ChiChi in Goku's arms. Her hair was disheveled, a large bruise was forming on her face which was grimacing in extreme pain. "What happened?" she asked as she rose to her feet.

"I meant to tap her but I hit ChiChi too hard. She went flying out of our home and into a tree."

Dr. Barkley gasped. "You hit your wife?!"

"It was an accident," he told her. "Scream at me later. Just help ChiChi!"

Dr. Barkley opened an exam room of her private office. "You put ChiChi in there and get the hell out!"

Goku carefully placed ChiChi on the exam table and stepped out of the room with Dr. Barkley's angry eyes on him the entire time. She closed the door on him as soon as he left and turned the lock.

An hour later, Dr. Barkley emerged from the exam room, looking as annoyed was when she entered. Goku and Gohan rose from their seats and approached the doctor.

"How is ChiChi?"

Dr. Barkley removed her exam coat. "If I didn't know your wife and know you're an alien, I would call the police on you." She looked completely disgusted with Goku. Goku couldn't blame the doctor. He was angry with himself, too. "ChiChi," Dr. Barkley spoke more calmly, "has a dislocated shoulder, fracture in her arm and a concussion. She'll need to rest. I don't want her doing strenuous activities, housework or cooking. I'll come by in a couple days to check on her but despite my advice, she insists on going home tonight. She also wants to talk to you alone, Goku."

Goku bypassed the doctor who looked like she wanted to hit him. ChiChi up sat on the exam table with her legs dangling on the end. Her hair was down but neatly pulled back in a braid. Her left arm was in a sling with an ice pack on her left shoulder and her lower arm in a cast. She didn't even look at him when he entered.

"ChiChi, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. When you were with Dr. Barkley, I went to Korin's Tower but he didn't have any senzu beans." He bowed his head ashamed. "Yajirobe ate them all again. Korin won't have any for three weeks."

ChiChi remained silent and refused to look at him.

"Tell me what I can do to make up for this, ChiChi." Goku pleaded with her. "I'll do anything."

Again, ChiChi didn't look or say anything to him. "You can train Gohan," ChiChi quietly spoke. "The wife has to back down to her husband. It's always the wife who has to make the sacrifices and cry alone." She finally looked at Goku with tears rolling down her face. "When I married you, I knew you were the strongest man in the world. I was never afraid of you or your strength because I knew you wouldn't hurt me." She sobbed. "I just knew you wouldn't."

Goku took a step to embrace ChiChi but she held her good hand up signaling Goku to not come near her.

"What can I do, ChiChi?" Goku asked. "Just tell me what I can do?"

"I just wanna go home, Goku. Get Gohan and let's go home."

"Okay."

"One more thing, Goku." Goku turned to ChiChi. "After you defeat these Cyborgs, I won't allow you to interfere in Gohan's studies anymore and you are going to work!"

* * *

The rest of the evening continued in silence. ChiChi sat at the table with ice on her injured arm. She scowled as Goku and Gohan served each other dinner and did the dishes. Goku winced each time he cracked a dish, not daring to look at ChiChi. She hadn't look or spoken to him unless asked. After the dishes were done and kitchen cleaned up, the family called it a night. Goku and ChiChi saw Gohan off to bed before going to their bedroom in silence. Goku kept his distance watching ChiChi struggle to get her wounded arm out of her clothes.

"Do you want me to help you undress?" Goku asked. "Since your arm is in a sling and all."

"That'll be fine, Goku."

He hated that dull, lifeless voice from his wife but until she felt better, that's how she will address him. Goku carefully opened her cheongsam and gently pulled ChiChi's arm out. He helped her undress until she stood before Goku in her underwear.

"Get my gown," she told him. ChiChi noticed Goku didn't move. Instead, he stared transfixed at her. "Goku!" Goku jumped before rushing to the dresser. He had to think for a moment. It had been so long he forgot where ChiChi kept her clothes. "Top right drawer," he heard ChiChi say. He pulled out a yellow one. Gently, he helped ChiChi into her night gown.

ChiChi mumbled thanks and started to turn away but Goku kept his hands on her good shoulder. ChiChi frowned puzzled on what was going on in Goku's mind. ChiChi didn't have time to react before Goku pressed his lips on hers.

ChiChi pressed her good hand against Goku's chest, making him stop. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you. I thought it would make you feel better."

"After what you did, you think I want you kissing me?! I don't want you in bed with me!" She pointed to the floor. "You're sleeping on the floor!" To prove she was serious, ChiChi grabbed a pillow and threw it at Goku, hitting him squarely in his face.

Goku looked at the floor, the bed, an angry ChiChi and then the floor again. "You want me to sleep on the floor?" He looked at the floor and then ChiChi again. "For how long?"

"Until I say otherwise!"

Goku shrugged accepting his punishment. "Could I get a blanket?"

"Check the closet." ChiChi was already making her way to bed. Goku pulled a blanket from the top shelf. He opened the blanket and laid it on the floor with his pillow near ChiChi's side of the bed.

Goku slipped off his pants leaving himself in his tank shirt and boxers. He laid on half the blanket and covered himself with the other half. ChiChi's eyes thinned as she noticed Goku's nearness to her. "I can step on you if I wake up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night."

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I deserve that if it happens."

With a hmph, ChiChi laid down and placed the covers over her. This was not how she envisioned her first night with Goku. After what transpired earlier, she thought they would be ripping clothes off, bouncing on the bed with their sweaty bodies, stroking, kissing and sucking each other. Instead, they were sleeping separately and ChiChi didn't know how long that will be.

"Good night, ChiChi."

ChiChi rolled on her good side to see Goku lying in his makeshift bed smiling at her. Even when he's being punished he will smile. Damn him. ChiChi rolled on her back and pulled up the covers. "Good night, Goku."

* * *

When ChiChi woke up the next morning, she felt as if a truck ran over her. Her whole body ached. All this came from a light tap. What if she and Goku were intimate last night? In the moment of ecstasy, Goku wouldn't be focused on controlling his strength. She remembered the few times Goku was a little rough with her. When she gave him blowjobs, sometimes he would thrust a little too forcefully in her mouth or force her head a little harder on him. During sex, Goku would thrust too hard and fast at times. There might be a bruise here and there but otherwise she was fine and it didn't hurt that much.

Last night, he really could've hurt her. It's been over two years since they've been intimate. That's a lot of buildup. They waited four months before being intimate after Gohan's birth. Gyu-Mao offered to watch Gohan for three days. Two of those days, ChiChi barely left the bedroom. If Goku reacted like that after four months, what did a two year drought do to him?

Holding in a groan, ChiChi sat up. In spite of everything, she was happy her husband was home and from the looks of it, he was dog tired. Goku was usually up by sunrise. The bedroom clock told her the sun had risen nearly two hours ago.

 _Maybe traveling in space tired him. Knowing Goku, he kept that to himself._

ChiChi knew Goku had the tendency to hide his feelings from everyone. He didn't want them to worry. Being a Super Saiyan changed Goku in ways she had yet to discover. If she knew Goku as well as she did, he put up a show hiding his feelings to his friends and made them think he's the same person he's always been.

To undergo this transformation to be a Super Saiyan; the rage; the struggle to control led Goku to being away from his family and friends for a year. No matter how much he tried, ChiChi knew he wasn't the same.

ChiChi thought all of this was unfair. When Goku had a chance to get back to his normal life, when they had a chance to be a normal family, it's uprooted again over a grim future. Why couldn't the world give them a break for once?

ChiChi heard shuffling from Goku as he stretched his arms over his head. His puzzled eyes opened. "Where am….oh…..I'm home." A smile slowly spread on his face. "I'm finally home." Blinking as if realizing he's not alone, Goku turned his head in ChiChi's direction. "Oh…" Goku laughed nervously. "Hi, ChiChi. How are you?"

"Sore all over." He was trying to hide his feelings but ChiChi saw it. "You slept well."

Goku sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Guess I did. Ya sore? Do you anything?"

"Some water so I can take my medicine."

"I'll get your water." Goku left and entered the kitchen expecting it empty but was surprised to find Gohan. "Gohan? Wha….." he looked around seeing the counter covered with food and many bowls. Gohan hovered by the stove stirring a large pot. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast since Mom can't do it."

That explains the mess of food and bowls everywhere.

"Once the fish is done outside, breakfast will be ready." Gohan stopped stirring the pot and lowered himself to the floor. "Mr. Piccolo is outside. He wants to know when we're training."

Goku slapped his forehead. He forgot all about that. "I'll talk to him." Goku stepped outside to see Piccolo standing with his arms crossed by the fire of the fish Gohan caught. "Hey, Piccolo."

"Finally," Piccolo grumpily acknowledged Goku. "We're getting a late start today."

"Actually, we might have to hold off training for a while."

"Because you hit your wife?" Piccolo guessed. "What's the matter with her? She's a martial artist, right? Did she forget how to fight?"

"We weren't fighting. I meant to lightly tap her and….." he just stopped. With his ears, Piccolo heard all of it yesterday.

"So…" Piccolo tried to understand, "married people don't hit each other?"

"No! Why do you think that?"

"How should I know how humans interact?" Piccolo asked. "I've lived in the woods away from them my entire life."

Oh, boy. Goku could already see some awkward interactions in the future. "We won't be training for a while. At least not until ChiChi gets better."

"We don't have time for that." Piccolo was already annoyed he wouldn't train today. He didn't want to put off any more training because of Goku's wife. "Give her a senzu bean."

"Korin's out. He won't have any for three weeks."

That didn't make Piccolo happy. "You're telling me we can't train for three weeks?!"

"I'm not stopping _you_ from training," Goku said. "Gohan and I can't train."

Piccolo shook his head disgusted. "She really is your weakness. Human emotions," Piccolo snorted. "I'll never understand."

"You understand enough to save my son's life," Goku quipped.

Piccolo didn't have a response to counter that retort. "I'll be back in the evening." Piccolo flew off already regretting training with Goku.

While his mother rest and his father talked to Piccolo, Gohan stood at the kitchen table putting together his mother's breakfast. He was pouring miso soup in a bowl when the phone rang. Putting down the pot, Gohan rushed to answer the phone.

"Hello? Hi, Grandpa!"

"Gohan," Gyu-Mao was surprised to hear his grandson pick up the phone so early. "Good Morning. Is your mother up?"

Gohan looked towards his parents' bedroom. Mom _would_ be up at this time but given what happened yesterday, Gohan figured his Mom was still asleep. "Mom's probably still sleeping. My Dad's up. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Goku?" He didn't expect this news. "Your father came back?"

"Yep," Gohan said proudly. "He came back yesterday. That means we don't have to move in with you, right, Grandpa?"

Gyu-Mao hesitated to respond. "It's good your father is back. I'll be over soon. I want to talk to my son-in-law."

"Okay." That was fine with Gohan. "See you soon, Grandpa. Goodbye."

ChiChi was annoyed. Goku left over twenty minutes ago. How hard was it to get a glass of water? Is this how it will be until those senzu beans are ready? Think Goku will actually take care of her but ultimately, she will be doing everything as usual? Growling, she tossed the covers off, slipped on her house shoes and opened the door.

Goku stood on the other end struggling to balance his tray in one hand and open the door with the other. "ChiChi?"

"Goku?" Stunned, ChiChi noticed the tray in Goku's hand. Rice, miso soup, grilled fish and a glass of water. "Did you bring me breakfast?"

ChiChi stepped aside to allow Goku in. "Well, uh, Gohan actually made the breakfast. Do you want to get back in bed so I can give this to you or…..?" He paused seeing tears in ChiChi's eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," ChiChi shook her head, touched. She giddily got back in bed. "You can bring my breakfast."

Goku stared at his wife for a moment before shrugging and placing the tray on ChiChi's lap. Some days he understood ChiChi and others like now with ChiChi tearing up at breakfast, he didn't understand her.

"This is good," ChiChi said while eating her soup. "Gohan is so sweet to do this, but I'm afraid to see how messy my kitchen is."

"Don't worry about that." He'll help Gohan with that later. Right now, Goku wanted to get started on making things right with ChiChi. That was a long list but Goku knew where he wanted to start. "Last night, I was thinking and I want you to tell me what happened with my friends."

* * *

"Why are you so worried, Yamcha? We have three years to prepare."

This morning, Bulma and Yamcha were enjoying a calm walk outside. Yesterday's events were still heavily on the two's mind. While Yamcha was depressed about the grim future, Bulma tried to be upbeat.

"It may not be enough, Bulma. In three years, I may be dead."

"You're not the only one," Bulma reminded him. "Everyone can be dead, including Goku."

"He's supposed to be dead because of that virus." Goku was invincible. Someone that strong should not die by an illness, and if Goku died, Yamcha didn't have a lot of hope for himself or anyone else to survive the fight in three years.

"Goku won't die because that kid gave him the cure. He'll be fighting with the rest of you in three years." Bulma believed in her oldest friend to save them all. To her, Goku will always come through. "With Goku, we have a chance. Of course if you want to guarantee we survive you can destroy Dr. Gero's hidden lab."

"I thought you agreed to not do anything since Vegeta, Goku and even Tien wants to fight those Cyborgs."

Just recalling how Vegeta, Goku and even Tien wants to fight frustrated Bulma all over again. "That kid didn't mention what happened to me but if more than half the population gets killed, I could be among them!"

"But—"

"But what?!" Bulma hated passiveness. "I know you don't want to fight, Yamcha. You haven't trained much since you came back to life. The least you can do is go with me on this."

"I haven't trained much because I've been playing baseball." Unlike his friends, Yamcha had other interests besides fighting and he wanted to make his own money instead of relying on his rich girlfriend. "Besides, there's more to life than fighting. I want other things."

"Other things?" Bulma queried. "What other things?"

"Marriage. Kids," Yamcha alluded to desires he's had since his teens but never mentioned to his longtime girlfriend. This was partly due to Bulma never mentioning these yearnings either. Now with him facing death again, Yamcha thought it was time to finally mention his wants, too. "Goku wished you have a healthy baby. He's probably telling us to not waste any more time and settle down with a kid because there's a part of life we're missing out on."

Bulma gave Yamcha a 'get real' look. "You actually think Goku's that deep?"

Yamcha shrugged. "Maybe." Bulma laughed at the idea. "Goku spent five years away from us, Bulma. He must really like the life he created with his wife and kid. I think we're missing out and I want a kid. If I die, at least there's a part of me still around."

In all their years together, Yamcha never mentioned marriage and kids. She thought he wasn't interested in those things like she. "That's not something I want."

The way Bulma shrugged off Yamcha's dream crushed him. "Come on. Bulma. Do you want to leave this world with nothing?"

Bulma briefly thought of herself as a mother with the late night feedings, diaper changes and attention a child would need. She shook her head, not finding the idea appealing. "I'm not wired that way. Maybe I'm not meant to be a Mom. Not all women have kids, Yamcha. Besides, I rather focus on finding Dr. Gero's place and destroying it." Bulma pulled out a capsule and tossed it on the grass. Once the smoke cleared, Yamcha saw a stack of magazines and books. "These are some old books and magazines that talk about Dr. Gero. The last published interview was years ago when the Red Ribbon Army was in its prime. One of these should give us a clue as to where he is."

It was a good idea but it would take longer to find Dr. Gero this way. "What about using the dragon balls like you suggested?"

"It _would_ be easier," Bulma agreed, "but that damn Vegeta destroyed my dragon ball radar as soon as we got back! I can make another one but he's expecting that." Bulma grinned as she tapped her right temple. "So I'm gonna outsmart him with these books."

Yamcha looked up, suddenly feeling a strong Ki. "Get back!" Yamcha pushed Bulma out of the way as an energy blast flew in their direction. There was a basketball size hole in the ground where the books and magazines once were. Looking up, both saw Vegeta descending from the sky.

Once Vegeta landed, he snarled at the two. "I thought I made it clear I'll kill anyone who destroys Dr. Gero's lab!"

Fuming, Bulma got up and marched to Vegeta. "You idiot! You almost hit me!"

"Next time it won't be almost!" Vegeta threatened. "This is your last warning. If you stop Dr. Gero from building those cyborgs, I'll kill you!"

"So?!" Bulma got in his face. "I'll have my friends wish me back with the dragon balls! And if you kill me again, they'll wish me back using the Namek dragon balls! So, keep killing me if you want, I'll keep coming back!"

Yamcha watched as Vegeta and Bulma angrily stared at each other. It wasn't a surprise to see the two arguing but something about it left Yamcha feeling uncomfortable.

Vegeta smirked amused at Bulma's boldness. In retaliation to her anger, a ball of his Ki emitted in his hand. "As you wish!"

Bulma's eyes widened slightly fearful as Vegeta aimed the energy ball at her. She took a step back. "You wouldn't kill a beautiful woman like me, would you?" Bulma laughed nervously. "Right?"

Yamcha jumped in front of Bulma. "You made your point, Vegeta. Bulma didn't mean it about looking for Dr. Gero."

"Oh, she meant it! She's a prideful fool with guts. It would be impressive if she wasn't challenging _me_ and disobeying my orders. Fools like that I kill!" He increased the size of his energy blast. "And since you want to protect her, you can die together."

"Vegeta," Dr. Briefs stood in the doorway. He casually lit his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke not caring his guest for a year was on the verge of killing his daughter and her boyfriend. "I've been looking for you. I have a room that might suit your needs but I'd like your opinion first." He waved him over. "The sooner you approve, the quicker I can get started."

A moment passed before Vegeta diminished his Ki. He walked to Dr. Briefs but momentarily stopped in front of Yamcha and Bulma. Bulma clutched Yamcha tighter while Yamcha stood bravely in front of Vegeta. Vegeta jumped towards Yamcha as if he was going to hit him. He barely moved and to Vegeta's amusement, Yamcha flinched.

Laughing arrogantly, Vegeta walked off before disappearing with Dr. Briefs inside the house.

Bulma stepped away from Yamcha disgusted. "You didn't have to be scared of him, Yamcha. He wasn't serious."

Yamcha sputtered. "You were hiding behind me!" He noticed Bulma walking off. "Where are you going?"

"'Bulma didn't mean it about looking for Dr. Gero,'" Bulma repeated Yamcha's words. "If you're going to throw me under the bus like that, then forget about me helping you find Dr. Gero's place! Train and face your fate like everyone else!"

Bulma stomp up two floors to the floor where her room was. She was only a few steps from her door when Goku materialized before her. Bulma jumped back screaming before recognizing her friend. "Goku? What are you doing here?"

Goku kept his expression calm as he said, "I need to talk to you."

"Did you change your mind about fighting the Cyborgs?" Bulma asked hopeful. "Vegeta destroyed my dragon ball radar but I can build another in a few hours. With you protecting me, we can get all the dragon balls and wish for the dragon to tell us where Dr. Gero's lab is located."

"I still want to fight, Bulma, but that's not why I'm here."

"Oh?" Bulma didn't understand what other reason Goku was here for. "Why are you here?"

"Why did you want everyone but ChiChi to know what's happenin' on Namek?" Goku asked. "Why did you tell Master Roshi to leave ChiChi out?"

Bulma had to think about this because she didn't know what Goku was talking about. "Oh!" Now she remembered. "ChiChi's still angry about that? That was over a year ago."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Goku repeated.

"What good would it have done telling her?" Bulma repeated the same defense she used when ChiChi questioned her. Being her friend, Bulma expected Goku to see it her way. "She would've been panicking when she couldn't do anything. I was saving her stress and possible grey hairs."

That answer wasn't acceptable to Goku. "Didn't you learn anything from our talk in the hospital?"

The hospital incident. She did not want to be reminded of that. "Look, I really was trying to spare ChiChi's feelings. She had that big blow up in the hospital over Gohan going to Namek. Imagine how ChiChi would've been if she had known the truth. She would've camped out here and made my Dad build a second spaceship so she can rescue Gohan."

That was very possible but Goku couldn't blame her. "You went after me to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters."

Now Goku was splitting hairs. That was a different situation. "You were a kid going against the most powerful army in the world by yourself! Gohan had me and Krillin and you were on the way. Gohan was fine. Nothing happened to him."

Obviously, Bulma didn't know what happened between Gohan and Recoome.

Bulma took a step back as she looked her friend over. The annoyance in his face; in his body. He was actually mad at her. He was annoyed with her a few times but Bulma never felt real anger from Goku towards her. This person before her was not the Goku she's known since she was sixteen.

"Why are you acting like this, Goku?"

"What's your problem with my wife?" Goku finally asked. "Is this one of those jealousy things because ChiChi got me before you could?"

"Jealous?" Bulma laughed. Now Goku was losing his mind. "Why would a gorgeous woman like me be jealous? Where did you get that stupid idea?"

"ChiChi heard you saying I was attractive at the last tournament."

Now where did she hear that?! Bulma did not understand how one little comment spread through their group like wildfire. If Oolong told ChiChi this, she will cook that pig! "Where did ChiChi hear that?"

"From you and Yamcha."

Bulma gasped insulted her privacy was invaded. "She was eavesdropping on my private conversation with Yamcha?!"

Goku would not allow Bulma to play victim. "She was in the bathroom crying because of what you and Master Roshi said about her when I didn't come back!"

Goku's raised voiced had Bulma flinching in shock. Her friend. How could he be this way to her? All right. She was wrong to say those things about ChiChi in front of her and Gohan but ChiChi was wrong, too. "So, ChiChi heard me and Yamcha the entire time and said nothing?"

"Bulma, will you stop making this about yourself?!" Goku was irritated. Truly irritated. "This is my wife we're talking about. Not you!"

Again he raised his voice at her and Bulma was left speechless.

"Bulma, you're the first person I met after Grandpa died. You got me to leave Mount Paouz. I'll always be grateful to you but I really don't like you right now."

His words felt like a slap to her face. "You don't like me?" She pointed to herself. "Me?"

"You blamed ChiChi for me not wanting to come home. You said a lot of mean things about her. ChiChi and Gohan are the reason I wanted to come home but I couldn't."

Bulma nearly rolled her eyes. Wanted to come home? He had a funny way of showing that. "Well, you should've come home instead of wasting your time learning that teleportation technique. If you came back when we wished you back, ChiChi wouldn't have been crying. Don't try putting all this on me."

"It was more than a learning that technique that kept me away."

"Like what?" Yesterday, Goku gave the impression he took so long because of the teleportation technique and enjoying his time with the Yardrat people but the grimness on his face, the seriousness of his voice told her there was more to this delay. "You didn't tell us."

"Because you're not ChiChi."

"What does that mean?" Goku's dismissiveness frustrated Bulma. "I'm your friend. We've been through a lot together; more than what you've gone through with ChiChi. I, all of us, deserve to know."

"Actually, you don't because you're not ChiChi."

Even though she understood, Goku's words frustrated her. She's his oldest and first friend but ChiChi _is_ his wife and that surpassed everything.

"Anyway," Goku went on, "ChiChi thinks you have feelings for me and it's why you said those mean things about her. Is it true?"

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you believe ChiChi?"

"Should I?"

He was putting the ball in her court. It was a simple gesture but she felt Goku was telling her if she said it wasn't true, he wouldn't believe ChiChi. He'll believe her over his wife. It gave her encouragement to say what she felt.

"When I saw you at the tournament, you were attractive. It was a shock really. Even at fifteen, you were a short, little runt. I thought you would always be that way but you grew into a tall, handsome guy, and with your strength it was very appealing. Five years later, you were still the same but different. There was some maturity and with Gohan, I knew you did things I didn't think you were capable of doing. I'd be lying if I say I didn't find it appealing especially with how off and on Yamcha and I have been."

Bulma stepped to Goku. She placed a hand on his bare arm and searched into his eyes. "We've been through a lot together; a lot of life and death scenarios. As kids, I didn't feel certain things. When I got older, I looked back on what we went through together. Feelings develop and can you blame me for wondering what I had and what it could've been if I did things differently; if I waited for the runt to grow up and not go for the shiny object. What would have happened if I intervened at the tournament when I had the chance?"

Bulma removed her hand and stepped back. "I know the chance was missed." She laughed. "I probably blew it and that's okay."

Goku stared at Bulma for several moments. Bulma knew that look. He had that same expression when Master Roshi gave a long winded speech at Baba's palace when he told Goku he surpassed him as a student and his next teacher was the world and to travel it alone on foot. Bulma suspected her words meant nothing and Goku didn't comprehend until he suddenly got in her face, invading her personal space as he stared in her eyes.

With Goku so close to her, Bulma felt very confined and heated with Goku in the hallway with her in a mini dress and Goku in his blue loose pants and a tight, white tank shirt. Not even Yamcha filled out a shirt so well.

"So…" Goku said after a long silence, "you _do_ like me?"

Bulma nearly fell over.

Goku pulled back, scratching his head to make sense of all of this. "If you're being mean because you're jealous or you want me like ChiChi has me, just stop because I don't want you. I don't think you missed your chance because there never was one. You're my friend, Bulma. ChiChi's my wife. That's how it will always be. That's how I want it."

Even though she settled her feelings on Namek, it was still hurtful to hear Goku say this. It was rare for a woman like herself to be rejected. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't be. She had no right to be.

"ChiChi is for me like Yamcha is for you. No," he corrected himself. "It's better. ChiChi understands me. She never looked at me or treated me like you and everyone else have."

There was something about Goku's words that triggered something in Bulma. She suddenly found herself thinking of what ChiChi said to her two years ago when she visited ChiChi and Goku's home and collect the dragon ball he had.

" _Tell me, Bulma. Did any of you ever see Goku as more than a bodyguard? More than a strong person who can save you when you're in over your head; more than someone who can overcome any adversity because he's strong? Did you ever see him as someone with thoughts and feelings of his own? Did you ever look past Goku's strength and try to get to know him?"_

Bulma's lips turned up in a smile. _I'll be damned. Goku, you're incredible._

Bulma's sudden smile left Goku very confused. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Bulma chuckled. "Nothing." _This little runt. I never imagined you understanding love but I can see it on your face. ChiChi really is a miracle worker. She's your forever, Goku. I finally see that and I want that kind of love for myself._

"No, what is it?" Goku was whining now. "Tell me."

Bulma laughed. Now this was the Goku she knew.

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta's voice bellowed from the end of the hall.

Both turned to see Vegeta approaching them. Bulma had her eyes on Vegeta but the Saiyan Prince kept his eyes trained on Goku as he came to stand in front of him looking annoyed as usual.

"Hey, Vegeta." Goku grinned. "You sure you don't want to team up with me and Piccolo? You might become a Super Saiyan faster that way."

Vegeta growled. "You smug bastard. Are you mocking me?"

"I don't know," Goku scratched his cheek innocently. "What does mocking mean?"

"Enjoy being the strongest for now," Vegeta spat out the words. It made his blood boil he had to accepting being second for now. "I will become a Super Saiyan and I will be the strongest among us."

Goku shrugged as he cheerfully laughed. "If you say so. I tried. See ya guys in three years." And with that, Goku vanished before them.

"Rrrgh!" Vegeta punched a hole in the wall. "That cocky bastard. When I become a Super Saiyan, the first thing I'm going to do is kick his ass!"

Vegeta stormed off in an angry huff without saying a word to Bulma. Saiyans were definitely a different species. Strong. Proud. Violent. But there was more to them than on the surface. Bulma saw a glimpse of that herself in her conversation with Goku. ChiChi knew it as well but Bulma was blind to it. Goku found in ChiChi what she had been looking for when she first sought out the dragon balls. She thought she found it in Yamcha.

 _Perhaps I've been wrong about that._

Her eyes zoned in on Vegeta once more before he turned the corner. He was short but strong; second to Goku for now. He was very proud but that's admirable. He _was_ a mass murderer but maybe there was more to him.

 _Did you ever see him as someone with thoughts and feelings of his own? Did you ever look past Goku's strength and try to get to know him?_

ChiChi words rang Bulma's head as she suddenly smiled. _I wonder._

Earlier, Vegeta walked around an empty room as Dr. Briefs spoke. "I think this room is best to build a gravity room for your specifications. What do you think?"

Vegeta tested the room, jumping to the ceiling, coming to the ground before bouncing himself off a wall a few times. When he landed Vegeta said, "It's high enough but it needs more width." He ran a hand over a wall before punching it. The wall cracked into several pieces and crumbled to the floor. "Use this room, too."

Dr. Briefs scratched his head as he stared at the new hole in the room. "You've could've just said you need more room and ask if the one beside it is available."

"Just give me the room!" Vegeta snapped. "It's what I need to be a Super Saiyan."

Dr. Brief stared at Vegeta for a long moment before he broke out in chuckles.

His laughter aggravated Vegeta. Who did this pathetic Earthling think he is laughing at him? "What's so funny?"

"You. You must get what you want." Vegeta didn't understand how that was funny to the old man. "You must've been spoiled, too, like Bulma. Bright child, wonderful daughter but sometimes she thinks the world revolves around her."

Spoiled? "I don't think the world revolves around me. I only think certain things are rightfully mine. I want to be a Super Saiyan. Kakarrot, or as you call, Goku, is a low class warrior. If low class trash like him can be a Super Saiyan then it's only right me, a Saiyan Prince, can become one."

"Jealousy," Dr. Briefs chuckled. "Bulma can be like that, too."

Vegeta's left eye twitched. Who the hell did this man think he is to compare him to his daughter and accuse him to be jealous of Kakarrot, too? If he didn't need him to build a gravity room, he would kill him right now!

Dr. Briefs didn't notice or didn't care he infuriated Vegeta. "For a while, I thought letting Bulma do what she want instead of exacting some discipline ruined her for men. She's beautiful and smart enough to attract a guy but her temperament and sense of entitlement ran off many suitors." With a sigh, he added, "It made it hard for her to make friends, too. She was sixteen when she found that dragon ball in our basement. When she learned the story behind them, she decided she will gather all the dragon balls and wish for the perfect boyfriend. I didn't like the idea of Bulma wishing for the perfect boyfriend and told her to forget collecting the dragon balls and wait. The right man will come along but when Bulma wants something, she wants it now."

Dr. Briefs lit up another cigarette. "I'm glad Bulma didn't get her wish but made a friend in Goku and found a potential suitor in Yamcha. Nice young man but he's not what she needs." He was smiling at Vegeta now which unnerved him. "Yamcha can't handle Bulma's strong and sometimes demanding personality. She needs someone who will stand up to her and put her in her place sometimes."

Vegeta's eyebrow shot up, highly suspicious. Why was he saying all this to him?

Dr. Briefs put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder which left Vegeta staring at it and expecting an attack. "We all have our sins. Sometimes outside forces beyond our control cause our sins and makes us do horrible, contemptable things. Some need more forgiving than others but if that life is really over and if one really wants to make a fresh start, perhaps give a kind, old man a grandchild or two, Earth is a nice place to start over, don't you think?"

Vegeta stared at Dr. Briefs for several long moments trying to comprehend what he was being told. Finally, he knocked the old scientist's hand off him. "What the hell are you talking about?! Just build me my room!"

"Of course." Dr. Briefs wasn't put off by the brush off. Instead, he smiled. "I can have the room built by the end of the week."

As Dr. Briefs drone on about the room, the modifications he will make, asking Vegeta if he wanted a stereo system, Vegeta suddenly felt a presence. He hadn't much time to test his knowledge of understanding Ki with him but Vegeta suspected Kakarrot was nearby.

Vegeta immediately left the room. He followed the path of the Ki two floors up where he found Kakarrot and Bulma talking. Kakarrot seemed to be complaining about something but Bulma was laughing. What was so funny and why was he here now? He stormed to them determined to find out.

* * *

Questions filled Gyu-Mao's mind when he greeted his grandson. What happened to the large tree outside? Why was there a hole in the kitchen? Gyu-Mao suspected this was tied to his son-in-law. Other than the damage to the kitchen ChiChi caused a year ago, there weren't any issues to the home.

"What happened in here, Gohan?" Gyu-Mao pointed to the hole in the kitchen that was crudely covered by planks of wood.

"Oh, that was Dad," Gohan nervously explained. "He forgot how strong he is."

"Ah," Gyu-Mao understood. "So, he hit something and that created the hole in the wall and tree." He pitied the poor object his son-in-law hit. He looked around frowning as he realized the packing boxes he saw yesterday were no longer out. He also noticed the kitchen was messy. The sink was filled with dishes and food on the counter. "Where's your mother? She doesn't leave a kitchen like this."

"Gohan?" ChiChi stepped into the kitchen. "Who was at-Dad?!" Oh, no. Her father was the last person she wanted to see. Her father did tell her he was returning today and she forgot to call him to delay him stopping by.

"ChiChi," Gyu-Mao was horrified at ChiChi's appearance. His beautiful daughter had a bruise on her face and a broken arm. "What happened to you?" He touched he face. "Who…" Gyu-Mao looked at the hole in the kitchen. He remembered the tree outside. "Did Goku do this to you?"

"It's not what you think."

That was all Gyu-Mao needed to hear to know it was true. His son-in-law was a dead man. The King of Fire Mountain long cooled temper boiled! "Where is he? Where's my son-in-law?!"

As if summoned, Goku suddenly appeared behind ChiChi. With his sudden arrival, Goku didn't have time to read the room before Gyu-Mao's large hand grabbed his neck, raised his feet off the floor and threw his body towards a wall of his home. Goku's body knocked the kitchen wall down like children's blocks. He landed outside and hit the grass with a thud.

"Ow!" Goku sat up rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

Gyu-Mao stepped out of the hole Goku's body created. His heavy footsteps had the ground shaking as he approached Goku. "I trusted you with my daughter. I treated you like a son and you hurt my baby girl!"

Uh-oh! Goku got on his feet. "It was an accident. I only meant to ta—" Gyu-Mao's hand swallowed Goku's head as he was pulled off his feet again and flung towards his home.

"Goku!" ChiChi screamed as Goku's body crashed through the wall of the living room. "Dad! Stop it!"

"Dad!" Gohan tried to go to his father but ChiChi held him back.

Before Goku could get up, Gyu-Mao grabbed Goku's right leg and dragged him through the rubble to outside on the grass again. His large fists smack Goku's face; not once or twice but multiple times as he spoke. "I'm not strong enough to kill you but you will be in pain after I'm done with you. No one hurts my daughter and gets away with it!"

"Dad!" ChiChi screamed at her father. "He didn't mean it!"

Gyu-Mao refused to listen. He saw the injuries on his daughter. He knew what his son-in-law did and if it took his dying breath, Goku will pay for it. His fists pummeled Goku's face over and over. "I'm taking my daughter and my grandson away from here! They will live with me from now. I will _never_ allow you to see them!"

Just as Gyu-Mao's fist came towards Goku's face again, Goku raised his hand over his face blocking Gyu-Mao's fist. Though his hand was much smaller than Gyu-Mao's, his strength was more than enough to push Gyu-Mao back as he easily rose. Try as he may, Gyu-Mao didn't have the strength to hold Goku down.

Goku stood before Gyu-Mao. While there were dirt on his clothes and his pants and shirt were ripped from being tossed and dragged, Goku's skin was uncut. Despite the multiple punches to his face and body from Gyu-Mao, his skin never broke. Gyu-Mao strikes didn't affect him.

"You can be angry with me. You can hate me and I wouldn't blame you. I left ChiChi and Gohan for a year. They didn't know where I was and when I had the chance to come home, I refused. They didn't know when I will come back." Goku wasn't upset with Gyu-Mao attacking him. He understood and he would do the same if he were in the same situation. After what he did to ChiChi, Goku felt he deserved it. He would've let Gyu-Mao hit him until he tire but Gyu-Mao threatened to take his family from him. That crossed a line.

"ChiChi and I have been talking. This is between us. Not you. ChiChi is MY wife. Gohan is MY son and no one, not even you, will take them from me."

Gyu-Mao towered over Goku. He hit his daughter and tells him the matter is between him and his daughter and he's excluded? Gyu-Mao knew it would not help him but he wished he had his ax right now.

"No! It's not between you and ChiChi. You're her husband for now but I'm her father and I will always be her father."

For now? He was ChiChi's father but Gyu-Mao was pushing a fine line. He didn't want to hurt Gyu-Mao but if he tried to take ChiChi and Gohan from him….. "At the wedding, you gave ChiChi to me. She became my responsibility. I took those vows. ChiChi's my wife. ChiChi will always be _my_ wife!"

"Vows and responsibilities you neglected for over a year." Gyu-Mao wasn't backing down. If he had to fight Goku for his daughter and grandson, he was ready.

"Enough!" ChiChi stepped between her father and husband. "You're scaring Gohan and destroying my home!"

Gyu-Mao eyes fell on her Gohan. The child stood by the house but looked on worried and not scared. Either way, Gyu-Mao hated making his grandson feel anything but happy. Goku and ChiChi's home was a mess. The walls of the kitchen and living room were destroyed along with the television and bookcase Goku crashed into. In his anger, he didn't realize how much damage he did to his daughter's home.

"I'm sorry. I made a mess and your home isn't a safe place for you anymore. ChiChi, you and Gohan need to come home with me, especially now with the condition of your home."

"No," ChiChi rejected her father's offer. "My son and I are staying here."

"With the house the way it is?" Gyu-Mao glared at Goku. "With _him_?"

It was brief but ChiChi noticed Goku's eyes flicker to teal and back to coal black. ChiChi stepped before Goku. She felt getting in the middle would squelch any idea of the two fighting each other. "Dad, I understand your anger but you misunderstand. Let us tell you what happened yesterday."

Gyu-Mao listened as ChiChi told him what happened with Goku adding a few words here and there. It wasn't what he thought but Gyu-Mao still didn't like it.

"If that's what held Goku back then it was right he stayed away but he still hurt you, ChiChi. I can't forget that." Some of his anger had melted but he had strong concerns. "Goku can still hurt you even by accident. He's too strong. He endangers your safety."

"I hate this happened to me," ChiChi admitted, "but it's not that Goku is too strong for me. He's stronger, yes, but he caught me off guard. If we were sparring, I would've blocked or avoided his attack. I wouldn't have been hurt like I am."

"But your guard can't be up all the time," Gyu-Mao tried to make ChiChi understand the danger she was still in. "How can you be so sure the next time Goku won't hurt you even more?"

"Because I know Goku will never allow something like this to happen again." To Goku's surprise, ChiChi grabbed his hand. It was the first time she initiated contact with him since the incident. "I know Goku didn't mean it and you know I wouldn't stay if I thought I was in danger. Do you really think I would risk Gohan's safety by staying with Goku if I didn't feel safe?"

Gyu-Mao knew how much ChiChi loves Gohan. His safety always went above everything else. ChiChi would never stay if she thought Gohan was in danger. That was the only thing that held Gyu-Mao from arguing anymore.

"I don't like it but I do trust you would never endanger Gohan." Gyu-Mao accepted his lost this battle. "Still," he gestured to the ruined home. "You _will_ need another home. Goku and I could build another one….."

"I don't think that'll be a good idea," ChiChi giggled despite the seriousness of the situation. "Maybe we'll buy a bigger dome home once we get some money."

"I'll buy you one," Gyu-Mao offered. "It's the least I can do."

Though ChiChi hated taking money from her father, she wasn't in the mood to argue. "Thanks, Dad." ChiChi released Goku's hand and touched her head. She swooned.

Goku caught ChiChi. He put his arm around ChiChi and held her close. "Are you all right, ChiChi?"

"Just my head and shoulder hurting. I need my medication and another ice pack."

Goku picked up ChiChi. "Don't worry, ChiChi. I'll take care of you."

"Goku," Gyu-Mao addressed his son-in-law before he could leave. "Don't hurt my daughter my again."

Goku nodded, promising he wouldn't. He didn't like Gyu-Mao threatening to take his family from him but Goku couldn't be mad at Gyu-Mao. He acted out of love for his daughter and grandson. Goku knew he would've done the same thing.

Goku carried ChiChi back inside their broken home. Only the kitchen and living room were damaged. The rest of the rooms were intact. Goku carried ChiChi to their bedroom. He place her on the edge of the bed. He left and returned with a glass of water and ice pack. ChiChi took her medicine but as she struggled with the ice pack on her shoulder, Goku attempted to help when ChiChi snarled at Goku.

"Don't…. touch…. me."

Goku took his hands off ChiChi and stepped back. Gone was the kind face of his wife who convinced her father it was safe for her and her son to live with him. What he looked at now was the face of a very furious woman who looked as if she didn't want anything to do with him.

"ChiChi?" He didn't understand. He thought with her touching him, her staying meant things were good between them again.

As if reading his mind, ChiChi explained herself. "Gohan would be upset if we left. Even though my father made a lot of good points, it would crush Gohan if we moved back because he loves and believes in you so much. You could never do anything wrong."

That didn't make Goku feel better. "So, you really wanna move back in with your Dad?"

"No, but I'm not fond of staying with you right now either." This whole situation left ChiChi feeling angry, sad, conflicted and confused. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, Goku, but it still happened. It's not something I can forgive and forget in a day. I'm still angry and I don't really trust you right now."

He should've known it was too much to hope ChiChi forgave him that quickly. Still, Goku wanted to make things right with ChiChi and he was willing to do anything. "What can I do?"

ChiChi looked away from him. "I just need time, Goku; time to adjust to a lot of things; my injuries; what you are now and the next three years. It's not what I imagined. It's not what I wanted for us. Things aren't good between us right now and I'm not sure if they ever will be again."

* * *

Part Twenty-Six: Making Up

AN: I know they were going for humor but it never came across as funny to knock your wife through a wall and a tree and only say, "I'm sorry. I meant to go easy but I've gotten so strong." I also don't think bandages on the arm and head should be the only treatment. Realistically it might be wise to take your wife to a doctor. I also wondered if there were real consequences for Goku and how long it took ChiChi to forgive him. It WAS an accident but still.

In the anime, the series started off with a different house for Goku and ChiChi than the one we saw in the Androids arc to the end of Z. In the manga, there's a glimpse of their home in the Freeza arc but we never saw a full view of the house until the Androids arc. I like the anime one at the beginning but I knew I had to change the design of the house to match the one we see in the Androids arc.

One of the downfalls of Bulma and Yamcha were they were two people who wanted different things and they really reached the end of their relationship. In DB Yamcha did say he wanted marriage and kids. Bulma not so much and that's fine. I think Bulma's the type of woman who didn't think she needed kids or wanted kids until she had a child. There are many women like this. If being a Mom was a main goal for Bulma like using the dragon balls to wish for a boyfriend, she would've had one with Yamcha. She stuck with him on and off for ten plus and there are many women who be with men in lesser time and have kids. At the end, they wanted different things. Bulma still wanted that adventure but Yamcha having died already had a different viewpoint. He was not looking forward to fighting in the Trunks and Android arc. He didn't have that same bravado and confidence before he died and that probably changed Bulma's feelings in her eyes and really think on what she wanted. I won't go into too much depth but Yamcha and Bulma's breakup and Vegeta and Bulma's union will be mentioned.

Artificial Humans is a mouthful when describing 17 and 18 but I don't know why Funimations went with Androids instead of Cyborgs because technically they are Cyborgs and not Androids


	26. Chapter 26

Life With You

Part Twenty-Six:

Making Up

Goku opened his eyes to a dark room. He didn't know the time but he knew he was late. He was always late. He sat up and stretched. He scratched his head as he shook off the last vestiges of sleep. Fighting off a yawn, Goku stood up, folded his blankets and stuffed them in the closet. He picked his pillow off the floor and placed it on his empty side of the bed.

ChiChi didn't want Gohan thinking things were bad between them and even though their child rarely entered their room, she didn't want to risk Gohan seeing anything so Goku hid he slept on the floor while ChiChi slept in bed.

Not only ChiChi kept him out of their bed, she forbid him from touching her unless absolutely necessary. Goku leaned forward and placed a kiss on ChiChi's forehead. This wasn't absolutely necessary but what ChiChi didn't know, didn't hurt her.

It's been five weeks now. ChiChi should've been healed two weeks ago. When Goku came by to pick up the senzu beans three weeks after the incident, Korin told him Yajirobe ate them all but promised more will be ready the next week. Goku came by again to learn Yajirobe ate those beans, too. Now going into week five, Goku made sure this time Yajirobe wouldn't eat the senzu beans before he got some for ChiChi.

Goku was getting tired of this. He knew as long as ChiChi was hurt, he was not welcomed in bed. He understood ChiChi's feelings but he wanted to sleep in _his_ bed. He wanted to share the bed with his wife. He wanted to make love to his wife.

When he was dead, he was too focused on reaching King Kai's place and training to have these feelings. In the hospital, ChiChi provided temporary relief and on Yardrat, he distracted himself with training. His control was waning fast but the knowledge he was going home kept his urges at bay. Now it was sheer torture seeing ChiChi every day and not being allowed to touch her the way he wanted.

Dropping a kiss on ChiChi's cheek, Goku left the room. Goku exercised for an hour outside with Piccolo looking on and shaking his head occasionally. When he finished, Goku hunted a fish in a nearby lake. While that cooked outside, Goku entered his home. ChiChi and Gohan were awake and waiting for him in the kitchen. While ChiChi drunk her tea, Gohan read his schoolbook, Goku cleaned his hands, put on ChiChi's apron and started breakfast.

Goku was climbing an uphill battle working his way back in ChiChi's good graces. The first step: get a new home. Gyu-Mao was true to his word in financing the purchase of a new home. Just as they did while engaged, Goku, ChiChi and now Gohan visited a capsule store for one. This new home was bigger and had more space in the kitchen and the living room area which pleased ChiChi. It also had a second floor where both bedrooms were.

Goku's second step in getting ChiChi's forgiveness: take over ChiChi's responsibilities for the house. The first days of her accident, Gohan and Goku took care of the cooking and cleaning but once the family settle into their new home, ChiChi told Goku he will be responsible for everything.

"It's your fault I'm hurt so you should be responsible in doing all my housework until I'm heal. Gohan is a child and since I have to take him out of school for three years so he can train to fight these Cyborgs, the least he can do is schoolwork until he has to start training."

So, until the senzu beans were ready, Goku prepared breakfast, lunch and dinner for his family. Last time Goku did any domestic work, Gohan was a baby. Times were happier then. He volunteered to help with cooking and cleaning since ChiChi was overwhelmed with Gohan. Now Goku felt as if he was walking on egg shells around ChiChi every time he spilled food on the floor, broke or damaged a dish. It always meant more work for him so he tried to be as neat as possible.

After cleaning the breakfast dishes, Goku and ChiChi returned to their room where Goku cleaned up himself and ChiChi. It would be a fun experience but ChiChi wasn't in the mood to play around. After ChiChi's bandaged arm was carefully wrapped and protected, she would stand in the shower with Goku as he clean them. Sometimes it took longer when Goku washed her hair. After they showered and dressed, ChiChi sat in a chair while Goku brushed and styled her hair.

Afterwards, Goku cleaned the house, sweeping and mopping floors, washing the windows, before breaking to start lunch. After lunch, Goku did the laundry: sorting clothes for the washer and washing some by hand, folding and putting them away before starting dinner. After dinner, the family spent time together talking of their time apart and playing family games before going to sleep and starting the day over again.

ChiChi didn't speak to Goku unless she had to. Even alone in their room, ChiChi didn't say anything even though he knew while he laid on the floor and she in bed, she was awake. Goku knew he screwed things up badly but now he wondered if he permanently ruined things between them.

So, he was surprised while brushing ChiChi's hair before bed, ChiChi initiated a conversation with him.

"We have to see Dr. Barkley tomorrow."

Goku parted her hair in half and gently brushed. "She needs to look at your arm again?" They visited the doctor last week. "Tomorrow, I'll visit Korin to see if the senzu beans are ready."

ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Goku, it's been five weeks. By the time those beans are ready, my arm will be healed."

"They'll be ready tomorrow." Goku placed the brush down and began braiding ChiChi's hair. "I made sure of it."

ChiChi wasn't sure what that meant and at the moment, she didn't care. "Goku, the visit is for you. When Dr. Barkley questioned what happened to me, I told her but I also told her what will happen to you. I wanted her to examine you in hopes of preventing you from catching the heart virus but her specialty isn't in cardiology. She promised to find a heart doctor we can trust. She's found one. He has a clinic in East City."

"East City? Ain't that city destroyed?"

"They've been rebuilding since the destruction. Gohan and I visited a few months ago."

"Ohhh." Finished braiding, Goku brushed the other half of ChiChi's hair. Goku didn't object to seeing a doctor about his heart since he was curious about the virus, too. He had the medicine but if there was a way to prevent him getting sick, Goku wanted to know what he can do.

"His name is Dr. Sims. He wants to give you a complete physical." Goku groaned behind her. ChiChi knew Goku hated that. He complained a lot during his first one years ago. "It's for your own good, Goku. I'll be there and I'll hold your hand if he has to give you a shot. Oh," she gasped feeling Goku's arms wrap around her. He gently pressed her body against his. "Goku, what are you doing?"

"Thank you. You still care for me."

"What?"

Goku released her and resumed brushing her hair again. "You wouldn't want me to get an exam or find a way to prevent me from getting this heart virus if you didn't care." He put the brush down and started braiding her hair. "I'm okay with you being angry with me now I know you still care about me."

"Of course I care about you, Goku. Why do you think I don't?"

"You don't speak to me unless you have to. You don't want me touching you unless I have to. You don't look at me when we eat or when we spend time with Gohan after dinner. I thought you didn't care about me anymore because I screwed things up so badly."

So he thought her silence was solely at him? On some level, ChiChi understood why Goku thought that but she had hoped Goku would understand there was more to it. Obviously wrong, ChiChi explained herself. "When I married you, I knew it wouldn't be easy. I had to teach you everything. I knew it will be hard and I knew I had to make sacrifices but I was fine with that because I knew a marriage, a good marriage is hard work and it was worth it. We raised a beautiful child and had five wonderful years together. All the hard work and frustrations were worth it.

"Then your reunion happen and everything was turned upside down. Plans for a second child was put on hold. Our family's entire _life_ was put on hold. Not once but twice with you gone _another_ year. The second year you're gone, I told myself to keep faith, to believe you will come back to Gohan and me. I told myself things will be normal one day. Gohan started school again, and I thought when you return, you'll have gotten all that fighting out of you; you'll get a more lucrative job to care for us and we'll try to have another child. We'll go back to being that happy family we were before that awful reunion."

ChiChi rubbed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. "Now that won't happen. You're back only to prepare for another fight where you can die again to these Artificial Humans or that virus. We have to hold off having another child _again_. _Our_ lives are put on hold and I'm at risk of losing everything _again_!" The dam broke and the tears flooded from her eyes. "I'm tired of this! Why is it always us?! If I lose you and Gohan, I won't have anything. But I'm the bad person," she angrily spat. "I'm the selfish person because I'm tired it's always my husband and now our son putting their lives on the line for billions. I'm the bad person because I want you safe; I'm bad because I don't want you or our son to die…. I don't want you," her voice shook, "I can't live if I lose….." ChiChi buried her face in her hands sobbing heavily.

Goku witnessed ChiChi cry before but she never broke down like this. Goku touched ChiChi's shoulders. "You're not a bad person, ChiChi. Why do you think that?"

ChiChi shoved his hands off her as she faced him. "It's not what I think. It's what _you_ think! You waited until I asked you why Piccolo was outside. You didn't even tell me he was out there until I confronted you just like your friends two years ago!"

"It happened so fast," Goku excused himself. "I just got home after being away for two years and I knew you were angry at me. Gohan told me what my friends said and what Gyu-Mao wanted you to do. I couldn't tell you right now."

ChiChi didn't accept his excuse. "You couldn't tell me about the future but you had no problem inviting Piccolo to live with us for three years without talking to me! This is my home, too, and you had no right to make a decision like that without talking to me first!"

"I didn't think it was a problem. I thought you like Piccolo like Gohan and I do now."

His words were insane. "Like the person that took my son away from me for a year? Like the person who nearly beaten you to death seven years ago and finally succeeded in killing you? Why would I like him?!"

"Piccolo's different now. You know he gave his life for Gohan against Vegeta and Nappa. He saved both our lives on Namek. Didn't Gohan tell you what Piccolo did for us on Namek?"

"With his constant nightmares, I didn't force Gohan to say more than he wanted about what happened on Namek. I really don't know much," ChiChi admitted. "When Gohan started getting better, I didn't bring up Namek. Gohan seem happier when he didn't have to think about Namek."

"Oh." That explained why ChiChi was still hostile to Piccolo. She refused to allow him to set foot in their home.

"Goku, if I hadn't noticed Piccolo, how long would it have been before you told me about the future?"

Goku shrugged. That was a tough question. "Later. Maybe the next day. I knew you would be upset but I wanted time to tell you."

ChiChi shook her head disgusted. He was just like them. "You're just like your friends; leaving me in the dark; keeping important stuff from me while everyone else knows the truth on what's happening to my family!"

"Don't…." Goku warned her. "Don't compare me to them." Goku touched ChiChi but she pushed him away with her good arm.

ChiChi turned away from him leaving Goku to stare at the back of ChiChi. Her shoulders shook as she cried again. ChiChi told him to not touch her but Goku knew ChiChi needed him to hold her like he needed her now. Goku wrapped his arms around ChiChi and pulled her against his chest. She immediately struggled, "I said don't to—"

"That's enough!" Goku snapped at her. "You need this! So be quiet and listen!" ChiChi stopped struggling against him. The only sounds in the room were her soft sobs. His lips touched the back of her head as he inhaled her sweet scent. "Don't you think I feel the same as you, ChiChi?" He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against hers; her tears were like a knife to his heart.

"When I was on Yardrat, I decided I was done fighting to protect everyone. I wanted to come home to you and Gohan. I was gonna keep training but for fun with Piccolo or Vegeta if he was still here. Now I saw his potential, I wanted to train Gohan. I knew you wouldn't like it but I knew I could convince you Gohan can study and train. I wanted to try having another baby my first day back. I wanted things, too, ChiChi, but when Trunks told me what will happen, I realized I have to be the hero a little longer."

ChiChi's tears had stopped during Goku's discourse. She wanted to cry again knowing Goku felt like her. "It's not fair, Goku. We're forced to keep putting things off for us. What if we never get time for us? What if we never have another baby? What if we never get back to the life we had?"

Goku had some hard truths for ChiChi. ChiChi was still idealistic, even more than him at times, but he knew from losing his grandpa how things can never go back to what they were. "We can't go back to that life, ChiChi. I thought we could but we can't. That life died when I died. This…. me fighting to protect our future is the life we have now."

"I don't want this," ChiChi whispered. "I want our other life; our happier one."

"It's gone," he told her. "But it doesn't mean the life we have now can't be a happy one."

Maybe but it's not what ChiChi wanted. "Let me go. I…..I want to go to sleep."

Goku released ChiChi. She got in bed while Goku tucked her in. As Goku turned to his bed on the floor, ChiChi grabbed his hand. Their eyes locked. He saw sadness and longing in her eyes. "ChiChi?" In response, ChiChi released his hand but she never stopped looking at him. Goku leaned over ChiChi to give her a kiss good night. With a smile, he turned off the lights and joined his pillow and blanket on the floor. Before he fell asleep, he heard ChiChi's soft sobs against her pillow.

* * *

Goku and Gohan arrived at Gyu-Mao's castle by teleportation. Staff at the castle were surprised to see Goku and even more surprised at how cool Gyu-Mao appeared with Goku. Goku kept his talk brief before disappearing and leaving with ChiChi on Nimbus to Dr. Sims in the newly renovated East City. Goku remembered coming to the city over the years alone with ChiChi and later with Gohan. Walking to Dr. Sims office from a nearby park Goku was amazed at the city's turnaround from the barren wasteland he saw on TV over a year ago.

There were many skeletal buildings still in construction but a few completed ones. The population was smaller but there were people; most moving from other cities wanting to be part of the reconstruction including Dr. Sims.

When they entered Dr. Sims office, they were greeted by a friendlier Dr. Barkley. Dr. Barkley's anger had cooled over what Goku did to ChiChi. Goku was grateful despite what he did, she really wanted to help them.

Dr. Sims was a tall, older man with salt and pepper hair. He had a friendly smile and a friendlier demeanor as he was excited to be studying someone of alien origin. Goku was still nervous but felt better ChiChi was with him; holding his hand and having Goku focus on her as Dr. Sims drew blood; being in the room with him as Goku went through every test Dr. Sims performed on Goku. During some of the physical tests, Goku held back but broke a few instruments anyway. The scans were easier as Goku laid down with a machine examining him from his head to his toes.

After two hours of testing, Dr. Sims needed time to study the results. Dr. Barkley stayed behind to assist. After calling her father to check on Gohan, Goku and ChiChi went to a restaurant to pick up several to go meals. Goku carried multiple bags to the newly opened park near Dr. Sims office.

Under the sun, sitting on a picnic blanket with food, with other families and couples in their separate spots, Goku and ChiChi looked like any other couple eating and people watching. One wouldn't think they had problems in their marriage or worries for the future.

After eating their meals, ChiChi people watch while Goku laid on his back staring at the clouds in the sky. His thoughts surprisingly weren't on his heart but of East City. It was smaller, different from the last time he was here. He knew to expect some differences since most of it was completely wiped out but it was still jarring to see how different the city is now from what he remembered.

"Gohan and I came here on the one year anniversary of the city's destruction," ChiChi casually spoke. "The news reported progress in the city; how many moved here from other cities to rebuild. Thankfully, no one figured out what really happened."

Last time he saw Aki, Aki told him the news reported East City was destroyed by meteors. Survivors of the destruction lived on the outskirts of the city. There were reports of something in the sky. Though it didn't bother Goku if it led back to him, Aki told him it was a good thing people believed meteors destroyed the city and not aliens.

Several times Goku heard what Vegeta and Nappa did to East City, saw pieces of the destruction on TV but it wasn't until he was here it hit him how bad it was; how even after a year of the city's destruction, the effects still lingered. This park he came here with Gohan and ChiChi three years ago was smaller. The lake that was the epicenter and main attraction of the park was gone.

"All this building reminds me of the time we went to King Furry's home."

"I remember," ChiChi smiled fondly at the memory. "That was the day we learned I might be pregnant with Gohan."

"We should've brought Gohan with us." Goku rolled on his side. "Maybe that jungle gym is still here. He liked that." ChiChi shook her head, letting him know it wasn't. "Why didn't they rebuild it or the lake?" Goku asked. "Gohan loved feeding the ducks there."

"They rebuilt the lake but it's smaller. Since the lake was completely evaporated, the only water there is a manmade memorial fountain that surrounds the memorial where the lake and jungle gym used to be."

"Memorial?" Goku repeated.

"Memorial of all the people who died when Vegeta and Nappa arrived." ChiChi pushed herself to her feet. "We should see it. There's….." ChiChi suddenly looked distraught. "There's something I need to show you."

Goku followed very curious why ChiChi wanted to show him the memorial. When they arrived, it hit him again how disastrous Vegeta and Nappa's attack was. At the entrance of the memorial there were statues of people in grief; statues of people pointing upward at the supposed meteors that destroyed the city. On one wall, an artist created a mural of the city seconds before its destruction. There was a memorial pool in the center as ChiChi said. Little children stuck their hands in the water, giggling at how water spurted from the fountain. Looking away from the children, Goku noticed marbled walls all around the memorial with people looking and touching. Stepping to one, Goku realized what the people were looking at.

Names. Names of the dead. There were so many one wall; maybe thousands.

Goku put his hand on a wall, feeling the names etched in the marble. "All these people were killed by Vegeta and Nappa."

ChiChi took Goku's hand and led him to one specific wall. "When I came here with Gohan, I started remembering people we met like that teenager who gave Gohan his hat after it was knocked off by the wind and….." ChiChi placed her hand on the wall. "People we knew."

Goku frowned at ChiChi. Sure they met people when they came to this city but he didn't recall knowing anyone by name. "We don't know anyone here." His eyes followed where ChiChi's hand were on the wall. He read the name her index finger pointed to. "Paz." It's been years but he knew that name. "That shop we went to when we needed food. His mother knew Grandpa and me as a baby. Are you sure it's him?"

"I double checked. Pictures of the victims were posted so family outside the city could check if their family members did die." She sighed. "His whole family is gone."

 _As Goku reached for a sandwich, ChiChi sweetened Goku's tea with honey. "Goku and I thank you for giving us a moment of your time." She pushed Goku's cup to him and sweetened her tea next. Instead of sitting with them, ChiChi noticed Paz going to a box resting on a sofa. "How is it your Mom knew Goku as a baby?"_

" _I grew up in these mountains but I wanted more out of life," Paz explained as he flipped through the box's contents. "I moved to East City for college and didn't look back. After Dad died twenty years ago, I tried to convince Mom to move in with me and my family but she liked living out here and running the shop she and Dad opened together." Paz smiled as he found what he was looking for. He returned to the table and placed a photo in front of Goku. "Your grandpa came to my Mom's shop."_

Goku's fingers touched the names etched into the wall. Each name had a number indicating their age. "Paz. His entire family is gone." Goku's hand dropped from the wall. "Damn. I didn't know. I forgot he lived here." As Goku thought of a solution to this problem, he cursed again. "Damn. They can't be wish back. It's been too long."

"Too long?" ChiChi repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone killed in East City has been dead for over a year. That's past the dragon balls' limits."

ChiChi vaguely recalled Goku telling her about the limits of the dragon balls. It was something Mr. Popo told him. "And none of us even thought of using the Namek dragon balls."

"That won't work." If it did, Goku would be trying to locate the new planet the Nameks live on now. "The Namek dragon balls can only wish back one person at a time." Goku's hand touched the wall again. His fingers touched the names of all seven members of Paz's family. He was father and grandfather and died with his wife, three adult children and two grandchildren with the youngest being one.

"This is my fault." Goku stepped away from the wall. He looked around seeing people touching the walls, reading the dead names of thousands. "If I wasn't late, this wouldn't have happened."

ChiChi touched Goku's face with her good hand. "This isn't your fault, Goku. You are not the protector of everyone. You're just a man… my husband who can protect everyone but shouldn't be burdened to."

Maybe he shouldn't but he was. "What happened here, I won't let happen to any other city on Earth, ChiChi." He gripped his hands making a promise to himself. "I won't allow it."

 _ChiChi and Gohan can be part of something like this if I die. They probably are in Trunks' future. I can't die to that heart virus. I won't._

When Goku and ChiChi returned to Dr. Sims office, ChiChi tried to read Dr. Sims and Dr. Barkley expressions but both appeared neutral as she and Goku sat across from Dr. Sims at his desk. Dr. Barkley sat on the windowsill behind Dr. Sims.

"I will caution that with Goku being an alien everything may not have picked up on the instruments and machines I use," Dr. Sims wanted to warn them. "That said, Goku appears in good health. His arteries are clear, there's nothing unusual in his blood and his heart is strong. There's nothing wrong with him."

"But he's expected to get this virus within a year," ChiChi told him. "If you don't see anything wrong now, is there anything we can do to prevent Goku from getting sick?"

Dr. Sims was blunt. "This virus hasn't made the news yet. There hasn't been any strange deaths or anyone falling sick. Until patient zero arrives, there's nothing we can do. We can't counteract something we haven't encountered."

"So," ChiChi was crestfallen, "we just let Goku get sick? There's nothing we can do?"

"Keeping the body healthy with the right foods and exercise is all I can recommend at this time. I suggest checkups every two months to monitor Goku's heart but the moment Goku feels different, come to me. We want to catch this early. We don't want to be too late on this." Dr. Sims handed Goku the medicine he received from Trunks. "The ingredients are very potent. With that combination, it must be vital Goku takes his medication as soon as he feels ill."

Goku handed the medication to ChiChi who placed it in her purse. "What happens if he doesn't?"

"If taken early, Goku should be conscious throughout recovery but bedrest is strongly recommended. Goku, you cannot do any strenuous activities when you suffer from this heart virus. It will speed up the virus attack on your heart."

Keeping Goku still will be a handful but ChiChi was a determined woman. "I'll make sure Goku stays in bed while he recovers but I know my husband. If you tell him not to do something, even for his own health, he will do it to know the consequences. So what happens if he doesn't take the medication early and the virus spreads?"

Dr. Sims didn't like what ChiChi told him but Dr. Barkley did warn him. "If he doesn't take the medication as soon as the symptoms appear or he does something that puts more pressure on his heart, it will take more time for the medication to work. The medicine is potent enough to put him in a deep sleep for as long as ten days."

"Ten days of sleep?" Goku whined. "Oh, I'm gonna be so weak."

"Weak but still alive, Goku," Dr. Sims reminded him. "And even after your heart has healed from this virus, I want to examine you to see if there are any side effects on your heart. Even if there are no side effects, you still have to rest for at least another two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Goku complained again. "So I won't be doing any martial arts for almost a month?"

"This is your heart, Goku. If it's damaged, it affects your whole body and that will affect how you live the rest of your life. If you're not careful, you can have irreversible damage on your heart. As a precautionary measure, if Goku is in a deep sleep for ten days, I'll put in orders for medicinal shots to be given to Goku so he doesn't starve or dehydrate."

More shots? The very thought of it made him tremble. On top of what Dr. Sims warned what could happen to him left Goku frustrated. No training for a month? Goku couldn't go two days without exercise and this doctor wanted him to rest for almost a month? He couldn't rest in the hospital. As soon as he could move, he exercised much to ChiChi and the hospital staff's annoyance.

On the way home, Goku didn't know how he will make it a month without exercise while ChiChi worried about his heart and what the heart virus will do to him. Once home, Goku suddenly disappeared using that teleportation trick he learned on Yardrat. With him gone, ChiChi went to their room to put the medicine away in a small storage box she purchased.

ChiChi hated that despite all the testing there wasn't a way to prevent Goku from getting sick and the heart virus will strike Goku no matter what. The idea of her husband being sick; the idea of him being incapacitated broke her heart. She didn't want that for Goku. He suffered enough in his life. She didn't want him to suffer anymore.

Which led ChiChi to think of their problems. For five weeks, she was stuck in this cast and for five weeks Goku has been home, taking care of the cooking and all her housework. He was sloppy and messy spilling food and breaking dishes but over the weeks, he got better with the cooking, cleaning and laundry. He spent all his free time catching up with her and Gohan. Despite the urgency to prepare for fighting the artificial humans in three years, Goku stayed home to care for her, their house and spend time with her and Gohan. She knew that irritated Piccolo for she saw him yelling at Goku everyday about them not training.

ChiChi knew Goku wanted to train but her injured arm held him back. He was doing all this for her. In return, she kept her distance. She only spoke when necessary, only let him touch her when necessary. She didn't think he understood what they were losing but that talk last night convinced her he understood. He had dreams and plans for the family, too, but the grim future changed all of that.

Like Goku said they can't go back to what they had but they can be happy together if they were willing to try.

She was willing to try.

Goku suddenly appeared, startling ChiChi. ChiChi put a hand on her racing heart. "Goku, you have to stop doing that. I'm not used to you appearing and disappearing like a magician!"

Goku shoved a bag in her face. "The senzu beans are ready! I got them before Yajirobe ate them."

"Oh…" ChiChi stared at the bag. "How did you stop him this time?"

Goku handed ChiChi a senzu bean. "Dump him a thousand miles away from Korin's Tower and took any capsules he had so he walked back." ChiChi's mouth fell open. "He wouldn't stop eating them. I had to get him away from Korin's Tower, ChiChi."

ChiChi put the bean in her mouth and chewed it. Her body pumped with energy. The ache in her arm disappeared. She unwrapped the bandages pleased her arm had finally healed. "Finally. I can do things again; clean my house; cook for my family."

"Yep," Goku grinned. "It also means me and Gohan can start our training with Piccolo."

The joy of being well again quickly deflated in her like a popped balloon. There will be nothing to keep Goku from leaving the house every day to train with Piccolo and Gohan. _It's for our future_ ChiChi told herself. Maybe but she knew she will cry when Goku and Gohan leave.

"The man who gave you the antidote to the heart virus," ChiChi changed the topic, "Who is he?" It occurred to her in all this time she never asked about the person who gave Goku his medicine. She wanted to know about the man and if he is around in this time, thank him.

ChiChi never saw Trunks and with relations being strained with his friends and ChiChi, there was no chance of them meeting in three years where ChiChi could accidentally spill the secret. Still Goku worried about risking Trunks' future. "He's a young man. I guess 17, 18. He's really strong. He defeated Freeza without breaking a sweat from what Gohan told me."

"But you said he came twenty years from the future. If he's as young as seventeen, that means he's not born yet. Why did he come to the past to find you?"

"His mom told him about me. She thought if I live, there will be a timeline where the cyborgs are killed and Trunks can learn from me on how to defeat them." With his friends, Goku kept up a positive demeanor fighting the cyborgs will not be a problem. Alone with ChiChi, Goku lowered his guard and share his concerns with the one he knew will understand. "I don't know if I can defeat them, ChiChi. These things killed everyone. If they killed Vegeta and Gohan when both became Super Saiyans….I don't know how much I can do unless I can reach a level beyond Super Saiyan." Goku shrugged unsure, "And I don't know if that exists."

It was rare Goku showed doubt. ChiChi knew in front of anyone else, there will be panic. ChiChi knew from personal experience Goku's friends couldn't handle Goku showing doubt or fear. They needed to see him confident. Maybe it was a way for them to not be scared or panic because as long as Goku acted carefree and confident, they didn't have to worry. Only she did because it was her husband risking his life and she had more to lose than them. With Goku showing doubt, it was up to her to pick him back up.

"You have three years. You know they're coming. You'll be ready." ChiChi playfully jabbed his cheek. "You better because if you let Gohan die, I'll kill you."

Leave it to ChiChi to threaten him to get his act together. It worked. This was his ChiChi and he didn't want her any other way. _I wonder what my and Gohan's death did to ChiChi in Trunks future. It probably killed her._ "I couldn't protect Gohan in Trunks' timeline but I promise you, he won't die in this one."

"Trunks?" ChiChi reiterated the name. "That's the name of the man who gave you the medicine. Who _is_ his mother? Do you know her?"

Oh, boy, if ChiChi knew the truth…. "I promised I wouldn't say who his parents are in case he won't be born, ChiChi."

Those words didn't have the affect Goku wanted. It confused ChiChi and made her even more curious. "What does that mean?" When Goku didn't answer, ChiChi said, "Do you know his parents? Have they met yet?"

Goku chuckled nervously. "They know each other," his voice got higher as he spoke, "but they don't know they're gonna be parents. If they know, it might not happen."

He spoke in riddles. ChiChi stared at him, thinking. Goku could see it on ChiChi's face she was trying to figure out the mystery. Finally she gasped horrified! "Are Bulma and Vegeta Trunks' parents?!"

Goku screamed and waved his hands frantically as if telling ChiChi to keep her voice down in case Bulma and Vegeta heard her. "Shh! Don't say it so loud! They might hear you!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Goku! They're hundreds of miles away!" Honestly, her husband can really try her patience with his innocence. "Is it true about Bulma and Vegeta?"

"Yeah," Goku admitted, "but how did you figure it out?"

"His mother knows you and Bulma's smart enough to build a machine to send someone back in time. If Yamcha and Bulma are his parents, you would've said it." After a moment, she added, "And it makes sense."

"It does?"

"I overheard Yamcha and Bulma arguing not long after he was wished back. Yamcha wasn't happy with Vegeta living with Bulma and her family while he was dead. He accused her of being unfaithful." ChiChi shrugged. "I guess he was right in his suspicions."

Now he didn't have to keep the secret to himself, Goku was very relieved. Piccolo didn't want to talk to him about it. He was happy to share this with ChiChi. "It was a shock to me, too, but when I saw Bulma a few weeks ago, I noticed her staring at Vegeta funny. I guess she's liked him for a while."

ChiChi knew Goku left to talk to Bulma the morning after he returned from space but with everything that happened later with her father, getting settled in their new home, she forgot to ask what happened. "You never said what happened when you talked to Bulma."

Goku forgot about it, too, since other matters took priority. "Well, you were right about Bulma having feelings for me." He made a repulsed face. "Really strange, too. I never saw Bulma like that."

"I was hoping to be wrong but it makes a lot of sense. What did you tell her?"

"I told her to stop being mean to you. She knows I never liked her like that." He shrugged. "She's not what I want."

"I was never worried about you being faithful to me." Things weren't perfect but ChiChi was confident in Goku's love for her. "I know I'll always have your heart but it's just weird and it will be awkward next time I see her. I know you talked to her but maybe I should, too; woman to woman to make things clear."

Make things clear. It was deja vu for Goku. Gyu-Mao said something similar years ago about him and Kaifun. "It's kind of the same with you and Kaifun. He likes you but I know you want me."

"Kaifun?" Now ChiChi made a disgusted face. "It's not the same. We're not even friends anymore. You and Bulma are friends."

"He still came to my house when I was gone." Just thinking about Kaifun in his home, annoyed him. "After you promised to not be alone with him."

"He came here to fix the hole in the ceiling that wouldn't have been there if you came home." She put her hand up stopping Goku from speaking. "I know why you couldn't but don't you dare get angry at me when I did nothing wrong."

Arms crossed over Goku's chest. He couldn't get angry when it was his fault. ChiChi didn't break her word since Gohan was home but the thought of that man in _his_ home with _his_ wife and child…. He had a strong urge to turn into a Super Saiyan and confront Kaifun. Maybe he'll get the message then. "He angers me. I don't like he wants you. You're my wife. He should get his own."

The anger in his voice and his eyes were startling. Goku didn't anger easily. ChiChi touched his face with her newly healed hand. "You were like this during the full moon. Possessive. I guess Saiyans are protective of their spouses." It was another thing she will have to get used to. "As for Kaifun, he got married while you were gone. Kaifun invited me and Gohan to his wedding but it didn't seem right to go with all the drama with his grandmother so I didn't."

"Kaifun's married?" It was a relief for it meant Kaifun wouldn't bother ChiChi anymore but he wondered what woman would marry Kaifun.

"You missed out on a lot of things while you were gone." ChiChi removed the ribbon from her hair and brushed it. She appreciated Goku taking care of the household while her arm was broken but her husband wasn't the best cook. It wasn't spoken but it was obvious her husband and son wanted her cooking again as soon as possible. "There's enough time to cook a real feast. We can start with that wild boar in the refrigerator. So, while I'm cooking, pick up Gohan from Dad's castle. Get a fish from the lake, too." ChiChi put down the brush and pulled her hair up as she prepared to wrap it in a bun. Just as she wrapped a ribbon around her hair, Goku turned her around to him. With one hand on her hair and the other on the ribbon, ChiChi addressed Goku confused. "What?"

"Let's catch up before I pick up Gohan." Goku touched the edges of ChiChi's dress and pushed the soft garment up her legs.

ChiChi stammered as she understood Goku's implication. "W-w-we told Gohan we'll get him after we return from the doctor." She stepped away from him until the back of her legs touched the foot of the bed. Oh, no! Not here!

ChiChi moved away from the bed with Goku slowly following her with a playful gleam in his eyes. She'd seen that look from him before. Sometimes, when they were playful, ChiChi would pretend to run from him while he give chase. Well, she would actually run but Goku was so fast, it was never a fair chase. With his speed and strong sense of smell, he always caught her in a short time.

Just as ChiChi opened the door, Goku's firm hand pressed hard on the door shutting it. "We will." ChiChi turned to face him. Her cheeks were flushed and that excited Goku even more. His hand slipped up the skirt of her dress. "But let's do one of those quick sands before I go."

"Quickies, Goku," ChiChi corrected him. "Hah," she exhaled as Goku's fingers reached between her legs. "Careful," she told him. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want this but she was worried. As Goku leaned forward to kiss her, ChiChi immediately flinched when Goku touched her recently healed arm.

Her eyes went up to Goku's kind eyes as his hand caressed her arm. He knew what bothered her. "Five weeks I've showered with you. Five weeks I've helped dress you. I even washed and styled your hair."

That should be enough proof Goku had control of his strength and wouldn't hurt her but ChiChi was still nervous. "Last time we had a dry spell, it was after Gohan was born. That was four months. I could handle it then but it's been two years and you're a lot stronger now. Just," ChiChi pleaded, "take it slow."

Slow? Goku grinned as his fingers moved slowly between her legs. "Like this?"

"That's not…." ChiChi exhaled, "That's not what I meant."

He stopped moving but kept his fingers inside her. He cocked his head to one side looking completely innocent. "What do you mean?"

ChiChi glowered at him. That innocent look. Her sneaky husband _exactly_ what she meant. "You know."

Goku innocently shook his head. "No, I don't." He smiled slyly. "Could you…. show me?"

ChiChi chewed her lower lip. Those thick fingers wedged between her legs; touching her in places that longed for him with that blank innocent look on his face that he perfected. ChiChi grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him to her face so close her breath fanned his skin. "Touch me the way I want or I'll kill you."

"Nngh!" ChiChi gasped as Goku lift her off the floor with his fingers wedged between legs. "Oh!" Initially, his fingers felt warm inside her. Now they were suddenly hot. Her back was firmly pressed against the door as Goku fondled her slowly as she quickly glistened his fingers. ChiChi slammed Goku's lips against hers while she clenched around his fingers. His lips felt hot as did his body. Opening an eye, ChiChi noticed a strange blue aura around him. It should concern but since his thrusting fingers were making her feel so good, and his hot lips against hers made her body hot and needy, she ignored it.

After a moment a third finger entered her, then a fourth until ChiChi couldn't take it anymore. She clenched around his fingers and muffled a long moan against his mouth. Goku removed his lips from hers and lowered her back to the floor. While ChiChi leaned against the door panting, Goku pulled his thick and leaking penis from his pants. The aura around him was gone. Or was there one at all she wondered. She was certain Goku glowed but now she wasn't sure.

She also didn't care as Goku lift her against the door and lined himself against her. His tip brushed against her moist entrance. After two years, she will finally feel this wonderful piece of man meat inside her.

"Mom? Dad? Are you home?"

 _Gohan?!_

"Aw, damn! _Again_?" Goku whined.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the door. ChiChi slapped Goku's shoulders frantically forcing him to lower her. While Goku struggled to hide his bulge in his pants, ChiChi pushed her dress down; her hands shaking as she smoothed the skirt of her dress. "Gohan," she tried to sound normal. "Is that you?"

Gohan turned the knob of the door and opened it. He saw his father standing and grinning behind ChiChi's chair by the window. Well, it was anyone's chair to sit in but it was mainly ChiChi's as Gohan often saw his mother sewing or knitting in that chair.

"Gohan!" ChiChi snapped. "What have I told you about entering before knocking? You know better than that!"

"Sorry," Gohan apologized. He noticed his mother's arm wasn't in a bandage. "Your arm is healed."

"Those senzu beans were finally ready. Why are you here?" ChiChi snapped. "Your father was gonna pick you up. Is Grandpa here?"

"No," Gohan shook his head. Why was his mother mad? "Mr. Aki drove me home. When he stopped by at Grandpa's to make some deliveries, he offered to take me home because he wants to talk to Dad." Gohan looked at his father whose eyes suddenly widen. "Dad, Mr. Aki is in the kitchen. He's waiting for you."

"Right now?" his voice squeaked and his grip on the chair tightened. How could he move when he still had a hard on?

"Uh, Gohan," ChiChi intervened. "Give your Dad and me a few minutes." She looked at her husband for a moment. "I need to finish my….. talk with your Dad before I forget what I want to say."

"Okay." Gohan left and closed the door behind him. Gohan was only a few steps down the hall when he heard a mild groan coming from his parents' bedroom. It sounded like his Dad was in pain. He stopped but turned around and continued down the hall. Talk. Gohan figured that 'talk' was actually Mom yelling at Dad. He wondered what Dad did this time to anger Mom.

When he entered the kitchen, Aki sat at the table with a glass of water. "Are your parents here?"

"Yes, but we have to wait. Mom's mad at Dad about something. I think she wants to finish yelling at him before he can talk to you."

"Oh." Aki sipped more of his water. "Well, sometimes parents have to argue. It's natural."

A few moments later, a cheerful Goku entered the kitchen. "Hi, Aki! Wow. It's been a while! How ya been?"

Aki laughed at the arrival of his friend. His cheerful friend seemed extra happy. "That's my line. I heard you've been back….for five weeks."

Goku rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He knew it looked bad he's been back all this time but hadn't caught up with his friend from Gyu-Mao's village. "I've been busy catching up with my family."

"I understand. You guys haven't really been together for two years." He stood as ChiChi entered the room. "Hi, ChiChi."

"Hello, Aki. What brings you here?"

"Well, I had to see for myself Goku is back," he joked. "And collect on our agreement."

"Agreement?" Goku frowned. "What agreement?"

"In the hospital." His friend looked clueless again. "I told you we should have a barbecue when you get back. I have two big grills, plenty of charcoal, freezer full of hamburger meat, an awesome sound system in the backyard and a sweet, one year old baby girl that needs to meet her Uncle Goku."

Last time they talked, Aki did tell him his wife was pregnant. It was mind blowing so much time passed, Aki's daughter was born and now a year old.

"We can have a barbecue. When?"

"Today if possible," Aki knew it was short noticed but he also knew if it didn't happen soon, Goku will forget again. "Who knows when we can hang out again. It'll take a couple hours to thaw the meat but everything else is set up."

"We can bring some meat," ChiChi offered knowing hamburgers will not be enough for her husband and son. "Goku can hunt a fish and we have that seasoned boar meat we were gonna have for tonight's dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Aki looked at his watch. "How about you come in a couple hours?" Aki suggested. Goku looked at ChiChi who nodded her approval. "Great. I'll see ya then."

As soon as Aki's car left their home, Goku headed for the door. "Guess I'll hunt that fish. Wanna come with me, Gohan?"

"Sure, Dad." Gohan wanted to go to the barbecue but his parents forgot something important. "What about Mr. Piccolo?"

"We can't bring Piccolo, Gohan." ChiChi wondered what her son was thinking. "He'll scare Aki's family."

Gohan didn't think so. Piccolo will grumble but he wouldn't intentionally scare anyone. "Mr. Piccolo trains in the woods during the day. He doesn't come back until nighttime. He'll be confused if he comes home and we're not here."

ChiChi snorted. "As if I care what that monster thinks."

"We'll be back before Piccolo returns," Goku brushed off Gohan's concerns as he urged them outside. "Let's get that fish and go to that barbecue. I'm starving."

* * *

The backyard of Aki's home was a lively place. In the fenced yard, music played on Aki's sound system, his one year old daughter, Kala, freely ran around as she was playfully chased by Gohan. ChiChi and Aki's wife, Reia were in the kitchen preparing the fish and wild boar for the grill. Goku and Aki were outside keeping an eye on the children while they prepped Aki's two large grills for all the food. After Aki loaded the fuel soaked charcoal, Goku lit the grill with a tiny burst of Ki from his hand.

Aki whistled impressed. "One of these days, you have to show me how to do that." Aki handed Goku two plates of burgers and a package of buns while he grabbed a large food container of marinated vegetables. Having done this before. Goku placed the burgers and buns on one grill while Aki placed vegetables on the other. "I still can't believe you escaped an exploding planet. That must've been scary as hell." He shook his head. "Pfft! I would've been dead."

"A lot of close calls but I wasn't dying on that planet."

"Yeah," Aki put aside the empty container. While he moved the vegetables over the grill with his spatula, he observed Goku with the burgers and buns. "Family is a great motivator. The buns are ready,

Goku." Goku grabbed an empty plate and loaded it with the burger buns. Aki stifled laughing at Goku wincing each time he picked up a hot bun. He checked on the kids and noticed Kala stumbling on the grass. She immediately cried. Gohan sat on the grass and pulled Kala on his lap and made goofy faces to the child until her tears turned to laughs.

Aki looked away from the children bonding to Goku flipping the burgers. "I go crazy missing Kala when I work all day. I can't imagine how it was for you to miss Gohan and ChiChi for a year."

"I trained a lot so I didn't have to think about it." Goku liked his friends Yamcha and Krillin but Aki was special. They didn't train or fight but they definitely created a brotherly bond over the years. He couldn't talk to Yamcha and Krillin like he could with Aki. "Thanks for checking in on Gohan and ChiChi for me."

"No problem." Aki pulled some of the vegetables off the grill. While the rest cooked, Aki quickly put together the meaty sandwiches. "I visited but ChiChi and Gohan had things under control. Especially Gohan. You got a very strong boy, Goku."

Goku checked on Gohan. He was walking with Kala sitting on his shoulders. "He's grown a lot and changed so much."

"He's not that shy boy anymore. Gohan!" Aki waved them over. "Burgers!" Aki stood with Goku holding three large burgers layered with meat, cheese and vegetables. "I got this." Goku took his plate of sandwiches and sat down while Aki cleared the remaining burgers and vegetables from the grills. "You missed a lot but you can make up for it now." When Gohan approached, Aki pointed to Gohan's plate of burgers. Gohan placed Kala on her feet and she went straight to her father and wrapped her small arms around his left leg.

Watching Kala around her father, Goku smiled recalling how attached Gohan was to him when he was Kala's age. He glanced at his son eating his burger. Gohan wasn't as attached to him anymore. He didn't hug him as much; he called him Dad now instead of Daddy. He missed that. He missed having a baby around. Now because of the future he and ChiChi have to wait.

ChiChi and Reia came out with large platters of fish and wild boar in their hands. "The first group of meats are ready to be cooked." Reia put her platter on the table. "Are you sure we don't have too much meat, ChiChi? With these and the ones in the house, we have enough to feed fifty people."

ChiChi laughed as she placed fish on the grill. "With my husband and son, it'll _barely_ be enough." She looked over at Goku nearly stopping at what she saw. Goku took Kala off Aki's hands. He raised the child over his head smiling and making faces. Kala shrieked in giggles. Seeing him play with Kala, ChiChi could think of several moments catching Goku with Gohan, feeding him, crawling with him and even changing his diapers.

Goku howled in laugher. "She's slobbering on my shirt." He unbuttoned it and pulled it off, leaving himself in a tank white shirt. "Ow!" he said when Kala grabbed a fistful of Goku's black hair.

Reia was amused at her daughter's playfulness with Goku. "Kala's usually shy around new people."

"Goku's always been good with babies." Kala was a cute baby but ChiChi's eyes were on Goku. Because of earlier, she could only think of him. Her eyes swept over the muscles outlined in his tight shirt. They went lower staring at how well he fit in his jeans. Goku usually wore looser pants like his fighting gi but when he wore tighter clothes that outline how fit he is, ChiChi couldn't help staring and desiring to get him alone as soon as possible.

Reia noticed how ChiChi ate Goku with her eyes. "He's good with babies. Now that he's back, maybe you can get started on a playmate for Gohan. He'll be a very good big brother."

Oh, how she wanted to but knew that wasn't possible now. "Maybe," ChiChi turned her attention back to the fish. "Someday."

While ChiChi, Reia and Gohan stayed with the grills, Aki and Goku who fed Kala with a bottle walked around Aki's yard talking. Goku shared some of his time on Yardrat but kept most of the conversation on the future in three years.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a fighter but I think you should find Dr. Gero's lab and destroy everything before he builds those cyborgs, androids, artificial humans, whatever the hell they are."

Aki wasn't the only who thought that way. Bulma and ChiChi did, too. They made sense but Goku couldn't help himself. It was in his Saiyan blood to fight. "I know it's crazy but I gotta fight them."

"Just remember East City, Goku," Aki warned him. "You knew your people were coming but you couldn't prevent what happened to East City. Your people could've arrived anywhere but this is different. You know what city will be attacked and you and your friends can prevent that. If anyone in South City dies, I hope you guys are ready to share the blame."

"No one will die," Goku wasn't as bothered by that since there was a solution. "But if they do, we can undo it with the dragon balls."

"I hope so." Aki said. "But I'm still building an underground shelter for my family in three years." Aki looked over at Goku again. Kala laid her head against Goku's shoulder sleepily. "Let me take her. If she sleeps now, she'll keep me and Reia up all night." He gently plucked his daughter from Goku's arms. He held her hand and forced her to walk with him. The child sleepily rubbed her eyes as she walked with her father.

As they walked, Aki checked on his wife and ChiChi. ChiChi stood by the grill laughing as Reia showed Gohan a dance move. "I'm glad the princess is happy again. This year was rough on her. ChiChi handled Mrs. Niver but it doesn't take away the stuff she said. Mr. Olitz, Mr. Lupp and I tried to tell the people you're not the person Mrs. Niver made you out to be but you not coming back really hurt your credibility."

"Yeah," Goku sighed. He saw the looks of Gyu-Mao staff earlier. "I know."

"You did make up for it right?" Aki asked him. When Goku looked at him puzzled, he elaborated, "With ChiChi. You apologized. Grovel. _Made up with her,_ "he elaborated his words.

"Oh." Goku rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He talked to Aki about a lot of things but he never told him about the incident that happened five weeks ago. ChiChi didn't want anyone outside the family to know. "Well, I've been cooking all the meals and doing all the housework since I came back."

"That's not what I'm talking about." The stare Aki gave Goku was of suspicion and mild shock. "Goku, have you slept with ChiChi since you came back?" Goku's prolonged silence and awkward rubbed of his neck were his answers. "Holy….." Aki stepped away from Goku. If it were possible, Aki's eyes would grow as wide as those characters on the animated programs he's seen. "Goku….. you've been back five weeks. I thought I haven't seen you because….." Aki knelt and covered his hands over his daughter's ears. "I thought you were fucking your wife all this time. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I _wanted_ to, but some stuff happened when I got back and ChiChi got even angrier at me….."

"No, no, no," Aki shook his head. He wouldn't accept any excuse Goku had. "Hell, no! Whatever the problem is, sex will resolve some of it." Aki stood with his daughter in his arms. "Gohan's staying with me tonight and you're going home and do with ChiChi what you should've be doing for the last five weeks."

"But…."

"The only butt you need to focus on is your wife's!" Aki left Goku and briskly went to the women. He was a man on a mission. Most of the grilling was done with the table laden with burgers, grilled vegetables, fish and boar meat. "Wow!" Aki's eyes gleamed at all the food. "Smells great."

"Grab a plate," Reia said. "I've fixed several. Everything's delicious. Gohan is on his fourth plate."

Juggling his daughter on one arm, Aki picked up his fixed plate with his free hand. "Speaking of Gohan, I told Goku we'll watch him tonight."

"Gohan?" ChiChi looked up from the grill to Goku who arrived rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Why, Goku?"

"Oh, I'll love it if Gohan stays the night," Reia approved. "He's so good with Kala. I'm sure she'd like her friend to stay a little longer."

"But….." ChiChi protested. Reia whispered in ChiChi's ear. She didn't know what the men said but watching ChiChi stare at Goku earlier, Reia knew the woman needed time alone with her husband. ChiChi's eyes grew wide with saucers and her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. Was she that obvious when looking at Goku earlier? Goku, on the other hand, had that awkward look on his face as if he said something he shouldn't have. The color on her face darkened as she realized Goku let it slip she and Goku were having marital issues. "You!" she snarled at Goku. "How could you?!"

"But I…." Goku shook his head and waved his hands frantic. ChiChi looked as if she was going to hit him. "I didn't…"

Instead of striking him, ChiChi put the large fork and spatula down and disappeared into the house. Reia followed after her leaving Aki to finish grilling and Goku to keep an eye on the kids. Reia and ChiChi eventually returned. ChiChi wasn't outwardly angry but Goku could feel an angry aura surrounding ChiChi. Gohan was concerned when ChiChi stormed off but her laughing with Reia and Aki while appearing friendly to Goku fooled him.

While ChiChi and Reia were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, Aki and Goku cleaned up outside. Gohan stayed inside watching Kala and an animated movie while his parents were busy. He expected after the cleaning was done he will go home but was surprised when his father told him he was staying here.

"But why?" Gohan asked.

"You're still watching this movie and I don't want you to miss the ending," Goku told him. Gohan did like the movie and they didn't have a copy of the movie at home, but… "Can't we stay until it's over?"

"Nah. It's been a long day and I'm ready to sleep. Besides," Goku whispered to Gohan. "I want you to have as much fun as you can because with Mom well again, we can finally train with Piccolo and that's all we're doing for the next three years."

With that, Gohan accepted he will stay at Aki's house and happily finished watching his movie.

* * *

As they flew home on Nimbus, ChiChi didn't speak to him. Aki told him what he and ChiChi should do tonight but the silence from ChiChi told him he will have to wait another night. So while ChiChi took her first bath alone in weeks, Goku pulled a blanket from the closet and his pillow off the bed expecting another night on the floor. While laying his blanket on the floor, Goku heard the door open behind him.

"You're dirty."

"Hmm?" Goku turned to ChiChi. She stood in the doorway in a bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her hair.

"You can't go to bed dirty," ChiChi repeated.

Goku sniffed himself. He wasn't as fresh as he was this morning and maybe he smelted a little smoky from the grill but it wasn't an awful smell. "I'm not that dirty and I'm sleeping on the floor."

"You're dirty." She pointed to the bathroom. "Clean up."

Goku opened his mouth to argue but gave up. If ChiChi wanted him to clean up before he slept on the floor, fine. Goku shrugged as he stood and shuffled into the bathroom. A few moments later, ChiChi heard the sound of water running.

ChiChi picked up the blanket, folded it and placed it back in the closet. She placed Goku's pillow besides hers. Next, she pulled out lingerie she expected to wear the night Goku returned. While her husband showered, ChiChi prepared herself.

ChiChi sat in bed waiting for Goku. She looked over to his side of the bed nervous. Since his return, she had him sleeping on the floor with a blanket and pillow. Tonight, the blanket was in the closet and his pillow was on the bed beside her. Tonight, Goku will know she no longer wanted him on the floor but in bed intimate with her.

She was angry and embarrassed earlier but talking with Reia, realized her hungriness for Goku was obvious. If Reia saw it, then Aki did, too, and knowing Goku sometimes let things slip….. she sighed. She couldn't really be angry at him.

ChiChi held her breath as the bathroom door opened and Goku cheerily stepped out naked with a towel on his head. ChiChi wondered if Goku was punishing her for kicking him out of the bed by walking around naked for five weeks. Every night, her eyes roam up and down the muscles on his chest and back to settle on the bouncing appendage between his legs. Usually ChiChi kept her face buried in a book when Goku walked out but tonight, she stared.

Goku pulled out a pair of boxers from the dresser drawer. He was going to put them on when he saw the floor empty of his makeshift bed. Goku thought ChiChi wanted him on the floor again. She was embarrassed Aki knew about their bedroom issues but now he suspected ChiChi changed her mind. "ChiChi?"

ChiChi could feel the blush on her cheeks. "It's…. it's a little cooler tonight. I thought you would want to share the bed with me."

"Really? You're not mad about earlier?"

ChiChi pulled the covers back. "Come to bed, Goku." Goku nodded slowly. He raised a leg to step in his boxers when ChiChi stopped him. "You won't need those." Goku lowered his leg and the boxers slipped from his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Goku," ChiChi said quietly. "Come to bed."

Almost in a trance Goku went to bed. ChiChi turned to him, settling on her knees as Goku faced her. ChiChi's scent hit him at full force. He could smell her arousal and in return, he began to show his rising in front of ChiChi. He wanted to touch her, wanted her to touch him but decided to let ChiChi make the first move.

ChiChi initiated intimacy with a kiss. She took her time, moving her lips slow and exploratory over his before her tongue slipped in his mouth. While her hands caressed his chest, ChiChi felt Goku's hands on the edges of her lingerie. He pulled it up, breaking the kiss to remove it.

Goku kissed her again, taking control; his tongue dominating hers. His body lean further forcing ChiChi back until she fell against the bed and Goku on top of her. His mouth went to her neck giving her kisses and tender bites while a hand massaged a breast. When the other breast became occupied with his mouth, her back arched and a hand fisted his spiky hair while the other slid down his back to touch the stub of his tail.

Goku moaned into her breast with each caress on his tail stub. A firm dig of her finger had him pulling back to vocally announce what she was doing to him. ChiChi caught the serious look on his face when his eyes met hers. That cocky smirk, those dangerous eyes. If it was anyone but Goku looking at her this way, she would be scared but she found it arousing. Her finger circled his stub. "Doesn't that feel good, Goku?"

"You know what that does to me. I'm barely controlling myself now." He groaned as she caressed his stub again. His eyes shut for a moment and he gritted his teeth. "This isn't like before, ChiChi. Before I became a Super Saiyan."

"Because you're stronger now?" ChiChi questioned. "This side has always been with you, Goku. You never saw it but I did." She jammed her finger in that stub again pleased her action created such an erotic, animalistic response from Goku. When he groaned like that, her lower body responded. She could feel the moisture increasing between her legs. Maybe it was a little wicked but she loved having this control over Goku. "When you saw the full moon, it was your Saiyan side coming out." Another caress and he shuddered. "What you could've been as Kakarrot."

The way she said his Saiyan name came off in a soft, erotic caress. Goku's shaft tingled in response. She wasn't touching him here but it felt like she was with the way her delicate fingers worked the stub on his lower back.

ChiChi laid before him. Her lips touched the tender skin of his ear, her teeth gently nibbled his earlobe all the while she continued to caress his tail stub fast and slow. When she pulled her nibbling lips away she whispered, "Kakarrot."

"Nngh!" he groaned in his pillow. Goku hated that name Kakarrot. Accepted but still hated it Vegeta called him by that name but the way ChiChi said it….."I want to see more of this side you want to keep hidden." She pinched his stub and Goku fisted the sheets. "I want to see Kakarrot."

Goku shut his eyes panting. He was hard and tight between his legs with his tip oozing liquid. He desperately wanted ChiChi to touch him there. She refused. Instead, she punished him with touches on his weak point. She said his name again and he groaned loudly. Why did she have to say his Saiyan name like that? "ChiChi," he tried to warn her, "when I was on Yardrat, I had dreams. Those times I blacked out during the full moon….I remember everything. It was hard dealing with those memories and not have you there."

"I'm here now."

Goku shook his head. He was so close. ChiChi needed to understand. "I'm stronger now and there are things I want to do."

"Do it to me….. Kakarrot."

The final caress of his Saiyan name on her lips, the final stroke of his tail stub on her fingers caused Goku to snap. He roared in his pillow; his body jerk forward as he came spilling on the sheets and ChiChi. ChiChi swept up a dollop of creamy liquid on her finger and placed it in her mouth. "Mmm," she moaned dreamily. "I missed this taste." She smiled slyly at Goku recovering from her touches. "Maybe I am the strongest in the universe. No matter how strong you get, I can always defeat you."

ChiChi yelped as she was suddenly knocked on her back. Goku pinned her arms to the bed while hovering over her. "Exposing my weak spot; taunting me to lure the raw Saiyan in me out." The flowing black hair, the teal eyes and rising smirk on his face left ChiChi wondering if she went too far. "So be it."

One of Goku's hand pinned ChiChi's arms over her head. His other hand illuminated in a yellow glow. ChiChi looked at the glowing hand to her smirking husband. "Goku….." she laughed nervous, "maybe we should work up to this. I don't know this trick. You never done this before. It might not be ooohhhh…." her chest arched as Goku's glowing hand caressed a breast. "Mmm. How are you doing this? You ne—" another moan silenced her.

Goku grinned as his sparkling hand massaged ChiChi's right breast left her shaking and panting against him. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He pinched a nipple and ChiChi shrieked. He chuckled. "That's a yes?"

ChiChi nodded quickly as she struggled to breathe. "Yes…." She whimpered at Goku. "Do it again."

Goku's glowing hand hovered over ChiChi's breasts. ChiChi's eyes followed his hand, watching it sway over them. "Mmm," she could feel the delicious heat hover her skin but he wasn't touching. She chewed her lower lip in anticipation of that delicious pleasure that struck all her sweet spots as his hand moved closer and closer until he suddenly pulled away.

"No."

"What?!" ChiChi shrieked. She tried to move her arms but Goku's stronger hand kept her at bay.

Goku chuckled above her as his heated hand glide down her stomach. "You enjoy exposing my weak spot."

"You like it."

That was true but he also knew when he's vulnerable like that ChiChi got a little too cocky for her own good. Sometimes she would brag she could defeat him just by touching him there. When they are playful she always found a way to touch him there to immobilize him. As competitive as Goku is, as someone who enjoys winning he couldn't allow even his wife a little victory.

"Remember our agreement? You have the household." His glowing hand slipped between legs. " _I_ have the bedroom." ChiChi screamed as if Goku shoved his thick penis in her. Her chest arched inches off the bed, her breasts jiggled as her entire body tickled with intense pleasure. Moisture soaked Goku's fingers as a thumb brushed her sensitive clit while his heated fingers thrusted inside the folds of her pink flesh. "Sometimes…." His deeper voice rumbled, "you need to be reminded." ChiChi's sweaty body continued jerking against Goku's hand; her head turned left and right causing the ribbon in her hair to snap loose and her silky hair to spread over her pillow. "Don't you?" When she didn't respond, he repeated firmer, " _Don't you?_ "

"YES!" ChiChi shouted submitting herself and body to his torturous pleasure. "Goku…..I…." Two slippery, hot fingers pinching her clit was her undoing. ChiChi screamed while her body spasm, pulsed and soaked all over Goku's fingers.

The glow of Goku's hand faded as he pulled out of ChiChi. Mimicking her earlier, he licked his fingers, enjoying the sweet taste he's been deprived of for too long. ChiChi's face….. Goku smirked. If his hand created that pleasuring glow on her face, he could only wonder how she looked once he's inside her.

Not wanting to wait, Goku crawled over ChiChi. She was still panting as her husband settled over her. His hair fell back in place and his eyes returned to the black coal she knew and loved. She felt Goku lift her left leg and settle it over his hip. She spread and link her other leg over his in anticipation. She expected Goku to enter her but instead he captured her lips in a possessive kiss. She clung to him as he kissed her, exploring her mouth as he shoved himself inside, hard.

ChiChi broke away, groaning at the slight pain she felt with all of Goku inside her. Teeth nibbled her neck as Goku whispered. "You're so tight."

"Two years, Goku," ChiChi gritted her teeth as Goku shifted a little. Her nails dug in his back to dull the pain of their union. Slowly, Goku pulled out and pushed back in. With each thrust, the tension in her body drained and pleasure rose in return.

ChiChi's hands slid up and down Goku's sweaty back as she tried to get a grip. Once Goku felt ChiChi relax under his thrust, he increased his speed for his and her pleasure. With each whap against her hips, Goku was either letting her know how much he missed her or punishing her for delaying their union. At the moment, she wasn't sure and she didn't care. He pounded in her so hard it started to hurt again but it also felt good.

"Still hurts?" Goku's hot breath fanned her face.

"A little…." ChiChi moaned. "But…. it's …. .good. Don't you dare stop."

"I'll make it better." Goku slipped out and flipped ChiChi on her stomach. Having an idea what Goku had in mind, ChiChi got on her hands and knees. She barely had time to adjust herself before Goku slipped back in again.

"Ooooo…." ChiChi crooned as Goku gripped her hips and plundered her from behind. With his tight hold ChiChi couldn't push back to return some of the pleasure he was giving her. "Yeah…." her hands gripped the sheets, "this _is_ better."

"And deeper, too!" Goku groaned as he rapidly slapped her hips against his. Appreciating the firmness, Goku gave one cheek a nice firm whack. "You've been working out, ChiChi! Yeah!" he whap her again. "I love it!"

ChiChi laughed against her pillow as Goku smacked her repeatedly from behind. "Mmmm, Goku….." It felt so good to have Goku pummel her this way. "I can handle more." Her voice trembled with need. "Don't go easy."

Goku obliged ChiChi's request. As she cried for more, Goku put more into his thrusts, pounding into ChiChi's receptive body. If she can take him like this now, Goku knew a few more times and she'll be ready for him as a Super Saiyan. Sweat glistened his body, his skin tingled. He was gonna come again and it was gonna be a good one!

As he worked himself to another release, Goku suddenly felt he and ChiChi weren't alone. There was another presence nearby. He was sure of it. He turned his head towards the window.

Piccolo with purple cheeks, wide eyes and a hanging mouth locked eyes with Goku.

Shock coursed through Goku but also anger. They were on the second floor which meant Piccolo was hovering in the air, which mean Piccolo was _deliberately_ watching them. What the hell was Piccolo doing watching them? Last time he felt this anger it was on King Kai's planet where he probe his mind and viewed his memory of him and ChiChi being intimate.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Goku's Ki flared as he screamed.

ChiChi suddenly convulsed into an orgasm as she felt Goku grow bigger inside her and intense heat spread over her body. Arms turned to jelly as ChiChi collapsed on the bed. She felt Goku pull out of her but her mind was dazed as she tried to understand what was happening. She turned her head horrified to see Goku was in his Super Saiyan form.

"Stop looking!" Goku screamed.

"Wha…..?" Goku's eyes were on something out the window. ChiChi looked in his direction but saw nothing. "Hmm?" Goku leapt off the bed and bolted to the window. "Goku?" ChiChi pulled herself to sit up. Her jelly body fell back on the bed. Too fast ChiChi told herself. What was her husband thinking turning into a Super Saiyan? She's not ready for that! "What's out there?" Slowly she pulled herself out of bed. Gingerly, she joined Goku at the window. She didn't see anything. "What did you see?"

"Uh…." Goku powered down to his base form. ChiChi barely tolerated Piccolo. If she knew Piccolo saw them, she'll be mortified and in her anger may forbid him and Gohan from training with Piccolo. "Animal."

"Animal?" ChiChi looked out the window again. She saw nothing. "We're on the second floor."

"I think it was a dinosaur…. the flying ones or maybe a bird? I need to check."

ChiChi slapped him. "You turned into a Super Saiyan _in_ me because you saw a _bird_?! Goku, you could've killed me! Wait!" she called after him as he walked away from her. She wasn't done yelling at him! "Where are you going?"

Goku grabbed the towel he left on the floor. "Stay here."

ChiChi stared at the slamming door puzzled. What just happened? Normally, if she was angry, Goku would stand there and take it but he walked off annoyed by something and stormed out. That wasn't like him at all. "Goku?"

Goku stepped out of his home with a towel around his waist. He looked up to see Piccolo hovering several feet over his home. Goku flew up to meet him. His temper had cooled but Goku was still annoyed Piccolo saw him and ChiChi in a very private moment.

Without a moon in the sky, it was dark with only the twinkling stars as his light so Goku raised his Ki to turn into a Super Saiyan. Now he had some light, he could see Piccolo. The Namek didn't look at him. His eyes were cast down and his cheeks were still purple.

"So…." Goku started, "about what you saw, Piccolo…"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Piccolo suddenly flared at Goku.

Goku pointed to himself. "Are you mad at _me_? Piccolo, you're the one peeping—"

"I WAS NOT!" Piccolo cut him off. "I returned from the forests after I finished my training. When I came here, I didn't feel Gohan's Ki but I felt yours and I thought that was strange. Then I felt your wife's. Then…" his cheeks turned purple again, "I heard noises, strange noise from your wife. You sounded different, too. So I flew up to your window and I… and I….." Piccolo shuddered disgusted. "Is there anything you _don't_ eat?! What the _hell_ were you doing to your wife?! Why was she screaming in pain and begging for more?! Why were you—ARGH!" He put his hands over his face. "Damn image is stuck in my mind!"

Now Goku understood. Living in the woods, Piccolo didn't interact with humans. He might've seen a few interactions from a distance but Goku was confident Piccolo never saw intimacy. "There are different words for what you saw: sex, intimacy, making love, fucking, banging, smashing, mating…"

"Mating?!" That was a word he heard before. Living in the woods, Piccolo seen animals in the same kneeling position he caught Goku with his wife. He eventually realized that was how animals had children. Animal mating he's seen but never human mating until now. " _That's_ what you were doing?!"

"Yeah. It may be weird to you but it's a normal thing people do." Goku powered down relieved. "Whoo! I was starting to think Nameks were perverts like Master Roshi."

Piccolo put a hand on his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick and Nameks don't get sick."

"If you feel bad, think how ChiChi will feel if she knew you saw us." Goku put his hands together in a prayer to Piccolo. "Please don't tell her you saw us."

The image of Goku slapping his pelvis against ChiChi and the sounds of their voices appeared in his mind again. "ARGH!" Piccolo covered his eyes screaming. "I want to burn my brain!"

That was assurance for Goku Piccolo wouldn't say anything. "Well, I guess I'll leave you here. Don't come back until tomorrow. ChiChi and I ain't done and with your ears, you'll hear more than what you want." Goku swerve to the side avoiding a blast of Ki from Piccolo. "Hey! I'm tryin' to warn ya!"

"Shut up, Son!" Piccolo warned him. "Or I'll kill you!"

With a cheeky salute, Goku put two fingers to his forehead, disappeared and reappeared in his bedroom. ChiChi was in the middle of putting on her robe when she suddenly jumped. "Oh! You're gonna give me a heart attack doing that."

"What are you doing?"

"I was gonna look for you since you took too long coming back."

"I was only gone five, maybe ten minutes."

Maybe but the way he stormed off, left ChiChi very worried. "Did you find what was out there?"

"No. It was gone."

"Probably a bird," ChiChi figured. "At least it wasn't Piccolo."

"Piccolo?" Goku squeaked.

"He _is_ living with us now. The wilderness has been his home for years. He lived with Bulma until the Nameks left but Gohan said he spent all his time with his people. Being around us is probably the first time he's seen regular human interaction. Imagine if he saw us in our most intimate moment."

"Oh…yeah." He laughed nervously. "That would be embarrassing."

"Tell me about it." Now that was settled, ChiChi was ready to resume their marital duties. They had two years of catching up and with Gohan gone and a bag of senzu beans, ChiChi was going to make good use of the entire night. "Goku…." She smiled slyly as she opened his towel. ChiChi grabbed his arm and threw him on the bed. Goku was momentarily startled. He should be embarrassed his lowered guard got him tossed but ChiChi doing this to him, turned him on. She removed her robe and crawled in bed over him. "My turn to be on top."

Outside, nauseating sounds of intimacy reached Piccolo's sensitive ears again. The Namek roared in anger and soared from the Son Family home. When they start training, Piccolo vowed to make Goku pay for this.

* * *

Part Twenty-Seven: The New Normal

AN: I know I teased it privately with some readers but Piccolo will be featured more in the next chapter. I'll delve into how he lived with the Son Family for three years and addressed things left out like Goku talking with Piccolo on his treatment of Gohan when he was dead; Piccolo interacting with ChiChi and how ChiChi went from hating him to considering him part of the family.

Knowing he will die from a heart virus, I think logically ChiChi would take Goku to a doctor and try to prevent him from catching the virus. I know if someone from the future told me I will get sick and die, I'm doing everything possible to try to prevent it.

It's interesting how the dragon balls became a clutch later on in the series and especially in Super but there was a time where people died and nothing was done to revive them. As important it was to revive Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Piccolo and Kami, everyone forgot about East City being destroyed by Vegeta and Nappa and there were other people who suffered from that fight.

Gochi Lover: Super is written by a manga artist who is not a fan of the Son Family. There's enough evidence to dispute his words that Goku is his favorite when it's clearly another character and his family. When you have that kind of favoritism, Goku and his family will get the raw end of the deal and not a true depiction. The English dub hasn't been kind to the Son Family either changing what was actually said to something that makes the Son Family look unflattering and we all know why that is, which adds to the hate and misconception the Son Family gets. Ocean dub wasn't accurate either so all of what Future Trunks said is completely wrong. I won't focus on the future timeline on how Goku got the virus but Future Trunks will share more of what he knows when he returns.

Avery: Thank you. So happy you enjoy the story. Since LWY is a long one, I'll be writing Gochi for a while.

Prodz: To be fair, I don't think Yamcha was disloyal. Maybe he didn't spend enough time with Bulma but Bulma was always the one with the wondering eye.


	27. Chapter 27

Life With You

Part Twenty-Seven:

The New Normal

ChiChi awakened first the next morning. It wasn't due to her feeling rested but the morning sun shining in her eyes. Goku's face wasn't in direct view of the sun but seeing his sleeping form, ChiChi knew she looked as Goku did right now.

Exhausted but extremely happy.

Last night, ChiChi and Goku were intimate for the first time in two years. ChiChi stifled a giggle as she buried her face against his shoulder. The way Goku made her feel; the things he did…. she will wear this smile for a week.

ChiChi's fingers brushed against her neck. Goku bit her there earlier. He bit her in a lot of places. Licked her, too. She felt as if she was his meal! After their third romp, they _were_ getting hungry. Goku volunteered to get food. ChiChi suggested a small snack but Goku carried an armful of food to the bedroom. They ate feeding each other playfully before lust took over and they mixed love with the food.

With their eating and lovemaking, things got messy for their bodies and bed. Their bedsheets needed washing and their room needed to be cleaned up. The lamp on her nightstand laid on the floor broken. ChiChi wasn't sure if it was her arm or Goku's leg or his arm or her leg. Either way, one of their limbs smacked the lamp while they were heavily in the moment. ChiChi closed her eyes and snuggled against Goku one more time. She wanted to stay in bed all day like she and Goku did in the past but then there were only two of them. Not three.

ChiChi gave Goku a kiss on his cheek and rolled out of bed. ChiChi picked up the broken lamp and put it in the trash. Next she picked up the pouch on the nightstand. Those senzu beans _were_ useful. ChiChi closed the pouch and put it in the top drawer. They will use those again.

ChiChi put on her robe draped on the end of the bed. This caused her to look at the broken legs of the bed and its headboard with a crack down the middle. This was the second time they broke the bed. It almost broke their first time after Gohan's birth. It survived so many days and nights but her and Goku's first time after two years finally killed it.

ChiChi gathered the empty plates of food, wine glasses, wine bottle and returned to the kitchen. She dropped the bottle in the trash and placed the dishes in the sink. As water filled the sink, ChiChi's mind was on the bed.

Last night was fun but there were consequences. They can't afford another bed. All the money they earned as a couple was gone in the first year of Goku's death. ChiChi relied on her father for financial support since then. He took care of her after money ran out, paid Goku's medical bills and provided money for her and Gohan when Goku was gone another year.

ChiChi thought when Goku returned, he will go to work in a real job and build their finances again. Now with Goku training for the next three years, that meant Goku will not bring any money into the household. It meant she and Goku will be dependent on her father again. It's not what she wanted but this is how things will be for the next three years.

ChiChi touched her left arm. Perhaps now that her arm has healed her father will soften towards Goku. Gyu-Mao visited a few times over the weeks. He would talk to Goku but it wasn't as cordial as it was in the past. There was tension that ChiChi hoped will crumble now she's well again.

The wall clock told her it was after nine. Gohan must be up now, had breakfast and wondering why Goku hasn't come to get him yet. Goku did tell Gohan they will start their training with Piccolo today.

Piccolo. Where was _he_? She didn't see him anywhere in their yard. Did he even come back from training yesterday? Oh, well. ChiChi was sure she will see him sooner or later much to her displeasure.

A loud yawn was heard behind her as Goku entered the kitchen.

ChiChi turned her head to her husband. She shook her head at Goku's nakedness. Two years away from home and he's forgotten all his manners. "Goku, you're naked."

Goku wasn't bothered at his nudeness. "We're alone. It's okay." He stood behind her. "Why did you get out of bed?"

"Because it's time to start our day. You have to pick up Gohan and start your training with Piccolo. I have to clean our room and…. Oh," she suddenly turned around to him, "You need to cut training short tomorrow. We need another bed. It's broken twice and with your new strength, I doubt it will hold up much longer. I'll visit Dad today and get money and tomorrow we'll get a new bed at the market."

At least he won't be stuck fixing the bed like last time. "Let's get the bed today. Me and Gohan can train tomorrow. It's only one more day and it'll be better to start training first thing in the morning."

Goku was deliberately putting off training? Worried, ChiChi put a hand on Goku's forehead. "You're not running a fever." Goku's smile didn't ease her concern. "I thought you wanted to train."

If Piccolo hadn't caught them, he, Piccolo and Gohan would be training now. Piccolo's Ki was miles away and Goku thought that was a good thing. Goku also wanted to spend more time with his wife. Two years of abstinence was a long time for a couple that were active at least twice a week. A two year drought left Goku anxious to make up for lost time.

"Goku!" ChiChi protested as Goku picked her up and laid her on the kitchen table. "Stop! We eat on this table!"

Goku shrugged. "That didn't stop us those other times. Besides, we gotta make up for two years."

ChiChi put her hands on Goku's chest in a fruitless attempt to stop him. "It'll break like that bed. You're so much stronger now."

"I'll be careful," Goku promised as he lowered his head between her legs.

The table survived but it was on its last legs.

* * *

Goku, Gohan and Piccolo flew home two hours earlier than expected. The violent afternoon thunderstorm cut their training short for today. ChiChi will be happy to see Goku and Gohan earlier but she wouldn't be happy seeing Piccolo. She was _never_ happy seeing him. When Goku and Gohan returned, she greeted them with smiles and hugs before rolling her eyes at Piccolo and closing the door on him.

Piccolo didn't care ChiChi hated him. He didn't care he's slept outside ever since he lived with the Son Family. He didn't care he wasn't allowed in Goku's home. What he didn't like were the interruptions to his training. First it was Goku's wife and now the weather.

"We still could've gotten another hour of training in," Piccolo argued. "We're weeks behind because of your wife. We don't need any more interruptions."

"It's rain, Piccolo," Goku took the weather interruption better than his sparring partner. "We'll be back training tomorrow."

Piccolo scoffed. "Gohan and I trained in the rain. All these interruptions."

"Interruptions?" Goku shook his head. Did the rain bother him _that_ much? "Piccolo, it's just-"

"I'm not talking about the rain!" Piccolo looked ahead. Gohan flew ahead of them, anxious to get home and out of the rain. Piccolo slowed his speed creating more distance between him and Gohan. Goku followed his lead as he understood this wasn't a conversation Piccolo wanted Gohan to hear.

"It's your wife."

"ChiChi?" Now Goku was confused. "ChiChi hasn't stopped our training."

"The hell she hasn't!" Of course Goku didn't notice. He never noticed anything. "She keeps making adjustments to our training. Having breakfast and dinner with Gohan isn't enough. Now she wants to have lunch with him, too."

"We always break for lunch anyway," Goku pointed out. "What's wrong if we go home for lunch?"

"She wants you and Gohan to take one day off a week from training."

"Our bodies need to rest," Goku reasoned. "We're refreshed the next day."

Piccolo rolled his eyes. Goku always had an answer. "And you take off more time than anyone else."

"Me?" Goku pointed to himself. "When?"

"Three days after we started training, you suddenly had to go home. Something about telling your wife what you wanted for dinner. You were gone for almost two hours. You did it again two days later with another excuse. Then four days after that."

They were finally coming upon Goku and ChiChi's house. Gohan landed and rushed inside. Now they were truly alone, Piccolo asked. "Just what the hell were you doing?"

"Doing?" Goku repeated as he and Piccolo started their descent to land.

 _Three Days After Training Started_

 _ChiChi's hands gripped the kitchen counter. The top of her dress was opened with her breasts exposed and shaking each time she lurched forward. The skirts of her dress were pulled up to her waist with Goku's hands on her curvy hips as he pushed himself in and out of ChiChi. Alone with Goku, ChiChi didn't mute herself from the sounds escaping her voice._

 _Two Days Later_

 _Goku laid on his bed. He still wore the shirt of his fighting gi but his pants were crumpled on the floor with ChiChi's dress. His hands gripped the sheets as he let ChiChi take control. ChiChi's hands gripped his thighs as her firm backside bounced up and down on him. He wasn't given the pleasure of seeing ChiChi's breasts bounce up and down in front of him but seeing ChiChi's long hair swayed, hear her aroused voice as she danced on him was nice, too._

 _Four Days After That_

 _Goku stood over ChiChi as she laid at the end of the bed. Her bra was pushed over her breasts while her ripped dress and panties laid on the floor. Her legs were spread with Goku's hands on her thighs as he rapidly thrust himself in and out of her. ChiChi protested when he arrived saying she needed to start on dinner but a few kisses and touches and ChiChi was reduced to gasps and moans urging Goku to not stop._

Goku shrugged as he smiled innocently. "Nothing."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Goku. That smile of Goku's was suspicious. "You were mating with your wife, weren't you?"

Goku screamed, panicked his secret was discovered. "How did you know?"

"Dammit, Son!" Piccolo cursed. "We don't have time for this! We have to prepare!"

Goku knew Piccolo was right but he couldn't help himself. "I know, I know, but Piccolo it's been _two_ years! I gotta make up for it. When I get the urge, I gotta take care of it."

"Shut up with that urge nonsense!" Piccolo was furious! "In three years, we will be in the fight for our lives! I'll be damned if I'm unprepared because of these urges you get!"

The front door opened and ChiChi stood in the doorway. Gohan was behind her rubbing himself dry with a towel. "What are you doing out here, Goku? It's pouring! Get inside before you catch a cold!"

Goku took a step towards the door but stopped and looked back at Piccolo who was getting soaked in the rain, too. "Can Piccolo come inside, ChiChi? It's raining and he shouldn't get a cold."

ChiChi glared at Piccolo with her arms crossed. "I didn't know monsters get colds."

Piccolo's arms crossed. Last thing he wanted is to deal with _her._ "I don't get colds and I don't need to come inside."

"Don't be like that, Piccolo." Goku put his hands together in prayer in front of his wife. "Come on, ChiChi. Please?"

Goku pleading was always a weak spot for her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." Goku had to tug Piccolo's arms before he followed Goku into his home. Goku removed his boots at the door and encouraged Piccolo to remove his shoes. He refused. "Take them off!" ChiChi ordered. "I don't want you trampling your dirty shoes on my clean floor!"

Piccolo grumbled to himself as he removed his shoes. His cape was soaking and dripping on the floor. A low growl to his left alerted him to ChiChi growling irritably at him. Goku removed his soaked shirts, noticed the puddle he and Piccolo were creating. He smiled sheepishly at ChiChi. "We'll clean the floor."

While his cape and turban dried in the hall bathroom, Piccolo sat on the sofa. Gohan sat with him reading a book. The television was on for Piccolo's entertainment even though he never watched TV. He felt out of place in the Son Family home. When he lived with Bulma, Piccolo stayed with the Nameks. With Nail fused with him, it was helpful for Piccolo when he learned about his people. Here, Piccolo was alone and while he was friendly with Goku and Gohan, they only interacted during training. When training was over, Goku and Gohan entered their home and Piccolo stayed outside meditating before drinking his water and sleeping on the grass. That was normal and comfortable for Piccolo. Sitting in Goku's warm and dry home, with Gohan nearby reading and Goku doing pushups on the kitchen floor while his wife cooked felt weird and unnatural to him.

Goku continued to be a mystery to Piccolo. There was more room here with him and Gohan but Goku exercised in the kitchen with his wife. They weren't talking to each other. Piccolo could hear Goku silently counting to himself while ChiChi prepared dinner. Training made it easier for Piccolo to look at Goku. It was finally at the point where he was comfortable being around Goku without feeling disgusted at seeing Goku mating with his wife.

Goku's wife was a different matter. Since he wasn't allowed in the home, Piccolo wasn't in contact with ChiChi. Every day, he heard ChiChi happily greeting Goku and Gohan's return and saying goodbye to them. She never spoke to him so he wasn't at a point where he could see ChiChi without thinking of that incident. It didn't help Piccolo knew each time Goku and ChiChi were intimate. Those nights he ripped his ears off and grew them back in the morning.

ChiChi was a mystery to Piccolo. He didn't understand Goku and Gohan's feelings toward the woman. He was there when Gohan reunited with his mother after their Namek adventure. ChiChi was happy to see Gohan but she was angry with Bulma for not telling her what was happening on Namek.

Piccolo remembered how Goku's friends talked about ChiChi when Goku refused Porunga's wish. Hearing what Bulma, Master Roshi and the pig say about ChiChi, Piccolo guessed ChiChi wasn't a good person and it must be a pain for Goku and Gohan to live with her.

The way ChiChi yelled at Goku when he came back from space was justification to all he heard from Goku's friends. When ChiChi soared out of the house and hit the tree, Piccolo saw something baffling. Gohan worriedly rushed to ChiChi. Goku was in a panic, too. He sounded remorseful and apologetic while ChiChi spat venom at him. For five weeks, Goku cowered to her. He cooked and cleaned. They couldn't train because of her. Goku's the strongest in the universe but for five weeks, he did whatever ChiChi wanted. Piccolo thought it should be the other way around. How did Goku's wife get the power to control him?

Three years ago, if he had known ChiChi was Goku's weakness, he would've used it to his advantage. He knew where Goku lived a year after the tournament ended. Piccolo spotted Goku and his wife miles from their home. She was fat then. Piccolo remembered ChiChi's stomach was really big. He wanted to fight Goku but knew Goku was still stronger. So, he waited.

"Dinner's ready, Gohan. You can finish reading after dinner."

"Okay, Mom." Gohan closed his book and got off the sofa. "Come on, Piccolo. It's dinner time."

"I don't eat your food, Gohan."

"You should try it. Mom's food is really good." Gohan didn't accept Piccolo's second refusal. He pulled Piccolo to the kitchen table. Reluctantly, he sat by the child as ChiChi placed food on the table. Gohan fixed his starter plates while ChiChi fixed a plate for herself and starter plates for Goku. Piccolo was surprised when a plate of food was placed before him.

It was the only reason he raised his head to look at ChiChi. "What's this?"

"Your dinner. I may not like you but you can't accuse me of being a bad hostess and not offering you food."

ChiChi looked stern and angry. She had a very different expression when mating with Goku. Piccolo looked away from ChiChi embarrassed. He kept his eyes on the plate of food. "I don't eat food. I only drink water."

"Oh?" ChiChi sounded surprised. "Why didn't you say something earlier? It would've saved me from making a plate." ChiChi took away the plate for Piccolo and put it next to Gohan's starter plates. Piccolo expected ChiChi to leave but she stood by him filling his glass with water. "How can you only survive on water? Seems strange with your physical build." ChiChi placed the glass of water before Piccolo. She frowned noticing Piccolo kept his head down. "Do I have something on my face?"

Piccolo kept his eyes on his glass. "No. I just want to drink my water and leave."

"Hmph!" ChiChi rolled her eyes and returned to her seat. Three years of this rudeness? How will she deal with _him_?

Goku would laugh at Piccolo's uncomfortableness but something more pressing was on his mind. His dinner. While Piccolo drunk his water and Gohan and ChiChi ate, Goku was bothered with his food.

"Hey," Goku whined as he noticed his and Gohan's plates were different. Gohan fixed his plates but Goku was content to let ChiChi prepare his starter plates. He could do it himself but it made ChiChi happy since she couldn't do it for Gohan anymore. Goku was fine with this arrangement until he noticed ChiChi put more vegetables and grains on his plates than meat. He even had a plate of fruit now. Goku reserved his fruit intake for breakfast or dessert. Never dinner. Half of his normal meat portions were replaced with vegetables and something else. It smell good. It taste good, too, but it wasn't meat. "You only gave me fish and it's smaller than what I usually get. How come I don't have deer meat like Gohan? What about the bear meat I caught yesterday? I thought you were cooking it today."

"Dr. Sims called. He recommends you change your eating habits when it comes to meat. Your meat intake is grossly over what the average human eats."

"But I'm a Saiyan," Goku argued. "I've eaten this way all my life."

"And that's exactly why Dr. Sims wants you to change. This heart virus could be bad eating catching up to you. You told me you didn't eat this many vegetables or fruit on a daily basis until we married. Think of all the meat you've eaten: dinosaurs, bears, tigers, wolves, octopus…."

"But they're so good!" Goku whined.

"Point is," ChiChi kept on subject. "You've eaten unhealthy most of your life, Goku. A human _would_ have health problems if they ate like you. So, I'm no longer cooking dinosaurs, bears, tigers or wolves for this family. I'll cook boar meat and deer for Gohan but those portions will be smaller, too. Goku, you're sticking to a smaller content of fish, chicken and maybe deer or boar meat on special occasions. You're eating a higher intake of vegetables, grains, fruits and other proteins that are not meat."

"Whaa?" Goku's mouth fell open. "Aw, come on, ChiChi! All of this because of the heart virus? That's not fair!"

"You may wanna take chances on your life but I'm not!" ChiChi yelled at him but softened her words with, "I'm not ready to say goodbye to you. I want you around as long as possible."

Goku's shoulders slumped. He didn't have a response for that. ChiChi always knew how to make him feel guilty. Goku quietly ate his dinner, mournfully eyeing the meat he couldn't eat while Piccolo looked on cautiously.

During dinner, Piccolo realized what he heard about Goku's wife didn't match up to what Goku's friends said or even his limited observation. ChiChi engaged in friendly talk with Goku and Gohan. She would refill hers, Goku's and even his glass of water; wipe crumbs from Goku's face and talk happily with her husband and son. When he sat outside, Piccolo heard the warm banter between the family. Seeing it with his own eyes, was more effective and left Piccolo wondering if Goku's friends were wrong about Goku's wife.

After she finished her plate, ChiChi begin washing dishes. She returned to the table occasionally clearing the empty plates as Goku and Gohan continued eating. The family banter continued.

"Goku, since Sunday is your off day from training, I signed you up for driving lessons."

Goku nearly choked on his food. "Driving lessons? Why? I can drive."

"Goku, last two times we went to the market, we almost got in an accident because you almost ran a red light twice in the same intersection."

"But there were no cars coming and the other one appeared just as I was moving."

"You were still wrong!" ChiChi scolded him. "The light was green for him and red for us. You also switched lanes and almost hit a car when we got off at the exit."

"The exit lane appeared faster than I thought!"

"The first time we went to the market, you double parked. The second time it took three tries before you parked in the lines." ChiChi returned to the table to pick up more dirty dishes. "Face it, Goku. You forgot how to drive."

"I'm still getting used to doing things again," Goku explained. It's been two years since Goku lived a normal life. Dying, fighting his own people and a dictator alien changed all that. "I forgot some things but not everything."

"No, definitely not everything." ChiChi leaned close to Goku and spoke in his ear. What she said couldn't be heard by Gohan but Piccolo's sharp ears heard ChiChi. She placed a kiss on his cheek, gathered more dishes and returned to the sink.

"Well, that's true," Goku laughed.

Piccolo grumbled to himself. Just as he was getting comfortable with ChiChi, she says that!

Gohan continued eating unaware but once Goku saw Piccolo glaring at him he stopped laughing and realized Piccolo heard ChiChi. "Say, Piccolo," Goku tried to change the subject. "Why don't you take driving lessons with me?"

"WHAT?!" Piccolo roared. "Why would I need to do that?!"

"It'll be fun and you don't do anything on our days off anyway."

"I still train."

"Actually," ChiChi joined the conversation, "it sounds like a good idea. You can do something besides fighting. Challenge yourself."

"I don't need to challenge myself!" Piccolo argued. Who did this woman think she is telling him what to do? She can order Goku and Gohan around but she wouldn't order him! "Why do I need to drive those metal things on wheels when I can fly to wherever I want to go?!"

ChiChi continued washing the dishes. "Oh, stop that bellowing. You're not scaring anyone and you're so spoiled. You rely on your natural gifts not understanding you may not have it one day. My arm was in a cast for five weeks. I couldn't do anything but I adjusted."

"You adjusted by having Goku do everything and push our training back five weeks," Piccolo fired back. "And I'm not spoiled. You're the one spoiling your family!"

Gohan's mouth fell open while Goku's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Uh, Piccolo…."

ChiChi turned to him. "How am I doing that?"

"Um, ChiChi…"

"No, I wanna hear this, Goku." ChiChi returned to the table; her anger rising. "How am I spoiling my family? I cook for them. I clean their clothes. I've taken Gohan out of school so he can train with you and Goku! How is that spoiling my family?!"

"You're doing everything for them again." He wasn't yelling like ChiChi but his stern voice came across to let everyone know he is angry. "Gohan's rusty because he hasn't trained in a year. I had to leave him in the woods alone for six months to toughen him up and you spoiling him for a year since he came back from Namek undid all my hard work!"

Shocked silence passed through the room as Piccolo's words hit ChiChi. Gohan looked on nervously between Piccolo and his mother while Goku put his hands on the sides of his face and shook his head. Piccolo said the one thing Goku hoped he wouldn't speak about. Now ChiChi knew. It won't be long before ChiChi blew her top.

"You left my baby alone in the woods for six months?" her words came out as a whisper. " _My_ four-year-old child?! You weren't watching him the whole year?!"

Piccolo noticed Gohan and Goku's worried reactions at the rise in ChiChi's voice. Maybe they were scared of her but he wasn't. "I did what I had to. I had to prepare Gohan for Vegeta and Nappa. He was still weak when we fought them but he was tough on Namek because of my training."

"You left my baby alone for six months with no food?! No water?! No home?! He was in the woods with wild animals that could've killed him?!"

Goku and Gohan noticed ChiChi gripped the end of the table. Father and son knew what will happen next. Many dishes weren't left but Goku and Gohan quickly gathered as many as they could.

Piccolo wasn't watching Goku and Gohan. His eyes were on the angry woman who looked like she wanted to attack him. "Be angry all you like. What I did saved Goku, Gohan's and your life!"

Piccolo thought mentioning her life being saved, ChiChi will understand and see the big picture. What he did was out of a necessity and if she wasn't so soft on her husband and son, he wouldn't have needed to put Gohan through that brutal training.

Instead he heard a loud scream of "MONSTER!" and felt the table smacking him before he saw it hit him. The crash of the table was so hard his head smashed through the center of it. Piccolo sat dazed as he realized Goku's wife smashed the kitchen table over his head. ChiChi didn't apologize or say it was an accident. Instead, she stormed out of the room. Her feet pounded each step and stormed down the hall until she reached her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Ah, man, look at the food we couldn't save, Gohan." Goku and Gohan both held an arm full of plates and dishes. Three plates of food weren't saved and spilled on the floor. Then again….. "Well, ChiChi always cleans the floors and ChiChi's food is _so_ good…."

"Dad, we can't eat food off the floor!"

Maybe Gohan wouldn't but Goku didn't see a problem. He grew up in the woods; ate food lying on the grass and insects under rocks. Eating food off the floor was very tame.

"Piccolo, why did you tell ChiChi you left Gohan alone for six months? Gohan doesn't want to eat the food on the floor and we have to get a new table because of you."

Piccolo's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. Goku's wife hits him with a table, ruins the table, ruins the food and it's his fault?! "You're blaming me?! What the hell?!"

Goku put his plates on the counter. He took the ones Gohan had in his hands and placed those on the counter, too. Goku shook his head for a moment. He knew what he had to do and ChiChi will be angry with him, too. "I'll be back."

Goku left and calmly went up the stairs. Gohan knew it was going to be ugly between his parents so he distracted himself by pulling the table off Piccolo. "Sorry, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan placed the table on its side. He examined the hole Piccolo's head created in the table. "When Mom gets mad, she acts without thinking."

Piccolo was upset with himself for not seeing the attack coming. "How can I let her attack me like that?" Piccolo rose from his seat. "Who the hell does she think she is?!"

Piccolo looked ready to follow Goku up the stairs. Gohan knew Piccolo wanted to yell at his mother but Gohan couldn't let Piccolo do that. "Don't go, Mr. Piccolo. Dad will talk to Mom."

Even without Gohan warning him, Piccolo could hear Goku and ChiChi talking.

" _I want him out, Goku! I want that monster out of our house!"_

" _ChiChi, don't be like that."_

" _Our baby, Goku! He left our four year old son alone in the wilderness for six months! Anything could've happened to him!"_

" _I don't like it either but Gohan did survive. Think of how strong Gohan is to survive being on his own for six months."_

" _No wonder Gohan was so different when he came back. My poor baby. All alone for six months and I couldn't find him_. _How could I not find our baby, Goku?"_

" _Don't cry, ChiChi. It's not your fault."_

" _I don't want him here anymore, Goku. You and Gohan can train alone. You don't need Piccolo!"_

" _We do, ChiChi. Be angry all you want but you have to accept Piccolo's staying here for the next three years. I won't change my mind on this."_

Piccolo raised an eyebrow surprised and impressed. When he wants, Goku _can_ put his foot down.

" _You knew about this didn't you, Goku? You knew what that monster did to our son and you did nothing!_

 _How could you?! In all this time, you did nothing!"_

Piccolo heard the sounds of something being hit. He couldn't decipher if it was Goku's face or chest. Whatever was going on, there was a struggle.

" _Stop it! I don't like what happened either but when could I have done something? Piccolo was dead when I came back and I thought Gohan was with you! Would you have wanted me to do something on Namek when Piccolo looked out for Gohan again and pushed me out of the way, saving my life against Freeza?! Or now when we need each other to prepare for the fight in three years? Tell me, ChiChi. When?!"_

Wow. Even Piccolo was surprised at Goku yelling back at ChiChi. But it was needed. The woman needed to understand. Silence followed and Piccolo heard the sounds of sobbing.

" _ChiChi….."_

" _Just leave. I don't want to look at you now."_

Piccolo heard the sound of a door closing, footsteps coming down the stairs and Goku returning to the kitchen wearing a big smile on his face. Piccolo didn't understand. He knew he heard ChiChi crying and Goku angry. Why was he smiling?

Goku went to the broken table and set it upright. "Yep. Gonna need a new one." Goku noticed Gohan putting the last of the food on the floor in the trash. He frowned. He _was_ gonna eat that food. Now he can't. "Well, Gohan, looks like you and me will be cleaning the kitchen tonight."

"Mom's not coming back down?"

"Nah," Goku patted Gohan's head. "Mom's just tired but we can make the kitchen nice and clean for her, right?"

Gohan nodded with a smile of his own. He wanted his mother happy. "Sure."

Since Goku and Gohan will be occupied, Piccolo didn't see the need to stay. It also stopped raining. It was time to leave. "Son, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Ah, Piccolo, you can stay," Goku encouraged. "You can help me with the dishes. I'll wash and you can dry."

Do dishes? Domestic work? Him?! "What?! I don't clean dishes. I don't use them."

"It's not hard," Gohan told Piccolo as he pulled a dustpan and broom from the closet. "It's easy and it'll make Mom happy since you ruined dinner."

"I _didn't_ ruin dinner! Your mother hit me with a table!"

"But it was _your_ fault," Gohan reminded Piccolo. "You _did_ leave me alone for six months. If you didn't do that, Mom wouldn't have hit you."

"If I didn't do that, everyone on this planet would be dead now." What was wrong with these two? Why are they making him look like the bad person? It's Goku's wife!

Gohan disagreed. "I think we all would still be here if I wasn't left alone for six months."

Goku approached Piccolo with a wet plate and dry towel. "It's easy, Piccolo. Watch." Goku dried the plate. "See? Easy. There's not a lot left since ChiChi cleaned most of the dishes."

"Then you can do it alone."

Piccolo turned to leave but Goku grabbed his wrist. He grinned at Piccolo. "Don't be like that, Piccolo. It's really easy." Piccolo tried to move but Goku's grip prevented him. "We can all get done quicker if we work together."

Gohan was oblivious as he was busy sweeping the floor. Goku continued to smile at Piccolo while his eyes changed to teal and his grip tightened. Piccolo knew Goku exceeded him now he's a Super Saiyan but this power at this moment, wasn't expected.

"Are you sure you don't wanna help, Piccolo?"

There was that bright smile from Goku again but it mask the hidden threat Goku was signaling to him if he refused. He could refuse but the fight will get messy. As Goku told his wife, they all needed each other now. He could fight Goku but he risked losing a sparring for the next three years.

"Sure, Son," Piccolo tightly agreed. "I'll help."

Goku's eyes returned to black, he removed his hold but that smile never left Goku's face. "I knew you would agree."

Piccolo eyed Goku suspicious as he followed him to the sink. While Goku washed, Piccolo rinsed and dried the dishes. When Gohan finished sweeping the floor, he mopped it. He wanted the floor nice and clean for his mother. After Gohan finished his task, he returned to the sofa in the living room to finish his reading.

When Piccolo and Goku finished the dishes, he was coaxed by Goku to put them away. Afterwards, Goku took the broken table and went outside. Piccolo followed Goku. Goku broke down the wood of the table to be later used for firewood. Goku returned to the house and came out with the chairs. He knew ChiChi wouldn't want to keep the chairs. She'd argue it wouldn't match the new table. Piccolo didn't understand what Goku was doing but they were alone and it allowed Piccolo to ask the question he wanted to ask since it happened.

"Son, what the hell was that earlier?"

Goku looked over at Piccolo innocently. "What?"

"You know what; your insistence I help you with the dishes." When Goku continued to give him a blank stare, Piccolo elaborated. "I heard your argument with your wife. Did you do it because she's mad at you? You did the right thing putting your foot down to her. You need to do it more often. Maybe then she'll understand."

Piccolo expected Goku to agree with him. Instead he felt Goku's Ki rise slightly. His black hair flowed gently even though there wasn't a breeze. When Goku looked in his direction, flashing his teal eyes Piccolo thought Goku was going to fight him. What did he say to provoke a fight?

Goku's hair fell back into place and his eyes changed back. Goku turned his back on Piccolo and broke down a chair. "For the next three years, do I have to think when I'm talking to my wife alone, you're listening?"

The annoyance in Goku's voice was evident. Perhaps, he did overstep his bounds listening in or maybe it was being merged with Nail that made him think he's overstepping his bounds. "I only listened because I _was_ mentioned. Your wife wants me out because she doesn't want to admit I was right in how I trained Gohan."

Goku tossed the broken chair with the pile of table wood. "You didn't have to leave Gohan alone for six months."

Piccolo scoffed. "Don't tell me _you_ have a problem with that. I made Gohan strong. You and your wife coddled him. Four years old and he couldn't do anything but cheap shot Raditz. If you trained him when he started walking, Raditz never would've taken your boy. With Gohan's latent power, he could've fought Raditz alone or the three of us could've defeated him easily."

Goku ripped the chair in his hands in half. "Gohan was four. I saw his potential but he wasn't ready."

"Thinking Gohan wasn't ready was your first mistake or was it your wife forbidding you from training Gohan?" Piccolo asked. "Gohan told me your wife got mad whenever you tried to teach Gohan how to fight. She made you soft, Goku."

Soft. Goku actually laughed at the irony of Piccolo's words. "Funny. I think that's what your Pops would say to you if he saw you now." He turned to Piccolo. "You didn't defeat me at the tournament. You only killed me because I held Raditz and sacrificed myself. My son was your first friend and you died for him. You almost died saving me on Namek. If ChiChi made me soft, Gohan made you soft."

Goku would chuckle at Piccolo's lack of response and the burned look on his face but he was annoyed. This whole evening had him thinking of the nights he and Gohan spent in the hospital. Every night Gohan shared stories of his lonely six months and Piccolo's brutal training.

"I wanted to be Gohan's teacher but I'm happy Gohan learned to fight and got strong." Goku picked up another chair, pulled off the wooden legs and tossed them in the wood pile. "I had tough teachers.

Grandpa was tough. Master Roshi was tough. I understand having tough teachers but you were brutal to Gohan."

"There was a threat coming to Earth. I had to prepare the boy to save Earth."

"There was a threat coming to ruin your plans of world domination." Goku never forgot Piccolo's words on Master Roshi's island that day. He knew the reason Piccolo joined him to defeat Raditz. "You're not that person anymore but then…."

Piccolo wondered where this animosity was coming from. Was this all from Goku's wife influence or Goku, too? "I was the only one who saw Gohan could help us. Your friends wanted to take him home to your wife. If they did that, we wouldn't be here now."

"I understand why you took Gohan but you could've achieve the same method getting Gohan strong with less vicious ways. Gohan told me about his ordeal. Sometimes I wonder…" Goku didn't finish his words. Instead he tossed an unbroken chair in the air and destroyed with a Ki blast from his hand. Something was bothering him.

"Wonder what?" Piccolo was pissed with the criticism of his training method. If Son Goku had something to say about it, Piccolo wanted to hear it.

"If the reason you were so brutal on my son was a way to get back at me. I killed your Pops. I defeated you. You _hated_ me and now you had to train my boy. You still would've been a tough teacher but was there an extra edge to your methods because Gohan is my son?"

Oh. So, he wanted to go there. Not even Piccolo thought this talk would happen. "Son, you know I hated you," Piccolo said with no guilt. "I wanted to kill you at the tournament. I swore I would get my revenge on you and rule the world. I checked on you over the years. I found you a couple times. The first time you were with your wife. She was fat then but I wasn't strong enough. The second time…."

"I was with Gohan."

Goku didn't know Piccolo spotted him with a pregnant ChiChi but he remembered the day Piccolo surprised him with Gohan.

 _They ventured a little farther from home on this outing. When Goku could play with Gohan, he took full advantage of it. Gohan laughed as he ran between the trees trying to hide from his Daddy. They were playing one of his favorite games. Hide and seek. Gohan knew his Daddy wouldn't find him behind these bushes._

 _That's what he thought until he was suddenly scooped into Goku's arms. "Gotcha!" Gohan laughed and squealed as he was bombarded with tickles. "Gotta try better to hide from me, Gohan."_

 _Goku eased his tickles allowing Gohan to speak. "I bet you used your Ki power."_

" _Nah. I don't need to use that to find you."_

" _How did you find me?" Gohan was certain he hid so well Daddy couldn't find him._

 _Goku patted Gohan's tail. "Your tail. It stuck out behind the bushes."_

" _Oh." Gohan grinned at his mistake. "Well, I'll hide better next time."_

 _Goku carried Gohan out of the forest. "We should go home. Mommy will have dinner ready."_

" _Yay!" Gohan cheered. "I'm hungry!"_

" _Not as hungry as me." Goku was starving for ChiChi's cooking. "Nimbus!"_

 _Gohan giggled. He knew how Daddy ate when he's hungry. "I don't think I'll ever be hungry like you, Daddy."_

 _A yellow cloud zoomed from the sky and stopped faithfully before Goku and Gohan. Goku placed his son on the cloud when he suddenly felt a presence. A dangerous presence. He only had one thought: get Gohan away from here! "Gohan," Goku smiled cheerfully at his son, "how about we race home?"_

" _How?" Gohan questioned._

" _You take Nimbus and I'll catch up to you. I'll even give you a head start."_

 _Gohan smiled understanding. His Daddy could fly and didn't need Nimbus. "Okay."_

" _Now you hang onto Nimbus really tight," Goku made sure Gohan's small hands gripped Nimbus firmly. "Nimbus take Gohan home."_

" _I'm gonna beat you, Daddy!" Gohan laughed as Nimbus flew him away._

" _I'll catch you!" Goku waved until Nimbus was gone from his view. His smile faded as he looked upward at Piccolo. Angry, he floated up to him._

 _Piccolo laughed wickedly. "You're getting slow, Son. Took you ten minutes before you noticed me."_

" _You want a rematch now?" Goku smirked knowing the outcome. "I'm still stronger than you."_

" _Sometimes the strongest doesn't always win. Next time I see you, I won't wait for you to notice me. If that boy and woman of yours are with you, they won't get away. I'll kill them right before I kill you."_

"A year later we were on Master Roshi's island and I still hated you." Sometimes it amazed Piccolo how different he is now and it's only been two years. "When I took Gohan, I hated you. I hated him, too, because he is your son, but I needed him because his strength would benefit me in stopping the incoming Saiyans that were threatening my plans of world domination. When Kami took your body, I knew whatever he had planned you weren't coming back anytime soon. It made it so much easier to take Gohan and use him for my benefit."

This didn't surprise Goku at all. It angered him but it didn't surprise him. "So, when you left Gohan alone…"

"The irony is Gohan was ready for me to teach him after I showed him the power he has in him."

"You mean after you threw Gohan towards a mountain."

Piccolo laughed. "That _was_ kind of funny." Goku wasn't smiling. "The boy needed to know how powerful he is because you never showed him. It turned my stomach I would be helping you by making your son strong because once he helped me deal with your people, you were next. I knew making Gohan strong meant he will be an obstacle for me if he got in my way of world domination, but it was risk I had to take."

"So why leave Gohan alone for six months? Why didn't you train immediately if Gohan wanted to?" Piccolo's silence was disturbing. Piccolo wasn't one to hold anything back. He says what's on his mind. "Piccolo…." Goku felt his patience waning. "Out with it."

"As I said, I hated your guts then. Imagine when you saw your son again, you didn't recognize him. Imagine him wearing my clothes and acting like me, hating you like me. That would kill you and it would've made training him worth it. But for Gohan to be cold and ruthless like I was, the boy had to live like I did so I left him alone in a dangerous area where dinosaurs and wild animals ate scared children like your boy." Piccolo remembered how frightened Gohan looked at him; how Gohan called for him to stay instead of leaving him alone. The fear on Gohan's face delighted Piccolo because he only thought of how it would've made Goku feel. His actions didn't bother Piccolo then. Now…..

"Because he was your son I wanted him to suffer and be in pain because I hated you. It's what you deserve. If Gohan survived, he would be hard, cold, angry and evil like me. He might even hate you for what I put him through. He would be someone who thrived with my training. If he died, that was one less person in the way of my plans for world domination. The fact it was your son, just made it better."

Bursting gold light exploded from Goku as he immediately changed into a Super Saiyan.

Piccolo expected this. It was why he was reluctant to tell Goku the truth. What Piccolo didn't expect was Goku's speed and Goku's fist colliding with his face. The blow shook his entire body. Piccolo soared several feet from the Son Family home. So much for thinking Goku was rusty and needed to train. He never showed this speed and strength in training.

"Dammit, Son!" Piccolo grabbed a piece of the ground to slow his momentum. He pushed himself in the sky as Goku followed. "You didn't let me finish! That _was_ my plan but it didn't turn out that way! When I saw Gohan six months later, he wasn't the hardened, angry boy I expected. He was a happy boy. A _strong_ , happy boy. He was so excited to see me I was stunned." Goku was close enough to hit Piccolo again but he hesitated. Instead, he pulled back and allowed Piccolo to finish. "He actually hugged me, Son. Even when we trained and I beat the hell out of him on a daily basis, Gohan was happy. He was kind towards me. He saw me as a friend." Piccolo smiled at the irony. "I wanted to change him but he changed me."

Goku and Piccolo hovered in the air for several moments. Piccolo waited and waited for a response from Goku. Another strike? More staring or will Goku admit he was right in how he trained Gohan? To Piccolo's surprise, Goku returned to the ground and back to his base form. "You're right, Piccolo. Gohan is a little rusty. I haven't sparred as a Super Saiyan since meeting Trunks. I think it'll do Gohan some good if he watches me spar with you tomorrow as a Super Saiyan. We can make it a game. I'll be me and I'll pretend you're Freeza." The smile Goku showed Piccolo left him feeling worried. That wasn't a genuine Son Goku 'I'm happy' smile. "It should be… _fun_."

Fun. Piccolo had a sinking feeling his idea of fun was very different from Goku's.

* * *

As always, Piccolo entered the Son Family home last in the evening. He removed his cape, turban and shoes and put on his slippers as ChiChi greeted Goku and Gohan's return. Piccolo sat on the sofa, groaning pleasurably on the soft cushions. His body was beat. Goku stayed as a Super Saiyan again for most of today's training. It was beneficial for them but it hurt getting punches from Goku. While he relaxed in his seat, Goku and Gohan took baths. Piccolo always cleaned up before he came to the Son Family home but Goku and Gohan preferred to use their cleaning facilities. ChiChi stayed in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Piccolo grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He passed through a few channels before stopping on a familiar program he's grown accustomed to watching. ChiChi brought a tray of food, two hot mugs with Goku and Gohan's name on it and a glass of water and placed it on the coffee table.

Piccolo leaned over to pick up the glass of water when he was promptly smack on the back of his head.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at ChiChi as she casually walked back to the kitchen as if she didn't do anything.

Gohan returned to the room first. He had a book in his hand. He ate some of the snacks, drunk his hot cocoa and read his book. Goku entered not long after Gohan started reading. He lit up seeing the food.

"Thanks, ChiChi!"

"Son," Piccolo addressed Goku as he ravenous ate like a starved man. "We need to talk." Goku looked up from his food. "She did it again."

Goku gave Piccolo a blank stare. "Who did what?"

"Your wife hit me…. again."

"Oh….. that." Goku resumed eating. He glanced at ChiChi in the kitchen. She was so wrapped in cooking she wasn't paying attention to them. "ChiChi said she's gonna hit you each day you left Gohan alone."

"That was six months, Son."

"No, no. ChiChi sometimes hit you _twice_ a day. So, it's not six months."

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Fine. I have sixty-two more times. If she hits me twice a day, I only have one more month."

"See?" Goku mumbled through a mouthful of food. "It's not much longer."

Piccolo smirked. "If I include your cheap shots, I have less time."

"Cheap shots?"

"You get some in during our training." Because of their talk months ago, Piccolo let the cheap shots slide. With the constant one-two attack he gets from Goku and ChiChi on an almost daily basis, Piccolo's patience was wearing thin.

Ten minutes later, ChiChi returned to pick up the empty tray of food. She patted Gohan's head as he read; caressed Goku's cheek as he rubbed his stomach. It didn't fill him but it will hold him until ChiChi finished dinner. When ChiChi passed Piccolo, she smacked the back of his head again and returned to the kitchen.

Piccolo almost threw the remote down. "I'm tired of this, Son. You need to tell her to stop."

"It's not much longer," Goku told him. "Sixty-one more times."

"No!" Piccolo jumped to his feet. He had enough. "You tell her to stop or I'll tell her I saw your mating act."

A crash was heard in the kitchen as a tray with dishes dropped on the floor.

Goku quickly rose. No, he shook his head in denial. ChiChi didn't hear them. She _couldn't_ have heard them. She was in the kitchen several feet away with the TV playing and water running in the sink. Those sounds must've drowned out Piccolo's words. Goku hoped and prayed it did but seeing the shock on ChiChi's face as she turned to them told Goku his prayers weren't answered.

"What's a mating act?" Gohan curiously asked.

ChiChi's long, loud scream shook the entire house. Gohan put his hands over his ears. Piccolo covered his sensitive ears and Goku prayed his death be quick and painless.

"He saw us?" ChiChi hyperventilated. "He saw _us_?!"

ChiChi looked as if she was going to faint. Goku rushed to ChiChi's side. "It was an accident."

"How did he see us?!" ChiChi demanded to know. " _When?!_ "

"The first night," Goku quietly admitted. "He came back from training, heard us and floated to see…."

ChiChi screamed again silencing Goku. "That was four months ago, Goku!" She angrily shook him. "You knew all this time?!"

"I couldn't tell you!"

ChiChi shoved Goku away pacing. Piccolo saw her and Goku in their most intimate and private moment? He's seen her naked? Saw her when she…. ChiChi gasped. "Is that why you left that night? It wasn't an animal you saw. It was…" her eyes went to Piccolo and she screamed again. "Is that why you couldn't look at my face for a month?!"

Piccolo's silence confirmed the embarrassing truth. ChiChi wanted the ground to open and swallow her whole. She was so embarrassed and angry. Fuming, ChiChi opened the front door. "Get out, Goku!"

She was kicking him out? But he was protecting her! "ChiChi, come on," Goku begged. "It was better you didn't know."

ChiChi didn't accept that answer. She picked up Goku and to Piccolo and Gohan's surprise, threw Goku out of the house. "I said, 'GET OUT!"

"Whoa!" Goku screamed as he was thrown several feet from his house and landed face first in the ground.

Gohan's mouth fell opened and Piccolo's eyes doubled in size. "Son!" Piccolo called out. How could he let his wife do that to him?

ChiChi turned to him. "You!" She jammed her finger in Piccolo's chest. "I want you out, too!"

"Me? I didn't do anything. It was you and Son! How can you throw your own husband out of his house?!"

"LIKE THIS!" ChiChi picked up Piccolo and threw him out of the house. Goku just got on his feet when Piccolo's head suddenly slammed into Goku's back, knocking them both in the ground.

"OW!" Goku yelled as he rubbed his sore back. "Damn, Piccolo. You have a hard head." He groaned as he sat up in time to see ChiChi slam the door shut. "See what you did, Piccolo."

"Me?!" Piccolo stood. What the hell was wrong with Son Goku? "She threw _me_ ; threw _you_ out of _your_ home!" Piccolo snarled as he stared at the closed door. He had enough. "I'm done, Son! She's your wife and Gohan's mother. She can push you two around but I'll be damn if she does it to me!"

Piccolo took two steps towards Goku's house when he felt Goku's Ki skyrocket. He turned to see Goku as a Super Saiyan. "ChiChi needs to cool off," Goku warned Piccolo. "Let it go."

"The hell I will! I will do what I you should've done a long time ago."

Piccolo turned away from Goku only to jump back startled at Goku's sudden appearance before him. He moved so fast. "Let it go or we'll have that rematch, Piccolo. You won't win."

From Goku's stance and voice, Piccolo knew Goku would fight him if he takes one more step. Whatever power ChiChi had over Goku, she had enough to evoke Goku to immediately protect her. Piccolo wasn't going to kill her. Maybe slap her or invoke fear. He liked to be feared but with Goku acting as a barrier to ChiChi, he wasn't going to be allowed to go near the woman. With a snarl, Piccolo turned and walked away from the house.

"Her temper is out of control, Son. I don't understand human relations but being stronger than her, _you_ should have the power. Is this the price of being mated?"

"Huh?" Goku powered down from his Super Saiyan form.

"You do whatever she wants. Five weeks we couldn't train because of her. She changes your meals; you argue but still give in to her. She made you go to driving school."

"You went, too," Goku pointed out. He laughed, "You failed your test."

"So did you!"

"Only because you distracted me. I passed when I went alone." Goku recalled how happy ChiChi was when he came home with his driver's license. That night was very memorable. "And when I came home with my license, you got yours."

Piccolo snorted. "Like I'd let you hover that over me."

That was true. They were very competitive in getting their license. From driving school and ChiChi helping them with the written exam, they competed. Goku thought it was a fun experience for all three of them and it was the start of everyone getting along which made this current situation frustrating. "You didn't have to act mad at ChiChi hitting you. You don't mind it and you let her do it because you feel guilt for how you treated Gohan."

Goku thought he was acting? He was genuinely pissed! "Like hell. I would've attempted to hit her sooner but she's your wife and Gohan's mother. I was trying to be respectful even though she disrespects me constantly."

"No, she doesn't. ChiChi's been kind to you."

" _Kind?!"_

"ChiChi brings you a glass of water for every meal and when she leaves snacks out for me and Gohan. When ChiChi knows we're not coming home for lunch, ChiChi packs lunches for me and Gohan and a gives you a large thermos of ice water. She prepares your futon every night. She recommends TV shows she thinks you'll like because she noticed you're bored when you come home after training. She cleans your turban and cape—"

"I never asked her!"

"But you never stopped her either." That was unfortunately true. He didn't. He _should've_ but he never did. "ChiChi does a lot for you, Piccolo. All she asked in return is let her hit you for how you treated Gohan. For a year, ChiChi was alone, waiting for me and Gohan to come back. My friends didn't tell ChiChi what happened for a day and when they did, it wasn't the complete truth." Piccolo raised an eyebrow wondering what Goku meant. Goku was dead. How did Goku's friends not tell his wife the complete truth? "You won't understand, Piccolo, but for a year ChiChi felt helpless she couldn't do anything. She lost her family and wanted to do _something_. She _wanted_ to find Gohan. She thinks his behavior when he returned is a reminder she failed him."

With this information, ChiChi's behavior made some sense. "She didn't fail him. I took Gohan to a dangerous area far from here. I had every intention in not letting anyone find Gohan, and even if she did, I would've stopped her. Your wife only would've hurt herself."

"I tried telling ChiChi that but she will always feel guilt for not being there for Gohan." Goku shoved his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, ChiChi will cool off in a few hours. I'm gonna spend time in my Grandpa's home until ChiChi calls for me."

While Goku enter the small hut near his home, Piccolo sat by a tree away from both homes. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. Piccolo didn't expect to be welcomed in the Son Family home again. He'll miss his futon but it wouldn't take much to get used to sleeping outside again. When his eyes opened again, night had fallen. He heard voices. Looking towards the Son house, Piccolo saw Goku and ChiChi standing under the front lights of their home talking. This time he decided to not listen to their conversation but watch their body language.

Goku stood in front of ChiChi listening as she spoke. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her head was down. Suddenly, ChiChi cried and Goku embraced her. Piccolo was used to ChiChi being angry and stern but also happy when she's around her family. He never expected a woman like her to cry. He never expected Goku to embrace her the way he was. If he understood humans from what he saw on the TV, he would say Goku was comforting his wife. Keeping an arm around her, Goku and ChiChi entered their home. Adding on to what Goku told him earlier, Piccolo felt a twinge of regret towards his feelings for ChiChi and how he handled Gohan when he was away from his mother.

An hour later, Goku came out of the house and jogged to Piccolo. "Hey, Piccolo, are you awake!"

Piccolo grimaced at Goku's loud voice in his ear. "I am now. What is it?"

"ChiChi said you can come back now. You can sleep inside."

Piccolo stood and dusted himself. "She wants me inside after what I said?"

Goku rubbed his neck awkwardly. "ChiChi has a demand. She'll hit you sixty-one more times to make up for leaving Gohan alone and you can't get mad about it and you can't include any 'cheap shots' I might give you."

"Sixty," Piccolo told Goku. "She threw me out of the house."

Goku accepted that as they walked back home. "Okay. I'll tell her."

When Piccolo entered the house, ChiChi was nowhere to be seen. "Where's your wife?"

"Upstairs." Goku put on an apron and went over to the sink. He noticed Piccolo staring at him. "ChiChi let me eat dinner but told me I had to clean my dishes as punishment for keeping quiet on you seeing us."

Piccolo chuckled. He was amused ChiChi wasn't letting Goku get away scot free either. He removed his shoes and went over to the living room area where ChiChi had his futon laid out. Piccolo noticed something on the pillow. He picked it up and went to Goku. "What's this?"

Goku looked over at the object. "Oh, headphones and one of those music players. ChiChi bought it for Gohan so he can learn while he sleeps. Don't worry. ChiChi has music in there. She said you can listen to that instead of me and ChiChi when we're being intimate."

Piccolo recalled seeing Gohan wearing this on his days off from training. He put the headphones over his ears and turned on the music device. Sounds of water filled his ears. "Am I hearing water?"

Goku shrugged as he placed the last of the wet dishes in the dishrack. He released the water in the sink. "Maybe. ChiChi said it plays ocean, waterfalls and sounds of the forests. Does it work?"

Piccolo turned up the volume momentarily drowning out Goku's voice. He turned the volume down. "Yes. I think so."

Goku grinned as he quickly dried the remaining dishes and placed them back in the cabinet. "Good. You can use it tonight."

Piccolo nearly dropped his music device. "What?!"

"When ChiChi gets angry like that, I want to put my hands all over her and after we fight, ChiChi wants to make up." Goku grinned. "It's a win for both of us."

Piccolo glowered at Goku. "It doesn't sound like a win for me."

"But it is!" Goku pointed at Piccolo's headphones. "You have that now. Well, dishes are done. I'm going to bed." Goku was grinning as he removed his apron and placed it on a hook. "Good night, Piccolo!"

Piccolo saw Goku nearly sprint up the stairs. With a shake of his head, Piccolo turned on the music device and returned to his futon. The sounds of the ocean and waterfall easily calmed Piccolo to sleep. Piccolo liked this device. It drowned out any noises he heard from Goku and ChiChi. Also, because of this he no longer had to rip off his ears when Goku and ChiChi engage in mating activities. Goku was right. It was a win for him.

* * *

Gohan hummed as he happily walked around the living room occasionally squeezing his party horn and poppers. It was the first New Year's Eve the entire family would be together in nearly three years but they were celebrating separately. Instead of the entire family visiting Gyu-Mao's kingdom for the celebration, only Goku and ChiChi went while Gohan and Piccolo stayed home. Piccolo refused to go to the celebrations and Gohan didn't like Piccolo spending New Year's Eve alone. Goku and Gohan convinced ChiChi it will be fine Piccolo and Gohan stay home with the promise next year everyone will go.

Since the holiday was celebrated at midnight, Gohan was allowed to stay up and celebrate. Occasionally, Gohan played with his party toys. He also wore glasses of the upcoming year. Piccolo reluctantly wore a party hat but refused the glasses. The TV was on in background as Piccolo read instructions for the fireworks. Gohan found the fireworks buried in a closet and suggested to Piccolo they fire them off at midnight.

Gohan went to the coffee table. Several platters of party food laid on the table. Gohan made a plate of food and approached Piccolo. The child held the plate to him. "There's time before midnight. Eat some food."

"No, Gohan," Piccolo refused. "I told you I don't eat that."

"I know you don't eat food but why not try it?" Gohan asked. "Mom's food is really good. I can't believe you've lived with us all this time and you haven't tried it. Aren't you curious?"

"Gohan, I told you I only drink water. I don't need food."

"So, all your life you only drank water?" The six-year-old found that hard to believe. "You never ate what humans eat?"

Piccolo was silent for several moments. "Once….when I was your size. I was curious. I didn't like it."

Gohan grinned, shoving the plate in his face. "You should try Mom's food. It's _really_ good."

This child was definitely Goku's son. Piccolo put down the fireworks and sighed. "If I try it, will you stop asking me to eat your food?"

"Yes."

Piccolo took the plate. He picked up one of the appetizers. He cautiously chewed and swallowed the food. Not bad. He put a second in his mouth and a third. He kept eating until he noticed his plate was empty and Gohan grinning at him.

"I won't say it's good."

"You don't have to," Gohan told him with a sly smile. "I know."

Piccolo handed Gohan his empty plate. "Then give me more."

Gohan happily obliged, refilling Piccolo's plate with more of ChiChi's delicious food and handed it to him. "Do you like living here, Mr. Piccolo?"

"I don't hate it. Why?"

Gohan fixed a plate for himself. "It was bad for a while with you and Mom but I think Mom likes you living with us." Snacking on his food, Gohan added, "Mom doesn't call you monster anymore and she let me stay with you while she and Dad went to Grandpa's village."

That was true. Months ago ChiChi didn't allow Gohan to be alone with Piccolo. Now she didn't mind him babysitting her son. "Why did you want to stay here with me instead of going with your parents? This holiday means nothing to me and I don't mind being alone."

"We train all day so Mom doesn't spend a lot of time with us. Before Uncle Raditz, Mom, Dad and I spent a lot of time together. There are pictures in the family album of Mom and Dad spending time alone while I stayed with Grandpa. I only remember one time but Mom and Dad always did something alone for their wedding anniversary." Finished with his plate, Gohan refilled it again. "Mom and Dad haven't spent any time alone since Dad came back. I thought they should tonight."

Piccolo wanted to laugh. How little Gohan understood. His parents hadn't left him alone with his grandfather but they were spending _plenty_ of time alone in their bedroom. Piccolo thought the child would've figured it out when ChiChi threw him and Goku out of the house but the child was six and too young to understand.

Between the two of them, Gohan and Piccolo ate all the appetizers ChiChi prepared. The two even cleaned the dishes so ChiChi wouldn't deal with them when she returned. A few minutes before midnight, Gohan and Piccolo were outside firing off a few fireworks for practice before midnight.

"Yay!" Gohan clapped at the popping sounds and bright sparks of fireworks in the sky. "You did it, Mr. Piccolo."

Piccolo smirked as he lined up fireworks he will release at midnight. "If your father can do it, I can, too."

Gohan gazed at Piccolo innocently. "You're still mad Dad got his driver's license before you, aren't you, Mr. Piccolo?"

Before Piccolo could lie he wasn't bothered Goku got his license first, Goku and ChiChi suddenly appeared besides Gohan by Goku's teleportation technique. Both were dressed in kimonos and held bags of items they purchased from the festival.

"Mom. Dad. You're back."

ChiChi bent to hug Gohan. "I didn't want to start the New Year without my son so I told your father to take me home." ChiChi handed Gohan a bag. "This is for you."

"Thanks, Mom." Gohan opened his bag. There were an array of toys, charms and snacks. "How was dinner with Grandpa?"

"Good. Grandpa is softening towards your Dad again. There were some surprise looks but everyone was happy to see your father." ChiChi leaned on Goku who held her close to him. "It was a fun night."

While ChiChi snuggled against him, Goku asked Piccolo. "What are you doing out here?"

"Fireworks, Dad! Mr. Piccolo and I are gonna fire them off at midnight."

ChiChi looked at the fireworks concerned. "Have you tested them? We haven't used them since your father died."

"We tested them. They all work." Gohan looked at his watch. "It's time, Mr. Piccolo." While Gohan counted the time down on his watch, Goku and ChiChi eyed Piccolo amazed he was shooting off the fireworks. It still amazed them how Gohan changed Piccolo. "Ten more seconds!" Gohan eagerly counted down. "Nine….. eight… seven…."

Goku and ChiChi joined in the countdown as Piccolo lit the first firework. It was expected to be a big one. "Four…. three….two…. one! Happy New Year!"

The Son Family looked up at an empty sky. They waited and waited. Eventually, they looked down at the firework that didn't shoot off. There was a sizzling sound and a small pop as the firework fizzled and plopped on the ground. The family of three looked at each other and then at Piccolo whose face grew warm at his fail.

"What the hell?" Piccolo grumbled. "I did everything right!"

"Some _are_ a few years old," ChiChi explained. "I haven't used them since Goku died."

"But we checked them all!" Gohan knew they did. "Mr. Piccolo and I threw away the bad ones."

"Want me to check them?" Goku offered with a confident grin. "I still remember how they work."

Piccolo glowered at Goku. The last thing Piccolo wanted is Goku discovering what he did wrong, fixing it and gloating about it. "I can do this. If you can figure out how to set these off, I can, too."

"I can fire off a Kamehameha Wave. It's better than a firework."

Goku offering to help only angered Piccolo. "I CAN DO THIS!"

Piccolo turned away from the Son Family and checked the fireworks again. "You better work," he threatened as he lit up two fireworks. His heart pounded as the fuse grew shorter and shorter until two fireworks shot in the sky and exploded in brilliant, bright coolers and loud booms.

"Ah!" ChiChi clapped as fireworks exploded in the sky.

Gohan pumped a fist in the air. "You did it, Mr. Piccolo!"

Piccolo grinned and released another explosive firework in the sky. Goku, ChiChi and Gohan ooo and ahhh at the light show. Celebrating holidays was useless to Piccolo but he had to admit, it was fun playing with the fireworks. A year ago Piccolo slept in the woods unaware of the year changing. Gohan would've celebrated the New Year with him but his mother wouldn't allow it. Now his mother accepted him in their home. She didn't see him as a monster. Piccolo couldn't believe it but he was thinking Goku's wife saw him as a friend.

"No, Goku," ChiChi quietly declined. "Piccolo and Gohan…."

From the corner of his eye, Piccolo eyed Goku trying to kiss ChiChi.

Goku kept his voice too low for Gohan but loud enough for Piccolo's ears. "It's the New Year. I'm getting my kiss and more when we put Gohan to bed." He grinned as he pulled ChiChi to him and kissed her. ChiChi initially resisted but melted against him as they kissed under the fireworks. Other than that night where he caught Goku and ChiChi mating and the times he heard them, Piccolo never saw Goku and ChiChi affectionate. Piccolo noticed Goku touching ChiChi a few times but she would pull away. In recent weeks, ChiChi softened and allowed Goku to touch her openly. Perhaps, ChiChi had gotten used to Piccolo's presence she didn't mind acting as she normally did when she's only around Goku and Gohan.

Piccolo looked away from the couple and occupied himself with setting off the remaining fireworks. With an affectionate Goku and ChiChi behind him and a happy Gohan at his side, Piccolo noticed the changes in him. The Son Family affected him more than he ever thought possible. As Goku told him, he was getting soft. If he was this affected living with the Son Family after six months, Piccolo wondered what the next two and a half years will do to him.

* * *

Around the world, everyone celebrated the arrival of a new year. In the north of the world, in a secret mountain hideaway Dr. Gero didn't partake in celebrating the new year. The new year meant one thing: he's a year closer to achieving his revenge against Son Goku.

In this portion of the lab, there were a wall of monitors on continuous loop replaying mashed up recordings of Goku's final battle against King Piccolo, Goku fighting Piccolo at the tournament, Goku battling Nappa and Vegeta on Earth, and Trunks fighting Freeza and King Cold. Over the years his tiny robots, studied Goku and monitored his growth as a fighter. They also acquired samples of DNA from Goku and Piccolo. It all went to his master plan of creating the perfect warrior that will kill Son Goku.

Dr. Gero was smart enough to know Goku and Piccolo's DNA wouldn't be enough for the perfect warrior. So, he waited and worked on his alternative plan using androids and artificial humans built with enhanced bio-organic components to kill Goku. During the five years since the last martial arts tournament, Dr. Gero built many prototypes. All were failures. He was in the middle of working on designs for prototype 17 when his robots brought him recordings of Goku's fight with Raditz.

It was more than Dr. Gero dreamed. Since this fight wasn't planned like the ones at the tournament, Dr. Gero could not view it live and program his robots to acquire Raditz's DNA. He didn't get the DNA but what he learned was enough and it provided answers to questions Dr. Gero had about Goku.

He was an alien. Studying Goku's DNA, Dr. Gero knew Goku's blood and cells were different from humans. Raditz was confirmation of what he suspected. It was also due to Raditz two more beings like him will come to Earth in a year. It was pleasing to see Goku die but hearing Piccolo explain to Raditz Goku's death is temporary and he will return to life killed his joy. Still, Dr. Gero brushed his disappointment aside. He had renewed vigor to continue his plans of his killing machines and also steal DNA from the two Saiyans coming to Earth.

Over the next two years, Dr. Gero had successes and drawbacks. He was successful in acquiring Vegeta and Nappa's DNA. It was a bonus to get Freeza and King Cold's DNA, too. There was an opportunity to acquire DNA from the Saiyan hybrid named Trunks but Dr. Gero passed feeling he had enough Saiyan DNA. He named this special project Cell. Cell would be his greatest achievement but there was a huge drawback. The constructed DNA of all these fighters wouldn't be a living form for another two decades. He was already old. He wasn't sure if _he_ will be alive in two decades.

So Dr. Gero went to his backup plan. Android 16 was a failure but there was hope in his Artificial Humans 17 and 18. Only problem 17 and 18 weren't controllable. It took all he had to shut them down before they killed him.

"If I readjust Cell's programming to absorb 17 and 18, Cell's form will be perfect. No matter how much stronger Son Goku becomes, he won't stop them."

Still as Dr. Gero viewed the screen of Trunks killing Freeza and King Cold, he was troubled. He didn't know what this transformation was. The power readings from Trunks super succeeded Son Goku's last recorded readings which was during his battle with Vegeta. "There's no doubt Son Goku will achieve this power and if it's stronger than that boy's, it _will_ be a problem."

Dr. Gero went to the cases that held 17 and 18. "I'll increase their power to exceed the one that killed Freeza and King Cold. Maybe in a couple years I can do something about their rebellious personality. They'll be too dangerous to release before then."

Dr. Gero's hand brushed Android 16's case. He _was_ an initial failure but perhaps he could be salvageable. Maybe an increase in his power will change its unusual docile nature. A sinister smiled crossed Dr. Gero's face as he put his hand on the glass. "You will be Goku's assassin."

Leaving his creations in their cases, Dr. Gero returned to his design table. On it were plans for Android 19. Learning from his errors with 17 and 18, Android 19 will be very powerful and obedient. Dr. Gero even thought he could defeat Son Goku. What a glorious moment it would be to see Son Goku fall by his science. He _wanted_ to this. It's what he deserved after what Son Goku did to the Red Ribbon Army. They were on the verge of an everlasting dynasty on Earth and it was ruined by a child. A child!

No, Dr. Gero decided. He will see this. He will see Son Goku die by the hands of his creation and there was a way. With the plans of Android 19, he could use it on himself. Not only would he be very powerful but immortal and witness Son Goku's death with his own eyes.

* * *

Piccolo was glad this day was over. Tomorrow, he, Gohan and Goku will resume their training. They had two years left and Piccolo didn't want to waste anymore time. Today Piccolo accompanied Goku, Gohan and ChiChi to Gyu-Mao's village for the Spring Festival that's held every year. He got out of coming here for the New Year's festivities but Goku and Gohan wouldn't accept him backing out of this one.

" _It's only one day away from training," Goku told him. "I haven't been to any of these since I died. It's really important to ChiChi and Gyu-Mao I go."_

" _It's important we get stronger to beat the threat that's coming in two years," Piccolo argued._

 _Goku agreed but he wasn't changing his mind. "If missing training for one day means we can't beat Dr. Gero's monsters, we're doing something wrong."_

" _It's a lot of fun, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan told him. "You'll like it."_

Piccolo didn't find anything to like. The place was crowded with people. There was so much noise and conversations all around him. He so badly wanted to rip his ears off to get some silence. Along with the yapping mouths, the eyes of people looking at him frustrated him, too. Goku, ChiChi and Gyu-Mao introduced Piccolo as a friend of the family to the curious civilians who gaped at Piccolo's arrival. Unsurprisingly, people didn't look at him as a friend. Most kept their distance. Only Goku's friend Aki was approachable but even he was nervous around him.

" _Yo, Goku!" Aki waved Goku and his family over. His wife and daughter sat on a picnic bench with his mother, pregnant sister and her husband. "Finally made it to one of these," Aki joked when the Son Family approached._

 _Goku chuckled nervously. Only Aki and his family knew why Goku was absent the last two years. Though some were pleased to see him around Gyu-Mao's kingdom, he was aware some didn't look on him as fondly as before._

" _Some of us married with kid guys want to get together and play Poker. I know it's been a while for you but we can practice to refresh your memory." Aki's eyes went up as he noticed Piccolo lingering behind ChiChi and Gohan. "Hi!" Aki smiled friendly at Piccolo. Piccolo's hard stare had Aki taking a step back. "Okay. Not a talker. Who is he?"_

" _This is Piccolo."_

 _Aki waved again. "Hi, Piccolo. I'm Aki." The smile fell from his face immediately. "Piccolo?" he repeated. "The Piccolo? The one that kidnapped….. kinda killed you… help you on Namek and now your sparring partner Piccolo?"_

 _Goku confirmed with a happy nod. "Yep."_

 _Aki laughed nervously. "Oh…. kay…."_

Aki eventually warmed up to Piccolo, taught him Poker while giving Goku a refresher and decided to bring Piccolo instead of Goku to the card game since he was the better bluffer and knew Piccolo's presence would intimidate the men at the card game. Aki was definitely different from Goku's other friends. He wasn't a fighter which really tied Goku to everyone else, but when Goku said silly or stupid things, Aki didn't call him an idiot. He laughed and corrected Goku. He seemed to like Goku for who he is. He also had a good friendship with Gohan and ChiChi; something not true with Goku's other friends.

Piccolo's ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Normally, when the Son Family went to bed, Piccolo didn't see them until morning. Feeling Ki, he realized the person entering the room wasn't Gohan or Goku. It was ChiChi.

"Piccolo," ChiChi called. "Are you awake?"

Piccolo sat up from his futon confused. "What is it?" Though they've lived together for a year and were on better terms, the two never talked alone. Since ChiChi threw him out of the house, ChiChi hadn't gotten angry with him until a month ago when Goku came home with a large hole in his shirt over his chest. Piccolo tested a Masenko beam on him. Goku wasn't harmed but Piccolo using the same technique that killed her husband angered ChiChi. He didn't do anything when ChiChi slapped him but he did punch Goku later for laughing at him.

ChiChi sat on the edge of the futon. "I'm sorry you heard that stuff earlier but I want to thank you for speaking. You didn't have to but I appreciate it. I'm not used to Goku's friends doing that. They rather speak badly of me and I don't understand why."

Oh. So that's why she wanted to talk to him alone. Looking back, Piccolo was surprised he spoke but he was oddly compelled to do something.

 _Aki smugly counted his money. With Piccolo as his Poker partner, he walked away with more money than he ever did. With Goku, he usually broke even with a few times losing because Goku didn't have a good poker face but with Piccolo intimidating size and looks all the men gave up._

" _I like Goku, but I want you to be my poker partner from now on." Aki pulled a few bills from his pile of money and handed it to Piccolo._

 _Piccolo didn't take the money. He only stared at it. "Why do you want to give me this?"_

" _It's your share. I wouldn't have won this without you."_

" _Oh. I don't need it."_

" _Use it to buy Goku and his family something," Aki suggested. He snapped his fingers. "Get something for ChiChi. She deserves it."_

 _Maybe. Piccolo remembered going into the city when they should've been training with Goku and Gohan as they shopped a birthday present for ChiChi. He was annoyed another day of training was wasted but Goku and Gohan insisted ChiChi deserves this and ChiChi seemed really happy with her gifts from her husband and son. "I wouldn't even know what to get her."_

" _A family friend our princess said of that green skyscraper," Piccolo suddenly heard one say. "Who makes friends with someone like that?"_

" _I know," another spoke. "It's so warm today and he's covered up with that cape and turban. What's he trying to hide?"_

" _That green skin," the other laughed. "Can't hide what is so obvious. Looks like a weirdo. I can't believe the princess will allow something like that around her son."_

 _Aki noticed Piccolo looking away from him to two women. Aki frowned noticing the blonde and orange haired women: Lania and Mira. He couldn't hear them but he saw their mouths moving as they stared at Piccolo. The way Piccolo eyed the women, he suspected Piccolo could hear them._

" _Ignore them. A lot of talk started because of Goku's absence. It doesn't do any good talking to them." Aki sighed. "Believe me. I tried."_

 _Piccolo looked away. He was used to the stares and whispers. Piccolo followed Aki but noticed the two women following them. They were whispering to each other but were very loud to Piccolo._

" _The princess has allowed a lot of weird things since she married Son Goku."_

 _Mira let out an aggravated groan. "I can't believe ChiChi took him back. They are probably staying together because of Gohan."_

" _Our poor princess is too proud to admit she made a mistake with that one as her husband. She should have married Kaifun." Lania sighed. "I felt so terrible for him. Trying to woo ChiChi all those years and she marries that fighter who never visited once. He's cute but doesn't have anything else going for him."_

" _I never approved of the marriage," Mira said haughtily, "but it wasn't a popular thing to say then. Only Mrs. Niver had the guts to speak the truth and you saw what the king and his daughter did to her."_

" _I hear the king has been financially supporting ChiChi for three years and since Son Goku came back, he hasn't gone to work at all! Mr. Olitz offered work on his farm again but that lazy oaf turned him down! Something about training," Lania scoffed. "Is fighting all he thinks about?"_

" _Ugh!" Lania was disgusted. "What a slime. Why would ChiChi keep him around? What has Son Goku done to deserve to do nothing all day and not support his family?"_

" _Well, he did give ChiChi Gohan."_

" _True. Such a bright young boy with potential. Well….he has potential now he doesn't have a tail. I never said it before but Gohan looked so weird with a tail. How could ChiChi and Son Goku be happy about that?"_

" _Maybe he was deformed like Mrs. Niver said," Mira spoke out loud. "To think I was considering introducing my daughter to Gohan. Not if he has deformed blood in him. Oh!" the talkative woman bumped into something hard. She stepped back, looked up and found herself staring at the green skyscraper she criticized._

" _You," Piccolo's threatening voice had Mira stepping back. "You speak like an empty headed coward. You have no idea what that family is about. I don't know a lot about human relations but living with them, I understand enough to know the woman you call princess has suffered a lot; some of it by my own hand and she has forgiven me."_

" _If you caused her pain, why didn't her sorry excuse of a husband do anything?" Lania asked. "Or did he think abandoning his family for two years was more important?"_

" _He was busy protecting them and the sorry excuse of humans like you." Mira gasped and Lania put a hand over her mouth insulted. "I don't have patience for humans like you. Speak ill of Gohan, Goku and ChiChi in my presence again and you'll pay for it."_

" _Piccolo?"_

 _ChiChi?_

 _All three turned to see Goku and ChiChi standing with Aki. Aki appeared out of breath as if he raced to Goku and ChiChi when Piccolo decided to confront the women. Lania and Mira immediately looked embarrassed with their faces turning a dark shade of red._

" _How much did you hear?" Lania asked._

" _Enough," was all ChiChi said. She stepped to Mira. "And my Gohan is too kind and sweet to be paired with a spoiled, rotten child like your daughter. You never had a chance blending your family with mine."_

" _Piccolo," Goku pulled Piccolo's arm. "Let's go. Ignore them."_

 _Piccolo bared his teeth and growled at the women as he suddenly jumped at them. The women screamed and put their hands up fearing they will be hit. Slowly, they lowered their hands to see Piccolo smirking at them before he turned and walked off. Goku slapped a hand over his forehead but ChiChi smiled._

"Stuff like that has never been said in my or my father's presence but things have changed and some of the people have become bold."

"What changed?"

It was easy to say where it changed but ChiChi wanted to give Piccolo some history. "It wasn't always like this. When I married Goku, the people were very accepting of him. There was only one vocally against my marriage to Goku. Mrs. Niver. She wanted me to marry her grandson." ChiChi pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm sure some besides Mrs. Niver preferred I marry someone in my village but they respectfully kept quiet. In our first five years, everyone loved Goku but when he died everything changed."

"If you told them the truth…." Piccolo suggested.

ChiChi nodded. "How could I tell them Goku died and Gohan was kidnapped by his murderer for a year? How could I tell them my husband is an alien and will be spending a year away to prepare for the arrival of his alien race wanting to kill him and everyone on the planet? Panic would've spread from my father's kingdom to the world. I kept quiet but that's when rumors of Goku abandoning us began."

ChiChi had a point about the panic. If the world knew what will happen two years from now, there will be disbelief but also chaos. He remembered how they acted at the tournament when it was revealed he's the son of King Piccolo. "I sort of understand. I don't agree with keeping the truth quiet but I understand."

"It's nice you do." ChiChi lowered her feet to the floor again. "I still hate you killed Goku and left Gohan alone for six months but I see why Goku and Gohan like you now. I think you're the only one of Goku's friends I like and actually like me back."

Piccolo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Sentimentality. He will never get it. "It's not a big deal. I—wait, what are you doing? Don't—"

Piccolo didn't have a chance to escape as ChiChi wrapped her arms around Piccolo in a hug. Piccolo froze unsure what to do. If he shove her, he'll anger her. He didn't want to do that since they've gotten along very well but he didn't want her hugging him either.

A bright flash broke them apart. Piccolo and ChiChi saw Goku and Gohan standing near the stairs. Gohan held a camera in his hand. Goku laughed. "I told you this will happen one day, Gohan."

"Dammit, Son!" Piccolo cursed. "Gohan, destroy that film."

"Oh, no!" Goku took the camera from Gohan and put it behind his back. "We're keeping this and putting it in the family album."

ChiChi stood back amused watching Piccolo explode at her husband, saying they weren't family and he will kill him if he didn't give him the camera. Goku only laughed and teased Piccolo furthering his anger. Piccolo didn't think they were family but ChiChi thought they were becoming one.

* * *

Something was wrong. Goku knew it when he woke up this morning. It started two days ago when he, Gohan and Piccolo finished their training. These final months the training got more intense and grueling. That evening he soaked his body in the outdoor cauldron. Piccolo stayed away wanting to continue training alone. This left ChiChi to join him for some outdoor fun which they continued in their room.

Goku slept in late the next morning thinking the grueling training and marital activities with ChiChi exhausted him. Piccolo continued training alone and while Goku didn't train, each morning Goku noticed he slept later and went to bed earlier than usual.

Having checkups with Dr. Sims, Goku was told several times to watch out for signs. He finally noticed them. Tiredness and a tightness in his chest.

 _Is it really happening? Today?_

He was alone. ChiChi was downstairs cooking breakfast. Goku got out of bed and went to the dresser. ChiChi kept the heart medicine in a case in her top drawer. Goku opened the case and pulled out the medicine. He felt a slight tightness in his chest again so Goku sat down. If he take the medicine, Goku was warned he'd be forced to stay in bed for days. He couldn't train or fight.

 _It can't be happening today! I have to fight. Gohan will die if I don't fight._

"Goku?" Goku looked up horrified to see ChiChi standing in the doorway. When did she show up?

"Breakfast is…." She noticed Goku holding the medicine in his hands. "Oh, no!" ChiChi rushed to him in a panic. "Is it your heart?" ChiChi placed a hand on his chest. "Oh, God. Are you having pains?"

ChiChi was a frantic mess, putting a hand over his heart and talking incessantly about calling Dr. Sims. If he told her the truth, ChiChi wouldn't let him leave the room and what about the fight? His friends needed him.

"I'm…. fine," he lied. "I was just looking at it because it's been three years and the virus…..."

ChiChi stopped talking and stared at Goku. Goku hoped ChiChi believed him but the longer she stared the more worried he got. ChiChi exhaled relieved and hugged Goku to her chest. "Oh, you scared me. I thought you were sick. Don't do that!" she scolded him. "I'm already worried about your fight today."

"I'm fine, ChiChi," he said cheerfully. "I really am."

ChiChi sat next to him. "I can't believe three years have passed. Three years and you didn't get sick. Dr. Sims hasn't called about _anyone_ getting sick."

Goku shrugged. "Maybe Trunks was wrong or maybe since we knew about the virus, you taking all the extra meat from my food stopped me from getting sick."

"Maybe," ChiChi reluctantly agreed as she slipped her hand in his. "I wish you didn't have to fight. I wish you, Vegeta, Tien and Piccolo weren't so stubborn and destroyed Dr. Gero's lab when you had the chance."

"Ah, ChiChi, you know I have to."

"It's not that you have to. You _want_ to. You and Vegeta anyway. In three years, you could've found Dr. Gero and destroyed his lab. That Saiyan blood is urging you to fight. Tien and Piccolo….." ChiChi shook her head. "They're not Saiyans but they have foolish pride, too."

Goku laid his head on ChiChi's shoulder. He closed his worried eyes for a moment. This is all wrong. He was supposed to get the heart virus _a year_ after he returned. Not the morning of maybe the biggest fight of his life. He rubbed the medicine bottle again. Dr. Sims warned Goku to see him when he felt symptoms. He also warned him the damage he will put on his heart if he overexert himself and not take the medicine.

 _I'm stronger now. I prepared. We all did. The fight should be easy. It'll probably be over in a couple hours. I'll take my medicine when I come home. I'll be fine._

"Are you nervous?" ChiChi asked.

"No," he lied again. "It'll be over before dinner, ChiChi, so cook something really yummy. I'm coming home starved!"

ChiChi squeezed his hand and repeated. "Are you nervous?"

"No." This time Goku laughed. "I'm excited for this fight! I can't wait to see the fighting skills of the Androids."

ChiChi's thumb brushed the back of his hand. "Are….you.. nervous?"

It was the third time ChiChi said it. She wasn't buying his act. She wanted to talk to the man who shared so many secrets and thoughts in their ten years of marriage. ChiChi wanted to talk to the Goku only she knew.

"A little," Goku finally confessed. He was nervous but not for the reasons ChiChi thought. "But I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Of course I'll worry. I'm your wife. I'll worry for you, Gohan and Piccolo. I won't stop worrying until my family's home safe and sound." ChiChi squeezed his hand again. "I lost you once, Goku. I can't lose you again."

"You won't."

Goku expected ChiChi to say she knows or something to let him know she believed him. Instead, she said, "I came to let you know breakfast is ready. Put away that medicine and come downstairs."

Goku felt cold when the warm, comforting form of his wife left his side and room. Alone, Goku fingered the medicine. He thought of his doctor's appointments; how every checkup went well; how ChiChi changed his eating habits. He could hear Dr. Sims repeating possible symptoms to him; how worried ChiChi looked when they discussed the virus and her insistence he tell her the moment the symptoms appear.

 _I'll take it as soon as I get home. I'll be fine._

Goku heard a knock at the door followed by, "Dad?"

Gohan! If ChiChi panicked seeing him holding the medicine, he knew Gohan would, too. Goku spotted ChiChi's knitting basket on the nightstand. Before bed, ChiChi was making something for Aki's second daughter who was born a few months ago. He saw the doorknob turning and stashed the medicine in the basket.

"Hi, Gohan." Goku put on a cheerful smile. "Ready to eat?"

"I'm not sure I _can_ eat." They had three years but Gohan was nervous about this fight. "We have a big fight in a few hours."

Goku put his hands on Gohan's shoulders and turned him around as he led them out of the room. "All the more reason we need to eat a full meal. We're gonna burn a lot of energy fighting those Androids."

Goku wore the biggest smile as he ravenously ate his breakfast. Piccolo didn't eat today, preferring water while Gohan couldn't finish his breakfast as his mind was on the impending fight. Gohan looked over at his father several times wondering how he could be so cheerful and calm.

 _Dad must be really confident we can win._

After breakfast, Piccolo suggested they leave now since they were meeting everyone in South City at nine. It was a trip from Mount Paouz. Piccolo stepped outside to give the Son Family privacy as they said their goodbyes. Gohan hugged ChiChi and promised he will be careful and listen to his father and Piccolo. ChiChi made Goku promise, if things got dicey, he will send Gohan away. With one last hug, Gohan left leaving his parents alone.

"Don't die," ChiChi told Goku as her voice cracked. "You and Gohan have to come home safely."

"We will." Goku pulled ChiChi in his arms. He heard ChiChi sniffle as she sobbed against him. "It'll be over in a few hours," he told her. "A few hours and our lives can go back to normal. Isn't that what you always said?" ChiChi nodded and squeezed him tighter. "I have to go," he told her gently. ChiChi would hold him all day if she could just to prevent him from leaving. He couldn't let her have her way this time. He had to fight.

ChiChi exhaled as she reluctantly broke the hug and gave Goku a kiss goodbye. Goku savored the kiss because he knew ChiChi will be furious with him when she learns he put off taking the heart medicine to fight. He wasn't looking forward to that fight.

Goku caressed ChiChi's cheek and got himself one more kiss. He had a feeling it might be a while before he get another one. "Goodbye."

Goku stepped out of the house. Gohan and Piccolo turned to him ready. Both had their game faces on as they knew how important this day was.

"Wait!"

Goku and Gohan turned to see ChiChi coming out of the house with large lunch bag in her hands. "Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, you all take care of each other." She held up the bag to Goku. "Are you sure you don't want some lunch to take with you?"

"Mom," Gohan nearly rolled his eyes at his mother. They just ate. Food was the last thing he wanted. "We don't have time for that."

"Save it for dinner," Goku politely declined ChiChi's kind gesture. He took a moment to stare at ChiChi and memorize her worried, pretty face. It was weird but he felt he needed to memorize how ChiChi looked at him. "Bye." Turning away, Goku removed himself from the husband role he carried for three years; he pushed aside the concerns he had over his heart and became the Saiyan warrior raised on Earth ready for the fight he trained himself for the last three years.

Whatever happens now, Goku knew it would be a day he won't forget.

* * *

Part Twenty-Eight: Fallen Warrior

AN: It was never explained how things were different in Trunks' timeline. Goku caught the heart virus and died two years before 17 and 18 arrived but in the current DBZ timeline he gets it before he fights Android 19. I think since Goku knew about the virus, precautions were probably taken by ChiChi to prevent Goku from catching the heart virus like having Goku eat healthier. Ironically instead of preventing the heart virus, it only delayed it.

Trunks only dealt with 17 and 18 in his time. He never met Dr. Gero or Androids 16 and 19. Since Dr. Gero spied on Goku and took samples of Freeza when he was on Earth, he must've seen Trunks and considered him a threat and increased 17 and 18's power.

Though Piccolo is a favorite and the Son Family accepted him, there should've been a realistic talk between Goku and Piccolo on how he handled Gohan. Yeah Piccolo had to toughen up Gohan but his training was brutal and he didn't like Goku at the time he agreed to train Gohan so it's fair to assume Gohan got a little extra beating because of Piccolo's feelings to Goku at the time before Gohan changed his heart. Also, ChiChi deserved to know what Piccolo did and pay for that. Any Momma would throttle Piccolo if they left their four year old alone for six months.

Anonymous: Chichi isn't angry with Goku here because she knows it's not all his fault. She knows Vegeta, Tien and Piccolo share the blame because they all wanted to fight. They all put the world in danger. Vegeta threatened to kill anyone who stopped Dr. Gero from building 17 and 18. Tien wanted to know where he stood as a fighter and if he died, he would consider it an honorable death. It wasn't only Goku to blame. As I built in this story, Chichi knows how Goku has to be to everyone else. With her he can let his guard down. Chichi knows Goku's doubt is a rare moment and getting upset won't solve anything. It's like a loved one admitting they screwed up really bad at something. You could yell but it won't fix the situation and it's not what the person coming to you in a vulnerable moment needs now. Chichi knows this doubt is temporary because Goku hasn't started training yet because he's been home taking care of her. Once he starts training, get stronger and overcome the heart virus he will be fine.

Avery: Yes, those photos inspired me and I think Goku couldn't start training immediately because ChiChi did have a broken arm. Poor Piccolo. Such trauma. He's never forgetting that. LOL!

Kosisi: Thank you. So glad you like your story and I admire your dedication to read with a translator. It's definitely inspiring and encouraging for me to read stories not in my native tongue.


	28. Chapter 28

Life With You

Part Twenty-Eight:

Fallen Warrior

Goku paced himself as they flew to South City. They will arrive after nine flying this slow but with the heart virus making itself known, Goku knew he had to take it easy. All those visits to Dr. Sims told him overexerting himself will make the virus spread faster. Piccolo flew alongside him, conserving his own energy, too, but Gohan flew ahead of them eager to reach South City. He put a lot of distance between him and Piccolo.

"Gohan!" Goku called to his son. "Slow down. We'll get there in time. You're gonna burn yourself out before we even fight."

Gohan slowed his pace. With Piccolo confident he can defeat the Artificial Humans but still having a sense of dread about today, his own health issues, and calming Krillin whom they met along the way, Goku put on his best acting job he was as cool as a cucumber.

When they arrived at South City, Yamcha and Tien were waiting for them on a mountain but so was Bulma with baby Trunks in her arms.

 _What the hell?_ Goku thought as he landed. He knew Bulma would have a child but he didn't think he would be meeting them today. "What are you doing here?" Goku scolded Bulma. "The Artificial Humans will be here soon. This whole area could be destroyed. You're putting yourself and your baby in danger."

"Oh, hush," Bulma ignored Goku's worries. "I just want to see what they look like and I'll be off."

Goku slapped his forehead amazed at Bulma's foolishness. He made some mistakes with Gohan when he was a baby but he never would've done this. Goku tried again to convince Bulma she needed to leave. He did not want his friend to die because of her own curiosity. As kids, Bulma got herself in over her head and it was up to him to save her. Knowing he was infected with the heart virus, Goku knew his fighting could be hindered.

"Bulma, you really should go back now while you still can," Goku warned. "If you don't care about yourself, think about your baby."

Bulma remained happily stubborn. "Like I said, once I see the Artificial Humans, I'll go home. Besides, with you here, I don't have to worry. You'll take care of the bad guys like always."

Goku threw his hands up. Stubborn as always.

"So, how did you really know?" Bulma asked Goku suspiciously. At Goku's questioning gaze, she said, "You really knew Vegeta is Trunks' Dad by looking at him and guessing his name was merely a coincidence?"

"Oh," Goku laughed nervously. "Maybe I discovered psychic powers in these three years."

Bulma wasn't entirely convinced. "So, you really haven't seen Vegeta and he didn't tell you about me and his baby?"

"Bulma, the last time I saw you two was three years ago. Honest."

Bulma took a step closer to Goku. Goku wasn't a mind reader but even he noticed Bulma looked a mixture of hurt and disappointment. "I haven't seen Vegeta in months. Like I said earlier, we're not living together." She pressed a kiss on Trunks' temple as he babbled. "Not all Saiyans can be domesticated I guess."

Bulma sat on the grass preferring to sit as they waited. Gohan entertained baby Trunks while Krillin looked on repulsed Bulma had Vegeta's kid. Goku loved Gohan's friendly approach to Trunks. Gohan was good with little kids. Aki's daughter always followed him around when he visited. Goku could see the same thing happening with Gohan and baby Trunks or his own baby brother or sister.

 _Perhaps after all this is over, me and ChiChi can try having another kid. Gohan will be a great big brother._

The remaining hour passed in peace but when the clock turned 10am and minutes passed undisturbed, the group became anxious. Goku considered they enter the city looking for any suspicious activity when Yajirobe's car exploded in the air. All watched as the remains of Yajirobe's car crashed in the ocean. Piccolo was the first to spot the Artificial Humans but it was Gohan who brilliantly guessed that because they were Artificial Humans they didn't have Ki. After giving orders to everyone to search and not engage the enemy and for Gohan to check on Yajirobe, Goku ventured into South City.

Yamcha was the first to find the Artificial Humans and it nearly cost him his life. While Krillin carried Yamcha back to Bulma who held the senzu beans, Goku, Piccolo and Tien encountered the two Artificial Humans and led them away from the city to fight in a remote area.

Goku didn't know if it was the sudden stress of the situation; seeing Yamcha near death; seeing half of South City be destroyed by one of the Artificial Humans, something Aki warned him about, but Goku felt a change in his heart. The heart virus was spreading fast. He could feel it. The tightness in his chest grew and he felt winded as he led these two monsters away from the city.

 _I'm only flying and I'm getting tired. I gotta finish this fight fast. Body, please hold on._

Goku was out of breath when he finally landed. _I need time to gather my strength. I can't fight like this._ "Tell me something before we fight. How do you know about us?"

While the one who called himself No. 20 spoke, Goku recovered enough to fight but he was stunned the death of his friends and son in another timeline was caused by a grudge against him. The Red Ribbon Army. Goku hadn't thought about them in years. He never heard of Dr. Gero. It was disturbing learning all these years a madman spied on him, studied him to build these Artificial Humans to kill him, his son and friends.

Goku felt he had an advantage. Super Saiyan. Once he transforms, he'll take care of these monsters. This was his fight. Not his friends. There was that little wiggle of worry about his heart virus but Goku believed being a Super Saiyan will give him enough strength to destroy these monsters before he's weakened anymore.

 _Super Saiyan will give me enough speed and strength to defeat them before this virus weakens me anymore. Body…. please hold on._

With a cocky smirk that would make Vegeta proud, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan. He can easily transform at will into a Super Saiyan but because of his heart, Goku gradually built up his transformation. Anyone observing would think he is showing off with the explosive expanse of his muscles and exaggerated yelling but Goku was conserving his strength drawing this out. He felt the surge of strength and speed at his transformation but Goku also felt weak.

 _Damn. My strength is fading. I gotta finish this fight fast._

"Stay out of this, you two!" Goku told Piccolo and Tien. "I'm the one they want."

Goku expected the ones called No. 20 and No. 19 to be fearful of his transformation but they were oddly calm and confident. No. 20 decided to stay back and let No. 19 fight him. It didn't matter who fought him first, Goku knew he had to end this quickly.

Goku attacked first. Every punch and kick Goku gave No. 19 had all his power behind it and didn't stop him at all. It was deflected and blocked. The hits Goku _did_ land on No. 19 didn't have the affect Goku wanted. A normal punch would've put a hole in No. 19. The show of speed and skills might be impressive to No. 19, No. 20 and Tien but Goku knew Piccolo suspected something is wrong. He gotten stronger over the three years they trained together. His power as a Super Saiyan should be far more staggering.

 _I haven't put a dent in this guy and I'm getting tired. How am I gonna defeat him and No. 20 like this?_

After an aerial assault that sent No. 19 to an explosive impact on the ground, Goku became aware of Gohan, Yamcha and Krillin's arrival. The battle took a turn against Goku when he fired a Kamehameha Wave. No. 19 absorbed all the Goku's energy from the wave. His increased power outmatched Goku's diminishing strength.

Goku knew he was in trouble when he saw No. 19's wicked grin. He moved too fast for Goku to block No. 19's knee hitting his stomach and the slap across his face which sent Goku spiraling to the ground. It was a desperate move but Goku decided to use a second Kamehameha Wave. He already heard from Piccolo No. 20 and No. 19 can absorb energy but Goku was out of ideas. His body was breaking down at a rapid rate. Sharp stabs of pain jabbed his heart; his chest was on fire and his back, arms and legs were throbbing from the blows he received from No. 19.

 _I ain't going out like this. Gohan. ChiChi._

That last blast of the second wave took what remaining reserves Goku had left. Against his own will, his body descended to the ground. Dropping to one knee with one hand on the ground, Goku clutched his chest.

 _Damn. Damn. I can't stop this! My chest is on fire. Ugh! It's like someone is squeezing my heart._

 _Gohan. ChiChi. I can't stop. I can't stop fighting._

Goku accepted a senzu bean from Krillin. It gave Goku a temporary burst of power but it wasn't enough to stop Goku from being No. 19's punching bag. No matter how high Goku jumped or how fast Goku tried to avoid him, No. 19 was always nearby to kick, punch and bruise Goku's weakening body.

One painful kick to Goku's back soared Goku several feet in the sky. Before he could stop himself, No. 19 appeared behind and punched his chest. Goku spiraled. Before Goku's body slammed against the rocky ground, No. 19's menacing face appeared again to thump Goku's face. Flying up with no way to stop, No. 19 popped up again to kick Goku's back. This time Goku landed on the ground, sliding several feet before stopping.

Pain coursed through Goku's entire body from his head to his toes. He was so out of it, his vision blurred and he lost the ability to control his body to maintain his Super Saiyan form as he returned to his normal state.

 _I can't even transform anymore. I ain't winning this._

"Argh!" Goku screamed as No. 19 dropped his heavy body on Goku and locked a hand around his neck. Goku struggled but No. 19 had an iron gripped on his throat as he drained what was left of Goku's life energy. Goku could hear his friends and son to try help him but No. 20 blocked them.

 _This can't be it. I can't go out like this. I gotta kill these monsters. I ain't letting them to kill Gohan and ChiChi!_

His spirit was willing but Goku's body grew weaker with each passing second; the pain in his heart worsened; his vision worsened and his grip on No. 19 started to slip when a sharp white boot kicked No. 19's face. No 19 released his hold on Goku as he was knocked several feet away.

Dazed, Goku's eyes darted up to see who came to his rescue. White boots. Blue spandex. White chest plate. That wild spiked hair and that cocky smirk.

 _Vegeta._

"I'm the one who's going to defeat Kakarrot. No one will steal that victory from me."

 _Vegeta. Took you long enough._

Vegeta shook his head at Goku disgusted. "I saw everything, you jackass. You noticed the anomaly in your body but you turned into a Super Saiyan anyway! You fool! You knew it would put more strain on your heart!" Huffing and puffing heavily, one weak eye of Goku's opened to see Vegeta scornful gaze. "My target has always been you…. Kakarrot. Don't you fucking die on me." Vegeta kicked Goku's back, thrusting him off the ground and into Piccolo's hand. "Someone take that fool home so he can take his medicine."

Piccolo lowered Goku on his knees. Goku's heart was on fire.

"Dad!"

Goku felt his son hold him up by his chest. The worry on Gohan's face reminded Goku of the looks ChiChi gave him. He never wanted Gohan to look at him this way. _I let them down. I… I can't fight anymore. Gohan…. forgive me._

Goku's eyes closed; he collapsed in his son's arms. "Dad." Gohan hugged his father. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll take you home. Mom will take care of you."

"No," Yamcha stepped forward and gently took Goku out of Gohan's arms. "I'll take him. I'm the least useful here." He placed Goku over his shoulder and with a few parting words to everyone, Yamcha left the group. Yamcha considered himself the weakest out of everyone but wanted to contribute somehow. He'll help by taking Goku home. His friend saved his life so many times. Yamcha was proud for once he can return the favor.

* * *

"I see it, Aki. I'm watching the news now."

ChiChi stood in front of the TV watching the breaking news of the mysterious attack on South City. ChiChi knew the fighting had started and her husband and son were in the middle of it. The only causalities mentioned were of the people from the city.

"There are reports half the city's destroyed. I warned Goku innocent people will be caught in the crossfires."

ChiChi understood Aki's frustration but she knew to trust her husband. "You know Goku would never intentionally let innocent people get hurt, Aki. Goku will use the dragon balls to wish those killed back."

"I hope so. I'm getting my family in the shelter now. My cell phone works there. Kala!" Aki suddenly raised his voice. "Put that down and follow your mother. We're going to the shelter." ChiChi heard Kala responding. "You have plenty of toys in the shelter. We're not taking anymore!"

As ChiChi listened to Aki argue with his daughter, ChiChi saw Yamcha landing in her front yard with Goku tossed over his shoulder. The phone dropped to the floor as ChiChi ran screaming, "Oh my God. Goku!"

ChiChi nearly knocked the door off its hinges as she ran to her husband. "Goku! What's wrong?! Is Goku dead?! What happened to him?!" His face was contorted in pain as ChiChi cupped his sweaty face. "His face is burning. Goku, I'm here."

"It's the heart virus," Yamcha informed ChiChi. "It struck Goku during the fight."

ChiChi remembered Dr. Sims warning. "He could've made things worse for his heart. Bring him inside."

Yamcha followed ChiChi inside to her and Goku's bedroom. Yamcha laid Goku on his bed and removed his boots while ChiChi went to where she kept Goku's medicine. ChiChi opened the case shocked it was empty.

"Where is it?" ChiChi pushed aside the clothes in the drawer. "Where did it go?"

Yamcha finished removing Goku's boots. "What is it?"

"The medicine. It's not here."

"What?!" Goku suddenly cried out in pain, clutching his chest and thrashed violently on the bed. Yamcha held Goku down. "You have to find it! Goku needs his medicine!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" ChiChi yelled back as she looked through all the drawers. "Goku looked at it this morning. He's the one who put it away." ChiChi rummaged the room looking for the medicine. "Where did he put it? Why didn't Goku put it back?" Hearing Goku screaming in pain agitated ChiChi further and made her panic. ChiChi feverishly searched the room, checked the closet, opening drawers of her nightstand and tossing everything out as she searched for the medicine. ChiChi sat on the bed with her hands on her head frantically thinking where Goku put the medicine. That's when she noticed her knitting basket.

It was out in the open and near them when she and Goku talked. It doesn't make sense for it to be here since Goku was told to put it back in its proper place which made it the perfect hiding spot. ChiChi picked through the balls of yarn and spotted the medicine hidden at the bottom of the basket. "Thank heavens. I found it."

ChiChi transferred the correct dosage to a needle and injected the medicine into Goku. Both breathed a sigh of relief when Goku's arms stopped flailing.

"Whoo," Yamcha wiped his forehead relieved. "That was a close one."

ChiChi wasn't relaxing like Yamcha. Goku received his medicine and it was taking some affects but he was still in pain. His body and forehead were scorching and he was sweating profusely. ChiChi rushed in the bathroom and came out with a cloth, bowl of water and thermometer. She placed a cool wet cloth on Goku's forehead and the thermometer in his mouth. "Goku's body temperature has always been hot but he's burning up. He needs a doctor."

"Are you sure?" Yamcha asked. "We should let the medicine work and how can we explain to a doctor what's going on with Goku? This virus isn't on the news."

"Goku's been going to a cardiologist for three years. I was trying to prevent Goku from getting this virus, but I guess you can't change your fate." While blotting Goku's face and neck with the cool cloth, ChiChi asked, "What happened? Goku was fine when he left this morning. At least," she dipped the cloth in a cool bowl, "I _thought_ he was fine." ChiChi remembered their conversation before breakfast. "I bet he knew and he fought anyway."

"Are you sure?" Yamcha knew Goku to do foolish things but this was extreme. "Why wouldn't Goku take the medicine if he was feeling sick?"

"Because he wouldn't be able to fight if he did. This is heart medicine, Yamcha, and Goku's doctor studied the medicine's ingredients. He said Goku would be bedridden until he recovers." Goku twisted in bed and raised his hands near his neck as if fighting off someone attacking him. ChiChi grasped his hands and whispered soothingly to him until he calmed down. "Dr. Sims warned Goku of the possible side effects if he fought while infected with the virus. He went against his doctor's warnings." The medicine should heal him but ChiChi wondered what the lasting effects could be. "Oh, Goku, what did you do to yourself?"

"He was saving us," Yamcha spoke up. "You should've seen him, ChiChi. Goku gave his all fighting No. 19. You would've been so proud how amazing Goku fought. I would've been dead if he hadn't saved me."

Though Yamcha gave ChiChi a glowing review of Goku's fight, ChiChi wasn't impressed or happy. She was angry. "That's all you and Goku's friends ever think about, isn't it? How Goku always save you. He's your savior, your bodyguard." She pushed down the tears threatening to surface. "You don't care how much damage Goku did to his body fighting for you today! He was fighting that monster when that virus was killing him inside! Who knows what the lasting effects will be! But as long as Goku saves you, you don't care about that! You don't care he's a husband and father and we're the ones that will have to pick up the pieces when this is over!"

"ChiChi…" Yamcha was at a loss for words. What could he say? "It's not that we don't care. I…." he stopped again unsure of what to say. "I looked out for Goku but he never needed me. He always took care of himself. Goku always bounce back. Saving everyone is what Goku does."

"Until he couldn't," ChiChi tossed back. "He was dead for a year and my family has never been the same. All you people, Goku's _friends,_ only thought about Goku coming back to save you. You never gave him and the sacrifices he made to keep you alive a thought."

Bulma told him ChiChi was like this but unlike his former love Yamcha understood ChiChi's anger. He saw Goku as a friend, a little brother but ChiChi saw Goku as a loving concerned wife saw her husband. Goku wasn't a savior or bodyguard to ChiChi. Goku was her husband and father of their child.

"Where is Gohan?" ChiChi asked. "He should be with his father. Why didn't he come back with you?"

Oh, boy. Yamcha rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Maybe it wasn't a good idea telling Gohan to stay behind. "Gohan was gonna bring Goku back but I told him I'll do it." Ooooo. ChiChi didn't like that. If looks could kill. "Gohan would be more useful than me fighting those Artificial Humans."

"Hmph," ChiChi turned away disgusted. "Like father, like son. You only see him as a bodyguard, too."

* * *

Over two hours passed since Yamcha's arrival. Goku slept peacefully but ChiChi paced worriedly thinking about Gohan. While Yamcha stayed with Goku, ChiChi called Aki. She forgot about him when Goku returned home sick.

"How's Goku?"

"He's sleeping but he still has a fever. Sometimes he's screaming like he's having nightmares. I want Dr. Sims to look at Goku, but his voicemail said he'll be in surgery until two. I left messages for him to call back. I'm thinking about sending Yamcha to East City to pick up Dr. Sims and bring him here."

"Where's Gohan?"

"Still fighting. I've been coming to the window every twenty minutes looking out for him."

"South City is under rescue and recovery mode. No other cities are reporting any attacks. This may be a good thing. Maybe Goku's friends have stopped those Artificial Humans and Gohan's on his way home." ChiChi hoped that was the true. She couldn't take anything happening to Gohan, too. "I don't think you should send Yamcha to get Dr. Sims. You may need him there to help you with Goku. I'll get Dr. Sims and bring him over. Maybe Gohan will be home when I get there."

"Aki, you shouldn't." ChiChi appreciated his gesture but he had priorities. "You should be with your family."

"My family's safe in our shelter and it doesn't seem like any other areas are being attacked. Goku's my friend and he put his life on the line today. The least I can do is help him when he needs it."

"Okay," ChiChi accepted his help. "Thank you."

ChiChi hung up her phone just as a knock tapped the door. Gohan wouldn't knock but it was possible he was carrying someone like Piccolo home and needed help at the door. ChiChi rushed to the door and slammed it open. "Gohan!" Her happiness quickly dampened seeing Krillin at her door. "Oh, it's you Krillin." She noticed a startled young man beside him. He bowed and greeted her after Krillin whispered she is Goku's wife. "Who are you?"

Before the young man could speak, Yamcha appeared greeting Krillin and noticing the stranger, too, "Oh, hey the kid from the future. Did you beat the Artificial Humans?"

Startled, ChiChi looked back at the young man. Goku told her about him. This was Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma's child.

"I'll explain later," Krillin rushed out, "but we gotta move everyone to Master Roshi's now!"

"Why? What's going on?" ChiChi wanted to know. "And where's Gohan?"

"Gohan isn't back yet?" Trunks appeared surprised. "We left him over an hour ago."

"Left him where?" ChiChi stepped to Trunks. She didn't care if he was Vegeta and Bulma's child and he's a Super Saiyan. If he knew the whereabouts of her son, she wanted to know now!

"Um, ChiChi, you don't know this," Krillin started, "But this is-"

"Vegeta and Bulma's son, Trunks. Goku told me three years ago." Keeping her attention on Trunks, she asked again, "Where is my son?"

"What?" Yamcha gasped. "You're _their_ kid?"

"Uh, yes," Trunks addressed Yamcha understanding how awkward this had to be for him. "I am." He turned back to ChiChi because he saw the woman growing agitated her question wasn't being answered. "We left Gohan with my mother, my younger self and Yajirobe. He was going to bring them here but I guess he decided to take my Mom home first."

"Why?" Yamcha asked. "Bulma has a car."

Krillin noticed the annoyance on Trunks' face. He understood the kid's frustration at what he saw. It wasn't a shock to Krillin. He knew Vegeta but he imagined it was stunning for Trunks to see his father not rescue his baby and the mother of his child.

"No. 20 is actually Dr. Gero, Yamcha. We had Dr. Gero cornered but Bulma showed up and provided the perfect distraction where he blew up her car. Bulma and her baby are okay but Dr. Gero escaped and freed the Artificial Humans Trunks fight in the future."

"Wait," Yamcha interrupted. "The one that punch a hole in my chest and the one Goku fought aren't the real ones?"

"No. No. 17 and 18 are the real ones and there's another one: 16. They are even stronger and uh, are a lot different than them physically, too." Krillin thought of the kiss 18 gave him. "Especially one of them."

"Even stronger?" ChiChi gasped. "That's crazy."

"I don't mean to be rude," Trunks interrupted, "but we have to get out of here. 16, 17 and 18 are on their way here to kill Goku. We have to move him to safer spot."

"Right," ChiChi agreed. Getting Goku to safety was top priority. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Assassins were on their way here to kill her husband and she was forced to abandon their home: the one place she thought they would be safe.

Trunks helped ChiChi with the packing. Once Trunks loaded Gohan's bag in the airship, he went back to assist Krillin and Yamcha with Goku. While Yamcha and Krillin carried Goku out of the house, Trunks removed the futon and bedding.

ChiChi stepped out and took one last look at her home. This was her sanctuary but it will soon be invaded by wicked beings wanting to kill her husband. She wondered if she will have a home to return to. These destructive monsters may destroy her home just for the hell of it.

Gohan returned as they finished loading Goku into the airship. In the airship, ChiChi made a call to Aki, warning him to not come to her home but meet her on Master Roshi's island.

ChiChi and Yamcha got the entire story on what happened after Goku succumbed to the heart virus. She listened as Trunks expressed his frustration on not understanding how time changed but her comforting advice seem to help him. Trunks was so well mannered like her Gohan. Since Gohan trained Trunks, ChiChi wondered if his good manners rubbed off on him. Still, as well-mannered he was, she noticed Trunks looking at her a few times. When he was caught staring, Trunks looked away. ChiChi wasn't the only one getting looks. At her home and on the ship, she noticed Yamcha looking at Trunks a few times.

Gohan and Trunks left when Bulma called to investigate a duplicate of Trunks' ship being found. This left Yamcha and Krillin to explain everything to Master Roshi while ChiChi stayed upstairs to care for Goku.

* * *

Trunks didn't understand how the infamous day that changed the course of everyone's life didn't go as predicted. He planned to return the day of the Artificial Humans arrival to aide Goku and learn from him a way to kill the Artificial Humans in his time. With three years notice of what will happen, Goku, his father and their allies should be strong enough to defeat the Artificial Humans but that didn't happen.

Goku's heart virus attacked later than predicted, he encountered two different Artificial Humans than the ones Trunks fight in his time. The ones Trunks currently battles were released but they were stronger than the ones in his time and there was a third one named No. 16. He's not violent as 17 and 18 but he's still deadly as his only goal is to kill Goku.

17 and 18 defeated him, Vegeta, Piccolo and Tien without breaking a sweat. It made all the hard training Vegeta, Piccolo and Tien put in worthless. Vegeta suffered the most having his pride wounded by 18. She defeated Vegeta with ease as if Vegeta's strength was that of a child compared to hers.

On top of this, a new enemy surfaced: Cell, the final piece to Dr. Gero's maniacal madness. This growing menace from another timeline had his father, Goku, Piccolo, Freeza and King Cold's DNA but needed to absorbed 17 and 18 to reach perfect form. Civilians in two towns were dead because of Cell. More will die as he eluded Piccolo and continue his rampage to accumulate his power.

It looked bleak but there was some hope. Trunks and Krillin returned to Dr. Gero's lab, destroyed Cell in this current timeline and found Dr. Gero's blueprints of 17. Trunks gave the blueprints to Krillin to give to his mother and grandfather to study for a weakness. While Krillin went to West City, Trunks planned to find his father in hopes of training with him and ascending pass Super Saiyan. Before he met with Vegeta again, Trunks had a detour to make. He returned to Master Roshi's island.

"You're back!" Gohan greeted Trunks as he landed on the island. "Where's Krillin?"

"He's on the way to my Mom's home but he'll be back." Trunks entered the house. "How's Goku?"

"Still resting," Gohan and Trunks went upstairs. "Mom's with him but what's going on? Why did we feel my Dad, Freeza's and King Cold's Ki? It was near Gingertown where we found your ship."

"It's a long story that Krillin will explain when he gets here. I can't stay long." Trunks stopped at the door where Goku rested on the other side. "But I wanted to check on your Dad and I need to talk to your Mom privately."

"My Mom?" Gohan didn't understand. "Why?"

"It's something I have to do."

"Oh," Gohan didn't understand but he trusted Trunks. "Okay. I'll wait downstairs then."

Trunks entered Goku's room. Goku laid sleeping on his futon but his head was on ChiChi's lap who softly sang to Goku. ChiChi abruptly stopped singing when she noticed Trunks.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I came to check on Goku." He knelt at Goku's side. "He looks better than he did on the ship."

"Yes," ChiChi caressed Goku's hair. "The medicine is working. I'm forever in your debt for saving Goku's life."

Trunks blushed at the compliment. He wasn't used to it or the woman holding Goku tenderly. "Gohan and my Mom told me a lot about Goku. I'm glad I can help save his life."

"What happened that day? May 12th?" ChiChi suddenly asked.

Trunks eyed ChiChi with mild surprise. "Goku didn't tell you?"

ChiChi's fingers delicately caressed the bangs of Goku's hair. "He said everyone died except Gohan but Gohan was killed several years later. If these Artificial Humans are so destructive how did Gohan survive that day? Did Piccolo or Krillin tell him to leave?"

Trunks wasn't sure himself. He only knew of what his mother and Gohan told him. "Gohan never liked talking about that day. He came after the fighting started. Piccolo was already dead when he got there. He never went into details how everyone died but I think he saw their deaths. Gohan barely escaped with his own life. The way Gohan described it sounds like he was left for dead."

"So, Gohan was late," ChiChi guessed.

"Yeah. Mom said it was an ordinary morning. She was changing my diaper when the TV said something about an explosion in South City. She didn't pay any attention to it but half an hour later, Dad came to Mom wanting her to call everyone. He felt Piccolo Ki's dropping and wanted to know if the others felt it. Mom called Yamcha. He felt it. So did Master Roshi and Krillin. Dad left to find out what was going on." Trunks eyed Goku mournfully. "He never came back. They all died that day except Gohan."

ChiChi felt Goku's forehead warming up again. ChiChi reached for the cool bowl beside her and pulled out a damp towel. After wringing it, she placed the cool towel on Goku's forehead. "I'm pretty sure myself in your time held Gohan back as long as she could but when Piccolo died, there was no way she could stop him."

"After South City's fall, the world's military stepped in but they could do nothing," Trunks continued.  
"Mom said King Furry was killed on live TV. 17 and 18 created a paranoid fear where days will go by with no attacks and just when it's too quiet, they appear out of nowhere and destroyed everything. West City was attacked months after everyone died. Most of the city was destroyed and Mom and I were forced to live underground."

"What about your grandparents?" ChiChi asked.

"They were killed in the first attack."

"First attack?"

"West City was hit multiple times but during the breaks we got, people tried rebuilding. Sometimes 17 and 18 came back and destroyed some more just for the hell of it." Silenced followed for several moments. Trunks could hear Gohan downstairs laughing at something Yamcha said. It was strange to hear his mentor so happy and young. It wasn't the Gohan he knew. "Gohan visited a lot. Sometimes he took me away from the city for weeks to train. He was a good teacher and my best friend. I learned a lot from him."

ChiChi dipped the towel in the bowl again and placed it back on Goku's forehead. "Where did you and Gohan go?"

"The country. It was always far from the city since 17 and 18 and didn't venture to the countryside too much. It was peaceful there. Sometimes you didn't think the world was in a living hell."

"And you and Gohan were alone in your training?"

"Yes," Trunks answered not understanding why ChiChi would ask that. Of course he and Gohan trained alone. They were the only fighters left.

"So you never visited Mount Paouz." Trunks shook his head. He's been to several mountainous areas; all of which he knew the names of but he never heard of Mount Paouz. "No. Where is that?"

"Mount Paouz is where Goku and our family live." She emphasized. "It's where Gohan lives."

"Oh….I didn't know." Slowly, the wheels turned in Trunks' head as he understood what ChiChi was getting at. Gohan took him to train in the mountains but never his home. Now he knew about ChiChi, Trunks wondered why. ChiChi must be asking that same question, too.

"I noticed on the plane ride here you looked at me a few times. I didn't understand why but now I do. You never met me in your time which means I'm dead, too, right? Did Gohan or your mother say how I died? Was I killed by those Artificial Humans, too?"

Trunks didn't even know where to begin. Either way, Goku's wife would be hurt by what he tells her. "When Krillin and I came to your home, it was the first time I've seen that area. It's true I never met you in my time and when I saw you I had no idea who you were. I didn't know you existed." Trunks wished he could take back those words if only to erase the shock on ChiChi's face. "Gohan and my mother never mentioned you. I didn't know Goku had a wife. I know Gohan _had_ a mother but I always thought she was dead since Gohan and my mother never mentioned you. Even after Gohan died, nothing was said about taking his body to you and after what happened to it…" he sighed. "It didn't matter anymore."

"What happened to Gohan's body?" Trunks diverted his eyes from ChiChi. "Trunks," the sharp tone in ChiChi's voice forced Trunks to look at her. "What happened to my son's body?"

 _Trunks entered the room, limping. His mother wanted him to sleep but he couldn't. These days have been horrible. His body was still recovering from the last fight and his mentor, best friend, Gohan was dead. Gohan lifeless body laid in the preservation capsule his mother had built several years ago. Trunks didn't understand why his mother kept Gohan's body in here than giving it a proper burial. It's been days. When he entered he noticed his mother standing before Gohan's capsule but staring at a phone on the wall. Quietly, Trunks approached her._

" _You should be asleep," Bulma told him._

" _I slept enough." Trunks figured he had to take care of Gohan's remains since his mother wouldn't. "I should take Gohan home. I think he would want to be buried there but he never told me where home is. I asked but he said it was safer I didn't know."_

" _Last time Gohan went home, 17 and 18 almost got him," Bulma explained. "That's why he spent his last weeks here or other places. I think it was a couple weeks ago he went to what's left of Korin's Tower and Kami's Temple. He tried to find something that could help you." Bulma stepped away from Trunks and sat down. "There was nothing he could use. Maybe Goku could've found something." Bulma sighed as she pulled out a lighter and cigarette. "He knew everything about winning a fight."_

 _That name again. Gohan and his mother brought it up many times. Was Goku really as great as they said? Could he really stop 17 and 18?_

" _Guess it would be a waste if I went there but Gohan's home," Trunks brought up again. "Where is it? I couldn't save Gohan. The least I can do is bury him at his home. He would want that."_

 _Bulma blew off smoke from her cigarette. "It wouldn't be safe to travel with those killing machines out there."_

" _I can evade them."_

" _You can barely walk!" Bulma yelled at Trunks. "We lost Gohan! I'm not losing you!"_

 _Trunks gave up. When his mother yelled at him to not do something, her word was final. "Then what should we do? Gohan's body can't stay here."  
_

 _Bulma exhaled smoke from her lips. She stared at Gohan's capsule. "I'll take care of it, Trunks. I promise."_

"A few nights later, West City was attacked again. My home was hit again. Part of it caught on fire." Trunks could see ChiChi putting the pieces together in her mind. "Gohan's body was in one of the rooms. It was incinerated. There was nothing left." Tears rolled down ChiChi's face. "I'm sorry."

ChiChi accepted his apology as she wiped the tears away. It wasn't his fault. It was someone else's. "I don't understand."

"The attack was sudden," Trunks told her. "It was in the middle of the night. I was still hurt. I had to get Mom underground before I could go back for Gohan."

"No," ChiChi stopped him. "You didn't do anything wrong. Gohan was dead for days. Why wasn't I contacted? Even after his body was….." ChiChi cried overwhelmed at the awful visual of her son's body burning up. Trunks patiently waited for ChiChi to stop crying. "Even after that, it doesn't seem like any contact was made to me. _You_ didn't know anything about me. Why did your mother keep quiet about that?"

Again Trunks didn't have an answer. All of this was new to him. "I don't know."

"If I was dead, Bulma would just say it. So would Gohan. I was alive when my son died and I wasn't told. Eventually, I probably found out but I didn't know for days! "

Trunks agreed. If ChiChi was dead, there would be no reason for Gohan or his mother to keep that from him. "Does this mean you are still alive in my time?"

ChiChi hoped that wasn't the case. That would be such a horrible future. "No. Gohan's death would've killed me. To live in a world without Gohan and Goku, I couldn't bear it but before Gohan's death, I'm sure I was alive."

Now Trunks understood why Gohan was so cryptic when talking about his home and why he spent weeks with him and his mother instead of immediately going home after escaping 17 and 18. Gohan was protecting his mother. But why did _his_ mother keep the truth about Gohan's mother from him after Gohan died? Trunks learned the more time he's in the past the more he realizes his own mother embellished things. His knew his father wasn't a martyr but it was still shocking to see his father not save his mother and him as a baby. He wondered if his mother had regret for her actions. It would explain his conversation with his mother before he returned to the past again.

 _Bulma handed Trunks two letters. "Take these with you and deliver them to these people."_

 _Trunks took the letters from his mother and read the names. One was addressed to his mother and the other had a name he didn't recognize. "Who is ChiChi?"_

" _Give it to Goku," Bulma instructed. "He knows who that is. He will take care of it."_

" _Okay." Trunks put the letters in the pocket of his jacket. "But why do you want me to send letters to ChiChi and your younger self? I thought you said the future can't be changed."_

" _Our future can't, but that future can." Bulma sighed. "I made some terrible mistakes, Trunks. I didn't mean to but I've hurt people. It's too late for me to do anything about it in this time but maybe in the past I can correct some things ."_

Trunks dug in his pocket for ChiChi's letter. "My mother wanted you to have this." He gave the letter to ChiChi. "She told me to give it to Goku and he'll pass it to you since I didn't know about you."

Wary, ChiChi took the letter, opened and read it to herself.

 _ChiChi,_

 _I know this letter comes as a surprise. We were never friends but that's why I'm writing this letter. I'm sorry we never were friends. We could've been but I did a lot of things that sabotage that opportunity. Goku was my oldest friend. You were his wife and I treated you so badly. I didn't go to you the day Goku died saving Gohan from Raditz. I made sure you didn't know what was happening to them on Namek. I attended Goku's funeral and continued my life without calling to see how you were. I was vain, selfish, spoiled and in denial of things I didn't want to acknowledge._

 _I thought not keeping contact with you after Goku died again would be my biggest mistake but I kept making them with Gohan when the Artificial Humans attacked. As a mother who had a child fighting, too, we should've been bonding and supportive of each other and it's my fault we weren't. I should've reached out to you. I should've convinced you to live in West City with me so you didn't spend so many lonely days worrying about Gohan. Instead I treated you like I always did and I hate myself for it._

 _I hate how things turned out with Gohan. I hate not telling you immediately when Gohan lost his arm. I hate not telling you immediately when he…Please believe I am truly sorry for that. I hope if the Artificial Humans are defeated in your time, you and myself can do what we should've been done: be friends. I know it won't be easy. We're women of strong personalities and different viewpoints but if you and myself can make that happen, it won't be the best friendship but it'll be a good one._

ChiChi read the letter again, thought over what she read and folded the letter. "I really am dead in your time."

"Hmm?" Trunks questioned. "How do you know?"

"This letter your mother wrote should've been given to me in your time. Either I'm alive and want nothing to do with Bulma because her handling of Gohan's death was the final straw or I'm dead. She feels guilt for how things were between us. She mentions things that hasn't happened to _my_ Goku and Gohan." ChiChi placed the letter back in the envelope. "She wrote this letter to ease her guilty conscience. Whatever happened when I learned Gohan was dead, it wasn't good because you still didn't know about me. Your mother wants forgiveness. I guess since she failed with me in your time she tried with me in the past."

"Oh," Trunks understood from ChiChi's tone, she didn't sound pleased with the letter. Hearing ChiChi's side of things, Trunks had mixed feelings about the letter, too.

ChiChi didn't mean to sound harsh to Trunks. It wasn't fair Trunks was in the middle of this. She couldn't tell Trunks Goku friends, including his mother, had a history of leaving ChiChi in the dark on matters she should've been told about and her relationship with Goku's friends was never good because of what they did to her. They never apologized to her for not telling her about Goku and Gohan immediately after the reunion; never apologized for deceiving ChiChi on what Goku knew when he died the first time or apologized for keeping the truth about Namek from her. They were always good at having unkind feelings towards her while ignoring their actions that contributed to ChiChi's anger towards them.

A heavy silence fell between them. Trunks decided to leave. What he learned was troubling. He vowed to get answers when he returned home. With this conversation with ChiChi and his father's actions, it was clear his mother kept things from him. "Please excuse me. I need to get going. I'm going to try training with my Dad. He thinks he can surpass being a Super Saiyan. If he can, I should, too."

"Good luck," ChiChi knew Trunks will need it, "And thank you again for Goku's medicine."

As Trunks went towards the door, he heard a knock with Gohan speaking from the other side. "Mom. Mr. Aki is here and he brought Dr. Sims!"

"Doctor?" Trunks opened the door and faced two men he's never seen. One was a blonde man and the other was an older man with a large medical bag.

"You came!" ChiChi's spirits were lifted at Aki and Dr. Sims arrival. While Aki and Dr. Sims entered the room, Trunks quietly left. He wanted to stay and but he needed to find his father.

"Sorry I took so long," Aki apologized, "but it's a long ways from the village to East City and here."

Dr. Sims knelt to Goku and opened his medical bag. "How's my patient?"

"He got the heart virus this morning," ChiChi explained as Dr. Sims took out some capsules from his medical bag. Two opened to reveal a portable x-ray machine and another medical machine. "I gave Goku his medicine. He was in a lot pain earlier and screaming. The screams stop but he still has a fever."

Dr. Sims pulled out his stethoscope. "Get this heavy shirt off him. I need to give Goku a proper exam."

As ChiChi slipped Goku's weighted blue shirt off him, Aki put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Come on, Gohan. Let's leave the doc and your Mom alone with your Dad." The two stepped out and walked down the stairs. "Are you worried about your Dad?"

"Yeah. I never seen him sick before. It's weird but he'll pull through."

"Of course he will. Goku's not going out like this but are you all right?" Aki glanced over Gohan. "No injuries?"

"No. I didn't fight. I saw part of Dad's fight but I was mostly helping our friends."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Yamcha and Master Roshi were waiting for them as Tien and Piccolo stepped in Master Roshi's home. When they arrived, Gohan rushed Aki and Dr. Sims upstairs without a proper introduction.

"Hey, Piccolo."

"Aki," Piccolo appeared surprised at Aki's arrival. "What are you doing here?"

"Brought Goku's doctor here. He's upstairs checking on him."

"You know this guy, Piccolo?" Tien eyed Aki cautiously. With all that's going on, Tien was wary of any new person he met.

"I met him a few times when I lived with Goku's family."

The answer was acceptable to Tien and Yamcha but Master Roshi had questions. "How do you know Goku?"

"I met him when ChiChi brought him to King Gyu-Mao's village. We've been friends since. I stood with Goku at his wedding," Aki added proudly. "Goku told me all about you. You're Master Roshi." He pointed at Yamcha. "Yamcha right?" Then Tien. "Tien." He bowed before them. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Can the doctor really help Goku?" Tien asked.

"He should. He's been Goku's doctor for three years."

"Goku hates doctors." Master Roshi saw proof of this during Goku's time in the hospital. There was no way Goku had a primary doctor for three years.

"After his first experience, I can't blame him," Aki joked aware of all the testing Goku went through when ChiChi was pregnant with Gohan. "Goku complained about Dr. Sims checkup sometimes but ChiChi's only looking out for him and he knew that."

"ChiChi," Master Roshi grumbled. "That explains a lot but Goku still got sick. Why didn't this doctor catch the virus?"

"Dr. Sims did say with Goku being an alien, some things will go undetected with his machines since they're built for humans. Dr. Sims tried everything to prevent or slow down the virus even changing Goku's food regimen. Goku hated that but he couldn't win when ChiChi agreed with Dr. Sims."

Again Master Roshi snorted. "With her constant yelling, I see why Goku gave in. Wait a minute," Master Roshi wanted to go back to what Aki said. "You two know Goku's an alien?"

"I didn't find out until I visited Goku at the hospital. Kinda of wild but made a lot of sense. Goku always acted different from others but I should've suspected something at Gohan's birth when I saw his tail."

"You knew about Gohan's birth?" How did this man know so much about him and Goku when he knew nothing about him?

"Yeah," Aki said not seeing why that was a big deal. "I took pictures. Kinda had to help Goku a few times, too. He didn't know anything about babies but he caught on quick." He patted Gohan's back. "Your Mom is protective of you but your Dad was too when you were a baby. You wandered off once when your Dad and I were fishing." Aki laughed at the memory. "Your Dad panicked until he found you."

From the smile on Gohan's face, Master Roshi suspected Gohan and Aki had a familiar relationship. During Aki's stay he noticed Gohan chatting with him more than Piccolo. He even helped Aki bring packages of food in the house from Aki's car.

Eventually, ChiChi and Dr. Sims came downstairs. "How's Goku?" Tien asked.

"It's not as worst as I feared," Dr. Sims answered. "I did an X-ray. There's some damage to Goku's heart but the medicine is working. I don't think Goku will be asleep for ten days. Saiyans heal faster than humans and Goku's body is working with the medicine to speed up Goku's recovery. At best guess, he might be awake in four days but it could be sooner. He still has that fever but I think it will break soon." Dr. Sims told ChiChi, "Administer Goku's medicine every four hours and those shots that will keep Goku's body hydrated every three. Call me when he awakens. I want another look at his heart."

"I will," ChiChi promised.

"There's nothing else I can do." Dr. Sims was blunt but hopeful. "Everything is in Goku's hands but I think he'll make a full recovery."

"Thank you, Doctor." ChiChi bowed to him. "I am forever in your debt."

"Just doing my job." Dr. Sims turned to Aki. "If you're ready, Aki, I'm ready to go home. It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it. It'll be dark when I get home." Aki stepped to ChiChi. "I brought some food. When I told Reia what's going on, she insisted I give you some of the food we have in our shelter."

"Thank you." ChiChi was moved to tears with all the help she was getting today. "Tell Reia I thank her so much."

"No problem. You take care of Goku." Aki bowed before ChiChi. "Goodbye, Princess." Aki gave Gohan a quick hug. "Protect your Mom and Dad, Gohan."

"I will."

"Nice to meet everyone. I hope you can stop 17, 18 and this Cell monster." Gohan and Yamcha followed Aki and Dr. Sims outside. Piccolo followed ChiChi upstairs to check on Goku. This left Tien and Master Roshi alone. Though it was a friendly meeting with Aki, Tien felt tension in the air from Master Roshi. Something was bothering the legendary master and Tien intended to find out.

Master Roshi went to the kitchen and examine the storage containers of food Aki's wife left. He opened one and inspected a casserole dish with his fingers. Rolling his eyes, Tien handed Master Roshi a fork. "Master Roshi, excuse me for being blunt but what is your problem with Goku's wife?"

Master Roshi tasted the food carefully. "Needs a little more salt."

Tien watched Master Roshi grab a plate and load it with food. "Master?" he asked again.

"Why do you think you I have a problem with ChiChi and it's not ChiChi who has the problem with us?"

"Things Yamcha told me implies the problem is you."

Master Roshi dusted his food with a salt shaker. "What did Yamcha tell you?"

"Only that this tension between you and ChiChi started because of what you, Krillin and Bulma _didn't_ do when Goku died and Gohan was kidnapped. Yamcha's got an idea of how you three felt towards her. Well, Krillin thinks differently now but you and Bulma don't like her. Why?"

Master Roshi gripped his fork tightly. What would Yamcha know about how he, Krillin and Bulma were treated by ChiChi? He wasn't there. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I think you did, Master. How could you let Goku's wife not know what happened that day? Didn't you think she'd worry when her husband and child didn't come home? Even Master Crane wouldn't be so cold."

Comparing him to Crane, was a terrible low blow. How dare Tien. "You consider me colder than Master Crane after what he did to you and Chaozu?"

"Despite our falling out, Master Crane was loyal to those he considered family. He maintained a loyal bond to his brother even when they were estranged. You and Goku weren't estranged and yet you were disrespectful to his wife. The Master Roshi I knew and respected during the chaos of King Piccolo wouldn't have been disrespectful to his best student's wife. That man shouldered responsibility and looked out for his students. _What_ _happened_?"

No one but Tien spoke so bluntly to him. Of all his students, Tien was the most mature. As much as he hated, he had to credit Crane for that. Crane, before he lost his way, was always the most mature and level headed among them while Roshi, though a serious student was more fun loving.

Master Roshi put down his fork and pushed aside his plate. "Did you know we haven't seen Goku for five years before that day?"

Tien didn't but he didn't see the issue with that either. "Goku got married."

"Anyone who's trained with me are like my children. Even when my students, Gohan and Gyu-Mao, left, they kept in touch over the years. I knew about Goku and ChiChi when they were babies. When Goku showed up with Gohan as his son, it was shocking. I was proud Goku finally learned sex but it was hurtful Goku was a father and he didn't tell us. I did a lot for Goku. I took him in and taught him all I knew. You can't imagine how upsetting it is to see someone you care for cut you from their life."

"I can't, Master, but Goku didn't cut you out of his life. He was _living_ his life with his family."

Master Roshi shook his head stubbornly. He refused to accept that. "If I didn't have that reunion, I never would've known."

On some level, Tien understood Master Roshi's frustration but on another level, he thought Master Roshi was petty. "Anyway, this doesn't explain why you don't like ChiChi."

"Who do you think is the reason behind Goku not telling us about Gohan?"

Tien thought the answer was obvious. "Goku."

As he suspected, Tien didn't understand. "It was his wife. You haven't been around her enough to know what she's like: always angry, always against fighting. You didn't see her when we were on our way to pick up Goku and Gohan after his fight with Vegeta. You didn't see her at the hospital when she tried to stop Gohan from going to Namek. I bet she was against Gohan fighting the Artificial Humans even though Gohan has proven himself to be a capable fighter like his father."

What Master Roshi said was true. He hasn't been around ChiChi as Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin have been. He saw it as a good thing because he wasn't bias like them. "Gohan is Goku's son but he _is_ a child. A mother wouldn't want their child fighting in the fights Gohan has been in. I don't want Chaozu in this fight with the Artificial Humans and if Chaozu wanted it, I would stop him." Tien came to an understanding why Master Roshi disliked Goku's wife and he found the reason ridiculous. "All due respect, Master Roshi, but do you know your student?" Master Roshi didn't answer but behind those dark shades, Tien knew Master Roshi felt insulted. "The little I know of Goku, he didn't stay in the same spot for long. For Goku to be with his wife and son for five years, meant Goku was happy. How as his teacher you didn't see this and only thought of yourself?"

Master Roshi admired Tien's directness but he was going too far with this. "There is nothing wrong in a teacher wanting to see his student!"

"No, but you were upset Goku kept you out of his life. You blamed his wife when it's Goku you should be mad at…. _if_ you want to be that petty. Goku's wife is very faithful staying by his side during his absences. She's tried to find a prevention of the virus that has stricken him. She's been by Goku's side since he's fallen. What have _you_ been doing these past three years to help Goku?" He was harsh but Tien thought it was the only way Master Roshi will reflect on himself and his actions towards ChiChi. "Goku is your best student but you and everyone else fail to see Goku more than a fighter. He's a husband and father now. It's time you see how important Goku is to the people _he_ is closest to."

* * *

It was nighttime when Master Roshi headed upstairs. After his talk with Tien, Master Roshi was reflective. He _wanted_ to tell ChiChi what happened to Goku and Gohan but he backed down when Bulma and Krillin didn't want to go. As eldest, he knew they should've told her but ultimately, he didn't want to and he let his bias towards her not do what should've been done.

Master Roshi admitted to having some distasteful feelings towards the woman. Letting ChiChi wait a day before telling her what happened to her family was a mistake he never owned up to. Instead of taking responsibility, he lied to her when ChiChi confronted them on what happened to her family. ChiChi wouldn't have leapt over Goku that day if he didn't mislead her to think Goku knew what happened to Gohan. It was ironic he had disdain for ChiChi when he was the cause of her anger and misunderstanding towards her husband. Until Tien talked to him, he didn't realize it was his own pettiness that caused a lot of tension between him and ChiChi.

Perhaps, he was jealous how Goku moved on with a family and didn't think of him at all. That hurt Master Roshi. When Goku lived with him, he tried to learn more about his student's grandchild but he never did. Goku always appeared distracted by something else and didn't seem capable of thinking of anything but fighting. ChiChi saw through that and got him to open up in ways Master Roshi never thought Goku capable of.

 _It was the start of visiting hours when Master Roshi casually walked to Goku's room. Normally, he would arrive two hours after visitor's hours started but with Gohan in space, Master Roshi thought Goku was bored and wouldn't mind him visiting early. He smiled at nurses along his peaceful walk. Nurses ran or stood behind the nurse's desk seeing him approaching. A few weeks of groping nurses and he gets a bad reputation with them. Oh, well._

 _Master Roshi pushed Goku's door open, quickly closed the door and opened it slightly to peek inside. Goku and ChiChi were in bed together kissing. Oh, yeah! His best student definitely picked up a thing or two while married. So, ChiChi's mouth was good for something._

 _Goku pulled back hardly breathing while ChiChi panted breathless. "I thought about you and Gohan a lot. You might not believe me but I kinda wished he didn't have to go to Namek with Bulma and Krillin but he's the only one strong enough to protect them."_

" _You're right," ChiChi caressed his face. "I don't believe you."_

 _Goku opened his mouth in protest but smiled instead noticing ChiChi's face. He hugged ChiChi close to him. "Ah, ChiChi, I love how you get me. No one else does. Not even my friends."_

" _They don't understand. They only see you one way; how they want instead of how you are." ChiChi cupped his face. "But I see you. I'll always see the real you."_

 _Goku and ChiChi resumed kissing again. Master Roshi shut the door. What did she mean by that? He knew Goku as well as ChiChi. In fact, he knew Goku better than her. He was sure of it._

Master Roshi thought that then but now he wasn't sure. He opened the door partially staring between the small crack. Gohan was in the room with ChiChi playing cards. Gohan had two sets of cards in front of him while ChiChi held one in her hand while her other hand caressed Goku's hair while his head rested in her lap.

Gohan put a card down. "Draw Four, Mom."

"Oh, no," ChiChi laughed. She picked up four cards and put down one. "I'm never gonna win."

Gohan laughed. "Dad's gonna win again."

ChiChi playfully poke Gohan's nose. "I think you're cheating for your Dad."

Gohan giggled. "I am not."

"Yes, you are," ChiChi teased. "You're always helping him. When we played Monopoly last month, you were helping him."

Master Roshi observed the warm banter between mother and son. Master Roshi thought ChiChi was a strict, no fun enforcer who put fear in her family but ChiChi had a warm and playful side that Goku and Gohan knew very well and he didn't.

 _Maybe I have been wrong about her_.

Master Roshi pushed the door opened and stepped in the room. "How is Goku?"

"Getting better." ChiChi put her cards aside. "His fever finally broke."

Master Roshi observed ChiChi caressing Goku's face tenderly. "You've been caring for Goku all day. It's almost nine. Have you eaten anything?"

ChiChi shook her head. "I've been too focused on Goku to eat. I wanted to monitor his fever."

"You said it yourself. His fever broke. Go downstairs and get something to eat. Take a break for an hour," Master Roshi suggested. "Gohan and I can watch Goku."

"I…." ChiChi hesitated. "I really shouldn't."

"If you pass out from not eating, who will take care of Goku?" Master Roshi sat on the floor besides Goku. "Go eat. Rest a little. Gohan and I can take care of things."

"We can," Gohan agreed. "If something happens with Dad, we'll call you."

ChiChi put a hand on her stomach. She really could use something to eat. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. "All right. One hour and I'll be back." She was genuinely surprised at Master Roshi's kindness. "Thank you."

When ChiChi arrived on the first floor, Piccolo was in a corner meditating, Yamcha and Krillin were on the sofa talking and Tien was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. ChiChi entered the kitchen seeing some of the opened dishes laid out.

"Is everything all right with Goku?"

"He's fine, Tien. His fever broke. Master Roshi kinda kicked me out of the room." She chuckled. "He thought I should eat and relax for a while."

Tien smiled. He was glad he got through to Master Roshi. "Good. Have a seat," he suggested. "I'll fix you a bowl of stew Chaozu made earlier and a plate of food Aki's wife left."

"I can fix my own plate."

"You've been taking care of Goku all day," Tien patted a chair for ChiChi to sit. "Relax. Let us take care of you."

ChiChi was speechless. She never expected that from Goku's friends. "I…. thank you." ChiChi sat. Tien poured a bowl of hot stew for ChiChi and arranged a separate plate of food. He placed both before her and poured ChiChi a glass of water.

The food smelled and tasted delicious. ChiChi happily ate dinner while Tien resumed cleaning up. "How is the stew?"

ChiChi swallowed a spoonful of stew. "It's delicious. Chaozu's a very good cook."

"Chaozu will be pleased to hear that from someone like you. You're Goku's wife. You must cook a lot."

ChiChi chuckled as she ate more of the delicious stew. "I do and it's very nice to not have to cook."

"Goku never cooked for you?"

"Oh, he does," ChiChi ate a forkful of Reia's casserole, "but it's mostly over a fire. He can use the stove but not as well as me."

"I can't believe Oolong kept this a secret for so long!" All eyes turned to Krillin. Yamcha was on his feet trying to get away from Krillin who followed him around the room. "He always talked about you two arguing and breaking up and getting back together again and again!"

"Oolong lives with me and Puar since Bulma and I broke up. He knew to keep quiet about it."

"What happened between you and Bulma that she went to Vegeta?" Krillin wanted to know. "Why didn't you tell us Bulma got pregnant by him?"

Yamcha knew this will happen when everyone reunited but he didn't want to have this conversation. "What does it matter, Krillin? What's done is done."

"Yeah, but I don't understand _how_. You shouldn't have allowed Vegeta to stay. He took your woman!"

As if he had a choice in the matter. "I didn't want Vegeta to stay but it's not my house. Bulma invited him and her parents allowed it. You know how they let her do anything."

"That's true," Tien agreed while ChiChi resumed eating. Since she already knew about the breakup, she focused on her food and tried not to listen to the conversation.

"I can't believe you let a murderer like Vegeta take your girl! Sure he helped me and Gohan on Namek but he was responsible for your, Piccolo, Tien and Chaozu's deaths!" Krillin wouldn't hold back his shock and disgust at the situation. "I wouldn't have allowed that!"

Yamcha stopped walking. He turned around. Krillin was a friend but he was pushing it. "Like you can talk. You've never had a woman. Hell, even Goku got a wife and kid. Have you even kissed a girl or even gone on a date with one?!"

ChiChi mentally cheered. _Good one, Yamcha._

Krillin stammered; his face flushed embarrassed. 18 kissed him on the cheek. That should count, right? "Y-y-you can't compare me to Goku. If he hadn't made that promise, he still would've been in the same boat as me."

ChiChi half rolled her eyes. She highly doubted that. Someone would've snagged Goku. He had that magnetic appeal to attract people. With his body and looks many women would've flocked to him. Still, ChiChi wished Krillin hadn't used her and Goku as an example. Goku was naïve but given their quick courtship and the wedding night Goku would've responded to a female advances eventually.

"Yamcha. Krillin," Tien addressed his friends. "That's enough. Don't embarrass Goku's wife with your talk."

Whoops. Krillin and Yamcha both turned and noticed ChiChi eating. She didn't speak to them but, Krillin, worried ChiChi will scream at them, ran upstairs offering to check on Goku. Yamcha sat on the sofa and watched TV. Piccolo, who saw the argument, shook his head.

After her meal, ChiChi stepped outside for some fresh air. She sat on the porch and gazed at the clear sky filled with stars. If it wasn't Master Roshi's island, ChiChi thought this could be a very romantic place. ChiChi closed her eyes. Maybe she can take a quick nap before going back to Goku.

ChiChi heard the door open behind her. She didn't move from her spot. If it were Gohan, the door would've slammed open with him telling her Goku was having another attack, but no, the door opened quietly.

"Hi, ChiChi. I didn't know anyone was out here."

Yamcha. ChiChi kept her eyes closed. "I'm just getting a moment to myself."

"Yeah," Yamcha shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned on a wooden post. "You're probably sleepy. You've been up all day caring for Goku."

"A little."

Yamcha apologized. "I'm sorry you heard me and Krillin talking."

ChiChi opened her eyes. She wasn't getting her nap. From the look on his face, ChiChi could tell Yamcha was still bothered by what Krillin said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh?" Yamcha shook his head awkwardly. "No…I can't. There's nothing to talk about. Besides, you have a lot on your mind with Goku."

That was true but Yamcha wasn't going to stop talking. "It'll be a nice distraction."

Yamcha looked so relieve to talk about this. The only other people who knew about his situation were Puar and Oolong. Talking to them didn't help. "Krillin doesn't understand. It's not like Vegeta took Bulma from me. Things haven't been the same since I came back to life. Before I died, I thought of myself as invincible. I was confident in myself and more reliant on Goku than I wanted to admit. I knew if I were in trouble, Goku would come through and save me. When he died, I realized how weak I am without him. I died and I left nothing. I didn't marry or have any kids. I vowed when I return things will be different. I envisioned marrying Bulma, having kids, but she…. she didn't want that." His eyes cast downward. "At least not with me."

ChiChi knew Bulma and Yamcha will break up but she didn't dwell on it. It wasn't her life, her business and she didn't know them. It had to happen so Trunks will be born. Bulma and Vegeta had to come together. She and Goku knew it will happen but neither considered how much heartbreak it would be for Yamcha to lose someone he loved.

"I was pissed to come back to life to find Vegeta living with Bulma. He's the reason I'm dead and now he's living with my girlfriend and her parents. I let Bulma know I didn't like it but it didn't change anything."

ChiChi understood how Yamcha must've felt. There was no way to explain this was the best course of action but ChiChi tried. "Vegeta did need a place to stay. He was marooned here. If Bulma didn't invite him, he could've attacked the world looking for shelter and food. This was the best way."

Yamcha grumbled incoherently. Maybe ChiChi was right but he didn't want to hear it. "Well, it wasn't _that_ bad the first year. Vegeta spent most of his time away, exploring the world and training. We hardly saw him. Things were good between Bulma and me. I even proposed but Bulma said no." ChiChi thought Yamcha would be disappointed but he was smiling. "It wasn't the first time I did it. A year after Goku left us to marry you, I proposed." He laughed. "It's actually a funny story. With the tournament permanently over, I had to do something with my life. I didn't want to mooch off Bulma forever. I turned my baseball hobby into a career. It paid very well. We went to an expensive resort where Bulma was completely pampered. Bulma could pay herself but it felt good _I_ could do this for her. One night, we were on the beach by a fire; I had Bulma in my arms. We were talking, kissing and being happy with each other when Bulma suddenly said, 'It's been a year since we've seen Goku. Do you think he's still married?'"

The smile ChiChi had on her face as Yamcha relive happier times with Bulma fell to a frown. "What?"

Yamcha kept smiling unaware of ChiChi's annoyance. "Wild, right? I'm holding my woman in my arms. We had a perfect day. It's the perfect mood for sex and Bulma brings up Goku and what's he doing." He laughed. "We were like that a lot. Bulma would be in a romantic mood and my mind is somewhere else or I'm ready for sex and Bulma's mind is elsewhere. Bulma cares about Goku. I do, too, but I wasn't thinking about him in that moment."

Yamcha was laughing but ChiChi didn't find this funny at all. "So, a year into my marriage with Goku, Bulma questioned if we were still together?"

"Well, to be honest, when Goku left with you, we all wondered what the hell Goku was doing. Master Roshi thought it was a good thing for Goku since he'll finally have sex, and after King Piccolo and Piccolo thought Goku could use a break from fighting. Bulma thought it was insane since Goku didn't know you and wondered why _you_ would hold Goku to a promise he made as a kid."

"We were both children," ChiChi defended herself. "I thought Goku wanted to marry me."

"Bulma's like a big sister to Goku so she was understandably concerned. Krillin thought Goku was too young to get married but I think he was frustrated his friend was leaving him again after seeing him for a short time. Tien and Chaozu thought Goku was honorable and wished you a good life. I also think Tien was hoping marriage would slow Goku down so he can be stronger than Goku again."

"And you?" ChiChi questioned. "What did you think?"

"It was cool but I didn't think Goku really understood what marriage meant. He's always running around from one adventure to the next. I didn't think he would settle down but we hadn't heard from Goku in a year. I started thinking Goku did understand and I was the dumb one. Goku meets his fiancée for the first time in years and marries her. Me and my girl for over seven years are still dating. There's no more tournament, I'm starting a great baseball career and I can finally afford to treat my girl. I wondered what _I_ was waiting on. So, on the beach, I proposed to Bulma and she said no."

This time ChiChi heard some of the cheerfulness leave Yamcha's voice. "Why did she say no?"

"Bulma didn't want to get married or have kids. It wasn't her. I _wanted_ it but I wanted Bulma, too, so I thought I could be happy just being with Bulma but then Trunks came and told us of our future." A somber look too over Yamcha as he recalled Trunks' visit. "I started to panic. I came back to life a year ago and three years from now some Artificial Humans will kill us all, Goku will be dead again and can't save us. Life wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to go."

Yamcha stepped away from the post and paced. "I told Bulma my fears about the future. I told her I wanted marriage and kids. That way if I died, I'd have some legacy. I thought this time Bulma will say yes to marriage, yes to kids but she said no. I asked why she is being selfish." Yamcha stopped pacing and released a heavy sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if things would've been different if I didn't say that."

ChiChi didn't have the heart to tell Yamcha it wouldn't. In Trunks' timeline, Bulma and Yamcha broke up without knowing Yamcha's fate to 17 and 18. Even with this Yamcha knowing the future, it wouldn't stop the breakup. It had to happen.

"Bulma hates it when she's called selfish. Sometimes I think Bulma thinks she's a saint. I love her but her ego sometimes…." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we had another fight which was typical of us but I didn't let her do all the yelling this time. I yelled back. I went into everything wrong in our relationship, how she always got mad at me for _thinking_ I was looking at other women while she _always_ looks at other men and I brought up Vegeta."

"Vegeta?" Oh, boy. Goku told her he noticed something between Vegeta and Bulma. If he noticed, Yamcha must've seen A LOT.

"Bulma always accused me of being unfaithful but she was the one with the wandering eyes. I didn't let it bother me because Bulma never did anything and she didn't spend a lot of time with the guys she flirted with. They were never interested in her or were," his eyes met ChiChi's for a moment, "married and living far away. Vegeta was the only threat. He was single, stronger than me and living with us. You would think Vegeta being a mass murderer would be a turn off but Krillin told me Bulma flirted with some guy called Zarbon on Namek and he was one of Freeza's henchman." Yamcha shook his head frustrated. "Bulma's a genius with science but with men, excluding me, she was not that bright.

"We were both yelling at each other and Bulma said, 'I don't wanna look at you anymore.' I told her I didn't wanna look at her either. So, we broke up. We've done this before. Argue and," he raised his fingers quoting, "'breakup'. When this happens, I'd move into a hotel for a few weeks before Bulma calls. We'll talk and I'll move back in again."

One didn't have to be a genius to guess what happened next. Yamcha sat beside ChiChi. He was quiet for several moments. ChiChi saw the emotional turmoil on his face. "I thought it would be for a few weeks but after months of silence, it sunk in our last breakup was final and Bulma meant it this time. I couldn't believe it was really over. I couldn't get out of bed for a week. It was hard to accept but I realized it was what we needed to do. Bulma and I were together since we were teenagers and we're in our thirties now. We were each other's first for everything. That and a lot of things are probably why I put up with some our issues for so long."

"That must've been hard to deal with." ChiChi admired Yamcha's patience for dealing with a lot red flag issues in his relationship with Bulma but she also questioned Yamcha's lack of action. If he didn't let Bulma get away with all the things she did, their relationship wouldn't come to this. Maybe they would've broken up sooner and Yamcha would've found someone else. With what little she knows of Vegeta, ChiChi knew he wouldn't allow Bulma to flirt with other men while with him.

"I moved out of the hotel, got a place of my own and continued my training. One day, Bulma called me. She was crying and begging me to come over. She needed to talk to someone and I was the only one she could talk to." Yamcha smiled again. "It felt like old times when Bulma and I made up. I thought she wanted to get back together. I started dating other women but I wanted to try again, too. I cleaned up really fast with a fresh shower and sharp clothes. When I saw her, I had all these thoughts of what we will do now that we are back together." ChiChi braced herself. She had a bad feeling about this. "Bulma was waiting for me on the balcony. She hugged me, told me she was happy to see me, so happy I came but then she started crying. 'My life is a mess. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe him.' I knew it was about Vegeta and I begged Bulma to tell me what's wrong. I wasn't stronger than Vegeta but I wanted to do something. That's when she told me she's pregnant and Vegeta's the father."

ChiChi winced. She knew what Bulma will tell Yamcha but she didn't think Bulma would drop the news so fast. "That had to be hard to hear especially when you wanted Bulma to have your babies."

"It was crushing. I couldn't believe it. Vegeta? He was responsible for me and our friends dying and Bulma gets pregnant by him. I thought Vegeta forced himself on Bulma. She told me it was consensual."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

Oh, she did and it didn't ease Yamcha's hurt. "She thought Vegeta was lonely. He rebuffed her flirting several times but one night it happened. Bulma thought it was a mistake and a one-time thing but…." Yamcha let ChiChi figure out the rest. "When she became pregnant, she told Vegeta. Bulma never expected that reaction from him."

"Vegeta wasn't happy?" ChiChi presumed.

Yamcha shook his head. "No. Bulma never told me what Vegeta said but it was enough for her to call me. Bulma and I haven't spoken since we broke up but her pregnancy made us realize even though a romantic relationship isn't for us, it didn't mean we couldn't be friends."

"That's admirable, Yamcha." Kind of foolish ChiChi thought but admirable. "You pushed aside your heartbreak and you were there for Bulma when she needed someone. You're a good friend and a good person."

"Admirable." Yamcha shook his head amused. "Good friend. Good person. You're the first person to say that. Oolong called me a fool and sucker. Puar thought I was making the biggest mistake of my life letting Bulma into my life again. Puar even worried I would try to get back with Bulma when she and Vegeta broke up."

"Broke up?" The news surprised ChiChi. "But they have a child."

"Yeah, but Vegeta moved out when Bulma was pregnant. Her Dad set up Vegeta at one of their vacation homes. Vegeta still comes by a few times but," Yamcha shrugged. "I don't know. Some days Bulma seems to miss Vegeta and others she doesn't want anything to do with him. Lately, I thought maybe Bulma and I should try again but now that I know her baby is that kid from the future, I think I'm done."

"That should make Puar happy."

Yamcha laughed. He never thought his sweet cat could have such venom towards a person. "Puar's never gotten over Bulma having Vegeta's kid. I was with Bulma for 15 years, wanted to marry and have kids and got nothing. Vegeta has a child with Bulma without trying. What Krillin said about Goku fits Vegeta, too. 'Things came easy for him.'"

Any sympathy ChiChi had for Yamcha was replaced with hot anger. " _What_?" Her raised voice sent Yamcha sliding a few inches from her. "What did Krillin say about Goku?"

Her anger was surprising but somewhat amusing to Yamcha. "Things came easy for Goku. He got everything without really trying."

"Without really trying?" ChiChi gasped. How insulting! "Do you know how many hours Goku trained to get as strong as he is?!"

"Not _that._ Fighting yeah, Goku worked hard but not as hard…" Yamcha stopped talking. ChiChi looked ready to scream at him. "Krillin and Goku were friendly rivals growing up. Goku was always stronger than Krillin. He caught onto fighting techniques faster. He was always taller. Krillin thought there was one thing he had an advantage over Goku. Women. I remember him saying, 'Goku might always be stronger and taller than me but I will get a wife before he does.' Then you show up to remind Goku of his promise and he gets a wife without even trying. He never had to ask a girl on date. He never worried about proposing or her saying no."

Oh. Yamcha had a point. "Oh. Well, maybe that part was easier but Goku worked hard in our relationship. We had good times and bad times. It was not easy."

"No," Yamcha respectfully agreed. "I guess it wasn't but those five years must've been something special. We didn't see Goku for five years, and if wasn't for that reunion, who knows when it would've been. Goku must be very happy with you and Gohan."

"I'm happy with my husband and son, too." Speaking of her husband, it was time to get back to him. ChiChi stood up and stretched. "I need to check on Goku."

"I understand. Thanks for listening, ChiChi…. and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know what caused your tension with us. I had no idea of what they did until after I came back to life." Yamcha shook his head. "It was wrong. As Goku's friends, we should've treated you better."

Another one of Goku's friends treating her kindly. ChiChi wondered if something was in the water. "Thank you. It's not your fault but thank you, Yamcha." ChiChi left Yamcha and entered the house. As ChiChi walked up the stairs to Goku, she thought of the kindness of Goku's friends today and wondered if relations between her and them have finally softened.

* * *

ChiChi woke up with a stiff back. She slept with her back against the wall and Goku's head in her lap. Gohan slept soundly by his father. ChiChi felt Goku's face. It was warm but normal for him.

ChiChi gently slid Goku's head from her lap to his pillow. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Good morning, Goku." Being so close to Goku, an unpleasant scent touched ChiChi's nose. Goku was a little rank and ChiChi knew where the source was. Dr. Sims warned her this will happen. With Goku in his deep sleep, his bodily functions would move slowly. It happened over the night.

ChiChi gently shook Gohan awake. Gohan's eyes slowly opened. "Mom." Immediately, Gohan looked over at his father. "Is Dad okay?"

"Dad is fine." Gohan sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Since we have to worry about these Artificial Humans, you can train with Piccolo this morning."

Gohan dropped his hand from his face. He was wide awake now. Did Mom tell him to train? "You want me to train?"

"Just a little and get some breakfast. Reia left food for us but it's almost gone now."

"Oh, I get it!" Gohan understood. "Okay. I can spar with Mr. Piccolo and bring something back for us. I kind of want to spar with Mr. Piccolo anyway. He's so much stronger now that he's merged with Kami." Gohan put on his shoes, gave his mother a hug and left.

It was early morning when Bulma descended on Master Roshi's island for a smooth landing. While her Mom and robots watched Trunks, she and her Dad spent the night studying 17's blueprints. She fell asleep in the middle of the night and woke up just before dawn when Dr. Briefs was ready for a break. So while her Dad got some sleep, Bulma used the time to visit her adult son and Goku.

"Hey, everyone!" Bulma cheerfully announced.

The TV was on with the morning news recapping yesterday's events in South City, Gingertown and Nicky Town. "Bulma, what are you doing here?" Krillin poured coffee for himself and Master Roshi while Tien drunk his tea and Yamcha flipped the channels on the TV. "Where's your kid?"

"My parents and robots are watching him. I thought I'd see how my adult son and Goku are doing." Bulma looked around. "Where are they?"

"Trunks hasn't been here since yesterday. He's with Vegeta and Goku's upstairs sleeping."

"Oh," Bulma was disappointed. "It's good Trunks is spending time with his Dad but why isn't Goku awake from the virus yet? We need him."

"It's gonna take a few days before Goku recovers." Krillin explained. "What about those schematics you got from Dr. Gero's lab?"

"Dad and I are still studying them. Dr. Gero was a brilliant scientist. Such a shame he wasted his brain."

ChiChi entered from the stairway. "Good Morning," she sleepily greeted everyone as she went to the sink with two wash basin in her hands. Master Roshi, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin stared at ChiChi. Last night they saw ChiChi covered up in her cheongsam outfit with her hair up in a bun. This morning ChiChi's hair was down and she wore a pale blue robe. It was loose but more form fitting than the cheongsam with pants ensemble. As she walked, teases of her tone legs peeked through her robe.

Bulma noticed how all the men were looking at ChiChi. She couldn't remember the last time all of them stopped and stared at a woman. She couldn't recall this happening when she sunbathed on the beach. Master Roshi tried to touch her but Yamcha and Krillin didn't do anything.

"How's Goku?" Tien asked.

"Much better. Goku only had one nightmare." ChiChi held one basin under the running water. "I'm gonna give Goku a sponge bath so please give us our privacy."

"Sure thing." Tien approached ChiChi and took one of the water basins from her. "But let me help you carry one of these so you don't make two trips down here."

ChiChi was appreciative of Tien's help. "Thank you." Once the second basin was filled, Tien and ChiChi returned upstairs with Master Roshi, Yamcha and Krillin still staring at ChiChi.

Once both were gone, Master Roshi finally spoke. "I wish she'd give me a sponge bath."

"She's strict," Krillin added, "But she's still beautiful."

"With her hair down like that, she's as pretty as she was at the tournament," Yamcha remarked. "She's a good listener, too. Goku got himself a good one."

Bulma was dumbfounded. Where was all this praise for ChiChi coming from? What did Yamcha mean about ChiChi being a good listener? Why were Master Roshi and Krillin staring at ChiChi with admiration when they never did before? When ChiChi visited Capsule Corp to see Porunga, none of them paid attention to ChiChi. Sure she looks different, perhaps younger and prettier with her hair down and wearing nightclothes but it wasn't _that_ much difference. "You three are disgusting! Goku's sick and you three are ogling his wife!"

Tien returned but blocked Bulma when she tried to enter the stairway. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs. I want to talk to check on Goku."

Tien frowned. Didn't Bulma hear ChiChi? "ChiChi has to give Goku his bath."

Bulma tried to go upstairs again but Tien blocked her. "I've given Goku a bath before. I've seen it all."

"As a kid. Not as an adult, Bulma," Yamcha reminded her. "You can't have access to all Saiyans."

Bulma scowled at Yamcha. What was he implying? They remained friends through their breakup but it didn't stop Yamcha from getting in digs occasionally. With Tien acting as a wall and all eyes on her, Bulma sat on the sofa and waited for her chance to check on Goku.

* * *

A closed bag stood in the corner of the room by the two water basins, fresh sheets were on the futon and ChiChi dressed Goku in boxers and a blue shirt that wasn't like the weighted one he usually wore. She was laying Goku back on the futon when a light knock tapped the door.

"ChiChi, it's Bulma. Can I come in? Are you still cleaning Goku?"

Bulma's visit was unexpected. Yesterday, Krillin said Bulma and her father were studying 17's blueprints. With Trunks' letter still on her mind, Bulma was not the person ChiChi wanted to see anytime soon. ChiChi reminded herself this Bulma didn't send her that letter but they did need to talk. "Come in."

Bulma sauntered in the room as ChiChi pulled the sheets to Goku's chest. Bulma knelt on one side of Goku. "Goku looks the same," Bulma remarked. "The way Trunks and Gohan described him, I thought Goku would look like he's at death door."

"He _was_ in bad shape yesterday," ChiChi admitted, "but the medicine is working."

That medicine made Bulma so happy. "I'm so proud _my_ son saved Goku. Pretty amazing my son has gone back in time to save all of us and _I_ built a time machine. It's usually Goku who does it but history shows Goku isn't the only Saiyan to save us. And," she pointed to herself and giggled, "humans can, too."

ChiChi wasn't sure how to take Bulma's words. Was she bragging and taking credit for something an alternate version of herself and child did?

ChiChi pulled out the medical case Dr. Sims left her. Bulma observed ChiChi sticking a needle in Goku's arm. "Is that the medicine?"

"No. This will keep Goku hydrated and nourished since he can't eat or drink anything."

"Looks like it works." Bulma patted Goku's chest. "Last time I saw Goku sleeping, he was a little boy. Thought he was a runt then but looking back, he was a cute kid. He's…." her fingers lingered on his chest, "definitely not a kid now."

ChiChi noticed Bulma's eyes on Goku; Bulma's hand on her husband's chest. ChiChi took Bulma's hand and placed it back on her lap. "Bulma, we have to talk."

"About what?"

"I know about the talk Goku had with you when he came back from space. As Goku's wife, I think _we_ need to talk."

Bulma remembered that talk she had with Goku. If she could, she would smack Goku now! What was that idiot thinking telling his wife about it?! "It was a small thing, ChiChi. Nothing to get worked up about or still think about three years later."

"Ten years ago it was a small thing but carrying these feelings for years when Goku is very married and has a child makes it a _big_ thing."

Bulma inched away from ChiChi. That face and voice told her ChiChi was ready to strike her if she said the wrong thing. Bulma knew ChiChi was still in martial arts shape. If those hands hit her….. "I know it sounds bad but there's nothing to worry about. Goku would never be unfaithful."

As if ChiChi didn't know that. "I know that I have Goku's heart. It's _you_ I wonder about. Are you finally over these feelings? Have you accepted only friendship is all you can have with my Goku?"

Bulma thought the big important thing that happened to her would be proof of that. "I had Vegeta's kid."

"But you're not together now."

Unfortunately not. Vegeta moved out when Bulma was pregnant. She was furious her father helped Vegeta relocate to one of their vacation homes. Her father accepted Vegeta's excuse he needed to concentrate on the Artificial Humans arrival. He did come home a few times but it was always brief and disappointing especially after Trunks' birth. "Regardless of what Vegeta and I have or had you don't have to worry about me flirting with Goku."

Maybe she didn't but it didn't make things good between them. With her own suspicion over the years and Trunks' letter, ChiChi was reaching her breaking point with Bulma. "Tell me Bulma; keeping things from me; speaking badly about me; was that due to me having Goku and you didn't?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Other than getting the dragon ball from my father's castle, you haven't been welcoming towards me. When I was at the tournament, there wasn't time for me to get to know you. I _wanted_ to because you were my fiancé's friend. I should know you. A good wife knows her husband's friends. I became Goku's wife, had his child and I learned about you through him. When I lost my family, no one came to me. I had to track you down the next day."

That day again. ChiChi will not let them forget that. "We were wrong about that. Goku told us we were wrong."

"It shouldn't have taken Goku to tell you that!" Why were his friends so thick in the head? "While I worried about Goku and Gohan that year, I picked my brain on what I did to deserve such disrespect; to deserve to be kept in the dark all night. We didn't know each other and you did this. You got the dragon balls Goku collected and nothing for a year from any of you. I had to force myself on the island the day Goku came back."

No one expected ChiChi to show up there, especially Master Roshi. They all thought ChiChi would stay home and wait for Goku. "Why did you come to the island? You would have been safe at home."

"Safe and ignored you mean. That's how you both wanted it, isn't it?" Bulma didn't have to say yes. ChiChi saw it on her face. "Goku told me I should go there if he was ever in another big fight. He said Master Roshi's place was the safest place to be."

Oh. Bulma never guessed Goku was the reason. "Wow. I never thought Goku had that kind of insight."

That wasn't surprising. ChiChi knew what Goku's friends thought of her husband. "There's a lot about Goku you don't know. There's a lot about you I don't know either. When I learned you had feelings for Goku, your treatment of me made sense. You didn't like me because I had Goku."

"Chichi... it's not that simple. It's complicated..."

"Then why?" ChiChi heard enough excuses. She wanted answers. "Why have you said awful things about me when I've done nothing to you? Why did you treat me, your oldest friend's wife, like I'm trash?"

It was rare Bulma felt pressed against the hypothetical wall; pushed to be honest instead of hiding behind lies and bravado; losing control of the situation she wanted to manipulate. The only time anyone had her in this position was Vegeta. She wanted to seduce him; she wanted to control the courting as she did with Yamcha. Unlike Yamcha, Vegeta was stubborn and confident and Bulma was out of her league playing those games with him.

 _A firm hand slammed against the wall over Bulma's head. Bulma jumped at the sudden force. Her eyes darted up to see Vegeta staring at her._

" _What's your game, Woman? Always trying to find ways to be around me. When I come out of that training room, you're there. When I want to eat alone, you're there. You want to know about my life under Freeza. You want to show me Earth's culture."_

 _Bulma's heart raced as her eyes swept up and down Vegeta's shirtless, muscled body; as he stood inches from her in his black boxers. He wasn't tall like Yamcha or Goku; didn't have women immediately swooning like Yamcha when she dragged Vegeta out her home, but there was a magnetic appeal to him._

 _If she can win him like ChiChi won Goku…._

" _I'm trying to be a friend to you. You're marooned here. No friends. No family. You must be lonely." A brave hand gripped his muscled arm. Was Yamcha's arm ever so tight? "I want to show you what Earth has to offer."_

 _Vegeta grope a breast through Bulma's thin, white buttoned shirt. He smirked as he squeezed the soft flesh, watching the deep blush spread on Bulma's face. "That includes you, doesn't it? This vulgarity appeals to you." He dropped the hand chuckling at her. "The courtesans in space have more subtlety than you."_

 _Bulma's face turned red again but she wasn't aroused. She was angry. Did Vegeta compare her to a prostitute? Bulma raised a hand to slap him but Vegeta caught it and pressed it over her head._

 _That arrogant smirk on his face turned to an angry scowl. "Dressed how you are; throwing yourself at me as you have; you're in no position to feel offended."_

 _Before she could use her other hand, Vegeta grabbed that and pinned it with the other. Vegeta gazed at Bulma watching her body language, looking in her eyes. No fear. "Are the men on this planet so inadequate you seek me to satisfy you?"_

 _Bulma answered with silence._

 _It was enough for Vegeta. He released her. "You intrigued me, Woman." He walked away from her. "Come if you're so curious." He stood by the door to his bedroom with his arms crossed. "If Kakarrot hasn't killed his wife during mating, then I guess you're strong enough for me to not kill you. But if you do," he smirked, "you'll die with a smile."_

 _Bulma fumed at Vegeta. He read her like a book. He knew what she was doing all this time. He insulted her; threw Goku and ChiChi's intimacy in her face. How dare he compare her to ChiChi! She was much better and can handle anything ChiChi can. She should walk away and pretend this didn't happen; leave with dignity but she couldn't. She was challenged, forced to admit her feelings. It was enthralling; exciting. Yamcha never made her feel this way. Bulma smiled, opening one button of her shirt after the other as she walked to Vegeta's room._

This time Bulma didn't feel excitement or challenged. She felt vulnerable and open. The wife of her oldest friend demanded answers of her mistreatment; answers Bulma felt she ChiChi deserved to know. Only problem is, it will leave ChiChi knowing things about her, Bulma wanted to keep bottled.

"You're pretty," Bulma told her. "You probably didn't notice everyone looking at you when you came downstairs. They never looked at me like that. Yamcha told me I'm pretty but he was my boyfriend. Krillin never called me beautiful but he did about you. Hmph," she scoffed. "I remember Krillin thinking I was a guy because I hid a huge diamond down my bikini bottom." Bulma noticed ChiChi's eyes go up in confusion. "It was an adventure we had with Commander Blue."

ChiChi's anger simmered as confusion rose. Where was Bulma going with this?

"When you became Goku's fiancée, I felt threatened. You had Goku's eyes since the tournament. He married you."

Threatened? Goku's eyes? What was Bulma talking about? "I didn't have Goku's eyes then. He married me because of the promise he made. It was after we married, he fell in love with me."

"Maybe but you had Goku's attention. Yamcha told me what happened between you two during the preliminary rounds. Goku watched all your matches. He kept saying he felt he knew you but couldn't remember where. Yamcha could tell Goku was excited to be paired against you. It was the first time Yamcha noticed Goku responding that way to a girl. It was a bit annoying Goku never reacted that way to me." She pointed to herself. "Look at me. I'm gorgeous. I yelled at him when we reunited at the tournament but he didn't react at all. You do it and Goku couldn't stop looking at you."

Was this true? Goku did say it was exciting fighting her but he never talked about what he thought of her during the preliminaries. She saw him a few times but she didn't know he was there for _all_ her matches.

"I'm rich and beautiful but I didn't have friends growing up," Bulma continued. "I could make them easily. I'm rich after all but I couldn't keep them. Goku was my first real friend. With him, I found a guy and made more friends. I like the attention I got. I like how I got my way. As terrified as I was, going on those adventures were fun. I didn't feel threatened losing the inclusion. Not even with Lunch. Lunch couldn't help them. Lunch wasn't as pretty as me. Lunch wasn't even strong. Her guns only made her appear strong and she was left behind a lot." Bulma moved to touch Goku again but seeing ChiChi's hawk eyes on her, Bulma decided to keep her hands to herself. "Goku would've allowed you to come. Everyone would want you to come on adventures with them."

ChiChi listened attentively. She believed Bulma until her last words. Now she felt Bulma was trying to dupe her. "Are you playing me for a fool, Bulma? Me be included in your adventures? You shut me out like you did Lunch. I'm the last person you want around."

"You're beautiful," Bulma told ChiChi again, "Very strong and you know martial arts. If you stayed as a fighter, being Goku's wife, you would've automatically be included on adventures like Gohan is included because he's Goku's son. You had everything to take my place in the group. I didn't want to lose that."

"Oh, my…." ChiChi put a hand over her mouth sickened to her stomach. Bulma did what she did for those reasons? "So, you led the charge to exclude me; keep me uninformed in what's going on with my family; said awful things about me all so you-."

"Your attitude shaped _some_ of that."

"Only because I was kept in the dark!" ChiChi nearly lunge towards Bulma. Bulma put her hands up. ChiChi exhaled and she stood. She needed to put distance between her and Bulma or she may do something she will later regret. Maybe.

Bulma moved closer to the door in case she had to make a quick escape. "When Goku told us you didn't want Gohan learning about martial arts, you called it a waste. Master Roshi laughed it off but Krillin was hurt about that. It was easy to convince them you were always an angry woman only focused on Gohan's education and will kill anyone who got in the way of that. It was easy to exclude you."

In the hospital, Goku told ChiChi about his talk with his friends. ChiChi denied that was the sole reason for their hate. It was too ridiculous but hearing Bulma…..

"Did you ever stop to think Goku's fight with Piccolo was my reason to not have Gohan fighting?" ChiChi couldn't believe she actually had to explain herself. "Maybe it traumatized me but I didn't want my child going through what my husband went through. Also, Gohan was four years old. Now that you're a mother, maybe you will understand." ChiChi went to her bag of belongings. "Now I know what you mean in that letter about being in denial about things you didn't want to acknowledge."

Letter? What letter? Before Bulma could ask ChiChi what she meant, ChiChi dropped the letter in her lap. "Trunks gave that to me. It's a letter from _his_ mother. You and she aren't the same person because you haven't lived her future but you two were the same in the past and she said things that made me think you feel now."

Bulma opened the envelope. It was definitely her handwriting. Bulma read the letter. She cringed as her future self in another timeline brought up her mistakes with ChiChi. Her mouth dropped reading how she continued to keep things from ChiChi while Gohan fought 17 and 18.

Bulma met ChiChi's stern gaze. "What I'm saying in this letter, 'I hate not telling you immediately when Gohan lost his arm. I hate not telling you immediately when he….' did I keep Gohan's death from you?"

"In that timeline, yes."

Bulma groaned. "Oh, shit." Even Bulma couldn't believe she did it again. "When did Trunks give you this?"

"Yesterday."

 _Dammit._ Bulma wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. Ugh! She bragged about making a time machine and Trunks saving Goku while ChiChi had this on her mind. No wonder ChiChi so was frosty with her today.

"I never wanted to take your place among Goku's friends. All I wanted is to be Goku's wife and have his children. A wife and a mother. That's all I wanted."

Bulma knew that. It took her a long time but she finally saw that. ChiChi was innocent in the mental war Bulma waged against her. With her future self writing this letter… "I should go." Bulma returned the letter to ChiChi. "I need to get back home. I need to help my Dad finish analyze 17's blueprints so we can build a weapon against him."

"I wish you luck in that." ChiChi returned to Goku's side. Her back was to Bulma. She was done speaking to her.

Bulma felt the chill but said nothing. She couldn't. ChiChi had every right to feel the way she did. If she was treated the way ChiChi has been for years, Bulma would be furious and want nothing to do with any of Goku's friends.

"I know my place with Goku, ChiChi. He's _your_ husband and I'm only Goku's friend. That's all. You don't have to worry about me. Believe it or not, I actually grew up in these three years. Motherhood is changing me. I'm still making mistakes but I'm understanding you more, too. Maybe after all this mess with Cell and the Artificial Humans, we can sit down and talk; maybe we can try to be friends."

Bulma's request was met with silence. Bulma accepted that. ChiChi should feel this way right now but Bulma hoped in the future, ChiChi would give her a chance. Maybe two strong personalities like them can be friends.

* * *

Another night and day passed in peace for ChiChi as she stayed by Goku's side and cared for him. The world was in growing turmoil as the populace in more cities suddenly disappeared. Piccolo led the hunt for Cell only to always miss him. Gohan stayed behind to guard Goku in case 17 and 18 arrived. It was Piccolo who told Gohan to stay but ChiChi knew it was the Kami side advising Gohan.

Tien, Krillin and even Yamcha left with Piccolo. Gohan stayed on the beach sparring alone and keeping his skills sharp. Sometimes Master Roshi sat on the beach with a beer cheering Gohan on while ChiChi watched from the window. ChiChi thought Gohan could be using his time studying but even she knew that would be a waste.

The world was in trouble and as much as ChiChi hated it, she knew Gohan will fight. With Goku recovering from his illness, ChiChi thought of herself in Trunks' timeline and her lost. That ChiChi lost her husband and son. What was it like in their home for that ChiChi to watch her son dedicate himself to getting stronger, taking Trunks under his wing, lose fight after fight against 17 and 18 and eventually his life? Some nights she and Goku talked about that time and wondered what went wrong.

" _I don't get it, ChiChi. Gohan shouldn't have died. Gohan should've been much stronger."_

 _Goku laid on his stomach as ChiChi massaged his body. It was an almost nightly ritual for them when Goku finished his training for the day. Sometimes the massage led to intimacy and other times it led to Goku and his wife simply talking._

" _Everyone's dead in that time." ChiChi's strong fingers penetrated the muscles on Goku's back. "Gohan lost you and everyone who could train him when he was nine years old. He had to teach himself and Trunks. That's two kids fighting monsters without proper training."_

" _Yeah," Goku groaned as ChiChi massaged his lower back. "A little to the right. Gohan survived alone for six months. He taught himself a lot. Yow!" Goku yelped as ChiChi slapped his backside. "What?"_

" _Those six months didn't help Gohan be a better fighter. Gohan just learned to survive."_

" _Yeah," Goku agreed. "You're right. I used to think because Gohan was so young and never been in a fight that's why he froze fighting Nappa and Vegeta but it was Piccolo's way of teaching that caused that."_

 _ChiChi moved her fingers to massage a leg. "What do you mean?"  
_

" _Today Piccolo was harsh with Gohan. He yelled at him because Gohan missed an obvious attack. He screamed how the Artificial Humans won't show mercy. Piccolo attacked again and Gohan made the same mistake."_

" _You know Piccolo was that way with Gohan for six months."_

" _Yeah," Goku didn't sound happy about that. "I know. I'm working with Gohan now to undo some of Piccolo's training."_

" _You know," ChiChi realized, "In that other timeline, you were alive for two and a half years before you got sick and died. Life was peaceful. You probably never trained Gohan in that timeline. He never got the training our Gohan is getting from you. Maybe that's what went wrong."_

" _I think you're right. One of these days, maybe after we fight the Artificial Humans, I'll take Gohan for training; just the two of us."_

" _Goku, no. We talked about this. After this fight, there's no more fighting for Gohan. You agreed."_

" _It was different then. Your arm was broken and now I know Gohan in the other timeline never received my training, I have to train him."_

" _No!" ChiChi took her hands off Goku. "I won't let you! You're trying to find a way to keep teaching Gohan martial arts! You want to keep interfering in his studies!"_

" _But, ChiChi….."_

" _No, Goku! I won't change my mind on this!"_

Goku dropped the idea of teaching Gohan alone. Now ChiChi realized Goku was right. Gohan _needed_ that training with Goku. He needed it now! Gohan in Trunks' timeline didn't get that training. He wasn't strong enough to defeat 17 and 18. He lost an arm. He died. ChiChi vowed to not let this happen to her Gohan.

"Gohan!" ChiChi called from the window. Gohan stopped sparring on the beach. Immediately, Gohan flew to the window.

"Is it Dad?" Gohan climbed in the window much to ChiChi's chagrin. She didn't want her son picking up his father's bad habits.

"Dad's fine. I want to talk to you. Next time there's a Cell sighting, I want you to go."

"But," Gohan protested. "I have to stay here and protect you and Dad in case the Artificial Humans come here."

"We've been lucky hiding your Dad so far. Let's hope it continues." ChiChi rest a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Besides, you _want_ to go. You _want_ to find Cell and stop him from killing these people, don't you?"

Gohan nodded. "I do. He could be anywhere, Mom. Grandpa's village could be next. He'll kill Grandpa, Mr. Aki and his family. I don't want them to die. I wanna stop him."

ChiChi's heart swelled with pride. Gohan was no longer that shy, timid child. He didn't fight like his father but he had so much of his father in him. "Then you should go. But you promise me, you'll be careful. If you encounter Cell, you listen to Piccolo. If he, Krillin, Tien or Yamcha want you to escape and leave them, you do it."

"I will," Gohan promised. "Thanks, Mom."

Later than day, ChiChi wished Gohan to be safe as he left with everyone to hunt for Cell.

* * *

 _It's over. I'm alive._

Those were Goku's first thoughts when he opened his eyes and saw the ceiling above him. He remembered sleeping in this room when he lived with Master Roshi as a child.

 _I beat the heart virus. I'm cured._

The pains. The nightmares. It was over. He was alive! Goku was still in disbelief. That heart virus crippled him. He thought he was gonna die. In another timeline, he did.

 _I can't believe I survived._

Goku was alone. He could've sworn he felt ChiChi's presence. Her presence was the one he felt most over these horrible days. He felt the cool towels ChiChi laid on his forehead during his fever; heard ChiChi's soothing words; felt her arms around him as he screamed through his nightmares; felt her sweet lips on his forehead and lips every morning and night.

Where was she now?

Slowly, Goku sat up. He beat that heart virus but he was still drained physically. He wasn't starving but he _was_ hungry. He shouldn't get up right now. He should stay in bed for a few more days but he couldn't.

There was a new threat out there. It was stronger than the Artificial Humans. He could hear his friends talking over him, begging he get well so he could defeat this new threat. Goku shook his head. Would it hurt if his friends wished him well or weren't so eager to put him back on the battlefield? From what he pieced together, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo and Tien got their ass kicked by the Artificial Humans. What chance did he have if they were defeated so easily?

He couldn't be upset with ChiChi for scolding them.

Goku gingerly stood. He took a couple steps, wobbled and grabbed the windowsill to balance himself. Immobile in bed for three days without real food left him weak. He was aware ChiChi gave him something so he stayed hydrated and nourished but his body needed real food and water.

Goku smiled at the afternoon sun, at the water washing up on the beach. It was a beautiful sight to see. He cheated death many times. He would laugh it off and not think much of it but this time he felt different. It really hit him how close he came to it all being over and the unfinished business he was leaving behind.

Slowly, he climbed out the window, jumped and landed on the sandy beach. His legs wobbled but he maintained his balance. He was rusty but his mind was focused. There was a new threat and he had a plan to do it. Goku knew he will be sacrificing his body but Goku knew he had to do it.

For Gohan and ChiChi, he will do it.

Part Twenty-Nine: Family Ties

* * *

AN: Thank you to CrazyWill71 for the suggestion of Future Bulma sending a letter to ChiChi and her past self.

Since DBZ began, there has always been tension between ChiChi and Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma which started at Goku's first death. Krillin had a change of feelings I think since Namek but Master Roshi and Bulma still had issues towards ChiChi and that didn't change until the Cell arc.

When Future Trunks arrived at Goku's house, Krillin had to tell him who ChiChi is. This implies Trunks never knew about ChiChi which is a mystery. If the Future Trunks movie is accurate, ChiChi was still alive before Gohan was killed so Trunks should've known her. Unlike in the Boo Arc where ChiChi and Goku's friends were friendlier, it doesn't seem fences were mended between them in Trunks' timeline as ChiChi was shown on the outside.

In Dragonball manga, Yamcha wanted to get married.

When everyone waited for Goku to arrive after Trunks killed King Cold and Freeza, Bulma told Krillin what Vegeta has been doing in the past year. She was obviously intrigued and keeping tabs of his whereabouts but three years later when asked Vegeta's whereabouts, Bulma angrily refutes not knowing and says they're not living together. It does imply Bulma and Vegeta's beginnings were a fling that soured and Vegeta was not living at Bulma's home for a while. He probably left to be alone to concentrate on the fight. Obviously this changes as Vegeta does move back in and he and Bulma do work to build a relationship.

The heart virus was poorly explained. The anime and manga had various versions of how it was administered. In the anime Yamcha and ChiChi poured the medicine into Goku's mouth but Yamcha in a different scene dropped the medicine in Goku's mouth from his hand. There's another scene showing the medicine is liquid and not a solid form so I took liberties for it to make sense.

Trunks said Goku will get well in 10 days and the dubbed badly implies it was 10 days when it was actually three.

Gochi Lover: There will be slice of life moments before the Cell Games for the Son Family and more insight into Goku's mind. Heart virus was something Toriyama created to take Goku out of the fight. It's clear he didn't put a lot of thought into it. I'll make the corrections about the six months. I take the whole Toriyama don't like characters with a grain of salt. He says one thing in an interview and years later changes that. It also gives people a weak excuse to not like characters. "Oh, Toriyama doesn't like Character A so it's okay I don't like and trash the character, too." Readers should question why he didn't change certain characters if he claims to hate them so much. He had the power to do that. The goal is to end it after DBZ. As for Super, I've been asked if I will include it. I'm still leaning on no because there's so many errors, fan servicing and retcons in Super that I don't see it as canon. If I include Super, I'll have to rewrite the whole series instead of referencing events like I do now because Goku in Super doesn't act like Goku in DBZ. He's more like the parodies that dragged the Son Family through the mud.

Rose1991: Well, you're right about the change in Goku's friends toward ChiChi during this time. Yamcha and Tien were always the most mature so they never had an issue. I think Krillin had his woke moment while Goku was in the hospital but it took a while for Master Roshi and Bulma to come around. I'm glad now ChiChi and Bulma got their much needed talk out, they can slowly work on a friendlier relationship.

Alchemist: Thank you.

Sheepra: ChiChi had it rough in this chapter but you also noticed her stance on Gohan fighting softening.

Anonymous: You're determined to put it all on Goku and ignore everyone else's selfish decisions because they're not Goku? The entire Android and Cell arc had many characters making selfish decisions that would've ended the story. The difference between everyone in Trunks' timeline and the current one is that Goku and company had a three year head start. They all thought their training will be enough until the fighting started. When they raced to beat Dr. Gero back to his lab everyone but Vegeta were on board to destroy 17 and 18 before they were released. There's a big difference between cold and heart medicine. I'll make a mistake here and there but before you list off what I'm doing wrong with my story, you really need to read the manga, watch the sub and do a little critical thinking before judging what you think I'm doing wrong.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Sorry for the long, long delay to my update. With the holidays, a little writer's block and personal projects I'm doing, I got a little behind on this one. The next update won't take this long. Thank you for your support and reviews. It's much appreciated.

Life With You

Part Twenty-Nine:

Family Ties: Part One

With Gohan gone with Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin to find Cell, ChiChi headed upstairs to be with Goku. She hoped she made the right decision. Part of ChiChi wished she hadn't given her blessing but another part of her knew this was the right decision. She couldn't hold Gohan back. He needed this experience because she vowed her Gohan will survive these Artificial Humans and Cell.

Just as she reached the top step, the entire house shook. ChiChi gripped the banister to keep on her feet. What was that?

"ChiChi," Master Roshi called from the bottom of the steps. Master Roshi was halfway up the stairs when the shaking stopped. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine but—" she gasped. "Goku!" ChiChi rushed to the bedroom and pushed the door open. Goku was gone. "Goku?" ChiChi noticed the open window.

Master Roshi entered as ChiChi reached the window. "Where's Goku?" He joined ChiChi, mirroring the same shock ChiChi wore on her face at what they were both seeing.

Goku stood on the beach watching the waters part from his Kamehameha Wave. ChiChi's eyes watered at the visual of her husband. He was awake! He was alive! "Goku!" ChiChi screamed. She climbed out the window and easily leapt to the ground just as Goku released another Kamehameha Wave. Master Roshi miscalculated his jump and landed head first into the ground.

Not good, Goku thought. The waves were impressive but not as big as he expected them to be. _Guess I'm still rusty after being knocked out by that virus._

"Goku!"

Goku turned at the voice of his happy wife. "ChiChi!" ChiChi jumped in his arms and wrapped herself around his body. Goku's arms circled around ChiChi. "Sorry, I worried you, ChiChi. I'm better now."

ChiChi removed her face from his chest. Happy tears flowed from her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"See for yourself!" Goku picked up ChiChi and spun her. Her joyous laughs struck a cord with him. How long has it been since he and ChiChi were so playful? Too long he sadly realized. Maybe after all this fighting is over, they can be-

Whoops!

ChiChi suddenly flew from his arms and soared in the air. "Put too much strength in that." Goku held his arms open as ChiChi fell back in them. "Sorry. Sorry," Goku apologized. ChiChi hugged him. She was so happy her husband was alive she couldn't resist kissing him.

Three days Goku heard ChiChi's words of support and felt ChiChi's lips on his forehead and lips. It felt good to reciprocate and kiss her back.

"Goku!"

Goku ended the kiss and placed ChiChi back on her feet as Master Roshi approach. "Impressive wave, Goku. You haven't lost a step."

Master Roshi thought his wave was impressive but Goku saw flaws. "Guess it's proof I'm completely over my virus. I heard everyone talking while I slept. Things have gotten pretty bad again but I'm ready to get back in the fight."

"What?" Master Roshi thought the wave was impressive but he didn't think Goku was ready to fight. "You don't think you're _that_ well, do you, Goku?"

"You can't do this," ChiChi told him. "You just got over the heart virus. Your body still needs to recover."

"I'm fine, ChiChi. The medicine healed me. Besides, something terrible is happening again."

"I don't care about that!" ChiChi yelled. Only her husband can make her happy one minute and angry the next. "You can't fight again so soon! You'll die!"

He knew that. "I ain't gonna fight now. If Vegeta can't win, I can't either." But Goku knew a way. "I'm gonna transcend Super Saiyan."

"Transcend Super Saiyan? Is that possible?" Master Roshi never saw Goku in his Super Saiyan form. Goku never visit since his return from space but hearing Krillin's description of it, Master Roshi knew Super Saiyan was impressive.

"I won't know if I don't try," Goku walked towards the house. "With those Artificial Humans and Cell around, I need to act now."

ChiChi grabbed Goku's hand, stopping him. She wanted to talk to him alone and waited for Master Roshi to enter his home before speaking. "Goku," ChiChi pleaded. "See Dr. Sims before you do anything. He wants to see you once you've awaken. Let him exam you before you start training again."

Goku shook his head. "There ain't time for that. I have to start training now."

Goku resumed walking again but ChiChi put a firm hand on his chest, stopping him. "Goku, I don't care what you say. I don't care how you think you feel but there's no way in hell you're ready to train to again. I've been by your side for three days. I remember every scream; every time you clutched your chest. It was like watching you have a heart attack. People don't jump back to their regular routine after what you went though. You _ease_ back into it!"

"Didn't you see my waves? That's proof I'm fine and ready to go back to my regular routine." It wasn't but Goku hoped to convince ChiChi as he did Master Roshi. "Besides, I'm awake earlier than expected. Trunks thought I'd sleep ten days. I heard Dr. Sims say I will wake up in five days. I woke up in three."

ChiChi wouldn't budge. "You didn't take your medicine as soon as the virus affected you. There could be some damage that's not noticeable. _Please_ ," ChiChi begged. "Let Dr. Sims exam you."

"ChiChi, trust me. I feel fine."

Trust him. When he said that, ChiChi knew that was Goku's way of begging her to accept his decision. He wasn't changing his mind. Goku usually did what ChiChi wanted but there were times where he put his foot down. ChiChi wished this wasn't one of them. Her eyes watered again. "I almost lost you. I don't want you to die."

Goku gripped ChiChi's shoulders gently. "ChiChi, I _have_ to do this. I have to leave. Those Artificial Humans are still hunting for me. Dr. Gero's watched me for years. He knows where I live and when 17 and 18 see I'm not home, they're gonna come here, Gyu-Mao's village or Bulma's home looking for me."

ChiChi gasped. She hadn't thought of where 17 and 18 will go when they didn't find Goku home. She never considered her father or his people could be in danger. More tears pooled from her eyes. Goku was right. He had to leave.

From the window, Master Roshi witnessed the tense exchange between Goku and ChiChi. Master Roshi never thought this depth lied between them. When the couple returned, ChiChi wiped away her tears as Goku solemnly dressed. Master Roshi understood Goku's desire to fight but he doubted Goku was truly ready.

"Goku, is it possible to transcend Super Saiyan?"

"I dunno," Goku was honest, "but there's no other way I can win. I'll train for a year and give up if that's not enough."

Give up? Those were words Master Roshi never thought he would hear from Goku. "You can't give up. You're our only hope and what do you mean a year? With those Artificial Humans and Cell killing hundreds of people every day, we won't have a year."

Master Roshi panicked but Goku kept his cool. "There's a place where I can spend a whole year in a day."

"What?" Master Roshi never heard of such place. "What kind of place is that?"

ChiChi wondered herself until she remembered a conversation she had with Goku the day after they married.

" _At Kami's Temple, there's a room. You can't hear anything outside the room. You can spend a year in the room while a day passes out here. You can lose track of time and space is endless."_

" _Endless?"_

" _Mr. Popo said the room is a big as Earth. There are beds, a bath and a room for food but the training area is nothing but white space. That's all you see and the only sound is your own voice. If you go too far, you can get lost and lose your way back. You can die out there."_

 _ChiChi imagined the room. It could be a good place for meditation and intense training for a few days but doing it for a year would be torturous on the mind and body. "How old were you when you went in that room?"_

" _Sixteen. I… I didn't stay a day. Funny, I spent years alone on Mount Paouz and traveled the world alone, but in that room….when I was truly alone, I couldn't do it. It was torture."_

 _He didn't say it but somehow ChiChi knew. "You almost died in that room. Didn't you?"_

ChiChi knew about Goku's ordeal in that room. For Goku to want to go back there, he must be desperate. Not once in these three years has Goku ever considered going there as an option in training for the Artificial Humans. "You almost died the last time you were in that room. You told me you weren't going back unless you had a partner."

Goku was happy ChiChi remembered their talk. He hoped ChiChi will accept the partner he wanted to bring with him. "ChiChi, can I take Gohan with me?"

Uh-oh. Amazing how fast ChiChi's face changed from worry to anger. She knew what he wanted and she wasn't going to agree to it. "Not… on your life." Figures. Goku wondered what he could say to convince ChiChi he needed to bring Gohan with him but she surprised him again by smiling. "At least that would be my first reaction but I know it's pointless to stop you. I'll have to give in…."

"ChiChi!" Goku was stunned. ChiChi wasn't fighting him on this. She freely gave her blessing for him to take Gohan in the Room of Spirit of Time. Was this woman really his wife? What happened to her while he slept?

ChiChi playfully jabbed Goku's chin, "But you have to promise me to make Gohan as strong as you can while you're at it."

"I will," Goku promised. He couldn't believe this. ChiChi gave her blessing to take Gohan in the Room of Spirit of Time _and_ she wanted him to make Gohan as strong as he can be!

"But," ChiChi added, "once this fight is over, I won't let you interfere in Gohan's studies again and I want you to get a job."

Ah. He knew there was a catch. Goku was fine with that. If he helps Gohan be as strong as he can be, there's no reason to interfere in his studying except for the occasional spar. ChiChi will have to let them do that. As for working, Goku wanted to do this for ChiChi. ChiChi sacrificed so much for him and Gohan. She let Piccolo live with them for three years. She agreed to hold off expanding their family for three years. She accepted he wouldn't work for three years and Gohan's educational career had to be put on hold. It took suffering from this heart virus for Goku to realize he and ChiChi put their family life off for others for years. After dealing with Cell and the Artificial Humans, peace should return to Earth and they can finally focus on their family again. ChiChi wanted this but Goku did, too.

"Okay," Goku agreed. "Thanks." Goku glanced over at Master Roshi. He kept looking at them. "Well, I'm off." Master Roshi stood by the door. Goku hoped Master Roshi would leave and give him a moment alone with his wife but the old pervert wasn't leaving. Goku looked at ChiChi again. He won't see her for a year. It will be a day to her but it'll be a year to him and after coming back from the brink of the death….that was too long to be away from ChiChi without a proper goodbye.

Goku grasped ChiChi's shoulders and pressed a kiss upon her lips. They've kissed before others but it was rare and always around their family and friends from ChiChi's village. It never happened in front of _his_ friends. Reluctantly, Goku pulled away with the taste of ChiChi's lips and scent implanted in his mind. He turned away, pressed his fingers to his forehead and felt for Gohan's Ki. Finding his son, Goku looked at ChiChi one more time and disappeared.

* * *

After greeting his friends and telling the newly merge Kami and Piccolo his idea, Goku and Gohan teleported to Trunks. He found the young man sitting down, staring at Vegeta from a distance in a mountainous area. Vegeta stood on the edge of a cliff staring off in space.

"Goku!" Trunks rose surprised to see him. "You're awake already?"

"Yep." Goku patted his chest. "The virus only knocked me down for three days. How's the training going?"

"It's no use," Trunks was defeated. Three days he tried reaching out to Vegeta to train and three days he was rejected. "My father looks at me as a mistake. He's been standing there for three days."

 _Some training._ "Ah, he's starting to see beyond Super Saiyan power. He's a genius all right." His sly smile went unnoticed by Trunks and Gohan. "I'll talk to him." Goku flew the short distance landing a few feet behind Vegeta.

"You're in my way, Kakarrot. Get lost."

"I hate to interrupt your three days of staring off in space training." Goku waited for what will happen in three… two…..

"Don't you fucking mock me!" Vegeta scolded Goku. "Your dumbass didn't take your medicine when you started to get sick!"

"True," Goku admitted with a sly smile, "but I guess it was a good thing since I didn't have my three years of training blow up in my face." Vegeta whirled around at that sly remark. Goku chewed the inside of his mouth to not laugh at the scowl on Vegeta's face. "Oh, stop being grumpy. I know a great place for us to train. There's a room at Kami's Temple where you can spend a whole year in a day." The scowl faded. He had Vegeta's attention.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You don't have to train with me _but_ it's set up for two people. I'm going with Gohan so you'll have to go with Trunks."

Vegeta was suspicious again. "It _has_ to be two people? Are you lying to me?"

"Vegeta, I tried it myself as a kid. I only lasted thirty days. With Gohan, we can last a year."

"Hmph," Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms. "You were too weak to last a year. _I_ can do it alone."

"You can try, but I wouldn't recommend it."

Vegeta glared at Goku as if mentally considering going in the room alone. As much as he hated Goku, he couldn't deny his drive and strength as a fighter. If that room was too much for _him….._ "Fine," Vegeta conceded, "But we'll go in first. Got that?"

"Sure." Goku expected Vegeta to go first. It also benefited him. An extra day will get his body prepared for the Room of Spirit and Time. Goku walked back to Gohan and Trunks. "We'll get to Kami's Temple faster if we teleport. Hold hands." Goku held Gohan's hand. Gohan held his father and Trunks' hands. Trunks held his hand out to Vegeta who scoffed and put his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

In seconds, they arrived on Kami's Temple where Mr. Popo was the only residence. After an explanation of why they were there, Mr. Popo led them to the Room of Spirit and Time. Vegeta eyed Goku skeptically. Why was he helping him? For three days, he stared into space with no plan but only a desire to kill the Artificial Humans and Cell. He had no idea how to surpass Super Saiyan. His rival appears with an idea and offers to include him. If Vegeta knew how to surpass the level of Super Saiyan, he would never tell Goku.

 _Has Kakarrot forgotten my goal is to kill him? Why is he treating me like I'm his ally?_ Vegeta couldn't go in that room without knowing the truth. "Kakarrot, why are you suggesting I do this, too? My eventual goal is to kill you. You're only accelerating your death at my hands."

"I'll risk it," Goku grinned much to Vegeta's ire. "We probably can't beat this enemy alone. I'm sure you know that, too."

True. Vegeta _was_ confident he can defeat the Artificial Humans by himself until his embarrassing fight against 18. That female cut his pride deeply. She was on his list right after Goku. "Heh. There goes your soft heart again. You will regret this, Kakarrot."

"Thanks for letting us go first, Goku." Unlike his father, Trunks wanted Goku to know he appreciated Goku's generosity.

"Good luck and try to get along." Trunks didn't look enthused as he followed Vegeta into the Room of Spirit and Time.

Following the loud clang of the shut door, Goku diverted his attention to his depleted stomach. "Mr. Popo, do you have any food here? I'm starving."

"Of course, Goku. It is always stocked with food. I've been preparing for your return since Kami merged with Piccolo."

Goku frowned knowing why Mr. Popo awaited his return. Did Kami have to tell him that, too? Goku and Gohan followed Mr. Popo down the hall but as soon as Mr. Popo turned a corner, Gohan wrapped his arms around Goku's waist and hugged him tight. Goku heard Gohan sniffling as his son cried. Goku patted Gohan's head gently.

"Must've been scary to see your Pops so weak, huh?" Gohan nodded against him. "Sorry about that, Gohan. It won't happen again."

Gohan sniffed. "I don't know what I will do if you died again, Dad."

Goku patted Gohan's back. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. I'm here."

After consoling his son, Goku and Gohan joined Mr. Popo in the dining area. There, Goku caught up on three days of missed meals. Several empty plates later, Goku rubbed his full stomach.

Mr. Popo took some of Goku's plates off the table. He chuckled at the volume of dishes. "Been many years but Mr. Popo remembers your stomach. If only you stayed, Goku. It wouldn't be so lonely now that Kami is gone."

Ten years ago, Goku turned down Kami's offer to be God of Earth. When he left this place, he didn't think he will return. Goku didn't want to be back. This place was boring and he didn't like his experience in the Room of Spirit and Time. Now he was taking Gohan there but this time, Goku was older and more experienced. They will survive the room together.

"Dad? Dad?"

Gohan's voice pulled Goku from his thoughts. "Hmm?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine… just…" Goku paused carefully choosing his words. "Let me show you around. It's where I lived before I married Mom."

Happily, Gohan followed his father. "I always wanted to see this place since that one time we came to see Kami."

Goku remembered. When he returned from space, ChiChi told him Gohan's tail grew back. It was her decision to keep that fact hidden from everyone until it was permanently handled. Goku agreed Gohan's tail needed to be permanently removed. So, he took his family to see Kami.

 _The procedure was quick but not painless. Gohan laid on his stomach unable to feel anything from the waist down. ChiChi tenderly stroke Gohan's hair quietly assuring him this had to be done. Goku stood beside Kami arms crossed remembering the pain he felt when Kami removed his tail._

" _Goku," Kami addressed him. "A word."_

 _Goku stepped out of the room with Kami. He stood by the door waiting for Kami to speak while keeping an eye on his family._

" _You could've stayed here." Kami's cane tapped the marble floor of his palace as he paced. "I once said you and your wife can live here."_

 _Goku's eyes rolled. That's why Kami wanted to talk? Was he still upset with his decision? "I told you it's boring here. If it wasn't for Mr. Popo's training, I never would've stayed here."_

" _You could've brought your wife here," Kami repeated. "You wouldn't have been alone." That explanation didn't satisfy Goku. "I would've prepared you. It would've been years before you officially took over as Kami." Goku huffed his displeasure. "Do you ever regret saying no?"_

" _Nope."_

 _Kami shook his head. That same rebellious attitude. Kami knew Goku's response but he spoke anyway, "You can still be Kami, Goku. You and your family can live here."  
_

 _Now Goku was annoyed. Why was Kami insistent he take over? "Why do you want this so badly?"_

" _Goku, I cannot be Kami forever. This world needs a Guardian. It needs dragon balls. My time will come to an end here. I don't want to leave this planet without a Guardian."_

" _I'm suppose to be dead six months before the Artificial Humans arrive, Kami."_

" _You have that medicine. You will survive. There isn't a guarantee Piccolo will. The world needs dragon balls and it's too dangerous for me to be Guardian."_

" _Then the Guardian shouldn't be someone who fights." Goku flashed a cocky grin. He was right and Kami knew it. "I can't do it."_

" _Be in denial if you wish, Goku, but you know I'm right. I've been Kami for centuries. There have been skirmishes and threats like King Piccolo's first regime but after that evil, the world saw a longevity of peace. Not this time. In the past decade, there have been constant threats towards Earth; each greater than the last. Because of my ties to Piccolo, my death is more imminent and it puts the Earth at risk. I cannot be Kami anymore. I fear it won't be until my death you realize that."_

Walking the sacred temple without Kami, Goku finally understood. The place felt hollow and empty without him. Kami was the first sacrifice and it was a big one. Without him, there were no more dragon balls and no way to undo the damage done to Earth. So many people have died and will die until the threat of the Artificial Humans and Cell are gone.

This left Goku thinking of the day he and ChiChi visited the memorial in East City.

 _At the entrance of the memorial there were statues of people in grief; statues of people pointing upward at the supposed meteors that destroyed the city. On one wall, an artist created a mural of the city seconds before its destruction. There was a memorial pool in the center as ChiChi said. Little children stuck their hands in the water, giggling at how water spurted from the fountain. Looking away from the children, Goku noticed marbled walls all around the memorial with people looking and touching. Stepping to one, Goku realized what the people were looking at._

 _Names. Names of the dead. There were so many one wall; maybe thousands._

 _Goku put his hand on a wall, feeling the names etched in the marble. "All these people were killed by Vegeta and Nappa."_

 _ChiChi took Goku's hand and led him to one specific wall. "When I came here with Gohan, I started remembering people we met like that teenager who gave Gohan his hat after it was knocked off by the wind and….." ChiChi placed her hand on the wall. "People we knew."_

Goku hadn't forgotten that trip to East City and all the names of the dead at the memorial.

 _Those people can never come back. Will it be the same for all those killed by the Artificial Humans and Cell, too?_

* * *

The next day Goku woke up feeling stronger. He was excited Vegeta and Trunks will emerge from the Room of Spirit and Time and he and Gohan will go in. However, hours before they were expected to emerge, Goku felt a change in the Earth below.

Piccolo's power suddenly increased. He didn't feel any Ki near him so he knew the Artificial Humans were his opponents. A little farther away Goku felt the Ki of his friends and ChiChi. So, they did go to Master Roshi's house next as he suspected. Waiting for Vegeta and Trunks to emerge and stopping Gohan to help Piccolo left Goku's hands tied and his patience wearing thin.

 _What the hell is taking Vegeta so long? Did he really need the whole year to surpass Super Saiyan? Was it even possible? Or has he surpassed it but he's using the whole year to get as strong as possible just to be ahead of me?_

"Dad!"

"I know, Gohan. I feel Cell, too. He's on his way to Piccolo and the Artificial Humans." Things were going from bad to worse. "Cell's stronger. He's killed more people."

Goku also felt Tien fly to where Piccolo and the Artificial Humans were and Krillin fly in the opposite direction. Where was _he_ going?

"At least Piccolo's getting some help." Goku clenched his fists. He wanted to be down there helping his friends. He hated waiting and feeling helpless. _Is this what my friends feel when they are waiting on me to join the fight? How can they stand it?_

"But what if it's not enough, Dad?" Gohan asked. "If Tien can't help and Cell absorbs the Artificial Humans, everyone will die. Mr. Piccolo will die and so will Mom."

That wouldn't happen but with the way things are going, Goku wished he took ChiChi with him yesterday. "Piccolo is stronger now that he's merged with Kami and Vegeta and Trunks' time are almost up."

Gohan kept his father's faith until he and Goku felt Piccolo's Ki fade. From Kami's Temple, it felt as if Piccolo died. Gohan dropped to his knees and wailed Piccolo's name while Goku was shell shocked. All that power from Piccolo wasn't enough to stop Cell.

 _Kami. Piccolo. Another sacrifice. We can't undo any of this!_

With him, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks here, Piccolo was Earth's only line of defense. Tien stepped in to fight after Piccolo fell but Goku knew Tien couldn't hold off Cell. He couldn't either. Going down to fight meant his death but he had to do something. Goku considered his options when he felt an explosive rise of Ki from Cell.

 _Cell's Ki has grown all of a sudden. He must've absorbed 17 or 18. Damn, Vegeta. What's taking so long?!_

Tien was brave to fight Cell but Goku knew it was a suicide mission. He used his Ki-Ko-Ho to hold down Cell. Each time he used it, his own Ki dropped. If Tien kept it up, he will die and Goku could not accept that.

Disappearing, Goku returned to the lower realm of Earth. He couldn't defeat Cell but since he had Saiyan blood in him, Goku decided to manipulate Cell the way Freeza manipulated him on Namek. He appeased to the competitive Saiyan blood in Cell and told him he'll be ready to fight him in a day and to not kill anyone else. Back in the lower realm, Goku discovered Piccolo wasn't dead. His Ki was too low to be detected on Kami's Temple. Goku left Cell to retrieve Piccolo and Tien. Though tempted to wait, Cell wasn't letting Goku leave without a fight. He moved to attack him but Goku teleported before Cell reached him.

"Gohan, get senzu beans for Piccolo and Tien!"

While Gohan rushed off to get the senzu beans, Goku followed Cell's Ki. Cell flew opposite from Master Roshi's island. _Cell must be tracking the other Artificial Human. ChiChi's safe for now but it's still dangerous down there. Maybe I better teleport down and-_

Mr. Popo ran from the palace. "Vegeta and Trunks just came out!"

* * *

Feeling the large Ki from Vegeta and Trunks, Goku had confidence one of them will kill Cell or hold him off until he and Gohan emerge from the Room of Spirit and Time. The room was good for Vegeta and Trunks. It bolstered both men's confidence. While Trunks' confidence was subtle, Vegeta was blatantly obvious. Goku hoped it didn't backfire on all of them. Cell was very shrewd and with DNA that included him, Vegeta, Freeza and King Cold, Cell was more dangerous than anyone Goku has ever faced. He could easily tap into their weaknesses and outwit them despite not being the strongest.

At the same time of Vegeta and Trunks' emergence, Bulma arrived with armor for everyone. Bulma was pleased to see Goku alive and looking well. It meant this fight against the Artificial Humans and Cell was almost over. Goku was back and as usual, he'll take care of things. She observed Goku as he and Gohan undressed and put on the armor worn by Vegeta. Her eyes roamed over the ripple of muscles on Goku's chest and back and noticed how the armor fit his body.

He looked good in it, too.

Remembering her talk with ChiChi, Bulma turned away from Goku and approached Vegeta. Things were rocky between them since her pregnancy. Sometimes they went days without talking or seeing each other. It got worse when Vegeta moved out not long after Trunks' birth. She was mad at Vegeta but furious with her father for helping him.

"Vegeta needs time away to focus on these Artificial Humans," her father told her. "I set him up in one of our vacation homes on his word he'll come by."

Bulma could count on one hand the number of times Vegeta visited in the last year. Each time, he stayed less than an hour and barely acknowledge her and Trunks. Still, as much as he frustrated her, Bulma couldn't deny she did care about him.

"So, you had a rough time against the Artificial Humans." Vegeta remained silent as he put on fresh armor. Bulma observed his body. Whatever wounds he had, healed. "It's good you survived. At least our son will grow up with a father."

Vegeta smirked as he grabbed one of his boots. "Noticed how much stronger I've become, have you?"

Bulma half shrugged. She didn't read Ki. She wasn't a martial artist but hearing Trunks tell her what happened to him and Vegeta, she knew he'd gotten stronger. "Well, yeah, but Goku is awake and he'll take care of Cell after he and Gohan spend time in that room. You and Trunks only have to stay alive until Goku gets stronger."

Vegeta's smirked quickly turned into a scowl. "Kakarrot." He spoke the name like a vile curse. "There will be no one for Kakarrot to fight. I will kill Cell and the Artificial Humans. Then I will return here and wait for Kakarrot. Our rematch is long overdue. I will _kill_ him."

Bulma took Vegeta's threat to her oldest friend with rolling eyes. "Right. Well, now that all this fighting will be over soon, I'll arrange to have your things brought back home."

"What?"

"You left so you can focus on the Artificial Humans. After today, it should be over since you're gonna kill them." Vegeta's eyebrow shot up at Bulma's sarcasm. How dare she doubt him. "You can come home to us."

"Us?"

"Me and Trunks."

Vegeta's eyebrow went up again as he noticed Bulma stood alone. She didn't have Trunks with her. "Where's the child?"

"With my parents."

Vegeta laughed so loud eyes from everyone turned their way. "So, you decided to be a responsible parent for once and leave the baby at home." He snorted. "What's the matter? You didn't want to show off the child to Cell?"

"Wha—" Bulma broke off insulted. "What the hell does that mean? Unlike you, I'm responsible. I've been around our child every day since his birth. Where have you been this past year? How many times have you held your son? How many times have you changed his diapers, fed him or got up in the middle of the night to check on him when he's crying?"

It was none and Vegeta didn't care. "I haven't done any of those things but I never brought my child to a damn battlefield where he and his flighty mother could've gotten killed!" Bulma's mouth shut from that outburst. No one addressed her for her decision. They were smart. It was shocking Vegeta said anything about it. "What the hell what you were thinking?"

"What the hell were you thinking not rescuing us?!" Bulma argued back. "I'm the mother of your child and Trunks is your son! Our safety should've been more important than finding Dr. Gero! Oh, and let's not forget if I hadn't shown up, you wouldn't have known that was Dr. Gero or where his hideaway was! So, you're welcome!"

"We would've eventually found him without your stupid interference!"

"Stupid inter….." Bulma's fists clenched. If she could hit this man where it actually hurt him! "Sometimes I wonder why I—"

"We both know why. You thought I would be like these pathetic men on Earth. You thought you could treat me like your ex but learned the hard way you couldn't." He chuckled. "You hate me but at the same time still can't resist wanting me." He stepped to her leaving barely an inch of space between them. Bulma's face grew warm at their closeness. Her uncomfortableness fueled his arrogance. "That's the price of fucking with a Saiyan. You're marked like Kakarrot's wife. Heh. I guess that's something you two have in common." His eyes thinned as he knew that wasn't the only thing. "Well, one of two things."

Vegeta stepped away from Bulma, leaving her to question what he meant. He left Kami's Temple soon after to face Cell alone, confident he will be the one to kill Cell and the Artificial Humans. He refused Goku's offer to teleport to Cell. Vegeta wanted this victory alone without anyone's help.

Meanwhile, Goku leaned on a wall arms crossed while his white boots tapped the polish floor as he and Gohan waited for Mr. Popo to open the door. While Trunks and Vegeta were briefed on what happened in the last twenty-four hours, Mr. Popo cleaned the room, changed bedsheets and restock the food for Goku and Gohan. It was easy waiting a day but waiting half an hour for Mr. Popo was tireless.

Goku was tempted to knock on the door to know how much longer when the door opened and Mr. Popo stepped out. "It is ready."

With an optimistic grin, Goku and Gohan entered the Room of Spirit of Time.

"It's all white in here," were Gohan's first words as he looked around the strange room. "The gravity's heavy and it's hot, too. I can hardly breathe."

"It takes a while to get used to. Once the door is closed, everything outside is shut out. Have you noticed you can't feel Cell or Vegeta's Ki anymore?" Gohan nodded. "That's the benefit of being in this room. We can concentrate without any distractions."

Distractions isn't how Gohan thought of their situation. "But, Dad, if we can't feel Mom and our friends, what if Cell kills them while we are in this room? What if they need our help?"

Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and knelt before him. "Don't think like that, Gohan. Vegeta and Trunks are a lot stronger now. There's also Piccolo. If things get dicey, they'll find a way to escape and make sure everyone survive."

"Okay but I'm worried about Mom and Mr. Piccolo."

"Piccolo didn't die after his first match with Cell. He'll escape death again. As for Mom," Goku chuckled and ruffled his son's head. "You really think Mom will die against Cell? She's the strongest person in the universe." That brought out a smile from Gohan. "All right. No more gloomy thoughts." Goku stood. He gave Gohan a quick tour of the area before saying, "Let's start training right away. We're not here to fool around. It won't be like the last three years."

"But we trained hard then, too."

"Not as much as we could have, Gohan. We took a lot of breaks but _no one_ trained as hard as they could have. The Artificial Humans are stronger than the ones Trunks fights in his time but Piccolo and the others shouldn't have been defeated so easily." There was another mistake he and Piccolo made that Goku didn't realize until he was in his deep sleep. "When we trained, me and Piccolo set goals for ourselves but not you. Me and Piccolo were sparring partners but you just watched us and jumped in occasionally. When the fighting started against the Artificial Humans, you were still on the sidelines. I sent you to check on Yajirobe but you didn't fight when the heart virus took me out, did you?"

"No." Gohan wanted to fight but he never had the opportunity. "I wanted to go with everyone to Dr. Gero's lab but Mr. Piccolo told me to stay behind to take Bulma, her baby and Yajirobe home to you and let you know what's happening but I was outvoted and I had to take them to Bulma's home before I could go home. When I came home, that's when I learned I missed the fight between everyone and 17 and 18."

Goku understood Piccolo's decision. It was the same as his. Both were protecting Gohan and keeping him on the sidelines.

And that was a mistake.

"Trunks told us what happens in the future but me and Piccolo didn't listen. Piccolo shouldn't have been my sparring partner. It should've been _you_." Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You will be my sparring partner and the first thing we're doing is turning you into a Super Saiyan."

"Me? A Super Saiyan?" Gohan didn't think that was possible. "Do you think I can do it?"

"Sure you can. You have Saiyan blood in you, too, and you'll have to be one before the real training begins."

"Oh." Real training. Doubt filled Gohan. He thought what he was doing was real training but if it wasn't….. "Dad, am I holding you back?"

"For a while," Goku didn't hold back the truth, "but once you're a Super Saiyan, you'll be a great sparring partner. I'm going to reach beyond Super Saiyan. I'm going to be more powerful than anyone, but, Gohan, I want you to be more powerful than me."

"WHAT?!" Gohan gasped. "More powerful than you?!"

"That's right. I believe you can do it."

"I….." Gohan hesitated. He couldn't be more powerful than his father. "I don't know. Trunks said I'll be a Super Saiyan and the Artificial Humans still kill me."

"The future is already different from what Trunks knew. I should've died when I got the heart virus. Besides, in that future, you didn't train in here and the Gohan in Trunks' time didn't train with me."

"I don't understand."

"Think about it. The me in Trunks time died when times were peaceful. You probably didn't train since Namek. That's three missed years. The me in Trunks' time never trained his son. He was unprepared for the Artificial Humans and died." Goku knelt before Gohan, "But it's different with us. Now we get to train together and I plan to make you as strong as possible and that means being stronger than me." Goku knew it was a lot to put on Gohan at a young age but seeing how far Gohan has come since he was four years old, Goku knew Gohan can do it. "You're my son. I believe in you but you have to believe in yourself, too."

Gohan's lack of confidence worried Goku. If after all these years, Gohan wasn't confident in his strength and skills as a fighter, will he gain this confidence after a year in this room with him?

Training began promptly after the father and son talk. Gohan's kicks and punches were slower but Goku expected this. Gohan had to adjust his body to the heavy gravity and heat like Goku did when he was on King Kai's planet.

It was when Goku noticed Gohan sweating and gasping for air he decided to stop. "Let's take a break. Get some water and rest for twenty minutes. You're about to pass out."

"No," Gohan refused to stop. "I can keep going."

Goku used his leg to trip Gohan. "You keep going and you're gonna pass out. I'm trying to make you stronger than me. I'm not trying to kill you, Gohan."

It made sense but Gohan wasn't happy about it. "When I trained with Mr. Piccolo, he wanted me to be stronger than him, too. He thought training to exhaustion was good. He said it made me stronger. It did."

"That's Piccolo's way. Not mine. I promise you this way is just as good, if not better." Goku held his true thoughts from Gohan. Piccolo's way was wrong. It was evident in Gohan's behavior when Vegeta and Nappa came to Earth. Gohan was stronger but he didn't have the confidence to fight. He froze in critical times. It didn't matter Gohan was five and it was his first fight. Goku knew if Piccolo's mental training was different, Gohan would've been ready to fight Vegeta and Nappa.

"Dad?" Gohan called his father. "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I'm gonna workout for a bit."

Alone, Goku sparred with himself. Gohan joined fresh from his break, but after two hours, Goku needed a break and he didn't like it.

 _Maybe my body's still tired from the heart virus._

As father and son walked back to the rest area, Goku felt warmer. He knew the temperature was heated in here but Goku felt _extremely_ warm. He put a hand on his forehead. _Am I getting a fever?_

Suspecting his body needed to adjust to the room, too, Goku cancelled training for the day and went to bed after dinner.

* * *

"Dad?" Goku felt hands shaking him. "Dad?" It sounded like Gohan. "Dad!"

Goku's heavy eyelids opened to see Gohan's worried eyes on him. Why did it feel so hot? "Gohan?"

"Should I get Mom?"

"Huh?" What was his son talking about? "Why do you want Mom? We're here to train." Goku draped an arm over his forehead. Why did he feel tired and what was he still so hot?

"Drink this." Gohan handed Goku a cup of water. "You're hot and you've been sleeping since we went to bed. I tried waking you up for two hours."

Goku drank the water. "How long have I been asleep?"

Gohan looked above at the giant clock over the beds. Time was different here. The clocks measured by day and not hour. "I think I woke up after eight hours. It must've been ten for you."

Ten hours and he still felt tired. "I do feel a little strange. I guess I'm doing too much too soon since I just recovered from the heart virus." Oh, boy. Gohan gave him the same look ChiChi gave him when she worried. "Don't worry about your Pops. I'm all right. I have to take it easy for a few days."

Gohan wasn't convinced. "Are you sure we don't need Mom?"

Goku rubbed Gohan's head. "I'll be fine. Your body's not the only one adjusting to this place."

Gohan accepted that answer since his body was still adjusting to the room, too. "I made some breakfast. I'll bring it to you."

Once Gohan left the room, Goku laid on his pillow worried. Oversleeping. Body feeling weird. _Does my body need to adjust to this room or is something else wrong?_

Over the weeks, Goku spent most of the day helping Gohan unlock his rage to be a Super Saiyan. After Gohan went to bed, Goku spent a few hours getting himself closer to ascending Super Saiyan. Trunks said Vegeta ascended in two months. Goku knew he could ascend in the same time even with Gohan's training slowing him down.

Each day, Goku got stronger and pushed himself further. It was grueling; the aches in his body told him to rest but Goku couldn't. He felt Cell's Ki. He had to get higher than that no matter what and one night almost paid for it. In the middle of summoning a powerful Kamehameha Wave, everything went wrong.

A stabbing pain struck his heart. Goku's body locked up. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He released the Kamehameha Wave. The giant ball of energy exploded on the ground below creating an earth shattering explosion. Clutching his chest, Goku freefall unable to pull himself up.

Goku slammed into the ground. The glow from his body faded at impact as he returned to his normal state. Air filled his lungs again as the pain slowly eased in his chest. Rolling on his back, Goku stared at the white sky wondering what just happened.

"Did I overdo it?" Slowly, Goku pulled himself to sit up. Goku knew he was pushing himself but he had to. He and Gohan had a lot to get done. It took Goku almost a year to get control of Super Saiyan. He wanted Gohan to transform into a Super Saiyan, master controlling it and ascend Super Saiyan all in a year. Two months have already passed and Gohan hadn't reached Super Saiyan yet. They were behind schedule.

Gohan could rest but Goku knew he couldn't.

Goku stood. He felt a little winded but strong enough to continue. "I'll train for an hour and I'll stop."

With a grunt, Goku immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan. That was easy though Goku felt himself perspiring. Summoning his rage, Goku raised his Ki again to the level he was before collapsed.

And his body paid for it.

Intense pain consumed Goku's body. His chest was on fire. Goku clutched his chest and dropped to his knees. With his hand against his chest, he couldn't feel his heart beat. Drained, Goku returned to his base form. Still no heartbeat!

One second. Two seconds. No heartbeat. Until…..

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

A slow beat thumped in his chest. Goku fell forward with shaky hands holding his body up as he coughed heavily. Blood he noticed on the white floor. He was coughing up blood.

Goku swiped his lips on his gloves. It was stained with his blood. "What's happening?" Struggling, Goku pulled himself to stand before his body stumbled again. He grabbed his knees and lean forward as he took in heavy breaths. Goku raised his head. It felt so heavy. The rest area seemed so far off and….. Goku squinted his eyes at the giant hourglasses. _Four_ hourglasses? Now his vision was going.

Mustering his strength, Goku took one step forward; then another and another. By the time Goku reached the rest area, he was crawling and sweating profusely. In the kitchen, Goku consumed gulps of water. He sat on the floor for several moments still trying to recover. He placed a hand on his heart. It had a weird beat to it.

Goku perked up as he felt Gohan's Ki rising. He was waking up. Gohan couldn't see him like this. There will be questions he didn't want and couldn't answer. Adrenaline pumping, Goku jumped to his feet and removed the top of his uniform. He turned on the water, dumped his top in the sink and rubbed the material together. He had to get the blood out before Gohan saw it.

"Dad?"

Goku turned his head at Gohan. "Hi, Gohan!"

Gohan walked in the room. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning my uniform. It got a little dirty when I was training."

"But why are you cleaning in here? We always clean our clothes in the tub."

Goku looked at the sink. The blood had dissolved in the water. Goku smiled sheepish at Gohan. "Oh, I forgot. Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay."

Goku frowned noticing Gohan bowing his head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I'm taking so long to be a Super Saiyan. If I were stronger, you wouldn't be training by yourself while I sleep." Gohan's fists clenched. He was so frustrated with himself. "I'm slowing you down."

Goku gripped the edge of the sink and carefully lowered his body to kneel before Gohan. "You're doing fine, Gohan. Stop being so hard on yourself. We still have a lot of time."

Gohan nodded. "Okay, Dad."

"Go back to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes." Goku stayed kneeling and smiling until Gohan left. Grimacing in pain, Goku struggled as he pulled himself up.

 _What's going on?_

Thankfully, Gohan was asleep when Goku climbed in his bed. He lied awake thinking over what happened to him.

 _I couldn't breathe and I think my heart stopped._

Goku touched his chest. He could feel his heart beating normally again.

 _I thought the medicine healed me but my heart stopped twice._

It didn't take long for Goku to understand what this meant. _Something's wrong. Maybe I should've went to the doctor before I came here. I could've while me and Gohan waited for Vegeta and Trunks to come out but I thought I was fine._

Sleeping was difficult for Goku. He couldn't get his mind off the thought something was wrong with his heart. If something was wrong with his heart, Goku wondered if it will affect him ascending Super Saiyan? If he couldn't ascend, then everyone's lives depended on Vegeta and Trunks.

That didn't sit well with Goku. What if Vegeta couldn't do it? Vegeta was an excellent fighter but that hot temper of his got in the way. What if Cell outwitted him? If Vegeta lost, there's Trunks but Goku didn't have a lot of faith in him either. As powerful as he is, Trunks was still inexperienced. What if Cell absorbed another Artificial Human and became too strong for them?

It meant things will fall on him as it always did but Goku knew he couldn't be the hero and save everyone this time. It meant Gohan will have to be the hero. Goku expected Gohan to take his place but he always expected that to be after this fight with Cell and the Artificial Humans.

 _Gohan is farther than I ever was at his age. He's on the verge of being a Super Saiyan now. He'll have to fight if Vegeta and Trunks fail._

Goku tossed and turned eventually getting some sleep but after waking up and lying in bed for an hour, gave up. He got out of bed, showered, dressed and sat on the steps of the rest area. His mind was still on yesterday.

 _Damn this virus. The medicine cured me but that virus still did something to my heart. I won't be able to beat Cell like this. If Vegeta and Trunks don't stop him, then it falls on Gohan._

Goku buried his face in his hands. _But can I do that to Gohan?_

 _ChiChi playfully jabbed Goku's chin, "But you have to promise me to make Gohan as strong as you can while you're at it."_

The irony. _ChiChi wanted me to make Gohan as strong as possible but I know she didn't mean so Gohan can fight Cell. Cell is a monster and I may have to send my son to fight him._ Goku hated Cell. He hated Cell's creation was tied to him because of Dr. Gero. He never met the mad scientist but his rage against Goku defeating the Red Ribbon Army created a monster that could end all life on Earth.

 _For years, everyone has been after me. Piccolo came to the tournament to kill me. My brother came to Earth for me. Freeza and his Pops came to Earth for me. Now the Artificial Humans and Cell want to destroy Earth because of me._

 _Everyone has been after me. I didn't believe her but Bulma said trouble always follow me. Maybe she was actually right and I'm the blame for everything. Piccolo. My brother and Vegeta. Freeza. All of them came to Earth because of me. Maybe this is my fault._

"Dad?"

Gohan stood by one of the pillars watching him concerned. Maybe he was at fault for all the bad things happening to Earth over the years but there was one of two things Goku was happy about: his son. If he never came to Earth, he never would have Gohan and Goku wouldn't change anything if it meant not having his son in his life.

The other was at Master Roshi's place waiting on him.

For them, Goku couldn't lose.

 _My son will be a Super Saiyan and he will save everyone._

* * *

Following that day, the plans changed. Goku eased on his training. He still trained after Gohan went to sleep but only for an hour and he wasn't as extensive in his training. His main focus was on Gohan and helping him be a Super Saiyan. A few weeks into this routine, Gohan became a Super Saiyan. Now that Gohan achieved that goal, there was one important thing to do: give Gohan a haircut.

"Step into Dad's barber shop!"

Gohan giggled as he sat in his chair. Mom said the same thing when she cut his hair. Goku wrapped a cloth around Gohan's neck. Goku's fingers moved smoothly through Gohan's spiky hair. "Lots of hair here, young man. What style do you want today?"

"Just a little off the top, sir."

"A little?" Goku gently pulled a few strands. "Maybe I should give you that bowl haircut. You'd love that."

Gohan turned in his chair horrified. "No, Dad!"

Goku laughed as he turned Gohan around in his chair. "Kidding, Gohan, but I know what to do to you if you misbehave." Goku looked at the length of Gohan's hair deciphering how to style it. "I'm amazed you stayed in the chair long enough for Mom to cut and straightened your hair."

Gohan turned in his seat again. "I wanted to leave but I was scared of what Mom would do to me if I ran away. She was really mad."

A large piece of Gohan's hair fell on the floor. Goku turned Gohan to face forward again. "Now you know to never raise your voice at Mom."

Gohan learned his lesson. After his Namek experience, Gohan knew his mother was right about him being too young even though he had to go.

"Mom was only worried about you since you were so young and she hadn't seen you in a year."

"I know." It took Gohan recovering from his adventures on Namek to realize that.

"And she wasn't the only one who didn't want you to go." Goku cut off more hair. "I didn't want you to go either for the same reasons."

Gohan turned his head back and barely missed Goku's scissors from poking his eye. "You, Dad?"

"Stop moving your head!" Goku put his hand on Gohan's head and turned him forward. "You almost poke your eye with the scissors!"

"Sorry, Mo—" Gohan caught himself. He usually had to apologize to his mother when he was scolded. For his Dad to do it, Gohan thought it was funny.

"What's so funny?"

Gohan chuckled. "Outside of fighting, I never heard you scold at me. It's always Mom."

"Yeah, but it's only for studying. Mom understands that stuff better than me and I trust her. You should, too."

"I do, but sometimes Mom is wrong. I like studying but when the world is at stake, Mom should understand protecting everyone is more important."

Goku combed part of Gohan's hair. Lining up the length carefully, he cut off another piece. "You think Mom doesn't know that?" Gohan started to turn again but Goku put his hand on Gohan's head keeping him in place. "She does but that doesn't mean she wants _us_ fighting. My friends didn't understand but ChiChi knows the consequences. We were separated as a family for two years. You were alone for six months. You had nightmares after Namek."

Gohan agreed except, "They do know, Dad. Mr. Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu and Krillin died."

"A few months isn't the same as two years." Goku snipped more pieces of hair. "Their lives weren't put on hold like ours were. When you get old like your Pops you'll notice things you hadn't before." He smiled to himself as he remembered an incident from his childhood.

"I was always adventurous. I think I was five or six when I jumped down a ravine. I thought it was fun but I scared Grandpa and he beat me for that." More of Gohan's long hair fell on his cloth. "It wasn't until you were born and having your misadventures I realized how dumb I was. Probably will take until you're a Pops before you understand Mom."

Maybe. After the battle against Vegeta and Nappa, Gohan didn't understand his mother but that changed after he returned from Namek. With the Artificial Humans and Cell, sometimes he didn't understand his mother's fretting on his education when there were more pressing issues but talking to his Dad, Gohan's eyes were opening to her side of things.

Goku placed a hand mirror in front of Gohan. "Done. What do you think?"

Gohan turned his head from side to side. He liked the short and spiky hairstyle his father gave him. His father's hair didn't grow but Gohan admired his styled as a barber. "I love it. Thanks, Dad."

Gohan really liked his new hairstyle but he loved the talk with his Dad even more.

* * *

 _"That's it, Gohan! Feed that rage in you! Use it as a weapon!"_

 _Goku watched as Gohan's Ki continue to rise with his scream. The rise in his son's Ki was phenomenal. It was greater than his and far higher than Cell's when Goku met him. To feel this power from his nine year old son was unbelievable and had his body shaking._

 _Gohan's rage created a shockwave that reverberated over the room. Goku put up his hands to shield himself from the ring of shockwaves but his body was pushed back several feet anyway. Once the wave passed, Goku lowered his hands._

 _Gohan was crackling with electrical energy. The golden aura around him was brighter; the immense power mind boggling. He was a child but he was stronger than anything Goku has ever felt._

 _"Gohan, did it," Goku murmured to himself. "He pushed through the wall."_

Several weeks later, Goku sat still in disbelief. Gohan became the youngest Super Saiyan at nine years old. Sometimes Goku forgot his son is still a kid and as strong as he is, needed to rest. They've been training harder over the months. The hardest part of their training was going back to basics and learning to do everything in their Super Saiyan form.

Goku discovered he cold ascend but there was a price. This extra power put him over Cell's level but he couldn't move fast. Cell will easily dodge his attacks. Goku spent time contemplating on what to do to resolve this issue. Then he got an idea. What if he and Gohan function as if Super Saiyan in their base form? If they do this, they can get stronger and push through the wall of this bulky form.

Goku and Gohan started their training over. Except when sleeping, they did everything as a Super Saiyan. They bathe as Super Saiyans. They ate as Super Saiyans. They cooked their bland meals as Super Saiyans. This caused a few items to break and bend but they adjusted.

As an adult, staying as a Super Saiyan all day was hard. For a child, it was overwhelming and caused Gohan's body to break down faster from the strain. He collapsed in the middle of training. Goku thought he hit Gohan too hard but when he touched him he realized Gohan's body was burning. He had fever. Training was put on hold as Goku cared for Gohan until his fever broke.

Since then, Gohan changed. He became faster and stronger. Gohan felt guilt training had to be cancelled while his Dad cared for him. Gohan was determined to prove he can be strong like his father wanted. He didn't want to stop fighting and urged his Dad to continue when he ended training for the day. Initially, Goku ended training to not overwork Gohan but it soon came to Goku doing it because Gohan was wearing him out.

Then that amazing day happened when Goku witness Gohan's transformation. Gohan went from being a Super Saiyan to ascending without reaching the bulky level he achieved. Goku thought if Gohan can do it, then so can he.

Only he couldn't. Each night Gohan slept, Goku tried ascending like Gohan but he couldn't do it. Recalling the incident of his heart months earlier, Goku resigned himself to the reality he couldn't do it.

Goku didn't like that initially. His goal was to be the strongest and have Gohan be stronger than him. Goku thought it meant him ascending Super Saiyan

It took nearly a month for Goku to come to terms that wasn't possible. He didn't like it initially since he didn't reach _his_ goal but over the month, came to accept it. In the end, he did get what he wanted since his return from Yardrat. Gohan will be his successor and he can finally step down as savior for all.

Training for the day was over. Food was eaten and dishes were put away. Goku and Gohan spent this hour before sleep to relax. Goku sat on the steps watching Gohan explore the area. There wasn't a lot to explore but Gohan was fascinated by the giant hourglasses. Gohan's curiosity reminded Goku of Gohan's behavior as a baby. He was so curious and got into everything. With his tail, Gohan climbed out of the crib several times. ChiChi nearly had a heart attack the first time it happened. She checked on Gohan one morning and found his crib empty. She woke him from bed screaming Gohan was kidnapped which sent him into a panic until he calmed down and felt Gohan through his Ki. Gohan slept in his play area in the living room curled against a giant stuffed bear Gyu-Mao bought for Gohan.

Feeling eyes on him, Gohan turned to see his father watching him. Gohan returned to Goku's side. "Is something wrong, Dad?"

"No. Just thinking how curious you were as a baby. You got into everything. When you were awake and quiet, Mom was nervous."

Amused, Gohan sat with his father. "Why?"

"Because you were always into something. You crawled out of the crib a lot using that tail of yours. Once, I took you fishing with Aki. You were napping beside me and when I looked down you were gone. You disappeared into the forest." Goku laughed. "Actually scared me."

"Really?" Gohan knew part of the story from Aki but it was pleasing to hear his father share this with him. He normally kept his thoughts to himself.

"Your Mom always thought you were a bright baby. You did everything faster than other babies: talk, crawl, walk and read. It's why she started your schooling so early. She wanted you to focus on something constructive." He rubbed Gohan's head playfully. "She didn't think fighting was what you needed. She thought you were too young but I think when you got older, if the ordeal with my brother didn't happen, I would've convinced her."

Gohan wasn't sure. He was pretty scared of things then. He was curious about fighting but was secretly glad his Mom intervened then. "Fighting looked fun but I didn't think I could do it. I remember you showing me some simple techniques. I remember you punching me, too."

Goku rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah," his mind flashback to when he punch his three year old son in the face. "It was accident. I thought you would block." He shoved Gohan lightly. "And you ran to Mom and got me in trouble."

Gohan laughed. "Mom always protected me. And it was really funny watching Mom fight you. She got you good! I didn't know she could do that."

It was years ago but to Goku it was yesterday seeing the fire in ChiChi's eyes, dodging her moves before ultimately getting kicked in his face by ChiChi's sharp boot. "Mom doesn't fight as much anymore but she's a good martial artist."

"Really?" Gohan heard the stories. He remembered seeing a photo of his parents' fight at the tournament. "I've never seen Mom fight."

"You don't remember seeing me and Mom spar?" Goku teased his son. "That big brain of yours and good memory forgot?" At Gohan's innocent shake of his head, Goku said, "When you were a baby, Mom put you in a carrier and we'll go outside and spar together." Goku had a thoughtful look on his face as the memories returned. "Before Mom discovered she was pregnant with you, we'd go out a lot. We traveled to different cities, attend concerts she insisted we go to," he said with a laugh, "explore areas I traveled as a kid and we'd spar together. I helped her techniques. Her Kamehameha Wave got stronger. She was really improving. It was fun."

Gohan noticed the thoughtful smile on his Dad's face. Sometimes he didn't notice it but there were times like now Gohan got a glimpse of how his parents felt for each other. For three years, his Dad sparred with him and Piccolo. Gohan wondered if his Dad missed sparring with his Mom. Thinking more, Gohan wondered if Dad just missed being alone with Mom.

"You like books, don't you, Gohan?"

Gohan's eyebrows went up, surprised at the question. For Gohan, it was strange for his father to ask about his schoolwork. He never talked about it unless it's asking if Gohan's finished so they can play. His Dad's sudden interest was nice… though strange. _Maybe Dad's asking to take his mind off Mom_. "Yeah. I like reading and learning. I kind of miss school. That year you were away, Mom enrolled me in school. I made some friends. It was nice."

"You missed it when Mom took you out of school?" Gohan nodded. School didn't interest Goku. When ChiChi explained how school work with children, Goku was turned off. He never learned that way. His Grandpa taught him for a few hours a day but like Master Roshi, his schooling occurred outside. Being inside for hours, sitting at a desk was confining to Goku.

But Gohan liked that stuff and for the first time, Goku thought he was being a little selfish. He wanted Gohan to learn how to fight like him. He got that now but Goku wondered if he was holding Gohan back from doing something _he_ like.

"So, after we defeat Cell and the Artificial Humans, you wanna go back to school?"

"Yes," Gohan didn't hesitate, "I do."

That means he wouldn't be with Gohan for hours every day like he has been for three years; like he is now. That saddened Goku. If Gohan wanted to go to school and study, what about him? Would Gohan still want to be with him and what about Gohan taking his place as the world's hero? Goku knew that was a lot to place on Gohan's shoulder but there was no one else to do it. After Cell, Goku figured there will be peace. Freeza was gone so there wasn't a worry about him coming back for revenge. He and Piccolo were allies now so Goku didn't worry about him. The Red Ribbon Army was the last group that wanted revenge against him and that fight should be over soon. Gohan may never have to fight another strong enemy.

"You still wanna spar with me with me, right?" Goku asked hopefully.

Gohan smiled. "Of course, Dad. It lets me spend time with you. When I was younger, I wasn't strong then and I would've gotten in the way. I'm happy I'm strong enough to not hold you back."

 _He doesn't realize he's surpassed me._ "Gohan, you're a lot stronger than you think."

"Not stronger than you," Gohan knew that was impossible. "But at least I can help you get stronger to beat Cell."

After all this time, Gohan still didn't see his potential or how strong he's gotten.

 _Maybe one day while we're here, Gohan will see he surpassed his Pops._

"What do you like most about school stuff, Gohan?"

That was a tough question for Gohan. He liked a lot of topics. "I think I like science the most."

"Is that what you want to do when you get older? Read a lot of science books?"

Gohan shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, but I like helping people, too."

 _I can't help Gohan with this book stuff but I'll support him._

"I like this, Dad." Gohan smiled at his father. "I like we're just talking and it doesn't have to do with fighting. Reminds me of the times we talked before your reunion."

Goku remembered those times, too. He and Gohan spent time exploring Mount Paouz. Sometimes they included ChiChi and they left their mountain home for a day or two ride on Nimbus to different lands. Sometimes it was the beach; sometimes it was a snow village. Wherever they went, it was always fun and always the three of them.

But with the Saiyans' arrival, Namek and now Cell, in five year the Son Family hadn't spent time alone together.

 _After Cell and the Artificial Humans, things will be different._

* * *

" _Goku. Goku?" Goku opened his eyes. ChiChi leaned against the canopy bed wearing a yellow robe. She wore a sly smile. "Falling asleep on me?" she giggled. "That's not you."_

 _"ChiChi?" Goku looked around. He was in bed. His eyes swept over ChiChi again. "What are you doing in here?"_ _"What do you mean?" ChiChi laughed, "Goku, you invited me in this room."_ _"I…. did?" That wasn't true. Only he and Gohan came in this room. ChiChi was still on Master Roshi's island. Goku looked around. "Where's Gohan?"_ _"Gohan's with my Dad. We left him with Grandpa before you brought me here."_ _Goku didn't recall this at all. He brought Gohan here. Not ChiChi. "How come you're here?"_ _"Ah, Goku. You're so forgetful sometimes." ChiChi leaned forward and kissed him. "You're the one who wanted to spend a year in here to make up for the year we missed." She opened her robe and let it fall on the floor. "Don't tell me you're changing your mind?"_ _Whoa. ChiChi wore her special night clothes. The yellow, baby doll was sheer and the matching underwear underneath barely covered ChiChi's breasts and hips. Goku could smell and see ChiChi's excitement from the tips poking her bra and the little spot of moisture covering her sweet spot._ _"Perhaps you need encouragement."_ _Encouragement? Goku could feel himself rising. "No, I don't."_ _ChiChi grinned as she pulled the ribbon from her hair. Her hair bounced as it softly fell past her shoulders. Goku exhaled and his heart pounded as ChiChi climbed in bed and settled between his legs. Her eyes met his as her hand slipped in his pants and pulled out his penis. ChiChi laughed at how her hands wrapped around the thick organ. "Already hard and leaking." She licked his tip and Goku shuddered. "Never took long for you to respond."_ _Goku sucked in a breath as ChiChi took him in his mouth. His eyes almost rolled back. He was paralyzed in sweet pleasure when ChiChi had him this way. "Ngh!" Goku grunted feeling ChiChi touch that sensitive spot on his lower back. "ChiChi," he gasped._

 _ChiChi hummed, her eyes playful as her tongue moved along his length. A stab of her finger in his tail stub forced Goku's hips to jerk off the bed. His body grew tighter. His hand grasp ChiChi's head and forced her deeper. He was so close. He never came this fast before but ChiChi was different. Instead of taking her time, ChiChi worked him fast, licking him faster, sucking him harder. He panted and perspired._

" _Chi—" he felt his control snap as his body pulsed._

Goku's eyes snapped open. His eyes darted around his closed purple canopy. This room didn't have a light switch so to create darkness Goku and Gohan opened the canopy drapes and closed it around their beds.

"It was a dream," Goku muttered to himself. That was the fourth dream he had about ChiChi this week like that. "Damn." Alert, he lift the sheets to see a stiff problem. "Damn," he said again.

Even after nearly a year, time was difficult in the Room of Spirit and Time. When Gohan awakened, he didn't know if it was night or day. In the beginning Gohan calculated the time since he and his father trained for a few hours but the longer they were in this room, the hours increased where Gohan lost track.

Gohan noticed his father's bed was empty. Curious, Gohan got out of bed. He found his father floating in the air sparring. The last time Goku sparred without him Gohan wasn't a Super Saiyan. He wondered if he was holding his Dad back again.

Gohan changed into a Super Saiyan and jumped in his father's spar to block his kick. Sparring between the two went on for two hours before Goku suddenly lowered his stance. "I'm done."

"Done?" But they only sparred two hours. "Oh, you're hungry," Gohan presumed. "I'm ready to train after we eat breakfast."

Breakfast could reenergize him but Goku was tired. After waking up aroused, he spent the rest of his time burning off excess energy. He was ready to quit but Gohan intervened and after those two hours, Goku was done. "No," Goku shook his head. "I'm done training."

Gohan worried. Was it him? Did he do something wrong? "Dad, I can keep going."

Goku knew Gohan could. He surpassed him two months ago. Goku was truly exhausted when he ended training each day but Gohan wanted to keep going. It was Goku's goal for Gohan to be stronger than him. He told Gohan this. The child doubted himself but Goku assumed Gohan noticed by now. He was wrong. In his eyes, Gohan would never see he surpassed his father.

"I know you can but there's no need. We've achieved our goals. It's time to leave this room."

"But….." Gohan didn't think he heard right. "We can't leave. We haven't been in here for a year."

"We can and we will." Goku descended to the floor. Goku expected Gohan to follow but his son remained in the air. "Gohan, I'm tired. I'm ready to leave this room. It was confining as a kid and it's confining now. I'm tired of seeing this room. I'm tired of eating our badly cooked meals. I want ChiChi's and I can't be in here a second longer and not know what's going out there."

Gohan returned to the floor. "We're not finished, Dad. You said you want me to be stronger than you. I'm not there yet. Maybe I will be when the year's up."

"We are, Gohan. I've gotten as strong as I can and you….." he had so much pride for his son now but he didn't understand how Gohan can be so blind. "Gohan, you're a Super Saiyan at nine years old. Four years ago, I was the only one. A year ago, it was me, Vegeta and Trunks. You're younger than all of us. There's no telling how much stronger you will be. You're stronger than me."

Gohan wished his Dad didn't lie to make him feel better. "I'm stronger, Dad, but we know I'm not as strong as you. No one can be."

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess." _He still doesn't see it._

"Dad, if you think we should leave, I trust you, but are we strong enough to beat Cell?"

Goku placed his hands on Gohan's shoulders. "I'm sure, Gohan. I met Cell. Both of us are stronger than him and if Vegeta and Trunks didn't stop him or if Cell absorbed the other Artificial Human, we can still stop him. I know it."

If his Dad think they can win, then it was enough for Gohan. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Master Roshi shook his head as he watched the news. The world was in a state of panic. People were packing and leaving the cities. Riots broke out as people broke in stores and took what they wanted. With nine days before the world ended, people didn't care about being civil. Calls were even made to Capsule Corporation and Aerospace companies demanding rockets be built so people can leave the planet.

Master Roshi turned off the TV. "Cell is really throwing the planet in chaos."

Upstairs, ChiChi paced worriedly in her guestroom. It's been two days since she saw Goku and Gohan. Yamcha and Master Roshi felt Goku's presence yesterday where Cell, Piccolo, Tien and the Artificial Humans were for a few moments before Goku suddenly vanished. They felt Vegeta and Trunks Ki later and all hell broke loose on the planet with their loss and Cell achieving his perfect form. With Cell's announcement of a tournament, ChiChi grew increasingly worried about Goku and Gohan. Were they still in that room? Her patience was wearing so thin she considered going to Kami's Temple herself if Goku and Gohan weren't back by tomorrow.

"ChiChi! Hey, ChiChi! We're back!"

Goku! He was back! ChiChi rushed out the room and down the stairs. "Goku! Is that you? Is Gohan with you?" ChiChi reached the bottom of the stairs. "I was worried…" she stopped when she saw her husband and someone that looked like her son. Goku was in his Super Saiyan form but so was a boy who looked like her son. "Gohan?" Was this her son? He was taller with blonde hair.

"ChiChi, it's time to go home."

ChiChi fell to her knees in front of Gohan. "Gohan?" She pulled his hair. "Is that really you?"

"Ow!" Gohan winced at his hair being pulled. "Mom, that hurts."

"What happened to your hair?" ChiChi ignored Gohan. "It's blonde and your eyes are different."

"He's a Super Saiyan, ChiChi," Goku grinned at her. "You did tell me to make Gohan as strong as possible." He patted his son's shoulder. "I did like you told me."

"A Super Saiyan," ChiChi whispered. "I can't believe he's…. I can't believe you….."

Goku pulled ChiChi to her feet. "Come on. Let's go home. I'm starving and I wanna sleep in our own house tonight."

ChiChi couldn't keep her eyes off Gohan. "But I…. Gohan's grown so much. How could he change so much in a year? What did you do?!"

Goku pulled ChiChi with him up the stairs. "I'll tell you about it when we get home. Now let's get our stuff."

ChiChi was speechless as she was pulled up the steps. When they reached the top, ChiChi grabbed Gohan's shoulders. "You are my son, aren't you?"

Gohan laughed. "Of course I am, Mom."

"Gohan," Goku called from inside the room. "Let's help Mom pack and go home."

Yamcha loaned Goku his air ship so Goku can carry everything ChiChi packed for them back home. ChiChi had gotten over her shock of Gohan when they returned to Mount Paouz. She was also happy to find her home in one piece. The Artificial Humans didn't destroy it but ChiChi saw their dirty footprints in every room of her house.

"At least we have a home to come back to." ChiChi looked around as Goku and Gohan carried their belongings inside. "But it's obvious those Artificial Humans have been here." A couple rooms including her bedroom look as if it's been ransacked. "I think one of them tried on my clothes."

Gohan came out of his room. "They were in here, too, but it's not bad."

"I'll be back." Goku held the Yamcha's airship in a capsule. "I'm gonna give this back to Yamcha."

"That's fine," ChiChi dismissed him. "Come on, Gohan. Let's start cleaning up."

Goku disappeared by teleportation and returned to Master Roshi's island. "Here ya go, Yamcha." He tossed the capsule ship back to him."

"Goku," Krillin approached his friend. He couldn't let his friend leave again without apologizing to him. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I let Cell reach perfect form."

"How?"

"I had a chance to deactivate 18 and I didn't."

"Deactivate?" Goku didn't understand. "What are you talking about?" Master Roshi and Yamcha looked on with interest. When Krillin returned to Master Roshi's island, he was upset Cell reached perfect form but he never said it was his fault.

"Goku," Yamcha joined in. "Bulma called here. She made a remote control that could deactivate the Artificial Humans. Krillin left to meet Bulma and get the remote from her."

"Oh." Now Goku understood. "Did you get it?"

"I did but I froze. I couldn't press the button to deactivate her. I…" Krillin braced himself for their reaction. "I destroyed the remote."

"You what?!" Master Roshi and Yamcha screamed.

"Krillin, you didn't tell us this." While Master Roshi was speechless, Yamcha was angry. "You told us you didn't get there in time to stop Cell from reaching his perfect form. Why the hell didn't you use the remote?!"

Krillin shook his head frantic. "I don't know. I know she's the enemy but she's not like the Artificial Humans in Trunks' time. She kissed me and—"

"Kissed you?" All three men echoed.

"It was so quick and it was unexpected…." Krillin stammered.

"Wait!" Yamcha interrupted. "You questioned my manhood because I lost Bulma to Vegeta while you doomed everyone's life on this planet over a damn kiss?!"

"It wasn't just me. It was Vegeta, too. He let Cell reach perfect form. He wanted Cell to be perfect because he thought it would give him a better fight. He fought Trunks when he tried to intervene."

"I don't give a damn what Vegeta did! I expect that jackass to do something stupid! But you, Krillin, should know better!" Yamcha looked at Goku for help. "Am I not right, Goku?"

All eyes fell on Goku to say something. Goku saw the anger in Yamcha's eyes and the guilt in Krillin's eyes. Master Roshi's eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses but he imagined his former teacher was disappointed in Krillin.

"Saiyans love proving themselves to be the strongest no matter what. It's in our blood. Freeza tricked me into a longer fight on Namek by promising me a better fight if I let him reach 100%. It was after that fight I realized it was a mistake. If I had killed Freeza then, Namek wouldn't have blown up and I wouldn't have been on Yardrat for a year.

"I used that same trick on Cell. I told him to give me a day and I promised him a good fight. It bought enough time for Vegeta and Trunks to get there but Cell used that same trick on Vegeta so he can reach perfect form." Goku saw the scrutiny in Yamcha's eyes. Given Yamcha's feelings towards Vegeta, Goku suspected Yamcha was disappointed he wasn't taking his side and made excuses.

"So, Saiyans will make stupid decisions that will put others at risk. We already knew this, Goku, otherwise we wouldn't have trained for three years! Vegeta threatened to kill anyone if we found Dr. Gero's lab before he built the Artificial Humans and you went along with it because you wanted to fight, too! You didn't learn your lesson from Freeza. Krillin is human. He should know better but he was only thinking about his dick!"

Master Roshi stepped between the men. "Hold on. Let's not get upset."

"Why not?!" Yamcha would not cool down. "We may be dead in nine days because this virgin got so hard over a kiss!"

"That's enough!" Master Roshi pointed his stick at Yamcha to keep his distance. "We've been in tough situations before. We all made mistakes but I won't condone fighting among my students. It looks bad for Earth but we will win this because we have Goku on our side."

"But even Goku said he's not strong enough to beat Cell. We had a chance to stop Cell but Krillin and Vegeta blew it and condemned us to death!" Yamcha stormed off, knocking the front door wide open as he left.

Master Roshi shook his head. "I'll talk to him. When you are told you have nine days left to live, emotions will run wild." With a sigh, Master Roshi went outside to talk to Yamcha, leaving Goku and Krillin alone.

"Are you mad at me, too?" Krillin asked Goku. "Sounds like you sympathize with Vegeta but you didn't say anything about me."

Vegeta's actions didn't surprise Goku. It was frustrating for it meant everything was on Gohan's shoulders but it wasn't surprising. Krillin on the other hand….. "I don't understand but your reasons must be good otherwise you wouldn't have done it." He smiled at him. "You're a good person, Krillin. That's all I need to know and don't worry. Cell will be defeated."

Krillin wished he had Goku's endless optimism but he couldn't shake the sense of dread he felt for the oncoming fight. "But you're not strong enough to defeat him. If you can't defeat Cell, we're doomed."

If only he knew…. "I trust you made the right decision destroying that remote. Trust me when I say Cell will be defeated."

Krillin sat down and stared at the floor. "I know you're trying to make me feel better, Goku, but I don't have your optimism. If we don't defeat Cell, I know it will be my fault." All of this was very ironic to him. "When I thought you killed Freeza with that spirit bomb, I was happy because it meant I can go home. I never said it but the Saiyan invasion and our Namek adventure took its toll on me. I was ready to enjoy the kind of life you've had for years. I wanted to get married and have a family like you. Now it looks like I won't even have that chance and it's my fault."

Krillin mentioned wanting to get married on Namek but Goku never dwelled on it. "You'll get that chance for a family. I promise."

In nine days? Krillin didn't think so. "At this point, it's easy to say but hard to do." Krillin rose. He had so much guilt. Not even Goku can cheer him up. He walked away. "Enjoy your time with your family, Goku. It may be the only time you have before it all ends for us."

* * *

Goku returned home to ChiChi and Gohan cleaning up. Their distractions gave Goku the opportunity to make a phone call in secret before catching the family's dinner.

That night, ChiChi stood in the doorway watching her son sleep. He looked so different from when she saw him two days ago. Now he had blonde hair and he grew a couple of inches. When she agreed to let Goku take Gohan with him in that room, she didn't expect this change. It was a day to her but a year to him. It brought ChiChi back to the horrible year Gohan was taken from her.

"ChiChi, whatcha doin'?"

ChiChi felt Goku touch her shoulder. "He was away from me for year."

"It was a day."

"A day to me but to Gohan, it was a year. He grew so much and I missed it. I missed his birthday again."

Was she really that bothered by Gohan's change? "It's still a day out here, ChiChi. That year doesn't count and we didn't miss his birthday."

"It does count because Gohan changed so much _and_ we didn't celebrate his last birthday. You and Gohan were insistent we don't because it was so close to the day of the Artificial Humans' arrival. You two wanted to focus on training." ChiChi turned to him angry. "I want to celebrate Gohan's birthday before the Cell Games!"

"Okay," Goku gave in. "We can do it tomorrow."

"Good. I'll call Dad first thing tomorrow and invite him over. He still has Gohan's gifts at his castle." ChiChi took one last look at Gohan and closed the door. She leaned on Goku as they walked to their bedroom. "It's nice for us to finally be in our home again. It feels like forever."

"It wasn't forever," Goku said cheerfully. He counted on his fingers. "It was one, two…" he threw a hand behind his head and smiled, "How long was I out again?"

"It's been five days since we've been home. Three days I worried about you. Two days I worried about you and Gohan."

"No more worrying," Goku told ChiChi. "Let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

ChiChi smiled despite her disappointment. "Okay, Goku." ChiChi thought, hoped she and Goku could spend time together. She almost lost him and spent days worrying, caring and praying for him to recover from his heart virus.

 _Maybe tomorrow._

Once inside their bedroom, ChiChi sat on the edge of the bed to slip off her boots. "I'm glad we're home. I can finally take a shower."

Goku pulled his shirts over his head. "Huh? You ain't showered at Master Roshi's?"

ChiChi removed the ribbon from her hair. She finger combed her hair from any tangles. "No. Not since you left. When you were there, Tien and Piccolo kept an eye on Master Roshi while I took a shower. Yamcha and Krillin haven't been as watchful. I wiped myself with a soapy towel but I couldn't take a real shower with Master Roshi around."

Before Goku could say anymore, ChiChi disappeared in the bathroom. He considered joining her but for the moment decided to give ChiChi her privacy.

Goku removed his clothes until he was only in his boxers. Even though he wanted to be with ChiChi right now, he was glad for this moment alone. Since he left Cell, he had to put on a show of sorts for his friends and family. He was honest with them that Cell was much stronger than him but he fooled everyone it was okay with his cheerful demeanor.

Honestly, Goku _was_ worried. He hadn't expected for Cell to be _that_ powerful. He also didn't expect to be so beneath Cell's power. It was a strange feeling to be so far beneath someone in strength. Usually he was on par with an opponent but Cell was far stronger than him.

With a sigh and shake of his head, Goku whispered, "Vegeta. Krillin. What were you thinking?"

Lying in his coma, Goku could hear everyone around him. They all wanted him to get better so he could beat the Artificial Humans and Cell. Everyone but ChiChi and Gohan. They only wanted him to get well. Goku expected that behavior from his friends and he expected to save them as he always did but it won't be him saving the world this time. It will be his son.

Despite wanting to teach his son martial arts and thinking Gohan can be his successor, Goku didn't want to burden Gohan with this responsibility. At least not this soon. He was, as many times ChiChi had said, a child.

All Gohan had to do is get angry. Goku saw that power unleashed in the Room of Spirit and Time. The only problem was what will trigger his anger. Gohan was a calm child but he inherited his mother's fiery spirit when she's angry. When ChiChi lost that temper, she will act and say things without thinking. Gohan had bursts of anger, too. As a child, he broke toys with no memory of doing it. Sometimes he ran with bursts of speed and leapt high into trees with no recollection.

Gohan always had that power but something had to trigger it. Goku hoped Gohan can do it on his own but someone dying would really push Gohan over the edge.

Goku stared at the family picture on a wall. It was taken last year. When they were in the room of Spirit and Time, Gohan told him of having a nightmare of Cell killing Piccolo and his mother. ChiChi wouldn't be on the battlefield but Piccolo will be at the Cell Games. He could die but Goku had a foreboding feeling it wouldn't be Piccolo's death to trigger Gohan's anger.

"Goku?"

Goku turned to see ChiChi standing in the doorway. ChiChi always kept herself covered up but alone with him, she wore very little. The short piece with its plunging cleavage revealed ChiChi's lithe and muscular body. Flashes of his dreams of ChiChi appeared in his mind.

He hardened immediately.

ChiChi stepped to him. "Still awake." She noticed the tent in his boxers. Maybe this night will go as she wanted. "I'm glad." She kissed his chest and laid her head on him where his heart beat against her ear. "That's a lovely sound."

"What is?"

"Your heart. It means you're alive."

Goku wrapped his arms around ChiChi. He hoped to be alive the night of the Cell Games. "There are other ways to know I'm alive, ChiChi."

"Oh?" ChiChi turned her head up to gaze at him. "How?" Her hand patted his chest. "This is the best sign."

Goku smiled slyly. "Not really. I can show you another way."

ChiChi mirrored her husband's sly gaze. "Oh? You need to show me."

He could smell ChiChi's arousal. Her eyes told him what she wanted, too. Goku showed ChiChi the other way by pressing his lips on hers. Her thinly covered breasts rubbed against his chest, her mouth opened under Goku's demanding tongue. Eager herself, ChiChi hopped on Goku and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Goku moved them towards the bed when ChiChi suddenly pressed her hands on his chest and pulled away. "Wait, Goku."

Annoyance crossed Goku's face as he barely kept his lust at bay. "What is it?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Forgetting something? Before intimacy, ChiChi had two rules. The first one pertained to Gohan. He felt his son's Ki. It was low. He was asleep and Gohan was past the age of coming to their room at night anyway. The second rule was locking the door. Walking back to the door with ChiChi wrapped around him, Goku checked the door. It was locked.

"Gohan's asleep and the door's locked."

Goku moved to kiss ChiChi but she shook her head. ChiChi tried to climb off Goku but Goku kept a tight arm around her. She wasn't going anywhere. "That's not it, Goku."

Now Goku was confused. "I don't understand. What else is there?"

ChiChi pulled Goku's blonde hair. "This? Don't you think it's time you turn back to your normal self?"

That's when Goku grinned. ChiChi didn't understand. "I told you, ChiChi. I have to do everything as a Super Saiyan." He opened her gown exposing her breasts to him. "That includes intimacy with you."

ChiChi gasped as Goku suckled a breast. She gripped his blonde hair and fought off the desire to give in. "No, Goku. We tried this. Your heightened Ki kept waking up Gohan. He thought the Artificial Humans came early."

Goku massaged his face between her breasts. "Gohan's used to this Ki. He won't disturb us."

As Goku suckled one breast and grope the other, he moved them back to bed. ChiChi tried to resist. "You're too strong for me."

He laughed between her breasts. "That's never stopped us."

Goku lowered ChiChi on the bed as she said, "You trained in that room for a year. You've only been out here for a few hours. What if you can't control yourself?"

"I can control myself." ChiChi sat up on the bed with her legs spread slightly as Goku kicked off his boxers, climbed on the bed and crawled over her. She should say no; tell Goku she didn't want to have sex with him as a Super Saiyan but she had been aching for him since he fell victim to the heart virus.

Her nightgown joined Goku's clothes on the floor. Her hand touched his chest where she felt his heart beat faster. She squeezed the muscled flesh. "You've gotten so strong." ChiChi could feel her body reacting. "Your body's a bigger, too." His strength was always a turn on and she knew Goku knew it. That Saiyan nose of his always told him when she is aroused.

"You hurt me," ChiChi warned as Goku moved in to kiss her. "I'll make you pay."

Gasps and pants came from ChiChi's mouth with each of Goku's thrusts. He was smashing her harder than usual. A year in that room had Goku pent up. His hands were everywhere with her tonight. Marks of his teeth were on her neck, breasts, stomach and legs. Her hands gripped his slick back while her spread legs were at his mercy. One sharp thrust had her back arching and her crying out louder than she wanted. She bit her lower lip subdue her screams. They couldn't be heard.

"Scream," he commanded.

"What?"

"I wanna hear you scream."

"Goku, I can't…." ChiChi panted. "Our son may hear us…Ah!" Her eyes squeezed shut. She was so close.

"He won't," Goku's heavy breath fanned her face. "Stop holding back." Goku slid into her harder, annoyed at her refusal. "I wanna hear you…"

Her hips bounced at his forceful pounding. Not much longer. She could feel it. "I…ah… I…." ChiChi buried her face in the pillow to muffle her scream but Goku turned her face towards him. He held her in place as he moved faster against him. "Goku….. stop…. I'm…."

"Scream," Goku commanded her. His gaze was tense; his hair glowed. Another hard thrust and her back rose off the bed as she gave in and screamed at her intense orgasm. Her sweaty body dropped on the bed; her breath came in heavy pants as Goku focused on his release, thrusting faster until his body still and he roared over her.

ChiChi watched mesmerized only see this side of Goku. It always heated her insides when this side came out. His hot breath warmed her neck as she caressed him in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Are you hurt?" she heard him say.

"No. It was great."

Eventually, Goku pull out of her. "See?" Goku settled comfortably on his side. "You're worried for nothing. You're not hurt and Gohan didn't hear us." He felt Gohan's Ki. "He's still asleep."

He grinned at her and ChiChi couldn't help laughing. Goku loved to gloat when he's right and she's wrong.

"Good." ChiChi pounced and pinned Goku underneath her. "Because now I'm gonna make you scream."

* * *

The clock on the nightstand read 2:47am. Goku didn't fall asleep after his last coupling with ChiChi. He stayed awake and waited for her to sleep. Carefully, Goku gently pried ChiChi off him and slipped out of bed. Keeping an eye on ChiChi, Goku quietly dressed, Goku put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Dr. Sims yawned as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Everything was set up. He was surprised to receive this call from Goku. Normally, it's ChiChi who handle the appointments but he was pleased to hear Goku's voice only to be concerned when Goku told him he's been awake for two days, spent a year training in a room when only a day passed. Dr. Sims didn't understand any of that except Goku went against his orders and exercised his heart without a checkup. Goku arranging this and wanting Dr. Sims word he wouldn't talk to ChiChi had him doubly concerned.

He drunk half his coffee when Goku appeared before him. "Why are you in your Super Saiyan form?"

"It's part of my training. I have to maintain this form all the time until the Cell Games."

Dr. Sims didn't care about that. "You're my patient now. Depower so I can thoroughly check you out."

Goku followed orders and returned to his base form. There, the long dreaded physical began. Dr. Sims examined Goku in his base form and his Super Saiyan form. Goku told Dr. Sims of his incidents in the Room of Spirit and Time. Instead of going home, Goku slept on the couch while Dr. Sims studied the results.

Three hours later, Goku was awakened by Dr. Sims. Judging from his grim face, Goku knew the doctor had bad news for him.

"Goku," Dr. Sims sighed, "I wish you came to me after you awakened. Maybe we could've prevented what's happened."

Oh, no. "What did happen?"

"Your heart is damaged, Goku. That medicine cured the heart virus but you didn't fully recover."

"But I woke up from the virus," Goku thought Dr. Sims was mistaken. "I'm cured."

Dr. Sims thought of another way to explain. "Last week, I performed open heart surgery to save my patient's life. I fixed the issue in my patient's heart but my patient wasn't ready to resume his normal activities. His heart still needed to heal. It's the same with you, Goku. The medicine wiped away the heart virus but your body wasn't completely healed. You resumed your normal training activities before that happened and you damaged your heart in the process."

Goku recalled the fever and the tiredness he felt early in his training. "So, that fever….."

"That was your body warning you it wasn't ready." Dr. Sims shrugged, "Maybe in another month or two you could've been but that doesn't mean you would've been completely the same."

Dr. Sims swiped a screen on his tablet. He flipped it for Goku to see. There were two images of a heart. Both were dark pink and red in color. "This is your heart three months ago, Goku. The one on the left is your heart in your normal state. The one on the right is your heart as a Super Saiyan. When you're in this form, your heart, like the rest of your body, enlarges but it's still healthy." Dr. Sims swiped to pull up the next screen. "This is your heart today in your normal and Super Saiyan form. Notice the difference?"

Goku stared at the images. The heart on the left was a lighter pink and red with a four thin yellow streaks. The one on the right, the Super Saiyan heart, had the same lighter colors but the yellow streaks were thicker.

"Um, it's a little more yellow."

Dr. Sims nodded grimly. "Right. It means your heart is damaged. A healthy heart functions at 70% or higher. 55% to 70% is good, too. You can live a normal life and perform normal activities but it is not good for Super Saiyan activity. Before you got sick, your heart function over 90% in both forms. Now in your normal state, your heart functions at 80%. As a Super Saiyan, it functions at 70%. We both know in your Super Saiyan form you burn more energy and over time it can be a strain on your body. What you've done in that room—maintaining yourself as a Super Saiyan all day even doing normal activities—is phenomenal, but," Dr. Sims warned, "because your heart functions at 80% in your normal state, 70% as a Super Saiyan, when you try to go higher it continues to drops.

"Right now, you can't ascend like your son because Gohan's heart is still strong and growing. He also never had a heart complications like you. At the rate you're going, you risk suffering immediate heart failure if you keep pushing yourself. Your heart is so damaged it can't maintain a higher form." Dr. Sims could see it on Goku's face this news was not what he wanted to hear. With all the bad news, Dr. Sims wanted to give Goku hope. "The good news is you can live a normal life as you are now if you quit fighting. You have peaked and can't go any further. If you try to, you could risk immediate heart failure and die."

Quit fighting? That wasn't something he could do. "But I have to fight. If I don't fight Cell then Gohan—"

"I know," Dr. Sims knew what will happen in now eight days but he was concerned for Goku's health, too. "It's not an easy decision. If you can beat Cell as a Super Saiyan, you should be fine but if you ascend, you'll die."

"There's no medicine I can take to heal my heart?" There had to be another way. "You told me because I'm an alien your machines may not read everything correctly."

"My machines are designed for humans but I haven't been completely wrong in my analysis of you." Dr. Sims never saw Goku worry before but he tried to bring some hope to him. "You're not human and I'm still learning things about you. Maybe your heart can heal enough for you to eventually ascend but it won't happen now. Make this fight with Cell your last. After the games, we'll continue to monitor your heart and prescribe medicine that may help get your heart functioning higher. Then we can see if ascending is possible."

Goku remained hopeful but he suspected this possibility in the Room of Spirit and Time. Dr. Sim's diagnosis confirmed it. "One more fight and then I'll quit for good."

* * *

The sun was rising when Goku left Dr. Sims' office. If he went home now, ChiChi will know something is wrong and she wouldn't stop pushing until she got the truth. He couldn't risk telling ChiChi about his visit with Dr. Sims until after the Cell Games.

Goku landed in Aki's backyard. It was only two weeks but it felt like he hadn't seen Aki in months. Not that it mattered if they didn't see each other but this morning, Goku really wanted to talk to his friend. Goku knocked on the door and waited.

Goku waited a few moments before a sleepy Aki opened the door. "Goku?" Aki's face lit up. "Goku! You're well again! Oh, man. I'm so glad you're awake! Have you been told about Cell?"

"I know about him. I met him yesterday. He's….. very powerful."

Goku wasn't smiling and there was something in his voice that bothered Aki. "My family's still sleeping. We won't be disturbed. Come in."

Goku sat at Aki's table while Aki leaned against a counter drinking coffee. Goku told Aki about Cell but left out his meeting with Dr. Sims and the incidents in the Room of Spirit and Time.

Aki sipped his coffee. "So, Krillin and Vegeta really fucked things up for the whole world?"

The anger was evident in Aki's voice. Goku understood but he felt he had to defend Vegeta and Krillin. "They made a mistake."

"A mistake that can cost all of us our lives. I have a wife and two daughters who may not live to be adults because of them." Aki cursed again. "I know they are your friends, Goku, but damn!" Aki slammed his coffee mug down and spilled hot coffee on the counter. Mumbling another curse, Aki away wiped the hot liquid and poured himself a second cup. "And I hate to be that person, Goku, but if you destroyed Dr. Gero's lab three years ago, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"No." Goku agreed with Aki they wouldn't be in this situation. "It might have been worst." At Aki's questioning gaze, Goku explained, "When I was in the Room of Spirit of Time, I thought I made a mistake not stopping Dr. Gero three years ago because I wanted to fight, too, but I realized if I did destroy the Artificial Humans, we would still have problems."

"How?"

"Cell. Cell came to Earth from a different timeline. He's been here for three years and no one knew until days ago."

"Not even Trunks?" Aki thought the young man from the future would know. Goku shook his head. "Wasn't Cell at Dr. Gero's lab with the Artificial Humans?"

"He was several feet underground. When Trunks destroyed the lab trying to prevent the Artificial Humans from coming to life, he didn't know about Cell. He didn't even feel him. Krillin and Trunks came back later to destroy the Cell in this timeline after meeting the one I will fight next week."

"Damn." Now Aki understood. "Even if you destroyed them three years ago, you would've carried on with life as if the world was at peace again."

Goku nodded. "I would've trained but not as hard as I did in these three years. Vegeta and Piccolo would've trained, too, but no one else would've. We would've been much weaker against Cell. Some of us could've been absorbed by him. We might not have a chance against Cell if I destroyed the lab three years ago but we have a chance now."

"A chance." That wasn't inspiring to hear. Goku never said he had chance. He always knew he will win. "Cell's still stronger than you?"

"He's a lot stronger than I expected." He saw worry on Aki's face. "Cell will be defeated, Aki."

That didn't comfort Aki. His friend of ten years was hiding something. "Goku, when we talked about the Artificial Humans, you were confident you'll defeat them. You kept saying you have enough time to be ready for them. You're not saying that with Cell." Aki looked at his friend. Oh, yeah. He was hiding something big. "Are you saying Cell will be defeated because you plan on sacrificing yourself?"

"I don't plan on sacrificing myself."

"But that's an option on the table." When Goku didn't respond, Aki tried to reason with him. "Goku, you have a wife and kid. You can't do that to them."

"Gohan and ChiChi will be reason why I do it." Goku knew what it meant sacrificing himself and with the dragon balls gone, he knew there will be no return from this. "As long as everything go as plan, I won't die."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll do what I have to do."

The gravity of Goku's voice was very rare for Aki to hear. As husband and father, too, Aki understood Goku's reason but as a man who lost his father at a young age and had to support his mother and younger sister, he knew what that lost did and he didn't want that for Goku's family. "There's isn't another way? Can't you go back in that room and get stronger?"

Goku wished it was that easy. "I'm as strong as I can be. I can't go any further."

Aki never known Goku to talk about his limits. Anything was possible with him. Why not now? "You said the dragon balls are gone. Can't Kami and Piccolo unmerge so the dragon balls can come back?"

Goku chuckled. He thought about that, too. He'll have to ask Piccolo about that when he comes out of the Room of Spirit of Time but Goku had a feeling it wasn't possible. Even if he could, it wouldn't change anything. "It doesn't work that way."

"Well, dammit, it should!"

"Even if it did, Aki, I've already been wished back. You can't use the same wish twice."

Aki sighed. He crossed his arms trying to think of something that could save Goku when his daughter, Kala, walked in the room. He smiled at his four-year-old with her wild bed hair. As soon as she saw Goku, her face lit up and she ran to wrap her arms around his leg.

"Uncle Goku!"

Goku laughed and picked up Kala. "Hey, Kala! You're growing really fast." Goku rose and tossed Kala in the air a few times much to the child's delightful laugh and giggles.

"Play toys with me," Kala told Goku.

"Sorry, Kala. Uncle Goku has to go home now."

Before Goku could put Kala down, Aki stopped him. "Kala, I want you to give Uncle Goku your biggest hug. Hug him really tight and good."

Kala squeezed Goku really tight like her father told her. Goku returned the little girl's hug before gently putting her down on her feet.

"Reia is still asleep but I can wake up her and the baby so you can say goodbye." Goku told him he didn't plan on dying but Aki knew as grave things were, this was possibly the last time he'll see Goku. "Just in case."

Goku shook his head. "It's not a good idea. Reia may say something to ChiChi. I don't want ChiChi or Gohan to worry before the Cell Games."

Aki accepted Goku's decision. It was the right one. Aki stared at his friend for ten years. He remembered their first meeting and how innocent and naïve Goku was. It was very strange to see given Goku's power. He had his concerns about his princess' choice in a husband but he took a chance on Goku. They easily became friends and Aki found himself acting like a big brother to Goku. He watched Goku grow from a clueless man not knowing about marriage to a father and husband who was adored by his family and ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for them.

Aki put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Goku, do what you have to do. If you have to make that sacrifice, don't worry. I'll check in on Gohan and ChiChi for you. I'll make sure they….." his voice shook as he tried to control his emotions. "They'll be fine. I promise." He pulled Goku in for a hug. A sob escaped his voice. "You're like the little brother I always wanted." Aki held Goku for a few moments before a firm pat on his back from Goku told him that was enough. Aki stepped away. He noticed Goku's arms hung at his sides and he wore a solemn look on his face. Goku wasn't the affectionate type except towards his family. "I know. I know. I should toughen up. Everything will be fine and we'll be laughing at this next week but if it doesn't….."

"I know." Goku understood. He appreciated Aki's friendship and what he's willing to do if he dies at the Cell Games. Krillin and Yamcha were his oldest male friends but he couldn't have this conversation with them. They'd panic and worry about dying at the Cell Games. Aki had his concerns for himself and his family but he also had concerns for Goku and his family. Goku had a brother but never a brotherly relationship. Aki was his closest to experiencing that concept.

Feeling at peace for his family's future, Goku decide to return to his family and enjoy the days he have left… just in case. He walked towards to door. Aki followed holding his daughter in his arms. "ChiChi should have breakfast ready. I think I'll fly home instead of teleporting in the kitchen."

Aki smiled despite feeling horrible this may be the last time he see his friend. "You still scare the hell out of her when you do that?"

Goku genuinely laughed as he stepped outside. "Every time." He jumped in the sky and looked back at his friend. With a smile and wave, Goku flew off.

Kala happily waved at Goku. "Bye, Uncle Goku! Come back soon!" Kala noticed her father looking sad as a tear dropped from one eye. "Daddy, why are you sad? You're crying."

"Nothing, Sweetheart. Just Daddy's way of saying goodbye to his friend."

* * *

ChiChi was awake and making breakfast when Goku walked in his home. From the loud sounds she made in the kitchen, ChiChi was upset. Waking up and finding herself alone probably did tick her off. She was upset but after meeting with Dr. Sims and talking with Aki, Goku just wanted to hold ChiChi and forget everything.

"Where did you go?!" ChiChi had her back to Goku as she furiously stirred her bowl. "I wake up and you're not in bed. You're nowhere in the house! With eight days before the Cell Games, I don't need you disappearing on me like this!" When Goku didn't respond, ChiChi yelled, "I want an—" she was suddenly silenced when Goku arms circled her and his head rest on her shoulder. Her anger melted and her concern rose. "Goku?" Goku will be quiet when she yelled at him but this mannerism was different.

"Remember before Gohan started preschool, we went on that picnic by the lake?"

"Yes?" ChiChi said slowly. Why was Goku bringing this up?

"Let's do that again. Today. Make that yummy food again. All of it and let's go there."

"I….." ChiChi hesitated. What was wrong with Goku? He wasn't needy like this. "We can't go on a picnic. We have Gohan's birthday party today. Oh!" That reminded her. "I called Dad this morning. He wants us to have the party at his castle."

"Okay," Goku gave in. "We'll do that today and go on the picnic tomorrow." Goku squeezed ChiChi gently. "Please?"

A lump formed in ChiChi's throat. Something was wrong. She knew it but what? "I guess we could but I need to go to the store and get a few items."

Goku's hands moved from her waist to cup her breasts. "Send Gohan."

"Hmm?"

"Send Gohan to the store." He massaged her breasts. "After breakfast, send him away. I want to go to bed with you."

ChiChi's head turned to his. First, he was begging her and now he sounded lustful. "What?! Goku, I—mmmph!" her mouth was covered by his. Initially, she protested his kiss but his firm lips and persuasive tongue had ChiChi responding. Her eyes opened when Goku moved away from the kiss. There was something about the look in his eyes, ChiChi found troubling. Something was wrong. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere special." Goku shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped away.

"You're lying to me," ChiChi accused him. "Your side of the bed was cold. You were gone for hours. Now tell me where you went!"

She wouldn't stop until she got the truth. He had to think of something. It wasn't a lie but it would mislead her from what bothered him. "It's been a year, ChiChi. You were tired and I had to get away to distract myself." He heard the serving spoon in her hand drop. He got her. "Remember how I felt when I came back from Yardrat? It's worse."

"Oh," ChiChi whispered. "I…. I see." Goku turned to ChiChi and she immediately turned away from him. "I understand. Perhaps, it will be good if Gohan left the house for a little bit. I'll make the list. Clean up and wake up Gohan. Breakfast should be ready in thirty minutes."

ChiChi picked the spoon off the floor just as Goku left. _Wait. I wasn't that tired and Goku never left when he was still…._

Goku never lied to her but he did hide things from her. ChiChi didn't doubt he felt lustful but something else was bothering him.

 _I wonder if he's hiding his real feelings about the Cell Games._

* * *

Goku flew to Gohan instead of teleporting. Gohan was nowhere near the marketplace the family went to for shopping. As Goku came upon a village, he spotted a crowd of people and a large dome but what really surprised Goku was Gohan facing off against Mercenary Tao. Goku hadn't seen him since the last tournament! Goku kept his distance but flew low enough to hear what's going on.

Someone ran a scam on the people of this village and hired Mercenary Tao as their protector. Goku chuckled as his son faced off against his old foe. He watched with pride as Gohan blocked the Dodon Wave and when he told Mercenary Tao he's Son Goku's son, laughed as Mercenary Tao ran away like a coward. Gohan explained to the people the dome built to protect them will not keep them safe from Cell but to have faith Cell will be defeated. With a single blast of his Ki, Gohan destroyed the dome to the horror of the people but pride of his father.

 _Gohan's become so brave. I know he will defeat Cell._

Goku made himself known. After talking to an old man who begged he beat Cell, Goku and Gohan left for home. Goku noticed Gohan clutching the bag of items he bought for ChiChi. "I told you to take your time but how come you're way out here?"

"I went to the marketplace we usually go to and it's closed. So were two other places. Because of the Cell Games, a lot of people are scared and stores are closing." Gohan looked back the village they left. "Dad, we have to beat Cell."

"Don't worry, Gohan." After what he saw today, Goku had even more confidence in Gohan. "We will."

"Is Mom mad at me?" Gohan asked worried. "I know I'm really late."

"Mad?" Goku thought back to what happened at home.

" _One more."_

" _No."_

" _We can be quick."_

" _That's what you said last time and you jumped me in the shower." ChiChi shrieked. "Ah! Goku, stop that!" Her shriek turned to giggles as she struggled to leave the bathroom with Goku's arms around her. Since her body was still wet from the shower, ChiChi easily slipped out of Goku's arms. Goku approached her with a sly grin but ChiChi held a hand out to him. "Now stop." She picked up her towel. "We have a lot to do today." ChiChi dried herself off. "I still have to make Gohan's birthday cake."_

" _Ain't the people at Gyu-Mao's castle cooking the food?"_

" _They are but I want to bake a cake for Gohan." As she wrapped the towel around her body, ChiChi noticed the clock on the nightstand. She screamed. "Goku, it's been two hours! Gohan should've been back." She smacked his bare chest. "I can't believe you kept me distracted this long!"_

 _Goku rubbed his chest. "Ow! You weren't saying no."_

" _Every time I said we should stop, you distracted me. The wall, the bed and the shower." ChiChi growled at herself for being so irresponsible. "Gohan's not back. Something's wrong. He could be hurt."_

" _Gohan's the strongest on the planet now." Goku eyed ChiChi as she stood before the bedroom closet. His eyes swept the bite marks he give ChiChi on her back, arms, legs and pert backside. He can easily grab ChiChi and pin her to bed. All he needed to do is get between her legs._

 _With a wicked smile, Goku crept to ChiChi. Just as he reached ChiChi something sharp poke his stomach and sent Goku off his feet. He bounced, flipped off his bed and hit the floor. "Ow!" Goku rose to see his irate wife holding his power pole. "This is not the time for jokes! Go find Gohan and bring him back!"_

Goku shook his head. "Nah. She was in a good mood until I got her angry."

ChiChi was icing Gohan's birthday cake when Goku and Gohan returned home. After an explanation on what kept Gohan, the family of three packed the cake in the car and drove to Gyu-Mao's kingdom. Before driving to her father's castle, ChiChi suggested they walk through the village to see a few people since it's been many months since they've visited.

ChiChi regretted her decision when she noticed people staring at Goku and Gohan. She forgot until the Cell Games Goku and Gohan insisted on staying in their Super Saiyan forms. Since no one knew Goku's an alien, she had to think fast when Mr. Olitz commented on Goku and Gohan's blonde hair and green eyes.

Mr. Olitz and Mr. Lupp were playing a chess game in front of a store while their wives shopped when the Son Family approached them. Mr. Lupp focused on their chess game while Mr. Olitz stared at Goku and Gohan's new look as he waited for ChiChi's answer.

"Oh, well, you know Goku love trying new things and being his son, Gohan has to imitate him." ChiChi laughed nervously. "Goku wanted to know what he looked like as a blonde and like father, like son."

"Oh, they dyed their hair." Mr. Olitz adjusted his glasses as he noticed Goku and Gohan's eyes. "But their eyes are green, too. You can't dye your eyes."

"Contacts," ChiChi improvised. "It's a new fad going around."

Mr. Olitz chuckled. "I wouldn't know. I'm too old for fads." The kind old man became sad. "But I'm blessed to live as long as I have. I have children and grandchildren. I've seen a lot of things in this world. I never thought I'd live to see it end."

"It's not gonna end," Mr. Lupp moved his bishop piece. "We still have Goku. He'll kick Cell's ass and the world will have the biggest party it's ever seen." He smiled at Goku. "You should come to my house after the fight. I'll have a cold drink for you."

"Don't have faith in that bum!" A crabby voice joined the conversation. "If that lazy miscreant could defeat Cell, he would do it now!" That voice. ChiChi hadn't heard it in years. Whenever they crossed paths, the old woman walked in another direction to avoid ChiChi but this time Mrs. Niver stepped out of the shop looking as contemptuous as ever. With her, stood her grandson, Kaifun.

"Mrs. Niver." ChiChi was at a loss for words. The last time these women spoke were at the Spring Festival while Goku was on Yardrat. She caused a scandalizing scene insulting Goku and accusing him of abandoning his family. ChiChi threatened the woman exile from the village if she ever spoke so harshly about Goku again.

"I warned you…." ChiChi's temper rose. How dare this woman! How dare she speak this way about Goku again!

"You did but who cares now! Exile me all you want! We're gonna be dead in eight days!" the furious old woman glared at Goku. "You," she snarled. "Everyone says you're this great fighter; the strongest in the world. How come you're not fighting Cell?!"

"I will," Goku wasn't offended or threatened by the old woman. "I'm going to the Cell Games."

If the old woman was a few inches taller, she'd slap Goku. "No, you idiot! Fight him now! Why leave the world in a panic for the next eight days if you can kill Cell now! Unless…you can't kill him." She waited but Goku didn't dispute her words. "That's it, isn't it? You can't kill him."

ChiChi expected Goku to say something; tell Mrs. Niver he will beat Cell but his silence was concerning. When Goku returned with Gohan, she was confident Goku got all the training he needed done and will defeat Cell. She never questioned Goku's ability until now. _Is Mrs. Niver right?_

Despite her yelling, Goku knelt to the old woman. He understood her frustration and knew laughing it off like he did with his friends when they asked if he could defeat Cell wouldn't work with her. Instead he spoke kindly to her. "Cell will be defeated. Don't worry."

"Don't worry?! You stupid idiot!" With Goku closer to her, Mrs. Niver didn't hesitate to use the moment to slap him with all her strength. "Everyone calls you this great fighter; the strongest in the world and you can't do the one thing you're supposed to be good at: fight! I have children, a grandchild and a great-grandchild and we're all gonna die because you're not strong enough to protect us!" She closed her fists and beat against Goku's chest. "Don't you care about your wife and son, you bum! You're wasting your time dying your hair instead training to fight that monster Cell! Do you even care there are billions of lives depending on your sorry ass?!"

ChiChi saw red. It's one thing for anyone to yell at Goku. Sometimes it was deserved but no one hit Goku in ChiChi's presence and got away with it. "Don't you dare hit my husband!"

Goku jumped to his feet and grabbed ChiChi. He held her back from the old woman. He couldn't deny seeing ChiChi ready to fight was a turn on but even he knew this wasn't the time or place!

Kaifun pulled his grandmother away from Goku and ChiChi who struggled in her husband's arms. He held his grandmother close to him as he comforted the crying old woman. "It's okay, Grandma. It's okay."

"No, it's not!" The old woman cried. "We're all gonna die and there's no one to save us!" Mrs. Niver scowled at ChiChi. "Some husband you married." To Gohan, she shook her head with pity, "I feel sorry you have that man as your father."

ChiChi screamed as she reached for Mrs. Niver but Goku's hold on ChiChi tightened.

Kaifun sighed. There was no controlling his grandmother. "Go to the car, Grandma. I'll be there in a moment."

Mr. Olitz rose from his seat. He gently pulled Mrs. Niver from Kaifun. "Come on. Let me take you to your car. You said enough for the day." To the Son Family, Mr. Olitz apologized. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He eyed Kaifun disapproving at his lack of response to silence his grandmother sooner. "Mrs. Niver isn't a well woman."

"I am well!" the old woman struggled in Mr. Olitz's arms as he restrained her.

"You didn't deserve that, Goku," Mr. Olitz said. "I know you'll do your best at the Cell Games. If we do die in eight days, at least I'll be with my family."

"Same with me," Mr. Lupp nodded.

"His best won't be good enough!" Mrs. Niver yelled as she was escorted away. "I only spoke the truth! Something you don't have the guts to say!"

Kaifun shook his head as his grandmother argued with the kind Mr. Olitz. He turned to the Son Family. He knew he should apologize but he agreed with his grandmother. He didn't see the point in lying when he may die in eight days. "My grandmother can be blunt but she's not wrong and I won't apologize for her except…." He looked at Gohan. "I'm sorry you heard that stuff about your Dad, Gohan, but since we will die in eight days and I have a son who won't live to be an adult, there's no reason to hold back our feelings. Grandma's right." To Goku, Kaifun shook his head. "The one thing you're good at, you can't do it to save us all. I feel sorry for Aki and his family, King Gyu-Mao and mostly, our beautiful princess for ever having faith in you."

ChiChi shook with anger. It's bad enough Mrs. Niver and Kaifun spoke this way but to do it in front of her son? ChiChi refused to allow them to get away with this. ChiChi's body glowed as her arms reached for Kaifun. "Let me go, Goku! They can't talk to you that way!"

As Goku restrained ChiChi, Gohan had questions. He knew from his time in that village earlier people's emotions were running high. Cell's threat to destroy the world had many acting volatile, scared and panicky. In times of crisis, he knew people's true nature are revealed. Four years ago, he heard whispers his father wasn't liked by Mrs. Niver and Kaifun. He overheard Mr. Lupp say his father gave Kaifun a black eye. It involved his mother but Gohan never heard the details. This information conflicted with how he was treated by Kaifun. Kaifun was always nice to Gohan. He bought him snacks when he came to the festivals. He asked about his father a lot, too, but Gohan thought Kaifun was being kind. Now Gohan had suspicions that was a ruse, he wanted to know the story of why Kaifun didn't like his father and why it involved his mother.

* * *

The lively decorations and vast amount of food at Gyu-Mao's castle were an appreciated welcome for the Son Family. Gohan forgot about the incident with Kaifun and Mrs. Niver when he saw the pile of presents. ChiChi's spirits were lifted seeing Gohan's joy and amusement at all the gifts. Goku, a master at hiding his feelings, always appeared happy but was even more excited at all the food prepared for Gohan's party.

Several pictures were taken of Gohan opening presents and hugging his family for the gifts, eating noodles the same way as his Dad, cutting his birthday cake and giving the first slice to his mother. Stories were shared of past birthdays and special times the family celebrated together.

Near eleven that night, the party was over as servants took away the empty dishes and picked up piles of torn wrapping paper. Gohan laid on the sofa asleep with his arms around the telescope his grandpa gifted him.

ChiChi couldn't resist taking one more picture. "I haven't seen Gohan so worn out since he was a baby. Remember his fourth birthday, Goku? He was on the floor almost buried under the wrapping paper." She laughed. "He was too tired to open all his gifts."

"We spoiled him a lot."

"Maybe," ChiChi agreed. She felt Goku wrap his arms around her. His hands settled on her stomach. "But he's our child and he's gone through a lot. We should spoil him." She leaned on Goku and settled her hands on her husband's. "I can't believe Gohan's nine years old. I still remember him being born and how tiny he was in my arms."

"He sure did cry a lot."

ChiChi giggled. "That's the only way he could talk to us, silly." Sighing happily, she said, "He loved to crawl."

"He loved to climb." Goku corrected her. "Remember how he'd use his tail to climb on us? I remember Gohan climbing on my leg but lost his grip and slid on his butt. He'd cry and held his hands up. He loved being picked up."

"He loved being high," ChiChi corrected him. "He loved flying on Nimbus with one of us holding him." Watching Gohan, ChiChi's heart melted seeing Gohan's left hand slide from holding his telescope to hang off the sofa. "He's so perfect. We have a good son, Goku. Maybe we do spoil him but he is our child. In all our years together, he's our only child."

A squeeze from Goku caused ChiChi to raise her head to meet her husband's intense gaze. As they stared at each other, something passed between them. A feeling. An understanding. A need. They kept putting it off and things got in the way: his death; his year on Yardrat; these last three years preparing for the Artificial Humans. Even with the Cell Games eight days away, somehow Goku and ChiChi knew now is the time to expand their family.

Heavy footsteps approach signaling Goku and ChiChi Gyu-Mao was returning. They released each other but the intense gaze sent between them didn't fade.

"I have the rooms prepared for everyone to stay the night."

"That's okay, Dad," ChiChi declined her father's offer. "Goku and I will go home tonight."

"Are you sure?" Gyu-Mao thought it best they stay. "It is late and Gohan's sleeping."

ChiChi picked up some clothes Gohan got as gifts and placed them back in a shopping bag. "Gohan's dead to the world when he sleeps. He won't feel us moving him." ChiChi looked around all the gifts spread over the room. "But there are so many gifts, Dad. Can we fit them all in our truck?"

"Goku and I will find a way." Gyu-Mao picked up a few gifts. "Come on, Goku. Let's load these in the truck."

While they piled Gohan's gifts in the truck, Gyu-Mao thought now is perfect for him to talk to his son-in-law. "Since the announcement of the Cell Games, things have been tense in the village. The people are very concern these are our last days." Goku listened as he placed Gohan's telescope in the truck. "People have reacted differently. Some are patiently waiting the end and others are acting out terribly." Gyu-Mao placed a chemistry set next to the telescope. "ChiChi told me what happened with Mrs. Niver and Kaifun."

Goku grabbed books and clothes and added it with the other gifts. "They never liked me so I don't care what they said."

"No, but they behaved themselves around Gohan. Since they think the world is ending, they think they can say whatever they want." Gyu-Mao sighed. "I know things haven't been great between us since you came back from Yardrat. There are times I still worry about ChiChi and Gohan. There are still times I want to beat your face in the ground because I can't get that image of ChiChi hurt out of my mind, but I don't feel how Kaifun and Mrs. Niver do. I don't understand how you're not training now but I know you wouldn't be taking things so easily if you didn't have a plan to beat Cell. You love ChiChi and Gohan too much to let them die."

Goku stuffed the last gifts in the truck. "Cell won't win. I won't allow it." Goku turned to Gyu-Mao. "But I need a favor. Can you be with ChiChi when the Cell Games starts?"

It was an easy request that Goku shouldn't ask. Gyu-Mao suspected Goku was hiding something. Goku never asked him for anything. Why now? "Of course, Goku, but tell me what you plan to do? ChiChi and Gohan are my family, too."

Goku couldn't tell Gyu-Mao. It was a big risk he will tell ChiChi and Gohan and Goku couldn't have that before the Cell Games. Still, he had to tell Gyu-Mao something.

"Gohan never fought the Artificial Humans or Cell. He's been on the sidelines for all the fighting. I know ChiChi will want Gohan to stay on the sidelines but we can't win without Gohan. We need him."

"So, Gohan's fighting." This was serious for Goku to admit. Gyu-Mao knew his son-in-law prided himself on fighting alone. For him to swallow his pride and accept help, Goku admitted he couldn't beat Cell alone. No matter how much training he got in that room, he wasn't strong enough.

Gyu-Mao put a supportive hand on Goku's shoulder. "This stays between us and I will be there with ChiChi while you and Gohan save us." Giving Goku's shoulder a firm squeeze, he tells his son-in-law, "After the Cell Games are over, I think you, Gohan and I should go fishing like we did before all this mess with the Saiyans and space adventures started. I want a good relationship with my son-in-law again."

Goku flashed a cheerful grin at Gyu-Mao. He'd like that, too. "That'll be great."

* * *

Gohan awakened early the next morning confused. He last remembered being in Grandpa's castle celebrating his birthday. He think he fell asleep there but how did he get in his bed? Gohan yawned while stretching his arms over his head. His body was still adjusting from being in that room. His bed and desk felt smaller; some of his clothes didn't fit. Grandpa bought him new outfits but half the clothes were snug since he grew so much in that room.

That room. Gohan still wished he understood what his Dad was thinking. Was leaving early the right decision? If Cell is stronger than him, then how did Dad expect to beat him?

Gohan's worried thoughts were taken away by an aroma entering his room. Mom's cooking! Looking out his window, Gohan noticed the sky getting lighter. Was it time to eat breakfast? This early?

Hungry, Gohan left his room. He heard the voices of his parents as he neared the kitchen. He paused in the doorway. There was something about the closeness of his parents and the way Dad looked at Mom, Gohan thought was strange. Curious, Gohan crept back unseen.

Goku stood by the stove as ChiChi pull the turkey from the oven. "That smells so good, ChiChi. Can I taste it?"

ChiChi placed the turkey pan on the counter. "Goku, this is for our picnic. Remember the one you wanted that forced me to not get a lot of sleep because there's so much to cook?" Adjusting the temperature on the oven, ChiChi placed two more prepared dishes in the oven.

"I know but I really have to eat something." Gohan noticed his father tug a piece of his mother's ear in his mouth. Why did he do that? "And you won't let me eat what I really want." And why did his voice get so low?

Gohan noticed Mom push away Dad with her hips as she cut the turkey. "Go back to bed. I have to finish prepping food for this picnic and I need to make breakfast….." Mom stopped talking as Dad stood behind her. Why was Dad pressed so close to Mom? "Goku….."

"Can I have some turkey?" Dad put his hand over Mom. He helped her cut the turkey. "One little piece?"

After a long pause Gohan heard his mother say, "Fine." Mom may be strict but Dad always found a way to get his way. Mom turn to Dad. She held a small piece of turkey meat in her hands. "Here. Eat and go to bed."

Gohan assumed Dad would take the piece from Mom and put it in his mouth. Instead, he wrapped a hand around Mom's wrist and put her fingers holding the meat in his mouth. Why would Dad do that?

Neither parent said anything as Dad slowly pulled Mom's fingers out of his mouth. Dad smiled at Mom but it wasn't his usual smiles. It was a smile reserved for a fight. Seconds ticked as Mom and Dad stared at each other. Gohan's cheeks burned at what he saw next.

Gohan witnessed his parents kiss before. Most of the times the kisses were quick pecks on the lips or cheek. The longest kissed he saw occurred when his Dad came back from Yardrat. They were kissing for a very long time. Dad's hands were touching Mom in a way Gohan never saw before. Was one of Dad's hands going inside Mom's robe?

Gohan turned away. Mom and Dad wanted were having alone time and he shouldn't be spying. He thought to return to his room when he heard voices from his parents.

Seconds before, ChiChi grabbed Goku's hand and pushed it and him away to break the kiss. She put a hand over her rapidly rising and falling chest. "No." ChiChi shook her head. "Too early, Goku. Gohan will be up soon. I'm cooking and….." she saw the lust in his face. "Don't look at me like that." He smiled at her. "Please, don't. Just go to bed."

Goku grabbed both of ChiChi's hands. "How long will the food cook?"

ChiChi knew what he was thinking. She should stop him but she didn't want to. "Thirty….." she said breathless. "Maybe forty minutes."

Goku's grin widen. He walked backwards as he pull ChiChi with him. "That's enough time."

Time? Gohan wondered. What did Dad mean? Seeing his parents were leaving the kitchen, Gohan quickly and quietly went back to his room. Safely in his room, Gohan heard his parents' murmured voices again.

"Maybe we should wait," ChiChi was heard saying as she walked past Gohan's door. "I still have other things to prepare."

"You can do that after," Goku told her. "We have all day for our picnic. Besides," his voice got lower again. "There's something we have to make. We agreed last night."

 _Make? Shouldn't Mom and Dad go in the kitchen if they want to make something?_

ChiChi giggled. "We did when we came home."

"You know it can take more than one time," Goku responded slyly. "How many was it for Gohan?"

 _Me? What did I do?_

"Shh!" ChiChi hushed Goku. "Goku, just go back to sleep for an hour. You woke up too early-"

"Your cooking woke me up."

"I have other foods to prepare for the picnic and I haven't started on breakfast."

Curious, Gohan cracked opened the door "Gohan and I can get our own breakfast," Goku kept walking backwards to their bedroom. He refused to let ChiChi go. "We'll finish before the food's done in the oven. Heh. I'll go easy on you."

Done with what? What was Dad going easy with Mom on? Gohan wondered.

Not watching his steps, Goku bumped into the bedroom door. ChiChi put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. "Oh, Goku," ChiChi couldn't stop laughing at Goku's pouting face as he rubbed his head. The mood was gone. ChiChi turned from him. "I'll go easy on you by letting you go to bed, Goku. I'll go back to the kitchen and-"

Goku grabbed ChiChi's hand and yanked her to him. His pouting face erased to a more lustful gaze. "Goku….." her breathless voice was silenced as Goku kissed her again.

From his cracked door, Gohan watched his parents' bedroom door open, them nearly fall into the room before the door closed shut. "Well, that was strange." Shrugging, Gohan got back in bed. Breakfast wouldn't be ready for a while. Gohan didn't understand his parents' behavior right now but he knew enough to understand Mom and Dad wanted to be alone. As much as Gohan loved being around his Dad, he often forgot Mom and Dad wanted to be around each other, too.

* * *

Gohan noticed his parents were in a very odd mood the rest of the day. He slept another hour and a half before his Dad woke him to get a fish for breakfast. Dad was always in a good mood but he was extra chipper today. Mom was humming a lot in the kitchen as she finished food for the picnic they were having later.

Near noon, the family of three drove to a lake along the countryside for their picnic. As his parents talked and music played on the radio, Gohan reminisced. He had memories of the family riding in the truck together as Dad drove them places. Gohan preferred riding Nimbus but he liked riding in the family truck, too.

 _A lot has changed over the years. Except one thing._

His family. He was younger but Gohan remembered how happy they all were riding together. Oh, there were times Mom would tell Dad to slow down or that he hit something but he remembered the laughs between them, Mom and Dad occasionally peeking in the mirror to look back at him as they did now.

Though times were happier then Gohan couldn't remember seeing this affection and playfulness between his parents. He _was_ younger and probably not as observant but he never noticed it.

 _Maybe it's because of Dad getting sick and all the fighting that's causing this. Mom was really worried about Dad. I don't think she slept much while he was sick. In the Room of Spirit and Time, Dad missed Mom, too. Maybe that's why they've been so affectionate with each other lately._

The affection continued at the picnic. Sometimes Mom fed Dad. She would playfully shove him when he made her laugh; he'd whisper in her ear a few times that left her blushing. After the food was eaten, Dad laid in Mom's lap. Gohan worried if they should be taking things so easily with the Cell Games in seven days but for today, he decided to do like his Dad said. Forget what's coming and have a good time.

Grabbing an apple, Gohan hovered in the air. He loudly munched on the sweet fruit and enjoyed the sun of the spring afternoon.

"Showoff!"

Gohan looked down at his parents grinning at him. The word came from his mother. "What, Mom?"

"I want to fly," ChiChi confessed as she played with the blonde spikes of Dad's hair. "It looks like fun and you showing off makes me jealous."

"I ain't teaching you," Goku refused.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll follow us to a fight. Ow!" Goku winced at ChiChi pulling his hair. "That hurts, ChiChi! Let go!"

"I can call Nimbus if I wanna do that," ChiChi reminded him. She released his hair. "He's my friend. He helped me beat you up."

Gohan nearly dropped his apple. "You beat Dad in a fight, Mom?"

ChiChi laughed cockily. "You bet I did! And your father knows it."

"You cheated!"

Gohan lowered himself back to the picnic blanket. He wanted to hear this story! "When did this happen?"

"When you were on the way to Namek, your father escaped the hospital. A nurse called me at 5am to tell me what your father did."

"Uh-oh," Gohan giggled. "I bet you were mad."

"I was furious. Your father was still in bandages and he's trying to train."

"I couldn't sit in that bed all day," Goku defended himself. "I needed to start training."

"You weren't ready." ChiChi playfully smacked his forehead. "Since your father wasn't strong enough to fly, he called Nimbus. I knew your father wasn't strong to do anything on his own so I called Nimbus, too, and it took me to your father."

Gohan noticed his Dad was blushing! Gohan never saw his Dad blush before. "What did you do when you found Dad?"

"I screamed at him and fought him to prove he wasn't ready to train." ChiChi looked so smug at Goku who rolled his eyes. "I slapped him, kicked him, punch him and when Dad jumped in the air to get away from me, I hopped on Nimbus, flew to him and beat him down some more." Gohan rolled on the picnic blanket laughing. "Oh, it was so much fun, Gohan!"

"Ha. Ha," Goku said dryly as he sat up. ChiChi was having too much fun recounting this story to their son. "I still held my own."

"You did," ChiChi agreed, "until I unleashed my Kamehameha Wave on you."

Gohan stopped laughing. "You know how to do the Kamehameha Wave?"

"Of course I do," ChiChi said haughtily. "I'm a student of the Turtle School, too, and my Kamehameha Wave knocked your Dad out."

Stunned, Gohan looked from his Mom to Dad and broke out in giggles again.

Goku's arms crossed his chest. It was fine for him and ChiChi to have this secret between each other but ChiChi was getting carried away. "In my defense, I was still weak."

ChiChi ignored Goku as she stood. "Gohan, you should've seen your father. When I hit him with the wave, he staggered," ChiChi imitated Goku's stumbling, "like this and then he fell flat on the ground!" Gohan clutch his sides laughing. "He was so weak I had to carry him back to the airship!" ChiChi sat beside Goku again unaware of his annoyance with her. "Your father learned his lesson, Gohan. He didn't sneak out of the hospital again and he waited until the senzu beans were ready."

Gohan's sides were hurting and tears sprang from his eyes. "I thought Mom giving me that hair cut was bad but you, Dad….." Gohan could not stop laughing.

ChiChi laughed, too, until she noticed Goku glaring at her with his arms crossed. She kissed him to show she meant no harm but Goku didn't respond. "Anyway, that story should stay between us, Gohan. It's a family secret."

"Sure, Mom," Gohan agreed. "But it would be really funny if everyone else knew!"

Gohan continued laughing unaware of his father's deepening glare at his mother. "Come on, Gohan," ChiChi tried to get her son to stop laughing. "Let's pack up everything. We have to go into town and exchange some of the clothes Grandpa got you."

Gohan helped gather the picnic boxes but that didn't stop a few snickers from leaving his mouth. ChiChi opened the truck bed cover and took the boxes from Gohan. "Go and sit down, Gohan. Dad and I have this." Gohan obeyed unaware of the tension between his parents. ChiChi settled the boxes on one side while Goku placed his boxes and the picnic blanket on the other side.

ChiChi waited until Goku closed the truck bed cover before speaking. "I'm sorry if you're upset but why are you mad? It's a funny story. Unless," now she was getting annoyed, "you're upset I beat you up."

"I don't care about that but that story is only for us to know. You said as a married couple, there are things that happens between us that stays between us. That fight is one of them."

He was serious. ChiChi had no idea her sharing that story with Gohan would bother Goku. "If I'd known, it bothered you, I wouldn't have told Gohan." ChiChi raised herself on her toes and kissed him. "Forgive me?"

Goku knew ChiChi didn't mean any harm and it was a funny story. But only for them. "I forgive you, ChiChi." ChiChi flashed him her pretty smile. "But we are having that rematch."

"Okay." ChiChi poked his chest "But don't think you being a Super Saiyan will stop me from giving my best. I'll find a way to win."

"Really?" ChiChi's determination aroused Goku.

ChiChi gasped as Goku pushed his hips against her, pinning her between her husband and the back of the truck. "Wha….." she broke off as Goku pressed harder. "Goku," she whispered. "Gohan's watching."

Goku saw Gohan in the backseat. Their son looked ahead. He was oblivious to what was happening behind him. "He's fine, but you," his voice dropped again, "won't be when I'm done with you tonight."

A rose blush crept on ChiChi's cheeks as she squeaked. "What?"

Instead of explaining himself, Goku released ChiChi. Smirking, he went over to the driver's side and got in the truck. ChiChi climbed in the trunk and sent curious side glances to her husband. She didn't say anything until they were in town and noticed no cars were on the streets, no people were outside and all the shops were closed.

"Nothing's opened." Goku looked at the signs on each window. "All the shops are closed."

"Who wants to work when they're gonna die in seven days?" ChiChi was hopeful but suspected stores wouldn't be open since Gohan told her villages near home closed their stores. "So much for exchanging Gohan's clothes and getting some shopping of our own done." ChiChi sighed. "I guess we should go home, Goku."

The music playing on the radio broke off as breaking news reported the Royal Defense Force of King Furry's military were heading to Cell to launch an attack. Goku immediately parked the car. Goku, ChiChi and Gohan listened as the reporter on scene describe the attack with Goku screaming they leave before they are killed.

Rapid fire of guns and exploding bombs sounded through the radio. The military thought they were victorious until the smoke cleared and Cell stood unharmed. When the military forces realized their folly and attempted to retreat, the Son Family listened as the sounds of tanks and airplanes zoomed in the background as soldiers screamed orders to distance themselves from Cell until it was suddenly silenced.

"They're dead," ChiChi whispered as static came from the radio. "Cell killed them all, didn't he?"

Goku turned off the radio. His hand shook with rage. "No…." Goku couldn't believe this. _They all died for nothing! Dammit! Why didn't they stay home?!_

" _Goku, I cannot be Kami forever. This world needs a Guardian. It needs dragon balls. My time will come to an end here. I don't want to leave this planet without a Guardian."_

Goku knew there will be sacrifices with Cell and the Artificial Humans but Goku thought the sacrifices will come from him and his friends; not the innocent people of this planet. Kami was right. The world needed dragon balls and he needed to find a way to bring them back.

* * *

Part 30: Family Ties: Part Two

AN: Writing Goku's time with Gohan and ChiChi was too long so I split it in two chapters.

On a personal I relate Goku's heart issue on a family member. He had heart disease and an eventual heart attack. It wasn't until years later I watched Goku suffering from the heart virus it clicked with me Goku's screaming was like a mini heart attack. Even after someone goes through heart surgery or get medication for their heart there is no way it's physically possible to go back to your regular activities immediately which is what Goku did in the Room of Spirt of Time. I think he damaged his heart where he couldn't ascend because he jumped back into training so soon. When he died, he wasn't confined to mortal limits so he could ascend to Super Saiyan Three but when the Kai gave his life to Goku, I think he revived Goku where his body is completely healthy so he could fight Majin Boo.

As I explained in earlier chapters, I think it's realistic the Son Family drive a truck instead of a car since they live in the mountains and all their groceries will not fit in a regular car.

In the manga Bulma didn't bring baby Trunks with her to Kami's Temple. It makes sense she left baby Trunks at home since the last time she went out to aide her friends in a possible dangerous area, she and baby Trunks almost got killed. Bulma and Vegeta needed to have a talk on both of their blunders.

I altered from the manga on ChiChi's reaction because Toriyama was once again going for a joke and not being realistic. ChiChi did tell Goku to make Gohan as strong as possible and after three years, while shocked to see Gohan as one, she should know what a Super Saiyan looks like.


End file.
